Family Doesn't End With Blood
by Freakin' Yoda
Summary: Cayden Daniels, the little sister of Chris Daniels, is the newest TNA Knockout. Chris and his ex-best friend, AJ Styles, are the only family she has. When her "brothers" find themselves on opposite sides of a war, who will she side with? Now with The Guns
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little AU-ish, so I'll explain the settings. The Main Event Mafia reunited two months ago under Kurt Angle's direction. In this fan-fic, AJ Styles is 31 and Chris Daniels is 33. AJ is the heavyweight champ and OBD is the Knockout Champ. I'll explain everything else you need to know in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TNA Wrestlers or events. I only own the people I make up.**

Heads turned as the beautiful red-haired woman walked backstage before the TNA show started. She looked to be about 22 years old and was nearly 5'7". She definitely was one of the hottest girls that many of the guys had seen, but she had a very down-to-earth vibe about her, like she didn't let it go to her head.

Cayden could feel the eyes staring at her as she made her way down the hallway. She recognized a few of the faces, but most of them were new and weren't there last time she had been at TNA. She tugged at the duffel bag on her shoulder and trudged through the hallway towards her destination.

She reached the "Main Event Mafia's" locker room and frowned. She couldn't believe that the Mafia was back together. She hated the Mafia. And, most of all, she hated that her brother had joined them.

She remembered a time when he had hated the Mafia. He would call her and complain about Angle and all the crap he was pulling. However, even she could admit that he had changed over the past couple of months. But, he was still her brother, and she would always love him, no matter how stupid he was being at this point in time.

She slowly reached up and knocked on the door. A few moments later, Scott Steiner opened the door with Kevin Nash right behind him.

"Well, hello pretty lady. How can I help you?" Steiner asked, as he gave her a smirk that made Cayden uncomfortable.

"Steiner, you idiot, stop hitting on her." Nash said, rolling his eyes, before he turned his attention to Cayden.

"Hey Cayden. Long time no see. How have you been?"

"Pretty good Diesel. Yourself?" She asked, as politely as possible.

"I'm good. Want me to get your brother?"

She nodded, as he yelled into the locker room. "Yo, Daniels. You got a visitor."

Nash walked away from the door, practically dragging Steiner, who was still staring at Cayden, with him.

Christopher Daniels walked to the door, and when he saw Cayden, his eyes lit up and a big smile crossed his face.

"Short stack?"

"Professor X!"

She quickly dropped her duffel bag to the side, as he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around.

"What the heck are you doing her kiddo?" He asked, as he sat her down and held her at arms length.

"This." She handed him a piece of paper that he quickly glanced over.

"Is this legit?"

"Too legit to quit." She smirked.

His smile grew too big for his face as he gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Cay, I'm so proud of you! I can't believe this. Here, we have to tell the guys."

Cayden smiled, thinking that her brother meant their mutual friends in the business, but instead, he guided her into the MEM locker room. Her smile shrunk, but she tried to keep the appearance.

"Guys, I want you to meet my little sister, Cayden. Cayden, meet the new Main Even Mafia: Kurt Angle, Kevin Nash, Scott Steiner, Booker T, Sharmell, and Samoa Joe."

The guys all said hi and shook her hand, except Scott, who kissed her hand. She looked at Chris, who crossed his arms and looked at Steiner threateningly. Scott backed up, and put his hands up as if to say he was innocent.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Cayden. Chris talks about you all the time." Kurt politely said.

She smiled, "Yeah. I've been meaning to come visit, but I've been living in Indiana the last couple of years, going to school at the University of Notre Dame. I just graduated a few weeks ago."

"Cay, stop being so modest. She was actually Summa Cum Laude and was the President of her class."

"Oh, congratulations. What are you planning on doing now that you're out of school?" Sharmell asked.

"Well, actually, Cayden here just signed on as the newest Knockout." Chris informed them, showing them Cayden's contract, the paper that she had shown him earlier.

"Oh, wow. Well, congratulations. Do you have a match tonight?" Booker asked.

"Actually, they're debuting me at the Knockout Battle-Royal tonight that will determine the No. 1 Contender for the title."

"Oh, well good luck. You know, if you do well out there tonight, there may be a spot for you in the Mafia." Kurt said, making it sound as though she should be extremely grateful for the opportunity.

_Yeah. Not even in your dreams. _She wanted to snap, but kept herself from doing so. Instead, she smiled back at him. "Well, we'll just have to see how tonight goes. Um, would it be okay if I stole X for a few minutes?"

"X?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I call Chris that sometimes, as in Professor X, from the X-Men. You know, cause they're both bald."

The others laughed at this.

"Yeah, sure, just don't keep him too long. We need to talk about the game plan for tonight."

_I'm sure you do Kurt. _She thought.

She walked outside with Chris behind her, picked up her bag and walked around the corner before she stopped.

"What the heck X? The Mafia?"

He sighed. "Cay, its not…."

"You hated the Mafia. Remember, you would call me all the time and complain to me all the time about Angle. And now, you're one of them. And, speaking of phone calls, you used to call me all the time, and now, I'm lucky to hear from you once every two weeks. And you missed my graduation. I know we already talked about that and I understand, but it still sucks. You are all I have left and you're shutting me out and its crap. So, you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Look. The Mafia is a great opportunity for me to get ahead in my career. Let's face it; I've been pretty stagnant since I got back. Kurt and them are going to help me get back on top and get my title back."

"Bull."

"What?"

"They won't. You really think those guys are going to let you get a title shot while they sit back and watch? No, if they do let you win the title, they're going to take you out, just like they take out every champ. And you still didn't answer my question about the phone calls."

"Look, Kurt just keeps us really busy. I've meant to call you more, but…"

"Oh, so you're in a cult now?"

"Cay…can we please not have this argument right now? Let's just be glad that you're here in TNA finally."

"Yeah, okay. But when this war breaks out, which it will, don't expect me to automatically side with the Mafia because you're in it."

Chris chuckled. "I didn't think that for a second, kid. You make your own decisions, always have, but, I think once you weigh the options, you'll realize that the Mafia is the way to go."

"We'll see Chris, but you know how much I hate that elitist attitude of Angle's. Heck, if anyone should be arrogant, it'd be me, because of what I achieved at Notre Dame. I just don't like people who brag all the time and think they're better than everyone else."

"I know Short Stack, but he isn't as bad as you think."

"Look, I just don't know about the whole Mafia thing, but if you're happy, then I guess I'm happy."

He smiled as he hugged her.

"Hey, you're going to watch my match tonight, right?"

"Of course Cay."

"Good. I want you to tell me how you think I do. And, do you think you can swing by my locker room before I head out to the ring? I want you to see my outfit. I think you'll like it."

"Of course kiddo. I'll see you soon. Good luck tonight. I'm so glad you're here. C-squared is going to run this place."

He quickly wrapped his sister in a bone-crushing hug, before he turned back towards the Mafia locker room.

"Hey, Chris?"

He turned and looked at his sister.

"Just, promise me that you won't let the Mafia change you. I need you. You're all I have left."

Chris nodded. "Cayden, no matter what happens with the Mafia, I will always be your older brother and I will always have your back."

She smiled as he turned the corner. As soon as he was out of sight, she sighed. She still had one more person to go see before her match, and this one was going to be much tougher meeting than the first.

**I'll post Chapter 2 right now. The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write, so please review, even if its only a line. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the TNA Wrestlers or events or trademark names. I do, however, own Cayden.**

Cayden worked her way through the maze of hallways until she reached the locker room she was looking for. She sighed for a minute, and contemplated walking away, and nearly did. But, she knew that she had to talk to him before she went to her match tonight.

She finally reached up and knocked on the door, and wanted to run away as soon as she did. However, before she could move, the door opened.

"Munchkin?" A bewildered AJ Styles asked, as he stared at Cayden, completely shocked that she was at his door.

Suddenly, Cayden smacked him hard across the face.

His head snapped to the side. He turned to face her, bewildered, then placed his hand on his face, rubbing his check as he tasted some blood in his mouth.

"Well, I guess you've taken Chris's side in this whole 'let's-join-the-Mafia-and-hate-AJ's-guts" thing."

"Heck no. Chris is being a douche bag. I mean, he's my brother and all and I love him to pieces, but he is being so freaking stupid right now that I could kill him."

"Then, you want to explain why we just smacked the taste out of AJ's mouth?"

"Two months AJ. Two months, 50 missed calls, 30 voicemails, 10 emails, and a letter. I freakin' snail-mailed you! And you know what; you didn't call me back once. Not one attempt to get a hold of me. Do you know how bad that hurt, huh? Having brother number two cut me out?"

"Cayden…"

"I'm not done. You and Chris are the only family I have, and since my brother joined the Mafia, he hardly ever calls. Basically, I have gone through these past two months by myself AJ. You told me you'd always be there for me. That I could always count on my second big brother. What happened to that?"

Tears began to stream down her face and she sniffled, as she wiped away some tears.

"Hey munchkin, don't cry." He said, as he reached over to her and tried to give her a hug.

"No. You don't get to hug me! Now, answer my question!"

"I'm sorry, Cayden. It's just been really busy around here and…"

"Don't give me that bull crap! I don't want a flippin excuse. I want the truth!" She practically yelled.

AJ looked around and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You could always see through my bull, couldn't you? Look, I haven't called you because last time I talked to you was right after your brother decided to join the Mafia and me and Chris had that big blow up in the middle of the ring. I remember you talking about how hard it was, and how you just knew that your brother and me were going to end up on opposite sides of this war, and when that happened, you didn't know whose side you were going to take. I figured if I just stepped out of the picture that you wouldn't feel so guilty about taking Chris's side. He's the only family you have left and I don't want to come between the two of you."

"No, he isn't the only family I have left. I have another older brother named AJ Styles. You were there for me just as much as he was growing up. Did you really think that I would just blindly choose him over you?"

"No. And that's exactly why I tried to distance myself from you. I know what having to turn your back on your brother would do to you, so I figured that if I wasn't around, you wouldn't have to. I was just looking out for you."

"I'm 22 now AJ. I'm not that 5 year old you used to baby-sit with Chris all the time. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"I know you can. And I'm sorry. But, I really was just looking out for you. And it sucked. I really just wanted to call you back and see how Notre Dame was treating you and just joke around with you like old times."

"So, you really were distancing me because you love me and care about me?"

"Of course Munchkin. Why else would I have done that?"

"I thought….I thought maybe you were distancing me because you…because you hated me."

At this, she couldn't control the sobs, and even more tears streamed down her face. She put her hand over her mouth as she took in a shaky breath.

AJ's heart broke at the site in front of him. He quickly stepped forward and wrapped her in a giant bear hug, not caring if she protested this time or not.

She buried her head into his chest as she sobbed, somewhat loudly. He knew that Cayden hated it when people saw her cry, so he navigated her into his locker room. He hugged her tightly then he held her at arms length and made her look at him.

"Now you listen here Cayden Avery, and you listen up good. I do not, nor could I ever, hate you. You are my little sister whom I love to pieces. Everything I do when it comes to you, know that I'm just looking out for you."

She nodded, as he wrapped her into another bone-crushing hug.

"So, you want to tell AJ about it?" He asked, as he rested his chin on the top of her head, knowing that there was something brothering his "little sister" other than just him not calling her back.

"I just….I feel so abandoned. I mean, I was President of my class at ND. I gave a speech at graduation and everything, but there was no one there." She said into his chest.

"What do you mean there was no one there?"

"No one came for me. Mom's dead, Dad's….well, Dad's gone, you weren't answering your phone, and Chris had Mafia business."

"Wait, Chris didn't go to your graduation?"

She shook her head, as AJ sighed and hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I didn't know or I would have been there."

"Listen to your voicemail next time and you'll know, you big jerk," she said, causing AJ to chuckle a bit.

"I just, I felt so abandoned. Like I did after Dad…" She stopped and sniffled a bit.

"Cayden, I will never, ever leave you like your Dad did. Okay? I know I didn't handle these last two months ideally, but I was just trying to look out for you. I'm sorry I made you feel like you were abandoned again, but I never meant it to be permanent. I was just waiting for Chris to come to his senses. Know that you're a part of my life, whether you want to be or not. Okay?"

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

AJ frowned, as he made circles on her back with his hand, trying to calm her down. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and Cayden slowly calmed down.

He waited until she was calm before he spoke. "So, can you forgive me?"

She nodded again, but that didn't suffice for AJ.

"Cayden, come on kid, you've got to talk to me."

"Yeah, Superman, we're cool. You know I could never stay mad at you."

He smiled brightly at her. He always did when she called him Superman. She had been calling him that since he could remember. She had always claimed that he didn't have any kryptonite though.

He sat them both down on the nearest bench. He quickly reached into a bag and handed her some kleneex's.

"Thanks." She said, wiping her eyes.

"No problem Munchkin. Now, I feel like garbage about these last couple of months. What do you say after the show tonight, we go grab a bite to eat then watch some _Supernatural_ like old times?"

His smile suddenly turned to a frown.

"Wait, you're visiting. You probably already have plans with Chris."

"Actually, I'm not just visiting, and I don't have plans…"

"What do you mean you're not just visiting?"

"I mean this." She said, handing him her contract.

He glanced at it questioningly then looked up at her wide-eyed. Before Cayden could react, she suddenly found herself in a giant hug.

"Superman….can't…breathe."

He let go of her and smiled.

"Sorry, but, I'm just so proud of you. You've been training for this since you were 10. I just can't believe that you're officially a knockout now. When's your first match?"

"Tonight. I'm in the Knockout Battle Royal to decide who the new number 1 contender for the title is."

"Well, I've always said you were a prodigy, so I wouldn't be surprised if you win the match tonight."

"That's what the plan is. You're going to watch the match right?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course. I'm even going to DVR it."

She smiled hugely then sighed.

"Well, I've got to go get ready for my match. Do you think that you can swing by my locker room beforehand? I want to get your opinion on my outfit."

"Of course Munchkin. So, are we going to hang out after the show tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

AJ smiled brightly. "Good. Well, I'll see you in a little bit then."

"Okay. See ya." She said, as she turned around and left the room.

Suddenly, she busted back into the room and wrapped both of her arms around him tightly.

"It's good to see you Superman."

Then, just as suddenly, she was gone. He sighed, and for the first time in a couple of months, everything seemed like it would be alright.

**Reviews=Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people. Seriously, wish I did, but I don't.**

Cayden sat in her locker room, her ipod in, jamming to some Family Force 5. She was singing along with the song, somewhat loudly, trying to calm her nerves.

"This revolution, starts when you're movin'. Don't wanna step to me unless you plan on losin'. Not here to brag. not here for thrills. I'm here to battle, baby, I dance to kill."

AJ almost laughed at her when he walked into the locker room. She was acting just like she did before track meets in high school, fidgeting and blaring music.

He tapped her on the shoulder, and she jumped. She turned around and saw who it was before she turned off her ipod and glared at him.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack before my big debut?"

"Maybe, don't want you to show me up, you know."

She rolled her eyes at him, before he stepped back and looked at her. She was wearing what looked like a blue sports-bra, but it was made of the same material the other wrestlers wear. She also had blue wrestling pants on. The pants had gold designs going down the leg and the top had a gold designs also. They weren't anything specific, just random designs. She had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail and the hair in the pony was perfectly curled, with some of it framing her face.

"So, is this the outfit?" He asked.

"Most of it. What do you think?

"Well, you could put a few more clothes on."

"AJ, seriously, I'm wearing more than half the Knockouts combined."

"I know, it's just…"

"I'm your little sister, I understand, you have to say stuff like that."

"Yep, but you look good munchkin. So, you said most of it? What else?"

"Well, there is something else, but I wanted to make sure you thought it was okay before I wore it out there, cause I kinda stole it from you."

AJ arched an eyebrow at her as Cayden reached into her locker and pulled out something. She quickly slid it on, and AJ couldn't believe it. She was wearing a blue hood/vest, just like the ones he wore during his entrances. She turned around, and on the back of it was the symbol that Chris had tattooed on his chest.

"If I ever get a nickname, I'm gonna put it on here too. So, what do you think? I just want everyone to know who trained me, you know, pay some respect to you and Chris."

AJ didn't say anything. He was too shocked that she wanted to pay tribute to him that much, that, even after he hadn't talked to her in 2 months, she still looked up to him like she always had.

"You don't like, do you?"

"No, Cayden, I love it. You pull the look off well. I just can't believe you would do something like this."

"Of course, everyone needs to know how much I look up to my big bros. Speaking of, have you seen Chris anywhere? He promised he'd come by before my match, and I have to go out there, like now."

"No, I'm sorry kid. I haven't seen him anywhere, not that we talk or anything."

"I know…I just can't believe he didn't come."

"I bet he just got tied up or is getting ready for his match tonight against Abyss. I mean, you know how he gets before a match."

She nodded, but the frown was still there.

"Hey, you need to turn that frown upside down. I totally vouched for you in my interview, talking up how the next big thing in TNA was about to debut and how you were a prodigy, so you'd better not prove me wrong."

"You said that?"

"Yep."

"Great. No pressure or anything."

Suddenly, a stage hand came into her room.

"Ms. Daniels, they're ready for you."

"Thanks, and its Cayden."

The stagehand nodded then walked away.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going. Wish me luck."

"You'll be fine; you've got the luck of the Irish."

"Oh crap!"

Cayden ran to her locker and quickly grabbed a necklace and put it on. AJ instantly recognized the necklace. It was a gold, four-leave clover he got her the day she moved into her dorm at Notre Dame.

"They made me take it off to do my hair and makeup. Almost forgot."

He smiled, as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Show 'em what you're made of out there kid. I know you'll do great."

She nodded, as she ran out of the room and AJ headed to the nearest monitor to watch her match.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Awesome Kong, Lacey Von Erich, Madison Rayne, Sarita, Tara, Taylor Wilde, and Velvet Sky were already in the ring, waiting on the final entry in the battle royal.

Suddenly, the arena went black as "Extreme Days by tobyMac started playing.

_We're living, we're living, we're living in extreme day-day-days._

A strobe light, along with blue and gold spotlights, started going crazy along with the beat as the song picked up.

As the beat quieted and the words started, a spotlight came on and shone on Cayden, who was standing with her back facing the crowd and her hood up. She had her hands held above her head in an 'X' (signifying X-treme days, not stealing from DX).

_Comin' at cha like a whirlwind._ Then she threw her hands to side, as pyros erupted around her. Then the house lights came on. And she turned around and started dancing/walking around the stage.

_A hundred miles an hour's where we'll begin._

_I spy the eye apprehension._

_Show me risk and you'll get my attention._

_Come on!_

_Can ya take it._

_Bang to the bimp, I make ya wanna flip._

She reached up and pulled her hood down, revealing her lovely face.

_Take my trip and you can bust your lip_

_I never fear cause I live fearless_

_Don't even think for a second you can get with this._

"Ladies and gentlemen, making her TNA debut. She comes in at 5'7", 135 pounds. Hailing from Kalamazoo, Michigan, Cayden Daniels." The ring announcer said.

"Oh wow Mike. Isn't that Chris Daniels' little sister?" Tazz asked.

"Yes, it sure is."

"I talked to AJ Styles right before this match. He told me that Cayden was going to be 'the next big thing in TNA' and that she was a prodigy. Him and Chris have been training her since she could walk."

"Well, if she can win here tonight and then successfully obtain the title then I might consider her a prodigy, but I'll have to see it to believe it. But Tazz, do you think that she'll join the Mafia with her brother?"

"I don't know Mike. A lot of it is going to depend on how she wrestles, I think. But, also, she's very close to AJ Styles, almost like a second brother. I don't know if she'd join the Mafia and be on opposite sides of the fence as him."

"But, you've heard what the Mafia has said. 'If you aren't with us, you're against us.' Will she just turn her back on her actual brother, her own flesh and blood?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

She rolled into the ring and got onto a few turnbuckles, blowing kisses to the crowd and smile warmly at them.

She climbed down, handed the referee her hood/vest and started bouncing in the ring. She was the last competitor to enter, so the bell rang.

The Beautiful People were upset that Cayden looked as good, if not better than them, so they all rushed her. She knocked Lacey and Madison down and grabbed Velvet around the ankle, flipped her over her head and over the rope.

"Oh, wow Tazz. Did you see that? Cayden already eliminated Velvet Sky and now she's working on taking out the rest of the Beautiful People."

She grabbed Madison by the hair and was about to try to throw her over the ropes, when Madison hit her from behind and knocked her to the ground. They were about to descend on her, when she flipped onto her back. He then kicked Madison in the gut, knocking her backward. She flipped herself onto her feet and started a fury of kicks and elbows, alternating between the two Beautiful People. She knocked Madison down, then turned around and kicked Lacey hard across her face, causing her to be knocked over the top rope.

After that, she picked Madison up and bulldogged her. She then picked her up like a fireman's carry then flipped her over the rope.

"Oh wow Mike! Cayden just single handedly took out the Beautiful People." Tazz exclaimed.

She looked back at the others, just in time to see Taylor Wilde charging at her. She dove onto her stomach, as Taylor went over her. As Taylor hit the ropes, she was clotheslined over the top by Tara. Tara then was hanging over the ropes on her stomach, so Cayden grabbed her feet and flipped her over.

She looked over and saw that Kong was throwing Sarita over the ropes, and Sarita landed hard. That left only Cayden and Kong.

Next thing Cayden knew, she was being pummeled by Kong. Kong splashed her and that pain that went through Cayden's body made her wish she was dead.

Kong was about to pick her up, when Cayden reached up and kicked her in the head. She then used the ropes to pull her up.

She looked over and saw Kong charging at her, so she sat down, pulling the top rope down, and Kong went sailing out of the ring.

"Oh my gosh Tazz, oh my gosh. Did you see that? Cayden Daniels won in a dominate fashion."

"I guess AJ wasn't lying about her being a prodigy."

"Before we can call her that, she still has to go through OBD in two weeks at 'Breakthrough'."

"Well, if today's match is any indication of what Cayden is capable of, I think that OBD is going to be in for a real fight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Cayden.**

Cayden walked around backstage after her match. The battle royal had been at the top of the show, and Chris's match was right before the main event, which AJ happened to be in. So, to make sure she was able to watch them both, she had showered right afterward and done her hair and makeup again.

She was looking for Chris before his match started; wanting to wish him good luck. She got to the Main Even Mafia locker room and knocked on the door.

Kurt answered with a smile that Cayden was certain was fake.

"Oh, hey Cayden. You did great out there. I heard you could wrestle well, but Chris never said you were that good. You know, the Mafia is looking for a knockout. Keep up the good work and you just might be in."

"Thanks Kurt." She said, trying to hold back the vomit forming in her mouth.

"Well, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to wish Chris good luck before his match."

"Well, he is pretty busy, and I normally like to keep it Mafia only before matches, but I guess I can make an exception this time." He said, motioning for her to come in.

"Thanks Kurt."

He pointed to a conjoined room, where Chris was prepping for his match. She opened the door and smiled as she walked in. He got himself psyched for a match the same way she did.

"Back in black. Back in the sack. I've been too long I'm glad to be back. Yes I'm, let loose, from the noose, that's kept me hanging around. I keep looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high. Forget…"

When he looked up and saw her, a smile grew across his face, as he jumped up and gave her a huge hug. "Short Stuff! I'm so proud of you."

"X….can't…breathe." She said, as he squeezed her tightly one more time before letting her go.

"Seriously, are you guys just trying to crush my ribs today?"

"You guys? Who else have you been hugging today?"

"…AJ. Anyway, why didn't you come by my room earlier? I wanted you to see the hood before I wore it out there."

"I'm sorry, but…"

"I know, I know. You had Mafia business, right?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Cayden. But, I loved the hood. It was awesome! And the symbol on the back, I can't believe, just, thank you."

"Yeah, I figured you'd like that. Always liked to be the center of attention, didn't you?" She said, nudging him. "Oh, and I see you still listen to 'Back in Black' before every match."

He nodded, and she smiled big. "Well, I need to get out of here before Kurt goes berserk on me for distracting you."

"Okay kiddo. You did amazing out there tonight. I'll see you after the show?"

"Maybe for a few, but I have plans with AJ, and I don't want to hear anything about it. Remember, I don't care if you have some beef with him, I'm not cutting him out of my life."

He nodded and gave her a hug.

"Be careful out there Chris. Don't let 'the monster' get ya."

"I'll try," he said with a wink.

With that, she left the room. As she was walking out the other room, she noticed Steiner checking her out yet again. She shuddered involuntarily as she walked out of the room.

She was deep in thought, still freaked because of Steiner and wasn't watching where she was going. Suddenly, she hit something that felt like a brick wall. She fell to the ground with an "ooff."

"Oh crap. I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Cayden heard someone say.

She looked up and saw one half of the Motor City Machine Guns: Alex Shelley. _Wow. He's even more attractive in person than on the TV._

He quickly offered her his hand and helped her up.

"I'm so so so so so so sorry." He quickly apologized again.

"It's okay, really. I wasn't watching where I was going. I guess I just got a lot on my mind."

"Why's that? You should be on top of the world right now! You just debuted and dominated and the crowd loved you. You should be on cloud nine."

"Yeah, I know. Just a little freaked out. Anyway, I'm Cayden Daniels."

"Alex Shelley." He said, shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Alex."

"The pleasure is all mine. Now, you said you were freaked out. Is everything okay? Is there anything I can do to help?"

She didn't say anything, just glanced over towards the Mafia locker room. He followed her gaze and saw Scott Steiner standing by the doorway, watching them, well, watching her more so.

He crossed his arms and glared at Steiner, letting him know he had been caught red-handed.

"Yo Steiner. Why don't you go talk to your one of your imaginary girlfriends or something and leave the girl alone?"

Steiner gave him a hateful look back before he retreated back into the locker room.

Cayden glanced up at him and smiled. "Thank you, but you shouldn't have done that. Now, he's probably going to get the Mafia to go after you."

"Don't worry about me. I'm from Detroit, I can take care of myself. But, I actually was hoping to run into you. Well, not literally, like I did, but still."

"Oh really? And why's that?"

"I just wanted to personally welcome you to TNA and also congratulate you on your win tonight. I hope you get the title from ODB at _Breakthrough_."

"Really? And why's that?"

"Because she does a horrible job of representing our company. No one wants to watch her make a fool of herself and this industry."

"Oh, you don't like girls with boobs that are complete fake, too big, and not covered enough, have too many tattoos to count, and reek of alcohol?" She asked jokingly.

"No. I actually prefer women who are about 5'7", with red hair, light-green eyes, porcelain skin, and the most beautiful smile I've ever seen." He answered flirtatiously, clearly describing Cayden.

She smiled nervously, but sweetly at him.

"I'll keep my eye out for anyone who fits that description."

Alex was blown away by this girl. She had this innocence about her, and this genuine sweetness, something that he definitely digged in a girl.

"Well, thank you very much. Is there any particular type of guy I can keep an out for. I mean, for you, of course.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

AJ turned the corner when he saw Cayden. He was about to rush over and congratulate her, but stopped when he realized she was talking to someone. He listened intently, as he realized that Alex was hitting on Cayden. He rolled his eyes as he walked forward. It had seemed innocent enough, but hey, it was his little sister, and he wasn't taking any chances.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Cayden was about to answer Alex's question, when she felt herself wrapped in yet another massive bear hug.

"Superman…seriously…losing…oxygen." She said, rolling her eyes. _This is getting really old, _she thought.

He sat her down and smiled widely.

"Munchkin, I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks AJ. I owe most of it to you and Chris. You taught me all I know."

He messed up her hair, to which she gave him a look of death.

Alex, who felt somewhat out of place, cleared his throat.

"Well, I need to go find Sabin. Um…" He awkwardly grabbed a napkin and pin from a table near and them and began writing.

"Here's my number, if you need anyone to show you around or introduce you to some of the other wrestlers, just let me know."

"Shelley, she has me and Chris. She doesn't need you to show her around." He liked Alex, but it was Cayden. He didn't care who was hitting on her, he wasn't good enough and would never be good enough.

"Actually," Cayden said, taking the paper from Alex's hand while giving another look of death to AJ before smiling warmly at Alex. "I'd love for you to show me around sometime. It'll be nice to get away from dumb and dumber for a little bit."

Alex smirked back at her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then."

"You bet you will."

Alex turned to walk away. He got about 50 feet away when Cayden suddenly yelled at him.

"Hey Alex."

"Yeah?" He asked as he turned around.

"To answer your question from earlier, keep an eye out for someone from the Detroit area with short brown hair. He should probably be about 5'10" and have some stubble."

Alex's smile grew wider than even he thought possible, as did Cayden's. She had always found Alex attractive when she would watch Impact, but she had never gotten the pleasure of meeting him before. It was definitely a great addition to the evening.

He nodded, before he rounded the corner, his happiness evident in his steps.

"Oh, my word. Did he just skip? I think he was so excited that you flirted back that he actually skipped!"

AJ looked over at Cayden and saw that she was biting her lower lip, trying to hide a huge smile.

"Oh, please, dear Lord, no."

"What?"

"You like Shelley!"

"What? AJ I barely know him."

AJ nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"But, he was really nice. And he's so cute!"

AJ smacked his forehead and rubbed an eye.

"I'm going to have to hire a bodyguard to keep all these guys away from you."

"Well, someone needs to hire one to keep Steiner away from me."

AJ raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about Cayden?"

"Oh, its nothing AJ, just forget I said anything."

"Munchkin, if Steiner is harassing you, you need to let me know. Now, what did he do?"

"Nothing…he just. Okay, while I was in the Mafia's locker room earlier, he was eyeing me up. And I just wished Chris good luck, and as I left the locker room again, Steiner was…I think he was following me when I ran into Alex. Alex told him to leave me alone, so he went back to the locker room."

AJ sighed. It wasn't that he didn't think Cayden could handle herself, but he knew how crazy Steiner was.

"Cayden, from now on, I don't want you going near the Mafia unless you know for a fact that Chris is in there, okay? And, if you're walking around backstage, I want you with a superstar that I trust."

"AJ. I'm not a child. I can take care of myself, okay? I don't want to have a babysitter."

"I'm not talking about a babysitter. I'm just talking about someone to watch your back until Steiner finds a new obsession."

"That's a babysitter, AJ, and I don't want one. End. Of. Discussion."

He sighed. "What if I talk to The Guns?"

"The who?"

"The Motor City Machine Guns, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin. What if I had them keep you company backstage when Chris or I can't?"

"Well, AJ, I guess if you think it'd be a good idea, I can humor you this time."

He rolled his eyes at Cayden and the fact that she sided with him as soon as he mentioned her spending more time with Shelley. But, if it was the only way she would let someone keep an eye on her, then he'd just have to deal with it.

"Come on kid. I think your 'boy' has a match next then your brother's match, and then, I've got a match. And, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Well, my match tonight is against Dr. Stevie and, you know his 'woman' and I use that term loosely, is going to be at ringside, so you know she's going to get involved. You want to come down to the ring and keep her in line?"

"Heck yes! I would love to be your manager! Now, when do we go down to the ring?"

"We have like four more matches before that. Geez, calm down. You're like a little kid in a candy store."

"Well, excuse me for being excited. Isn't you who always told me that you should love your job?"

"Always using me words against me."

He smiled brightly at her and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Come on sis. Why I'm preparing for my match, you can tell me all about Notre Dame."

"Okay, and by the way, Alex is not my 'boy.'"

He chuckled, and nodded. "Okay kid."

"Well, at least not yet."

AJ threw his head back and groaned annoyed.

**I'm home for Christmas break! (Woohoo) So, hopefully, I'll get to post pretty often. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I love the guns, so they'll probably be playing a more prominent role in this fanfic, just to let you know. And please review. They're the BEST Christmas presents.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, since its been so long, I wrote you an extra long chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, special thanks to Instant Classic Superstar Pac for throwing a bunch of ideas my way and for listening to my idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Cayden.**

AJ looked at his "little sister" who was sitting cross-legged on a bench in the locker room, watching the television.

She had already watched the Motor City Machine Guns beat the British Invasion in their match and was currently watching Chris's match. She was a very active viewer to say the least and got really into her brothers match, just like she always had.

"Come on Chris, duck! What are you doing? Hit him! Are you blind ref, come on! Get off of him you big jerk! Come on Chris, get him!"

AJ chuckled at Cayden's actions. It wasn't as though Chris could hear her or anything, but that had never stopped her from yelling at him before.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He just shook his head. "Nothing."

While she was still looking at him, she heard a bell ringing on the television, and turned her attention back in time to see Chris's hand be raised in victory.

"Great AJ. See what you made me do? You made me miss it!" She threw her hands into the air.

"Geez Cayden, calm down. He just hit the moonsault and pinned him. It was just like every other match you've seen him in. Now, are you going to keep giving me that hateful glare, or are we going to get going to the ring?"

She sighed, before standing up and taking off her jacket, revealing the AJ Style's shirt she had on underneath.

"Ready. Let's go."

He rolled his eyes at her before he grabbed his hood and put it on. He then rested one hand on his hip and offered her his arm. She smiled at him as she took his arm and the two proceeded to the ring.

They were on almost to the ring when they ran into the Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin, who were heading backstage.

"Oh, hey Alex. Great match out there." Cayden said with a flirty smile, before she looked at Sabin. "Oh, hi, I'm Cayden Daniels." She said, unlinking her arm from AJ and extending her hand to shake his. He shook her hand and smiled warmly.

"Oh, so you're Cayden? Alex seems to think pretty highly of you. I'm Chris by the way."

"Nice to meet you Chris."

"Nice to meet you too."

Alex cleared his throat. "Well, we'd better let you guys get going. Hey Cayden, me and Chris were wondering if you would want to hang out after the show next week."

"We were?" Chris asked confused, but understood what Alex was doing as soon as he sent him a silencing glare. "Oh yeah, we were."

Cayden chuckled at the interaction between the two best friends. "That sounds great. AJ's got to get to his match, but I'll text you later and we can work out the details, okay?"

"Sounds great. See you later. Good luck AJ." Alex said.

"Nice to meet you Cayden. Take it to him Styles." Sabin added, before he and Shelley turned and walked down the hall.

Cayden smiled after them, before she noticed AJ was staring at her, with his agitated big brother look that he had perfected over the years.

"What?"

"Well, I'm just wondering if you were done filling up your social calendar so I could go to the ring, or if I need to wait for you to talk to Beer Money or team 3-D first."

"Always with the hatefulness. Geez-o-pete."

She linked arms with him again as he led their way to the tunnel. The two watched as Dr. Stevie and Daffney entered, but were surprised to see Raven with them.

"Crap. I thought Raven had the night off. I didn't think he'd be at ringside. Cayden, maybe it isn't such a good idea that you go out there with me. I don't want to see you get hurt, and Raven, well, let's just say he's a few fries short of a happy meal."

"AJ. I'm already here. I can handle myself. I'll be fine, trust me. If I feel threatened, I'll just grab a steel chair or something. Maybe a baseball bat, cause I'm pretty handy with a baseball bat."

He shook his head. "We let you spend too much time with Stinger last time you were here, didn't we?"

"Ohhhhhh, yeah."

He rolled his eyes as he flipped his hood up and got ready to go through the tunnel as Cayden stood a few feet behind him.

"Hey AJ."

"Yeah?" He turned around and answered her.

Cayden got wide eyed and smiled widely. "Get ready to fly." She said, right before his music hit.

He smiled back at her before he walked through the tunnel.

"And his opponent. He is accompanied to the ring by the number one contender for the Knockout Title, Cayden Daniels. He hails from Gainesville, Georgia, the Phenomenal AJ Styles.

Cayden followed AJ down the ramp, keeping a good distance behind him, not wanting to seem as though she was trying to steal the spotlight, which she wasn't. AJ got onto the ring apron and held the ropes apart so that Cayden could enter easier.

She smiled gratefully at him as she entered the ring. She waved to the crowd, and pointed to AJ as he got onto the top turnbuckle.

"I wonder why Styles is having Cayden escort him to the ring. The champ hardly ever has a valet." Mike asked.

"Well, AJ did say that he helped Chris train Cayden and that, for all intents and purposes, she was like his little sister. Maybe he wanted to get her some more spotlight, or perhaps he wanted to have someone out here to even the odds a bit against Dr. Stevie."

"Well Tazz, I get that with Daffney, but I don't understand why AJ had her come out with Raven out here too. I just don't think that's a good idea. Raven, he gets a little crazy sometimes."

Tazz sighed. "I was thinking the same thing Mike. I guess we'll just have to wait and see whether or not this was a good idea on Styles part or not."

Cayden quickly gave him a hug. "Get it Superman."

He smiled, as he hugged her back then whispered, "Be careful out there. If you feel threatened by Raven at all, just get backstage. I'll understand, okay?"

"Got it AJ." She said as she climbed out of the ring and took her spot beside the ring.

After Daffney and Raven had also exited the ring, the referee called for the bell and the match was underway. Dr. Stevie rushed at AJ, but AJ just side-stepped, causing his opponent to go crashing into the turnbuckle; he then ran up and smashed him from behind into the turnbuckle. He then wrapped his arms around Stevie and delivered a belly-to-back suplex.

AJ walked over to begin to stomp Stevie, but he grabbed AJ's leg and flipped him onto his back. AJ tumbled backward then stood up. Dr. Stevie rushed forward and the two started to exchange punches. Finally AJ hit him with a hard shot that dazed him, and ran backwards, bounced off the ropes and hit him with drop kick.

"Wow. Nice drop kick by Styles." Taz commented, as Cayden nodded her head in approval.

AJ went for the pin, but barely got a two count. He then was going to attempt a leg submission, but Stevie kicked him in the face, causing him to go down into a seated position, dazed. He then stood up and kicked AJ across the skull, hard. Cayden cringed at the sound it made.

"Wow Taz. Did you see that kick? Styles could be out!" Mike said, as Stevie went for the cover, but he too only got a two count.

"That's it AJ. Come on, get back in the game!" Cayden yelled, hitting the ring, trying to cheer on her "brother."

Dr. Stevie then started stomping away at AJ. He got about 7 good shots in before Styles grabbed his leg, stood up with him then flipped him to the ground. He then lifted his opponent up and Irish whipped him into the corner. He hit a super-plex on him, and after AJ made it to his feet, he attempted to go for a moonsault. As he jumped onto the second rope though, Daffney grabbed his legs, causing him to fall to the mat, hard.

"Oh, come on ref. She can't do that!" Taz complained, as the referee who did not see the sneak attack, questioned Daffney, who claimed to be innocent.

Cayden, however, saw all of it. She jumped onto the apron on the side next to Daffney's and took off running. She ran the length of the side then jumped off, hitting Daffney in the head with a dropkick before she even saw Cayden coming.

"Whoa! Look at Kid Daniels fly!" Taz exclaimed.

Cayden then mounted on top of her and started hitting her with about 7 rights and left. "Mess with Styles again, mess with me. Got it?" She asked, lifting her up by her shirt collar, before slamming her back into the ground.

Cayden was feeling pretty good about herself, having hit the move and teaching the crazy chick a lesson. However, she didn't really think too far ahead, so when she looked up and saw Raven coming towards her, she was at a loss for what to do.

"Oh crap." She muttered, as she stood up and started running the other way. Raven took off after her and although Cayden was fast, Raven was faster and caught her by the hair, causing her to let out a yelp of pain.

AJ, having recovered from crashing to the mat, was pounding Stevie's face in when he heard Cayden yell. He looked up and saw that Raven had a hold of her. He ran towards where the two were and took a suicide dive between the second and third ropes, effectively tackling Raven and causing the three wrestlers to all go falling to the ground.

"Wow! Taz, I don't know what Styles is thinking, but I don't think him attacking Raven and taking his eye off of Dr. Stevie is the smartest thing he can do."

"Mike, I don't think AJ cares. He saw Cayden and trouble and it was probably a knee-jerk reaction. That girl is like his sister."

AJ looked over at Cayden. "You okay munchkin?"

"Yeah AJ, I'm fine. I could have handled it. Now, get your butt in that ring and take care of the Dr."

He nodded, as he slowly stood up then kicked Raven hard in the head, one time, just to make sure he got the point: Don't mess with Cayden.

Dr. Stevie capitalized on the distraction and descended on Styles with kicks and punches. AJ, after taking a few good shots, ducked, causing Stevie to overshoot him and fall off balance into the ropes. When he turned around, he was met with a Palely Kick, dropping him like a sack of potatoes. 1-2-3.

"And, despite the distraction and Dr. Stevie putting up a good fight, Styles still comes away with the victory." Mike said, as AJ began celebrating in the ring.

The celebration was short lived, however, because almost immediately after AJ was handed his title, the Main Event Mafia hurried down the ramp. AJ had been facing the other way saying something to Cayden, who was still outside the ring, when the Mafia got in the ring. Nash hit him with a blatant cheap shot, knocking him down before either he or Cayden knew what was going on.

Steiner picked him up and hit a sidewalk slam on him so he was in the middle of the ring. Then the rest of the Mafia descended, kicking and stomping him.

"Oh, come on. This isn't right. AJ didn't do anything to these guys!" Taz yelled.

"You heard what the Mafia said Taz. If you aren't with us, you're against us. Styles is clearly against them." Mike explained.

"AJ!" Cayden yelled, as she finally recovered from the shell shock of what was going on. She rushed into the ring, not caring about her own safety at all. She was about to attack Angle, who was directing traffic, when someone grabbed her from behind and held her back.

She looked up and saw Samoa Joe. Her and him went pretty far back. He was an old friend of Chris and AJ's and had always been really nice to her, helping AJ and Chris keep an eye on her backstage when she was still a kid. Joe could be like a giant teddy bear, and usually was around Cayden. He wasn't a bad guy he just really wanted the title and got really intense about it at moments.

But, at this point in time, Cayden could care less about how nice Joe usually was to her. She still blamed him for stirring the pot between Chris and AJ, splitting her family down the middle. He was also the one who talked Chris into joining the Mafia and was helping them all attack AJ. Right now, she hated his guts.

"Joe, let me freaking go!" She said, thrashing against him. Joe tightened his grip around her as she increased her intensity to get to AJ.

Joe shook his head. "Cayden, if I let you go, they'll attack you too and you'll get hurt. As long as I keep you from going over there, they won't bother you."

"I don't care if they attack me, they're hurting AJ! Let me go!" She screamed, trying to run to the group. Now, Booker and Steiner were holding a standing and groggy AJ in place as Angle punched him and kicked him repeatedly.

Her eyes got wide with fear when she saw her brother had Nash a steel chair. "Chris, no!" But, the crowd was too loud for him to hear her. She watched as they hit him with the chair over the head once then placed it on the ground. Cayden hoped they were done with it, but they weren't. Cayden watched in horror as they had Nash give AJ a power-bomb onto the chair. Then Booker T picked him up and hit him with a DDT onto the chair.

Cayden's heart jumped into her throat when she saw AJ stop struggling against them. She was almost positive he was out cold. Although she tried to hide them, she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Joe. Make them stop." She barely whispered, as she watched them hit AJ, who was now busted open, over and over again.

Joe heard her though, and shook his head, ashamed at himself for what he was making her witness. He also didn't know what the Mafia would do to her after they finished with AJ. He looked at Chris.

"Daniels!"

Chris looked over at Joe, and sighed when he saw him holding Cayden back, who had tears streaming down her eyes. He ran over to her.

"Chris. Get her out of here. She doesn't need to see this."

"No. I have to help AJ! Please, Chris, you have to make them stop!" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry kid, I can't. Come on, you don't need to see this." He took her from Joe, nodding thankfully at Joe that he didn't let Cayden get hurt.

Chris tried to lead Cayden out of the ring, but she continued to try to get to AJ. Chris finally had to resort to dragging Cayden out of the ring, as she continued to fight against him.

"No, let me go! AJ! AJ!" She screamed, as she tried to get free and get to AJ.

As Chris drug her through the tunnel, she saw AJ get hit with an Angle Slam.

"AJ!" She yelled once more before she disappeared from sight.

She fought with him as he guided her backstage until he shoved her into the Mafia locker room. Once he got her inside, he let go of her, but stood in front of the door, so she couldn't get out.

Cayden instantly turned on him and started pounding on his chest with her fist. "You stupid, selfish jerk! How could you do that? That's AJ out there, your best friend AJ. How could you have attacked him?"

"Okay, for one, he's my ex-best friend."

"Dang it Chris. Stop being such a Jr. Higher. AJ didn't do anything wrong and you know it."

"Look. AJ is not my friend. I could care less what happens to him."

"What about me?"

"What are you talking about Cayden?"

"Do you not care what happens to me anymore? Because I was out there in that ring too and had Joe not caught me, I was going to attack someone to try to help AJ. Had I done that, those guys would have had no problem demolishing me and you know it. How could you not have warned me Chris?"

"Cayden, look. I didn't know you were going to be out there. I didn't even get to look at the monitor before we went out there. I was talking to someone and I didn't even make it into the locker room before Kurt told me we were going to take care of some business. I had no idea we were going to the ring to attack AJ and sure didn't know you would be out there with him. Had I known, I would have made sure you didn't go out there with him."

"That's great and all Chris, but did you not realize what attacking AJ would do to me? I've lost enough people in my life. I can't stand seeing my family hurt."

"AJ is not your family."

"How can you say that?"

"Face it Cayden. He isn't our flesh and blood. He isn't a Daniels. He's not family."

"Is that what you think family is? You and me, more than anyone else, should know that blood does not automatically make you family. Dad's our flesh and blood, but he isn't family. He wasn't there for my first day of high school, my first date, my first track meet, prom, when I moved into my dorm at Notre Dame, or for my first match at TNA. You know who was there? You and AJ. And you're trying to tell me that lowlife, bottom feeding, deadbeat sperm-donor that is our father should hold more of a place in my heart than AJ? I don't think so."

She leaned in closer to him. "Family doesn't end with blood and you know it. Now, get out of my way so I can go help my brother."

At that moment, the rest of the Mafia decided to walk into the locker room.

"Oh crap." Chris muttered, as Cayden dove at Angle, only to be stopped at the very last moment by Chris, who was, once again, restraining her.

"You worthless, spineless, arrogant piece of crap! What, you can't beat AJ for the title one-on-one so you decide to sneak attack him? Oh, and you couldn't beat AJ even if you sucker punched him by yourself, so you had to bring your gay posse with you?"

"What did you just call us?" Booker asked, stepping forward angrily, only to have Joe put a restraining hand on his chest.

"Don't even think about it." He muttered, giving him a hateful look.

"Cayden, you know, you really should show me some respect." Angle said.

"Respect for what? Attacking people from behind when they don't see it coming, never winning a match with some outside interference, acting like you're better than everyone else, and turning good people into jerks. Yeah, you're so respectable." She sarcastically said.

"Excuse me? I'm the only…"

"I know, I know. You're the only Olympic Gold Medalist in Professional Wrestling. You can take your little gold medal and shove it up your lily white butt, Angle. Now, get out of my way so I can go see if my _brother_ is okay."

"He won't want to see you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, before we beat your 'brother' unconscious, we informed him that you knew all about the attack and that you even helped plan it." Angle said with an evil smirk.

"He'll never believe you."

"He already does, sweetheart." Steiner said with a freaky smile.

"Steiner, didn't we already have this discussion? Leave the girl alone."

Everyone looked towards the door, where Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin were standing, weapons in hand, while Mick Foley and Jeff Jarrett stood behind them.

"You punks again, you're lucky we don't…" Nash said, walking towards them, until Foley stepped forward and blocked the way.

"Alright, everyone needs to chill out, now."

"Everyone stand down. Now, what do you want Foley?" Angle asked, keeping the Mafia at bay

"Well, anytime I see a Knockout taken against her will by a superstar, I kinda have to investigate and make sure everything is okay. Cayden, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Chris answered for her.

"Are you Cayden?" Sabin asked, with his arms crossed.

"Cayden?" Jarrett asked.

"No, I want to leave, but this buffoon here won't let me go." She hissed, motioning at her brother. "Is AJ okay?"

Mick nodded. "He's hurt, but the Motor City Machine Guns came out to the ring, so the Mafia left. And Chris, I know you're family, but you really should let her go and solve this some other time. I suggest sometime when you didn't just beat up AJ."

Chris sighed then looked at Cayden. "Cayden, come on. I'm your brother, just trust me and stay here."

Cayden shook her head. "It's not you I don't trust Chris." She shrugged out of his grip. "It's them." She said, motioning towards the Mafia.

With that, she walked to the door, as Alex and Chris looked at her concernedly. "Are you okay?" Shelley asked. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Daniels tensed up, about to yell at Alex for implying that he might hurt his little sister, but Cayden spoke up before.

"No. Chris would never let them hurt me."

They nodded. "Come on, we'll take you to AJ." Shelley said, as he began to lead her out of the locker room.

"You two are going to pay for that stunt you pulled out there." Angle threatened.

Sabin looked back at him and smiled. "Bring it." He puckered his lips as if he were blowing a kiss, then left with the others.

**Well, there it is. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all of you for your positive feedback. This chapter doesn't have a lot, just some cute brotherly-sisterly moments between AJ and Cayden, and you finally get to find out what happened to Chris and AJ's parents, something I've been eluding too for a few chapters. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Cayden and her parents.**

AJ slowly stirred awake and looked around. His surroundings, while new, were also familiar. It was the first time he'd ever been in this particular room, but he'd been in enough hospital rooms in his day to know that was where he was.

He couldn't remember anything for a few moments, but once he shook the cobwebs, the memories came in like they had just been released by a floodgate. He remembered going out to the ring, fighting Dr. Stevie, diving through the ropes at Raven, then going back in the ring and beating Dr. Stevie for the win. He remembered getting pummeled by the Mafia, all of the Mafia, and hearing Cayden yell for them to stop and yell for him.

Cayden.

He looked around, and when he didn't see her, he freaked. He sat up and tried to stand up, but the dizziness that overcame him had him grasping the bed for support.

"AJ? What are you doing? You need to get back in the bed."

AJ looked up, and through his blurry vision made out the form of Jeff Jarrett. AJ tried to fight him off, but was about to fall over, so finally he let Jeff help him back into the bed.

"Where is she?"

"AJ, Cayden's fine. The Mafia didn't lay a hand on her, although I think that if Chris and Joe wouldn't have held her back she would have ripped them all apart. She's quite a spitfire, isn't she?"

"Ain't that the truth. Where is she?"

"She's outside with the Guns."

"Why is she outside? Why are the Guns here? What happened?"

"After your match with Dr. Stevie, the Mafia came out and blindsided you. They beat you down pretty good, hints why you're in the hospital. It's nothing really serious, just a concussion and you're going to be pretty sore in the morning. You should be able to leave either tonight or tomorrow morning, but Wendy has been calling nonstop, so you'd better call her and let her know you're okay."

"Okay. I will. The Guns and Cayden?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Well, Cayden was aiming for Kurt's jugular but luckily Samoa Joe held her back, or God only knows what Angle would have had them do to her. Anyway, Joe handed her off to Daniels, who took her backstage, well, more like drug her away kicking and screaming. Then the Guns came down to the ring, chairs in hand, to scare the Mafia off, which they did. Then them, me, and Foley went and got Cayden, who was still trying to kill Angle, from the Mafia locker room and we brought her here to see you. She's been sitting in here ever since, but when you started to stir, she left the room."

"Why would she do that?"

Jeff sighed. "The Mafia convinced her that they convinced you that she knew all about and even helped plan the attack."

AJ groaned and pushed his head back against the pillow. "And she believed them?"

Jeff shrugged. "I'm not sure. She's really upset though. A lot of it is that you're in here, hurt, and she didn't do anything to stop it, even though we both know she couldn't have done anything. But, I mean, we both know about her and Chris's Dad, and I think that having to just leave Chris like that has really upset her. She's afraid you'll believe them and cut her out, and, since she left Chris in the locker room, I think she's worried that he's going to cut her out too. You two are all she has left and she's worried that she's lost you both in one night."

AJ nodded. Jeff had been one of Cayden's favorite wrestlers growing up, so when Chris started working for him and he heard about Cayden being a fan and about her father leaving her and Chris, he kinda took the kid under his wing.

Actually, a few of the older wrestlers in the locker room had taken Cayden under their wing, especially the old members of frontline. She had been 14 when TNA had started, and, for the most part, the wrestlers who were there all really respected Chris, so they helped him keep an eye on his kid sister, especially when she traveled with him every summer. She hadn't the past few summers because she had other commitments, but every summer during her high school years, the wrestlers knew that the kid would be backstage.

"Okay, I'm going to call Wendy really quick. Will you please tell Cayden to come in here?"

"Sure thing AJ. Get some rest. We'll figure out what to do with the Mafia after you get back on your feet."

"We?"

"Well, I'll help you get a plan at least. But, I think Double J may be a little too old for this gang warfare thing."

AJ chuckled at his friend, as he reached for his room phone to call his wife, whom he was sure would be worried sick about him.

Jeff left the room and turned the corner, only to be instantly assaulted with questions from an extremely concerned Cayden. Her eyes were slightly puffy and bloodshot, letting the guys know she had been crying, but she hadn't shed a tear in front of them.

"Is he awake? Is he okay? Did he say anything? Did…"

"Cayden, calm down. He's fine, just got a bad headache."

Alex, who was sitting next to Cayden and already had his arm around her shoulder, rubbed her upper arm lightly and flashed her a weak smile.

"See. I told you he'd be okay."

She smiled a little, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Did he say anything about..."

"First words out of his mouth were 'Where's Cayden?' I don't think he believed a word that came out of the Mafia's mouth." Jeff said, causing Cayden to sigh with relief.

"He told me to have you come in there."

She took in a deep breath and nodded, nervous about if AJ would believe her or not.

Alex frowned at her. "Cayden, seriously. You don't have anything to worry about. Just go talk to him. I'll let you know when Sabin gets here with your car."

She nodded and stood up and slowly walked towards AJ's room. She waited outside when she heard AJ talking on the phone.

"I know Wendy… I promise I'm fine…Honey, it's late, you need to get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning….I'll tell her you said 'hi.'… Yes. I'm fine. I promise…I love you too Baby. Sweet dreams."

Cayden reluctantly reached up knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard AJ say.

She walked in with her head hung low. She glanced up once, just to see with her own two eyes that AJ was alright, then immediately looked down at the ground again.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concernedly, as he sat up straighter in his bed.

She nodded, "Are you?" She barely muttered her question.

"Yeah munchkin, I'm fine."

She nodded again, still not making eye contact.

"Cayden, you didn't do anything wrong. You tried to stop them, which was stupid by the way because they would have killed you, but you tried. I'm not mad at you."

Cayden shuffled her feet and kept her eyes glued on the ground.

AJ sighed. He knew exactly what was going through Cayden's mind, and he didn't like it.

"Cayden Avery Daniels, you listen here. I do not blame you for what happened out there. You had nothing to do with it and I know that. It wasn't your fault, and I will not blame you for something that isn't your fault. I'm not your father and I will never treat you like he did."

Cayden finally looked up and made eye contact with him. He frowned when he saw the tear stains on her checks.

"Munchkin, come here." He motioned her over to him and, when she was next to him, wrapped her in a big hug.

"It was my fault. It's always been my fault. It's my fault you're hurt, that she's gone. I hurt everyone" She whispered, as she took in a shaky breath.

"Cayden…" He held her at arms length as he shook his head at her. "This isn't your fault. Neither was the wreck. You know that." He said softly

Tears started pouring out of her eyes, causing AJ to pull Cayden into another hug. He frowned at this whole situation, anger towards Cayden's father filling his entire being as he thought back to why Cayden always assumes that people will leave her or end up hating her.

_AJ and Chris were living in Kalamazoo, AJ having moved there from Gainesville to stay with Chris after his father had kicked him out. Chris was 19 and AJ was 17. They were attending wrestling school together, while doing little odd jobs to help pay the bills. _

_AJ was sitting on the coach in his and Chris's house, minding his own business when there was a knock on the door._

"_I got it." Chris said, as he opened the door and saw his father holding his crying 7-year-old sister by the jacket hood, making her stay next to him._

"_Dad? What are you doing here?" Chris asked, anger slightly coming through in his voice. He had moved out of the house as soon as he had graduated. He couldn't deal with his Dad after his Mom died in the wreck, and he hated the way he treated him and Cayden, especially Cayden. Their father had never wanted kids and after their Mom died, his attitude towards them just got worse._

_Their dad blamed Cayden for their Mom's death. She had been at school and gotten sick. The teacher called their Mom to come get her, and on the way, their Mom got hit by some idiot who ran a red-light._

_Their Dad always blamed Cayden for the wreck and treated her extremely crappy because of it. Chris hoped that his Dad would eventually get over it, and if he didn't, Chris would wait till he made it big in wrestling then have their Dad give up rights to Cayden and she could live with him._

_AJ walked into the room when he heard Chris say 'Dad'. He turned the corner and saw Cayden crying hysterically and deadbeat father Daniels._

"_Here are her guardianship papers. I signed everywhere I need to sign. She's your headache now. I don't ever want to see the little brat again." Their Dad slurred, clearly drunk as usual._

"_Dad. What are you talking about? What are you doing?" Chris asked, trying to hide the rising anger._

"_Look. I can't handle her anymore, if it wasn't for her, your Mom would still be alive. I don't want her anymore, and if you won't take her, I'll take her to an orphanage."_

"_Dad! How can you do that? She's your daughter!"_

"_Don't remind me." He scoffed._

_Chris narrowed his eyes at his father, anger boiling over. He looked over his shoulder and saw AJ standing behind him, fist clenched at his side. He knew that AJ loved Cayden like a sister and probably wanted to hit Mr. Daniels as much as he did._

"_AJ, please take Cayden into the other room so I can talk to my Dad."_

_AJ gave Mr. Daniels a look of death before he nodded, then looked at Cayden and smiled as warmly as he could. "Come on Munchkin. Let's go watch some TV. I think the Smurfs is on."_

_Mr. Daniels gave Cayden a slight shove forward, not too hard, but enough to get her to move. She immediately turned around and grabbed onto his leg._

"_No! Daddy! I don't want to go! Please! Don't leave me! I'm sorry, I'll be better. Please. I love you Daddy!"_

_Mr. Daniels removed Cayden's hands from around his leg. He knelt down in front of her, the smell of alcohol coming off of his breath._

"_Don't you get it? I don't love you and I don't want you. It's your fault your Mom is dead."_

_AJ stepped forward at the harshness of Mr. Daniels and was about to send his teeth down his drunken throat, but Chris put a restraining hand up._

"_Not in front of Cayden. Please take her into the other room."_

_At first AJ didn't acknowledge Chris's words, he just glared at the object of his anger. Finally, he nodded, then picked Cayden up and carried her into the other room. His heart broke as she screamed for her Dad with every step he took. _

_AJ wasn't exactly sure what happened after that. He knew that Chris had some words with his father, but had never told him and he had never asked. He just remembered Cayden crying hysterically on his lap until Chris came back and took her from him. She fell asleep crying in Chris's arms._

That was the last time they had ever seen Mr. Daniels, and, seeing how much him not loving Cayden had hurt her over the years, AJ didn't know what he would do if he ever saw him again.

Cayden stayed with them since then, with one of the two boys always being home while the other was traveling until she was old enough to look after herself. When she was fourteen, TNA started and the boys and Cayden moved down there, buying a house on the outskirts of Orlando. When she went to Notre Dame was the first time, since she was seven that she had not lived with either AJ or Chris.

AJ sighed looking back at the memory. Remember how rough Cayden's life was made him want to protect her even more. He tightened his hug around her and frowned as he felt her sobbing in his arms.

"It's okay Munchkin, it's okay. Just let it out."

He scooted over so she could sit next to him on the bed. She did, and buried her head into his chest, sobbing. He made circles on her back with his hand, trying to comfort her.

"I think Chris hates me now." She said, her voice muffled against his chest. "I've tried calling him and texting him and he doesn't answer me."

AJ frowned. "Cayden, you know how Chris gets. I'm sure he's just upset right now. Just give him a few days and he'll get over it like he always does."

Cayden nodded and started to calm down. He smiled as he heard her breathing even out. Finally, she completely stopped crying, and sat up as she wiped at her eyes.

"You okay now?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded slightly. "Yeah. But how are you feeling? Really?"

"I'm fine Cayden."

"AJ, don't lie to me." She insisted, as she examined the cut on his forehead.

"Cayden, I'm fine. Geez, stop mother-henning."

Cayden raised an eyebrow at him. "Look who is talking. If I remember correctly, you're the one who rushed me to the hospital when I was in the 3rd grade because I had a 101 fever for three hours."

AJ threw his hands in the air. "Oh, come on. That was thirteen years ago. I was eighteen, your brother wasn't home, and I freaked out. Geez, let it go."

"And miss giving you a hard time? I don't think so." She said, as she playfully nudged him with her elbow.

"Ow!" He hissed, rather loudly.

Cayden instantly jumped off the bed and over to the wall. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry. Are you okay? What did I hurt?"

AJ started laughing. "Psych."

Cayden glared at him and crossed her arms. "Not. Funny. Superman. Not funny at all."

"Oh, come on. Yeah it was."

Cayden shook her head, as she sat down in the seat next to the bed. She looked at AJ angrily, but he could tell that she was really trying to conceal a smile.

There was a quite knock on the door.

"Come in." AJ said, as a balding, middle-aged man in a white coat walked in.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Kelso. How are you feeling Mr…"

"You can just call me AJ."

"Alright, AJ, how are you feeling? Any dizziness or nausea?"

"Nope, not at all."

The doctor, who had already talked to Jeff Jarrett in the hallway, raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, fine. I got a little dizzy when I stood up, but I fine now."

"Um-hm." Dr. Kelso said, as he walked over to the bed and shined a small penlight into AJ's eyes, checking his pupils. "Can you swing your legs over the side of the bed please?"

AJ did as the doctor asked and the doctor checked his reflexes.

"Well AJ, it seems like everything is okay. We X-Rayed you while you were still unconscious, and nothing is broken. You do have a mild concussion and you'll have a pretty sore back and torso in the morning, and probably a nasty headache, but that's about it. I don't see anything that would make it necessary to keep you overnight. However, someone should probably keep an eye on you for the next day or so. Do you have anyone who can do that?"

"I got it covered, doc." Cayden said with a smile.

"Alright, well, I'll prescribe some pain pills and muscle-relaxers to help with the soreness and stiffness, but other than that you're good to go. I'll leave your prescription and release papers at the nurses' station. If your headache doesn't get any better in…"

"I'm a pro wrestler, Dr. Kelso. I know the drill." AJ smirked.

The doctor nodded at him then Cayden, before he walked out of the room.

As soon as he left the room, Cayden started laughing hysterically.

"What?" AJ asked.

"Your doctor is Dr. Kelso, like off that 70's Show. You're life is in the hands of a Kelso" She explained.

AJ looked at her and rolled his eyes before he started laughing himself. The pain that shot through his ribs was pretty intense, so he stopped, slightly grimacing.

Cayden noticed this and frowned. "Don't make Superman laugh, check."

There was another knock on the door, and Cayden told whoever it was to come in.

Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin walked in.

"Cayden, Chris got here with your car. Hey Styles, how are you feeling?" Shelley asked.

"Like I got hit by a semi." He joked, before he noticed Cayden's worried expression.

"Cayden, it was a joke. I'm fine. Geez."

"When are you bustin' out of here?" Sabin asked.

"Right now actually. Hey Cayden, why don't you go show Jeff your car? You've been bragging to him about it, but he's never seen it. Then, you can go ahead and pull the car around and I'll meet you down there."

She raised an eyebrow at him, not wanting to leave.

"Cayden, seriously, I'm fine. Go. I'm going to talk to the Guns for a minute, then I'll get changed and be down there."

She sighed then reluctantly stood up to leave. She looked at Sabin and Shelley.

"I want to thank you guys, for helping AJ out and everything else you guys did tonight. Thanks for getting my car Chris." She said, as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a friendly hug.

She then looked at Alex and smiled. "Thanks for sitting with me Alex. I don't know what I would have done without you." She got on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the check before she walked out of the room.

Sabin huffed and Shelley looked after the empty door. At the sound of Sabin's unhappiness, he glanced over at him.

"What?"

"How come you get a kiss?"

Alex chuckled, until AJ cleared his throat. The Guns turned to look at him.

"I just wanted to thank you both for what you did tonight. I know that you didn't have to do anything, and that by helping Cayden and I tonight, you put yourselves in the Mafia's crossfire. You helped me out, went and got Cayden, and then waited with her until I was okay. If there's anything I can ever do to repay you, please, let me know."

"AJ, it was no trouble at all. We can't stand the Mafia and we have no beef with you. We figured the Mafia isn't going to stop until someone stands up to them, and tonight, they crossed a line, so we decided to help. You don't owe us anything. We were glad to help." Sabin said.

Shelley nodded in agreement, as AJ smiled at them in gratitude.

"Well, we'll let you get changed and get out of here. If you need anything, let us know." Alex said, as they turned to leave.

"Hey Alex, can I talk to you really quick?" AJ asked.

Shelley looked at Sabin, who shrugged and walked out the door. He turned and faced AJ, a confused look on his face.

"Alex, look, I like you. You're a good guy with a good head on his shoulders, I mean, sometimes that sense of humor of yours gets you in trouble, but you mean well. I can tell that Cayden's sweet on you, and if you tell her I just told you that, I will kill you. It also seems like you might like her too. I know you just met, so I'm not going to give you the 'break-her-heart, break-your-face' speech, but, just, Cayden's had a very rough life and she's been hurt a lot. Just promise me that whatever happens, you'll be careful with her."

Alex nodded, "AJ, Cayden seems like an awesome girl, and I'd love to get to know her more. And I was raised to treat women with respect. No matter what happens between me and her, I promise to treat her well."

AJ smiled back at him and nodded approvingly. "Thanks again Alex."

"No problem AJ. I'll see you next week at Impact."

AJ gave a slight wave as Shelley exited, then quickly got changed and went to meet Cayden at the car.

TNA-TNA-TNA

A half hour later, they pulled into AJ's house. Well, it used to be AJ, Chris, and Cayden's house, but Cayden had been staying in an apartment up in South Bend and Chris was living with the other members of the Mafia.

Cayden exited her beautiful black 1967 Chevy Impala and ran around to help AJ out.

"Cayden, I don't need your help to walk inside, you know?"

"Don't you argue with me Superman."

He rolled his eyes as she guided him in the house and set him onto his bed. She then rushed outside and grabbed their bags and brought them inside.

"Are you hungry? Do you need some ice for your head? Are you…"

"Cayden. Please, stop hovering. I'm fine, okay. I promise."

Cayden sighed and nodded.

"But, actually Munchkin, there is one thing you can do for me. In the cabinet there's a box marked "Munchkin supplies" and in the fridge, there's another box too. Bring them in here."

Cayden looked at him questioningly, but did as she was told. She brought the boxes into the room and handed them to AJ. He opened them and watched a giant smile cover Cayden's face.

"Big Red and Skittles?" She said, overjoyed.

"Yep, I always keep some here at the house, especially when you're about to go on break for school, just in case you come visit. Get the Big Red shipped here and everything."

"Superman, you're awesome."

"Wait, one more thing." He said, as he flipped on the big screen TV in his room. Cayden's favorite TV Show _Supernatural _started playing.

"Season one okay?" He asked.

"Heck yes! Season One equals Papa Winchester." She said, as she hopped up onto the bed next to AJ.

They were eating their Skittles and drinking their Big Red when AJ looked at Cayden, who was watching the show intently.

"Hey Cayden."

"Yeah?"

"Where are you planning on staying?"

"I don't know. I figured I'd rent an apartment or something until I figured something out since Chris moved out of here."

"No way kid. You're staying here and that's final."

"AJ, I don't want to impose."

"Cayden, this isn't up for discussion. You're staying here where I can keep an eye on you, okay?"

She looked over at him and smiled. "Okay. No shh. Papa Winchester is about to speak."

He chuckled at her as he turned his attention back to the show, glad to have his little sister home.

**So there it was. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me konw what you thought. Reviews are love. Also, just some FYI for those of you not located in the Ohio Valley/Midwest region, Big Red is a soda that, I believe, is only found in Ohio, Illinios, Indiana, Michigan, Ohio, and Tennessee. There may be a little in other places, but it's mainly only found in those states. Okay, thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this is another "at home" type scene. There will not be as many of these in the coming chapters/weeks, and I know this week seems to continually drag on, but I thought I really needed to introduce some things and develop some characters. So, here it is. Hope you like it. **

**Another special thanks to Instant Classic Superstar Pac for letting me continually bounce ideas off of them! I'd be lost without you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Cayden.**

Chris sat in the corner of the locker room, his head in his hands. He sighed, as he thought of all that had transpired. He knew how hard this was for him, so he couldn't even imagine how tough it was for his sister. She was so sensitive, but she hardly ever showed that side to anyone but AJ and Chris.

She had taken it so hard when AJ and Chris had their falling out. Cayden had come to visit them during Spring Break, and showed up to find her brothers at each other's throats. She had split her time between the two, and Chris remembered her crying herself to sleep at night. It broke his heart that she felt like she had lost her family, for a third time in her life.

But, dang it, she was his flesh and blood and had chosen AJ over him. She had walked out of _his _locker room tonight. Then again, it wasn't really _his _locker room but the Mafia's. And, he had put the Mafia above her safety. He didn't even know she was at the ring. Had Joe not caught her, he knew she would have went after Angle or Booker. And those two, or Steiner, would have no problem laying her out.

The more he thought about it, the more he thought about how it was probably a good thing that she wasn't there. The mood she was in plus the Mafia's egos would not turn out to be a good combination.

He was angry at her for blindly choosing AJ over him. After all, Styles had accused Daniels of attacking him all those months ago. It was AJ's fault they weren't friends anymore, not his. But AJ had apologized and Chris knew that in Cayden's book, that was enough.

Chris wasn't as quick to forgive and forget as she was, and AJ had wronged him. He shook his head. This wasn't about him or AJ or their friendship or the title. This was about Cayden and if he didn't call her, she would feel abandoned, and Chris promised her a long time ago he wouldn't abandon her.

_Chris drove his Mustang to the elementary school in Kalamazoo where Cayden attended second grade. He looked down at the clock and saw that it was now almost 3:30. He sighed, as he pushed the pedal down further, causing the car to gain speed._

_It wasn't really his fault he was late to pick up Cayden. He had gotten held up at the gym then he got stuck behind a wreck. He was now thirty minutes late to pick her up and he didn't like it._

_He pulled into the parking lot and jogged inside the doors. As he turned the corner to go into the office, he saw his sister, tears in her eyes, with a teacher sitting next to her, trying to calm her down._

"_Cayden?" Chris asked, concerned, as he walked towards her._

_Cayden looked up and, as soon as she saw Chris, she ran towards him, tears flooding down her checks. He knelt down and picked her up, hugging her tightly. He stood up with her, and looked at the teacher wide-eyed._

"_What happened?"_

"_She was worried you weren't going to come get her."_

_Chris sighed, as he hugged his sister tighter. "I'm so sorry for being late Mrs. Hodge," he said, knowing the teacher from the meet and great day at school. "There was a really bad wreck out on the highway and it had traffic backed up for miles. I got here as soon as I could. Thank you for sitting with her." He said, reaching a free hand out and shaking the teacher's hand._

"_It's not a problem Mr. Daniels." She said, smiling, as Chris picked up Cayden's backpack and carried her out to the Mustang. He sat her in the passenger seat and then kneeled down beside her._

"_Short stack, what happened? Why are you crying?"_

"_I-I thought" she said, with soft hiccup-like sounds in her voice, "you weren't going t-to come g-get me. I-I thought you were going to l-leave me like Dad did."_

_Chris sighed. He hadn't even thought about that. He leaned into the car and wrapped her in another hug._

"_Cayden, sweetheart, I will never abandon you like Dad did, okay? I love you too much and I will always be here for you."_

_She sniffled against his chest. "Promise?"_

"_I promise kiddo." He said, as he kissed her on the top of the forehead. He held her until she calmed down a little bit. Then, he buckled her in and walked around the car and climbed into the driver's seat._

"_Hey kiddo, what do you say we go get a milkshake?" He asked, as she looked up at him with a smile and nodded. He pulled out of the parking lot, with every intention to never hurt his sister like that, whether intentionally or unintentionally, ever again._

He looked at his phone, and saw another missed call from his sister light up. He sighed, knowing that right now he was breaking his promise. He quickly hit speed dial one and waited for Cayden to answer.

Suddenly, the phone was ripped out of his hand and he looked up to see Angle standing with his arm crossed.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

"Who you calling Daniels?"

"None of your business. Now, give me my phone."

Angle hit the disconnect button before the call connected.

"Cayden, huh?"

"Yeah, she's my sister."

"Not anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want you talking to her anymore."

"She's my baby sister and we're all each other have left." He looked around the room, making sure he and Angle were alone before he lowered his voice and continued. "You know about our Dad. You're one of the 4 people, outside of Cayden, AJ, and myself, in TNA who know about what he did. You can't ask me to cut her out and abandon her."

"You aren't all each other have. You have the Mafia and she, apparently, has AJ."

Daniels didn't like where this conversation as going. "Kurt, give me my phone so I can call my sister."

"I'm only going to say this once, Daniels, so listen up. Your sister chose what side of the war she was going to be on when she left this locker room after insulting myself and the others. She is no longer your family. We are. If I catch you contacting her in anyway, well, let's just say that her life here at TNA will be much harder than it has to be"

Daniels stood up and got eye to eye with Kurt. "Did you just threaten my sister?"

"No. I merely stated an observation."

"Well, let me state an observation of my own then. If anyone, and I mean anyone, lays a hand on my sister in any way, shape, or form; I will rip their heart out of their chest and treat it as a unholy sacrifice." He said, glimpses of the Fallen Angel coming through as he jumped to his sister's defense.

He took a step closer to Angle. "I will not abandon her like our father did. You can't ask me to do that."

"I am the Godfather of the Mafia. What I say goes, and I say you are not to call your sister. Someone else in the Mafia will be keeping an eye on you at all times, and if I catch you talking to her, there'll be a price to pay, for both of you."

Angle tossed Daniels phone back to him as he left. Chris sat back down, put his head in his hands and sighed, wondering what to do next.

"What's wrong Chris?" He heard a voice ask. He looked up and saw Samoa Joe walk in and sit down on the bench next to him.

"It's Angle. He pretty much threatened to take out me and Cayden if I try to talk to her. He said that he was going to be having someone watching me, making sure I don't try to contact her."

He sighed, running his hand over his head. "I don't know what to do Joe. I can't abandon her, not after what our Dad did. But, if he catches me talking to her, he's going to hurt her and me. I could care less what he does to me, but I don't want to risk Cayden's safety. And AJ isn't going to be enough to hold off the whole Mafia if Kurt has us you guys go after her."

"Chris, you know I would never lay a hand on Cayden."

"Well, that's two of us. What about Booker, Angle, Nash, and Steiner? You know they won't think twice about it." He sighed again, as he looked towards the ceiling.

Joe frowned then looked at his friend. Part of him blamed himself for everything that had happened. He had stirred the pot, but, this was war, and all is fair in love and war. It wasn't his fault that Daniels and Styles had fallen for his plan.

"I don't regret joining the Mafia. Like you said when you convinced me to join, I was at a low point in my career and now, I'm back on top, thanks to Kurt. I mean, I'm headlining again instead of parading around as Curry Man or Suicide. I just wish that hewouldn't be such a jerk about things like this."

"You know how Kurt is. I'm sure this will blow over in a month or two."

"A month or two? She'll think I've abandoned her, and I can't do that to her. You know that."

Joe sighed. He, Kurt, Jeff, and Sting were the only TNA wrestlers outside of the Daniels and AJ who knew about Mr. Daniels abandoning Cayden. She normally just told people he was dead, ashamed about what had happened. He felt privileged that they had confided in him.

Suddenly, Joe thought of something. He looked up at Chris, his eyes bright with an idea.

"Hey Chris. What if I act as a go-between for you and Cayden. Angle won't be watching me like a hawk. If you need to tell her something, I'll relay the message, and if she needs to tell you something, she can tell me. Plus, I can call to check on her ever now and then and let you know she's okay until Angle lays off."

"Joe, while I appreciate it, she won't want to talk to you. She blames you for me and AJ not being friends anymore. And, since the Mafia just attacked AJ, she's going to want your head on a platter even more."

"Yeah, but she'll want to talk to you. And if I'm the only way she can do that, then I don't think she's going to turn the offer down."

Chris nodded. "Fine, but if she figures out a way to kill you through the phone, which she's so angry at you right now she just might, don't blame me."

Joe nodded and chuckled. "I'll call her after I leave her. I don't want Angle to get suspicious." With that, he stood up and left.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Cayden slowly stirred awake as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked up at the screen and saw the menu for the Supernatural DVD and realized she was still in AJ's room. They had fallen asleep watching Supernatural, Skittle's bags scattered throughout the room. She chuckled silently when she heard AJ snoring quietly and some drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

She quickly rolled off the bed, being careful not to wake up AJ and went outside of the room to answer the phone, praying it was her brother.

When she read the Caller ID, however, anger filled every inch of her being, as she flipped open her phone and put it to her ear.

"You've got a lot of nerve calling me."

"Hey Skinny-Mini." She heard Joe say through the phone. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, like you give a flyin' flip!"

"Cayden, come on, don't say that."

"Why not? It's true. It's your fault I don't have a family. You were so concerned with winning the title that you ripped my family apart. You knew that unless you fought dirty you wouldn't have a chance to win the title because AJ and Chris are both ten times the wrestlers you are."

"Cayden, I just wanted the title. It's not my fault that AJ and Chris fell for it."

"Well, they did. I hope you title dreams were worth it, cause it only cost me my family." She hissed into her phone, as tears started to well up in her eyes.

Joe sighed on his end, being able to tell that Cayden was on the verge of crying. "Cayden, please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"What do you want Joe?" She bitterly said, not acknowledging his concern.

"Cayden, I'm calling because of Chris…"

"Is he okay?" She asked, worried.

"Yeah, he's fine. But…kid, I don't know how to say this. Angle is being a jerk and told your brother he can't talk to you."

"Wait, what? He's not going to talk to me again because Angle told him he couldn't?"

There was silence on Joe's end, as he heard Cayden sniffle, then whisper quietly. "He's abandoning me."

"No, Cayden, no, it isn't like that. Angle threatened you and him both. Chris is just going to give Angle a little time to cool off. Until then, he's just going to use me as the go between."

"He's abandoning me." She said, letting out a shaky breath as she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Cayden, he's isn't abandoning you. He's just…" He stopped, knowing that she wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

AJ slowly awakened in his bed as he looked around. He saw the TV was still on Supernatural and that the DVD had finished and is was on the menu. He looked around and saw skittles bags everywhere. He slowly stood up and walked to the TV to turn it off.

He figured Cayden had just went back to her room to get some sleep, so he cleaned off his bed and was about to climb in when he heard a noise in the hallway. He quickly walked out of the room and saw Cayden, sitting against the wall, phone against her ear, sniffling.

He walked over to her, knelt beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder before he took the phone out of her hand and put it to his own ear.

"Who is this?" He hissed.

"AJ, is that you?" He heard someone he instantly recognized as Samoa Joe answer.

"Joe, don't you think you've caused enough damage? You tore the poor girl's family apart and now you've got to call and upset her at all hours of the night."

"AJ it's not like that."

"Then how is it Joe. Explain it to me."

"Listen, I'm acting as a go between for Chris and Cayden for a while."

"Oh, Chris is acting too childish to call his own sister?" AJ asked, anger rising in his voice.

"No, look AJ, there's something you should know."

"What's that?"

"Angle has basically put a hit out on Cayden. If Chris tries to contact her in any way, he's going to have the Mafia take her out."

"If any of you ever touch her, it'll be the last thing you do." AJ said, clenching his free hand into a fist.

"I know. And I won't go along with it, and neither will Chris, of course, but the others will. Just, make sure you keep her safe, okay."

"You know, none of this would have happened had it not been for you. You got me and Chris at each other's throats then you convinced him to join the Mafia. I hope you're happy, Joe. I really do. You'd better pray I never get my hands on you, because after what you've done to Cayden, I could rip your head off." AJ hissed, as he hung up the phone. He looked at Cayden, who was sniffling against the wall and quickly sat down next to her and pulled her into his side.

"He's abandoning me." She sniffled, she wasn't crying, but she was struggling to keep herself in check.

"No he's not sweet pea, he's just trying to keep you safe."

"He's choosing the Mafia over me. He's abandoning me. He promised he never would AJ. He promised." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

AJ sighed as he rubbed her back comfortingly. "I know Munchkin, I know. Listen, let's just give it a few weeks until Angle calms down and forgets that you called him and the Mafia gay and insulted him, which, by the way, was retarded."

"You've already said that." She said, chuckling slightly, as she wiped at a stray tear.

"Listen, Cayden, its going to be okay, I promise. Everything is going to work out. I'll keep the Mafia away from you and Angle will calm down and Chris will be able to see you again. Who knows? Maybe Chris will come around and you'll have both of your brothers back under one roof. I'm going to make sure that you and Chris work things out, okay?"

He looked confused at Cayden when she didn't respond, and smiled as he realized she was asleep. He carefully got up, making sure not to wake her, and carried her into her room. He tucked her in and smiled down at her as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry Munchkin. Superman's going to make everything okay."

He smoothed some hair out of her face before he turned and headed to his room, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day for him and Cayden.

**Well, there it is. Already working on the next chapter, which will take place at the next Impact! so, this story should start moving along quicker. Thanks for bearing with me this far and I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. Reviews=Love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here's the next chapter. I hope it's up to par. And, just to let you know, I'm back at school now, so the updates might not come as quickly. Again, hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Cayden.**

*The next week on Impact*

AJ walked towards the Motorcity Machine Gun's locker room. He had just had a promo to do and had a meeting with Jarrett and Dixie to make sure that he was okay to wrestle after the previous week's attack.

He knew that Cayden would be bored out of her mind at the promo and meeting, so he had her stay with Sabin and Shelley. The Guns were more than happy to keep Cayden company; in AJ's opinion, Alex may have been a little too excited, but he didn't dwell on that much.

As he got closer to the hallway, his heart nearly stopped when he heard Cayden yell, "Get off of me you big jerk!"

"Cayden!"

He sprinted into the room, blasting through the door, not knowing what to expect on the other side, but was confused when he saw all three of the wrestlers sitting on a couch in the locker room.

Cayden was sitting between Alex and Chris, but she was sitting closer to Alex. She turned around and looked at AJ, confused.

"AJ, what are you doing? Is everything okay?"

He looked around the room, confused as to why Cayden was yelling, and then his eyes fell on the big screen in the room. It was paused on the TNA game. He sighed as he looked at Cayden and, seeing the controller in her hand, shook his head, realizing that that's why she was yelling.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Having fun?"

"Well, I would be, but you freaking suck!"

"Excuse me?" He raised his eyebrow as the Guns chuckled.

"We're playing the TNA game here; these guys are playing themselves, big shocker there right? And I'm playing you and Chris in a tag team match. But, every time I try to pin one of them, the other comes in and breaks it up, and every time I get pinned as Chris, you just stand on the apron and watch. Thanks. A. Lot."

AJ threw his hands in the air. "I can't control video game AJ," his southern accent coming across very thick as he made the comment.

"Well, you need to learn how because these guys have beaten me four times."

"Five." Alex corrected with a smile, as Cayden playfully smacked his arm.

"Don't feel too bad Cayden. Everyone gets outgunned when they go against Michigan's Finest." Sabin added, smirking.

She glanced up at AJ and he almost read her mind. He knew that she _hated_ to lose at anything and definitely wanted some redemption against Sabin and Shelley. He glanced over to the table that the XBOX 360 was on and saw a fourth controller not in use. He walked over to it and grabbed it before he plopped down on the couch between Chris and Cayden.

"What do you say we shut these boys up?" He asked, his eyebrow raised and his mouth formed into a cocky smirk.

"Heck yes!" She said, as she glanced from Sabin to Shelley. "You boys are in for it now, cause AJ's awesome at this game."

"Oh no. I'm shaking in my boots." Alex mouthed off.

"You should be." She added, as she looked at AJ. "I call dibs on you."

"What? No way. I get to be the Phenomenal One."

"AJ, referring to yourself in third person is lame. Please, stop."

"Only if I get to be…AJ…me, whatever." He said, not sure how to word the sentence.

She sighed. "Fine, crybaby. You can be yourself. I'm gonna be Stinger." She said, smiling. AJ smiled too, glad that Cayden was handling everything okay. She hadn't talked to her brother in a week, and, although he could tell it bothered her, she was coping well. He hoped it would last, as he turned to the game and started playing.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Five games later and Cayden and AJ had won each of them. She looked over at Alex, then Chris and smiled widely.

"Well, looks like we just outgunned Michigan's Finest. Who would've thunk it?"

The boys both scowled at her as she smiled.

"I warned y'all, AJ is phenomenal at this game." She said, as she winked at her adoptive big brother as she spotted the clock on the wall.

"Crap. I've got to go get my hair and makeup done before the show."

"I didn't think you had a match tonight." Alex said, confused.

"I don't, but you never know when or if I'm gonna show up." She said with a troublemaking grin. "I need to get going."

"Cayden, I'll walk you." AJ said standing up.

"AJ, it's seriously like 100 feet away, just down the hall and to the left. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I'd still feel better if I walked you down there."

"AJ, I've said it once and I'll say it again, _no babysitters._ Now, I'm going to hair and makeup, and if any of you try to follow me, I'll hit you with a move that will make the Styles Clash look like a slap from a third grade girl."

AJ sighed, as he looked at Cayden.

"Fine Cayden, just, please be careful."

She nodded before she turned and walked out of the room.

She made it to hair and makeup with no problem and got ready for the show. As she was walking back towards AJ's locker room, however, she was suddenly ambushed from behind.

Something hard and metal crashed against the back of Cayden's head. She fell to the hard cement floor and was kicked a few times, then her head was picked up and slammed against the ground.

Above her stood ODB, flask in hand. She adjusted her title belt around her shoulder as she turned Cayden over with her foot. She squatted beside her then lifted her up by her shirt.

"Ain't no fake hair-colored Barbie gonna take this title from me. You hear me? You ain't nothing and you ain't ever gonna be anything. See ya Sunday."

ODB let go of her and let her fall to the ground. She walked away and left Cayden blinking her eyes, groaning in pain with one of her hands holding the back of the head, as the other wrapped around her midsection, holding her ribs.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

AJ burst through the training room doors, relaxing a little bit as he saw Cayden sitting next to Alex, who was holding a bag of ice against the back of her head.

"Cayden, are you okay?" He asked, as he practically ran over to her, looking her over for any major injuries.

"Yeah, Jay, I'm fine. Doc says I don't even have a concussion, just gonna have a goose egg." She explained, wincing a little as she adjusted her position.

"Ribs?" Alex asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't pressing the bag too hard against her head.

"Yeah." She said, as she looked up and saw AJ's worried expression.

"She just kicked me a few times. They're a little sore. I'm fine, geez, calm down."

"I knew I should have gone down there with you."

"AJ, it was ODB, not the Mafia, not some random guy, but some trailer trash slut who doesn't want me taking the title from her, which I will. It's nothing; I've taken worse shots from you and Bub while we've been training."

"I still should…"

"Enough. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm fine. All she did was tick me off."

AJ sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

"Alright, fine. I'm done for the night, so let me get you out of here."

"AJ, I have plans with Alex and Chris, you know that."

"Cayden, maybe we should reschedule. You need to rest." Alex said sweetly, trying to hide the disappointment from his voice.

"No way. I've been looking forward to this since last week. I'm not going to back out cause of that skank."

"Cayden…" AJ started, but was cut off.

"AJ, in your words, stop mother-henning. I'm fine. I'm going out with the Guns and that's final."

AJ looked at Alex, who just shrugged, not sure how to talk Cayden out of this. Part of him really didn't want to, but a greater part of him was concerned for her safety.

"Don't you two even try to plot against me. I'm going out with Alex and Chris tonight and it's not up for discussion."

"Fine. Just keep an eye on her, please." AJ said to Alex.

"Will do chief."

AJ rolled his eyes, before he suddenly realized something.

"Where's Sabin?"

"He went back to our locker room to make a phone call. Now that you're here, I'd better go make sure he's okay, you know, after painting a bulls eye on our backs last week." He explained, as he lowered the bag of ice.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked Cayden one more time.

"Yeah. I'm fine. After you guys are done with your match, you can just swing by AJ's room and pick me up."

"Alright, see you in a little bit then." He said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Hey Alex." She said, causing him to turn around near the doorframe. "Thank you, for everything. Be careful on your way to your locker room" She said with a grateful smile on her face.

He smiled sweetly and nodded at her before he exited the room, hurrying to where his partner was to make sure he was okay.

AJ looked at his little sister and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"If you ask me if I'm okay one more time, so help me, I'm going to poison your Big Red.'

He shook his head, as she slowly stood up. He walked over to her and put his arm around her. She looked up at him like she was going to protest, but decided she didn't feel like fighting him on this one.

She let AJ lead her to the locker room but they stopped when they heard someone yelling for Cayden.

Lauren came running up them, mic in hand, with a camera man right behind them.

"Cayden, earlier tonight you were attacked by the Knockout Champ ODB. We've seen the video footage. What do you have to say about what happened?"

"What do I have to say?" She scoffed, before she grabbed the mic and looked straight into the camera. "Listen here you fat trailer-trash, drunk, whore. I am Cayden Daniels. I was trained by the best in this company, my brothers, Christopher Daniels and AJ Styles." She jerked her thumb towards AJ as she mentioned him.

"Do you think you attacking me with a flask and kicking me is going to intimidate me? Do you think you scare me? You don't. I never fear because I live fearless. The only reason you attacked me tonight is because you're scared. Well, you should be. Enjoy your last few days as champion, cause on Sunday the title's going to be around my much more slender waist. But, do me a favor, while you're enjoying your last few days as champ, shine _my_ belt up real nice for me. I want it to look good when I win it at _Breakthrough."_

With that, she turned at walked away, but turned back and grabbed the mic from Lauren again. "And, one last thing. This hair color is natural, unlike ODB's trashy, bleach blonde-do."

She walked away while AJ, who still had his arm around her shoulders, smiled at how well she sounded on the mic.

"We taught you well, didn't we?" He said, as they got in the room. She nodded, but something was off. He looked at her and frowned.

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"What happened that you aren't telling me about?"

"Nothing."

"Cayden Avery." He raised an eyebrow, letting her know that she was stone cold busted.

"Fine. After ODB attacked me, she basically told me that I'd never amount to anything. And, I don't know, Dad, back in the day before he left, would sometimes say that to me when he was drunk. And just, with everything that's happening, I've just been thinking about what he did a lot." She shrugged, not emotional about it, but said it matter of factually.

"I know kid. I'm sorry." He said, as he sat down next to her on the bench and put his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, you're going out with the Guns tonight, huh?"

"Yeah AJ, we had this discussion last week."

"I know. I just want you to be careful."

"AJ, I'll be fine. These guys…"

"Alex." AJ corrected, knowing that Cayden wasn't really looking forward to hanging out with the Guns, but hanging out with Shelley.

"Fine, _Alex_ knows who you are and what you will do if he hurts me, upsets me, doesn't treat me with respect, or does anything that ticks you off in any way, shape, or form. He isn't going to pull a Luke Miller."

AJ threw his head back and groaned. "That guy." He gave an angry chuckle, shaking his head. "I could have killed that guy."

"You tried, remember?"

"No, I didn't. Chris and I merely tried to knock some respect into him." AJ said, remembering the call he and Chris had gotten from Cayden that night.

She didn't get a lot of dates because all the guys were scared of AJ and Chris, so her sixteen-year-old self was super excited when she got asked out by the cute Senior who had just moved into town and didn't know who her brothers were. After the movie, he had taken her "parking" unbeknownst to her, and when he tried to put the moves on her, she said no. He got mad, left her in the middle of nowhere with just her cell phone and purse. She called her brothers to pick her up, and after they picked her up, Chris and AJ went to see Mr. Miller and had a "chat" he would never forget.

She chuckled. "Well, you certainly did that. He never spoke to me again, well, actually, he did, but that was only to apologize for looking at me, cause apparently, he wasn't allowed to do that." She said with an outright laugh.

The two were laughing amongst themselves when the door swung up and the oversized Samoan that is Samoa Joe burst inside.

"Cayden. Are you okay?"

Cayden rolled her eyes. "Like you give a rat's…"

"Cayden." AJ reprimanded.

"I was gonna say butt, geez." She said, jumping to her own defense.

"Chris sent me. He wants to know if you're okay."

"If Chris wants to know, he can come ask me himself."

"Cayden, you know he can't."

"Can't or won't?" She asked Joe, eyebrow raised.

"He just trying to keep you safe, Mini, unlike some people." He said, glaring at AJ.

"If you got something to say Joe, why don't you just say it?" AJ said standing up.

"I'm just saying that some people should keep a better eye on their supposed little sister."

"You know, I'm doing the best I can. And, last I checked, I'm the only brother who is actually trying to keep an eye on her. If you and Chris are so concerned, why don't you get your heads out of Angle's butt and help look out for her then?"

Joe glared at him and looked like he was about to pounce. Cayden quickly stood between Joe and AJ, knowing that the two elements were about to explode.

"Joe, I think you should leave."

Joe continued to glare at AJ before he looked down at Cayden.

"Cayden. I suggest that you watch who you are hanging out with. People like this worthless loser here…"

Suddenly Cayden punched him across the face. Joe looked down at Cayden, first shocked then angrily.

AJ quickly pushed Cayden behind him incase Joe decided to explode. She glared up at him, showing no fear.

"You know Joe, I sat by and watched you tear my family apart. I watched you lead my brother right into the lion's den that is the Mafia. But, I will be danged if I'll just let you talk bad about AJ. Now get out."

"Cayden…"

"Get. Out." She said, pointing out the door. The Samoan submission machine nodded and walked out the door.

AJ looked at her and sighed. "You are going to get yourself killed one of these days, you know that?"

"What? No one talks bad about my older brothers, no one. Now, I'm going to go get ready for tonight. Don't tick off any more giant people while I'm gone, okay?"

He nodded as she walked into the bathroom with her duffle bag.

After about 10 minutes, Cayden came out in a mini-skirt and a tank-top. AJ looked at her with his eyebrow raised and shook his head as and pinched the bridge of his nose as there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." AJ said, opening the door part of the way. It was Alex and Chris. He nodded. "Hey guys, great win tonight. Cayden's not quite ready yet. She'll be ready in just a minute." He said, closing the door. Cayden looked at him, confused.

"AJ what are you doing? I'm ready."

"No, you aren't."

"What?"

"You aren't walking out that door until you put on the rest of that skirt on."

"Yeah, real funny." She said, walking towards the door until AJ stood in the way.

"I'm being serious. Go change."

"I'm not seven anymore, you know. I can do what I want now."

"Maybe, but I'm bigger than you and I can stop you from leaving if I want to."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

Cayden darted for the door, but AJ grabbed her around the waist and spun her around and sat her back down where he still stood between her and the door.

"AJ!" She yelled as she stomped her foot.

He smiled as he pointed towards the bathroom door.

She growled at him as she stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. He chuckled silently as he heard her mumbling in the bathroom.

She came out a few minutes later, wearing the same top but with a pair of skinny jeans.

"Is this acceptable or should I go to the local convent and get a nun outfit?"

"A nun outfit would be nice."

She glared at him and he finally stopped laughing, knowing that he was about to face the wrath of Cayden full force. He shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

She sighed and looked at him. "It's a good thing that I love you dearly, big brother, you know that?"

"Yep. And you look gorgeous by the way." Answering the question that he knew would be coming out of her mouth next.

She smiled at him, as he opened the door and smiled as Cayden walked by.

"Hey guys. Great job tonight. You really took it to Bear Money."

"Thanks. That's why we're the number one contenders for the tag titles. Gonna win them this Sunday against World Elite too." Sabin said, letting their intentions be known.

"You'd better, cause once I'm the champ, I won't hang out with you guys unless you have gold too." Cayden said jokingly. The boys chuckled, as Alex slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Ready to go?" Alex asked.

"Yep. Sure am."

"Where are you guys going?" AJ asked, still in big brother mode.

"Probably pizza and a movie. Maybe hit a club afterward or something." Alex answered for the group.

AJ nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Alright, be careful Cayden. Don't stay out too late." He said to her, giving her a hug bye. She nodded at him, still somewhat peeved that he had gone psycho with the whole protective big brother role.

The group walked down the hall as Alex, who still had his arm around Cayden's shoulders, looked at her.

"So, Cayden, what was all that yelling about in there earlier?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, that was just my older brother looking out for me."

**So, there it was. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm not going to write a chapter with the Guns and Cayden hanging out, I'm just going to jump to _Breakthrough_ but if there is enough interest in the chapter, I might write a one-shot of it or add the chapter. Just let me know after you read this what you guys want. Remember, reviews = love!  
*casey*Hebrews 12:1***


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Cayden. Everyone else owns themselves or is owned by TNA. :D**

**So, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. I know the match scene is really choppy and quick, but I am not all that good at writing matches, so I hope this doesn't dissappoint _too _much. Hope its up to par!**

Cayden looked at the monitor in shock. She turned around and looked at AJ in disbelief as he stood up and threw a water bottle against the wall.

"I can't believe them!" He yelled, fuming. He and Cayden had been watching the Motor City Machineguns title match against British Invasion when they saw Booker T run down to the ring. He jumped on the apron and distracted the ref as Scott Steiner ran in through the crowd and hit both Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin with a steel chair, laying them out. Brutus Magnus had, of course, taken advantage and covered Sabin, the legal man, winning the match and keeping the title with the British Invasion.

"That happened cause of us." Cayden said, looking up at AJ, who was extremely angry. "They lost the match because they helped us out." She said, shaking her head.

AJ looked at her and sighed, trying to control his anger. "I know Cayden, but you don't need to worry about that right now."

She stood up and headed towards the door. "I should go to the trainers and check on them."

"Kid, you don't have time. Your match is next. You've got to get focused or you're going to get hurt. Just breathe, okay. Now, Desmond Wolfe is going to have an interview and then it's your match. Let's head out to the ring." He said, helping her stand up.

She nodded, as she grabbed her hood-vest and slipped it on, putting her hood up and grabbing her Ipod.

"I still can't believe that Dixie gave you the night off." She complained.

"Cayden, this is _Breakthrough. _It's about people breaking through and getting titles and title shots. They decided not to make a title match, but instead have a Six Sides of Steel match with Desmond Wolfe, Kurt Angle, and Bobby Lashely. I, or whoever has the title if I were to lose it, will face the winner at _Hard Justice."_

"It's still not fair that you get the night off." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Stop complaining and let's go." He said, as he opened the door and motioned her through. She put her ipod in and walked by him and he walked beside her, putting his hand on her back and leading her towards the "face" tunnel.

Once they got there, Cayden started stretching and quietly singing along with "Fight like this" by Decyfer Down.

"You're time is done, I'm moving in. I've come too far to lose, so go ahead and try me. You know I've just begun, just begun. You've never seen a fight like this before. I'll take you down and leave you wanting more. You've crossed the line that I cannot ignore. You've never seen a fight like this before."

AJ saw a stagehand motioning that it was time. He looked at Cayden. "You ready?" She nodded, as she took out her ipod and handed it to him.

"You want me to go down there with you?" AJ asked, as she shook her head.

"No, I need to do this on my own." She let out a big breath before she looked towards the tunnel entrance. "Wish me luck." She said, adjusting her necklace.

"You don't need it. You'll do great." He said, as he quickly hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "Take it to her and be safe."

She nodded, as she walked to the tunnel. She glanced over her shoulder as the music hit, and AJ gave her two thumbs up. She walked out of the tunnel and did the same entrance she had done last time, ending up in the ring, kneeling in the corner and said a quick prayer before she stood up, handed the ref her hood and started bouncing in the corner.

Then, ODB made her entrance. She made her way to the ring and the handed the ref her belt. Cayden, being angry about being attacked at Impact! tackled ODB before the ref rang the bell. She mounted her and started punching her in the face, alternating with her left and right as the ref called for the bell to ring.

"Cayden seems to be extremely fired up." Mike Tenay said, noting Cayden's actions.

"Well, do you blame her Mike? She was blindsided last week. If she's anything like AJ or Chris, I'm sure she didn't take too kindly to that." Taz added.

ODB flipped her off of her and then picked her up and slammed her to the ground. She then Irish Whipped her into the turnbuckle and smashed her. Cayden fell to the ground before ODB started kicking her.

ODB stayed in control for the next four minutes or so, hitting Cayden with a mixture of grappling moves and hard strikes, with the challenger only getting a few good licks in. Finally, Cayden countered a kick to the midsection, catching ODB's leg then hitting her with a huge clothesline.

Cayden then ran against the ropes and did the jumping knee-to-the-face move that AJ does. She then picked ODB up and hit her with a bodyslam. She then waited for ODB to stand up then Irish Whipped her into the turnbuckle. She ran towards her and was going to hit her with a flying knee, but ODB moved just in time. However, Cayden reacted, climbing up the turnbuckle, turning around before jumping and hitting her opponent with a hurricanrana.

"Wow. It didn't even look like Daniels thought about that. It was almost as if she just reacted." Taz noted Cayden's fluid motions in the ring.

Cayden went to pick ODB up, but was hit with a right hook. She staggered backward, and ODB hit her with a knee to the midsection, causing Cayden to double over.

ODB then went to wrap Cayden up from behind, but as she did, Cayden hit her with an elbow to the face, causing her to stumble backward. Cayden then hit her with a beautifully executed Pelé Kick.

"Wow Taz. Did you see that Pelé Kick?" Mike asked, shocked at Cayden's athletic ability.

"I wonder where she learned that." Taz said with a chuckle.

Cayden then went for the cover, but only got a two. She hit ODB with a few good kicks to make sure she stayed on the ground then ran to the turnbuckle and stood up on it. She then jumped off and hit a shooting star press type move. But, instead of just flipping head over heels, like a normal shooting star press, she also turned sideways a complete time before she landed on ODB.

"Holy crap! Mike, did you see that move!" Taz asked wide-eyed.

"That was incredible!" Mike yelled back, equally excited.

Cayden, who had rolled off of ODB holding her stomach due to the impact, crawled over to ODB and hooked her leg and pinned her.

The ref slid down beside them and counted the pin. One…Two…Three!

Cayden looked up at the ref in amazement. She couldn't believe it. She had won. She was the champ. The ref handed her the belt and she just stayed on her knees, burying her head against the gold, overjoyed about what had just transpired.

"Well, Mike, would you call her a prodigy now?" Taz asked.

"You know what Taz, I just might."

She stood up in the ring, kissing her belt. She got on the nearest turnbuckle and hoisted the belt above her head, unable to believe that the moment was really happening.

She ran to another turnbuckle and raised the belt again. She was so happy, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. The crowd was completely behind her, going crazy, glad she had won the title.

Suddenly, the crowd erupted even more. Cayden looked over her shoulder to see what all the commotion was about, and saw AJ, Heavyweight title around his waist, running towards the ring. He rolled inside and looked at her, a huge grin covering his face. He ran over towards her and wrapped her in a hug, spinning her around in a huge circle. He finally sat her down then kissed her on the top of her head.

"I'm so proud of you Munchkin!" He said, practically yelling to be heard over the fans.

"I couldn't have done it without you Superman." She yelled back. He smiled down at her, before he picked her up and hoisted her on to his shoulders. She smiled down at him, before she lifted the title belt above her head again and yelled; nothing that really made sense, just a sound of joy.

AJ glanced up at her, the happiness that was radiating off of her making its way to him. He started running around the ring with her on his shoulders, letting her show the title belt off.

Finally, he placed her back down and hugged her again, before they exited the ring. He slung his arm around her shoulders as they walked up the ramp, and then, as they got to the top, they turned and faced the crowd and AJ raised her hand in victory. She smiled at him then got an idea. She slapped his belt lightly, pointed upward, and said something to him before raising her belt above her head.

AJ smiled at her and her willingness to share everything, even her spotlight, with her brothers. He raised his belt above his head too, both of them showing that they were the best in the business, at least for the time being.

"Wow. If that isn't a photo opportunity right there, I don't know what is." Mike Tenay stated, as Taz nodded.

"I completely agree with you. How do you like that? Brother and sister, on top of the world"

AJ walked back towards the tunnel, giving Cayden her moment in the sun. She looked at him and smiled as she held her belt up, waving at the fans with one hand. Then she ran back to AJ and threw her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back, then, once again, slung his arm around her shoulders and led her through the tunnel.

She smiled widely as she was congratulated by a wide array of wrestlers and staff on her way to the locker room, such as Taylor Wilde, Serita, Amazing Red, and Christy Hemme.

Jeff Jarrett rounded the corner and, when he saw her, jogged over to her. He gave her a huge hug then held her at arms length and kissed her on the forehead.

"That a girl!" He said, as he smiled widely.

"Thanks for giving me the opportunity Jeff." She said earnestly.

"I didn't do anything girl. I just told Dixie she should sign you cause you have what it takes and then she put you in the battle royal. You did the rest on your own."

She smiled back at him, a single tear of joy falling down her check. Jeff reached up and wiped it away.

"No tears tonight Sugar. I don't care if they are happy tears."

She nodded, before he gave her another kiss on the forehead. "Well, kiddo, I've got to take care of some things. Don't party too hard tonight, okay?" With that, he quickly walked off.

"Yeah, like AJ would let me do that." She called over her shoulder, as she walked into AJ's locker room with him by her side, being congratulated by Beer Money on the way in.

She looked up at AJ as they entered the room and smiled at him. "You never told me being champ felt _this_ good."

"Well, it only gets better. But you know, being a champ comes with some responsibilities. You've got to…"

"I know AJ. I'm going to be a fighting champ, just like you. Anyone, anytime, anywhere, I'll take on all comers. I'm the best and I'm going to prove it." She said as there was a knock on the door.

"Do none of these people let you just celebrate in peace?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Nope, not at all." He chuckled, as he walked to the door and opened it a crack, making sure it was a friend and not a foe before he opened it all the way.

"Hey Sabin, Shelley. Shame about what happened earlier. Sorry you guys got the brunt of the Mafia's anger cause of us. You guys okay?" AJ said, sorrowful that the Guns involvement with him in Cayden in the previous weeks had cost them their title shot.

"Yeah, we're fine. And, while it sucks, you guys didn't do anything wrong, but the Mafia, well, they're a different story." Sabin said, shaking AJ's hand.

Alex walked by the two and went over to Cayden. She looked up at him and frowned. She was about to apologize for the Guns losing the match, but Shelley knew what she was about to do, and put his hand up, stopping her.

"Don't even think about apologizing for what happened. Me and Chris knew what might happen when we got involved that night. You didn't ask us to get involved and you had no part in what happened tonight." He explained.

"I still feel bad though." She muttered, shuffling her feet and looking at the ground.

Sabin shook his head from where he stood. "Cayden, seriously, don't. You just won the title. Enjoy it."

"Are you guys okay? I was going to go check on you but I had to go out to the ring." She said, still not willing to let the subject go.

"Yeah Cayden, we're fine. We both just got killer headaches." Shelley said, trying to ease Cayden's guilt about the situation.

Finally, she allowed herself to smile, as Sabin walked over and gave her a congratulatory hug. "You did great, Champ."

"I like the sound of that." She said, overjoyed. "And you guys will get those titles. I know it."

Alex nodded in agreement. "Darn right we will. But, on Impact! you did tell us that if we didn't have gold you wouldn't hang out with us. Is that still in effect, or do you think you can let it slide this time?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Okay. I guess I can make an exception for you guys." She joked. The boys chuckled lightly, still upset about what had transpired earlier, but not wanting to rain on Cayden's parade.

Chris looked towards the door, acting somewhat confused. "Hey, Styles. I think I hear someone yelling for you." He said, turning his attention to the champ.

"Really? I didn't hear anything." AJ said, looking towards the door.

"I think it came from the hallway." Chris elaborated and pointed outside the room, to which AJ shrugged and stepped through the door and out of sight.

"So, what is this? No hug? Aren't you going to congratulate me?" Cayden asked Alex, with one hand on her hip while the other adjusted her title belt on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I just had to wait until AJ left the room." He explained with a shrug.

"Huh? Why's that?" Cayden asked, honestly confused.

"Cause, I don't think he'd be too thrilled about this." He said, as he suddenly kissed her.

Cayden was shocked at first, but quickly kissed him back. Sparks flew for both of them, especially Cayden, who had not been expecting the kiss. Shelley had placed a hand on the side of her face and the other around her waist, pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

About 5 seconds into the kiss, Chris, who was standing by the door, suddenly started coughing loudly and frantically, a sign that Alex and Chris had already established for when Styles was coming back.

Alex broke the kiss and smiled at Cayden as his forehead rested against hers. "Congratulations, champ." He said, as he quickly backed away from a stunned Cayden and headed towards the door.

AJ walked in and shook his head. "Sabin, I didn't see anyone."

Sabin shrugged as him and Alex hurriedly walked towards the door. "Well, guess I was just imagining things. But we gotta go." He said quickly.

"Yeah, Jeff needs us to take care of some things. Bye!" Alex said, talking so fast AJ barely understood him, as he scratched his head before him and Sabin quickly and sheepishly bolted out the door.

AJ looked at the door, bewildered then looked at Cayden. "What was that all about?"

Cayden developed a light blush as she looked at AJ. "I…they were...I think…" Suddenly, her phone started going off in her pocket.

_Captain America, we love you. Captain America, you're grand. Oh Spiro Agnew, eat your heart out. Captain America's our man. _Jimmy Buffet sang.

She smiled widely up at AJ, who just shook his head and chuckled. "I still cannot believe that is your ring tone for him."

"Well, he is a Captain." She chuckled as she pulled her maroon EnV 3 out of her pocket and put it to her ear.

"Captain America we love you. Captain America you're grand." She sang into the receiver.

The person on the other end of the phone groaned. _"Cayden, is that still the ring tone you have for me?"_

"Sure is." She said, as her smile grew even wider, and although she couldn't see the person on the other end, she knew he was shaking his head.

"_Cayden. Seriously, I'm not even from America. I'm from Canada!" _The man complained.

"One: You're a captain, Captain Charisma, but a captain nonetheless; and two, let's face it, Canada isn't a real country. It's more like the Northern Division of the U.S., so that makes you Captain America." She explained with a grin.

"_Canada is too a country!"_ Christian Cage yelled into the phone, causing Cayden to hold the phone away from her to keep from going deaf.

AJ rolled his eyes at Cayden and Christian. He couldn't help it. They had this argument every time they talked. Every time Christian called her on the phone or saw her in person, it was inevitable.

"Whatever Christian. You're Captain America and that's that. The sooner you accept this the sooner you can help people. But remember, with great power comes great responsibility." She said, her laughter breaking up the last part of the sentence.

"_Would you please tell AJ to keep you in line?"_

"Yeah, like he's _ever_ been able to do that." She said, rolling her eyes. Then she looked at a confused AJ. "He wants you to keep me in line."

AJ looked at the phone with an indignant look on his face, throwing his arms up. "If he thinks it's so easy to keep you under control, have _him_ get his fat butt down here and do it!"

"_Heard that AJ! I'm not fat! You're just mad cause my show has more viewers than yours!" _Christian yelled through the phone, as Cayden rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to give AJ the phone?" She asked.

"_No, no. I called to talk to you. Now, are you done making fun of Canada?"_

"CC, I'll never be done making fun of Canada, but I think I can contain myself long enough to hold a civilized conversation with you." She giggled, enjoying getting under the ECW Champion's skin. But, it was all in good fun. Christian and Cayden were tight. If AJ was her brother then Christian was like that really cool cousin that was over at her house all the time and was always looking at for her. Outside of AJ and Chris, he was probably one of the few people she would consider family.

"_Good, cause…Cayden Avery I'm so proud of you!_" He yelled into the phone, nearly busting out Cayden's eardrum in the process.

She grinned, despite the ringing in her ear. "You were watching? I figured you'd be busy traveling or something."

"_We were traveling, but one of the guys from the show lives really close to where we just finished up at, so I told him we had to go to his house and watch the TNA pay-per-view. Most everyone argued at first, saying how 'TNA sucks' and everything, but I just told them that they were about to see the beginning of the most dominate title reign in Knockout history and that if they wanted to wake up with both eyebrows tomorrow, they'd shut up and watch the show."_

"Aw. Thanks C! I'm glad you got to watch. How did you think I did?" She asked, a huge smile on her face, glad to talk to Christian after what felt like forever.

"_Cayden, you won! You did awesome, of course. And, the way you nailed that Pelé kick then the Shooting Star Press thing! That was amazing! What are you going to call that thing, eh?"_

She raised an eyebrow, thinking about the question. "I think I'm going to call it 'Cardiac Arrest.'"

"_Nice." _He said, as Cayden heard some commotion in the background on Christian's side. She could barely understand anything that was being said, until she finally heard Christian's voice break through clearly. _"Fine, fine, I'll tell her. Now, would you guys shut up so I can talk to her?"_

"_Sorry bout that. E. Bourne says 'hi' and John Morrison wanted me to inform you that he is single."_

Cayden chuckled. "Well, tell 'E' I said 'hi' and that he needs to come visit soon." She said, having known Evan Bourne from his days at TNA and Ring of Honor with Chris and AJ. "And, as for Morrison, well, I don't think my brothers would approve of me dating someone who is almost as old as them."

AJ, who had been zoning out, looked up immediately at Cayden's words. He motioned for Cayden to hold the phone towards him. She did, and he proceeded to yell towards it.

"Cage! You tell that playboy that if he even thinks about asking Cayden out, I'm going to Pelé kick him so hard that it'll mess up his face permanently and he'll never get a date again!"

She shook her head at him as she put the phone next to her ear again. "Did you get all that?" She asked, but she got her answer when she heard Christian yelling to the others who were with him.

"_E. Bourne, Cayden says 'hi' and that you need to come visit. Morrison! AJ says that he'd kill you!"_

Cayden rolled her eyes, as noise erupted on the other end of the phone.

"_Hey, look, I've got to go, but I'm going to see you guys soon. I think we may both be in Memphis around the same time here in a month or so."_

Cayden's smile, which she already thought was at full strength, grew bigger. "Really?"

"_Yep. And, you know what they have in Tennessee? Pancake houses!" _He answered, not giving her a chance to guess.

"Flippin' sweet. You're paying though, seeing as you make so much more money than me cause more people watch your show." She said, throwing Christian's earlier words back in his face.

"_Dang it. Walked right into that one, eh? Well, the boys are getting restless. We need to hit the road so we can get to the arena by morning."_

"Cap! You didn't have to make yourself late cause of me! I would have understood."

"_I know you would have. But, I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I tried to work it out where I could make it down there, but my schedule just wouldn't allow it."_

"I understand C. Be safe, please."

"_I will be Cayden. And listen. I know things down there are really stressful with the Mafia and Chris and AJ. If you ever need to vent, I'm just a phone call away, and if you need me there, I'm just a plane ride away. McMahon can shove it if he doesn't understand."_

Cayden smiled at Christian, knowing that he wasn't just saying that and would always be there for her. "Thanks. Love you Captain America!"

"_I love you too…" _He chuckled before he finished. "_Maple Leaf!"_ He instantly hung up the phone afterward, so Cayden couldn't say anything to him.

"Christian! Christian! I am not from Canada! Don't, ugh! He hung up!" She said, as she looked at AJ who was chuckling.

"Called you Maple Leaf, didn't he?" AJ knew he had before he asked. Ever since Cayden had dubbed him with the nickname "Captain America," Christian had started calling her "Maple Leaf," just to equally get under her skin.

"Yeah he did, the jerk." She muttered, rolling her eyes with a smile.

"So, you're the TNA champ and got a call from 'The Instant Classic.' You're having a pretty good night, I'd say." AJ said, as he smiled widely at her.

"Yeah. A great night." She said, as she frowned a little, but quickly tried to recover. AJ, however, saw it.

"What's going on Munchkin?"

"I don't know. It just, it doesn't seem complete without Chris being here." She sighed sadly.

"Who said Chris wasn't here?" Someone asked from behind the two of them. They both whipped around, and the frown that was on Cayden's face was once again replaced by her million-watt smile as she saw her other brother standing just inside the door.

"X!" She yelled, as she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He instantly hugged her back, a smile forming on his face that was overwhelmed with emotions.

"Hey Short Stuff." He barely whispered, as he kissed her on the top of the head and rested his chin on the top of her head. He could hear her sniffling against his chest, and felt little drops of water soak through his shirt as tears feel from Cayden's eyes.

"I've missed you bubby." She said into his chest.

"I've missed you too kiddo." He whispered back, as he rubbed small circles on her back with his hand to try to comfort her.

AJ looked at Chris with arms crossed. It wasn't that he was mad that he was there. Cayden needed both her brothers, and he would never ever try to prevent that. But, the warning from Joe rang in his ears and he knew that Kurt Angle did not just randomly make threats. If he said it, he'd go through with it.

"Chris. Does the Mafia know you're here?" He asked flatly, trying to keep his anger towards Chris hidden for Cayden's sake.

"No. I got a text message from Jeff saying that he was going to distract the Mafia for a bit so I could see Cayden." He said, barely glancing at AJ as he hugged his sister tighter.

"How?" Cayden asked, looking up at him.

"I'm not sure. He just said that Shelley and Sabin thought up the idea and he was going to go along with it." Chris said with a shrug before he held Cayden at arms length to examine the belt.

"Well, Cayden, I must say that a title belt really suits you. You did so well out there! I am so proud of you!" He said, as she looked over at the belt on her shoulder and smiled before she looked up at him, a sadder look forming on her face.

"You aren't mad at me?" She asked.

Chris sighed, knowing this was coming. "Well, I'm not going to lie, you leaving the locker room like that really hurt, like you were picking AJ over me. And I was upset for a while, but, I realized that if the shoe was on the other foot, you would have yelled at AJ and gone to see me if I was hurt. So, no, I'm not mad at you."

She looked up at him, weakly smiling through her tears. "I'm sorry I called you a jerk."

He shrugged. "Its okay, I was being a jerk. I acted like us hurting AJ shouldn't upset you, and it did. I should have respected that. I also should have made sure you were safe." He said, rubbing her upper-arms comfortingly.

"Just so you know, I'm really ticked off that Booker and Steiner screwed The Guns out of the title." She said, raising an eyebrow at Chris, showing some of that legendary Cayden Daniel's attitude.

He shrugged. "Well, I can't help what Angle's 'gay posse' does."

"But you're still in it. And now, I can't even talk to you." She said, more tears forming in her eyes as her anger became replaced by sorrow.

He sighed. "I know kid. I hate this, and I'm sorry that this is happening, but I have to look out for you, and, as much as it sucks, that means that we can't talk for a while. The Mafia is putting me back at main-event status. I know that sounds really selfish, but Cayden, you know how much I love this business. And, even if I tried to leave the Mafia now, they'd go after both of us. I could care less what they do to me, but I won't let them hurt you. So, if that means I have to be Angle's lackey for a while, then so be it."

She nodded, not happy with the situation. "How long until we get to talk again? I miss you."

"I know Short Stuff. I miss you like crazy too. But, just give it a few more weeks. Once Angle calms down a little I'll talk to him again, okay? But, until then, I'll have Joe be our go between. And, hopefully Kurt will assign Joe to 'watch' me and make sure I don't call you. He won't run to Angle if I get a hold of you, so I'd be able to call you."

She nodded, still not thrilled, but getting a little more comfortable with the situation.

Chris's phone suddenly went off. He looked down at it and sighed. "That's Jeff. Says I need to get heading back to the Mafia locker room or they'll know I was in here. Just, promise me you'll be careful." He said, hugging his sister again. She nodded against his chest and took in a shaky breath.

"You be careful too, okay. I love you."

"I love you too kid." He said, kissing her on the forehead before he parted the hug, and, looking at his sister one last time, flashed a weak smile before he exited the room.

Cayden stood looking at the door, blinking her eyes rapidly, trying to keep the tears held back. AJ walked over to her and put his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay munchkin. Just give it time. It'll work itself out." He said, leaning his head to where it was touching hers.

"Thank you." She said, wrapping an arm around him.

"For what?" He asked, wondering what he had done.

"For letting Chris and me talk. You could have had some big macho throw-down with him after what happened last week, or gotten hateful with him, but you didn't. You just let me talk to him. Thank you." She said, looking at AJ.

He smiled at her. "Cayden, I know how much you miss Chris. I won't keep him from seeing you. I just wish I could help more than that."

"You're doing all you can Superman. You can't fix everything." She said with a chuckle.

"Doesn't keep me from trying." He said, before he nudged her off of him. "Why don't you go get ready and after the number 1 contender match, we'll head out of here and go celebrate."

She nodded as she walked towards the shower, but before she got in, she grabbed her phone and sent a text message to Alex.

_Thank you for helping me see my brother. You don't know how much that means to me. Tell Chris I said thanks too. I don't know how I'll ever repay you._

A few moments later, her phone went off and she opened the phone and saw a message from Alex.

_Not a problem. Me and Chris were happy to do it. And, you could repay me back by going out with me tomorrow night. Like, a real date, just me and you…no Sabin. :)_

She grinned at her phone before sending a reply back. _Sounds great._

Almost instantly she got another message back from Alex. _And, another kiss would be nice too. Just saying._

_Yeah it would be. _She thought, smiling, as she shook her head before she sent another message back. _Don't press your luck. ;)_

She was the champ, both of her brothers still had her back, she had great friends, and the guy she was crushing on had not only kissed her, but had also made sure that she'd get to see both of her brothers after her match and asked her out. Life was getting better, and hopefully, in a few weeks, everything would be great.

**Well, there it was. Hope you liked it. I've been neglecting my ohter stories, so I need to update them before I post another chapter, so I'm guessing a week or two before another chapter is up (depending on homework and track busyness.) Hope you guys understand. **

**Remember, reviews=love.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own Cayden. Everyone else owns themselves or is owned by TNA, however you want to look at it.**

**So, here it is, Chapter 10. I know I said I was going to work on other stories, but this one is my favorite, so he is another chapter that is entirely too long. :D I hope you guys enjoy it and its up to par. I also want to apologize for all the Christian Cage references. I know he isn't in TNA anymore, so it might annoy some of you, but I'm just on a big Captain Charisma kick, so *shrugs*. Anyway, here it is. Again, hope you enjoy it.**

Cayden's was leaning against a wall, making out with a one Alex Shelley. They were in a pretty secluded hallway at the Impact! Zone. Cayden didn't want to get a reputation if someone caught her and Alex, and also, there was the Mafia and how they would use this against them to consider. And AJ and Chris, of course, wouldn't want their sister making out with anyone.

Cayden's hand was on the back of Alex's head, the other on his chest, while one of Alex's hands was on her hip, the other was cupping her face. They were really enjoying themselves, until they heard something coming from the adjacent hallway.

"Redbird, redbird, redbird." Chris Sabin's muttered voice said just loud enough for them to hear. Alex instantly pulled away from Cayden and then leaned against the wall beside her.

"And then, Sabin and I, we jumped out of the ring and I took out Bubba while he took out Devon." He said, as Amazing Red, TNA's X-Division Champ, walked by.

He nodded at both of them and they nodded back before he turned the corner. Then, once again, they heard Sabin's voice.

"Green-bird, green-bird, green-bird."

Cayden chuckled, glad that Sabin was keeping an eye out for them, before she looked at Alex, who was now standing in front of her again.

"And there goes the guy who stole all my fan-girls." Alex said, shaking his head.

Cayden smiled at him. "Well," she said, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him closer. "He didn't steal this one." She said, her lips barely grazing his as she smiled. He smiled back, before he started kissing her again.

They were kissing for a while, until they heard Sabin yelling again.

"Redbird, redbird! Big! Red! Bird!" He muttered, only this time, instead of just standing at the end of the hallway on the other side of the wall, he took off running down the hallway towards them.

Alex rolled his eyes as he broke the kiss and looked at Sabin, who was almost to them.

"What?"

"Big redbird!"

"What are you talk…"

"Styles!" He yelled, as he continued to run by them without missing a step.

Alex looked at Cayden a little wide eyed, then dodged into the janitor's closet that was right next to them and pulled Cayden inside with him.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I don't want to die and I'm pretty sure that if AJ finds us making out, or thinks that we were, then he's going to kill me."

"Yeah, because if he finds us just talking or kissing in the hallway, he'll be more suspicious of us than if he catches us in a broom closet." She hissed, wondering what Alex was thinking.

He looked at her and shook his head. "Well, if you'd stop talking, he won't find us."

She scowled up at him as they held their breath, hoping that AJ would walk by and not find them.

They heard AJ's footsteps outside. They thought they heard him walk off, and were in the free and clear, until "Kryptonite" started blaring from Cayden's phone.

She cringed as she looked down at it. "Dang it."

Alex winched, watching his life flash before his eyes, as footsteps approached the door.

The door swung open and AJ stood in front of them, his phone to his ear. He shook his head as he stepped back and motioned for the two of them to step into the hallway, ending the call in the process.

He looked down the hall. "Sabin, you can come out too. I know you're down there."

Chris slowly turned the corner and walked towards the others. He stood beside Cayden and looked at the ground. He turned his head towards her and muttered. "Big redbird caught us."

Cayden closed her eyes and tried to contain her giggles as AJ pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, sighing.

"Sabin, if I ever catch you covering for these two again, I'm…well, actually, I won't do anything. Instead, I'll have Jeff put you in a Submission match with Joe. Now, I'd like to talk to the two lovebirds alone please."

Sabin nodded before he hurried off in the opposite direction.

"Way to just leave us hanging Sabin!" Alex yelled, as Cayden shook her head.

"Boys got all the friends in the world, till trouble comes." She muttered, to which Alex nodded, then stole a glance up at AJ, before he looked down again.

"Now, do you want to explain to me why you two were in the closet over there?" AJ said, pointing towards the door.

"Well, AJ, no offense to Alex or anything, but he's an idiot." Alex held his hands out to his side, and looked at Cayden, confused, before she continued.

"See, we _were_ just kissing." AJ raised an eyebrow at her. "We were! Geez AJ. Stop jumping to conclusions. We were just out here kissing, minding our own business, until Sabin said you were coming. Alex here got scared and pulled us both into the closet. Then, you called my phone, and, well, you know the rest." She explained.

"Cayden, seriously, I'm going to have to put a leash on you. You're hiding in a closet with someone who you've only went out with once." AJ said animatedly.

Alex looked from AJ to Cayden questioningly, as Cayden looked at AJ with a guilty expression.

"Um, actually, AJ, we've been out like four times." She said, shuffling her feet while studying them.

"Come again?" He said, looking somewhat angry.

"Well, me, Alex, and Sabin went out that one night after I got attacked by ODB. And then the three of us went out that weekend to see Avatar cause you didn't want to go, and Sabin mysteriously had to leave right at the beginning of the movie because of some emergency, and we really didn't pay attention to him either time anyway. And then we went out Monday night and then last night. Plus, I've practically been hanging out with him and Sabin nonstop during the shows." She confessed, not meeting AJ's gaze.

Finally, after a few moments of silence, she looked up at him and took in a sharp breath. "Oh come on AJ, I said I was going out with some of the wrestlers. I just stretched the truth a little."

"Cayden, you told me you were hanging out with the knockouts." He said, crossing his arms and narrowing his gaze at her.

"Okay, I lied. But, do you blame me? I mean, when my Senior Prom date came to pick me up, you were on the porch cleaning out your shotgun!" She said in her own defense.

"I just, I know how you get and I didn't want to say anything because you've been extra overprotective lately and I didn't want you to freak out, like you are now."

AJ finally sighed and nodded. "Okay, I get it. I have been a little overprotective lately."

"You think." Cayden muttered to which AJ arched his eyebrow, silencing her.

He looked between the two. "So, since you haven't been talking to me about this, what's going on? Are you guys just 'talking' or are you 'dating' or 'going steady' or whatever it's called these days?"

Cayden opened her mouth to say something, but Alex cut her off. "Well, actually, AJ, we're not official yet, but with your blessing, and, of course, if Cayden wants to, I'd like to make it official."

AJ smirked and nodded, as if saying it was fine, before he looked at Cayden, waiting for her to respond.

It took a few moments for Alex's words to sink into Cayden's brain, but once they did, she looked at him, shocked and nervous.

"Did, did you just in a kinda roundabout way ask me to be your girlfriend?"

Alex smiled and nodded nervously, waiting on Cayden to say something more.

She smiled up at him warmly. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, silly." She said, as she stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips.

He smiled back at her as AJ cleared his throat.

"Well, that's great and all, but we need to set some ground rules." AJ said, as Cayden rolled her eyes.

"AJ, seriously, I'm 22. I don't think I need rules anymore." She said annoyed.

"Cayden, trust me, if anyone needs rules to keep them in line, it's you. And, if you don't listen to me, I'll convince Jeff to ship Alex and Chris to Japan to wrestle."

Cayden's jaw dropped. "You wouldn't!"

AJ smirked. "Try me."

Cayden looked up at Alex, who shrugged, before she glared at AJ, defeated. She sighed. "Fine, what are the rules?"

"One: I don't think you guys should really broadcast the relationship, especially with everything that's going on with the Mafia. Just try to keep it under wraps for a while till everything with them cools down." The couple nodded, not having a problem with that.

"Two: I don't mind seeing you guys hold hands or little pecks on the checks or things like that. But, I promise you, if I see you two making out, I will have to gouge my eyes out, so, if you're going to make out, don't do it around me or anywhere I go. And finally, Shelley, keep it in your pants, cause if you get her pregnant, I'm going to have to kill you."

"AJ!" Cayden screamed mortified, as her face turned beat red. She put her face in her hands to cover her embarrassment, as Alex looked the other direction, also pretty red.

AJ smirked as he saw how much he had made Cayden blush. He looked at the two. "Well, now that I've embarrassed Cayden, I'm going to have to steal her so we can get ready for our segment tonight."

Alex looked up and nodded before he smiled at Cayden. "Alright babe. I'll see you later." He said, bending down and giving Cayden a quick peck on the lips before he nodded to AJ and headed towards his and Sabin's locker room.

AJ chuckled at Cayden, who glared up at him. "I can't believe you said that."

"Oh, come on, I just couldn't resist. And, I will kill him." He said with a shrug.

Cayden rolled her eyes, before she shoved her hands in her pocket. "You aren't mad that I didn't tell you about the dates, are you?" She asked sheepishly.

AJ shook his head and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Nah. I have been really overprotective of you lately, you're right, but that's just because I want to keep you safe. From now on, though, you keep me in the loop, even if I am in crazy-big-brother mode. Okay?"

Cayden nodded her head as the two of them headed to hair and makeup.

*30 minutes later*

AJ rolled his eyes at Cayden as she walked out of the bathroom. "What are you wearing?" He said, pointing to her shirt.

"My old 'Got Charisma' t-shirt that Christian gave me forever ago. Duh." She said, looking down at the tee, annoyed that AJ was asking her stupid questions.

"You do know he doesn't wrestle for TNA anymore, right?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

She gave AJ a hateful look. "Yeah, I know. And, you know who I still blame for that? Angle." She said, not giving AJ a chance to answer. "If you ask me, he still deserves a royal beat-down for that." She hissed, clenching her hands into fist at the side.

AJ smirked at her. "Why do you think I'm so excited about Hard Justice? I personally get to give The Olympic Crybaby a beatin' that he'll never forget." AJ said, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"And you'd better. If not, _I'll_ have to do it myself, and we all know that if I get within three feet of Angle, I'm gonna get sick." She said, acting as if she was going to puke.

He looked at her sternly and pointed a finger at her. "You'd better not even think about going after Angle."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No sir. No thinking of going after Angle, sir!" She said, saluting him.

He smacked Cayden upside the head lightly. "Come on. Dixie wants us both in the ring to talk to the crowd, get you a little face-time."

Cayden nodded, as she grabbed her belt and fastened it around her waist. "Let's go champ. Time's a wastin'." She said, as AJ slung his belt over his shoulder and smiled at her as they linked arms and walked towards the tunnel.

AJ and Cayden made their way to the ring in their street gear as AJ's entrance music blared.

"You ready for this?" He asked her as they walked down the ramp. She nodded her head as AJ climbed the steps and parted the ropes so she could get in easier. She stood up on the top turnbuckle and raised it above her head, as AJ stood up on the opposite turnbuckle and raised his belt. Cayden waved to the crowd as AJ was handed two mics. He walked over to Cayden, who had rested her belt on her shoulder, and handed her a mic.

"So, for those of you who didn't get to see _Breakthrough, _we have a new Knockout Champion. I told y'all she was a prodigy and I wasn't lying. Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you all to my beautiful and talented sister, Cayden Daniels, the new Knockout Champ!"

The crowd cheered pretty loudly for Cayden, willing to support the young knockout that AJ seemed to endorse.

"What's up Impact Zone?" She asked, to which the crowd cheered louder.

"Well, like AJ said, I'm Cayden Daniels, the little sister of him and Chris Daniels, and your new Knockout champion." To this, the ground cheered also, glad the gold was no longer around ODB's waist.

"Now, I want to tell all of you fans and every Knockout in the back that I am a fighting champion. I will take on all comers. Anytime, anywhere, anyplace, but know that I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep this title. So, be ready, cause a new era has begun." Cayden stated with finality, knowing that the crowd would respect that.

AJ smiled at his sister. "Well, now that we've got you acquainted with the new Knockout Champ, its time to take care of some other business. Last night, we got a new number one contender, Kurt Angle. He, of course, had his…" he looked at Cayden, moving his hand in a circle in front of him like he was trying to get the word to come to him.

"Gay posse?" Cayden finished for him with a shrug.

"That works." He said, smiling, before he continued.

"So, Angle had his gay posse come out and help him win the match. Now, see, I've got a problem with that. Kurt, you've got your little gang back there screwing everyone out of their matches and taking out everyone who crosses you. That doesn't sit too well with me. You also attacked me from behind a few weeks ago, and I have _yet _to get any payback for it. So, at _Hard Justice…_"

AJ was cut off by the Mafia music. He instinctively stepped closer to Cayden as Angle stepped out of the "heel" tunnel with Booker T by his side and Sharmell behind them.

"AJ, AJ, AJ." Angle said, as the group made their way down the ramp. They stopped at the end, looking at the two in the ring. "I thought you would have learned your lesson after the beating we gave you a few weeks back. Haven't you learned by now? Haven't any of you learned by now?" He said, holding his arm out, motioning to the crowd. "If you cross paths with the Mafia, we're going to take you out."

AJ saw Cayden tense up next to him at Angle's words. He knew she was worried about him, so he lightly nudged her. "They won't get to me. I promise." AJ whispered where only Cayden could hear him.

"I mean come on people. Look at who all we've taken out. I mean, I think there's a few people you might know. We're the reason Jeff Jarrett was gone for so long. And, of course The Icon himself, Sting. Oh, and let's not forget the Instant Classic, Captain Charisma himself Christian Cage." Kurt looked up at Cayden and smirked. "Nice shirt, Cayden. And no, we don't have Charisma, because I took him out last year. I beat him down so bad he's still probably feeling it. Not to mention we put him through a glass table." Angle smirked, as Cayden's fisted her hands at her side.

She remembered the glass table. She had actually been backstage that night and she had freaked. She had almost ran out to the ring, but Chris had just hugged her and held her back and turned off the TV, not wanting her to witness what had happened. Afterward she had stayed at the hospital for hours with Christian, worried sick. Rehashing old history was just making her hate Angle more and more.

"I mean, that guy is so washed up. He wasn't even worthy to carry my…"

"Hey Cue ball, why don't you do us all a favor and shut up." Cayden yelled into the mic, causing the crowd to go crazy. AJ looked at her in shock, but after he saw the look in her eyes, he knew better than to try to stop her.

"What did you call me?" Angle asked.

"Cue ball. Why don't you clean out your ears? No, seriously, clean out your ears I can see the wax from all the way over here. Ew, gross." Cayden said into the mic, cringing.

Booker put his mic up and started to defend Kurt. "You can't talk to him like that!"

"Shut up Whoopi." Cayden said without missing a beat. Booker looked at her shocked as AJ closed his eyes and tried to keep from laughing, not wanting to encourage Cayden.

"Angle, I am sick and tired of you and your crap. And guess what? I'm not the only one. Everyone in the back, not to mention _all_ of these fans," she said, holding her arms out and spinning around slowly, "are just as sick of you as I am. You're nothing but a washed up hack who wouldn't amount to anything without your little 'mafia.'"

"You can't talk to me like that! I'm the _Godfather!"_ He said with exasperation.

Cayden raised her eyebrows and made a skeptical face. "Someone's seen _too_ many mafia movies. You know, you kinda look more like Scarface to me." She said, her infamous cocky smile forming on her face.

"Scarface? I am not Scarface!" He yelled, stomping his foot in frustration.

"Did he just stomp his foot?" AJ asked into the mic, pointing at Kurt while chuckling.

"What a Diva! But, AJ, he's right. We need to stop calling him Scarface." Cayden said seriously, almost apologetically.

"Finally you're coming to your senses. Thank you." Kurt said, throwing his arms up, letting them hit his thighs before he let them rest by his side.

"Yeah, I mean, come on, Scarface had hair." She said, looking at AJ with a huge smile.

"You can't talk to me like that! I'm the only Olympic Gold Medalist…"

"In professional wrestling history. We know. Kurt, seriously, it happened over 13 years ago. No one cares anymore. Let it go." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey you little ingrate, you'd better…" Booker began to yell.

"Shenzi, if you don't behave yourself, I'm going to go get Mufasa!" Cayden said to Booker, referencing Whoopi Goldberg's voice-over in "The Lion King," causing the crowd to lose it.

"Did you just…" Booker tried to say, but Cayden cut him off.

"Mufasa." Cayden interrupted with a grin.

"Would you…" He tried again, but was once again cut off by Cayden.

"Mufasa!"

Deciding he wanted in on the fun too, AJ grinned and quoted the Lion King. "Ooh, do it again."

"Mufasa. Mufasa Mufasa!" Cayden said, leaning against the ropes towards them. AJ shook his head, almost doubled over with laughter, amazed that Chris and him had made her so mean, as the crowd started chanting "Mufasa."

"Cayden, stop saying Mufasa right now!" Kurt yelled from outside the ring,

"Oh look, Cue ball thinks I'm actually going to listen to him." Cayden said with a laugh.

"You know, I don't remember any of you laughing after I took your friend Christian out. We all knew he couldn't hack it in TNA."

"Kurt. I'm warning you right now. Keep talking bad about Christian and I'll make you regret it." Cayden said, pointing her finger at him with an icy glare, all joking gone from her voice.

"What? I'm merely stating the fact that he couldn't cut it in TNA. He was never good enough to be here and, quite honestly, he isn't even talented enough to sell the T-Shirts at the merch table." He said, pointing towards the hallway where the merchandise area was.

"Well, at least Christian isn't gay like you." She said, with a smug smirk.

"What? I'm _not_ gay!" Kurt yelled, enraged.

"That's not what _I _heard. And, even if I hadn't been told that by half the Knockouts, let's look at your behaviors. You wear suits all the time; overcompensation much; hang out with all guys, and never go anywhere without your 'mafia'. Heck, I bet you guys even go to the bathroom in groups." She said with a chuckle. "Plus, there's only one girl in your _entire_ group. All signs point to 'yes'."

"You know what Kurt, I'm getting really sick of this whore's mouth." Booker said, to which AJ whipped off his sunglasses and started towards the ropes, but Cayden shook her head, stepping in front of AJ, keeping him from going after Booker.

"Booker, seriously, the only whore out here is your wife." Cayden said, pointing to Sharmell, who looked at her shocked. AJ still glared at Booker, but remained behind Cayden.

"Cayden. Sharmell is not a whore and the Mafia is not gay. I think you are just jealous that your brother chose us over you."

Cayden looked at him with pure hatred, shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"When's the last time you talked to Christopher?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cayden suddenly found her belt very interested and started staring at it while ignoring what Kurt was saying

"Yeah, that's what I thought. How does it feel Cayden? That your brother abandoned you? Didn't he tell you that he would never do that? Guess he's realized who his real family is, and in his real family, the Mafia," he said, motioning between him, Booker, and Sharmell, "there isn't room for you, and there never will be. Basically, you don't have a brother anymore. Heck, you don't even have any family at all." Kurt said, stating the last part slowly and with extra emphasis.

AJ looked over at Cayden, who was biting her bottom lip and blinking, looking towards the ceiling. Kurt had crossed a line and now it was time for big brother AJ to step in.

"Kurt, you obviously know _nothing _about Cayden's family, because you're talking like she only has one brother. Well, she actually has two, and you're looking at her other big brother, the Phenomenal AJ Styles!" He said, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his side.

"And this big brother isn't going anywhere. And you know what else Kurt, this belt isn't going anywhere either. And, see, that's what I was trying to tell you before you started running your mouth. See, your little 'mafia'" AJ said, using air quotes. "Well, they aren't going to be able to interfere in our match because I talked to Dixie and the others in charge and they've agreed at _Hard Justice_ that our match is going to be a Six Sides of Steel Match."

Kurt got wide eyed and looked at AJ in shock, as him and Cayden just smiled.

"See, you and your Mafia have cost me and a lot of the guys in the back. You've taken our friends out of this company, you've cost us matches and title shots, and you've torn people away from their families." He glanced at Cayden during his last point, before he continued talking.

"So, at _Hard Justice_, when I beat you, it isn't just going to be for me, it's going to be for all of these fans and everyone in the back or at home that you and your Mafia have screwed over. And, after I retain my title, my next objective is going to be to tear the Mafia apart at the seams. See, I know what your goal is in all of this." AJ stated, adjusting his title belt.

"Oh, you do? Please then AJ, enlighten us all." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Well Kurt, it's simple. It's all about Hogan. We all know that he's coming in a few months, and would be here sooner if it wasn't for all the red tape. But, he's coming and when he does, TNA is gonna be turned upside-down, and you, you're hoping to capitalize. You want the Mafia to be the prominent group when he comes and you want him to join, just like the old Wolfpack days. Then, with Hogan in the group, you'll have the run of TNA. I mean, come on Angle, anyone can see what your 'master plan' is." AJ said, throwing his arms into the air.

"Well, you got me AJ. That's _exactly _what we're planning. We will run TNA once Hogan gets here. And, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that you're going to stop us, right AJ?" Angle asked animatedly.

AJ nodded, mouthing something to Angle.

"Well, AJ, you won't stop us. You can't. Because at _Hard Justice, _I'm not only going to beat you, I'm going to show everyone just how worthless you are. I mean, face it AJ. You're such a loser that your own father didn't want you." He said, referencing the fact that AJ's dad had kicked him out at 15.

AJ started to step forward, but Cayden put a restraining hand on his chest, talking to him without the mic. "AJ. Two out here, two more in the back." She informed him, knowing (from a text message from Joe) that Angle had sent Joe and Daniels out of the Arena to get something for him. Now, she realized it was probably just a bogus excuse to get Chris out of the arena so he wouldn't' kill him for being hateful to Cayden.

"We can't take them all. It isn't worth it. Let him talk his smack, save it for the Pay-Per-View." Cayden said, trying to calm her big brother, who nodded at her.

"And, AJ, you aren't the only one in your family that is worthless. Your sons are too. Guess the apples don't fall too far from the tree."

That was it. Angle had pushed Cayden over the edge. "Ah, heck no." She yelled loud enough that her mic picked it up before she threw her title and mic on the ground and ran towards the rope, and before anyone could react, spring-boarded over them and hit Angle and Booker with a high flying move, knocking them down and also taking out Sharmell with a domino type effect.

"Oh no." AJ muttered, tossing his own mic and title down before he ran out of the ring and ran over to the four people on the ground. He helped Cayden up, who proceeded to kick Angle in the face.

"No one talks about my nephews! No one!" She yelled, spitting on him.

"Cayden, let's go." AJ said, grabbing Cayden's arm. He _wanted _to rip Angle's head off, but he also knew that the rest of the Mafia would be heading out to the ring at any moment and he needed to get Cayden out of there. He started leading her up the ramp when Nash and Steiner emerged from the heel tunnel.

"Crap. Didn't think that one through, did I?" Cayden muttered to AJ who glanced behind him.

"Get in the ring now." AJ ordered her.

"Not unless you're coming too. Not leaving you out here on a Kamikaze mission." She said, not taking her eyes off the approaching Mafia members.

"Cayden…" He glanced down, and, knowing she wouldn't move without him, ran towards the ring, holding onto her arm, keeping her with him. She stopped at the edge however, and reached underneath the apron until her hand grasped what she was looking for.

"Good 'ol Stinger." She whispered, as she pulled a bat out and rolled into the ring with AJ. Kurt and Booker, who had finally made their way back to their feet, along with the rest of the Mafia, surrounded the ring.

The two wrestlers in the ring stood back to back. Cayden held the bat up, ready to use someone's head as her baseball, as AJ held his title belt, prepared to clock anyone who tried to get into the ring.

"We are so screwed." Cayden muttered, as AJ nodded.

"It's like that scene in Clone Wars, where they're about to die cause all the droids have them surrounded and then Yoda shows up with the clones." AJ whispered back.

Cayden rolled her eyes. "Are you serious right now? We're about to die and you're making a Star Wars reference?"

"We aren't going to die. We've just got to kill time." AJ stated, as him and Cayden circled around, staying back to back.

"Kill time? Till what?" Cayden asked, tensing up as the members of the Mafia got on the apron.

"Til Yoda and the Clones show up." He said over his shoulder. Cayden glanced back at him, confused, until the sound of machineguns blared through the arena and Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin made their way out of the tunnel and started towards the ramp. They were nearing the ring when a voice filled the arena.

"Everybody stop now. Stop now." Jeff Jarrett said, walking out of the tunnel and heading to the middle of the stage. Alex and Chris both pointed at a different member of the Mafia, telling them to stay still or they were coming to the ring.

Angle picked up a mic. "Jarrett, what business do you have giving anyone orders? You aren't in charge anymore, remember?"

"Well, Kurt, see, that's where you're mistaken. Dixie Carter called me three weeks ago, actually, the same week Cayden here debuted on Impact! Apparently, the Hogan thing is taking a little longer than Dixie thought it would, and she feels really overwhelmed right now. So, until Hogan can get here, she's asked me to come back and run things." Jeff said with a smile.

Cayden smiled widely in the ring then looked at Booker. "Who's the 'whore' now Whoopi?" She yelled, causing Booker to start to get into the ring. AJ pushed Cayden behind him, as Alex and Chris started forward, but, once again, Jarrett stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Booker, stop means don't move, so get away from Cayden and AJ before I let Cayden start wailing on you with that bat." From behind AJ, Cayden raised both eyebrows at Booker, as if asking for him to give her an excuse to use the bat. Booker wisely moved back onto the apron.

"Now, it seems we have a problem here, now don't we. We've got five of you guys, four of them, and you all want to fight. But, we're not going to have a brawl here and take out two of our champs. So, here's what we're going to do. Cayden?" Jeff asked, cocking his head to the side.

Cayden reached down and, never dropping her bat, grabbed a mic. "Yeah Jeff."

"How do you feel about tagging with AJ tonight against Sharmell and Booker?"

She smiled widely. "Superman and me versus the walking mouthpiece and Shenzi? I think you are reading my mind Double J. Book it!"

"Booked." He said, as AJ and Cayden smiled at each other.

"You can't do that!" Booker yelled, as Jeff shook his head.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but, in the words of Cayden Daniels, 'Shut up Whoopi.' It's happening. Suck it up." Jeff said with authority, causing the crowd to go crazy.

Cayden smiled, before she caught Jeff's attention and motioned to the Guns. He winked at her, understanding what she was saying.

"Now, on to the Guns. I bet you guys are really angry about what happened at _Breakthrough,_ aren't you?" Alex and Chris nodded, as they turned to face Jeff, but kept glancing over their shoulders, keeping an eye on the situation in the ring.

"Well, as much as I hate it, I _do_ have to play fair and throw the Mafia a bone every once and a while, but, I still feel like you guys deserve a title shot too. So, next week on Impact!, it'll be British Invasion vs. Scott Steiner and Booker T…" He paused for dramatic effect before continuing.

"And the Motor City Machineguns in a 3-way tag match for the titles." Chris and Alex nodded, as Chris started jumping up and down, rubbing his hands together excitedly and Alex pointed at Steiner and started mouthing off.

"But, I bet you guys still want payback. And, since I have a good feeling that Cayden and AJ are going to take care of Booker tonight, I'm going to give you guys Steiner in a handicap match tonight." Jarrett said with a smile, causing Alex and Chris to give each other a high-five.

"Oh, and if any of the other members of the Mafia get involved in either of these matches, Kurt will automatically forfeit his title shot and I'll give it to Lashely. And, yes Kurt, I assure you that I can indeed do that." Jeff said, as Kurt lifted his mic to protest.

"Now, let Cayden and AJ leave the ring _without_ touching them." Jeff ordered, as Nash moved from his spot, separating the champs from the tunnels. Cayden smirked at Angle.

"Told you not to mess with me." She then glanced at a mortified Sharmell. "See ya tonight, mouthpiece." With that, she reached down, grabbed her belt, and followed AJ out of the ring.

"Are you okay?" Alex whispered to her as she walked by them. She winked at him, as they continued up the ramp to the tunnel, which Jeff had already gone through.

Jeff was leaning against a wall as the four exited. Cayden ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks Yoda. Gotta go get ready for my match." She said, as she ran by him and towards her and AJ's locker room.

"Why did she just call me Yoda?" Looking confused, he asked AJ, who just shook his head and laughed. "Long story. Thanks for the save out there though." He said, clapping his shoulder.

"No problem. That girl is going to get herself killed one of these days, isn't she?" He asked, to which AJ nodded.

"Absolutely. She was already fearless, and then we made the mistake of letting her hang out with Christian, who taught her how to mouth off and get under people's skin." AJ stated, shaking his head.

Jeff nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah, he has a tendency to do that, doesn't he?"

AJ nodded, as Jeff rubbed one of his eyes. "I still can't believe she started chanting Mufasa out there."

"I can." AJ glanced over his shoulder and saw Alex and Chris heading to their locker room. "Alex! Chris! Thanks for the help tonight." He yelled down the hall. The Guns waved back, letting him know it was no problem, before they entered their locker room.

AJ looked at Jeff. "So, you're back in charge now?"

Jeff nodded. "At least for the time being. AJ, at _Hard Justice_ I want you to do us _all_ a favor and take Angle out. If Hogan comes back to a Mafia run TNA, we are all screwed."

AJ nodded. "After the crap he's been pulling, I'm not going to have a problem doing that." He said with a smile before he walked towards his and Cayden's locker room.

As AJ walked into the room, he was hit in the face with some clothes. He grabbed them and looked down at them, seeing they were his white with blue wrestling pants and matching hood. He glanced up at Cayden with a questioning look.

"We're wearing white and blue out there tonight." She informed him.

"Um, since when?" He asked, as Cayden shrugged.

"Since I decided that's what colors we're wearing." She said with a smile on her face. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "women."

"Excuse me? I still have the bat over here if you hadn't noticed, so I'd watch my mouth if I were you. Now, go into the bathroom, change into the outfit I picked out, and don't complain about it." She said, putting one hand on her hip.

AJ put his hands up as if he was defending himself, as he walked toward the bathroom. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind and he looked at Cayden. "Hey, munchkin?"

"Yeah." She said, turning from where she was digging through her bag to face him.

"How did you know there would be a bat there? I mean, we don't keep weapons under the ring normally." He asked, confused. She smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Oh, that. Well, you know how I always used to hang out with Stinger whenever you guys were busy?"

AJ nodded his head as she continued.

"Well, once day, I had asked him why he loved this business so much. He smiled, lead me out to the ring before everyone got there, and just showed me everything. Said he loved that he was one of the reasons that the Zone got filled up and how a place that was _so _quite at that moment would erupted whenever he came out of the tunnel. Then, he told me he wanted to tell me a secret, but I had to promise to not ever tell anyone. I agreed, and he showed me where the bat was. He would always give one of the set-up guys shirts and stuff for his kids, so long as he hid the bat there every time they put the ring up. Even if he wasn't scheduled, he told the guy to always put it there, because he might show up at any time and need it." She explained, smiling fondly at the memory.

"I remembered that why we were out there, and took a chance. Luckily, it paid off." She said with a shrug. "I just wish Stinger could have been here to see all of it, you know? I mean, he could have at least called me after I won the title. Where's he at AJ?" Cayden looked at her older brother, her eyes pleading for an encouraging answer.

AJ sighed, as he leaned against the doorframe. "I don't know Cayden. I really don't. I was really surprised he didn't call you either, but then again, none of us have heard from him for months. I don't know what's going on."

"I thought Sting left on his own will, but out there, Angle said something about them taking him out. I mean, you don't think they did something to him, do you?" She asked worried.

AJ shook his head. "They aren't that stupid. Stinger and 'ol faithful there." AJ motioned towards the bat, "could probably take out most of the Mafia. I bet they have put some pressure on him to stay gone, but I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just trying to figure everything out."

Cayden nodded at AJ, who smiled and winked at her before he stepped into the bathroom to change into his outfit. When he came out, Cayden had her outfit on also. It was the same design as her first outfit, but the primary color was white and it had blue designs everywhere. She had her ipod in, and when she saw AJ walk in, she looked at him and smiled.

"Ready to do this?" She asked, as he smiled and nodded. She stood up, grabbed her belt and put it around her waist as he did the same. She slipped on her hood and cracked her knuckles.

The two of them headed to the tunnel. AJ glanced over at her. "We using your entrance song?"

"No, let's just use yours." She said smiling, as he motioned to the stagehand before his music hit. _Get ready to fly!_

The lights came on and the fountain fireworks started as Cayden and AJ stood on the stage, hoods up. AJ flipped his hood down first, and then Cayden flipped hers down and motioned to her title belt. AJ and her made their way to the ring, slapping the hands of the fans in the process.

They handed the refs their belts as Booker T and a terrified looking Sharmell made their way to the ring.

AJ and Booker started the match first. Remembering the beating he had received weeks before, AJ ran at him locked him up, before hitting him with a belly-to-back suplex. He picked him up and slammed him to the ground. Then, he jumped off of the ropes and did a moonsault onto him. He went to lift him up, but Booker low-blowed him.

"Hey!" Cayden yelled at the ref as AJ fell down to the ground. Booker then started an offense on AJ. Cayden cheered AJ on from the apron as the crowd got behind them. Suddenly, the crowd started chanting.

"Mufasa, Mufasa, Mufasa, Mufasa!" They chanted. Booker started getting angry and glanced at Cayden who was smiling on the apron.

"Told you not to mess with me." She said with a cocky smirk, trying to keep Booker distracted from AJ. Enraged, he walked over to her and smacked her across the face. Then he grabbed her by the back of the head and jumped onto his knees, pulling Cayden's neck down, hard, onto the ropes, causing her to fall off of the apron with a thud.

"Oh, come on! That as uncalled for! Ref, do something!" Taz yelled at the announcers' table.

Booker looked pretty smug as he glanced over the ropes at Cayden, who was now lying on the ground on the outside. As he turned around however, he was face to face with AJ Styles, who had a look of hatred that Booker had never seen before.

AJ socked him hard across the jaw sending him to the ground. He then got on top of him and started alternating left and rights, punching him furiously. "Booker, I'm gonna kill you for that." He yelled, before running against the ropes and hitting Booker with a flying knee.

He glanced towards the corner, where Cayden had since pulled herself back onto the apron. AJ started towards her to check on her, but she gave him a thumbs up, letting him know she was okay. AJ turned around to attack Booker, but when he did, Booker was halfway across the ring. He ran over to Sharmell, who looked at him shocked, before he tagged her and slid out of the ring.

Cayden smiled widely as she stuck her arm out for a tag. "AJ!" She yelled. He smiled at her and tagged her in.

Cayden walked over to Sharmell, who was cowering on the apron, grabbed her by her extensions, and pulled her into the ring.

Sharmell fell to the ground with a thud, as Cayden picked her up and Irish Whipped her into the corner. Cayden ran over and hit her with a missile dropkick causing her to fall to the ground yet again, Cayden then picked her up and hit her with a sidewalk slam.

Cayden was starting to toy with Sharmell, who was practically out of it, until she heard AJ yell at her.

"Cayden!"

She glanced to the corner.

"Yeah?"

He pointed to Sharmell. "Just finish it!"

She nodded, as she grabbed Sharmell from behind, and spun both of them around.

"Taz, is she about to do what I think she's going to do? Mike asked.

"It sure looks like the 'Unprettier' to me, Mike." Taz commented.

Cayden was about to hit the Unprettier, until she saw Booker racing towards her, ready to deliver a clothesline. She braced for impact, but right before Booker got to her, AJ jumped off the top turnbuckle, over Cayden and Sharmell, and hit Booker with a Hurricanrana.

Cayden smiled at her older brother, as she slammed Sharmell into the mat, hitting the Unprettier on her. She quickly covered her up, as the ref got down on the mat and counted. 1, 2, 3.

She stood up and hit her chest over her heart twice before she put her hand over her eyes as if she were searching for someone, then pointed into the camera and winked.

"Love you Captain America." She mouthed, as AJ wrapped her into a bone crushing hug.

"Your throat okay?" He asked concerned. She nodded as the ref handed them their titles and the two champs made their way backstage.

"Well, if you ask me Cayden Daniels just sent a message. Angle was talking bad about Christian Cage, who she happens to be very close to, and then, she hits Sharmell with the Unprettier." Taz said, as Mike nodded.

"I agree Taz, but what will the repercussions from the Mafia be for this?"

Taz shrugged, "I don't know Mike, but I know that anyone who wants to get to Cayden is going to have the hefty task of going through our Heavyweight Champ, AJ Styles, first."

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Chris Daniels and Samoa Joe had just gotten back from the errands Angle needed them to run, which were pointless and could have waited until after the show, when he ran into Jeff Jarrett, who told him all of what had happened in the show thus far, including Booker smacking Cayden and hurting her throat.

Daniels stormed into the Mafia locker room, and seeing Booker, who was nursing an injured Sharmell, he ran over to him, punched him across the face then grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the locker.

"What the heck was that Booker? You smacked my baby sister? Called her a whore? I'll kill you!" He said, shoving him further into the locker.

Nash and Angle quickly came over and removed Chris from Booker and held him back.

"Christopher, you need to calm down, now." Angle demanded as Chris glared at him.

"Is that why you sent me and Joe out of the arena? So you could mouth off to my sister? Upset her?" He asked, furious, as Joe stood behind him.

"Look, your sister assaulted me. If anyone should be upset her, it's me." Angle stated matter of factually.

Chris scoffed. "And, that would have never happened had you just minded your own business and let her have her moment in the ring. But, you had to go try to steal her thunder, but too bad you couldn't. Instead, you found out that she has mic skills far superior to yours. And not only that, but you guys made one big mistake tonight Angle."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Nash asked, arms crossed, causing Chris to look at him.

"You lit a fire under her. My sister will take a lot of crap and just ignore it, but the moment you talk bad about anyone she cares about, like her nephews and Christian, you tick her off beyond belief. And when she gets fired up, she gets everyone around her fired up. Such as AJ, Jeff, and the Guns." Chris said, before he glared back at Angle.

"And, let me make two things perfectly clear to all of you. And after Steiner gets back from the butt-kicking that the Guns are giving him in the ring right now," he said, motioning to the monitor, where the Guns were in complete control of their match. "You can spread the word to him too. One, there will always be room for my sister in my life; Mafia or no Mafia. And, two, and the most important point; if anyone, and that includes everyone in this room, lays a hand on my sister, I will lay them to waste. Do I make myself clear?" He hissed, glaring especially at Booker during this interaction.

Angle looked around, before he stood next to Daniels and whispered in his ear, just loud enough for him to hear. "Daniels, I don't like your attitude. If you don't start to fall in line, I promise you that I'll let the whole world know how your Dad left Cayden and doesn't love her. I wonder how little Cayden, who has been telling everyone he's dead all these years, would handle that."

Chris glared at Angle with pure hatred, as Angle motioned to the monitor, where the Guns hands were being raised in victory. "Nash, let's me and you go get our boy. Booker, take Sharmell to the trainer. Joe, stay here with Christopher and keep an eye on him." All of them but Chris nodded, as everyone exited the room but Joe and Chris.

Chris started pacing around the room, before he punched a locker and yelled.

"Chris, you've got to calm down. Cayden's fine." Joe stated, trying to ease his friend's nerves.

"It's not that. I know she's okay." He stated, exasperated, as he sat down.

"Then what is it?" Joe asked, sitting next to him.

"Kurt basically threatened to tell everyone the big family secret if I don't fall into line. I should have never told him and it'll crush Cayden if everyone knows. She still blames herself."

Joe sighed. He was beginning to wonder if the promise of getting a title shot, which had yet to happen, was the worth the hassle of the Mafia. "Wow, I would say that I can't believe he would stoop that low, but then again, it's Angle. But, I'm telling you this right now. If he does pull that crap, I'll help you throttle him."

The two sat in silence, until suddenly, Joe looked over at Chris and smiled. "Did your sister really get the crowd to start chanting 'Mufasa' at Booker?"

Chris chuckled. "Yep. I could have warned them not to mess with her, especially not say anything bad about Christian. That guy is like her idol. And then, insulting the nephews on top of that? Angle is lucky he's still breathing."

Joe nodded in agreement as he grinned. "I heard that. I've had a few encounters with what we dubbed 'The Fiery Red: Hurricane Cayden'."

Chris outright laughed at that. "Yeah, she's kinda a spitfire. I mean, seriously, Sharmell didn't say a word while we were in here because of what Cayden did. That's the longest Sharmell has _ever_ been quite."

"You're right. Your sister shut Sharmell up. I'm giving that girl the biggest hug ever next time I see her, I don't care if she hates me or not." He said with a smile.

Chris nodded, as he pulled out his phone. "I'd better call and check on her." He said, as Joe nodded. Chris hit speed-dial one and waited for his sister to answer.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Cayden had just walked out of the bathroom with her street clothes on after taking a shower. She stepped out as she heard a knock on the door.

AJ opened it and saw Alex and Chris on the other side. He smiled at them and motioned them in, as Chris stood by the door and Alex hurried over to Cayden.

"Are you okay? Did Booker hurt you?" He asked, as he gently held her face by the chin and examined her face and neck.

She rolled her eyes. "Guys, seriously, I'm not a Porcelain Doll here. It was a slap and a bounce against the ropes. I'm fine." She said, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Babe…"

"Alex, the girl says she's fine. Geez, you're getting to be as bad as AJ." Chris muttered, leaning against the wall.

Cayden smiled over at him. "Thanks Chris. You did great out there." She then looked up to Alex and smiled at him before she gave him a quick kiss. "You were amazing out there."

He smiled at her. "You did great too." He said, as Chris and AJ, who were standing by the door, both acted like they were gagging themselves. Cayden took off her shoe and chucked it at them. "Shut it Styles, Sabin!"

Sabin shook his head. "You know I'm just kidding girl. You did great. Now, come over here and give me a hug."

She walked over to him and gave him a friendly hug, as her phone suddenly started to go off. _Has he lost his mind? Can he see or is he blind? Can he walk at all, or if he moves, will he fall? _Ozzy Osbourne's Iron Man played from her duffle bag.

"Chris!" She nearly screamed, as she darted towards her bag.

"What did I do?" Sabin asked, confused.

"Not you, her brother." AJ said, as he looked over to where Cayden was frantically digging through her bag.

"Chris!" She answered, nearly yelling.

"_Hey kiddo. Are you okay? Did Booker hurt you?" _Chris's concerned voice came across the phone.

"X, seriously, it's nothing. A fifth-grade girl could hit harder." She chuckled.

"_Well, I socked him a good one right in the jaw for you."_ He stated, as she got wide eyed.

"You did?"

"_Of course. You're my baby sister. No one puts their hands on my Short Stuff and lives to tell about it. I don't care what Angle said out there, nothing is going to change that."_

She smiled widely, "Thanks Bubby."

"_Welcome Sis. Oh, and me and Joe both want to thank you for shutting Sharmell up with that Unprettier. She hasn't said a word yet! It's the longest she's ever gone without speaking."_ He chuckled."

"Glad I could help." She said, laughing, as she heard Joe say something in the background.

"_Kid, Angle's on his way, so I got to go. Take care of yourself and I'll see you soon, okay. Love you Short Stuff."_ He hurriedly said.

"Okay Chrissy. Love you too." She stated, before he hung up.

"Everything okay munchkin?" AJ asked, as she nodded.

"He was just checking on me. Said he socked Booker one for putting his hands on me." She said with a smile.

"Good." AJ stated with a nod, glad that Chris hadn't completely abandoned his brotherly duties.

"Well, we'd better getting heading out of here before you hit someone else with the Unprettier or decide to bust out the Rock Bottom or rip off some other wrestler." AJ said, grabbing his duffle bag.

Cayden nodded, as she slung her bag over her shoulder. She walked over to Chris and gave him a big hug before she put her shoe back on. Then she gave Alex a kiss.

"Call me later tonight, alright?" She asked, as he nodded.

"Okay Babe." He said, kissing her back before she followed AJ towards the door.

"Bye guys." AJ said as he and Cayden exited, both giving a light wave.

"Bye." The Guns said, waving back.

As soon as Cayden and AJ had turned the corner, Alex smacked Chris upside the head.

"Dude, what the heck?" Chris asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Stop checking out my girlfriend's butt." He said, pointing at Chris, who put his hands up defensively, as the two best friends exited the locker room.

**Well, there it was. Hope you liked it. Remember, reviews = love.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so here it is, another chatper. This is a home chapter, so its a lot shorter and really here for just filler. I felt that we need to wrap up somethings from the week before. So, here it is. Hope it's up to par and I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Cayden. Everyone else is owned by TNA or themselves.**

AJ was asleep in his bed at his Orlando home when he heard screams coming from Cayden's room. He shot out of bed and ran into her room, and saw her, still asleep, tossing and turning in her bed with tears streaming down her check.

He quickly walked over, sat on the edge of her bed, and gently shook her. "Cayden. Cayden, sweetie, wake up." He said, as she suddenly sat up straight in bed, breathing heavy. She looked extremely freaked out as AJ smoothed some hair out of her face. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest.

He rubbed claming circles into the back as he carded his hand through her hair. He waited until she calmed down a little before he started questioning her.

"Did you dream about the glass table again?" He asked, as he felt her nod against his chest. Right after they had put Christian through the table, Cayden had nightmares for almost 3 weeks straight. It got so bad that they had to get her sleeping pills for a while so that she could sleep through the night.

AJ sighed, as he hugged her tighter. "Was it just Christian this time?" He asked, as she shook her head. "Me and Chris too?" "Y-yeah." She said, shaking as he nodded in understanding.

That was always the worst part of Cayden's dreams. It wasn't just Christian that got hurt; it was the other people she loved too. He had worried that Angle bringing it up at the taping would cause her to slip into a relapse with the dreams.

After about three minutes, she finally calmed down. "You okay now?" He asked concerned, as she nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry I woke you up."

AJ shook his head. "No problem munchkin. Get some sleep, okay?" She nodded, as he stood up and head back to his room.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

AJ slowly stirred awake and sighed. Last night had been anything but a peaceful night of sleep. Cayden had woken up screaming two other times and each time he had went to calm her down.

He looked around confused, as she heard light snoring coming from his floor. He smiled slightly as he saw Cayden lying on the floor in his room with a pillow and blanket she must have brought in there.

_Typical Cayden_, he thought. She was scared silly, but didn't want AJ to worry, so she had just slept on the floor in his room without him knowing. She normally got up earlier than AJ, so she probably had planned on leaving before he got up and, that way, he wouldn't realize how bad the dreams were affecting her.

He leaned his head back and sighed. He needed a way to make Cayden feel better, but he wasn't sure what. Finally, an idea hit him. He smiled as he got out of bed and carefully placed Cayden on it, being sure not to wake her. He covered her up before he went into her room and started packing her bag.

*An hour and a half later.*

AJ yelled into his room from the hallway. "Cayden! Get out of bed! We're burning daylight!"

In his room, Cayden groaned and buried her head in a pillow. "AJ! I kinda hate you!" She muttered into the pillow, as AJ came into the room.

"What was that?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." She muttered, as she looked up at him. He was showered, dressed, and looked ready to go somewhere. He caught the look on her face and grinned.

"Come on. Get up and get ready. The bags are already in the car. We need to get moving."

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the pillows again. He shrugged. "Fine. If you don't want to go to Gainesville and see Wendy and the kids with me, I guess I'll just go by myself."

Cayden instantly shot up in the bed. "We're going to Gainesville?" She practically yelled, as AJ nodded. She jumped out of her bed and threw her arms around his neck before she darted into the bathroom to get ready.

*8 hours later*

AJ and Cayden pulled into his garage. He looked over at Cayden and saw her smiling widely.

"Now, remember, stay back out of sight for a minute or two. Wendy knows you're coming, but the kids don't. They're going to be so happy to see their Aunt Cayden."

She smiled brightly as he opened the door and walked into the house.

"Honey, I'm home!" He yelled. The sound of small feet filled the house as Ajay and Avery Jones ran through the dinning room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" They yelled, as he squatted down and was almost knocked over by the youngsters. He took both of them in one arm and kissed them both.

"Hey boys. Daddy's missed you so much." He said squeezing them tightly, as Wendy turned the corner, carrying Albey.

"Hey Sweetheart." He said, as he sat his sons down and kissed his wife. Then he kissed his youngest child's forehead. "And how's my baby boy?" He asked, as he took him from Wendy and blew a raspberry into his stomach.

Wendy smiled at her husband, but looked around, confused. "Honey, where's…"

AJ smiled, "In the car." He said, before Ajay started pulling on his Dad's pant leg. "Yeah bud?"

"Did you bring us anything?" The four-year-old sweetly asked. AJ chuckled.

"Well, kinda. It isn't something, but I did bring someone who wanted to come visit you guys."

The boys looked at each other, excitedly. They always loved when their Dad brought his friends home.

"Who?" Avery asked, wide eyed.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite nephews?" Cayden said from the doorway, as the boys looked up at ginned widely.

"AUNTIE CAYDEN!" They yelled, rushing forward. She dropped her bag at her side and squatted down as the boys ran to her. They both hit her at the same time, causing her to fall to the ground. She laughed, as the two boys hugged her tightly.

"You boys have gotten so big. How old are you two now? Twenty? Twenty-One?" She asked, picking them both up in one arm and kissing them both on the forehead.

"I'm four Aunt Cayden." Ajay said, with a roll of his eyes, to which Cayden looked at AJ with an eyebrow raised.

"Christian?" She asked, to which AJ shook his head. "Nope. Tomko taught him how to roll his eyes.'

"And how old are you now Avery?" She asked, as the two-year-old held up two fingers.

"This many." He said sweetly, as Cayden chuckled, before she got wide-eyed and acted surprised. "That many? Wow."

Ajay started poking her in the shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Did you bring us anything?" Ajay asked, as Avery nodded excitedly, hoping that his Aunt Cayden had brought them something.

"Did I bring you anything? What kind of Aunt would I be if I wouldn't have brought you something?" She said, as she sat them on the ground and dug through her bag. She pulled out a Notre Dame football.

"Ajay Jr, this is for you." She said, as she held it out to him. "A Notre Dame football? Thanks Aunt Cayden!" He said excitedly, as he hugged her, before grabbing the ball and running out of the room.

"Hey, no throwing that in the house either. Go outside with it." She yelled after him, as Wendy shot her a look of gratitude.

Avery started pulling on her shirt sleeve. "What about me?" His little voice asked.

She pulled out a big teddy bear with a Notre Dame t-shirt on it and handed it to the little boy that had been named after her.

"Here you go Mini-Me. It's a Notre Dame teddy bear." The little boy's face lit up as he grabbed the bear and clutched it to his chest. "Thanks Auntie Cayden." He said with a bright smile, before he ran out of the room after his big brother.

"Cayden Avery, you'd better come give me a hug." Wendy said with a hand on her hip. Cayden smiled widely, as she almost tackled the older woman in a bone-crushing hug.

"How have you been woman?" Cayden asked, as she broke the hug with her sister-in-law.

"I've been great, just trying to keep up with the wee ones, you know?" She asked, to which Cayden nodded.

"Well, if they're anything like Al over there, I bet that's tough." She said, jerking her thumb towards her older brother.

"Hey now." AJ said, as he cuddled his youngest child.

"So, Cayden, how does it feel to be the champ? Is it really as awesome as Al lets on?" Wendy asked, as Cayden nodded.

"Better actually." She said, smiling widely, causing Wendy to smile back, before she wrapped her into another hug. "I'm so glad you're here Cayden. I haven't seen you forever. We have to go shopping or something before you head back to Orlando, okay?"

Cayden nodded excitedly, as Wendy sighed. "Well, I've got dinner cooking. It'll be ready in a few minutes. You know where your room is, so go ahead and get settled in and it should be ready when you get done."

Cayden nodded, excited that she was going to get a home-cooked meal for the first time in a long time. Wendy was an excellent cook, which made the trips to Gainesville even more enjoyable. She looked up at AJ and smiled.

"Thanks for bringing me up here Supes. It always does the mind good." She said, as AJ smiled.

"Not a problem kid. But you know, you don't have to bring the kids something every time you come visit."

"You mean I don't have to bring them Notre Dame stuff every time I come visit." She said with a mischievous smirk. "I told you when they born AJ, I won't let my nephews be Georgia fans. They will be Irish fans."

"We'll see about that, now won't we?" He challenged, as Cayden pulled something else out of her bag and laid it on top of Albey.

AJ sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are you serious right now? A Notre Dame baby blanket? Really?"

She nodded, as she held her arms out for her youngest nephew. AJ handed him over as she cuddled him. "Hey Albey. Do you remember your Aunt Cayden?"

The infant smiled up at his Aunt as she made funny faces at him. AJ smiled too, glad to see that his sister was doing better than she had been the day before.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

AJ heard screaming coming from down the hall in the middle of the night. Both him and Wendy shot up simultaneously, startled by the noise. Wendy looked at him, confused.

"Is that Cayden?" She asked, as he nodded and threw the covers off of him.

"Yeah. She started having dreams about the glass table again. Go back to sleep Sweetheart. I'll go calm her down." He said, kissing her before he hurried down the hall to the guest room that they had dubbed Cayden's room because she was constantly there during breaks from school and the summer.

AJ walked in and saw his sister awake, her head in her hands. "The table again?" He asked, as he walked in.

She looked up at him and nodded before she sighed. "Was I screaming again?" She asked, as he nodded.

"Sorry. I bet I woke everyone up." She said, running her hands through her hair. He shook his head as he sat down next to her.

"Cayden, you can't help the dreams. You know that. It's fine. Don't feel bad, okay?"

She nodded, as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side. "Just Christian this time?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I woke up before they put you and Chris through the table.

AJ nodded his understanding as he rubbed her arm comfortingly. "You okay now?"

"I think so. Sorry again Bub." She said, as he smiled and shook his head. "It's fine sweetie. Now, get some sleep." He said, before kissing her forehead and heading back to his room.

TNA-TNA-TNA

On Thursday, AJ walked into the living room of his Gainesville home, covered in sweat, as he flopped down on his coach, leaned his head back and groaned. Cayden came in from the garage and threw a Grape G2 Gatorade at him, as she opened her own and took a swig.

"Man, you are out of shape." She chuckled, seeing AJ's exhausted expression.

AJ groaned. "No…I'm not. You're just a mad woman. Seven miles? Who runs seven miles for fun?"

"Distance runners, duh." Cayden said, rolling her eyes. "And, I'm not out of my mind, I think you're just getting slow, Old Man." She chuckled, as AJ lazily threw a pillow towards her, but he was so exhausted that it fell in front of her as he flopped down on the coach, burying his head in the cushions.

A chuckle came from the kitchen, as Wendy smiled at the two. "Cayden, I think you killed my husband."

Cayden shrugged. "Sorry Wendy. Don't worry though, we'll find you a better one. Shouldn't be too hard." She joked, as AJ pushed his head off of the cushion and glared at her.

"Hey now. Not cool." AJ muttered, before his head slammed back against the coach. Cayden smiled at her older brother.

Suddenly, Ajay and Avery ran into the living room. Ajay started bouncing on his father as Avery started pulling on his arm.

"Daddy, Daddy."

He looked up at the kids and managed a tired smile. "Yeah boys?"

"Listen to what Auntie Cayden taught us why you and Mommy went to the grocery store yesterday." Ajay said proudly, before Avery started humming the Notre Dame fight song. Seeing as he was two, it was off beat and a wee bit off in every other way, but it was clearly supposed to be the song for the Fightin' Irish.

"Onward sons of 'Ol Not-er Dame. Wake up the eggos cheering her name. Send a volley cheer on high. Shake down the thunda from the sky. What though the odds be great or be small, Old Not-er Dame will win over all. While her loyal sons are marching onward to victory." Ajay tried to sing it. He had trouble pronouncing a few words and was off beat too, but it was clear that Cayden had taught the boys the fight song for Notre Dame.

AJ looked at his sons, closed his eyes and groaned, before he smiled warmly at them then glared at Cayden. "I'm going to kill you Munchkin." He said as he jumped off the coach.

"Crap!" She yelled as she took off running through the house, AJ hot on her tail.

Ajay looked at his Mom confused. "What is Daddy doing?"

"Him and Auntie Cayden are just being silly." She said with a chuckle before she heard a scream and a loud splash in the pool.

She glanced out the window as she saw AJ get pulled into the pool by Cayden, who he had just thrown into the pool.

She stuck her head out the window and smiled. "Guys! I'll leave some towels in the garage." The two siblings nodded, as they proceeded to wrestle in the pool.

After they goofed off for a while, Cayden and AJ made their way to the garage.

"So, you're still dreaming huh?" He asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

"I've been sleeping fine." She lied, looking the other way.

He shook his head. He knew that she was still having trouble sleeping but didn't want to worry him, Wendy, or the kids.

He suddenly got a brilliant idea, which caused him to smile. Cayden talked to him about almost everything, except if she thought it would worry or upset him. So, he decided that if she wouldn't talk to him, he would find someone else to talk to her.

He waited until Cayden headed into the house before he grabbed the phone in the garage and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey man. It's AJ. Can you do something for me?"

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

The family had gathered around the TV watching Impact! Albey was out like a light in his room, and Avery was half asleep in his aunt's arms as Ajay sat between AJ and Wendy, watching the show excitedly.

Wendy couldn't stop laughing at Cayden's interactions and antics during the encounter with Angle. Well, that was until her children were insulted. Then, she looked like she could kill someone, until she saw Cayden go flying over the ropes and take them out.

"Thank you for shutting him up Cayden." Wendy said thankfully, as Cayden smiled warmly back at her.

"Not a problem Sis. It was my pleasure." She said with a wink.

As soon as the show ended, Cayden's phone started going off.

_Captain America we love you. Captain America you're grand. Oh Spiro Agnew eat your heart out. Captain America's our man._

Wendy chuckled at Cayden's ring tone as she stood up and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_I love you too Maple Leaf._" Christian Cage said in response to Cayden mouthing that she loved him on Impact! The smile on his face was evident in his voice.

"So, I take it you just watched Impact!"

"_Yes I did. Did I ever tell you how much I love you and your craziness?"_ He asked from the other end. _"I mean seriously. Mufasa? I taught you so well."_ Christian said proudly.

"AJ said that my mouth is going to get me killed one of these days." She said with a chuckle. "So, you thought I did okay on the mic?"

He scoffed. _"Okay? You did awesome. And that Unprettier was flawless. Looks like all that time you spent with the Christian Coalition really paid off, eh."_

"I guess so. I even shut Sharmell up. Chris said she didn't talk the entire time he was there after the show." She said smugly.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for nearly a minute. "CC? You okay?" She asked worried.

"_You truly are the chosen one."_ He said, deadly serious, causing Cayden to bust out laughing.

"I'm glad I'm making you guys proud." She said with a smile.

"_Leaf, we would have been proud of you no matter what. And, I can't believe Booker hit you. I would offer to kill him, but I'm in California, and I'm pretty sure AJ and Chris already got that covered."_ He said, as Cayden nodded.

"Yeah, you saw what AJ did and Chris socked him one backstage." She said with a chuckle before Christian cleared his throat.

"_So, what's this AJ tells me about you not sleeping? He said you were having those nightmares again."_ Christian asked, concerned.

"Man, that guy has a big mouth." She hissed, shaking her head, as AJ walked into the kitchen, and gave her a sideways hug and a kiss on the top of her head as he walked to the fridge.

"It's just cause I care kid." He said, grabbing a bottle of water before he headed back into the living room.

"_It's just cause he cares kid."_ Christian said, causing Cayden to roll her eyes.

"Are you guys like sharing one brain or something?" She asked, causing Chrstian to smirk on the other end of the phone.

"_No, I just rubbed off on AJ more than he'd like to admit. Now, come on, talk to me. What's going on?"_ Christian asked.

"It's nothing."

"_Cayden Avery, you have always been able to talk to me. Now, tell me what's going on."_ He said, trying to pry the information out of her.

She sighed. "Well, Kurt started talking about the glass table and…" She stopped, not sure what else to say.

Christian frowned on his end of the conversation and shook his head. He remembered how Daniels and AJ would come to the Zone, looking exhausted for weeks after that. When Christian and the others would ask what was going on, they would say Cayden was having nightmares about Christian going through the glass table, only, he didn't make it, then, her two brothers got put through the table too.

"_Maple Leaf, I want you to listen to me, okay?" _She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. However, he knew her well enough to know that's what she did, so he continued.

"_I am fine. I barely even have scars from that, eh. Was it bad? Yes. Did it scare the crap out of me? Yeah. But, I'm okay now. And, there's no way that's going to happen again. TNA and WWE both have really examined the things backstage since that, making sure that history won't repeat itself. Plus, your brothers and I both have a ton of people who have our backs. We're going to be fine."_

Cayden smiled. "I know. It just messes with me, you know? You're like family, and I hate seeing my family hurt."

"_Yeah kiddo, I know that. You're like a sister to me. I'm glad AJ and Chris shared you when I came to TNA. God knows my life would be so much more boring without you."_ He chuckled, before he continued. "_Do you remember that time we dyed Jeff's hair pink?"_

Cayden's eyes got wide as she smiled. "How could I forget? I thought he was going to kill us both. He put you in a match with Samoa Joe after that as punishment."

"_Yeah he did. I don't know why he freaked out so much. It was only temporary." _Christian said, smiling at the fond memory.

"Oh, and then there's that time we switched Stinger's face paint and it didn't wash off for almost a week." She chuckled, as Christian did the same.

"_Yeah. That's the night we decided that if we were going to mess with Sting ever again we would hide his bat first. We were seriously running from him for like twenty minutes till your brothers got there. For an old man, that guy can run, eh."_ Christian said as Cayden sighed.

"_What's going on Leaf?"_ Christian asked.

"It's, I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're back at WWE if that's where you want to be and I'm glad you're ECW champion, but…"

"_You wish I was still at TNA?"_ He finished her thought for her.

"Yeah, I mean, I always thought that when I got to TNA we'd be pulling pranks on people together and making fun of Angle and everyone. That was the plan. That's how it's supposed to be; Me, you, AJ, and Chris. And I hate Angle and all of his little minions for taking that away, you know?"

Christian sighed. Him and Cayden had gotten really close while he was still in TNA. He was pretty sure that if he would have stuck around much longer, she would have started calling him one of her brothers too. He knew it was hard not seeing him as much as she used to, it was hard on him too.

"_I know Cayden, I know. Listen, its all going to work out. I promise. Who knows, maybe one day you'll come to the WWE or something?"_ He suggested, causing her to laugh..

"And be a Diva? Yeah, doubt that. I'm not eye candy. I actually _wrestle."_ She said with a sense of superiority about her before she sighed.

"I miss you Captain America." She said sadly.

"_I miss you too Maple Leaf. I promise, promise, promise that we are going to hang out when we're both in Memphis for house shows. And, next time I get some time off, I'm going to come down and visit all of you guys, okay?"_

"Alright Cap."

"_Now, get some sleep. I love you Leaf and Denise sends her love too."_

"I will. I love you both and I'll see you in about a month. Bye CC." She said, before she hung up her phone and turned around to see AJ standing in the doorway. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"What'd I do?" He asked, as he hugged her back. He figured she'd be mad at him for calling Christian.

"Thank you for calling Cap, Bub. I just needed to hear him say he was okay, even though I knew he was." She said, to which AJ nodded.

"I know you did. And I know that you miss him too. You always were a prankster and since me and Chris were trying to keep you in line and make you behave, Christian was the one you got to goof off with." He said, as he slung his arm around her shoulder and the two made their way upstairs.

"Alright kid. Get some sleep. We've got to hit the road early tomorrow to get back for a meeting with Double J by tomorrow night, alright?" AJ said.

She nodded, as she gave him a kiss on the check and headed to her room.

A few hours later, AJ quietly opened the door to Cayden's room, checking on her. He smiled as he saw her out like a light, not tossing and turning at all. She was actually smiling like she was having a pleasant night of sleep.

He quietly closed the door and said a quite "thank you" to Christian before he headed back to his room.

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for more Instant Classic hoopla/propoganda. I just couldn't help it. I promise, I'm done now. Hope you enjoyed. Remember Reviews=love!  
*casey*  
~Hebrews 12:1~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own Cayden. Everyone else owns themselves or is owned by TNA.**

**Well, here is the first part of this week. I originally was going to make this chapter and the next one epically long chapter, but I changed my mind. So, here it is. Hope you like it and that it's up to par.**

Chris Daniels walked into the Mafia locker room and placed his duffel bag on the bench next to his locker. Tensions had been high with the Mafia since the incidents of Impact! the week before. Chris shook his head, wondering when his career got so messed up that he started taking orders from Kurt Angle.

"Christopher. We need to talk." Kurt Angle said, walking into the locker room and standing next to Chris. Chris nodded, as he turned around and faced the "Godfather" of the Mafia.

"What do we need to talk about?" Chris asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I want to tell you that, everything that happened last week, we just need to put it behind us. I realize now that you were just trying to warn me that if I upset your sister that, in turn, would upset AJ and Jeff, who seem to already be bent on making my life miserable. I shouldn't have overreacted." Kurt said solemnly.

Chris raised an eyebrow, not trusting Kurt as far as he could throw him, but still humoring him. "And what about the threat you made last week about telling everyone about my Dad?"

Kurt waved his hand. "Forget about it." He said, in a bad Brooklyn accent, which almost caused Chris to roll his eyes.

"Christopher, you are family. Family doesn't betray family, ka-peesh?" Angle said again, and this time, Chris had to look down so he could roll his eyes without being seen.

"Okay." He said, as Angle raised an eyebrow.

"Christopher…"

Chris inwardly sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ka-peesh." He silently hoped there was no one around, because if there was and Cayden found out he was trying to sound like a mobster, he would never hear the end of that from her.

Angle smiled and nodded. "Good. Now, I wanted to let you know that you are in a six-man tag match tonight. You, Joe, and Nash versus Hernandez, Morgan, and D'Angelo Dinero."

Chris nodded his head as he reached into his bag. "Well, I guess I'd better start getting ready then." He said, pulling out his ring attire.

"That's what I like to hear. Don't let me down son." Kurt said, clapping Chris's shoulder as he walked out of the room.

Chris rolled his eyes, "I'm only a few years younger than you." He muttered, as he slammed his bag back into the locker and headed towards the bathroom.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Alex and Chris were in their locker room, stretching before their match, which was next. Chris looked up at his best friend.

"You ready for this?" He asked, to which Alex nodded.

"Yeah man. Let's do this." He said, to which Chris nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Cayden came rushing into the Gun's locker room.

Shelley and Sabin both looked at her, confused, as ran inside.

"If anyone asks, I've been here the whole time." She ran over her words, as she jumped over the back of the coach and quickly flipped on the Xbox 360.

Alex walked over to her and sat next to her. "Babe, what did you do?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I didn't do anything." She said with emphasis. "I have been here the _entire_ time." She said, looking at her boyfriend, letting him know that she meant every word of what she said.

"Shelley, what did your crazy girlfriend do this time?" He asked, looking from Shelley to Cayden, as she turned around and stared at Sabin.

"I. Didn't. Do. Anything." She said to Sabin, before she flashed a mischievous grin. Suddenly, a loud knock could be heard at the Motor City Machinegun's door. The persons on the other end didn't wait for an answer, they just barged in.

The British Invasion charged into the room, causing all of the wrestlers in the locker room to stand up. When they entered the room, Chris and Alex's jaws dropped, before Sabin buried his head in a pillow to conceal his laughter and Alex did all he could to keep from laughing.

The Englishmen were standing in the middle of the room in their ring gear. But, instead of their normal attire, they were wearing sparkly outfits that, instead of having the British flag on them, had the American flag as the design instead. They looked completely ridiculous, not only because of the American colors, but also because it was glittery as all get out.

"What did you do with our stuff?" Brutus Magnus asked.

Alex and Chris both looked at each other confused, until they suddenly realized why Cayden had said she was there the entire time. Alex raised his eyebrow.

"We've been busy getting ready for our match. We didn't do anything, okay?" He said, defensively.

"Not you, her!" Doug yelled, as he pointed at Cayden. She looked at them with an honest look of confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, as she batted her eyelashes innocently.

"We saw you hanging out around our locker room. We also have heard word around the locker room that you are a bit of a trickster. We know it was you." Rob Terry said, stepping forward threateningly. "Where is our stuff?"

Alex stepped in front of Cayden defensively. "She's been here with us the entire time, so back up Rob, before we decided to start the match back here."

Cayden looked at Rob, a confused and upset look on her face. "Guys. I used to be a bit of a trickster, but I've grown out of that. It was mainly Christian's influence anyway. The pranks were always his idea. And, AJ's locker room is right next to yours. I went from there to here when he had a meeting with Jeff. He doesn't like me to be alone with the Mafia running around. I don't know what happened to your stuff, honest. I would never be that disrespectful to another wrestler. I've just been in here playing _Need for Speed, _see?" She stepped back and pointed at the television.

"I can't believe you would think I would do that!" She said, as she sniffled and her face scrunched up like she was about to cry.

The members of the British Invasion looked at her, shocked. They had really thought it was her, but, the way she was acting, it obviously wasn't. And, now they were upsetting her. And, AJ Styles, not to mention Jeff Jarrett, would not take too kindly to that.

"We're sorry Cayden. We shouldn't have accused you." Rob apologized, as the others nodded.

"Yeah. We didn't mean to upset you. We need to get to the ring. Please, don't tell your brothers or Jeff that we made you upset. Just forget this ever happened. Congratulations on your title win, by the way." Brutus said quickly, heading towards the door, regretting coming in the locker room.

"It's okay guys. Good luck tonight. Oh, and Rob, you're banned from ringside per Jeff's orders, just so you know. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Bye." She gave a light wave, as they exited, and as soon as they walked out of the room, she smiled evilly, as Alex and Chris let out the laughs they had been holding.

"Suckers." She said with a laugh.

Alex and Chris looked at her shocked. "How…why?" Alex asked between laughs, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm Scots-Irish. We hate the British. Watch _Braveheart._ That was for William Wallace, and everyone else that can't stand the British Invasion. They're jerks, and they're lucky I couldn't get a hold of Cap, or I would have found something much worse to do to them." She said with a smirk, as there was a knock on the door again.

"It's AJ!" He yelled from the hallway.

"Come in." Sabin yelled, as AJ walked in. He looked at Cayden and shook his head. "Sparkly American flag gear? I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" He said, as she smiled.

"Oh, come on. It was funny as heck and you know it." She walked over to Chris and gave him a kiss on the check before walking over to her boyfriend and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Good luck babe. Luck Sabin. I'll see you after your match." She said, walking out the door with AJ close behind.

Once they left Sabin and Shelley looked at each other, shocked. "I can't believe she did that. That was awesome." Alex stated with a smile.

"Alex?" Sabin said seriously, as Alex looked at him.

"Yeah."

"If you don't marry that girl, I will." He said, as Alex rolled his eyes before shaking his head at his friend.

"Come on Sabin, let's go out-gun some people." He said, as the two best friends headed out the door,

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

AJ and Cayden walked towards his locker room. "I still can't believe you did that." He said, as she chuckled.

"Oh, come on. You have to admit that was awesome." She said, as he nodded.

"Okay. It was pretty awesome." He said with a slight smile as the two shared a laugh. "They looked scared when they left. What did you say to them?"

"Nothing, I just acted like I was about to cry. They thought that you or Jeff would kill them for upsetting me, so they apologized and ran off." She said with a smirk.

AJ simply shook his head. "You are an evil little child." She shrugged as the two continued to their locker room. Suddenly, Jeff came towards the pair, having a stern expression on his face.

"Cayden. What did you do to the British Invasion?" He asked as she shrugged.

"Who, little 'ol me? I was just in the Guns locker room playing _Need for Speed._"

Jeff rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I thought when your partner in crime went back to the WWE we were done with this."

"Not even close, Double J. Not even close." She smirked, as he sighed.

"Well, on a more serious note, I had a meeting with ODB. She wants a title rematch. She, um, she…"

"She what?" Cayden asked, worried.

"Nothing. Just forget it." He said, regretting opening his mouth in the first place.

Cayden placed a hand on her hip. "Jeff." She said, causing him to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose before he continued.

"Sugar, she's been running her mouth about you. Said that you got to the top by…well, for reasons other than being a good wrestler."

"She said…wait, did she say that I slept my way to the top?" Cayden asked, anger seeping through her voice.

Jeff sighed again, and waited a few moments before he reluctantly nodded. "Yeah kid. She's been running her mouth in the back all day. No one takes her seriously, of course, but I figured you'd want to know."

"Book the match Jeff." Cayden said, eyes narrowing, getting straight to the point.

"Cayden, maybe you should think about this first." AJ stated concerned, before Cayden sent him a look of death, interrupting him before she looked at Jeff again.

"Book it." She order, before she went into her and AJ's locker room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"You had to tell her?" AJ asked, annoyed.

Jeff shrugged. "See how mad she was? You know she wrestles better when she's ticked off."

AJ sighed, "Yeah, but you don't have to deal with Hurricane Cayden until she gets to beat the crap out of someone, do you?" He asked, to which Jeff chuckled, as AJ headed into his locker room.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Sabin and Shelley were in the middle of their match and it seemed to be going pretty well. The crowd was having a good time at the British Invasion's expense. Rob Terry was no where to be found, and, of course, Sharmell was at ringside, annoying as ever.

All of the tag teams had held their own in the match. The momentum had started with the Mafia representatives, with Steiner hitting some heavy offense of Doug Williams before countering a cross body from Sabin to mount a solid showing.

However, after Brutus Magnus, who wasn't the legal man, hit a cheap shot on both Sabin and Steiner while the ref was distracted, momentum swung to the defending champs.

But, Sabin had countered a suplex from Doug Williams, and made it to his corner to tag in a fresh Alex Shelley, who quickly went to work, taking out the other legal men and shifting the momentum to the Motor City Machineguns.

The match stayed that way for a while, with the Guns in control, using their team chemistry to their advantage.

After Sabin, Magnus, and Steiner became the legal men, Sabin knocked the others down and then elbowed Williams off the apron. Booker was about to attack Sabin from behind, but Shelley rushed into the ring, and dropkicked him over the rope. He then launched himself over the ropes and hit him with a cross body.

He waited until Booker was getting up and was about to kick him across the face, but Sharmell snuck up from behind and hit him with a low blow, causing him to fall to the ground in pain, leaving him at the mercy, or lack there of, of Williams and Booker. Booker picked him up and dropped him on the safety barrier, effectively taking him out of the match for a few minutes. Then, Booker and Williams started brawling outside the ring.

Sabin had knocked Steiner out of the ring and was making quick work of Brutus. He hit the Cradleshock and went for the pin, but Sharmell quickly jumped up on the apron, distracting the ref, while Steiner headed to the ring with a steel chair in hand.

Suddenly, the crowd erupted as the Knockout Champion herself came rushing to the ring, wearing an old school Motor City Machinegun shirt that was too big for her, so she had tied it with a hair tie behind her back. She grabbed Sharmell, who hadn't seen her coming, by the ankles and pulled them out from underneath her. Sharmell's jaw smacked against the apron as she fell to the floor.

Cayden then grabbed her and threw her, back first, into the safety barrier. She motioned for the ref to turn around before she started dragging a groggy Sharmell up the ramp by her extensions.

Sharmell screamed as Cayden reached the top. She pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her back-pocket and handcuffed Sharmell's hands behind her back and around one of the beams on the top of the ramp. She then pulled some duct-tape out and put some over Sharmell's mouth to shut her up. She tossed the handcuff's key a few feet away before she looked towards the ring again, put her right hand up and pointed to Detroit, and headed to the back.

The ref had seen the chair and time and taken it from Steiner as Williams barged into the ring and tackled Big Poppa Pump before Magnus elbowed Sabin across the face, breaking the cover.

Chris stumbled back into his corner, as Alex Shelley, who had recovered, tagged himself in and jumped on the top turnbuckle and hit Magnus with a hurricanarana. Sabin looked around and kicked Booker off the apron, before he launched himself at Williams and Steiner, who were battling on the outside.

Shelley waited until Magnus stood up then hit him with the Shellshock. He quickly went for the cover and the ref counted. 1…2…3!

Alex fell to his knees and let out a yell of joy before he stood up and was nearly tackled by an ecstatic Chris Sabin who wrapped him in a hug. The Detroit natives smiled hugely as the ref handed them their titles. They couldn't believe it. They had finally won the TNA Tag Titles. They quickly got on turnbuckles. Alex put his right hand up and pointed to Detroit while Chris made a gun and pointed it at the crowd before they both took their belts off their shoulders and held them up high, yelling with joy.

After celebrating in the ring and with the crowd, they finally made their way up the ramp, only to stop and chuckle at Sharmell, as she fought against the supports and muttered against the duct tape.

"You're girlfriend is, like, buckets of crazy." Sabin muttered before he smiled. "And it's awesome."

"Yeah. She's great, isn't she?" Alex responded, as he and Sabin walked backstage. They were congratulated by some of the guys from the X-Division and some of the nicer Knockouts while they were en route. Finally they reached their door and swung it opened it, seeing a smiling Cayden leaning against the wall.

When Alex walked in, she ran up to him and threw herself into his arms. He caught her and spun her around as she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him.

"Congratulations babe." She said against his lips, as he smiled wider and met her lips with his own again.

"Thank you honey." He said, as Sabin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and thank you for taking care of Sharmell for us too. You saved me from becoming up close and personal with a steel chair." Chris said, as Cayden acknowledge him for the first time since they walked in. She kissed Alex once more before she jumped out of his arms and walked over to Chris and gave him a huge hug before she gave him a kiss on the check.

"Congratulations to you too Chris." She said smiling, as he smiled back. "And, taking out Sharmell was no problem. I mean, she's annoying as heck, and then she hit my boyfriend. No one puts their hands on my boyfriend." She said, snapping her fingers.

"Speaking of that; I thought AJ wanted us to keep that a secret. You rushing out there and taking out Sharmell to help us is going to look suspicious. I don't want you to get hurt and the Mafia might try to get to you if they know we're dating." Alex said concerned, as he rested his hand on her check.

She reached up and held his hand with her own. "Alex, they're going to be coming after me anyway, to get to Jeff, to get to AJ, to get to Sting. I already have a target on my back. As far as tonight goes, I'll just chalk it up to my hatred of Sharmell and the fact that I too am from Michigan." She said with a shrug.

The Guns nodded, content with her answer, before Sabin cleared his throat. "So, now that we have the titles, can we still hang out with you?" He asked, as Cayden smirked.

"Yeah. I think I might keep Alex around for a while." She said to Alex with a wink before she quickly kissed him again, causing Alex's face to light up. Chris smiled at this. He hadn't seen his friend this happy in a while. He had finally found a great girl that made him happy. Out of all of the girlfriends Alex had ever had, Cayden was quickly becoming Sabin's favorite. Not only that, but he and Cayden were becoming great friends. He really hoped that Alex didn't screw this up.

Alex he cocked his head to the side and looked at Cayden with an eyebrow raised.

"Cayden, are you wearing my shirt?" He asked, as she blushed slightly.

"Yeah. I didn't have a Motor City Machineguns shirt, and I can't cheer for you guys without a shirt, so I snuck in here and grabbed your shirt before I started watching the match. I hope you don't mind." She said with a sexy grin.

"No. Not at all. Looks better on you than it does on me." Alex said, as Sabin shook his head.

"But the shirt still looks the best on me." He said with a smirk, causing Cayden to stick her tongue out with him. He stuck his tongue out back, causing Alex to smile, glad that his best friend and his girlfriend got along so well.

She sighed, "Well, I've got to go get ready for my match." Alex and Chris both looked at her, confused.

"What match, babe?" Alex asked.

"ODB's been running her mouth. The only way I'm going to shut her up is to kick her butt one more time, so I gave her a rematch for tonight."

She gave Chris one more hug, before she got on her tiptoes and gave Alex a peck on the lips.

"Wish me luck. We'll celebrate afterward, okay?" She said, as she headed towards the door.

"Good luck, Cay!" Sabin yelled.

"Luck Sweetheart." Alex called over his shoulder

Once she had exited the room, Alex looked over at Chris. "We need to keep an eye out on the match. The Mafia might try to get involved." He said worried.

Chris sighed and shook his head. "Dude, relax. Cayden's going to be fine. She's got us, Jeff, and AJ watching her back. And, last I checked, she's got a pretty mean right hook. She'll be fine. Now, come on, you've got a great girl and we just won the TNA Tag Titles for the first time. Start acting like it." He smacked his friend in the chest, to which Alex nodded.

"You're right. But if the Mafia tries to get involved tonight…." Alex started.

"Then we'll go out there and take them out. No one's going to get to Cayden, so chill." Sabin finished, to which Alex nodded, before he flopped onto the couch and Chris headed to the shower.

"Sabes?" Alex called over his shoulder.

Chris looked at his best friend. "Yeah?"

"How sexy did my girl look in my shirt tonight? I mean, seriously. I know girls wearing guys clothes is cliché, but, dude…" He didn't finish, he just smiled, thinking of his girlfriend. Sabin threw a towel at his head.

"One; stop rubbing it in that you have a hot girlfriend and I don't. And two, wipe the drool off of your chin before it gets on the belt." He said, rolling his eyes before he headed into the bathroom.

**Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully Ch. 13 will be up in a day or two. Remember, reviews = love.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys. I know I said I'd have this done in a day or two, but my schedule got really hectic really quick. So, I stayed up til 3 writing this chapter to get it online. I really hope you guys enjoy and that it's up to par.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Cayden.**

AJ looked at Cayden as she stretched in the locker room. "Cayden, it's time."

She nodded, as she took out her iPod and put it in her bag. "Alright, let's do this." She said, as she walked over to her locker. She frowned before she started digging frantically through it.

"Where is it?" She muttered to herself as she continued to dig around.

"What are you looking for?" AJ asked, trying to hold back his grin.

"I can't find my hood." She yelled over her shoulder before she turned back to her locker. "Crap! What did I do with it?"

AJ smiled as he walked over to his bag and pulled Cayden's hood out of it before he tossed it to her.

"Here." He said, as she caught it in mid-air.

"Huh?" She asked, confused as to why he'd have it, but suddenly understood when she looked at the hood. On the side, where AJ's hood said "AJ" hers now said "The Prodigy."

She looked up at him and smiled before she walked over to him and wrapped him in a big hug. "Thanks Supes!" She said, as he smiled.

"Well, stop staring at it and let's go. Your match is next." AJ urged her. She quickly put on the black and green hood and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look okay?"

He nodded as he offered her his arm and led her to the tunnel. On their way, however, they were chased down by Christy Hemme.

"Cayden. Hey Cayden. Can I get a word with you before your match?"

Cayden turned around and nodded, as Christy ran next to her, moved some hair out of her face and smiled. "Now, Cayden, earlier tonight we saw you help the Motor City Machineguns win the TNA Tag Titles. What motivated you to do that?"

"Well, Christy, for one, I didn't help the Guns win the titles. They did that all on their own. I was watching in the back and I saw Sharmell being her normal annoying self, hitting Shelley with a low blow before she distracted the ref during Sabin's pin and also allowing Steiner to get a chair unnoticed. I was close to the tunnel, so I came out there and took care of her. She annoys me anyway." Cayden said with a shrug.

"Well, we've seen the Guns help you repeatedly and you helped them tonight. Is there something going on between you and one of them?" Christy asked curiously.

Cayden rolled her eyes before she shook her head. "Christy, I'm here to wrestle, not to find a boyfriend or get involved with anyone. The Guns are from Michigan, I'm from Michigan, so we watch each others' backs." She explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a drunken bimbo who has yet to realize that her time is up." Cayden said, as her and AJ turned around.

"Alright, good luck Cayden." Christy called over her shoulder, before motioning for the camera guy to turn off the camera.

"You are such a liar." AJ whispered to Cayden, as she elbowed him.

"Shut up AJ. I had to and you know it." She said, uneasily. He chuckled.

"Cayden, I was just kidding. Don't feel bad about it. Now, go kick some butt and be careful. I'll be watching from back here." He said, hugging her and kissing her on the top of the head before she flipped her hood up and waited for her music.

_Cause we're living, we're living, we're living in Extreme d-d-days._

"And now introducing her opponent. She is the TNA Knockout Champion, from Kalamazoo, Michigan. The Prodigy Cayden Daniels." The announcer said, as Cayden made her normal entrance.

She handed the ref the belt as the bell rang. She and ODB tied up. ODB went for a headlock, but Cayden anticipated and kicked her in the gut, and when ODB doubled over and stumbled backward, she jumped up and hit her with a dropkick, knocking her down.

Cayden continued to mount an impressive offense against the challenger. However, Cayden attempted a lionsault off the second rope and ODB put her knees up, effectively taking Cayden's momentum.

"Ow! Taz, that looked like that hurt." Mike said, as Taz nodded in agreement.

Cayden rolled onto her side, grabbing her torso, as ODB picked her up by the hair and hit her with a big DDT and went for the cover. Cayden kicked out after two. ODB mounted a pretty hefty attack on her for a while, then finally went for a power bomb on Cayden to end it.

However Cayden reversed the power bomb, falling down ODB's back and attempted to roll her up. ODB, however, continued to roll out of the cover, putting her in a kneeling position in front of Cayden.

The champion saw the opportunity and bounced off the ropes and hit the challenger with a dropkick to the face, causing her to fall face first to the mat. Cayden than picked up the groggy challenger and placed her, facing down, between her legs. She grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her.

"Is she about to…" Taz started, as Cayden answered his question by picking ODB up and spinning a little before slamming her into the mat.

"She did! The Angel's Wings executed beautifully on ODB."

"Taz, the only other diva I've seen man, or rather woman handle ODB like that is Awesome Kong. I can't believe she actually hit that." Mike commented, as Taz shrugged.

Cayden decided that she wasn't done with ODB quite yet and walked over to the top rope, climbing to the top turnbuckle, before jumping off and hitting the Cardiac Arrest.

"Get the shock cart, Taz, cause she just hit the Cardiac Arrest." Mike stated, as Cayden went for the cover and got the three count.

"Here's your winner and still Knockout Champion, The Prodigy Cayden Daniels." The announcer stated, as Cayden knelt next to ODB.

"Looks like I made it to the top by being a good wrestler after all, skank." She muttered, before standing up slowly and, while grabbing her ribs, accepted the title back from the ref. She climbed a turnbuckle and held it up with one hand, while she held her ribs with the other.

Suddenly, a blonde-haired woman jumped the barrier and headed toward the ring, and before anyone could stop her, pushed Cayden off the turnbuckle, sending her tumbling to the hard ground below.

Cayden landed funny on her head and neck. There was a sensation of white hot pain before she blacked out.

"What in the world?" Mike Tenay said, standing up at the announcer table.

"That's Angelina Love!" Taz yelled, as he caught a better look at the woman in the ring. She stood on the turnbuckle and motioned around her waist like she was wearing a title belt, while saying, "I'm back," into the camera.

"Taz, this doesn't look good. Our Knockout Champ landed really awkwardly and she's out cold right now." Mike stated, concerned.

Angelina quickly rolled out of the ring and headed to the back, not taking the tunnels to do so, as medics and referees rushed out to the ring to check on Cayden.

AJ quickly ran down the ramp and headed to his little sister. "Cayden!" He yelled, as he tried to get to her, but was stopped by a referee.

"AJ. We've got to check on her, okay? Just stay back and let us do our job. She'll be okay." The ref tried to calm him, and AJ, after contemplating for a moment then nodded reluctantly before he stood on his tiptoes and craned his neck to see if he could see anything.

Chris Daniels came rushing out of the heel tunnel moments later, rushing towards his sister. He was given the same lecture by the same referee and forced to stand back.

The two former best friends stole a glance at each other before they looked back towards their little sister, watching for any movement, any sound, anything to let them know she was okay.

"She landed on her head man." Chris finally said after about four minutes, breaking the silence between him and AJ. "It…it didn't look good."

AJ, who would normally be the voice of comfort in this situation, nodded, too worried to be encouraging. "I know man, I know." He said, neither man taking their eyes off of Cayden as she was lifted onto a gurney.

Finally, they saw Cayden's tiny form moving, or attempting to move on the gurney she was strapped down to. "Ch's? AJ?" She muttered over and over again, almost franticly.

The medics tried to calm her, but she wasn't responding to them and her brothers could tell she was freaking out. They forced their way through the crowd and made their way to their sister.

Each one stood on opposite sides of the gurney, taking one of her hands in their own.

"Chris? AJ?" She muttered groggily, as her eyes looked around, glazed over and unfocused, as she blinked rapidly.

"Yeah Short Stuff, it's us. You're okay now." Chris said, moving some hair out of her face as he smiled weakly at her, squeezing her hand tighter.

"I'm here too Munchkin." AJ said, as he squeezed her other hand with both of his, as she looked towards him, but AJ could tell that she was just looking through him and wasn't focusing on him.

"Hurts." She muttered, as a medic grabbed the top of the gurney and another started pushing from the bottom of the gurney, leading Cayden up the ramp.

"I know kiddo, I know. Just try not to think about it." Chris said encouragenly, as he and AJ walked beside the gurney, never letting go of Cayden's hands.

"Okay." She muttered, as she closed her eyes.

"Cayden, honey, you need to stay awake." AJ started shaking her hand, trying to get her to open her eyes. When she didn't respond, he poked her in the stomach.

She glared up at him and even with the pain she was in, managed to narrow her eyes and display that patented Cayden Daniels attitude.

"Poke me again…lose the finger." She strained her voice to say weakly, before closing her eyes again.

Chris tried this time to wake his sister. "Come on Cay, you need to open your eyes okay? Please." He said. She didn't respond, and he started to shake her arm gently, which also brought no response from the champ.

He looked at the medics. "Guys, is she…?"

One of the medics, Don, that had known Chris and AJ for a while nodded. "Boys, she'll be just fine. She's just out of it. We're taking her to the hospital for some X-Rays to make sure everything's okay. She'll be okay." He assured them.

They made their way backstage and towards the ambulance. As they were placing Cayden inside, they heard footsteps running towards them.

"Cayden, Cayden!" Alex screamed as he tore through the garage towards them, Sabin hot on his heels.

Chris raised an eyebrow at the Guns, making a mental note of Alex's concern, something he might need to address at a later date.

Alex reached the ambulance right as they loaded Cayden inside and was about to jump in when AJ turned and put up a hand, keeping him back.

"Alex, she's okay. She was up and pretty lucid earlier. She's out and they're taking her to the hospital." He said, trying to calm the young man.

Alex continued to try to look inside, as Sabin put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Which hospital?" Sabin asked an EMT about to get in the driver's seat.

"Orlando Regional Sand Lake." She said, as he nodded.

"We'll meet you guys there." He said, as he nudged Alex towards the car.

AJ could see in Alex's eyes the reluctance to let Cayden out of his sight.

"Alex, go. She'll be okay. She's going to need you there when we get there." He said quietly, so Daniels couldn't hear him, as Alex finally tore his eyes away from the ambulance and nodded.

"We'll be waiting in the emergency room lobby." He said, and, taking one last glance at the ambulance over his shoulder, turned and headed towards the car, as Chris tried to comfort him.

One of the EMTs looked out from the back. "We're ready to go. Are one of you riding with her?"

AJ shot a glance at Chris, who blinked a few times and looked toward the ceiling, trying to keep his emotions in check. AJ sighed, knowing that Chris still had a match and that he really couldn't miss, but he was more than willing to for Cayden. Despite their recent differences, years of friendship still caused AJ to want to help Chris, even if they couldn't stand each other at the time.

AJ sighed. "Chris, you still got the six-man. Go to the match, I'll text you updates and you can come right after the match."

Chris shook his head. "I can't leave her. I can't…"

"Chris. She's out cold and she'll understand that you have a job to do. I won't let her out of my sight. Despite our problems, you know I'd never let anything bad happen to her."

Chris looked at the back of the ambulance and bit his bottom lip before he finally nodded.

"Alright, but text me as soon as you get there, as soon as you hear anything, and if she wakes up. And if something were to be or go terribly wrong, then call me or if I'm in the middle of the match, call Jeff so he can come get me. Just, take care of her, okay?"

AJ nodded before he looked at the EMT. "I'm riding with her." He said, as he climbed into the back.

"Everything's going to be alright Chris." AJ said, the brotherly instincts that he had towards Chris coming through, as the doors slammed shut and the sirens and lights of the ambulance filled the parking garage as it hurried away.

"Thanks…bro." Chris muttered to the now empty parking lot, before he scrubbed his head over his face and jogged to the tunnel.

Once he got there, he saw Samoa Joe and Kevin Nash waiting at the gorilla position. Joe hurried over to Chris, concerned.

"How's Mini?" He asked, as Chris shook his head, before he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the ground.

"She came to for a few minutes and didn't seem that out of it but then she was right back out again. She wasn't awake when they loaded her into the ambulance. They're taking her for X-Rays and everything."

Joe put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's tough. She'll be just fine, trust me."

Suddenly, Nash was beside them. "We're about to go out there. Where have you been?"

Chris glared at him before the legendary Daniel's attitude came through. "I took a trip to the North Pole to tell Santa what I wanted for Christmas. Where in the world do you think I've been? I was with Cayden." _I'll have to tell Cayden about that._ He thought, knowing his sister would be proud of his snappy comeback.

"Didn't Kurt tell you to stay away from her?" Nash asked, crossing his arms.

Chris glared at him. "My sister could have been _paralyzed _tonight by that stupid broad. She's on her way to the hospital as we speak, and if you think that I'm not going to be there for her because Kurt Angle said 'no,' well, then you're dumber than you look."

Nash glared at Daniels and was about to say something to him before Joe stepped in between them. "Guys, why don't we just go wrestle?"

Nash and Daniels finally broke their stare down and headed towards the ring. Joe shook his head and grumbled. "This is going to be _so _much fun."

The three made their way out to the ring to the already waiting Pope, Morgan, and Hernandez.

The match started with Nash and The Pope squaring off. The match had the Mafia in control for most of the match, except for a few minutes of the others mounting a pretty hefty offense.

Finally, after Morgan and Joe became the legal men, a brawl broke out outside of the ring. The Pope and Hernandez were really taking it to them and Daniels knew that they had to take them out so that Joe could get a pin on Morgan without it being interrupted.

He saw the ref was knocked down, so he reached beneath the ring and grabbed a chair. He walked over to where Hernandez was punching Nash repeatedly.

Daniels took the chair and swung it to the side, aiming at Hernandez. However, "Super-Mex" moved just in the knick of time, causing the chair to hit Nash with a sickening thud.

Daniels looked on, shocked, as Pope took advantage of the confusion, jumping off the apron and crashing Daniels between himself and the safety barrier.

Samoa Joe was watching the scene outside, and when he turned his attention back to Matt Morgan, he was met with the Carbon Footprint, courtesy of The Blueprint.

Joe fell like a sack of potatoes and Morgan quickly went for the cover and the ref, who had slowly gotten up, counted to three.

The three victorious men went into the ring and raised their hands in victory before making their way to the backstage area. The three members of the Mafia slowly made their way to their feet.

Nash looked at Daniels, confused, before he shoved Chris and grabbed his head.

"What was that Daniels?" He yelled, as he got in Chris's face.

"It was a mistake, Nash. I was trying to hit Hernandez." Chris explained, as he got right back in Nash's face. The two started mouthing off to one another, and it looked like it was about to come to blows, before Joe rolled out of the ring and got between the two of them for the second time that night.

"Guys, come on. Chill, it was an accident." He said, as Nash glared at Daniels. "Maybe you should get your head in the game."

"Whatever Kevin." He said, as he stormed off, the other two following a few moments later.

Daniels finally made his way to the Mafia Locker Room and walked inside, checking his cell phone, and, finding no new messages, quickly changed into his street clothes and stuffed his duffle bag full of his things before he began to leave.

Joe was already in the Locker Room, also getting his things, when suddenly Angle came into the locker room, fuming, with Booker and Steiner right behind him.

"What was that Christopher? You cost your team a match." Angle said, irate.

Chris sighed. "It was an accident."

"Well, maybe if you'd get your head in the game instead of worrying about that brat little sister of yours, you wouldn't make so many mistakes." Booker hissed, as Kurt nodded in agreement.

Chris's hands balled into fists at his side, as he glared at the three. He was about to mouth something off that would cause a fight, but he knew that he didn't have time for that. He needed to get to the hospital. He needed to get to Cayden.

He shook his head at the three and brushed past them and out the door.

"Where does he think he's going? I wasn't finished yet." Kurt said, turning towards the door, as if contemplating going after him.

"He's going to the hospital to see Cayden and, trust me, if you enjoy breathing, you will _not_ get between him and his sister." Joe said, slamming his locker shut before he too walked out of the locker room and towards the parking garage.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Angle yelled, as the door opened and Angelina Love walked inside.

"Hey Baby." She said, wrapping her arms around Kurt and kissed him in a way that made Booker feel very awkward and kept Steiner from being able to turn away. Angelina looked at him as he grabbed her around the waist and broke the kiss.

"Were you happy with what I did out there?" She asked, as he nodded and smiled evilly.

"Yes. The look on AJ's face was great. He's going to be so worried taking care of Cayden that he'll let his guard down, and then we can take him out before the Pay-Per-View so I can have my title back."

"Wait, so you're telling me that you planned for Angelina to attack Cayden?" Booker asked with an eyebrow raised.

Kurt looked around at the others. "Yes. I've had enough of that little skank running around like she owns the place with Jeff and AJ in her back pocket. This is my show, my company. I'm in charge. Not some little girl. But, we're going to keep that and this" he motioned between him and Angelina, "between us for a while; us and Nash. That's it. No one else is to know, and that includes Joseph and Christopher. Ka-Peesh?"

"Capsice." The others said, nodding, as Kurt smiled, knowing that it was a matter of time before the belt was around his waist again.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Cayden slowly came to and looked around, slightly confused until she realized she was in a hospital room.

"Great." She muttered, as she tried to move her head to look around, but the pain in her neck caused her to hiss in pain.

"Cayden?" AJ asked, as he moved from the wall he was leaning against and took the seat next to her bed, grabbing her hand.

"What happened?" She asked, fighting the pain long enough to face her brother.

"Angelina Love came through the crowd and knocked you off the top turnbuckle. You landed on your head and neck. You've been out of it for about an hour. How are you feeling?" He asked, moving some hair out of her face.

"I feel like smacking a ho, that's how I feel. When I get my hands on Angelina Love…" She started, voice raised, but that caused her headache to get worse.

"Why don't we just worry about getting you back on your feet first, then you can go kill her, okay?" AJ chuckled, as Cayden gave him a look letting him know that she agreed.

"How bad?" She asked, fear in her voice.

"It really isn't. You've got a concussion and you strained some muscles in your neck from tensing up in anticipation of the impact. Doc wants you to take next week off, but other than that, you're going to be just fine. You got lucky kid." He said, smiling weakly.

"You call this lucky?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Compared to the alternative, Munchkin, I'd say yeah." He said. She smirked up at him.

"Scared you didn't I?" She asked, as he nodded and frowned.

"You have no idea. Chris and I were both freaking out?" He explained, as he kissed her forehead.

She looked at him, confused. "Sabin?"

"No, your brother, Silly. Me and him both got out there about the same time. He was freaking out, almost skipped his match but I told him to stay behind. He knew I'd take care of you, so he went ahead with the match." AJ explained, as a small smile crossed her face.

"Is he here now?" She asked, noting that the Impact! taping should be done by then.

AJ shook his head sadly as he noticed the smile fade from her face. "Hey. No frowns. There is someone who is waiting outside."

He walked towards the door and opened it, sticking his head outside the room. "She's up." He said to someone who was outside.

Suddenly, Alex Shelley hurried by him and rushed to Cayden's side. He placed a hand on her check. "Thank God you're awake. Are you okay?"

She slowly nodded before he meet her lips with his own. "I was so worried." He said, as he brushed some hair of her face.

"Honey, I'm fine." She said, as he grabbed her hand and traced circles with his thumb.

"Are you sure?" He asked, concerned, as she rolled her eyes. "Alex, I'm fine. I promise."

"Positive?"

"Dude, she said she was fine like seven times. Stop hounding the poor girl." Sabin said from the doorway, causing Cayden to smile warmly.

"Hey Sabes."

He made his way over to her and stood on the opposite end of the bed before bending over and kissing her on the top of the head.

"I would ask you if you're alright, but I figure you'll sock me if I do." He said with a chuckle, causing her to giggle.

"Yep. I'd get some warm up for what I'm going to do to that blonde tramp when I get my hands on her."

Sabin quickly backed up as if trying to protect himself, before he leaned against the wall next to AJ, as Alex sat in the chair next to Cayden, her hand in his.

"Superman?" She said, looking at her brother.

"Yeah Cayden."

"When do I get to go home?" She asked, encouraged, as AJ frowned.

"You've got to stay until tomorrow. Overnight observation." He answered, causing her to frown.

"Great, I freaking hate hospitals." She muttered, as Alex squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Hey, its okay. It won't be too bad. I'll stay here with you."

"Like heck you will." She said, causing everyone to look at her confused.

"Honey, what do you mean?" Alex asked, wondering what he had done to upset Cayden.

"I mean that you and Sabes just won the titles. You need to go out and celebrate and have fun, not stay at a crummy hospital." She said with a slight frown.

"Cayden, heck no. We're staying here and that's final." Alex informed her, as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Not final. Alex, please. AJ's here and I guarantee you he won't leave, right AJ?" She asked, to which AJ nodded.

"God himself is the only thing taking me out of this room." AJ said with a shrug, as if it was nothing.

"Cayden, I'm not leaving." Alex said, as she looked up at Sabin.

"Sabes, take my boy out and celebrate your victory. And, let the girls know that Alex's girlfriend will annihilate any girl who hits on him." She said, as Sabin nodded.

"Oh, don't you even try to get him to side with you. Sabin, no. I'm not leaving this room." Alex said, as Cayden looked at him pleadingly.

"Alex, seriously, go. I'll feel awful if you don't go out tonight and celebrate. Go."

He groaned. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" He asked, to which she slowly shook her head.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm coming back first thing in the morning to see you, okay?"

She nodded, as Sabin walked up next to her and gave her a hug and another kiss on the top of the head.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him in line. Promise." He said, to which Cayden nodded.

"You'd better." She chuckled, before she looked back at Alex.

"Are you sure? I can stay here." He started again, before she pointed at the door.

"Go." He smiled weakly at her before he kissed her tenderly and headed toward the door, looking at AJ on the way out.

"Keep an eye on her okay?" He asked, to which AJ rolled his eyes.

"Been doing that since she was in diapers kid." He smirked, to which Alex nodded before he looked over his shoulder.

"Bye Babe. See you in the morning, get some rest."

"I will. Have fun, and no strippers. Sabin…" She said, glaring at him.

"Geez, take the fun out of everything." Chris complained, as he and Alex left the hospital room.

AJ took the seat next to Cayden again. "So, what do you want to watch?" He asked, as she shrugged.

"I don't care, just see what's on." She answered, as he started flipping through channels, finally landing on TV Land, where an Andy Griffith Show episode was playing.

"Andy alright?" He asked, to which she nodded.

"You know it." She said with a smile, as he leaned back in the chair and propped his feet up on Cayden's bed. She smiled at him before she turned back to the TV.

They had been watching for about 10 minutes or so when there was a knock on the door, before Christopher Daniels walked in.

Cayden looked up at her brother and smiled. "Hey X."

He smiled back. "Hey Short Stuff. Glad to see you're awake. I would have gotten here soon, but AJ let me know you were okay, so I swung by your place and grabbed you a change of clothes, toothbrush, deodorant, etc. Oh, and of course, candy." He said, motioning to the bag in his hand.

She smiled at him, before she cocked her head to the side.

"Did you grab…" she started to ask, but Chris nodded before she could finish.

"Yeah, I got your teddy bear." He said, pulling a simply brown bear out of the bag and handing it to Cayden, who hugged the bear to herself.

"Thank you so much Chrissy. You know I still can't sleep without Brett." She said, clutching the bear to her chest.

"I know that's why I grabbed him." He said with a chuckle.

AJ cleared his throat before he stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go get some coffee and make a phone call. I'll be right back okay." He said, kissing Cayden on the forehead before he started toward the door.

"AJ. Thank you. For everything. I really owe you one." Chris stated, as AJ shook his head at his ex-best friend.

"No you don't man. She's my sister too." He said with a shrug as he walked out of the room.

Chris smiled at his sister as he walked over to her and hugged her tightly before he kissed her on the top of the head.

"You scared me half to death out there kid." He said, as she frowned.

"Sorry."

"Its okay. I'll forgive you this time." He said, smoothing some hair out of her face.

"AJ told me you had to stay here for overnight observations."

"Yeah, something about monitoring my concussion and taking new X-Rays in the morning just to make sure everything is okay." She said, rolling her eyes, before Chris leaned back in his chair.

"So, how long have you been dating Shelley?" He asked, as she looked at him wide-eyed.

"How did you know? The only people who know are AJ and Sabin." She asked, shocked.

"Cayden, please. I read you like a book when Christy asked about you dating one of them. I can _always _tell when you're lying. And, Sabin isn't your type, so how long have you been dating Shelley?" He asked again, as she shrugged.

"We made it official the Impact after I won the title, but we'd been talking since my first night." She explained.

"Does you treat you good?" He asked, as she nodded.

"Like a princess."

"Good. Don't settle for anything less. And next time, keep your big bro in the loop, okay?" She nodded, before she yawned.

"Tired?" He asked, as she slowly nodded.

"Alright, why don't you get some sleep?"

"Hospitals freak me out, you know that. I can't sleep in them." She said, as he rolled his eyes.

"You need to get over that. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise I'll be right here when you wake up." He said, squeezing her hand.

"You're staying the whole night? Won't Cue Ball be mad?" She asked to which he shrugged.

"You're my kid sister and if he doesn't understand that, he can shove it."

Cayden smiled at him, but he could tell she was still freaked out because she had a death grip on her teddy bear.

Chris sighed, knowing only one way to calm her down when she got like this. He softly started to sing the same song he had sung to her practically every night of her childhood.

"A young man from a small town with a very large imagination. Sat alone in his room with his radio on, looking for another station. And when the static from the mouthpiece gave wave to the sound below, James Dean went out to Hollywood, put his picture in a picture show, wa-oh, his picture in a picture show."

Cayden smiled at her brother as he sang "Picture Show" by John Prine. She rested her head against the pillow. Her eyelids quickly became heavy and before she knew it, she was out cold. Chris continued singing, just to make sure she was out.

"And its wow, Daddy, get off of your knees, Momma why'd you have to go. Your darling Jim is out on a limb, put my picture in a picture show, wa-oh, my picture in a picture show."

He stopped when he saw Cayden was out cold.

"Freaking out cause of the hospital?" AJ asked from the doorway, as Chris nodded. AJ walked over and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He answered, as he sat down on the other side of Cayden. He glanced up at the TV and saw it was Cayden's favorite Andy episode.

"This is a great episode." AJ muttered, as Chris nodded in agreement.

"The best." He stated, sipping some coffee.

The two former best friends watched the show in silence, until they both fell asleep in their chairs. That's how Alex Shelley found them at 1 AM when he came back to the hospital. He couldn't stop worrying about Cayden, so he cut the celebration short and had Sabin drop him off at the hospital.

He quietly entered the room and took a seat in the chair across from Cayden's bed and pulled a blanket he had brought over himself, before he too fell asleep.

**Reviews = Love 3**

***casey*  
~Hebrews 12:1~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry its been so long guys. Schedule has been crazy and I had to update some other stories first. Hopefully the next chapter, or at least pt. 1 of next week, will be up soon. so, here it is. Hope its up to par and y'all enjoy.**

***impact taping***

The Beautiful People; Velvet Sky, Madison Rayne, and Lacey Von Erich were in the middle of the ring at the top of the show.

Velvet Sky grabbed a mic and, after messing with her hair, began talking. "Last week, we witnessed a great thing. A beautiful thing! The return of Angelina Love. Now, after our past with Angelina, some people might thing that we would be upset, maybe even afraid because Angelina was back. But, really, we couldn't be happier."

She handed the mic to Madison Rayne, who smiled at the camera. "I mean, who do you think got the ticket for Angelina? We aren't as stupid as we look. We even paid off one of the Security guys so he'd let her get by. See, we want Angelina back. So, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back our leader, Angelina Love!"

Angelina came out from the back through the Heel tunnel, much to the dislike of the crowd, who were growing to like the youngest Daniels' sibling, especially since her brother had turned heel.

Angelina came into the ring and smiled as she hugged the three other blondes in the ring. She held out her hand for the mic and it was quickly handed to her, as the crowd booed louder.

She glared at the crowd. "Seriously, what is your problem? What, I'm gone for five minutes, seriously five minutes, and this little brat, Christopher Daniels' little sister, shows up and everyone's falling over her." She said, rolling her eyes.

"She's nothing special. She's just the hot little flavor of the month, and, at first, I could deal with it, I could handle it. But the way the announcers were gloating over her like she was the resurrected savior was almost enough to push me over the edge."

"But, the last straw, the last straw, was seeing how disrespectful she was to the legends of this business. Men like Booker T, Scott Steiner, Kevin Nash, and of course, the Godfather himself, Kurt Angle, who helped build this business from the ground up. She just spat in their face and she deserved to be taken out. Not only that, but that is my title around her waist. I appreciate she kept it warm for me, but it's time for the true champion to have her belt back. So, Cayden, why don't you just come down here, give me my belt, and leave TNA for good, before things get really bad for you?"

She and the other Beautiful People looked at the tunnel in anticipation, waiting for Cayden to come out.

However, instead of Cayden's entrance music, they heard a familiar tune of "It's My World," as the Founder of TNA, the King of the Mountain, Jeff Jarrett walked out and stood on that stage with a mic in hand."

Lacey looked confused. "What happened to Cayden? She looks like Jeff Jarrett?" She said into the mic, dead serious.

Velvet Sky patted Lacey on the top of the head, as Madison commented it was good that Lacey was so pretty. Angelina rolled her eyes at the trio before she looked at Jarrett and scoffed. "Can I help you?" She asked, annoyed.

"Can you help me? Can you help me? Angelina, do you realize that last week, you attacked TNA's new acquisition and Knockout Champion, unprovoked, mind you? You weren't even officially on the roster for Impact last week. I know you are now, seeing as Dixie signed you against my advice. But, Ms. Love, actions like last week's aren't going to fly." Jarrett said, angrily.

"Well, Jeff, I hate to tell you, but attacks like that are going to keep happening until I get my title back. Speaking of my title, if Cayden isn't going to do the smart thing and just give me the title, then I want a title shot, tonight!" She said, crossing her arms

Jarrett glared at her. "You could have ended her career! Her life! Do you not understand that? Do you really think you can come out of the crowd, attack the champion, and I'll just hand you a title shot?"

"Jeff, look, I know you're close to the girl, but just because you decided to step in as a father figure for 'Little Orphan Annie' doesn't mean that you get to play favorites. I want a title match and I want it now." She demanded.

Jeff sighed. "Well, Angelina, Cayden can't compete tonight due to your attack on her, but I'll tell you what. I've talked to Ms. Daniels, and seeing as she can't wait to get her hands on you, the two of you are going to have a match next week. If you win, she'll put the title on the line against you at _Hard Justice_. And, by the way, if the Beautiful People, any of them, get involved next week or even show up to ringside at any time, you will be automatically disqualified and lose the match."

Angelina nodded, content with his answer. He turned as if he was going to go back to the tunnel, but turned around and looked at the four in the ring. "But, you know, I'm sure these fans would love to see you in action. Plus, you probably need to work off the ring rust, so tonight, there's going an 8-person Knockout Tag Team match. The Beautiful People versus the Awesome Kong, Hamada, and the Knockout Tag Team Champions, Serita and Taylor Wilde. Oh, and that match is next."

Jeff smiled to himself, as Awesome Kong's music hit and he passed her as he walked through the tunnel and backstage. He walked to AJ's locker room and knocked on the door. "It's Jeff. You guys here yet?" He yelled through the door.

"Yeah. Come on in." AJ yelled back. Jeff turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Hey Double J." AJ said from the corner where he was putting something in his locker.

"Bout time you two got here. Where's Cayden?" Jeff asked. He hadn't gotten to see Cayden since the attack. He had been in Nashville when it happened with his daughters. He was going to fly back that night and check on her, but once she assured him she was fine, so he stayed with his kids until he had to fly back for Impact. He had meetings and appearances once he arrived.

"Bathroom, touching up her makeup. Cayden!" AJ yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" She responded from the restroom.

"Double J's here." He yelled, as he heard something drop in the bathroom and Cayden came running towards them.

"Papa Jay!" She yelled, throwing her arms around his neck in a huge hug.

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"Hey Cay." He said, as he kissed her on the top of the forehead before pulling her at arms length to examine her.

"You feeling okay? Having any headaches or dizzy spells? Nasuea?" He asked, concerned, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Jay, seriously, if I had, Chris and AJ would have flipped out and ran me to the hospital immediately."

He nodded, knowing that was the truth. "I know, I know. I just worry about you. You're like a fourth daughter to me, you know?"

She smiled before she nodded back at him. "I know. You'll always be Papa Jay." She said before he hugged her tighter.

"Are you sure that you're up to fighting next week?" He asked, concerned as she nodded.

"God yes. I can't wait to get my hands on that bleach-blonde Barbie. When I do, the bodies are going to hit the floor." She said, popping her knuckles.

He chuckled before he raised an eyebrow at her. "So, I haven't seen your other brother around today. Any clue where he is?" He asked, as she shrugged.

"No. I haven't talked to him since yesterday. AJ went up to Gainesville for a few days and Chris and me stayed at the old place for the majority of the week. He said something about not wanting to put up with the Mafia. I don't think he's talked to any of them all week." She said with a shrug.

Jeff scoffed. "I bet Kurt isn't too pleased with that." As he said it, he noticed Cayden tensed up a bit.

"Cay? What's wrong?" He asked, as she frowned.

"I don't know Jay. I guess I'm just worried about how Angle will react when Chris shows up tonight."

Jay sighed, as he put his arm around Cayden and pulled her into his side.

"Oh, don't worry about that hard-headed brother of yours. He's going go be just fine. He can sweet talk his way out of just about anything." He said with a grin, causing Cayden to smile.

"Well, I need to go see Tara. She's going to give me some pointers on Angelina. You boys behave. I'll be back in a little bit." She said, heading towards the door.

"Cayden Avery." AJ said sternly, as she turned around and looked at him, confused.

He pointed a finger at her. "Don't you be going down to that ring. You're hurt and unless you want to have to vacate your title, you'd better just stay away from the Beautiful People till next week." AJ informed her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Come on AJ. I won't go down to the ring. Girl Scout's honor." She said, holding up three fingers before heading out the door.

Jeff looked at AJ. "That girl has something planned."

AJ rolled his eyes. "Jeff, seriously, when does she not have something planned?" He asked, causing the older man to chuckle.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

In the ring it was Angelina Love and she was really taking it to Taylor Wilde. With some help from Lacey's "Ugly Stick," the Beautiful People were in control.

Angelina had just slammed Taylor to the ground, when Cayden's voice was heard through the arena.

"Angelina! Beautiful People!" She waited a few moments before continuing.

"No Lacey, you bimbo, it isn't a ghost. Look at the big screen. Good." She said, as everyone turned to see her on the big screen.

"Well, if you guys can't tell where I am, I'm in your locker room. And look at all of these expensive hair products and perfumes. How much did these cost all together? Couple thousand? What a waste!" Cayden said, as she gathered up the Beautiful People's supplies and started pouring them down the sink.

"NO!" Velvet Sky screamed as she started jumping up and down.

"Oh, and let's not forget your wardrobe. I think it may need some alterations. How about we start with yours Angelina?" Cayden asked, as she pulled out a giant pair of scissors and pulled a pair of Angelina's pants and a shirt out of her bag and started snipping away at them.

Angelina was screaming at Cayden to stop and was leaning against the ropes. She was so focused on Cayden that she didn't see Taylor tag Awesome Kong in. Kong came up behind Angelina and turned her around before hitting her with a huge Awesome Bomb.

Hamada and Serita ran to the other side of the ring and dropkicked Velvet and Madison simultaneously and sent both of them flying off the apron.

Lacey was too focused on the Cayden on the screen to focus on the match and Kong pinned Angelina for the win.

Cayden smiled into the camera as the winners celebrated. "See you next week Angelina. Be ready." She said, as the scene cut to Christy Hemme standing with the Motor City Machine Guns, who were smiling widely at Cayden's antics.

"I'm here with the TNA Tag Team Champions, the Motor City Machineguns. Well, first off, congratulations on your victory last week. How does it feel to finally be the champions?" Christy asked.

"Well, Christy, I'll tell you. It feels great. Better than watching the Pistons win the NBA Finals. Better than watching the Red Wings win the Stanley Cup…" Chris started.

"Better than the Lions having a winning season." Alex said, causing the audience to laugh.

"No, but seriously Christy, last week was the greatest night of our lives. Not only did we finally get a title shot, but we won! We finally have the tag titles, which should have been around our waists long ago." Chris said, as Alex nodded.

"Yep, Michigan's finest finally own gold. And, I can tell you this much, we don't plan on letting these bad boys go for a long, long time." Alex added with a smile.

Suddenly, Robert Roode and James Storm stepped into the camera's view. The Guns looked like they were about to get defensive when Roode put his hands up.

"Hey, hey. Guys, look. We just want to come congratulate you on your win. As much as we wish we would have gotten a title shot, we're glad that at least you two have the titles over the British Invasion or the Mafia." Roode explained, as Storm nodded.

"We also just wanted to let you guys know that we plan on earning a shot at those titles in the near future." Storm added, as he and Roode extended their hands.

Shelley and Sabin shook their hands before adjusting the titles on their shoulders. Alex looked at Chris, who nodded, before Alex started talking.

"Guys, you know, in our opinion, you've already earned a title shot. You went through a lot of the same crap we went through, never getting enough air time, being pushed to the side for some British posers. So, next week, we would love to fight you guys for these." He said, patting his belt, as Chris nodded.

"Just know, we don't plan on losing these titles. Not even to a tag team we respect as much as you two." Chris said, as Roode and Storm looked at each other and smiled.

"So, next week, huh?" Storm asked, as the Machineguns nodded.

"Well, in that case, may the best tag team win." Roode said before they shook the Guns' hands again and walked off.

"Well, there you have it. Next week, the Motor City Machineguns will put their newly won titles on the line against Beer Money." Christy said into the mic as the screen cut back to Mike and Taz at ringside.

"Wow. Looks like we're going to have an epic show next week. The Guns taking our Beer Money for the tag team titles!" Taz said excitedly.

"And, let not forget, the newly returned Angelina Love taking on TNA Knockout champion Cayden Daniels." Mike Tenay added.

Suddenly, the Mafia's music hit and The Godfather, Kurt Angle, in a suit, of course, came out of the heel tunnel being flanked by Nash, Booker, Sharmell, and Steiner.

"Well, here comes The Godfather and boy, he does not look happy." Mike said, as Taz nodded.

"No, he sure doesn't. And when Angle isn't happy, things usually do not end well for others." Taz commented.

The five sulked to the ring and entered as Angle demanded a microphone. After the crowed finally stopped booing, Angle began to talk.

"Last week, all of you saw the Mafia, being represented by Nash, Samoa Joe, and Daniels, lose a match due to the incompetence of our newest member, Christopher Daniels. "

The crowd started to boo as Angle attacked Daniels verbally, but Angle shook it off and continued.

"See, last week, Christopher Daniels became so concerned in matters outside of the Mafia that he was completely unfocused in his match and ended up hitting Nash with a steel chair. And after the match, when I tried to confront him about it, he stormed off and hasn't made contact with the family since." Kurt complained.

"Now, Daniels, I want you to come out to the ring right now and face the music you've been avoiding all week."

Kurt and the other Mafia members waited anxiously for Daniels to come out, but nothing happened.

"Come on Daniels, let's get this over with." Kurt urged.

A few moments of silence passed before Samoa Joe's music hit.

"Well, that certainly isn't Daniels." Mike commented, as Joe made his way to the ring.

He quickly got into the ring and grabbed a mic of his own.

"Joe. What are you doing? Where's Christopher?" Angle asked, as Joe shrugged.

"Kurt, Kurt. That's what I'm coming out here to tell you. I've been looking for Chris all day. He hasn't returned my calls and I don't know where he is, but I'll keep looking for him." Joe explained, as Angle rolled his eyes. He was about to say something, when AJ Style's music started playing.

AJ came out with his Phenomenal Brand T-Shirt and jeans looked down at the ring and smirked.

"AJ what do you want? Didn't we give you enough of a beating a few weeks ago? Do you want more?" Kurt asked, glaring at AJ.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. Well, it just seems to me like maybe things aren't exactly as they seem. Did you ever think that maybe Chris hit Nash with the chair on purpose? Maybe he's been working against you guys from the inside? Maybe, just maybe, the reason he didn't get a hold of you guys any this week is because he's done with the Mafia." AJ said with a shrug.

The Mafia members glared at AJ as he continued. "I mean, maybe he got jealous of you guys and all your success. It wouldn't be the first time he turned his back on someone because he was envious of them."

Joe grabbed a microphone and leaned against the ropes towards AJ. "AJ? What? Are you trying to be funny? Mocking me? Trying to insult me?" He asked angrily.

"I'm just calling it like I see it Joe." AJ said nonchalantly.

"Whatever AJ. You don't think I can't see what you're doing. I played Devil's Advocate last year to end your and Daniels' friendship. It's not my fault you were so gullible that you actually believed my crap. And now, you're trying to do the same thing to the Mafia? Well, it isn't going to happen, so I'm going to do everyone a favor and shut you up." Joe hissed as he glared at AJ.

AJ glared back at Joe. "You want to shut me up so bad, fat boy? Well, seeing as I still owe all of you a beat down for the sneak attack a few weeks ago, how about this? Me and you in that ring later tonight and we'll settle this like men." AJ suggested as Joe nodded in agreement.

"Wow! Mike, can you believe it? Tonight the Phenomenal AJ Styles will take on the Samoan Submission Machine Samoa Joe!" Taz exclaimed, as Mike nodded.

"This Impact is sure shaping up to be a good one." Mike commented as AJ left and headed back to his locker room.

When he got there however, he was met with a very angry, very agitated Cayden Daniels who was throwing things in her duffle bag furiously.

"Munchkin?" He asked carefully, not sure what had set her off.

She glared at him, before she turned back to her bag and threw more stuff in it.

"Great. It was something _I _did. What was it?" She opened her mouth to say something, but he put his hand up.

"And please don't do the whole 'If you don't know, then I'm not telling you thing that you always do, cause I truly have no idea."

She slammed her locker with such force it caused AJ to jump slightly before she glared at him.

"Are you just trying to get Chris killed? Is that your goal in life or something?" She yelled, as he looked confused, before she continued.

"Out there, you idiot! You pretty much told Angle and the Mafia that Chris was a traitor. They're already going to be mad enough at him for being gone all week and then you had to go make them angrier. Do you not think that they're going to take it out on Chris? Cause they're going to!" She hissed, as he sighed.

"Cayden, I didn't mean for them to target Chris. They're not going to take anything I said seriously. Besides, he put himself in this position." AJ said, trying to defend himself.

"And that would have never happened had you not believed Joe in the first place. If you weren't so gullible, you guys would have never had that fight!" She said angrily.

AJ threw his arms up. "Oh, yeah, that's right! Chris Daniels is perfect. Nothing is ever his fault! You Daniels are all so self-righteous, nothing you ever do is wrong. Guess that is one thing you two got from your father." AJ yelled back, but instantly regretted his words as they registered in Cayden's mind and the pain filled her eyes.

"Cayden, I…" He started, but she put her hand up and grabbed her bag and started storming towards the door.

"I'm getting a ride from Alex and Chris. I'll be staying with them tonight." She said, holding back tears as she opened the door without looking at him and started towards The Guns' locker room.

"Cayden, come on. I'm sorry." AJ yelled after her down the nearly empty hallway.

Cayden, however, didn't turn back and made it to locker room and started knocking on the door.

A few moments later, Alex answered the door and he looked at Cayden, confused, seeing the tears in her eyes and her biting her lower lip. He instantly threw his arms around her and pulled her into a huge hug, not caring who saw.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He whispered, as she buried her head into his chest.

"Me and AJ had a fight. I know its last minute, but do you think I can stay with you and Chris tonight?" She asked, as Alex nodded.

"Yeah, of course Sweetheart. Come on in here." He said, leading her into the locker room, shooting a hateful look at AJ, who had observed the whole scene from a distance, before he followed Cayden inside.

AJ threw his head back and groaned before he scrubbed his hand over his face. "Way to go Styles, way to freaking go." He muttered, before he turned back into his locker room to get ready for his match.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Joe was walking towards the Mafia locker room when he spotted Christopher Daniels leaning against the wall outside the door.

"Dude. Where have you been?" Joe asked, as Daniels looked at him annoyed, with a _You really have to ask _look.

Joe sighed. "I know. Stupid question. You were with Cayden. After what she did to the Beautiful People's stuff, I assume she's okay?"

"Yeah, she's doing great. I think some Short Stuff and Professor X time is exactly what we both needed." Daniels admitted, as Joe nodded, then frowned.

"Man, you should have at least called and let me know what was up. Or Angle, cause he's pissed right now."

Chris nodded. "I figured as much, but I needed to spend the uninterrupted time with Cayden. AJ went up to Gainesville so me and her could stay at our old place."

Joe sighed. "That's got to be hard on her; you too not being able to be in the same room at once."

Daniels frowned. "Tears her apart, but what can you do?" He shrugged, not wanting to make Joe feel guilty for his part in the family splitting. It didn't work though. Joe had always had a soft spot for Cayden, so at times, it really bothered him that he was the cause of the brokenness of her family. But, he pushed that aside before smiling.

"Speaking of tearing things apart, did you see what Cayden did to the Beautiful People's stuff?"

Chris smiled wickedly. "Yep. Glad she listened to me."

Joe raised an eyebrow at him. "That was your idea?" He asked, shocked, as Chris put his hands up at his side and scoffed.

"What? Christian isn't the only one who can come up with plans for revenge. I can too."

Joe chuckled, before his face turned serious. "Dude, are you ready to face the music?"

Daniels nodded, before Joe questioned him further. "Any ideas how you're going to get yourself out of this one?"

Daniels sighed. "Suck up to Angle. Tell him exactly what he wants to hear and do whatever he tells me to do. As much as I hate that, I need the Mafia. There isn't another prominent force in TNA and if I don't stick with Angle, I might as well go put on the Curry Man outfit, cause that's exactly where I'm going to end up." He said.

Joe nodded sadly, sympathizing with his friend's dilemma. "Come on, let's get this over with." He urged, opening the door as the two walked in.

The Mafia, who were chatting amongst themselves in the locker room, fell silent as the pair walked in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Angle yelled, as Daniels sighed.

"Look, I just, I needed the time to think…" Chris started, as Booker leaned forward in the group.

"You were with your sister, weren't you?" He asked angrily, as Chris nodded.

"Yeah." Kurt looked like he was about to say something, until Chris continued. "Look, Kurt, I just, it scared me last week, her getting hurt like that. I was worried I was going to lose her for a bit and it just got me thinking about how much I've neglected her over the last couple of months. I pretty much raised the kid and I just needed to spend sometime with her and make sure she was okay."

He looked at the others. "I know I should have contacted you and I'm sorry, but I just needed the time with my sister. I'm ready to get back to work though, if that's okay." Daniels said, as Kurt cocked his head to the side.

"Tell me something Christopher, why do you want to be in the Mafia? Why did you join?" Kurt asked.

"I joined because I was sick of being used as a punch-line, an afterthought. Like Curry Man or Suicide. We're the elite, the best in this business today. I want to be a part of that. I want to be thought of as a guy you don't cross, not someone who management convinces to do a gimmick to give the fans something to laugh at. I want to be a main-eventer, a champion." Daniels said.

Kurt crossed his arms and looked Chris dead in the eyes. "Do you still want to be a part of the Mafia? Of the family?" He asked, as Daniels nodded.

"Yes."

"Are you willing to do anything to be in the Mafia?" Angle asked as Chris looked at him and sighed without answering.

"Without hurting your sister of course. I would never make you do that." Kurt finished, reading Daniels' mind.

Chris nodded. "Yes." He said, as Angle nodded himself.

"Alright, well you're still in the Mafia, but you never pull a stunt like this again, ka-peesh?"

Daniels again refrained from rolling his eyes. It almost made him sick to suck up to Angle like he was, but, he needed to stay in the Mafia to keep his Main Event status.

"Capisce." Daniels finally said, as Angle smiled.

"Good. Now, this is what I need you to do tonight…."

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

AJ sadly made his way to the ring. Cayden had accompanied him to at least the gorilla position, if not the ring, every match since she had shown up at TNA. It didn't feel the same, didn't feel right, without his little sister there.

"Brought it on yourself AJ. You and your stupid mouth." He muttered, as he stood at the edge of the tunnel and his music started. He walked out and did his usual entrance as the announcer gave his introduction.

"Well, Taz, this is the first time we've seen AJ without Cayden for a while. I guess he didn't want her out here while she wasn't a hundred percent." Mike commented, as Taz nodded.

"Not only that Mike, but you've got to think, AJ is going against the Samoan Submission Machine. Even if Cayden was healthy, she might not be if Joe got a hold of her. And, with all the bad blood she probably has towards Joe being the reason her brothers are fighting, it's probably a good thing she isn't at ringside." Taz added, as Joe's music began.

The big Samoan made his way to the ring, anger etched in every facial feature, which wasn't unlike every time he came to the ring.

He got into the ring, and before the ref could ring the bell, AJ rushed towards him, taking out all of his frustration on the big Samoan.

Joe staggered backward at first, but then gained some momentum as he bounced off the ropes and shoulder blocked AJ. He then picked him up and slammed him to the mat.

Joe continued on offense for the next few minutes, hitting AJ with a serious of suplexes, a DDT, and a sidewalk slam.

It looked like Joe was beginning to finish AJ off, when AJ suddenly countered an attempted belly-to-back suplex, landing on his feet.

He then hit Joe with a missile-dropkick to the face, sending the Samoan into the ropes. AJ then jumped onto the apron, and when Joe finally started towards him, he catapulted over the ropes and hit him with a Flying Forearm.

The match was then firmly in AJ's grasp. He continued on offense for around three minutes, before he hit Joe with a Hurricanranna.

Once the big Samoan was on the ground, AJ, once again, got on the apron and hit his opponent with a 450 springboard and scored the pin. 1, 2, 3.

The crowd went nuts as AJ's hand was raised in victory. AJ got on a turnbuckle and raised his belt over his head, celebrating the win. As he got down though, however, he was blindsided by Christopher Daniels, who hit him with a forearm to the back of the head.

AJ fell to the ground as Daniels got on top of him and punched him a few times, as the rest of the Mafia made their way to the ring. Daniels got off of the fallen champion as the others entered.

Angle smiled at Chris for doing his dirty work, before he turned his attention to his prey. He grinned evilly, as he handed his sunglasses to Sharmell, then walked over to AJ and, grabbing him by the ankle, put him in the torturous Ankle Lock.

AJ screamed in agony, as his body tensed up and his torso raised off the mat in response to the pain. Suddenly, the other members started kicking him as Chris went outside the ring to check on Joe, who had rolled out of the ring and was now lying on the floor outside.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

"Thanks for the talk Jeff. I really appreciate it." Cayden said, as she hugged Jeff one last time before leaving his office.

The founder of TNA had called a meeting with her after he heard about her and AJ's argument. He had wanted to check on her and make sure she was okay.

After explaining what had happened and assuring him that she was fine and would be fine staying with the Guns, she left his office and headed back to Alex and Chris.

As she was heading that way, she passed a monitor in time to see Angle place AJ in the Ankle Lock.

"AJ!" She yelled, as she started sprinting to the ring.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Alex and Chris were packing their bags as Alex looked at his best friend.

"Dude, are you sure you don't mind if Cayden stays with us tonight?" He asked for what seemed to Sabin like the millionth time.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Alex, seriously, its fine. I like Cayden and I think she's good for you. I'm cool with it, so stop asking."

Alex nodded, as he looked at the monitor, which they had muted while packing their bags. When he did, he saw the Mafia attacking AJ and Cayden running down the ramp.

"Crap!" He yelled, as Sabin looked up at the monitor and saw the same scene.

Before Chris could even move, Alex was already out the door heading to the ring, hoping to get down there before anything bad could happen to his girlfriend.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

The Mafia continued their assault on AJ as he screamed in agony due to the pain in his ankle.

Suddenly, Cayden came rushing out to the ring, causing the crowd to cheer slightly, but not a lot, knowing that she alone could not stop the Mafia. She hadn't had time to grab a weapon, so she hoped to find one close to the ring.

She knelt down next to the apron and began to look underneath it for the bat. However, before she could finish looking, Booker rolled out of the ring, and rolled her inside, to a waiting Scott Steiner.

Steiner smiled at Cayden as she looked around, her eyes growing wide as she realized the seriousness of the situation. She slowly stood up and looked around the ring and saw that her brother was outside with Joe and had yet to notice that she was inside the ring. She thought of yelling out to him, but knew he wouldn't be able to hear her over the crowd and a screaming AJ, who she was separated from by Nash and Steiner.

"Well, if it isn't pretty little Cayden Daniels. What can we do to help you?" Steiner asked, raising his eyebrows.

She glared at him, instantly finding her courage as she heard her brother yell out in pain.

"Let AJ go." She demanded, as Steiner smiled.

"How about this? You plant a big ol' kiss on Big Poppa Pump and I'll see if I can't convince the Godfather to let your brother go." Steiner said, before he looked at her suggestively. "Then, after that, we can move this party to the back and you can be one of my freaks." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Cayden's jaw dropped in disgust, as she pulled back and punched him across the face. "When pigs fly, pervert." She yelled, as Steiner rubbed his jaw and looked at her angrily.

He quickly reached out and grabbed her, and hit her with a wicked tilt-a-whirl slam.

Cayden bounced against the mat with a sick thud, as Steiner let out a triumphant yell.

Daniels looked up just in time to see Steiner grab his kid sister and slam her to the ground. He rushed into the ring and tackled Steiner, who was admiring his handy work.

Daniels pinned him to the ground and started pounding him with alternating rights and left. Steiner was quickly busted open as Chris's fistd connected.

Angle, who had finally released his hold on Styles, and Nash rushed over and pulled Daniels off of Scott and stood between the two. Daniels tried to get past the two, but they restrained him. Booker rolled back into the ring and looked like he was about to attack Daniels, but was frozen in place by a look of death from Joe, who had managed to get back into the ring.

Daniels glared at the group as he knelt down next to his sister to check on her.

"Cayden, honey, you okay?" He asked, as he moved some hair out of her face.

A very groggy and pained Cayden slowly nodded as she cringed in pain. "Horse-meat diet my butt, that man is on roids, plan and simple." She said, lightly joking, before making a pained expression again.

"Did you hit him good?" She asked, as he glared towards as Steiner, blood dripping down his face, was now being helped up by Booker.

"Not good enough." He muttered, as Angle grabbed a mic.

"Daniels, I told you to fall in line, but you clearly can't do that. So next week, as punishment, you're going to fight Steiner in a non-disqualification match!" Angle yelled, as the crowd erupted, partially because of Angle's announcement, but more so because the Motor City Machineguns were running toward the ring.

The Mafia quickly cleared out, except for Daniels, who stayed beside his sister. Once the Guns chased the others off, Alex glared at his girlfriend's eldest brother.

"Alex, I didn…" He started, but before he could finish, Alex punched him across the jaw, then in the gut. He then grabbed him by the back of the head and flung him over the ropes and outside of the ring.

As he set up, Daniels looked at the ring in shock. He quickly stood up and was prepared to go back into the ring and see if his sister was okay, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He looked and saw Samoa Joe holding him back. He looked confused, as the big man explained. "The Guns and AJ got her now. Let it be, because if either of us goes in there, I think those three will tear us limb from limb. You can call her later tonight, okay?" Joe urged, as Daniels looked back into the ring, where Shelley was helping Cayden sit up.

_Are you okay?_ He mouthed, as she nodded and forced a weak smile.

_I'm fine. Go._ She mouthed back, understanding her brother's dilemma. He nodded sadly as he and Joe headed backstage after the rest of the Mafia.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" Alex asked concerned, as she nodded weakly.

"Nah, I'm fine. Help me stand up." He did and wrapped his arm around her waist for support.

Sabin was on the other side of the ring, helping AJ up, putting his arm over his shoulders so AJ wouldn't have to put pressure on his already sore ankle. He slowly hobbled over to Cayden.

"Cayden, are you okay?" He asked, worried, as he looked over her for any visible injuries.

"Yes. I'm fine. My head's fine too." She said, silencing AJ before he could continue asking questions, then looked over her shoulder at Alex. "And yes, I'm sure. I'm fine. Just going to be sore tomorrow." She said, causing Sabin to chuckle at how well she knew her brother and boyfriend.

AJ turned his head to the side and nodded. "Good." He said, before he smacked her upside the head.

"Dude!" Alex yelled, as Cayden rubbed the side of her head.

"What the heck AJ, I just saved your butt!" She yelled, as he rolled his eyes.

"No, you got tilt-a-whirl slammed while I was in the Ankle Lock. Next time, let the Guns or Jay save me, not you." He said as she rolled her eyes before he frowned.

"Cayden, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said that." He said, genuinely apologetic, as she nodded, before wiggling out of Alex's grasping and hugging him tightly.

"You scared me out here Superman." She muttered into his chest, as he hugged her back.

"I know kid. You scared me too. Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked, as she rolled her eyes.

"Would I have come out here otherwise? Nope. I would have let Angle snap your ankle. And, the way you were screaming like a pansy, you'd think he had." She said with a chuckle.

Sabin looked at the siblings. "Does this mean all is well in the Styles' household?" He asked, as they both nodded.

"So, guess you don't need a place to stay tonight?" Alex asked, as AJ looked at the Guns.

"Actually, why don't we grab Double J, grab some pizza and some movies and all hang out at our place. I figure you'll be so busy keeping an eye on her that she won't be able to baby me." AJ said, knowing that Cayden hadn't gotten to spend much time with any of them because she had spent all last week with her brother.

Cayden rolled her eyes before she nodded. "Sound fun, but I call lying on the couch, cause my back hurts." She said, playing the injury card.

Sabin rolled his eyes, before shaking his head. "Come on cry-baby, let's go."

They all nodded, as Alex grabbed Cayden and supported her weight as they made their way up the ramp, while Chris helped AJ while he favored his ankle.

**There it was. Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to post more soon. Until then, remember Reviews = Love.  
*casey***

**~Hebrews 12:1~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, here's the next chapter. If you couldn't tell by the rushing of this, I'm really excited about getting to the PPV and the next impact taping. I have some BIG plans for this ff and I'm really excited about getting the ball rolling. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that it was up to par. **

Cayden sat in the Guns' locker room, watching them stretch before their match, as 311 blared from Chris's I-home. Cayden sat wearing a Motor City Machinegun shirt, that Alex and Chris had gotten for her after realizing that she didn't have one, over her pink and black ring gear.

There was a knock on the door and Alex looked up from where he had zoned out.

"Come in." He yelled toward the closed door, as it opened slightly.

"Guys, we need you in gorilla in five minutes." A stagehand informed them as he poked his head through the door.

Alex and Chris both nodded their understanding, as the stage hand exited the room and closed the door behind him.

The boys both stood from their positions and shook out their limbs, as Cayden also stood up.

Alex walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug as Cayden smiled warmly at him.

"Since I probably won't see you before your match, kick some skank butt tonight and be careful." He said gently, as he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers.

She smiled at him and kissed him back. "I will be. Same for you, well, except for the whole skank butt part. Maybe drunken hillbilly butt?" She said with a smirk, causing the Guns to chuckle.

Alex squeezed her tightly before he released her, and looked at Chris. "Ready, bro?"

Chris nodded. "Born ready." He flatly stated, as Cayden quickly gave him a hug also.

"You be careful tonight too Sabes. I know you'll rock it." She said, as he grinned.

"Same goes to you, Cay. You are from Michigan, and if we're going to let you into the elite group known as Michigan's finest, you're going to have to represent tonight." He said, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Oh don't worry. I'm easily going to beat down that filthy, dirty, disgusting, skanky, brutal, bottom feeding, trash bag ho."

Alex shook his head as Chris rolled his eyes. "Really Cayden? You're quoting Y2J?" He asked, as she shrugged.

"What? Him and Christian used to be really good friends before Jericho turned into a douche bag. I spent quite a bit of time with them both and, what can I say, Chris has a tendency to rub off on people." She admitted, before smiling and kissing both of the boys on their checks.

"Rock it tonight guys. I'll be watching in the back." She said, before she skipped out of the room.

Alex and Chris both grabbed their titles as they too left the room and headed towards the ring.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Beer Money was already in the ring as the sound of Machineguns filled the arena, before the Motor City Machineguns made their way to the ring, titles over their shoulders.

There was a mixed reaction, with about half of the crowd putting their right hand up and pointing to Detroit, while about another 50 percent of the crowd was solidly behind Beer Money Inc.

The Guns handed their belts to the ref, as he called for the bell. Shelley started the match off against Robert Roode.

Shelley used his speed and agility to his advandge, avoiding any major blows from his opponent, while hitting him with swift kicks and chops, before Roode finally tied him up. Shelley, however, kneed him in the gun, breaking the tie-up, then kicked him in the head, causing him to fall. Shelley then went on the offensive for a minute or so before tagging in the other half of Michigan's Finest, Chris Sabin.

Sabin and Shelley hit Roode with a double team move until the ref threatened to disqualify them if Alex didn't step outside.

Sabin bounced against the ropes and was about to hit a kneeling Roode with a drop-kick, but Roode stood up and clothesline Sabin, knocking him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

Shelley and Storm were both sticking their hands out, begging for a tag from their downed partner. Finally Roode made his way to the corner, tagging in Storm. Moments later, Shelley was tagged in by Sabin, and the two legal men ran towards each other, starting their battle.

Beer Money seemed to be gaining the offense, as Storm hit Shelley with a big suplex before he picked up the groggy Detroit native to hit him with another big offensive move.

However, before he could, Booker T, Scott Steiner, and the British Invasion, ran to the ring and attacked the two legal men, pummeling them with left and rights.

Sabin and Roode tried to rush in, but Roode was knocked off the apron by Big Rob Terry, while Booker T, who had yet to get in the ring, grabbed Sabin's legs and pulled him off the apron, causing his head to smack against the apron. The Whoopi look-alike then threw Sabin into the safety barricade shoulder and back first, causing the young man to cringe in pain.

Steiner picked Shelley up by his hair and got in his face. "You want to stick your nose in the Mafia business? Keep me from getting a new freak? Well, this'll learn ya!" He yelled, as he hit Shelley with a Super Samoan drop, before placing him in the Steiner Recliner.

Shelley was barely conscious as Steiner continued the onslaught as Brutus Magnus and Doug Williams attacked Storm, with Magnus screaming at James that The British Invasion should have had the title shot, not Beer Money.

After a few minutes that seemed to drag out for eternity, security finally made their way to the ring and pulled the attackers off their prey, leaving carnage in the ring.

The British Invasion and the Mafia representative walked to the back as the Sabin and Roode made their way to their respective tag team partners and checking on them. After a few moments, the referees and medics helped the injured superstars back to the training room.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Cayden looked up at AJ, wide eyed, as she started to stand up. "I've need to go check on Alex." She said, as she absentmindedly and quickly walked towards the door.

AJ grabbed her by the shoulder and stopped her. "Munchkin, they need you in gorilla. Come on. I'll go check on them during your match and you can go see them after you take care of Angelina. Come on now, you need to focus." He encouraged her and gave her shoulder a slight squeeze.

The two made their way to gorilla position as Angelina's music hit and she made her way to the ring. Cayden glanced over her shoulder at AJ, agitated. "I should have went and checked on Alex." She said, running a hand through her unruly red curls.

"Cayden, Cayden." She turned to see Jeff jogging towards her, in his jeans and TNA long sleeve t-shirt. He reached her and put a hand on her shoulder, slightly out of breath.

"Papa Jay? Is everything alright?" She asked, her chest tightening at the thought that he had bad news about Alex.

"Cayden…I just came from the training room. Alex is fine." He muttered, as Cayden sighed with relief.

"Geez, you scared me. I thought you were going to tell me he was hurt bad." She said, taking in a deep breath and holding her hand to her heart.

"Sorry. But, I knew you were freaking out about your boyfriend. He said for you to calm down and, let me see if I can remember this right, to 'kick that bottom-feeding trash bag ho's butt all over the Zone.'" He stated, causing Cayden to smile and nod.

_Cause we're living, we're living, we're living, we're living in extreme d-d-days. _Blared through the arena, causing Cayden to throw the hood of her black and pink vest over her head and kiss both AJ and Jeff on their checks.

"That's my cue. See ya soon." She said, as ran through the tunnel and to her position to make her normal entrance.

"And now, making her way to the ring. She is the TNA Knockout Champion from Kalamazoo, Michigan: Cayden Daniels." The announcer said, as the lights came on the stage and she flipped her hood down, pulling the sides of the vest away from her waist so she could motion to her belt that was secured tightly around her waist.

She made her way to the ring with the crowd solidly showing her their support as she handed the ref her title and vest. She didn't even wait for the referee to motion for the bell, she just darted towards Angelina and tackled her, causing the ref to start the match.

Cayden mounted her for a few moments, punching her across the face, before Angelina knocked her off. The two stood up and glared at one another.

"How's your head?" Angelina hissed, as Cayden smiled before she kicked her across the side of the head.

"Fine, how's yours?" She asked back, as she picked Angelina up and hit her with a suplex. Then, she bounced off the ropes and hit her with a springboard moonsault.

The trend continued for a few minutes, Cayden staying in control, until Angelina reversed a suplex by hitting Cayden with leg sweep. She then picked the champion up and hit her with a running spring board arm drag, thus giving Angelina the momentum.

After a few minutes of offense, Angelina tried to hit Cayden with a spinning heel kick to the head. The champion, however, saw it coming, and ducked, causing Angelina to hit the referee behind her, knocking him to the ground and causing him to become incoherent.

Cayden then tackled the challenger again, and the two tumbled around in the ring, exchanging punches and elbows, until the crowd erupted into a chorus of boos and the rest of the Beautiful People ran to the ring, surrounding it.

Cayden landed a good shot on Angelina then circled in the ring, keeping her eye on all her enemies. She finally broke into a smile, as Velvet Sky huffed.

"What are you smiling at? You're outnumbered…" She had to stop and start counting on her fingers. "…Four to one."

Cayden smiled wider. "You sure about that?" She asked, as suddenly the crowd cheered and Velvet and Madison felt someone pull their legs out from under them. The girls, on opposite sides of the ring, looked up shocked, as Madison saw her attacker as Taylor Wilde and Velvet was glaring at her tag team partner, Sarita.

The Knockout Tag Team Champions smiled evilly before they attacked the two blondes, kicking them and punching them repeatedly.

Cayden watched the exchange and smiled. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and realized it was Lacey Von Erich rushing at her with the Ugly Stick, prepared to strike.

The champion quickly ducked out of the way, as Lacey connected the stick with the head of an already groggy Angelina Love.

Angelina dropped like a sack of potatoes, as Cayden kicked Lacey across the face, knocking her silly. She then rolled her out of the ring under the bottom rope, before she jumped to the top turnbuckle and hit Angelina with the Cardiac Arrest.

She then hooked the leg of Angelina as Taylor Wilde shook the referee back to reality. The ref looked around groggily before he started a slow three count.

Despite the slow count, Cayden still won the match, smiling from ear to ear as she stood up. "Looks like you won't be getting a title shot this Sunday at the PPV after all. Sucks to be you." She muttered, as Taylor and Sarita rushed into the ring.

Cayden smiled at them as they embraced her in a group hug. Behind the scenes, Cayden had become really good friends with the Tag Champs, and they had informed her that they would have her back tonight.

"Great match Cay." Taylor yelled, as her and Sarita raised Cayden's hands in victory before the ref handed her the belt.

Sarita looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Have fun at your Dreamhouse, Barbies." She chuckled as the three friends made their way up the ramp, arms around each others shoulders.

Angelina slowly came to and stood up with the help of Madison and Velvet. Lacey, who had since made her way back into the ring, stood sheepishly in the corner, as she clung to her Ugly Stick.

Angelina glared at the three before she shook herself free of Velvet and Madison. She then walked over to Lacey and smacked the taste out of her mouth, causing her to yell out in pain.

Angelina then grabbed the Ugly Stick from Lacey and started to beat her with it, making the blonde fall to the ground. She continued to wail on her, before she glared over at Madison and Velvet, who were looking on shocked.

"Get over here and help me!" She hissed out the order, as the two reluctantly nodded and hurriedly walked over to the pair and started kicking Lacey repeatedly.

Cayden and the others looked over their shoulders at the scene taking place in the ring. "Do you guys think we should go down there and stop them?" She asked, as the three looked at each other for a moment.

"Nah." They all said at once, before they chuckled and walked through the face tunnel, as Angelina grabbed a mic, and pulled a nearly unconscious Lacey into a seated position by her hair.

"You think you can cost me a match? A title shot and get away with it? Think again. I don't know what these two were thinking when they had you join, but you aren't Beautiful People material. You never were. You are officially out of the group." She screamed before she slammed Lacey's face back into the canvas, tossing the stick by her side.

She motioned for Velvet and Madison to follow, who, after getting over their shock of what had just occurred, quickly did as they were told, worried that if they didn't, they would have the same fate as their former teammate, Lacey Von Erich.

Backstage, Cayden smiled warmly at her friends as they laughed their way backstage before she disentangled her arms from around their shoulders. "Thanks for the help out there guys. I really appreciate it. I'm going to go check on my boys though." She said.

Sarita nodded. "You know, I still think that you and Alex should just date. You'd be so cute together."

Cayden smiled at that. Although Taylor and Sarita had proven to be good friends, having the trust issues that she did, she still couldn't bring herself to tell them about her and Alex yet.

Cayden shook her head. "Nah, we're just friends. But he is a cutie." She added with a grin.

"Yeah he is. Hey, text me and let me know if Chris is okay. Let him, I mean them, know if he, they, need anything to let me know." Taylor said nervously, causing Cayden to chuckle. It was clear to everyone around that Taylor had a little crush on one half of the Motor City Machineguns.

"I'll let 'em know Taylor. See you guys later." She waved, before she joked over to AJ who was leaning against a nearby wall, keeping an eye on his little sister.

"Made new friends I see." AJ stated, as he nodded towards the leaving Knockouts.

"Yep. What can I say AJ, I'm like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. People love me." She said with a grin before she took off towards the training room, AJ close behind.

As her and AJ reached the training room, the trainer came out with a smile. "Hey guys. Just stepping out for a moment. They're fine. You can go in and see them." He informed the siblings, who nodded as they went to the door.

Cayden walked to the door and knocked quietly before she stepped in and saw Alex with some ice wrapped to his lower back and neck with Chris having his shoulder wrapped from where he had bounced against the barricade.

Cayden looked around, and, seeing that the room was empty except for her, AJ, and the Guns, she hurried to her boyfriend's side and kissed him quickly.

"Geez, Alex, you scared me." She said, as he winked and ran a hand through her hair.

"That just means you like me a lot." He grinned, causing her to roll her eyes, before she looked at him seriously.

"Are you okay? How bad is…" She motioned to the ice bags and he smiled at her weakly.

"I'm fine, sweetie." He said, as he tried to shift his position, causing a slight groan to escape his lips. "Okay, maybe I'm a little sore." He took note of her worried expression.

"Babe, it's just some strained muscles. I'm fine." He said, rolling his eyes, before he took her hand and his and brought it to his lips, causing her to smile.

"You know, I got my butt handed to me out there too. Just sayin'." Sabin said annoyed from the other table. Cayden was about to say something, as AJ made his way over to the table.

"Oh, Chris, I love you. You scared me so much." AJ said in a high pitched voice, as he took Chris's hand. Chris looked slightly confused at first, before he realized what AJ was doing. When he did, he batted his eyelashes at AJ.

"I'm fine puddin' pop. Just hurt a little." He said, as seriously as he could, before he and AJ both broke into a fit of laughter as Cayden and Alex rolled their eyes.

"Puddin' pop? Really? Wow, Chris. You aren't gay or anything." Alex said, as Cayden walked over to her good friend and gave him a gentle hug.

"Sabes, you know, I would kick your butt right now for being a smart aleck, but I don't want to upset your boyfriend here." She said, jerking her thumb at AJ, who rolled his eyes.

Sabin slightly laughed, before Cayden cocked her head to the side. "You okay?" She asked the guy who was quickly becoming her best friend. He nodded, as she smiled.

"Good. Well, I was told to tell you that if you need anything, you can call Taylor. So…" She started. The other three looked at her, as Sabin raised an eyebrow.

"Taylor?" He asked, as she nodded.

"Yep. Wanted to make sure you were okay. That was a pretty hard hit you took out there." Cayden explained as she sat down next to Alex and he put his arm around her and rested his head on her shoulder while Sabin nodded.

"Yeah. Dude, Taylor's hot." He smirked, as AJ rolled his eyes.

"Yep. Sabes is fine." He commented with a chuckle, causing the others to laugh despite their various injuries.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Daniels was standing in gorilla position, waiting on his match to start. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the rest of the Mafia, other than Joe, standing around Steiner, also waiting on the match to start.

Chris shook his muscles out as Joe patted him on the shoulder. "You ready man?" Joe asked, as Daniels nodded.

"Yeah, but Joe, I need you to do me a favor." Chris said, as Joe nodded.

"Yeah, of course, anything." Joe said, somewhat confused.

Chris sighed. "I need you to make sure I don't do anything stupid out there." Joe looked even more confused, so Chris continued. "I mean, once I get my hands on Steiner, I don't know if I'm going to be able to hold myself back. I need you to make sure I don't take it too far."

Joe nodded, noting the serious look on his friend's face. "Once you get him a little bloody, I'll hold you back." He said with a chuckle. "But, its not like Scott doesn't deserve what he's about to get." Joe said with a shrug.

"Exactly. You don't put your hands on my sister." He stated angrily, as he glared at Steiner, whose music has just hit.

The rest of the Mafia went to the ring with Steiner as Joe stood behind with Chris. He looked over his shoulder as he saw a redheaded figure jogging towards them.

"Speaking of Skinny-Mini." Joe said, as Chris looked over his shoulder and smiled, seeing his sister coming towards them.

She ran over to her brother and gave him a hug, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Short Stuff, great job in your match tonight. You did great." He said, causing her to smile widely.

"Yep. That means I get _Hard Justice_ off."

Chris smiled. His sister always loved to watch the Pay-Per-Views from the backstage area and feel the hype of the crowd and the superstars. He knew that she wanted to compete at a Pay-Per-View as the champ, but she was probably so nervous for her boyfriend and AJ that she would be a nervous wreck anyway.

"Hey, how's Shelley and Sabin?" Chris asked nonchalantly, not wanting to alert Joe to the fact that his sister was dating Alex.

"They're fine, no thanks to your punk teammates. Do me a favor Chris; make Steiner bleed tonight."

"Was already planning on it." He muttered, as his music hit. "That's my cue. Wish me luck Cay." He said, as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Good luck X." She yelled as he jogged to the tunnel.

Joe followed Chris to the tunnel, until he heard Cayden yell "Joe."

He turned and looked at her, as she sighed. "Keep an eye on Chris out there tonight please. Don't let him get hurt." She pleaded with slight fear in her eyes.

Joe nodded at Cayden. "Don't worry Skinny Mini. I'll keep him safe. Scout's honor." He said, holding up two fingers.

She smiled at that, and nodded. "Thanks, Fat Man." She said, causing Joe to stop in his tracks, and turn around and look at her, slightly confused.

She hadn't used her nickname for him since he tore apart her family. He just stared at her as he remembered the first time he met Cayden and the encounter happened.

_It was his first week at TNA and he was walking towards Jeff's office to talk to his boss about his upcoming matches. On his way, he saw AJ and Chris talking to a girl who looked to be in her mid-teens. _

"_You know you're just jealous of my mad dancing skills." He heard her say, as she started to moonwalk and walked right into Joe, who she hadn't seen passing by._

"_Woah. Easy there Skinny Mini." Joe chuckled, as he caught her before she fell._

_Chris and AJ exchanged worried glances. Cayden had been having a lot of problems at school. The "popular" girls in the school were making fun of her because she was skinnier than all of them and they were jealous._

_So, they had started calling her names like "The underfed red head," "Sickly skinny," and numerous others. The weight issue had become extremely sensitive for her. Add that with the typical female teenager mood swings and this didn't look like it was going to turn out good._

"_Skinny Mini? Really? Do you think people enjoy being called that? What if I started calling you 'Fat Man?' How would that make you feel, Fat Man?" She hissed, as AJ and Chris stepped closer to her, not sure how the newest TNA wrestler would react. They had heard he had a tendency to explode when set off, so they were ready to stop him from hurting their sister if need be._

_Instead of getting angry though, Joe just chuckled._

"_Fat Man? That's a good one. Let me guess, girls at school are making fun of you because you're skinnier than them?" He asked, as she looked at him, shocked._

"_How did you…" She asked, as he shook his head and smiled._

"_I've got two older sisters. Same thing happened to them, and it turns out all the weight people thought they should gain, I gained for them." He said, as he patted his stomach._

"_Let me give you some advice that worked for them, okay?" He said, as she rolled her eyes._

"_Let me guess: be the bigger person and just walk away?" She asked, annoyed because her brothers had told her that repeatedly._

"_Heck no. Does it look like I just walk away from idiots who tick me off?" He asked, as she cocked her head to the side, listening intently._

"_Has this girl embarrassed you in front of everyone?" He asked, as she nodded. _

"_Yeah, pretty much." She said, as he nodded._

"_Good. I'm not telling you to take it too far then. So, listen, here's what you do. You stuff her locker full of twinkies or cupcakes or anything like that. Then you put a card in there that says, "For my Piggie friend. Love, Skinny." If they keep up, get a bunch of your friends together and take pictures of her stuffing her face and put it all over the school, with the caption 'Obesity: Are you part of the solution or problem?' If they still bother you after that, let me know."_

_Cayden smiled warmly at Joe, as she gave him a huge hug. "Finally, some real advice. Thanks so much. I've got to go call Megan and let her know the game plan."_

"_No problem Skinny…" He stopped mid-sentence, worried he'd offend her again, but she turned and smiled at him._

"_Hey, you can call me Skinny Mini so long as I get to call you Fat Man!" She hollered back at him, as he smiled._

"_Sounds like a plan, Mini." He yelled back, as Chris groaned and AJ rolled his eyes._

"_What?" Joe asked, as Chris shook his head._

"_You had to give her a plan. She doesn't need to start something or get in trouble." He exclaimed as Joe shook his head._

"_Chris, AJ, trust me. She might get in trouble, but so what. She's been pushed and now, she needs to push back. If she doesn't start now, she'll be walked all over her whole life, never fighting back. And, would you rather have a sister who can fight back or one you have to worry about all the time, well, more so than I'm sure you both already do?" He asked, as AJ shrugged._

"_Fat man does have a point." AJ stated with a shrug as Joe pointed and glared at him. _

"_Guys, I like you but I'm going to make one thing clear. Only she gets to call me Fat Man." He said, pointing towards where Cayden had walked towards._

The relationship between Joe and Cayden had really grown after that and the two had grown closer as he became better friends with Chris and AJ. That's why him breaking up her family had hurt her so much, and then leading Chris into the Mafia, he never thought him and Cayden would ever speak again, let alone go back to nickname basis.

"Joe. Come on." He heard someone yell from the tunnel, as he saw that Daniels was standing there waiting on him. Joe, realizing that he must have zoned out for a few seconds, jogged to the tunnel, but not before looking over his shoulder at Cayden and smiling. "Don't worry Skinny Mini. I'll keep an eye on him."

He jogged out to the tunnel and walked out with Daniels. The two actually got a few cheers as they made their way to the ring. Daniels smirked at this. He hadn't been cheered for a while now, and to have even some support from the fans meant a lot.

The match had started and Steiner and Daniels locked up as the Mafia sat at ringside, observing what was happening.

The match wasn't really a match; it was more of a beating. It only last about four minutes, with Daniels being in complete control the entire time. He made good on his promise and he busted Steiner open, reopening the cuts he had given him the week before.

After he saw the blood and was satisfied with the pain he had inflicted, he hit Steiner with the Angel's Wings and then the BME (Best Moonsault Ever). He easily got the pinfall after that.

He stood up and raised his hands in victory, but as he did, Booker and Nash grabbed his arms and forced him towards the ropes. Daniels, not knowing what was going on, began to struggle against them.

Nash then hit Daniels with a forearm to the back of the head, causing him to fall to the ground as he and Booker hit their fallen comrade a few times.

Joe rushed into the ring like he was going to stop them, when Angle stood in front of him with his arm up.

"Guys. That's enough. I told you only enough to get him to the locker room. Now go." He said, as Booker and Nash stopped kicking Daniels and lifted him up by the arms and started dragging him out of the ring.

"What was that about Kurt?" Joe yelled, as Kurt shook his head.

"Joe, Daniels needs to fall in line. He needs to learn his place and I'm going to make sure he does. Now, he can either learn the easy way or the hard way. That choice is up to him." Kurt explained, before he pointed to Steiner, who was unconscious at this point.

"Grab Steiner and let's go." He said, as Joe sighed before flinging Big Poppa Pump over his shoulder and heading backstage.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Cayden watched as her brother was stomped on by his "brothers."

"Chris!" She yelled as she stood up, only to have a forceful hand on her shoulder push her back onto the bench. She looked up to see AJ shaking his head.

"Cayden. You are not going to rush out to the ring and get yourself hurt again. Chris is fine. Look, they're done. They probably just want to get him to the locker room to get yelled at and know that if he's 100%, he'll just leave the room if Angle annoys him. He's fine." AJ said, pointing to the screen as the Mafia members led a now drowsy Daniels to the back.

Cayden sighed, knowing that AJ was right, before she glared at the TV screen, her eyes burning a hole through Joe.

"Scouts honor." She muttered, as she looked up at AJ, worry in her eyes.

"You sure he'll be okay?"

AJ nodded his head. "Yeah. Angle needs in the Mafia. If he kicks him out, he'll join you then we'll have nearly even numbers, and trust me, Angle doesn't like even fights or anything close to them."

Cayden let out a calming breath, knowing that AJ was right, but she still glanced up at him. "You're going to hurt him Sunday at the Pay-Per-View, right?" She asked, as AJ's eyes flashed with evil before he nodded.

"Yeah Munchkin, I'm gonna hurt him."

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Daniels stumbled into the Mafia locker room, as he felt something wet trickle down his nose.

"Here." Nash said, as he tossed Daniels a towel.

Chris wiped the blood off of his nose and looked at the other Mafia members, angry and confused.

"What was that all about?" He asked, as Kurt walked in the room, followed by Joe who had Steiner, who was now regaining consciousness draped over his shoulder.

"Christopher, look. We've been having a lot of disciplinary problems with you as of late."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Really Kurt? Is this Jr. High or something?" He asked, as Kurt put his hand up.

"See? That's what I mean. Christopher, look. You're a very talented wrestler, and we're going to get you back on top, just like I promised, but you've attacked two of your Mafia brothers thus far. That can not be allowed."

Chris threw his arms up. "Kurt, both of them hurt my sister. You can't ask me to ignore that."

Kurt nodded. "I know. And I've talked to Booker and Steiner. They know that Cayden is off limits. But you need to realize that your sister does rub people that wrong way sometimes. Now, I'm not excusing their behavior. But, there was a better way to handle that then you did."

"If you have a problem with one of your brothers again and you don't feel you can talk to them, please come to me and we'll resolve this outside of the ring."

Daniels nodded, understanding that Kurt was right.

Kurt sighed. "Now, the others have talked to me about concerns that you aren't really dedicated to the Mafia anymore. So, we need to make sure you're on the same page as us. Are you going to fall in line and start acting like a unit with us again?"

Daniels looked over at Joe who shrugged, as if to say 'why not.' Daniels nodded.

"Good. Now, here's what I need you all to do this Sunday during my match." He started, as the others listened intently.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Christopher Daniels sighed as he reached into his locker and grabbed his stuff. Joe walked in beside him and frowned.

"You worried about Sunday?" He asked, as Chris nodded.

"Yeah. Let's face it. If we do what Kurt is asking Sunday, there is no turning back and Cayden will likely never speak to either of us again."

Joe sighed as she shook his head. "I know. She probably won't talk to me anyway because you got hurt tonight and I was supposed to have your back. But, Chris, can I be honest with you for a second."

"Sure." Chris said, turning his attention to Joe.

"Chris, I'm fed up with the Mafia. I mean, Kurt promised to get us a title shot months ago. And look, still no gold around either or our waist. I mean, he gave Booker and Steiner the title shot _after_ they were harassing your sister. For a family, we're as dysfunctional as it gets, and to be honest, if this crap doesn't change soon, I'm going to be looking for an out." Joe said, being completely honest.

"Wow." Chris said, taking aback by Joe's straight-forwardness. "Well, I'm telling you this much. The next time one of them puts a hand on my sister, I'm over it, I'll tell you that much right now." Joe nodded in agreement, letting Chris know that he had his back.

"Speaking of Short Stuff, I'd better get a hold of her and let her know I'm okay." He said, as Joe nodded his head, knowing she was probably freaking out.

Chris took out his phone and hit speed dial one, as the phone rang on the other end.

After one ring, the phone was quickly answered as a worried voice came through. _"Chris! Are you okay?"_

Chris chuckled as he nodded. "Yes Cayden. I'm fine. I promise."

He heard her sigh with relief. _"Are you sure?"_

He chuckled. "Yes Cayden. I'm sure I'm okay. Now listen, I want you to know that I won't be able to talk to you much for the next couple days. Kurt really wants us focusing on the Pay-Per-View." He explained.

"_I understand Chris. I'll see you then. I love you." _She said into the phone, as Chris sighed, wondering how Cayden would feel if he did what Kurt wanted him to do Sunday.

"I love you too Cayden. See you Sunday Short Stuff." He said, hanging up his phone before looking at Joe, shaking his head.

"Man, this is going to suck." He said, as Joe nodded in agreement.

**Well, there it was. Hope you liked it. Remember Reviews = Love. Will post again as soon as I can.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is guys. Sorry if it isn't up to par. I just really wanted to get through this so I can get to NEXT week, which is, if I do say so myself, going to be EPIC! (At least I hope it turns out that well.) Sorry if it seems kinda rushed, but it'll be well worth the wait. Hope you guys enjoy!**

AJ sat in his locker room, stretching before his match. He was listening to some TobyMac on his iPod as Cayden stretched his hamstrings.

"You ready for this, Supes?" She asked, as she placed his left leg back on the ground and grabbed his right leg and started stretching it.

AJ nodded absentmindedly, completely focused on the upcoming task. He always got really quite before big matches and blared music, much like Cayden did before her matches or track meets back in the day.

Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin leaned against the wall across from the siblings. The PPV hadn't been all that eventful thus far. Beer Money had taken on Morgan and Hernandez in an attempt to determine the number one contender for the Guns' Belt would be.

However, the British Invasion had come out during the match and attacked Beer Money for some unknown reason.

They cost Beer Money the match, but when Morgan and Hernandez saw the replay, they offered to have a rematch on the next Impact to decide who the real number one contenders were.

Then, Hamada beat Angelina Love, Awesome Kong, and ODB in a fatal-four way match, making her the number one contender for Cayden's Knockout Title.

Then, Pope had won his match against Eric Young, thus ending the "Global-Title-Never-Being-Defended-On-American-Soil" clause and leading to a future match towards the two for the actual title.

Currently, there was a match between Amazing Red and Suicide for the X-Division championship. While the Guns, who were both X-Division wrestlers, watched intently, AJ and Cayden had barely glanced at the screen. Instead, they were focusing on getting AJ ready for his match.

Finally, the bell sounded as Amazing Red pinned the Dark Savior and retained his championship. Cayden reached her hands down and pulled AJ to his feet, as he brushed the dirt off of his white pants, which had baby blue designs going down the side. He grabbed his hood and belt before he shook his arms a few times and headed towards the door.

The three followed him to Gorilla position and waited patiently as the truck played a promo of the Angle-Styles feud then Kurt Angle made his way to the ring, as the others watched him, their eyes full of disdain.

Finally, it was AJ's time to head to the ring. He started to head to the edge of the tunnel, when he heard his name.

"AJ!" Cayden yelled, as AJ turned around and looked at her. She stuck her hand out and motioned for AJ to give her something.

AJ grinned, realizing that he had forgotten to take his Ipod out. He quickly did and handed it to Cayden. Cayden then pointed to AJ's mouth, as he rolled his eyes and spit his gum out into her hand.

"Ew. Gross AJ." She said as she cringed her face and quickly threw the gum into a trash can nearby.

AJ grinned as Cayden rolled her eyes before she gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the check, as he quickly hugged her back before his music started and he jogged out to the stage.

Cayden looked at the Guns nervously as she bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath, worried about her brother who was about to have a "Six-Sides of Steel" that would, no doubt, shorten his career.

Alex put his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side as Sabin put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on Cay. Let's go watch your brother make the Olympic Crybaby bleed." Sabin said, as he rubbed her shoulder.

Cayden smirked slightly, the nerves still visible in her face, as the three made their way back to the Guns' locker room. They came in and Alex flopped onto the coach first as he pulled Cayden down next to him. Chris sat down on the other end of the couch, as Cayden put her legs on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her.

She squeezed Alex's hand tightly as the bell rang and the match started.

He squeezed her hand back and wrapped his other arm around her before he pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head.

"He's going to be fine." He said, as she wrapped her other arm around Alex's arm that was holding her hand.

She forced a weak smile at him as Chris patted her knee and winked at her, trying to ease her nerves.

She smiled over at Chris before she cuddled closer to Alex's side as AJ took a hard hit from Angle.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Angle and AJ circled each other in the middle of the structure, AJ glaring daggers at his challenger.

Angle smirked at how worked up he had gotten AJ. "AJ make sure you tell your wife and kids I'm sorry for crippling Daddy." His smirk grew before he finished his statement.

"And, make sure you tell them I'm sorry for, after taking their father out, taking care of their whore of an Aunt and making her bleed."

AJ lurched at Kurt, who side stepped him and pushed him as he went by, slamming him into the steel. Kurt laughed as he wrapped AJ up from behind and hit him with a belly to back suplex.

As AJ collided with the mat, Angle hit him with an elbow, then mounted him and started punching him, but AJ kicked Angle off and stood up, glaring at him, angrily.

AJ then ran at Angle, hitting him with a clothesline causing Angle to plummet to the ground.

Then, AJ \ bounced off the ropes and hit Angle with a knee to the face. He then climbed the turnbuckle and when Angle stood up, AJ hit him with the Flying Forearm.

After a few counters and a little bit more back and forth effort from the competitors, AJ and Angle locked up in the middle of the ring. Angle knew that AJ slightly had the upper hand, so he decided he'd try to get inside AJ's head.

"AJ. After I take your title, the Mafia is going to take your sister too." He muttered, as AJ tightened his grip on the Olympic Gold Medalist.

"Angle, you'd better stay away from her." He hissed as tired to gain some offense.

Angle smirked, knowing his plan was working. "Or what AJ?"

AJ glared at him before answering. "I will kill you all before you touch her." He said, as Angle tripped him up and hit the DDT.

AJ laid on the ground, holding his head, as Angle pulled his straps down on his wrestling outfit. He stalked around AJ, as he grabbed his ankle to put him it the Ankle Lock.

However, AJ simply rolled with his ankle so he was laying on his back, and then kicked Angle, hard, causing him to lose his grip on him.

Angle stumbled backward, as AJ pulled himself up by the ropes.

Angle charged at him, but Styles sidestepped and Angle went crashing into the steel. AJ quickly ran into Angle, slamming him between himself and the unforgiving steel wall.

The match continued this way for a while, with the two titans battling back and forth in the middle of the ring. Every time AJ would get any momentum, Angle would counter and the momentum would shift, and vice-versa.

Finally, after nearly 15 minutes of the match, Angle was on the ground and AJ was making his way towards him. As he reached him, however, Kurt tripped him, causing him to go face fist into the steel, hard. Both of the competitors were lying on the ground, dazed, when Christopher Daniels emerged from the backstage area.

He reached the outside of the ring and looked conflicted, as he stared at the objects in his hand. A pair of brass knuckles and handcuffs. He looked from his ex-best friend to the Godfather, knowing what he had to do.

Kurt looked over at Chris and slowly crawled his way over to him and grinned when he saw him.

"Chris!" He yelled as he held his hand out for the objects.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Cayden was sitting in the back, watching nervously as AJ slammed into the steel. She cringed and closed her eyes tightly as she squeezed Alex's hand.

Alex squeezed back and pulled her tighter to him. He shot a nervous glance over to Chris, not sure how Cayden would react if AJ truly got hurt.

Suddenly, Chris Daniels came sprinting down the ramp and stood near the outside of the steel structure, looking conflicted.

"He isn't?" Sabin said out loud, as Cayden stood up and started towards the door.

"Cayden!" Alex yelled, grabbing her arm and keeping her in place. "Calm down. You stay back here. Me and Chris will take care of this." He said, as he motioned for Sabin to stand up.

"Alex, no. Chris is my brother. He won't hurt me, he'll listen to me. But, if you go out there, the rest of the Mafia will come out and you guys will all have some big, macho, showdown. Just, let me do this. Please." She said, as she wiggled her arm out of his grip and took off running towards the ring.

Alex looked at Chris for a moment before he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sabin asked as Shelley shook his head.

"Do you really think I'm going to let her go down there by herself?" He asked, as Sabin shook his head.

"You do know she's going to kill you if you go down there, right?" He asked, as Shelley shrugged.

"I don't care. Are you coming?" He asked, as Sabin rolled his eyes.

"You really have to ask?" He rolled his eyes as the two friends took off running the same way.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Chris stepped forward with the deadly instruments in his hand. He hesitated at first, knowing that he shouldn't do what he was about to do.

He extended his arm, placing the knuckles and handcuffs mere inches from Angle, but an arm suddenly grabbed his and forced it backward. Cayden stood before him, keeping him separated from Angle.

Chris sighed. He had really hoped that the Guns would keep Cayden from getting out to the ring.

"Cayden, move." He ordered, as she shook her head and defiantly stood her ground.

"Not a chance Chris. There's only one way you're giving those to Angle and that's if you go through me!" She yelled, as Angle looked on, irate in the ring.

"Chris, now!" He yelled again, holding his hand out still as he pulled himself up using the steel.

Chris looked from Angle to Cayden. "Cayden, I have to."

"No you don't Chris. Forget the Mafia. Forget Angle. What have any of them done for you? You still have no title! Chris, seriously, just walk away. Walk away from all of them. You don't need them Chris. You don't!" She pleaded, still holding her ground.

Chris sighed as he bit his lower lip, the conflict of emotions playing over his face. He finally stepped forward and was about to say something to Cayden and Angle, who hadn't taken his eyes off of them since Cayden came out, when suddenly, AJ grabbed Angle from behind and rolled him up in pin.

The ref quickly counted the pin, 1-2-3. AJ had retained his title.

Chris looked toward the ring, wide-eyed and shocked, knowing that this was all his fault. He ran a hand over his face and took in a deep breath, knowing that the Mafia would not be happy.

The Mafia.

Cayden.

He looked at his sister, worriedly. "Cayden, you need to get out of here. Now." He said, as she looked from AJ to him, and then caught the seriousness of his tone. She then realized that the remainder of the Mafia would be on their way out there.

"Not without Supes." She said, as she started towards the door.

Chris quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around. "There you go again, picking him over me! You always were closer to him! Why? I'm blood, not him! I'm your brother, not him!" He screamed.

Cayden looked at him shocked as he yelled at her, until she felt the hand that grabbed her arm slide down and place something cold and metal in her hand.

She instantly felt the familiar feel of brass knuckles in her hand, knowing that her brother was giving them to her to keep her safe, in case worse came to worse.

She pulled her arm away, keeping a firm grip on the knucks.

"You know why Chris? Cause he's actually there for me, unlike you who is so obsessed with his career that he'll even tag with men who assaulted his sister. Why don't you grow a pair and stop depending on everyone else to bring you to the top!" She yelled, as AJ stumbled out the door.

Cayden quickly wrapped one of his arms over her shoulders and supported as much of his weight as she could. She started to hobble him towards the back, when suddenly the remainder of the Mafia, minus Joe who was severely ill and at home resting, started towards the ring.

AJ tried to push Cayden behind him but was too weak to do so. She quickly slid in front of him, as she slipped the brass knuckles on over her right fingers.

She looked over at Chris nervously, as he shrugged and took a step away, acting as if he didn't care what happened. But she knew he was merely trying to save face, and knew her brother well enough to know by the look in his eyes that he would be ready to kill at a moments notice to protect her.

Steiner stepped forward and smiled evilly as he looked Cayden up and down. "Time to finish what we started," he said, as he grabbed her hair forcefully and caused her to look up at him.

AJ lurched forward, but was knocked down by Booker. Cayden quickly hit Steiner across the jaw with the knuckles, causing him to stumble backward, groggily and then hit Booker with a hard uppercut.

Booker fell down and held his jaw, looking to be very much in pain, as his eyes somewhat glazed over and he slumped against the barrier.

Nash glared at her and as she tried to hit him, he grabbed her arm and forced her against the steel wall, stepping on AJ in the process.

Daniels instantly lurched forward at this and hit Kevin, knocking him off his sister.

Before Daniels could turn around, however, he was forcefully slammed into the cage by Steiner.

Cayden watched as Nash stood up, anger in his eyes, and grabbed Chris and dropped him on the safety barrier, chest first before he started repeatedly kicking him in the gut and chest, as Angle, who had finally made his way out of the cage, mounted AJ and punched him over and over, causing blood to practically cover AJ's face.

She had been so focused on trying to help her brothers that she didn't notice Steiner stalking towards her. He pushed her into the cage, hard, as she let out a small yelp. He pinned her arms up with one of his hands, before he smiled evilly.

"Now, time for you to learn your place." He said, as he grabbed her by the chin and began to bring his face close to hers, as if he was about to kiss her.

Cayden closed her eyes, knowing she was stuck, as she suddenly felt Steiner crush her body, before her hands were realized and the weight was gone.

She opened her eyes to see her boyfriend standing in front of her, steel chair in hand, as Sabin hit Nash over the head with a chair after hitting Angle beforehand.

Steiner tried to get up again, but Cayden kicked him across the face and sent him back down to the floor.

She looked up at Alex, who winked at her and smiled weakly. She smiled back before she looked at the prone form of her brothers on the ground. She could see the blood coming from both of them.

Alex looked over his shoulder and saw Booker was about to hit him, but before he could, a guitar slammed over his head, sending him back down to the ground, as Jeff Jarrett himself stood on the ramp, getting involved in the action.

Cayden looked at Jeff and frowned. He could see the conflict in her eyes, knowing that she didn't know which brother to go to first.

He motioned that he would check on AJ as she ran over to Chris. She knelt down beside him and cradled his head, which had been busted open by Kevin's boot, in her lap.

"Chrissy? Are you okay bubby? Come on, talk to me." She said, lightly tapping his check as tear began to well in her eyes.

His eyes opened and he looked not really at her, but rather through her, before he blinked a few times and refocused, this time looking at her and actually seeing her.

"Hey Short Stuff. You okay?" He groggily asked, as she nodded, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah. Alex, Sabin, and Papa Jay came and saved the day." She informed him, as he smiled weakly.

"Papa Jay, should've known. That man would kill for you." He chuckled with a strained voice before his tone grew serious. "You know I was just trying to distract them so I could get you the knucks, right? I don't think any of that." He said, as she nodded.

"I know. You were tying to get us both out of here without this happening." She said, as she smiled weakly. "I was just making stuff up too." She said, to which he winked at her.

"I know." He said, as he spotted the medics behind her. "Now, get up, go check on AJ, and let the medics do their job." He lazily and groggily reached up and patted her knee.

She shook her head no, causing him to sigh. "Cay, I'm fine. But, I'm going to bleed to death if you don't let them stitch me up. Come on now. Go check on AJ. I'm sure we'll both be in the training room in just a minute." He urged her, as she reluctantly stood up and quickly made her way through the mess of medics, who were also tending to the Mafia, to get to AJ.

When she saw him, he was laying lifelessly on the ground as they used the smelling salts to try to wake him up. She could barely see his face from all the blood and, if it weren't for the up and down movements of his chest, she wouldn't even be able to tell he was alive.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip, trying to keep the tears at bay, but they wouldn't stay back, and started to rush down her checks. Jeff saw this and quickly made his way over to her and wrapped her in a warm hug.

"He's supposed to be invincible, Papa Jay." She muttered into his chest, as Jeff nodded.

"I know honey, I know." He said, as he rubbed comforting circles in her back.

Alex looked over at his girlfriend, and took a step towards her to comfort her, but Sabin grabbed his arm and quickly held him back.

"Chris?" He questioned, as Sabin shook his head and lowered his voice.

"Dude. We just attacked the Mafia with chairs. Do you really want them to know you two are dating right now after all that?" He asked, as Alex reluctantly nodded, as he watched his girlfriend sobbing, his heart breaking with each sniffle.

"Come on Sugar. You don't need to see this. Let's go backstage." Jeff said, pushing Cayden towards the tunnel.

"No. I can't leave them." She said, as he shook his head.

"Sugar, come on. I'll take you to them as soon as they're cleaned up and away from the Mafia, okay? Come on." He urged again, as she finally nodded, not being able to resist Jeff's request.

He kept an arm around her shoulder as they walked up the ramp, the Guns close behind.

As soon as they were all in Jeff's office, Cayden practically launched herself into Alex's arms.

He held her tight against his chest, as she shook in his arms.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright sweetheart. They're going to be fine. I promise." He said, as he kissed her temple and rubbed her back with his hands.

"Alex, keep her in here until I send for her and try to calm her down. Sabin, come with me. We're going to the training room to keep the peace." He said, as Chris nodded and looked at Cayden.

"Cay, don't worry. They're both fine." He encouraged her, before him and Jeff left and went to the training room, as Alex sat Cayden down on the couch and held her tight as she finally began to calm down.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

AJ sat in the training room as they stitched up his forehead. The injuries he received during the brawl weren't that bad, but added to the bumps and bruises from the match, it wasn't so good. He had been busted open, but luckily didn't have a concussion, just a nasty headache.

Chris sat on the bed next to him, having his ribs wrapped. He had four stitches on his right temple and had some bruised ribs and a bruised sternum, but other than that was perfectly fine.

The other members of the Mafia had similar injuries, but Jeff had sent them to their locker room to get looked at. He now stood with Sabin, waiting there incase they had to enforce the peace.

Suddenly, Kurt Angle walked in by himself, as Jeff and Sabin both stood up straight off the wall they were leaning against and looked poised to strike.

Angle, however, put his hands up defensively and shook his head. "I just came to talk to Chris. I'm not going to do anything." He said, as Jeff reluctantly nodded, letting Angle continue.

"Chris, while I'm mad about what happened tonight, I realize none of it was your fault. I shouldn't have put you in that position and the Mafia shouldn't have tried to attack your sister again. Nash shouldn't have assaulted you like that, and believe me, he'll be punished for that. But, I can tell you would have done the right thing had your sister not pulled the stunt that she did. I also know that locker room tensions are going to be intense next week, so, if it's okay with Jeff, I think you should take the week off and go to L.A. and stay with your family. It's your little girls' birthday coming up soon anyway, isn't it?" He asked, as Chris nodded.

"Yeah, in a few weeks."

"Well, then what do you say, Jeff? That sound good to you?" He asked, as Jeff nodded slowly, not sure what Angle had planned.

"Good. Chris, have a good time at home and I'll see you next week." Angle said, before he glared at AJ and left.

"He's up to something." AJ said, as the others nodded.

"Okay, then that means you guys will have to keep an eye on Cayden next week." Chris said, as AJ and Sabin nodded.

"Well, I have a corporate meeting with Dixie across town that night, but I'm sure these three got it under control." Jeff said, as the others nodded.

"Whatever he's got planned, it isn't good." Sabin said, as the others nodded, knowing he was right.

Cayden suddenly walked in, Alex close behind. She looked over at the tables and smiled, seeing both of her brothers awake and alert.

She quickly made her way between the two tables and hugged Chris first.

"You okay X?" She asked, as she felt him nod against her shoulder.

"Fine Cay. Go check on AJ." He said, letting her know it was okay if she left his side. She nodded, not fighting him this time, and turned to see AJ smiling at her as the medic finished his last stitch.

"How many?" She asked, as he looked sideways at the medic for an answer.

"22." She said, as she took a step back from the table and walked out of the room.

"Superman isn't supposed to bleed, you know?" She said, as he chuckled lightly.

"Well, I guess those Mafia rings have kryptonite in them then." He said, as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"You okay?" She asked seriously, as she nodded.

"Yeah munchkin. I'm okay. But I'd be better if I had the week off like your brother does." He joked, motioning to Chris with his head.

"You have the week off?" She asked, as he nodded.

"Yep. Angle's sending me home for the week. You want to come with me?" He said, praying she'd say yes and be in L.A. with him instead of with the Mafia.

She looked over at AJ and shook her head no, feeling she needed to keep him safe.

He sighed, before he smiled at her.

"Will you at least drive me to the airport? I already have everything I need here." He asked, as she nodded then looked at AJ. "You wanna come with Superman?"

AJ shook his head no, still not wanting to be around Chris. "Nah, you two go. I'll have Jay drop me off at the house and see you when you get back." He said, as she nodded.

"You sure you're okay. I can stay here longer if I need to." She asked, as he shook his head.

"Yeah, Cayden, I'm fine. Go. I'll see you in a little bit." He said, as she nodded and kissed him on the check before glancing over at Alex and Sabin. "You two don't get a choice. You're coming with to help with bags and what not. Let's go." She said, as the Guns groaned, shook their heads, and headed to the parking garage with Cayden.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Angle stomped back in the Mafia locker room, which was now clear of all medics and was strictely MEM members again.

"Did he believe you?" Stiener asked, readjusting the ice that was resting on his face from where Cayden had kicked him.

"I'm not sure, but he's going. It's close to his kid's birthday. And with Joe out of the picture and Jeff at that meeting, next week's Impact is going to be our night boys. We're going past the point of no return. I hope you guys are ready for that." Kurt said, looking in the eyes of the other members.

They nodded, as he smiled evilly, knowing that his master plan was about to be unleashed.

**There it was. Hope you guys enjoyed. Tune in for the next chapter, which is going to be .... just, make sure you read it or you'll regret it! And remember, reviews = love.  
*casey*  
~Hebrews 12:1~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, here it is. The chapter I've been waiting to write for a long, long time now. This was the hardeset chapter to write since everything from this point on is shaped by this week. I really, really, hope you enjoy and that it's up to par. I've already started writing the next chapter and should have it up soon. **

**Disclaimed: I only own Cayden. Everyone else owns themselves or is owned by TNA. Also, a special thanks to Instant Classic Superstar Pac, who helped me immensely with this and the prior chapters.**

To start off Impact, Kurt Angle's entrance music hit, as he made his way out to the ring, to the normal chorus of boos. He ignored the crowd and the stares they gave the bandage on his forehead that covered the stitches he had received after the PPV.

He finally made it to the ring and demanded a microphone. He waited for the crowd to die down before he started talking.

"As you all know, the Main Event Mafia is an organization that thrives on being a unit; a family, if you will. This is one of the main qualities that has helped us succeed thus far in our goals over the years. Unfortunately, over the past few weeks, we've seen a few small hitches in that unity which, while not exactly a major threat, have become something of a nuisance and slightly obscured our vision."

"So, it's with that concern in mind that I now ask to come to the ring, my brothers in the Main Event Mafia that are in the building tonight. So Booker T; Scott Steiner; and Kevin Nash; as the Godfather of the Main Event Mafia, I'm going need you three guys to come on out here."

The Mafia's music hit and the three members of the Mafia who were present made their way to the ring, some sporting bruises from the brawl that took place at the end of _Hard Justice._ They made their way to the ring, appearing clueless as to why Angle would call them out there.

"Now, I know some of you may be wondering where Joseph and Christopher are. Yes, they are still in the Mafia. Joe has had a bad case of the Swine Flu. He's pretty much back to 100%, but we still didn't want to risk it, so he stayed home tonight to rest."

"Chris, well, as you all have witnessed, the problems in the Mafia have been extremely close and personal for him. It's really taken a toll on him. I've seen this, so I decided that it'd be best if he just take the week off and spend time with his family in LA so that he can recuperate and get away from the drama for a little bit."

The others nodded their agreement with Kurt, before he turned to them.

"Now, on to the Mafia members who are present. As I just stated, the things that have been going on within the Mafia have been extremely tough and unfair, especially to one of our members, and it needs to stop." Kurt said, before he sighed and continued.

"We've always claimed that we want respect, that's what the Mafia is all about. However, we have not been acting in a manner worthy of respect as of late. So, from now on, hands off of Kid Daniels." He stated, before he sighed and waited from the protest from the other Mafia members, which started immediately.

Steiner and Booker started complaining about how they had been hit with brass knuckles by her earlier in the week and how she had called Sharmell a whore. Nash merely leaned against the turnbuckle, not really caring one way or another.

"Guys, this isn't up for discussion. You do not put another hand on Cayden Daniels. No man should put his hands on a woman as is, especially not the sister of one of our brothers. Now, that's all I'm going to say about it."

Steiner stepped forward with a mic now in hand. "Kurt, Kurt. But, you know she wants me, I need a new freak and she's perfect for the job. I mean, what I'd do to her once the lights went out." He said, as he closed his eyes and a sick smile crossed his face.

"Steiner. Steiner!" Angle yelled, finally getting his attention. "You are 25 years older than the girl. She is not interested in you. At all. Let. It. Go. And Booker, I don't care that she called Sharmell a whore. If Sharmell wants to fight Cayden, that's fine, but for the rest of you; hands off."

Booker and Steiner stepped forward again to protest, but Angle shook his head. "End. Of. Discussion."

The others reluctantly nodded and stepped backwards, as Angle turned to the fans and addressed them.

"Now, I know that you guys are wondering why I decided to do this publicly. I did so because I wanted you all to know that the Mafia is turning over a new leaf. No more mind games, no more attacking innocent people or cheap shots. We're going to get the titles; all of them. But we're going to do it the right way. So, AJ Styles, Motor City Machineguns, Eric Young; let this be a warning. We want the gold and we're not going to stop until we get it."

With that, he threw down the microphone, the Mafia's music hit, and the group made their way up the ramp.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

While this was going on, Alex and Chris talked amongst themselves in a remote hallway as Cayden sat on a crate in the back, her ear buds jamming the familiar tunes of LL Cool J.

"Don't call it a come back. I've been here for years. Rockin' my peers and puttin' suckas in fear. Making the tears rain down like MON-soon. Listen to the bass go BOOM. Explosion, overpowerin'."

Sabin rolled his eyes and then looked at Shelley. "Is your girlfriend seriously listening to LL Cool J?" He asked, as Shelley shrugged and Cayden popped her watermelon gum.

"I heard that. And for your information, it is a _great _song." She said, emphasizing every word before snapping her fingers in a z formation.

The Guns chuckled, as Sabin smiled. "Oh, come on Cay. You know I'm only playing with you." He said, before putting her in a side headlock and giving her a noogie.

"Sabes, you ogre. Get off of me." She yelled, as she tried to get out of his headlock. He just grinned and kept her head locked in, until she finally kicked him in the shin, hard, causing him to let go.

"Geez, Cayden, I was just playing with you. No need to get so violent." He said, rubbing his shin where she had kicked it.

She glared at him. "You messed up my hair. Do you know how long it takes them to fix my hair?" She waited for a moment, and Sabin acted like he was going to answer. However, she quickly interrupted.

"It takes them for –freaking-ever! Now, I have to go back to hair and makeup and have them fix it." She groaned, as she looked at Alex and pointed at Sabin.

"Will you do something about him?" She asked, as Alex sighed.

"Sweetheart, I would, but if I do that, I have to take on Homicide and Kiyoshi by myself. And I don't think that would end well. Plus, the Motor City Machine_gun_, singular, doesn't sound all that good." He stated, as she sighed.

"Okay, fine. But if he wasn't your tag partner?" She asked, as Alex nodded.

"Oh, I'd kill him for you of course." He said with a smile, as Sabin threw his hands up.

"Alex, what the heck? Thought we were tag partners."

Alex shrugged. "Annoying boy from Detroit, super hot girl from Kalamazoo? Hmmm. Really tough decision there, wouldn't you say?"

Cayden smiled then gave Sabin a kiss on the check. "Oh, we're just playin' Sabes. You're my best friend, you know. I'd never let Alex hurt you." She said, as Sabin nodded.

"Your hair looks like crap, just so you know." Sabes said, causing Cayden to take a swing at him. He dodged and stuck his tongue out at her, as she rolled her eyes and looked at Alex.

"Alright Casanova, I've got to go back to hair and makeup. Go out there and own those two guys and I'll see after my match." She said, as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You can't stay longer?" He asked, as she shook her head.

"Nope, blame Sabes for that one." She said, hooking her thumb at Sabin.

Alex sent him a look of death, as Chris shrugged sheepishly, and then turned back to his girlfriend, who was starting to walk away. He quickly grabbed her arm, turned her around, and pulled her back to him, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Alex, I have to go." She whined, as he shook his head.

"I know, but that one little kiss just ain't going to cut it." He said with an eyebrow raised, to which she chuckled and grinned back, before she kissed him back this time longer and more passionately.

Sabin rolled his eyes, as he turned to his iphone to give the couple their privacy. The two soon separated and Alex looked at Cayden and smiled widely.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked, as she smirked back.

"Not yet today." She said, causing her boyfriend to chuckle.

"Now, go get your hair fixed, kick some bimbo Barbie butt, and I'll see you after your match." He said, as he kissed her quickly one more time, letting her wiggle out of his grip before she jogged lightly down the hall.

Alex looked at Sabin and motioned towards their locker room.

"Let's go get our belts and get this done." Alex suggested, as Sabin nodded.

The two made their way to their locker room and walked in just in time to hear Angle state that Cayden was now off limits.

"Did I just hear him right?" Chris asked, as Alex nodded, but said nothing, his full attention zoned in on the monitor as soon as his girlfriend was mentioned.

They watched intently as everything unfolded. Shelley felt his blood boil the more Booker and Steiner protested, but as soon as Steiner went into his trance, thinking of him and Cayden, Alex felt his hands clench into fist. That loser was thinking of _his _Cayden, thinking of touching her and doing God only knows what else to her.

He took a deep breath and calmed down. But once he saw the smile that formed on Steiner's face, he started to shake with anger. Oh, heck no, he wasn't going to touch_ his _Cayden, think of_ his _Cayden, look at_ his_ Cayden, or do anything else with _his _Cayden.

Chris looked over at Alex. "Alex."

No response.

"Alex?"

Still nothing. Sabin sighed before he lightly shook his tag partner. Alex finally snapped out of his trance.

"What?"

"You okay?" Chris asked, as Alex, still shaking with anger, shook his head.

"Did you see the look on his face? He was imagining _my _girlfriend. I'm going to kill him." He said angrily, as Chris nodded.

"I know, but listen, Angle said they were keeping their hands off of her. While I'm a little hesitant to believe it, we can hope, right? And you can't kill Steiner right now, we have a match."

He groaned when he saw his partner was still zoned in on the TV. "Alex, we've got a match tonight and you heard the Mafia, they're coming for our belts, so we need to win tonight and show them what we got. You're going to get one, if not both, of us hurt if you don't focus. I know you're mad, but you can take care of it after the show or next week, alright?"

Alex finally looked away from the TV and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, alright. Let's go."

"You sure you're ready for this?" Chris asked, as Shelley nodded.

"Yeah. I'll just picture that pervert when I'm wailing on them." He said, as the two fist-pounded and headed to Gorilla position.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

The Guns pretty much dominated their match against Homicide and Kiyoshi. Their teamwork definitely gave them the upper-hand, not to mention the momentum the Guns had from the weeks previous, having just won the titles just a few weeks prior.

They won after Sabin hit Kiyoshi with a Cradle Shock, rolled him up and got the three count.

After receiving their belts from the ref, they quickly made their way up the ring to avoid any run ins with the Mafia and so that they could watch Taylor, Sarita, and Cayden's tag match against the Beautiful People.

As Taylor and Sarita made their way to the ring, Chris smiled and looked over at Alex. "Dude, Taylor is pretty hot, isn't she?" He said, as Alex rolled his eyes.

"Sabes, I've got a girlfriend, so I'm not going to answer that, cause if I say 'yes,' you'll tell her, and she'll kill me. And if I say 'no,' you'll call me gay." He concluded, as Sabin rolled his eyes.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Sarita started things off against Madison. The two locked up in the middle of the ring and Sarita hit Madison with a DDT. She then grabbed her arm and went for an armbar, but was kicked in the face and rolled off of her.

The two continued to tussle for another minute or so, before Madison could feel Sarita gaining the upper hand and decided to tag in Velvet Sky.

Sarita did the same thing and tagged in Taylor Wilde. The two blondes went at it, with Taylor hitting Velvet with a missile dropkick right off the bat.

Taylor dominated Velvet for a while, until she tried to bounce off the ropes and was elbowed in the back of the head by Angelina Love. As Taylor regained her footing, she was hit with a hard clothesline and the two competitors were lying on the ground, trying to recover from the hits. They both crawled to their corners, and Velvet made it to her corner first and tagged Angelina Love in.

Moments later, Taylor tagged in Cayden, and she came in like a spitfire. She tackled Angelina and started punching her repeatedly and pulling her hair. The two rolled around in the ring with both trying to gain some momentum.

Finally, Cayden gained the upper hand and hit Angelina with a hard punch. She ran up to the middle turnbuckle to hit a moonsault, but as she jumped onto the middle turnbuckle, Velvet Sky hit her in the face with Cayden's Title belt that she had gotten from ringside while Madison distracted the referee.

Cayden fell with a thud back into the ring, and as she slowly made her way to her feet, Angelina hit her with a beautifully executed Botox Injection.

Cayden fell back to the mat and Angelina quickly covered her, getting the 1, 2, 3.

The Beautiful People made their way to the ring to no doubt pick apart the defenseless Knockout Champion.

However, they were run off by Sarita and Taylor Wilde, who came to Cayden's aid.

Cayden slowly sat up onto her knees and, after realizing what happened, she pounded on the mat with her fist, angry that the Beautiful People had gotten the best of her.

Taylor and Sarita helped her to her feet and the three dejected champions slowly made their way backstage, with Cayden being more than ready to put her first lose behind her.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Later in the evening, Beer Money was attacked on their way to their ring for their match against British Invasion by their opponents, keeping the match from happening.

Pope had taken on Desmond Wolfe, with Wolfe coming out on top after a little distraction by Chelsea.

The next match ended with Rhyno and Team 3-D being beaten by Hernandez, Matt Morgan, and Abyss. After the match, Rhyno and Team 3-D went on a rampage in the back, first taking out their opponents, then notable TNA wrestlers, such as Shannon Moore, Beer Money, Amazing Red, and a few other faces after the match.

The Guns were luckily safe in their locker room and Cayden had been in the Knockout Locker Room getting showered and changed after her match, so none of them got caught in the mealy.

Then AJ came out to the ring by himself, wearing his "Phenomenal Brand" T-Shirt, a pair of jeans, and his sunglasses with his title belt slung over his shoulder. He had a large bandage on his forehead and a smaller one over his right eye. The left side of his jaw was slightly browned and greened, but wasn't very noticeable with the makeup that he had to put on before he came out.

He slowly made his way into the ring, still feeling all the bumps he took from the night before. He groaned slightly as he bent under the top rope and got into the patented six-sided ring before he walked over to a stagehand and asked for a mic.

He adjusted his belt as he brought the mic up and started his promo.

"Well, I might be bruised, I might be busted open. But, I've still got the TNA World Heavyweight Title."

The crowd cheered loudly, nearly all of them overjoyed that the Phenomenal One was still their champion.

He grinned at the crowd before he continued. "At _Hard Justice _Angle brought his A-Game. He gave it all he got, and so did I. And I'm still here as the champion." The crowd cheered louder.

"Angle brought my personal live into this, verbally assaulting myself, my children, and, of course, my sister, the TNA Knockout Champion Cayden Daniels." The crowd cheered loudly for their champion, despite the fact that she had lost that night.

"He tried to throw me off my game. He tried to get in my head. And, although, I'll admit it, at times it did mess with me a little bit, always having to worry about my kid sister in the back of my mind. But, Angle, it's going to take a lot more than you and your little Mafia to throw the Phenomenal One off his game."

"Now, I'm not saying that last night was nothing. I honestly feel like I was in a train-wreck and was then ran over by a MAC truck. So, obviously, I'm not going to be in any action tonight. Let's face it. I've got 22 stitches in my head, so I just came out here to…"

His promo was cut short, however, as Scott Steiner rolled into the ring behind, and as soon as AJ turned around, clocked him with a steel chair.

AJ fell, hitting the ground, hard, as Steiner mounted him and started punching him repeatedly, tearing off his bandages and busting him open once again.

Blood was pouring down AJ's face as Steiner hit him with a Super Samoan drop onto the chair before he placed him in the Steiner recliner.

Suddenly, Angle, Booker, and Nash all started sprinting down the ramp. Nash and Booker grabbed Steiner and pulled him off of AJ and held him back as Angle started berating him.

"Steiner. What are you doing? We said we were going to win the right way now, not by attacking people. Are you out of your mind?" He yelled, as Steiner struggled against his "brothers," the appearance of a mad man clear in his features.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

"Should we go out there?" Sabin asked, watching the monitor from the Gun's Locker Room.

Shelley nodded. "Yeah. AJ's bleeding pretty badly and I don't trust the Mafia, no matter what Angle says. Plus, you know Cayden's already on her way out there, and I don't want her anywhere near Steiner." He explained, as Chris nodded and the two walked to the door.

However, when they tried to open it, something was blocking the door. The two shoulder blocked the door, kicked at it, but nothing worked. The door would not budge. Whatever was on the other side was big, heavy and was _not _moving.

Alex looked at Sabin before getting wide eyed.

"Sabes. It's a trap." He said, as Alex dug through his pocket and quickly punched Cayden's number in his cell phone and wait impatiently for her to answer, muttering "pick up" the entire time it rang.

"What?" Chris asked, as Shelley cursed and threw his phone as it went to voicemail.

"AJ's in the ring, unable to help cause he's knocked out cold. We're stuck in our locker room. Where do you think Cayden's going?" He asked as he started pounding crazily.

Chris got wide-eyed as the information sunk in. He cursed himself, before he started pounding on the door also, wanting desperately to get to the ring.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Cayden had just finished changing in the Knockout locker room when she saw Steiner attack AJ. She saw the blood pour down his face from his cuts and instantly took off towards the ring, sprinting the entire way, almost knocking over countless employees.

She ran down the ramp and slid in and quickly crawled/bear walked to AJ's side. She cradled his bloody head in her lap, the scene like Déjà Vu from the PPV.

She lightly tapped his checks, and kept repeating his name and telling him to wake up, trying to illicit a response, but nothing worked.

Steiner and Booker both started towards her, but Angle stood in their way. "What did we talk about earlier? Hands off." He said, as Angle grabbed the chair and pulled it free from Steiner, who had just picked it up to use.

"Well, thank God Angle has come to his senses a little, keeping his Mafia from hitting a defenseless young woman once again." Taz commented, as Mike Tenay nodded in agreement.

Kurt looked at the others and continued to scold them, before he turned around, and before anyone saw it coming, cracked Cayden over the skull with the chair.

"Oh my God! What is he doing?" Taz yelled, as the onslaught began.

Cayden slumped down, moments away from unconsciousness, before Angle looked at the others and pointed to Cayden. The ring mics barely picked up him saying "hurt her."

"Did he just say 'hurt her'? Come on guys, this is a defenseless young woman." Mike protested, but his pleas were not heard.

Booker and Steiner instantly started stomping on her, as she groggily tried to cover herself up, but she was too groggy to get her limbs to work correctly. She heard something crack or pop, she wasn't sure, in her right collar bone region, the pain from it white hot and burning

Booker handed her to Steiner, who hit her with a Pump-Handle Slam. Cayden was nearly out of it, but she was still awake enough to try to catch herself as she went plummeting to the ground. As she hit, her arm over extended and she heard something pop in her right shoulder and let out a muffled scream, before she was stomped again.

By this time, she was completely unconscious, and Steiner picked her up again and handed her to Nash, who had yet to be involved in the onslaught. Angle sat the chair underneath him, as Nash picked Cayden up over his head and hit her with a Jackknife Powerbomb.

She hit with a sickening thud, as Styles slowly started to come to. Angle nodded his head towards him, as Steiner nodded, grabbed the steel chair, and started wailing on him with it. Once he was done with AJ, he turned towards Cayden then looked at Kurt for approval. Kurt nodded, as Steiner started hitting Cayden with the chair over and over and over again.

"Oh, come on, this is enough." Tenay yelled, as Taz just shook his head.

"I'm too shocked, I just don't know what to say right now. This is, by far, the most disgusting thing to ever happen in TNA." Taz said, clearly disturbed by the events taking place in the ring.

Angle then demanded that Steiner hand him a completely unconscious Cayden. He did so, and Angle quickly hit Cayden with the Angle slam, on top of the chair none the less. Then he grabbed her ankle and contorted it in a sick manner, in a way the ankle was never meant to turn.

After a few moments like that, with Booker and Steiner still stomping on her, Angle let go and demanded a microphone as Booker mounted Cayden and started punching her in the face, over and over and over, busting her wide open, blood pouring out of her.

Finally, Kurt started talking into the microphone.

"Christopher Daniels, this is entirely your fault! Because you let your bratty little sister distract you, and you failed the Mafia for the last time! It's your fault Cayden had to be physically disciplined here tonight."

He paused, as he forced Booker off of Cayden and grabbed her by the hair and put their faces inches apart. "It's also your fault the whole world has to know the Daniels' family secret. See, everyone, I've know a secret that no one else knows. Cayden here has been telling everyone for years that her father is dead. But that's not true, is it Cayden?"

He paused, as if giving Cayden a chance to respond, but she didn't, of course, because she was unconscious.

"See, Cayden's father isn't dead. Actually, he's alive and well, living a great life with a wife and three kids out in Colorado. But, he left you, didn't he Cayden? He left you when you were seven because he doesn't love you. It's your fault that your Mom died in that car wreck all those years ago. Everyone knows it, even your brothers, they just won't admit it. So, here's me telling the entire world that you are a no good liar. Your father is alive and always has been."

He smiled and threw her back to the ground before he continued.

"Now, back to your brother Chris. Christopher, it's also your fault that Cayden will be spending some quality time with Scott Steiner tonight. See, I promised him after the PPV that after we were done with Cayden here in the ring, he could use her up back at the house."

He glanced over his shoulder at Steiner, who was now smiling, giddy with anticipation.

"And most importantly, Christopher Daniels, it is your fault... that you are officially fired from the Main Event Mafia! You brought this on yourself, Christopher. You and your little kid brat sister! And now, you will have to live with the consequences for the rest of your life."

He smiled as he threw the microphone down and looked at the bloody and broken form of Cayden Daniels. He then looked at Nash. "Do you have the stuff?" He asked.

Nash nodded, as he produced a can of spray paint from his pants pocket.

Angle laughed, as he motioned towards Cayden. Big Sexy stepped forward and ripped Cayden's shirt off, leaving her upper body in only a bra. He forced her over on her stomach with his foot. He then spray-painted the letters "MEM" on her back.

Angle picked up his microphone again. "That means you belong to us now, slut." He laughed as he motioned for Scott Steiner to grab her. "Time to have your fun, Scotty." He claimed, as Steiner slung Cayden over his shoulder and headed towards the edge of the ring.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

D'Angelo Dinero quickly made his way down the hallway. He had been watching the onslaught on his monitor, and after realizing that the Machineguns weren't coming to help, decided to see if they were okay.

As he turned the corner, he saw that the Guns' locker room was blocked by a forklift.

"You've got to be kidding." He yelled, as he ran over to it, hearing Alex and Chris pounding on the door from the inside.

"I'm going to get you guys out!" He yelled, as he jumped into the seat and looked for the key, which was, of course, missing. He cursed silently, before he opened up the panel below the steering wheel and started messing with the wires. He quickly hotwired the forklift and moved it out of the way, as he swung the door open, letting the Guns know they were free.

Alex came barreling out of the door first, with Sabin not close behind. They had been watching from their room and knew they had to get to the ring immediately.

The Pope followed close behind, more than willing to help out, seeing as he didn't agree at all with what was going on.

As they ran down the hallway, Shelley saw a lead pipe and quickly grabbed it, as Sabin saw a steel chair and the Pope grabbed a trash can lid.

The three made their way out the tunnel, just as Steiner was about to exit the ring with Cayden. Sabin looked over and saw that Taz was standing up and assumed that he was about to make a stand against the Mafia, even if he was just supposed to be an announcer.

When the Mafia saw that their plan had crapped out at the last minute and they would have to go through the Pope and the Guns to leave, they panicked. They panicked even more when they saw the look in Alex Shelley's eyes. The normal goof off, laid back attitude that he had become known for, was now replaced with what looked like the desire to kill.

Angle yelled something at Steiner as the three came running down the ramp, and Steiner quickly tossed Cayden over the top rope and towards the three.

Alex quickly dropped his weapon and did his best to catch his girlfriend. He fell back with her, but kept her from hitting her head or anything on the ground.

As he held her, he noticed how her right arm hung in an accord position and noticed the swelling in her left ankle.

He finally made his way up to examine her face. He could hardly see anything because her entire face was covered in blood, but he did manage to notice a few of her injuries. Her nose was definitely broken, with it being forced to the left side of her face. She had a huge gash on her forehead near her hairline, had another large cut above her right eye and had a cut on the outside of her nose, which was bleeding from the inside and out.

He held her close to her, burying her head in his chest as he felt the wet spray-paint make its way on his fingers. He didn't care though, all he cared about was the fact that his girlfriend was hurt.

He slowly moved her away from his chest, and her head lolled into the crook of his elbow. "Cayden, Cayden. Come on sweetheart, wake up." He begged, as he shook her slightly. She, of course, didn't respond, and had it not been for the shallow and irregular up and down movements of her chest, he would have thought she was dead.

He held back tears as he bit his bottom lip and held her close to him again, burying her head in his shirt and his face in her hair.

While this was going on and Alex was completely focused on Cayden, Chris and D'Angelo slid into the ring, ready to kill the Mafia. The Mafia, however, quickly slid out of the ring and hightailed it through the crowd, not wanting to face the consequences of what they had just done.

Once they were sure the Mafia was gone, Sabin looked at D'Angelo. "Check on Styles." He ordered, to which The Pope nodded and headed to the fallen champion, as Sabin rolled out of the ring and ran to his two best friends. He quickly took off the hoodie he was wearing and covered up Cayden's exposed upper body, and was about to say something to Alex, when he saw the medics starting to pour out of the tunnel.

He stepped back, but as the medics reached Cayden and Alex, Alex refused to let go of Cayden and merely clung tightly to her, worried he'd never see her again if he let her go. The medics tried to coax him into letting her go, but it didn't work. Finally, Chris placed his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Lex."

No response.

"Alex!" He yelled, snapping his friend out of his trance and forcing him to look at him.

"There's nothing more you can do. You got her away from them. Now, let the medics do their job." He said, as Alex reluctantly nodded, and kissed Cayden on a clean spot on her forehead, before he gently laid her on the stretcher for the medics, who instantly went to work.

Alex stared at the scene, numb to what was going on. It hadn't really sank in, until he lifted his hands to run through his hair and saw the blood on them. He then looked down at his shirt and saw the blood on it too. That's when it finally sank in.

He looked over at Chris while biting his bottom lip, both out of sorrow and anger. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. Chris instantly wrapped his best friend in a hug, not caring if the whole world saw. His friend needed him and if people insulted them for this later, screw them.

"She's going to be okay, dude. She's going to be fine." Chris said, as Alex nodded.

"She doesn't even look alive." He barely whispered, as Chris nodded back.

"I know dude. But you've got to stay strong for her. Okay, look, they're about to move her. Go with her. I'll get AJ to the hospital and meet you there." He said, breaking the hug, as Alex looked reluctant to leave.

"I don't know if I can do this." He said, as Chris looked sternly at him.

"Yes. Yes you can. You have to. She needs you now." He said firmly. Alex nodded, as he made his way to the stretcher.

AJ had come to a few moments before, with the Pope and Taz hovering over him.

"Ugh. What happened?" He asked, clutching his head which the medic had just put a towel on to stop the bleeding.

"You were attacked by the Mafia, AJ." Taz said quietly, as AJ looked up at him.

"What aren't you telling me Taz?" He asked, as Taz sighed.

"Cayden came out to help you. The Mafia trapped the Guns in their locker room and they didn't get out here until they were done with her. It's bad." Taz explained, as AJ looked at him, still slightly out of it due to the attack he had sustained.

"What do you mean 'bad'? How bad?" He asked, before he looked over and saw Alex Shelley, who was an emotional wreck, being comforted by his best friend. He then saw the skinny, bloody figure that had just been placed on the gurney.

"Cayden!" He screamed, as he forced his way to the ramp. The medic, Pope, and Taz tried to stop him, but there was no keeping him from his sister. He finally got to the gurney and shoved a few medics out of the way to get to her.

What he saw instantly brought tears to his eyes. There she was, his beautiful baby sister, covered in her own blood because she was trying to help him. He saw the swollen ankle and the broken nose. He noticed she was covered in Sabin's sweatshirt and then noticed the ripped shirt and the spray paint that had been discarded in the ring next to the pool of blood she had left.

His breath hitched in his throat. He wanted to say something to her, anything, but he couldn't. He didn't have the words. He just held her hand, as Taz came up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"AJ, come on. You need to let the trainer stitch you up." He said, as AJ shook his head, and continued to stare at his sister.

"AJ, I know you want to stay with her and help her, but you can't do anything if you're bleeding to death. Come on." Taz urged, as AJ felt another hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Alex, whose eyes looked haunted.

"I'll go with her. Sabes will bring you by when the trainer is done." He said, with all the courage he could muster.

The medic who had been in the ring nodded. "Mr. Styles, if you come now, it should only take me a few minutes. You only busted abut 8 stitches or so. Then you can go be with your sister."

AJ finally nodded, as the other medics began to pull away. He felt Cayden's hand slip out of his as they wheeled her away. With that, he slumped down to the ground, put his head in his hands, and wept.

**Well, there it was. Hope you enjoyed it. Please, please, please, leave a review, even if it is only a line. Remember, reviews=Love 3  
*casey*  
~Hebrews 12:1~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, after leaving last week in a totally crappy manner, I now have set before us the hospital scene (part 1). I hope you all enjoy and that it's up to par. A lot had to start rolling, which caused this to take FOREVER to write, so sorry for the delay. And, for y'alls information, there's slight language in here, but since I don't feel comfortable busting out anything more than the H word, I used symbols to make myself not feel bad. Hahaha. So, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Cayden. And, as always, special thanks to Instant Classic Superstar Pac, who has been SUCH a HUGE help during this story. :D **

AJ stood in shock in the waiting room. He hadn't seen his baby sister since she was taken from the ramp and that had been almost two hours ago. The doctors had yet to tell them anything.

Jeff was standing next to AJ with his hand on his shoulder for support. He had come as soon as he got the call. Luckily, his meeting was across town and had come as soon as he was called and was now anxiously waiting along with AJ.

AJ was glad his friend was there. He was losing his mind and was thankful that Sabin had called Chris, who was now on his way from Los Angeles, because there was no way he would have made it through the call without losing it.

He shook his head, tears building in his eyes as he glanced over at Chris and Alex. Alex was hunched over with his head in his hands, a tear or two making its way through the cracks of his finger every once in a while. He hadn't said a word since they had arrived.

Sabin sat next to him, his arm around his shoulders, trying to support his friend, but was also emotional, worry for his two best friends evident in his features.

Taylor, Sarita, Tara, Christy, and Hamada had all stopped by, along with Morgan, Hernandez, Dinero, and a few other superstars, but after Jeff explained that they would really like some privacy, they left with promises to return the following day.

Suddenly, AJ's phone started going off. _If you close your eyes your life, a naked truth revealed._

AJ pulled his phone out and hit the dial button. Had it been anyone but Christian he wouldn't have answered, but he knew that if he didn't, Christian would keep calling until he did.

AJ didn't even say anything, he just put the phone to his ear.

"_AJ?"_ Christian said loudly, his voice scared as he spoke into the phone.

"Y-yeah?" AJ said shakily.

"_Oh God, it's worse than Storm let on. What happened?"_ Christian asked. It sounded as though he had stopped walking and was now standing still, wherever he was, waiting in anticipation.

AJ stood in silence, not able to bring himself to relive what had happened.

"_AJ!"_ Christian yelled again. _"What happened?"_ He asked softer, despite becoming more scared by the moment.

"S-she was trying to save me man. She tried to protect me, and, God, Christian, she didn't even look alive." AJ barely choked out, as tears welled up in his eyes. Jeff squeezed his shoulder tighter in support.

"_What did the doctor say?"_ Christian asked

"He hasn't come out and talked to us yet. What if, what if she doesn't make it Christian? I mean, there was so much blood and…" AJ said quietly before he stopped and slumped down in a seat next to Jeff, devastated about everything that was going on

Christian sighed on the other end, where it now sounded like he was moving again.

"_AJ, come on, don't talk like that. She's going to be fine. If anyone is strong enough to make it out of this okay, it's her and you know it. I mean, for crying out loud, her name literally means fighter."_ He said, as AJ nodded and leaned his head back, trying to keep more tears from falling.

There was commotion on the other end. _"Hold on a second, AJ."_ Christian said, before he started talking to someone on the other side of the line.

"_Yeah. I have a ticket under the name Steve Rodgers."_ He said. There was a female voice on the other end of the line that Styles couldn't quite make out, but a few moments later, he heard Christian say, _"Thank you,"_ before he turned his attention back to AJ.

"_Okay, I'm back AJ."_ He said, as AJ scrubbed a hand over his face.

"C, where are you?" He asked, as Christian said _"excuse me"_ to someone else before answering.

"_I'm at the airport in Berlin. We're in the middle of our European tour."_ Christian explained, as he walked through the airport.

"You got there yesterday. Why are you at the airport now?" AJ asked, the events of the night scrambling his thoughts.

Christian sighed, worried that one of his best friends was so out of it.

"_I barely managed to get on a flight that's leaving in about half an hour for London. Then, I've got a flight at 4 AM tomorrow from there to New York. Then around 8 that night I've got a flight to Tampa, so I'll get in around midnight or so tomorrow."_

AJ sat up straighter in the chair. "You're on your way here?" He said, hopefully. Despite the fact that him and Christian were very close in age, AJ had always looked up to Christian, like a mentor or big brother type in TNA. Christian had a calming effect on AJ and that was one of the main reasons he had answered his phone instead of ignoring the call.

Christian nodded on his end. _"Yeah, bud, I'm on my way."_

AJ took a sigh of relief and smiled weakly. "Man, Cayden's going to be so excited to see you."

"_Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing the little booger too. But look, I'm going to jump off of here and get on the plane. If you hear anything, you call me immediately, eh. I'll call you as soon as I land." _Christian said, trying to hide the concern and worry in his voice.

"Alright Christian, I'll call you as soon as I know something." He stated, as his mind flashed back for a second.

"Hold on. Did you tell the person at the desk that your name was 'Steve Rodgers'? As in the alter ego of Captain America?"

Christian chuckled. _"Yeah. I'm here incognito; wearing a wig, shades, hat; the whole nine yards. Steve Rodgers is what I use when I don't want people to know I'm somewhere, thanks to Cayden's nickname for me. Don't want to get mauled by all the fan girls and miss my flight." _He said, trying to lighten the mood a little. It worked, because it caused AJ to let out a sad chuckle.

"_Got to get on my flight now. You call if you hear or need anything. Take care of our girl, eh?"_ He said, as AJ nodded.

"I will. Thanks Christian." He said, before he hung up and put his head back in his hands, his bravado gone the minute he got done talking to his old coalition leader.

Jeff placed a hand on AJ's shoulder. "Christian on his way?"

AJ nodded. "Yeah. He's in Germany right now on tour. I bet McMahon freaked out on him when he left."

"And if I know Christian Cage, which I do, I bet he told Vince to shove it because his Maple Leaf needed him." Jarrett reasoned, as AJ nodded.

"Probably exactly what he said." AJ said with a sad smile, as the doctor walked out.

"Family of Cayden Daniels." He said.

It took AJ a few moments to recognize him, but he finally remembered that this was the same doctor, Dr. Kelso, who treated him when he was in the hospital not long ago.

Dr. Kelso seemed to also remember AJ as he stood up, and he nodded sadly at the man.

"Mr. Styles. Nice to see you again. I just wish it was under better circumstances." He said, as he shook AJ's hand and AJ nodded.

"Yeah. I do too." He said quietly, as Jeff and the Guns huddled around them. Dr. Kelso raised an eyebrow.

"Are they family also?" He asked, as AJ nodded.

"Might as well be. This is her boyfriend, best friend, and her Poppa Jay." He said, which caused Jeff to bite his bottom lip, and blink back a few tears.

"How is she?" AJ finally brought himself to ask.

"Well, as you know, Cayden was in pretty serious condition when you brought her in. We managed to close up the gashes on her face. She had four, one on the left side of her nose, one on her left check, one above her right eye, and the largest one right below her hairline. It took us 43 stitches, but we got them all closed up. We thought we might have to give her a transfusion, but luckily, it didn't come to that."

They nodded solemnly as he sighed and continued. "After that, it doesn't get much better I'm afraid. Three-fourths of her ribs are badly bruised, nearly broken, but not quite. Her ankle is so sprained we thought for sure it was broken due to the swelling, but she dodged a bullet there so to speak, but she'll have to stay off of it for a while."

"She's got bruises all over, a broken nose, separated left shoulder, and her left clavicle was broken in one place and fractured in another. But, that's not what we're most worried about." He said.

The other men looked at him, shocked. They had taken the laundry list of injuries pretty well, but they thought that was it. There was more?

"You're saying that isn't the worst part?" Jeff said, as the doctor slowly nodded.

"I'm afraid not. She suffered a skull fracture and it caused some slight brain swelling. It's stopped and we got it under control as of right now, but if it swells anymore, we may have to cut away part of her skull to relieve the pressure. Right now, it doesn't look like we'll have to do that, but it is a possibility we have to be prepared for."

"That being said, she did suffer quite a bit of blunt force trauma to the head. She's currently in a coma right now. So long as there is no more swelling and it starts to go down soon, which it appears it will, I see this having no long-term effects on her so far as brain damage, but, she will probably be in a coma for the next couple of days or so. I just want you to be prepared for that." He said sadly.

Alex looked up from the ground. He hadn't said anything since he had arrived in the ambulance with Cayden. He just sat in the waiting room, his heart breaking due to everything that was going on.

"Is she in pain?" He barely whispered, causing the others to look at him, slightly taken aback by the fact that he had finally said something.

The doctor looked at them solemnly before he sighed. "Do you want the truth?" He asked, as they nodded.

"We gave her some sedatives and pain killers. We've done as much as we can for her, but yes, she's probably still in some pain." The doctor said honestly.

AJ looked up and bit his bottom lip, trying to keep calm. Jeff scrubbed a hand over his face while Sabin ran a hand through his hair. Alex took in a deep breath, but didn't react much, already struggling to take in the information he'd already received.

"Can we….can we go see her?" AJ finally managed to ask, as the doctor nodded.

"Yes. Right now she's in the ICU. The nurse at the station will show you where. We'll move her into a private room, if everything goes well, sometime tomorrow."

The men nodded as the doctor nodded and walked back through the double doors. Jeff took a deep breath and looked at the others. "You guys ready to do this?"

"No, but she needs us. Come on." AJ said, and, after taking in a deep breath, headed towards the double doors. The four men calmly walked up to the desk, and the middle aged blonde nurse behind it saw the sorrow in their eyes and flashed them a sad smile, instantly feeling pity for them.

"Hi. How can I help you gentlemen?" She asked nicely, relaying as much sympathy to them as she could muster.

"We're, uh… I'm um…. I'm looking for my sister." AJ finally managed to say, his mind still swimming, not only from the attack on him, but from everything that was going on.

"Alright. What's her name?" The nurse asked, not the least bit impatient or rude.

"Uh, Cayden Daniels." He said, as the nurse's face instantly dropped in a sad, heartbroken face.

"You're here for that poor child?" She asked, as they nodded. "Oh, it's just awful what happened to her. But, she's a fighter, I can tell. She's going to be just fine, you boys trust me. Actually…" She said, as she started digging around in her desk. She finally found what she was looking for.

"The nurses in the ER brought this up here and said to make sure that I gave it to her family if they came. Apparently, even while she was unconscious, the poor child held on to it for dear life. It is must mean a whole lot to her." She said, as she pulled Cayden's necklace out of her drawer.

AJ's face dropped as he reached onto the desk and grabbed Cayden's four-leaf clover necklace that he had given her. He flipped it over in his hand and took in a shaky breath as he felt Jeff put a hand on his shoulder.

Jeff looked at the nurse and tried to force a smile, but it didn't come out. "Can you please tell us where she is?" He asked, as she nodded, and stood up.

"Yes, of course. Please, follow me." She said, as she motioned them down the hallway after her. After taking a right, and following that hallway a little bit, they found themselves outside of ICU room 7. The nurse smiled sadly as she looked at them.

"She's right in there. If the brain swelling doesn't go up any, then we're going to move her out of here probably tomorrow afternoon. If you need anything, just hit the red button on the side of her bed and we'll be right there."

She turned to leave them, but after a few steps, turned back around and looked at the men. "I know that she's not conscious right now, but it'll help to talk to her, just like she was awake." The nursed added, before she walked away, leaving the men by themselves.

AJ took a deep breath, as Jeff put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Chris did the same thing to Alex, as the men all nodded amongst themselves. AJ took a step forward and finally walked into the room, the others close behind, all steeling their minds for what they were about to see.

However, no amount of preparation could have prepared them for what they saw when they entered the room.

The normal bright, full-of-life, Cayden whose smile would light up even the darkest room was now completely absent. Her usual pale skin was even paler than usual, causing the bruises that were now red blotches and already starting to turn black and blue, to stand out even more

Her left arm was in a sling over her scratchy, white cotton blanket. The heavy bandages around her right ankle caused the blanket to bulge on the bottom right side of the bed.

There was a small bandage over the bridge of her nose and her forehead was bandaged heavily to cover the stitches that now maimed her forehead.

There were monitors hooked up all over her, with an IV in her right arm and an oxygen tube in her nose to assist her breathing.

AJ took in a deep and shaky breath as he saw her, and his knees buckled a little, but Jeff reached out and steadied him. "Easy there AJ." He muttered quietly as AJ found his footing again and walked over to the chair beside the bed. He gentle took her hand in both of his as tears started to flow unabashedly down his face.

"Oh, Munchkin." He muttered, as he brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them softly. "I'm so sorry."

Jeff sat down on the other side and carded a hand through her hair. Sabin and Alex stood at the foot of the bed, trying to take it all in. Alex took in a deep breath, muttered something inaudible under his breath and stormed out of the room angrily.

AJ didn't even notice Alex's slight outburst, but Jeff did. He looked up at Chris and motioned towards the door with his head. Chris nodded, already planning on going after Alex. He quickly strolled out of the room and headed after his best friend.

When he turned the corner, he saw Alex angrily walking down the hallway towards the stairs. He jogged down the hallway and caught him right as he entered the stairwell. He caught Alex by the arm and spun him around, shoving him to the wall and grabbing him by the shirt and holding him against it.

"Alex, where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked sternly, as Alex glared at him.

"Chris. Get your hands off of me or I swear to God, I'm going to break them." He said, as he tried to shove Chris off, but Chris merely readjusted his hands so he kept Alex against the wall.

"Not a chance Alex. Now, you tell me where you're going. What in God's name is more important than being with your girlfriend?"

Alex didn't say anything, he just glared at Chris, and Chris instantly knew where Alex was going.

"No Alex. Hell no. You are not going after the Mafia. It isn't the time and you aren't going by yourself. The only thing that will accomplish will be you winding up in the hospital bed next to Cayden's." Chris said loudly, shoving Alex back against the wall when he tried to move away from it.

Alex pushed Chris's words aside, and continued to struggle against him. Chris finally had to resort to yelling. "Alex. Alex! Going after them is not going to heal Cayden. It'll just make things worse." He said, as Alex's face dropped and he finally gave up and leaned against the wall.

"Chris. I….I can't just sit in there while they're still out there and haven't paid for this. I just feel useless. And, I could just….I could kill someone." He finally managed to say and Chris nodded.

"Dude, I get it. But you're going to have to push it aside. I don't care what you have to do; punch me, make the Mafia on Sims and kill them, break something. Whatever. But, you need to figure something out, because she needs you now more than ever." Chris stated, as Alex looked down at the ground. After a few moments he nodded, knowing that Sabin was right.

"You ready to go back in there?" Chris asked, as Alex blinked a few times before he looked up and, after nodding once again, took a deep breath and headed towards the exit of the stairwell.

The Guns walked into Cayden's room, hearing AJ's sniffles as soon as they opened the door. Once again, AJ didn't even acknowledge the changing surroundings in the room. Jeff, however, looked up and saw both of the Guns enter the room. He nodded at Chris before he kissed Cayden on a portion of her forehead that wasn't covered in a bruise or in bandages. He then moved out of the way and Chris cleared his throat.

"I'm going to go try to call her brother again and see if he's on the plane yet and let him know what the doctor said." Chris informed them.

AJ looked up for the first time since entering the room and nodded as he moved one of his hands from Cayden's and wiped away a few tears, but it seemed to be a moot point, because more tears instantly built up.

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea." Jeff said, as he clapped Chris on the shoulder before he left and took a seat on the wall by the foot of the bed, with Alex taking the seat Jeff had just left.

He took in a deep breath and ran a hand through Cayden's bright red hair. He continued to do this while he stared at her face, wishing her eyes would shoot open and she would flash him that million watt smile that would instantly make his heart melt every time he saw it.

"Is it true?" Alex finally asked after a few moments.

"What?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Her Dad. Is he still alive? Did he really leave her when she was little?" He asked quietly, as he moved his hand over her hand that was hanging out of the sling.

"Did she tell you that?" AJ asked, his eyes filling with worry when Alex shook his head no.

"Alex, who told you that?" Jeff asked, concerned, as Alex sighed and looked at the two men before he looked back down at Cayden and played with one of her loose curls.

"It was, um, it was Angle." He finally said before he raised his eyes to look at the two.

"He announced at the zone during…" He stopped, still not sure what to call what had happened to his girlfriend.

AJ sighed and leaned his head back pinching the bridge of his nose as Jeff took both of his hands and ran them down his face.

"That son of a b*(%#. How did he even find out about that?" Jeff asked angrily, as AJ shook his head.

"It had to have been Chris." He said quietly before he sighed. "This is going to crush her. She's held that secret so close, and now everyone knows." AJ said, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"So, it is true?" Alex asked. Jeff and AJ both slowly nodded, knowing that Cayden had told the Guns that her father was dead.

"Yeah Alex. It's true." Jeff said, as Alex took in a deep breath, and scratched the back of his neck.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Jeff asked, as Alex shook his head no.

"No, she'll tell me when she's ready to." He said with a shrug as he squeezed her hand tighter.

"You aren't mad that she lied to you?" AJ asked, somewhat taken aback, as Alex shook his head no.

"Not at her, no. I'm mad at myself because I haven't gotten us to the point where she feels she can trust me though." He explained, as Jeff and AJ nodded understandingly.

"You know that's not saying anything bad about you son. There are only about a dozen people outside of their family and Kalamazoo who know what happened. It crushed Cayden, and after he left, the kids at school would call her 'Little Orphan Annie' all the time or look at her like she had a pitiful life. So, after they moved, she decided to not tell anyone what really happened. She had been talking about telling you, she just didn't know when or how." Jeff explained, as Alex nodded.

"I get it. She's only known me for a couple of months, so I understand why she wasn't

ready to tell me. But, everything makes more sense now. Like, you can just tell that her biggest fear is being alone and how she calls Jeff "Poppa Jay" and she feels the same way about Sting, I can see tears build up in her eyes every time someone brings him up because she misses him so much. It's like you're her adoptive dads, and most kids don't replace dead parents, it makes them feel too guilty. And, the way she never strays too far from AJ, like she's worried he's going to disappear on her or something. It just makes sense now." He said, as AJ nodded, knowing that Alex was right.

Alex ran his hand over her check and rested it there until he gently brushed his lips against hers, adding barely any pressure to her lips that were swollen and split.

"What I don't get is how he could abandon someone so amazing." He said quietly, as he looked as his girlfriend, his heart breaking for her in more ways than ever.

AJ and Jeff both sighed, as AJ nodded. "I know. I've been wondering that for years."

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Sabin had come back from the hallway and informed the men that Chris must have already been on his flight because he didn't answer his phone. Jeff had then tried to call Sting to let him know what was going on, but, of course, had just reached the Icon's voicemail, which seemed to be the usual as of late.

The four of them stayed in the room together, no one saying much of anything, just letting the constant and steady beeps of the heart monitor fill the silence of the room.

However, after they had been in the room for around three hours, AJ's phone started to play a familiar tone.

_If you close your eyes, your life, a naked truth reveal. _AJ leaned over and gave Cayden a kiss on the top of the head before he walked out of the room and flipped his phone open as he stepped into the hall.

Not three minutes later, Jeff's phone went off, playing a country tune that neither of the Gun's recognized. Jeff took a sigh of relief as he looked at the ID.

"Thank God, Steve's finally calling me back." He said, as he stepped into the hallway too, leaving the Guns alone with Cayden.

Chris looked up at Alex, and sighed, as he walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder, knowing he had yet to spend any time alone with Cayden since the incident.

"You want me to leave so you can talk to her for a few minutes?" Chris asked, knowing that Alex hadn't said much of anything since they'd arrive. Chris hoped that maybe he'd talk to Cayden. Even if she couldn't hear him, at least he'd get some things off of his chest.

Alex nodded silently, as Chris nodded his understanding, before he bent down and kissed Cayden on the top of head.

"Get better Cay. My other best friend needs you." He whispered in her ear, as he pulled back, and, after patting Alex on the shoulder, walked out of the room.

Alex moved to the side of the bed that AJ had been sitting on so he could hold Cayden's hand in his. He scooted to the edge of his seat as he moved the hand to his lips. He then started playing with her fingers, not able to bring himself to say anything at first.

He took one of his hands and ran it through Cayden's hair, before he held onto her hand again.

"Hey Sweetheart. I don't know if you can hear me or not, the nurse said you could, but she's a blonde, and I know what you always say about blondes; they're pretty stupid. And, don't worry. I won't tell Christian or Jeff." He said with a sad chuckle, as he continued to play with her fingers.

"Cayden. I am so sorry. I am your boyfriend and I'm supposed to protect you. But, I didn't. I fell for one of Angle's tricks and now, you're lying in this hospital bed, in a coma, because I couldn't help you, and I will never forgive myself for that." He said, as he chocked back a sob and tears started flowing down his face.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "And I promise I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. And I will never, ever abandon you. I'm going to be right here when you wake up. And I'm going to be right here while you're healing, and I'm going to be right here with you no matter what. And I'm going to make the Mafia pay for this, Cayden. I'm going to destroy each one of them with my bare hands. They won't ever touch you again." He said, as he kissed the top of her head, then her temple, then lightly kissed her on the lips.

He kissed her once more on the top of the head, letting his lips linger there, taking in the scent of her hair. The familiar smell of Garnier Fructis filled his nostrils and reminded him that Cayden was still there with him, and she would be okay. He kissed her on the lips once again, before he whispered "I love you Cayden Daniels. More than you'll ever know," into her ear and sat back in the chair and played with her hand some more.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

AJ stepped in the hallway and pressed the phone to his ear. "Hey Christian." He said sadly, as he leaned against the wall and slid down it.

"_Hey champ. Have you heard from the doctors yet?" _Christian asked, trying to play the strong big, brother card despite the difficulty to do so when he was scared silly that Cayden was hurt badly.

"Yeah. He came and talked to us about three hours ago. We've been sitting with her since then." AJ explained.

He heard Christian take in a worried and shaky breath, knowing AJ well enough to know that if he had good news, he would have just come out and said it.

"_Oh, so you've got to see her. Can I talk to her?" _He asked hopefully, but his heart instantly dropped when he heard AJ sigh on the other end.

"No man, she's…" He stopped for a second and took in a calming breath before he continued. "She's in a coma Christian. Doctors don't think she'll be up for a few days and that's if everything goes well."

AJ couldn't see it, but on the other end of the line, Christian slumped onto the bed in the hotel room he was staying at for the next few hours to catch a little bit of sleep before his flight back to the States.

"_A…a coma. She's in a coma?" _He finally managed to ask, shocked.

AJ nodded before he leaned his head against the wall. "Yeah…Christian, it's bad. Cayden, she's in really bad shape. I mean, this is the worst shape she's ever been in, actually, it's the worse shape any of us have ever been in." He said, as he looked up at the ceiling.

"_What did the doctor say AJ?"_ Christian asked, more scared now than he'd been since he got the call from Storms.

"She's got bruises all over. Bruised ribs, a severely sprained ankle…"

"_That prick put Cayden in the ankle lock?"_ Christian said angrily, as AJ muttered "yeah".

"_I swear, that man is going to make me bring the con-chair-to."_ He growled into the phone, before AJ sighed.

"Christian, that's not even close to the worst of it." He explained, as a serious side of Christian that very few people actually got to see.

"_What else is it AJ?"_ He asked, bracing himself for the worst.

"She's all bandaged up. She's got 43 stitches closing up gashes on her forehead and she almost needed a blood transfusion. She's got a broken nose, separated right shoulder, broken right clavicle, and a skull fracture. They said she has brain swelling and if it goes up anymore, they'll have to cut away part of her skull to relieve pressure."

There was silence on the other end, until Christian's shaky voice came through. _"What did they do to our Maple Leaf, AJ?"_

AJ was taken aback. He had never heard his friend so nervous or concerned before. Yeah, he'd seen him get worried when he was trying to hide from Abyss or whoever, but this was a whole new side of Christian for AJ to take in. Christian cleared his throat, as if realizing he was dropping the proverbial big brother ball.

"_What happened out there AJ?"_ He said, this time with more confidence and charisma.

"I got jumped during an in-ring segment. Cayden came out to try to help and Angle had said earlier that night that no one was to touch Cayden. Well, that turned out to just be a ploy to help lure Cayden into a trap. She rushed out to the ring, like you know she would and they attacked her."

"I was unconscious, so I'm not sure, but you've been watching Impact, so you know that we've been working with the Guns some. Well, someone put a forklift in front of their door and kept them from getting out, so they had to watch practically the whole thing on monitor in the back. Apparently, they attacked her with a chair and finishers and stomps and punches. Then they fired Chris, saying this was all his and Cayden's fault."

AJ got really quite after that. Christian knew there was something he wasn't wanting to tell him. _"AJ. What is it? What else did he do to her?"_

AJ sighed. "He told everyone about her Dad. He announced the big secret on national TV and told her that we blamed her for the wreck and that she was a liar." He said, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"_He did what?"_ Christian said angrily into the phone.

"_I would say I can't believe he'd stoop this low, but then, it is Angle we're talking about here."_ He said, as AJ sighed.

"You don't even know. Apparently afterward, he promised her to Steiner, said he could 'use her up' in the back. He would have to, but luckily D'Angelo Dinero moved the forklift away from the Guns door and went out there and chased them off while they were carrying Cayden backstage."

AJ heard a string of expletives followed by what sounded like a fist hitting a wall, which was then followed by more expletives.

"_Angle was going to let Steiner take Cayden backstage and….and…"_ He couldn't even finish the thought, not wanting to fill his head with anymore images than were already there.

"Yeah. This was of course after they spray painted 'MEM' on her back and said she was theirs." AJ said, anger seething through in his voice.

"_They branded her? Which one was it?"_ Christian asked, already formulating how he was going to kill whoever it was in his head.

"Nash." Was all AJ said, doing the same thing in his head that Christian was.

Christian growled on his end. _"I swear, I'm going to kill that gray haired SOB. Tear him limb-from-limb, and when I'm done, I'm going to murder that macho pig pervert Steiner and put their bodies in a sinkhole together."_

"You'll have to get to them before I do then, cause when I'm done, there aren't even going to be bodies to bury." He said angrily, causing Christian to sigh. The last thing AJ needed was for him to stir him up. He needed to make sure he stayed calm for Cayden's sake.

"Christian, this is all my fault. If I wouldn't have…" AJ started, as Christian cut him off.

"_Uh uh. None of that. This isn't your fault AJ. Don't you go blaming yourself. The only people responsible for this are the Mafia."_ Christian said, trying to get AJ to see the light.

"If I would have seen Steiner coming or not gone out to the ring. I should have at least fought back harder. I mean, I'm supposed to be Superman Christian, I'm supposed to keep her safe." AJ said, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"_AJ, no one blames you for this. Not Chris, not Jeff, and you know Cayden thinks you can do no wrong. This isn't you fault. We all know you'd die before you'd let anything bad happen to her, and so does she. This isn't going to change that, but you need to make sure you let her know that you're there for her, cause she's going to be hurt and scared when she wakes up."_ Chrstian encouraged AJ.

"Yeah, I'm out in the hallway right now, so I'd probably better get back in there with Munchkin. I'll call you if anything changes."

Christian took in a deep breath on the other end. _"Alright, I'll let you get back to her. Make sure you tell her 'I love her' and that Captain America is on his way."_

AJ nodded on his end, as he looked over his shoulder and saw Sabin walking down the hall and Jeff walking pacing back and forth, talking angrily into his phone.

"Don't worry Christian, I'll let her know. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, before he hung up the phone.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

In a hotel room in London, Christian slumped onto the floor, his back against the bed. He fished into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his wallet, which he started to dig through.

After pushing numerous dollar bills, credit cards, and miscellaneous things out of the way, he finally pulled out what he'd been looking for.

He smiled at the picture with tattered edges, and slight creases in different places. It was his favorite picture of Cayden which he kept in his wallet at all times. She was sitting on the back of her Impala, a bright smile on her face, wearing the Maple Leaf's jersey that he had gotten her.

He smoothed down one of the edges on the picture before he sighed. "Hang in there Leaf." He whispered, before he put the picture back in his wallet and headed to the bed, hoping to push his anxieties out of his mind and get a little bit of sleep before his flight.

A smile formed on his face as he imagined a pack of Hyenas tearing the Mafia limb from limb. That's the image that met him as he drifted off to a less-than-peaceful slumber.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Steve Borden, better known to the wrestling world as Sting, looked at his wife from across the room of their California home and shook his head. "No, Sue. I'm not calling him. I still don't know if I'm going to go back and I don't need Jeff or anyone else questioning me or trying to influence me." He said, as Sue nodded.

"Honey, I understand. And you know whatever decision you make I'm going to support you, as will Garrett, Steven, and Grace. But, Jeff is one of your oldest friends, and you have 12 missed calls and a voicemail from him in the past three hours. You should at least hear what he has to say." She said, as Sting sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he looked up at his wife.

"Sweetheart, I know exactly what he wants. He wants me to come back and help him fight the Mafia and get back control of TNA. I don't want involved in this war. I'm so sick of Angle and his politicking and I really don't know if I want to go back and get involved in that."

"Steve, listening to a voicemail does not obligate you to go back to the business. But, what kind of message are you sending to our children if you cut out everyone from your past in an attempt to make this transition easier?" She asked.

Sting sighed as he shook his head. "I really don't want to get involved. If you want to listen to the voicemail, go ahead, but I really don't want Jeff to guilt me into going back, so I'm not going to listen." He said with finality, as Sue rolled her eyes. She was used to her husband's stubbornness, but sometimes, it got really old.

"Fine. I will." She said, as she walked over to the counter that was between her and her husband and picked it up. She dialed his voicemail, and after entering his password, placed the phone to her ear and listened intently as her husband watched her.

She listened to the message from Jeff, nodding her head as he talked, until Sting saw the blood drain from her face and a horrified expression filled her face.

Steve instantly stepped towards his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Honey? What's wrong?" He asked, as she looked at him wide eyed.

"Kurt…he…the Mafia….they attacked Cayden." She finally stammered out, putting a hand over his mouth as Sting's demeanor instantly changed from stubborn husband to concerned father.

"What? How bad?" He asked, as his wife shook her head, tears filling her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to tell her husband what she had just heard. Instead, she held the phone out to him.

He looked at it a second before he took it and hit the number that corresponded with the replay demand. He waited patiently for the automated voice to say when the message had been sent before Jeff Jarrett's voice came over the line.

"_Steve, it's Jeff. Look, I know you haven't been answering your phone and you probably think I'm just calling you to talk you into coming back to TNA to sell some tickets and take care of Angle, but…"_

There was a pause, as if Jarrett was trying to find the words to continue.

"_Steve, they attacked our girl. They attacked Cayden. And I'm not talking your usual push or Angle Slam. I'm talking deliberate, planned out attack. She's at the hospital, Steve, and she's hurt bad. She's in a coma and they don't know how long it'll be till she wakes up. So, please, give me a call when you get this. Please."_

Steve stood stuck in place as the automated voice informed him that the message had ended. He finally snapped out of it, and looked around the room and took in a deep breath before he scrolled through his contact list, found Jeff's number, and called him.

"_Steve, thank God. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to call."_ Jeff's voice came through the line.

"What happened Jeff?" Sting asked, worried about Cayden.

The girl was like his fourth child, his second daughter. He had taken her under his wing when he arrived at TNA, instantly growing to the energetic, fearless redhead. He was the second person inside TNA to know the secret, second only to Jeff, who had been there much longer than he had been.

After that, Sting made it his personal responsibility to be there for the girl, be the father she never had, but wanted so badly. They'd have long spiritual talks about their common faith and Sting even taught her how to effectively use a baseball bat on someone.

He introduced her to Garrett, with part of him hoping that the two would end up together, wanting his son to settle down with a girl like Cayden. However, it quickly became apparent that the two were too much like a brother-sister duo for any sparks to ever fly. That was fine with Sting too, though. He was glad that the rest of his family had taken to Cayden so quickly. His wife, along with Christian's, AJ's, Chris's, and Jeff's (before she passed) even took her to get her dress for her senior prom, along with getting her hair, makeup, and nails done beforehand, since she didn't have a mother to do that with.

She had become a permanent fixture in the Borden household and would constantly fly out to California during breaks and weekends to spend time with the Borden branch of her TNA family (as she called them) to watch Garrett and Steven's football games and take Grace out for ice cream. Steve and Sue loved her like she was their own and would do anything they could for that girl.

"_AJ was attacked by the Mafia during an in-ring promo. Cayden ran out to the ring like everyone knew she would. You know she would never let anyone hurt AJ as long as she's breathing. Anyway, the Mafia went all out on her…Steve it was one of the worst beatings that the Mafia has ever dished out. Cayden, she's….she's hurt bad and the doctors don't know how long it'll be until she's okay."_ Jeff explained, the worry evident in his voice.

Cayden was Jeff's fourth child too; his oldest daughter. She would watch his three girls in the back when he brought them by and would go to Nashville as much as needed for special occasions, such as the girls baptisms, dance recitals, championship games, etc. They were so close that on one Thanksgiving, when Chris and AJ got snowed in overseas and couldn't make it back, Jeff flew Cayden to Nashville to spend the holiday with his family.

"What all is wrong with her?" Steve asked.

"_She's got bruises everywhere. There isn't an inch of that poor girls body that isn't bruised. She's got a broken nose, a broken and fractured left clavicle, a separated left shoulder, bruised ribs, a sprained right ankle, and a skull fracture."_ Jeff stated as calmly as he could, having ran through the list of injuries numerous times.

Sting ran a hand through his hair. He knew Cayden would be in bad shape, but he had no idea that it was this bad.

Steve was about to say something, but Jeff's voice came through before he could. _"And that's just the physical injuries." _He said with a sigh, causing Steve to get wide eyed before he sighed and looked over at Sue who was looking at him anxiously.

"Jeff, what do you mean, 'just the physical injuries'? What did he do?" Steve asked, the anger already building inside of him.

"_He blamed Chris and her for all of this then fired Chris from the Mafia. Nash branded her before Kurt gave her to Steiner to take to the back and have fun with."_ Jeff explained, as Steve took in a shaky breath.

"Did Steiner…" Sting started off, scared about what the answer.

"_No. No, the Guns got out there first. They had been trapped in their room by the Mafia, but luckily, D'Angelo Dinero got them out of there first and chased the Mafia out."_

Steve took in a deep breath. "Thank God."

Jeff sighed before he continued. _"But, Steve...Kurt told everyone. He told everyone about her and Chris's Dad. Let everyone know that that lowlife is out in Colorado with a new family."_

Steve took in another deep breath to keep from exploding from anger. He finally calmed down enough to speak. "What can I do?" Steve asked.

Jeff paused for a few moments, taken aback by Steve's question. _"Well, I don't know Steve. How about being here? She needs her Dads right now, her real Dads."_

Steve sighed as he slumped down in a chair in his kitchen, running a hand through his hair, as he looked up at his wife before he responded.

"I can't." He stated simply, although it came out strained and quietly.

"_What do you mean 'you can't'?"_ Jeff said, anger starting to rise in his voice.

"Jeff, if I fly out there and see her like this, I'm going to come back without thinking about it just to get my hands on those four. I need to not make a rash decision about this." He stated as calmly as he could in the situation.

"_Are you seriously putting your potential retirement in front of Cayden?"_ Jeff spat out, seething in the hospital hallway, pacing angrily.

"Of course not. But last time I crossed paths with the Mafia, I ended up bleeding in the middle of the ring." Sting said, causing Jeff to scuff.

"_Oh, so you're too scared to come visit Cayden?" _Jeff was practically yelling now, as he paced the hallways.

"Jeff, come on. You know I'd do anything for that girl. But, if I go out there, everyone is going to expecting me to lead a war against the Mafia. If I try to do that, which we know I will if I come back, I don't want to risk getting someone else hurt, because the last thing Cayden needs right now is to worry about other people." Steve explained, desperately trying to get Jeff to see where he was coming from.

"_No. The last thing Cayden needs right now is to feel like her Seanathair_ (shan AH her [meaning explained later in chapter])_ has abandoned her and that's exactly what she's going to think if you don't show up."_ Jeff said venomously.

Sting sighed and looked out the window of the house. "Jeff. I just can't be there, okay? I can't do that."

Jeff sighed over the phone at Sting. _"Steve, I have never questioned you when it came to Cayden. Even when you were in the Mafia and beating up on AJ, I still snuck her into my office so you could talk to her. Or, try to talk to her. I believe she flipped you off and left the room when she saw you and didn't talk to me for a week afterward, but I knew you'd never hurt her, ever. But, I'm telling you right now, if you don't show up, you're going to hurt her in more ways than she can deal with."_

"I know Jeff, but if I come back, I'll get AJ or Chris hurt and that'll crush her. I can't carry another gang on my shoulders. I just can't."

"_No one is asking you to Steve."_ Jeff stated, becoming somewhat annoyed with his friend.

"Not yet at least." Sting bit back, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

Jeff rolled his eyes on his end of the conversation. _"Well, Steve. I thought I'd let you know what where she was so you could come see her. She's at Orlando Regional Sand Lake and is in ICU room 7. If you decide to grow a pair, be a man, and show up for the girl you call your daughter, let me know."_ With that, the call ended and Sting put his phone on the table and his head in his hands.

Sue quickly sat down on the opposite side of the table and grabbed her husband's hand. "Honey, what happened to Cayden? How is she?"

Steve sighed before he relayed everything he had heard from Jeff. When she asked what they were arguing about, he explained that he wasn't going to go see her and his reasoning behind it.

When he got done, Sue looked at him sorrowfully. "Honey, I personally think that you should go see her, but if you don't think you should, I support you." She said, as a scoff was heard from the doorway.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Both of the Bordens turned to around and saw their oldest child, Garrett, glaring at them.

Steve sighed. "Garrett…"

"Cayden is lying in a hospital bed in Florida in a coma and you don't want to go see her because you're so worried about your retirement. Really? I believe that whenever you decided to walk away from TNA after Bound for Glory, I was in the back with you when Cayden came to your locker room. Do you remember that?"

Steve started to say something, but Garrett continued.

"She was crying her eyes out because she thought since you were walking away for who knows how long that she'd never see you again. I remember you wrapped her in a huge hug and promised her that she'd always be your "hija" and that nothing would ever change between the two of you and that you'd always be there right when she needed you. Do you remember that Dad?"

Steve looked sorrowfully at his son. "Garrett."

"Answer the question Dad." Garrett cut him off, wanting him to stop beating around the bush.

"Yes Garrett I remember that."

"And, yet, since then, you haven't tried to get a hold of Cayden once, except you called her on her birthday. And then promised you'd fly her out to visit, and then never called her back and you never returned her messages. And now, when she needs you most, you're going to abandon her?" Garrett asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Son, it isn't like that." Steve tried to reason with him, as Sue placed her hands over her mouth, everything around her being too much for her to take in.

"Dad, are you going out there to visit her?" Garrett asked, to which his Dad silently shook his head after a few moments of silence.

Garrett shook his head angrily. "You're no better than her father." He said, before he stormed out of the kitchen and stomped up the stairs.

"Garrett." Sue said, standing up. She knew that while some of the anger was due to his father's actions, the majority of it was him being scared for Cayden and just lashing out at Steve.

Steve grabbed her arm, stopping her, as he stood up. "I'll go talk to him." He said, as she nodded and he headed to his son's room.

When Steve got there, he saw his son packing a suitcase full of things.

"What are you doing Garrett?" Steve asked at the doorway.

"What do you think I'm doing Dad. Cay-Ray is in the hospital. And, if you don't care about her enough to go to Florida and be with her, whatever, do what you want. But, I will not let that girl wake up and a member of the Borden branch of her family not be there." He said angrily as he slammed a drawer shut and turned to his closet.

"Son, you can't…"

"I'm not letting her feel abandoned! Not again! Maybe you're ready to cut her out of your life, but I can't lose her! I won't!" He yelled, as tears, both angry and sad ones, built in his eyes.

Steve instantly walked over to his son and wrapped him in a hug. Garrett struggled against him at first, but soon rested his head against his father's shoulder, sobbing into it.

"Dad. What if…?"

Sting shushed him as he hugged him tighter. "She's going to be fine Garrett. She's going to be just fine. And you have to know, I'm doing what I think is best for Cayden here. I love that girl like she was my own and I'm only trying to protect her."

After Garrett calmed a bit, Sting released him and looked at his son, who quickly wiped his eyes and turned back to packing.

"Son, I don't want you to fly out there alone."

"Well, then come out there with me, because Dad, one of us needs to be there. She'd prefer you, but if you won't go, then I'll have to do." He said, as he packed the last thing and zipped up his suitcase.

Steve sighed, knowing his son was right. "Fine, at least let me drive you to the airport."

Garrett shook his head. "Steven's taking me. Dad, as much as I love you and respect your decisions, you're being stupid right now. I know you think you are doing the right thing, but you aren't, and I can't be around you right now knowing you are about to cause Cayden that much grief."

Steve reluctantly nodded before he hugged his son again while handing him his credit card. "Alright son, that's fair enough. Use this for the ticket and anything else you need. I love you. Call me when you get there and make sure you tell Cayden that I love her and I miss her."

"Love you too Dad, I will. And, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be your little messenger boy. If you want to tell Cayden something, call her and tell her yourself." He said, as he turned to the staircase, rolling his suitcase behind him. "STEVEN! Let's go!" He yelled over his shoulder. Steven came out of his room and quickly followed him and, after they both talked to their mother, headed to the garage.

Steve watched the car pull out of the garage and leave, and he ran his hands though his hair as he sat down on the top step, wondering if he was really doing the right thing.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

AJ walked back into Cayden's room, and saw Alex sitting where he had been earlier. Alex looked up as AJ entered and quickly tried to wipe the tears that were in his eyes away. AJ walked over and place a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, it's okay to be upset. No one is going to look down on you for that."

Alex shook his head vigorously, as he wiped at his eyes again.

"No. There is something wrong with it. I shouldn't be in here crying like a little baby whenever those pieces of crap that did this to her are out there. I mean, come on AJ, I'm from Detroit. Those guys should already be in body bags. That's how we handle things up there." He said, as he leaned back in the chair, running a hand through his hair, but never losing his contact with Cayden, still gripping her hand in his.

AJ sighed and shook his head. "Alex, I know how you feel. I want to watch each and every last one of them take their last breath with my hands wrapped tight around their windpipe, but we can't do that right now. Especially not you."

Alex looked up at AJ, confused at AJ's last statement, causing the champion to elaborate.

"Alex, you need to be here when she wakes up. If you're not, she's going to think you've abandoned her for lying to you about her Dad. That is the last thing she needs right now. It'll upset her, and, well now that you guys are official I can say it; you hurt her, you're dead." AJ said, the conviction in his voice causing Alex to not doubt him for a second.

"I know that AJ. I'll be here every step of the way. But, as soon as I know she's okay and she knows that we're okay, I'm going to handle this the way we handle things in the Motor City." Alex explained, as AJ nodded in understanding before he sighed.

"Look, I know this is a big favor to ask, but…"

Alex nodded before he finished and stood up. "Yeah. I'll go talk to Sabin and see if he knows anything."

He leaned over and kissed Cayden gently before he nodded at AJ and left the room, giving the siblings their privacy.

The Gainesville native gave Cayden a quick and gentle kiss on her forehead before he grabbed her hand in both of his again, both of his eyes filling up quickly with tears.

He took in a deep breath before he started talking to her.

"Munchkin, I am so sorry." He said, in a shaky whisper. "This is all my fault. I'm supposed to take care of you, protect you, make sure that no one ever hurts you. I'm your big brother, that's my job." He brought her hand to his lips like he had earlier in the day, and then started talking to her again.

"I want you to know that I would give anything, anything in this whole world to switch places with you right now. And if I would have known it would come to this, I wouldn't have wanted the stupid title in the first place."

"Cay, you will never know how sorry I am. I mean, how could I get hurt and leave you vunerable? I'm supposed to be Superman, right?" He said, as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "But, Munchkin, I think they found my kryptonite. It's you. When someone hurts you, it hurts me." He explained, as he ran a hand through her hair.

He heard someone open the door, but figuring it was Jeff coming in after talking with Steve, he didn't look up, till he heard the person talk.

"Cayden. Oh my God." Her name came out more of yell with the second part coming across as a shocked whisper.

AJ turned and saw Christopher Daniels, bloodshot eyes with baggies under them; the appearance of a madman.

AJ quickly stood up and moved so that Chris could have his seat next to his sister. Chris quickly took the seat and looked at her, as if he was scared to touch her, worried he'd hurt her worse. He finally took her hand in his, not sure where else he could touch and not hurt her.

"I…uh…wh…" He stammered as tears filled his eyes, blurring his vision. Not being sure what to say, he just pressed her hand to his lips, as AJ walked out of the room to give them some privacy.

"Cay…" He whispered, as tears rushed out his eyes. His heart was completely broken and he had no idea what he could say or do to fix the situation.

When he got the call from Sabin, he knew that it was bad, but he had no idea it was this bad. He couldn't believe it. His lively, kid sister who always brightened his day no matter what he was going through, looked broken, almost dead.

He looked at her as she lay there, comatose without her makeup on or her hair done, and he noted how much like a child she looked. Had it not been for the bruises, Chris would have sworn that he was looking at the same little seven year old he took under his wing fifteen years ago.

Chris smoothed some of her hair out of her face before he gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Cay. Come on sweetie. Open your eyes for me." He said, trying to coax his sister to wake up, to open her eyes and make some wisecrack comment about how much of a worrywart he was.

He frowned when he didn't even move, her eyes didn't even flinch. "Come on Baby Girl. Wake up for me, please." He said, knowing that his sister could never say no to him when he used his "softie" big brother voice.

However, when she again didn't respond, it finally sunk in how real the situation was.

He sighed and took in a deep breath. He had so many things he wanted to say to her. That he was sorry, that he loved her, that he was going to be right there and that he should have listened to her and never, ever joined the Mafia. He wanted to tell her how much he hated himself right now that she was hurt and that he wasn't there to stop it.

He sighed and took in a deep breath, knowing that he needed to talk to AJ and Jeff and find out what happened. He sighed and looked at his sister.

"Cayden, I am so, so sorry. I want you to know that I love you so very, very much. I absolutely hate myself for not being there to stop this. Know I will never, ever forgive myself for being so stupid and putting you in this position by joining the Mafia. I'm sure you already know, but I'm done with them now, and I am going to move back into the old house, at least until you're back on your feet. Professor X is not going to leave his Short Stuff ever again."

He said, as he looked towards the door again, his heart torn between filling his curiosity and staying with his sister. He kissed her hand and sighed.

"Cayden, I'm going to go step outside and talk to Jeff and AJ for a little bit. I'm sure the Guns will be in here in a second. I'll be right back, I promise. I love you." He said, before he kissed her lightly on the bridge of the nose before he walked towards the door, catching one last glance at his sister and, after letting the sound of the heart monitor fill his ears, letting him know that she was still alive, he walked out the door to find out what happened.

As he stepped outside, he saw Alex standing outside, pacing back and forth anxiously. He nodded at the young man, letting him know he could go back inside. Alex almost jogged back into the room, not wanting Cayden to be out of his sight any longer.

Jeff motioned for the men to go down the hallway, knowing this conversation may become a little heated and that they may need some privacy for what was about to happen. If AJ and Chris let their tempers or guilt get the best of them, which they very well might, they could all get kicked out of the hospital, and they needed to be there for Cayden.

They walked in silence until they were outside in the front of the hospital. As they stood in the parking lot, Chris began his line of questioning.

"What did the doctor say? How bad is everything? What medicine is she on? You told them she was allergic to Amoxicillin and Ceaclor, right?" He asked, instantly jumping into big brother mode.

"Chris calm down. Yes, we told them about the allergies. They didn't say what pain killers they had her on, but she isn't allergic. She's got a broken clavicle and it's fractured in another place, nose is broken, ribs are badly bruised, sprained right ankle, and a skull fracture." Jeff said calmly, trying to keep Chris from freaking out.

"How in God's name did this happen?" He asked, as he ran a hand over his bald head.

"How did this happen? You're buddies in the Mafia is how this happened Chris!" AJ yelled at him, finally losing his composure.

"Don't you go blaming this on me! You were the one who was supposed to be keeping an eye on her!" Chris yelled back, neither man wanting to shoulder to blame, because the weight of it would crush them.

"Boys! Seriously! Arguing amongst yourselves isn't going to help Cayden. It'll actually make things worse for her. There are five people responsible for this, and that's Nash, Angle, Steiner, Booker, and Joe." Jeff yelled, hoping that cooler heads would prevail.

"I think you mean four people, Jeff." A voice said from behind the group. AJ turned around and the instant he saw it was Joe, he punched him across the face.

Joe grabbed his jaw and rubbed it gently before he nodded. "Will taking another shot make you feel better?" He asked, as AJ shrugged then punched him again on the other side.

"Yeah, a little." He muttered, as he shook his hand out.

Joe nodded, before he was hit with a right hand from Chris.

"How the hell could you let them do that Joe? How could you not warn us about this?" Chris yelled while Jeff held him back so he couldn't do anything else, as Joe shook his head.

"Well, if you guys would stop punching me and let me talk, I'd explain to you that I didn't have a clue about this. I mean, guys do you really think that I would have just stood by while they did that Skinny Minnie? Not a chance in Hell. You know that." He said calmly. Normally, he would have torn their heads of for punching him, but he couldn't really fault them right now. They were in a bad way, and he was going to be understanding.

The guys nodded, knowing that Joe would have never let anyone hurt Cayden, both muttering apologies. Jeff noticed that there were two duffle bags, one on each side of Joe and raised an eyebrow.

"What are those?" He asked, nodding towards the bags.

Joe shrugged and smirked a little. "It's Chris' stuff. I figured he'd be done with the Mafia and wouldn't want to see them. So, I packed your stuff up while they were at the bar celebrating I guess. My stuff's in the car too. I left before they got back."

"You didn't wait to kill them?" AJ asked, somewhat surprised.

"I figured you guys would want at least a little piece of them, and if I had gotten a hold of them, well, there wouldn't even be bodies left." Joe explained, as the others nodded, knowing he was telling the truth.

"So how badly is she hurt?" He asked, turning his attention to Jeff.

Jeff sighed before he recited the list of injuries again, having done so so many times.

Joe sighed when he got done and looked at the others. "So, how exactly did this go down?"

Jeff started his long winded explanation about what the Mafia had done to her physical.

He looked at Chris and sighed before he continued. "They blamed you and her for this, Chris. They fired you from the Mafia, saying you let your bratty sister distract you. Then, they branded her and handed her off to Steiner, saying that he was going to get to use her up in the back after they were done."

Chris's eyes flashed evil. "The rest of them were going to let Steiner do that to my sister?" He asked, almost yelled, as the other nodded. His hands clenched into fist at his side, as Joe put a comforting hand on his shoulder as he noticed something in Jeff's eyes.

"What are you not telling us Jeff?" He asked, as Jeff sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Kurt told everyone the family secret boys. He announced it to the whole world on national TV and now everyone knows about your Dad." He said, motioning to Chris.

Chris got wide eyed before he looked at the others then scrubbed a hand over his face before he placed his head in his hands.

"I can't believe he did that." Chris said quietly, his eyes looking haunted, as AJ glared at him.

"I can. I mean, seriously Chris, what kind of an idiot do you have to be to tell Kurt Angle the big family _secret_ just because you have a problem with _me_?" AJ yelled at him, as Chris looked up at him and was about to respond, when Jeff stepped in between them.

"AJ, Chris, I know you both want to kill someone, but killing each other will solve nothing. It'll only hurt Cayden more. You need to get on the same page and fast, because Cayden is going to need both of you to get through this." He said, before he looked at Chris.

"And Chris, I oughta go Red Foreman on you and stick my foot up your a$$ for being such, such a...such a…"

Joe raised an eyebrow. "A dumba$$?" He offered.

Jeff nodded. "Yes, a dumba$$"

Right then, Sabin walked up behind them and rolled his eyes. "You're kidding right Joe? I mean, come on, you're the dumba$$ that started the whole thing in the first place...dumb$$."

Jeff sighed, "Guys, seriously, if anyone is a dumba$$, it's Kurt Angle. He started this crap a long time ago, and he's been walking over people, especially you three and Sting," he motioned to Joe, AJ, and Chris, "for over three years now. Now, he's taken this too far. So, let's stop arguing amongst ourselves, and why don't we focus our anger on the guys who actually deserve it." Jeff said, as the others nodded.

AJ looked at the founder of TNA, "Did you finally get a hold of Stinger? Is he on his way?" He asked, as Jeff sighed and shook his head.

"He's not coming boys."

"He's what?" Joe, AJ, and Chris nearly yelled simultaneously at him, as Sabin looked confused.

"Did I miss something? Why is Sting not coming a big deal?" He asked, as the others sighed.

"It's a big deal because he's her Seanathair Sting." Daniels answered, as Sabin raised an eyebrow and looked even more confused.

"Seanathair?" He asked, as AJ smirked slightly.

"It's Celtic. It translates literally to 'Old Father,' in English. Cayden started calling him that after he started calling her 'hija' which is Spanish for daughter." He explained, as Sabin rolled his eyes.

"I'm not stupid. I know what 'hija' means." He said, as he rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, well, Jeff and Sting have been the fathers Cayden never had, or hasn't had since she was seven, since she met them. Steve has been…hard to get a hold of, to say the least, since he left and Cayden has felt abandoned by him since then, but if he doesn't show up now, I don't know if she can handle it." Chris offered, as Jeff looked at them.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure the rest of us make up for him not being here." Jeff said, as the others nodded.

The men stood in silence for a moment, before Chris cleared his throat. "I, um, I know you guys probably won't want to leave Cayden's side, but I figured we have to sleep and shower sometime, so I got us two conjoining rooms in the hotel right there." He said, pointing about 200 yards from the hospital to a decent looking hotel.

"And, I can run to everyone's houses if they need me to pick stuff up for them. I'm going to run by mine and Alex's apartment here in a bit, so I just figured I'd see if you guys needed anything."

Jeff nodded and clapped Sabin on the back. "Thanks a lot Chris and for keeping a cool head during all of this while the rest of us can't."

Chris shook his head. "It's really nothing. Cayden is one of my best friends and is dating my best friend. It's the least I can do." He said, as AJ looked at him.

"Chris, I'll make you a list of some things to get from mine and Cay's place. Especially her teddy bear. She's probably freaking out without Brett." He said, still in shock from everything that was going on, not realizing that Cayden wasn't freaking out about anything at the moment.

"Yeah, AJ. Just whenever you get a chance, make that list and I'll get anything you need." He said, as AJ nodded at him.

Jeff noticed the tension in the air and looked at Chris. "Chris, why don't me and you help Joe carry his and Chris's bags to the hotel, then you can go get Shelley and get him to get cleaned up and get something to eat."

Sabin nodded, as the group walked away. AJ and Chris started to follow, but Jeff stopped them.

"You two are going to stay out here until you get along. If not, you're either going to fight over who gets to see her when, which we can't have, or be at each other's throats the entire time you're in there together, which we can't have either. So, work this out for her sake, please. She needs you both right now." With that, he turned and followed the other two inside, leaving the two former best friends looking at each other.

They stared at each other for a moment, before they both blurted out, "I'm sorry," at the same time, causing them both to slightly smirked.

"Chris, I should have never let Joe get in my head and convince me that you were behind the attacks. I should have known better and not have accused you." AJ said, as Chris nodded.

"And, I should have accepted your apology instead of getting jealous of you, saying you didn't earn your belt, which we both know that if anyone deserves that belt, it's you. And I shouldn't have joined the Mafia and driven a wedge between the three of us. If I would have just listened to you, Cay would…" He started, before AJ cut him off.

"No, Chris, don't you blame yourself, this is all my fault. If I would have seen the attack coming or sent her home earlier or done something, maybe she'd be okay." AJ said quietly, blaming himself with every ounce in himself.

Chris shook his head. "Nah, AJ. You did all you could. You know that as well as I do. There's only one group of people to blame, and trust me, when we get our hands on them, we're going to let them know that we blame them." Chris said, as AJ slowly nodded, still blaming himself, but not wanting to argue.

"So, we friends again?" AJ asked quietly, as Chris shook his head.

"Nah man." He said, which caused AJ to look at him, hurt. "We're bros again." He finished with a sad smile.

AJ smiled weakly back before the two gave each other a high-five, then pulled one another into a hug, trying to draw strength from the other, while, at the same time, trying to give the other strength.

"You did nothing wrong AJ. She's going to be fine." Chris whispered, as AJ nodded, and the two broke apart.

"Let's go see our sister." Chris suggested, as AJ nodded in agreement and the two walked upstairs to her room.

**Well, there it was. Hope y'all enjoyed. Please, please, please, please, just shoot a review, doesn't matter how short, and let me know what you think. Really excited about getting Christian and Garrett there, so I'll probably be writing up a storm to get the next chapter up. Until then, remember, Reviews = love!  
Casey  
*Hebrews 12:1***


	19. Chapter 19

**I know I said I was writing up a storm, and I was, believe me. I'm sorry for the wait, but this chatper is extra long, so it should make up for it. Hope you enjoy it and that it's up to par. As always, thank you for reading and a special shout-out to Instant Classic Superstar Pac who helps me tremendously with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own Cayden, and the doctors and nurses. That's it. :D**

The next day, Cayden was in the same condition she had been in the night before that her brain swelling had gone down slightly. The nurses came into the ICU, informing AJ, Daniels, Jeff, and Alex, who had stayed in Cayden's room, while Joe and Chris stayed in the hotel rooms, around 10 AM that they had decided to move Cayden to a private room, feeling that she was no longer in need of constant monitoring.

Jeff went and got cleaned up first, and afterward, he forced Alex, AJ, and Chris to go get some food and get changed, AJ still being in his clothes from the show the night before, dried blood on his shirt.

Around noon, AJ and Chris came back, neither of them having slept since the night before and neither of them touching their food

Alex was still in there, throwing his food away so it looked like he had eaten and changing clothes, arguing that they had made him leave Cayden and shower the night before, so he wasn't leaving her again. Joe, Jeff, and Sabin were in there with him when the brothers walked in.

"How is she doing?" AJ asked, his hair still wet from the shower, showing how much of a rush he had been in to get back to Cayden.

"Same as when you two left. I told you I'd come get you if anything changed." Jeff said calmly, as both Chris and AJ crossed the room and kissed Cayden on her forehead. The bruises that were red blotches the day before were now turning an angry black, blue, and purple mixture.

Suddenly, a nurse came into the room, looking around. "Sorry to bother you folks. I know you said no visitors, but there's a young man out here who swears he knows Cayden. I told him you said no visitors, but he threw a fit and is refusing to leave."

The men looked at each other, then the young nurse. "Did he say what his name was?" Jeff asked, as the nurse looked as if she was thinking hard to remember something.

"I believe it started with a G…Gilbert, Gary…." She said, running through names out loud.

"Garrett?" Jeff asked, as the nurse nodded excitedly. "Yeah. That was it."

Jeff stood up. "Yeah, we know him. I'll go get him." Jeff said, as he stepped outside of the room and walked down the hall, the nurse following after him.

Moments later, Jeff walked in with his arm around Garrett's shoulders. Garrett took in a deep breath when he saw Cayden lying in the hospital bed. Joe quickly stood up and moved from his post next to Cayden's bed so that Garrett could take the seat.

"Hey Cay-Ray." He said, as he gently kissed her on the top of the head and grabbed her hand in his.

"Who the hell are you?" Alex asked somewhat hatefully, wondering who was kissing his girlfriend and holding her hand.

AJ put a hand on Alex's shoulder and shook his head. "Alex, that's Sting's son Garrett."

"Yeah, you should know. You stalked my family for Jeff over there, remember?" Garrett said, not taking his eyes off of Cayden.

"Oh, yeah. I remember." He said, still being hateful towards Garrett.

Garrett glared at Alex. "Which leads to the question; why are you here?"

"I'm here because I'm her boyfriend, genius." Alex bit back.

Garrett finally looked up at him with a raised eyebrow then chuckled a little bit. "Dude, that's why you're being all crappy? Seriously, relax. Cay-Ray is my best friend, more like an older sister. Trust me, you don't need to worry." He said, as Alex looked at him questioningly then nodded his understanding.

"Sorry, it's just…"

Garrett shook his head. "Don't worry about it. If I had a girl as awesome as Cayden, I'd act like that too. And, if you hurt Cay-Ray, I promise you that I'll kill you." He said seriously then flashed a smile.

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that…" Alex started, before Daniels chuckled and Joe outright laughed

"What?" Alex asked, as Joe shook his head.

"Well, Alex, last I checked, these guys over here haven't even had 'the talk' with you yet, seeing as they tend to do that in a big group. And, Christian doesn't even know about you yet, so when he finds out, that should just be a blast." He explained sarcastically, as Garrett shook his head with a smile curling at his lips.

"And, you think we're bad, wait until my Dad finds out about this. Last boyfriend Cayden had peed his pants while talking to Dad, and I'm not kidding." Jeff laughed out loud at the memory.

"I almost forgot about that. Speaking of your Dad, Garrett, since you're here is he here?" He asked, as Garrett shook his head.

"No, I tried to talk some sense into him, but he's convinced if he comes back, he'll get you guys hurt somehow or something like that. Doesn't realize that you guys would rather be hurt than see Cay-Ray hurt." He said, as Sabin raised his hand and started talking.

"Okay. Cay-Ray? You've called her that like five times." Sabin asked, as Garrett smiled.

"Yeah. That's my nickname for her because she's like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day." Garrett explained, as he looked at the others.

"When you guys go after them, will you please save a piece of them for me?" He asked, as Jeff shook his head.

"Nope. Your Dad called me this morning. While I didn't answer because I don't agree with what he's doing, he left me a voicemail asking me to keep you from doing anything stupid. So no."

Joe shook his head. "I still can't believe your Dad let you fly all the way out here."

Garrett shrugged. "He wasn't too happy about it, but I wasn't letting Cayden wake up without one member of the Borden family being here." He explained, as he kissed her hand then ran a hand through her hair.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Throughout the day, many members of the TNA roster stopped by the hospital to see how Cayden was and to check on her.

Taylor and Sarita had come with Christy, Hamada, and Tara, all of them bringing balloons, cards, and flowers. Beer Money Inc, Hernandez, Matt Morgan, Taz, Dixie Carter, Mike Tenay, D'Angelo Dinero, Amazing Red, Jay Lethal, and Consequences Creed all stopped by, nearly all bring flowers or teddy bears.

Team 3-D and Rhino stopped by; apologizing for attacking everyone in the back after their match, feeling that if they hadn't gone crazy, someone would have went out to stop the attack. They were quickly forgiven, and placed their flowers and balloons with the others in the room, which now looked more like a gift shop.

Around 1 in the morning Alex was in the room with Cayden by himself. The others had convinced Jeff to go get some sleep. Chris, Garrett, and Joe were also at the hotel getting a few hours of sleep.

Since California was fours hours behind Florida, Chris was outside telling his wife and kids goodnight and giving them updates on Cayden before they went to sleep.

AJ was also on the phone with his wife, who couldn't sleep because she was so worried about Cayden and AJ. AJ was not dealing with Cayden being in the hospital well, he wasn't eating or sleeping and was blaming himself for Cayden's injuries. Wendy hoped that she could snap him out of the slump he was in.

Alex sat by Cayden's bed, eyes dropping from the lack of sleep. He kept nodding off, but would quickly sit at attention, wanting to be wide awake when his girlfriend woke up.

He finally shook his head back and forth and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He bent down gently and kissed her on the lips, as he moved a loose curl from her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice practically yelled from the doorway. Alex quickly moved back from Cayden and looked over at the door and saw Christian Cage, duffle bags in his hand.

"Christian, I…" He started, but before he could say anything, Christian dropped his bags and started towards him.

"Get away from her." He growled, as he grabbed Alex by his shirt collar, and shoved him against the wall near the foot of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Alex yelled, as Christian shoved him further into the wall.

"What? You decide to take advantage of Maple Leaf while she's in a coma. Do you have one of your cameras hidden in the room? Trying to make one of your freaky videos with Cayden as the star? I don't think so!"

"What are you talking about?" Alex started to say something, but Christian shoved him towards the door.

"Get out and stay the hell away from my Maple Leaf!" He yelled, as Alex fought against him.

"I'm not leaving her!" Alex said, struggling against him.

However, the lack of sleep and food got to Shelley and he found himself in the hallway. He almost went back inside, but after a moment's reconsideration, he decided to wait until AJ came back and explained things to Christian.

Christian quietly walked over to the bed next to Cayden.

"Maple Leaf?" Christian asked, his voice catching in his throat as he sat down next to her and took her right hand in his.

He couldn't believe that the lifeless form in front of him was Cayden, was his Maple Leaf. It couldn't be right. It just couldn't actually be her. This had to be a doll or something and she was hidden on the other side of the curtain, waiting to jump out and yell "gotcha," since she was always trying to one up him in the pranks.

But, this was no prank. This was real. Cayden was really lying in front of him, fighting for her life it seemed, although the doctor had assured them that she was stable, she didn't look stable.

He took his hand and lightly traced one of the bruises on her face, before he pushed some hair out of her face so he could kiss her on the forehead.

He sat back and as he did, he saw the bulge under the blanket from her ankle wrap and the sling on her arm. He finally allowed himself to acknowledge all of her injuries.

"I'll be right back Leaf. I promise." He said, as he allowed the anger to wash over him, replacing the guilt he felt for not putting the Mafia down long ago instead of taking the coward's way out and heading up north.

He stormed out of the room where he found Alex leaning against the wall.

Christian instantly shoved Alex against the wall, making his back bounce against it.

"What is your problem?" Alex yelled at him, as Christian glared at him and shoved him back against the wall when he tried to move.

"My problem is you. Cayden is in there in more pain than anyone can imagine and you're taking advantage of that. And what for; some freaky sex video? You're lucky you're in a hospital already, so once I'm done with you, you won't have to go very far."

At that moment, AJ turned the corner, and saw Christian with Alex pinned against the wall.

"Christian?" He asked, as he saw Christian shove Alex further into the wall.

"Christian!" He yelled, getting the Instant Classic's attention. Christian glanced over at him.

"What are you doing?" AJ asked, as he hurried to the two. "Christian, let him go." He demanded as Christian vigorously shook his head.

"No way. Do you know what this little freak was doing?" He answered before either man could respond. "He was taking advantage of Cayden not being conscious."

AJ glared at Alex then looked at Christian. "What do you mean?" He asked, as Christian glared at Alex.

"This little freak was kissing Cayden when I walked in. He probably has some video camera hidden in there to make one of his freak videos."

AJ rolled his eyes, before the anger towards Alex visibly left his body and his shoulders relaxed. "Christian, he wasn't taking advantage of her. He's Cayden's boyfriend."

Christian snapped his head to look at AJ. "He's Cayden's what?"

"Boyfriend, Christian. They've been together for about, what, a month and a half?" AJ asked for clarification.

Alex nodded, as Christian shook his head. "No, Leaf would have told me, and plus, she'd never date this punk."

Alex glared at him. "Dude, seriously, what is your beef with me?"

Christian glared at him. "What is my beef with you? Where should I start? How about the fact that there is no way in hell you are good enough for Cayden? Or maybe the fact that you video taped me getting attack by Abyss in my own house? Or, better yet, what about you helping James Mitchell stalk my wife, scaring her senseless and violating her privacy. Or were you too high or something to remember that?"

The younger man pushed him off. "One, I don't get high." He yelled, before he lowered his voice, all the anger gone. "And two, I did a lot of stupid crap I'm not proud of back in the day. I was stupid and trying to do anything to get some spotlight. I'm sorry you got stuck in the crossfire. I'm done with that crap now." He looked down at the ground before he whispered, almost inaudibly. "And you're right. I'm not good enough for Cayden. If I was good enough for her, I would have protected her and kept her safe."

AJ frowned at the last part of Alex's statement while Christian, who ignored it, glared at him as he slowly let him up from the wall. "So, you're done with that stupid stuff?" He asked, as Shelley nodded.

"Good." Christian said before he smacked Alex across the face, the sound echoing down the hallway.

AJ looked shocked as Alex grabbed the left side of his face in pain. "Christian!" AJ yelled, but Christian pointed at Alex again.

"Don't you ever, ever do anything stupid like that again, understand?" He growled, before he moved closer to Alex, continuing to point at him.

"And get your head out of your butt, stop feeling sorry for yourself, and man up, because Cayden's going to need her boyfriend not some skirt wearing pansy who is all emotional. And, I swear on everything under the sun that if you ever hurt Maple Leaf or don't treat her with the utmost respect, I will rip off your arm and beat you to death with it; and I mean that literally." Christian said, as Alex nodded, still rubbing his cheek.

Chris Daniels turned the corner at that moment and looked at the three men.

"What'd I miss?" He asked, as AJ shook his head. "Christian's here. Walked in on Alex kissing Cayden, freaked out since he didn't know they were dating…"

"Which I'm going to be having a long conversation with her about, by the way." Christian added, before AJ continued.

"Anyway, he forced Alex out of the room then preceded to rip him a new one before slapping him across the face."

Chris Daniels shrugged and nodded. "Oh, okay." Not shocked by the actions, it seemed like something like this was always happening around the TNA roster.

Christian finally turned his gaze from Alex and looked at AJ, noting the dark circles under his eyes and the pale and drained look of his face.

"AJ, kid, you look like crap." He said, as he walked over and wrapped the younger man in a hug.

"Thanks Christian. It's good to see you too." He said, rolling his eyes as he hugged him back. The two embraced for a while, AJ finally feeling as though he could show his weakness.

After they broke the hug, Christian looked at him and frowned.

"How are you holding up AJ?" He asked, as AJ shrugged. "Alright I guess."

He raised his eyebrow at Chris, knowing that AJ was lying. "Chris?" He said, before he walked over and hugged him. "How are you doing? And how is AJ really doing?

"He's a wreck. Hasn't slept since it happened and won't eat anything; none of us will." He said, motioning between him, AJ, and Alex.

"Alright, I know for a fact you guys have some hotel rooms. I want all three of you to go up there, get some sleep and then go get some breakfast in the morning. I'll get a hold of you guys immediately if anything happens."

Alex shook his head vigorously. "No. I'm not leaving her alone."

Christian rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I'm going to stay with her."

AJ looked at his friend, concerned. "Christian. You've been flying for practically a day straight. You need to get some rest."

"Not as much as you do. I slept on the plane over here." He said, as Alex shook his head again.

"Guys, I'm not leaving her. I refuse."

Christian groaned as he shook his head. "Alex, we already had this discussion. Cayden needs you strong. Plus, if you don't sleep now while she's out, you're going to falling asleep when she's awake and needs you to calm her down."

He looked at him before taking it a step further. "And, if you want me to tell Cayden it's okay to date you, you'll do as I say. And believe me kid, you want me to give my blessing." He said, crossing his arms over his chest, trying his best to look menacing.

Alex finally sighed. "Can I at least tell her I'm leaving and tell her goodnight?" He asked quietly.

Christian nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure her brothers will want to also, but afterward, you need your rest. I won't let her out of my sight for a second." He said, putting their minds at ease.

Alex went in first to say goodnight, followed by AJ and then finally Chris. Christian waited outside until they were all finished then walked inside to stay with Cayden.

As he walked inside, his mind instantly shot back to May of 2006 after he had first made his debut at TNA and the call he had gotten from AJ and Chris. They were overseas on a tour that Christian had stayed back from due to a minor injury.

_It was 12:30 in the morning and Christian was asleep in his bed next to his wife when his phone started going off._

_He growled out loud as he flopped onto his back, then rolled over and groggily reached for his phone. Once he had it, he blinked a few times before his eyes focused on the name on the caller id._

"_AJ, do you have any idea what time it is? This better be important." He scolded, as Denise rolled onto her side, grumbling at the noise._

"_Christian. I need your help. I know it's late and you're home and I'm sorry, but it's an emergency and…" AJ rambled out quickly; obviously freaked about something._

"_Woah, woah. AJ calm down. What's going on bud?" Christian asked, as he sat up in bed, knowing by the sound of his friends voice that whatever it was, it was bad._

"_It's Cayden. She was on her way home from her last track meet and got in late and she got hit by a drunk driver on the way home. It flipped her car over and everything. The doctor said she wasn't hurt all that bad, just a concussion, some cuts other places and she dislocated her shoulder. But she's freaking out. She hasn't said a word since she woke up and the doctors don't know what to do." AJ rambled out, as Christian quickly got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. "Me and Chris can't get there and I didn't know who else to call." AJ explained, rambling on about what had happened._

"_Alright AJ, calm down. I'm leaving right now. Where is she?" He asked, as he threw a shirt on over his head before trapping the phone between his shoulder and ear and pulling a pair of jeans on._

"_Alright. If you talk to her, let her know I'm on my way. I'll be there in a little over an hour." He said, before nodding. "I'll call you when I get there."_

_He disconnected the call as he grabbed his keys. His wife tiredly sat up. "Christian, honey, where are you going?" She asked, as Christian sat down on the bed next to her._

"_Cayden was in a car wreck tonight. She's okay, but she's really freaked out and, since everyone else is overseas or out of state, they didn't know who else to call, so they need me to go take care of her. Apparently she won't talk to anyone." He explained, as Denise sighed sympathetically._

"_Oh, that poor thing! Honey, why don't you stay with her in Orlando tonight then bring her here in the morning. She can stay with us until her brothers get back." She said, as Christian looked at her._

"_Are you sure?" He asked, as Denise nodded emphatically. _

"_Yeah, of course. I'll get the guest room ready in the morning and I'll even make her a nice meal. Poor girl probably never gets a good meal between Chris and AJ." Denise said with a slight chuckle. "Now go, and be careful." She said, as Christian leaned over and gave her a kiss._

"_Alright. I will be. I'll call you in the morning." He said, as she nodded. He kissed her again before he jumped up and headed towards the door._

_*An hour and fifteen minutes later*_

_Christian jogged into the emergency room entrance and to the nurses' station._

"_Can I help you?" The young brunette nurse said as she eyed the slightly out-of-breath blonde Canadian._

"_I'm looking for Cayden Daniels." He said, as the nurse's face filled with a sad smile._

"_Oh, thank God. That poor girl is so scared that she's close to going into shock. Are you any relation to the girl?" He nurse asked, as Christian shook his head._

"_No. Just a family friend. Her brothers are out of town and sent me to take care of her." He explained, as the nurse nodded._

"_Well, we do have some forms we need filled out." She explained, as she reached for a clipboard._

_Christian sighed. "Can I please do that after I see her? I just want her to know she isn't alone." He explained, as the nurse nodded._

"_Yes, of course. Let me take you to her. Right this way." She said, as she stood up and walked down the hallway, motioning for Christian to follow her._

_He quickly did so, and was soon led to a little area that was only separated by the rest of the area by a small curtain. The nurse quietly stepped inside as he heard someone else talking._

"_Ms. Daniels, I really need you to take this. It'll help with the shaking you're experiencing right now." A man explained, before low mumbling was heard._

_Suddenly, the nurse came outside the area with a graying man who sighed when he saw Christian._

"_Thank God. That poor girl is so scared. Was she in a car wreck previously?" He asked, as Christian shook his head._

"_No, but her Mom and Dad died in one when she was six." He explained, not knowing the truth of the secret._

_The doctor nodded. "Well, that would explain a lot. She got here around 12 and was unconscious until about thirty minutes ago and hasn't said a word since she woke up. She just has a concussion, a dislocated shoulder from gripping the steering wheel, and some small cuts and abrasions. She'll be just fine if we can get her to calm down. Her blood pressure and heart rate keep spiking, so if you could get her to calm down…" The doctor explained, as Christian nodded._

"_Well, I probably won't be able to do as good of a job as her brothers would, but I'm sure I can get her to calm down enough to at least get on the phone with them, which will calm her down." The Instant Classic explained, as the others nodded._

"_Alright, we'll leave you alone with her. Please, hit the nurse call button when you get her calmed down. Are you aware of how to treat concussions?" Christian nodded with a slight chuckle._

"_Yeah. I've had some experience in that area." He said earnestly, as the doctor nodded, grateful._

"_Good. Well, if you'll monitor her concussion for us, we'll let her leave once we get her blood pressure and heart rate back down. I don't think her staying here is going to help. I actually think it may be doing more harm than good." He said, before shaking Christian's hand._

"_Thank you doctor." Christian said, shaking his hand, before the nurse and doctor walked off together. Christian sighed to himself before he opened up the curtain._

_On the bed, Cayden sat facing the other way with her feet dangling over the edge, the strap of her sling was draping over the opposite shoulder. She looked extremely tense and scared._

_Christian cleared his throat. "Hey Maple Leaf." He quietly said, causing her to turn around, when she saw him, her already puffy and tear filled eyes began to cry more tears, as she jumped off the bed and ran over to him._

_He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him, letting her bury her head against his chest and cry into it. He smoothed her hair with one hand while he rubbed the other one up and down her back, trying to calm her._

"_Shhh. Shh. It's okay Leaf, you're okay." He cooed to her, as sobs wracked her body and tears from her eyes dampened the material on his chest. He continued to montage of letting her know she was okay until she calmed down considerably._

"_Captain America? Wh? How?" She pulled back and questioned, as he nodded and smirked slightly, just realizing she had no clue how he knew about the wreck and where she was._

"_What can I say? I'm here to save the day." He smirked, before he pulled her over to the hospital bed, sitting down and pulling her down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, knowing that he couldn't break contact with her; she needed to know someone was there._

"_Cay, honey, are you okay?" He asked, as she nodded against his shoulder. "Well, then can you please talk to me? Or the doctors? They said they'd let you leave tonight if you'd calm down and get your blood pressure and heart rate down. Plus your brothers are freaking out, and you need to calm down so you can call them, alright?" He softly instructed as he ran a hand through her hair. She nodded again, causing him to sigh._

"_Leaf, nodding is not talking." He said, as she looked at him and weakly smiled._

"_Alright, I'll call them."_

"_Good. Here, you can use my phone." He offered, handing her the cell phone._

"_Cap, we aren't supposed to use cell phones in hospitals." She said, as he rolled his eyes. _

"_Kid, I'm the Instant Classic. If I wanna use a cell phone, I'm going to do as I please. And if I say you can use the phone then you can." He said, causing her to chuckle slightly before she scrolled through his contacts in search of her brothers._

_TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA_

_About two hours, a phone call to two brothers, a police statement, and instructions from the doctor, Christian and Cayden made their way to Christian's __black Porsche Cayman S._

_After getting in, Christian looked at Cayden. "Are you sure you're okay? If you aren't feeling alright, you need to stay overnight. I'll stay with you so you won't be by yourself." He urged, as she shook her head._

"_No, my shoulder hurts, that's all. It should be good in a few weeks. No permanent damage they said; just needs to heal." She explained, as he nodded, content with the answer._

"_So, I'm going to take you to your house." He started, but stopped when he noticed the fear that covered her face._

"_Leaf, I'm going to stay with you, don't worry. Then, in the morning, I'm taking you to Tampa with me until your brothers get back. Luckily, this was your last track meet and school has already let out, so we don't have to worry about that, so you can stay with me and Denise for a couple of days." He said, throwing her a comforting grin._

_She sighed and instantly relaxed, but tensed again, knowing what she needed to do. Christian had been there for here when no one else was. He had let her draw strength off of him as she told the police what had happened, not to mention coming in the middle of the night to take care of her and taking her to his house when she knew he was taking an extra long to come back from the injury in order to spend more time with Denise._

_In her mind, this solidified him into the family, and as a member, he deserved to know the big family secret. She took in a deep breath and looked at Christian, who was now maneuvering the car out of the garage._

"_Hey Cap." She said quietly, as he glanced sideways at her before focusing his attention back on the road._

"_Yeah Leaf?" He said, as she leaned over and turned down Fleetwood Mac's "Landslide" that was currently playing on the radio._

"_I've got to tell you something…"_

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

_Cayden was too shook up to be alone that night, so Christian made a makeshift bed in the floor of the living room of the house before he put in Braveheart, hoping to take Cayden's mind of everything._

_He laid down next to her and put his arm around her. She curled into his side as the movie started._

"_Hey Cap." She said, as he looked down at her._

"_Yeah Leaf?"_

"_You aren't mad that I lied to you, are you?" She asked for what Christian swore was the fiftieth time since she told him about her Dad._

_After learning the truth, he gained a new respect for Cayden, seeing the hidden strength that she had, especially being able to trust him and others like she did. It not only made him respect her more, but at that moment, he became even more protective of her than he originally was. He looked over at her and sighed._

"_Come on Cay, I already told you I'm not. You had your reasons and I understand that. I'm actually extremely touched that you trust me enough to tell me. Now, you've had a long day, get some sleep and we'll head to Tampa after you get up. And I bet you my Scarface movie poster that Denise will make us pancakes." He said with a smirk, as Cayden grinned widely, hugging him tighter with her uninjured arm._

"_I love you Cap. Thanks for coming tonight." She yawned as he smiled._

"_I love you too kid. I'll always be here when you need me Leaf; no matter where or when, I'll be there in a heartbeat." He said, as he kissed her on the top of the head and the movie started._

_Before the opening credits were up, they were both sound asleep._

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Christian sighed as he walked next to Cayden and gently kissed her on the forehead before he sat down and grabbed her right hand and held it.

"Hey Leaf." He said, not sure what else to say. He looked at her left arm and sighed, before he looked up to the ceiling, blinking back a few tears, before he looked down at her again.

"That left shoulder again, eh?" He asked, trying to act as though she was awake and talking back, trying to block out the reality, but it wasn't working.

He gently traced the "C" shaped scar Cayden had on her right arm from the wreck where a piece of glass had cut her. He kept his eyes focused on the scar, not wanting to look at her face and remind himself of what had just happened and how it happened.

"Cayden, I know that everyone who has come in here today has probably said this, but I am so sorry. I feel like this is all my fault. And, I know if you were awake right now, you'd probably smack me upside the head, call me a 'pansy,' and then hug me and tell me that it was all okay and to not blame myself."

He glanced up at her face for a second, before he trained his eyes back down on her scar, continuing to trace it.

"Do you remember the night of your wreck?" He waited for a second, as if he expected her to respond, but when no response came, he continued.

"I do. I remember being so annoyed when that phone first went off. I wanted to kill AJ, until he said you were in a wreck." He let out a sad chuckle. "Leaf, I honestly think that was the most scared I've ever been in my life. I went 25 over all the way to Orlando, and I wasn't going to stop for anyone until I knew you were okay."

"Before that we were close, don't get me wrong, but that's the night I started looking at you like my little sister. And after you told me about what happened with your Dad, I swore to myself that the only way anyone would ever hurt you again would be through me. I mean, I knew your brothers had that handled, but it didn't matter. Somehow, I started to feel responsible for your safety."

He sighed, looking down at the ground, an ashamed look on his face. "Cayden, I promised you that I'd always be there when you needed me. Well, you needed me last night and I wasn't there. I wasn't there because I was a coward who took off to the 'E after the Mafia beat me down instead of coming back and taking them out. Had I done that, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Leaf, I hope you can forgive me, because I will never, ever be able to forgive myself." He said.

"You're right, if she was awake right now she'd smack you upside the head and tell you to stop being a 'pansy'." Someone said from the door.

Christian turned around to see AJ standing with his arms crossed in the doorway.

"AJ, I thought I told you to get some sleep." Christian scolded, as AJ nodded.

"I know, and I will. But, I also know that seeing her like this can be pretty overwhelming, so I just wanted to make sure you were holding up alright before I clocked out for the night." He said, sitting down next to Christian.

"Yeah, I'm good." Christian lied, as AJ shook his head.

"Christian, I was standing by the doorway pretty much the entire time." He said, letting the Instant Classic know he knew he was lying through his teeth.

"It isn't polite to eavesdrop AJ." Christian said, as AJ rolled his eyes.

"Who are you? My mother?" AJ asked, causing Christian to raise an eyebrow.

"You've been hanging out with Leaf too much." He said with a sad chuckle, causing AJ to chuckle back.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that."

"AJ. Let's do everyone a favor and kill them all. We can alibi one another, and if that doesn't work, we can hide out in Canada." Christian said, not a hint of joking in his voice.

"Let's worry about getting Cayden healthy first before we plan on taking her to another country with us. Besides, Angle's going to get his, don't you worry." AJ explained angrily.

The two men sat in silence for a few moments before AJ cleared his throat.

"Christian, do you know you are the only person to ever come between me and Cayden?"

Christian raised an eyebrow at AJ, not sure what he was talking about.

"Remember when I stabbed you in the back after joining the Alliance? And, sorry about that again, by the way." He added quickly as Christian nodded, letting him know he remembered and that all was forgiven.

"Well, Cayden was at college. It was the beginning of the spring semester of her sophomore year. After I attacked you she didn't talk to me that entire five months. She'd call Chris and they'd talk for hours, but she refused to talk to me and when I would tell Chris to say hi for me, she'd tell him to tell me not to try to talk to her and that I was a worthless excuse for a friend. She thought that if the Coalition was still together, we could have gotten Chris back without the whole Curry Man incident. So, not only was I hurting you, I was screwing Chris out of a good career."

He sighed then shook his head and chuckled slightly. "I even flew up to visit her, but she locked herself in her dorm room and threatened to call the cops if I didn't leave. She didn't come home for breaks, which made Chris want to kill me. Instead, she stayed with Jeff or Steve, not wanting to be around me at all. And that night I got the crap beat out of me, she called me from California, since she was planning on staying there the entire summer so she wouldn't have to be around me and told me it served me right for being an idiot, then chewed me out for about an hour. Then, she flew out the next week after we both got the crap beat out of us, and yelled at me for another hour and a half for getting you hurt."

He looked up at Christian. "That girl right there," he said, pointing at Cayden, "thinks the world of you. You can do no wrong in her eyes. She listens to your entrance song before every match of hers, trying to remember everything you taught her. She will never blame you for this and she won't look at you differently, thinking you should have been there to save her or something." AJ said, trying to put Christian's mind at ease.

"Doesn't make me think any differently though. I still should have been there." Christian stated, as AJ nodded.

"Christian, I was there and I couldn't stop it. You were in Europe, there was nothing you could have done. Speaking of, how in the world did you get McMahon to let you off?"

Christian sighed. "Well, don't tell Leaf cause she'll blame herself, but I told McMahon I wanted some time off to spend with Denise and you guys. He fought me about it at first then we decided that we'd act like I got some big injury and let me be off for the next four months or so, and when I go back after the break, they're going to move me to Smackdown and Edge should be back by then, so we're going to reinstate E & C."

"Your title?"

"Vacated it. Going to give it to Jackson since he was the number one contender."

AJ groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Cayden is going to kick your butt for losing that title on account of her." He said, as Christian glared at AJ.

"She won't know."

AJ chuckled. "Yeah. Good luck with that."

The men sat in silence for a few moments, before Christian looked up at AJ.

"Cayden really did all that when you turned your back on me?" He asked, as AJ nodded.

"Wonder why she never said anything about it. She didn't even talk to me during that time either."

"She didn't talk to you because she thought you'd blame her for my actions, thanks to her idiot father's lack of parental intelligence."

"After I 'got my head out of my butt' as she puts it, it was water under the bridge and she never brought it up. You know how Cay is." AJ explained, as he stood up and patted Christian on the shoulder.

"The only way she's going to be mad at you is if you didn't bring her something from Ireland and once she finds out about your title. She's actually going to be so overjoyed to see you, we'll probably have to hold her down so she doesn't try to run over to you and give you a hug and hurt herself worse." He said chuckling.

"I'm heading back to the room now. Call if anything changes or if you need something."

Christian nodded, as AJ started to leave the room.

"Hey AJ." Christian called out. AJ turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"You know, she won't blame you for this either. It wasn't your fault and she knows that." Christian said, trying to comfort his friend.

"She might not blame me, but I blame myself." He said, before he turned and walked out the door.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

*Later that day*

Christian walked down the hall after getting a little sleep in the hotel room. When he turned the corner, he saw the whole group outside of Cayden's room, angry looks on their faces.

"Guys, what's going on?" Christian said, jogging up to them, automatically assuming the worst.

"These were delievered for Cayden this morning." Joe explained, motion towards a dozen yellow lilies next to Cayden's door.

"Ooo-kay?" Christian said confused.

"None of us sent them. Did you?" Chris asked nervously.

"No. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is it had to have been the Mafia. They were letting us know they aren't done with Cayden yet." AJ said nervously.

Christian rolled his eyes. "Guys, seriously, the Mafia didn't send these."

"How do you know?" Jeff asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Guys, you know the old saying, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer? Well, Kurt Angle is like my arch nemsis. I know that guy inside and out. Trust me, he doesn't have the, pardon my bluntness, but he doesn't have the balls to walk into this hospital knowing all of us are here. I mean, he didn't even try to beat down the Guns, he just locked them in a room like a coward. He couldn't take four guys to face two. Is he really going to try to go against 7 of us knowing how angry he made us? Heck no, he's probably too busy tripping old ladies as they try to cross the street."

"Plus, there's always at least three of us here. I actually hope he tries something so we can kill him and it be justified. That way, we don't have to kill him later like originally planned and worry about albis, evidence, and all that stuff. Besides, we all know that yellow Lilies are not Angle's type of flower." Christian explained.

"Then who sent them?" Alex asked as Cayden shrugged.

"Who cares? Easter Lilies are her favorite flower, and even though these may be just yellow lilies they're close enough. So, let's find a vase and not worry about it, cause the only way the Mafia or anyone else is getting near that girl is over my dead body." With that he walked off and the others followed suit, ignoring the flowers.

*The next day; 3:30 pm*

Cayden's eyes slowly fluttered open as she glanced around the unfamiliar room, scared half to death. She didn't remember anything, couldn't remember anything. She tried to move her head, but every movement hurt.

Chris Daniels had been watching his sister intently, never leaving her side. As soon as he saw her eyes open, he finally took the breath he felt like he had been holding since he got the call from Sabin.

He leaned over in his chair and smoothed some of his sister unruly red curls out of her face. "Cayden?"

She turned her head slightly to look at him. When she saw him, her eyes continued to dart around and fill with tears. "Chr'sy. Wha? Wh'r?" She tried to talk, but couldn't, and Chris could tell his baby sister was freaking out, so he grabbed one of her hands in his, as he rested the other on the side of her face.

"Baby girl, calm down. It's going to be alright. Your big brother is here." He whispered, as he bent down and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She moved her mouth to say something, as she continued to look around the room, tears clouding her eyes, but the words got caught in her throat. Chris reached up and grabbed a cup of water that he had been drinking and moved the straw so Cayden could get a drink.

His heart broke at how helpless she looked as she tried to drink the water, water dripping down her chin from where it fell from her mouth. He gently wiped it away and, after she had had enough to drink, he pulled the cup back, tears springing to his eyes at the soft whimper his sister made as he pulled the water away.

"Wha' h'ppned?" She whispered groggily, looking at her brother with tear filled eyes.

Chris carded his hand through her hair again and frowned. "You went out to the ring to help AJ, who was being attacked.

"AJ?" She said frantically, as loud as her weak body would let her, wide eyed with fear.

"He's fine Short Stuff. He's in the Chapel right now." He comforted her.

"Are you sure he's okay?" She asked, a little bit more of her voice finding its way back to her the more she spoke. It was still very week and tired sounding, and didn't have the usual joy that resonated through it, but it was enough to put Chris's mind at ease a little.

"Yeah Short Stuff, he's fine. But, me, him, and your Poppa Jay are going to have a long talk about you running into the lion's mouth. But, that can wait until you're feeling better, alright Baby Girl?"

She nodded before she looked around the room and saw all the flowers. "Somebody's loved." She joked, as Chris smiled at her. "Yep. The flowers haven't stopped coming since you got here."

He frowned as he ran his hand through her hair again before he kissed her on the top of the head, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug.

"Cayden. I love you so much. I am so sorry for all of this. I should have listened to you a long time ago instead of staying with the Mafia. If I had listened to you none of this would have happened." He said, as tears dropped from his face onto her head.

She reached her hand out slowly and barely managed to grab his hand with hers. "Chrissy, I'm not made at you. You didn't know and if you would have been there, they would have had to kill you to get to me." She said, as she squeezed his hand weakly, before she noticed the sling.

"How bad?" She asked, as he sighed. "You had a skull fracture, a sprained ankle, a broken and fractured clavicle, bruised ribs, a broken nose, and a separated shoulder. You had to get a bunch of stitches too."

"How long will I be out for?" She barely whispered.

"We don't know sweetie. We were just worried about you being okay. We'll cross the bridge when we get there." He sighed when he looked at her as she raised an eyebrow.

"We?"

"Me, AJ, Alex, Chris, Jeff, and Joe." He said, knowing they had decided to not tell her Christian and Garrett were there and just let her see them.

"Where are they?" She asked, looking around to see if they were somewhere in the room.

"Chris and Joe made Jeff and Alex go get some food. They've been blaming themselves and not eating. The Guns got locked in their room and couldn't get to you." Chris explained, before he sighed.

"Cayden, I've got to call the doctor in here, but before I do, I've got to tell you something."

"What? Oh no, AJ is hurt." She said, as Chris shook his head quickly.

"No, no. It isn't that. It's just that, before D'Angelo Dinero got the Guns out of their room to help you, Kurt kind of told everyone about Dad." He admitted.

"Dad? What?" She asked, sitting up slightly as he pushed her back down.

"Cayden, I thought I could trust him. I let it slip, and he decided to tell everyone. I am so, so, so sorry." He admitted, as he scanned her eyes for her response.

"You told Angle?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Idiot." She muttered, as she shook her head.

"Cayden, you will never know how sorry I am. Can you forgive me?" He asked, as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah X. But, when I get better, I owe you a swift kick in the rear end." She informed him, as he nodded his acceptance.

"Cay, I'm going to call in the doctor now. I'll probably have to go outside, but I'll be right next to the door, alright?" He asked, as she nodded, and he hit the call button.

The doctors bustled inside, and seeing Cayden awake instantly shooed Chris out of the room.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Five minutes later, Alex, Joe, Chris, Garrett and Jeff all walked down the hall and seeing Chris outside of Cayden's room, they got worried.

"Chris, what's going on?" Jeff asked, as Chris shot them a huge smile.

"Cayden's awake. I was just about to call you." He informed them, as Alex headed to the door, the others close behind. Daniels informed Joe that he was going to get AJ before walking off.

Alex walked into the room as the nurses and doctors were leaving. He stopped at the doorway, his heart bursting with joy when he saw Cayden looking at him with glossy eyes. His own eyes grew misty as his met Cayden's.

"Hey Casanova." She softly said, still extremely tired as he nearly sprinted across the room to her side. He bent down and kissed her lips gently but passionately, as if she were his oxygen.

After a few moments, he pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. He smiled at her as he wiped away the stray tears from her face.

"Hey Sweetheart." He whispered back, before he kissed her again, then kissed her forehead and the top of her head, before sitting back in the chair.

"Cayden, I am so…" She shook her head, cutting him off.

"If I hear an apology from anyone, I'm going to scream. I know everyone is sorry this happened, no need to beat a dead horse." She said, as he nodded his understanding.

He ran a hand through her hair before holding her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry I lied about my Dad. I bet you hate me." She muttered, before she closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears from falling.

Alex shook his head and moved her head gently, making her look at him. "Cay, look at me." He gently ordered, causing her to slowly open her eyes.

"I love you so much it hurts. You keeping that from me doesn't change that. I'm sorry for what happened with your Dad and I would give anything to change it. Know that he didn't deserve a daughter as amazing as you." He gently said, as he kissed one of her eyes.

"So, we're still okay? You aren't going to break up with me?" She asked, as he shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Same goes for me." She heard a voice on her other side said. She gently moved her head and saw Chris Sabin's smiling face.

"Hey Sabes." She said smiling, as he winked at her before kissing her forehead.

"We cool?" She asked quietly. He nodded his head.

"Of course. My life would be way too boring without you." He said, grinning wider, before he grew slightly serious.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, to which she forced as much of a smile as she could.

"Like a hundred dollar bill." She lied, causing chuckles to erupt throughout the room. She finally noticed the others.

"Gar-Bear." She said softly, but really wanted to yell when she saw her best friend.

"Hey Cay-Ray." He said, as he bent down and kissed her forehead, taking the spot that Sabin had just vacated. "You okay?"

"Better now that I get to see your smiling face." She joked, as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Is your Dad here?" She asked, as he looked at the others, who grimaced.

"No Cay, he isn't. He just, didn't think it would be in your best interest for him to fly out here."

She looked at him, hurt and confused. "Wh-what do you mean?" She asked, as the heart monitor started to increase in beeping.

"Hey, calm down now. We'll talk about it later. Know that he's fine and he wanted you to know that he loves you and misses you." Garrett said, moving a curly red lock from her face.

She wanted more information, but was too tired to try to get the information from him. She nodded reluctantly, but the hurt was so evident in her eyes that the guys could swear that they could literally see her heart breaking.

That's when Joe decided to step forward. "Skinny Mini, I'm telling you right now that if you don't stop crying, I'm not going to sneak you some Big Red and Skittles, along with my laptop to watch Supernatural on." He joked, causing her to smile up at him.

"Hey Fat Man." She said, as he took Garrett's old spot and kissed the top of her head.

"Cay, you know that…"

"Yeah Joe, I know that you didn't know. You'd never let Angle hurt me." She said, as he nodded and sighed with relief.

"Good. I know I've pulled a lot of stupid crap as of late, but I would never have let him do this."

She smiled at him again. "I know Fat Man. I know."

Her eyes then trailed to Jeff. "Hey Poppa Jay." She said to him as Jeff shook his head at her, as he walked over to her. "Do you have any idea how badly you scared me?" He asked as he gave her a hug.

"I'm not sure. Friday the 13th scary or Paranormal Activity scary?" She asked, as he rolled his eyes and looked at her seriously.

"I know. I'm sorry." She muttered, as he shook his head.

"Cayden, when I got that call form Dixie, I, well, I don't know what I thought."

Cayden looked at him confused. "Jeff, I thought you had a meeting with Dixie. How did she call you?"

He looked at the others, then looked at Cayden and sighed, knowing he needed to come clean. "Suga, the meeting got out really early. I was…I was on a date….with Karen Angle."

"You were what!?" Joe yelled, as Alex stood up and inched towards Jarrett.

"While Cayden was getting attacked, you were f…" He started, as Cayden shook her head.

"Alex, I love you, but don't you dare get hateful with my Poppa Jay. I will kill you." She hissed. Alex looked at her, nodded then sat down, still shooting daggers at Jeff with his eyes.

"Alex, stop now!" She yelled as loudly as she could, but it still came out quietly, causing Alex to snap out of it. He didn't want to upset her, so he grabbed her hand and muttered an apology.

Cayden looked at Jeff and frowned. "So, that's why you left TNA? Angle used that to get Dixie to make you take a break?" She asked, as Jeff nodded slowly.

"So, you've been dating her a while?" She concluded, as Jeff nodded again, looking ashamed.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but it isn't official yet." She said, crossing her good arm over her bad one as he shot her a questioning glance.

"It isn't official until your eldest daughter meets her and gives the okay." She said, raising her eyebrow. She heard Joe clear his throat to say something, but her glare cut him off.

"No one says anything about this to Poppa Jay until I'm healthy enough to back him up." She informed them, causing the others to nod, knowing that even in a hospital bed, Hurricane Cayden could produce causalities.

Jeff looked down at her and smiled weakly as he bent down and kissed the top of her head. "I don't deserve a daughter like you." He said, to which she shook her head.

"Oh, you so are not off the hook; I'm just too tired to do anything about it right now." She informed him.

He nodded his understanding before running a hand through her hair. Suddenly, they heard someone storm into the room.

An out of breath AJ Styles barreled into the room, leaning against the door for support, then looked up and saw Cayden looking at him. Both of their eyes instantly filled with tears, Cayden's spilling out and AJ's nearly doing so also. The others moved away from the bed so that AJ could be next to Cayden.

"Cayden." He said, as she started sobbing. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, being gentle and careful not to hurt her, but still holding her tight to him.

She managed to get her arm around him and they sat there, Cayden's sobs filling the room, as AJ kept saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Over and over again.

He wanted to rock her, but knew that her already injured body couldn't handle it. He just held her, tears streaming down both their faces, until her sobs stopped. AJ finally pulled her away from him and held her face in his hands.

"Munchkin, I am so sorry I didn't keep you from getting hurt. I'm sorry I didn't stop them." He said, as she shook her head in his hands, and looked at him, blinking back tears.

"Superman, you did all you could, I know that." She said, as he kissed her forehead.

"You are in so much trouble though." He said, wrapping her in a hug again as she nodded into his chest.

"And, if you ever scare me like that again, I'm taking away your Big Red and Skittles. And breaking your Supernatural DVDs." He said, as she nodded again in understanding.

Chris walked into the room and smiled at AJ and Cayden, knowing that if AJ and him stuck by her side then she'd be okay.

She looked from AJ to Chris then back to AJ. "Are you guys cool again?" She asked, as they nodded.

"Yep. I'm moving back in with you and AJ. You got both of your brothers back." He explained, as she smiled widely and tiredly.

"Are you tired?" AJ asked, smoothing her hair out of her face. She nodded before yawning.

"Well, I need to talk to your brothers anyway, so all of us will go out in the hallway and let you get some rest." Jeff said, planning on telling the boys about Karen since everyone else now knew due to his big mouth.

They all got up and started to file out of the room and Cayden looked at them, shocked, her fear of hospitals creeping over her.

"You guys are going to leave me in here alone?" She asked, sitting up slightly.

"Who said anything about leaving you alone?" AJ asked, as the others left. Chris and AJ stood inside and waited though, until a certain blonde haired Canadian walked into the room.

"Hey Maple Leaf." He said, as her eyes brightened up and the biggest smile she had had since she woke up crossed her face.

"Cap!" She yelled, or tried to yell, but it still came across really quietly. She started to get out of bed, but Christian cleared the room in three steps and gently wrapped her in a hug before leaning her back against the bed.

She hugged him tight, as tears sprung out of her eyes again, but this time, they were tears of joy. Her brothers smiled at each other before walking outside, leaving her in the capable hands of Christian Cage.

"Christian, what are you doing here?" She asked, as he flashed his signature grin at her, before he held her at her upper arms and kissed her forehead gently.

"Cayden, what did I tell you the night of your wreak?" He asked.

"That you'd always be there when I needed you." She answered, as he nodded.

"I think this qualifies as one of those times. And I'm sorry I wasn't there the other night. I should have been there to help you and wasn't." He said. She sighed.

"Cap, this wasn't your fault. And, plus, you're with the 'E, you couldn't do anything. Speaking of, how are you here? I thought you were in Europe?" She asked, as he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. How are you feeling?" He asked, as she shrugged.

"Like I was run over by an F-350, then it backed up and ran over me, and as it was leaving, ran over me one last time for kicks and giggles." She joked, which caused Christian to scowl.

"Cayden. Come on. This isn't funny. How do you really feel?" He asked, as she sighed.

"I'm just really tired. The pain meds in that little baggie are making everything better though." She said, motioning with her eyes to the bag on the IV hook.

He looked at her sadly, taking her hand in his. "Well, why don't you get some sleep, alright?" He asked, as she shook her head.

"Cap, I just woke up and I haven't seen you for ages. I don't want to sleep." She complained, as he looked at her sternly.

"Cayden, you need to get some sleep. Now, please stop arguing and get some rest." He scolded, as tears started filling her eyes again. He looked at her confused.

"Cay, sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked, as she sighed.

"You." She chocked out. He was taken aback by her statement.

"Leaf?" He asked, as she sighed, wiping away a tear angrily.

"You won't joke around with me, won't talk to me, and you're treating me like a porcelain doll. You never do that. You're the guy I can do stupid stuff with and him not freak out."

She looked at him with a frown. "All of them out there are going to be acting super weird, treating me different and keeping me from doing anything. I don't need that from you too."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "What do you want me to do then Cay?" He asked, as more tears came down her checks.

"I need you to be my Captain America." She said plainly, as he nodded and reached up and wiped the tears from her checks.

"Okay." He said, as she looked at him and smiled.

"Okay?" She asked, as he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't stutter Leaf." He said with a chuckle, causing Cayden to smile widely.

"Good. Now, how are you here?" She asked.

"Well, there's these things called airplanes and if you get on one, they'll…"

She groaned. "Cap, stop avoiding the question." She said, as he sighed.

"I took some time off. I needed to anyway, and this just kinda was the straw that broke the camel's back."

"How long off? A week? Two weeks?" She asked, as he shook his head again.

"Four months." He answered honestly.

"Cap! You're the champ! What about your title?" She asked, as he frowned.

"They're going to say I was injured and give it to Jackson. I'm coming back in four months and they're going to move me to Smackdown and me and my boy are going to reinstate E & C. It'll be better." He said, as Cayden looked at him and more tears started falling.

"Cap, I cost you the title. I'm so sorry." She said softly, as he wiped more tears away.

"No, Cayden. Besides, it was ECW. Who cares? Smackdown will be better. This is a good thing." He explained.

"How long are you going to stay in Orlando?" She asked, as he looked at her and smiled.

"As long as you need me to kid." She smiled widely, before he put his hand on his hip.

"And how come I didn't know you were dating Alex?" He asked, as she cringed.

"I know you don't really like him and I wanted to tell you face to face, plus buy you something to butter you up." She added, as he chuckled before turning serious again.

"Does you treat you good?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Does he make you feel special and let you know everyday how wonderful you are?" She nodded again.

"Good. Well, after me and the others have the talk with him, you have my blessing. But, if he ever hurts you, I'll kill him with my bare hands." He warned, as she chuckled.

"I think you'll have to get in line." She said with a smirk, as he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll cut." He chuckled, before he reached behind him and grabbed something.

"I got this for you in Ireland." He held it out for her so she could see it. It was a little water globe with a leprechaun in it that was holding a sign that read "May the road rise up to meet you."

Christian turned it over and little four leaf clovers and pots of gold began to fall around the leprechaun before he turned the crank on the bottom and it started playing "Galway Girl."

Cayden smiled widely. "I love it Cap. Thank you!" She exclaimed, as she hugged him again and instructed him to put the globe on table next to her bed while she hummed along with the song.

The two talked for a while, catching up on all that they had missed out on. They were talking about how the Toronto Maple Leafs were doing in playoffs, when Christian realized that Cayden hadn't answered him, he looked over at her and realized she was sound asleep.

He pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders before kissing the top of her head again.

"I'll always be here for you Leaf. Always." He said, before he went to let the rest of the family know she was asleep.

**Well, there it was, and, I'd just like to say that I love Christian Cage. lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't know how long it'll be til the next chapter, but I'll try to make it somewhat quick. Thanks for reading and, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE let me know what you think; if it's good, bad, or ugly. Reviews = Love!!  
*casey*  
~Matthew 19:26~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, here it is. Hope you like it. Took a little longer than I planned, but it's also a little longer than originally planned. The next couple of chapters shouldn't be near as long, so the chapters should come quicker. Hope it's up to par and that you all enjoy! :D**

**Another shoutout to Instant Classic Superstar Pac for all the help! Thanks a ton!!!**

Cayden slowly swung her legs over the side of her bed, happy to finally be in sweatpants and a tee-shirt instead of the hospital gown she had been in since the attack. It was five days after the attack and she was finally released to go back home, so long as she followed the doctors orders to take it easy, which the boys would make sure she did.

She was extremely glad to be done with the hospital. Hospitals scared her, freaked her out to no end, so it would be nice to stay at her house, in her own room and recover.

She frowned at the heavy walking boot on her right foot and the sling over her left arm. It made her mad that she was stuck with them for the foreseeable future. She groaned before she reached with her good arm for her bag.

She started digging through the bag the boys had brought her of her stuff, trying to find her necklace, but she couldn't find it anywhere. She heard a knock at the door and said a muttered "come in" as she continued to search.

AJ poked his head into the room. He walked in and smiled widely, glad to see his little sister somewhat up and at 'em, before he saw the somewhat panicked expression on Cayden's face as she dug through the bag.

"Cayden, what are you looking for?" He asked, as she continued to dig.

"My necklace. I can't find it anywhere." She answered without looking away from the bag.

"Oh. I forgot, I have it." He answered, as he pulled the necklace out from under his t-shirt and unclasped it and walked over to her, knowing she wouldn't be able to put it on herself due to her only having one good arm.

"Here." He said, as he clasped it.

"Thanks Superman." She said, as she adjusted it with her right arm.

"Ready to bust out of here?" He asked, as she nodded vigorously.

"You have no idea." She said, causing him to chuckle slightly before she rolled her eyes.

"Do I really have to use a wheelchair though?" She asked, as he nodded.

"Yes. Your ankle is not strong enough for you to walk on your own. Plus, your ribs won't be as strained if you don't walk."

She rolled her eyes as Joe walked in and gently lifted her before he sat her in her wheelchair.

"Fat Man. You're in on the conspiracy too?" She asked, as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, stop bellyaching. You're being waited on hand and foot. You should stop complaining."

She rolled her eyes, as her brother Chris walked in. "Sabin and Shelley are waiting at the house. Who do you want to ride with?"

She sighed before putting her hand to her chin and thinking. "Hmmm. Pick up truck, pick up truck, Escalade, or a Porsche? Hmmm. Such a tough decision." She said, as Jeff lightly slapped her upside the head.

"Smart aleck." He said, as he turned her car around and started down the hall.

"We figured as much, so Christian already pulled his car around."

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

AJ pulled his truck up to the house, followed closely by Jeff's truck, Joe's SUV, and finally Christian's Porsche. Alex and Chris were already waiting and once they pulled up, Alex walked over to the passenger side of the Porsche and opened the door.

"Hey babe." He said, as he gave Cayden a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Hey honey." She said, as AJ looked over his shoulder at the house.

"We aren't going to be able to get her wheelchair up the stairs." He observed, as Alex nodded.

"I got her." He offered, as he put one arm under the back of her knees and the other around her back. She wrapped her good arm around his neck. He walked to the house, the sounds of numerous cars locking sounding behind him as the others followed him inside.

As they got into the house, Alex looked at Cayden. "Do you want to go to the living room?" He asked, as she nodded, then yawned.

"Uh, uh. She's going to her room and resting. It's been an eventful day." Her brother Chris explained, as she rolled her eyes.

"Guys, I rode in a Porsche to the house. It's not been that much." She argued.

"How's this sound? You go up to your room and try to catch a nap. In an hour or two, if you're feeling up to it, we'll bring you down here, order some pizza and watch "Fight Club." AJ suggested, to which Cayden smiled brightly, while Jeff and Joe groaned and smacked their heads.

"Fight Club? Really AJ?" Joe asked, annoyed, as AJ shrugged.

"It's one of her favorites. Now shut up." He ordered, as he looked at Sabin and Alex

"Chris, why don't you take Cayden upstairs, while the rest of us have a little chat with Alex?"

Cayden's eyes got as big as silver dollars as she shook her head defiantly. "No. No way. You aren't having the talk with Alex." She stated, as the men all shrugged.

"Sabes, go on now." Jeff said, as Chris shot Alex an apologetic look before he took Cayden from his arms and headed upstairs.

"Garrett, you keep them in line or else I'm going to kick your butt all the way back to Cali." She yelled over her shoulder before she continued. "The rest of you, I will use my baseball bat on you." She threatened, as the others slightly chuckled under their breath before they grew serious and looked at Alex.

"Let's go into the living room." Chris suggested as they all went into the other room.

As they reached the room, Christian walked into the kitchen, grabbed a chair, and put it in such a way that the chair was surrounded by a semicircle of the couch and other furniture.

"Sit." Christian ordered Alex, as he took a seat in the recliner, with Chris sitting in the middle and AJ on his right. Jeff sat next to Garrett on the love seat and Joe leaned against the wall behind them.

All the men, Garrett included, crossed their arms and looked at Alex, menacingly.

"So, you and Cayden, huh?" Chris asked, as Alex nodded, slightly annoyed by having to be away from Cayden yet again.

"Yeah" He said, not really thinking through what he was saying.

"Well. Looks like we need to have a talk." Chris said, raising his eyebrow, knowing they were going to have be a little more intense than normal to get their point across. Alex nodded silently as AJ leaned forward, resting his elbows on this thigh and his chin on his fist.

"What are your intentions with Cayden?" He asked, as the men all trained their eyes on Alex, who rolled his eyes.

"AJ., what happened to you? Did I miss something here or was your brain sent back in time three years? I thought we already had this conversation." He said with a slight chuckle.

Christian glared at him. "Alexander." He said, lowering his voice an octave or two lower than usual. He leaned back in the chair, and rested both of his elbows on the arms rest while holding his palms together and tapping two fingers together at a time. He came across looking as if he was a mob boss, which is exactly what he was aiming for.

"Answer the question." He ordered with his voice still low, which caused Alex to swallow hard. _And Chris complains about meeting a girl's parents, _he thought, as he sighed, shifting in his seat slightly. He was beginning to realize these guys were extremely serious about this.

"Well, um, I know I love her and she makes me happy. I'm going to help take care of her and get her back on her feet and do my best to make her happy. I'm not going anywhere unless she tells me to." He answered, awkwardly, as he spared glances at the different men in the room.

At that point in time, Sabin came back into the room, but Joe suddenly stepped in front of him. "Sabes, why don't you go call Dixie and let her know we got Cayden back to the house okay?" He asked, but the way he said it, Chris knew it was an order, not a suggestion.

"Yeah. That sounds like a great idea." He said, as he shot another apologetic look at Alex and walked outside on his cell phone.

The others exchanged looks with one another, before they nodded. Each man knew his role in this conversation. It wasn't their first rodeo, except for Garrett, but he had been filled in on what he needed to do and was more than ready to do his part.

Chris nodded. "Well, that's all well and good, and it sounds like you've got the right idea, but we have a few things we need to go over first. Joe."

Joe stepped forward. "First off, if you ever, ever, break Cayden's heart, or hurt her in any way, shape, or form, we will hurt you a hundred times worse." He explained, as he popped his knuckles, then his neck.

Alex started to say something, but was cut off by Captain Charisma. "Don't speak. We're talking now. If we want you to talk, you'll know." Alex nodded, and shrunk back in his chair slightly.

Christian then glared at him. "If you lay a hand on her, don't try to run, don't try to hide. We'll find you and we'll kill you. You treat her with the utmost respect and you protect her with your life. Anything less, we'll know, and we won't be happy about it. And if we aren't happy, we're going to make sure you are miserable."

Alex nodded nervously, as Chris leaned forward. "My sister has a bright future and a great career. Do not screw that up by getting her pregnant. If she winds up pregnant and the two of you aren't married before it happens, we'll make sure you won't be having anymore children." He raised an eyebrow at Alex, making sure the Detroit native knew what he was getting at. He did, and nodded nervously, before he audible swallowed.

AJ sighed before he looked at Alex. "Alex, kid, I like you. You're a good guy." Alex sighed with relief, glad to have one of the interrogators on his side.

"But," AJ said, taking a cue from Christian and lowering his voice. "You are not good enough for Cayden. Don't ever forget that. You got lucky and ended up with a great gal. Don't screw it up by sleeping around or doing anything stupid like that. That will also result in you having no children."

Jeff moved his hand along the stubble on his face, pinching his chin between his hand for a moment before he directed his gaze at Alex.

"Cayden has had an extremely rough life and has a huge support system that is extremely important to her. If you have a problem with how many men she has in her life that are family to her, leave now. And, if you plan on abandoning her like her father did, leave now. Because, if you try to distance Cayden from her family or if you abandon her, we're going to make you disappear…permanently."

All the men looked at Garrett, who was clearly the next to speak. This spot was normally reserved for Sting, and everyone wondered how Garrett would fill his shoes.

Garrett surprised all the men when he propped his feet onto the coffee table, leaned into the back of the couch, crossing his arms and flashing the same smile that his father gave whenever he had some bad intentions in mind.

"House rules, kid." He snapped, which caused Joe to cover his hand over his mouth to conceal a snicker since Garrett was seven years younger than Alex.

"One: I don't care how old Cayden is, if AJ or Chris say to have her home by a certain time, you have her home by that time. Two: She does not sleep over at your house, you don't sleepover here, unless it's a group deal with all of us in the living room. Three: Don't do anything stupid. Four: We do _not_ want to see any PDA. Hand holding, light pecks on the lips in front of us, that's it. Five: Treat Cayden right and that pretty much sums everything else up. And last, but not least, if Cayden asked, we just talked to you about what the game plan is going to be with going back to Impact and what not. Got it?"

Alex nodded nervously, as the other men all smirked, a hint of evil hidden in all of their facial features.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say?" Chris asked, as Alex looked around, not sure what the appropriate response would be. He finally shook his head, pretty sure that that would be in his best interest.

"Good." Christian said, as Alex shifted in his chair.

"Um, can I go see Cayden now?" He asked, as the men looked at one another and AJ's phone went off. He looked at the text message and chuckled.

"That was Cayden. She said she can't sleep, she doesn't need an hour and she wants Fight Club and pizza right now. She also says that if we scared her boyfriend, she's going to kill us all." He said, before he looked up at Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"We did nothing of the sort, did we Alex?" He asked, slowly, emphasizing the question in a way to let Alex know what answer he wanted.

"No. Not at all." He answered quickly, as the men smiled.

"Good. Now, go get Cayden and bring her down here so we can get everything set up."

Alex nodded and stood up. He looked at the men and, being too flustered to know what else to say, said, "Okay. Thank you," and headed up the stairs, his nerves clearly on edge.

As soon as he was out of earshot, the guys in the room started laughing.

"I don't think any guy has ever thanked us after we interrogated him before. That was great." Jeff said, as Chris nodded.

"I think that he may have wet himself a little bit." He added, as AJ looked over at Christian.

"And, where did you come from, Tony Montana. You looked like a mob boss over there."

Christian shrugged. "Guess watching Scarface over and over has taught me a lot. I just wish I would have had a cigar and maybe a suit on."

Joe chuckled. "Maybe you should have ran the Mafia. You could obviously do a much better job than Angle."

"Well, there's no way I'd have a Mafia with those morons in it. Maybe with a different supporting cast." He said with a chuckle.

Jeff clapped Garrett on the shoulder. "And how about little Borden stepping up to the plate? Your Poppa would be proud."

Garrett shot him a half smirk. "Well, he should have been here for this, but I was more than happy to pick up his slack."

Chris nodded. "Well, if there was any doubt that you were actually Sting's son, you just put it to rest with that little show." He said, as Chris Sabin stormed into the room.

"What the hell did you guys do to Alex?" He said hatefully, as the others stopped their chuckling and looked at him.

"We just talked to him. Geez, calm down." Christian said, as Chris glared at him.

"No, you did more than that, because he looked like someone just killed his puppy then threatened to kill him." Sabin said. The men were about to say something back, but Sabin continued his rant.

"Ever since you guys found out about Alex dating Cayden, you've been grilling him nonstop individually, and then you pull this crap collectively when Cayden needs him to be strong for her. I mean, I know Alex isn't known for being able to stay serious about a girl, but I can't remember him ever being around a girl like he is around Cayden. He's been there for her since this happened and he didn't deserve to be berated for it." Sabin argued, as Chris chuckled.

"Sabes, it wasn't anything personal. Alex just needs to know what will happen to him if he doesn't treat our girl right." He explained, as he tried to pat Sabin on the shoulder, but he jerked away.

"Oh, what will happen if he hurts Cayden? Since I've known her, _you guys_ have been the only ones that have hurt her. AJ, you yelled at her the other night and let's not forget the Karen Angle drama you were apart of, oh, not to mention you're one of the main reasons the Christian Coalition broke up."

"Christian, you were a pansy and couldn't stick around and take care of the Mafia, and instead, left to chase the big bucks, and haven't seen Cayden for months before now."

"And Garrett, since you seem to be more than willing to fill your father's shoes, I'll let you have his earful. What he's doing to Cayden right now by not being here is hurting her worse than Alex will ever hurt her."

"Jeff, you weren't there to save her because you were out with Kurt Angle's ex wife." He scolded them. AJ and Christian glared at him, while Garrett nodded in agreement, knowing his Dad was in the wrong and Jeff looked down, ashamed.

"And you two." He said, pointing to Joe and Chris before he continued. "You two joining the Mafia is the reason Cayden was in that spot in the first place. So, if you ask me, Alex should be giving you guys the speech, not the other way around." He growled, as Joe and Chris stepped forward, ready to rip him limb from limb, until Jeff stood between them.

"Chris, you need to understand something. This, this is our job. We protect Cayden. We can't just let her date a guy and not make sure he's serious about her. If we did that, we'd be horrible brothers, fathers, best friends, Captains." He said, not sure what exactly to call Christian.

"This, this is our test. Cayden is going to make her own choices. We know that and we can't stop her. But, we will guide her. What we just did to Alex, we do that to every guy who she brings around. Some stick around, and those are the decent guys who Cayden is still friends with and we still respect and don't want to kill. The ones who left after that weren't good enough for Cayden and would have hurt her if we hadn't have chased them off." He explained.

"This is our way of weeding out the bad eggs. You and Alex are good kids. We like him and we're not going to treat him badly or anything if he sticks around. If he does, we know he's serious about her and we can trust her with him. I know you probably don't quite understand that, but one of these days, when you have a daughter of your own, or heck, if Alex has a daughter, you'll probably being doing the same thing we did."

Chris looked around the room, before he sighed. They were right, he didn't understand where they were coming from, and they had the best of intentions in mind, but, he still had to look out for his best friend.

"So, you guys aren't going to make Alex's life miserable?" He asked, as AJ shook his head.

"Of course not. Cayden really likes him and he's been nothing but a rock for her throughout all of this. The only way we'll do something like this again is if he hurts her." They explained, as Chris nodded, content with the answer.

"Sorry about going off, I just…" He started, but the guys waved him off.

"It's okay. We understand. Heck, you know how many times I've had to stand up for this guy over here?" AJ asked, jerking his thumb at Chris, who rolled his eyes and playfully shoved him.

"Go call the pizza place. If we don't have Cayden pizza soon, we're all dead." He joked, as AJ nodded. "On it."

At that point in time, Alex came down the stairs carrying Cayden who glared at the others except for Sabin.

"You're lucky Alex took my baseball bat from me." She said hatefully, as Alex sighed.

"Honey, I told you, we just talked about Impact. That's it." He protested, as she glared at him.

"You are full of crap." She stated then looked at Garrett. "Thanks for the help, Gar-Bear. Last time I put you in charge of having my back." She said, as he shook his head. She directed her glared at Christian next.

"And if you pulled your little Scarface impression, I'm going to pimp slap you back to the Great White North."

Christian chuckled. "Well, in that case, I'll just take the cookie dough I snuck into the freezer for you and leave."

Cayden smiled widely at him and shook excitedly. "Cookie dough? Like chocolate chip cookie dough?" She asked, as he nodded.

She glanced up at Alex then looked at the others. "Okay, y'all are forgiven." She said, as Alex rolled his eyes.

"Sold out for some cookie dough." He muttered with a smile, causing Cayden to grin. He kissed her on the top of the head, causing her to smile even wider as he laid her down on the couch and sat down so that her head was resting on his lap. Christian walked in a few moments later and handed her a tiny plate with a little bit of cookie dough on it.

"This is all you brought me?" She asked, slightly disgusted at him, as he shook his head.

"I tried to sneak you more, but the Nazis where in the kitchen and told me no."

She sighed loudly. "Chris! AJ! I want more cookie dough!" She complained, as Chris stuck his head around the wall.

"If you eat more than that you'll get a stomach ache and won't eat any pizza, which is on its way. We'll cook the rest of it. Cookie dough isn't meant to be eaten raw." He said, as she rolled her eyes and Christian nudged her.

"Don't worry Leaf. Denise told me once you're up to it I had to have you come spend a few days in Tampa with us. Without Hitler and Stalin around, you can have all the cookie dough you want. And, it'll even be Denise's homemade cookie dough." He said, which caused Cayden to smile brightly as he kissed her forehead and sat down on the floor in front of her, leaning his back so that it was against the couch and next to Alex's legs.

Everyone else piled into the room, and started the movie as Joe audible groaned. "Seriously, I can't believe we have to watch this stupid movie _again._" He complained, as suddenly, a pillow came whizzing through the air and slammed against the side of his head.

"Ow. What was that!?" He yelled, as he looked at Cayden, who was sitting up slightly and glaring.

"I've got one bad arm, but I can still kick your butt, so watch how you're talking about my favorites. And, if you want, we can watch _Braveheart_ later to remind you what happens when people mess with the Scottish or Irish." She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head at her, before rubbing his temple where the pillow had hit him.

"Anyone else got a problem with my movie?" She asked, as they all shook his head.

"One of my favorites." Christian commented, as Sabin had a fit of fake coughing. "Suck up," he said through the coughs.

Christian turned and glared at him before reaching up and slamming him in the face with a pillow, hard, sending him backward a bit, as Cayden rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Movie on. Talking done." She informed them, as she pulled the blanket around herself tightly and grinned as she saw Brad Pitt.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Cayden laid in her bed watching "Men in Black II" with Alex and Chris while Garrett laid across the bottom of her bed by their feet. She rolled her eyes at the fact that she couldn't move, because Sabin had the bright idea of making her the middle of Motor City Oreo.

The others had sent them upstairs so they could talk, no doubt about what to do with the Mafia. She knew that Alex and Chris had wanted to be down there, but Alex hadn't wanted to leave Cayden alone and Chris was attached to Alex's hip 24/7, and Garrett had no say in what was going on, which led to those three being upstairs.

She normally would have assumed Christian would come up here too, seeing as he couldn't get involved or McMahon would kill him, but he was the best plotter amongst them, and they could use his help in planning, even if he couldn't help them carry it out.

She propped herself up on her headboard, causing the others to look at her. "You okay sweetheart." He asked, as she nodded before she sighed.

"I want to tell you guys what happened with my Dad." She said, as Chris and Alex looked wide eyed at her.

"Are you sure? Honey, you don't have to if you don't want to or aren't ready to." Alex said, as Chris nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Cayden. We understand if you don't want to."

She shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't want to. I do." She said, as they nodded, and Alex grabbed her hand, as she took in a deep breath.

"Well, the car wreck really happened. That's how my Mom died. She was on her way to get me from school cause I was sick and she was coming to get me early. Dad blamed me. Started drinking a lot and became really verbally abusive towards me. It went on for about eight months or so, before he finally had enough, dropped me off at Chris's doorstep with my guardianship papers."

She took in a deep breath before she continued. She felt a comforting hand squeeze her knee and looked up and saw Garrett flashing her a weak smile.

She looked down before she continued. "I remember I was seven and the last thing my Dad ever said to me was 'I don't love you and I don't want you. It's your fault your Mom is dead.' Chris had AJ take me into the other room to watch Smurfs and I screamed for my Dad with every step we took." She admitted as tears built up in her eyes.

"That explains why you're so close to AJ and Chris." Sabin stated plainly. "They loved you when you felt like no one else did." She nodded.

"For years, I tried to be this perfect person so that I could earn my Father's love, but it never happened. I actually thought I wasn't worthy, but Steve and Jeff taught me different. They're my Dads, and they excelled where he failed." She explained, as she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

Alex hugged her tightly but said nothing, knowing that there were no words. She smiled at him as he kissed her, before she was released and allowed to hug Sabin, who hugged her gently, not wanting to hurt her still sore ribs.

Garrett cocked his head to the side and shot her a sad look. "You okay, Cay-Ray? It's been a while since you had to do that." He asked, as she nodded.

"Yeah, Gar-Bear." She nodded, as she winked at him.

Suddenly, her phone started blaring on her nightstand.

_Pack it up, pack it in  
Let me begin  
I came to win  
Battle me that's a sin  
I won't tear the sack up  
Punk you'd better back up_

Cayden looked wide eyed at Garrett, who looked at her, equally shocked, before she looked at the Guns, who hadn't noticed her expression. Alex handed her the phone without looking at the ID, knowing it was a specialized ringtone, so it wasn't a reporter or anything.

"Thanks. Um, I need to take this. Why don't you guys go figure out what's going on downstairs?" She suggested as Alex raised his eyebrow, not thrilled with leaving her alone. She groaned.

"Alex, seriously, I haven't been alone since I woke up. Five minutes on the phone isn't going to kill me. I'll yell or text when I'm off the phone, okay." She said, as she pecked his lips with her own before shooing them.

Garrett, the last one at the door, shot her a look. "Do you want me to stay?"

She shook her head, before putting a finger to her lips. "Don't say anything. Last thing I need is for AJ to come up here wanting to talk to him." She said, as he nodded and left the room.

She looked at the phone for a few seconds before she inhaled sharply and hit the call button and pressed the phone to her ear.

"H-hello?" She quietly said, her voice shaking, almost a whisper as she spoke.

"_Hija?"_ Another quite voice came through the phone, equally awkward.

"Seanathair?" She questioned, unable to believe it was actually him. It was August and she hadn't spoken to him since St. Patty's Day, which just so happened to be her birthday. She took a deep breath as she heard him do the same thing.

"_Cayden, thank God."_ Steve Borden's worried voice said through the phone. _"Are you okay?" _He asked.

She scoffed. "Yeah. Like you care." She muttered, causing him to sigh.

"_Hija, come on. Don't be like that."_ He said, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Well, how am I supposed to be, _Steve_. I was just in a coma for 3 days and the secret I've been keeping since I was 7 was just told on national TV, but don't worry. I'm fine. It's not like I need the closest thing I've ever had to a father right now. " She hissed sarcastically.

He cringed at the use of his actual name. She never, _ever, _called him Steve unless she was severely ticked off, like the time he was in the Mafia and talking about how AJ wasn't respecting the legends.

The current tone of her voice sounded much like the tone she had whenever she flipped him off in Jarrett's office before telling him "ten years and a world title doesn't mean respect lasts forever. If it did, Chris Benoit would still be completely revered, you outdated, egotistical, Jabroni."

"_Hija…"_ He started, but was quickly cut off.

"No. You don't get to call me that. If I was truly your daughter, you would be here right now, or would have at least called before now." She said, as he sighed.

"_Cayden, you don't get where I'm coming from."_

"You're right. I don't. Cause if you had been hurt, I would have been on the next thing smoking to wherever you were." She explained, as he groaned.

"_Cay, you don't understand."_

"Then _make_ me understand!" She snapped back. "I mean, gosh Steve, I can't believe I was stupid enough to actually think you loved me. I can't believe I was stupid enough to actually think you considered me your daughter. You're no better than my father."

"_Cayden Avery Daniels!" _He scolded in his fatherly tone. _"You've said your peace and now it's my turn. Will you at least hear me out?" _He asked, as she rolled her eyes.

"Give me one reason I should." She stated.

"_Because you're my daughter and I love you."_ He said plainly, as she sighed loudly.

"You've got three minutes until I hang up." She informed him, as he nodded.

"_Thank you. I want you to know something right now. I never, ever stopped loving you or caring about you…"_

"Then why…" She started, as he shushed her.

"_Cayden, I let you chew me out, now it's my turn to defend myself, unless you got something else to say."_ He informed her.

She silenced herself and muttered 'no' as Sting continued.

"_Cayden, what is the worst possible thing that you could imagine happening right now?"_ He asked her, as she tensed up.

"Kurt hurts Chris, AJ or someone else from the family." She said, as he nodded.

"_Alright Cayden. You know how I get when I see you upset. What do you think I'd do if I see you like this?"_ He asked, as she remained silent.

"_Cayden…"_ He said, as she sighed.

"You'd circle the wagons and try to kill Angle." She said, and he nodded.

"_I wouldn't try, I would kill him. I wouldn't have thought out a plan though. I would have dove right into the lion's den without thinking about it, and I would have got someone hurt, and then you'd be worried about whoever was hurt instead of yourself and I will not do that to you. And I will not make a rash decision. That isn't fair to you or to the other kids."_ He informed her before his voice dropped lower.

"_And as far as me being no better than your father, well, I guess I deserve that a bit, but I don't think your father ever called to check on you or to tell you that he loves you more than life itself, which I do, or that he's more proud than you'll ever know that he gets to call you his daughter, which I am."_ He said to his own defense as Cayden's voice started shaking.

"Then…t-then how come it took so long for you to call me and ch-check on me?" She asked, as tears started to fall down her checks as she clung her bear, Brett, tightly to her chest.

She had lost her teddy bear from her father, one of the few things she had left that he had given her about six years back. She had left it in a hotel somewhere and it was no where to be found and she had been hysterical.

Sting went to a local department store and bought her the bear she decided to call "Brett" after Brett Favre. He came to the hotel room that she was staying in with her brothers, and handed her the bear, before looking at her and saying, "Now, Hija, you really have a teddy bear from you Dad." She clung her teddy bear to her chest as Sting hugged her tightly to him and let her calm down. Since then, Brett went everywhere with her, even college.

Sting audibly inhaled. "_Hija, please stop crying."_ He begged, as she slammed her good arm against the bed.

"How can I? You d-didn't even call me? I was unconscious for d-days and you couldn't even call and check on me or f-find out how I was doing. You d-didn't even care!" She said, raising her voice, as angry tears came down her face.

"_Cayden. Have I done that poor of a job in the past of showing you how important you are to me that you honestly think I didn't care?"_ She didn't answer, so he continued.

"_Cay, I was on the phone with Garrett everyday to find out how you were doing. I was worried sick. Do you know that I have barely slept or eaten anything since this happened."_

"Why didn't you just call m-me to find out how I was doing?" She asked in a small voice.

He sighed. _"Hija, honey, you were in the hospital. You just got back home, and I really didn't want to get chewed out by your Poppa Jay again about not being there, so I wanted to make sure I'd get to talk to you and not them."_

He took in a deep breath before he continued. _"And, it was too hard also, Hija. I should have been there, and the fact that I haven't talked to you since your birthday and realizing how close I came to losing you, knowing you thought I abandoned you... I couldn't just call and expect you to forgive me for not being there for you." _He reasoned.

"But, you're expecting me to do that now." She said, more of a statement than a question. "What changed your mind?"

He sighed. "_I just watched the internet footage of the attack…"_ He started, as she sat up quickly, then let out a yelp of pain.

"_CAYDEN!"_ Sting yelled, instantly going into panicked father mode.

"I'm okay…Just sat up too quickly and …my ribs are still pretty sore…from the attack." She said, as she tried to catch her breath. He could hear her wheezing, gasping for breath.

"_Honey. I'm going to hang up and call AJ really quick and have him get up to your room."_ He said, but she quickly yelled in protest.

"NO!" She yelled, startling him. "Don't hang up… Please Seanathair." She begged quietly, still trying to regain control of her breathing. She needed him and was so scared that she'd never hear from him again if he hung up.

"_It's okay Cayden, I'm right here."_ He comfortingly said, as she finally leaned back in the bed and caught her breath.

"_Are you okay now?"_ He asked, concerned. She nodded.

"Yeah. So, there's internet footage of it?" She asked, her shock having worn off and her curiosity taking over.

"_Yeah. It's preceded by a Public Service Announcement and the President of Spike TV, both talking about how they are appalled by the actions of the Mafia and that Spike TV nor TNA condones violence against women. And Cayden, don't you even think about watching it. You don't need to relive that."_ He ordered, knowing from Garrett that she didn't remember a lot of the attack and Sting wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

"I won't." She said, not feeling like arguing with him.

"Seanathair, will you please come out here? Please? I-I need you." She begged quietly, as she heard him take in a shaky breath, and although she couldn't see them, tears began to well up in his eyes.

"_Hija, I can't."_ He said, as she bit her bottom lip and he heard her start to sniffle on the other side of the phone before it quickly became full blown sobs.

"_Cay…honey, please…"_ He said, but she continued to cry harder.

"Please Seanathair…I'll do better. I'll w-workout harder, become the b-best female wrestler of all time. I'll do whatever it takes, j-just please, p-please come see me." She begged, as her voice quivered during her sobs, causing her to sound like the seven year old that just lost their Dad that she used to be.

"_Honey, no. You haven't done anything wrong, ever. I just, I can't be there right now. I'm sorry."_ He said, as he placed his head in his hands. He knew this was going to be hard, telling her he wasn't coming, but he didn't think his heart would feel like it was being ripped out of his chest.

"P-p-please Seanathair. I-I I l-love you." She stated, as he bit his bottom lip on his end of the phone.

"_Hija, I can't come. I'm sorry. But, know that I love you so, so very much."_ He told her for what felt like the fiftieth time as he walked around his study.

He heard just sniffling, before he heard Cayden faintly whisper into the phone. "No, you don't," before the line disconnected.

He looked down at the phone and saw where the call had been ended, before looking up and seeing a picture of him and Cayden on his desk where Cayden had him in a headlock and had been taken during one of her trips to California.

He leaned against the wall, telling himself he was doing the right thing, before he slid down it and placed his head in his hands and his body began to shake with sobs.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

In Orlando, the boys were downstairs talking, with Alex saying that Cayden was on the phone. They assumed it was one of the Knockouts and Garrett kept his word, hoping that his Dad would come to his senses.

They were talking about how after the Impact taping the next day, in which Jeff and Joe would be the only ones going until they could come up with a better plan, Garrett and Christian would both go back to their homes for a while to be with their families during their vacations, but both were only a phone call away, and Christian would be making the trip to Orlando at least once every two weeks.

They were discussing how an interview crew would be there later that day, and they weren't going to let them talk to Cayden, feeling she wasn't up to it, when suddenly, they heard a loud crash from Cayden's room, which was followed by the most painful, gut-wrenching yell any man had heard.

"Cayden!" AJ and Chris said simultaneously, as they took the steps two at a time, the others close behind.

As they burst into her room, they saw Cayden, sobbing hysterically, as she pulled on Brett (her teddy bear), which she had pinned under her leg, with her good arm, trying to rip it apart. Not noticing the others, she threw the bear across the room and yelled again when she was unable to destroy it.

Jeff looked over towards the wall, where a copy of the same picture that was in Sting's study back in California lay on the ground with the frame and glass shattered around it where Cayden had thrown it against the wall. It now lay next to the bear Sting had gotten Cayden when she was sixteen.

"It was Sting on the phone. He isn't coming." Jeff said quietly to the others.

AJ and Chris were already hurrying to Cayden's side when Jeff informed them what had happened. AJ took the phone that Cayden had gripped so tightly that her knuckles were turning white before he sat it on her nightstand as Chris pulled her into his chest, and AJ rubbed her back and shushed her and Chris ran his hands through her hair.

At times like this, they normally would make a Cayden sandwich, with both of them hugging her, but AJ was worried that it would hurt Cayden's already sore ribs, which her gasping for breath, expanding her diaphragm excessively, were going to extra sore after this episode.

Alex stepped forward to help his girlfriend, but Joe put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I really admire you wanting to help her, but she needs them and just them right now. Those are the only two to never leave her and she needs to know they're still there. After she calms down a little, she'll want the rest of us." He explained, as Alex nodded understandingly, his heart breaking at his girlfriend's hysterical sobs.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's alright Baby Girl. It's alright." Chris said as she clenched the material of his shirt into her hands.

"W-w-what's wrong with m-me? W-why does everyone l-l-leave me? Why d-does he h-hate me?" She cried into Chris's chest, as he carded his hand through her hair and held her tightly to him.

"Hey, shhh. No one hates you. Nothing's wrong with you. No one is leaving." Chris reiterated, as AJ looked at the others and motioned towards the hallway, letting them know they needed some privacy. Jeff nodded, before he reached over and carefully picked up the bear and the picture, careful not to cut himself on the glass, but knowing he needed to get it out of the room so Cayden wouldn't get upset after she calmed down.

As they stepped outside of the room and closed the door, Jeff glared at Garrett. "Garrett, I'm going to kill your father."

"Not if I get to him first." Christian said angrily, as Garrett shook his head.

"If anyone gets to kill him, it's me." He stated, as Alex clenched his hands into fist.

"Your Dad is a jacka$$." He growled, as Sabin nodded in agreement.

"After seeing her, I'm going to have to agree with you." Garrett admitted

Back in the room, Chris turned Cayden around so that she was facing AJ, who instantly wrapped her into a hug, as she did to him what she did to Chris, burying her face in his shirt, while balling the material of it into her hands.

"Shh. Shhh. It's alright now Cayden. Superman's got you. Superman's got you and I ain't going anywhere. I'm right here. Shhh. Shh.

"W-what did I e-ever do to d-deserve this? Wh-why does my f-family hate m-me?" She screamed into his chest.

"You didn't do anything Munchkin. And me and Chris couldn't love you more if we tried." He said, as he ran his hand thorough her hair, as Chris rubbed her back comfortingly.

She continued to cry for about the next half-hour, hysterically sobbing as the two brothers took turns holding her.

She finally fell asleep as AJ held her and he laid her down and tucked her in. He stayed upstairs with her while Chris went downstairs to tell the others what had happened and get a drink.

Once he walked into the kitchen, everyone stared at him.

"Is she okay?" Alex asked, as Chris shook his head.

"No. She cried herself to sleep and I don't know how she'll bounce back from this." He informed them, before he glared at Garrett.

"I'm going to kill your Dad." He hissed, as Sabin chuckled.

"I think you're going to have to take a number." He informed him, as Chris directed his fierce gaze at Sabin, who slightly shrunk back.

"Or, you could kill him first and we could all wait until you're done." He said, as Chris continued to glare.

"Or, you and AJ could kill him first and the rest of us can wait our turn." He tried to cover for his earlier screw up, but Chris continued to glare at him.

"Or, I could just go into the other room and stay away before you kill me." He said, as he turned on his heels and bolted out the door.

"Is AJ up there with her?" Jeff asked, as Chris nodded.

"Yeah. We didn't want her to wake up without someone up there. We know that won't end well." He informed them, before he looked over his shoulder and noticed the clock.

"Crap, The interview crew is going to be here in about an hour and we're not ready for them." He said, running a hand over his face.

Christian patted Chris on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll go up there and sit with her so AJ can get ready and she won't be alone."

"I'll sit with her too." Alex said, as Chris raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to be on camera? You _always _want to be on camera." Jeff said, shocked, as Alex shrugged.

"One, I need to be up there with my girlfriend and two, anything I say at this point will not be appropriate to put on the air." He explained to the others, as they nodded their agreement and him and Christian made their way upstairs.

Joe sighed, "Well, I'm going to get out of here. If we're going to surprise the Mafia, I can't let anyone see me here." He explained. "Tell Skinny Mini I'll be back tomorrow before the taping, alright?" He asked, as they nodded.

Jeff looked at Chris. "Alright. Let's get ready for this."

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Around an hour and a half later, Christy sat opposite of Chris Sabin, AJ Styles, and Jeff Jarrett, who were sitting on the couch. She had wanted to see Cayden before the interview, but the boys said it wasn't a good time right now, and she understood that.

"Alright guys. Are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked, as they nodded, ready to get this over with.

"Alright in 3, 2, 1…" A camera guy counted down until he pointed at Christy and the red light came on.

Christy's normally happy, energetic voice was very somber and quite. "I'm here with AJ Styles, Chris Sabin, and Jeff Jarrett. Now, we all saw what happened last week to Cayden Daniels, who is very close to all three men and Jeff and AJ saw the attack for the first time on our internet footage just moments ago. So guys, the first question obviously is how is Cayden?'" She asked, as AJ sighed.

"Well, she's been a lot better. She doesn't have any injuries that are life threatening anymore or will end her career, but she has a long road ahead of her to get better." AJ explained, as Christy nodded.

"Do you care to divulge what the extent of her injuries is?" She asked, as the men nodded before Jeff cleared his throat.

"Sure Christy. She had a skull fracture, stitches, a broken clavicle that is fractured also, a separated left shoulder, bruised ribs, a broken nose, and a severely sprained ankle." Jeff informed them, as Christy muttered, "Oh my God," before composing herself.

"Do you know how long her recovery will take?" She asked, as Jeff shook his head.

"A lot of it depends on how rehab goes, but we're hoping she'll be back by Final Resolution, so four months. We're not going to let her come back until she's at a hundred percent."

He then sighed, looking conflicted. "Now, with that being said, we obviously can't have a Knockout Champion who isn't able to compete, so I've had to vacate the title. Cayden is completely understanding with this, she isn't happy, but she knows it must be done. I let her chose how to pick the new champion, and we're going to have a tournament over the next few weeks, with the finals taking place at No Surrender in a match with a stipulation of Cayden's choosing." He informed Christy, as she nodded.

"Now, we all saw at least how the attack began, since the beginning of it aired last week until it cut off. Now, I have to ask, Chris, where were you and Alex Shelley? Where is Alex now? And how come you guys didn't come out and help sooner, when as of late, it's seemed like you and Cayden had each other's backs?" She asked, as Chris sighed.

"Well, Christy, we were going to come out as soon as we realized what was happening. God knows we wanted to end that onslaught more than anything else in this world. But, Angle, being the coward that he is, couldn't handle anything that even resembled a fair fight, so he had the Mafia lock us into our room by putting a forklift in front of our door so we couldn't get out. So, we were basically forced to watch the entire attack and not be able to do anything about it." He explained.

"Luckily, D'Angelo Dinero came and got us out so we could help her, and we want to personally thank him and also Taz for helping out last week. We're very glad they have our back and we hope we can repay them one day."

Christy nodded, before she looked around. "And, where is Alex?" She asked, as he motioned up the stairs.

"He's upstairs with Cayden. She's had a…rough afternoon and really needs the emotional support right now." He explained. "Plus, anything Alex has to say would most likely not be suitable for our PG-rated show. He's been like nuclear, apocalyptic pissed since the Mafia hurt his girl." Sabes said, as Christy's eyes grew wide.

"His girl?" She asked, as Sabin cringed before looking at Jeff and AJ.

Christy looked at them. "Guys, we can just edit that out." She offered, as Jeff shook his head.

"No, it's about time they could go public. Besides, what's the Mafia going to do to Cayden that they haven't already done?"

Sabin nodded, and waited until AJ nodded in approval also. He then looked at Christy.

"Yeah, Christy; Shelley's girl. See Cayden and Alex have pretty much been a couple since Cayden got here 2 months ago."

"And let me tell you, I've known Alex Shelley a long time, and I can't remember the last time he was ever this serious about a girl - and that includes that Goldylocks singer that first brought him to TNA and called him 'Baby Bear' while humiliating Abyss. Which should give you a hint as to what the work environment will be like soon enough for old men in suits here in TNA."

"Speaking of…" Jeff Jarrett said, as he stood up and walked outside of the room. A few moments later, he came back with Christopher Daniels by his side.

"Chris!" Christy exclaimed as AJ cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to announce the return of Christopher Daniels, the _real _Christopher Daniels. Not the one we've been seeing as of late who bows down to the will of pension padding punks, but instead the one who is ready to bash some skull.".

"Chris, would it be okay if I asked you some questions about everything that has gone on as of late?" Christy asked, as he nodded.

"Yeah Christy. I have a lot to answer for, so go ahead." He said, as she nodded and cleared her throat.

"What made you decide to join the Main Event Mafia in the first place?" She asked, causing him to sigh and take in a deep breath.

"Well, Christy, it was stupid of me to do so, I'd like to start off with that. I have a lot to make up for, especially to Cayden. But, to answer your question, it started with my anger and jealous towards AJ. See, AJ is like my little brother, and when your younger brother does better than you, it really eats at you, which led to jealous. And, while I thought of Joe as a traitor in '09, he was my friend before that and, he finally convinced me that the Mafia would be a good fit and would get me to the level that AJ is at, and, like an idiot, I listened to him."

"Speaking of Joe, he wasn't at Impact last week and since you guys are friends, how do you think he feels about this?" She asked, as Chris shrugged.

"I don't know, haven't talked to him since it happened. As far as I'm concerned, he's still Mafia." He lied, not wanting to ruin the attack Joe had planned for the next day.

"Alright Chris. How far did the trust factor go with the Mafia and when did it start to collapse?"

"Obviously I trusted them immensely, seeing as I told Kurt Angle the truth about what had happened with my father, which was stupid on my part. And for the first little bit, it seemed like everything was great and I was main eventing again, but, then they force me to start distancing myself from my real family, especially Cayden. She wasn't very happy with that, and from the get-go didn't trust the Mafia. She proved to be right, which she normally is. And when she started to have problems with them, I started to trust them less and less. Cayden comes first and my affiliation with the Mafia didn't change that. Ever."

"So, you're done with the Mafia?" Christy asked, as Chris sighed.

"Christy, I'm sort of appalled you had to ask, but, then again, I really dropped the big brother ball so to speak. But yeah, I'm done with them. Well, actually, no, I'm not. I'm not going to be done with them until I watch them all take their last breath."

Christy nodded, then looked over her shoulder, listening to a camera guy for a second before turning back to Daniels.

"Well, Chris, we have to end this interview, but before we do, do you have anything you'd like to say to Kurt Angle?" She asked, as Daniels took in a deep breath, before glaring into the camera with a gaze that was so intense that if looks could kill, anyone watching would be six feet under immediately.

"Kurt Angle, what you and your Mafia did last week was the most cowardly act I've ever seen. You attacked my baby sister, who was helpless, defenseless and has done _nothing_ to you. You think you've seen me angry, well, think again! Because last week, you crossed a line that I vowed no man would ever cross and live to tell about it. You hurt Cayden."

He inched closer to the camera, as he dropped his voice a few octaves and every word that came out of his mouth was laced with venom and hate. "Angle, you and your Mafia just made the biggest mistake of your life. You laid your hands on my sister, and in effect, you've awoken a rage inside of me that has been dormant for a long time. So, enjoy breathing while you still can, because when I find you, I'm going to end you."

With that, the camera cut off. Once it did, Christy walked over to Chris and gave him a giant hug. "How are you?" She asked, as he nodded.

"As well as can be expected." He said, as Christy gave the rest of the men hugs and chatted with them about how Cayden was for a few minutes until a cameraman informed Christy they needed to leave and edit the tape.

She sighed. "Alright, well, I need to get, but before I do." She said, as she walked over to her purse and grabbed a big gift bag she had hidden under her coat.

"This is for Cayden from me and the other knockouts, well, minus the Beautiful People. Kong and ODB even chipped in. It isn't much. But, we got Cayden Sims 3, a few good movies, an iTunes gift card, candy, and I think ODB may have thrown some alcohol in there." She said with a slight chuckle.

AJ took the bag as he gave her another hug. "Thank you Christy. This will mean a lot to her." He said, as Christy shrugged it off.

"Hey, she's a friend. It's no big thing." She said, as the other men thanked her again before she and the interview crew left.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

At Impact the next day, Kurt Angle, Kevin Nash, Sharmell, Booker T, and Scott Steiner made their way out of Kurt's Hummer and walked into the Impact Zone.

As they began their trek down the hallway, they were greeted by pretty much the entire TNA locker room, lining the hallway, glaring at them and shooting them dirty looks.

They ignored them and walked towards their locker room, and as they were about to enter, Hernandez and Morgan stood in front of the door, keeping them from going inside the room. They just glared at one another for a few minutes.

"You got a problem, Morgan?" Steiner asked, as he nodded.

"Matter of fact, I do. See, what you did last week doesn't sit too well with me and my tag team partner here. So, how about a match between you four and us and I'm sure we'll be able to find two more guys in the back who have a problem with what you did." Morgan growled, looking down at Angle.

Hernandez leaned forward so he was staring down Nash. "Unless, of course, you guys are too cowardice to fight someone you don't each have at least a hundred pounds on." He said, raising an eyebrow.

Angle glared at them both and shook his head. "We have nothing to prove to you. Move." He ordered.

Morgan and Hernandez stood their ground causing the Mafia to push by them to get into their locker room.

"Watch your back Angle, cause once Styles and Daniels show up, you're as good as dead." Morgan called over his shoulder as the door slammed shut.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

The show started out with a public service announcement with Dixie Carter, So Cal Val, and the head of security stating that they condemned the actions of the Mafia the previous week and that Spike TV still stood firmly behind their "no-violence-to-women" policy.

Therefore, TNA was unable to show the footage of Cayden's attack on air, but it could be seen on TNA's website, but the audience was warned that the footage was extremely graphic and not suitable for young viewers and would likely upset viewers of all age.

They then showed the attack from a distant fan camera, therefore keeping the graphicness of the scene to a minimum.

Dixie then informed the crowd that Christopher Daniels, AJ Styles, and the Motor City Machienguns were at home with Cayden, but were scheduled to be there the next week; however, later in the show, there would be a video of an interview that was conducted at the Style's house the previous day.

With that, the night was underway, but the tension in the air was thick. The zone wasn't the usual, fun loving environment that it normally was.

The superstars were all on edge, waiting on crap to hit the fan and the Mafia to reap what they sowed.

Amazing Red started off the night in a non-title match against Suicide, which Red won.

Then, Taylor and Sarita had a match against Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne, which they lost due to Angelina Love getting involved and helping the Beautiful People.

Robert Roode faced off against Brutus Magnus, with the match ending in an all out brawl between Beer Money Inc. and the British Invasion.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we have footage of an interview that Christy Hemme conducted at AJ Style's house."

They showed the video and as soon as it ended, the Mafia's entrance music hit, and the four men and Sharmell walked to the ring together smugly.

Kurt strolled in with his sunglasses on, his confidence brimming. He finally got a microphone and smiled hugely and sickly as the crowd let out a chorus of boos. The crowd finally quieted down and Kurt began to speak.

"Well, it's a lot nicer around here since we took the trash out last week. No annoying little red head talking back, being disrespectful, being a disgrace to the business. It's actually enjoyable to be at work again." He said, as the crowd booed even louder.

"Oh, so as if seeing them destroy Cayden last week wasn't enough, now we have to hear them brag about it?" Mike exasperated, disgusted by the Mafia's actions.

"What? I'm supposed to feel bad that about what we did? We did what had to be done. Am I supposed to apologize because Daniels, Styles, Sabin, and Jarrett boo-hoed on air? Or feel bad because Cayden is going to be out of action for a few months? Well, I don't, because she doesn't deserve that title belt. That slut isn't worthy of serving meals in catering and neither are her worthless brothers."

"And," Steiner said, grabbing the microphone from Angle and smiled perverted. "As far as her being Shelley's girlfriend, well, that doesn't matter much. Because, we all know that she wants a _real_ man and I'll have her between the sheets in no time. From what I've heard, she'll put out for just about anyone." He said.

"Oh, come on. She isn't even here to defend herself. Didn't you guys do enough last week?" Taz yelled.

Steiner was about to continue, when the guitar rift of "My World," which let everyone know that the King of the Mountain was there and he's got a bone to pick," blared through the arena.

The Mafia scrambled in the ring, and faced the tunnels, getting into defensives stances. However, Jeff came in through the crowd, his acoustic equalizer in hand, as he rolled into the ring and hit Steiner over the head with it, dropping him. He then kicked Nash in the groin and punched him across the face, which knocked the big man down because Jarrett was wearing brass knuckles.

"Look at Jarrett!" Taz yelled, as the founder went to work.

However before he could do anymore damage, he was tackled by Booker and then he and Angle started stomping Jeff repeatedly and the numbers game caught up with him.

Angle threw off his coat and began to choke Jeff with it, placing Jarrett at his mercy. Then, he threw the Ankle Lock onto Jeff.

Jeff let out a scream of agony, as he pushed off the mat, trying to alleviate the pain, before an audible pop came from the ankle of Double J, and he yelled even louder.

"Oh no! I think Angle just broke his ankle!" Tenay informed the viewers at home, as Angle dropped the ankle and the Mafia began to stomp on Jarrett and pick him apart. Sharmell even got involved, slapping him across the face while the others held him.

"Oh come on. Someone has to stop this." Taz begged, as suddenly, Matt Morgan's music hit and the crowd erupted in cheers, as not only Morgan and Hernandez sprinted to the rescue, but also Beer Money INC, Team 3-D, Rhyno, Amazing Red, D'Angelo Dinero, Jay Lethal, and Consquences Creed came out, clearly showing their support for Cayden and Jeff.

The Mafia, not being complete idiots, quickly rolled out of the ring and made their exit through the crowd, much like the week before.

The majority of the men glared at the Mafia, while Team 3-D and Rhyno checked on Jeff before the medics got out there, and, informed him that he need to go to the hospital immediately for x-rays.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Back in their locker room, which was pretty secluded from the rest of the arena, Angle seethed.

"How dare those guys come out and get their noses in our business? We need to beat some respect into them right now!" The Godfather yelled, as Nash placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt, I know you're mad, but Daniels, Styles, and the Guns are going to be here next week and they're going to be out for blood. We can't spread ourselves too short right now. And, we need to get our numbers up. We haven't heard from Joe this week and I have it on pretty good authority that he's here right now. We need to make sure he's on the same page as us." Nash said, as Angle shook his head.

"If we all go out there again, they're going to try to destroy us." Angle informed Kevin, as he nodded.

"I know. So, after the main even between Pope and Wolfe, I'll go out there and call him out. Since I was his mentor, he'll at least hear me out. And, the others will think that you have something planned and won't come out." He said, as Angle nodded, liking the plan.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

After the cameras showed Jeff being loaded into an ambulance, the show picked up again, with the first match of the Knockout tournament taking place. Angelina Love was victorious over Roxxi due to some help from her little "minions."

Then, the main even came. The Pope ended up defeating Desmond Wolfe, despite Chelsea trying to get involved in the match up and distract the ref.

Then, the Mafia's music hit for the second time that night and Nash made his way to the ring. He demanded a microphone before he informed the crowd while he was out there.

"Now, while I know a lot of you don't agree with what the Mafia did last week, this doesn't concern you and I really don't care what you think, so shut up." He said, earning him a chorus of boos.

"Complete disrespect to the fans here at the Impact Zone." Tenay said, disgusted.

"I'm here because I need to talk to someone, face-to-face, man-to-man. See, I know that you're back there Joe, and I know that you want to kill me for what I did. But, remember, I trained you, you owe me enough to at least hear me out." He stated. The Zone was quite in anticipation for a while, until Joe made his way through the heel tunnel and to the ring.

Kevin nodded his gratitude as Joe entered and leaned against a far turnbuckle, letting Kevin know he was listening.

"Thank you for coming out here Joe. Now, I know that what we did last week doesn't sit well with you, but here's something you seem to have forgotten. This is the wrestling _business. _What happened last week wasn't personal, Joe, it was business. I mean, think about it. What is the best way to throw Styles off his game? Hit him where it hurts the most." Kevin answered his own question.

"I personal have no problems with Cayden. She gets a little mouthy at times, but hey, who doesn't? But, like I said, it's business. Sometimes people get stepped on and this time, it just happened to be her. But, that's no reason to throw away the Mafia, which, quite frankly, is the best opportunity you've ever had Joe. Don't go all bleeding heart and throw it away for someone who blames you for her family's problems." Nash urged, as Joe sighed and asked for a microphone.

"So, Kev, this wasn't personal?" He asked, as Nash shook his head.

"And, sometimes you have to step on people to get to the top, even friends, right? That's what you taught me." He said, as Nash nodded.

"There's no room in this industry for friendship, Joe." Nash said, as Joe chuckled.

"Well, Nash, that's the difference between me and you." He said, as Nash raised his eyebrow, wondering what Joe was getting at.

"Well, you see, Chris, Cayden, and AJ are my friend, and this, well if it isn't personal, allow me to make it personal!" He yelled the last part, as he attacked Nash, tackling him to the ground. He punched him with left and rights over and over again, before he stood up and started stomping him.

He finally picked him up and hit him with his signature muscle buster.

The rest of the Mafia went out onto the ramp, but stopped short when they saw the look in Joe's eyes. He stood over Nash like a lion who had just made a kill and that's how the taping ended.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

AJ quietly walked into Cayden's room and sighed. She was asleep, again, curled into Alex's side as he flipped through the channels on her TV. Neither of these things were really a surprise.

Cayden had slept the better part of the last two days, which worried AJ because he knew that was a sign of depression. And Alex, well, Alex hadn't really left Cayden's side since all this happened. He normally slept on the floor in her room, next to her, or on the couch and had only left the house a few times.

Alex looked over as he saw AJ enter the room, but his face fell when he saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Alex whispered, as AJ sighed.

"Jeff went all kamikaze tonight and got himself hurt. The Mafia actually broke his ankle and he's at the hospital. We need you and Sabes to go with us in case the Mafia decides to show up." He informed him, as Alex looked at Cayden.

"What about…"

"No. She's had a rough week. She needs to stay here. Christian is going to stay with her, but I'm going to let her know what happened. I don't want Christian to have to be the one to tell her if she wakes up before we get back." He said, as Alex carefully got up and moved out of the way as AJ lightly shook Cayden.

She grumbled a little as she woke up.

"Cay, sweetie, I need you to wake up for a second."

She groaned again and covered her face up with a blanket, before he sighed.

"Munchinkin, Poppa Jay got hurt tonight." He said, as the covers flew back and Cayden shot up, before grabbing her ribs from the rapid movement.

"Whoa. Easy there Cay. You got to watch those ribs." He said, as she hissed in pain, before looking at him fearfully.

"What happened?" She asked, as he sighed.

"Munchkin, he's fine. He just…Angle broke his ankle." He said, as Cayden's eyes filled with tears.

"Wha?" She said, as AJ gave her a hug.

"He's fine Cay. You two are just going to have matching shoe attire for a bit. Now, me and Chris and the Guns are going down there to get him. Christian is going to stay here with you."

"AJ, no! I want to go see Poppa Jay!" She protested, and he sighed.

"I know you do Cayden, but you aren't up to it. If he's up to it tonight, then I'll swing him by here so you can see him." He said, before he kissed her on the forehead.

"AJ. I want to go!" She protest, as he sighed.

"Cayden, this isn't up for discussion. You're staying here with Christian and that's it. Come on Alex." He said, as Alex leaned down and kissed her before muttering an apology and following AJ out the door.

Cayden huffed and crossed her arms in anger as Christian came in and leaned against the door. He waited until he saw AJ's truck leave before he made his presence known.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, as she blinked back a few tears.

"Poppa Jay got hurt and it's my fault." She said, as Christian shook his head.

"No it isn't Cayden. We told him not to go after them himself. He knew the risk." Christian said, as he walked over to Cayden and sat down next to her.

"I know. I just, I wish I could go see him." She complained, as Christian looked around and sighed.

"Can you wear what you got on?" He asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"To the hospital. Can you wear what you have on to the hospital?" He asked , as she looked at him suspiciously.

"AJ said I couldn't go."

Christian smirked. "Leaf, when have I ever listened to AJ? Besides, I made a solemn vow to always help you get in trouble when I took on the role of Captain America." He said, as Cayden grinned back at him.

"Yeah, I can wear this. Let's go." She said, as Christian nodded. "Alright, well I'm going to go put the wheelchair in the car and then we can head out of here." He explained, as he headed out of the room.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

At the hospital, AJ and the others waited in the waiting room while the doctors had taken Jeff in for X-Rays.

AJ looked at Garrett and held out his hand. "Garrett, let me use your phone." He said, as Garrett looked at him questioningly.

"Why?" He asked, as AJ sighed.

"Because, your Dad won't answer any of our calls and I know you haven't talked to him since last night, so he'll answer if he thinks it's you." AJ explained, as Garrett cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you going to chew him out?" He asked.

"Yes." AJ answered honestly, as Garrett smirked. "Good." He said, before handing him the phone.

AJ dialed Sting's number and walked into the hallway waiting for the older man to answer.

Finally, he did. "Garrett?" Steve said.

"Try again Steve." AJ hissed, as Steve sighed.

"That's low AJ, making me think my son was calling to get me on the phone."

"No, what's low is causing a girl you claim is your daughter to cry hysterical for over a half hour and make it where she's barely smiled since yesterday because you can't come see her." He bit back, as Steve took in a deep breath.

"How is she?" He asked, as AJ groaned.

"How do you think she is Stinger? She's upset, depressed, scared, and feels abandoned."

"AJ, I…"

"Steve, I really don't care why you're doing this or for what reasons. It's wrong. Now, Jeff got hurt tonight and Cayden is going to be even more scared and upset. You need to get out here. Are you coming or not?" AJ asked, as Steve sighed.

"AJ…"

"It's a real simple, yes or no question Steve. Are. You. Coming?"

Sting sighed, and after a few moments of silence, said "no."

"Well, that's your decision Steve, and you do what you want, but if you aren't on your way here by tomorrow, don't bother calling Cayden or any of us ever again, and don't plan any visits. If you can't be here for us during the bad, we don't want you here during the good."

With that, AJ hung up his phone before he walked back into the waiting room.

"That was quick." Garrett commented, as AJ tossed him his phone.

"Said what I needed to. No need to drag it out." He explained flatly, as they heard Daniels say, rather loudly, "What the hell is he thinking?"

This caused all of the men to turn around and see Christian wheeling Cayden into the hospital. The Guns, Garrett, AJ, and Chris all ran towards them, meeting them at the door.

"Young lady, I thought you were told to stay at home." Chris scolded, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, X, cause I drove here myself." She said sarcastically, as AJ smacked Christian upside the head.

"What in the world are you thinking? She's not healthy enough to be out. She needs to be at home, in bed, resting." AJ yelled, as Christian and Cayden both rolled their eyes.

"Guys, she isn't going to break. She needed the fresh air and to see Jeff. Besides, you guys should have known we'd pull some type of scheme like this." He explained, as Garrett nodded.

"Yeah, I figured this would happen, but I knew Cayden wanted to bust out, so I didn't say anything." He explained, as Alex knelt down in front of Cayden's wheelchair.

"Sweetheart, I think you should go back to the house and take it easy. I don't want you to get hurt again." He explained, causing her to roll her eyes, as Sabin stepped forward and pushed Cayden's chair through the group.

"Geez guys, let the girl live a little." He complained, as she looked up at him.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, as he looked at her like she was stupid for not knowing.

"To see your Poppa Jay. Duh." He explained, as she smiled back up at him, glad he had her back.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

AJ, Chris, Garrett, and the Guns all made their way back to the house. They had stuck around the hospital until Jeff got his cast put on.

Christian had already taken Cayden home, because as soon as Jeff saw Cayden, he started yelling at Christian about being stupid, and, after convincing Cayden he was fine and didn't blame her, he made Christian take her home.

As AJ opened the door, he heard _Iron Man_ blaring from the TV in the living room and rolled his eyes, since Cayden and Christian watched this movie all the time. They all stopped short when they heard them both groan in pain.

They all looked confused at one another and hurried into the living room and almost fell over laughing at what they saw.

Cayden was sprawled out on the couch and Christian on the floor, both holding their stomachs and groaning. There were cookie dough wrappers, skittle packages, and Big Red cans everywhere.

Alex bent down in front of Cayden. "Cayden, what did you do?" He asked, as she looked at him and clutched her stomach.

"Too….much….cookie….dough." She said, before she glared at Christian.

"I hate you Cap!" She yelled, as he rolled onto his side to look at her, also clutching his stomach.

"Hey. I didn't force it down your throat. Your 22, blame yourself." He said, before he groaned and rolled onto his back.

Daniels laughed as he looked at his sister. "Now you know why I don't let you eat cookie dough, don't you?" He asked, as she lifted herself up a little, then pointed her finger at him.

"Go get me some Tums. And, if I hear another word about this…I'm gonna smoke you." She said weakly, before she plopped back down to the couch.

Sabin chuckled. "You ready to get some sleep?" He asked, as she nodded.

"Yes. Get me away from these Godforsaken wrappers." She muttered, causing the men to chuckle.

"Alright, we'll get her. You guys can get him." They said, as they pointed at Christian.

AJ looked at his friend and shook his head. "Christian. You should have known better." He stated, as Christian shook his head.

"I know. I have no will power. Now, help me stand up cause I don't think I can." He said.

The guys shook their heads, as they all helped the two troublemakers to bed.

**There it was. I know it got really sad towards the middle and I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. :D Thanks for reading and please, please, please, leave a review and let me know what you think. Reviews = Love!!!  
*casey*  
~Matthew 19:26~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it and that it's up to par. I own only Cayden, everyone else owns themselves. Also, as always, special shout-out to Instant Classic Superstar Pac! Thanks for all the help dude. If any of the rest of you guys are looking for some good stories to read, check his out!**

Cayden sat in the chair as AJ put his hands on both armrest and leaned forward so his face was inches from Cayden and gave her a stern look.

"Now, we're going to the Impact taping. You are _not _going. You are staying here, and unlike last time, you are actually going to listen to me tonight. Understand?" AJ asked, as Cayden rolled her eyes.

"Yeah AJ. Cap is back in Tampa, Garrett flew out to Cali, and Poppa Jay is in no condition to drive. I'm kinda stuck here." She said with a frown, as AJ frowned back at her before messing up her hair.

"Hey. I know you miss Christian, but he's only an hour and a half away. He's going to call you all the time and probably be out to visit a lot too." He said, as her face dropped.

"At least someone comes out to visit." She said, as AJ sighed.

"Hey now, none of that. Sting will come around in his own time." _I hope._ He thought, before flashing a reaffirming smile.

She smiled as best she could back, causing AJ to give her a sad look before he kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you munchkin. I'll see you after the show." He said, as her other brother walked over to her.

"Love ya Short Stuff, you be good for your Poppa Jay. And I know you're finally back on your feet, but…"

"But I shouldn't over due it and shouldn't walk around at all without my walking boot on." She said, rolling her eyes. "You guys can stop treating me like I'm eight and you're leaving me with a babysitter." She complained.

"Besides, I go back to the doctor tomorrow, and my ankle is feeling great, so he'll probably tell me I don't have to wear it anymore." She said, as Chris kissed her on the top of the head.

"I know. I hope he does, cause I'm getting sick of carrying you everywhere." He said with a smirk before he winked at her and walked towards the door.

Suddenly, Sabin flopped down on her lap and threw his arms around her neck.

"Sabin! Get your fat butt off of me!" She protested, as he grinned and kissed her sloppily on the cheek.

"Ew! Sabes, that's gross." She said, as she kept trying to push him off of her, all the while laughing.

"Sabin, get the hell off of my girlfriend!" Alex yelled, as he walked inside the room. "She's got bad ribs!" He scolded, as Cayden rolled her eyes.

"Alex…" She started, as Sabin rolled his eyes also.

"Shell, they were bruised, not broken, and that was, what two weeks ago. Those feel fine now and besides, I'm not putting any pressure on her ribs cause I don't want to hit her arm that's in the sling." He said, matter-of-factually, as Alex sighed.

"Fine then, I just don't want you sitting on my girlfriend's lap." He admitted, as Sabin raised an eyebrow.

"What, you jealous Lex?" He said, cuddling closer to Cayden, as she looked up at Alex and winked without Sabin noticing then started yelling.

"Ow, ow, ow. My ribs!" She screamed, as Sabin jumped up, mortified.

"Oh, crap. Cayden, I am so sorry. I was just kidding around and …" He started rambling, as Cayden instantly started laughing hysterically and Alex chuckled a little.

Sabin looked between the two of them, confused, then got a look of disbelief on his face and shook his head.

"Oh, that was mean." He said, before he walked towards the door.

"Love you Sabin!" Cayden called after him.

"Who doesn't?" He yelled back, causing Cayden to laugh harder, as Alex walked over to her and looked at her with a skeptical look.

"Letting other guys sit on your lap, telling them you love them…if I was the jealous type, this could cause some issues." He said jokingly, as Cayden grinned slyly at him.

"Oh honey, you know I only have eyes for you. As far as Sabes is concerned, every girl needs a gay friend to go shopping with." She said loudly so Chris would hear her.

Moments later, Sabin walked into the doorway and shook his head. "Now that's just cold. See if I tell you any embarrassing stories about Alex now." He said, before popping his hip out and walking like an extremely fruity man out of sight.

Cayden lost it even more, laughing harder than she had for a few days. She looked up at Alex. "Your friend is crazy." She said, as he shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. But hey, he makes me look good, so whatever." He said jokingly, before turning serious.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with just Jeff? I can stay here if you need me to." He offered, as she nodded.

"Yeah Casanova, I'll be fine. Just make sure all those fan-girls know that you have a girlfriend who will slap the taste out of their mouths if they don't keep their hands to themselves." She said, as he smirked and bending down, kissed her lovingly.

"I'll do my best." He said, before he kissed her again.

He smiled at down at her as she flashed a smile up at him, then looked seriously at him.

"Alex. Promise me you won't do anything stupid tonight. I know you're super ticked, but just…don't get yourself hurt, please. I won't be able to handle that." She said, worry and sorrow thick in her voice.

He sighed. He knew the plan for the night. AJ, Chris, Jeff, and Joe had practically engrained it in his head, making sure he knew exactly what he needed to do. The guys knew he was a powder keg, poised to go off at any moment.

They had made him swear an uncountable amount of times that he would not go all "I Stand Alone" on the Mafia, which he wanted to. He would do anything to get his hands on them, especially that pervert Scott Steiner, who couldn't seem to get it through his head that he would never, ever get with Cayden.

Although he had promised the others that he wouldn't go against the plan, he had no intention to keep that promise. As soon as he saw an opening, he was going for blood. He had no problem defying AJ and the others.

But, he couldn't lie to Cayden. And, he couldn't worry her either. He sighed, accepting that he would bid his time until he knew it was safe for him and it wouldn't upset her.

He smiled sadly down at her as she grabbed his hand. He gave it a squeeze and nodded. "I'll stick to the plan Cayden. I promise." He said, as she smiled warmly up at him.

"Good." She said, before he winked at her, and bending his head to meet hers, gave her another kiss.

"Call me if you need anything. I love you." He said, as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you too and I'll be fine. I'm with Poppa Jay for cryin' out loud." She said, as he chuckled lightly before pecking his lips quickly to hers before walking away.

"Take care of you Poppa Jay, Munchkin. We'll be back in a few hours." AJ called, as Chris also yelled into the room.

"And, for crying out loud Short Stuff, stay out of the cookie dough!"

"Bye girlfriend. I'll, like, totally see you later." Sabes said, wrist flip and all, causing Cayden to giggle. Alex simply waved sadly. He had hardly left Cayden's side over the past few weeks and he always got an uneasy feeling whenever he left her like something bad was going to happen.

She waved back and sighed as she heard the door close, then the cars pull out of the driveway and head towards the Impact Zone.

Jeff came in on his crutches, the dark blue cast poking out from under the pant leg of his jeans. He flopped down on the couch and motioned for Cayden to join him. She hopped over on one foot and sat down next to him, as he put his arm around he and she rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer to him. He kissed her on the top of the head and propped his cast onto the coffee table.

"Now, what do you want to watch?" He asked. She started to say something, but he shook his head. "And if you say 'Fight Club,' I'm going to put in an old John Wayne movie." He said, as she rolled her eyes, muttering something about Jeff being a killjoy before she shrugged.

"How about _Glee?" _She asked, causing him to roll his eyes. "No." He said sternly, as she sighed.

"Fine. How about _Star Wars: Episode Five _then episode six?_" _She asked, as he nodded.

"I think we can work with that." He said, as she leaned forward and put the movie in the DVD player, which the boys had rigged so it'd be on the table in front of her and she wouldn't have to get up.

She grabbed the bowl of popcorn that AJ had left them before they went to the taping. She pulled her Notre Dame blanket over herself and cuddled into Jeff's side as the familiar tune of the introduction to Star Wars started and a smile crept over her face.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Impact started with a scene that was recorded earlier that day when AJ, Chris, Alex, Chris, and Joe had arrived at the Zone.

JB was waiting, of course, and instantly jumped up and ran over to them, a camera crew close behind.

"Guys! Guys! It's been two weeks since the attack and since we've seen you. Do you have anything to say?"

AJ shook his head. "Our actions will do the talking tonight JB." He said, before the men shouldered by him and walked into the Zone, evil intentions in mind.

After that, Suicide and Amazing Red faced off, and, if Suicide won, he'd earn a title shot at the next the next Pay-Per-View, No Surrender. It was a great, high flying battle, but Suicide gained the advantage and was going for the D.O.A, when Homicide came out of no where and attacked both competitors, resulting in a double disqualification and no winner being determined.

Then, Hamada faced off against Madison Rayne in the next match in the Knockout Tournament. The Beautiful People tried to get involved, but Sarita, Taylor Wilde, and Roxxi ran out and chased them off, thus evening the odds and, with the match staying fair, Hamada easily walked away with the victory.

Afterward, the match, Taz informed the crowd that Jeff Jarrett had indeed suffered a broken ankle the week before, but had still booked the matches for the night. Therefore, it would be Booker T vs. Chris Daniel in a one-on-one match and the Guns facing Nash and Steiner in a tag match.

Then, the Mafia music filled the arena as Booker T made his way to the ring, Sharmell not with him, probably because he knew that Daniels would do everything in his power to turn this into a blood bath. He got in the ring, with a confident smirk, knowing that the Mafia had a plan to attack Daniels on the ramp as soon as he started towards the ring.

However, instead of the Daniels music, AJ Styles face filled the giant screen.

"Hey. Booker, up here." He said, as Booker looked at him, confused.

"Well, Booker, I know you're expecting the Mafia to come out there and save the day, give you the upper hand, but, well, see, that's not going to happen, cause the Mafia, see, they're kinda stuck." He said, as the camera cut to the door of the Mafia locker room, which was being obstructed by a forklift that Sabin was sitting on. The Detroit Native grinned widely at the camera before waving.

Booker started yelling off-mic threats and curses at AJ, who just smirked evil.

"Yeah, being beat at your own game kinda sucks, doesn't it? Well, before you get too mad, I suggest you turn around." AJ said, as Booker turned around and was met by Christopher Daniels, smashing an Egyptian ankh mirror he had bought overseas over Booker's head, blooding the man and knocking him unconscious.

"Holy crap! There's Christopher Daniels! And does he look pissed!" Taz yelled, as Tenay nodded.

"Well, considering what we saw go down two weeks ago between his sister and the Mafia, I can't say that's a big surprise Taz."

Daniels glared at prone form, before picking him up and hitting him with the Angel's Wings.

He shot daggers at Booker, as if considering doing more damage to him, but instead, decided to demand a mic, which was quickly handed to him.

"So, Kurt, you think that I'm a liability? You think I'm a weak link in the Mafia, and you decided to get rid of me? That's all well and good - now that you've come to that decision, carrying it out should be easy! All you punks have to do is call me out to the ring, tell me I'm fired, then beat me down on the spot right where I stand! It's that easy, you've done it before! Textbook, right?"

"Apparently not, because you couldn't even do that right! You didn't even have the guts to follow through on that! And what you did instead, sending me out to California so you could destroy my sister in every way possible was not only roundly unacceptable to anyone with a soul, but it was also the biggest mistake of your lives!"

"See, what just happened here with Booker, this, this is just the beginning of what's to come! My real family and friends and I will personally see to it that you are welcomed, Kurt Angle, to the public execution of your Main Event Mafia and, unless you get extremely lucky, your wrestling career! And that is gospel according to my spirit that you've reawakened: _**the Fallen Angel, Christopher Daniels!"**_

With that, he threw the microphone to the ground as the crowd erupted in thunderous applause.

"Well, I don't know about you Mike, but I wouldn't want to be Kurt Angle right now." Taz said, as Mike shrugged.

"If you ask me, Angle is going to get exactly what's coming to him, and I can't wait."

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

In the back, Christy stood in the middle of AJ, Joe, Sabin, and Shelley. The Guns were on her left and the others on her right.

She cleared her throat and looked into the camera.

"I'm here with Samoa Joe, The Tag Team Champions: The Motor City Machineguns, and the Heavyweight Champion AJ Styles. And, the question on everyone's mind is; how is Jeff Jarrett?"

"Jeff's fine, Christy. He's got a broken ankle but other than that, he's doing great. I don't see him being gone too much longer, but he stayed with Cayden tonight so she wouldn't have to be by herself." AJ explained, as Christy nodded, then looked at Joe.

"Alright, now Joe, I've got to ask; why did you leave the Mafia last week, destroying Kevin Nash in the ring?"

Joe sighed. "Well, Christy, there's a few reasons. Let's face it. I could have been the champ at Slammiversary 09, but I gave that up for Kurt, thinking that the mafia would help me, and then I even convinced Daniels to join for the same reason, only for us to become errand boys for those Scarfaces/Mobster wannabes who get their kicks off beating up on little girls."

"See, I don't know how many of you remember this, but about four years ago, Kurt broke my girlfriend, who is now my wife's, ankle just to get a match. That should have been enough there to throw up the red flags, and I did start looking for an out a few weeks ago. Two weeks ago, well, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. They annihilated Cayden, Skinny Mini, and that, well, they're going to pay for that. What just happened in the ring is just the start. We're fighting for everyone in TNA who doesn't want you to have power when Hogan shows up, Kurt. Your day of reckoning is coming."

Christy nodded at his threat before looking at AJ. "So, AJ, you knew what Daniels was going to do tonight. Why did you put the forklift in front of the door? Why not just take the fight to the Mafia?"

AJ nodded. "Well, Christy, unlike _some_ people in the back, _we _don't use tactics like that to beat up on helpless young women. Instead, we simply made sure that the fight stayed one-on-one. I mean, apparently, you only get a fair fight with the Mafia if you incapacitate the other members."

"Now, as for why we don't just kill the Mafia right now, well, it's simple. We want them to suffer. We want them to worry, to constantly be looking over their shoulders, knowing that we're going to get them sooner or later, which we will."

He glared into the camera, imagining Kurt Angle on the other side, watching him.

"Kurt Angle, for the past three years, you've been manipulating, using, and discarding the people of this company, people who I care about, for your own convenience. You've destroyed people, destroyed spirits, and destroyed careers. Well, Kurt, you took it too far when you decided to get to us by hurting my baby sister in the some of the worst ways possible." AJ hissed, his eyes glaring with intense hatred and anger.

"You were actually stupid enough to put your hands on Cayden? Big mistake. Big, big mistake. See, Kurt, you intended to destroy all of our spirits, but your plan backfired, cause we're all working together now, tighter than ever, with two goals in mind; destroying the Mafia and ending you."

"Angle, you've crossed a line, and now, as Grandpa Styles used to say, the chickens are coming home to roost and you're going to pay for what you've done."

Christy nodded, before looking at the Guns. "Well, guys, tonight, you get your hands on Nash and Steiner. What are your thoughts going into this match?"

"Well, it's really simple Christy. See, Alex and I, we're from Detroit, as you know. And, so are our opponents tonight, so they should know what I'm about to say, but seeing as beating up defenseless girls is not how we roll in the Motor City, we'll remind them."

"Nash, you branded me best friend, Shelley's girl. And Steiner, you tried to take Cayden to the back and do God only knows what with her. Well, Scotty, you're _never_ going to get with Cayden…ever. She's not your girl, never will be your girl, so back off."

"Now, what do we do in the Motor City when someone steps on our territory? Well, it's real simple; we hunt them down and end them. Boys, you hurt our girl, and now you're going to reap what you sowed. Tonight, there will be blood!" Sabin yelled, as Christy was slightly taken aback, the Guns, who normally goofed off and were all fun and games, were purely business tonight.

"Well, um, Alex, you've been uncharacteristically quite tonight. Do you have anything you'd like to add?" She asked, as Alex glared into the camera, anger and guilt and pain that had been eating away at him for the past two weeks clearly showing in his eyes. His fierce gaze would have made the mightiest of men shrink back while watching the interview.

"You're all dead." He hissed quietly, anger and bitterness so obvious in his voice that even Christy took a step back as he walked off camera, not wanting to accidentally get caught in the crossfire.

Chris looked at the camera with a condescending, I-told-you-so look. "Told you he was pissed." He said, before the others followed Alex out of the shot.

Christy looked at the camera. "Well, there you have it. It looks like the Mafia is in for a fight."

"Well, Taz, I don't know about you, but I would not want to be on the receiving end of that anger." Mike Tenay remarked, as Taz nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean. In all the years I've known Alex Shelley, I've never, ever seen the man that furious. I would not want to be Kevin Nash or Scott Steiner tonight."

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

After the promos hit, there was a tag team match, with both members of the winning team advancing in the Knockout tournament. Taylor and Sarita made their way to the ring to face the team of Tara and ODB. The tag champions used their chemistry to their advantage, and were barely able to pull off the win because of their experience as a team.

Then, it was time for the tag match between the Guns and Nash and Steiner. The Guns came out together, and while Sabin tried to do the entrance as normal as possible, Shelley walked to the ring angrily, not a hint of anything but hate and anger in his face.

They got in the ring, and while Sabin got on the turnbuckle, put his right hand up and pointed to Detroit, Alex stayed glaring at the tunnel, waiting for two men he hated more than anything else combined to come out to the ring so he could give them the beating of a lifetime.

However, instead of the Mafia music, the titantron cut to Scott Steiner standing outside in what seemed to be a yard, but it was dark outside, so it was hard to tell.

"Hey! Hey, guys! Machineguns! Yeah, you two little punks- I'm talkin' to you!" He said, as the crowd booed, and Alex and Chris rolled their eyes.

"First of all, before I get started- Sabin, I got tipped off that you were talking trash, saying how there's gonna be blood. Well, I gotta agree with ya, there is gonna be blood, 'cept that blood's not gonna be mine or Nash's."

"Now let's get down to why I'm here. But in order for you to understand why I'm here, you gotta know where here is. And if you wanna know where here is, well- you should have a look."

He stood aside and allowed the camera to get a shot of the house, which was instantly recognized as AJ's house from the interview the week before by the crowd, who moaned in surprise before booing loudly.

"You see, this is what you get when a bunch o' young punks and a man who lost his mortal vacuum when he lost his wife are trying to make mission statements and take on the unit that's produced TNA's ratings. If you guys had any brains or remembered TNA history, you've found a studio to do that interview o' yours last week."

"Instead, you did it at your house, and now we know somethin' about how it looks, and all it took was a good look at your window, and I've found where that little tramp o' yours, Kayla, Cayden, Cambria, whatever her name is, is sleepin' at. I know where she lives, and now I'm gonna be takin' the girl off your hands, so she can get the chance to ride Freakzilla!"

He smiled evilly as he walked to the front door. "So sit back and enjoy the ride, cause it's time to bust this joint."

Shelley, having gotten over the shock of the satellite feed, jumped out of the ring and started sprinting towards the tunnel, intent on getting to the house to help his girlfriend.

As he turned the corner to enter the face tunnel, however, a steel chair held by Kevin Nash slammed against his face, knocking him to the ground, nearly unconscious.

Sabin, who was right behind him, tried to attack Nash, but he too was struck down by the chair.

Smiling sadistically down at them, Nash watched as they laid on the floor on the brink of unconsciousness before he threw the chair down and walked off.

On the screen, Steiner kicked down the door and burst inside the house, startling Cayden and Jeff who were asleep on the couch as _Star Wars: Return of the Jedi_ played on the television.

Seeing Steiner, Jeff protectively, but unsteadily stood on one leg between Steiner and Cayden, one of his crutches held in his hand, prepared to swing.

Steiner laughed and rushed forward, catching Jeff off guard and knocking him to the ground as he swung the crutch. Having barely been nicked by the weapon, Steiner picked up the discarded crutch as an evil smile crossed his face and he lifted the crutch above his head and brought it down on Jeff.

He continued to wear Jeff out with the crutch, as Cayden watched in horror, screaming at Steiner to stop. She finally reached over, grabbed the remote and launched it at his head, catching him in the temple.

He looked up and glared at her, his anger seething.

"Yeah. That's right you Neanderthal. I'm right over here. You want me so bad, come get me." She said, as he dropped the crutch on top of Jarrett and headed her way.

She instinctively tried to run, wanting to put as much distance between Steiner and Jeff, but as she took off running across the room, her ankle gave out, not used to any stress being placed on it, let alone running.

The feed cut to the parking lot of the zone, where AJ and Chris Daniels were sprinting towards AJ's truck. Chris had his phone pressed to his ear, muttering quite pleas for Cayden to pick up, as AJ fumbled with the keys.

"Son of a….AJ she isn't picking up." He yelled, as the sound of AJ's truck unlocking reverberated throughout the garage.

"I'm going to kill 'em." AJ hissed out angrily, as he quickly climbed into his F-350 while Chris jumped into the passenger side. The sound of the engine starting filled the area, before squealing tires could be heard as AJ peeled out of his parking spot and took off towards the house at break neck speed.

The camera cut back to the house, were Cayden was trying to outrun Steiner. She almost fell, but steadied herself and hobbled across the room, the determination evident in her face as she tried to push through the pain.

However, her determination couldn't overcome her physical aliments, and in a few strides, Steiner caught her and pulled her back by her hair, causing her to let out a cry of pain. He then punched her in the face, which still had light traces of the bruises she had acquired a few weeks earlier.

Luckily, he hit her cheek, not her still healing nose, but the force of the impact was still enough to knock her to the ground. She landed on her stomach and he knelt on top of her, driving his knee into her back, keeping her pinned to the ground.

Although Cayden couldn't see him, Steiner pulled a rag and a bottle of chloroform out of his pocket and began to douse the rag with it.

He then flipped Cayden over so she was on her back. He drove his knee on top of her arm in the sling, causing her to scream out in pain. She was beginning to give up, before she saw the rag in Steiner's hand.

She started fighting back, landing a good right hook square in the jaw, stunning Steiner a bit. She began to flail her good arm at him and kick her legs, trying to get free.

"Get off of me, you stupid caveman." She yelled, as he shook his head, smiling.

"Sorry honey, but tonight, I'm going to make you my new freak." He said, as he started bringing the rag down over her face.

"Poppa Jay! Help! Je…" She yelled, before she was cut off by the rag covering her face and her being forced to inhale the drugs. She tried to hold her breath for as long as possible, hoping someone would come help her.

But, no one came, and soon, she slipped into peaceful oblivion, unable to fight the affects of the drugs.

After she stopped struggling, Steiner stood up and kicked her slightly with his foot to make sure she was really knocked out. When she didn't respond, he slung her over his shoulder and headed towards the door, his mission accomplished.

However, Jeff Jarrett was not one to give up easily when it came to his children. Barely holding on to his conscious state, Jeff waited until Steiner was right next to him then slung his leg with the cast on it into Steiner's shin, causing him to howl in pain.

Jeff quickly grabbed his crutch and caught Steiner in the jaw with it, doing whatever he could to keep Cayden safe.

Scott dropped Cayden roughly, causing her to crash to the ground, before he looked at Jeff. He brought his foot up and connected squarely with Jeff's face, nearly knocking him out.

He reached over for a glass vase of flowers, and as Jeff tried to make his way onto his knees, he brought the vase down on the back of his head, shattering the glass and causing Jeff to fall to the ground, unconscious and bleeding.

Smiling at his handy-work for a few moments, proud of what he had done, he finally turned his attention back to a motionless Cayden. He slung her back over his shoulder and carried her outside the house.

As he got to the car, however, someone ran into him, hitting him in the back of the head, causing both Steiner and Cayden to go plummeting to the ground. Steiner turned around to attack, but was met with a boot to the ribs.

He tried to fight back, but was again hit by the man, only this time it was a boot to the face.

Steiner quickly scrambled to his car, his original plan forgotten and his survival instincts taking over.

After a few more hits on his way, he finally reached his car and quickly climbed in, locking the door behind him. Had he not been in such a hurry to leave, he may have gotten a good look at the man, who was clothed in jeans and a navy blue hoodie with the hood up, but Steiner didn't look closely. Instead, he just peeled out and drove away.

The hooded man glared after him, and after he was satisfied that Steiner was gone, he turned on his heels to go back to Cayden.

The camera kept a good distance from the man, not wanting to upset him and also be attacked as Steiner was; so neither Steiner nor the cameraman got a good look at the man. And, since Jeff and Cayden were both knocked out, they didn't see him either.

The man knelt down next to Cayden and checked over her for injuries. After he was satisfied that she was not hurt badly and didn't need to go to a hospital, he gently lifted her up and carried her into the house, careful not to hit her head on the doorframe.

The camera watched from the window outside, as the hooded man placed Cayden onto the couch and covered her up with the Notre Dame blanket she had been using earlier. He then walked over to check on Jeff, and after being satisfied that Jeff would be fine, at least until AJ and Chris got there, he stood up, walked out the door to his big, black SUV, and drove off, without anyone seeing his face.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Back at the Impact Zone, TNA officials were tending to Alex and Chris, trying to get them coherent again.

As soon as Alex got to his feet, he started fighting his way through the crowd of medics and staff.

"Alex, Alex. You need to calm down." Someone yelled, as he half-ran, half-stumbled to the parking lot.

Sabin was not far behind him, knowing he had to be there for his best friends. Both men refused to stop and get looked at by the medical staff, but instead, after finally getting their bearings back, started jogging towards the car, their bodies not being up to a full out sprint.

"Alex, Chris. What are you guys doing?" Taylor Wilde asked, as her and Sarita jogged towards them.

Alex didn't even acknowledge their presence; he just kept going to his car as Sabin looked over at them, slowing his stride slightly.

"Guys, Cayden is fine. Some hooded guy ran Steiner off and got her inside. It showed the whole thing." Sarita said, trying to calm them.

At the mention of his girlfriend and the confirmation of her safety, Alex stopped jogging and sighed with relief as he scrubbed a hand over his face ad used a nearby car for support.

"Are you sure?" He asked, as Sarita nodded.

"Yeah, she's fine. AJ and Chris left about ten minutes ago, so they're probably almost there. Why don't you guys go get checked out by the medics before going over there?" Taylor asked, as Alex shook his head.

"No. I'm going to the house. Sabes can do what he wants."

Chris looked at his best friend. "I'm going with you Alex." He said, as Taylor groaned in frustration.

"Fine. Well, at least let me drive you to the house. Sarita can follow us in my car, because you guys are in no condition to drive." She said. Alex shook his head as they reached his car.

"No. I'm fine. Plus, I can drive faster than you." He stated, as Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"Well, seeing as I have your keys that I went and got from your locker room, you guys really don't have a choice, now do you?" She asked, taunting them with the keys she had just produced from her pocket.

Alex looked like he was about to protest, before he realized the more they argued, the longer it'd take him to get to Cayden.

"Fine. Let's just get there. Come on." He said, exasperated, as Taylor nodded.

"Alright." She said, as Sarita nodded.

"I'll go get your bags from the locker room before I head over. You aren't going to want to stay in your ring gear the whole time, are you?" She asked, as Alex and Chris realized they were still wearing their wrestling outfits.

They nodded their consent as Chris got into the passenger seat and Alex climbed into the back.

Taylor quickly navigated Alex's black 2010 Ford Shelby Cobra GT500 out of the parking garage and down the highway.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Chris and AJ pulled into the driveway of their house. Chris jumped out of the truck before it stopped moving and ran into the house with AJ only a few seconds behind.

The boys had gotten the call from Joe on their way to the house, which was about twenty minutes away from the Impact Zone, letting them know that some masked guy had saved Cayden and left, but that Cayden was okay.

"Poppa Jay. Come on, wake up. Please. Jeff, come on." She said through sniffles, as they turned the corner to see her knelt down beside Jeff, his head resting on a towel on her lap, trying to stop the bleeding, while shattered glass surrounded them.

Chris sighed with relief, seeing his sister was awake and was alright. He took a moment to collect himself before he decided to walk over to her.

"Cayden." He said gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly as he did before she looked up and saw it was her brother.

"Chris." She said, as tears welled up in her eyes. He bent down to pick her up, but she held on to Jeff.

"No, Poppa Jay…" She said, as Chris shook his head.

"Cayden, AJ will take care of him." He said, gently lifting his sister off the ground as she sat Jeff's head back on the floor. AJ walked in from the hallway closing his phone.

"Just called the EMTs, they're on their way. You okay Munchkin?" He asked, running a hand through her hair, as she nodded.

"I'm fine. Help Poppa Jay." She said, as AJ nodded, and kissed her on the temple before walking over to the injured man.

Chris looked down at his sister. "Are you okay Cayden? Did he hurt anything worse?" He asked, as Cayden shook her head.

"My arm a little, and my ankle is really sore. Other than that, I'm okay." She said, as Chris looked over her and saw a cut on her knee.

"Alright, looks like you cut yourself on some glass. We'll have the EMTs look at that once they get done with Jeff, okay?" He asked, as she nodded and hugged tightly to him.

He kissed her on the forehead as she turned her head to look at Jeff and AJ as AJ tried in vain to wake the fallen man.

"Chris, what happened? How did I get away from Steiner" She asked, as he sighed.

"Well, honey, according to Joe, Steiner got outside with you, but a hooded guy came and ran him off, carried you into the house, laid you on the coach, and ran off."

Cayden looked up at him, confused, before a huge smile lit her face.

"Chris. I was covered up with my blanket whenever I woke up. It had to have been Sting, Bub! He came!" She said, excitement in her voice replacing the fear that had just been there.

Chris sighed. "Cay, honey, I don't think it was him. He wouldn't have run off like that afterward. Plus, I think that AJ talked to Garrett today about how you were doing and he heard Sting say something."

She looked at him, her eyes pleading for him to give her at least a hint of hope that it could have been Sting.

She was about to say something, when she heard another car pull in. She instinctively hugged Chris tighter, still scared, as Chris rubbed her back comfortingly, tensing up himself before they heard Alex's voice start yelling.

"Cayden! Cayden!" He yelled from the driveway as he folded Sabin's seat up with him still in it and ran towards the house.

"Geez, Alex, you could have waited." He muttered, as Alex sprinted towards the house.

Cayden, having heard his voice, wiggled out of Chris's arms and started hobbling towards the door. Chris quickly reached out and steadied her, walking her towards the door until Alex walked in, a small gash on the left side of his forehead from the chair shot, wearing a t-shirt he found in the backseat and his wrestling gear.

Cayden shot towards him, as he hugged her tightly to him. He held her for a few moments, before he held her out at arms length.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" He asked, as she shook her head.

"I'm fine, Casanova." She said, before he crushed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply before pulling her into his arms for another hug as he sighed with relief.

Cayden could feel the tension leave his body as he hugged her. She suddenly realized something and pulled back and looked at him, reaching up and lightly tracing his gash with her fingers.

"Alex, what happened?" She asked, as he removed her hand and kissed it.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He said, as Taylor Wilde entered the house, dragging Chris Sabin behind her.

"No, he's not. He was hit with a chair shot; they both were. And, they haven't been looked at by medics yet." She explained, as Chris broke free from her grip and ran over to Cayden and pulled her into a hug.

"You okay?" He asked, as she nodded.

"I'm fine." She said, looking up at him and noticing he too had a small cut on his face.

"Chris, you need to get that looked at." She said, as Taylor crossed her arms.

"See? I told you she'd agree with me. Now…"

Chris held his hands up defensively. "I know, I know. Go to the bathroom and let you clean the cut." He said, his lips curling into a smile. Taylor returned the smile as he walked towards the bathroom.

"You okay Cayden?" She asked, walking over and hugging her good friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Are they okay?" She asked, as Taylor nodded.

"Of course. They're both so hard headed they probably didn't even feel it. I drove them over here, just to be on the safe side anyway." She explained before frowning.

"I miss you at the Impact Zone. It isn't as much fun to pull pranks on the Beautiful People when you aren't there." She explained, as Cayden sighed.

"I know. After this, I'm guessing I'll be at the Impact Zone with security guards armed to the teeth next week." She said, as Taylor smiled back.

"Great. Well, I'm going to go make sure Chris is okay. I'll be back in just a few." She said, as she walked off towards the bathroom.

"Is Double J okay?" Alex asked, as he hugged his girlfriend again.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I couldn't stand looking at him like that anymore." She said, as Alex nodded and hugged her tighter, letting her bury her head into his chest.

He noticed blue and red lights breaking the darkness outside, and could hear sirens in the distance as the ambulance made its way to the house.

"It's going to be okay." He said, as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Back at the Impact Zone, Kurt Angle was pretty proud of himself, knowing his plan had worked great. The Guns, AJ, and Chris were all gone, which left no opposition to the Mafia for the night.

He confidently made his way out to the ring, knowing that after he "accidentally" knocked down the ref, Nash would come down to the ring, attack his opponent, Bobby Lashely, and grantee Kurt's victory, thus making him number one contender again.

The match began and everything seemed to be going normally. The match was very well matched, with both sides having their moments of offense.

About eight minutes into the match, Kurt whipped Lashely into the turnbuckle, which the ref happened to be in front of.

The ref fell to the ground, hard, as Kurt smiled, knowing what was about to happen.

Nash came into the ring, pipe in hand. He rolled into the ring, and clubbed Lashely with it. He hit him a few more times before he rolled out of the ring like nothing had happened.

Suddenly, he was struck in the back with a steel chair, causing him to crash to the floor.

Samoa Joe stood behind him, and hit him about four times with the chair to make sure he stayed down, before he glared into the ring at Angle, who looked at Joe, shocked.

Joe got onto the apron and when Angle tried to knock him off, the hit him with the chair, knocking him down.

He climbed into the ring and hit Kurt a few times with the chair, before he threw it out of the ring. He turned back to Kurt and hit him with a Muscle Buster before he pulled Lashely on top of Angle. He saw the ref was beginning to stir, so he quickly left and headed back to the back through the face tunnel.

As he entered, he heard Lashely's music hit and, knowing that Lashely, not Kurt, was now the number one contender, he smiled widely.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Cayden lay in her bed, her head and good arm resting on Alex's chest, as he held her enclosed in his arms, both of them fast asleep.

On the floor beside them, Chris Sabin and Taylor were asleep also. Cayden had invited Taylor to stay and watch TV with them. She had invited Sarita too, but she had to fly home earlier the next morning, but Taylor had stayed and Joe, after stopping by to make sure that everything was okay, drove both her and Jeff back to their houses.

Jeff had been fine, he just had a few bruises and needed some stitches. Cayden was fine and just needed a bandage for the cut on her knee.

Taylor cleaned both Chris and Alex's cuts, and after the medics checked to make sure they weren't concussed, which they weren't, everything went slightly back to normal.

AJ peeked into the room, smiling when he saw that his little sister was grinning in her sleep. He also chuckled a little when he saw Chris's arm around Taylor as they both slept.

He quietly closed the door as Chris Daniels walked over to him.

"They asleep?" He asked, as AJ nodded.

"AJ, do you really think that it could have been Sting tonight?" He asked, as AJ sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I don't know man. I mean, it could be, but…it just doesn't feel like a Sting move, you know?" He asked, as Chris nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I just, I really hope it's him, because if Cayden gets her hopes up and it isn't him…" He didn't finish the sentence; he just let it trail off, not wanting to think about how badly that would hurt his sister.

**Well, there it as. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm kinda bogged down with finals and what not, but I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Hope y'all liked it and please, please, please leave a review. Remember, reviews = love! :D  
*casey*  
~Matthew 19:26~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delyaed updates guys. Finals week has been super crazy. But, I'm home now, so hopefully, I'll be postign a lot more frequently. So, here's the next chapter, hope it's up to par and that you all enjoy. As always, I don't own TNA or anyone but Cayden. And, another special shout out to Instant Classic Superstar Pac for helping me out yet again with this story. He's a lifesaver! :D**

Alex pulled his Cobra into a parking spot in the Impact Zone. He quickly got out and, jogging over to the passenger side, looked around to make sure the area was safe before opening Cayden's door for her and helping her out.

"Your ankle okay to walk?" He asked, as she nodded and rolled her eyes while leaning against the car.

"Yeah Alex. I've been walking on it all week and it was fine all day today." She said, really wishing the boys wouldn't baby her as much.

He sighed. "I know, it's just that, we were out a lot today, with going to the park and you just haven't really pushed your ankle that much yet." He explained as she nodded.

"I know, I'm fine. I promise. If it starts to bother me, I'll make you give me a piggy back ride." She said with a smirk as she pushed herself off the car. He took her good hand in his and pulled her close to him, so she was against his side and slightly behind him, as if he wanted to stay between her and any threats.

They walked into the Impact Zone, hand in hand, and when they walked in, Christy Hemme saw them. She ran over to them and almost tackled Cayden in a hug.

"Cayden! I'm so happy to see you! How are you?" She asked excitedly, as Cayden took a step back and made a pained face.

"Christy. Bad arm." She said quietly, causing Christy to jump back mortified.

"Oh, crap, Cayden, I'm sorry." She said quickly, as Cayden waved her off with her good arm.

"No worries. It's okay. Oh, and thanks a ton for the gift bag. I loved it." She said, as Christy smiled brightly and Alex took Cayden's hand again.

"Oh, it was nothing. We just wanted to give you something to cheer you up. But, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home resting?" She asked, as Cayden shook her head.

"No, I mean, we all saw how well that ended for me last week. The boys wanted to keep me somewhere where I'd be safe. Jeff has security posted outside our locker room, and there will always be at least three of the guys with me, so I'll be okay." She explained, as Christy nodded.

"Are you okay after last week? We were all really scared." She informed Cayden, causing her to smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just kinda freaked out. I've had my baseball bat within arms reach all week. And, Alex has hardly left my side since it happened. He's taken really good care of me." She said, grinning up at her boyfriend, who smiled back at her.

"Well, girls, I know you're trying to catch up, but, Cayden, I need to get you to the locker room before your brothers start to worry." He explained, as she nodded her understanding.

"Yeah, we'd better get going. Hey, you should come by the locker room later so we can catch up." She said, as Christy nodded.

"Okay, I definitely will." She said, hugging the younger girl carefully, before Alex led her towards the locker room. Cayden rested her head on his shoulder as they walked down the hall, still nervous after what had happened the week before.

As they were walking, D'Angelo Dinero turned the corner and, as he saw Cayden and Alex, walked towards them and smiled sadly at them.

"Hey Pope." Cayden smiled back at him. She gave him a quick hug then a kiss on the cheek, and he looked at her slightly confused as she did.

"Not that The Pope is complaining to be kissed by such a beautiful member of his congregation, but to what does Pope owe the pleasure?" He asked, as she smiled gratefully.

"The guys told me what you did. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped." She said, as he sighed.

"Well, the Pope just wishes he could have gotten there sooner."

"The Pope did more than enough." She said, winking,

"Well, Pope here want…oh, forget it. Cayden, how are you feeling sweetie?" He asked, dropping his normal demeanor into a more down to earth, approachable, softer attitude and voice.

"I'm okay. Just a little freaked after what happened last week. A girl should be safe in her own home." She said, as he nodded.

"I agree completely. How is everyone holding up?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Cayden sighed. "Um, the boys are okay I guess. Alex won't let me out of sight for more than ten minutes at a time it feels like. And, my brothers won't either. I seriously woke up last night at 3 in the morning, got up to use the bathroom, and almost tripped over Chris and AJ, who both snuck into my room and were sleeping on the floor to make sure nothing happened to me." She said, a hint of annoyance in her voice, but that was almost completely covered up by the gratitude of having two brothers who cared so much for her.

D'Angelo smiled at this, knowing from being around the brothers that their sister was their life. He then looked slightly confused.

"I'm glad you're feeling up to being here, but aren't you kind of in the lions den? Shouldn't you be somewhere safer than this?" He asked, but directed the question more towards Alex, who nodded at him.

"Well, I'm still not completely on board with the idea, but we've got security to watch the door and at least three of us are going to be in there at a time to look after her. The Mafia isn't going to get within ten feet of her." He explained, as he protectively wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, as if he had went through the worst case scenario in his head and need assurance that she was still there and okay.

She leaned into his embrace and patted his arm gently, letting him know that she was fine.

D'Angelo smiled at the couple, thinking they looked adorable together.

"Well, I need to go get ready for my match, but if you guys run into any trouble, if the Mafia tries to start something, or if you need anyone to keep an eye on Cayden, just let me know. Also, I'd be more than glad to Pimp slap a few members of the Mafia if I need to." He offered, causing Cayden to smile as she hugged him again.

"Thanks D'Angelo. We'll keep that in mind."

After they hugged, Alex shook D'Angelo's hand and thanked him for helping earlier, before he grabbed Cayden's hand again and the two made their way to the locker room.

As they walked through the hall, they were stopped by Beer Money, who were in the hallway, drinking of course.

When they saw Cayden, they pushed themselves off the wall, walked over to her and each gave her a hug.

"Hey Cayden. It's good to see you." Robert Roode said, as James Storm nodded.

"Yeah. It's nice to see your smiling face again Sweet Pea. How are you feeling?"

"It's good to see you guys too, and I'm doing okay. Just wish I could use my arm. It kinda sucks not being able to kick Chris and Alex's butts at Guitar Hero and Need for Speed anymore." She explained, causing a chuckle from the others.

"Um, Alex, don't get me wrong, I'm glad your girlfriend is here and I'm not trying to scare you, but aren't you worried the Mafia is going to try something?" Roode asked, as Alex sighed.

"Yeah, but we couldn't leave her at home after what happened either. Jeff posted security outside of the locker room and there'll be at least three of us with her at all times." He explained for what seemed like the millionth time, as the members of Beer Money nodded.

"Alright, well, if you need us to help keep an eye on her or if the Mafia tries to start something, you let us know, and we'll be right there to help out." Roode offered, as Alex shook their hands.

"Yeah, we're more than willing to take on some of the Mafia if you want. You don't put your hands on pretty young girls around Beer Money." Storm said confidently, winking at Cayden, causing her to smile at them as Alex nodded.

"Thanks guys. We all really appreciate it and if we need any help, you'll know. But we need to get going or your brothers are going to freak out, if they aren't already." He said to Cayden, causing her to nod.

James reached into the Boozer Cruiser and pulled something out.

"Well Cayden, since you're going to be stuck in the back and ain't going to be able to do nuttin and that's sure to drive ya insane, this oughta help out a bit." He said, handing her the beer.

"Thanks Storms." She said with a smile, as Alex groaned. "James, she's on pain meds. She can't have beer right now." He said, causing Cayden to frown and hand the beer back.

James took it from her and smiled, before whispering into her ear while giving her a hug.

"We'll sneak you one later. Don't worry."

She smiled up at him, before giving Roode a hug and heading towards the locker room.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

The Impact Zone was wired, ready for whatever the TNA competitors were about to throw their way.

However, they were all shocked when they heard a familiar entrance song "Take You Under" came through the speakers. They looked around, confused, until the familiar figure of James Mitchell strode through the heel tunnel.

"What the Hell is James Mitchell doing here?" Taz asked, as the bigger man made his way to the ring.

"I have no idea Taz, but I have a feeling we're about to find out." Tenay commented.

Mitchell demanded a microphone as he entered the ring and looked around the crowd.

"Three guesses as to who is now back in TNA!" He announced, as the crowd erupted, mostly in boos but with some notable cheers in there. He nodded casually, having expected just that.

"Now, I'm well aware that most of you remember exactly who I am, and a great number of you would rather I disappear lest I unleash hell upon some of your precious heroes again. But you're going to have to get over that and get used to my presence in the Impact Zone, because you're going to be seeing a whole lot of Father James Mitchell for quite some time." He stated, to more of the same reaction.

"See, with the recent happenings of late, your president, Dixie Carter, thinks that it would be in TNA's best interest if somenone who's not as… emotionally invested, into the war of families around here as Jeff Jarrett, came in and ran Impact as an unbiased, third party mediator."

The crowd erupted into more boos, as Mike Tenay looked at Taz shocked. "James Mitchell, an unbiased third party? With all due respect to our boss, what is she thinking?" He asked, as Taz nodded.

"I'm not sure Mike, but I really hope she knows what she's doing. Mitchell doesn't exactly have the best track record." He agreed.

"Now, I know, I know. 'James Mitchell? He's a bad guy! He can't run Impact!' and while normally that would be the case, things will be different this time around. See, I've been given a little incentive to 'be good' as you say. Because, if Dixie things I do a good job, she'll let me come back and bring a new wrestler with me to manage." He explained, as the crowd booed louder.

"Now, this wrestler could be a completely new monster, or it could be an old one you've already seen before, perhaps from one of the big feds of the '90s or even from right here in TNA. But let's not get ahead of ourselves, because there are plenty of animals in the back already looking to bite each other's heads off, and my job is to rein them all in a little bit, so to speak. Which is precisely why Dixie decided to call me and make this deal with me. Because of my expertise in animal control. And if you don't believe me... just ask my son Abyss."

Suddenly, machineguns firing echoed through the zone, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers for the first time that night. Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin came out, all business, which seemed to be normal these days.

The stormed down to the ring and Sabin demanded a microphone, which was quickly handed to him.

"Mitchell, I know this is your first night back, and I know you're familiar with what happened last week and the weeks before. And, me and my boy Alex here, well, we've sat in the back, twiddling our thumbs long enough. We want Steiner and another member of the Mafia and we want them _now!" _He demanded, as Alex leaned against a turnbuckle, glaring at Mitchell.

"Well, boys, I'm sorry, but I can't do that. See…" He was about to explain himself, when Alex flew across the ring, grabbed him by the shirt collar and shoved him against the turnbuckle.

"I don't care what the hell you have to do Mitchell. I want those SOBs in a match and I want them tonight!" He yelled, as Mitchell looked up, wide eyed. This wasn't the same Alex Shelley he remembered from his first tenure at TNA.

Sabin pulled Alex off the shocked man, telling him off mic to cool it. He finally let go, glaring at Mitchell, who cleared his throat before he started talking.

"Alright boys, simmer down before you eat someone. The reason I can't put you in that match is because you two are already in a match tonight with Team 3-D. However, Sunday, at No Surrender, you'll be putting your titles on the line against Booker and Steiner." He explained, as Sabin and Shelley exchanged glances.

Alex threw the microphone down, angry that he had to wait even longer to get his hands on Steiner, but was still somewhat content that he would get them on Sunday.

He stormed out of the ring with Sabin not far behind. However, before Chris left the ring, he looked at Mitchell and gave him a threatening look.

"You'd better know what you're doing, Mitchell. Because, if we get screwed over and don't get our hands on the Mafia Sunday, I won't stop Alex next time."

Mitchell looked around the ring before he himself started up the ramp, clearly flustered by what had just taken place. As he was walking towards the tunnels, Bobby Lashely's music hit and the big man made his way to the ring out of the face tunnel.

"The Boss" looked around the Zone before he started to talk into his microphone.

"Now, I'm sure you all know why I'm out here. I'm the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship and this Sunday I'll be taking on the Phenomenal AJ Styles. Now, I'd like to respectfully call my opponent out to the ring right now and say a few things to him."

The zone waited with anticipation, and when the words _Get ready to fly _sounded out of the speakers, the roof almost blasted off of the building as AJ made his way to the ring, Phenomenal Brand shirt and shades on with his belt slung over his shoulder.

He entered the ring, mic already in hand, as he leaned against the turnbuckles, giving Lashely a look that said _Go on._

Lashely nodded and cleared his throat before he addressed the champion.

"Firstly, AJ, I'd like to thank you for coming out here. I'm not out here to start a brawl, ruffle feathers, or anything like that. As a competitor, I have the utmost respect for you and what you've done as Champion. And, as a father, I respect you standing by Cayden, who is practically like a daughter to you, through everything. And, I know that you're going to get the Mafia for what they did, and I, for one, can't wait."

His demeanor changed slightly as he took in a deep breath. "However, as I said before, you are the Champion, and that means you have a responsibility to defend your title and with everything that has happened lately, you seem distracted, which is understandable, but I assure you, I'm bringing my A game Sunday, and if you aren't prepared for that, well, then you will not walk out of No Surrender as champion."

AJ looked at Lashely in slight disbelief for a second, before he pushed himself off the turnbuckle, adjusted his belt, and shook his head.

"Do you really think that I've forgotten about defending my belt? I mean, sorry I haven't been running around, hyping up our match, but if you hadn't noticed, I've been a little bit preoccupied as of late. However, Lashely, that should worry you more."

The challenger raised his eyebrow at AJ before he continued.

"See Bobby, I'm angry. No, I'm furious. And seeing as I can't get my hands on Angle because I have to defend my title against you, its going to be you who faces the brunt of my anger. And after I beat you this Sunday, I'm setting my sites on Angle. And I assure you that I will win because they don't just call me the Phenomenal One for kicks and giggles."

He said the last part pretty fiery, getting closer to Lashely as he did, staring the larger man down.

Lashely nodded, content that AJ was taking him as a serious competitor, when suddenly Samoa Joe's music hit and the crowd erupted into cheers again. The large Samoan quickly made his way to the ring and entered, asking AJ for his mic, which he quickly gave to the large man.

"Alright guys. Let's save it for Sunday, because knowing Mitchell, he probably has AJ in a match tonight. So, let's just take a breather, alright. Now, Lashely, I do have to say, lately you've obviously been impressive, but as you know, I haven't exactly been given a lot of opportunities as of late to showcase my abilities. So how about me and you have a match tonight so I can tune up for my match against this Sunday, which Mitchell just informed me is to determine the number one contender to AJ's title, and is against none other than the Scarface wannabe, Kurt Angle."

Lashely looked from Joe to AJ, then back at Joe. "I'll see you in the ring tonight Joe." He said, as he shook the Samoan Submission Machine's hand and nodded, before exiting the ring, with Joe and AJ following not too far behind.

"Wow Taz. So tonight, not only do we have Samoa Joe versus Bobby Lashely and the Motor City Machineguns versus Team 3-D, but, in a shocking turn of events, James Mitchell has returned to head up Impact while Jeff Jarrett is unable to." Mike Tenay said exasperated.

Taz nodded in agreement. "Mike, if this is any indication of how tonight's Impact is going to go, we're in for one crazy ride."

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

After the confrontations in the ring, Matt Morgan and Hernandez squared off against Booker T and Scott Steiner.

Although it wasn't caught on camera, Alex attempted to go out to the ring backstage, Joe talked him down before he could leave the locker room, telling him to save it for Sunday before pointing out that he was upsetting Cayden. He stopped freaking out and walked over to Cayden, sitting down next to her and pulling her close.

Morgan ended up pinning Booker, much to the delight of the fans and the majority of the superstars in the back.

Afterward, the next round of the knockout tourney was underway. Hamada faced off against Taylor Wilde. The match was pretty evenly matched, but Hamada's experience and strength proved too much for Taylor, who lost the match after attempting a hurricanrana that Hamada reversed into a power-bomb.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

The camera's cut backstage where Mitchell was walking down the hall. He came across Jeff Jarrett who was standing with Beer Money, seemingly talking about the previous weeks' incidents.

As Mitchell came closer, Roode motioned towards the man with his head, as Storms patted Jeff on the shoulder before handing him a beer and walking off.

Mitchell stopped in front of Jeff and looked him over.

"Jeff."

"James." Jarrett replied before he shook his head.

"I just got one question. How in the world did you convince Dixie to bring you back to TNA? I mean, do you honestly expect any of us to believe that you're going to behave."

Mitchell crossed his arms over his chest. "Why wouldn't you?" He asked, as Jeff sighed.

"You don't exactly have the best track record. You see I remember how you seemed to pick people apart while you were here last time; Abyss and Christian Cage just to mention two of them. You can't be impartial; you don't know how to be. All you know how to do is look out for yourself" He said, as James rolled his eyes and looked at Jeff condescendingly.

"Exactly my point Jeff. What is in my best interest? To screw up and tick of Dixie while I'm in charge, or to 'behave' myself and do what she'd want me to and get on her good side so she sticks to her and let's me bring someone in to manage."

Jeff looked at him thoughtfully, as if he were considering what he was saying. He shook his head after a few moments of silence. "I still don't trust you." He said, as James smiled.

"Good. You shouldn't. But, like I said, I'm going to do my best to please Dixie. I have no grudges towards either side. And, for some reason, Dixie's convinced that you should still have _some _say in what's going on. So, we're going to listen to your suggestions and weigh your opinions heavily." He explained, as Jeff looked over Mitchell, and nodded, somewhat content with the answer.

"Fine, Mitchell. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But, I promise you that if something happens to Cayden and it's because of you, I will have no problem hunting you down with the rest of the family and putting you down like a dog." He said threateningly.

The long haired man smirked slight at Jeff. "Like I said Jeff, I've got no problems with either side. I'm just going to play this as fairly as possible."

Jeff nodded, a mutual understanding having been established between the two.

"I'll see you around Jarrett." He said, as he walked down the hall and out of sight.

Jeff sighed, not sure exactly if this was a good or bad thing. He pushed himself off the wall and on his crutches, made his way back into the locker room.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

The Guns made their way out to the ring, and, as had been the case as of late, they were all business. The anger lines were clearly etched into Alex's facial features. They waited patiently for Team 3-D to make their way to the ring.

Bubba Ray and Devon came out to their usual entrance and waited for the bell to be rung. After it was, Bubba Ray reached out and shook hands with Chris Sabin, whom he was starting things with. The two fought back and forth, with Sabin's high flying, quick offense giving him the slight advance over Bubba's slower, more hard hitting style.

After hitting Bubba with a hurricanrana three minutes into the match, Sabin waited till he was sitting up, then bounced off the ropes. He ran towards him, about to drop kick him in the face, when Bubba jumped up and clothesline Sabin, hard.

Both men slowly made their way to their corners, with Bubba tagging in Devon moments before Sabin tagged in Shelley.

The two came in and exchanged blows, until Devon hit Shelley with a suplex. He then tried to lift him off the mat, but was met with a kick to the head instead. Alex tried to take advantage of the move and Irish Whip him into the corner, but Devon countered and sent Alex into the corner instead.

He tried to crush the younger man, but Alex jumped up and using the ropes for support, kicked the man into the head. He then climbed onto the top turnbuckle and missle-drop kicked him in the back of the head.

Alex quickly rolled the man over and put him into a sleeper hold. Bubba climbed into the ring once it was obvious that Devon wasn't going to be able to escape the submission. He kicked Alex in the back, hard, causing him to release the hold.

Sabin ran into the ring and was going to hit Bubba with a flying cross body, but Bubba caught him and flung him outside of the ring. Alex stood and turned, facing Bubba before hit him with a kick to the gut, then a DDT.

He stood up and when he turned his attention back to Devon, he was hit with a big backbreaker. Devon then picked him up and hit him with a sidewalk slam before hitting a standing elbow. He saw his brother was standing up now, and motioned for him to get into position for the 3-D. Alex slowly stood up, unaware of what waited behind him.

The Dudleys were about to hit him with their finisher, when Sabin hit Bubba, who was in the back, with a dropkick to the back. He catapulted into Devon, who lost his grip on Shelley, who he has just grabbed.

Alex used the fact that Devon was off balance to his advantage, grabbing Devon's head and scaling the turnbuckle for some Sliced Bread #2. He covered him as Sabin made sure Bubba didn't break up the cover.

Alex got the three count, the crowd giving a mixed reaction, with half loving the outcome and the other half hating it.

He and Chris got their hands raised in victory, and Alex quickly rolled out of the ring, not liking being away from Cayden for as long as he had been.

He moved swiftly through the tunnel, with Chris close behind, as Angelina Love's entrance music filled the arena.

As they walked towards the locker room, they saw six security guards running from outside of Cayden's room towards them. They stopped one of them and looked at him, concerned.

"What's going on?" Shelley asked, his chest tightening, worry setting in that something may have happened to Cayden.

"There's a big fight going down at ringside. The Beautiful People jumped Taylor and Sarita while Sarita was on her way to the ring. They're beating the tar out of them. We're going to break it up." The large muscular man informed them before he took off again.

They slowed after that, seeing the locker room, six security guards left outside. They were about 25 feet from the door when suddenly they were crashed into from behind, causing them to plummet to the ground.

Next thing they knew, they were being full out attacked by Kevin Nash, Kurt Angle, and Booker T. Booker and Angle were stomping on Sabin, while Nash picked Shelley up and ran him head first into the wall. He then grabbed his head before slamming it into the wall a few times then threw him into the wall, hard, as he slumped to the ground.

Angle mounted Sabin and hit him with repeated rights and left, as four of the security guards rushed over. One of the guards knocked on the locker room door, and yelled inside.

"Mr. Jarrett, sir. There's a problem out here." He said, as AJ stepped outside.

"Again? What is it this time? JB and the other announcers get into a…" He stopped mid-sentence, however, when he saw the Guns being attacked down the hall.

"Guys, Chris and Alex are being attacked by the Mafia." He yelled into the room.

Daniels, who was sitting next to Cayden, instantly jumped up, but when she tried to follow, held her back.

"No. You stay here. Jeff, stay here with her and keep her here. Joe, come on. You two, stay here." He said to the guards remaining at the door, as the three men took off sprinting towards the scene.

AJ instantly locked his eyes on Angle and when Angle saw this, he got the attention of Nash and Booker, who were now brawling with the security guards. The three quickly started running further away, with AJ, Daniels, and Joe in hot pursuit.

Soon, they caught up with them. AJ launched himself into Angle, and pinned him against the wall, getting a few licks in before Angle hit him with a jab to the gut and quickly kept going the opposite way, with AJ attempting to pursue him, but was stopped by two security guards.

Daniels had Nash and the two were exchanging blows back and forth, as Joe took Booker to the ground and mounted him.

Security was not far behind and quickly got them all separated long enough for the Mafia to get away.

Daniels, Joe, and AJ tried to go after them, only to be continually stopped by security, until Joe looked around and swallowed hard before he spoke.

"Guys…where is Steiner?" He asked, as the three men looked around. Daniels cursed under his breath before the family took of running back the way they had come from.

They sprinted through the halls until they reached outside the locker room, where the Guns were slowly making their way back to their feet. Joe helped Shelley and Sabin stand, but all of their hearts dropped when they saw the two security guards lying on the ground, unconscious.

The scene that welcomed them inside the room was far from ideal. The furniture had been overturned and Jeff laid on the ground, clutching the back of his head, which was busted open, yet again.

Joe ran to the fallen man's side. "Jeff?"

He didn't respond, except for a groan.

"Jeff! What happened?" He demanded, a little harsher than he intended.

"Uh…Steiner….busted in here…tried to keep Cayden safe…had a pipe…headed towards parking garage." He said, as the men's faces all paled.

They all took of towards the parking lot, and, despite the fact he had just been in a match and then got the tar beat out of him, Alex was the first one out of the room, the others only seconds behind.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

*A few moments before*

Cayden started fidgeting as her brothers took off towards the attack. She started ringing her hands and after a few moments, suddenly stood up, causing Jeff's head to snap up and look at her.

"Cayden. Stay in here." He said in his best fatherly tone.

She rolled her eyes. "I am." She muttered, as she started pacing back and forth throughout the room.

Jeff watched her, wishing he could be out there helping instead of in his stupid cast and on his stupid crutches. He frowned at her as he saw the anxiety on her face.

"Suga, they're going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine." He said, as she shook her head and ran a hand through the red waves of her hair.

"But what if they aren't. I mean, I am so sick of Alex and Chris getting the crap beat out of them because of me." She complained as she punched a locker with her good hand, before instantly pulling it back and shaking it while hissing in pain.

"OW! Son of a gun!" She yelled, as Jeff sighed.

"Cayden, you've already got enough injuries, so stop it. Now, come here and let me see ya." He said, waving her towards him.

She continued to shake her hand as she crossed the room. She stopped mid step though when she heard a commotion outside. Suddenly, the door flew open and Scott Steiner stormed inside, lead pipe in hand and the two security guards he had taken out with it laying prone on the floor.

Jeff tried to jump up to stay between the large, roided up man and Cayden, but as soon as he tried to stand, he was thrown head first into the wall. Then, Steiner took his pipe and hit him twice before Cayden's jumped on his back, unsure of what else to do.

She wrapped her good arm around his neck, hoping this weak attempt at a sleeper hold would be somewhat effective. She didn't expect it to stop Steiner, but she figured it'd buy her and Jeff time until her brothers saw that this was a set up and hurry up and get back to the locker room.

Steiner, annoyed, reached up, grabbing Cayden by her hair, flipped her over his head, causing her to land, back first, on the hard concrete floor with a thud. She cringed in pain, before flipping onto her stomach, and, using her good arm for support, kicked Steiner in the head. She then scrambled onto her feet and rushed for the door, yelling for her family the whole time.

_Where are they?_ She thought. She had almost made it out the door, when a sharp white pain hit her in the back of the head. She fell to the ground, unconscious, as Steiner looked from the pipe in his hand to the carnage around him and smiled.

He bent down and picked up Cayden, slinging her over his shoulder, much like he had the week before, and rushed out of the room, heading towards the parking lot.

He looked over his shoulder to see the Guns still lying on the floor, oblivious to anything going on, and the other three had been lured away, just like the Mafia had planned. Angelina did a great job too; having the Beautiful People attack Sarita and Taylor to draw some of the security away from the door, then have the others attack the Guns, which would draw out the remainder of the security and the family, leaving Cayden all alone.

It was an ingenius plan and it was schemes like this that made Steiner think that Angle may be the greatest evil mastermind in the history of the world. Forget Lex Luthor. Forget Dr. Doom. Angle was truly the monster at the end of the story.

A sick smile crossed Steiner's face as he made it into the parking garage and noted that no one was following him. His mind filled with images of what he planned to do once he got out of the arena. He was in for a great night indeed.

However before he could make it all the way across the parking lot, he was hit in the back, hard, by someone, causing him to fall to stumble and almost lose his grip on Cayden. He kept a hold of her, but he did drop his pipe.

He turned to face his assailant, Cayden still draped over his shoulder, but was hit in the gut by his very own pipe that he had dropped by the hooded guy from the week before.

Steiner bent forward, hoping to subside the pain in his gut, and when he shifted his weight, he felt Cayden being lifted off his shoulder, before the pipe crashed down on the back of his skull. He was hit three more times, once in the skull and twice in the back, before Cayden's hooded rescuer restrained himself and carefully laid Cayden onto the ground.

He examined her carefully for injuries, and was tending to her the best he could, gently tapping her check to try to get her to wake up, until he heard a commotion coming through the parking lot.

He quickly stood up and rushed into his nearby SUV, not wanting his identity to be known yet. He watched quietly from his car, and, once he saw that it was indeed Cayden's brothers, the Guns, and Joe coming towards her and not more mafia member, he turned the car on and headed out of the garage.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

The five men quickly made their way through the halls, in hot pursuit. Sabin was going to stay behind with Jeff, but D'Angelo Dinero showed up as the others were heading to the garage, quickly told Chris to go and that he'd make sure Jeff got to the medics, which resulted in Chris going also.

They started searching the garage frantically, looking for Cayden. They heard a horn honk and quickly took off that way, and as they rounded a row of cars, saw Cayden lying motionless on the ground, Steiner in the same predicament on a few feet away.

"Cayden!" AJ yelled, as he picked up the pace, him and Daniels pulling away from the others, reaching their downed sister first.

"I'll go get the trainers." Sabin said, as he turned the other way and ran as fast as his throbbing body would allow him to towards the trainers to let them know where to find Cayden and the others.

"Short Stuff. Come on, wake up." Daniels said softly, kneeling down beside her but not really being sure how much to move her due to not knowing the extent of her injuries.

"Cay, come on Munchkin, enough beauty sleep." AJ coaxed on the opposite side of her as he examined her body for any visible injuries. He saw none but did see some blood gathering around her head.

"Cayden Avery Daniels, open your eyes right now!" Chris yelled, hoping that something, anything, could get her to respond a little.

Alex quickly knelt down next to them, looking his girlfriend over, sighing with relief that nothing looked too serious.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked, as AJ and Daniels nodded.

"Yeah. It just looks like she got hit in the back of the head with something." Chris said, as he rested a hand on his sister's, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Lead pipe." Joe muttered angrily, as the others looked at him, confused.

"Joe, what are you talking about?" AJ asked, mimicking the action that Chris had just done, grabbing Cayden's other hand.

Joe nearly growled out his answer. "That bastard hit Cayden with a lead pipe. Look." He said, pointing to where it laid next to Steiner.

Alex looked from Chris to Cayden to Steiner, than back at Cayden one last time. After he was sure that her brothers had the situation under control, he walked over to Steiner, mounted the fallen man who was barely conscious, and started pounding him, hitting him with repeated lefts and rights.

"You son of a b#(%$. Keep your d#($ hands off of my girlfriend." He yelled through punches, as he kept swinging, the anger unlike anything anyone had ever seen out of Alex Shelley before.

"You're going to rot in Hell you sick bastard, and I'm going to make sure you go sooner rather than later." He continued yelling, although Steiner had since been knocked out cold and couldn't hear him. Though Steiner had never been hit in the front of the face with the pipe, he was now bleeding profusely from his mouth, nose, and gashes across his cheeks and forehead thanks to Alex's fists.

He kept swinging until each arm was gripped by two hands. He looked over his shoulder to see security guards gathering around him, trying to restrain him.

"Get the hell off of me." He yelled, as another security guard grabbed him around the waist and helped the others drag him backward. He continued to struggle against them, not seeing anything but the perfect opportunity to end Steiner.

"I'm going to kill you Steiner. You're going to die bloody." He yelled, until someone else grabbed his arm. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Sabin this time, trying to calm him down.

"Dude." He said, motioning with his head towards where Cayden was. Alex looked over and saw her slowly coming to. He tried to pull free again, but was still held by security.

"Let go of me so I can see her. Now." He growled, causing the security guards to quickly agree. As soon as they let go, he jogged over to Cayden, grabbing the back of his head, which was throbbing due to the attack he had been the victim of, while he made his way over.

Joe glanced over and, seeing the security guards busy with Alex, walked over to Steiner's pipe, and after holding it like he was a CSI detective looking for clues, he started wailing on Steiner with it. After about about five hits, security, which now consisted of six fairly large men, got between him and Steiner, stopping his assault.

He acted like he would hit them if they didn't move, but they didn't stand down. Unable to bring himself to hit one of the innocent security guards, even if it was to kill Scott Steiner and better the world, he dropped the lead pipe and put his hands up innocently and walked over to the group, where Cayden was just opening her eyes.

Cayden's eyelids slowly fluttered open and she didn't focus on anything at first, being unable to. She closed her eyes for a few moments, then tried again. She looked confused as she spotted her brothers.

"Supes, X, what happ'nd?" She whispered, then got wide eyed as if she suddenly remembered everything that had happened.

"The Guns? Poppa Jay?" She said frantically, as she sat up. The boys quickly supported her so she wouldn't fall backward, as they both hugged her.

"Everyone's fine, Cayden." AJ said, as Chris nodded.

"Yeah, they weren't after them. It was a trap to get you, so they just attacked them long enough to get us out of the locker room and get to you." He explained, as she looked at them both, scared, like she didn't believe her brothers, until she saw Alex behind her.

She sighed, relief filling her completely when she saw that he as okay. Tears threatened her eyes, as he quickly moved forward and wrapped her in a hug, holding her tight.

He kept his arms securely around her, once hand around her lower back, the other cradling the back of her head, holding her close to him.

"It's alright. I'm alright. You're alright. Everyone's alright." He whispered calmingly into her ear, as she nodded against his shoulder before nuzzling into his neck and breathing in the security.

He rested his chin on the to of her head as she looked at the others, and noticing that Sabin was knelt beside her, she smiled over at him.

"You okay Sabes?" She asked, as he nodded.

"I think so. Your boy got the worst of it." He said, but instantly regretted opening his mouth, as Cayden looked up at Alex, petrified, and Alex glared at him. Chris mouthed _sorry _to Alex, who rolled his eyes, before he looked down at Cayden.

She started to say something, no doubt asking about his injuries, but he put a finger to her mouth first, silencing her. "Sweetheart, I'm fine." He said, as he gently kissed her on the forehead before brushing a piece of hair from her face.

She grabbed his hand, however, her eyes growing wide with fear, as she turned it over in her hands. "Alex, how did you cut your wrist?" She asked quickly, as he gently pulled his hand free and looked over the others towards Steiner.

"Not my blood." He said quietly and bitterly, as Cayden looked at him, confused.

"Whose blood is it?" She asked as Joe smirked at her.

"Steiner's. Your boy really did a number to the macho pig pervert." He explained, as she looked at Alex, a smile crossing her face and AJ cleared his throat.

"Come on. We need to get you three to the trainers and see how Jeff is." He said, as the others nodded. Alex started to stand up with Cayden, but Daniels quickly stopped him.

"Alex, you're hurt too. Let me carry her." He said, as Cayden rolled her eyes.

"Guys I don't need carried." She complained, as Alex and Chris ignored her and her boyfriend looked skeptically at her brother.

"You sure? I mean, I've got no problem carrying her." He said, as Daniels nodded. "I know you don't, but you need to get checked out first."

He bent down and picked Cayden up as she rolled her eyes at the boys for once again not listening to her.

Joe helped sturdy the Guns, who, after coming down from their adrenaline rush, were starting to feel the effects of the attack. Cayden looked nervously at her boyfriend and best friend, as they slowly walked, clearly in pain, through the garage.

Sabin noticed this and winked at Cayden before flashing her a big smile.

She smiled back, as she noticed her brother started walking slower with her, and AJ matched stride with him. Chris looked at the champion and sighed, knowing that what he was about to say was not going to sit well with him.

"AJ. I'm going to take her to the trainer and after we get everyone checked out, Alex, Sabin, Jeff, Cayden, and I are going to head back to the house." He said, as AJ looked over at him slowly, wondering what he was getting at.

"I need you to stay here at the zone." He said, as AJ immediately started shaking his head.

"No chance. I'm going back with you guys." He said in a way that meant the conversation was over.

"AJ, listen, I know you want to keep an eye on her. I know it scared you like crazy when you saw that she was gone again. It scared me too." He said, as Cayden muttered something under her breath about them talking about her like she wasn't there.

Chris lightly nudged her before he continued. "But, we can't leave Joe here by himself with three members of the Mafia still going crazy. I know others would help out, but we don't need to bring anyone else into this and get them into the line of fire. The Guns are in no condition to stay and neither are Jeff and Cayden. I'll take them back and make sure everyone is okay and safe."

AJ shook his head. "No. I need to help you keep an eye on Cayden. You can stay if you want, but I'm going back."

Chris sighed. "AJ, one of us needs to go home, and I've already got a lick in on the Mafia. Plus, you're the champ, and as much as I hate to admit it, Lashely is right. You've been focusing on the Mafia, not him. You need to scope out your competition tonight." He urged, as Cayden nodded.

"Supes, I'm fine. Stay here. I don't want Fat Man to get hurt or want you to lose your title. You need to stay here. I'm fine with it." She said, as he sighed.

"Munchinkin, are you sure? I feel like I'm bailing on my big brother responsibilities if I stay here." He explained, as she rolled her eyes.

"You aren't. And, if you're that worried about it, you can pick up Sherlock Holmes and Ice Cream on the way home." She said, as he chuckled a little and nodded.

"I think I can manage that." He said, as they reached the trainers room. Joe stepped outside.

"Bout time you slow pokes got here. Jeff and the Guns are already inside, but I need to get ready for my match. I'll swing by the house later?" He said as a question, wanting to make sure it was okay.

"Actually, Joe, I'm gonna stay here and watch y'alls match, the others are going home." AJ explained, as Joe shook his head.

"AJ, you don't have to do that. Go home with the others, I'm sure I'll be fine." He said, as AJ shook his head.

"No. You're in this fight with us and we're not throwing you to the wolves. Besides, I need to scout this match." He said, before looking at Cayden.

"You get feeling better, and if you decide you want me home before the taping is over, you call me and I'll be on my way." He said, as she nodded her understanding. He bent down and kissed her forehead before nodding at Chris, nonverbally telling him to keep him updated.

Chris nodded back, and took Cayden inside to get her looked at.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

While all of the events were unfolding in the back, Angelina Love was watching her minions destroy Sarita and Taylor Wilde with the Ugly Stick, and anything and everything they could get their hands on.

And one point, Velvet Sky took a belt and started whipping Sarita and Taylor with it.

While the tag champs tired to fight back, Taylor was already exhausted from the match she had participated in earlier the night, and with them taking out Sarita first, the two were unable to put up a good defense.

While laughing at the carnage that was unfolding at ringside and what was going on backstage (which Angelina knew about because this was the opening the Mafia needed to set their plan in motion and had been meticulous thought out by Kurt Angle), Hamada jumped over the baracade and attacked Angelina Love, tackling her.

The two knockouts started rolling around in the ring, exchanging punches while pulling hair and elbowing and kicking one another.

Finally security broke up the brawl amongst the six knockouts.

"Alright, alright girls. Settle down or I'll have to go get you some Midol." He said, earning him glares from all six knockouts and good majority of the women in the audience.

"Well, seeing as Sarita is in no condition to compete tonight due to what just happened, I'm going to go ahead and announce what's going to happen this Sunday at the Pay Per View. We're going to have Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne vs. Taylor Wilde and Sarita for the Knockout Tag Team titles while Hamada and Love will face off to determine who gets the currently vacated title."

With that, he walked back offstage, while security tried to hold back the women, who were still determined to kill one another.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Angle, Nash, and Booker sat in the locker room, waiting on the call from Scott Steiner to let them know he got out of the Impact Zone with Cayden. However, instead of a phone call, the door to their locker room busted open and James Mitchell stormed in.

He raised his eyebrows at Angle when he saw the phone in his hand. "I hope you aren't expecting a call from Scotty, because after the beating Alex Shelley and Samoa Joe gave him, not to mention Cayden's hooded rescuer, I don't think he's going to remember how to work a phone for a while." He said, as Angle looked at him, a shocked and disappointed expression, before he frowned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, trying to cover his own backside.

"Well, let me explain it to you really simply, then. Your other Mafia member once again tried to kidnap Cayden Daniels. He even hit her with a lead pipe and carried her to the garage. He then got annihilated by a hooded man, Alex Shelley, and the mountain of a man, Samoa Joe."

Angle shook his head and did his best to look disgusted. "I had no idea he was going to go after her again." He said, as innocently as he could. Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"Sure you didn't Kurt. Do yourself a favor and don't try to con a con man. We all know you orchestrated that little attack and, I wouldn't be surprised if Angelina Love and the Beautiful People were involved also."

"Now, seeing as I can't have the Knockouts scared to come to work, we're going to have to punish you guys. And, while I normally would applaud your bad guy tactics, I have to "be good." So, Kurt, your match this Sunday is no longer a number one contender's match, and Booker and Steiner, if he even makes it to Sunday, no long get a title shot. If they win, they'll get one, but that's it."

Angle grew furious and inched closer to Mitchell.

"You can't do that." He growled out through gritted teeth.

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "Actually, Kurt, I can do what I want. So, that's how it's going to be Sunday, and to take this all just a step further, since you've taken every safe place that girl can stay and attacked her there; if anyone on the TNA roster who is not welcomed onto the property but yet steps foot onto AJ and Daniels's land will be immediately fired."

Angle started to protest, but Mitchell put his Cane up, as if silencing him, before turning around and walking out.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

"Well, Mike, with all the chaos that has ensued tonight, we finally are at the main event." Taz said with a sigh of relief as Taz nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean Taz. I was beginning to wonder if we were ever going to make it." The other announcer said, as Bobby Lashely's music hit and he made his way through the face tunnel towards the ring.

"Well, here comes the man who will face AJ Styles this Sunday at No Surrender for the TNA Heavyweight Championship. And after the events of tonight, you have to wonder where Styles's head is at." Mike commented, as Taz nodded.

"Yeah. As you all saw earlier, the Mafia attacked Cayden and Jeff Jarrett again. They're fine, as our the Guns. Its nice to see Mitchell stepping in and reprimanding the Mafia for their actions, but the damage my already be psychologically done to all those involved." Taz noted, as Samoa Joe's music hit and the large man made his way to the ring.

The match started as expected, with both men trying to hit the other with large grappling moves. The momentum continually swung back and forth throughout the night.

Finally the tied turned in Joe's favor after about three minutes into the match, when Lashely tried to hit Joe with a flying shoulder block after bouncing off the ropes.

Joe grabbed the number one contender and flung him over, hitting him with a body slam. He then hit him with a standing elbow drop, before picking the man up and setting him up for the muscle buster.

However, as soon as they were both in position, Nash, Booker, and Angle all ran to the ring and pummeled both of the competitors, causing them both to fall to the ground.

Angle focused on Lashely, whom he felt had a title shot that should be his, while Nash and Booker stomped and kicked Joe, whom they felt had betrayed the Mafia by siding with Cayden and the others.

The Mafia was getting in a few good licks, when suddenly, the crowd erupted into cheers, as AJ Styles ran towards the ring, steel chair in hand.

"There's the champ!" Taz yelled, as AJ slid into the ring and headed straight for Angle. He hit him with one good shot in the gut, before he turned around and hit both Nash and Booker with the chair, in the back and in the face respectively.

He then turned his attention back to Angle, who had just rolled out of the ring. He started to follow, but then remembered the others in the ring. He turned around and saw that they were both making their way back to their feet, so he took off running towards them.

He ran into Booker with the chair, sending him flying over the rope, before he looked back towards Nash, who instantly rolled out of the ring.

AJ stood by the ropes, glaring at Angle, letting him know that his time was coming. The two continued their stare down, until someone put their arm on AJ's shoulder.

He instantly spun around with the chair, poised to attack, when he saw that Lashely was the one who grabbed him. The two stared one another down, knowing that while they respected each other, they would be trying to destroy one another at the Pay Per View in order to claim the richest prize in TNA.

"Taz, I don't know about you, but I think that No Surrender is going to be one for the ages." Tenay predicted.

Taz agreed. "I know Mike, No Surrender this Sunday is going to be off the hook and those two in the ring are sure to steal the show."

**Well, there it was, hope you like it. Thanks for reading and sticking with me so far. Please, let me know what you think. Reviews = Love. And, I'll try to have the next chapter up in a day or two.  
*casey*  
~Matthew 19:26~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, here it is. Chapter 23: No Surrender. Hope it's up to par and that you all like it. I don't own TNA or anyone mentioned, except Cayden. And, as always, special shout out to Instant Classic Superstar Pac for putting up with me during finals while trying to write my fan fics. I wouldn't have went insane without his help.**

Cayden sat next to Alex on the coach at her house, as he draped his arm over her shoulder. She cuddled into his side as AJ knocked on the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Alright guys. We need to get heading to the Impact Zone for the Pay Per View." He said as Cayden sighed and rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Do I have to stay here?" She asked, as AJ nodded.

"Yeah Cayden. We don't need a repeat of last week tonight." He explained, as she sighed and reluctantly nodded.

Alex slowly moved her off of him then frowned over at her.

She frowned back. "Be careful tonight, alright. Seems like you get beat up every week because of me. Maybe you should break up with me so you won't get attacked all the time." She suggested sadly, as he shook his head.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you're worth it." He said with a playful grin, causing her to give him a small smile back.

"Kiss for luck?" He asked, as she nodded and kissed him tenderly for a few seconds until AJ cleared his throat behind him, as Cayden rolled her eyes and broke the kiss with Alex.

"I'll see you after the Pay Per View. Call me if you need me, alright?" He asked, as she nodded and kissed him again.

"Kick butt tonight Casanova." She said, as he winked at her.

"That's the plan." He said, before kissing her one last time then headed to get his bag from the kitchen.

She looked at AJ sadly and was about to say something before she heard someone yell then jump over the back of the coach and land next to her.

She rolled her eyes as Sabin plopped down next to her and threw his arm over her shoulders and sighed.

"Cayden, I really wish you were going to be there tonight. Alex is such a Debbie-Downer when you aren't around." He said exasperatedly, as Alex poked his head around the doorway.

"Heard that Sabes." He said, before heading back towards the other room to gather his things and talk to the others.

Cayden looked at Sabes in a look of mock shock. "Alex? Not a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day? Never!" She said with a wink, as Alex muttered something about quoting that stupid show House under his breath in the other room, which caused Cayden and Chris to chuckle.

Cayden suddenly turned serious. "Chris, seriously, be careful. Since you guys took Steiner out, the Mafia is going to be out for blood tonight. Just, keep yourself and Alex safe. I don't know what I'd do without Michigan's finest in my corner." She said, as he nodded, before pulling her into a hug and messing with her hair.

"We got this, Cay. No worries, alright. You just keep yourself here and keep yourself safe, alright?" He said, as she nodded and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to be fine. I'm more worried about you two." She said, as he then rolled his eyes.

"Don't be. We're from Detroit, remember? We'll be fine." He said, as she nodded, knowing that he was telling the truth.

He finally broke the hug before he grabbed his bag from behind the coach.

"Bye best friend's girlfriend. I'll see you tomorrow" He said with a grin, as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tomorrow? You aren't coming back after the pay-per-view?" She asked, confused, since the norm was for all the guys to come over after their work for the day was done.

"Nah. I promised Taylor I'd drive her to the airport after the show tonight since she doesn't want to have to pay for overnight parking. It'll be pretty late after that, so I'm just going to hit the hay at the apartment." He explained, as Cayden smirked at him.

"Ooooooh. Chris and Taylor sittin' in a tree. K – I – S – S …" She started, as Sabin rolled his eyes.

"Just friends Cayden." He muttered, as she winked at him.

"Sure you are." She said, as he scowled at her. He was about to say something when Alex grabbed him by the back of the shirt collar.

"Stop arguing with my girlfriend and get in the car." He ordered, before he looked at AJ. "We're going to go ahead and drive over since Chris needs the car afterward to go to the airport."

AJ nodded, as the two headed towards the door. "Bye babe. See ya in a few hours." He waved at her, as she blew him a kiss. He acted like he caught it, and placed his hand on his heart.

Chris groaned. "Gag me with a spoon." He complained, as Alex glared at him.

"Shut up!" He hissed, shoving his friend out the door.

AJ walked over toward the coach and sat down next to Cayden. "You really like that guy, don't you?" He said, jerking his thumb towards the door where Alex had just walked out.

"Yeah." She said dreamingly, as AJ grinned at her, glad to see his sister happy.

She then frowned at him. "AJ, I don't think you guys should go through with the Pay-Per-View tonight. Just stay here and watch TV with me." She urged, as AJ sighed.

"Come on Munchkin, you know I can't do that." He said, as she sighed.

"I know, I just, I got a really bad feeling about tonight. I don't want you guys to get hurt." She said, as he nodded.

"Kid, you've got to stop worrying about us. We'll be fine. This ain't our first rodeo." He reminded her, which caused her to relax a little bit.

"Just keep an eye on yourself and the others, okay? I don't need anymore blood on your hands."

AJ shook his head. "Cayden, nothing that has happened is your fault, okay? You need to stop thinking it is. You did nothing wrong. This is all on Angle, not on you." He said, as she nodded her understanding.

"Now, I've got to get going. You be good and I'll see you in a few hours." He said, kissing her on the forehead before hugging her.

"Good luck Supes. Knock 'em dead." She instructed, causing him to wink at her.

"You got it kid." He said, as he kissed her on the top of the head, then stood up and headed towards the door, his bag now slung over his shoulder.

"Chris! I'll be in the car!" He yelled, as Chris walked into the living room from the kitchen, tossing him a Gatorade, while keeping one for himself, as AJ nodded then left the house.

"Hey Short Stuff. You going to be alright here with Poppa Jay? I can stay if you want me to. It's not like I have a match or anything."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah X. It'll be nice to spend time with one of my Dad's." She said, as he frowned and shook his head.

"That's it. If you're going to sad sack, I'm going to stay here and make sure you don't throw yourself a pity party, seeing as Jeff will let you do whatever you want since you have him wrapped around your little finger." He said, twisting his left index finger around his right pinkie. She smiled at him.

"Yeah. I do. And I won't throw a pity party. I'll cheer up, promise. Besides, you've got to keep Supes, Joe, and my boys safe." She said, as he nodded.

"Alright, will do, but if you change your mind…"

"Call you and you'll get back here somehow. I know X, you've said it, like, a million times." She said, slightly annoyed.

He smirked at her before kissing her check before giving her a hug. "We're all going to be fine Cayden. Stop worrying and I'll see you later tonight, alright?"

"Tell Joe I said good luck." She yelled as he threw his bag over his shoulder, nodded at her and waved before walking out the door.

She threw her head back against the back of the couch and sighed loudly as someone cleared their throat in the doorway.

"You know, if I'm much of a downer to be around, then I can just leave and go back to Nashville." Jeff said from the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest.

Cayden got wide eyed as she sat up straight as she began to vigorously shake her head.

"No!" She practically yelled, taking Jeff slightly aback. He looked at her, puzzled by her reaction, until he suddenly remembered everything that was going on with Sting.

"Crap." He muttered, as he quickly maneuvered himself over on his crutches and sat down next to her on the coach.

"I'm sorry Suga. I didn't mean it like that." He said, as she nodded, tears starting to build up in her eyes. "Oh, Cayden, come here." He said, pulling her into a big Poppa Jay hug.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, holding her tightly against him as she rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed soothing circles in her back as she slightly shook against him. He was somewhat relieved by her reaction. She had already broken down seven times about Sting over the past three weeks, finding little things that reminded her that he wasn't there or something, almost anything could cause a full out sob attack.

Luckily, this one appeared to be mild, with her only slightly crying. He shhhed her quietly, as she calmed down. After only a few minutes, she stopped crying, and Jeff silently thanked God for letting her bounce back so quickly this time, then reminding the Almighty that she had had a rough life, so maybe he could ease up on her a little bit.

She pulled back from him and looked away embarrassed. "I'm sorry I keep doing that. I need to stop being such a baby." She muttered, as he shook his head and pulled her to his side.

"Cayden, stop being so hard on yourself. It hurt's and it sucks. You're doing a great job of dealing with this. And, I know that it sucks right now, but you're going to make it through this, and you're going to be stronger in the end having gone through this. You know, it says in James…" He started, but Cayden finished his sentence before he got the chance.

"Consider it pure joy, my brothers, whenever you face trials of many kinds, because you know that the testing of your faith develops perseverance. Perseverance must finish its work so that you may be mature and complete, not lacking anything." She said softly, as he looked at her and smiled, before she sighed, more tears building in her eyes.

"That's one of Sting's favorite verses." She explained, as Jeff sighed deeply, mentally beating himself up again. He tightened his grip on Cayden as she rested her head on his shoulder. He lowered his head on top of hers as she sniffled.

"Sorry, Suga. Looks like I just can't keep my foot out of my mouth tonight." He said apologetically, as she lightly shook her head, keeping it against his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I need to stop being such a baby." She admitted. This time, it was Jeff's turn to shake his head.

"For the last time, you aren't being a baby, Suga. You're actually dealing with this a lot better than most people I know would be." He said, as she remained silent. Finally, after a few minutes, she cleared her throat.

"Poppa Jay?" She said, in a tiny, quiet voice, which let Jeff know that he was dealing with a very fragile Cayden and had to be extremely careful.

"Yeah Suga?" He answered softly, as she bit her bottom lip.

"You won't ever abandon me like they have, will you?" She barely whispered, as he shook his head and held her tighter.

"Not for anything in this world, Cayden." He responded, as she tried to pull away to say something, but he kept her wrapped in the hug. She finally just said what she had to say against his shoulder.

"But, what if Karen doesn't like the fact that we're so close? What if she doesn't want you to have anything to do with me?" She asked, as Jeff sighed. He should have known that Cayden would worry about a new woman coming in and taking her family away. She hadn't had to worry about that for years, and since Karen was the one that drove the wedge between Christian and AJ, he should have said something before now.

"Suga, if Karen can't deal with the fact that I think of you as a daughter, than I guess she's going to need to find a new boyfriend." He said plainly.

Cayden smiled and snuggled closer to Jeff as he rubbed her back comfortingly. "Do you think that it's Sting that keeps saving me?"

Jeff sighed, as he looked down at her. "Do you want an honest answer?" He asked, as she nodded against his shoulder. He exhaled audible before he took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No Cayden, I don't. It just doesn't seem like something Steve would do. If he was here, he'd just show himself and let us know. I mean, I could be wrong, but, honey, I really don't think it's him." He admitted, before he carded a hand through her hair.

"Do you?" He asked, as she nodded.

"Yeah. I do. I mean, who else would keep saving me like that? And, the way he tucked me in, and after seeing St….whoever it is check on my injuries last week before you guys got there, all signs point to yes for me. I just I want it to be him so badly. I need it to be him." She explained, as Jeff hugged her tighter. He was about to say something, when the doorbell rang.

"Just a second." Jeff yelled, as Cayden tried to stand up. He held her back though and she looked at him, confused.

"You stay here, let me see who it is." He said, as Cayden rolled her eyes.

"Jeff, you're on crutches. What are you going to do if it's someone we don't want to be here?" She asked, as he looked at her incredulously.

"Not open the door. Duh." He stated before he propped himself up on his crutches as she stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head at her and made his way to the door, before Cayden heard Jeff open the door.

"Hey guys. Nice to see you. Come on in." He said, as Cayden tried to look through the doorway, nervously wondering who was there.

A huge smile crossed her face as Christy Hemme and Jeremy Borash walked into the living room with pizza and candy.

"Cayden!" Christy yelled, putting the food down on the coffee table as she practically ran over to the younger woman and wrapped her in a hug, being more mindful of the arm than she had been at the Impact taping.

"Christy!" She yelled back as the two friends hugged. Christy plopped down next to Cayden on the oversized couch as JB walked towards them.

"Hey JB." She said with a warm smile, as he returned the smile and gave her a hug.

"Hey Cayden. How are you feeling after…" He stopped and merely pointed to the back of his head, knowing she would know what he was getting at.

She smiled at him. "I'm feeling pretty good JB. Just wish that I could get this stupid sling off of my arm so I could get back to kicking everyone's butt at Guitar Hero. Have you talked to Mick lately? When is he coming back from his leave of absence?" She said with a smile, as JB sat down next to Christy.

"Um, he's thinking he'll be back sometime in the winter. He felt that he had really been neglecting his family as of late, having to kinda run Impact for a while, but when Jeff came back, he finally felt like he could take that long leave of absence he's been wanting to take for a while. And, everything was already set in stone when everything went down with the Mafia, or he'd be around helping you guys."

Cayden nodded then looked at her friends. "So, what are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Pay Per View?" She asked, as JB and Christy smiled.

"Jeff convinced Mitchell to give us the night off so we could come here and keep you two company. Jeff was talking about how you missed everyone, and seeing as he couldn't give any of the wrestlers the night off, the interviewers had to do." Christy explained.

"So, who's handling backstage interviews while you're here?" Cayden asked, as she took a sip of her Big Red.

JB had to suppress a chuckle as he answered her. "Lacey Von Erich." He said, as Cayden choked on her Big Red, causing some of it be spit back into her glass.

"What?" She asked, as JB nodded. "Yeah, I know. At least we'll get some first rate comedy tonight."

Jeff hobbled over on his crutches and took his seat back down on the other side of Cayden, who looked at him and shook her head.

"What?" He asked.

"Lacey Von Erich, Poppa Jay? Really? Really?" She asked, as he shrugged.

"Hey, I figured we'd want a little extra entertainment tonight." He said, as the others chuckled.

"So, what do you guys want to do until the Pay Per View starts?" He asked, as Cayden looked around and smiled. "Poker. Texas Hold 'Em."

Jeff chuckled and nodded. "Poker it is then."

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

At No Surrender, the crowd was amped up, ready for what promised to be a heart-stopping evening.

The Pay Per View began with Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne taking on Taylor Wilde and Sarita with the Knockout Tag Team Titles on the line.

The tag champions did not look happy as they stormed to the ring, Sarita sporting a now fading black eye from the attack that had occurred at Impact.

The champs didn't even wait for the bell, they both just launched themselves at their opponents. Taylor quickly cleared the ring of Velvet Sky, leaving Sarita and Madison Rayne in the ring as the ref rang the bell.

Although the Beautiful People put up a good fight, the natural athleticism of Taylor and Sarita gave them the upper hand and they scored the win over the Beautiful People with Taylor Wilde hitting a bridging German Suplex on Madison Rayne for the win.

Following that was the X-Division Championship match. Amazing Red faced off against his challenger, Homicide. After an intense bout with lots of high flying and hard hitting, Homicide caught Red with the Gringo Killa and scored the win.

Afterward, the camera cut backstage to where Lacey Von Erich was waiting on Homicide. She attempted to interview him, but her complete and utter lack of knowledge and common sense made the interview comical, almost painful, to watch.

Afterward Desmond Wolfe came out, complaining about how he deserved a title shot, claiming that "The British Assassin is being looked over due to the Mafia running amuck and little AJ Styles and his band of merry men trying to stop them because they beat up some new girl on the block who will be forgotten in a month."

He continued his rant, until Hernandez came out, and after telling him to "put up or shut up." Wolfe dropped his microphone and lunged at Hernandez, but Hernandez countered and threw him out of the ring.

Wolfe was outside, yelling at him, while Hernandez was facing him with his back to the tunnels and ramp. While he was busy yelling at Wolfe, Young came out and attacked him from behind, taking him to the ground, and began to stomp on him.

Wolfe quickly rolled into the ring and began to attack Hernandez too, until Pope came running out and ran the two outside of the ring.

The four were having a standoff until Mitchell came out onto the ramp and announced that the four men would now compete in a tag team match. The match instantly got underway. It finished with Hernandez picking up the pinfall after hitting Young with the Border Toss.

Afterward, the match between Angelina Love and Hamada began. The Beautiful People made an appearance in the match after the ref had inadvertently been knocked down by a kick Hamada had intended for Angelina. They tripped Hamada while she was going for a rolling thunder type move, thus giving Angelina time to hit the Botox Injection on her. The ref counted to three after being shaken awake by Velvet Sky.

Angelina taunted her championship in the ring, at one point, getting close to the camera and mouthing off about how she was the best.

After she made her way to the back, Kevin Nash and Booker T, along with Sharmell, made their way to the ring as the crowd erupted in boos.

"Well, Taz, as you can see, the assault on Scott Steiner Thursday on Impact has taken him out of action for the night. There were no serious injuries, but he is still questionable for Impact later this week. And, personally, if you ask me, he got exactly what he deserved and part of me wishes that security wouldn't have stopped the attack."

Taz shook his head. "Mike, I understand where you're coming from, and don't get me wrong, I don't condone anything that Steiner has done as of late. He has assault Cayden Daniels numerous times, and like I said, I don't agree with it, but James Mitchell took away the title shot from the Mafia but didn't discipline the Guns at all. I'm not sure if that's fair, but hey, like I said, I ain't shedding any tears for Scotty."

"Agreed Taz. So, with Scott Steiner out of action this week due to a pretty severe concussion and numerous lacerations to his face, we now have Nash and Booker going against the Guns and if the Mafia members win, they get a title shot." Mike noted as machineguns firing filled the air and the Guns made their way to the ring, the crowd going crazy, many holding up their right hands and pointing to Detroit.

"Well, Taz, here come the champs and, for the last couple of weeks, they haven't been their usually comical selves. They've been extremely intense and angry. And that assault last week by Shelley on Steiner? I don't think we've ever seen anything like that out of either of the Guns."

"Well, can you blame them? I mean, Cayden is Shelley's girl. Scott Steiner is obsessed with kidnapping her, and the rest of the Mafia seems more than willing to help. So, of course Shelley is ticked. And now, he gets his hands on two more of the men who helped attack his girlfriend, including the one who branded her, and if what we saw on Impact is any indication then I wouldn't want to be Nash or Booker right now."

The Guns angrily walked to the ring, and once inside, Shelley instantly tried to lunge for Nash, but was held back by Sabin at the last moment.

Alex yelled at their opponents, but neither the camera nor the audience could understand what he was saying.

Finally after the ref gained control of the situation and got the Guns titles from them, he ordered the timekeeper to ring the bell to start the match.

Alex, who was starting the match against Nash, lunged at him as soon as he heard the bell ring. He knocked the larger man to the ground and started punching him repeatedly before he was knocked off by Nash.

Nash tried to hit Alex with a big boot, but Alex ducked, and turned on his heels. As soon as Nash also turned around, Shelley dropkicked the big man over the ropes. He then ran onto the turnbuckle and once on the second one, kicked Booker off before he grabbed the top rope, launched himself over and landed on top of Nash.

He made his way back to his feet slowly and then hit the older man with a drop toe hold into the safety barrier. He stood up and saw Booker coming out of the corner of his eye. He was about to turn around and defend himself, but at that moment, Sabin came flying over the top rope and, with a suicide dive, took out Booker.

Shelley kicked Nash a few times while he was still on the ground then attempted to whip him into the ring, but Nash countered and knocked Alex, back first, into the side of the ring. He rolled the younger man into the ring, and the two squared off inside the six sided ring again

Alex and Nash exchanged blows and moves for around two more minutes, with Alex in control most of the time, using his speed to his advantage. Finally, after hitting Nash with a DDT, he tagged a fresh Sabin in.

Sabin took it to Nash for about a minute, until he whipped Nash into the corner. He attempted to hit him with a running knee, but Nash came out of the corner with a clothesline. He then slowly made his way to the ring and tagged in Booker.

Booker came in and Sabin and he battled back and forth until Chris tagged Alex in. Sabin then knocked Booker down with a shoulder block before he grabbed his head and flipped over him, holding up his upper body, while Alex bounced off the ropes and dropkicked Booker in the face.

Sabin released him and, knowing Alex was getting pretty close to closing in, ran over to the ropes caddycorner with Nash, bounced off of them while spinning in the air and kicking Nash in the face, knocking him off the apron. He then climbed to the top of the turnbuckle and did a Shooting Star Press, hitting a standing Nash with it.

Shelley hit Booker with a snapmare and stood, waiting for him to get his barrings so he could hit him with another big offensive move, when Sharmell quickly rolled into the ring and low blowed Alex, right in front of the referee.

Alex bent over in pain while the ref instantly called for the bell. Booker, who had just made it to his feet, bounced off the ropes and scissor kicked Alex, knocking him to the mat while Sharmell clapped in approval.

Booker started stomping Alex repeatedly, with Sharmell even getting a few licks in. Alex tried to fight back, but exhaustion from the match and the onslaught he was now facing kept him from being able to do so.

On the outside, Nash had somehow fought back against Sabin and, after bouncing him head first against the ringpost, was now in control. He picked up the younger Detroit native and dropped him onto the safety barrier, chest first.

Nash then started looking under the ring for weapons he and Booker could use against the Guns, when the crowd began to cheer loudly.

Sharmell looked up and saw Christopher Daniels running towards the ring. She quickly tugged on Booker's arm to get his attention before leaving the ring. Booker instantly rolled out of the ring, and was met by Nash , who was already on his way to the back, not wanting to have to deal with the Fallen Angel. Since Daniels had hit Booker with the mirror a few weeks back, as far as the Mafia was concerned, the more distance they kept from him the better.

Daniels rolled into the ring mere seconds after Booker had left, and ran to where he had exited to lean over the ropes and yell threats at them.

He contemplated going after the two, but thought better of it, knowing they'd get their chance and were probably already on thin ice with Mitchell.

He walked over to Alex and helped him get to his feet, using the ropes for support, as Chris rolled into the ring and slowly stood up. The ref handed both of them their titles, and with help from Daniels and one another, the two slowly made their way out of the ring and to the back.

The cameras then cut to Lacey Von Erich standing backstage with Kurt Angle.

"I'm here with Kurt Angle, and Kurt, I've got to ask, how do you feel about taking on Joe tonight in a Number One Cont….Conten….Contenders match?" She asked, struggling over the "big word."

Angle looked at her in anger and disbelief.

"How do I feel about the number one contender match with Samoa Joe? You've gotta be kidding me! Have you even been paying attention to anything around here in that pretty little head of yours? Or are you trying to rub it in that I don't get a title shot!"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. This is just proof that once again, Jeff Jarrett used his status as the founder of TNA to get my potential title shot taken away. I mean, I'm being punished because Scott Steiner went off the deep end and attack an injured Knockout, who, by the way, has no business in this company in the first place, but that's beside the point."

"Point is, I'm being punished for someone else's mistakes and that's not fair. But, am I going to sit here and complain about it? No, because all of these idiots in the audience and all of the morons in the back who are supposed to be running this company won't care. So, I'm going to go out there and beat Samoa Joe so badly that Mitchell will have no choice but to give me my rightful title shot."

After the interview, Samoa Joe's music hit, causing the crowd to go wild. The Samoan Submission Machine made his way to the ring, angry as usual. He got into the ring and started popping his knuckles and neck in anticipation for his opponent.

As soon as Angle's music hit, the crowd start booing louder than they had all night, especially once Angle was raised through the floor.

"This was originally slated to be a number one contender match, but after the events on the last Impact, Mitchell has removed that stipulation, taking away Angle's opportunity, at least at this Pay Per View, to earn a title shot." Mike explained, as Taz nodded.

"Yeah. This is Mitchell's punishment, but, even without this being a contender match, if Angle can get a pinfall on Joe, it will really help his case to eventually get him a title shot."

This match started calmer than the previous one, with both men keeping their emotions in check. They finally tied up, which led to Joe hitting Angle with a suplex. He then lifted Angle up and Irish Whipped him into the corner and attempt to run and smash him into the turnbuckle, but Angle quickly moved out of the way. Angle then dropkicked Joe into the turnbuckle.

The two continued to stay equally matched for the next five minutes. Eventually, Joe tried to hit Angle in the muscle buster. However, Angle countered that into a reverse DDT. He then quickly hit Joe with the Angle Slam and pinned Joe for the three count.

Angle celebrated in the ring, as the camera once again cut backstage, where Lacey Von Erich was standing with the champion, AJ Styles, as he prepared to go out to the ring to defend his title against The Boss, Bobby Lashley.

"A.J. Styles, tonight you're supposed to be defending your TNA World Heavyweight Championship against Bobby Lashley. But how does that make any sense? He's a lot bigger than you, and you're not exactly standing in a defensive position right now. And they call him the Boss, but I thought that was Dixie Carter?"

AJ sighed loudly and shook his head while pinching his nose, muttered "Thank you Jeff for getting our interviewers the night of,f" before he looked at Lacey.

"Lacey, I'm not defending my title out _here_, I'm having a match for my title _in the ring_, next, against Lashley."

"And, you're right, Lashley, he's big, he's strong, he's tough. He's a mixed martial artist for crying out loud. But, although he may have some height and weight on me, he's isn't Phenomenal like I am. So, tonight, I'm going to go out there and show everyone just why I am the Phenomenal One." He was about to walk off, when someone started yelling for him.

"AJ! AJ!" D. Lo Brown yelled as he ran over to him and Lacey, slightly out of breath. He looked at AJ and held out his phone.

"I just got a message from a restricted number that I think you'll want to hear. I'm pretty sure it's the hooded guy that's been saving your sister." He informed AJ, as AJ quickly held his hand out for the phone.

D. Lo hit the corresponding buttons to get the message to replay then handed the phone to AJ, who listened intently, before nodding and handing the phone back to D. Lo.

"I think you're right." He said, as D. Lo looked at him curiously.

"You're going to meet him then? I mean, it could be a trap, you know."

AJ chuckled lightly. "D. Lo, it's TNA, not Mission Impossible. Plus, they had your personal cell number, so it's probably legit. And, he knows how to get to my Gainesville house apparently, since that's where he wants to meet, so he's obviously someone I know and trust, or at least trusted at some point in time. I'll take my chances. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I've got a title to defend." He said, as he nodded at them both and took off to the ring.

"Wow Mike. It looks like AJ is finally going to find out who the hooded rescuer of the last two weeks is." Taz said, as Mike nodded.

"Yes, but he can't focus on that right now, because he's got to defend his title tonight, against The Boss, Bobby Lashley."

Both men made their way out to the ring and the crowd was split, with slightly more of them cheering for AJ Styles.

The referee rang the bell for the match to begin and the two shook hands before they tied up. Lashley got Styles into a side headlock, before AJ grabbed his arm and twisted out of the headlock and got Lashley into an arm-bar.

From there, Styles kicked Lashley in the gut twice, before Lashley caught his leg with his good arm and flipped Styles onto his back, causing him to loose the grip on Lashley's arm and fall onto his back.

Lashley attempted a standing elbow drop, but Styles tumbled out of the way, then quickly stood and drop kicked Lashley in the face. He then stood a groggy Lashley up and bounced off the ropes to hit a running swinging neckbreaker.

He attempted to pick Lashley up again, but his opponent punched him in the gut twice, before swinging his leg under AJ's and causing the champ to fall to the ground.

Lashley stomped AJ a few times before leaning against the ropes and waited for AJ to get back to his feet, and then hit him with a huge running clothesline.

The challenger then picked him up and hit him with an overhead belly-to-belly suplex. Immediately following that, he delivered a spinebuster.

The match went on like this, with the two changing control constantly for about eight minutes. Finally, after gaining the momentum, Lashley Irish Whipped AJ towards the ropes, which AJ went over. Lashley turned his back, thinking that AJ had fallen outside of the ring, but AJ grabbed the top rope and landed on the apron and was now standing there.

He waited until Lashley turned around, then used the top rope to catapult himself up and then hit The Boss with a big Flying Forearm.

He quickly went for the pin, but only got a two. He stood his opponent up and hit him with the Phenomenal DDT (where he springboard moonsaults onto a standing opponent and then turns it into an inverted DDT.)

He went for the cover again, but again, only got a two. He then got Lashley into a Boston Crab, but the challenger was able to get to the rope. AJ broke the hold and waited for his opponent to stand.

Lashley just made it to his feet and AJ was setting up for another big move, when Nash, Booker, and Angle suddenly came running towards the ring. Angle went straight for AJ, tackling him to the ground and wailing on him.

Lashley tried to pull Angle off, but was instantly descended on by Nash and Booker. They backed him into a corner and continued to punch and kick him.

After knocking Styles into a state where he could not protect himself, Angle slid on a pair of brass knuckles and then began to punch AJ some more while Nash set Lashley up and hit him with a Jackknife Powerbomb.

Suddenly, the crowd started cheering wildly as Daniels, Joe, and the Guns ran towards the ring. Angle saw them coming, and jumped out of the ring, with Nash and Booker right behind. The Guns slid under the ropes and chased after them until the Mafia members were through the tunnel. The Detroit natives then came back to the ring to check on the others.

Joe helped Lashley stand uneasily, while Daniels checked on AJ, who was barely coherent in the ring. Medicals and officials swarmed down to the ring to check on the fallen competitors as the Pay Per View came to a close.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Chris, AJ, and Alex all pulled into the driveway. Joe had decided that Cayden was going to be busy hovering over AJ, making sure he was okay, so he'd just head back to his place and come by the next day.

AJ slowly stepped out of the passenger side of the car, his face already swelling and bruising from the brass knuckle shots he had taken from Kurt Angle. He was about to grab his bag, when Alex shook his head.

"I got it AJ." He said, as AJ nodded gratefully, as the door to the house opened, and someone sprinted towards them. Suddenly, AJ found himself wrapped in a one armed hug from Cayden.

"Hey Munchkin." He said, as he hugged her back. "I'm okay. I'm okay" He tried to convince her, as she pulled back and shook her head.

"No, you aren't. Look at you. Your face is already swollen and it's bruising. Come on, let's go get you some ice." She said, as he shook his head.

"Cayden, I already iced. I'll ice some more here in a little bit. I'm okay, I promise. The medics already checked me out." He said, as she looked up at him, before hugging him again. He hugged her back tightly, as he carded a hand through her hair.

"I'm so sick of you guys getting beat up by him." She muttered into AJ's chest, as he nodded.

"I know Sweet Pea, I am too. Don't worry, we're going to take care of that really soon." He said, as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Hey Supes?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go with you to Gainesville tomorrow? I want to be there when we find out who it is. Plus, Poppa Jay is flying up to Nashville in the morning and since there's no way you guys are going to let me go to the zone again, I'll be all by myself." She said sadly, giving him her patented puppy dog look.

He rolled his eyes. "Always with the puppy dog look." He complained, as she amped up the intensity of the look. He sighed. "Alright, alright, geez. You can go, but, you stay right next to me whenever we get there. I don't know who this guy is yet and I don't want you getting hurt." He explained, as she nodded her understanding.

"What did Wendy say? Aren't you worried about the kids?" She asked, as AJ shook his head.

"No. They're all at Wendy's Mom's anyway. They went out to see her, so until Wednesday it'll just be us." He informed her, as she looked over his shoulder at Alex.

She walked over to him and gave him a kiss. "Are you okay?" She asked, as he nodded. "Yeah, your brother saved us before it got too bad." He explained as her look instantly changed to one of anger.

"When I get back, first thing I'm going to do is take out Sharmell. No one slaps my Poppa Jay then low blows my boyfriend. Ol' girl is dead." She said, as Chris shook his head.

"You don't even have to kill her out, Cay, just shut her up and scare her so bad she goes back to where she's from and we'll all be good." Her brother said, as he walked over and gave her a hug. She nodded her head in understanding as Alex looked at her and sighed.

"Babe, I'm going to head back to the apartment and make sure Sabes gets there okay. He took a pretty hard hit tonight. I'll come by here in the morning before you leave though, alright?" He said, as she nodded her head.

He kissed her goodbye before he jumped into his Mustang and drove off, waving at them all as he left.

Cayden waved back before turning back to AJ, who was starting to grab his bag.

"Oh, no you don't. I've got it." She said, carrying the bag with her good arm and walked towards the house before any protest could be made.

Chris looked over at AJ and chuckled. "You know she's going to mother hen the whole time you two are gone, right?" He asked, as AJ rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yeah. I know." He said, as the two followed Cayden into the house.

**Well, there it was, so I hope you all liked it. I'm really excited about the things I have planned for the upcoming chapters of this fan fic. I think it'll be pretty epic, so please, stick with me. Let me know what you think. Remember, reviews equal love.  
*casey*  
~Matthew 19:26~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's Chapter 24. Hope you all enjoy and that it's up to par. As always, I do not own anyone but Cayden.**

**Special shout out to Instant Classic Superstar Pac for his continued support and help. :D**

The Impact started with James Mitchell in the middle of the six-sided ring with a microphone in hand. He looked around as the majority of the audience booed at his presence.

"Alright, arlight, simmer down. Now, as many of you saw, the events of last Sunday's Pay-Per-View were unacceptable. Two separate title matches were ruined due to this rivalry that is taking place between the Mafia, and AJ and the rest of his group."

"Now, I would like both groups to come onto the stage and anyone, and I mean anyone, who touches someone on the opposing side while they are out here will be instantly fired and escorted from the zone by security." He explained, as the Mafia's music hit and the Mafia, a visibly injured Scott Steiner included, made their way onto the stage.

Then, Christopher Daniels' music began to play as him, Samoa Joe, and the Guns made their way on stage.

Alex instantly started towards the other side, only to be held back by Joe and Sabin, who tried to talk him down, not wanting him to get fired.

He started mouthing off and yelling at the Mafia, which caused Booker to respond in a very similar way. Finally, after a few moments, cooler heads prevailed.

Mitchell looked at the groups, annoyed. "Are you guys finished wasting time now, or should I just go ahead and fire you all?" He asked, which caused the groups to instantly calm down. The hatred never left their eyes, but they stood calmly, waiting to hear what Mitchell had to say.

"Alright, well, if you guys are finished, I'd like to continue with what I was saying earlier." He started, as the groups all looked at him, concerned about what he had to say.

"The reason I came out here tonight is to tell you about the matches for the upcoming pay-per-view." He said, as everyone looked at him anxiously.

"First off, seeing as Booker, Steiner, and Nash threw their shot at the tag titles away, we need new contenders. So, at the Pay-Per-View, we are going to have a Four-Way Tag Team Titles match, with the champions, the Motor City Machineguns taking on Beer Money Inc., Team 3-D, and the British Invasion."

The Mafia instantly started complaining to Mitchell, as did Alex and Sabin, who wanted another piece of the Mafia.

Mitchell however, just put his hand up to silence them before continuing.

"And, the next problem we are facing is who is going to be facing AJ Styles for the World Heavyweight Championship. Now, I know AJ is in Gainesville with Cayden right now and I have it on good authority that in just a few moments we will be able to watch clips from their summit with the Cayden's masked savior. But, I'm sure one of the other family members will tell him, so let's continue."

"At the next Pay-Per-View, we are going to have a new kind of match that the fans of TNA have never seen from us before. We're going to have a Four-Man Best 3-out-of-9 match for the World Heavyweight Championship. Simply put, there will be four competitors and the first of them to earn three pinfalls or submissions will win. If a competitor gets counted out or gets DQ-ed in anyway, then they lose a pinfall, and, if they get disqualified while they have zero pins, then they will be eliminated from the matchup."

The crowd cheered in approval, excited about seeing a new type of match introduced to the Impact Zone.

"Now, in order to determine the other three competitors for the match, we will have a series of number one contender matches. The first match will be The Blueprint Matt Morgan versus the Monster Abyss."

The crowd cheered loudly as Mitchell continued. "The main event tonight will also be a match in the series and it will be The Boss Bobby Lashley taking on Desmond Wolfe."

The crowd cheered even louder until Mitchell silenced them. "Alright, settle down until I finish. Now, the last match will be between Kurt Angle and The Pope D'Angelo Dinero." The Mafia members all smiled widely as the others began to yell at Mitchell.

"Would you calm down? I'm not finished yet." He said, causing the members of the family to calm down.

"Now, as you all saw on Sunday, Kurt Angle blatantly interfered in the championship match. So, I'm not going to just give him a title shot that easily. See, if Angle wins tonight, he also has to defeat two more opponents the two following weeks to qualify for the match due to his actions on Sunday. If he looses, then whoever defeats him will become the forth competitor at Bound For Glory."

"What!" Angle yelled as he grabbed a microphone.

"Are you serious?" He yelled, as he stormed down to the ring and entered through the ropes and got closer to Mitchell.

"Are you kidding me right now? Am I on candid camera? So, let me get this straight. You have the greatest wrestler to ever take part in professional wrestling. Me. For crying out loud, I won the Olympics with a broken freaking neck. But, some little red headed slut comes along, puts on a sling, makes a pouty face, and suddenly, I'm being screwed out of a title shot. That's great. That's just great."

The men on Cayden's side stood quietly listening to Angle until he called Cayden a slut, then Alex snapped. He stormed towards the ring, grabbed a microphone from So Cal Val and rushed into the ring.

"Call my girlfriend that again Angle and see what happens." He hissed into the microphone, as he inched closer to the Olympic Gold Medalist.

"The reason you have to jump through these hoops to get a title shot is because you interfered in the title match last Sunday you stupid tool and because your boy is obsessed with my girlfriend and won't leave her alone." He stated angrily before he turned his attention towards Mitchell.

"Mitchell, I don't care what you have to do, I want the Mafia in a match tonight. I'm getting really sick of you blackballing me and Sabin putting us in these stupid matches with all these other tag teams." He yelled, as Angle glared at him.

"You're being blackballed? How about us? We have to jump through all these hoops just to get an opportunity for a title shot. So, don't even complain." He yelled, stepping closer to Alex, as the younger man glared back at him.

"Well, maybe if you didn't interfere in matches and beat up on defenseless women, everyone wouldn't hate you." Alex yelled getting closer.

"Speaking of girls, how is your girlfriend Alex? How's it feel to not be able to protect your girlfriend like a good boyfriend?" He yelled, as Alex took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

"But, then again, I wouldn't waste my time protecting my girlfriend either if she was just some orphan no good whore like Cayden." Angle said, causing Alex to snap and lunge at him, not caring about the consequences. Luckily, Sabin, Joe, and Daniels had anticipated trouble and Sabin and Joe quickly grabbed Alex and held him back.

The Mafia had followed the others into the ring and Nash was trying to pull Angle back and get him to shut his mouth before he got them all in trouble.

Alex tried to get free at first, but finally calmed down at Joe's command. He then turned his fierce gaze to James Mitchell.

"Mitchell, I want Angle in a match tonight!" He yelled, as Angle rolled his eyes and started yelling about already having a match. The others started yelling back and forth until James Mitchell finally snapped.

"Enough!" He screamed, causing both sides to fall silent and look at him.

"What the hell has come over this company for ME to be the only sane man in the Impact Zone!" He asked, as some of the crowd snickered at his comment.

"You guys want to know why I made the rules this way! Alex, you wanna know why I'm not giving you guys free shots at the Mafia! Kurt, you wanna know why you and your boys are not getting free title shots! Well, I'll tell you why! It's because _none_ of you _deserve_ what you want!"

"First of all, I had a fatal four-way tag team title match at Bound for Glory planned when I walked through the door, and just because they're hot for ratings, Beer Money and the British Invasion were part of the plan from the very beginning too! All of TNA does not revolve around all you idiots, and speaking of you idiots, let's look at last week!" He said animatedly, throwing his arms up.

"You two Machineguns take on Team 3D! You beat them, but they look impressive! You come to the back, and you get jumped by the Mafia in some big convoluted hazard scheme which the Beautiful People were probably a part of to get Cayden Daniels out in the open so Scott Steiner can kidnap and rape the poor girl! Then some hooded man, whose identity we will hopefully discover tonight, appears in the parking lot and beats the holy hell out of Steiner to the point where he's knocked unconscious, but when you guys arrive, you're not content with getting Cayden back to safety! You, Alex, decided to wail on an unconscious man and bust him open, and then your big friend back there, Samoa Joe, had to go and try to kill him with a lead pipe!" He scolded, but instead of looking ashamed of his actions, Joe evilly smirked and then looked sternly at Steiner, as if to let him know the week before was only the beginning.

"Now, I don't know what any of you animals think, but TNA Wrestling is not some jungle that your little war should be given free reign to tear down at will! And normally I would applaud the rampant chaos in the building, but attempted rape and murder are _not_ the kind of behavior that Dixie Carter brought me here to reward!"

"I'm not gonna use Bound for Glory to reward Scott Steiner's attempted rape of a TNA Knockout by giving him or the thugs that aided and abetted his activities free title shots! And I'm not gonna use Bound for Glory to reward the new family in town for trying to kill that man backstage by giving said family either that man or his friends in matches they haven't earned any place in to begin with!" James yelled, earning a good amount of cheers from the fans in the zone.

"Because if I do that, you all get to think you can do whatever you want, and before you know it, somebody brings a gun into the Impact Zone, pulls the trigger and kills somebody, and before you know it, there is no more TNA, hell, there's probably no more pro wrestling as we know it!"

"Now unless you'd like to be looking for a new place to work in the morning, then all of you, go back to your rooms, get out of my face, don't touch me, and this part goes for everybody in TNA, _do not_ give me a hard time tonight whatsoever! Do, you, understand!" He asked, earning nods from both sides.

"Good!" He yelled, as the Mafia exited the ring and then the family followed suit. James shook his head before putting the microphone to his mouth again.

"Well, now that the children are in time out, let's bring Morgan and Abyss out and get this series started." He said, much to the enjoyment of the crowd.

James Mitchell made his way up the ramp as Matt Morgan's music hit and the DNA of TNA came out to the ring.

"Well, folks, maybe Dixie Carter wasn't off her rocker when she brought in James Mitchell after all because he seems to have a pretty good handle on things." Tenay commented, as Taz nodded in agreement.

"That's right Mike. Love the man or hate him; you can't deny that he laid down the law here tonight."

The first match of the night went fairly quickly. Abyss and Morgan fought back and forth, but Morgan had the upper hand the majority of the match and won after hitting a big Carbon Footprint on the Monster, Abyss.

Afterward, the titantron cut to AJ and Cayden riding in the car through what could only be assumed to be Gainesville, Georgia.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

AJ glanced over at the Cayden as she rode in the passenger seat of his truck, her right leg bouncing up and down, and she continued to fidget in her seat.

"Cayden, seriously, sit still. Everything is going to be fine." He said, as she glanced over at the clock on the dashboard. It was 5:55 and they were supposed to meet the person at six.

"Are we almost there?" She asked, as he sighed.

"Cay, come on. You've been here like a million times. You know that we're just a few minutes away." He explained, as she hung her head.

"I know, I just, I really want to get there and see S…whoever this is." She complained, as AJ nodded.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Had I known we were going to have to take that detour, we would have left earlier." He then sighed loudly and glanced over her while stopped at a stop sign.

"Cayden, honey, look, I need you to be ready for this. It might not be Sting at the house when we get there. I know how bad you want it to be him, but no matter what happens, I need you to stay strong, okay? No matter who it is or isn't, you still have all of the rest of us in your corner, okay?" AJ said, as she nodded, before glancing out the window.

AJ frowned and squeezed her knee reassuringly before he turned right and headed down a small suburban road. He pulled into a rather large house pretty secluded from the rest of the neighborhood.

After making their way down the fairly long driveway, AJ pulled in behind a large, black SUV, the same one that had been on Impact the past two weeks. As they looked towards the house, they saw the large hooded man on the porch with his back towards them.

AJ put the car in park and he glanced over at Cayden as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Cay, stay in the car until I find out who it is." He ordered, as she shook her head and undid her seatbelt, then reached for the door.

"No way, AJ. I want to be out there for this." She said, as he looked at her reluctantly before sighing.

"Alright Munchkin, but you stay right next to me the entire time, and if things get hairy…"

"Call the Ghostbusters?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

He glared at her, as she put her hands up defensively. "Okay, Serious talk. Sorry. If things get hairy, get inside, lock the door, and call the cops." She said, as he nodded.

"Good." He said, before opening the door to his truck and exiting the vehicle. He waited for Cayden to get over to him and then grabbed her hand and led her over towards the house.

He kept her slightly behind him the entire time, as the camera followed just behind them. They made their way closer to the porch, and when they were about five feet from the stairs, they got a better look at the back of the man who was looking over the edge of the porch.

AJ stopped in his tracks. Although he couldn't see the man's face, he instantly recognized him and couldn't believe who it was.

Cayden stopped too, and looked up at AJ, wide eyed. "I don't think that's Sting." She said, as they both turned to look at the man, who heard them coming. He turned around, his head down, and walked to the top of the stairs, before flipping his hood down and looking at the brother and sister.

To the astonishment of everyone in the Impact Zone, and especially Cayden and AJ, there stood the Man of Principles, Tyson Tomko.

"Hey guys." He said sheepishly, as the two looked on in astonishment before the screen went black.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

"Holy crap Tenay, was that…" Taz started, but let his sentence trail off, not sure how exactly to finish it.

Tenay nodded his head. "Yes Taz. That was the Problem Solver, the Man of Principles, Tyson Tomko. It appears that he's been saving Cayden the last couple of weeks. The last time we saw him, he was helping beat down AJ Styles and Christian Cage on a regular basis." Tenay pointed out as Taz shook his head.

"Well, Mike, I don't know how Mr. Styles and Cayden are going to react to this, I guess we're going to have to wait and see."

As Taz was talking, Hamada's music hit, and the Japanese wrestler made her way to the ring.

"Well, changing gears a bit, Hamada is getting a rematch from last night. The title is on the line and the stipulation is that if the Beautiful People are seen at ringside at anytime, Angelina Love is instantly DQ-ed and loses the title."

Taz nodded. "Exactly. This definitely swings the advance in Hamada's favor."

Angelina came out and the two battle, with Angelina holding her own against the extremely talented Hamada. However, after the ref was inadvertently knocked down, Angelina pulled a small can of hairspray from out of her boot.

She sprayed it into Hamada's eyes then threw it out of the ring before hitting the Botox Injection on the dazed opponent. She quickly pinned her and the ref counted to three, none the wiser to what had just happened.

After the match, the titantron again cut to Gainesville, where Cayden and AJ had just found out that Tomko was the hooded rescuer.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Cayden and AJ looked at Tomko in shock, before Cayden suddenly snapped out of it.

"You lowlife, worthless, piece of garbage!" She yelled, as she lunged forward at him, but AJ quickly reacted and grabbed her around her waist, holding her back as she kicked and wiggled, trying to get out of his grip.

"Get the heck out of here!" She yelled, as she continued to try to break free from AJ.

"Cayden, come on, calm down." He said, as she continued to struggle, even kicking her legs completely off the ground and swinging them wildly in an attempt to get loose."

"Come on AJ. Just let me down so I claw his eyes out!" She yelled, as he finally placed her on the ground and held her still.

"Cayden, we had a deal. Now, unless you want me to send you up to Nashville with Jeff, you need to calm down." He threatened.

She finally stopped trying to break free and looked up at AJ. "Fine, but if he says one thing I don't like, I'm going to go get my baseball bat." She muttered.

He nodded his understanding, as he positioned himself in a slightly defensive stance in front of Cayden, who was now standing at his right side.

Tomko sighed. "AJ, come on, I'm not going to hurt Cayden. In case you forgot, I've saved her the past two weeks." He said in his own defense, as AJ nodded.

"I remember, and thank you for that, but you can't exactly expect me to suddenly forget all of what you did after our tag team broke up. I seem to vividly remember you standing in the middle of the ring, celebrating the fact that you had my blood all over your hands." AJ pointed out, as Cayden quietly growled and her glare towards Tomko grew more intense.

Tomko groaned. "I know AJ, I haven't forgotten, but do you have to bring it up in front of Cayden? She already wants to kill me as is."

"That craps why I want to kill you, you idiot. It's not like I wasn't watching or forgot." She bit back, as AJ sighed and lightly nudged Cayden with his elbow.

"Hey. Let me handle this. You yelling isn't going to help anything. I don't want to make you wait in the house, but if I have to, I will. Now, he's right, he did save you, and I am indebted to him for that, so let's hear what he has to say."

She glared over at Tomko before softening her look somewhat and nodding, and AJ looked back at Tomko, as if telling him to continue.

"Well, first off, I owe you both an apology. AJ, I'm sorry I stabbed you in the back like I did. I was being a complete tool. You are….were one of my best friends in the business and I completely disregarded that to try to get ahead, and I shouldn't have done that, and I will do whatever it takes to earn you friendship back, if there's any chance of that."

He then turned to Cayden. "And Cayden, I'm sorry you had to see me hurt the people you care the most about. I didn't even think about how much that would hurt you. It wasn't far to you and I'm sorry. I've come to my senses and won't be doing anything stupid like that again"

"What brought you to your senses?" AJ asked, as Tomko sighed.

"Honestly, it was my wife. After a while of me being 'out of control' as she called it, she had me sit in front of the TV with her and we watched some of the clips from when I was with you and Christian in the Coalition. Like how I stood up for Traci Brooks when she was being mistreated by Roode. Then she showed me the polar opposite; how I intimidated Karen while I was with the Alliance."

"After that, she showed me you and I getting the tag titles, and you, in your oh-so-AJ Style's way thanking Pokemon and just how tight me, you, and Christian were." AJ chuckled at the Pokemon mention before he let Tomko continue.

The larger man took in a deep breath. "Then she showed me the night we attacked you and how I was yelling about having my partner's blood on my hands and then…she showed me the glass table." He said, as Cayden visibly tensed against AJ. She opened her mouth to say something, but her voice betrayed her and she couldn't find any words, so she kept quite.

"Anyway, after that, my wife told me that she married a 'Man of Principles' and not whatever type of man I had become and that she didn't like who I was and was becoming. The realization of what I had become, and that, even worse, that I had disappointed my wife, well, after all that, I was so ashamed that I just walked away from TNA in order to get my head on straight." He explained, as AJ nodded, respecting the answer.

"And, you have your head on straight now?" AJ asked, as Tomko nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'd like to think I do." He said.

"Alright, well, if no one else is going to address the big elephant in the room, I guess I will. Why were you at the house and at the zone the last two weeks?" Cayden asked, cutting right to the chase, a skill she had learned from Sting.

Tomko smirked down at her a little, missing her boldness.

"Well, I was the house two weeks ago, because, well, honestly I'm not sure. I just had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, so I decided to keep an eye on the house that night. And, apparently, my feeling was right. Freaky, huh?" He said, with a slight chuckle before he continued.

"And, last week, I was Impact because, well, I thought it was time to come back. After seeing how close Steiner actually came to getting what he came for the week before, I decided that it was time for the man of principles to come back and help my friends out. So, I was there to talk to Dixie, got a new contract drawn up, and signed on the dotted line." He explained.

"I just happened to be going through the parking lot when I saw Steiner come through with Cayden, and, well, you saw the rest." He said, as Cayden raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know you could have just shown your face or heck, called us to let us know who it was. I mean, did you serious not even think to tell us it was you!" Cayden yelled, the realization that Sting still wasn't there starting to upset her.

He nodded. "I know, and I should have, but I was worried you guys wouldn't have given me the time of day. I knew that when I came to apologize for what I had done that you guys could very easily reject me. And, I was scared. I knew none of you guys would want anything to do with me. I mean, that's why I didn't even put a name on the flowers I sent to Cayden in the hospital. I didn't want you guys to throw them out." He explained, as AJ's head jerked from where he had been gazing off to look directly at Tomko.

"You sent Cayden flowers with no name on them?" He asked, as Tomko nodded.

"Yellow lilies?" He asked for clarification, as Tomko nodded again, slightly nervous this time.

AJ groaned and ran his hand through his short hair. "You idiot. You had us freaking out. When we found them, Impact hadn't aired yet and all the superstars who were there and who would have sent flowers, did, and had their names' on the cards. We thought Angle and the Mafia had been there and left them, like a message that 'We can still get to her.' We were panicking. Had Christian not been there to calm us down, we probably would have hired armed guards for the door." He yelled, as Tomko hit himself on the forehead before running a hand down over his face.

"Crap AJ. I didn't even think of that. I should have thought that through. I never meant to freak you guys out. I just, I knew Easter Lilies were Cayden's favorite and since they weren't in season, I just got yellow lilies." He explained, as AJ sighed.

"Seriously Tomko, you should have thought that one out a little bit better. You had all of us spazing out. Sabin had to talk Alex down from getting some of his friends from Detroit who are in gangs to come down and make sure that Angle didn't get to Cayden again. It could have ended really bad, so next time, think!" AJ reiterated, as Cayden looked off in space, perplexed, as if thinking about something.

"Wait a second…" She said, before shaking her head slightly, as if to bring herself out of the thought. She raised an eyebrow at Tomko.

"If they got the flowers before Impact aired, then there wouldn't have been anything on the TNA website yet, and, since it hadn't been televised yet, someone had to have told you what happened." She pointed out, before narrowing her eyes at Tomko, still not fully trusting him.

"Who was it?"

Tomko sighed, knowing that the answer was going to probably get him in trouble. He looked towards the ground and kicked a rock by his left foot before he looked up, having hesitated long enough, then exhaled audibly.

"Christian." He admitted, as Cayden laughed out loud angrily.

"Yeah, right. And pigs fly. Wanna try that one again?" She asked, as Tomko shook his head.

"Cayden, I'm telling the truth. Me and Christian hashed things out and we're friends again." He explained.

"You lying sack of crap." She yelled, as she lunged at him again. AJ caught her around the waist again, and this time, she didn't put up as much of a struggle as beforehand.

She allowed AJ to hold her in front of him and pointed at Tomko with her good arm.

"You are so full of bullcrap and you know it. Don't you talk about him like he's your friend, you jabroni, you don't deserve to. You're the reason Angle kept getting the upper hand on him. You helped put him through a glass table! You could have ended his career, his life! And did you care? No! You danced around the ring like it was the greatest day of your life. And had you been there when the man you call a friend needed you, he would still be at TNA instead of having been annihilated by the Mafia his last night on Impact."

Tears started welling up in her eyes, and a few even made it down her cheeks as she lowered both the volume and the pitch of her voice.

"You were one of his best friends and you stabbed him in the back by almost killing him and not helping him out against Angle. You didn't think about what you were doing to him or to the rest of us. You were just looking out for yourself. I thought you were a man of principles, but you're really nothing more than a lying, selfish coward." Cayden hissed, as AJ pulled her to his side and hugged her.

"Cay, go inside through the garage entrance and calm down. I'll be inside in a little bit." He said, as she shook her head.

"Cay…" He said sternly.

She sighed. "Fine, but if you aren't inside in ten minutes though, I'm calling the cops." She said, as he nodded and kissed her on the forehead before lightly pushing her towards the garage entrance.

The two men watched silently, and as soon as she was inside, AJ sighed.

"I'm sorry she's so upset with you. Know that she is grateful for what you did. We all are. But…she thought you were Sting. He hasn't been around since Bound for Glory last year and she let herself get her hopes up that you were him." AJ said, as he walked over to the porch steps and sat down heavily on them.

Tomko hung his head and sighed. "Crap. Christian said something about Sting not being around. I didn't even realize she would think I was him. I…just…crap man, I'm sorry. I really need to pay more attention to Christian and learn to think things out fully." He apologized, as he sat down next to AJ, who waved the apology off dismissively.

"Hey, you couldn't have known she was going to think that." AJ said, trying to make his old friend feel better.

"So, are you and Christian really tight again?" He asked, as Tomko nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, you know how Christian is. Even after all that crap you pulled back in the day, he still ran out and tried to save you from Angle that night you got attacked on Impact. I had to do some major butt kissing, but yeah, we're cool again." Tomko explained, as AJ nodded.

"The real question here is; are we cool? Can we ever be friends like we used to be?" Tomko asked, as AJ sighed and looked out over his patch of Georgia land while rubbing the back of his neck, then nodded.

"Tomko, you saved my kid sister from Steiner; twice. And, you know, now that I really think about it, it's not like I can be mad for the crap you pulled back then. I did a lot of stupid stuff too. And, like I said, you saved Cayden, and in my book, that makes up for just about anything. So, yeah, we're cool." AJ said, as Tomko looked over at him.

"You sure? I mean, if you need to chew me out or take a swing for what I did, I completely understand." Tomko said, as AJ looked over at him thoughtfully.

"You said you just signed a contract, right? So you're back at TNA?" He asked, as the Man of Principles nodded.

"Alright then. Help us take care of Angle and the Mafia and we'll consider that your Penance." AJ said with a slight chuckle before smiling widely at Tomko, who smiled as they both stood up and gave each other a five before pulling the other into a one arm "man" hug.

Tomko sighed. "So, how much did she need this to be Sting?" He asked as AJ sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head.

"You have no idea." He admitted softly, as Tomko ran a hand down his face. "And it doesn't help that she still kinda wants your head on a platter after what you did to Christian."

"Do you think it's safe for me to go talk to her? I want to clear the air, but I'd also really like to make it to Jacksonville with all my vital organs in tacked." He commented, as AJ smirked.

"Give her five more minutes before you go inside. If I know my sister, which I do, she's probably on the phone with Christian clearing this up. If he tells her you guys are cool, then she won't claw your eyes out."

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

After the clip, Taz looked over at Tenay, shocked. "Wow. Well, it looks like Tomko is back in TNA and I just received word that he is supposed to be here next week for his in ring debut." Taz informed the viewers at home.

"Next week is sure to be an intense night for sure." Tenay added as D'Angelo Dinero made his way to the ring for his match.

Angle and he battle, and why the Pope gave it his all, he couldn't compete on the same level as Angle, and thus, the Olympic Gold Medalist earned the victory. Afterward he demanded a microphone as the crowd booed him loudly.

"Oh, go ahead. Boo all you want. That doesn't change the fact that I'm going to jump through all of Mitchell's ridiculous hoops and go to Bound for Glory and win the World Heavyweight Title from that worthless piece of garbage, AJ Style." He stated, causing more boos.

"And, so we know who the hooded man is. Tomko. Seriously? And, those idiots in the back think that that is going to make a difference? They think that somehow will give them the upper hand. Well, think again." He said, annoyed.

"See, in case all of you forgot, Tomko stabbed all of you in the back whenever he sided with me over Christian and AJ. And, for once, that useless whore is right. Tomko put Christian through a table and attacked AJ numerous times when he was on my side."

"So, when Tomko wanted out, I let him just walk away from TNA, wanting to stay on good terms with him. Well, he just ruined that. Tomko, I hope you actually have the guts to show up next week because when you do, me and the Mafia are going to make sure you end up sleeping with the fishes." He yelled, which led to the boos increasing in volume.

"Speaking of people who won't show up, how about Sting? I don't know why some guy who's been persona non grata for over a year is getting any of the attention that should all be going towards your current wrestling god - me - but I won't waste any more time tonight commenting on him or that lowlife, gutless loser Christian who didn't even have the guts to stick around TNA or tell his friends him and Tomko were on good terms again."

He looked into the camera, getting extremely close before he continued.

"So, AJ, bring them all. All of your cowardly, worthless, meaningless friends. Have them all come out of the woodwork and try to take down my Mafia. And, I guarantee no matter how many people show up, at the end of the day, the Mafia is still going to end all of your careers.

After he stopped running his mouth, the camera's cut backstage to see Christy Hemme standing with Matt Morgan. She asked how it felt to be competing in the first ever three-out-of-nine falls match.

Matt talked about how he was excited, but it was only fitting that the DNA of TNA should be in this landmark match. He continued to talk about how he personally could care less about who else is in the match, because either way, he's walking away with the victory.

After his interview, the Mafia's music hit and Kevin Nash came down the ramp, ready for his match. Then, Christopher Daniels came out, looking uber ticked. He plowed into the ring and had to be held back by the ref. He calmed after a few moments and allowed the ref to ring the bell.

He instantly decked Nash and began to hit him with alternating lefts and rights.

He then lifted the older man up by his hair and leaned him against the turnbuckles. He hit him with a few hard blows the grabbed him by the hair and brought him down where they were eye to eye.

"You branded my sister and thought you could get away with it? Huh, you grey haired SOB. This is just the beginning." He yelled, before backing up and hitting him with a running knee.

He tried to hit Nash again, but Nash came out of the turnbuckle and clotheslined Daniels. Then he waited until Daniels stood up and tried to hit him with a big boot, but it was ducked and Nash ran into the ropes.

Then Daniels ran against Nash and clotheslined him over the ropes. The two began to fight back and forth, exchanging blows.

Nash tried to slam Daniels head against the ringpost, but Daniels reversed and then slammed Nash's head against the ringpost instead.

Then he tried to whip Nash into the barrier, but Nash clotheslined him instead. He then picked the Fallen Angel up and dropped him, chest first, onto the safety barrier.

The men continued to battle on the outside, causing the ref to reach a double count-out. However the two men continued to exchange blows with one another, until they both wound up on the ground, with Nash on top of Daniels, punching the daylights out of him.

Daniels shoved Nash to the side and ended up with the advantage until security and referees pulled the two apart.

The two guys tried to get free for about five seconds, but knowing they were already on thin ice with Mitchell, they didn't struggle for very long.

Nash put his hands up and ran one through his hair, playing it cool. Daniels glared at Nash and pointed at him.

"You're dead Nash. You're gonna bleed." He yelled, as he waited until Nash made it through the heel tunnel and then went up the ramp and through the face tunnel.

"Wow. It looks like tempers are getting out of control here at the Impact Zone." Taz commented as Team 3-D made their way to the ring to face the British Invasion.

The match started cleanly enough, but eventually the Big Rob Terry got involved behind the referees back and attacked Devon to give the British Invasion the upper hand.

The Guns, looking to blow off some steam, came storming down to the ring and attacked Big Rob.

They beat him up the ramp and through the tunnel, as Brother Ray looked on, confused by the Guns' actions. Since he was distracted, Brutus Magnus came up from behind to get the roll up and the win.

The cameras went to the back where the JB was standing by with Bobby Lashley. He asked how he felt about the events Sunday and the number one contendership match he had to compete in.

He discussed how he was upset he had to earn another title shot after his last title shot was stolen by Angle and his mafia. He said he planned on winning that night and that part of him really hoped that Angle could jump through all the hoops, because he, and he was pretty sure AJ also, couldn't wait to get their hands on him.

The titantron then cut to the last segment of the meeting between Tomko, AJ, and Cayden.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Tomko sighed before he walked into the house, as he, and the cameras behind him, made their way to the living room, where Cayden was on the phone facing the wall, her back to the men who just walked into the room.

"Are you sure you don't want me to kill him?... Yeah, I know I've asked a million times, but I will. He hurt you, I hurt him…Yeah Cap…I know…It's just," she said before sighing. "I really needed it to be Stinger. I just, I miss him so much."

She sniffled as she wiped at her eyes. "Yeah. I know you still have my back…But, hey, I need to jump off of here and figure out what's going on. But, can you just, can you call me tomorrow? I think I'm going to need a Christian Cage pep talk." She admitted.

She waited for the reply and chuckled sadly. "Yes, I'm sure it'll be 'Instantly Classic'. It always is….No, I'm fine….Yes, I'm sure you don't need to fly up here…I'm really sure, CC….I know you'd fly up here if I needed you…I know you don't care to, but I'm fine…Yes, I promise I'm fine…Yes, cross my heart….Christian, why would I hope to die?...Seriously, stop worrying…Ugh, you're worse than AJ and Chris."

There was a long pause, before she continued. "Yeah, I know. Thanks Cap…I love you too…I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." She said, as she sighed and hit the end button on her phone.

She turned around and saw Tomko standing in the doorway. She put her phone down on the end table and looked up at him.

"Hey Cay, can we talk?" He asked, as she nodded and motioned with her head towards the couch. He nodded and took a seat as she followed him over and sat next to him.

The two sat in silence for around twenty seconds or so before Tomko scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat.

"Wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but I assume that was Christian you were talking to on the phone?" He asked, as she nodded.

"Yeah, and don't worry about it. While I was waiting on him to answer I was eavesdropping on you and Supes." She admitted sheepishly, causing Tomko to chuckle.

"Should have figured you were." He said, before turning serious again.

"Kid, I really want you to know that I am sorry for all that crap I pulled back in 2008. I don't have a good reason for doing it either. I was just being selfish and wasn't thinking clearly. I take full responsibility for what I did." He said, as she nodded.

"I'm sorry I called you a liar. I just talked to Christian, and he asked me to try to not kill his friend." She sighed. "It's just…I could have handled the backstabbing, the wanting to side with someone else, but you were part of a full on assault on AJ. Do you understand what it's like to see someone you care about that bloodied and beaten on TV when your thousands of miles away? I was out in California when this all happened, Tomko. I was so scared. And there was nothing I could do."

"And, I mean, while that sucked, I've seen AJ go through worse, and I was pretty ticked at him at the time for what he did to Christian, but don't think that means I gave you a free pass on that." She said, pointing at him.

He nodded, knowing that even when she was furious with her family, she would kill for them in a second. Even now, he guaranteed that if he said something bad about Sting, she'd go for his jugular.

She ran a hand through her hair then looked down at the ground. "But, Tomko, what you did to Christian….I mean, that's not even human. You helped put him through a glass table for crying out loud. Do you have any idea how bad that messed me up? How much I freaked out. I was in the back and had a nervous break down. I was worried that Cap wasn't going to make it, Tomko. You could have easily ended his career or life, and that didn't even matter to you. I had nightmares for months after that, and I still have them every now and then." She said, as she sniffled, remembering what happened and instinctively wrapping her arms around herself as if trying to keep the bad memory away.

He sighed. "Kid, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, you're right. I didn't care about anyone but myself and I know that I've got a lot to make up for. I didn't ever mean for you to get hurt. If I could go back in time, know that I would change all of that." He admitted, as she nodded her understand.

"And, I'm also sorry that I'm not Sting." He said, as she looked up at him, confused that he even knew about that.

"How did you…?" She let her question trail off, as he shrugged at her.

"Christian told me about what was going on and then AJ just told me about how much it was bothering you out there." He explained, as she sighed and looked away, ashamed, as tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Hey." Tomko said, as she put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him into a hug. He waited a moment to make sure she didn't want to kill him, and after she scooted closer to him and looked up at him, he continued.

"You know, I may not have known the man as well as the others, but back when we were both in TNA, I had my fair share of run ins and talks with Sting. And let me tell you something. Every time you would come to visit, he would smile the entire time and talk about you for weeks until you got there. The man would seriously drive the rest of us insane talking about you coming."

He chuckled slightly as Cayden sniffled and he comfortingly moved his hand up and down her arm.

"I remember one time, he was in such a bad mood. I think, well, honestly, I have no idea what he was so upset about, but I remember you had surprised everyone by flying down for the weekend and had told no one. Sting and I were walking somewhere in the back and you came up behind us and yelled 'Seanathair.'" He chuckled again and shook his head.

"He got the biggest grin on his face and then turned around and when he saw it was actually you, he practically took off running towards you and spun you around in a huge hug and his mood was a complete 180 from before. He didn't stop smiling the rest of your visit." Tomko explained as Cayden wiped a tear from her eye before it could fall.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, as he looked her in the eyes.

"Because you need to understand that the man loves you. I don't know why he isn't here, but in his mind, he's doing what's best for you. Trust me, that man loves you to pieces. Anybody with half a brain can see that. So, no matter what you feel right now, don't base how you think Sting views you on how you feel, but rather on what you know." He told her, as she raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a lopsided smile.

"Since when did you get all philosophical and give good advice?" She asked, as he shrugged.

"Well, I've always been like that, but I normally just let Christian do the talking, I did the walking." He said, as she smiled fully at him.

"Yeah. I miss CC." She admitted, as he nodded.

"I'm sure you do. I mean, who else is crazy enough to try to help you draw pictures on the back of my head in sharpie? I mean, he's another one who must love you like crazy, because if he didn't there's no way he'd put his life on the line to pull pranks with you. See, you were always safe, we'd never hit you, but him, he was a different story." He explained, causing her to smile widely.

"So, are we cool again? I mean, I'm here to help you guys take care of the Mafia, but if you don't want me around or anything, I understand. I can just meet up at Impact tapings and do whatever you guys need from me each week." He offered, not wanting to put Cayden in a difficult spot.

She nodded. "Nah, we're cool. It'll take us a while until we get back to a hundred percent trust, but AJ's missed the Coalition, so at least one of you guys being back will be nice." She admitted, as he smiled and patted her knee before standing up.

"Wait, Tomko. One thing, then we're cool." She said, as he raised an eyebrow.

"A hug." She stated, as he nodded and smiled back before wrapping her in what she called "Tomko's Hug of Death." She waited until he sat her down, then, suddenly, sucker punched him in the stomach.

He took in a sharp breath and bent over while looking at her.

"Wha-?"

"That was for AJ and Christian. Since they're nicer than me and never hit you for being stupid, I took it upon myself. Now we're cool." She said, before she winked at him and walked out of the room.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

"Well, it would appear that Tomko and the others are cool now, so if I were the Mafia, I'd start to get a little worried, because not only is this little war now six-on-four fight, but Tomko is a large man who is very capable of beating someone down." Taz pointed out, as Tenay nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Taz. Whoever said good guys finish last might need to change their saying the way things are looking now."

Then it was time for the main event, with Desmond Wolfe taking on Bobby Lashley. Wolfe kept his own, but the anger Bobby felt towards Angle came out against Wolfe and the larger man hit Wolfe with a spear then a chokeslam, earning him the victory in the main event at Bound For Glory.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, thanks for joining us for another awesome night here on Impact. Be sure to tune in next week when we see AJ's reaction to the match at Bound For Glory, Kurt Angle continue to try to become number one contender, and the return of Tyson Tomko. From all of us here at TNA, goodnight everybody." Mike said, as Impact went to a close and Impact ended.

**Well, there it was. Hope y'all enjoyed it. The next chapter should be shorter and not take as long to write, so hopefully it'll be posted soon. Thanks for sticking with me and reading. Please let me know what you think. Remember, reviews = love.  
*casey*  
~Matthew 19:26~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, here's Chatper 25. Hope you like it and that it's up to par. Thanks to all my faithfull readers. It means SO SO SO much that you are all enjoying my story. I smile everytime I get a review, so thank you for that. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**As always, I do not own anyone or anything but Cayden and thanks a million to Instant Classic Superstar Pac.**

**Happy reading. :D**

Cayden crossed her arms as she sat angrily in the middle of the couch in the living room.

"This is completely ridiculous. There are six of you now and four of them. And, if I go, Poppa Jay goes too, which is like another half a person." She reasoned, as Jeff popped her upside the head.

"Ow." She said, as he raised an eyebrow at her, as if telling her not to call him half a person.

"Anyway, I'll be fine at the zone." She stated, as the men all shook their heads. She groaned.

"Guys, please, I'm going stir crazy. Plus, I really, really want to see Tomko's return." She pleaded, as the AJ and Chris both rolled their eyes before shaking their heads again.

"Cayden. You are not going. Your arm is just starting to get better. We don't want to risk anything." Her oldest brother explained, as AJ nodded in agreement.

"And it's not just the Mafia. What if Angelina Love or someone starts mouthing off and you two get into it? One bad hit on that arm and it could be surgery and possibly no more career." AJ tried to get her to understand.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll stay here tonight if next week I get to go to the Zone for the taping." She bargained, as all the men exchanged glances.

"We'll think about it." Daniels answered for the group, as Cayden smiled widely, knowing she would get her way.

Tomko looked from the others to the clock on the wall, then back. "Guys, we need to get going or we're going to be late." He pointed out, as the others nodded and gave their round of goodbyes to Cayden and Jeff before they left.

After the door closed and Cayden heard them drive off, she looked at Jeff with a smile that meant she was up to trouble.

"Hey Poppa Jay. Do you think that you could sneak me to the Impact Zone? Please?" She begged, as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry? Do I look like a troublemaking blonde Canadian to you?" He asked before answering his own question.

"Nope. I've seen what happens to Christian when he defies what your brothers say, and I'm not going down that road." He explained, as she groaned and grabbed the remote to the TV, knowing she was stuck at the house yet again.

Jeff looked over at Cayden and frowned. She hadn't been her normal, cheery self since Tomko, not Sting, was revealed as the hooded man. The Sting thing had been bugging her for a while, but it was getting worse.

He sighed, hoping she'd snap out of it soon.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

The taping started with a match between the X-Division Champion, Homicide taking on Suicide. Suicide pulled off the victory after hitting Homicide with the DOA.

Afterward, the cameras cut backstage where Christy was standing with AJ Styles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm standing here with the TNA Heavyweight Champion, The Phenomenal AJ Styles." The crowd cheered before Christy began to interview him.

"AJ, first, I have to ask, how do you feel about Tomko being back in TNA and being revealed as the hooded man from past weeks?"

Styles flashed his signature AJ smile before he answered. "Well, Christy, it'd be an understatement to say that I was surprised when I arrived at home and Tomko was waiting last week. Tomko and I, we've got a pretty sketchy past. We used to be good friends, then we both decided to side with Angle and it really messed up Tomko for a while, made him lose his way and ruined our friendship."

"So, yeah, Tomko's done a lot of things to stab me in the back, but he also saved my sister, twice. And that, that pretty much gives him a free pass on everything he did to me in the past. So, we're fine now, and now, it looks like the numbers game is going to catch up with the Mafia. Angle made a big mistake whenever he put his hands on Cayden, and now, he's going to pay."

"Speaking of Cayden," Christy asked. "How is she doing?"

"Cayden's doing well, at least physically. She's healing nicely and is chomping at the bit to get back to the Impact Zone and get back the title. Mentally, well, these last couple weeks have been pretty scary for her, but she's tough so she's going to be just fine." He said, but in the back of his mind, with the way his sister had been acting lately, he wasn't so sure.

Christy smiled; glad to hear her friend was doing well, at least physically. "Last week, while you were in Gainesville, James Mitchell announced a brand new Four Way Best 3-out-of-9 falls match for the World Heavyweight Title at Bound for Glory. How do you feel about this new concept? And how do you feel about Kurt Angle having to beat three different men to qualify while Morgan and Lashley only had to win one match?"

AJ shrugged. "Actually, I'm really excited to be a part of something that is sure to make history here in TNA. It's a great idea and it's a match that the fans are sure to love, so I've got no complaints. Is it going to make it more difficult for me to retain my title? Yes, but I'm a fighting champ and, Christy, if I've said it once, I've said it a million times: I'll take on all comers, anytime, anywhere. I'll go to Bound for Glory, win this match, making TNA history once again and showcasing why they call me 'The Phenomenal One.'"

He then scowled. "As far as Kurt Angle is concerned, he needs to be thanking his lucky stars that he is so unlikely to make it to Bound for Glory. See, he needs to stay as far away from me as possible because when, yeah that's right, not if, _when _I get my hands on Kurt Angle, I'm going to make him pay for what he did to my sister. So Angle, either way, I win. So, go ahead, qualify for the match, and if you do, I guarantee it'll be the last thing you ever do."

He then walked off camera as Christy sent it back to the ring as Kevin Nash and Booker T made their way to the ring to a great number of boos and jeers from the audience.

Afterward a very angry looking Samoa Joe and Christopher Daniels came out to the ring, ready to face the Mafia representatives.

The match began with Joe facing off against Nash. Nash and him tied up in the middle of the ring to begin things. Nash got the upper hand and got Joe into a side headlock.

"You made a big mistake Joe. You should have stuck with us." He taunted

"Yeah Kev? Well, you shouldn't have branded Cayden." He replied before dropping to a knee and hitting Kevin with a snapmare. He then hit Nash with a standing leg drop.

He kept the upper hand for two minutes, before Irish Whipping Nash into his corner and smashing him with a running elbow. He then tagged in Chris to let him have his fair share of fun.

Chris came in and stood on the second ropes and hit Big Sexy repeatedly with rights and lefts before Nash shoved him off. He came in to hit Daniels with a hard stomp, but Chris did a tumble backward and moved before he could hit him.

The Fallen Angel then speared the long haired man and went for the pin, but only got a two count. He attempted to pick Nash up but Nash countered with repeated punches to the gut. He then got Daniels in a sleeper hold, but Daniels got to the rope, causing the ref to make Nash break the hold.

Nash refused at first, earning him a good scolding from the ref, who backed him away from Daniels while he put his hands up innocently. While the official had his back turned, Booker grabbed Daniels by the back of the head and pulled him down hard on the top rope.

Nash then stopped keeping the refs attention and tagged Booker in. Booker took Daniels, who was now in a prone state from the dirty tactic, and gained the advantage. He hit Daniels with a high-impact delayed spinebuster.

He stayed in control for about three minutes, hitting Daniels with a variety of kicks and a sidewalk slam. He went of the cover, but only got a two. He lifted Daniels off the mat and then bounced off the ropes and attempted to go for the Axe Kick, but Daniels moved out of the way then hit Booker with a double knee gut buster.

Both men laid groggily on the mat, with Daniels finding his bearings firsts. He made it to his corner in time for Joe to get to Booker right before he made it to Nash for the tag.

He pulled him back and after hitting him with a few chops and a kick to the gut, Joe hit him with an inverted atomic drop. He then Irish Whipped Booker into the corner and hit him with a forearm smash before setting him up for the Muscle Buster.

Nash tried to get involved but Daniels climbed to the top turnbuckle, jumping off and hitting Nash with a missile dropkick to the chest. He stood up and looked around before he looked over at Joe, who nodded.

While Joe hit the Muscle Buster on Booker, Daniels simultaneously hit the B.M.E on Nash. Joe quickly went for the cover, and he and Daniels got the victory and left the ring, knowing they were still on thin ice with Mitchell, as the cameras once again went backstage, where Jeremy Borash was, microphone in hand.

"Mike, Taz. I'm pleased to announce the return of the Man of Principles, the Problem Solver, Tomko.

Tomko walked into the camera shot, smiling at JB as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey JB. Good to be back." He said happily, as JB looked up at the larger man.

"So, Tomko, we saw the footage from your encounter with AJ and Cayden, and I have to ask, how do you feel that went and how would you gage their reactions to you being revealed as the man who has been saving Cayden?"

Tomko sighed and nodded. "Well, JB, I think it went pretty well. AJ is just one of those guys who will let old wounds heal pretty easily, but don't let that fool you, he's got his scars and remembers how he got each one and won't make the same mistake twice. He's not naïve and stupid, so don't be surprised if it takes him a little bit to completely trust me again. However, I did save Cayden as you said, so that earned me quite a few brownie points and we're pretty much cool again."

"But, with Cayden, that's not the case. I could save her a thousand times, but her safety, in her mind, will never outweigh her family and friends', and since I hurt AJ and Christian, it took her a little longer to warm up to me and it'll take her longer to completely trust me than the others, and that's fine. I definitely deserve that, but we're pretty much cool again also." He explained as JB nodded.

"Yeah, we saw the clip. The former knockout champion can sure throw a punch, can't she?" He asked, as Tomko chuckled.

"You have no idea." He commented, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach where Cayden had hit him.

JB nodded, before continuing. "Like I said Tomko, we saw the footage, so we know why you came back and what you plan to do. But, Angle and his Mafia saw the clips too. In response, Kurt said, and I quote, 'Tomko, I hope you actually have the guts to show up next week because when you do, me and the Mafia are going to make sure you end up sleeping with the fishes.'"

Tomko laughed at the quote and shook his head. "Ugh, Kurt tries so hard to act cool, but he really just comes across looking like a tool." He chuckled before continuing.

"Yeah, I heard what Angle said, I saw the taping. And, you know, it's real funny how much Kurt cares now about the status of my career, because Lord knows he didn't give a rat's bean about my career back when I was on his side. But if he's listening, and I sure hope he is, I just have two words about that: bring it."

With that, Tomko walked off camera and it went back to the ring where Angelina Love was in the ring, running her mouth, as usual.

She talked about how great of a champion that she was, the best of all time, and that nobody in the back could beat her. She then took a potshot at Cayden, saying "It's great to see the slut playing her games on yet another guy."

Angelina continued to pat herself on the back about how she had scored victories the last two weeks against Hamada, and was earning herself a chorus of boos, until Hamada's music hit and her, Roxxi, and Tara made their way down the ramp to shut Angelina up.

While on their way though, Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne came up from behind them and tried to take them out, with Angelina coming out of the ring to help.

The "faces" kept the advantage, until Daffney and Alissa Flash came out from the back and started to help Velvet with Hamada and Madison with Roxxi respectively.

The numbers game was catching up with Hamada, Roxxi, and Tara until Taylor Wilde and Sarita made their presence felt. They helped even out the score and the brawl spilled throughout ringside and the ramp and stage areas until security came out and tried to break it up, only to also get brought into the melee.

OBD, deciding she didn't want to be left out, came out and started going crazy, hitting the knockouts in her path, which were Velvet, Madison, Daffney, and Tara, with her flask.

Security was having a horrible time breaking the brawl up, until Awesome Kong made an appearance, attacking and leveling all the knockouts at ringside one at a time, except for Alissa and Angelina, who had the presence of mind to make an exit up the ramp and through the crowd respectively.

Security then cautiously inched Kong backstage while TNA officials checked on the other knockouts.

"Well, Taz, it looks like the Knockouts didn't want to be left out of the craziness that has taken over the Impact Zone as of late." Mike Tenay commented as Taz nodded.

"It appears so Mike, but I'm not complaining. If there's going to be chaos around the Zone, it might as well involve tomatoes." He said, earning himself an eyeroll from his co-commentator.

The next match was Tomko's return to the TNA ring. His music hit and he came out to a big pop from the crowd.

"Well, here's come a returning Tomko, and it seems as though the Impact Zone clearly as his back in this matchup." Taz pointed out.

"Well, can you blame them? Tomko has clearly aligned himself with AJ and the others, who are looking out for the good of TNA, instead of helping the Mafia who is only involved with getting more money in their pockets. The Man of Principles' principles are good and the TNA fans here support that." Mike said adamantly.

"I know they do Tenay, but was declaring war on Kurt Angle's Mafia a smart move on Tomko's part? I'm not so sure it was, but we're just going to have to wait and see." Taz replied as Raven, Tomko's opponent, came to the ring.

The two had a fairly entertaining bout, but Tomko was clearly the better wrestler of the two and got the three count after hitting Raven with a big boot to the face.

The next match was Brutus Magnus versus the one and only Alex Shelley.

The rest of the British Invasion accompanied Magnus to the ring while Sabin came out with Alex, who, for the first time since the attack seemed to be in a pleasant mood, probably due to Nash and Booker getting their butts handed to them earlier in the night.

The referee called for the bell and the match was underway. Alex, while he may have not have had the size advantage, made up for it in speed and his high flying capabilities, giving him the upper hand.

He was in complete control of the match and, while Magnus was kneeling in the middle of the ring, he went to bounce off the ropes to hit him with a drop kick to the face.

However, Doug Williams grabbed his foot and tripped him, earning the Brit Chris Sabin's attention, who chased Williams and Terry from where they were around the ring, until he was facing the ring with his back to the ramp.

He gave up chasing the others when he saw Alex was caught in a Half-Boston Crab. He started pounding on the mat to get his partner and the crowd back into the match.

The crowd started clapping alongside Sabin's pounding and the added support gave Alex the momentum he needed to get out of the hold.

He then started to mount a heavy offense and looked as though he was soon going to finish off the match, when Scott Steiner came running out to the ring. He clocked Sabin in the back with a chair before slamming him, head first, into the ring post.

He then climbed into the ring and hit Alex, who was facing the other way and had no idea what happened, with the chair, causing the ref to call for the bell. He then raised the chair above his head and hit Alex with the chair three more times before he threw the chair down and made a motion to the British Invasion, as if to say "They're all yours."

Magnus ends up wailing on Shelley while Terry and Williams got to Sabin and began to wear him out.

Suddenly the crowd went wild as Team 3-D sprinted out to the ring. Devon went after the two on the outside while Bubba slid into the ring and grabbed the forgoteen chair before taking a swing at Magnus.

Magnus, however, saw the shot coming, and dodged it before sliding out of the ring and joining his teammates who were already retreating up the ramp.

Bubba helped Alex stand up, using the ropes as support. Alex eventually got vertical, but when he saw the chair in Bubba's hand, he automatically assumed he was the culprit. He started to get in Bubba's face and was about to take a swing, when Devon and Sabin, who Devon had to help, got into the ring.

Bubba and Alex started yelling at each other in the ring, until Devon and Sabin got to them and played peacemaker, explaining what had happened to Alex, and allowing cooler heads to prevail.

The titantron showed backstage, where Scott Steiner was walking smugly.

Suddenly, he was shoved from the side by AJ Styles, who then threw a wild punch which caught Steiner in the jaw and sent him backwards.

"You stupid, Neanderthal, pervert! Stay away from my sister and her boyfriend!" He yelled as security rushed over and instantly separated the two, already being close by, fearing something like this would happen.

"Boyfriend? AJ, when are you and the rest of those idiots going to realize that your sister wants a real man, not that pretty boy. We all know she's longing for a ride on Freakzilla. Wouldn't be that big of a shock either, since we all know she's a little slut."

AJ started towards him, but security stepped in front of him and gently pushed him back. He complied, until Steiner kept running his mouth.

"And, after I'm done with her, I'll go up to Gainesville and give that pretty little wife of yours a visit, let her know what it's like to be with a real man." He yelled, as AJ lunged at him. He was about to knock out as many security guys as it would take to get through, until Tomko, who had just got back from showering after his match, grabbed him around the waist and held him back.

Tomko kept a tight grip on AJ no matter how much he struggled. The champion continued to struggle against Tomko, until James Mitchell stormed over to the area.

"What in blue blazes is going on here?" He yelled, as Tomko yelled at AJ to calm down.

"Steiner started mouthing off about Cayden and AJ's wife. AJ snapped." Tomko explained, as Steiner pointed at AJ.

"He started it."

AJ scoffed. "What are you? Twelve?" He yelled, as Mitchell shook his head.

"Enough. Steiner, you want to mouth off about defenseless women and interrupt matches I set up? AJ, you want to fight Scott? Well, guess what, I need a main event, so instead of acting like a couple of street thugs, how about we settle this in the ring, tonight!"

He shook his head and walked off, but not before yelling of his shoulder. "Everyone else is banned from ringside, and will face termination if they come out to the ring. And don't _touch _one another until the match!" Mitchell ordered as he walked to his office and slammed the door.

"Well, there you have it. Tonight's main event, well, it's sure to be a blood bath." Taz predicted, as Angle's music came through the speakers and the Godfather made his way to the ring for his second qualifying match.

Hernandez was already waiting in the ring, and the two squared off. It was pretty evenly matched, until Angle reversed the Border Toss and got Super-Mex into the Ankle Lock, causing him to the tap and putting Angle only one match away from the main event at Bound for Glory.

Then, it was time for the main event. Scott Steiner, who was still a bit bruised and sore from the assault by Joe, Tomko, and Alex two weeks prior, walked down the ramp, yelling at the fans who were booing him loudly.

Then, _"Get ready to fly"_ was heard. The crowd went crazy, and cheered louder than they had all night as the Phenomenal AJ Styles came out to the ring. He did the normal turn and hood flip, but afterward, instead of being his normal self, he angrily stormed to the ring, ready to get his hands on Steiner.

The ref stood in AJ's path, blocking him from Steiner as he took the belt. Then, the bell was rung and the match was underway.

AJ went straight for Steiner, hitting him with a drop kick to the chest, which caused him to stumble backward. AJ then continued the assault with a bout of leg kicks, followed by a hard, roundhouse kick, taking Steiner to the ground below.

AJ got onto the apron and wait for Steiner to get back to his feet and AJ hit him with a flying forearm. Styles then tried to hit a Stylin' DDT, but Steiner caught him as he came off the ropes and landed a big belly to back suplex.

Steiner stomped on AJ a few times then tried to get a leg submission, but AJ countered and kicked Stiener back into the corner.

The champion then ran at him and grabbed him by the neck, flipping him over using his knees and causing Steiner to land on his back, hard.

Steiner then countered AJ's attempts to get him to his feet by hitting him with a low blow while the ref wasn't looking.

Steiner used that opportunity to gain the upper hand, and maintained control for a little bit, until he went for a suplex. AJ countered, landed on his feet facing away from Steiner, and when Big Poppa Pump turned around, hit him with a Pelé kick.

Then, he ran to the apron, catapulted over the ropes and landed a 450 Springboard Splash, and went for the cover, which he easily got. The ref raised his hand in victory, handing him his belt.

AJ looked as though he was contemplating doing more damage to Steiner, but security, knowing that would happen, ran into the ring, and ushered AJ out. He reluctantly walked out of the ring and up the ramp as the TNA taping concluded.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Cayden sat on the couch, watching TV with Jeff. She was frowning so he nudged her, causing her to sadly look at him.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" He asked, as she shrugged.

"I guess so." She said, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Bullcrap." He said, as she looked up at him, surprised he had called her out.

"What?"

"You are lying. Therefore, that answer is bullcrap. Now, you want to try that again?" He asked, as she sighed.

"I don't know Poppa Jay. I guess I'm just depressed." She replied.

"About Sting?" He questioned, as she nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, I just, I let myself get my hopes up that he was here; that he still cared. I always had that little sliver of hope, but look at everything that's happened since he called. I was attacked…twice by Steiner, and last week I was practically in tears on national television because Tomko wasn't him. And do I get anything? A phone call? A letter? A wall post on Facebook? No." She sniffled, before she continued.

"I mean, there's no way to deny that he just doesn't care, probably never really did. I mean, honestly, what did I expect? He's one of the greatest professional wrestlers of all time and I actually was stupid enough to think he would consider someone like me his daughter. I mean, why would he? Dad was right; I am just no good trash." She said, as Jeff's head snapped to the side to look at her.

"Cayden Avery Daniels." He scolded rather forcefully and loudly, causing her to grow slightly wide-eyed.

"I never, ever, want to hear that come out of your mouth again. You are not, nor will you ever be trash. I don't care what that drunk, worthless father of yours said. He was and will forever be an idiot, so forget him. And, if Sting's brain was suddenly invaded by aliens who changed everything about him, which would be the only way he'd ever, ever, think that about you, and he know believes that, then forget him too."

Cayden got tear eyed and looked at Jeff sorrowfully. "I need my Seanathair." She said quietly, as Jeff shook his head.

"No you don't Sugar. You are so much stronger than you know. You've gone through so much and are still one of the most cheerful and caring persons I've ever met. You've gone through hard times before and you've made it through, with some scars of course, but you were stronger after going through the pain."

He looked at her encouragingly as he continued. "Sweetheart, you don't need him, you don't need your Dad, heck Sugar, you don't need me, AJ, Chris, or any of the rest of us either." She looked at him, confusion and concern on her face, as he shook his head.

"Cay, you know we aren't going anywhere, so don't even think I meant it like that. We're all here for you and always will be, but if for some reason we weren't, you would still make it through this, because you're that strong. Don't forget that." He said, as she looked up at him, biting her bottom lip, and nodded.

He pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the top of her head, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Poppa Jay. I needed that." She said, flashing the first genuine smile she had had in days. Jeff smiled back, glad to have cheered Cayden up, when suddenly, the front door opened up and the crew came into the house.

Cayden smiled warmly towards them, until she saw how beat up Alex was.

"Alex!" She yelled, as she jumped out of her chair and ran over to him, running her good arm over his arm, as if checking for injuries.

"What happened?" She asked, as he shook his head, and kissed his girlfriend quickly, hoping to change the subject.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Promise." He said, breaking the kiss as she pulled back and looked at him, angrily.

"It was Steiner, wasn't it?" She asked, as Alex nodded reluctantly.

Cayden muttered something under her breath and turned around. She pulled her fist back to hit the wall, but Alex, knowing that she was planning something to that effect, grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and wrapped her in a hug.

"No. You only have one good arm as is. No need to get yourself hurt worse. I'm fine, I promise." He encouraged, as he kissed her on the top of the head. She sighed as she rested her head on his chest.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope that the Mafia dies." He said, earning a chuckle from the group as Cayden saw Sabin for the first time.

She sighed. "He beat you up too Sabes?" She asked, as he nodded reluctantely.

"Yeah. He got me from behind." He explained, as Alex chuckled slightly.

"That's what she said." Alex said, earning himself a pair of smacks upside the head from AJ and Daniels.

"Guys! Alex already got hurt tonight. No hitting him." She scolded, as AJ shook his head.

"He shouldn't be talking like that in front of you." He said, earning an eyeroll from Cayden. "Besides, in Steiner's case, we all know he's not really interested in what _she_ said. I think his door swings the other way, if you know what I mean." AJ explained, as Tomko raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, AJ, you did just get in the ring with him and wrestle around half naked, so what does that say about you?" He asked, earning a glare from the champion.

"You fought Steiner? How did you beat him?" Cayden asked, having enough confidence in her brother that she figured he had won.

"Pelé then a 450." He explained, as she nodded, impressed.

"Good job Bubby." She said, wiggling out of Alex's arms, and hugging her brother.

"And, Joe and I beat Nash and Booker." Daniels explained, as Cayden walked over and hugged them both tightly aslo.

"Good job X, Fat Man." She said, as Sabin crossed his arms and made a pouty face.

"Hey. I got attacked by Steiner." Sabin said, as Cayden chuckled and gave him a hug too.

"Good job Sabes. Way to get beat up…again." She said, causing Sabin to stick his tongue out at her.

Tomko threw his hands in the air.

"What? Do I not get a hug? I beat Raven!" He complained, as Cayden put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"_You _are supposed to be a problem solver. My problem is Steiner beating up Alex and Chris. You didn't solve that problem tonight. You failed, so you get no hug." She explained, as he sighed.

"I know, but I'm still trying to figure out how to solve the Steiner problem. See, normally, I just punch people in the face until they stop being stupid, but punching crazy people in the face does nothing, so I've got to figure something else out, but I'm working on it." He said defensively. "And, I kept AJ from beating up Steiner before the match and losing his job."

Cayden thought for a moment then grinned widely at Tomko before hugging him, as Jeff yelled from the other room.

"Cayden, your show is about to start!"

She pumped her fist into the air and said 'yes' rather loudly, as the others chuckled.

"What are we watching tonight Skinny Mini?" Joe asked, as she smiled even wider.

"Bully Beat Down!" She exclaimed, as they all walked into the other room. Daniels slung his arm around his sister's shoulders and hung back a bit.

"So, you seem to be in a better mood. Something happen while we were gone?" He asked, as she shrugged.

"Not really, just a Poppa Jay pep talk." She said, as he smiled.

"Well, I'm glad he did that. It's nice to see you smiling again, and I mean really smiling, not that fake smiling crap I've been seeing lately. Don't think I didn't notice." He said, kissing her on the temple before he winked at her and she plopped down next to Alex and curled into his side.

She pulled back after a second, remembering he was hurt. He looked at her, confused.

"You okay Cayden?" He asked, as she nodded. "You're hurt." She explained as he rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulders as the show started.

Jason "Mayhem" Miller came on the screen in his car before looking at the camera. "Another day…" He started, as Sabin, Cayden, Alex, Tomko, and Joe all finished his sentence.

"Another beatdown." They exclaimed then all laughed at themselves.

Jeff looked at AJ and Chris. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" He asked, as they shook their heads and shrugged before settling in to watch the show.

******Well, there was Chapter 25. In my opinion, this was a bit of a slower chapter, so I'm sorry for that, but I've got some pretty big things coming up that should blow your mind. :D So, please stick with the story, you won't regret it. And, if you would be so kind, there's this handy dandy little button right under here for reviews. Would you please hit it and just leave a line or two and let me know what you think? That'd be super fantastic. Remember, reviews = love. Thanks a ton guys! Your support means so much!  
*casey*  
~Matthew 19:26~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well, here's Chapter 26. I hope its up to par and that you all enjoy it. Thank you all of my loyal readers. Everytime I get a review, it makes me so happy, so thank you. I hope this story is as much fun for you to read as it is for me to write.**

**As always, I own nothing, and thank you Instant Classic Superstar Pac for being SO helpful throughout this story, especially this chapter. Thanks a million.**

Alex and Chris Sabin knocked on the door to Team 3-D's locker room. A few moments later, Devon opened the door and saw the two of them standing there.

"Hey Devon. Can we talk to you and Bubba for a minute?" Sabin asked, as Devon looked from one Machinegun to the other, before nodding and moved out of the doorway, motioning them inside.

The two walked in slowly, as Bubba looked up from taping his wrist.

"Can we help you?" He asked, somewhat hatefully.

Alex sighed. "Look. We…I just wanted to apologize for getting in your face last week. I know that you were only helping out and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. And I know that Mitchell put us in that eight man tag team match tonight, so we just wanted to clear the air to make sure we all make it to Bound for Glory in one piece."

Bubba nodded as he stood up. "Yeah, well, thank you for coming in here and apologizing. I'm sorry for being so hot headed myself. Had the shoe been on the other foot, I would have probably reacted like you did." He admitted, as Sabin looked between the Dudleys.

"So, are we all on the same page now? We all know the British Invasion and Beer Money aren't going to make it through the match without killing one another, so if we keep our cool, we should be good."

Devon and Bubba exchanged looks before nodding.

"Yeah. We got your guys' backs." Devon said, before they all exchanged handshakes and pleasantries.

"Well, we need to get back to the locker room and get ready for the match. See you guys in the ring tonight." Alex said, as he and Sabin nodded at the two then turned to leave.

"Hey, Shelley." Bubba said, causing both Detroit natives to turn around and look at the Dudleys.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I've been meaning to ask ya how Cayden was doing." He said.

Alex tensed at first, not being completely comfortable talking about his girlfriend to people who had been his opponents for years.

Bubba noted the tension in Alex and quickly continued.

"It's just that we used to be in Frontline with AJ and them, so I knew the kid pretty well. I haven't talked to her for a while, but what the Mafia's been doing ain't right and I was just wondering if she's okay."

Alex thought for a moment, then after reminding himself that they had just buried the hatchet with the Dudleys, nodded.

"She's doing okay. Sting pretty much abandoning her has really got her down, but she's seems to be snapping out of that. She even got off house arrest long enough to get to come to the Impact Zone tonight." He explained, as Sabin nodded.

"Which means we need to get back to the locker room. See you guys later" He pointed out, as the Detroit born men nodded at the Dudleys again, before waving lightly and leaving the room.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

The Impact started out with the Blueprint Matt Morgan standing in the middle of the ring.

He cut a promo talking about how much of an opportunity the best 3-out-of-9 falls match was. He then went on to discuss how the DNA of TNA would be making history in less than two weeks at Bound for Glory when he won the title.

However, as soon as he made his prediction, Bobby Lashley's music hit and the Boss made his way to the ring, demanding a mic as he entered.

He told Morgan that, while he agreed with him about how the match at Bound for Glory was a great opportunity, he would be the one making history, not the Blueprint.

The two began to mouth off back and forth and got into each other's faces, when suddenly, Desmond Wolfe's music came on, diverting their attention to the tunnels and ramp, where Desmond was standing with Chelsea.

Wolfe reminded the two "lucky large stiffs" that they still had to make it to Bound for Glory and that he was still there, before he explained that he had just talked to Mitchell and got himself a match against the two of them for the night's main event. In exchange for agreeing to be barred from Bound for Glory if he loses, he gets to pick two partners to go against the team of Morgan and Lashley.

He exited through the "heel" tunnel, as Lashley and Morgan stared each other down until the cameras cut to JB, who was standing backstage with the Machineguns and Team 3-D.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm standing alongside Team 3D and the TNA World Tag Team Champions, the Motor City Machineguns, who will be teaming together to face Beer Money Inc. and the British Invasion here tonight." He turned to face the four men.

"Guys, the last few weeks, we've seen the tension between your two tag teams. Are you on the same page now? And how do you plan to work together as a group knowing that you have to fight each other for the titles in just a few weeks at Bound for Glory?"

Chris looked at the others, as if asking for permission to speak. The three nodded, so he stepped forward.

"I thought you'd know this one, coming from the 90's cartoon _Dexter's Lab_ and all. See, it's simple logic. We all have a tag team championship title match at Bound for Glory. And our opponents tonight, also our other opponents at Bound for Glory, know firsthand how to take advantage of opportunities to weaken people. Beer Money might be good guys, and they might not like the British Invasion, but this is TNA, where, as you know, Good Is Dumb does not apply."

Alex nodded in agreement with his tag team partner. "Exactly. So when you think about it, it comes together. We would all like to actually make it to Bound for Glory in one piece. So instead of fighting amongst ourselves, which would be stupid, we're actually gonna go ahead, play this smart, and work like clockwork buddies together. Tonight, we're gonna outgun and out-bomb our opponents respectively, just to show people why the Motor City Machineguns have been voted the most popular tag team in TNA. And if the other guys haven't come to that conclusion as well, that's more power to us." Alex turned to Bubba and Devon, for approval, only for Devon to shake his head and Bubba to mouth the words "you forgot our record."

"Oh yeah, and why Team 3D are the most decorated tag team ever. Can't forget that one." He added, then turned to the brothers 3D again. This time the Dudleys nodded in approval, and Bubba took the mic as Devon smiled.

"We completely agree with the Guns. We don't want to stab them in the backs here tonight and make the same risk as Desmond Wolfe tonight - and by the way, I hope he loses, so we can all have a good laugh at how he cost himself the chance to be at Bound for Glory," Bubba continued, tossing in a rib at Wolfe's match and deal with Mitchell.

"And about the past few weeks? That's easy. Look at us. The Guns have had to deal with some real headaches thanks to the Main Event Mafia. Especially Alex here. Which is pretty obvious when the girl that the Mafia beat down like a bunch of wild animals was his girlfriend!"

"And then there's me. When have I ever had a long temper? So of course there was gonna be some amount of butting heads! I mean, we're lucky Chris Sabin's mostly been able to stay level, cause I don't even think that my brother Devon could've made cooler heads prevail all by himself. But thanks to them, we've been able to keep it together, and now we've hashed things out and we're good to go. So, British Invasion; Beer Money; we **really** hope you guys are gonna at least try work together tonight. Because if not, and maybe even if ya do, you might just hear: 'Devon!'" He said further, before shoving his half brother.

He then looked at Chris and Alex and smirked. "Or, 'Chris!' Or, 'Alex!' But either way, it finishes the same; 'Get the tables!'" He finished, causing the Guns to nod and smile, as Devon grabbed the microphone.

"Oh my brother, testify!" He yelled, as the camera cut back to the ring.

"Well, there you have it folks, looks like the Machineguns and Team 3D are ready to work together tonight." Taz said, as Tenay nodded in agreement.

Afterward, the Beautiful People, Angelina Love included, faced off against Tara, Taylor Wilde, and Sarita.

The match was fairly evenly fought, until Tara got Velvet Sky set up for the Widow's Peak. Right as she was about to deliver the maneuver, Kong's music hit and the extremely large woman came out and began to clear house.

She took out Tara and Sky first, before attacking a very groggy Madison Rayne. Angelina Love made an attempt to stop the attacker, but was too exhausted and too small to put up a good fight and was thrown clear out of the ring.

Then Taylor and Sarita made a combined effort to take care of the Knockout who kept getting involved in their business. While they got a few good shots in, Kong's size and freshness gave her too much of an advantage, and the Knockout Tag Champions soon found themselves nearly unconscious on the mat.

However, as Kong hit Sarita with an Awesome Bomb, Hamada, Roxxi, ODB, and Alissa Flash made their way to the ring and circled it before they all slid in at the same time and attacked Kong. With their combined efforts, they took the dominant woman out.

As soon as the threat of Awesome Kong was dealt with, the Knockouts looked at one another for about five seconds, none of them moving, until all at once, they began to attack each other.

"Holy cow Mike! This is two weeks in a row that we've had craziness that has involved tomatoes!" Taz exclaimed excitedly, as Tenay rolled his eyes.

"I understand why you're excited Taz, but Mitchell is going to have to do something to get these ladies under control and soon." He commented, as ODB, who had just cleared Roxxi from the ring, hit both Hamada and Flash, who were fighting amongst themselves, with her flask and became the only Knockout still standing at the end of the melee.

"Good point, but we don't have time to talk about that right now, because Christy Hemme is standing by with Global Champion Eric Young." Taz explained, as the scene switched to Christy standing beside Eric Young.

"I'm standing with the Global Champion Eric Young. Now, Eric, recently you've been feuding with none other than the Pope himself, D'Angelo Dinero. And, since Mitchell hasn't announced that you will be defending your title against at Bound for Glory, it would appear that the Pope is the logical choice. What are you thoughts on who your opponent should be?"

Eric looked at her in mock shock. "Oh, I don't have a match yet? I've been feuding with that punk D'Angelo Dinero? I'm surprised you've noticed. I'm actually surprised you remember my name."

Christy was about to say something, but he held his hand up, silencing her, before he continued.

"See, as of late, all anyone has cared about or been able to talk about is how the Mafia is at war with AJ Styles and his little group of heroes who are going to save TNA from the evil Kurt Angle. It's ridiculous. I mean, Kurt Angle attacked Cayden. Big freakin deal. Crap happens. That little bimbo is taking all of my air time and she isn't even here."

Suddenly, Christopher Daniels stepped into the camera shot. He took the microphone from Christy, who quickly found a safe place to observe from.

"Eric, you know, I'm getting really sick of you and everyone else calling my sister names and using her misfortune to complain when she isn't here to defend herself. You were one of the last guys I expected this from. I remember back when you as Super Eric teamed up with AJ. You would come over and chill out with us and I thought we were friends. But then again I forgot that you dropped your friends a while back, and it would appear you dropped you common sense also." He said angrily, as he stepped closer.

"Do you think Cayden wanted this to happen? No. She was the Champ. She had the world at her fingertips and lost it all because of some roided up men who are too cowardly to pick on anyone but defenseless young women, and even then they had to make it a four-on-one assault." He said, as a shadow cast over him and Kevin Nash walked up behind Eric, putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Daniels, you know, you insulting me and the Mafia every chance you get is getting pretty old. And now, you're calling out my good friend Eric because, what, you're too scared to call out the Mafia anymore? Maybe you're worried we'll beat you down just like we did your sister."

He smirked before he continued. "By the way, that may have been the most fun I've ever had in a wrestling ring. I mean, when I heard her clavicle snap, it was awesome, but my favorite part was branding her. Did she ever get that spray paint off by the way?" He asked, as Daniels started forward, but was suddenly grabbed by the Pope and held back.

D'Angelo Dinero came onto the screen and, taking his sunglasses off, looked at the two.

"Nash, the way the Pope sees it, you're just a bully that's a little too big for his britches. The Pope doesn't really appreciate you hurting such a young and sweet member of his congregation. And, Eric Young, the Pope's midget archenemies, the Pope dislikes you less and less every time he hears you speak. So, the Pope thinks that tonight we should have a little tag team match. You two versus the Pope and the Fallen Angel, Christopher Daniels." He said, as Daniels nodded next to him, pleased with the prospect of the tag team match.

Young and Nash exchanged looks, before Kevin nodded. "Let's do it then." He said, as Chris Daniels took the microphone again.

"Nash, tonight, I'm going to make you an unholy sacrifice and that is going to be just a preview of what myself and the others are going to do to you and the Mafia in the near future. And that is the gospel according to the Fallen Angel, Christopher Daniels." He said, getting a big pop from the crowd before he walked off screen. The Pope looked around, put his sunglasses back on, then looked at his opponents for the night.

"Pope is pimpin'." He said, causing another big pop from the crowd before he headed to the ring.

The four men made their way to the ring, as Pope and Nash started the match off. They fought back and forth.

Both teams made a number of tags, but eventually, Daniels hit Eric Young with the Angel's Wings, followed by the B.M.E.

Nash tried to get involved, but Pope clotheslined him, sending the two of them over the top rope.

Daniels quickly made a cover and got the three count over the Global Champion.

"Well Taz, Daniels just scored a pinfall victory over our Global Champ. This might just put him in Global Championship contention." Tenay presumed, as Taz nodded.

"Yeah Mike. Anytime you can get a win on the champ, that's a big deal. We'll have to wait and see if Mitchell has anything come out of this in way of title shots for Daniels."

The next match of the night was eight-man tag match. British Invasion made their way out first, followed by their partners Beer Money Inc.

Team 3D were the next to make their way to the ring, and finally the champs emerged.

The crowd was split. Most were cheering for Team 3D and the Guns, but there were still quite a few loyal, and vocal, Beer Money fans to be heard.

Bubba Ray and Brutus Magnus began the match. After a few minutes, Bubba tagged in Devon while he had Magnus in the corner, thus giving Devon the advantage.

Devon was taken down by Magnus shortly thereafter when Magnus hit him with a European Uppercut. He staggered to his corner and tagged in the nearest man, who happened to be Robert Roode.

Roode whipped Devon into a corner and began to pummel him with a mixture of rights and lefts before Devon finally shoved him off of him, causing Robert to stumble back. When he regained his footing, Devon hit him with a reverse DDT and walked over to his corner and tagged in Alex Shelley.

Shelley came in, and, still having quite a bit of built up anger, instantly hit Roode with a fury of moves. Roode held his own, but the Detroit Native clearly had the upper hand.

Finally, Roode blocked an attempted bulldog and stumbled to his corner, where he tagged in his closest partner, Doug Williams.

Williams came in and, being fresh, eventually gained the advantage over Alex. A minute or so into their bout, Doug picked Alex up to hit him with a suplex, but Shelley wiggled out and stumbled back to his corner, where Sabin reached over and tagged himself in.

He climbed up to the top turnbuckle and hit Williams with a missile dropkick. He then hit him with a leg drop before moving down his arsenal of moves.

After both men made it back to their feet, Williams whipped Sabin into the ropes and tried to hit him with a clothesline, but Sabin jumped over him.

He then went for a Swinging Neckbreaker, but the Brit caught him and hit him with a Sidewalk slam instead.

As he was celebrating and taunting, James Storm made a blind tag.

As he came into the match, Williams got into his face and the two started yelling, before Storms punched Williams, sending him over the ropes.

This of course caused Roode and Magnus to get into it on the apron, distracting Storm.

While all this was happening, Sabin snuck up behind Storm, got him into a roll up and scored the pinfall for the Guns and Team 3D.

As he stood up to get his hands lifted by the ref, the Freak Rob Terry came into the ring and hit Sabin with a big boot to the face, sending the smaller man onto the mat, hard.

Shelley instantly came to his partners aid. He mimicked his partners moves from earlier, hitting a missile drop kick. He then hit him with a series of leg kicks. The larger man turned around and stumbled slightly when Alex bounced himself against the ropes and hit another dropkick on the larger man's knees.

When Terry turned around, he got hit with a 3D while Beer Money and the British Invasion came into the ring, and while brawling amongst themselves, still included the victors in their brawl.

Alex stood defensively next to Sabin, who had yet to make it back to his feet. He fought with both Brutus Magnus, who was armed with a chair, and James Storm. He pulled the rope down so the charging Beer Money member went over the top.

He then saw Magnus swing the chair. He ducked, then kicked the Brit in the gut. He pulled the chair out of his hands and swung it at him, taking him out, before he hit Doug Williams, who was making Sabin his punching bag.

He stood next to his partner, when he felt someone grab his shoulder. Instinctively, he swung the chair at the person. He connected with a sickening thud, before realized he had hit Devon, who was just coming to check on him and Sabin.

He quickly dropped the chair and looked wide eyed at the fallen Dudley before Bubba rolled into the ring and charged at Alex, who, without time to explain what had happened, instantly returned the assault.

Alex and Bubba were brawling in the ring, while the British Invasion were brawling with Beer Money on the outside. Finally, security came out and separated the tag teams, and helped escort all of them, one team at a time, to the back.

The camera cut to Jeremy Borash standing with Booker T in the interview area.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am standing by with none other than the Main Event Main's own Booker T, who tonight has a big match up his sleeve," JB began, "and Booker, I have to ask you your thoughts on your opponent tonight, Tomko, the Man of Principles, and his recent impactful return to TNA."

"Impactful return to TNA? What, you mean beating Raven?" Booker questioned him to sart. "A man whose success has gone the way of his sanity in recent years, another man who's constantly come and gone? That is what you call impactul, Jerome Beanstalk?"

"Um, it's Jeremy Borash, and I'm actually talking about his attacks on-"

"Shut up!" Booker quickly commanded him. "I know what you're talkin' about. But let me me put it you like this. I've been around a long time in this game, seen a lotta things. And now… it's been almost three years since I first came here. Three long years, Booker T has been in TNA. And do you know the main thing that I see around here, that I have seen in my time here? A bunch of little rodents, peasants of the industry, showing nothing but disrespect, who think just because they've got flashy spinning moves, and mesmerized insignificant internet fans, that they can make the Royal T bow down to them! Well, I'm sorry to burst the bubble of the ordained TNA originals and all their little sympathizers like Jeff Jarrett, but the Main Event Mafia was born to send you young punks a rude awakening - that you, yes, YOU, will bow down to us, and show respect to your elders like it should be done!"

"Okay, but what about Tomko?" JB reminded the five-time former WCW Champion.

"Let me get to that!" Booker shouted in his face, scaring him back for a few seconds before continuing. "Good. Now, Tomko… I thought that I knew you. Last time you were in TNA, you spent some time with some of these young punks while you were a member of the Coalition, but when it came time to decide where to stand, you made the right decision when you helped to destroy AJ Styles for ruining Kurt Angle's marriage. But apparently, not only did you walk from TNA because your wife couldn't handle the heat of what had to be done, but now, some little piece of redheaded jailbait took some bumps in the ring, and she's got you back here, trying to make friends with all the little suckas once again! That was the biggest mistake in your life, because now, Tomko, I'm gon' put you out! You will be vanquished, not just for Booker T, the Royal T, five-time, five-time, five-time, five-time, five-time, WCW Champion… but for the Mafia. Now, can, you, dig, that!"

Having made his case, Booker walked away with a dirty look towards Borash, as if he considered the man as beneath him.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

*off camera*

Alex had just showered and he and Cayden were on their way to Taylor and Sarita's locker room to see how they were doing. Sabin had quickly showered first and was already there waiting on them.

Alex walked down the hall with Cayden, holding her hand tightly in his, hurrying towards the locker room before they ran into anyone they didn't want to.

The two turned a corner and saw Kurt Angle and Kevin Nash standing in front of them, leaning against opposite walls.

Alex stopped in his tracks and quickly pulled Cayden, who was now slightly in front of him, back to where she was right next to him. He turned them around and, keeping Cayden in front of him and, staying between the Mafia and her, started the other way.

However, as soon as the two started the other way, Booker and Steiner turned the corner and started their way. Alex quickly glanced around for another way to go, while keeping his hand securely on Cayden's. He started back towards Angle and Nash, hoping there would be a hallway or something they could duck down.

But, there wasn't, and the Mafia ended up circling Alex and Cayden. Alex quickly pulled Cayden into him, holding her tightly against him, knowing that the two were in trouble.

Angle smiled at the two as the Mafia circled them. He made a motion with his head towards Nash and Booker, who quickly grabbed Alex and tried to pull him away. Alex took a swing at Booker, not willing to let go of Cayden and leave her at their mercy, but Nash quickly restrained Alex and Booker soon helped.

"Leave her alone you evil SOBs." He yelled, as Angle glared at him and pointed.

"Alex, you need to shut up, because Mitchell said that we can't touch her tonight. You on the other hand, not so much. Don't worry, we just want to talk." Angle said with an evil smile, as Alex continued to struggle against the Mafia members.

"Over my dead body." He growled, as Angle rolled his eyes, before he raised an eyebrow.

"And what are you going do, Alex? Hulk up, break free, and fight us?" He asked, as Alex glared at him, knowing there was nothing he could do. He locked eyes with Cayden as he waited for Angle to do whatever he came to do.

Angle smiled evilly at Cayden, before he started his mind games.

"Hey Prodigy." He said sneeringly. "I saw the clips from when you met with Tomko. Nice little chat you two had." He said with a wicked chuckle before he continued.

"Cayden... do you really think Sting even cares about you at all? Do you think he really cares about A.J.? Do you think he cares about Chris? Do you think he even cares about TNA's own Father Time himself, Jeff Jarrett? Do you honestly believe that Sting cares about anyone other than his wife and his blood children?"

Cayden tensed up at the mention of Sting, and Alex tried to move forward to get to her once again, but Nash and Booker continued to hold him back, as Steiner and Angle moved closer to Cayden.

"The cold reality is this, Cayden: Sting doesn't care about you. Or any of you, really. He only cares about the fact that your lot in life sucks. Sting is the biggest bleeding heart wrestler in the history of the business. And he's got a hard-on for penance, too."

"Before the nWo came to WCW, Sting was nothing more than a bleach blonde punk with whooptie-doo in his hair fighting Ric Flair for the world title. Then came the nWo. He ditched the blonde hair dye. He started telling people they could stick it. He began dressing in gloomy black and white, standing with the nWo, looking like the newest member of the nWo. Everyone was afraid he betrayed them."

"And then almost a year later he turned around and started kicking the nWo all over the place and everybody considered him a big hero. But that's just Sting. It's just what he does. He makes you think he's abandoned you, then comes and saves the day and has you kissing his feet in no time. Sting is no big hero. He's certainly no role model. He's a knight for glory."

Cayden glared at him, anger in her features. "Don't talk about Sting like that. You know nothing about him." She growled, as Angle laughed wryly.

"Cayden, Cayden, Cayden." He said, shaking his head and clucking his tongue. "You are so naïve that even now you stick up for the man. You're dumber than I thought if you still think he cares about you. Even if he comes back and saves your hide one of these days, he's not doing it for you, or for anyone else. He's doing it for Sting. He's doing it so he can walk away with all the glory. Look at three straight years of Bound for Glory. 2006. Jeff Jarrett's a cancer to TNA. 2007. I'm a scumbag who uses my wife to trap people. 2008. Samoa Joe's a young punk who doesn't know the meaning of respect."

"He took up all those causes at Bound for Glory, when his target was the World Heavyweight Champion. He won the world title three straight times at Bound for Glory, all pretending to take up causes. So even if he comes back to save you, Sting doesn't care about you. He'll probably come back with a whole new look and never treat you like a daughter again." He said, causing Cayden to wrap her arms around herself protectively, as she bit her bottom lip, determined not to get upset in front of the Mafia.

"Leave her alone Angle!" Alex yelled, still being restrained by Booker and Nash. Angle ignored him before continuing.

"And that's if he ever considered you a daughter in the first place. My guess is he didn't. My guess is he has always considered you and your brothers as just another tool to remodel himself and take all the glory again." He said, as tears started to build up in Cayden's eyes as she shook her head vigorously.

Alex glared at Angle who was smiling ear from ear. Kurt's plan to upset Cayden and get her out of the Impact Zone permanently was working like a charm.

"That's enough Angle, you've made your point, now leave." Alex ordered, as Angle raised an eyebrow and looked at the Detroit native. "Have I?" He asked, before turning his attention back to Cayden, whose eyes were pooling with tears.

"You're lying." She whispered, as a few tears betrayed her and slipped down her cheeks.

Angle laughed condescendingly as he looked at Cayden. "Oh honey, no, I'm not. You want proof?" He asked.

He inched closer to her, before he harshly whispered so low that only Cayden could hear him. "Your old man's nested up in Colorado. Sting's nested up in California. He's even further west away from you than the old man who abandoned you to begin with."

Cayden's tears began to pour out of her eyes, as Alex started struggling as much as he could to get free and get to Cayden, but they still had a tight grip on him. Angle was about to keep mouthing off, but at that moment, Tomko started down the hallway, wanting to have the training stretch out his hamstring before his match with Booker.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He yelled, as he started running down the hallway towards them, and, seeing the tears on Cayden's face, he shouted again. "Get away from them!"

Seeing the large man caused the Mafia to take off backwards, holding their hands up innocently as they backed away.

Alex had to make a split second decision; either go after the Mafia punks or console Cayden. He quickly made up his mind and reached for Cayden, and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

He wrapped one arm securely around her waist and held the back of her head with his other hand, allowing her to bury her head into his chest as she shook silently with sobs against his body.

"Hey, shhh. Shhh. It's okay. He's a lying sack of crap who doesn't know anything." Alex said, trying to comfort Cayden.

Tomko ran a few feet past the couple in order to make sure the Mafia stayed away. He then hurried over to Cayden and Alex.

"Alex. What happened?" He asked, as Alex shook his head.

"Not now." He informed the Problem Solver as Tomko reached a comforting hand out and placed it on Cayden's shoulder. She jerked away from his touch, however, and buried her head deeper into Alex's chest.

"Cay, you okay kid?" Tomko asked nervously, worried at how Cayden was acting.

She didn't answer however; she just continued to cry into Alex's chest, trying to keep her cries as quiet as possible.

Alex kissed her on the top of the head as he muttered into her hair. "Let's get you to the locker room." He suggested, but as he gently tried to shake her off of him she reached up wrapped her good arm around his waist, as if scared that if she didn't keep a death grip on him that he would disappear.

Alex looked up at Tomko wide-eyed, not sure what to do to calm Cayden down. Alex held her tighter as he ran a calming hand through her hair.

"Cay, sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. But, we need to get you to your brothers, okay?" He urged. When he didn't get an answer yet again, he gently maneuvered her to his side so that her head was buried in his shoulder. He turned her so her face was still hidden against him. Alex began to walk, keeping his arms securely around Cayden as he gently nudged her forward.

Cayden instinctively began to walk beside him, not wanting to break contact with him.

As they started down the hall, JB saw them and ran up to them, with a camera crew, shocked at the scene in front of him. "Cayden, what happened?" He asked, as he stood in their path. Alex gave the interviewer a look of pure hatred, causing him to quickly move out of the way and let Alex through as he continued to whisper encouraging words to Cayden until they reached the locker room.

JB looked up at Tomko as he walked beside him. "Tomko, what happened to Cayden?" He asked, as Tomko glared at him.

"Does this really look like the time JB?" He hissed, as he opened the door to the locker room for Alex, who didn't want to move a hand away from Cayden, fearing it would upset her more.

JB tried to follow, but Tomko glared at him again. "I said not now, Borash. Get that camera out of here or I'll beat you to death with it." He informed the smaller man, who quickly turned to the camera crew, having them cut the feed that was now on the big tron before he walked away.

As Tomko, Cayden, and Alex closed the door, they heard laughter coming from inside where Joe and Daniels were.

Daniels continued laughing as he yelled over his shoulder, hearing the door. "Back already? We thought you…" He stopped short whenever he actually looked at the people coming in the room and saw the state Cayden was in.

"Cayden?" He half asked, half yelled, jumping over the bench he was standing by and racing to her side. Hearing her brother's voice elicited the first response Cayden had given since Tomko ran the Mafia off. She removed her face from Alex's shoulder and looked at her brother.

Her face was blotchy and her eyes were pouring out tears as her body shook with sobs.

Chris's face dropped when he saw how upset she was. "Oh Short Stuff." He said softly, "come here."

Chris quickly wrapped her in a hug, as she started to cry harder. Joe stood up, taken aback by the situation.

Daniels looked up at Alex, concerned, as he rubbed calming circles on Cayden's back. "What happened?" He asked, as Alex sighed.

"The Mafia. I tried to stop them, I… I shouldn't have let this happen." He said sorrowfully, as Joe's gaze grew fierce.

"Did they hurt her?" He asked, as Alex shook his head.

"Not physically." He replied, as Daniels looked at his sister.

"Cay, who do you want?" He asked, knowing he'd get the rest of the story in a moment, but his first priority was getting Cayden calmed down.

Cayden kept her head buried and barely managed to choke out "Poppa Jay," before she started crying harder and her breathing became strained. Daniels glanced over at Tomko.

"Catering." He simply replied, as Tomko nodded, already on his way out the door as the answer came.

Joe walked over to the two, concern etched in his face. "Skinny Mini…" He started, but she didn't even acknowledge his presence. He looked at Daniels. "What can I do to help?" He asked, as Daniels shook his head.

"Short of killing Angle, I don't know Joe. I really don't know." He whispered, holding his sister tighter. They stood in shock for a few moments, before Joe looked over at Alex, who looked upset enough for all of them.

"Alex, what did they do?" He asked, as the younger man shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"They were mouthing off. I tried to stop them, but Booker and Nash held me back so I couldn't do anything. I…I should have yelled or something, but I didn't want to risk them hurting Cayden or freaking her out more." He explained, as Joe nodded his head.

"I'm sure you did all you could Alex, don't beat yourself up about this." He said, patting him on the shoulder, as the rest of the guys busted into the room.

Chris looked at them from where he was holding Cayden as they all came rushing in. He held up a hand to keep them at bay, not wanting to overcrowd his sister.

"Let's give her some space." He said, before looking at the Founder of TNA. "Jeff, she asked for you." He explained, as Jeff nodded and quickly pushed his crutches against the wall and hobbled forward.

"Cayden?" He said softly, as she quickly pulled away from Chris and turned to face Jeff. The face of every man in the room fell as they saw how upset she was. Her eyes were puffy and red and her face was streaked with tear trails.

"Sugar, come here sweetheart." Jeff quietly said.

She buried her head into Jeff's chest, gripping his shirt into her good fist, and started to cry harder. She got to the point where she was crying so hard she couldn't breathe and began to cough.

"Breathe, Cayden, breathe. It'll all be okay." He encouraged, as AJ looked at the others.

"What happened?" He asked, wanting nothing more than to take away his little sister's pain.

Alex sighed, as Sabin, who came in with the others, having seen them storm by while talking to Taylor, put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, noticing how upset he was.

"It was the Mafia. They circled us and pulled me away from Cayden before Kurt pretty much verbally assaulted her."

"What about?" Daniels asked, not taking his eyes off Cayden, still wanting to get to the bottom of what had happened.

Alex paused for a moment before he continued. "Sting." He said quietly, as though if Cayden heard the name it would upset her worse, which it very well could.

All the men's faces grew dark with anger as Joe nodded "That's why she wanted her Poppa Jay." He reasoned as Daniels ran a hand down his face.

"She was just starting to snap out of that. We shouldn't have brought her tonight." He mentally kicked himself for being stupid enough to bring Cayden to the Impact Zone while all this was going on.

Jeff rubbed calming circles in Cayden's back as Tomko, noticing Jeff was struggling to stand that long on his ankle, stepped forward and helped him sit down without losing his grip on Cayden.

He rested his chin on the top of Cayden's head. She was finally beginning to calm down.

"Alex, what exactly did he say?" He asked, as Alex looked at Cayden, as if wary of repeating what was said in front of Cayden. He finally decided the men needed to know what was said.

"He said that Sting didn't care about any of you, especially not Cayden and basically that he was only nice to her because her life sucked and it was like his penance. He said if he ever came back, you would all just be tools to get him more glory and that he'd never treat Cayden like a daughter again, not that he ever truly thought of her like that anyway."

He exhaled audibly. "She called him a liar, then he whispered something to her that I couldn't make out, and that's when she really snapped." He explained, as Jeff tucked some hair behind Cayden's ear.

"Sugar, what did Kurt say to you?" He softly asked, causing her to grip his shirt tighter and shake her head, as if saying she didn't want to talk about it.

"Cayden, sweetheart, we need to know." He explained as she nodded and pulled back a bit, tears still streaming down her face, but she was sobbing a little less violently.

"A-a…" She started, struggling to find her voice. "After I c-called him a l-l-liar, he asked if I w-wanted p-proof that Sting didn't l-l-love me." She stopped to sniffle before she continued.

"Then he s-said that Dad's n-nested up in C-Colorado. S-Sting nested up in C-California, making h-him even f-further w-west away from me th-than the old man w-who abandoned me to begin w-with." She said, her sobs becoming stronger the further she talked. By the time she was finished, she retreated back to the safety of Jeff's hug, trying to hide herself from the pain.

While all the men looked as though they could kill someone after what they just heard, AJ was the angriest. He walked over to Cayden and kissed the top of her head before he stood up straight.

His eyes flashed evilly before he turned on his heels and stormed out of the locker room. Tomko quickly followed him, not knowing what he had planned, but he intended to keep him from doing anything stupid.

AJ marched down the hallway. "AJ, what are you doing?" Tomko asked, as AJ ignored him and kept walking.

"AJ, you can't go after the Mafia. We're all already on thin ice with Mitchell." Tomko warned, as AJ rolled his eyes without turning around to face him.

"Not going after the Mafia." He calmly stated as he found his way to James Mitchell's door. He threw the door open with so much force that it bounced against the wall.

*on camera*

Mitchell looked up form his desk and glared at AJ. "What do you want?" He sneered, as AJ glared back at him.

"What do I want? What do I want?" He yelled before he put both hands on Mitchell's desk and leaned over it to become closer to the man now running Impact.

"I want the same thing I've wanted for the past five weeks. Kurt Angle. I want you to give me Angle in a match!" He screamed, as Mitchell shook his head.

"AJ. I have to give Kurt an opportunity to earn a title shot…" He explained, as AJ slammed a fist down on the desk.

"Then just give him a title shot. I'll put the championship on the line. I. Don't. Care. But I want him in a match and you'd better make it happen." AJ demanded angrily.

"AJ, I already have the title match for Bound for Glory booked. I can't just change it because of your vendetta with Angle." He reasoned, as AJ got angrier, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not talking about Bound for Glory. I want him tonight. I'll give him a title shot tonight." He pleaded, as Mitchell rolled his eyes and stood up on his side of the desk.

"So, let me get this straight, your idea to punish the guy who has helped plan the attacks and attempted kidnappings of your little sister is to give him a title shot? Wow, did you learn nothing during your time in the Christian Coalition?" He asked, before he continued.

"AJ, like I said two weeks ago, I'm not going to bend over backwards for either of your sides, so, if you want Angle in a match, you'd better hope that he can win tonight and make it to Bound for Glory."

AJ sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. "Mitchell, he upset Cayden again. She's crying her eyes out in the locker room as we speak." He said, as Mitchell raised an eyebrow.

"Did Angle or the others touch her?" He asked, as AJ slowly shook his head.

"Then it's not my problem." He shrugged, as AJ's hands formed into fists at his sides.

He was about to say something, when Tomko grabbed him around the shoulders.

"Come on AJ. We don't want to do anything stupid. If you make Mitchell mad, he might not help keep the Mafia from actually hitting Cayden next time." Tomko pointed out, as AJ turned and stormed out of the office, punching the wall as he left.

Tomko sighed and went to follow him, as Mitchell cleared his throat.

"Tomko?" He said, causing the Problem Solver to turn around and face him.

"Since you're here, can you please relay a message to the Guns? Let them know that next week they have a match against Team 3-D. Thanks." He said.

Tomko nodded before he quickly exited the office and saw that AJ was going the opposite way than their locker room. He quickly jogged to him.

*off camera*

"AJ, you need to calm down man." He said, before grabbing him by the arm and spinning him around.

"Tomko, get off of me, now." He growled, as Tomko shook his head.

"In case you forgot, our locker room is the other way." The larger man pointed out, as AJ's eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

AJ shook his head and turned around again before taking a step the other way. Tomko spun him around again and shook his head.

"AJ, right now is not the time to go after him."

"Then when is the right time to go after him, Tomko?" AJ yelled loudly at him, as Tomko rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't know AJ, how about sometime when Cayden isn't an emotional wreck and doesn't need you?" He said, as AJ's eyes softened at the mention of his little sister.

"AJ, you're her big brother; her Superman. She needs you right now. Come on." Tomko said, softer this time.

AJ took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right." He said, as he heard Angle's music play. He did his best to ignore it as he headed back towards his locker room.

After a few minutes he reached the locker room and hurried inside, but once he got there, only Joe was left.

"Where's Cayden?" AJ asked frantically, as the Samoan stood up and faced them.

"The others took Cayden back to the house. They thought it might calm her down a little bit." He explained, as AJ nodded.

"How was she?" He asked, as Joe sighed and frowned.

"Same as she was when you stormed out. You didn't do anything stupid, did you?" He asked, as AJ shook his head.

"No," he answered, before he glanced at the monitor and saw that the Angle-Rhino match was going on. His gaze grew fierce. "But I'm about to." He said, before he exited the room angrily. Tomko and Joe looked at each other.

"Should we stop him?" Joe asked, as Tomko shook his head.

"I think we should just watch from afar. I don't want to risk bodily harm to try to stop him and the way he looks right now, he's going to kill anyone who tries to get in his way."

Joe nodded in agreement before he motioned with his head towards the door.

"Well, let's at least make sure he doesn't run into trouble." He said, as Tomko nodded in agreement and the two headed after AJ, who was on his way to the ring.

In the ring, Angle was in the corner, woozy from a suplex from Rhino. The War Machine was in the corner diagonal from Angle, setting up for the gore, as the crowd looked on anxiously.

Suddenly, the crowd erupted as AJ Styles made his way to the ring. He quickly rolled inside and tackled Angle before letting loose on him.

"Whoa! What is AJ doing?" Tenay yelled, as Taz looked on in shock.

"Well, earlier tonight we saw Cayden very upset about something, but JB couldn't get the story as to what it was. Then, we saw AJ yelling at Mitchell in his office about wanting Angle in a match tonight. One can only assume that the Mafia was somehow behind Cayden being upset earlier." Taz reasoned, as Mike nodded in agreement.

"They had to have been Taz. AJ is not one to get involved in other people's matches, so he must be pretty angry to be out here right now."

The ref instantly called for the bell, making Angle the winner by disqualification.

Rhino was shocked at first, but then went over to the ref, arguing about what had just happened, while AJ, in his blind rage, continued to punch Kurt.

Soon, security was in the ring and pulled AJ off of his prey. Rhino ran a hand through his hair as if he didn't know what to do, how to react.

AJ struggled against security, yelling at Angle, as Tomko and Joe came into the ring. They urged AJ out of the ring as Joe led him up the ramp and Tomko stayed in the ring, waiting on Booker to make his way down the ramp to start their match.

The match was pretty lopsided, with Tomko pretty much making Booker his punching bag, taking out his anger about what had just happened to Cayden on Booker.

The match, however, never made it to a pinfall or submission, because Scott Steiner came out and assaulted Tomko in the ring, thus earning Booker a disqualification and Tomko a victory.

The two Mafia members were beating the living daylights out of Tomko, when suddenly, the crowd erupted in cheers as none other than Samoa Joe ran down the ramp.

Seeing the angry Samoan even angrier than he usually was (and that's saying something) the two Mafia members wisely rolled out of the ring and headed up the ramp as Joe helped his fallen comrade to his feet.

After a short commercial break, it was time for the main event, but before it started, Taz stated he had an announcement for the next week's Impact.

"I've just received word from James Mitchell that next week, we will see Samoa Joe versus Kurt Angle, as well as former tag team champions AJ Styles and Tomko taking on Scott Steiner and Booker T."

Afterward, Lashley made his way to the ring, followed by a wary looking Matt Morgan. It was obvious the men didn't trust each other, but they did appear to at least be on the same page.

Then, Wolfe came out and revealed his partners to be Staff Sergeant Jesse Neal and Homicide.

The match went back and forth, with Morgan and Lashley, while at times getting somewhat hateful with each other, eventually getting in sync and hitting a series of moves one after the other, trying to one-up the other.

Finally, the match ended when Morgan hit Neal with a Hellevator and pinned him for the three count.

Wolfe, being ticked off that he was no longer able to be in the arena during Bound for Glory and Homicide, who is just crazy, ran back into the ring, which they had been cleared out of, and attacked the two contenders.

The two attackers had slapjacks and were wearing out the Morgan and Lashley, when suddenly, Amazing Red ran down the ramp and went after Homicide. He cleared him out of the ring, then he took a big dive off the top turnbuckle, effectively eliminating the X-Division Champion from the beatdown.

With Homicide out of the picture, Lashley and Morgan were able to fight back and gain the upper hand on Wolfe and clear him out of the ring.

Suddenly, Suicide ran into the ring, ran over to Bobby Lashley, and began to speak with him.

Bobby looked shocked and confused at first, but finally nodded, then lifted the Dark Savior above his head in a military press and threw him on top of Red and Homicide, just like he had wanted.

As Lashley turned around from the ropes, he was met with a Carbon Footprint from Matt Morgan, effectively leveling him. Then, the DNA of TNA proceeded to get close to the camera and say "I'm the next TNA Champion. I'm the new Champ!"

Matt Morgan standing tall amongst the carnage is how the Impact taping ended.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Back at the house, the three men who stayed behind at the Impact Zone walked into the house, where Jeff, Daniels, Sabin, and Shelley were all sitting in the living room.

"Where's Cayden?" AJ questioned, as Sabin motioned upward.

"In her room."

"How is she?" The Gainesville man asked, as the others shook their heads.

"Not too good." Daniels admitted, as AJ looked around.

"Then why is she by herself?" AJ hissed angrily, as Shelley sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She said she wanted to be alone." He answered, as Jeff, who had been acting agitated since the others arrived, threw his hands to his sides, and looked at AJ.

"AJ, what the hell were you thinking get Rhino DQ'ed and giving Angle a title shot at Bound for Glory?"

AJ raised an eyebrow and glared at Samoa Joe, who shrugged. "Sorry." Joe said, knowing that AJ now knew he called the others on the way home and told them what had happened.

AJ narrowed his eyes. "I was thinking that now I'd get my hands on Angle for what he's done and keeps on doing."

With that, he started up the stairs. Daniels looked at him, confused. "Where are you going?" He asked, as AJ yelled over his shoulder.

"Gonna take care of the Munchkin." He said, as Sabin raised an eyebrow.

"She said she wanted to be alone." The Detroit native pointed out, as AJ shrugged while he continued up the stairs.

"She'll get over it." He stated plainly as he got to the top of the stairs. He walked to Cayden's room and knocked on the door.

"I'm fine guys." She yelled from the other side of the door.

He sighed before he opened up the door and saw her wipe at her eyes while sitting in a chair by the window with her knees pulled up to her chest, looking outside.

He silently closed the door behind him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"There a reason you're lying to me Munchkin?" He asked, causing her to turn her head, which was resting on her knees, around to face him.

As soon as she saw him, she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying and ran over to him. He instantly wrapped her in a hug, as she put her good arm around him.

"You took off on me." She said.

He kissed her on the top of the head before he sighed. "Sorry Cay. Had something I had to take care of, but I knew the others could take care of you. If I would've thought they couldn't handle it, I would have stayed right there, you know that, right?"

She nodded, before she looked up at him. "Yeah. Supes, you didn't do anything stupid, did you?" She asked, as he looked at her skeptically.

"Depends on your definition of stupid." He responded, as she raised an eyebrow.

"My definition of stupid: something you'll regret later."

AJ shook his head. "Then no. I definitely won't regret what I did." He replied, as she nodded, content with the answer.

"Cay…" He started, as she shook her head.

"Jay, no, I don't want to talk about it. I-I can't." She said, as he nodded, holding her tighter. "But, I'm out of Skittles." She said, as he looked over by the window and saw empty wrappers littering the ground.

He chuckled sadly, as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out four king sized packages of Skittles.

"Thanks Bubby." She said, as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Your welcome kid. So, I'm kinda in the mood to watch Star Wars. You want to watch with me?" He asked.

She smiled sadly up at him and nodded. "But, I really don't want to watch it with everyone. I just…too many people." She explained, tears pooling in her eyes again, as he nodded back.

"Not a problem. I only brought enough Skittles for us anyway." He added before he winked at her and smiled.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Around an hour later, Chris Daniels quietly knocked on his sister's door before he tiptoed inside.

He looked inside and saw AJ and Cayden laying down with Star Wars: Episode V playing on her TV.

He looked closer and noticed that Cayden was sound asleep, her head resting next to AJ's shoulder and her arm wound tightly around him. While he watched the movie, AJ kept a tight grip around Cayden. When he heard Chris enter the room, he turned to look at him.

"She been out long?" Daniels whispered, as AJ nodded.

"Yeah. Poor thing fell asleep almost as soon as the movie started. All that crying must have worn her out." He quietly reasoned, as Daniels sighed.

"Yeah, must have. I was just coming to check on her and let you know that Tomko and Jeff are going to stay here tonight. You staying in here?"

AJ nodded. "Yeah. She's pretty much got a death grip on me. No need to wake her up." He commented, as Daniels nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Did she say anything?" He asked, as AJ shook his head.

"Wasn't up to talking about it and I didn't want to press it and upset her more. She seemed okay though, all things considered." He explained. Chris motioned towards the door with his head.

"I'm gonna make sure the others don't need anything, then I'm gonna camp out in the chair." He said, as AJ shook his head.

"Chris, get some sleep. She'll be fine." He encouraged as Chris thought for a moment then nodded.

"Okay, but if she wakes up in the middle of the night upset, come get me."

AJ nodded his agreement, as Chris left the room and went back downstairs.

The others, who were sitting in the living room talking, looked up as Chris walked back into the room.

"How is she?" Alex asked, his concern clearly coming through.

"She fell asleep watching Star Wars with AJ. He said she was doing okay, but she ate so many Skittles she's probably going to have a massive stomach ache in the morning." He said, getting a slight chuckle from the others.

Tomko shook his head. "Yeah, I swear that girl needs to go to Skittles Anonymous." He chuckled sadly. "I bet with everything I've pulled lately, she ate South Bend out of Skittles."

Sabin looked over at him, confused. "Lately? Tomko, those of us at TNA haven't seen you for a long, long time before this." He corrected, as Tomko got a strange look on his face for a split second before he caught himself and shrugged, returning to an indifferent look.

"Well, you know what I meant. Time flies, right?" He said, as he looked up at Chris.

"So, where am I staying tonight Daniels?" He asked, changing the subject.

"The guest room on this floor; down the hall, second door on the right." He said, pointing. Tomko stood up, grabbing his bag from beside the couch, and nodded at the others.

"Alright, I'm gonna hit the hay so I can head back up to Jacksonville pretty earlier since I was originally going to head back tonight."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at him. "You did call your wife, right?" He asked, as Tomko rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Jeff. I don't have a death wish or anything. I was supposed to drive up after the taping but I wanted to make sure the kid was okay before I left. She understood, just told me to head back as soon as I could in the morning. Goodnight."

The group responded with a round of goodbyes, as Joe stood up secondly and stretched. "Well, I'm exhausted, so I'm heading home so I can get some sleep. 'Night guys."

He left, as Jeff left to go stay in the guest room he had been staying in while in Orlando since the original attack on Cayden.

Daniels looked at Alex and Chris. Shelley seemed to be really conflicted.

"Alex, seriously, AJ and I have it under control. Go home and get some sleep." He instructed, knowing what was bothering the Detroit native.

"Are you sure? She was so upset and I did nothing about it. I couldn't stop Angle, and once he left I couldn't get her to calm down or anything." He put his head in his hands and sighed loudly. "I suck as a boyfriend."

Daniels rolled his eyes. "Alex, seriously, if you start sad-sacking too, I'm gonna scream. Cayden does that enough for all of us, so please, no. You did all you could tonight with the Angle thing. And, honestly, I believe you're the reason we haven't had to commit her or something. I think if Sting had pulled this crap before you two started dating, she would have lost it. You've helped her keep it together." He said, patting the younger man on the shoulder.

"Now, go back to you place and get some rest. Something tells me the worst is still to come with all this Angle crap and if you're dead tired, you can't help us very much."

"I don't know… I still really feel like I should stay here." Alex stated, causing Sabin to roll his eyes.

"Alex, seriously, she'll be fine. We're like fifteen minutes away if we need to get back over here. Let's go." He urged, as Alex looked around before reluctantly nodding.

"Alright, alright, fine." He said, putting his arms up as if giving up the fight before standing up.

"Goodnight Daniels." He said, as he walked towards the door, Sabin right behind him.

"I'm sure we'll be here first thing in the morning." He said, slightly annoyed, causing Shelley to give him a hateful look over his shoulder.

Once the two were outside, Sabin looked over at Alex. "Alex, I hate to bring this up now, but Tomko was acting really weird inside. I think something is up."

Alex sighed. "I was hoping I was the only one that noticed that and was just being paranoid. Let's just keep it quite for now that we think something is up, but we should definitely look into it." He said, as Sabin nodded in agreement.

**Well, there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think, cause reviews = love and are my favorite kind of candy. Next chapter will be up hopefully sometime soon.  
*casey*  
~Matthew 19:26~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry it's been so long guys. Not only did I start a new job, but get this, I also got to go to a TNA house show and meet AJ Styles. *Screams like a fangirl* Exhales * Okie dokie, now that that's over, I'm good to go. By the way, if anyone wants to hear the story, which is actually pretty legit (just ask my good friend Instant Classic Superstar Pac, who once again gets a shot out for being awesome. In fact, he's more awesome than the Miz! :D )**

**Anyway, I have the week off, so I'm hoping to be writing up a storm, so hopefully like two or three chapters by this time next week? Maybe? We'll see, but again, thanks for being patient. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Hope its up to par.**

It was the day before the next Impact taping and Cayden had pretty much moped around the house since the week before. She tried to put on an act for everyone at first, hoping to convince them that she was okay, but once she realized they knew she was upset and there was no fooling them, she had just been really bummed.

She wasn't like Bella Swan after that stupid vampire Edward left by any means, but she rarely laughed or smiled, except for sad smiles. But, she was still functional and kept up with her rehab for her shoulder.

Tomko, Joe, Jeff, AJ, and Chris Daniels sat around in the living room, discussing the matches for the night, while Cayden and the Guns were upstairs, the boys from Detroit, no doubt, still on "Operation: Cheer up Cayden" like they had been for almost a week.

AJ looked outside the window as he saw a brown UPS truck pull in. "Just a second guys." He said, as he stood up and went to the door.

A minute or two later, he walked back into the room carrying a small box with him.

"What's that?" Chris asked, his eyes on the package.

"I dunno. It's addressed to Cayden." AJ explained, as he motioned up the stairs. "I'm gonna go take it to her."

Jeff held a hand up. "Hold on a second AJ. Who does it say it's from?" He asked, as AJ examined the box closer before shrugging.

"It doesn't."

Jeff sighed. "Guys, I know it'll tick Cayden off, but I think we should open the box up. I mean, it could be from Angle or someone else from the Mafia trying to upset her more."

Tomko nodded in agreement. "I agree." He said, as AJ and Chris exchanged looks before AJ walked over and handed the box to Chris, to which the Fallen Angel gave AJ a questioning look.

AJ shook his head. "I'm not opening Cayden's mail. You do it." He said.

Chris shook his head. "I'm not doing it either."

Joe rolled his eyes also before he pulled the box from Chris's hands."I'll do it, ya babies."

He opened the box and gently dumped the contents on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

The first thing the group saw was a pair of weird sunglasses. Chris looked at them a little confused as he picked them up and spun them around in his hand.

"This is one ugly pair of sunglasses." He commented, as Tomko motioned with his hand that he wanted the glasses. Daniels handed them to him, and after examining them closer, Tomko nodded and chuckled lightly.

"These are like the ones Edge and Christian used to wear back in the day." He explained, as Jeff picked up a plain DVD case and opened it.

"Play this now, chumpstains." He read what was written on the DVD in sharpie aloud then handed the DVD to AJ, who walked over to the TV and started the DVD.

As soon as the DVD started, the men saw Christian lean back from turning on the camcorder or web cam, whatever the case may be, and instantly crossed his arms, looking somewhat angry.

Chris paused the DVD then looked at the others. "We'd better get Cayden down here." He said, as AJ nodded, then yelled loud enough to cause hearing damage to the others in the room.

"CAYDEN! GET DOWN HERE!"

Tomko and the others rolled their eyes at AJ as they heard a door upstairs open and Cayden and the Guns made their way downstairs.

"Yeah Bub?" She asked, as she looked around the room, wondering why they had called her down.

"These came in the mail for you." Daniels explained, pointing to the sunglasses. Cayden looked at the men before narrowing her eyes slightly.

"You opened my mail?" She asked, somewhat angrily. The men nodded, knowing as soon as Cayden saw the DVD she'd be in a better mood.

"This came too." AJ said, as he moved away from the TV and hit the play button.

Cayden smiled widely and she sat down between Jeff and Joe, watching Christian clear his throat.

"Cayden Avery Daniels." He said sternly, causing Cayden to grow wide eyed. Christian never, ever, used her full name unless he was upset.

"So, I'm on this cruise with my wife and, you know, I was just minding my own business when this guy came up to me and asked me if I knew why you were so upset during the last Impact. You being upset was, of course, news to me, since I didn't get a call from anyone…AJ, Tokmo, Daniels." Christian said, moving his eyes across the camera as if he was in the room looking at all the former members, both official and unofficial, of the Christian Coalition.

"Sorry." AJ said, shrinking slightly, as Tomko rolled his eyes.

"For Pete's sake AJ, the man can't hear you." Tomko scolded, as Christian sighed.

"It's alright AJ, just don't let it happen again, and Tomko, stop yelling at AJ."

The others looked around the room, kinda freaked out as Chris Sabin shook his had.

"Alright, that's just weird." He commented, before he was hushed by Cayden, who was watching the TV intently.

"Yeah, it's crazy how well I know all of you. Now, you see, at our last two dock stops, over the past few days, I've tried to call Maple Leaf, but for some reason, she isn't answering her phone."

He paused for a minute as the eyes of the group looked at her, somewhat shocked and disapprovingly. She cringed under their glare and scooted closer to Jeff, who sighed. For Cayden to be avoiding Christian, she must really be upset.

"So, I had to resort to this crazy tactic. I had to record a video, email it to Edge, have him put the sunglasses in the box, then overnight them to you, just to get your attention, seeing as I knew the others would check your mail and make you watch this." He explained, before he continued.

"Now, Leaf, according to our schedule, we're going to be making another stop at 3:30 on Monday. If Edge timed this right, which he better have, you should get this around noon on the same day. I'm going to call you since I'll actually have cell service, and if you don't answer, so help me, I will either turn this boat around or get on a plane at the next stop and get to Orlando. And, when I get to Orlando, I will not be happy. So, AJ, Tomko, you make sure she answers. Now, everyone but Leaf get out of the room." He ordered causing the others to get up and leave, before he sighed, the anger leaving his voice as he began to speak again.

"Cayden, I…AJ STOP EAVESDROPPING!" He yelled, as AJ stuck his head around the corner.

"Sorry Christian." He said and instantly got out of sight. Christian chuckled slightly.

"He's still acting like I can hear him, isn't he?" He said, before he sighed again and continued.

"Leaf, kid, I don't know what's going on with you. I don't know what happened at Impact and I don't know why you're avoiding me. I know you don't want to burden me with your problems while I'm on vacation, but I called you to find out what was going on."

"You're like the little sister I never had, Cay. I'm not going to abandon you, I'm not going to desert you or stab you in the back. Not for anything. And, I'm being serious about turning this boat around, eh. If I have to hijack this cruise ship and tell the captain to get me as close to Orlando as possible, oh I will. So, please, just answer me today. Don't push me away."

Cayden's eyes started brimming with unshed tears as she quickly wiped at them, as on screen, Chrisitian smiled sadly.

"Alright, now don't go getting all upset, eh. Buck up, go…dye Jeff's hair pink or something, and I will talk to you at 3:30…3:30 Cayden, or I'm coming to Orlando." He said, as the message cut off.

She smiled as she reached up and grabbed the glasses from the table and twirled them in her hand before she put them on. She looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost 3:15.

She scoffed. "Adam messed up the shipping. Go figure." She quickly yelled over her shoulder.

"AJ, Chris! I need my cell phone!"

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

The Impact taping started out with a tag team match; Matt Morgan and Amazing Red taking on Bobby Lashley and Suicide. The match was an exciting match, with a mixture of high flying from the X-Division competitors and heavy hitting from the two heavyweights.

However, it ended in a no contest when Desmond Wolfe and Homicide came out with steel chairs and attacked both teams, laying them out before security quickly came out to the ring and broke up the melee.

The camera's then cut backstage where AJ was on the phone.

"Yeah, talking to you did cheer her up….I've already said I'm sorry I didn't call you…Cause she threatened to kill anyone who bothered you while you were on the cruise…Have you met Cayden? Of course she scares me."

Someone entered the room as AJ turned around and cringed slightly.

"Hey, I'll call you back." He said into the phone before he quickly flipped it shut and looked over at Rhino, who was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed, as he looked at AJ angrily.

"What the hell was that last week AJ?" He yelled, demanding an explanation for the champ's actions.

"Rhino, I…" AJ tried to explain, but the War Machine quickly cut him off as he continued his angry rant.

"Styles, I understand that you've got your beef with Kurt Angle for what he did to Cayden. In fact, as a father, I hope you kick his a$$. But not while I'm trying to beat him to get a World Championship title shot for the biggest event of the TNA Wrestling year!"

"I mean, seriously AJ. Do you know how long it's been since I've gotten any breaks around here? How long it's been since I've gotten an opportunity at any title, let alone the World Heavyweight Title? Do you understand how long and hard I've worked to get to headline at Bound for Glory? My whole career AJ! My whole career."

"And then, last week, I finally got my break. I had Angle right where I wanted him. I was about to hit him with the Gore, AJ, until you ran into the ring, attacked him and screwed me out of my opportunity!"

AJ, who had turned momentarily to put his phone in his bag in the locker, forcefully slammed the door and turned to face Rhino.

"Well, what was I supposed to do! Let him get off easy after what he did to Cayden in the back! Wait, no, do you even have _any_ idea what he did to her in the back! He pretty much mind raped her by talking about Sting!"

"So I'm sorry that you lost your world title shot! Matter of fact; after I finish _destroying_ Kurt, and I walk out of Bound for Glory STILL with this title, I might be open to giving you the next shot!"

He crossed the room in two steps in stood right in front of Rhino, getting close to nose to nose with him. "But don't come get in my face telling me when I should and when I shouldn't stick up for my family, cause that's ain't gonna fly with me!"

Rhino glared at AJ.

"You know, AJ, as much as you seem to hate the Mafia, your little family group is starting to act a lot like them." He hissed, as AJ looked fiercely at him, and got closer until their faces were touching.

"Really! Well, how do you figure that? I thought you just said you hope I kick Angle's butt!"

Tensions were as high as possible and crap was about to hit the fan, when Tomko entered the room and saw the scene before him.

"Woah, woah, woah. Easy guys. There's a time and a place and this isn't it." He said, knowing that he and AJ had a match later that night and didn't need his partner hurt or any more heat from Mitchell.

Neither man backed down, however, and Tomko sighed as he physically pulled them apart and stood between them.

"Enough guys. Settle this some other time." He encouraged, as Rhino and AJ kept their gazes locked on one another, until Rhino shook his head and turned to leave.

"You guys are just lucky that we have a common friend, or this would be ending differently." He yelled over his shoulder as he exited the room, leaving AJ staring angrily at the door and Tomko running a hand down his goatee.

Afterward, JB is seen running after Homicide and Desmond Wolfe as they walk down the hallway. The backstage interviewer quickly questioned their actions from earlier.

Wolfe stated that if he couldn't be at Bound for Glory, he might as well make a statement against the "wankers" at the top of the card.

Homicide then remarked that his opponents at Bound for Glory, Red and Suicide, needed to learn who runs the X-Division streets.

The cameras then went back to the ring, where Team 3-D was in the ring. Machineguns firing filled the air as the Motor City Machineguns quickly made their way down the ring.

"Well, Taz, we just saw the aftermath of AJ interfering in the Rhino-Angle match and AJ revealed that Angle said something to Cayden and that is why she was so upset last week. We saw Alex was with her, and it just seems that the mind games keep coming from angle and his Mafia."

Taz nodded. "Yeah Mike. We all saw how upset Cayden was last week and how angry AJ was because of it and how upset Alex appears to still be. But, whatever happened with Cayden, all of us here at TNA would like to let her know that we miss her and we hope she'll be back and healthy soon."

The tag team started off with Alex facing off against Bubba Ray. The two hotheads quickly began to beat the tar out of each other; Bubba delivering hard hitting grappling moves while Shelley used his speed and high-flying X-Division style to his advantage.

Eventually, both of the men in the ring tagged in their partners, with Shelley tagging in Sabin first and then Devon coming in.

Eventually, the match ended up with the Alex and Devon in the ring at the same time. Alex was in a bad way, after Bubba came in and knocked Chris off the apron before he and Devon set Alex up for the 3D. However, as they were about to hit the move, the British Invasion made their way to the ring, and the three got the drop on the four men in the ring, as they began to beat them down.

Luckily, Beer Money quickly ran to the ring and chased the British Invasion to the outside and began to brawl with them. While this was taking place outside the ring, the Guns and Team 3-D slowly made their way to their feet. After they did, the Guns cleared the ring of their opponents, becoming the only team left standing in the ring.

"Well, Taz, Sunday's tag team championship match is shaping up to be a classic." Mike commented, as Taz nodded, while fumbling with a piece of paper.

"Speaking of tag teams, we just got a fax from James Mitchell's office, informing us that the tag team match from the top of the show will still take place, but now, it's going to be a three way, with Homicide and Wolfe being thrown into the mix." Taz said, as Mike nodded.

"You know, as much as I doubted Mitchell's ability to run Impact, I have to admit, thus far, he's been doing a great job and giving the fans what they want."

The titantron then showed Christy Hemme standing with Christopher Daniels, D'Angelo Dinero, and Global Champion Eric Young.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, earlier this evening we received word that there will be a triple threat match for the Global title a week from Sunday at Bound for Glory. I'm standing with the three competitors now: The Fallen Angel; Christopher Daniels, The Pope: D'Angelo Dinero, and the current Global Champion, Eric Young."

"Now gentlemen, why don't you each tell the fans here at the Impact Zone and the viewers at how you feel about the match and why you will walk away with the title. Chris?"

She held the mike up to Daniels, who nodded and looked into the camera.

"You know, with all that's been going on as of late, I haven't really had a lot of time to focus on being in a title hunt or proving something. And, you know, the Global Championship really isn't as ideal of a title for me as, I don't know, let's say the X-Division or World's Heavyweight Championship?"

"But, of course, anytime I can get some gold around my waist, that's a good thing. And, an even better thing is that we'll have even more belts in what everyone around here seems to be dubbing "the family." And that means the Mafia won't get the titles unless they face us, and either way you look at that, that's a good thing." He said, with a somewhat evil smile.

"D'Angleo?" Christy asked, as she moved the microphone to him.

"Well, Chrisy, you see, the Pope knows that all the members of his congregation are ready for him to get some sacred gold around his waist and what better way to start than by him winning the Global Championship from the Hobbit, Eric Young." He said, earning a chuckle from Christy and from most of the audience.

"The Pope thinks that once he's taken the title, Eric should focus on getting to Morodor to the throw the ring into Mt. Doom and save all of mankind. But, whether he does or doesn't, one thing is for certain. The Pope will walk out of Bound for Glory the new Global Champion and prove once again that the Pope is pimpin."

"Eric." Christy said, giving the Global champion an opportunity to respond.

Eric looked around, peeved that Dinero was making fun of his height. In response, he merely held up his title for everyone to see and walked off without a word.

"Well, Mike, Taz, back to you." Christy said, as the cameras went to the announce table.

"That is going to be one epic match for the Global Championship, and all the competitors looked more than ready to go." Tenay commented, as Taz agreed.

"You're right Mike, and I honestly have no clue who I think is going to walk away with the title."

After the interview, the was a six knockout tag team match, with Tara, Hamada, and Roxxi taking on Awesome Kong, Alissa Flash, and ODB.

The three face knockouts worked alongside one another great, but the "heel" knockouts continually tried to one up the other. Eventually, Hamada caught Flash with a Hama-Chan Cutter.

After the match, the victors hands were raised in victory, the Beautiful People came rushing out to the ring to attack them viciously.

The crowd roared in approval as the Knockout Tag Team Champions, Taylor Wilde and Sarita ran out to the ring to even the odds. However, the fight being three-on-two got to them and they fell victim to the Beautiful People as well.

The camera cut to AJ Styles and Tomko standing in the usual interview area, but without an interviewer present.

"Dude, what's going on with the Guns? I haven't seen 'em since the match with 3D," Tomko stated with mild concern in his voice.

"The Guns? Oh, Sabin called me five minutes ago. Said they're fine and we'll talk later," AJ said, to which the Man of Principles briefly put on a confused frown.

"Oh my God! I'm late!" Christy Hemme yelled out of nowhere, shocking the two men into looking at her as she came into view and walked between them with a microphone in hand.

"Guys, I am so sorry. JB's got an interview in the Mafia locker room and I was so busy talking to him about it I lost track of time."

"Hey, no worries here, Christy. Just start the interview now," AJ casually replied, letting the redhead know that her mistake wasn't an issue with them.

"Okay. Thanks, guys," Christy smiled and nodded, grateful for their understanding before facing the camera to begin the interview.

"Tonight, we will see two tag teams that are both former champions square off in what is sure to be a grudge match for the ages. So, Tomko, AJ, what are your thoughts going into the match tonight?" She asked, as Tomko motioned towards the microphone, as if asking if it was okay if he talked first.

AJ nodded, as he bounced up and down and moved his head from side to side, getting hyped up for his match.

"Well, Christy, you know, AJ and I are former tag team champions."

"Second longest tag title reign ever in TNA." AJ quickly shot in, wanting to make sure no one at home had forgotten how dominate the team had been.

Tomko smirked and shook his head as he continued.

"Yeah, that's right. But, our opponents are former tag champs too, so this isn't going to be a cakewalk by any means. Let's face it, both teams work well together, can read each other, and know the ins and outs of the ring. And, AJ and I haven't teamed together for a long, long time, which would make some people give Booker and Steiner the advantage."

Tomko chuckled without humor before he continued. "But, what a lot of people at home may have forgotten is that when AJ and I tag together, we work like a well oiled machine. There's no stopping us. The only reason we lost the belts back then is because we weren't exactly on the same page due to the Angle Alliance, Christian Coalition feud. But, that's over, and we're ready to get down to business. So Steiner, Booker, I hope you guys are too, because if not, _you're _the ones who are going to be sleeping with the fishes." He said, doing his best mobster impression at the end.

AJ nodded at this as Christy moved the microphone to in front of him.

"Christy, you know, as much as we want to win. As much as we want to prove that we were and are a better tag team than they'll ever be, that's not what tonight is about. Tonight is about making the Mafia pay."

He glared into the camera before he continued.

"See, Kurt, I know what you and your boys did to Cayden last week. I know what you said, and you should know, I want blood because of it. So tonight, is going to be a message to a lot of people. Not only are we going to make the Mafia pay, we're going to remind Lashley and Morgan that they'd better not count me out and that there's a reason I'm the champion. But, most importantly, I'm going to show Angle what's waiting on him at Bound for Glory. Kurt, I'd get all your smack-talk out of your system now, because if I have it my way, after our match, you won't ever be able to walk or talk again."

With that AJ and Tomko walked off camera and Christy sent it back JB, who was standing alongside Kurt Angle and the Mafia.

"Kurt Angle, tonight two members of your Mafia take on AJ and Tomko and you take on Samoa Joe. Now, we just saw what AJ had to say about tonight. What are your thoughts?"

"AJ Styles? Who cares what that stupid redneck thinks? Certainly not me or my Mafia. He knows that his title reign is ending at Bound for Glory, so let him talk all he wants while he still can. I mean, let's compare. As of late, I've had to jump through Mitchell's hoops to get into the main event at the pay per view. What has Styles done? Fought a bunch of no name nobodies."

At this Steiner cautiously tapped Angle on the shoulder, causing Angle to lower his sunglasses and turn to him, obviously annoyed.

"What?"

"Well, it's just that yous said that Styles hadn't fought nobody good, but he fought me and I'm a somebody." He proclaimed, pointing to himself.

Angle nodded. "Of course you are Scotty. I wasn't talking about you." He said, turning to face the camera before he rolled his eyes and Steiner couldn't see him. He then pushed the sunglasses back up and looked at Borash again.

"What I've had to do the last few weeks has been ridiculous and unfair, but I did it without complaint. Why? Because I'm a champion and that's what I do. I face insurmountable odds that are unfairly placed in front of me and I plow through them. That, plus the destruction of Samoa Joe tonight will be enough to prove that I should have been named outright number one contender a long time ago. But none of that will matter, because after Bound for Glory, I'll be the Champion, just like I should have been all along."

JB cleared his throat and nodded before he continued. "Kurt, last week, we saw Cayden Daniels extremely upset and earlier during a confrontation between Rhino and AJ Style's in the Champ's locker room, we learned that you said some things about Sting. Would you care to divulge what you said?"

Angle shrugged. "I merely told her the truth. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some matches to prepare for." He said, ending the interview.

After a commercial break, Samoa Joe was shown standing in the ring, as the end of his entrance song played. Then, Kurt Angle made his way to the ring through the elevated floor to a chorus of boos and jeers from the crowd.

He walked into the ring as Joe leaned against the corner and stared him down.

Finally the ref called for the bell and the match was underway.

Joe stalked Angle angrily before the two met in the middle of the ring and tied up. Angle got Joe into a side headlock, but Joe merely grabbed Angle behind the backs of his knees and flipped him over.

The two competitors then began to exchange lefts and rights until finally, Joe knocked Angle to the ground. The bigger man then hit him with a few stomps, then a standing splash.

Afterward, he tied Angle up in a Boston Crab, but Angle was able to get to the ropes, effectively breaking the hold.

The Samoan Submission Machine stayed in control for a good three minutes, dominating the match, until Angle countered an attempted belly-to-back suplex with a DDT.

Angle slowly fought his way to control, and was running the match for a good two minutes, before Joe began to fight back and the momentum continually shifted between the two at an extremely fast pace.

Joe had momentarily regained control and was looking as though he was going to hit the Muscle Buster, when he noticed Kevin Nash slowly making his way down the ramp. He hesitated for a split second, thus allowing Angle to slither out of his hold and hit him with the Angle Slam.

1…2…3. Angle wins.

"So, due to a momentary distraction by Kevin Nash, Angle picks up the victory." Tenay commented as Taz nodded.

"You know Mike, I've known Joe a long time and he's a great wrestler, but so is Angle, and Joe should have known better than to take his eyes off Kurt, even if only for a split second.

In the ring, Angle looked at Joe, then Kevin, then back to Joe, as if he planned to do something, but thought better of it, not wanting to give Mitchell as reason to pull him out of the match at Victory Road. He got out of the ring, walked over to Kevin, who raised his hand in victory, then the two made their way backstage.

The Mafia music hit and Booker T and Scott Steiner came out to the ring, Sharmell, of course, accompanying them. Steiner demanded a microphone from So Cal Val and got into the ring with King Booker and Queen Sharmell.

"Cut the music!" Steiner shouted into the microphone, as the Mafia theme faded out and the fans began to boo at him and his compatriots. "You know, sometimes in this business, people can come out here, grab the microphone, and talk big, but then deep down, you come to realize they don't even know what they're saying. Case and point: the redneck and paper boy who we're gonna kick around tonight!"

"You talk about how this is a match of former tag team champions. How you guys are well-oiled machines and nobody can stop you. Well, Tomko, I don't think it's got a damn thing to do with you. You're just lucky you got to tag along with a little fly boy like AJ Styles!" Steiner continued to a round of boos.

"Let's look at me and my brother Rick. The Steiner Brothers; one of the greatest tag teams of all time! Let's look at Booker and his brother Stevie Ray. Harlem Heat; one of the greatest tag teams of all time! Me and Booker, have both been world champions many times! And we gelled together to make a first rate tag team in no time!" This time, because of the history of the two teams he referenced, he managed to get a few cheers of respect out of the fans.

"Well, he's got a point there. Those were two legendary tag teams," Tenay admitted.

"Now, AJ's won tag titles with a bunch of different partners, so that's not where I'd rag on him, but Tomko, that's exactly where I'd rag on you!" Big Poppa Pump went on as he went right back to being booed by everyone not named Booker T or Sharmell - they instead were smiling and clapping in approval. "You got to team with a little guy like AJ Styles, you get a big long six-month title reign, second longest in the history of TNA's company. But when you team with someone your own size, like me, one of the greatest tag team champions of all time, you can't even make yourself look decent in a 3-way!" The jeers became even more vicious now as Steiner continued to denigrate Tomko.

"I had to dump you and your group aside, call my brother, and show everybody what a tag team is, because obviously you had no idea what a tag team is! You couldn't even win tag team titles from a retard back in the WWE teaming with that dumb Canadian with whoop-de-doo in his hair that made you anybody in this business. That's why he got it right when he came face to face with you after you betrayed him and tried to be a man. You're nothing but a big, bald-headed, tattooed, stupid redneck b**** with a weird goat beard and no GPS in his redneck truck!"

"Did he just call Tomko a redneck, twice?" Tenay asked incredulously as fans continued pelting Steiner with jeers.

"Yep. I think he did," Taz deadpanned and shook his head.

"Now, speaking of stupid b****** who know that Canadian, that brings me to Cayden Daniels," Steiner declared, moving on to his next target for attempted verbal abuse. Immediately upon his change of subject, the crowd's disapproval kicked up to another level of booing.

"Are you kidding me? Will these guys ever stop kicking that young woman when she's down!" Tenay shouted, plenty outraged himself at the depths the Mafia would stoop.

"Cayden! I tried to give you a huge opportunity, little lady. I tried to give you the chance to get the thrill of your life; to become my new freak; to finally be pleased and satisfied by a real man!" Steiner replied with a creepy smirk coming onto his face, the booing now being joined by a "Steiner Sucks!" chant, which Booker and Sharmell both tried to shout down to no avail. "But not only do you just don't know what you want, but you got an entire entourage of grown men who can't even mind their own business, and even people attacking me from behind with face hidden by a hoodie like that big man with no balls, Mr. Tomko!"

"Yes, the man who would stick up for a family that hated him because of a past betrayal is the one with no balls, not the one trying to rape a woman who he and his pack of thugs beat to within an inch of her life!" Tenay sarcastically reasoned as Taz could only shake his head.

"So you know what? I've decided that you're not even worth it. Matter of fact, I'm glad I never got to you. Cause it's obvious to me that you're just a little girl," Steiner stated. The jeers would quiet somewhat, but no other sound was even nominally heard in the Impact Zone thanks to the disturbing implications in that statement. "I mean, let's look at ya. You're so short I got freaks that compare to look fifty feet tall. You cry for anything. You depend on about ten guys to live your life and they're all clearly older than you. If I'd-a got to you, I wouldn't be surprised if I went to jail for it cause it turned out you're underage!"

"She's 22, for God's sake! Where does he come up with this stuff?" Taz asked in utter shock at how low the Mafia could go.

"AJ Styles!" Steiner shouted directing his attention now to the champion; the fans cheering now to demonstrate their level of support for the Phenomenal One. "For all your tough talk, how you're gonna make us sleep with the fishes, how we're not gonna walk or talk? I'm the guy who got kicked in my throat three years ago so bad by some punk in Puerto Rico that doctors only gave me five hours to live, and I'm still standing here! Big Poppa Pump is gonna keep walkin' and talkin' until the day he stops breathin', and so's the rest of the Main Event Mafia!" Most fans booed still, but a few who remembered that injury cheered out of recognition and respect for his recovery. Booker and Sharmell continued to clap in approval of his message.

"We're dealing with a hilly-billy paper boy for a champion, a dumb tatted redneck, a bandit geek and a pretty boy who got lucky when they made it outta Detroit, a fat bastard halfbreed Samoan, a guy who thinks he's an Egyptian angel, and a so-called 'founder' who lost any senses of direction when he lost his wife! We've proven we can take any o' you guys out anytime we want! All you've proved is you can piss and moan, make threats, and line up together to say how high when a little girl says jump."

Steiner got an extremely disturbing smirk on his face as he continued.

"And let's face it, there's only one reason all of those guys; AJ, Joe, Tomko, the Guns, and Jarrett would possibly be at the girls beck and call. She's clearly doing all of them and it must be some sweet action for all of them to be so willing to put their career…"

And suddenly, the blast fired.

"Get ready to fly!"

As the music hit, AJ wasted no time getting to the ring, forgetting his normal entrance in exchange for running start to the ring at a full sprint, Tomko mere steps behind him. They both slid into the ring, and AJ instantly ran towards his opponents, who quickly slid out of the ring.

AJ leaned against the ropes and swiped towards them, yelling threats at them.

The ref eventually calmed AJ long enough for him to remove his hood vest and title as Booker and Steiner made their way onto the apron.

Tomko had to start the match, since neither Mafia member seemed to be willing to start out against AJ.

Booker and Tomko started the match off, and Tomko held control at the beginning, using his massive size to his advantage.

He hit Booker with a variety of suplexs and other slams, but as he whipped Booker into the rope to hopefully hit a sidewalk slam, Booker countered with a swinging neckbreaker, taking both men to the mat. Tomko, who was still the least damaged of the two, made it to his corner and tagged in AJ as Booker made it to his feet.

AJ shot out of the corner like a cannon and hit Booker with a clotheslines, but kept running by him and dropkicked Steiner, kicking him in the face and knocking him to the ground.

He pounded on Booker for a while, and during his dominance, Rhino came out to ringside and took a steel chair and unfolded it at ringside.

"Well, Taz, that's the War Machine Rhino, but I have no idea why he's out here right now."

Taz shrugged. "Yeah Mike, I'm just as confused as you are. I have no idea why Rhino is ringside. This match has no bearing on him." He admitted, as Styles and Booker continued to duke it out in the ring.

Styles noticed Rhino at ringside, but was too focused on getting blood from Booker and Steiner to care at the moment. However, the distraction, however brief it was, allowed Booker to poke AJ in the eye, causing him to go stumbling back.

The Mafia member then quickly tagged in Steiner, who came into the ring and hit AJ with a spear type move while he was tending to his eye. He went for the pin, but only got a two count.

He began to guide AJ to his feet to hit him with another move, but once on his knees, AJ began to punch Steiner repeatedly in the gut, before hitting Big Poppa Pump with a kick to the knee, causing the big man to come down to the mat.

Styles continued the assault, and Booker attempted to get involved, but Tomko ran into the ring to keep him off of AJ. The ref had his hands full trying to get Tomko and Booker out of the ring and onto the apron, thus causing him to take his eyes off of the two legal men.

Nash came running down the ramp at that point, steel chair in hand. He fully intended to hit AJ while the refs back was turned, yelling at the fighting Booker and Steiner to get out of the ring.

However, he was intercepted by Rhino, who gored him and kept him from using the weapon. He then picked up the chair, and, after examining it for a moment, and seeing the refs back was still turned, held the chair up for AJ, who was now looking over the ropes at Nash.

AJ shook his head and yelled at Rhino that he didn't want the chair or his help, causing Rhino to yell back while still holding up the chair. As this was going on, Steiner snuck up behind AJ, and shoved him, head first, into the chair, before rolling him up, and, while grabbing a handful of tights, got the three count.

Booker and Steiner quickly grabbed Sharmell and Nash and got out of dodge, as AJ, who was slightly groggy from the chair hit, took a moment to understand what had happened.

However, once he had, he was ticked. He rolled out of the ring while holding his head and walked over to Rhino, who was throwing and kicking stuff at ringside.

The champ yelled at Rhino for costing him the match, and, in response, Rhino picked AJ up and tossed him, chest first, off of the guardrail.

Tomko saw this and quickly rushed to his partner's side and looked as though he was going to get into it with Rhino.

The War Machine, however, simply put his hands up and shook his head, telling Tomko he had no problem with him before he turned around and left up the ramp.

Afterward, it was time for the main event: Bobby Lashley and Suicide defeat Matt Morgan and Amazing Red and Desmond Wolfe and Homicide.

Despite Chelsea's interference, Lashley pinned Homicide after a Dominator.

After the match, Morgan tried to blindside Lashley with another Carbon Footprint, but this time Lashley was ready for it and avoided the contact, then speared him, before celebrating in the ring.

Most people thought the show was over, but the cameras then cut to Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin sitting in the production area looking at a video from one of the many attacks that AJ had been on the receiving end of by an unknown hooded man.

The attacks had taken place sporadically for months since AJ had won the title but had stopped around the time Cayden came to TNA.

The particular attack the Guns were watching was one that had taken place in the garage after Lauren had tried to get AJ to comment on the situation with Daniels and then was attacked and thrown into the back of his vehicle.

Both had looks of shock and disbelieve, the bad kind, one their faces.

"Oh crap." Shelley muttered, as he pushed his hands through his hair and Sabin ran a hand down his face, both of them looked pale, as though they had just seen a ghost.

The cameras then cut off air, and the Guns, unaware that they had been on camera at all, continued their conversation.

Sabin sighed. "What are we going to do with this?"

Shelley looked at him incredulously. "What do you think we're going to do Chris? We're going to tell the others. I don't want him within five miles of my girlfriend and I feel like the others will agree."

"Are you sure that's the best thing Alex? I mean, I trust your video skills and all, but is this going to be enough to convince everyone? You forget, we're the new kids on the block here, and that was in the past and we could really use all the help we can get." He argued, as Alex shook his head.

"No. We're telling them and we're telling them now." Alex countered, causing Sabin to sigh.

"Alex, I don't think that's smart. We do that, they're going to kill him and no one's going to believe us. Then we're going to look just like the Mafia. Just…let's just wait until Impact next week, alright?" Sabin suggested.

Alex thought for a moment, and finally, he reluctantly nodded.

"Fine, but if I think he's up to no good…" Shelley started, as Sabin nodded and finished his sentence.

"We smoke him."

**Oooooooooh. Cliffhanger...man, I suck.**

**Sorry guys, kinda had to. Tune in next chapter to find out what's going on. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story as a whole so far. If you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to let me know, whether they be good or bad. I love getting feedback. Until next time, take care, and remember, reviews = Love.  
*casey*  
~Matthew 19:26~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, so, I know I promised more chapters sooner, but I've been really busy and, this chapter is pretty decent in size, so...yeah. Anyway, here it is, Chatper 28. Hope it's up to par. As always, I own no one but Cayden Daniels. Special shout-out to Instant Classic Superstar Pac for constantly helping me with this story and listening to my rants about how the Guns don't get enough airtime on TNA and how AJ should be face.**

**Anyway, happy reading! :D**

It was Thursday and the Guns, along with AJ, Chris, Cayden, and Jeff, who was finally out of his cast and back on his feet, were all watching Impact together at the Styles/Daniel's place.

Cayden smiled over at AJ as he jumped to her aid during the confrontation with Rhino. She stopped smiling however, whenever she heard Steiner begin his rant.

"That's just sick." She muttered, as Alex, who had yet to hear what Steiner had to say, shook his head and glared at the TV.

"I'm gonna kill him." He hissed, as he tightened his grip around Cayden, who was curled into his side and lightly kissed her on the top of the head. She rested her head against his shoulder, but still felt sick to her stomach due to Steiner's implications.

She glared at onscreen Rhino when he cost Tomko and AJ the match. "Can I shoot him?" She asked, glancing over at her big brother. AJ, who was sitting on the other side of her, chuckled and shook his head.

"Not in public." He quoted Supernatural before messing up her hair, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him.

However, at the end of the show when the Guns came on, Alex and Chris exchanged "uh, oh" looks while everyone turned to them and Cayden pulled away from Shelley to get a better look at him.

AJ crossed his arms. "So boys, is this why you wanted to watch Impact with us or did you get your hands caught in the cookie jar?"

Sabin swallowed audibly. "Cookie jar." He admitted, as Chris Daniels cocked an eyebrow.

"Something you want to share with the rest of the class then?" He asked. Alex and Sabin exchanged looks again, and Alex sighed.

"Guys, we just…we think it'd be better to tell everyone at the taping on Monday." He admitted, as the others exchanged looks before Cayden looked at the Guns and stood up.

"Alex. Can I talk to you for a minute…alone?" She clarified. In response, he slowly nodded before standing up and following Cayden out of the room.

There was an awkward silence in the living room, with all eyes on Sabin. He looked around for a minute, before he stood up.

"Oh…my Mom's ca…my phone's goi…I'm just leaving." He said, as he quickly left the room, and Jeff, Daniels, and AJ looked at one another.

"Do we press it?" Chris asked, as Jeff sighed and shook his head slowly.

"I don't know. I mean, Alex has been dating Cayden for almost four months and has never given us a reason not to trust him. And, you've seen how he is around her. If he thought it was something that might hurt her, he'd be killing people."

"But, they were watching the video of when AJ got attacked. That's what got you guys to not get along and got AJ beat down a lot, so it's really y'alls call. I'll follow your lead." He explained, causing Chris to look at AJ.

"Jay, you're the one who got the snot beat out of you all the time cause of this crap. You decide."

AJ sighed as he ran a hand down his face before nodding.

"Jeff's right. Alex has had our backs since the day we brought Cayden in. He'd never let anything happen to her or hurt her, so if he thinks we should wait until Thursday, then he deserves for us to trust him." He decided, as the others nodded.

"But, if we decide it's something he should have told us Monday, he tries to weasel out of telling us, or especially if he hurt Cayden somehow and that's what he's going to tell us about, then we kill him and Sabin." He laid down the law, the others nodding in agreement.

In the kitchen, Cayden walked in and turned to face Alex, who was now leaning against the doorway. They stared at each other for a few moments, Cayden waiting for Alex to tell her what was going on and Alex stalling.

Finally, she broke the silence. "You want to tell me what's going on? Because we both know I'm not going to be at Impact Monday, and it's obvious that it's a big deal and pertains to AJ getting hurt, so I want to know what you know." She demanded, as Alex sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Cay, sweetheart, believe me, I want to tell you. But, I need to tell the guys at Impact to keep them from doing anything stupid and to keep the fans and the rest of the locker room on our side, because if not, we're going to look just like the Mafia." He explained, causing her to look at him, frustrated, before she threw her good arm out to the side.

"Then just tell me now and you can tell them Monday." She begged, but he sighed and shook his head.

"Honey, it has something to do with AJ; him getting hurt nonetheless. We both know that if I tell you, you're either going to tell AJ, which will defeat the whole purpose, or you're going to try to kill someone and get yourself hurt and I will not let you put yourself in danger like that. I can't see you hurt again."

She crossed her good arm over her one in the sling and practically glared at him, causing him to sigh yet again.

"Look, I know what I'm saying doesn't make a lot of sense now and you want answers, but I really need you to trust me on this, okay? I honestly think this is what's best for everyone." He tried to explain, as she shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

"I just…I don't want to see him get hurt like that again…I can't." She said, clearly talking about AJ; tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

Alex frowned and quickly crossed the room, wrapping his arms tightly around her, allowing her to rest her forehead on his chest.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I've got AJ's back, alright? Me and Chris and the others are going to keep an eye on him. But, my first two priorities are keeping you safe and shutting down the Mafia, and to do that, this has to wait until Monday, alright?"

She nodded against him before she spoke.

"Just promise me you'll do whatever you can to keep him safe. I've already lost Mom, Dad, Sting and Jill. I can't handle something happening to AJ too." She admitted, as he nodded and kissed her lightly on the top of the head before resting his chin there.

"I promise. Besides, the guy is like Superman. No way is anyone going to be able to stop him." Alex encouraged, as he continued to hug Cayden and absentmindedly twirled the end of her hair around his finger.

"Hey, Cayden, you know, I was thinking, we've been dating for what, like four months now? And I've been pretty much surrounded by your family since I met you, but you've never met my family, and I think its high-time we change that."

Cayden pulled back from him, somewhat a look of shock on her face. She and Sabin had talked in passing about Alex's family, and he had told Cayden that Alex had taken maybe two girls home, at most, to meet his folks, so it was a big step for him.

"And, my Mom's birthday is next week, so, obviously, I'm going home. What do you say, babe? Come with me to Detroit after the taping and meet the Shelley clan?" He asked, as she nodded rapidly, excited, before he bent his head down so his lips met hers.

"CAYDEN!" AJ yelled from the other room. Cayden broke the kiss, grabbed Alex's hand, and pulled him towards the living room. As she walked in, she saw AJ with a big smile on his face.

"What?" She asked, his grin growing wider.

"You know how I told you I had a friend who worked at Turner Field?" He asked, as she nodded.

"Well, he just called me and told me that he ended up being able to snag me three tickets to the Braves playoff game on Saturday. Guess whose going with me and the Fallen Angel to see Chipper Jones and Jason Heyward?"

Her eyes grew to the size of silver dollars before she screamed and ran over to AJ, who was standing up. She threw her good arm around him as she jumped up in down.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She screamed loud enough to hurt everyone's ears.

The men smiled widely. This had been the happiest Cayden had been in weeks. Chris rolled his eyes at his sister's screaming.

"Cayden." He said, motioning with his head towards the stairs. "Go get your bag packed. We're heading to Gainesville in the morning and we're going to stay there tomorrow night and after the game Saturday, then head back here after church Sunday." He informed her, as she took off towards the stairs, being nothing more than a blur.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

It was Saturday as Cayden sat in the backseat of her Impala, while Daniels maneuvered the vehicle through the Atlanta freeways.

Cayden sighed and frowned as she started out the window. Last night, she had been playing with Ajay and they had been playing with his TNA action figures. He had been his Dad and Cayden had been Daniels, but eventually, Ajay got bored with those two and he grabbed the Jeff Jarrett one and asked her to be Sting.

This, of course, reminded her of Sting's absenteeism, which was not good.

Cayden had really been depressed since then, and the guys couldn't cheer her up, no matter how hard they tried.

AJ turned around to face Cayden. "You excited about the game Munchkin?" He asked, to which she shrugged and continued to stare out the window.

Daniels looked at AJ and sighed. Their plan had completely backfired.

Suddenly, AJ unbuckled his seatbelt and flopped over the back of his seat and landed in the floorboard in front of the seat Cayden wasn't sitting in.

"AJ!" Chris yelled, due to AJ kicking him in the head as he went over, causing him to swerve into another lane.

"What are you doing?" Cayden yelled, as AJ pulled himself up into the seat and buckled himself in next to her before giving her a look that said he meant business.

"We are up here to have fun. You are being a Debbie Downer. That's got to stop, and I clearly can't do anything from there, so now I'm riding back here with you to make sure that you cheer up." He explained.

"What am I? A chauffeur?" Chris asked, annoyed, from the front, as AJ rolled his eyes before he grabbed a CD from next to his former seat and handed it to Daniels.

"Just play this." He said. Chris took the CD and put it in.

The beginning of "Ice Ice Baby" started, and Styles turned his Braves hat to side and began to bob his head.

"Yo, VIP. Let's kick it."

Cayden rolled her eyes, as he continued.

"Ice ice baby" Daniels said twice from the front, as he too turned his hat to the side.

Styles nodded at him, before he started. "All right stop collaborate and listen. Ice is back with my brand new invention. Something grabs a hold of me tightly, flow like a harpoon daily and nightly. Will it ever stop yo I don't know. Turn off the lights and I'll glow. To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal. Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle. Dance." He said then stopped, because that was normally where Cayden came in.

However she didn't join him and he crossed his arms.

"Oh, so you're not going to join in. Well, we'll just have to see about that. Next song Chris." He ordered, as he looked at Cayden and raised his eyebrows over his sunglasses.

"You brought this on yourself kid." He said, before he suddenly started tickling her in the stomach, causing her to squeal and kick, seeing as she was extremely ticklish.

"Hey! Trying to drive up here!" Daniels complained, but AJ didn't stop.

"You going to help me sing now?" He asked. She shook her head between giggles, as he continued his assault. Finally, she gave up.

"Yes! I'll sing dang it. I'll sing. Just stop. Stop!" She yelled laughingly, a big smile on her face.

AJ stopped, and looked up at Chris in the front seat. "Good call on tickling her, Chris." He said, as Cayden looked up at her brother as he drove.

"Way to help him out X." She said with mock anger in her voice as he winked at her in the rearview mirror.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll get him later." He informed her, causing AJ to look at him in shock.

"Not cool Chris. Not cool at all." He said, as Cayden rolled her eyes.

"Now, what song are we singing here?" She asked. Chris leaned forward and turned it up louder, and the song was soon clear.

"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy." Freddie Mercury sang proudly.

Cayden jumped up in down in her seat, squealing and clapping.

"Yes!" She yelled, before she joined in.

"Because I'm easy come, easy go. Little high, little low. Any way the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me."

She continued to sing along, with Styles and Daniels smiling at one another before joining in.

Finally, they got to the part of the song after the guitar solo where it picks up. Chris sang loudly from the front seat. "I see a little silhouetto of a man."

Cayden and AJ looked at each and practically shouted their parts. "Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango?"

Finally all of them sang together. "Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me."

As they repeated the Galileo-s, Cayden the higher one and Chris took the lower before they rang out "Figaro" and "Magnifico-o-o-o-o" together.

AJ continued. "I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me."

Cayden and Chris took over from there. "He's just a poor boy from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity."

Cayden pretty much dominated the song from there and Chris and AJ exchanged smiles. For the first time since the attack, they actually felt like they had their Cayden back.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

The Impact started with the Guns coming out to the ring, all business, even more so than usual.

"Well, Mike, here come the Motor City Machineguns, and maybe they'll clue us in to why they were watching old videos of AJ attacking last week and what exactly they saw." Taz said hopefully as Mike nodded in agreement.

The Guns quickly entered the ring and Sabin and Shelley demanded a microphone. They had decided in the back that since Shelley was moreso a member of the family than Sabin, he would do most of the talking.

"Alright, well, apparently last week, TNA cameras caught us in the production room looking at a video, virtually catching us with our hands in the cookie jar, so to speak. We felt that this was something that needed to be done in front of all the fans and all the boys in the back. So, at this point, we'd like to ask the TNA World Heavyweight Champion AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels, Samoa Joe, and Tomko to come out here right now to clear this all up."

"Get Ready to Fly!" was heard, as all of the previously mentioned men came out of the face tunnel slowly, all of them looking confused, with Tomko looking slightly nervous and apprehensive.

They entered the ring and Styles adjusted his belt as he held a microphone he brought out with him up to his mouth and looked at the Guns.

"Alright boys. We've been waiting since Thursday, so now why don't you tell us why you brought us all out here so we can get on with our lives." He suggested, as Alex sighed, reluctant to say what he had to say.

"Well, AJ, as you all know, I used to be involved in something called Paparazzi Productions. Jeff Jarrett even used my services a few times for his dirty work. And, honestly, some things were said a few weeks ago that really got Chris and I thinking and we decided to digger deeper into some stuff." He explained, as Sabin nodded.

"See, two weeks ago at home, Tomko said something about all the things he'd done 'lately' and acted really funny when I corrected him. So, last week, we got thinking about what exactly he could have been talking about. And then, it clicked. AJ's attacks ending once Chris joined the Mafia and Cayden's world started falling apart, Tomko not outright wanting to kill Sting like the rest of us for hurting Cayden."

Sabin turned to face Tomko and leaned his head to the side. "Why's that Tomko? Can't yell at Sting or about Sting because you know that you're the reason the family split up and Cayden got attacked by the Mafia in the first place?" He asked pointedly, as the others all looked at Tomko, wondering what Sabin was getting at.

Shelley took the mike back from Sabin and motioned towards the screen. "But, we knew that speculation and weird coincidences weren't enough to convict Tomko, who has had our back throughout all of this. We needed proof. So, using my experience in film, we analyzed the footage, and Tomko, I've got to admit, you did a good job of covering your tracks, but not a great job. Roll the footage monkeys." Shelley yelled, as the big screen lit up and began to play the same video footage from the week before.

As it went through the footage, Tomko shuffled slightly back and forth, before the video paused and Shelley cleared his throat, before continuing.

"As you see there, whoever this is, their sleeve rode up here, just a bit, revealing some tattoos. And, using my expertise, we were able to blow that up and clean up the shot just a bit, and this is what we found."

On the screen, the tattoos came up clearly on the person's lower arm and wrist, and they clearly matched Tomko's.

Sabin looked over at the Man of Principles, who had hung his head, knowing he had been caught red handed.

"Nice Tat, Tomko."

Suddenly, AJ lunged at Tomko, only for Joe to catch him at the last minute, but not before the champ landed a good punch on Tomko, catching him straight in the jaw.

"You lousy piece of garbage! I trusted you! You're the reason Chris joined the Mafia, you're the reason we weren't friends for the longest time! You're the reason Chris and I weren't a united front and the Mafia capitalized on that and almost killed Cayden!" He yelled, as Daniels stepped forward, knowing that AJ was right.

Sabin, however, stood in front of him and cut him off.

"Guys, as angry as you are, he saved Cayden from Steiner…twice. And, he's had our backs as of late, so I don't know if killing him right now would actually be fair." He said, as Daniels and Styles changed their glares to look from Tomko to the Guns.

"You two should have told us before now! He could have gotten to Cayden!" Daniels shouted, seething at the situation.

Alex was about to say something, but Sabin stepped up and took the mike back and nodded at his friend, letting him know he had this.

"Guys, we thought about telling you, we really did. But, we knew that if we told you before we came here, you'd either kick Tomko out of the group, or you'd try to kill him, or both. And, if we showed up here to Impact without him or after beating him down, then we'd have to explain to everyone and we'd lose a lot of support from people thinking we were turning into the Mafia."

"Plus," he continued, "Tomko saved Cayden, twice and chased Angle and the Mafia off two weeks ago when they were verbally assaulting here and we couldn't let you kil…"

He was cut off when the Mafia's music hit and Kurt Angle and the others came out onto the stage via the heel tunnel.

Angle started applauding as he grabbed a microphone from Booker and began talking, much to the chagrin of the Impact zone fans.

"Congratulations Tomko. You know, I've got to admit, I had my doubts about you there for a little bit, thinking you'd gone all bleeding heart and soft on us, but that clearly isn't the case, now is it? You attacked AJ for months, broke up Cayden's precious little family, and put us in the perfect position to do what we did." He explained, an evil smile on his face as he continued to stir the pot.

"Tomko, you do not disappoint. Its nice to see that you remember who your true keepers are instead of jumping with the rest of the little ginger kid prostitute's clients."

Before the others could react, Tomko ripped Sabin's microphone from him and leaned over the ropes, as if he wanted nothing more than to tear Angle limb from limb at that moment.

"Kurt, why don't you do us all a favor and shut up! The thought of my attacks helping you is the very reason I quit assaulting AJ!" He yelled to the Mafia leader, before he pointed a finger at him and his eyes narrowed.

"And if you don't watch your mouth and stop badmouthing Cayden, I'm gonna break your jaw that way the rest of us don't have to hear your garbage!" He yelled, as the crowd, who was still in shock by the recent events, cheered at Tomko jumping to Cayden's aid.

Daniels and AJ, who were still being held back by Joe and Sabin, relaxed slightly at Tomko backing up Cayden, as Angle put his hands up defensively.

"Easy there Tomko. I'm just trying to figure out your reasoning here, and all I'm getting right now is a path that runs in circles. Your standing up for Cayden, so you're obviously still loyal to these people, but you attacked AJ for so long. So please! Indulge me, Tomko! What have you been thinking all this time?"

"Maybe you and I can find some common ground here and we can get you into the Mafia and you can finish where you left off with AJ." Angle suggested.

Tomko's glare increased in intensity before he shook his head.

"Angle, you and your little Mafia can go to Hell for all I care. There's no way I'll ever join you." He informed the Godfather, causing the Impact Zone to cheer quite loudly.

He turned and faced the others and looked at all of them, one by one, until his eyes finally met AJ's, which were full of hate.

"If you'd give me a few minutes, I'd really like to explain myself." He offered, as AJ looked at the others. Daniels nodded to him and AJ turned back to the "Man of Principles."

"You got two." He informed the large man, who nodded gratefully before he sighed.

"Look, we all know that AJ became the champ, and, let's face it, it's exactly what TNA needed. As much as that bald-headed tool doesn't want to admit it," Tomko said, pointing at Angle. "This is the house that AJ Styles built. He had worked for years to get to the top and the fans loved him. And it was good for TNA. Let's face it, Sting, the Icon himself, handed the torch to AJ, effectively making him the resistance leader against Angle and his Mafia."

"And, I'll be honest, I was ecstatic for the kid at first. The title really suited you AJ, still does. But the more I watched, the angrier I got. I'll admit, part of me was jealous that you were outshining me, but even more of me was upset that you forgot about us. You forgot about me and Christian and how we're the ones who helped get you to the top."

"All those interviews, all those promos, all the magazine articles, and never, not once, did you ever thank us. All of your fans out here were talking about how me and Christian 'buried' you and 'held you back.' And you didn't do anything about it."

"Where was the segment on Impact where you set your fans straight? Where was the online interview where you specifically mentioned how much working with the Coalition helped you understand ring psychology or grow into your own on the microphone? I didn't see it. But I did see idiots on YouTube with AJ-based usernames saying that the Coalition buried AJ Styles."

"Basically, I felt like you let your fans disrespect Christian without saying a word about it for a long time despite being in the perfect position to make a difference. So I was gonna let you know personally how I felt about that, by coercing a title shot out of you this way and by reminding you where this came from."

He sighed and ran a hand over his bald head.

"But, then you and Chris had your falling out. Then, Joe got Chris in good with the Mafia, and I started to wonder if it was a mistake to continue, because here was the inherent risk of possibly helping Kurt Angle rearing its ugly head, and that was a road I did _not_ want to go down again."

"But, after weighing my options, I decided to go ahead and keep with the attacks for a time or two more, because, hey, Angle seemed like he had better things to do than target AJ, so I didn't see a problem with attacking him. But, then, the Mafia started to focus on AJ and then, I called Christian and we were talking and he told me about how Chris was taking this whole Mafia thing so serious and how it was just breaking Cayden's heart and tearing here up. And that's when I saw past my own ends. What I'd thought was an opportunity for both my career and the old angry Coalition pride, was never anything more than an opportunity for Kurt Angle."

"I was sick to my stomach, frozen in shock as I watched it at home. My wife was actually asking in concern if something was wrong with me. All I could tell her was she really didn't wanna know. The next day, when she stepped out of the house, I took the whole Ski Mask Way getup out of its secret place in the closet and threw it right in the garbage outside the house."

He sighed embarrassedly before he continued. "It was a struggle for me to even watch TNA or talk to Christian with a straight face for a while after what happened. Eventually I was able to get myself together, started really pulling for you guys, hoping Daniels would see the light as well, especially when Cayden showed up, but there was still no way I could bring myself to show up after what I had done. That is, until Angle decided a 22-year-old woman was appropriate target practice and I learned for the first time about Cayden and Chris's Dad and how tough Cayden's life had been. Then, I knew I had to come right my wrongs and try my best to fix what I had done. Now the rest is history."

AJ rolled his eyes and glared at Tomko. "Well, gee whiz, Tomko! Haven't you heard of Kevin Eck?"

Everyone looked at AJ, confused, and Tomko shook his head before AJ continued.

"Well, I remember having an interview with him, where I _did_ give some credit to you and Christian for allowing the fans to see a different side of me and I had a blast in the Coalition. And it wasn't just that. There was also the question before that, talking about how I learned to work smarter instead of just flying all the time. I mean, who could've taught me that? _Kurt?_ He just threw Karen at me and had _her_ deal with me, for God's sake."

Tomko looked like he had just made a terrible mistake, when he had, and was about to say something in response, but Angle beat him to the punch.

"Guys, this is just... wow, that- that is just a terrible misunderstanding to have. I mean, seeing you guys like this, at each other's throats about respect... wow, this is just too heartbreaking for me, I think I'm about to cry.

"NOT! I'm really liking this new side of you guys. This is actually pretty perfect for me! See, this proves that no matter what the numbers are, or how many epic speeches you idiots give about being all together now and ready to take me out, there is no way you guys can truly hold together like a well-oiled machine without that little red disgrace in the room! THIS is why Kurt Angle always wins!"

"You guys call yourselves a family but can't even stick together like one beyond the next promo because issues come between you guys faster than you win matches, and you expect to be able to take down an army of legends, led, no less, by the greatest wrestler in the world? You people fail in every way, and you deserve what happened to Cayden Daniels!"

At this, all the members of the "family" rush towards the ropes, with Shelley, Styles, and Daniels even making it out of the ring and starting up the ramp.

Angle had instantly hid behind Booker and as soon as he saw the men in the ring start towards him before he practically jogged up the ramp. Nash had started backing up the ramp the instant Angle opened his mouth after Tomko's explanation, knowing he would tick the others off.

Booker grabbed Sharmell's hand and power walked up the ramp while Steiner turned around and started sprinting away when he saw Shelley coming towards him.

After making it a few steps up the ramp and clearing the Mafia out, Styles picked up the microphone and looked back to the ring, where Joe, Sabin, and Tomko still stood, before he focused his gaze at Tomko.

"Tomko. I have a title defense against three of the toughest guys I've ever stepped in the ring with this Sunday at Bound for Glory. I do not have the time nor the luxury of dealing with you and your crap right now. We're gonna take the time between now and then and think about what we just found out. We'll see you at Impact next week." AJ said, letting the Man of Principles know he wasn't welcomed around the others for the time being.

Tomko nodded his head, sadly and understandingly, before Joe and Sabin exited he ring and walked through the ramp with the others, leaving Tomko standing in the ring by himself.

"Wow Taz. I can't believe what was just revealed. Tomko, the same guy who has been helping out Cayden and the others for weeks and the hooded man who attacked AJ for months and effectively allowed Joe to cause a rift between Daniels and Styles in the first place are one in the same." Mike explained in shock, as Taz shook his head in both shock and disappointment.

"Well, Mike, I understand why Tomko did what he did, and I also understand why AJ is livid about it, cause I would be too. But, if these guys can't get their act together and work as one, I really feel the Mafia is going to eat them alive."

With that being said, the Beautiful People made their way out to the ring before their opponents; Taylor Wilde, Sarita, and Hamada came out of the face tunnel and entered the ring.

The match went fairly well, with Hamada hitting the Hama-Chan Cutter on Madison Rayne for the win eventually. As the victors celebrated in the ring, however, they were attacked from behind by the Beautiful People.

As the assault continued, Roxxi and Tara quickly made their way to the ring and took the Beautiful People down. But, as they were doing this, Daffney and Alissa Flash ran down the ramp and attacked them.

By this time, the Beautiful People were stumbling to their feet, as well as Taylor Wilde, Sarita, and Hamada. The three "face" knockouts rushed the Beautiful People and the six women began to rumble as well.

Then, ODB and Awesome Kong ran into the ring, and quickly cleared everyone out, before they turned to face each other, and after mere seconds, began to attack.

The other knockouts were battling on the outside as well, until James Mitchell's voice echoed through the Impact Zone as he walked onto the stage through the heel tunnel.

"That is enough. Stop it. Stop it right now!" He yelled, as the men in the audience booed and a few began a "let them fight" chant.

Mitchell ignored the fans however, before he continued, and security separated the now simmering knockouts.

"Ladies, ladies. This is, what, the third, fourth week in a row that you all have emptied out the locker room and beat the ever loving crap out of each other. I already have enough of a headache trying to keep the Mafia and the others in line; I do _not _want to have to play zookeeper with the ladies of TNA as well. So, we're going to settle this like mature adults. See, the concept for Bound for Glory this Sunday is 'Night of Champions.' Every championship is on the line, but seeing as we have yet to determine what is going to happen with the Knockout championships, let me inform you all now."

The crowd cheered at this, before he continued.

"Taylor, Sarita, you will be facing Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky of the Beautiful People with the Knockout Tag Team Titles on the line."

Madison and Velvet smiled and Mitchell turned his attention to the rest of the Knockouts.

"The rest of you will be competing in a Gauntlet Match for the TNA Knockout Championship. Now, get out of my ring so we can get on with the show." He said, as Angelina and the Beautiful People instantly started complaining about how unfair the match was for her.

On the jumbotron, Kurt Angle was seen talking to Desmond Wolfe.

"Look, Wolfe, I know we aren't really the best of friends, but I know you're looking for some revenge on Lashely and Morgan for keeping you from Bound for Glory this Sunday. I have a match against them tonight, and I need a partner." He explained, as Desmond looked at him skeptically.

"What about your Mafia?" He asked, as Angle sighed.

"Nash and Booker have a match against Joe and Daniels and Steiner is facing that punk Shelley. I came to you first because, let's face it kid, you're good. And, if you help me out here tonight, I'll remember it once I become the champ this Sunday." He raised his eyebrow, eluding to the fact that he may give Wolfe a title shot in the future.

Desmond thought for a moment, before he nodded and stuck out his hand.

"See you in the ring Angle." He said, as Kurt smiled and shook his hand before the camera cut back to the ring, where Homicide was being booed by the crowd.

Homicide called both "gringos" out to the ring and reminded Suicide that he had "seen yo' ugly face" and could easily tell the world at any time.

Suicide and Amazing Red came out to the ring and cornered him, but then, Kiyoshi came in, turned Red around and blinded him with green mist.

Suicide valiantly tried to fight off both Kiyoshi and Homicide, but eventually the numbers game caught up to him and they ended up beating him down, Homicide concluding it with a Gringo Killa.

The camera cut backstage to Alex Shelley standing in his locker room, a frown on his face and his phone pressed to his ear. He let out an audible sigh before he started talking.

"Cayden. Come on, Sweetheart. This is like the tenth message I've left you. AJ just came in here and told me you were on your way to Nashville. I know you're upset that I didn't tell you I knew Tomko was AJ's attacker, but I thought this was best. Just, please, just wait until I get back to the house after the taping and we'll talk this out. Come on Cay, we're supposed to go to Detroit and my folks are so excited about meeting you. Just, call me, please. I love you." He said, as he flipped the phone shut and sighed again.

He sat down on the bench in the locker room and put his head in his hands. After a few moments of sitting in silence, he hit the send button on his phone twice and held it to his ear, cursing silently when it went straight to voicemail.

"Cay. Please, call me." He said simply before he hung up the phone again. He stared at it and was about to redial the number for what seemed like the hundredth time, but instead, the phone was taken out of his hand by a concerned looking Chris Sabin.

"Sabes?" Alex said questioningly, as Chris shook his head.

"Dude, she clearly doesn't want to talk to her right now. And, you have a match tonight. You need to get focused or Steiner is going to crush you, then Cayden is going to try to kill him and get hurt again. So, get your head in the game."

Alex shook his head. "I just don't get it. I was doing what I thought was best for everyone involved, especially her. Can't she see that?"

Sabin sighed before sitting down next to his friend. "Lex, we knew she was going to flip out. I mean, we kept something about AJ being hurt from her. This wasn't going to fly and we knew it. AJ is one of two people who has never abandoned her, and she was in South Bend while he was getting the crap beat out of him and felt completely helpless."

"And, whoever attacked AJ is the reason she didn't have a family for a while and why Chris joined and become preoccupied with the Mafia, basically making her a solo act up at Notre Dame for two months. She unknowingly wanted Tomko's head on a platter. You know how she feels about her brothers. She'd go through a thousand Mafia beatdowns like she received two months ago if it meant keeping them safe. So, yeah, she's going to mad for a while, but she'll get over it." He said, as Alex looked up at him, concerned.

"But, what if she doesn't? What if she breaks up with me because of this?"

Sabin rolled his eyes, annoyed, before looking at his friend.

"Alex, are you serious right now? Have you even seen the way she looks at you? Trust me, she's not going to dump you over this. She's just confused, upset, and angry right now and needs a safe place to work through all that. Give her a few days and she'll understand why you did what you did. Plus, with everything going on with Sting being MIA, she needs the reassurance that Jeff has her back, so some time in Nashville with him will do her some good, especially since he has that stupid cast off and can actually go places with her now." Sabin explained to his friends, before patting him on the shoulder.

"Now, you need to get psyched up for your match so you don't become Big Poppa Pump's…well, you know." Sabin said, as Alex glanced over at him, still visibly depressed.

"Yeah, okay." He said sadly, then turned around and Sabin threw his arms and the air and groaned.

"Fine Alex. I didn't want to have to go down this road, but you forced my hand…Your facing Steiner tonight. Steiner. The same guy whose tried to get with your girlfriend for weeks. Same guy who attacked her at her house, in her locker room, and in the ring. The same guy who implied she'll sleep with anyone, and last week, basically said she wasn't good enough for him and then suggested that she's sleeping with both of us, along with Jeff, Tomko, Joe, oh, and yeah, her big brother, AJ."

Sabin got closer to him and lowered his voice. "Your facing _that _guy tonight and you're telling me that you aren't psyched for it? You're telling me you aren't ready to kill someone. Is it or is it not 'Stoner bashing time?'" He asked, quoting one of their favorite movies, "Dude, Where's My Car?"

Alex's eyes grew dark as Sabin went through the laundry list of Steiner's actions against Cayden. His demeanor completely changed from a man on the verge of tears to a man on the verge of committing murder.

"I'm gonna kill him." He hissed, as Sabin nodded, an evil smile covering his face.

"That's what I thought."

"Well, Taz, it looks like Alex Shelley is ready for his match tonight thanks to his partner, Chris Sabin." Mike commented from the announcers' table.

Taz nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. "Yeah Mike. Things like that right there; knowing when your partner's head isn't in the game, what makes the other one tick, and what to say and when to say it, those things are what make good tag teams great, and the Motor City Machineguns clearly have all that going for them."

It was then time for that tag team match between the team of Christopher Daniels and Samoa Joe versus Booker T and Kevin Nash.

The match started with Joe and Booker, and Joe dominated before tagging Daniels in after hitting a big belly to back suplex on "king" Booker.

Daniels came in off the tag, amped up and ready to take some people out. He hit Booker with a fury of moves, before Booker ended up countering an attempted DDT and tagged Nash.

Nash came in and him and Daniels started to beat the tar out of each other. Daniels, being the younger and more athletic of the two, soon began to dominate the match. However, during their bout, Eric Young came out to the ring and attacked Daniels.

However, before Joe, Nash, or Booker could react, the Pope came running out and tackled Young to the ground. Those two started brawling, as well as the two teams from the match they had just interrupted. The referee signaled for the bell, hoping that he could regain control.

Nothing helped though, and the brawl continued, until James Mitchell walked out on to the stage, microphone in hand, and sighed.

"Guys, seriously, this is getting ridiculous. This is supposed to be a civilized sport, not a bunch of crazed animals running around." He scolded before he continued.

"You six want to beat the crap out of one another? Fine! This just became a six man tag match. Slick, ring the bell." He yelled, before he turned and walked backstage again.

The match continued, concluding when Pope hit Young with the DDE and scored the win.

Afterward, it was time for the Steiner-Shelley match. Steiner came out first and got a microphone from So Cal Val before he looked around the zone, the fans booing him continuously.

"Oh, all of ya jus' shut up fo' a minute." He said, earning more boos from the TNA fans.

"Shelley, we alls saw how yo lil' slut girlfriend ditched ya earlier tonight, lef' ya to go to Nashville with Jeff Jarrett. Whatcha don't know is that the lil' skank called me before she left, askin' me to take her home with me so she could ride Freakzilla."

The zone filled with angry jeers at Steiner as Mike threw his hands up in disbelief. "Is this guy ever going to get it through his thick skull that Cayden Daniels has no interest in him whatsoever?" He asked angrily, as Taz sighed.

"From the looks of things Mike, I'm gonna say no." He answered warily, as Steiner continued.

"I turned her down, o'course, casue I don't do J.B." He explained.

"Oh, for the love of…she's not jailbait, she's 22 years old!" Mike exclaimed from the table.

Steiner's smirk grew the more he talked. "She begged, Alex. I'm tellin' ya, she pleaded fo' me to show her what it was like to be with a real man, instead of, in her words, a 'girly boy from Detroit.' But, like I said, I turned her down, and after that she offered to make it worth my while. When I still said no, you know wha' she told me? She told me she'd have to settle for Jeff tonight." He said.

While most of the Impact Zone booed in response, a good majority looked on in shock, unable to come up with a reaction to counteract the bile rising in their throats at Steiner's implications.

Steiner raised the microphone to, no doubt, continue his sickening rant, but before he could, the beginning of the Motor City Machinegun's entrance music began and Alex Shelley came sprinting out of the back, taking off his jacket mid way down the ramp, Sabin mere steps behind.

Steiner's eyes widen at the look on Shelley's face, knowing that if the young man from Detroit got his hands on him, he wouldn't stop the attack until he had neither a pulse nor breath. So, he quickly rolled out of the ring as Alex slid in.

However, he did not expect Shelley to jump over the top rope and attack him, which is exactly what Shelley did. He then rolled him back into the ring as the bell sounded, but Steiner instantly rolled out of the ring.

He tried to run away, but Sabin kneeled down behind him, causing the larger man to trip over him. And that's when Shelley pounced.

Sabin watched from a few feet away, not wanting to get in between Alex and his soon-to-be kill. From where he watched, he looked at the camera and nodded, a smile crossing his face.

"Stone-bashing time."

Shelley rained down rights and lefts on Steiner, before Big Poppa Pump pushed him off and slowly got to his feet, trying to walk away, but was too out of it to make it very far before Alex hit him from behind with a kick to the knee.

He grabbed Stiener's forehead with one hand and pulled his head back, forcing him to look at him.

"You wanna bad mouth my girlfriend! Call her a slut! Why don't you call her a slut now Steiner? Why don't you talk your trash now? Can't talk very well when your mouth is full of blood, can you!" He screamed.

Alex continued to wear him out on the outside, not caring about anything but getting Steiner's blood. He almost didn't even hear the ref signal for the bell after making it to a ten count, causing the match to end in a no contest. He certainly didn't care about the match's outcome either. He just wanted to punish Steiner, which is exactly what he continued to do.

Steiner began to fight back, however, after hitting Shelley with a low blow. He was about to capitalize when Sabin ran over to them and, since they were next to the ramp, jumped off the ramp and hit Steiner with a missile dropkick to the face.

He started stomping Alex's opponent, and Alex soon joined in, but, before they could inflict much more damage, the British Invasion came out of the heel tunnel and attacked them from behind, stomping on them repeatedly.

The crowd soon erupted though, as Robert Roode and James Storms came out of the face tunnel and came to Alex and Chris's aid.

Storm spat a mouthful of beer in Douglas Williams' eyes, blinding him, as Roode hit a charging Magnus with a spinebuster.

The Guns got their bearings back long enough to attack Rob Terry and their expert teamwork warded him off before security came out and separated the combatants.

They got the Guns and Beer Money on one side of them while Steiner, who was still down, and the British Invasion were on their other side. Shelley kept trying to get back to Steiner, but security kept him back until Sabin pulled him back and told him to "save it for Sunday."

They then turned to Beer Money Inc., who both nodded, before they shook hands and exited through the face tunnel, as security watched carefully, making sure that everyone stayed separated.

The cameras cut to Jeremy Borash, who was standing with AJ Styles.

"AJ, in a matter of moments you will go one-on-one with the War Machine, Rhino. Can I get your thoughts on Rhino's actions last week?" He asked, as JB adjusted the Heavyweight title around his waist.

"You know JB, I really don't know what's going on in that crazy head of Rhino's. I mean, he said he wasn't going to do anything because of our 'common friend'." He said, using air-quotes.

"Then, after he cost me and Tomko our match, he attacks me, which makes _no_ sense. And, speaking of costing me the match; the guy accuses us of being like the Mafia, then tries to get me to use a weapon in a match. Like I said, I got no idea what he's thinking, and I really don't have time to worry about that with everything else on my plate right now. But I can tell you this, JB, no one is going to cost me a match and walk away without a scratch. I'm gonna take care of Rhino tonight, don't you worry."

"Well, AJ, I'd be risking my job if I didn't ask about the Tomko situation. Would you care to comment on what we saw at the top of the show?" JB asked, as AJ shook his head.

"JB, I really don't have time to be worrying about that right now. The only thing I can add right now is we're gonna deal with that when it's time to deal with that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a War Machine to shut down." He said with a smirk, before flipping his hood up and heading to the tunnel.

Rhino made his entrance, with Team 3-D accompanying him for moral support, as the crowd waited in anticipation for AJ, and erupted when "Get Ready to Fly!" sounded through the Impact Zone.

AJ came out, actually getting to perform his usual entrance that night, before handing the ref his belt. The bell was then called for and the match was underway.

The match was a good match, but AJ was clearly the better wrestler of the two.

But, eventually, Rhino gained control, and, with Team 3-D cheering him on, went for the Gore.

AJ, however, sidestepped it, and when Rhino turned around, hit him with a Pele Kick. Then, a 450 Springboard got AJ the 1-2-3 victory over Rhino.

Then, it was time for the main event. Lashely and Morgan versus Angle and Wolfe. The contest was an intense one and was worth waiting for, with some of the best technical wrestling that could be seen in the business today.

However, due to miscommunications between Lashely and Morgan when Morgan tagged himself into the match, Wolfe and Angle got the drop on them. Wolfe cleared Lashely out of the ring as Angle hit Morgan with the Angle Slam before scoring the pinfall.

Angle and Wolfe celebrated in the ring as Mike and Taz closed out the show by reminding the viewers to watch Bound for Glory that Sunday and the show ended.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Cayden stood with her arms crossed over her chest in the parking lot at the Orlando International Airport as Jeff unloaded their bags from the trunk of the car.

"Cayden, I don't really think we should just up and leave like this. Your brothers aren't going to be happy with you leaving and not saying goodbye." He explained, as she sighed.

"Well, Jeff, it's either go to Nashville or go to jail. Because, if I stay within a hundred miles of that bald headed idiot Tomko, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands. I told you if I ever found the guy responsible for AJ's attacks, I would run him over with my car, back up and run him over again, before I put the car and drive and run over him one last time. And then, before I drive off, I'd get out of the car, walk over to him, kick him in the face and spit on him. And I meant every word." She hissed, as Jeff nodded, not doubting her one bit.

"And, I'm so mad at Alex and Sabin right now I could just…ugh!" She yelled, seething at all her pent up anger.

"Sugar, they were just doing what they thought was best." Jeff reasoned, as Cayden looked at him in a somewhat threatening manner.

"Poppa Jay, they knew, they _knew_ that Tomko attacked AJ and didn't tell me. Do you know that AJ and Tomko hung out by themselves pretty much all day yesterday after Tomko got down here in the morning? He could have attacked AJ again! And they did _nothing_ about it!"

Jeff sighed and looked at her sadly. "Sweetheart, I understand you're upset, but they were just trying to do the right thing. I think right now you're taking out all your pent up aggression towards the Mafia and Sting and Tomko on the Guns…"

He was about to continue, when "Kryptonite" started blaring from her phone. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at Jeff.

"You told them we were leaving?" She asked bitterly, as Jeff nodded. She angrily grumbled something as she put the phone to her ear and stormed off towards the terminal, adjusting her sling strap in the process.

"And, now you're taking it out on me too." Jeff muttered under his breath, as slung his duffel over his shoulder and pulled Cayden's suitcase behind him as he followed her towards their destination.

**Well, there it was. Next chapter is Bond for Glory and I'm super excited about it. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, leave me a line and let me know what you think. Remember, Reviews = Love. Much love to all my readers out there! Knowing you're following this story makes my day. Thank you for sticking with me thus far. I hope I don't disappoint in the upcoming chapters.  
*casey*  
~Matthew 19:26~**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well, here it is, way behind schedule, but nonetheless, CHAPTER 29! Thank you all SO SO SO much for sticking with this story. I love writing it and to know that someone, somewhere is hopefully enjoying reading it makes me smile. Hope it's up to par!**

**As always, I own Cayden and any other fictional characters I throw into the story at any given chapter. And, special shout out to Instant Classic Superstar Pac for putting up with my constant "I don't know where to even start with this" comments and the rest of my whining. And, for writing the AWESOME Angle interview. Thanks dude.**

It was Sunday, October 10th, 2010 and it was time for Bound for Glory; live from Daytona Beach, Florida.

To kick off the show, O.A.R performed the official theme for Bound for Glory, "This Town" live from the stage.

_In the morning wake me up_

_And tell me everything_

_So I can understand your world_

_And you can understand my dream_

_Yeah I could be anywhere_

_And you could be there with me_

_But I just want to be a ghost_

_And see everything_

_I don't want it to be the way they want it_

_This town, this night, this crowd_

_Come on put them up, let me hear it loud_

_This town, this city, this crowd_

While the performance was taking place, the cameras began to cut from the stage with the band to the backstage area with the various superstars who had matches that night.

The first camera cut showed Beer Money, Amazing Red, the Pope, and Jeremy Borash jamming along, some mouthing along while others were bobbing their heads to the beat.

_Stand up on your feet put your worry down_

_And everyone of you all around_

_Come on ya'll let's take this town_

_Let's take this town_

Camera cut two was right outside Eric Young's locker room with the members of the barely, if-still-existent, World Elite challenging each other to "take this town, international style".

_Its better that we keep this close_

_Keep you close to me_

_Walking under every sky_

_Over every sea_

_You can be my modern girl_

_And I can be the one you found_

_If we're taking on the world today_

_I know we got to leave this town_

The TNA Knockout dressing room was shown third. Inside, Taylor and Sarita bounced their heads along with the beat while lacing up their boots. ODB was taking a swig of her flask while Tara was tending to poison. Hamada was sitting in the corner, trying to stay focused, while Roxxi stretched in the middle of the room.

_I don't want it to be the way they want it_

_This town, this night, this crowd_

_Come on put them up, let me hear it loud_

_This town, this city, this crowd_

_Stand up on your feet put your worry down_

_And everyone of you all around_

_Come on ya'll let's take this town_

_Let's take this town_

Camera cut four went directly into the lion's den, the Main Event Mafia locker room. All of the members of the Mafia looked stoic and focused. Booker T was rambling on, saying "we gon' own TNA, dawg, we gon' own it tonight."

_Come on ya'll let's take this town_

_Come on ya'll let's take it down_

_On our own let's get away_

_Nothing more left here to see_

_Come on love make it perfect_

_More and more I will believe_

_Like a child I must believe_

During the fifth scene, the jumbotron showed Chelsea and Desmond sneaking into a back entrance that had been left unattended by security, who was patrolling other places or had been paid off. Either way, they were in the building, until they were caught by Hernandez.

Hernandez tried to force Wolfe to leave on his own, but he wouldn't, so he slammed his head into the wall, then did that again. Wolfe was too out of it to fight back, so he grabbed both Wolfe and Chelsea under an arm and carried them out of the building, with much of the Impact Zone laughing at the incident.

_Come on ya'll make it perfect_

_This town, this night, this crowd_

_Come on put them up, let me hear it loud_

_This town, this city, this crowd_

_Stand up on your feet put your worry down_

_And everyone of you all around_

_Come on ya'll let's take it_

_Everyone of you in this crowd_

_Come on ya'll let's take this town_

The finally camera cut six was with the family. They all looked tense and the scene didn't seem right with Tomko, Cayden, and Jeff missing. Suddenly, Sabin started singing along, trying to enjoy one last silly moment before getting down to business.

"And everyone of you all around. Come on ya'll let's take it. Everyone of you…"

He stopped awkwardly, though, when the others look at them funny, almost telling him none verbally to 'get serious.'

_This town, this night, this crowd_

_Come on put them up, let's take this town_

_This town, this city, this crowd_

_We're taking on the world today_

_Come on put them up, and every one of you all around_

_We can be anyway, take this town_

_Come on put them up, we're taking on the world today_

_Take this town, we could be anywhere_

The cameras then focused on the band onstage as they ended out the song. The crowd went crazy, not only because of the awesome performance, but also because the matches were about to begin.

"Well, Taz, after that awesome performance by O.A.R., we're ready to get down to business."

Taz nodded. "Yeah. We sure are. And, what better way to start off a PPV than with tomatoes?" He asked, causing Mike to roll his eyes as the competitors of the Knockout's Tag Team match made their way to the ring.

The two teams fought valiantly, but Taylor and Sarita won after Sarita pinned the Velvet Sky after the champs hit her with a springboard dropkick (Sarita) combined with a Wilde Ride from Taylor.

"Well, Taz, there you have it. The TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions retained their titles and now it's time for the TNA Global Championship match." Mike commented, as Taz nodded.

"Yes it is Mike and I, for one, can't wait for this match. This match could very well steal the show here tonight."

Pope made his way to the ring first, with Daniels next and then finally, the Champion, Eric Young, looking none to happy about defending his title in America.

The match was all it was cracked up to be. It began with Pope and Daniels working somewhat like a unit to gain the upper hand on Eric Young, who both men had a bone to pick with. They worked together, hitting him with double suplexes, double clotheslines, and combination moves, until they both kicked him simultaneously against the ropes, sending him outside of the ring.

With the champion out of the ring, the match became everyman for himself, like it was originally supposed to be.

Daniels and Pope locked up and began to grapple with one another, trying to gain advantage over the other, but finally, Pope whipped Daniels against the ropes. As Daniels came back, he tried to hit a clothesline, but Daniels slid under him, avoiding the hit, before he stood, up, jumped on the bottom rope, and springboarded off of it, grabbing Pope and hitting him with a DDT.

This continued for a few minutes, until Young made his way back into the ring, and the three squared off, hitting both of their respective opponents with different moves.

Finally, nearing the end of the contest, Pope was on the top turnbuckle, going for an axhandle slam on Young, when Daniels ran into him and knocked him off the top rope and to the ground by the ring.

He then faced Young again and the two exchanged blows until Young tried to set Daniels up for a big move, but Daniels pushed him off before hitting him and with a bodyslam.

The Fallen Angel then set him up and hit him with the Angels Wings, before he jumped to the turnbuckle and flipped off, hitting the BME.

He quickly went for the cover and the ref counted the pin. However, as the ref reached two, The Pope came back in and dropkicked Daniels in the face. The force of the kick sent him flying backwards and out of the ring under the ropes.

The Pope quickly capitalized, hitting the DDE on Young and covered the champion himself, as the referee counted to three. The Pope quickly grabbed his title and rolled out of the ring, celebrating, as Daniels came back in, and, seeing that Pope had just won, slammed his fist against the mat and threw his head back, groaning in frustration.

The cameras then went backstage where Christy Hemme was standing backstage with Bobby Lashley who said he couldn't wait until for the match that night and, while he hoped that AJ gave Angle what was coming to him, he wasn't going to let it happen at his expense. He hyped up the talent of the other competitors, but reminded Christy that he was a stand out in both wrestling and MMA, so he was more than qualified to be a favorite in this match. But, no one seemed to remember him when talking about it. So tonight, he planned to go out there and make sure no one forgotten him ever again.

Then, it was time to kick of the Gauntlet match for the Knockout title. Taz and Mike informed the viewers at home that, as champion, Angelina automatically became the last competitor to enter.

To start the match, Roxxi took on Alissa Flash. Roxxi pinned the knockout and Daffney came out to take her place as Flash stormed to up the ramp.

While the two competitors in the ring exchanged shots, cameras showed Val stopping Flash by the entrance to the heel tunnel for a reaction to the match. The eliminated knockout went on a rant about being treated like a doormat since she got there, although she had scratched and clawed since she got there, and certain little sisters of some of the originals shows up and gets a title match in a few weeks.

"I'm so sick of all of this! Sick of the politics keeping me at the bottom because I don't know the right people! Well, no more! I quit!" She screamed, before storming to the back, pushing officials and other shocked bystanders out of her way.

Back in the ring, Roxxi pinned yet another knockout, eliminating Daffney from the match.

The next knockout was ODB, who made quick work of the tired Roxxi. Tara came out and fought back and forth with ODB, and although the two battled valiantly, Tara pinned ODB.

In a blind rage, ODB attacked the former Diva, making her easy pickins' for Hamada, who quickly hit Tara with a Hama-Chan-Cutter and pinned her.

Next out, however, was arguably the most dominate Knockout in the company: Awesome Kong. Although Hamada held her own, she finally fell victim to the Awesome Bomb and was eliminated.

Finally, the champion, Angelina Love, made her way to the ring. The winner of the next pinfall would walk away the TNA Knockout Champion. Kong beat Angelina all over the ring, proving her dominance.

Suddenly, the Beautiful People came running out to the ring, jumping on the apron, forcing the referee to focus entirely on them.

Then, out of the back came Booker T, much to the surprise of Taz and Mike.

"Booker T? What in the world is he doing out here?" Mike yelled, as the self proclaimed King slid into the ring and sucker-punched Kong in the gut. He then bounced against the ropes and hit her with a Scissors King.

After the deed was done, the Beautiful People also retreated up the ramp, allowing the referee to turn back to the two knockouts in the ring.

He saw Love pinning Kong and counted to three, thus allowing Angelina to retain her title. Booker helped her out of the ring and to the back, as Taz and Mike looked on, shocked.

"What…what just happened?" Taz asked, as Mike shook his head.

"Your guess is as good as mine Taz. I have no idea what that was all about. But, yet again, Angelina Love retains her title under…suspicious circumstances to say the least.

As Kong made her way backstage, the jumbotron showed Christy standing by with Matt Morgan. Morgan talked about how excited he was to get a chance at the title again. He discussed how four of the greatest athletes in the business today were competing for the most coveted prize in the industry. He admitted that as of late, the match had seemed to be focused on the rivalry between Angle and Styles.

He wasn't bitter about that and it really didn't bother him that he hadn't gotten as much air time. He figured that would mean that the element of surprise would be on his side and that was definitely a good thing.

Then, it was time for the 4-Way dance for the tag titles. Team 3D came out first, followed by Beer Money, The British Invasion, and finally the champs, The Motor City Machineguns.

Shelley looked fairly distracted and his eyes, which were normally full of humor and laughter, or as of late, hate and anger, were dull, as though he had went through a trying week, which he had.

He still hadn't heard from Cayden, and as much as he tried to push that out of his mind, he couldn't. Sabin smacked him lightly on the chest as they got onto the apron, reminding him to get his head in the game as he kicked things off with Brutus Magnus.

The two battled and Magnus tagged Williams in and the two shortly doubled teamed Sabin, until he slid under them and ran towards Alex, who wasn't exactly reaching for his partner.

"Alex!" Chris yelled, causing Alex to shake his head to the sides, as if trying to rid it of cobwebs and looked at his tag partner, somewhat ashamed as he took the tag.

"Get your head in the game, bro." He muttered just loud enough for Alex to hear, as he went into the ring and faced off against Brother Ray, who had made a blind tag on Williams.

The two squared off, but Alex kept on getting caught on mistakes. He went to try to swing the momentum and hit a dropkick, but miscalculated and missed the shot, thus giving Brother Ray a great opening to take control.

Sabin sighed and hit the top turnbuckle angrily at his partner. It was clear that his head wasn't in the game. And he knew why too. He was thinking about Cayden, which frustrated the Detroit Native to no end. There was nothing that could be done about it at this point in time, so Alex just needed to suck it up and get them out of this match without getting himself or Chris hurt.

Alex finally managed to get some momentum, after leap-frogging over a charging Bubba Ray, and then going to his corner, tagging in Sabin, whose head was much more in the game than his.

"'Lex, focus. We have to win." He said quietly to his partner as he got in the ring.

He Irish Whipped the larger man into the corner, where Roode tagged himself in and faced off with one half of the tag team champions.

The teams went through a mixture of people in the ring, but eventually, Chris Sabin and James Strom found themselves in the middle of the six-sided ring, fighting for Gold.

After hitting a big suplex, Storm went to connect with the Last Call Superkick, but Sabin ducked out of the way and the Beer Money member took out the referee instead.

The competitors looked on in shock as this happened, until they all realized simultaneously that the rule book was out the window and the wrestlers rushed into the ring and a brawl started.

Sabin ran towards Williams and took him out with a kick to the face, while Storms and Roode double teamed on Brother Devon, who had came into the ring as Roode had.

Shelley ran into the ring, looked over his shoulder and saw Brother Ray and Magnus brawling on the outside. He quickly springboard over the ropes, effectively taking out the two men on the outside.

As all this was going on, Booker T and Scott Steiner came running down the ramp with Sharmell following behind them. Oddly, they attacked everyone but Team 3D until they finally got their sites set on the Guns.

Shelley managed to fight them off as Sabin came flying over the top rope and took out Booker while Steiner and Shelley squared off yet again.

Suddenly, Chris Daniels and Samoa Joe came running out to the ring, and attacked Booker and Steiner, pulling them off the Guns and running them up the ramp and backstage.

Shelley and Sabin took a moment to get their bearings back and then finally stood up amongst the teams that were still brawling. Sabin rolled back into the ring to take care of Storm and Magnus, who were currently the only men fighting in the ring.

Shelley was about to join the rumble between Team 3D, Williams, and Roode, when suddenly, Sharmell caught him with a low blow, taking him down.

Suddenly, a woman jumped over the barricade, her hair tucked into a toboggan and sunglasses on, a sling holding her left arm in place.

"What is…security, hello! Do your job!" Taz yelled, as the person pulled the toboggan and sunglasses off with her good arm, revealing herself to be none other than Cayden Daniels.

"Whoa! Taz, its Cayden Daniels!" Mike shouted in excitement, as Taz nodded in agreement.

"And, boy, she does _not_ look happy." He added.

At first, when Sharmell saw Cayden, a look of pure fear covered her face before she realized that Cayden still had but one good arm. She smiled evilly before she got into the redhead's face.

Cayden glared at her. "Keep your nasty hands off of my boyfriend." She demanded, as Sharmell smirked back.

"And what are _you _going to do if I don't?" She asked, before she reared back and smacked Cayden across the face. Cayden's head snapped to the side before she faced Sharmell and glared at her.

Sharmell narrowed her eyes. "That's what I thought. Worthless peon." She hissed before turning around and walking away from Cayden.

As she did so, Cayden slipped the sling off and began to spin her left arm around, showing everyone that her collarbone was healed. She got a smile showing she had evil intentions in mind as Sabin, who had gotten out of the ring to check on his partner, winked at her and stood in Sharmell's way.

He smiled down at "the Queen" before he pointed towards Cayden. "You might wanna turn around."

She did, and was met with a vicious spear, delivered by none other than Cayden Daniels. Cayden sent a quick thanks to Christian's best friend, Edge, who had taught her how to make a Spear hurt like no other. Afterward, she pinned her down and hit her with a flurry of lefts and rights.

Chris and Alex, who was now back on his feet, watched in slight shock as Cayden, who had been on the sidelines for so long, wailed on her victim until Jeff Jarrett jumped over the barrier too and grabbed Cayden around the waist, pulling her off of Sharmell.

"Alright Sugar. That's enough. You made your point." He stated, as he half-carried, half-drug his daughter away.

"Stay away from my family, skank!" She yelled at Sharmell, before she glanced over at the Guns who were still watching the interaction.

"What are you doing? Wrestle!" She yelled at them, before Jeff sat her down and the two hurried backstage.

At that, the two Detroit Natives ran into the ring, as Shelley dropkicked Roode off of the apron before he clothesline Magnus over the top rope, cleaning out the ring.

Sabin again ducked the Last Call Superkick and countered with a German suplex before the Guns set Storm up and hit him with the Made in Detroit.

Sabin quickly covered him as Shelley ran interference on Team 3D with a Leap of Faith (No Handed Springboard Suicide dive over the top rope) to keep them from getting into the ring as the recently revived ref started the count.

1…2…3. The Guns retained their titles.

Sabin got on his knees and looked up towards the sky, exhaling in relief, before he was handed his belt by the referee. Alex rolled into the ring next to him and took his belt as well.

They stood and held their titles up, before Alex quickly rolled out of the ring and up the ramp, no doubt to find his girlfriend, while Chris celebrated in the ring a little bit more before he followed his partner.

On the jumbotron, Jeff was shown quickly walking Cayden backstage to the locker room, no doubt to keep her from running into anyone from the Mafia.

As they walked down the hall, Christy ran up beside them, shoving a microphone in Cayden's face.

"Cayden! Cayden! What was that? Are you okay now? Are you healed?" He asked, as she smirked.

"You were watching what happened out there Christy. What do you think?"

With that, Jeff pushed her into the Gun's locker room and followed, closing the door in Christy's face.

He waited a few moments before he motioned towards the door. "I think the vultures are gone now. I'm going to wait outside until you get done in here." He said, before hugging her.

"Thanks Poppa Jay. For everything."

He shook his head. "Anything for you Sugar." He kissed her on the top of the head before he left the room.

Jeremy Borash was walking through the hallway with a camera crew, until he finally found his way to the Main Event Mafia locker room.

"Okay, now let's see if we can get the man out here," JB said to the crew, himself, no one in particular, before tentatively knocking on the door. Seconds later, the door opened slightly and the head of Kevin Nash would poke its way through.

"Yeah, JB?" Kevin started, allowing him to say what he had to say.

"Oh hey, Kevin, um. I need to interview… Kurt. Is that okay? Is he inside? Can you get him out here?" JB asked quickly, hoping he wouldn't be getting reamed over it. Kevin paused for a minute, then briefly nodded his eyebrows, before retreating back inside the room and closing the door. An audible call of "Kurt, it's JB!" could be heard coming from the big man. Seconds later, the door would fully open this time, with Angle appearing and stepping out.

"Interview time?" Angle asked, getting right to the point.

"Yeah, pretty much," JB replied, to which Kurt closed the door behind him and looked at the smaller man with a calm look on his face.

"Okay, let's begin with your Main Event Mafia running around all over the place. We saw Booker T attack Awesome Kong of all people in the TNA Knockout title gauntlet match, and now Booker and Scott Steiner tried to get involved in the World Tag Team title match, to no avail. I don't know if I missed anything, but to my knowledge, there were no Mafia members in either match. What's going on?" JB questioned him. Angle didn't seem too perplexed about being put on the spot, however.

"That's right. None of the talents in either match as of today are part of the Main Event Mafia. I'm actually glad you noticed that. Proves you're pretty smart. It would be even smarter if you realized that there's no way I'm gonna spill my secrets," Angle replied, quickly backpedaling the surprising compliment to Borash. "For all you know, someone that the TNA fans, and especially a certain group, think they know and trust, could actually have worked out a deal with the Main Event Mafia. Or I could just be creating misdirection and blowing smoke. The truth is you don't know. And you're not gonna know until it's time for you and all of TNA to know. So stop trying to pry Mafia secrets out of the Godfather, because even though we go back, JB, that's just not gonna happen."

"Okay, so what about what happened with the attempted interference in the middle of the Guns match?"

"I thought you were gonna ask me, about my World Heavyweight Championship match," Kurt quickly cut in rather than allow JB to go further with his question. "I have the table set to make history tonight. Not only will I become the first ever five-time TNA World Heavyweight Champion, I will win the first ever three-out-of-nine-falls match in the history of TNA. This TNA mecca pay-per-view is called Bound for Glory. And that's very appropriate, because after this night, there will be no doubts that Kurt Angle deserves all the glory that can be had in TNA and then the ability to craft out even more glory."

"You can't really be that confident, Kurt, I mean, that's just ridiculous," Borash interrupted. "Don't you even have any idea who you're up against? You've got Matt Morgan, big seven foot tall Blueprint, who took you to the limit last year at Bound for Glory. You've got the Boss, Bobby Lashley, the two-sport superstar, who, if you remember, he actually came to TNA because he wanted to face guys like you. Then you've got AJ Styles, the current champion, the Phenomenal One… and he wants your head on a silver platter. All these guys are crowd favorites, but you can expect to be booed, because a lot of people feel like you are bad for TNA."

"Let me ask you, JB. Who drove AJ Styles and the Motor City Machineguns to their tears just by firing Christopher Daniels? Who beat Samoa Joe at _No Surrender_? Who qualified for this match by going through not one, not two, but three, of the toughest guys here in TNA week after week? Who has won every match he's been in for the last two months?" Angle asked, pausing to take in JB's silence. He knew the man knew the answer to that question perfectly but wouldn't be willing to admit it.

"That's what I thought. Now, as for me being bad for TNA according to fans along with a certain group? Well, I disagree. The way I see it, AJ Styles has been bad for TNA ever since he became champion." JB opened his mouth to speak, possibly to object, but Angle quickly put a hand up to cut him off.

"I know you're about to put him over as the consummate champion, JB. But let me explain. Four and a half years ago. Different company, different arena, different ring, A flying pipsqueak took my World Heavyweight title in a match with multiple people in it," Angle pointed out, eluding to part early 2006 of his WWE days. "As champion the little masked boy often talked about 'dedication' and 'honor', but all that title reign did was start the complete humiliation of an entire wrestling family. Fast forward to last year's _No Surrender_. Another fly boy, AJ Styles, took my TNA World Heavyweight Championship in a match with multiple people in it. And all that's come of everything surrounding his title reign is some coattail-riding jailbait ginger slut who nobody had ever even heard of until four months ago becoming the center of the universe here in TNA."

"I don't know if you're trying to get yourself killed, but I'm not willing to die with you. So you may wanna look around when you talk abou-"

"Look, I'm not saying I don't respect the talent of my opponents tonight," Kurt interrupted JB, again ignoring his train of thought. "I mean, how could I not respect their abilities in the ring? Matt Morgan and Bobby Lashley are two of the most athletic big men in the history of this business. They're both hungry competitors who clearly have their sights set very high up on the food chain. And just because TNA's hot new orphan stepdaughter hasn't wrapped them arounnd her finger doesn't mean they can't walk in tonight and become champion. Speaking of champions, what can I say about AJ Styles? In spite of how horrible his title reign's been for TNA, he's a pretty spectacular athlete and a determined little guy. People do call him Phenomenal for a reason." Just then, Angle's face found a more intense glint to it.

"But that's where the praise stops. Because I've beaten Matt Morgan before. In fact, he isn't the first athletic big man I've beaten, and neither he nor Lashley will be the last. And unlike either one, I've been a world champion. 13 times. AJ Styles has been champion now for 13 months, but he knows I'm capable of beating him to a pulp. And after everything I've had to go through to get to this point just because some redhead got her arm in a sling, I'm in a mood to kill. Every, last, one of them. And when Kurt Angle gets on a mission, people get circles wrestled around them. Including my three opponents in this match. Which means that tonight, the TNA World Heavyweight title is going back into the hands of the only true wrestling god this industry has ever seen. And the Main Event Mafia will be celebrating, all night long. Now if you'll excuse me," he finished, opening the door, "I have a match to prepare for."

"Wait!" JB called as Kurt started back into the locker room. "Kurt, what about Cayden coming back and sending a message at the expense of one of your run-ins? Care to comment on that!"

"Who cares?" Kurt replied from the other side, slamming the door shut on Borash. The man looked clearly perplexed at the calmness and audacity of Angle as he turned to the camera.

"Wow," was all JB could say in the end.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

*Back in the Gun's Locker Room; during the interview*

Cayden inhaled deeply before audibly exhaling and twirled her hair around her finger as she shuffled her feet.

A few minutes later, Alex swung the door open and stepped inside quickly, but stopped instantly when he saw Cayden.

"Hey." He said, quietly, as she smiled weakly at him.

"Hi." She replied, walking over to him, tears brimming as she stood in front of him.

Alex looked at her sorrowfully. "I'm sorry." The honesty in his was voice undeniable.

She nodded while biting her bottom lip. "Me too." She whispered, as he smiled at her and gently wrapped her in a hug.

She allowed herself to melt into his arms as he hugged her tightly, putting his face in her hair and breathing her in. Although it had been just at a week since he had talked to her, it was one of the worst weeks of his life that Alex did not want to relive, ever.

"I'm sorry I left." She said quietly. "It's just, it was AJ and…"

He shhhhsed her before she could continue. "Shh. It's okay. I understand. I knew you'd be mad and that I can handle, but you just leaving…not so much. Just make sure if I ever make you mad again, which I'm sure I will, that we at least try to talk it out before you up and leave. Not talking to you for a week is not my idea of fun."

She nodded as he pulled her back slightly before bending his head down to meet her lips with his own, tangling one hand in her hair as he kept his other arm around her waist, keeping her tightly against him.

After a few minutes of this, Sabin came in the locker room, rolling his eyes at the couple.

"Geez. Get a room." He muttered, as the two broke the kiss and Alex glared at his tag team partner.

"We _had_ a room till you walked in." He informed Sabin, as Cayden slapped him lightly on the chest, nonverbally telling him to be nice, before Sabin looked thoughtfully at Cayden.

"We cool?" He asked, as she nodded.

"Like the other side of the pillow."

Sabin smiled widely at this before putting his hand on his hip and moving his head to the side.

"Think you can pry yourself away from Alex long enough to give me a hug?" He asked, as Cayden shook her head vigorously and snuggled closer to Alex.

"Ew, no. You're all sweaty." She said, crinkling her nose, causing Sabin to sigh and roll his eyes before pointing to Alex.

"So is he." He pointed out, as Cayden smiled brilliantly at him and started towards him, only to be held back by Alex, who shook his head and refused to let her go.

She sighed and stomped her foot. "Alex." She whined before he quickly kissed her again and reluctantly lowered his arms. She then sprinted to Chris and practically launched herself into him, as he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around.

He set her down after spinning around twice then squeezed her tightly.

"Thank God you're back Cay. Alex is such a whiny brat when you aren't around."

"Missed you too Sabes." She said laughingly, as he released his grip on her. Alex instantly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her lean her back against his chest.

"Guys. Not trying to rain on the parade, but, Cay, is your shoulder a hundred percent? I mean, I know you wanted to kick Sharmell's jabroni butt all over the arena tonight, but, are you sure you're good enough to be back?" Sabin asked concerned.

Alex mentally kicked himself. He had been so excited about having Cayden back he hadn't even taken her injury into account.

"Crap, Cayden, I…"

She rolled her eyes at the Detroit Natives before sighing. "Guys, seriously, I've been ticked and anxious to get back to action, but I'm not stupid. The shoulder is fine. I had my normal doctor in Orlando check it Monday at my appointment before I left and he cleared me. Then, me and Poppa Jay got a second opinion in Nashville just to be on the safe side. He said I was good to go too. I was just wearing the sling to get the drop on Sharmell." She explained, as Alex raised an eyebrow at her.

"You sure you're at a hundred percent?" He asked, earning another eyeroll.

"Do you want me to get you a doctor's note?" She questioned pointedly, as he shook his head before resting his chin on top of her head while she rubbed his arms comfortingly.

"Babe. You need to go get showered and I have to go see my brothers. You know how they get. Plus, I've got to go give 'em my, 'I wuv ew' face to keep from getting in trouble for leaving and not saying goodbye."

Alex nodded. "Yeah. They were pretty upset about that." He commented, as she shook her head.

"You have _no_ idea. They called me once a day and then called Poppa Jay like twice a day to check on me. It's ridiculous."

Sabin chuckled. "It's just cause they love ya." He stated the obvious, causing her to nod.

"I know. But I gotta head that way." She said, slowly pulling away from Alex, who grabbed one of her hands and kept her from walking away.

"Casanova. I've got to go before they start freaking. I don't want AJ to lose focus from his match." She explained, causing him to frown.

"I don't think you should be walking around back here by yourself. If the Maf…" He started, causing Sabin to shake his head.

"Dude. You are like the least observant person I've ever met. Jeff's outside waiting to walk her to the other guys' locker room." Sabin explained, as Alex walked to the door, stuck his head outside, and, spotting Jeff, smiled and nodded.

"She'll be right out." He said. Jeff nodded in response, not in any big hurry. Alex disappeared back into the room and hugged Cayden to him again.

"Alright. I'm gonna hurry up and shower and then I'll be right over to the locker room, okay?" He asked, as she nodded against him.

He kissed her once more, resting his forehead on hers. "I love you."

She smiled up at him. "Love you too." She said, smiling, before she turned and left the room, walking over to Jeff, who hung his arm over her shoulders and led her down the hallway.

"Everything okay?" He asked, as she nodded and grin widely.

"Everything's great." She informed him.

"And the shoulder?" He questioned, as she smiled widely.

"Fantastic."

This earned a grin out of the "King of the Mountain," who pulled her closer to him, rubbing her arm. "Ready to see your brothers now? I've seriously gotten like ten voicemails and 20 text messages from AJ since you attacked Sharmell. My phone started vibrating as you jumped the barricade and it hasn't stopped yet." He told her, slightly annoyed that Chris and AJ didn't think he could take care of Cayden.

She rolled her eyes. "They act like I was a prisoner of war instead of in Nashville you."

He chuckled. "I know. I was just thinking the same thing." He told her as they reached the outside of AJ, Chris, and Joe's locker room. Jeff knocked five times quickly before opening the door slightly.

"AJ. It's me and Ca.."

Jeff didn't get finished with his sentence, however, before the door swung open and Cayden was pulled into the room and wrapped in a bone crushing hug by AJ.

"Munchkin, don't you ever leave like that again, you hear me? You scared me half to death!" He scolded, as she nodded against him.

"I missed you Bubby." She said. He kissed her on the top of the head and hugged her tighter, resting his forehead atop her head.

"I missed you too Sis. Now, is your shoulder okay or did you just go do something stupid?" He asked, as she rolled her eyes and groaned.

"It's great Supes. I'm golden." She answered honestly.

Suddenly, Chris Daniels and Joe came into the room laughing. Although Daniels had lost earlier, he was still in a pretty good mood after getting a few good shots in on Steiner in the back and he had heard the Guns' music, so he knew they had won. He hadn't been near a monitor, though, and had no idea that Cayden was there.

When he saw her he smiled hugely and ran up to her, picking her up and spinning her around before hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"I missed ya Short Stack." He said, smiling warmly at her, before he pulled her back and looked her over.

"Cay, where's your sling?" He asked, as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you not see the beat down I just gave Sharmell? I don't need it anymore." She said excitedly, expecting her brother to be happy. However, instead, he smacked her upside the head.

"What were you thinking Cayden? The Mafia could have gotten to you! And, just because you don't need the sling doesn't mean you're good to wrestle or fight again." He scolded.

She was about to defend herself when Joe walked over and pulled her away from Chris and hugged her.

"Dude. Don't hit Skinny Mini. She isn't dumb. I'm sure she was cleared to wrestle or Jeff wouldn't have let her do what she just did. And, Jeff was with her. He wasn't going to let anyone near her." Joe said, as Cayden shot a look of gratitude up at him before AJ came over and put his hand on Cayden's shoulder.

He had just been looking towards the monitor when he saw the end of the X-Division title match. Amazing Red go for a cross-body on Homicide, but was caught in mid-air and thrown over the ropes. Then Suicide had attempted a big DDT, but Homicide reversed into a suplex before hitting the Gringo killer on him, getting the win and keeping the X-Division title.

"Wanna walk with me to the tunnel?" He asked, as she nodded and smiled at him.

"Of course Supes. Let's do this." She said, as he left the room and started down the hall, shaking his arms at his sides, bouncing down the hallway as he came close to the tunnel, the others following closely behind.

"AJ! AJ!" JB yelled as he ran after the champ, camera man mere steps behind. He looked towards Cayden and was about to ask her something, but she merely shook her head and motioned towards AJ, letting the backstage interviewer know that it was her big brothers time and to focus on him.

"AJ, you're about to go out to the ring and, on the biggest stage of the year, defend your title in arguably the toughest match of your career. What are you thoughts of the night as a whole and, of course, your title defense, which is just moments away?"

AJ nodded to the announcer, the focus clear in his features, but he didn't seem annoyed by the fact he had been pulled from his pre-match thoughts.

"Well, JB, the show has been fantastic, just like Bound for Glory always is. I mean, let's face it, it's the biggest show of the year for TNA. Don't believe me? There are a ton of celebrities in attendance tonight. I saw AJ Hawk and Aaron Rodgers of the Green Bay Packers, Chipper Jones, Sean William Scott, some of the Tampa Bay Rays, a few Marlins, and I believe I saw Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Jeffery Dean Morgan, and the rest of the Supernatural cast here as well."

This led to Cayden squealing and jumping a few times before Daniels grabbed her arm and calmed her down. She cringed at the camera before nodding at AJ, letting him know she would control herself so he could continue.

"Anyway, I, along with all the boys in the back, do not want to disappoint the fans at this show of all places. And, it's clear from the matches tonight that everyone else feels the same. And, we all know that Hogan is coming sometime soon and he's probably watching right now, and must be impressed."

"How could he not be? I mean, O.A.R. owned tonight during their performance. If you don't already have their CD, buy it. It's well worth the thirteen bucks." He said, throwing in a plug for the band that had provided the theme for the pay-per-view."

"Then, you have Sarita and Taylor rocking it with a win over the Beautiful People. Then, the Global Championship match. I mean, of course, it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but it was an awesome match nonetheless and all those guys should hold their heads high for a match that very well could have stolen the show." He complimented, shooting a glance up at Daniels, who had a bittersweet smile on his face.

"The Knockout match was good. Those ladies are tough. But Angelina won't hold the title for long now that a certain red headed knockout is back." He shot a sideways glance over to his kid sister, who smiled warmly at him.

"The tag team match was…wow. Those four teams are, hands down, the best tag teams in the industry today and to get to see them all duke it out tonight...that match is going to be on a lot of "Best of" DVDs, I can tell you that much. And, of course, the outcome was the one I wanted, which made it even better. The best part of that match though, was that my little sister showed back up and shut Sharmell up. And, she's back at a hundred percent, which is awesome." He said, pulling her into a side hug.

"I didn't really get a good chance to watch the X-Division match, because I was preppin' for my match, but what I saw was high-flying and exciting. And, while Homicide may be seven different kinds of crazy, he's a great wrestler and it's going to take a lot to get that title from him." He said, before he sighed and got a more serious look on his face.

"Now, it's main event time. And, three of the toughest guys I've ever had to get into the ring with are coming after me and my title." He smirked.

"And that's fine. Matter of fact, I wouldn't have it any other way. Last week, it was brought up that this is the house that I built. I don't know if I'd go that far, but I do want to go down in the books as the greatest TNA Champion of all time. If I can pull out a win tonight, that'll definitely help my case. I've been the champ for over a year. The belt almost feels like a part of me anymore. I can't lose it. I won't."

"And, that's not to say anything bad about my opponents tonight." He rolled his eyes quickly. "Well, at least two of them. Lashely and Morgan are both tremendous athletes who I respect deeply. I haven't underestimated them and I know that either of them could walk out of this building with my title. So, may the better man win amongst the three of us."

"And that leads us to Kurt Angle." He said, no one missing the drop of an octave in his voice as he practically growled the name.

"Angle, the same guy who perpetrated the attack on my baby sister and cost her the Knockout Title and two months of her career. The guy who won't stop coming after Cayden. The man who broke Jeff's Jarrett's ankle and is single handedly trying to ruin this company and everything myself and the other originals helped build from the ground up."

He looked into the camera as if it was Angle himself. "Kurt Angle, you made a big mistake when you picked a fight with me. You made a bigger mistake when you started trying to tear TNA apart from the ground up. And then, you made the biggest mistake of your life. You put your hands on my baby sister, my munchkin." He said possessively.

"You said earlier that TNA had become about Cayden since my title reign. We both know that's not true, but if it was, you know as well as I do that you caused that by doing what you did. And, while TNA isn't about Cayden, my match tonight is. I'm dedicating the beatdown I'm about to give you to her. See, Angle, you should have made sure you took me completely out, made sure I was dead before you touched her, because now, until one of us stops breathing, I'm going to keep hunting you down like the dog you are and making you pay. And, if you don't think I can Kurt, just remember who called me the Prince of Phenomenal first. You."

He chuckled without humor. "Maybe you should have remembered that before you messed with Cayden Kurt. But, don't worry, I'm going to remind you tonight, because it's time to fly."

With that, AJ walked off camera, with Cayden, Daniels, Jeff, and Joe following behind.

As they reached the tunnel's entrance and Lashely's music hit, AJ got on one knee and began to pray. He stayed there during the entire entrance, but, as Morgan's music came on, someone placed a hand on his shoulder and he could sense them squat beside him.

Soon, Cayden's voice filled his ears as she softly recited the 121st Psalm.

"I will lift up my eyes to the hills— From whence comes my help? My help comes from the Lord, who made heaven and earth."

"He will not allow your foot to be moved; He who keeps you will not slumber. Behold, He who keeps Israel shall neither slumber nor sleep."

"The Lord is your keeper; The Lord is your shade at your right hand. The sun shall not strike you by day, nor the moon by night."

"The Lord shall preserve you from all evil; He shall preserve your soul. The Lord shall preserve your going out and your coming in from this time forth, and even forevermore. Amen."

She looked over at AJ and smiled at him, as he smiled back before they both stood up and he wrapped her in a hug.

"Good luck out there Supes." She said, kissing his cheek, as Angle's music hit and AJ took a deep breath and nodded, before flipping his hood up and walking further up the tunnel and waiting.

Cayden stood watching her older brother, her nerves on overload until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Alex, his hair still wet from the shower, showing his hurry to be with Cayden. He smiled weakly down at her and pulled her into a hug as he kissed her on the top of the head

"Let's get back to the locker room and watch the match." He suggested, as she nodded. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and he lifted the hand to his chest, pulling her closer to him.

She smiled warmly as she leaned into him and allowed him to lead her to the locker room, the others following.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

The match was a war to say the least. Not one of the four men had an ounce of quit in them and they showed it and proved to the world why they were in the hunt for the title.

AJ had his sights set on Angle the whole time, but Lashely, not wanting the match to be about the feud between AJ and Angle, but instead about the Title, got to AJ before he could get to Angle, thus pitting the Olympic Gold Medalist with the DNA of TNA; Matt Morgan.

Eventually, Morgan hit Angle with a Carbon Footprint, earning himself the first pinfall as Lashely and Styles fought outside the ring.

He then hit a Hellavator on Angle, but before he could capitalize with a pin, Lashely pulled him off and hit him with a Full Nelson slam, setting him up for a spear, thus earning himself a pinfall.

As "The Boss" turned around, the Olympic Gold Medalist caught him with the Angle Slam, getting a pin.

Afterward, Lashely fought with Morgan from there, while Styles finally got his hands on Angle. He waited on the apron until Angle got to his feet, then hit him with a Flying Forearm. He hit Angle with a fury of left and rights, before he got him up and hit him with the Styles Clash.

He got the pin, despite being almost broken up by Lashely.

The men all continued to battle. Angle eventually earned another pin when he made Morgan tap to the Ankle Lock and Styles earned another one after hitting a Pele Kick, then a 450 Springboard, which he calls a "Superman on Morgan.

The count was then Styles-2, Angle-2, Lashely-1, and Morgan-1. The match was going full force, with all the competitors hammering at one another.

In the melee, the referee inadvertently got knocked down when AJ ducked out of the way of Angle when he attempted to hit him with a clothesline.

With the referee down, the competitors continued to attack one another. Lashely and Morgan ended up brawling on the outside of the ring, leaving Angle and a fired up Styles alone in the ring.

AJ instantly began the assault, hitting shot after shot on Angle, eventually knocking him outside the ring. Morgan rolled back in after disposing of Lashley, and he and AJ began to exchange blows.

Angle grabbed a chair from under the ring and rolled back inside. He stalked up behind AJ, who had just cleared the ring of Morgan, and lifted the chair up, as though to hit the champ. When AJ turned around, however, he saw the hit coming and dropkicked the chair into Angle's face, thus taking the Olympic Gold Medalist out.

AJ walked over to Angle and picked up the chair, anger and hate flashing in his eyes. He glared down at the man who had tried to tear his family apart and had been attempting to take everything that AJ cared about from him.

He held the chair above his head and prepared to come down on Angle, who was slowly making his way to his feet. Suddenly, Angelina Love came running down from the tunnel and grabbed the chair AJ was holding, keeping him from swinging it at Angle.

"What is she doing? She has no reason to be out here!" Mike exclaimed.

The champion turned around, ripping the chair from Love, who was standing on the apron now. He glared at her and started yelling at her, asking the Knockout Champ what she was doing.

Angelina started yelling back at AJ, refusing to move off the apron.

The crowd erupted in cheers as Cayden Daniels sprinted to the ring and pulled Angelina's legs out from under her, causing her head to smack against the apron. She then picked her up and threw her into the safety barrier before kicking her repeatedly.

She was about to pick her up again when Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne came out to the ring as well, pulling the former Champion off of their leader. Cayden, however, had enough pent up aggression that she merely glared at them, before smacking the taste out of both of their mouths. They looked at her in shock before they started backing up the ramp, Cayden urging them on with punches and kicks.

Back at the ring, Lashley and Morgan were fighting amongst themselves outside the ring. They were fighting beside the ramp and made it halfway up the ramp, being so focused on the other that they hadn't seen Angelina or Cayden come out to ringside, except for a passing glance.

In the ring, AJ turned his attention back to Angle, who was now on his feet. AJ's face was full of conflict as he tried to decide what to do, while holding the chair in a threatening stance.

Angle stood still, knowing any sudden movements might cause the champion to take a swing at his head, effectively decapitating him. Out of the corner of his eye, the Godfather saw the referee slowly making his way to his feet.

Angle quickly reached up and smacked his hand against the chair, causing a loud noise, and fell to the ground, clutching his head, as AJ looked at him like he'd lost his mind, until he saw the referee grab the chair from him and signal for the bell.

The ring announcer grabbed a microphone to inform the audience at the zone what had happened. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as a result of a disqualification, the referee has taken a pinfall away from AJ Styles, taking his pinfall total down to one."

"WHAT!" AJ screamed, as he ran over to the referee, trying to clear his name and explain that he had done nothing wrong.

While arguing with the ref, Angle snuck up behind AJ and rolled him up, grabbing his tights. The referee quickly hit the mat, and, not seeing that Angle had a handful of AJ's tights, started the count.

1. Lashley and Morgan both heard the count start and started sprinting to the ring, not wanting the match to end.

2.

3. New TNA World's Heavyweight Champion.

Kurt fell to his knees in victory, while Morgan and Lashley, who had just slid under the bottom ropes, hit the mat angrily and dejectedly, before slowly making their way up the ramp.

AJ merely set up on his knees, shocked while Angelina slowly rolled into the ring and walked over to Angle, helping him to his feet. He looked at her and they both grinned before Angle grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her passionately.

The audience gasped in shock, as Mike and Taz shared bewildered expressions.

"What. The. Hell?" Taz asked, as Mike shook his head.

"I guess we know why Angelina Love came out here. Everything makes sense now. Love's initial attack on Cayden, her discussion of how the former champion doesn't respect legends, The Beautiful People started a brawl so the security would be drawn away from Cayden's door, Booker's interference in the Knockout Championship match. Everything fits now." Mike said, the puzzle pieces clicking in his head.

AJ looked shocked at everything that had happened and was happening. As Angle and Love broke their kiss, the two men's eyes met and Angle flashed an arrogant smirk at the now former champion.

AJ felt his blood boil and before he realized what he was doing, he jumped up, ripped Angle back from the Knockout Champion and started punching him repeatedly.

Love tried to pull AJ off and when that didn't work, was about to hit him with a low-blow, when Cayden came rushing to the ring for a third time that night. She tackled Love to the ground and the two began rolling around the ring and finally rolled out of it.

It was a pure cat fight, with the classic hair pulling, scratching, etc. The two wanted nothing more than to tear the other limb from limb. Finally, TNA officials separated the two Knockouts and AJ and Angle, who were still fighting in the ring.

Angle and Love reunited on the ramp, both taunting their title belts, as Cayden rolled back into the ring, glaring at Angelina. AJ hung his head as the fact that he had just lost his title set in, and with that, Bound for Glory went off the air.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Alex drove down the road as he kept glancing at Cayden, who was in the passenger seat, out of the corner of his eye. He could see the tears building in her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hide them, and it broke his heart.

He was glad that his tag partner had went out with Taylor Wilde that night, thus making it just him and Cayden on the ride home, putting her in a situation where hopefully she would open up.

"Cay. What's going through your head honey?" He asked, but already knew the answer. Thanks to that idiot father of hers, Cayden was no doubt thinking that AJ would blame her for losing the title. At first he really hoped her mind wouldn't go down that road, but whenever she hardly spoke to anyone in the locker room after the P ay-Per-View, but merely asked Alex to take her home, he knew that's what was going on.

He mentally growled. If he ever saw her father, he was going to beat that man within an inch of his life and then some.

Cayden shook her head as she absentmindedly wiped at her eyes. "Nothing." She quietly whispered.

Alex sighed, as he reached across the shifter of his Mustang and grabbed her hand. "Hey." He said, causing her to look at him. "Talk to me." He urged, as she sighed and nodded.

"He's gonna blame me." She said, almost inaudibly, as she squeezed Alex's hand tighter and tears began to fall down her face.

Alex glanced over, and, seeing how upset his girlfriend was, he pulled the car over on the side of the road and threw it in park before getting out.

He got to the other side of the car quickly and opened up her door. She looked at him bewildered for a moment, before he leaned over, unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her out of the car so she was standing.

He instantly wrapped her in a hug, which she immediately reciprocated. She rested her head on his shoulder as he tucked her head under his chin, holding her tightly against him.

"Cay, he isn't going to blame you. He isn't your father." He said. At the mention of the deadbeat, he heard her take in a sharp breath and wrap her arms around him tigher, as if to make sure he wouldn't disappear as well.

"And neither am I. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I meant what I said at the hospital." He whispered soothingly, as he carded a hand through her hair.

She nodded against him as she continued to sniffle. He looked down and gently reached his hand to her face and wiped away some stray tears. She smiled weakly up at him before resting her head on his chest and sought comfort in his arms.

The two stayed like this until Alex was satisfied that his girlfriend had calmed down, which took a few minutes. Once he was content that she was alright, Alex gave Cayden a kiss then rested his forehead on hers. "Ready to go see your brothers now?"

She nodded slowly against him as he kissed her on the top of the head before he helped her back into the car.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

A while later, Cayden and Alex walked into the house, hand in hand. Having heard them pull in, Daniels was already waiting by the door.

"What took you so long?" He asked, then noticed that Cayden had been crying.

"Short Stack, why don't you go into the living room for a minute? We'll be right in." Daniels suggested, as Alex squeezed Cayden's hand tightly, letting her know he'd be right there, before he let go.

She nodded and hugged Chris before she walked into the other room. As soon as she was out of earshot, Daniels looked at Alex.

"What happened? Why is she upset? Did you do something?" He asked, his voice growing angrier at the last question as big brother mode set in.

"No. She uh, she thinks AJ is going to blame her for losing his title." He explained, as Daniels sighed. He had been worried that would happen to. He nodded before jerking his head towards the living room.

"Alright, why don't you go in there with her and I'm going to go into the kitchen and let AJ know what's going on." He explained, as Alex nodded and went into the living room, sitting next to Cayden and pulling her to his side.

A few minutes later, Daniels, Jeff, and Joe walked into the living room. Cayden got up and hugged her Poppa Jay and Fat Man before Daniels nodded to the kitchen.

"AJ wants to talk to you." He informed her, as she gulped. Jeff rolled his eyes at her.

"Sugar, we had this discussion at the hospital when he got hurt. Now go." He ordered. She sighed, unable to disobey her surrogate father, and walked into the kitchen, hanging her head.

As she stepped into the kitchen, she saw AJ sitting at the table, spinning his phone on the it. When he saw her walk in though, he stopped and looked at her sternly.

"Cayden Avery Daniels. Before we even get started, this better be the last time we ever have this conversation, understand me?" He asked, earning a nod from Cayden, who still refused to look up at him.

He turned in his seat to face her and sighed. "Cayden, do you really think that little of me?" He asked, causing her head to snap up and look at him.

"Wha…" She trailed off, shocked at his words as she wondered what he was getting at.

"Well, if you think I would hold what happened tonight against you and blame you for something that isn't your fault at all, then you obviously think I'm the same kind of guy your father is. And, if you're lumping me in with the likes of him, then you clearly must think I'm garbage like he is." He explained. Part of him felt bad, using the tough love approach on Cayden, but making Cayden believed that AJ doubted how she viewed him was the only solution he saw to her current mood.

Cayden's mouth moved up and down a few times, inaudibly, as though she was trying to find the words to say back to him, but couldn't.

He raised an eyebrow at her, not letting her off the hook that easily. "Well, do you think I'm like your father or not?" He asked, causing her to shake her head vigorously.

"No, of course not. He…he left me and broke promises to me and treated me like a worthless piece of crap."

"And, have I ever done any of those things to you?" AJ asked, as she shook her head again and more tears built in her eyes.

"Of course not. You're my Superman." She said quietly. Tears started rolling down her face as she looked down at her shuffling feet.

AJ stood up and walked over to her, lifting her chin up with his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"So, if I've never acted like your father before, why would I start now?" He asked, as she looked up at him, tears falling. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Kid, I will never, ever, treat you like that. You're my Munchkin for crying out loud. I'll always have your back and I know you'll always have mine. And, don't think for a second that what happened tonight is your fault or that I'm going to blame you for it."

"But you lost your title because…" She started, but AJ shook his head, cutting her off.

"Because of Angle and his dirty tactics and that's it. You did nothing wrong. This is just a setback, alright. I'm going to get my title back, you're going to get your title back, and more importantly, we're going to do it together, Supes and Munchkin versus the world."

"What about the others?" Cayden asked with a sarcastic smirk.

AJ chuckled. "They can help too I guess." He said, as he rested his forehead on top of her head.

"It's going to be okay Munchkin. Everything's going to work itself out. The titles, the Mafia…"

"Sting?" She asked, as AJ sighed, kicking himself for opening that can of worms.

He looked down at her and saw the hurt in her eyes, the need to believe that her "dad" would eventually show up, like he always did.

"I'm sure he'll get his head out of his butt soon enough. But, if he takes too much longer, me and the others will fly out to California and kick some sense into his paint-wearing little butt." AJ said, earning a chuckle from Cayden.

"Thanks Supes. I'm sorry you lost your title." She said, as he shook his head.

"Your welcome sis. And, like I said, I'll get it back. But, look at the positives. Now, I get to focus entirely on making Angle's life a living Hell for ever putting his hands on you." He said, earning a smirk from Cayden.

"Love you Bub." She said, earning a smile from AJ.

"Love you too, Sis."

**Well, Chapter 29 is officially done! BFG...over. AJ...title lost. But, chapter 30 is coming up, and that's a pretty monumental number, so stay tuned to see if I have anything planned for Impact. Thanks again for reading and please, please, please, review. I work at a summer camp and have to put up with 105 little children all day, so reading your reviews helps me keep my sanity. Thanks again for reading!  
*Casey*  
~Matthew 19:26~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Well, here it is. The LONG AWAITED Chapter 30. Sorry it took so long to post. There was a death in the family this week and, so I wasn't really in a writing mood and I was also busy with the funeral and viewing and all that. So, I hope that I did such a good job on this that it was worth the wait. So, here it is. Hope you enjoy. 8D**

**Disclaimer: I own only Cayden and other fictional characters that may show up in the story. And, as always, thanks Instant Classic Superstar Pac for reading over my promos and helping me with the layout!**

As Impact started off, Kurt Angle's music began, instantly resulting in a chorus of boos from the crowd. Angle made his usual entrance, being raised through the floor of the stage, with Angelina Love hanging on his arm.

Angle had his title over his opposite shoulder, wearing a smug smile as Angelina wore hers around her waist. The two made their way into the ring, ignoring the fans jeers.

They came into the ring and as Love raised Kurt's hand signifying his victory, red and black confetti, balloons, and streamers came pouring from the roof of the building, cause the fans to boo louder, and go as far to begin a "You screwed AJ" chant.

Angle soaked in the moment, before Angelina handed him a microphone and he began to talk about his victory.

"Finally, the TNA Heavyweight Championship is around the waist of the greatest wrestler ever and the only true wrestling god; Me!"

Angelina clapped animatedly, trying to get the fans to join in, but they just booed louder, and began chanting AJ's name, hoping he would come out and absolutely destroy Angle so that they wouldn't have to sit through Angle gloating about his win.

"Chant all you want, but the fact of the matter is this; neither AJ nor any members of his so called 'family'" he started, using air quotes, "will be making an appearance during my acceptance speech because I cut a deal with Mitchell. See, I know that later tonight, Cayden will be coming out here to address all of you idiots." He explained, causing the fans to cheer Cayden, while some booed the Olympic Gold Medalist for calling them idiots.

"I agreed that if no one interrupted me during my time, I wouldn't interrupt her and I would also make her hands off from the Mafia, meaning she wouldn't be touched. And, you know the family will agree to that, because not a one of them is willing to put Cayden in the line of fire, no matter how badly they want my head on a platter."

"But even if they did come out, they couldn't bring me down right now. How could they? I'm on top of the world!" He explained, adjusting his belt.

"I mean, look at what I've got. I've got the gold, the girl, and last night I proved that I'm the greatest wrestler in the back when I beat AJ Styles and the others like it was nothing." He gloated, as Mike Tenay rolled his eyes.

"If I remember correctly, Angle didn't out-wrestle anyone, he merely used his underhanded tactics to get the win. Without Angelina's interference, I think we'd have a different Champion in the ring right now."

Angelina had a microphone of her own, and, after the crowd stopped booing, she began to address them.

"Now, I'm sure all of you are wondering how we came about. How the most dominant Knockout in the history of TNA became aligned with a wrestling god such as Kurt Angle. Obviously, our relationship was bound to happen, because the Ug-O's and fatties, like Alex and his little slut Cayden, are destined to end up together while the most dominant members of the food chain will do the same."

Taz sighed. "I feel like I'm back in high school and are watching the quarterback and head cheerleader establish their dominance all over again." He complained, as Mike nodded in agreement.

"See, as you all know, I had some visa issues last September and had to go back to Canada. And, I was just up there, minding my own business, when out of the blue I got a call from Kurt. He told me how the little Ginger whore was running around causing problems for him and the other legends, showing no respect to anyone and acting like she owned the place."

Angelina's face grew into a scowl. "I instantly thought 'who does this little skank think she is? Acting like she runs TNA after just showing up? I had to earn everything and bust my butt to become a Knockout, but because she was the kid sister of Chris Daniels and apparently thinks she's AJ's sister too, everyone just kissed her feet and let her do what she wanted."

Mike slammed a hand on the table. "She did no such thing! She earned her title shot and won her title just the same way any _true _competitor would."

"And I'm sure that's exactly what Cayden will say when she comes out tonight." Taz said, trying to calm his colleague down.

"And that did _not _fly with me. So, Kurt made me an offer I couldn't refuse; If he helped me get the Visa issues worked out, then I would take care of his ginger problem. I agreed, of course, and a few weeks later, Kurt came up to get me and bring me back to the zone. The sparks instantly flew, and next thing I knew, I was the girlfriend of the Godfather. And can you blame me? Look at him."

The camera cut to a group of girls in the crowd who all crinkled their noses and shook their heads like "ew, gross" before Angelina continued.

"So, once I got here, I told him I'd take care of the fatty, which is why I came through the crowd that night and threw her off the turnbuckle, landing her in the hospital. That's also why myself and the Beautiful People lured the security away from her door all those weeks ago so Steiner could get to her. See, we've been plotting together before any of you idiots suspected anything!" She said, earning a loud collective 'boo' from the crowd.

"And, Cayden, you made a big mistake coming back. See, this title." She said, pointing to the belt around her waist. "It's mine. You aren't worthy to clean it, let alone be called a champ. So, just do yourself and everyone else here a favor and take your tacky clothes and ugly hair color and style and go back to the street corner, because I promise you, if you step in the ring with me, you're going to be out a lot more than two months after I'm through with you."

Angle laughed at his girlfriend before he continued.

"If there was any doubt that I wasn't the best planner in the industry today, its been put to rest. See, none of you or any of those morons in the back suspected anything. I even kept my relationship with Angelina from those turncoats Samoa Joe and Christopher Daniels because I knew that they weren't cut out for the Mafia and would turn on us. And that just shows that I am the greatest thinker to ever step foot in this arena. I'm a genius and I've been one step ahead of everyone since I got here."

"So, Sunday, I decided it was time to strike, it was time to take back what was rightfully mine, and now the title is back in the Mafia! We already have two belts and we're going to get the rest. AJ, you and your little family just need to give up, just quit, because now that we're in control, things are only going to get worse."

"Speaking of, I know that although after that brutal match, I should have the next two months off. But, seeing as I am a fighting champion, I'm going to defend my title at the next Pay-Per-View. And, I think Desmond Wolfe is deserving of a title shot, but seeing as you idiots will riot if I don't throw AJ an undeserving bone, I think there should be a match between him and Wolfe and the winner will face me at Turning Point. And, I'm so confident that I'll win that the loser of said match should be made special guest referee."

"And, I know that those crybabies will say I'm screwing AJ out of his rematch clause by pitting him against Wolfe, so I'll go as far as to say that if AJ doesn't win, he still retains his rematch clause.

The crowd cheered, excited to see a good wrestling match as Mitchell came on the big tron.

"Kurt, you need to stop doing my job. I book the matches on Impact, not you. However, you do have an interesting idea, but, what makes you think that Wolfe is so deserving. Obviously, as former champ, AJ is in the front of the line for a shot, but all Wolfe did Sunday was trying to break into the arena."

"However, you're right, he is extremely talented, so here's what we're going to do. Tonight, we're going to have ourselves a tournament, with the winner facing AJ Styles next week and the victor of that match will face you at Turning Point while the loser will be the special guest referee." He explained.

"So, tonight, Hernandez will face off against Bobby Lashely then Matt Morgan against Wolfe. The winners of those two matches will meet in the finals."

Kurt nodded his head in agreement, before locking arms with Angelina and the two left the ring, before exiting the stage through the heel tunnel.

After they had left, a new, unfamiliar tune started playing through the zone. It was catchy, however, and the beat cause the crowd to bob their heads along with it.

"Taz, do you have any idea who this is?" Tenay asked, as Taz shook his head.

"Not a clue Mike, but I have a feeling we're going to find out really soon."

A voice started in with the beat randomly talking. _"Yep…makes me want to get my Rocky on. Eh, eh, eh. This is for my comeback kids."_

_I'm back by popular demand_

Cayden came out during the first line of the song. The fans went crazy as the former knockout champ stood on the stage, her hands on her hips as she soaked in the adulation. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue, ladies cut t-shirt that had a white phoenix on it behind a cross. In the middle of the cross the words "not of this world: Jesus"

"Whoa! Taz, its Cayden Daniels! And she has new entrance music" Mike yelled, as Taz nodded his head.

"I know Mike, I have eyes and ears as well. And it's good to see her back at the zone." He commented, as Cayden smiled at all the fans.

_Well not really, but my optimisms grand  
A little success has got me in a jam  
Never though I'd say I got to many friends  
You can thank my face for that_

She started her way down the ramp, giving fans high-fives left and right as her brother Chris and Joe made their way out of the tunnel and followed her down to the ring, not fully trusting Angle to keep his word.

_I mean wait, myspace, facebook  
Let's face the facts  
I'm at the bottom of the charts  
But we aiming high  
Kinda hard when they still can't say your name right_

Took some time away from the game  
Came back same thing though times have changed  
I'm no longer that dude from that 70's show  
Now I'm the guy who's video is in American Eagle  
I stay fly like eagles got hair like the Beatles  
Spit truth for the people just call this a sequel

She stood on three of the turnbuckles, posing for the fans and taking in the moment, before she jumped down and was handed a microphone from So Cal Val.

_We get knocked down but we get right back up  
Keep on comin back we keep on comin back for more  
There is a fire that burns deep inside us we the  
Comeback kids, kids we the comeback kids_

The music finally died down as the fans started a "Welcome back" chant for Cayden, and it later turned into a "we missed you" one, bringing tears to her eyes. She stood in the ring for a good minute, waiting on the fan to calm down so she could talk.

Finally, they did, and she smiled at them.

"Thank you all so much for the welcome. I've missed you all so much too!" She said, as her brother and Joe smiled at her, glad to see her so happy.

"Well, if you couldn't guess by what happened at Bound for Glory, I'm BACK!" She said, earning even more cheers.

"And, I'm one hundred percent healthy. All the injuries I got from those suit wearing ego maniacs have healed and I'm good to go. And, not only that, but I'm back with a vengeance!" She spat, the last part with more venom than the rest of her statement.

"See, I'm like a Phoenix, no better yet, a Flying Phoenix. I've risen from the ashes and the wrestling purgatory that the Mafia left me in. It's like my new entrance song, "The Comeback Kid" by B. Reith, and thanks again B for letting me use it. But, like it says, I 'Learned my lesson through facing opposition. If life doesn't hurt then we're not really living. So we take punch after punch like Cassius Clay or Sugar Ray you see. This hard knock life might make my heart break but you ain't gonna make no quitter outta me'."

This earned a big pop from the crowd, causing Cayden to smile wide.

"But, I wouldn't be back here if I would have been left on my own. And I owe a lot to you, the fans, and all of your well wishes and prayers. Your encouragement kept me going, just like the kind words of the others in the back."

"And, honestly, I don't deserve all of your kindness and support, because I lied to you and some of you I've been lying to for years. See, what Angle said about my father was true; he did abandon me when I was seven. And honestly, while it hurts, it's probably the greatest thing to ever happen to me."

Chris and Joe looked at her, confused, before she continued.

"See, my father is a worthless excuse for a human being who treated me like garbage and drunk himself into oblivion because it was easier than dealing with his problems. He finally had enough and left me with Chris and AJ, which is honestly the best thing he could have done for me, because my brothers love me way more than he ever did or ever will. They taught me how to be a good person, be kind, treat others right, and stick up for what I believe in. Had my father not been a spineless loser, I wouldn't be half the person I am today because Chris and AJ were better fathers to me than he could ever dream of being."

She stole a glance towards Chris, who smiled at her, emotions thick on his face. Although he knew that his father leaving her was for the best, she had never said it aloud, and for her to think that highly of Chris made his day.

"And, on that note, I need to thank my family for sticking by me through all of this. My brothers, Chris and AJ, Joe, my Poppa Jay; Jeff Jarrett, Cap and Garrett, and the Guns."

"See, without them, I wouldn't be back here today. I wouldn't have made it through these last few months, and without Chris and AJ having my back in the first place, I wouldn't have made it to TNA to begin with."

"Now, thanks to some useless tools in the back, my family has been dealing with a lot of crap that they shouldn't have had to, and if y'all haven't figured it out by now, I am fiercely protective of my family, so that's just not going to fly."

"Ask Tomko. There's a reason he hasn't been around since last week, and that's for one reason; the others know that if I got my hands on him, I'd tear him limb from limb. Tomko, if you're listening, know that while the others may give you a little leeway for saving me from Steiner and the Mafia, I won't. My family's well being, especially AJ and Chris's is far more important to me than my own. I'd rather go through a thousand Mafia beatdowns than see either of them in any sort of pain. And yet, you stabbed AJ in the back and then attacked him from behind more times than I care to keep track of."

"And the worst part of all that was that I was stuck up in South Bend and couldn't even be here to see for myself that he was okay. So, know that if I ever see your ugly mug again, I'm going to personally claw your eyes out and feed them to my dog."

"Cayden, you don't have a dog." Chris muttered off-mic, causing her to glare at him.

"Shut up." She quietly hissed, before turning her attention back to the crowd.

"Now, back to the other tools. Mafia; you want to attack my boyfriend and his best friend and try to cost them their tag titles. You want to break Jeff's ankle and screw AJ out of his title. Well, that crap stops _now!" _She yelled, causing the Impact Zone to cheer loudly.

"Angle, you've been using me as a way to hurt my family for far too long and I'm not going to let you do that anymore, because I'm back, healthy, and can fend for myself again. And guess what that means. That means that now all of them can focus on taking you _out, _and believe me when I say that's exactly what they're going to do."

"Kurt, what you did at Bound for Glory was cowardly and disgusting. What, you can't win the title on your own, so you get your little slut to get involved? Oh, and don't worry Angelina, I haven't forgotten about you, I'll deal with your sorry butt in just a moment, I just have to deal with the wrestling gobber first."

"Angle, we all know that you can't beat AJ one-on-one. He's not only the better wrestler but the better man. So, when he invokes his rematch clause and gets his title back, you're going to find yourself in a world of hurt. And, until then, he doesn't have to worry about defending his title, so he can completely focus on destroying you."

The crowd went crazy and Cayden allowed them to calm down before she continued.

"See, you and your boys made a big mistake whenever you made me your target. See, AJ and Chris both have the same number one rule; 'mess with Cayden, you die.' See, I'm the baby of the family, and you never, ever, mess with the baby of a family, because the others will rally and _annihilate _you. So, that's what you have to look forward to."

"And Angle, I got one question. Angelina Love? Really? Just when I thought you couldn't slum any lower than beating up a defenseless young woman, I find out your banging the locker room slut. I mean, face it Kurt, your girlfriend is like the neighborhood tricycle, everyone who wants to, gets a turn to ride." Cayden said, causing Joe and Daniels, along with most of the crowd, to grow wide eyed before laughing loudly.

"Love, you want to come out here and run your mouth about how you attacked me from behind then got my title after I was forced to vacate it because your loser boyfriend can't pick on someone his own size? That's funny, cause last I checked, when we squared off, you lost. I pinned you; 1, 2, 3. And back then, that was just business, now you made this personal, verbally attacking my family, costing AJ his match, and more importantly, running your mouth about me and my boyfriend."

"So, my boyfriend is an 'Ug-o'? Really? This coming from the girl that is dating the ugliest cue ball I've _ever _laid my eyes on. I mean, come on, at least my boyfriend has hair. And, I'm a fatty? Well, Angelina, I don't know if anyone told you this, but bleach blonde hair, tattoos, and anorexia are all out. I honestly think you're just jealous that me and Alex look adorable together while you and Kurt just look sick and wrong."

"But, seriously, I'm giving you fair warning Love. See, I still have a rematch clause, and I'm biding my time with it. And, when I feel like I've toyed with you enough, I'm going to take pleasure in kicking your slutty little butt all over the Impact Zone to get _my _TNA Knockout's Championship back!" The crowd went nuts at Cayden's declaration, before she looked over at her brother and sent him a sly smirk as she raised the microphone to her mouth again.

"And that was the gospel according to the Flying…" She started, as her brother chuckled at her, but unfortunately, she was cut off by the Mafia music and Booker, Sharmell, and Nash came out.

Chris and Joe moved from the turnbuckles they were leaning against to Cayden, each flanking one of her sides, as Chris glared at the group and muttered to Joe and Cayden, "I know Angle was a lying prick."

Joe nodded as the Mafia came closer, causing him to instinctively pull Cayden slightly behind him and Daniels, making sure that if something happened she wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

The Mafia members stopped at the bottom of the ramp, not wanting to get into the ring with the angry family members.

Sharmell started clapping, mock appreciation in her features. "Oh yay! Cayden Daniels is back! All is right with the world!" She seethed, as Cayden rolled her eyes."

"Great, it's the walking mouthpiece. Look, I'm really not in the mood to put up with you, so why don't you three shut up and go to the back before we," she motioned between herself, Joe, and Chris, "shut you up ourselves."

Sharmell rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try."

Cayden smirked. "You already did, sweetheart, or did I hit you so hard last night that you don't remember?" She asked, as Sharmell glared at her.

"Listen. You and your worthless little family full of peons are not worthy of standing in the ring. So, leave now so that true talent can grace the crowd here at the Impact Zone.

Cayden rolled her eyes. "Sharmell, being a no good gutter slut isn't a talent. Anyone can lay on their back and spread their legs. Just ask Angelina; she's a pro at it."

"You worthless little…" Sharmell started, as she made a move towards the ring, only to be held back by Booker.

"Come on Booker! Let her go!" Cayden urged. "I'm sure all the people would love a replay of last night!"

"Last night was a fluke! Everyone hear knows that after the disciplining you received from the Mafia, there's no way you're at a hundred percent! That's the only reason your little sneak attack got the better of me!" Sharmell accused, as Cayden rolled her eyes.

"Oh, trust me honey. I'm a hundred percent, and even if I wasn't, I could still whoop up on you."

Sharmell raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so Cayden. I think you're lying and putting on an act for all these people and everyone in the back. I guarantee you can barely move your left shoulder, let alone fight. Heck, you're probably so injured right now, I could take you." She blurted out without thinking.

Suddenly, James Mitchell's face appeared on the screen, yet again. "I guess Angle didn't feel like honoring our agreement and sent Sharmell of all people out to interrupt Cayden. And, while normally, I wouldn't care, Angle told the entire zone we made a deal, then under minded my authority, and that doesn't sit well with me at all. So, to just prove I'm in charge of this show, _not _Kurt Angle, and also, to do everyone a favor and shut Sharmell up, I'm going to put her theory to the test."

The three wrestlers in the ring smirked, knowing where Mitchell was going with this while the three Mafia members grew wide eyed, fear creeping in.

"Tonight, it's going to be Sharmell and Cayden one-on-one in the six-sided ring. They can each take one person to ringside with them, and if anyone gets involved in their match, they will face suspension and possible termination."

With that, the screen cut out and went back to the TNA logo, as Cayden smirked at the petrified Sharmell.

"Sharmell, tonight, I'm going to make you regret ever putting your hands on Jeff and Alex. See ya later." She said into the microphone with an evil glint in her eyes.

After the six left the ring area, the first match in the Challenger's Mark tournament was underway, pitting Hernandez against Lashely.

In an intense contest between two athletic and hungry powerhouses, Hernandez got the win after reversing Lashley's attempted Dominator into a Border Toss. After the match, the two men shook hands and Lashley rose Hernandez' arm in a show of respect.

Next was the much anticipated match between Sharmell and Cayden. Sharmell came out first with Booker accompanying her to the ring.

Then, "The Comeback Kid" sounded throughout the zone, as Cayden came out with her black hood vest with lime green designs. On the side where it used to say prodigy, it now said "The Flying Phoenix".

Chris Daniels came out with her, wearing a "Jean Grey: Phoenix" shirt. He followed her down the ramp, as both of them gave fans high fives before Cayden got on a turnbuckle and made an 'X' towards the crowd, who all cheered loudly.

The bell sounded and Cayden sprinted towards her opponent, who let out a scream, before Cayden dropkicked her in the face. She then mounted her and punched her a few times, before grabbing her by the hair and slammed her repeatedly into the mat.

The match continued to be one-sided like that and lasted for about three minutes until she put her right hand up and pointed to Detroit, then grabbed Sharmell by her head and ran up the turnbuckle, hitting the "Sliced Bread #2."

She then jumped up and climbed to the top of the turnbuckle, then jumped off, hitting the Cardiac Arrest before pinning Sharmell and earning the 1, 2, 3.

After the match, Cayden raised her arms in victory, and Booker slid into the ring and started towards her threateningly.

Chris instantly got in the ring and got between Cayden and Booker, taking a protective stance. Booker started mouthing off, and Chris got an evil smirk, before he fake lunged towards Booker, who grew wide eyed and quickly backed away from Daniels, almost falling over in the process.

Cayden and Chris chuckled, until Steiner came into the ring and hit Chris with a shoulder block, knocking him to the ground. The two then started stomping on Daniels, until Cayden ran over and pushed them both, trying to draw their attention away from her brother, which it did.

The men focused on Cayden and started towards her. She quickly started backpedaling and fell over her feet, and slowly backed into the corner as the two men threatened to descend on her.

Suddenly, the crowd erupted into cheers as Tomko came running out from the back. He quickly came to Cayden's aid and cleared the ring of the two male Mafia members, who quickly pulled Sharmell under the rope and carried her to the back, as both Daniels slowly made it to their feet.

Seeing the Man of Principles in the ring, Cayden instantly lunged towards him, wanting to claw his eyes out, but her brother grabbed her around her waist and held her back as she swung and kicked wildly.

"I'm gonna kill you Tomko. I'm going to rip your head off!" She screamed, before turning her attention to her brother.

"Let me go Chris! Let me go so I can kill him!" She yelled, as Chris shook his head.

"No Cayden, come on, you don't want to do this."

"Yeah I do Chris. Come on, let me claw his eyes out!" She screamed, as her brother shook his head.

"Tomko, thanks, but you'd better get out of here, before…" He motioned towards Cayden who was still trying to get free from Chris's grasp. Tomko nodded his understanding before he looked at Cayden.

"I'm sorry." He said simply, as Cayden continued to yell at him as he left the ring. After he was out of sight, Chris let Cayden go, but kept his arm around her shoulders so she wouldn't do anything stupid, as he led her up the ramp.

Next, the cameras cut to Christy Hemme who was standing with Desmond Wolfe. The interviewer asked Wolfe for his thoughts on all things Wolfe right now, from the failed attempt to sneak into Bound for Glory to the attack from Hernandez at the Pay-Per-View.

Wolfe reflected that Bound for Glory was an unfortunate setback but also expressed gratitude that Kurt Angle recognized a great challenger like himself, vowing to validate that respect by becoming his only challenger.

After, Jeremy Borash was seen standing by with the Motor City Machineguns, who were all smiles, especially Alex.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm here with the TNA Tag Team Champions: The Motor City Machineguns."

The crowd cheered loudly as the Guns adjusted their belts and smiled wider.

"Alex, Chris. Sunday at Bound for Glory, we saw you both take part in an absolute war in that four-way tag match for the titles. But, you still walked away with the victory and your titles. What are you thoughts on that?"

Chris laughed. "Well, JB, you're right. Sunday was a war, and Alex and I, we're definitely feeling the effects of the match. The other three teams are all great teams and any of them could have walked away with the title. However, we came in as the champs and we left as the champs, proving that our title run isn't just a fluke and that we're in this for the long haul."

JB looked at Alex, who was all smiles and chuckled slightly.

"Well, Alex, as of late, you haven't exactly been your carefree self. Honestly, this is the most we've seen you smile in months. Care to comment?"

Alex nodded as his smile grew bigger. "Well, JB, why shouldn't I be happy? I mean, I'm holding the titles with my best friend Chris here. Honestly, who thought that two kids from Detroit would end up making it in the "big time." And, I'm dating the hottest Knockout in the back, who just so happens to also kick butt and just did so again today. She's healthy, we're healthy, and we still have our titles. And, after Sunday's match, Chris and I just proved that we're the most dominant tag team in TNA today."

Bubba Ray and Devon walked into the camera shot and scuffed at the Guns, glaring at them. "Really? You guys are the most dominant team in TNA? What about us? What about Team 3D! We've held more titles than you can even imagine. We were winning titles while you guys were still going to Art School and working at Subway!" Bubba Ray yelled, causing the Guns to glare at them.

Bubba ignored them, however, and continued talking. "I can't speak for every tag team, but I can you that me and Devon here don't appreciate you just brushing every other tag team in this company aside, especially seeing as the only reason you're in the position you are now is because of Cayden Daniels."

Alex tensed as his girlfriend was mentioned and narrowed his gaze at Bubba. "Your on thin ice, Bubba. I'd watch myself if I were you." He warned, as Sabin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, especially since last I checked, Cayden didn't get the pinfall, Alex did."

"That's only because she was there. Alex wasn't even focused until she jumped over the security barrier."

"Let's face it Shelley. Ever since your girlfriend showed up, she's been ruining the chances of everyone who isn't in her precious family. A few weeks ago, AJ cost our good friend Rhino his chance at the TNA World's Heavyweight Title all because Cayden was upset and crying. And then, Sunday, she shows up in the middle of our match and is the only reason you two retained those titles."

"Now all of us are at a career crossroads because of your girlfriend. Angle was right, it would have just been better for everyone if she would have never come back."

Alex quickly took a swing at Bubba's head and the two started brawling. Devon and Sabin looked at each other, before they both shrugged and started to fight as well. Security quickly came through the back and pulled them apart, before the cameras cut back to the ring where Matt Morgan was waiting on Desmond Wolfe.

Wolfe made his way to the ring, with Chelsea in tow, of course. Morgan and Wolfe squared off.

About five minutes into the match, Chelsea got on the apron as Wolfe appeared to be in jeopardy, distracting the referee. As she was busy with the ref, Morgan, who saw this, left the ring, pulled her off the apron, and sat her down on the steel steps. Wolfe took the opportunity to hit Morgan with a rebound lariat as soon as he slid back into the ring, going for the pin and earning the victory.

*on camera*

Chris and AJ walked back to AJ's car with their sister in between them. Since they were all done for the night, they figured they'd head back to the house and all hang out. Alex and Chris were planning a "man night," having not been able to hang out just them for a while, so the Daniels/Styles siblings were looking forward to hanging out just the three of them, like the old times.

They were joking around about how Daniels had made Booker look like a fool when he fake-lunged at him and Booker ran out of the ring, scared out of his mind.

Cayden was still pretty upset that Chris hadn't let her claw Tomko's eyes out, but she wasn't going to let that bother her, at least not right then.

The three walked, chuckling amongst themselves, when suddenly, Booker and Steiner came running up behind them, hitting both Daniels and Styles in the back.

The two fell onto the ground, as they were stomped repeatedly. Cayden looked around shocked, as Steiner took AJ and threw him, back first, into car, before choking him with his foot.

"AJ!" She yelled. She glanced over at Booker, who had just scissors kicked Daniels and now had him mounted, punching him in the face repeatedly. "Chris!"

She knew that she couldn't save both of her brothers, so she quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and began to call her boyfriend.

However, before she could get the call to connect, her phone was ripped out of her hands by Booker. He threw her phone on the ground between the two men, effectively keeping her from calling for help.

She quickly turned to run away, but ran directly into the large frame of Scott Steiner, causing her to fall back onto the ground. She quickly scrambled to her feet, as Booker and Steiner positioned themselves between her and the arena.

Cayden backed up slowly until she was against a car and couldn't move back any further. Knowing she was out of options, she did all she knew to do, tried to hide her fear and talk her way out of it.

"So, let me guess. You two are going to either beat me down, again, or you're going to take me with you to God only knows where, right?" She asked, as Steiner rolled his eyes.

"I alread' toldcha. Ya ain't good enuff for Big Poppa Pump, so we's ain't takin' you nowheres. We're jus' gonna bloody you up all nice and good here." He explained, as she looked up at them.

She was afraid, there was no denying that. But, she was _so sick _of being scared. She wanted to fight back, and, while inside, she was shaking in her boots, she decided that if she was going to go down again, she was at least going down with some dignity. She may not be able to hurt them physically, but she could at least get a few verbal jabs in.

Cayden sighed and rolled her eyes. "All I've got to say is, really? Really? Attack me to get to the others? Wow, that's so original. Seriously guys, come up with some new plays, this one is just getting old."

"You know, if I was you, I'd stop runnin' my mouth n' start beggin' fo' us ta change our minds." Steiner said, crossing his arms.

"And, if you were me, you wouldn't be roided up and have a face only a mother could love either." She smarted off, before Steiner's fist collided with her face, knocking her to the ground.

He then grabbed her by her left arm, the one that had been in the sling, hard, causing her to yelp out in pain as he brought her back to her feet. He glared at her, as Booker put his face closer to hers. "You'd better start apologizing."

She gritted her teeth at them. "Okay. I'm sorry you guys have the combined intelligence of a retarded chicken."

Steiner shoved her against the car, hard. The side mirror slammed into her back, causing her to yell in agony. She slid down the side of the car, ending up in a seated position.

Booker then took his foot and pushed it against her throat, choking her.

"Say goodnight, whore." Steiner said laughing,

Cayden clawed, punched, and kicked at Booker, trying to get his foot off of her throat, not wanting to be unconscious and at the mercy of the two deranged Mafia members. But, the fighting only made her lose oxygen quicker, and very soon, the edges of her vision began to turn black, before she finally lost consciousness.

Suddenly, the lights went out. They stayed that way for a around 45 seconds, and during that time, something hard could be heard hitting what could be assumed to be Steiner and Booker.

It sounded repeatedly, before finally it stopped, and a guff voice hissed. "Goodnight whore."

Scuffling could be heard in the dark, until finally the lights came back on. A bewildered and beaten Chris Daniels and AJ Styles stood by the car looking around, wondering what had happened.

They saw Booker and Steiner out cold on the ground by the car. Oddly enough, there was a black rose on each of them, as if whoever, or whatever, had taken them out was leaving their calling card.

Their hearts both stopped when they looked around and saw that Cayden was no where to be found.

"Cay!' Chris yelled, panic gripping his voice and filling his chest, as AJ looked around petrified.

"Munchkin!" He screamed, hoping she was just hiding somewhere and would come out when she saw it was safe.

No such luck though, Cayden was still now where to be found. AJ looked at Chris and started towards back towards the zone. "Come on. Let's go get the others so they can help us find her."

With that, they hurried to their locker room to find the others.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Back in the ring, the newly crowned Global Champion D'Angelo Dinero was standing in the ring. He cut a promo filled with the usual Pope-isms celebrating the fact that he won the TNA Global Championship at Bound for Glory. In the middle of his promo, Raven and Richards rushed out to the ring and attacked him, resulting in a beat down mostly administered by Raven, who held up the Global title in the air, showing that he intended to take it.

*on camera*

In the hallway in the back, Angle and Angelina were walking hand in hand, showing off their belts. Angelina made some snide comment about all the fat knockouts and Angle was about to respond, when suddenly, Samoa Joe came up a behind them and slammed Kurt against the wall, pressing his forearm against the champion's throat.

Angelina screamed, and began to order Joe to let go of her "boyfriend" but Joe glared at her, instantly silencing her.

"Where is Cayden?" He screamed, turning his attention back to Angle as he pushed him further into the wall. Angle put his hands up innocently and tried to say something, but couldn't due to the pressure on his throat.

Joe moved his forearm back just enough for Angle to talk, but kept his fierce gaze on him.

"I don't know." He rasped, causing Joe's eyes to narrow further.

"Wrong answer!" He hissed, pushing the forearm back against his throat again. "Where is she!" He shouted. Angle shook his head again.

"Don't…know." He hissed out between breathes.

"Don't toy with me! There's no one in this building or this company that would want to hurt her other than you and your mafia! Now, you've got about three seconds to tell me where she is, or I'm going to take you into the family locker room and we'll _beat _the information out of you!" He threatened, moving his arm again so that Angle could speak.

"For the last time Joe, I. Don't. Know. I've been with Angelina and Nash in the back. Plus, why would I attack my guys if they could have easily taken her from the parking lot to begin with? Why the smoke and mirrors?" He asked, as Joe continued to glare at him, unconvinced.

"To throw us of your trail. Do you really think we're that stupid?" He questioned angrily, causing Angle to roll his eyes.

"If you think I have her, then yes, I do."

Joe looked as though he was going to start throwing punches until Angle continued.

"What do I gain by kidnapping her, huh? I already threw AJ off his game and won the title, I'm dating the hottest Knockout in TNA, who just so happens to be the champ, and my Mafia is in complete control of the TNA locker room whether you and your little group want to admit it or not."

"So, what do I get out of kidnapping Cayden? Mitchell breathing down my throat and a pending harassment lawsuit? You think I want that? I don't need anymore headaches than the ones I'm already dealing with." Angle reasoned, as Joe loosened his grip, convinced that the man was telling the truth.

"Fine." Joe hissed and he turned to walk away while Angle brushed his jacket off.

"I don't see why you guys are so worried. That little ginger whore is probably just out on the street corner or with one of her clients." He muttered, causing Joe to turn back around and pick Angle up off the ground and slam him into the wall.

Angle gulped as he found Joe's forearm pressed against his throat, yet again, only this time, he was letting no oxygen through.

"Angle, I'm going to let you walk away right now for two reasons. One, I think you're telling the truth, and two, I don't have time to make you pay for all the crap you've been pulling because I have to find Cayden. However, if I find out your lying and had something to do with her disappearance, touched her in any way, shape, or form, or if I ever hear you talk about Skinny Mini like that again, I'm going to be back. And remember, I've got a weapon that I can butcher you with and I'll be sure to bring that along with me." He hissed, before giving Kurt one more shove into the wall and walking away to search for Cayden some more.

Kurt slid down the wall, holding his throat, as Angelina ran over to him and knelt beside him, checking to see if he was okay.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

*off camera*

As Cayden slowly started to regain consciousness, she could feel a hand on the side of her face before it ran through her hair.

"…on now…your eyes…wake up." She heard a voice softly urge. The voice was so familiar, but she was too out of it to put a finger on who it was. All she knew was that the voice made her feel safe and protected, like nothing bad could happen to her.

Cayden slowly opened her eyes before forcing them shut as a horrible pain shot through her throat. She groaned and went to rub her neck, hoping to elevate the pain, as she felt someone squeeze her hand with their own.

"Cayden? Come on sweetheart, open your eyes for me. Please. Your brothers are going to be looking for you. They're fine, but they're going to be flipping out." The man encouraged, as he carded a hand through her hair again.

At the mention of her brothers, Cayden slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room, not at the person who had saved her. She instantly recognized that she was in a locker room, but it looked like one from the northern end of the zone that hadn't been renovated yet and wasn't in use at the moment.

Her rescuer let out a breath of relief as he saw her open her eyes.

"Hija, are you okay?" Gentle hands reached down and turned her to face the man so he could examine her injuries.

Cayden looked towards the voice and was shocked when she saw the man in front of her and her eyes took in the sight of familiar white and black facepaint.

"St-Sting?" She whispered quietly, questioning whether the man who she viewed as a father was truly in front of her.

He nodded, as he reached up to tuck a stray red curl behind her ear. Suddenly, she slapped his arm away and pushed him back, a look of hurt and anger taking over her features as she sat up from the bench she was laying on.

"Don't you freakin' touch me. You show up now? What, so after AJ loses his title you decide to come in and play the big hero and save the day, huh? After all, that's pretty much your M.O. isn't it?"

Sting sighed, the pain in his daughter's face breaking his heart. "Cay…" He started, hoping to reason with her, but she glared at him before cutting him off.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I'm not falling for your phony 'I love you and I'll never leave you' crap anymore! We're doing just fine without you, so why don't you go back to sunny California to your real family and stay the hell away from me?" She yelled, as she tried to stand up.

Sting looked at Cayden, a mixture of pain and regret on his face. He had hoped she wouldn't be upset, or, at least this upset, at his sudden arrival.

His hand instinctively went out to steady Cayden when she began to wobble due to being lightheaded from the attack.

"Get AWAY from me!" She screeched, jumping back from Sting's touch like it was a hot stove, causing her to trip over the bench and land on the ground, hard.

Sting, although it broke his heart to do so, took a step back from her, not wanting her to hurt herself worse.

"Cay…" He tried to start again, as Cayden glared at him.

"What part of 'shut up' do you not understand?" She yelled at him, as she stood herself up.

Although she was lashing out at him, and felt completely justified doing so, it still pained her to talk to him like that, but, Cayden didn't really deal with hurt too well. She would either break down or hide behind a wall of anger

She had chosen the latter, remembering what Jeff had said about her strength. She refused to just break down and rush into Sting's arms, allowing him to hold her while she cried and then everything would be great. He had hurt her, so much, and she wasn't going to open herself up to that again. She wasn't anyone's emotional punching bag and refused to become one.

She started towards the door, ready to get out of there, stumbling as she walked.

Sting sighed behind her. "Cayden, please. Just, at least let me have your brothers come down here or tell them what's going on. Let me help."

"I told you, I don't want your help, so just leave me alone!" She yelled, moving towards the door again.

"Hija, I…" Sting once again tried to say something, but Cayden spun around to cut him off for the third time, only this time, the anger in her eyes completely replaced the brokenness in them.

"Don't you call me that! Don't you EVER call me that! I'm not your daughter. You never really thought of me as one either, did you?" She demanded, as Sting stepped forward cautiously.

"Cayden, what are you talking about? You know that I love you like a daughter, I have since I met you. You know that Cay." He reasoned, saying the last part softer than the rest of his statement.

"Then tell me," she demanded, the venom in her voice slowly being replaced by hurt. "What kind of jacka$$ abandons his daughter when she needs him most?"

Finally, her voice broke and tears began to well up in her eyes, as she looked at him, and he saw more pain in her eyes than someone her age should have to know.

"I needed you, more than ever. I was hurt a-and scared. The whole world knew my big secret and I felt so, so vulnerable and I needed my family. I needed you. But you weren't there."

She looked at him, her eyes full of hurt and pain. "Where were you? Father's are supposed to be there whenever their children need them."

She threw her hands up before continuing, saying the last part with bitterness and pain etched through her voice. "Or that's what I thought. But what do I know? I'm just a worthless orphan slut who wasn't even good enough to keep my own father from running away."

She looked up at him before quieting her voice and barely whispering the last part. "I guess I don't deserve to have the Icon love me, I never did."

Sting's heart filled with both pain at Cayden's current state and anger at Angle for ever making Cayden think this.

"Cayden, that isn't true and you know it."

To that Cayden merely shook her head. "How do I know it Sting? Huh? Angle's been saying it; the Beautiful People and Mafia believe it. So, yeah, I do think it's true."

A stray tear ran down her check, and she quickly swiped it away.

"All it would have taken to keep me from believing them was for you to show up and prove them wrong but you couldn't even make time in your busy schedule for me. So, I'm done. I'm done waiting for a call that never comes a-and a promise that's never kept. I'm not your Hija, never really was. I'm not anyone's daughter and I don't want o-or need your charity anymore."

Her eyes softened at the last part and she softened, saying it in barely a whisper.

"Just stop acting like you love me when we both know you never have." A few more tears broke the surface, but she kept a tight reign on them, not allowing herself to break down, before she ran out of the room, sniffles echoing down the hallway.

Steve waited a moment, before he suddenly took his baseball bat and threw it against the locker. He overturned the bench and a few more objects in the room before he leaned his forehead against the wall and hit the wall with his hand, berating himself for how badly he had screwed things up with Cayden.

Cayden somewhat ran down the hallway, not entirely sure where exactly she was. She just knew that she had to get as far away from Sting as possible.

As she hurried down the hall, Alex, who had been frantically searching for her, turned the corner in front of her.

As he saw Cayden, the tension in his body visibly left and he let out an audible breath of relief.

"Thank God." He muttered, as he ran to his girlfriend. He quickly hugged her before holding her at arm's length.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked, as he gently took her chin in his hand and moved her face to examine it for any marks. Seeing the angry red mark on her neck and the left side of her face, he somewhat growled, then looked at her, anxiously awaiting her answer.

"They just punched me across the face and shoved me into a side mirror before Booker choked me with his foot. I fine." She explained, as he looked at her, concerned.

"Where have you been? Did someone take you? Did someone else hurt you?" He demanded, and Cayden could tell by the look in his eyes that if she said 'yes' to that last question, someone would get murdered that night.

She looked up at him, and tried to blink back tears, but failed as they started to spill out, causing Alex to begin to panic.

"Cay?" He asked, his voice gentler, as he moved his hands to her arms, holding her on either side.

"It was Sting. He-he's here." She said, as more tears came down. "Why did he show up now? I was finally getting over it and now…" She started, as he hugged her tightly against him, hoping his arms would somewhere block the pain away.

"Shh. It's okay. It's all gonna be okay Cayden. We'll figure this out." He calmly said, as she looked up at him, practically pleading with her eyes for him to not let her down.

"Can you…can you just get me out of here? Call my brothers and let them know I'm okay? I just…I can't…" She started, glancing towards where she came as more tears built up. Alex instantly hugged her tighter.

"I know. Come on. I'll take you back to the house, okay?" He encouraged, as he put an arm around her and started leading her towards the parking lot, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

He held the phone to his ear as he glanced around, keeping an eye out for Mafia members and for camera crews. An interview was the last thing Cayden needed to go through that night.

"_Alex! Did you find her!" _AJ's panicked voice broke through his phone, as Alex nodded on his end.

"Yeah. I found her. She's okay, but um…Sting showed up. He was the one who had her. She's kinda upset, not too bad, but still, she wants to get back to the house, so I'm going to head that way. You guys should probably do the same. Can you grab Sabes on your way?" He asked, as AJ stood in silence for a few moments, before continuing.

"Yeah. Of course. Just…take care of her till we get there." He said, as Alex glanced over at Cayden.

"Always. See ya in a bit Styles." He said, before flipping his phone shut and shoving it back in his pocket. With his hand that was around Cayden's shoulder, he rubbed her upper arm as he quickly maneuvered through the halls of the Impact Zone and took her to the parking lot.

Once he got her to the Mustang, he quickly opened her door and helped her inside before gently closing her door and jogged over to his side to get in.

After he got buckled in, he reached his arm over to Cayden's seat, pulling her as close as to him as he could. She rested her head on his shoulder as he pulled out of the parking garage, taking her hand in his, letting go only when he needed to shift.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Back in the ring, the finals of the Challenger's Mark tournament were about to start between Hernandez and Wolfe.

Chelsea was immediately sent to the back before the match due to her past interference.

During the match, Taz and Mike informed the audience that Cayden Daniels had been found, unharmed other than the injuries she had sustained from Booker and Steiner.

Eventually, Hernandez had Wolfe set up for the Border Toss but couldn't fire thanks to Homicide sprinting out and attacking Hernandez from behind with a slapjack at an angle the referee couldn't see. Wolfe took advantage and made Hernandez tap to the London Dungeon.

Impact ended with Wolfe celebrating in the ring, mouthing into the camera that he "was the next TNA Champion."

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

*Back at the house*

AJ, Chris, Jeff, Joe, Alex, and Sabin sat in the living room at the Orlando house, talking about the events of the evening. Cayden had kept it together pretty well. Better than anyone had expected, actually, and after she convinced the others that she was alright, she went to bed and the others went to the living room.

"I just can't believe he's back." AJ muttered, running a hand through his hair, the haunted and painful look in his eyes clear.

Jeff patted him on the shoulder before he sighed. "I don't know what he's thinking, but this isn't going to end well, I can sense it." The others nodded in agreement.

"Did Cayden say anything about why he's here? Now?" Joe asked, as the others shook their heads.

"From what she told me, she pretty much just yelled at him than ran out the door." He explained, a hint of pride at his girlfriend's unwillingness to be anyone's doormat.

"That had to have been hard on her. She's been wishing he would come for weeks, and now that he's finally here, she left him standing in her dust." Daniels commented; his worry about his sister, and AJ's for that matter, emotional state coming through in his voice.

"Well, you know what, good for Cay. The girl stood up for herself and gave Sting what he had coming. Personally, I wish she would have slapped the taste out of his mouth." Sabin commented, as the others looked at him, slightly taken aback. He had kept to himself about the whole Sting situation, feeling as it wasn't his place to say anything, but, he now considered Cayden one of his best friends and she was dating his _best _friend. So, he now longer felt the need to bite his tongue.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. AJ looked at the others, confused.

"It's past midnight. Who in the blue blazes is here?" He muttered, standing up and going towards the door, Daniels following close behind while the others stayed in the living room.

AJ looked through the peephole of the door, and not believing what he saw, flung the door open quickly. His eyes widen as his original thought was confirmed.

Sting was there, at the house.

"St-stinger. Wh-?" He started, unable to find the words, as Daniels looked up at the Icon, just as shocked.

"Hey kid." Sting said with a sad smile.

The Fallen Angel was about to say something, but the others had apparently decided they wanted to see who was at the door and walked into the room with Chris and AJ.

When they saw Sting, Shelley came storming up to the older man, grabbing him by the shirt collar and slamming him against the wall, hard.

"I ought to knock your teeth down your freaking throat." He hissed, as AJ walked over and placed a claming hand on Alex's shoulder. "Alex…"

Alex glared over his shoulder at his girlfriend's brother. "Don't even start with me, AJ. This guy deserves everything he's about to get." He said, turning his gaze back to Sting.

"You're lucky that me sending you to the hospital would upset her worse, because that is the _only _reason you're still standing." He said, before he let go of Sting's shirt, dropping his hands to his sides and balling them into fist.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to her? How badly you've hurt her? How often she's asked her brothers what's wrong with her that makes everyone want to leave her? How much I've had to promise her that I won't abandon her? And, most importantly, how many times I've had to hold her while she cries? Cause, you know what, I've lost count. But I do know that nearly every single one of those times had something to do with you." He said, pointing an accusing finger at the Icon while his voice dripped with venom.

"I know for a fact that when she talked to you on the phone the day she came home from the hospital that she begged and pleaded for you to come out here, to see your _daughter, _but, you couldn't even do that. If I was hurt, my Dad would be there in a heartbeat, no questions asked, and I wouldn't even have to ask him to come. Yet, she bawled her eyes out to you on the phone, and you still didn't come. AJ called and told you that she needed you in a bad way, and yet, she still wasn't worth your time!"

"Now Alex…" Sting said, trying to defend himself, but Alex instantly took a threatening step forward, effectively silencing Sting and causing those who were watching to tense up and get prepared to break up a brawl.

"You shut your mouth!" He growled, pointing a finger in his face. "You lost the right to defend yourself the minute you hurt her. I don't want to hear you come up with some lame excuse. As far as I'm concerned, there is _no_ justification for hurting her and there _never_ will be. I'm doing the talking tonight, not you!"

Sting silently nodded, knowing that Alex was right. While a small part of him was angry at not only the words the Detroit native was saying but also at the tone of his voice, an even larger part of him knew he deserved it. And, despite the seriousness and the angry tone of the conversation, Sting couldn't help but feel some happiness in his heart, knowing that Cayden was dating a guy who would protect her no matter what.

"I mean, do you seriously have an idea the hell that girl has been through? In the past four months, she's been attacked four times by the Mafia, one of those times could have easily ended her career or life. Her big secret that she had kept hidden for so long was broadcast on national TV, and she's had to watch the most important people in her life be beaten down week after week by a bunch of Neanderthals and what did you do about it? You decided to abandon her, which, of course, opened the old wounds that deadbeat father of hers left when he walked out the door."

"So, at a time when she should have been focused on getting better and had all the support in the world behind her, one of the two guys she chose to replace her father decides to pull a vanishing act, meaning she has to deal with all the crap the Mafia is doing to her and the rest of us, _and_ the pain of _two _fathers leaving her."

Alex chuckled without humor before narrowing his eyes more. "Oh, and somehow Angle found out about you playing 'Carmen San Diego' and how much it was eating away at her, so the Mafia held me back while he, in AJ's words, basically 'mind-raped' her about you. She bawled until we got her back to the house, and then she went through, what, like six bags of skittles and would only let AJ in her room, all because you deserting her opened up another way for the Mafia to hurt her."

He lowered his voice an octave before he continued. "And you couldn't even call to make sure she was okay." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Sting sighed. "I saw AJ attack Angle and I thought you guys had it under control." He admitted before Alex could cut him off.

"Well, if you had actually been there to hear what Angle said and to see the look on her face as he said it, then you wouldn't have thought so." He explained harshly, before he put his hands up by his shoulders. "Wait, do you even _know_ what he said?" He asked, as Sting slowly shook his head no, causing Alex to roll his eyes and throw his hands up annoyed.

"Of course you don't. I mean, it's not like you even give a d*** about her." He hissed out, as Sting stepped forward, angrily.

"Don't you eve…"

"Steve!" Jeff yelled, cutting him off. "The boy has a point. The way you've been acting, that's what you've led everyone to believe, especially Cayden. And, he's been here for her through all of this, not you, so he's earned his right to speak his peace. You just bite your tongue and let him finish."

"Alex." Joe crossed his arms and jerked his head towards Sting. "Tell him what Angle said."

Alex nodded, hoping that the knowledge of what Angle said to Cayden would hurt Sting like it had hurt Cayden.

"He said that you didn't care about her, you only cared that her lot in life sucked, and that you're the biggest bleeding heart in the industry and have a 'hard-on for penance.' A knight for glory, waiting for everyone to think you turned tail so you can show up, save the day, and have us all lining up to kiss your feet in no time."

"He said even if you came back, the only reason you'd ever do it is for your own glory. You'd never bother treating Cayden like a daughter again. Not that you ever thought that of her in the first place. All any of us have ever been to you is a way to reinvent yourself and get all the glory." He bitterly retold the account of what Angle said.

Sting's eyes grew wide at the retelling of the story. Angle was good at manipulating people and convincing them he was telling the truth and he had done that with Cayden, and, looking at Sting's past, Cayden, in the frail state she was in, could have easily believed him.

He started to say something, but Alex glared at Sting. "Oh, you think I'm done? No, I'm not. You know that after that, after everything you've done to her and everything you've put her through; she still stuck up for you? She told Angle he was lying to her and not to talk about you like that."

"That, of course, made him get really bad, and he had one more line, that I can repeat verbatim because it's the one that really got Cayden. He whispered it to her, so she had to tell us, and could barely do that she was so upset."

He paused, having to compose himself to continue. "He said 'Your old man's nested up in Colorado. Sting's nested up in California. He's even further west away from you than the old man who abandoned you to begin with'."

Sting took in a sharp breath, feeling as though someone had sucker punched him in the gut. It was way worse than he thought. He should have gotten out there sooner, called, done something, anything to help Cayden, let her know he cared. But instead, he allowed himself to be the cause of her worst grief.

With haunted eyes, he looked up the stairs. "I need to see her. I have to fix this" He muttered, as he started towards the steps, but before he could take a second step, he was shoved back into the wall by Alex.

"You aren't getting anywhere near her." He growled, taking an aggressive stance between Sting and the stairs.

"What? You think you're just going to show up, act all upset, tell her 'you're sorry' and everything will be like it was before?"

"How dare you show up now, after everything she's been through and beg for forgiveness, expecting everything to be great. You know it'll make her feel guilty if she doesn't forgive you, because that's how amazing she is. And, you don't _deserve _to be around someone that amazing and you sure as hell don't deserve her forgiveness. And, if you ask for it, she's either going to say no, which will tear her apart, or she'll say yes, and it'll be great, till you hurt her again."

"So, no, you aren't going to talk to her, at least not until she can handle it, because I won't let you put her in that situation. I will _not _let my girlfriend be your emotional punching bag. So, just get your things, get on a plane, and go back to California, because it'll be a cold day in Hell before I let you hurt her again."

Sting was about to say something when his eyes shot to the top of the stairs, where Cayden, in her old Frontline T-Shirt and a pair of short pajama shorts, was quietly making her way down them.

"Guys. Why are you yelling?" She sleepily asked, as she rubbed at her eyes. She had heard Alex yelling, and wasn't sure what it was all about, but she knew that he was trying to protect her, which made her feel good.

Her eyes fell on Sting and she took in a shaky breath as her eyes grew wide and she looked from Jeff to AJ to her brother Chris.

"Wh-what is he…" She started, but before she could continue, Alex was already on the stairs and right by her. He quickly wrapped her in a hug, before glaring over his shoulder at Sting.

"Don't worry about it. He's leaving. Come on, let's get you back to bed." He encouraged, as he turned her around and kept his arm around her shoulder as he walked her up the stairs. She shot one glance over her shoulder, making eye-contact with Sting, and the hurt in her eyes broke his heart.

All the men stood in silence until they heard the door close upstairs. Sting waited for a few moments, before he looked at the others, his eyebrow raised somewhat condescendingly, before he motioned towards the stairs with his head.

"So, you let him stay in her room at night?" He asked, as if he was about to begin a big lecture, when Jeff stepped forward.

"Well, Steve, a lot has changed in the past year, heck, in the past four months. So, don't even think about saying anything about it, because that boy up there," he said, pointing towards the stairs where Alex and Cayden had just retreated, "is the best thing that's happened to her since she showed up at TNA. So, don't even…"

Daniels put his hands up, cutting off the founder of TNA. "Alright, alright, everybody just needs to calm down." He said, before running a hand over his head.

"Okay, us standing here and yelling at each other is not going to solve anything, alright? We just…we've got to figure this all out."

Steven sighed and nodded. "You're right Chris. I just…I wanted to come make sure Cayden was alright. And…I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I royally screwed up and I know that. But, you have to believe that I had her best interest at heart. I would never hurt her intentionally."

He paused and ran a hand through his hair before he continued. "I shouldn't have come here. I should have known it would just upset her more. So…I'll just get out of here." He said, turning with his head hung and he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Steve?" Jeff asked, somewhat angrily.

"Home." He simply replied.

Chris watched for a few moments, his eyes darting to AJ, who had a look of hurt and confusion on his face, obvious to the others even though he was trying to mask it. Knowing that AJ, who viewed Sting like a father, wasn't thinking clearly, he sighed, realizing he had to fix this single-handedly.

"Steve, wait." He said, causing the older man to stop and turn around, eyes full of hurt and regret.

"You can't leave. You do that, it'll leave no doubt in Cayden's mind that you really don't care about her and there will be no repairing that. Cayden just needs sometime to work through that hurt and that anger, but if you aren't here for that, it'll never happen." He explained, as all of them looked at him like he'd grown a third head.

"Look, just, stay here, at least for the time being. That way she'll actually see you making an effort, which should fix some of the things Angle said about you."

Sting looked around the room. Sabin looked angry, obviously taking Alex's place in this argument. Jeff looked skeptical, and somewhat angry, but could see Chris's logic and agreed with it, at least to an extent. Chris seemed sincere enough, and Joe seemed to have Chris's back, carrying the same guilt from his time in the Mafia as Cayden's eldest brother was.

And then, there was AJ.

Sting could hardly stand to look at the kid. It broke his heart. In the time Sting had worked at TNA, AJ had come to look at him as a father, since his own father kicked him out when the kid was only 15 and he, like Cayden, had spent years wondering 'why' and trying to be good enough to earn an absent father's love.

Sting had gotten the kid to trust him and helped him through a lot of tough times. And, AJ is the one who entrusted Cayden to Sting during tours and breaks when she wanted to spend time with him. He had trusted Sting with one of the most important things in his life and, in turn, Sting left TNA in AJ's hands when he left, and the kid didn't disappoint, he carried that company so well, making the Icon proud.

But Sting had let him down. He could see it in his eyes. He had hurt Cayden, which hurt AJ, who was already upset because Sting had basically bailed on him too. Had Sting shown up sooner, the kid wouldn't feel that way and he could have stopped Angle from pulling the crap he just had at Bound for Glory.

So, he spared AJ a passing glance, not able to hold eye contact for long before the guilt took over, then looked back at Chris.

"Are you sure? I don't want to upset Cayden anymore and this is going to, and I really don't want her to have anymore hurt because of me. Plus, you know this is going to make Alex angry." Sting questioned, not wanting to put Cayden in a tough situation.

"Psh. Got that right." Sabin muttered loud enough for the others to hear, causing everyone to look at him before Chris sighed.

"I know, and I'll explain why you're staying to them, and they'll get over it. But, I guarantee you, you walk out that door right now, Cayden won't. Just promise us you'll give her space until she's ready to talk to you abut everything. You have no idea how badly you hurt her Steve. You may think you do, but it's way worse than anything you think." He explained, causing Steve to nod solemnly.

"I'll give her whatever she needs. I'll just get my bags and stay in the downstairs guest room, that way she doesn't have to be around me until she's ready. Thank you for giving me a chance to try to make things right." He said, before turning around to leave before someone cleared their throat.

"Sting." Jeff said warily, causing the Icon to turn around again to look at him.

Jeff crossed his arms and drilled holes into Sting with his eyes. "Just so we're clear, you hurt her again, you're a dead man." He warned, not willing to stand by as someone messed with his daughter.

Sting nodded, the point received, as he left the house to get his bags from the car.

Jeff looked at Chris, his eyebrows raised questioningly. "You sure this is a good idea Chris? Can Cayden handle this?" He asked, as Chris sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

"I don't know Jeff, but I do know that if Sting gives up after an hour of trying to fix things with her, it'll be like his relationship with her doesn't matter at all, and she _definitely _can't handle that. So, while it may be hard, in the end, I think they'll end up talking it out. And, plus, with the Guns making enemies out of Team 3D and Rhino still ticked at AJ, we could really use all the help we can get to control the Mafia, so I think this is the only way."

Jeff nodded, trusting Chris, as Sabin rolled his eyes. "This is a horrible idea that's going to blow up in all of your faces. AJ, tell them they're insane and this is just stupid." He said, turning to the former champ.

AJ simply shrugged without emotion or excitement. "I'm gonna to bed." He muttered sadly, as he slowly trudged up the stairs, his head hung.

Joe waited until they heard AJ's door close, before looking at the others. "That's another mess Sting's going to have to clean up." He said, as the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, guys, it's getting late, so I'd better get home. I'll be by tomorrow morning to see how Skinny Mini is holding up. And, same thing as always, if she needs me, I'm only a phone call away." He said, before waving goodbye and headed towards the door.

Sabin looked between the two men in the room. "Well, who's telling Alex and Cayden about Sting staying? Cause I'm not telling either of them, because I don't have a death-wish. And, if I tell Alex, he'll kill me, and if I upset Cayden by telling her, he'll kill me. So, no." He explained, as Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell Alex. Hopefully, he won't kill the messenger. You, he might kill, so you take Sugar." He told Chris, who nodded in agreement, as they headed to the stairs.

"I'm just going to stay down here on the coach and wait for the disaster to unfold." Sabin called after them, as he walked into the living room, not wanting to be anywhere near Alex when he was told about Daniels' plan.

Upstairs, Cayden lay in her bed, her head resting on Alex' chest as he ran a hand through her hair and she stared at the wall, a million different thoughts rushing through her mind at once.

Alex gently kissed her on the top of the head, before allowing his lips to linger there before he quietly said. "I'm sorry."

Cayden stopped staring off and turned to her boyfriend, a confused look on her face. "What? Why?" She questioned, as he met her eyes with his own, a look of regret.

"Because, I keep on promising you that no one is going to hurt you and it seems like that's all that's happened since we met. I just…I'm so sick of you being hurt and upset and I can't do anything about it. Know that if I could, I'd fix all of this in a heartbeat."

Cayden looked up at him and frowned before smiling weakly. "I know. And that's why I love you." She said, sitting up slightly to kiss him gently on the lips.

There was knock on her door, as Cayden slightly tensed in Alex's arms, worried that it was Sting.

Alex noticed this of course, and rubbed soothing circles in her back before he glanced over to the door, ready to jump down everyone's throats if they had let Sting upstairs to talk to Cayden.

"Who is it?" He said with a slight growl.

"It's Chris." Daniels answered from the other side, causing Cayden to relax in Alex's arms before she told him to come in.

He opened the door slowly and flashed a small smile down at Cayden before he looked at Alex.

"Hey Alex, do you think you can go out in the hallway with Jeff for a few minutes?" He asked, as Alex looked at his girlfriend, waiting until she nodded before he kissed her on the temple and left the room.

Chris let out a nervous breath before he sat down on the edge of Cayden's bed and motioned for her to sit next to him. She did and he instantly pulled her to his side, keeping his arm tightly around her as she rested her head on his shoulder as he rested his head on top of hers.

"What's going on Chrissy?" She asked, as he sighed and looked down at her.

"Short Stack…you trust me right? You know that I always have your back and I'm always looking out for you?" He asked, as she nodded against his shoulder, knowing he was about to say something she wasn't going to like.

"Honey, Stinger is sorry for what he did. He thought he was doing the right thing, and well, you know what they say about the road to Hell." He stated, as she started to say something, but he hushed her.

"I know, I know. It doesn't excuse what he did or how he's handled the last year. And, there's a good majority of me that wants to beat his skull in. He hurt you and you know my number one rule." He said, as Cayden nodded.

"Hurt Short Stack, I'll kill ya." She said with a slight chuckle, causing him to mess with her hair.

"That's right. But, see, that's the thing, him not being here hurts you. It kills you to think that he doesn't love you, and believe me Cayden, although you don't believe it now, nothing could be further from the truth. When your boy jumped down his throat, he didn't even try to defend himself when he heard how upset he had made you. He knows he screwed up, and while that doesn't excuse his behavior in the least, it has to mean something."

He sighed before continuing. "And, its clear to everyone that not having him in your corner like he's always been is breaking your heart, and I can't stand by and watch that happen. So, I invited Sting to stay here at the house and he's agreed to stay in the downstairs guest room."

Cayden looked up at him, wide eyed with hurt. "Wh-. Christopher, how could you?" She asked, as he cringed inwardly. Anytime a Daniels' woman used your full first name, you were in trouble.

"Cay, I cannot watch you mope around anymore. And, if he goes home, you'll be heartbroken. So, him staying here is the only option I got that might possibly end you in being happy. Can you just go with me on this one?" He asked, as she shook her head, her face features set in a stubborn 'no'.

"At least for a few days?" He continued, as Cayden shook her head again.

Daniels sighed. He knew what he had to do, and it was low, but it was his only option.

"Cay, you saw how upset AJ was when Sting showed up. You know him bailing on everyone hurt him really bad too. If Sting doesn't stay at the house, he might not work things out with AJ and we can't have that. Can you try this out, at least for AJ?" He explained, as Cayden bit her bottom lip, thinking. Finally, she sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I'll try it, for a few days, but he'd better keep his distance. I'm only doing this for Supes. I don't want to see Sting right now, talk to him, or know he's here at all. I can't handle it." She explained sadly, as he nodded, and kissed her on the top of the head, hoping he was making the right decision.

She leaned in closer to her brother and sighed. "I'm only doing this for Supes." She muttered again.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Alex quietly stepped out of the room, closing the door softly behind him, before he glanced at Jeff who was leaning against the wall opposite the door.

Alex groaned seeing the expression on the founder of TNA's face.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at Alex who threw an arm up. "I know that look. What happened?" He asked, as Jeff sighed.

"Well, I'll tell you, but first, you got to promise not to punch anyone." Jeff explained, causing Alex to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Why would I punch someone?" He questioned, as Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Cause you're a hothead and that's what hotheads do." He explained. Alex sighed, knowing Jeff was right.

"Just tell me what's going on." Alex urged.

Jeff sighed. "Chris invited Sting to stay here instead of flying home and Sting accepted. He'll be staying in the downstairs guestroom for the time being." Jeff explained.

Alex felt his face grow red with anger before he turned to grab the door handle. Luckily, Jeff caught his arm and spun him around.

"Jeff…" The Detroit native growled dangerously low, as Jeff shook his head.

"Alex, do you really think that you going in there and screaming at Chris is going to help solve anything? No. It'll upset Cayden more and do you really want to do that?" Jeff asked. Alex quickly shook his head no and ran a hand through his hair.

"What is he thinking? She _can't_ handle this." He said, the frustration clear in his voice and body language.

"Yeah she can, Alex. She's stronger than any of us give her credit. We're always saving her and forget sometimes that she can save herself." He pointed out. After thinking for a moment, Alex nodded.

"I know, you're right. But, even if she can handle it, after everything Sting has done, we should be beating his face in, not setting up a nice bed and breakfast." Alex said hotly, as Jeff sighed.

"I know Alex, and I agree, to an extent. But, if he leaves, Cayden's going to believe everything Angle said, and what we saw tonight and the night he cornered her in the hallway is going to happen all the time. If this is going to fix their relationship, than so be it, because if isn't fixed soon, one of the two of them is going to go off the deep-end. And he agreed to give her some space, so hopefully, she'll come around and he'll realize how badly he hurt her and make sure he never does it again."

Alex stared at Jeff for a moment, before nodding. "Alright, but if he doesn't keep his distance until she says otherwise, I'm going to take care of things. And if he ever hurts her again, I'm going to kill him. Oh, and just so we're clear, when it blows up in your faces, you guys better hope that Cayden is alright, because if not…" He trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

Jeff nodded his understanding, as Chris quietly walked into the hallway, and, seeing the look on Alex's face, instantly knew he was aware of the plan. He looked at Jeff and motioned to Cayden's room.

"Jeff, why don't you go tell Cay goodnight." He suggested, clearly wanting to talk to Alex.

Jeff looked between the two and walked into the room, but not before muttering, "don't kill each other."

Chris looked at Alex before sighing. "Look, Alex, I know you probably don't agree with this, but I think it's the best option. And, I know it's going to be hard on Cayden, so I think it'd be best if you stayed at the house for the next few days, if you can, just to make sure that she's going to be okay."

Alex stared at the Fallen Angel, before nodding. "Alright, I'll stay here. But, if this hurts Cayden more, we're going to have a serious talk and then I'm going to beat Sting down so bad he won't even remember what the 'n.W.o' stood for." He warned, as Chris nodded his agreement.

Alex turned and headed down the stairs, causing Chris to raise an eyebrow. "Alex, what are you doing?" He asked, as Alex jerked his head towards the living room.

"I'm going to let Sabes know I didn't kill any of you, then tell him to go home and get some sleep so he can bring me some of my stuff in the morning." He explained before he jogged down the steps.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Outside of the house, Sting was walking into the house with his bags when Joe stepped outside.

He sent the Icon a menacing warning glare, his eyes telling Sting that if he hurt Cayden again, he'd be answering to the angry Samoan.

Sting nodded his understanding as Joe got in his car and the California man made his way inside and started towards the guest room, when Sabin saw him come in from outside.

"Borden." He said forcefully, causing the older man to turn and look at the Detroit native as he walked over to him, scowling.

"Look, I don't know if you watched New Moon too many times and thought that abandoning Cayden was the best way to protect her or what your intentions are now; whether they be to help her more or hurt her. But, I can tell you this." He started, pointing up the stairs.

"Those two up there are my best friends. Alex has always had my back, and vice versa, and that girl means the world to him, so, that means she's important to me too. You've already hurt her, and in Detroit, when someone hurts one of the people in your group, you take them out. You hurt her again…" He started, as Sting rolled his eyes, having heard this already many times that night.

"I know, I have to answer to you." He answered, as Sabin chuckled, without humor.

"You only wish you could be that lucky, because if you hurt her again, I'm merely going to _not_ hold Alex back and if he ask, help hide your body. She didn't deserve what you did and she doesn't deserve to be hurt again, so you'd better fix this." Sabin warned, as Sting nodded, not in the mood to hear another lecture, and walked to his room.

**Hope you enjoyed. And STING IS FINALLY BACK! I'm so glad to have finally got there. I really want to know what you thought, so if you guys could post reviews, wtih the week I've had, it'd really lift my spirits. Thanks guys! Remember; Reviews = Love!  
*casey*  
~Matthew 19:26~**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, this chapter is a little slower and kidna random, but I felt it was neccesary to move the story along. Its just a bunch of home scenes and what not, but I promise, next chapter will be back at the Zone. Hope y'all enjoy and that its up to par.**

**I own only Cayden and any other made up people I, well, make up. And, as always, special shout out to Instant Classic Superstar Pac for all of his help!**

It was morning and Cayden slowly made her way down the stairs at her house and slowly entered the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and poured herself some milk, before closing the fridge as she finished.

When she turned around, however, she was scared out of her mind as Sting stood right behind her, his eyes drilling holes into her.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, mad that he was not only there, but also that he scared her half to death.

"I don't know. I must have been insane to ever take you under my wing. Look at you. You're disgusting." He scoffed, causing her to cross her arms over herself.

"But, you…y-you said that you loved me. You just said it the other night. You said that A-Angle was wrong." She said, her heart breaking at his words.

He rolled his eyes hatefully. "I was lying. God, you really are stupid." He hissed, as tears started building in her eyes.

"Oh, is the little baby going to cry? What? Big brothers AJ and Chris not here to protect you? Wow. You are such a helpless brat. Your father had the right idea when he left."

She looked up at him as the tears started flowing. "B-but Seanathair." She whispered, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Really Cayden? You honestly think I'm your father or ever wanted to be? I just acted nice to you to make myself look good and because I felt sorry for you. I don't love you. I never have and I never will." He hissed, as she dropped her glass and started to sob.

Cayden felt someone shaking her shoulder and saying her name softly over and over. However, the voice became more urgent each time it repeated her name.

She slowly opened her eyes and took in the familiar sight of her room, before her eyes rested on Alex, who was now sitting up next to her in her bed.

She looked at him, through tears, and he instantly pulled her to him, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Shh. It was okay. It was just a dream, babe. It wasn't real." He whispered, kissing her on the forehead and smoothing her hair.

She rested her head in his chest and took in some deep breathes, calming herself down.

Alex continued to hug her tightly, resting his chin on top of her head, as he leaned them both against the headboard.

"The glass table?" He asked, to which she shook her head. He was surprised by this, and rubbed her back calmingly. "What was it about?" He asked cautiously, as she sighed.

"Sting." She replied with a sniffle. Alex sighed and hugged her tighter before he looked down at her.

"What happened?"

"He...I was down in the kitchen getting some milk and Sting came up behind me and started talking to me. He told me I was disgusting and that he never loved me and a bunch of stuff like that." She said, burying her head deeper into Alex's chest.

He sighed as he kissed her on the top of the head again. "Sweetheart, you know he doesn't think that. The man thinks the world of you and you can tell he's sorry for what he did. I'm not saying to just forgive him, but Angle is full of crap and that nightmare was just that…a nightmare

She nodded against his chest then looked up at him and frowned.

"Sorry I woke you up."

He shook his head and smiled weakly before kissing her softly on the lips.

"Don't worry about it. Now, go back to sleep." He said sweetly, as he laid down on the bed, pulling her down with him. She rested her head on his chest and her left arm over his stomach and he wrapped his arms around her.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

In the morning, Sting was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a mug of coffee as he leafed through his devotional book. He looked up from the table as AJ entered the room.

"Good morning." Sting greeted quietly.

"What's so good about it?" AJ muttered under his breath, causing the Icon to sigh and close his book.

"AJ, can we talk please?"

AJ put the coffee pot he was holding back down somewhat forcefully and turned to face the older man, crossing his arms in the process.

"What about?"

Sting sighed, realizing AJ wasn't going to make this easy on him. "AJ, you know what about. We need to talk about all of this. Everything that happened."

AJ shook his head. "No. We're not going to talk about it unless you say what you did, out loud, and admit it instead of skirting around it."

"AJ…"

"No Steve. The only way I'm going to hear anything you have to say is if you admit that you abandoned Cayden. That's it." AJ demanded, causing the older man to let out a sharp breath.

"AJ…"

"Say it, out loud, or I walk out that door and you lost your chance for me to hear anything you have to say."

Sting hit his fist against the table, causing AJ to jump slightly.

"Fine! You want me to admit it! Alright! I abandoned her. I abandoned all of you when you needed me most and I completely failed at my fatherly duties. Are you happy now?"

AJ sighed, seeing the pain in the older man's face, and grabbed his full coffee mug before he sat down at the table heavily, taking the seat adjacent from Sting's.

"No, I'm not. Why on Earth would that make me happy?" He asked, causing Sting to look up at him and a hint of hope to flash across his eyes.

"Steve, what were you thinking? Seriously? Did it ever occur to you that you were hurting her?" AJ asked, as Steve narrowed his eyes.

"Of course it did. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. Heck, since all this started, I've lost almost fifteen pounds! But, I thought I was picking the lesser of two evils. If I came back, I'd either get roped into heading up a resistance, or go after Angle without a plan, and end up dragging you guys down with me and getting someone hurt. And, I know how Cayden gets when people are hurt, and if she thought you got injured trying to protect her or get vengeance for the attack, she'd lose it. I mean, I bet she thought you were going to blame her for Sunday."

AJ nodded silently, before he took a sip of his coffee and looked at Sting intensely. "Sting, I get that. I understand, you explained it to her on the phone, and while I still don't agree with it, I know you were still, in your own epic fail way, looking out for her. But that doesn't explain the eight months before she got hurt that you were MIA. Do you understand what that did to us, you just cutting us out like it was nothing?"

Sting took in a deep breath. "It wasn't nothing. It sucked. I just…I took those first two months and I just, I couldn't talk to anyone, especially not you or her."

AJ gave him a questioning look, as Sting continued.

"Every time I talked to you that first week after Bound for Glory, it seriously made my heart break. It hurt, literally hurt, to know that I wasn't going to be there to help you shoulder the burden that is TNA. I couldn't handle knowing that I wasn't going to be stuck in the car with you guys on the way to some arena hearing your off key sing-a-long to Queen. I knew if I didn't distance myself from you guys and TNA as a whole then I'd be back in three weeks."

"So, I did the only thing I could think of, I didn't answer your calls, listen to your voicemail, reply to your emails, and I didn't watch TNA. I just, I thought it was only going to be a month, two tops, that I was going to pull the whole 'lone ranger' act. But then, I cracked. I finally listened to my voicemails, and when I heard Cayden begging me to do something about Chris and you fighting and the hooded guy attacking you, I couldn't do it. I couldn't face any of you knowing I had let you down."

AJ raised an eyebrow. "How had you possibly let us down Stinger?"

"Face it AJ, had I been there, I probably could have talked some sense into you and Chris when that whole fiasco started, or bashed Joe's brains in so he wasn't stirring the pot at least. And Chris wouldn't have joined the Mafia, I wouldn't have let him. I just, I felt so guilty that I couldn't face any of you, especially not Cayden."

AJ ran a hand through his hair, glaring at the older man. "You know how…"

"Selfish that is?" Sting finished for him. "Yeah, I know AJ. I was a selfish prick and I hurt all of you and I will never, ever be able to fix that or make up for that. But, I'm here now, and I'm trying my best to pick up all the pieces and go on from here. Chris, but especially you and your sister, are family, and I'm not going to just lose you guys without a fight. I know I screwed up and that it's going to take a lot of time and effort on my part to do something about that, but I'm willing to put both in."

AJ nodded, as Sting raised an eyebrow. "So, can you forgive me for what I did? I know I hurt you too and I'm sorry for that AJ, I really am."

AJ shook his head as he stood up and pushed the chair back with his legs. "Sting, I'm a big boy. I've been hurt by people before and I've dealt just fine. I'm going to be fine, and we're going to be fine…eventually. It may take some time to get that trust back, but it'll get there, probably won't take all that long either."

"But, you shouldn't be worry about me right now. You should be worried about fixing things with Cayden because I can tell you this right now, things between me and you won't be okay until things between you and her are. She's my sister and I'm not going to do anything to hurt her, and that includes being best buds with you and making her feel obligated to forgive you."

Sting nodded, fairly content with the answer, as AJ walked over and started rummaging through the cabinets.

"Making breakfast?" Sting asked, as AJ nodded.

"Yep. Going to make some pancakes. Probably the only thing we'll be able to get Munchkin to eat." He admitted.

A few minutes later Chris came down into the kitchen, nodding at Sting.

"Morning." He said, before glancing at AJ, who was mixing the pancake mixture in a bowl.

"Pancakes?" He questioned, as AJ nodded.

"Well, don't forget the chocolate chips. Sugar will not be a happy camper if you do." Jeff said, walking into the room and going straight to the coffee.

"What time is your flight today Jeff?" AJ asked.

"One." He replied before he motioned for the boys to get closer. "Do you think that Cayden will be okay with…" Instead of finishing, he jerked his head towards where Sting was sitting, looking away from the others to give them their privacy.

"I mean, should I stay? Or at least take her with me?" He asked.

Chris shook his head. "No. She needs to work things out with Sting, because she's losing her mind thinking he hates her. Plus, she wouldn't want you to cancel plans with Karen and I don't really know if you want her to meet Karen while she's in the mood she's been in. So, no, you need to go, alone. We'll take care of things on this end."

Jeff nodded in agreement when Alex walked into the kitchen. "Please tell me there is some coffee left." He muttered sleepily, as the men all looked at him.

"You look exhausted." Jeff commented, handing him the mug of coffee he had just poured, but not yet taken a sip from, and poured himself another.

"Yeah, I got like _no_ sleep last night." He said taking a sip from the mug. He could feel the eyes of all the men drilling into him, murder on their minds, and groaned after he swallowed his coffee.

"Guys, seriously, get your minds out of the gutter. Cayden had a nightmare and tossed and turned all night after that." He explained, as the men all let out breaths of relief and muttered apologies to Alex.

Well, all except Sting, who crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"You know, I really don't think I approve of him staying in her room."

Alex narrowed his eyes at the man. "Oh, so now you want to play father? If you had been here you'd know that I love that girl and that I would never do anything to hurt her, including making her brothers hate me by betraying their trust. So, why don't you take your 'holier than thou' attitude and shove it up…"

"Alright, enough." Chris said, standing in front of Alex, who flexed his jaw, causing Chris to roll his eyes.

"Enough. This whole situation is going to suck for Cayden as is. You two being at each others throats will just make things worse." He explained.

Alex nodded, as AJ started flipping the pancakes. "Is the Munchkin up yet?"

"Yeah, and she isn't very happy about it. You know she hates mornings, but she got up early to spend some time with Jeff before he left. She hopped in the shower a little bit ago, so she should be down anytime." Alex explained, leaning against the counter and drinking his coffee.

A few moments later, Cayden came down, her red waves still slightly damp from the shower, wearing a white Braves zip-up hoodie and a pair of black sweats.

"Hey Munchkin. I'm makin' chocolate chip pancakes." AJ said with a big smile, proud of himself for doing all he could to cheer Cayden up.

She looked around the room, smiling, until her eyes met Sting's. Her face fell, eyes filling with hurt, as she swallowed audibly and walked over to Alex, standing behind him so he separated her from Sting.

He turned around and grabbed her hand, before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Tears built up in her eyes. "Can w-we go to Ihop or something for breakfast?" She asked, making Alex sigh.

AJ walked over to her. "Cay, honey, I've got breakfast almost done."

She shook her head. "I-I can't AJ. I'm sorry." She said, her eyes glistening with tears. He frowned at her, before she shot him a sad smile.

"How about I make you lunch and we eat together, just you and me?" She asked, trying to make up for bailing on him while he was trying to make her feel better.

AJ frowned and sighed, before he looked around and nodded, flashing her a weak smile. "I'm gonna hold you to that lunch."

She smiled back at him and nodded before she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Supes." She said, before she hugged Chris and kissed him too.

"Be careful, alright sweetie?" He said, as she nodded, and Jeff put his arm around her.

"You sure you wanna go?" He asked, causing her to look over at Sting. More tears built in her eyes before she nodded quickly.

"Yes. Let's go, now."

Jeff nodded and pulled her close, kissing her on the forehead before releasing her to Alex, who quickly took her hand in his and led her to the door, but not before shooting a look of death towards Sting.

As he heard the door close, AJ sighed and looked at the others before he turned back to the stove. A few moments later, he walked over to the table with a three plates of pancakes and set them down loudly.

"Here. Everyone eat these." He ordered.

Chris, who was sitting at the table, started eating, along with AJ, but Sting just pushed the food around with his fork.

"You were right Chris." He said after a few moments of silence, causing AJ and Daniels to look at him, confused.

"Right about what?"

"I did hurt her worse than I thought." He muttered, before standing up from the table and walking into the other room, his appetite gone at the sight of his daughter near tears.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

The rest of that day went like that and so did the next morning. Every time Cayden went into a room that Sting was in she'd walk right back out without a word. If for some reason she was forced to be in a room with him, she would hide behind Alex and make sure that he separated her and The Icon, hoping he would protect her from anymore pain.

It was mid-morning on Wednesday and Sting was in the kitchen talking to Chris Daniels.

"You know Chris, I really don't think that Alex should be staying in Cayden's room." He argued for the umpteenth time, causing Chris to roll his eyes, again.

"Sting, we've already had this discussion. With everything going on right now, Cayden needs all the support she can get. And, if that means Alex staying with her at night so she doesn't break down and cry herself to sleep, then so be it." Chris defended his and AJ's decision.

"But, Chris, seriously, what kind of an example are we setting if we allow this?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Cayden said from behind them, causing them both to turn around. She took a step forward and got closer to Sting, glaring at him.

"What kind of an example are you setting? I've got a better question. What kind of an example were you setting when you decided to abandon everyone? Huh? 'Always take the easy way out?', 'When the going gets tough, bail on everyone?' Or, better yet, how about 'family means nothing?'"

"And, now, after all that you're worried about the example you'll be setting? I am twenty-two years old. I am an _adult_ who can make my own decisions. My _brothers_ raised me right and with dignity and faith. I'm not going to let them down by just crawling into bed with some guy and having sex with him, especially not under their roof. I would never _ever_ disrespect them like that. Alex is a great guy who has never pressured me into anything. He was here for me when I was a wreck because you weren't here."

"And not only that, but I'm waiting until I'm married to have sex and I have too much self-respect to go back on that promise I made to myself and God. So maybe you ought to remember who you're talking about when you open your mouth!"

Sting was about to say something, but she raised her hand, pointing her finger at him.

"I'm not finished yet!" She yelled, silencing him.

"'We?' 'If _we _allow this?' Who in God's name do you think you are? You have no right to tell Chris or AJ _anything_ about what I should and should not be able to do! For all intends and purposes, I am _their _daughter and if you ask me, they did a _fine _job of raising me. And you know why that is? It's because they led by example, and they showed me I could trust them when it came to my life. And you know how they did that?" She asked, as Sting sighed, but before he could answer, she continued.

"They were _there_ for me. _Especially _when I needed them. _They_ rocked me to sleep when I was sick, _they _held me while I cried, _they _sat up with me after I had a nightmare, _they _taught me about God and Jesus, and _they _protected me from everything they could!"

"So, don't you dare come in here and tell my brother what I am allowed to do or act like you have any say so in my life. Because you have _none!_ And, if I _ever_ hear you disrespecting them like that again, acting like they did and are continuing to do a terrible job with me, then I will _personally _carry your bags out to your car and kick you out the door myself!" She yelled, before she turned around and stormed out of the room.

Chris scrubbed a hand over his face. "And the Camdens all lived happily ever after." He said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Sting ran a hand through his hair while sighing. "Well, at least she's talk…yelling at me. Beats her ignoring me completely.

"Not by much." AJ remarked from the doorway where he had been watching before he looked at Chris and jerked his head towards the stairs.

"Cay looked pretty upset, we'd better go check on her." He suggested. Chris nodded and the two made their way upstairs.

AJ knocked on Cayden's door. "Munchkin, it's us." He said quietly.

The sound of feet could be heard on the other side as Cayden walked to the door and opened it silently, looking down at the ground, ashamed. She moved out of the way and let them in before closing the door behind her.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, before Cayden finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, still looking at the ground.

AJ and Chris exchanged puzzled looks before Chris cocked his head to the side.

"What are you sorry for Short Stack?" He asked, as she looked up at them and frowned.

"I just lost my cool and was completely and utterly disrespectful to Sting. You guys taught me better than that."

AJ rolled his eyes and put his arm around her shoulders. "Cay, sweetie, there's a difference between being respectful and being a doormat. You have every right to be upset at Sting, and, I saw the entire thing. You were just trying to stick up for yourself and Chris and I. You didn't disappoint us. In fact, I was pretty proud that you were so quick to defend us." He said, as Chris nodded in agreement.

"But, even though Sting is going about it completely the wrong way, which, given the last year shouldn't be all that much of a shocker. But, anyway, you do know that he just wants what's best for you."

"Yeah, its just…" She took a deep breath. "It's easier to be mad at him than to trust him again. What he did hurts so much, and it's easier to hide behind a wall of anger than deal with the pain."

"Guys, I can't handle this. I just can't. I mean, I tried, I really tried for AJ." She said, causing AJ to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you 'tried for AJ'?" He asked, as Cayden shuffled her feet and looked down at them.

"Chrissy told me how much Sting leaving hurt you and that I should just not rock the boat about him staying so that maybe you two could patch things up." She explained, before she heavily sat down on the bed.

AJ glowered at Chris, who took his turn shuffling his feet and staring at them.

"You used me to guilt Cayden into staying and letting Sting stay? Are you kidding me right now? Like she hasn't been through enough and then you guilt trip her, using me as the bait nonetheless." He scolded, before he looked over at Cayden, who had a sorrowful look on her face, both at the situation and at her brothers arguing.

He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, resting a hand on both of her knees.

"Munchkin, I want you to listen to me. I don't want you worrying about me. I'm just fine."

She shook her head. "No, you aren't." She whispered, "You need Sting here, AJ. I can tell, and don't lie to me and say that you don't. I'm not going to just ask you to kick him out when I can tell it'll kill you."

He sighed, knowing that Cayden wasn't going to budge on this one. "Well, what do you suggest we do Cayden, because I'm not going to make you feel like a prisoner in your own home. You are my baby sister and I won't sit by and watch this eat you alive." He said, clearly more than ready to put his sister's happiness in front of his own.

"Well, I did have an idea…" She started, timidly, causing Chris to walk over and put his arm around her, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"What was it Short Stack?" He asked, as she hesitated slightly, before taking in a deep breath.

"Well, it's Wednesday, right? What if I went somewhere tomorrow and flew back Monday morning?" She suggested.

AJ nodded. "You want to go up to Gainesville? We can leave in just a bit if that's what you want."

Cayden shook her head. "No, you need to be here to work things out with Sting. And Chris, you need to stay here to so that AJ doesn't have to deal with all of this on his own."

Chris sighed. "I know you don't want either of us to have to go honey, but where else are you going to go? Joe is busy this week, Jeff is in Pittsburgh with Karen, and Christian is in Toronto with Adam for the next few weeks."

Cayden sighed again. "See, that's what I was getting at. What if…" She looked down at the ground. "What if I went with Alex to Detroit? I was supposed to go last week and this way I get to go meet his family and get away from here."

Both of her brothers exchanged looks, before Chris looked at her with a frown. "I don't know Cayden, I mean…"

"Please." She said, as tears began to fall down her face, as her voice cracked. "I can't stay here. I can't see him. It hurts too much. And…"

She didn't get to finish her spiel, however, because AJ stood up and hauled her into his arms, hugging her tightly against his chest, as Chris stood and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright Sweet Pea. It's alright." AJ said calmly, as she shook in his arms.

"I can't see him, AJ. Every time I do it just reminds me that he didn't love me enough to come see me. It's too soon, and I just…I can't handle it. Please don't make me stay."

She continued talking along those lines, as Daniels and Styles exchanged silent glances to one another, nonverbally making the decision.

"Cay, you're twenty-two and you've always been responsible and made good decisions. If you want to go to Detroit and its okay with Alex, then you can go." AJ replied, as she looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Thanks Bubby." She said in a small voice, hugging him, before she turned around and hugged Chris as well.

"Alright, AJ will stay up here and help you pack and I'll go call Alex and tell him what's going on, okay?" Chris asked, causing Cayden to nod.

Outside of the room, Sting was listening to the conversation taking place in the room. He sighed and pushed a hand through his hair, as tears built up in his eyes. The fact that Cayden couldn't even stand to look at him breaking his heart.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

It was the next morning and Cayden, Alex, and Chris were all about to leave for Detroit. Taylor was in the car waiting, having been asked to come by Chris, saying that she should come "in case Cayden wanted to do girly stuff."

Cayden hugged Chris and AJ goodbye, as Alex carried her suitcase behind him.

"You be careful. They don't call it the Murder City for fun." Chris informed her, as she nodded, and kissed him and AJ on the cheek.

"And you call us everyday." AJ ordered, causing Cayden to roll her eyes.

"Yes sir. I love you both." She replied, before she turned to look at Sting, who was leaning against the wall. There was an awkward silence between them, as Cayden looked down at her feet after a few seconds, unable to keep eye-contact with Sting. Neither knew what to say to the other.

Finally, he decided to break the silence.

"You have Brett with you, right?" He asked, as she looked at him, not able to believe he had really just asked her that. She shook her head, before angrily and sadly rolling her eyes and storming out the door as tears started brimming.

Chris followed behind her and Alex glared at Sting and shook his head, before narrowing his eyes as the older man and chuckling angrily. "Wow. You are such a tool." He hissed, before leaving the house.

Sting looked at Chris and AJ, confused. "What did I say?"

AJ sighed. "Steve. We've had this discussion. Did you really think Cayden was going to sit around here and wait on you to show up and save the day after she did that for years with her father? No, we taught her not to do that."

Steve still looked confused. "What does that..." He trailed off, as AJ looked up towards the roof and silently asked for patience. Chris saw that AJ was getting upset and stepped in.

"Steve. You gave her Brett. You abandoned her. When you called her on the phone that night, she ended up trying to tear it up. Jeff hid it, hoping you'd come to your sense, because he knew if and when you did Cayden would want the bear back. But, until then, she couldn't deal with anything that reminded her of you."

Sting sighed, as he rubbed his temples with one hand, as his mind instantly thought back to the fall of 2007.

*FLASHBACK*

_Sting walked into AJ and Chris's house with them after an extremely hard day. They had just dropped Cayden off at the airport so she could go back to Notre Dame. Although the guys normally moved her in, they couldn't this year due to the TNA schedule, and it couldn't have happened a worse year._

_Jeff's wife had just passed away in May and Cayden was still struggling with it, and she had cried a lot as she boarded the plane. She had wanted to take the year off and stay with Jeff and the girls to help them, or at least be in Orlando and able to fly up if she was needed. _

_However, her brothers, along with Jeff, had made her go back to school. She had really struggled with leaving, and they were all emotionally drained when they got back to the house. _

_Chris kicked his shoes off and headed towards the coach, but as he did, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Son of a..." He muttered, as AJ came up behind him. _

"_What?" He asked, as Daniels bent down and picked up a brown teddy bear._

"_Brett must have fallen out of one of her bags." He said._

_AJ groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She was already a wreck, when she gets up there and finds out that she doesn't have Brett, she's going to lose it."_

_Chris sighed. "We could UPS it, have it shipped overnight and have it up there by tomorrow or the next day." _

_AJ shook his head repeatedly. "No way. If she found out we shipped Brett and there was a chance he could have gotten lost in the mail, or if he does get lost in the mail, she'll kill us both."_

_Sting pushed himself off the wall, where he had been observing the brothers, and placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "I'll fly up there tonight and get him to her." He said, as the boys looked at him, shocked. _

"_Sting, you do know we have to leave at 5 tomorrow morning for the house show, right?" _

_AJ asked, as Sting nodded. "I know. I'll work something out. I'll just call Dixie and have her book me for another house show." _

_He stated, as the Chris shook his head. "Do you really think you can pull that off?" Sting shrugged. _

"_I'm gonna try. Might get in trouble, but, hey, Brett will be in South Bend tonight. And, don't tell her I'm coming when she calls freaking out. I want to surprise her." He said, before pulling his phone out and making the necessary phone calls._

_TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA_

"_And its whoa, Daddy, get off of your knees. Momma why'd you have to go? Your darling Jim is out on a limb, put my picture in a picture show, wha-oh."_

_Chris's phone blared "Picture Show" by John Prine, his personalized ringtone for Cayden. He and AJ exchanged a look before AJ sighed._

"_Well, here it goes." He muttered, as Chris picked up the phone._

"_Hey Short Stack." Chris said solemnly, already hearing the hysterical sobs in the background. AJ smacked him on the back of the head, reminding him to put it on speaker._

"_Ch-Ch-Chr-Chrissy." Cayden struggled out before a loud sob sounded, breaking Chris's heart. _

"_I'm here too Munchkin." AJ said into the phone, causing Cayden to sob harder.  
_

"_Baby girl, what's wrong?" Chris asked, as Cayden continued to sob loudly._

"_I…I…can't….f-find …Brett." She managed out between sobs._

"_Cay, it's alright, Brett is right here. He must have fallen out of your bag, alright? Now, just calm down." Chris urged, as she continued to cry._

_She tried to say something, but the boys couldn't understand what she was saying._

"_Munchkin, we can't understand you. Everything is going to be just fine, but you have to calm down so that we can understand what you're saying, okay? We can't help you feel better if we don't know what you're thinking, okay Sweet Pea?" AJ softly urged._

_Cayden took a few minutes to compose herself, and her sobs started to become quieter._

"_I'm coming home." She said, as both her brothers shook their heads._

"_Short Stack, you can't come home right now. Classes start in three days and you have to unpack everything tomorrow." _

_She sniffled. "I c-can't do this. I shouldn't h-have come. I-I knew this was a bad idea." _

_AJ sighed. "Cay, sweetheart. I know what you're thinking. And I know you miss Jill and feel like you're letting Jeff and the girls down by not being there for them. But honey, you can't give up. Do you remember what Jill said to you the last time she talked to you?" He asked._

_Cayden nodded on her end. "She told me to stay strong for Jeff and the girls and to never, ever lose my witness. She said she was proud of me and that she wanted me to go back to Notre Dame and keep making her proud."_

"_Alright. Now, Sweet Pea, if you come home that's going to hurt your witness. People are going to think that you don't have enough faith in God to think that He's going to get all of us through this, which He will. And, you know how much Jill loved you and if you come home, you're not doing one of the things she asked, and you love her too much to do that."_

_Cayden sniffled again, as Chris leaned towards the phone. "And you know as well as I do that if you come home, your Poppa Jay is going to fly down here, yell at you, then take you back to South Bend, kicking and screaming if he has to."_

_Cayden let out a sad laugh which turned into a sob, breaking her brothers' hearts. AJ's eyes started glistening, as he looked up at the ceiling to conceal the fact while Chris scrubbed a hand over his face._

"_I can't do this." She muttered, as Chris shifted in his seat._

"_Yeah you can honey. If me and AJ didn't think you could do you really think we would have let you on that plane? There's no way. And even if we did think you could, if your __Seanathair didn't think it was a good idea, would he have let us send you back?__"_

_AJ cleared his throat. "I can answer that. Um, no. He would have bashed our skulls in with his bat if that's what it took to get you home if he thought you couldn't handle it."_

_She let out a sad laugh and sniffled a few times before she could be heard blowing her nose. She silently thanked her lucky stars that her roommate wouldn't be there until the next day._

"_Okay, I'll stay. But, I need Brett. You know I can't sleep without him. I-it's like a piece of home and if he's missing, I don't know how I'll d-deal."_

"_Do you want us to ship him to you overnight?" AJ suggested, smiling slyly at Chris, knowing that Sting was probably just landing and would be there in no time._

"_NO! No, no no! Don't even think about it AJ Styles. If you lose my bear, I will beat you to death with my baseball bat!" She yelled, causing Chris and Alex to chuckle._

"_Alright, how about this? Tomorrow, and I mean tomorrow because you are too upset and probably too tired to drive anywhere tonight, you go to Wal-Mart and get a new bear for now."_

"_But…" Cayden started, but Chris shhhsed her._

"_I'm not done yet Cay. I know you want Brett. And, me and AJ can't get there until after this set of house shows. So, how about we come up next week instead of in a few weeks like originally planned? And we'll bring Brett with us and even put him in our carry on so we don't lose him, alright?" Chris suggested._

_Cayden sighed before nodding. "Fine. But, you'd b-better be bringing Big Red and Skittles too! And, no scaring all the boys on campus this time either!" She said, as the brothers nodded._

"_Alright Cay, now, it's late and you have a lot of unpacking to do tomorrow. Get some sleep and we'll call you tomorrow. I love you." Chris said, as AJ leaned over him._

"_I love you more!" He yelled and childishly covered up Chris's hand so he couldn't say anything back._

"_I love you both too. G-goodnight guys." She said, her voice becoming small and frail, knowing that she was about to cut the only connection she had to home._

"_Goodnight Cay." The boys chimed simultaneously as she hung up. They looked at each other and exhaled, relieved._

"_It's a good thing Sting is going to be there tonight. She's a mess." AJ muttered, as Chris nodded in agreement._

_TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA_

_Cayden laid on the bed in her dorm room, her boxes strung throughout the room as she stared at the ceiling, her eyes puffy and red with a sporadic tear and an occasional sniffle and small hiccup-like sob every so often._

_She was startled from her self pity party by a knock on the door. She slowly swung her legs over the bed and walked to the door, looking through the peephole, and seeing the man on the other side, flung the door open._

_She practically launched herself into Sting's arms, and as soon as she was safe in his hug, she started crying into his chest. He rubbed calming circles on her back as he rested his chin on top of her head. He could feel her shaking from the silent sobs and it caused him to tear up slightly._

"_It's alright Hija, I'm here." He said soothingly, allowing her to calm down._

"_Wh-what are you d-doing here?" She asked, looking up at him. _

_He flashed her a big grin, before he raised an eyebrow and removed one of his arms from around her and placed it, bear in hand, in front of her. _

"_Someone forgot something." He smirked, as she grew wide eyed and a huge smile grew on her face._

"_Brett!" She squealed, ripping the bear from his hand, clutching it to her chest, as he pulled her into a hug again._

_After a few minutes of standing there, and a few weird looks from Cayden's hallmates, she looked up at Sting thoughtfully._

"_Wait, don't you have house shows tomorrow and the day after?" She asked, as he shook his head._

"_Worked something out with Dixie and got them off. Looks like someone is stuck with me for the next few days." He said with a big smile._

_She smiled sadly up at him. "You didn't have to do that, __Seanathair." She said, as causing him to nod._

"_Yeah I did. This has been a rough summer and we all knew that if anything went wrong in the next few days then you would have a breakdown. And I wasn't going to sit by and let that happen. You're my daughter Cayden, and there isn't a thing in the world I wouldn't do for you." He said._

_She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thanks Seanathair." She said, as he kissed her on the top of the head._

"_Not a problem at all Hija. Now, come on, I've got some Skittles in the car. You're staying at the hotel with me tonight and tomorrow I'll help you unpack and scare the crap out of every guy on campus." He said, causing her to roll her eyes._

"_And it starts." She muttered._

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

*Present Day*

Sting sighed, snapping out of the flashback to look at the brothers.

"She let Jeff just take Brett?" He asked.

Chris nodded. "Honestly, she hasn't even asked about him since it happened, and that was, what, over two months ago."

Sting hung his head dejectedly. "I really screwed up, didn't I?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. Although he already knew it, the fact was setting in more and more everyday that he had truly hurt Cayden worse than he could have imagined. The fact that she hadn't even asked about her bear that she used to flip out when she didn't have it for a night, for over two months broke his heart.

He looked up at the brothers, sadness thick in his eyes. "Do you guys know where Brett is? If its okay, I'd really like to hold onto him, at least until Cayden wants him back."

AJ nodded. "Yeah, I'll go get him for you." He said, patting Sting on the shoulder as he walked out of the room, Chris not far behind.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Cayden stepped outside of Alex's rental car in front of the Shelley home nervously. She was a likeable person, most of the time, and people generally got along with her and liked her. However, there were exceptions like the Beautiful People and the Mafia, which made her extremely apprehensive. Alex and her were about to have dinner with his parents before they went back to his place.

She really loved Alex and wanted to make a good impression on his folks. As she stared at the house, she felt a hand slip into hers as Alex glanced down at her before pulling her closer to him and kissing her on the temple.

"It's going to be fine. They're going to love you." He encouraged as he walked up the driveway.

Before he even got a chance to knock on the door, a petite brunette came out of the house with a big smile on her face. "Alex!" She yelled excitedly, as she practically tackled Alex in a hug.

"Geez Mom. You act like you haven't seen me for months." He joked. "I was just here last week."

"I know, I know." She said, smiling up at her son. She was only around 5'2", with dark brown hair and big hazel eyes. Alex definitely had her smile.

Alex's Dad came up behind her, standing in the doorway, and it quickly became apparent who Alex took after when it came to looks. He had the same color hair as his father and the same brown eyes. Their facial structure and jaw line were very similar, but his father was slightly bigger than him, being around six feet tall and he wasn't as fit or lean as Alex and probably weighed close to 225 pounds.

"Hey son." His Dad said, stepping forward and him a quick hug.

Alex's Mom cleared her throat. "Alex." She grumbled before jerking her head towards Cayden.

"Oh." Alex did a mental facepalm for not having introduced Cayden yet.

"Cayden, this is my Mom, Maria, and this is my father, Patrick. Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Cayden."

"Oh, Alex, she's lovely." Maria said, causing Cayden to blush slightly at the compliment.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Shelley." Cayden said, as she prepared to shake their hands.

However, before she could, Maria stepped forward and hugged her.

"Oh, don't call us Mr. and Mrs. Its Maria and Patrick." She corrected.

"Yes Ma'am." Cayden replied.

"Not Ma'am either. Maria." Maria corrected again, as Alex's father stepped forward to hug her also.

"It's nice to finally meet you Cayden. Every time we talk to Alex, it's always Cayden this and Cayden that. But, I can see now why he's so enamored with you." He said, causing Cayden to smile and Alex to blush slightly.

"Well, come with me Cayden. While Alex and his Dad are finishing up dinner, I'll give you the grand tour of the house then get out all of Alex's embarrassing baby pictures to show you."

Alex groaned. "Mom…"

Cayden smiled warmly. "That sounds great." She said, as she followed Maria into the house.

"She seems like a great girl Alex." His father commented, causing Alex to smile.

"She is. Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome son. And, Alex…"

"Yeah."

"Don't screw this one up, alright?"

Alex rolled his eyes before following his Dad into the house.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Later that night, the four were eating dinner; Alex's parents asking Cayden about going to Notre Dame and her life in general. The evening was very pleasant, with everyone getting along.

During dessert, Kryptonite went off from Cayden's phone, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry. That's my brother. If I don't answer he'll freak out and sent the SWAT team to look for me. Excuse me" She said, only slightly kidding, as she quietly exited the room.

Alex looked towards the door, and once he was sure that Cayden was out of earshot, then looked at his parents.

"So, what do you think? Do you like her?" He asked. They nodded, as Alex's mother reached out and grabbed one of his hands with her own.

"You really like this one, don't you?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nah Ma, I love her." He said, causing his mother to smile widely.

"Alex, she truly is a remarkable young lady. You really found yourself a keeper in that one." His Dad commented, motioning with his head towards the door Cayden had walked out of.

"But, one thing does worry me." His Mom stated, causing Alex to groan.

This was it. His Mom _always _found something wrong with his girlfriends. It didn't matter. She never thought they were good enough for him, but, that was just her job as a Mom he figured, so he didn't take what she said into though that much.

"You just, you seem so overprotective of her. It almost doesn't seem healthy."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, it's just the attack only happened a couple of months ago and its still pretty fresh in my mind. I mean, I was seriously away from her for maybe ten minutes, twenty at the most, and the next thing I know, she's getting ambushed by some egomaniacs in suits."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I had to watch it, you know. Practically all of it while me and Chris were trying to get out. And then, I just had to sit by her bed at the hospital until she woke up. And now, all this crap that Sting has pulled and is pulling. I mean, through all that I felt so helpless and like I was letting her down, and I don't want to feel like that or do that again. So, I'm just trying to protect her from everything I can."

Alex's Mom patted his hand as his Dad reached over and did the same to his shoulder. They knew how hard Cayden's attack had been on Alex. It took a long talk from his Dad to realize that Cayden getting hurt didn't mean he had let her down or was a bad boyfriend.

"Well, Alex, you love her and its pretty obvious that she loves you, so you just keep treating her right, and like I said on the porch, try not to screw this relationship up." His Dad said with a smile, causing Maria to smack him on the arm while Alex rolled his eyes.

"Thanks a lot Dad."

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

"_Hurt her," Angle said, as the Mafia descended on Cayden, stomping and punching her before slamming her to the ground. _

_The pain registered on Cayden's face, immense and white hot when the snap of her clavicle was heard. _

_Alex tried to break down the door, but he couldn't get out and had to watch the continued assault on his helpless girlfriend._

Alex sat up with a jolt in his bed, breathing heavily. He looked around the room, frantic, until his eyes rested on Cayden's sleeping form. He let out a breath of relief.

"Dang dream." He muttered, pushing a hand through his hair, trying to calm his crazily beating heart. This did nothing to calm him, however, because he simply remembered seeing the blood on his hands after the assault.

He let out another audible breath before he reached a hand over to Cayden and softly ran it through her hair. He then lightly traced the faint scar that was on her right temple and only visible when she wasn't wearing makeup, left from the vicious attack she had been a victim of.

Cayden stirred lightly under his touch and opened her eyes slowly.

"Alex? Why are you up?" She questioned tiredly, as he smiled down at her.

"Couldn't sleep. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

She reached up and grabbed his hand with her own, tracing circles on his hand with her thumb.

"Alex, I'm fine. I made it through the attack, okay? And, I don't blame you. Never have. So, stop beating yourself up about it because I'm absolutely, one hundred percent okay." She said, as he looked at her in disbelief.

"How did you…"

She cut him off before he could finish. "You talk in your sleep sometimes. I was about to wake you up. And now that we all know I'm fine, you need to get some sleep." She said, before he laid back down and pulled her to him so that she was curled against his side.

He kissed her on the top of the head before muttering into her hair. "You're amazing, you know that?"

She smiled and cuddled closer. "You've told me once or twice." She said with a chuckle, before yawning and tapping Alex's chest.

"Seriously, go back to sleep. I'm right here and it's going to take a lot more than those old farts in suits to keep me away from you." She said, causing him to smile again as he tightened his arms around her before they both fell back asleep.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

The next day, Alex tried to make pancakes in the morning to surprise Cayden, but he failed miserably, so they ended up eating cereal and watching cartoons.

They were still watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Cayden looked at Alex questioningly, but he just smiled and stood up before walking to the door.

A few moments later, he walked in, smiling bigger. "Look who's here." He said, as Petey Williams and his wife Gina walked in.

"Petey!" Cayden squealed, jumping off the couch and running over to them. She hugged the Canadian Destoryer tightly.

"Hey Little Fallen Angel." He said, hugging her back, before she hugged Gina.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked. Petey raised an eyebrow at Alex.

"Didn't Shelley tell you?"

"Tell me what?" She questioned.

"About the jam session." He continued, as she looked over at Alex.

"No, he didn't."

"Well, then I guess we're a surprise too." Taylor Wilde said, as she walked into the room, followed by Chris Sabin who was carrying two guitar cases.

"You know Petey, I get that you're excited to see Cay and all, but did you have to make _me _carry in both guitars? Seriously?" He scolded, causing the Canadian to smirk.

"Sorry kid."

"A jam session?" Cayden questioned, as Petey nodded.

"Yeah. Alex said that you were down in the dumps, so we thought we'd come cheer you up."

Gina rolled her eyes. "So, you thought that the best way to cheer her up was to have a punk rock out session?"

"Well, duh." Sabin said, carrying the guitars into the living room.

"Idiots" Gina muttered, as Taylor patted Cayden on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We got your back." She said with an evil glint in her eye.

Cayden looked at them questioningly, until she heard Sabin yell from the other room. "What the heck?"

Gina and Taylor snickered and followed Cayden into the living room.

"What happened?" She asked, as Sabin held up two acoustic guitars.

"What happened is someone swapped out mine and Petey's electrics for our acoustics. You can't rock out with acoustics!" He complained.

Taylor nodded. "Me and Gina tried to tell you that melting her face off wouldn't make Cayden feel better. You didn't listen, so we took matters into our own hands." She explained, as Alex chuckled.

"Guys, it's fine. I'll just grab my acoustic too and we'll play something that'll make the girls happy." He conceded.

Petey narrowed his eyes at his wife before nodding. "Alright, fine. But, next time we rock out and my baby better be safe at home." He warned as Gina rolled her eyes.

"Your _guitar_ is fine Petey. Now, just play some songs."

He stuck his tongue out at her before he got his guitar out while Alex went and got his.

After they all sat down and the boys started strumming their guitars randomly, Alex finally looked at the others and nodded. "Guys, follow my lead." He said, as he began to play some chords. Petey and Chris joined in with their guitars as Alex started singing.

_I don't need a whole lot of money,  
I don't need a big fine car.  
I got everything that a man could want,  
I got more than I could ask for.  
I don't have to run around,  
I don't have to stay out all night.  
'Cause I got me a sweet ... a sweet, lovin' woman,  
And she knows just how to treat me right._

Well my baby, she's alright,  
Well my baby, she's clean out-of-sight.

Chris and Petey joined in for the rest of the chorus.

_Don't you know that she's ... she's some kind of wonderful.  
She's some kind of wonderful ... yes she is, she's,  
She's some kind of wonderful, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh ..._

When I hold her in my arms,  
You know she sets my soul on fire.  
Oooh, when my baby kisses me,  
My heart becomes filled with desire.  
When she wraps her lovin' arms around me,  
About drives me out of my mind.  
Yeah, when my baby kisses me,  
Chills run up and down my spine.

My baby, she's alright,  
My baby, she's clean out-of-sight.

_Don't you know that she is ... she's some kind of wonderful.  
She's some kind of wonderful ... yes she is,  
She's some kind of wonderful, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh ..._

Now is there anybody, got a sweet little woman like mine?  
There got to be somebody, got a, got a sweet little woman like mine? Yeah!

Chris and Petey once again joined in for the refrain of the song and for the repeated "some kind of wonderful"-s.

_Can I get a witness?  
Can I get a witness?  
Can I get a witness? Yeah ...  
Can I get a witness? Ohhh ...  
Can I get a witness? Yeah ...  
Can I get a witness? Yes.__  
_

I'm talkin', talkin' 'bout my baby. Yeah.  
She's some kind of wonderful.  
Talkin' 'bout my baby.  
She's some kind of wonderful.  
Talkin' 'bout my baby.  
She's some kind of wonderful.  
I'm talkin' 'bout my baby, my baby, my baby.  
She's some kind of wonderful.  
I'm talkin' about my baby, my baby, my baby.  
She's some kind of wonderful.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ... my baby, my baby.  
She's some kind of wonderful.  
Talkin' 'bout my baby, my baby, my baby.  
She's some kind of wonderful.  
I'm talkin' 'bout my baby, my baby, my baby.  
She's some kind of wonderful.

Cayden smiled as they finished. She had told Alex earlier that "Some Kind of Wonderful" was one of her favorite songs, and the fact that he had remember made her day.

The rest of the jam session continued, with the girls throwing out random request for the guys to play. They sang a few more songs like "Mr. Jones" by Counting Crows and "Drops of Jupiter" from Train.

Afterward, they all hung out around Alex's place and watched a few movies before they ordered the UFC pay-per-view that was on that night.

Cayden smiled up at Alex as she snuggled closer to him during the fights.

"Thanks for today Alex. It really cheered me up." She said, earning a smile from Alex as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Anything for you sweetheart."

"You know, as far as boyfriends go, you're totally boss." Cayden whispered, quoting Juno.

Alex chuckled softly. "Is that so? Am I the cheese to your macaroni?" She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah."

She kissed him gently on the lips. When she tried to break the kiss, however, Alex wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her longer, more passionately.

"Ew. Guys, seriously, no making out during the fights." Chris complained, as Petey nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Don't make me turn the hose on you two." He threatened, as Cayden and Alex broke the kiss and Alex looked between his two friends and bandmates.

"Hey, last I checked this is my house and I'll make out with whomever I want, whenever I want."

"Excuse me?" Cayden said, sitting up straight.

Alex's eyes grew wide as Sabin and Petey snickered.

"I mean, I'll make out with Cayden whenever she says its okay..." He started, but she continued to glare at him with her arms crossed. "And, I love you?" He finished timidly, causing Cayden to smile.

"That's better." She commented, as Taylor threw a handful of popcorn at them.

"Alright, either get a room or shut up. I can't hear Joe Rogan for crying out loud!" She complained, causing the others to laugh, especially Sabin, who put his arm around her shoulders as they sat next to each other on one of the couches.

Cayden and Alex exchanged smiles due to Taylor and Chris, before Cayden snuggled back against Alex's side.

**There is was. LIke I said, random, but whatver. Next chapter will be more on point. Until then, please leave reviews and enjoy! :D  
*casey*  
~Matthew 19: 26~**


	32. Chapter 32

**Well, here's Chapter 32...I'm kinda nervous about it, because it's either going to be like 'that's so good' or 'Wow. This sucks. So, I really hope I didn't epic fail on this. If I did, well, feel free to let me know so I can up my game next chapter. That being said, hope this is up to par, I only own Cayden, and thanks a billion to Instant Classic Superstar Pac.**

Impact started off with Angelina Love, being accompanied by Sharmell, taking on Roxxi. Love won a toughly contested match after hitting Lights Out on Roxxi.

After the match, Love and Sharmell continue the beating, stomping on Roxxi, pulling her hair and what not, until Cayden Daniels, Taylor Wilde, and Sarita come out. The slid into the ring to take care of business, but immediately the Mafia women left the ring and headed back up the ramp, not wanting to mess with the three knockouts in the ring.

Taylor checked on Roxxi as Sarita and Cayden motioned for Sharmell and Sarita to come back in the ring, Cayden going as far as to sit on the second rope to make it easier for them to get in.

Angelina, of course, declined and picked up a microphone.

"Of course. Here comes Cayden Daniels to interfere in my business, sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, again! Do you not remember what happened last time you got involved in the Mafia's business? Keep it up and you're going to get it even worse this time around."

The camera cut to Cayden who rolled her eyes and mouthed, "Really? Oh, I'm so scared."

Angelina smirked. "See this title Cayden? See it?" She asked, motioning to the belt on her shoulder. "This means I am the best female wrestler in the world. You're _never _going to get this title back, but, I will deal with you and make sure you realize that, in time." With that, her and Sharmell walked backstage, as Cayden, Sarita, and Taylor helped Roxxi to her feet and up the ramp.

The camera's then cut backstage. In a dimly lit corridor of the Impact Zone with Dr. Stevie and Daffney at either side, Raven spoke in cryptic riddles about pain and charismatic charlatans who live off titles they don't deserve. Describing "the Pope" D'Angelo Dinero as said charlatan, Raven said he would defeat Pope later that night to take the TNA Global Championship, before holding it up as a reminder of the grim truth that is reality.

Afterward, Team 3D and Rhino were standing by with JB, who cleared his throat before starting.

"Tonight, we will see Team 3D along with Rhino taking on the team of the TNA Tag Team Champions, the Motor City Machineguns, and their partner, Christopher Daniels. Now, it has been brought to my attention that you three requested this match. What is your reasoning behind this?"

Bubba responded for the three. "JB, we asked for this match tonight because we have a major problem to take care of. You see, AJ, Daniels, the Guns, and the rest of that little clan seem to think that Cayden Daniels is a license to tear TNA inside out and ruin people's careers, apparently including our own. Let's see what they've done. Daniels broke a mirror over Booker's head, assaulted Steiner in the parking lot..."

"Well, that was after he tried to kidnap…" JB tried to interrupt, but was silenced by the glares of the three men.

"And," Rhino started, picking up where Bubba had left off. "She's also the reason that AJ attacked Angle during our match, costing me a shot at his title, and she provided a distraction at Bound for Glory that the Guns capitalized on, costing Team 3D another set of tag straps."

"And not only that, but it seems like every time Cayden gets upset or makes a pouty face, someone gets attacked and pays the price. She says jump and they ask how high, she wants someone's head on a platter, and they ask silver or gold." Devon added, before digressing back to Bubba.

"Now, it seems like AJ is the main one instigating this mentality, but since he has a big match tonight, we figure that Christopher Daniels will do just fine to teach the lesson by. So tonight, some brain-dead punks are going to be taught respect." Bubba finished, as he looked to Devon to bring it home.

"Oh my brother, testify!" He yelled. They walked off camera and JB nodded, letting the men at the announce table know they were ready to cut back to the ring.

They did and saw Consequences Creed, standing alongside Jay Lethal, who had accompanied him to the ring, ready for his match.

The X-Division Champion, Homicide came out and the match was underway.

Homicide pulled out a victory against a game Creed with the Gringo Killa.

After the match, Desmond Wolfe ran out and attacked Jay Lethal on the outside before putting him in the ring, allowing Homicide to hit him with the Gringo Killa as well.

The camera showed the backstage area where Tomko was walking down the hall.

"Tomko! Hey, Tomko!" Kurt Angle yelled from behind him, jogging down the hall slightly to catch up with him."

Tomko rolled his eyes, not in the mood to put up with the "Godfather."

Despite his better senses telling him to walk away, he turned to face the other bald-headed man.

"Angle, why don't you get away from me before I do the only logical thing I can think of and beat you to a bloody pulp?"

"Because you and I both know that, deep down, you know you want to hear what I have to say and you also know who your family truly is."

Tomko started to interrupt, but Angle shrugged him off. "Just, hold on. Think about it big man. Last week, you saved Cayden Daniels, for what, the third time…"

"Yeah, from your punk Mafia members." Tomko snapped, showing his lack of patience for the self-proclaimed wrestling 'god'.

"Not the point Tomko. The point is that you've saved her and the other members of the so called 'family', what, a half dozen times? And yet, the moment she saw you, did she thank you? Did she, being the big Christian her and the others claim to be, forgive you and let you know you were okay in her book?"

He didn't give Tomko chance to answer, but merely kept running his mouth. "No. Instead, she tried to, in her words, 'claw your eyes out'. Now, does that sound like family to you? Or loyalty?"

"She claims you made a mistake, but all you were trying to do was stick up for yourself and a friend you felt was being disrespected, and, in my opinion, having someone's back is never a mistake or wrong. And, it's that kind of loyalty we need in the Mafia. So, I'd like to once again offer you a spot in the Mafia. Its where you belong Tomko, where you've always belonged."

Tomko shook his head vehemently. "No way Angle. I'm not joining your group of pension padding women beaters. Besides, siding with you is how I lost the trust of everyone in the first place."

Angle sighed and shrugged. "Well, Tomko, the offer is still going to be on the table, no matter how long it takes you to come to your sense. Just, go to Cayden and them and see if they're willing to accept you with open arms like we are. Think about it Tomko. I'll see you around."

With that, Angle walked away, while Tomko sighed and ran a hand along his gottee.

In the interview area, Christy Hemme was seen with AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels.

"AJ, tonight you will taking on Desmond Wolfe in a match to determine the number one contender for the title you just lost at Bound for Glory. And, not only that, but the loser of the match will be named the special guest referee for the title match. What are your thoughts on all of this?"

AJ scoffed. "Well, Christy, I really have no idea what kind of game Angle is playing. But, knowing Kurt Angle, I guarantee you he has a plan up his sleeve which involves screwing me out of the TNA Heavyweighttitle yet again. But, none of that matters. All that matters tonight is that I'm going to go out to that ring tonight and do exactly what I do best: win. And, then, after I do that, I'll figure out whatever game Angle is playing, thwart it, and then go on to Turning Point and take back what is rightfully mine while destroying Kurt in the process."

Christy nodded before turning to Daniels. "Now, Chris, early tonight, Team 3D and Rhino had some pretty interesting, and so might say upsetting, things to say about you, AJ, and, of course, your sister Cayden. Do you have any response to that?"

"Well, first off, I love how we're the brain-dead punks while Team 3D is taking their lead from the most paranoid man I've ever met. But, you know, I am sick and tired of people attacking my sister. She has done _nothing _wrong, unless you count having a family that cares for her. And, even then, we've never done anything drastic, just stood up for her and tried to pay back the Mafia for what they dished out."

"Did we maybe cross a few lines somewhere along the road? Some people may say yes, but I don't think so. Anyone who has a little sister knows exactly where we're coming from and most of them probably are wondering why Angle and the others are still breathing. we've ever taken on because of Cayden got all they had coming to them and then some. And, even then, that was us." He said, pointing between him and AJ, "not Cayden. See, unlike some managers…" Chris started.

AJ started fake coughing, making sure that through his coughs, the names "Chelsea" and "Sharmell" were heard.

Daniels chuckled before he continued. "Unlike _certain _women in the back, she doesn't interfere in our matches. Has she ever helped any of us gain an unfair advantage? No. Has she ever hit one of our opponents with a low blow or a cheap shot with a chair during a match? No. When she does come out with us, she's strictly there for moral support, and in the back, she shows up, does her job, and tries to just make it through the day without a bunch of Neanderthals attacking her."

Chris was growing angrier by the moment and glared towards the camera.

"So, Team 3D, Rhino, you want to make this personal? Fine, let's make it personal. Tonight, myself and the Guns are going to beat some respect into you fat, inbreed pigs, and your friend, the delusional machine, Rhino."

He was about to continue his rant, until the Guns and Cayden walked into the shot. Alex, who was holding hands with Cayden, motioned towards the ring, letting Daniels know it was time to go. He nodded, before turning back to the camera.

"And that was the gospel according to the Fallen Angel: Christopher Daniels." He said, before they all walked off camera and towards the tunnels.

Rhino and Team 3D were already in the ring when the Guns and the two Daniels came out to the Machineguns' music. Cayden got into the ring with them, pointing to them as they stood on different turnbuckles, before she kissed them all on the cheek and took her post at ringside.

The match started off with Shelley taking on Rhino. The two duked it out before Alex gained the upper hand and Rhino made a quick tag to Bubba Ray.

He pounded on Alex for a little bit, until the Detroit native reversed an attempted suplex into a DDT and tagged in Daniels.

Suddenly, on the big screen, Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne were seen in the back beating down Taylor Wilde and Sarita. Cayden's eyes narrowed as she saw a target for all the pent up aggression and hurt she had built up inside. She immediately sprinted up the ramp and towards the attack as the screen went black.

Sabin continued to look at the screen nervously, until Shelley lightly smacked him on the bicep.

"Dude, Cayden's going to take care of it. Taylor's gonna be fine. Now, get your head in the game." He said, as Sabin nodded and took a tag from Daniels and got into the ring to square off against the newly tagged in Devon Dudley.

While the match was pretty evenly contested, the Guns and Daniels eventually gained the upper hand after Daniels moved out of the way of a gore and Rhino ran shoulder first into a ring post.

Daniel then hit him with a Blue Thunder Driver to set him up for the B.M.E. The Guns ran into the ring and simultaneously kicked off the Dudleys, before they both performed a Leap of Faith, making sure the upcoming pinfall wouldn't be interrupted.

However, right as Daniels is about to go for his finisher, Kevin Nash comes running down the ramp and attacks Daniels while Scott Steiner and Booker T suddenly appear out of the crowd and attack the Guns on the outside, leading to a disqualification.

After effectively beating them down pretty well, Steiner and Booker roll the Guns back into the ring, where Nash is still stomping on Daniels. As the attack looks to intensify, Rhino and Team 3D get into the Mafia members' faces, as if to object.

However, the six only exchange smiles before Rhino and the Dudleys join in on the beating.

"Oh, come on. I mean, I know that Team 3D and Rhino have had their issue with Daniels and the Guns as of late, but this is completely uncalled for. Why are they helping the Mafia?" Tenay complained, as Tazz shrugged.

"I'm not sure Mike, but it looks like the Calvary has arrived." Taz commented as Samoa Joe and Jeff Jarrett came running out to the ring to help their fallen comrades.

However, they merely became victims as well and soon, there was just carnage in the ring. After they were satisfied and TNA security had pulled them off, Booker, Nash, Stiener, Rhino, Bubba, and Devon left the ring and walked up the ramp, only to stop on the stage as the Mafia's music hit and all six of them raised their hands in victory.

As they were celebrating their victory, however, the lights suddenly cut out.

10 seconds later, when they came back on, all the Mafia members were still standing and looking around, scared. As they realized they were fine and no threat was present, they started laughing, knowing they were in the clear.

Suddenly, a massive amount of red paint came pouring from the rafters, completely covering Mafia members with the substance. They started yelling and trying to get the paint off of them, while Steiner and Booker fell on the slippery surface.

"What in the world?" Mike asked, as Taz shrugged.

"I don't know, but…wait! Mike, look!" Taz yelled, pointing.

From the rafters six bouquets of black roses fell in front of the Mafia members, signifying that the same guy who hit them last week had done so again tonight.

"Well Taz, it appears that whoever took out Booker and Steiner last week just made his or her presence felt again."

"You can say that again Mike. I don't know who this cat is, but if I were Kurt Angle, I'd be finding out really soon."

The big tron showed Matt Morgan in James Mitchell's office, apparently trying to make some sort of deal.

"Trust me. We want this, and we're willing to go the distance for it. So come on, Jamester. Whaddya say?"

Before Mitchell could respond, there was a quiet knock on the door. "Just a second Matt." Mitchell said, before yelling towards the door. "Come in!"

In walked Tomko, a frown on his face.

"Can I help you Tomko?" Mitchell comment snidely, not happy with being interrupted.

"Well, just with everything going on lately, I mean, the family doesn't trust me, Cayden wants my head on a stick to plant outside the house, and Angle is constantly hounding me about my 'loyalties' and getting me to join the Mafia. I.."

Before he could continue, Mitchell held a hand up and rolled his eyes, before he looked at Tomko hatefully. "I'm sorry. Did they put a sign outside my door that says 'James Mitchell: Therapist'? Don't think so. If you need someone to help you sort through your problems, go find a shrink, but that is not my problem and is _definitely _not in my job description."

Tomko nodded. "I know, and I'm not asking you to help me fix things, I just wanted you to understand why I'm about to ask what I am."

"Which is?" Mitchell said impatiently.

Tomko sighed. "Look, there's nothing more I can do here. I've tried to right my wrongs and it just seems like I'm making things worse and worse and that's the last thing I want to do. So…I'd like to resign from TNA."

Mitchell was about to respond, but before he could, Matt Morgan stepped forward and shook his head.

"Tomko, listen, I understand why you want to walk away. Hey, I mean, I'd probably want to do it myself. But, if you do that, not only are you taking the coward's way out, but you're only helping Angle. So what if Cayden wants your head on a platter? If you leave, that's one less person to hold the fort for TNA, not to mention one less person to protect her."

"In my opinion, the only way to make up for your wrongdoings is to stick this out until Cayden comes around, because if you leave right now, that's the Mafia with an even bigger shot to destroy the rest of the pack, or God forbid, to get to her again. Especially now that they've apparently just picked up three new Broad Street Bullies."

"You think it's that easy? With what I've done, I might as well be one of those bullies," Tomko complained. The Blueprint immediately put a finger up and shook his head again in objection.

"My take on that is you slipped a couple times. Big deal," Morgan continued. "People slip all the time. I never liked you very much, but there was a time when you were rock solid, and I respected you back then. Be that guy. Be that Tomko."

"Be the Tomko that always backed up the Coalition, and back up your friends. Be the Tomko that could take it to anybody, and go dropping tired suits. Be the Tomko that stood up for Traci Brooks that day when Bobby Roode was in front of you telling her that he owned her, and stick up for Cayden. Keep this thing even by being the real Tomko. Trust me, that's all you need to do."

He then patted Tomko on the shoulder.

"So, why don't you buck up and go help those guys bash some skulls so everything will get back to normal around here?" He asked, causing Tomko to smile.

"You know what Matt, you're right." He said, before looking at Mitchell. "Just, forget I came in here."

With that, he turned and left, Morgan watching him until the door closed, then he faced Mitchell.

"Now, where were we?"

The next match was D'Angelo Dinero putting his Global title on the line against Raven, who brought Daffney to ringside with him.

The match was going pretty well, with both competitors gaining the advantage at different points. It looked as though the Pope was starting to close out, when Daffney tripped him for a second time in the match, resulting in her being ejected from ringside.

Dinero eventually scored the victory on Raven to retain the title after hitting DDE.

After the match: Eric Young came out and attacked Dinero, hitting him with the belt. Young grabbed a mic and announced that he's invoking his rematch clause at _Turning Point_, where he "will take back the Global Championship and restore to it the international appeal that it deserves." He then stood over Dinero with arms raised high as his music ran.

Wolfe is seen backstage about to be interviewed by Christy. Wolfe is asked about the match with AJ Styles, but started off by making a side comment about how all the things that keep happening to the Mafia, especially the paint incident that night, seem pretty interesting. However, he veers back on course by stating that he came to TNA to become a world champion, and now that all the roadblocks have scooted out of the way, there is no stopping him.

Then it was main-event time. Wolfe came out with Chelsea, but she was immediately sent to the back, the ref not wanting to risk anything happening in a match with this much importance.

Then, AJ came out doing his normal entrance, before getting in the ring and the match got underway.

The two battled back, AJ relying more on his high-flying abilities, knowing how sound Wolfe was technically. The two battled back and forth, alternating momentum in a very exciting and hard fought match up. They even earned a "This is awesome" chant from the TNA fans.

Eventually, after reversing Wolfe's attempt to flip him outside of the ring, AJ springboarded in over the top rope and hit Wolfe with a flying forearm. He then picked Wolfe up and was going to attempted a cliffhanger, but Wolfe countered and knocked AJ into the referee, who ran into the turnbuckle, head first, and was incoherent for a few moments.

AJ still continued the match, hitting Wolfe with a Pele kick. He was about to go for a Superman Splash, but at that point, Homicide ran out to the ring and grabbed the top rope near AJ and shook, crotching the former champion on the turnbuckle.

Homicide looked like he planned to do more damage, but Tomko came sprinting out of the tunnel and attacks Homicide, chasing him backstage as he attempts to run away.

Back in the ring, Wolfe took advantage of the situation and hits AJ with the Tower of London before pinning him. The referee, who had just got his bearings back, made the three count, none the wiser about what had just transpired.

Chelsea ran out to the ring and celebrated with Desmond as Angle walked onto the stage, slowly clapping as he watched the celebration and Impact came to a close.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

The next day, around noon, Cayden, laughing at the Guns, walked into the living room where her brother was on the phone, an annoyed look on his face. He was holding the phone a few inches away from his ear, and she could hear a guy yelling on the other end. Chris was trying to respond, but couldn't even finish his sentences.

"I'm just doing what I think is be…Yes I know what I'm do…Of course I love…Say that again and…"

She cleared his throat causing him to turn around. When he saw her, he mouthed _Thank God _before pulling the phone back to his ear, wincing as he did so.

"Cay…hold on fo…Hey! Would you shut up for a second!" He finally yelled, causing the voice on the other end to grow quiet.

"Cayden's here. Talk to her." He ordered, before tossing the phone to her.

"Here. You put up with him." With that, he walked out the door before she could ask who was on the phone and why they were yelling.

"Hello?" She asked, confused, as the person on the other end stopped muttering about Chris being rude.

"_Cayden Avery Daniels, why did you not tell me that your idiot brother is letting Sting stay at the house!"_ Christian yelled.

Cayden smiled, now knowing who it was. _Christian_ she mouthed to the Guns, who nodded and walked into the other room, giving her some privacy.

"Hey Cap. Is that why you were yelling at him?" She asked.

"_Well duh. He's a moron. If his brain was any small…."_

"Christian." She said in a warning tone.

He grumbled. _"I know, I know. But, this is seriously the worst idea he's ever had. And we're talking about the same guy who ran around as Curry Man _and_ joined the Mafia!"_

"Exactly. So, why are you so shocked about this?" She asked, causing him to scratch his head.

"_Good question. I'm not sure."_ He said, thinking hard before sighing.

"_But anyway, how are you dealing? Having to be around Sting and all after he did what he did."_

She shrugged. "I'm doing okay."

"_And I'm the President of Canada."_ He retorted

"Captain America, that's a horrible analogy, because no one cares who the President of Canada is, so it could very well be you."

Christian rolled his eyes. _"Cayden, we have Prime Ministers in Canada, not Presidents. Are you sure you went to college?"_

"You know, I can hang up the phone right now."

"_Maple Leaf, you and I both know that you won't, so stop acting like you will. Now…"_ His voice became muffled as a struggle was heard in the background. Cayden could barely make out Christian saying _"Get your fat butt off of me,"_ and _"let got of the phone chumpstain."_

The random noise continued for a few moments, before she heard Christian yell _"Rude-osity" _in the background.

The person who now had the phone snickered. _"Mini-C!"_ He yelled, as Cayden smiled widely.

"Bucky!" She squealed, as she realized she was talking to the one and only Adam Copeland, Christian's best friend and former tag team partner. She heard Christian mumble, _"you didn't have to hit me so hard, jerk."_

"Adam, did you hurt Captain America again?" She asked in a slightly scolding tone.

"_Oh, not that bad. He's just being a baby."_ He said with a chuckle as Christian smacked him in the back of the head.

"_Don't hit me, reekazoid!"_ Adam yelled, before he turned his attention back to the phone.

"_Hey Cay. I haven't talked to you forever. How are you feeling after the whole…"_ He trailed off.

"The attack?" She asked, "Well, it kinda scraped the bowels of sucktitude, but I'm okay now, ready to get my title back."

_You've been hanging out with Christian too much, haven't you? Bowels of sucktitude."_ He laughed, then grew serious.

"_Cayden, I want you to know that if I hadn't been hurt, me and C would have went and curb-stomped that dorkchop."_

Cayden smiled. "I know you would have Bucky." She had always called him Bucky, since that was the name of Captain America's sidekick and he called her Mini C since he said she was like a smaller, prettier version of Christian. "There would have been an E.C.R.I, (Edge and Christian run in), right?

"_Absolutely. There would have been some Justice Soup served for sure."_ He said, the smile being heard in his voice.

"How's the ankle?" She asked, as he sighed.

"_Scrapes the bowels of sucktitude as well, but getting better. They had to push our return back to January, but I'm guaranteeing that me and my boy are going to get some Double Gold."_ He joked.

"_So, how are you holding up? Do I need to come go all destructo on that poserific brother of yours? Or maybe Sting?"_ He asked, as Cayden shook her head.

"Nah, Supes and X are just trying to do what they think is best, and Sting, well, I'm not even wasting my time with him right now."

"_Well, if you ever need to get away, the door is always open up here. And I mean that Cay. You're like the little sister that Christian never had, so that pretty much makes you family to me by default." _He told her, causing her to smile.

"Thanks Bucky. But, if I know Cap, which I do, then you need to get him the phone so he'll stop pouting. And, take care of him once you guys get back, okay?" She asked.

"_You got it scorchcake. Talk to you later Mini-C."_ He replied, before tossing the phone back to Christian.

"_Dude, don't call her scorchcake again."_ He complained in the background before he got back to the phone. She heard a door closed and assumed he had went somewhere to have a private Cap-Leaf talk.

"_Alright, now, first thing is first. How's the shoulder?"_ He asked.

"It's great Cap. Seriously feels like its back to a hundred percent. But, I'm still being cautious in my training and lifting, but not in actual matches, of course, cause that always leads to people getting hurt again. But, seriously, it's fine."

"_Alright. Second thing. How are you coping with Sting being there?"_

"How do you even know about that?"

"_Well, Tomko called…"_

"Wait, after the crap he's pulled, you're _still _talking to that lowlife!" She demanded, causing him to roll his eyes.

"_Cay, would you let me finish before you start yelling at me?"_

She sighed, but didn't interrupt again.

"_He called me. I chewed him out for about five minutes, calling him every name under the sun before hanging up. A few seconds later he called back and I was going to go off on him again, but he told me something was up with you. He said he wasn't sure what, but your eyes just looked haunted and hurt, and he also said you looked like you could kill someone at the taping. He was worried, so he called me to give me a heads up because he knows how tight we are and how I'm pretty much the best when it comes to cheering you up."_

"_So, I called Jeff and asked how you were, since I knew you wouldn't give me a straight answer, because you don't want to worry me while I'm up her with Adam. He told me about Sting, so I immediately called your brother and started chewing him out."_

"Oh." She said, surprised by Tomko's concern.

"_So, you want to tell me what's going on? Or am I going to have to fly out there and see you myself?"_

"Well, you kinda know already. Sting's here. Chris invited him to stay." She explained with a shrug.

"_And how are you dealing?"_ He asked again.

"I'm fine Cap."

"_Leaf, you are seriously the world's worst liar. Now, how are you really doing?"_

She let out a deep breath. "I can't handle this Cap." She said before sniffling.

He sighed. _"It's gonna be alright Cay. Now, why didn't you call me when he got back?"_

"I didn't want to bother you while you were hanging out with Adam. I know that you guys never get to hang out anymore and I didn't want to bother you." She admitted.

"_Cayden Avery Daniels, what did I tell you whenever I sent you that tape?"_ He asked, before answering his own question.

"_Maple Leaf, I don't care what I'm doing or where I'm at. If you ever need me, you call, okay?"_

She nodded. "Okay."

"_Now, what's going on?"_

"I just… I can't just trust him again. What if he hurts me again? I can't just trust him and let him by my Seanathair again, because if I do and he just abandons us all again I won't be able to bounce back from that. I mean, he comes in here, thinking we should just be great again. Well, I hate to break it to him, but this isn't the Wizard of Oz and we're not going to go skipping down the yellow brick road together anytime soon." She stated with finality and harshness, before her voice softened.

"He hurt me Cap. He hurt me so much and he promised he'd never do that." She complained, sniffling again.

Christian sighed. "_Alright, that's it. I'm flying down there."_

"Cap, no! You're up there with Adam…"

"_I'll bring him with me."_ Christian stated plainly. _"It's about time that Sting faced the ramapercussions of his actions."_

"Christian, no. You and Adam never get to hang out anymore."

"_We're going to be touring together in just a bit Cay."_ He interrupted.

"Not the point, C. Just, you guys never get to be home and just chill out. Work is different and I don't want to take that from you guys."

"_But…"_

"Not finished Cap." She said, effectively silencing him. "This is something I'm going to have to deal with. He wants to help us take out the Mafia, which means he's going to be around a while. I can't just have you fly down here every time I get upset because of what he did. I'm gonna have to woman up and just deal."

Christian sighed. _"Fine. But, if you change your mind and want us to do a patent E.C.R.I., you say the word and we'll be there."_

She smiled. "Thanks Captain America. I know you will be."

"_But, come the second week in January, you are so flying up to Toronto with me for the week, and that is not up for discussion." _

"Why?"

"_Because that's where and when me and Edge are going back to Smackdown!"_ He said, causing Cayden to smile widely.

"You're reuniting in Toronto!" She practically yelled.

She could hear his smile. _"Yeah. Pretty cool, eh?"_

"Very cool."

"_Yeah, well, you have to fly up, because I already promised Momma and Poppa Cage that you'd come up and visit them, and Adam keeps on bugging me about getting you up here because he really, really wants you to help us pull a prank on Punk or something like that."_

She smiled widely. "Oh, I'll be there!"

"_Good, because you know how much Adam whines when he doesn't get his way."_

She laughed before getting serious. "Hey, Cap?"

"_Yeah Leaf?" _

"What did you say to X?"

"_I just told him what I planned on doing to him if this ended up hurting you in any way, shape, or form."_

She sighed. "Christian, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"_I know you can, but you're still my Maple Leaf and it's my job to protect you and it always will be, whether you want it to be or not." _He informed her, his over-protectiveness towards her shining through.

"_Christian! We have to go if we're going to get everything done before the game!"_ Edge yelled in the background.

"Going to a Leafs game?" She asked.

He nodded. _"Yeah, we're meeting some other people and chilling beforehand. I'll ship you a jersey though, that way you have another one for when you come up in January, since we're going to two games, and I already got us front row seats for one."_

"REALLY!" She yelled.

"_Yes really. Me, you, and Adam are right in the front. He knows a dude."_ He explained, as Cayden squealed on her end and started jumping up and down.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Next time I see you, I'm giving you like the biggest hug _ever_! Bucky too!"

"_Good. I'll hold you to that. But, I'd better go before Adam throws a tantrum. Promise me you'll call me if you need me."_

"You got it Cap. I love you."

He chuckled. _"Love you too Leaf!"_

"_Love you Mini-C!"_ Adam yelled in the background, making her, as well as Christian, laugh.

"_Bye Maple Leaf."_

"Bye Cap! Mwah!" She said, as she hung up the phone and turned around to see AJ watching her in the doorway, shaking his head.

"That man spoils you." He said, overhearing about the Maple Leaf tickets.

Cayden nodded vigorously. "I know." She said, before running over to him and hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"But, you took me to a Braves game. So, you're still my favorite." She whispered. "Just don't tell the others." She said with a laugh and wink, as he rolled his eyes. She always said that to the guys, most of the time in front of the others, as a joke.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go into the kitchen and get Sabin out of everyone's hair." He said, causing her to smile and skip into the kitchen.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

It was Saturday morning and Cayden rolled over in her bed, stretching out, as the smell of bacon filled her nostrils. Although she had had her sling off for a few weeks, she was still getting used to having use of both her arms again.

She looked at her alarm clock, frowning as she saw the date. Today was the day, the day her world was turned upside down.

Sixteen years ago today, her mother had died, and, as much as Cayden wanted to deny it, it hurt her and part of her still blamed herself.

How could she not? The one person who was never supposed to hurt her hated her and blamed her for her Mom's death. As much as she wanted to deny it that eight months of verbal abuse had planted small seeds of doubt in her mind and at least a little part of her would always blame herself.

She sat up and saw two bouquets; lilies and roses, on the pillow next to her head, each with a note attached to them. The lilies were from her brothers and the roses from Alex, with apologies for all of them having to be at a house show

After swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of sweatpants and an old "Curry Man" shirt. She then checked to make sure her hair looked somewhat decent before she slowly trudged downstairs.

She sulked down the stairs, not ready for the day ahead of her. As she scratched the back of her head, she smelled the bacon again, and cautiously looked around the corner.

Steve stood in front of the stove as he flipped the pancakes on the skillet before he turned around and noticed her.

"Hey Hija." He said with a sad smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, somewhat spitefully.

He sighed. "Cayden, I know what today is and I hate that it hurts you. When your brothers told no one could be here with you, I decided to come over. I'm sure that you don't want to be around me, especially not today, but I'm not going to let you spend it alone." He determinedly explained, as he braced himself for the cold shoulder again.

"I'm making your favorite: chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. After we eat, I thought we could play Guitar Hero and watch some movies. Maybe _300, Braveheart, Fight Club, _any of the _Star Wars, Accepted? _Or, we could just watch _Supernatural _all day, whatever you want."

"And, I went ahead and set them all out on the coffee table. I bought you some candy too." He said, before turning around and refocusing on the food, not really expecting much of a reaction out of Cayden.

She slowly walked into the living room and saw all the movies Sting had set out and the candy he had brought. Her favorites were all there; Big Red, Skittles, Peanut Butter M&Ms, Cookie Dough bites, Kool-Aid Squeeze-Its, and Reese's Cups.

She bit her bottom lip. She knew that this was all Sting, he had remembered the anniversary and had chosen to do all this to cheer her up. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she had an epiphany. _He cares._

Something that was so simple seemed to smacked her in the face. He had missed her so much, and the belief that he didn't miss her was all wrong. He did love her and always had. He was telling the truth when he said he was doing what he thought was best for her.

It took something as little as him being there for her when she needed him instead of at home with his family to help her to see the light.

As tears filled her eyes, she turned on her heels and made her way to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Seanathair." She said, as her voice cracked and came across as a quite whisper.

Steve heard her, however, and dropped the spatula as he did. She had actually used her nickname for him. He hadn't screwed up beyond the point of no return. He felt a weight that he had been carrying for months lift off his shoulders as he turned around to see Cayden standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

When they made eye contact, her face crumbled and tears began to pour out of her eyes. "I missed you." She took in a deep, shaky, breath. "I m-missed you so much." She said, as she began to sob.

Steve quickly made his way to her and wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug, holding her tight to his chest. Tears began to fall down his own face as she shook against him.

"I know Hija. I missed you too." He said, trying to comfort her.

"Then why?" She questioned him, jerking away. "It hurt so much. You promised to always be there for me and you weren't! You promised you'd always love me and you didn't! How could you do that to me?" She asked, sharply, her voice becoming higher and louder as she spoke. She brought her fists up and started pounding on his chest, letting out all the frustration she'd held for so long. Sting just allowed her to take her frustrations out on him.

"How could you do that to me? How could you abandon me like he did? What did I do? What in God's name is so wrong with me? Why didn't you love me enough to stay?"

By the time she finished her rant, her words were coming in short, choked out sobs and her fist only lightly hitting him, exhaustion taking over.

She began crying so hard that she started to sink towards the ground. Sting pulled her back to him and leaned her against him as he lowered them both to the floor. He rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her.

"Shhh. Shhh. I'm here, Hija. I have always loved you and there is _nothing _wrong with you. It's gonna be okay." He said, as he continued to rock her.

"I t-thought you hated me and didn't want me. I…I thought I had done something w-wrong." She stammered out, as he sighed and held her tighter as he carded his hand through her hair and let cry into his chest while he tried to calm her.

"Hija, I never stopped caring about you. You did nothing wrong. This was all on me, and I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. I messed up, not you, and I will never make up for that." He said gently.

"But you p-promised…"

"Shh. I know, Hija. I know. I made you a promise and I didn't keep it and I will never forgive myself for it. I know I've told you before, but I never, ever stopped loving you and I will say that as many times as you need to hear it. You are my daughter and I love you."

He kissed her on the top of the head. "You did nothing wrong. You are the best daughter a father could wish for and you make me so proud. Sweetheart, I was just scared of myself and what I would do to the Mafia if I came back. I wouldn't have followed the plan and I would have gotten someone hurt. I was too scared to face you and make up for not being here before that, which I realize makes me just as cowardly as the Mafia."

She sniffled, as he pulled her away from his chest and looked her in the eyes, placing a hand on either side of her face. "But I won't ever make the mistake of leaving you again. You are my daughter and I love you more than you'll ever know." He promised, causing her face to scrunch up and more tears started to fall.

"And I don't care what it takes, what I have to do or what I have to say, I will do whatever I need to do to prove that to you and earn your trust back." He said, the conviction in his voice undeniable.

She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip, before she nodded. "I forgive you." She whispered, causing him to exhale loudly and pull her into a hug again, as the two sat on the floor and he rocked her back and forth as she sobbed loudly into his chest.

"Shh. It's alright Hija. It's all alright. Everything is alright now." He kept repeating until she slowly calmed down.

After a few minutes, Cayden finally calmed down enough to stop sobbing and control her breathing to the point where she only had an occasional light hiccup and the sobs became silent tears.

She pulled back and looked at him. "The p-pancakes are gonna burn."

He shook his head. "I'll make more." He said, chuckling lightly, as he wiped some tears from her cheeks. She looked up at him for the first time and saw that he had been crying as well.

"Sting isn't s-supposed to cry. If your makeup was on right now, it'd look h-horrible" She said trying to manage a smile.

"You're upset, that upsets me." He said sadly, before he grinned back at her. "And shut up…smart aleck." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as he kissed her on the forehead and rested his chin on the top of her head while carding his hand through her hair.

"Seanathair?" She questioned.

"Yes Hija?"

"Please don't abandon me like that again." She said, but it came across as a question and Sting could tell that while they were fine, she would have the fear of him leaving in the back of her head for a while.

"Cayden, I will never abandon you again." He said, as she looked up at him and blinked back tears.

"Promise?"

He looked her dead in the eyes, letting her see the seriousness in them.

"I promise."

"Good, because if you do this crap again, I won't forgive you and I'll let Alex get a group of people together to beat you down. A-and he's from Detroit, so he knows gangsters." She informed him, as he chuckled lightly.

"Well, it's a good thing I never plan on being stupid like that again." He said while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Seanathair." She said.

He smiled down at her.

"I love you too, Cayden. I love you too."

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

After breakfast the two were sitting on the coach, watching TV. Cayden was snuggled against him, having practically been attached to his side since they had worked everything out. He had his arms wrapped around her and her head was resting on his shoulder.

Sting paused _Alice in Wonderland_, causing Cayden to look up at him, confused. "Seanathair?" She asked, as he sighed.

"Cayden, we need to talk about some things." He said cautiously

She raised an eyebrow. "What things?"

"Well, first, let's start with some of the things you said the night I came back."

She cringed. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that Seanathair. I shouldn't have said any of that, I was…"

He shook his head and put a finger to her lips.

"Cay, I'm not fishing for an apology here. But, I do want to talk about some of the things you said and what Angle said to you a couple of weeks ago."

She gulped. "You know about what Angle said?" She asked, as he nodded.

"Yeah. Your boyfriend told me that night while he was chewing me out." He explained.

"Actually, let's start with Angle. Angle is a complete and utter moron. He knows nothing of family or loyalty, so don't listen to him when he tries to talk about your family."

"You know, your lot in life did suck, but the reason I love you is because you are still such an amazing person despite what all you've been through. And, I'm not just using you and the family as tools to get glory. In fact, me taking this long to show up makes me look like anything but a knight in shining armor."

"And, since the day I started calling you Hija, you've been like a daughter to me, and you always will be whether you want me to think of you that way or not. And, that line about me moving out further west than your Dad was completely disgusting. I'm sorry I didn't show up before now and allowed Angle to use me as a way to hurt you and the others. But, you understand why I took so long to get here right?" He asked, tucking some hair behind her ear.

She nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I don't agree with how you've went about everything, but I understand that you were just trying to do what was best in your own tragic hero type of way."

"Good, now, you said that I didn't love you and never had…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I know that you love me and always will." She interrupted. "And, I'm sorry I called you a jack…well, you know." She said, as he shook his head.

"Honey, don't apologize. I was acting like one. And I get why you thought like you did, but I'm just glad you realize that you _are_ my daughter."

"And, I never, _ever,_ want to hear you call yourself worthless, an orphan, or a slut ever again. You are none of those three things. To me and everyone else in the family, you are completely priceless Hija, and you have a huge family that would do anything for you. And, you are not a slut, and believe me when I say that Angle is going to pay for ever saying that, but that leads to something else."

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You and Alex. I'm sorry for overstepping my boundaries about him staying in your room. With everything I've done lately, you're right, I had no right to do that. And, you are an amazing young woman who is trying to live for God in all you do. I should have remembered that before I threw a tantrum. But, I have to ask, does he treat you well?"

She nodded. "Yeah Seanathiar. He treats me like a princess."

"And, you love him?" He asked, as she nodded again.

"Yeah Sting. I mean, every time I see him, I can't help but smile, unless I'm really upset, and then I just start crying because I know I don't have to be strong for him and if I fall apart he'll be right there to pick up all the pieces and hold me together. And, every time he calls me beautiful or tells me he loves me, I just, I get these butterflies in my stomach. I've never felt like this about anyone else." She said with a big smile, which caused him to smile.

"I'm happy for you Hija. Just, make sure he always treats you right, because if he doesn't, one of us is likely to put him in a body bag." Sting said, causing Cayden to roll her eyes.

"They already had the talk with him, he knows."

He smiled back at her and nodded, glad that his daughter was happy and had the heart to forgive him. He flipped the movie back on before kissing her on the top of the head.

Late that night, when AJ, Daniels, Sabin, and Alex got back from the house show, they heard the TV going from the living room and quiet snores.

They tiptoed into the room and found Sting halfway sitting up in the couch with his arms wrapped around Cayden, who was leaned against him, both out like lights.

Daniels nodded and smiled. "Looks like they worked everything out. Thank God."

Alex sighed, glad that his girlfriend would be happier, but also nervous that she would get hurt again. Sabin patted him on the shoulder.

"He won't hurt her again Alex, he loves her too much." He comforted his friend, causing him to nod.

"Alright, I'm going to carry her up to her room." He whispered, as AJ shook his head.

"No. Leave 'em be." He said, as he walked over and covered his sister with a blanket, kissing her on the forehead and smiling at the peaceful look she had on her face.

**Well, there it was. Christian is awesome (and what about that Edge guy? You gotta love him). And, Sting and Cayden are finally getting along again. Thank goodness everything is looking up for the family. Hope y'all liked this and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Remember, reviews =love, so WRITE SOME! :D  
*casey*  
~Matthew 19:26~**


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

**Alright guys, where here is the long awaited Chapter 33. Sorry it took so long. I was busy with a stained glass project, and I just moved back into my dorm on Thursday, so I was busy packing and spending time with family, then unpacking, moving in, and spending time with everyone. Sorry it took me so long, but hopefully this will be worth the wait and up to par.**

**As always, a special shout out to Instant Classic Superstar Pac for helping me keep my sanity through this chapter and all the others before it! And, thanks to you the reader for sticking with this story. I love writing it, so for you to be reading it means so much!**

**And, of course, I only own Cayden.**

It was the middle of the day Monday and the gang was all sitting around the house getting ready for the Impact taping. Cayden was sitting next to Sting, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched TV.

She had pretty much been attached to his side since they had worked things out and he hadn't minded at all. Alex, on the other hand, had. Not only was he not getting to spend as much time with his girlfriend, but he still didn't trust Sting.

He and Sting had gotten into an argument the night before. Well, actually, it was more so that Alex was just being unnecessarily hateful to Sting all day, and finally by the end of the day, Sting had had enough and called Alex out on it.

The two had gotten into a slight shouting match until Jeff scolded them both because they had upset Cayden. They apologized to each other and to Cayden before promising to get along. Cayden talked to them both, telling Alex to be nice and telling Sting to give Alex some leeway because he was just looking out for her.

As they watched the television, Sabin could sense the tension in the room, and decided to try to lighten the mood. He cleared his throat before looking at Sting. "Hey, Steve, I've been wondering something."

Sting looked over at the Detroit native. "Yeah Chris?"

"Well, you know, when you came back, all the guys told us about their Cayden slap stories. Has she ever slapped you?"

Cayden and Sting chuckled as the others laughed out loud.

"I'm pretty sure that Sting ranks right behind Christian in the slap count category." AJ informed the Guns, causing Alex to raise his eyebrow.

"Whatcha do that time?" He asked, somewhat hatefully, causing Cayden to give him a warning glance.

Sting ignored Alex's tone. "Well, it wasn't just _one _time. There was the time I called Jeff a cancer, the time I picked the 'Doomsday Chamber of Blood' to face Christian and AJ in and not even thinking about what it would do to her, and then there was the whole 'night of a thousand slaps'." He said, chuckling, causing Chris to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, as AJ shrugged.

"It was the week after I spit in his face and then he came and interrupted me and Foley so he could tell everyone about my Dad kicking me out at 15 and mouthed off something about my son, Ajay. Cayden had skipped classes and flown down knowing that what had happened the week before, things were going to get ugly. After Impact, she made Jeff get Sting to his office so they could talk."

Alex sat up straighter. "Oh, this I got to hear."

Cayden smiled. "Story time with Stinger." She said, sing-songish, causing the Icon to roll his eyes at her before he sighed.

"Alright, well, here's what happened."

*Flashback*

Sting was in the Mafia locker room after the Impact taping. He had just changed into his suit and was talking to the other Mafia members about the night's events when there was a knock on the door.

Nash looked at the others, waiting for both Kurt and Sting to nod in approval before he opened the door. On the other side of the door stood the Founder of TNA, Jeff Jarrett.

Kurt stepped towards the door, figuring Jeff was there to start something, but the King of the Mountain raised his hands and shook his head.

"Kurt, I ain't here for that. I don't want any trouble."

"Then why are you here?" Angle hissed questioningly.

Jeff motioned his head towards Sting. "I need to speak with Steve in my office for a few moments."

"What about?" Angle asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jeff looked at Sting and the two made eye contact, Jeff giving Sting that tell-all look.

"It's personal." He stated. Angle was about to say something, when Sting stepped forward and patted his shoulder.

"It's fine Kurt. I'll take care of this. You guys go ahead and head out without me. I'll catch up back at the motel."

"You sure?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't like the idea of leaving one of the guys behind on their own.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said, nodding to all of them as he left the room behind Jeff.

Sting silently followed him into the office and tensed when he saw Cayden the angriest he had ever seen her.

"Hija…" He stepped towards her, but before he could continue, he was met with a hard slap across the face. His head snapped to the right before he flexed his jaw and looked at her.

"_That_," she snarled, pointing at him, "was for even _thinking _about going where you went tonight!"

"Cay…" He started, but was slapped again.

"_That _was for _actually _going there and for doing so on national television!" She yelled.

He opened his mouth but again found himself cut off. This time, by a vicious backhanded slap from Cayden on the right side of his face.

"_That _was for betraying AJ's trust when you know darn well that he told you about his Dad in confidence." And, before Sting could react at all, she reared back and punched him.

"And _that _was for talking about _my_ nephew _on air_! Don't you ever, _ever _talk about mine and AJ's family, especially little Ajay, because I will…"

"Enough!" He yelled, causing her eyes to narrow more.

"Oh, don't you even _think _about raising your voice to me you self-righteous prick! I'm not finished yet, and, after being a complete and utter _jerk_ to my brother out there, you _owe_ it to me to shut up until I'm finished."

"_Steve_, I swear that if you _ever _upset AJ again like you did tonight, I will find you and I will run you over with my car, then back up and run you over again, and then, as I'm leaving, run over you one last time. And, if by some curse that doesn't kill you because you've sold your soul to the devil or something, I will sneak into the hospital, smother you with a pillow and then go _spit _on your grave!"

Sting narrowed his own eyes. "Cayden, I don't know if you missed last week or something, but AJ spit in _my _face! Why aren't _you_ yelling at _him_?"

"Because I already did!" She yelled. "If you wouldn't have sold us out for the Mafia, you would know these things. But, truth be told, I didn't yell at him too awful much because if you could control your _boys, _then it would have never happened anyway! If you ask me, you deserved it!"

"You know Cayden, you're starting to sound very disrespectful…"

"Disrespect! Oh, Heaven forbid! Someone upset Sting!" She stepped closer to him and pointed again.

"You know something; a couple of decades in the business and a few titles doesn't mean you can stop earning respect. If they did, then Chris Benoit would still be completely revered, you egotistical jerk!"

"Cayden, I haven't seen you in months, and this is how you act? If you're not careful, I'm not going to want to stick around." He threatened, knowing her history with her father. Jeff looked like he was about to say something, but Cayden beat him to the punch.

"Oh, you want to go there to upset me? Threaten to leave? You know what, I've actually got an even better idea. Why don't you go out to the ring next week and talk trash about what my Dad did to me. That way you can break me down the way you did AJ. Will that make you feel like a big man? Huh? Inflate your ego a little bit to know that I was stupid enough to trust you?"

"I honestly can't believe the crap you are pulling right now, and if you don't get your head out of our butt very soon, I won't want you around anyway!"

"And, until you grow up and start acting like my Seanathair and not," she motioned up and down at him with her hand, "whatever this is, just do me a favor and leave me the heck alone. I want one of the closest things I've had to a father, not whatever you're acting like right now."

With that, she stormed out of the room. Sting sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What is in the water around here?" He muttered, as Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know Sting. I was about to ask you the same thing."

*End of Flashback*

Alex's eyes narrowed as he looked at the Icon. "Oh, so you just threaten to leave her every time you get upset? Is that it?"

"Alex…" Cayden started, but Sting raised a hand to cut her off.

"Well, you know, I wasn't really myself during that little stint with the Mafia. That wasn't really me talking. But, I can tell you this, I wouldn't have done it then and I'm never going to leave again." He said, tightening his grip on Cayden before he kissed her on the top of the head.

*Impact*

At the top of the Impact taping, Kurt Angle came out by himself, in his suit and, as always, to the chagrin of the crowd.

He rolled his eyes at their jeers as he walked into the ring and demanded a microphone. Once he finally got one, it took a few seconds for the boos and the "Angle Sucks!" chants to quiet down before he could continue.

"Well, the champion sure ain't too popular out here, Professor," Taz noted at the announce table.

"And why would he be, with the kinds of things he's pulled lately?" Mike Tenay pointed out.

"If you're following the Main Event Mafia closely, then you know last week was actually pretty interesting. A lot of stuff happened, actually, just involving our group alone," Angle began, getting ready to enter a monologue.

"We officially picked up Team 3D and Rhino... which, really, has been a long time coming, because certain people who think they represent TNA have actually done nothing but hurt it lately, and those three men have been made to feel the brunt of that the most."

"They weren't the reason Spike had to censor half the main event segment the show after Hard Justice, then explain it away with a public service announcement from TNA management abhorring the actions seen on one of its shows!" Tenay shouted in anger.

"My Mafia brothers also ended up attacked, in an immature assault, by some unknown idiot, with red paint and a bunch of black roses," Angle continued, then rolled his eyes as the fans cheered that recollection.

"Trust me, I've been paying attention. We're looking into finding out who is doing this, and when we find out who that is, said person will be met with swift and decisive retribution that nobody will ever forget."

"We can't deny that they've done it before, Mike," Taz conceded.

"Yeah, who can forget the kind of horrific results that always come about when the Mafia stands tall?" Tenay replied.

"But, perhaps most importantly, last week we found out who the next challenger will be for my TNA World Heavyweight Championship at Turning Point. And that man, in an incredible display of opportunism and athleticism, earned himself a shot at my title with what some people are blindly calling an upset victory," Angle went on, resulting in some fans jeering again.

"I don't know if any of you have been watching TNA long enough, or even remember this if you have, but about a year ago, that man, all alone, embarked on a mission to defeat me, to destroy me, and to take me out. He came closer to ending my career than anyone else in this business, including some people, even here in TNA, that I've fought with for years."

"He did not need a mission statement. He did not need a cause. He did not need to rally himself behind a false gingerbread princess and beat up my Mafia brothers, nor did he need to try to steal my then-wife like an idiot." Fans jeered at the obvious jab toward certain members of the family opposing Angle's mob, but all that did was make him smile momentarily.

"All he needed to do was use his brain, bide his time, and wait for the perfect opportunity to draw me out, and he and I would engage in a series of battles that was the pinnacle of the past year at the time in our business."

"Since then, he has had to sit back, see himself cast aside and buried into the midcard by the politics of our enemies."

"Politics of their enemies?" Tenay repeated disbelievingly.

"But now, he's finally got his rightful opportunity," the World Champion went on. "The opportunity to fight me once again, and this time to challenge for my TNA World Heavyweight Championship."

"So without further ado, I bring to you my opponent at Turning Point. A number one contender who deserves the honor. He will be accompanied to the ring by his woman, Chelsea. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the world's greatest assassin, Desmond Wolfe!"

The crowd booed as Desmond's music hit and he and Chelsea made their way to the ring. Desmond held the rope for Chelsea and the two entered as Angle clapped in approval and a stream of boos came from around the arena. He got a microphone and prepared to speak even amidst the disapproval of the fans.

"Well, Kurt, thank you for the introduction. And, you're right, you and I, we've had some bloody good matches in the past. You've beaten me, I've beaten you, but, the one thing we always did was we showed each other respect. And, we certainly didn't try to steal the glory from one another in order to further the career of some coattail riding ginger kid," Wolfe began.

The booing only intensified from the crowd as Mike rolled his eyes.

"What, so, now Desmond is also going to make it where we can't sit through one of his promos without hearing Cayden be put down? This is getting a little ridiculous."

"You see, unlike some of the wankers in the back, I'm not here to make friends and I'm not here to bring in a whole family of misfits who can't cut it in this company on their own," Wolfe continued the potshots regardless of the people's hatred. "I'm here to prove that I truly am the greatest wrestler on the planet. And, the only way to do that, is to beat the man who currently holds that position, and that's you Kurt."

Kurt nodded, appreciating the compliment, as Desmond continued.

"You see, unlike some former champions of this company, you are not overrated, low-rent, common housefly trash. You are a finely tuned athlete who carries himself and his title with pride. You are a champion that we can all look up to instead of one who can't even protect his own family."

The crowed booed at the obvious jab at AJ. Angle and Wolfe rolled their eyes.

"And, still these fans boo you. Why? Because you do what has to be done for the betterment of this company," Wolfe continued praising Kurt, and the fans' boos could tell they knew it was getting a little thick now.

"You don't allow personal feelings to hold you back. You don't think of what's best for you or your friends, you do what has to be done for this company. Like taking out distractions, instead of making distractions and relenting your work to please some co-dependent window lickers."

"This is beginning to taste like sticky rice right now, Taz," Tenay remarked in disgust.

"They're all sheep, and honestly, I don't care what they think. But, I'm letting both them and you know this one thing: despite how much I respect you and how much I admire the way you represent TNA, I am going to bring my A game and I am going to walk out of Turning Point as the TNA World Heavywe…"

Desmond's sentence was cut short as another microphone picked up.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Christopher Daniels said as he walked through the face tunnel and walked out onto stage.

"Wow. I'm sorry. I must be at the wrong show. I thought this was TNA Impact, not the Kurt Angle-Desmond Wolfe love fest." The crowd cheered loudly, glad that Daniels was saving them from the boring segment.

"It feels overly apropos to say this, but thank God for the Fallen Angel!" Tenay said in practical celebration.

"Yeah, even I was startin' to fall asleep earlier," Taz added.

"Honestly guys, none of these fans or myself want to hear you two put each other over, while, in the process, try to knock AJ down a peg," Chris continued.

"See, it seems you're both forgetting something. Neither one of you could beat AJ without using some…questionable methods to say the least. You see, you two know just as well as I do that this is the house that AJ Styles built. Wait… actually, I take that back. You know it almost as well as I do. Because I was there every step of the way, and I helped him build this thing."

"Make your point!" Desmond roughly demanded.

"And that title," Daniels quickly continued, speaking over the number one contender, "well, as much as it pains me to say it, because I want it just as much as the next guy, but, that's AJ's belt. You're just keeping it warm until he finds a way around your politicking and uses his rematch clause to get back what is his."

"And, trust me, he will. You see, Kurt, we all know exactly what's going to happen. AJ's going to bide his time until the perfect opportunity to put you down and get you out of our lives permanently. If you retain that title at Turning Point, he'll just take it back from you while he's as it."

"But Desmond; the way you just aligned yourself in respect with Angle, and decided to join in on the 'Pick on Cayden' parade, you'll actually be better off if you lose at Turning Point, stay out of our way from then on, and never challenge AJ after he gets the belt back."

"AJ has always had the shorter temper and the harder punch when it comes to Cayden, so now, if you're champion at the end of this, not only is he going to take the title from you, he's gonna make you and anyone who tries to get in between the two of you bleed."

"And, you guys want to know why that is? Well, first is because he wants the title back and, quite frankly, nobody wants pompous arrogant cueballs who need women and thugs' interference to win matches representing TNA as World Heavyweight Champion."

"And let me guess. The second reason is because I hurt, and people picked on, precious little Cayden, right?" Angle interrupted with a sardonic tone. "Oh, heaven forbid. Daniels, your sister never belonged here and I was just doing the world a favor by trying to get her out of our hair. Guess I didn't do a good enough job the first time, but don't worry, next time, I'll get the job done." He accentuated this threat with a sick smile on his face.

Daniels' face grew red as he held the mic up. He took a few calming breathes, then rolled his eyes.

"Wow, that is your M.O. isn't it Kurt? Threaten people who you know you can take?" Daniels rebutted as Angle's eyebrows piqued in curiosity at his point. "Cayden isn't the first kid you've messed with. Remember Sting's son Garrett all those years ago? Or, all the times you've threatened Jeff Jarrett's three little girls? But, you know what? You never really follow through on those unless the only people who can protect them are over a thousand miles away."

"So, Kurt, that doesn't worry me, because quite frankly, you don't have the stones to go after Cayden again, seeing as she's always has someone around her who would make the fight somewhat fair. But, you are right Kurt. AJ is going to knock your teeth down your throat, not only for the attack, but the repeated threats and jabs at our sister. The name calling, the put downs, the unnecessary verbal attacks during promos. Well, after he wins the title back and we put the Mafia down, we'll see if you're still singing the same tune."

"You see! This is the problem!" Kurt yelled. "All of you are just making TNA focus completely around that little slut!"

"Enough!" Daniels yelled. "You know what Kurt. I mentioned AJ's temper when it comes to protecting Cayden. Well, I have one too. But, rather than tell you about it, why don't we get in the ring tonight and I'll show you."

Angle shook his head, causing Daniels to raise his two eyebrows. "What? You too chicken to pick on someone who isn't a helpless woman? Huh? You not man enough to step into the ring with the Fallen Angel?"

"You know what, you're on!" Kurt yelled, causing Daniels to smile, the fans to cheer loudly, and even Wolfe and Chelsea to have to stifle grins of their own in the far corner behind Angle. "But you better hope you're lucky, Fallen Angel! Because otherwise, you're gonna be cast down to Hell with the sharks tonight!"

"I didn't know there was swim-able water in Hell, Kurt. But maybe you can fill me in… after I send you there myself!" Daniels declared in full, as his music hit and he swiftly dropped his mic and walked backstage.

"Normally we'd expect a wrestling clinic between these two, but this one is far too personal for that!" Tenay stated.

"You're right, Mike. In this situation, I'd be less surprised if one of them hit the hospital after tonight," Taz replied.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Angle was shouting threats at Daniels despite the latter's already being gone, until he suddenly turned to Wolfe and Chelsea as they were slowly started to leave.

"Where are you guys going? I need some backup here!" Angle complained.

"Wish I could help, Kurt, but this one's your problem," Wolfe told him plainly, as he and Chelsea exited through the ropes, leaving Kurt on his own in the ring.

After the segment, the cameras followed a fuming Kurt Angle as he made his way back to the locker room. When Angle entered, he was met by a concerned Kevin Nash.

"Kurt, do you really think it's a good idea taking on Daniels? I mean, he still wants your head on a platter and with this mystery guy running around, I feel like this is going to end badly." He said quietly, but the others still overheard and tried to look like they weren't eavesdropping.

Kurt patted Kevin on shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry Big Kev, I got this one." He said, before talking louder so everyone could hear him. "I have no doubts that I'm going to absolutely destroy Daniels tonight, but that's not what's important right now. What's important is that we have three new members to welcome to the Mafia: Rhino, Bubba, Devon."

The three men, who were in the corner of the room, stepped forward, already decked out in highly expensive suits.

"Gentlemen, you are truly main events, legends in the business. Bubba, Devon, you're the best tag team in the history of Professional Wrestling. Rhino, you are an ECW legend. The respect that you all both give to the other legends and deserve from these young punks makes me proud to welcome you into the Main Even Mafia."

The others clapped, as the men shook Angle's hand.

"Thanks Kurt. You're right, these young punks should respect us and, since they don't, we're more than happy to join your quest to demand the respect by any means necessary." Rhino started, as Devon nodded.

"We're honored to be a part of such an elite group and we promise we won't let you down."

Bubba chuckled. "And these suits are fantastic." He commented causing the others to laugh before he grew serious. "No, but honestly, we tried to see things from the other side, even going as far to stop our own crusade, but recent events have made us realize that 'Cayden's Superheroes' are a worse threat than the Mafia could ever be, because they get to ruin people's careers and, all the while, hold the 'sheep' fans at their beck and call."

"Exactly." Devon furthered. "I mean, honestly, as blinded as all these morons in the Impact Zone and in the back are, we've seen the light. You guys are the real good guys and are looking out for the betterment of TNA. We're more than happy to help you guys destroy the entitled little brats who think this is their world."

The Mafia applauded, but Angle stopped when he saw a box on one of the benches. "What's that?" He asked, as Booker nodded.

"It was here when we arrived. It's addressed to us." He explained, as Angle looked at the others.

"And, no one thought to _open_ it?"

Steiner shrugged. "We were waiting on you, boss man."

Angle nodded, content with the answer, as he walked over and opened the box. He couldn't see anything, so he stuck his hand in and made a face as he felt something.

He pulled it out and the Mafia members all practically screamed when he saw he was holding some sort of animal heart. Angle promptly threw it to the ground and shook his hand vigorously.

Nash reached into the box and pulled out a dozen black roses with a note attached.

"See you all tonight." He read, before tossing the flowers on the ground as well.

"Alright! Angle shouted, irate. "Everyone keep your eyes peeled. I want this joker to pay!" He yelled, as the others nodded.

"And, someone get me some _freaking _hand sanitizer!" He yelled, causing the others to jump and start scrambling around the room.

The cameras then cut back to the ring, where D'Angelo Dinero were waiting on their opponents, Eric Young and Homicide.

Aside from a couple of periodic control points for Young and Homicide, it was a generally fast-paced exciting match. But as Lethal had a pin on Young, Kiyoshi ran to the scene and pulled the referee out of the ring.

However, Consequences Creed and Amazing Red immediately came out and chased Kiyoshi away. Still, Homicide capitalized with a Gringo Killa on Lethal, only to get up in the corner and immediately be hit with the DDE by Dinero. Champion Pope pinned champion Homicide for the win.

After the match, the cameras showed a chaotic scene backstage. People were running around, calling for medical help, as others crowded in a general area. The camera man forced his way through and caught a glimpse of Brother Ray and Brother Devon, still in their expensive suits, beat down and busted open, each with a singular black rose resting on them.

Before anything else could be seen, the cameraman was forced back by TNA officials, who wanted the scene clear of any unnecessary persons.

Back at the announcer's table, Taz and Mike were trying to take in what they had just seen.

"Wow Taz, it looks like the mystery man who has been around the past two weeks is once again making his presence known…and we're only through the first match!"

"I know Mike. And, honestly, I wouldn't want to be any of the Mafia members right now, because it looks like their assailant is after blood." Taz warned, before the camera once again went backstage to the Knockout's locker room.

Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne were appealing to ODB to put their history aside and band together in this match, to remind people that Cayden Daniels and her friends are not the only relevant Knockouts in TNA. Madison even went so far as to tease a possible Beautiful People future for ODB, earning a funny look from Velvet.

ODB trashed the latter idea but agreed with the former, citing that she hadn't had a real scrap in a good while.

After the segment, the participants for the six woman Knockout Tag Match made their way to the ring. It was Sarita, Taylor Wilde, and Roxxi taking on Madison Rayne, Velvet Sky, and ODB.

The team of the Beautiful People and ODB worked beautifully for a time, as they isolated and controlled Sarita for minutes. Finally, Sarita was able to escape Velvet's grip as ODB was about to charge into her.

This, of course, caused the heels become discombobulated and the faces took over with momentum.

While the faces began to gain control, the cameras did a split screen, where Kevin Nash was seeing laying out cold in the backstage area, while Earl Hebner knelt next to him.

"I need some help!" He yelled as he shook the large man.

"Kevin! Kev! Can you hear me?" He asked, as the camera focused on the black rose on Nash's chest before it went back to the ring, where, fresh off a tag, Roxxi ended up Voodoo Dropping and pinning Velvet for the win.

The cameras again went backstage where Jeremy Borash was standing with AJ Styles.

"I'm here with the former Champion AJ Styles." He said, as the crowd cheered loudly. "Now, AJ, last week you were in a match with Desmond Wolfe to determine who would face Kurt Angle at Turning Point. You lost he match, and now, as a result, you are going to be the special guest referee for the title between Kurt Angle and Desmond Wolfe. What exactly do you believe will be the ramifications of the lose last week?"

AJ sighed and rubbed his hand on the top of his head before he spoke. "Well, JB, as much as I'd like to answer that, there's too many other exciting things going on tonight to focus on that. It's in the past and what's done is done. Do I know how I'm going to handle being the referee? Honestly, not really."

"See, if I count the pin for Angle, then I help him retain the title, but I can face him with my rematch clause. And, if I let Desmond win, not only do I lose the opportunity to take the title from Kurt, but he just put down my sister as well. Honestly, I don't want either of them to win. But again, that's in the future and we don't need to dwell on it now."

"You see JB, tonight, Chris Daniels finally gets his hands on Angle. I mean, yeah, they've had scuffles and what not since the attack on Cayden, but nothing with as much potential to cause Angle pain, and tonight, that's exactly what my brother is going to do. You see, it doesn't matter what game Angle plays, what cards he has up his sleeve, or how he tries to get in all of our minds. At the end of the day, we're still a family and, so long as all of us stick together, we can't be stopped. And, I guarantee you'll see exactly what I'm talking about tonight."

After AJ's interview, Desmond Wolfe, with Chelsea in his corner, of course, took on Tomko. It was a toughly contested match between the two, but it ended in controversy.

Tomko hit a big double barrel choke slam on Wolfe, but the referee was distracted by Chelsea. Tomko, having covered Desomond but not getting the count, walked over to where Chelsea was and started yelling at her and the referee.

The ref called for Chelsea to leave. She refused, of course, continuing to distract the referee. Tomko, knowing the ref had it under control, he turned around, only to be hit with a punch by a brass knuckle wearing Desmond Wolfe. He went for the cover, and Chelsea jumped down from the apron, so the ref would turn around and make the count, which he did, marking Desmond Wolfe as the winner.

As the referee helped Tomko out of the ring and back up the ramp, Desmond and Chelsea celebrated in the ring.

Suddenly, Matt Morgan's music hit and he and Hernandez made their way to the ring, to which Chelsea and Desmond made a quick exit.

Following the commercial break, Morgan had a microphone. He reminded people of his talking business in James Mitchell's office last week before Tomko came in asking to quit and he talked him out of it.

He revealed that while he and Hernandez understood that the war against the Mafia wasn't theirs to win or lose, they still wanted a piece of the Mafia badly. And they were so confident that they were willing to take the Mafia in a 2-on-3 handicap match, so Mitchell granted it to him last week.

The Mafia music hit as a grinning Rhino, Scott Steiner, and Booker T came out on the ramp. Morgan invited them to hop in and have the scrap right then. They entered the ring, taking the match, which started immediately.

Despite the 3-on-2 advantage, the Mafia members found it hard to overwhelm their giant opponents. Eventually, while Hernandez was on a serious momentum roll, Booker pulled Rhino down from taking a Border Toss before coming in with Steiner and hammering on Super Mex. Morgan entered the ring, but Rhino managed to deliver a Gore, and Rhino, Booker, and Steiner commenced to beating down the impressive duo to the point the referee called for the DQ and TNA officials had to break up the melee.

As security continued to break apart the scuffle, the big screen showed Cayden and Christopher Daniels standing side by side, Chris in his wrestling gear and Cayden with an old Fallen Angel shirt on.

"I'm standing by with Cayden and Christopher Daniels, the brother and sister duo that has taken TNA by storm. Now, guys, I have to ask, as of late, someone has been letting loose on the Mafia and our only clue is black roses. Do you know who the Mafia's assailant is?" Christy asked, as Cayden shook her head.

"Christy, you know what they say happens when people assume, so I'm not going to speculate anything about the recent happenings around the Impact Zone, except to say that the Mafia is getting exactly what they deserve. Honestly, after watching Supernatural, I'm almost leaning towards a Demi-God known as the Trickster as the attacker, because he's definitely serving up some just deserts for the Mafia."

Chris cleared his throat as he stepped forward. "Speaking of just deserts, tonight, in my match with Kurt Angle, I'm going to make sure he gets payback for what he did. And yeah, I know he's sick of hearing about the attack, but you know what, I've been sick of hearing about how he won the Olympics with a 'broken friggin' neck' and I have been since he got here. And, on top of that, Kurt has taken so much from all of us."

"So, tonight, I'm going to make sure he feels the wrath of the family raining down on him for everything he's screwed us out of, whether that be our sense of safety, one another, our titles, or our dignity. Tonight, I'm going to shut Angle up for good. And that was the gospel according to the Fallen Angel."

"Ye-ah!" Cayden added, earning herself a smile as Chris put his arm around her shoulder and led them to the tunnel.

Then, it was time for the main event. Chris and Cayden made their way to the ring first, but Cayden was sent back by Earl Hebner, not wanting anything to happen on his watch. She argued at first, until Chris calmed her down enough to let her know he would be fine and to go.

She sighed and reluctantly nodded before heading backstage. Angle then made his way out and the match was underway.

The audience could easily see the different approaches the competitors were taking to the match. Daniels came out swinging, attacking angrily and unleashing the fury he'd built up for months.

Kurt, on the other hand, took a more defensive strategy, capitalizing on the mistakes Christopher made, which turned it from the fight that Chris had originally envisioned into more of an actual wrestling match.

The competitors exchanged big blows, with Chris being extremely offensive and Angle catching him as he slipped up. It was an intense bout where the momentum shifted between the two rapidly.

Eventually, Angle ducked a clothesline from Daniels, and the Fallen Angel hit the referee instead, taking him down by accident. Then, the match turned into a brawl, with Angle and Daniels exchanging punches, knowing they couldn't slip up and get pinned right now with the ref out. The two competitors looked like they wanted nothing more than to kill one another.

Suddenly, Desmond Wolfe came sprinting to the ring, chair in hand, causing the two men to break apart and stand even. The three stared each other down for a moment, before Wolfe hit Daniels with the chair repeatedly, taking him down. He then quickly shook the ref, rolled out of the ring and headed to the back.

The groggy referee slowly counted the pin, allowing Angle to steal the win. After the win, the Mafia all came out to the ring and circled around Daniels like they were going to do something, before Angle demanded a microphone.

"Alright!" Angle yelled breathlessly into the microphone. "We've had enough of the games. Enough of the smoke and mirrors. We want to know who keeps messing with us! Who keeps attacking our brothers! Who is trying to play all these mind games with us! We know you're here and you'd better show your face, because if not, we're going to make an example out of Chris Daniels here!"

The Impact Zone was silent except for the sound of the crowd. Angle looked around and scowled, before he lend against the ropes and pointed towards the back.

"We are _not _kidding. Show your face _now _or we're going to send the Fallen Angel back to wherever it is he came from, whether that be Heaven or Hell."

Despite the threat, no one came out to the ring area, causing Angle to sigh loudly. "You think this is a joke? Some game? Its not, and now, your friend is going to pay the price!"

The Mafia members circled Daniels and were about to descend on him, when suddenly, Tomko's music hit and the crowd started cheering loudly and the Mafia glared towards the tunnel. However, the crowd's cheers turned to boos as the Mafia members smiled widely when Tomko emerged from the back, carrying a kicking and screaming Cayden over his shoulder, blood caked on his hands.

Tomko carried her towards the ring, keeping a tight grip on her despite her struggles. Once he sat her down, he was met with a patented Cayden smack across the face. In response, he took one of his bloody hands and pulled Cayden's hair harshly so her head was forced back and she had to look at him as she let out a yelp of pain.

"You stupid slut! Do that again and I'm going to put you through a glass table just like Christian! Got it?"

She glared up at him and spat in his face. He raised his hand to backhand her, causing her to squeal in fear and cower away from him as much as his grip on her arm would allow. Her fearful reaction caused him to chuckle and lower his hand while smirking, before wiping his face and asking for a microphone.

Angle quickly obliged and handed one to him, all the while smirking as Tomko began his explanation as to why he was out there.

"Well, I hate to interrupt, because as you've probably guessed, I'm not the one who has been attacking. But, I thought about what you said last week, and I've got to tell you, after my encounter earlier with Cayden, I realized you were right. This little brat is never going to live and let live. Forget the fact that she's been lying to everyone for years, that's just fine. But, if anyone else makes a mistake, they're either excluded at her say so or forgiven at her insisting."

"So, I've decided to take you up on your offer. If the spots still open, I'd love to join your Mafia." He said, as Cayden struggled against the extremely tight grip he had on her upper arm, calling him every name she could think of.

"Stop squirming and shut up or I'm going to knock your teeth down your throat." He hissed off mic, but it was still loud enough for the ring mics to echo it throughout the zone. She stopped and glared up at him.

Angle nodded before he grabbed another microphone and responded. "Tomko. Like I said last week, as soon as you came to your senses, the spot was yours. Welcome to the family." He said, extending his free hand, which Tomko promptly shook. However, before he could finish, Rhino, ever the paranoid one, stepped forward.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Kurt. You know I trust your judgment and all and if you want to add Tomko to the Mafia, that's cool. But, why did he bring her out here with him? This is just going to get more pain rained down on us than before. The family is going to be out here any second!" He said, looking over his shoulder and around the zone, checking for the family members.

Tomko chuckled and rolled his eyes as he started talking into his microphone again. "Rhino, seriously dude, you need to calm down. Remember the two guys who taught me everything I know. There's our mutual buddy and then the Godfather himself, Kurt Angle. I'm the problem solver for crying out loud! So, I um," He chuckled again. "_Solved_ that problem for us."

He nodded towards the big tron which cut to the family locker room. Inside, all the family members were lying on the ground motionless. Blood was seen covering AJ and Alex's faces, while the others seemed to have gotten the lesser of Tomko's wrath.

Cayden looked over her shoulder, and, seeing how bad of a way everyone was in, she tried to run towards the back. "Alex!" She yelled as she moved, but was pulled back by Tomko.

"Let me go!" She screamed, struggling against him as she tried to break free, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Stop! Stop struggling right now or I'll give you to Angle and go back and finish off your boyfriend! Then you _will _have something to cry about!" He yelled, causing her to stop fighting against him immediately.

Her eyes shined with tears as she kept glancing over her shoulder, even after the screen cut away from the scene.

"See," Tomko continued. "The family isn't going to be doing _anything _for a while and since Daniels is still in a heap, there's no one to protect the darling baby of the family. Except, of course, the mystery man who doesn't want to come out of the shadows. And, this will solve that problem too. See, mystery guy, whoever you are, wherever you are, if you don't come out to the ring and face the music like a man, then, well, little Miss Cayden here is going to take your place under the guillotine. And, if you think the first attack on Cayden was bad, well, just wait and see what we do to her this time."

They waited a few moments. Cayden stood, her eyes full of fear and tears, as the seconds ticked by and no one came to her rescue.

Finally, Angle shrugged and stepped forward. "Well, I guess its time to finish what we started almost three months ago. Any last words Cayden?" He asked the Knockout, who was trying to get as far away from Tomko as possible without making him mad.

Suddenly, she stopped cowering and stood up tall and straight with a giant, cocky smile on her face.

"Yeah. Now you're all in big, big trouble." She said, before suddenly, the lights of the Impact Zone cut out and the crowd screamed wildly as Sting's music began to play.

After about fifteen seconds, the lights came back on and in the middle of the ring, completely decked out in his black trenchcoat, black and white facepaint, and with his trusty baseball bat stood The Icon, Sting!

"Mike! Holy crap, it's Sting! Sting's back at the Impact Zone!" Taz exclaimed, as Mike nodded.

"I guess this answers who the mystery attacker is. With the style of mind games, we all should have known it was him a long time ago."

All the Mafia members, Tomko included, grew wide eyed, before Sting looked over at the Problem Solver, who smiled back before releasing Cayden. Angle looked at Tomko, confused.

Tomko merely shrugged and winked at the Godfather. "Gotcha." He said, before he and Sting began their assault on the four Mafia members. Tomko went after Rhino and Booker while Sting hit Steiner with the bat in the gut, then the back, effectively laying him out.

The Icon then saw Angle trying to tuck tail and run. The Olympic Gold Medalist was halfway through the ropes when Sting got to him, grabbing him and pulling him back into the ring before he started wearing him out with the bat. Booker had broken away from Tomko, who was now brawling with Rhino on the outside of the ring, and tried to pry Sting off of Angle.

Sting merely slammed the bat against his side, then grabbed him by the hair and flung him over the top rope and to the waiting Tomko, who once again started pounding on him.

He turned around and looked back at Angle, raising the bat to hit him once again, but as he did, he heard a scream from behind him.

He instantly knew who it was. _Cayden._

He turned around in time to see Steiner push Cayden down, sending her to the canvas. Big Poppa Pump then started towards Cayden to, no doubt, inflict more damage.

Sting's heart lurched in his chest as he saw Steiner stalk towards his prey. He found himself frozen for a split second, before his fatherly instincts kicked in and he stormed at Steiner in a fit of rage. He slammed the bat into the back of his skull and began to hit him repeatedly before he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

It was Angle moving out of the ring, which is why Steiner went after Cayden, to create a diversion for Angle to get away.

In the second Sting looked away, Booker pulled Steiner out of the ring and started to help him to the back.

Sting instantly turned to Cayden, who had slowly made her way back to her feet.

"You okay?" He asked, as Cayden nodded and winked at him before throwing her arms around him in a hug.

He lifted her up and spun her around before he sat her back down on the ground and kissed her on the top of the head then glared towards the retreating Mafia members, locking eyes with a fearful and shocked Kurt Angle.

Cayden turned around as well, Sting's arm still around her, and rested her head against his shoulder as she too glared at the Mafia. Tomko rolled into the ring and helped Chris, who was standing on his feet; make his way to Sting and Cayden. He rested his hand on his sister's shoulder, looking thoughtfully at her.

"You okay?" He asked, as she nodded.

"Never better. You okay?" She asked, causing Chris to nod. Tomko followed their gazes towards the Mafia, a threatening look of his own in place.

"We did good, didn't we?" Cayden asked, as Sting's mouth formed a slight smirk.

"Hija, we're not done _quite _yet." He said, as the Mafia neared the tunnel, still facing the four in the ring.

Suddenly, AJ, Joe, and the Guns appeared behind the Mafia in the tunnel, causing the crowd to go crazy. The Mafia cringed hearing the fans, knowing that they were in trouble.

They all turned around slowly and were instantly assaulted by the other members of the family. Alex tackled Steiner, Sabin took down Booker, while Joe clothesline Rhino and AJ started punching Angle.

The four family members clearly had the advantage, since the Mafia had already dealt with Tomko and Sting and they were wiping the floor with them for about three minutes until security broke up the onslaught and Impact went off the air.

After TNA officials had gotten the family through their tunnel and the Mafia through theirs, the rest of the family left the ring.

As they exited the ring, Cayden stayed practically glued to Sting's side and glanced up at him from where her head rested on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're back Seanathair." She said.

"Me too." He kissed her on the forehead and tightened his arm around her as they all walked backstage.

Once they were through the tunnel, they were instantly met by a seething Alex Shelley. He threw the towel he had been using to off wipe the rest of the fake blood and pulled Cayden to him, holding her chin gently as he moved her head at different angles, checking to make sure she was okay.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as she nodded. He then glared at Sting and Tomko, his face growing red with anger.

"What the hell was that? You guys swore that you wouldn't let her get hurt! And, then, what happens? Oh, she almost gets man handled by Steiner yet again! If…" He stopped yelling as Cayden slapped him lightly on the chest.

"Alex, seriously, I'm fine. Calm down." She said, rolling her eyes. He took in a deep breath, like he was going to continue his rant, but she silenced him with a glare.

"Fine. But next time, we don't use Cayden as bait, okay?" He stated, as Sting nodded.

"I agree, that was too close. It won't happen again." He said, before he saw an angry James Mitchell headed their way.

He looked at Tomko. "Get Daniels to the locker room. I'll handle this." He said, walking towards the man currently running Impact.

Daniels and Tomko started towards the locker room when Cayden looked at them. "Tomko." She said, causing him to turn around and look at her.

She looked at him and managed a half smile. "Thanks." She said, showing him that he was making progress when it came to their friendship. He nodded and winked before focusing on the task Sting had given him.

After the others had walked off, Cayden turned and looked at Alex, annoyance and hurt on her face. "Alex, I thought we already talked about this. You need to start being nicer to Sting, okay? He's trying to make up for everything and I really don't need you at his throat right now making it harder on him. We all know he screwed up and so does he, but we're never going to move past that if we don't just let it go." She urged.

He frowned. "I know. I'm sorry. I just…you scared me." He explained.

She smiled softly at him as she took his left arm and lifted it up so it was around her shoulders and she was against his side. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss.

"I'm sorry I scared you." She said.

He smiled at her. "It's okay. It worked. And, I'll try to work on the Sting thing, I really will. But he hurt you and that automatically makes every gut instinct I have tell me to pummel him and never let him near you again." He explained, as she nodded.

"I know, and that's what makes you a great boyfriend. And normally, I love that you're so overprotective of me. But, right now, I just really need you to trust him, okay? I don't want him to not feel welcome and run off."

Alex nodded before kissing her on the temple before leading her to the locker room.

**There it was. I love it when a plan comes together. Now, the next chapter might be a while off. I'll be at Cross-Country camp for my University tomorrow through Thursday and then everyone else will be moving back in on Friday and Saturday and classes start Monday. So, basically, I'll be visiting with people and catching up this weekend, so I don't know how much time the fan fiction will get. I'll do my best to have the new chapter up soon, but I'm not making any promises.**

**However, if I were to have a BUNCH of reviews when I got back from camp, I'd probably write quite a bit faster…just saying. ;) Reviews =Love  
*casey*  
****~Matthew 19:26~**


	34. Chapter 34

**Well, here it is, the long awaited Ch. 34. The matches in this week aren't all that great, but I really wanted to get the chapter posted tonight, so it is what it is. Besides, this week was more of a homescene/promo week than most. That being said, I hope its up to par and that you all are still liking this story. As always, I only own Cayden and a special shout out to Instant Classic Superstar Pac for all of his awesome help on this story. :D**

It was Thursday night at the Orlando house and the crew was sitting around watching the Impact recording. Cayden had fallen asleep on the couch during the show, cuddled against Alex.

The show had ended and the boys were looking for something else to watch whenever AJ's phone began to go off.

_If you close your eyes, your life, a naked truth reveal._

AJ quickly reached for his phone, flipping it open so that it wouldn't wake Cayden up.

"Hello?" He asked questioningly, wondering why Christian was calling him while he was still up in Toronto with Adam.

"_What the hell were you thinking putting Maple Leaf in the ring with the Mafia!" _Christian screamed into the phone, loud enough so that all the guys could hear him. They all glanced at AJ, giving him a sympathetic look, knowing he was going to be the one to face the wreath of the Instant Classic.

"Christian, we had it under control." AJ explained calmly, as Christian scoffed.

"_Oh, so it was in your plan for Steiner to almost get to Cayden yet again?" _He shouted

"Sting was in there!" AJ argued.

"_Sting! That chumpstain! He can't protect her from himself, let alone the Mafia! Besides, I still want to curb stomp that punk!"_ Christian yelled, still loud enough for the majority of the conversation to be made out by Sting, who was sitting next to AJ.

AJ mouthed an apology before standing up and walking into the other room. He flopped down in a chair at the kitchen table and sighed.

"Christian, seriously, she's fine. Sting was over there before anything happened, Tomko was right there and we were at the tunnel. She knew the plan beforehand and was okay with it. She wanted to help." AJ explained.

"_Yeah, and she also wanted a Corvette as her first car when she turned 16. But, did she get one? No! Because she would have wrecked and died!"_

"_Come on AJ! You're the big brother! Man up and tell her 'no' once in a while instead of always caving in! It's your job to protect her, not the other way around…"_

"You don't think I don't know that!" AJ yelled, loudly, cutting him off.

"You don't think I beat myself up everyday knowing that if I would have freaking done my job all those months ago that Cayden would have never ended up in the hospital? That the Mafia would stop targeting her? That Angle wouldn't have been dumb enough to use Sting's abandonment to hurt her? I failed and Cayden's paid the price. I don't need you reminding me of that." AJ growled into the phone.

Christian sighed. _"AJ, seriously, it wasn't your fault."_ He said softly, trying to calm him down. _"I'm sorry, it just…it scared me tonight and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."_ He said, as AJ hung his head in his hands.

"Yeah, okay." He muttered, as Christian shook his head.

"_No, not okay. I shouldn't have said that. But, seriously, AJ, you've been protecting the girl since she was seven. You did all you could. She knows that, everyone knows that. You've got to stop beating yourself up over it."_ He said, his anger gone and replaced with regret for yelling at AJ.

AJ nodded but remained silent. _"You okay?"_ Christian asked after a few moments.

AJ sighed. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"_Sure?"_

"Yeah Christian, I'm sure."

"_Alright, like I said dude, I shouldn't have said that. Next time you see me, you can have Cayden smack me, alright?"_ Christian asked, causing AJ to chuckle sadly.

"Alright."

Christian chuckled back, glad he had fixed what he had done. _"Speaking of Leaf, can I talk to her?"_ He asked.

"She's asleep, but I tell her you called, alright?" Christian nodded.

"_Alright dude. Get some sleep and I'll talk to you later."_ He said, before he hung up the phone.

AJ placed the phone on the table, then sighed running a hand down on his face before he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around to see Cayden standing in the doorway, her arms crossed.

Seeing the pained expression on AJ's face, she growled slightly. "That's it. I'm gonna kill him." She said, as she started up the stairs to either call Christian and verbally berate him or get a plane ticket to Toronto, AJ wasn't sure which.

He sighed. "Cay." He said softly, causing her to turn around and face him. "He didn't mean anything by it. Plus, he apologized."

"I don't care. He upset you." She said angrily as he shook his head.

"Cayden, I'm fine, seriously. Besides, he's was right anyway." AJ commented before he looked down at the ground.

A few moments later, Cayden knelt down in front of AJ. "Supes, look at me." She said, causing him to make eye contact with her.

"Bubby, you've got to stop doing this to yourself. I don't blame you, okay? No one does. I'm fine. And, look at all the good that came out of it." She said, causing AJ to raise an eyebrow.

"What good possibly came out of all this?" He asked, as she rolled her eyes.

"Wow Jay. For someone who told me to 'find the good in all things' my whole childhood, you really need to take your own advice." She said with a slight chuckle before she explained.

"Seriously, look at everything that happened because of this. Chris and you are best friends again and he and Joe left the Mafia. I have both my brothers now. We got to see Christian for the first time in ages and now he's going to get to reunite with Edge on Smackdown. Tomko came out of the woodwork, and while I'm still kinda upset at him, it answered a lot of questions."

She smiled really big before she continued. "And, Sting finally came back. You heard him, the attack is what got him to realize how dumb he had been. Had the Mafia not done what they did, then he may have kept cutting all of us out. All that aside, look at how amazing Alex has been through all of this. I know that I can trust him because he was there through the worst time I've ever been through. And, you guys can trust him too."

She grabbed his hand with both of hers. "Don't you see AJ? This was a blessing. It's like the story of Joseph. Genesis 50:20. Kurt intended this for bad, but God used it for good." She said, trying to comfort him.

"I know, but if I could go back in time and stop the attack from happening, I would." He explained.

"I know you would Supes. And I love you to pieces for that. But, you can't go back in time and fix it. And, you did all you could back then. All you could. I know that Bub, so please, stop blaming yourself because I know if given the option, you would have died before you let that happen."

"But you got hurt trying to protect me." He argued, as she shook her head.

"AJ, if I had been the one in that ring, would you have run down to the ring like I did?" She asked.

He looked her straight in the eye. "In a heartbeat."

She nodded. "Okay, and if you had gotten hurt doing that, would you want me to blame myself?" She asked, as he shook his head.

"Exactly AJ. I was just trying to protect one of the few legit family members I have left. I would die for you and you would do the same for me and that's what makes us siblings. So, don't beat yourself up because of the attack because I know you'd do anything to change what happened and I didn't blame you then, I don't blame you now, and I'll never blame you, okay?" She asked, as he nodded before standing up, pulling her up and hugging her tightly.

"Love you Bubby." She said into his shoulder as he hugged her. He smiled down at her and kissed the side of her forehead.

"I love you too Sis." He said, hugging her tight, both relishing in the brother-sister moment. After a few minutes, he loosened his grip on her.

"Alright, we'd better get back in there so those know we're okay." AJ explained, as Cayden nodded her head.

He slung his arm around her shoulders and led them both into the living room. Sting looked up and faced them both.

"Good, you guys are here. We can go over the plan for Sunday now."

Sabin raised an eyebrow. "Stinger, I know you've been out of the game for a while, but we still got ten day until Turning Point."

Sting rolled his eyes. "Yes, Chris, I know that. I'm talking about this Sunday."

"What are we doing this Sunday Seanathair?" Cayden asked, flopping down on the coach next to Alex, cuddling next to him.

"We're going to church." He said, before turning to look at the Guns pointedly. "You boys coming with us?" Sting asked, but the way he said it, it really didn't come across as a question.

Alex was about to say something argumentative, not appreciating being told what to do by the man who had caused his girlfriend so much grief, but stopped himself when he saw the hopeful look on Cayden's face.

"You guys will come with us right? Please?" She asked, which caused Alex to smile.

"Yeah, of course sweetheart." He said, causing Sabin to elbow him in the side.

"Alex." He growled lowly, causing Alex to glare at him.

"We'll be there." Alex said with finality.

Joe smiled at the others. "So, where are we eating afterward?" He asked, causing Daniels to chuckle.

"You _would _ask that." He said, causing Joe to glare at him and Cayden to point his way.

"X, be nice. And Joe, we're ordering pizza and eating _here_." She explained, causing AJ to look at her questioningly.

"Munchkin, we always go out to eat after Church." He reminded her of their long standing tradition.

"Well, the Packers and Vikings are playing at 1, and we are _not _missing that game."

Jeff chuckled at her. "So, Sugar, who are you going to cheer for this time? Your team or Brett?" He asked, knowing she had split loyalties since Favre went to Minnesota.

She opened her mouth to answer, but stopped, as a look of horror suddenly covered her face. She sat, shocked for a few moments, before she bolted off the coach and ran up the stairs frantically.

The men all exchanged confused looks as they heard things being thrown around Cayden's room. Sting looked at the others and nodded, nonverbally telling them he had it under control.

A few moments later, after a stop at his room, he walked up to Cayden's door, which had been left open in her haste and knocked as he walked inside, hands behind his back.

"Cayden, what are you doing?" He asked, as she turned to face him, her eyes threatening to spill tears.

"I don't know where Brett is." She said shakily before she returned her attention to the closet in front of her and continued to dig through her things.

Sting smirked before he cleared his throat. "Hija." He said calmly causing her to turn around again. When she did, he put his hands in front of him, revealing the familiar brown teddy bear Cayden was searching for.

She launched herself off the ground, snatching the bear out of his hand in one swift motion before she held it to herself. She then looked up at Sting with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you…?"

He smiled down at her. "AJ told me about how you tried to tear him up when I wouldn't come visit. I asked them to let me hold on to him until you asked for him back, you know, for safe keeping." He explained.

Cayden smiled up at him before she hugged him tightly. He held her for a few moments before he shrugged her off.

"Come on. Let's get this disaster area cleaned up before we go back downstairs." He suggested, pointing to the objects Cayden had tossed around in her haste to find her bear.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Later that night, Sting was leaving Cayden's room after he had carried her upstairs since she had fallen asleep on the coach, yet again. He found himself just watching her, clutching to Brett as she slept, wondering how on Earth he had abandoned her in the first place.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone walk up behind him. He turned to see Alex behind him, his jacket on.

"I was just coming up to tell her goodnight." He explained to the Icon, who nodded.

Alex tiptoed into the room. He pulled the covers up tighter around Cayden before soothing a piece of hair out of her face. He gently kissed her on the lips than the forehead before he quietly whispered, "Sweet dreams Sweetheart. I love you."

With that, he kissed her forehead again, careful not to wake her, then walked out of the room, silently closing the door behind him before he found himself in a silent stand off with Sting, both of them waiting on the other to say something.

Finally, Sting spoke up. "Alex, I'm sorry I threw such a fit about you and Cayden when I first got back. I jumped to conclusions and thought the worst of you, and that was wrong of me. It's clear that you care about her."

"I don't just care about her Steve, I love her." He explained, crossing his arms over his chest. "And, you have to understand, because of that, I want to protect her, I _need _to protect her from anymore pain and that's why I'm still not thrilled with you being around, because, quite frankly, I'm worried your going to pull a Houdini on her again." He explained.

"I won't." Sting said, before he looked at the younger man. "Look, this clearly isn't working, us being at each others throats. Neither of us want to hurt her and that's all we're going to accomplish with this attitude towards each other. So, why don't we just try to get along, for her sake?"

Alex thought for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, I'll let you off the hook for her, but I swear Steve, if you ever hurt her again, I'm going to come after you and when I find you, it won't be pretty." The tag team champion threatened, causing the Icon to nod.

"I understand. And, same thing applies to you Alex." He said with narrowed eyes, letting Alex know he would not sit by and let Cayden be hurt.

Alex nodded as well, before he turned to leave, however, Sting called after him, causing him to turn around.

"Alex."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…" He paused, but continued after getting a puzzled look from Alex. "For taking care of Hija. Had you not been here through all of this…well, I'm not sure what would have happened."

Alex nodded again before he silently waved and headed down the stairs.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

*Impact*

After the opening pyro to kick off Impact, Mike Tenay and Taz at the announce table gave a small rundown of events set for tonight, mentioning both Sting's comeback address and a main event tag team match pitting AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels against Kurt Angle and Desmond Wolfe.

That's when, as it had for weeks now, Kurt Angle's theme "Gold Metal" would come on, the lights would go dark, and the Olympic Gold Medalist would appear through an elevated tunnel, with the fireworks on both sides, before walking down in the ring with a calm expression on his face to a chorus of boos. As the music faded, the fans' boos could be heard more loudly, but Angle gave no reaction whatsoever. Rather, he just let it go on until it subsided about half a minute later, before preparing to speak.

"Tonight…" He started, but stopped as the crowd grew louder again. He rolled his eye and continued loudly, drowning them out the best he could.

"I should be a very angry man at this moment!" Kurt shouted to retake his monologue, being quickly cut as the crowd resurged again. "I should be ticked off right now, because not only do I have to listen through a coward later tonight, who couldn't dare show himself to me and declare…" The boos came back full force yet again because the fans knew who he was talking about and did not agree with him at all.

"I'm not sure that guy registers as a coward like Kurt's saying, are you?" Tenay asked.

"Nope," Taz replied.

"A cowardly punk that hides behind face paint and everything else, who couldn't show himself and declare his intention to get me without assaulting my Mafia brothers in the shadows, leaving animal hearts and black roses all over the Impact Zone, and using everyone's _precious_ _Princess_ Cayden, along with that tattooed turncoat Tomko, as bait to draw me in," Angle quickly shouted at the fans, who were now mixed between cheering at his misfortune and booing at the insult towards Sting, but that soon simmered down a bit as well.

"Not only do I have to listen to that Batman wannabe give his little return speech tonight and deal with the matter of swift retribution against him," Kurt continued, "but tonight, I'm going to be tagging with Desmond Wolfe, facing Christopher Daniels and AJ Styles."

"Now, people have been asking me non-stop how I'm going to coexist with the man who I'm facing in three days at Turning Point? How can I possible wrestle alongside the man whose sole purpose is to take my title? How do I expect to survive a match where I will be at odds with my partner and our opponents have wanted my head on a platter since I put my hands on _precious_ little Cayden Daniels?"

The crowd booed as he brought up the attack, but he continued nonetheless.

"You all think that it can't be done! That I'm not even going to make it to Turning Point. You're all so idiotic that you actually believe that I deserve a beating more than I deserve this title!" He yelled, his frustrations coming out clearly in his speech.

Mike Tenay threw his hands in the air at the announcer table. "Well, maybe they wouldn't think that if you wouldn't have beat Cayden Daniels within an inch of her life and cost her _her_ title!"

In the ring, Angle continued, despite the fans now chanting 'you suck' and 'we want AJ.' "Well, sorry to disappoint you all, but those things aren't going to be happen. And you know why?" He asked, as the crowd booed in response.

"It's actually quite simple. See, Desmond Wolfe respects me too much to allow any of those things to happen. What, don't believe me?" He asked the fans, who were growing louder with their boos by the moment.

"Were you not watching last week? Because that's all the proof you need. See, when Desmond Wolfe came out to the ring during the main event and attacked Christopher Daniels with a steel chair on my behalf, he honored me with a token of appreciation for what I have built here in TNA, and for the fact that I am the best wrestler the world has ever known."

"He proved to me, and to all of us, that he respects the power and influence of not only myself, but the entire Main Event Mafia as well. And that he's realized, unlike some people, that you don't want to get on the bad side of the only Olympic Gold Medalist, and wrestling god, in all of TNA. See…"

Angle's mantra was cut off when suddenly the howl was heard and the lights changed to a night-like bluish hue as Desmond Wolfe came out alone to his music, sunglasses and dress shirt on, getting a mixed reaction from the crowd. The number one contender had a slightly perplexed look on his face and could be heard off-mic asking what Kurt was talking about as Angle studiously watched him walk down the ramp, then up the steel steps and into the six-sided ring, then ask for a microphone.

"I don't get it," Wolfe started. "Seriously, I just… I don't understand just what's happening here in this ring, Kurt. You're saying to everybody out here that what I did last week was in your honor."

"Well, that's true, isn't it?" a quizzical Angle asked after a few seconds.

"You're saying that I did it because I respect your power… as well as your Mafia. In fact, you even make it a point to sound like I've entered your bloddy back pocket, or as if I'm trying to stay off your radar," Desmond continued while clearly ignoring Angle's question. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble there, Mr. Mangled, but that is strictly untrue!"

"Whoa! Heh, didn't see that coming," Taz remarked.

"Okay, so… what is it then? Come on, indulge me!" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Listen here, chuckles," Desmond went on. "I only did it to make sure that you stayed at a hundred percent coming into Turning Point so thus you'd have no excuses when I beat you and take your belt. But, if you think for one second, that I sweat you and a bunch of old wankers with enemies in every corner of TNA, then you are sorely mistaken."

Although the crowd was still upset at Wolfe for his actions the week before, they did cheer his response to Angle.

"Wow, it looks like Desmond Wolfe is stepping up to the plate and showing some moxie tonight," Tenay remarked, actually impressed with the English

"Old wankers?" Angle asked, irate. "We are _legends_! You should show us some respect! We paved the way for you and the other young punks!" Angle yelled as Desmond shrugged.

"Maybe so, but I guarantee this, Mr. Mangled: if you don't get off the road, I'm going to run you over." Desmond said dangerously.

"Well, then you better be ready to run hard. Ten times over. Or else don't bother showing up on Sunday," Angle retorted just as ominously.

The two stepped close to one another, jarring off mic threats and things looked like there were about to boil over, when suddenly, new players decided to enter the game as a missile blast disrupted the scene.

_GET READY TO FLY _resonated through the zone, causing all the fans to stand up out of their seats and cheer loudly as AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels walked onto the stage, both with microphones in hand. They both shook their heads as AJ raised his microphone first.

"Guys. I'm not going to lie. I heard the two of y'all arguing in the back and I honestly thought it was Dr. Evil and Austin Powers about to have a throw down in the middle of the ring."

The crowd cheered loudly at this, laughing at AJ's insult, before Daniels held his microphone up and held the pinkie of his other hand to his mouth.

"One million dollars." He said, causing the fans in the Impact Zone to laugh even harder, and even Mike Tenay and Taz could be heard failing at trying to conceal their laughter.

"Oh, you two have jokes? You think you're funny? Well, I didn't see any of you laughing last week whenever I beat Chris Daniels last week."

The crowd booed loudly, as Daniels shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, you're right, we weren't laughing whenever you beat me last week."

He paused for a few moments, and Kurt, thinking he had won, got a big smile on his face.

"But…" Daniels started. "We _were _laughing at the look on your face when Sting showed up last week and wiped the floor with you and your little chump Mafia members." He stated, his smile growing wide as AJ nodded next to him, his own smile in place.

"Besides that, Kurt, I don't see why you're taking credit for that, considering the fact that I only lost because your buddy in that ring decided to smack me over the head with a chair a couple of times."

"Don't test your luck, Daniels! This man and I are not friends!" Wolfe suddenly shouted as he pointed to Angle, who had a look of mock confusion and hurt on his face.

"Oh, come on, now, did you really have to be that harsh?" Kurt complained.

www"Yeah, no fair! You're hurting the man's feelings!" AJ sarcastically added to the crowd's approval. "And we all know that when Kurt Angle gets his feelings hurt, he just goes right back crying to any gullible chump or senior citizen who'll listen to him and threaten to beat up another non-wrestler or girl again. Ooh, how terrifying!"

"Well, if you cubs are so interested in Kurt Mangled here not being lonely, why don't you come down and give him some company? Because I know something that everybody out here has in common except for me," Wolfe claimed.

"Humor us. What's that?" AJ asked, though he knew it had to be something stupid. There was nothing meaningful he could have in common with Angle.

"The fact that both of your women, meaning your slapper," he said to Kurt, who really looked confused now, "and your sister," to the brothers, whose gazes immediately steeled, "are so busy calling each other sluts that they both seem to know a little something about what that is. Whereas my girl, Chelsea, has been nothing but class ever since she came to TNA through me. That is an undeniable fact!"

"How dare you call my girlfriend a slut! You're lucky we're tag team partners tonight, or else I oughta whoop your a$$ just for that!" Angle threatened Desmond with words, whereas the brothers threatened him with the action of walking to the ring as if they were Terminators on course with him as their target.

"Hey! Hey!" Desmond started in an effort to cool the storm headed his way. "I could break out the tapes!" The brothers were down the ramp and still coming, and Angle was now shouting at him off the mic. "I could air the tapes, I have footage ready, without much of any editing, and the amount that word has been used by those two could embarrass this entire beef!" He said, waving his arm across the ring area toward all three men as emphasis. (The brothers were in the ring as well, having stopped when he said "I have footage ready".)

"And your point is!" Angle demanded, as all eyes remained on Desmond and none were happy.

"The point is, Chelsea and I have our eyes on the grand prize, and that's the World Heavyweight Championship," Wolfe elaborated. "Whereas all of you window lickers are more worried about winning the 'Great TNA War', or as I like to call it, the 'Little Ding-Dong Game'."

"Well, for somebody who's not concerned with 'little games', you're certainly not looking very smart right now, Desmond," Daniels interrupted. "I mean, let's look at it. You're teaming with Kurt Angle, against a real ticked off AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels. Yet here you go telling people how their women should carry themselves, and you've not only got our attention, and you don't want our attention, but you certainly couldn't have done yourself any favors with Kurt."

"And if that's not bad enough, Desmond… you just embarrassed your girlfriend, by trying to put her over with a liquid case," the Fallen Angel continued, to which Desmond took off his glasses and demanded an explanation off-mic. "Your whole thing depends on the fact that Chelsea says… well… nothing. It's like you have some kind of robot model on your hands."

"No, no, no, no. Not robots. Not robots, Chris. I actually know some cool robots," AJ humorously interrupted. "Face it, Desmond. You've got the kind of boring, impersonal, hopeless nobody with looks, that would ditch you for an Esquire Sparkle in vampire skin and you don't even know it!"

"Oh ho ho, no, you did not. You didn't just call my girlfriend a Bella Swan!" Desmond denied in anger what just happened.

"Oh, yeah, I just called your girlfriend a Bella Swan, alright! That's exactly what I just did!" AJ affirmed it, the Impact fans cheering in enjoyment at the moment he just provided. "And, I guess that means you're a paler, less attractive version of Jacob Black."

Daniels smiled widely. "Yeah, Mr. _Wolfe._"

"I HATE TWILIGHT!" Desmond quickly shouted in embarrassed rage. "My name has nothing to do with it! I have nothing to with it! And I refuse to hear you say that Chelsea has even a splinter to do with it!"

"Hey, you opened the can of worms, Jake!" Daniels happily shot back.

"Thank God! Finally, some of this jabbering against Cayden has been humiliated!" Tenay loudly exclaimed as if he was ready to dance at that, meanwhile Taz was too busy laughing to be able to comment.

Soon the crowd broke out into a "Jacob Black!" chant, which kept Taz's laughing jubilee, as well as that of Daniels, going strong. Wolfe was clearly flustered, moving about and shouting at the people to shut up, but to no avail. Even Kurt had to grin and laugh a little at Wolfe's embarrassment.

"Chris, I think we better call up the Winchester brothers. We got ourselves a werewolf problem." AJ said with a chuckle as Chris nodded in agreement before he grew serious and let the crowd stop laughing before he spoke.

"I guess now you know how you just made everybody feel less than two minutes ago. And Kurt knows how he makes Alex feel every time he opens his mouth."

"See, Desmond, the ironic thing is, we were just about to kill you, but I think we just saved your life," Daniels explained. "Problem is, I don't think we can help you with the whole 'your-partner-hates-you' thing. That's on your own."

"And on that note, pardon the interruption, as we go back to your regularly scheduled programming, the great debate between Jacob Black and Dr. Love," AJ proclaimed.

"Oh, and somebody better win that debate soon," Daniels warned them for a final touch. "Because if you don't, and you can't it get it together tonight, I can promise that it won't end well for you. And that is gospel, according to the Fallen Angel."

Daniels' music would go on as he and AJ dropped their mics and left the ring. Angle and Wolfe watched them leave for a moment before turning to each other.

"Tonight, you follow my lead, Wolfe. No questions asked," Angle commanded.

"Step on my toes and I'll end ya," Desmond threatened in rebuttal, before getting out of the ring and jumping the guardrail to leave through the crowd as Angle watched shaking his head in disbelief.

"You gotta be kidding me," Kurt said as he finally exited the ring himself.

The cameras cut backstage, where Christy Hemme was standing by with the Motor City Machineguns.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm standing here with the TNA Tag Team Champions, the Motor City Machineguns. Now, guys Turning Point is this Sunday and you have no opponent yet. Are you guys going to be defending your titles or competing at all?"

Sabin shrugged. "Well, Christy, you're right. We don't have a match this Sunday. And, you do you know why?"

Christy shook her head before Chris continued.

"It's because no tag team in this company is capable of competing on the Machinegun level. Most of the tag teams in the back are too scared to step to the plate against us since, due to recent actions by a bunch of suit wearing thugs, we've been looking for blood from anyone we can get our hands on. And, the few who have challenged us have fallen short."

He adjusted his championship that was draped over his shoulder. "See, since we've gotten these titles, no teams in the back have stepped up their game like we have. So, we've beaten everyone who has deserved a title shot, and since Mitchell is completely against giving free title shots, we're stuck."

"So," Alex said, stepping forward, "we talked to Mitchell because there's no way Chris and I are missing out on Turning Point. And, we still have a pretty big beef with the Mafia. So, we reached an agreement. Chris and I, we're issuing an open, non-title challenge for any two Mafia members to face us this Sunday. Mafia, we are sick and tired of you punks ducking us, so if you've got the stones, two of you come on down to the ring this Sunday and let's handle our issues like men."

Sabin nodded. "Speaking of the Mafia, Cayden, Alex, and I decided that if we were going to take on the Mafia, we needed a better name than 'the family.' Now that Sting is back, we've all be really encouraged to step our game up, so we decided a new name would show a strong, united front. And, as we got to talking about it, we realized that the Mafia is a lot like the Galactic Empire from _Star Wars_."

Chris raised an eyebrow and looked at them questioningly. "Star Wars? How do you figure that?"

"Well, think about it Christy. The Empire took a wonderful republic, AKA TNA, and turned it into something where no one felt safe or truly enjoyed life. The Strom Troopers were pretty much brainless minions who did exactly as they were told, which, if you've seen the Mafia members, that's pretty much them to a tee."

Alex nodded, before continuing. "And, what did Darth Vader do at the beginning of the first movie? He blew up a helpless planet to prove a point and Angle attacked my helpless girlfriend to do the same thing. And then, of course, both are headed by ugly little bald guys." Alex said with a smirk, as the fans all cheered and laughed.

"So, we decided that if the Mafia is like the Galactic Empire then that would make us like the Rebellion. But, not just any rebellion. See, we're the last stand against them. We're it. If we fail in shutting them down then there is no one else to stop them and we're all screwed. So, from now on, you guys can call us the 'Omega Rebellion.'" He said, earning a nod from Christy Hemme.

"Yeah, I'm definitely the Han Solo of the group." Sabin said with a wide smile, causing Alex to frown and shake his head.

"No dude, if anyone is the Han Solo of the group, it's me." He informed his best friend.

"Dude, I called it first!" Chris argued back, but Alex shook his head again.

"Dude, I'm the one dating the super hot girl who's pretty much the core of the group, just like Leia was. So, if anyone is Han Solo, it's me." Alex reasoned, as Chris raised an eyebrow, thinking about it. Finally, he sighed.

"Dang it." He yelled, kicking over a nearby trashcan, causing Christy to jump.

"Chris, what is your damage?" Alex asked, taken aback, as Chris sighed.

"I'm your best friend, right?"

Alex nodded.

"And, you're the Han Solo of the group, yes?"

Alex nodded again.

"Dude! That makes _me_ the _Chewbacca _of the Rebellion!" He yelled, as Alex closed his eyes and covered his face, trying not to laugh as Christy giggled.

"Well…" She said, trying to keep herself composed, but was still giggling quite a bit. "There you have it. The 'family' is now the Omega Rebellion and the Guns have issued an Open Challenge. Mike, Taz."

The first match of the night was a three way tag team match: Amazing Red and Suicide vs. Kiyoshi and X-Division Champion Homicide vs. Lethal Consequences.

During the match, Mike Tenay disclosed that all six participants in the match will take part in a ladder match for Homicide's title at _Turning Point_.

As for the match itself, the dynamic range of quick styles in the X-Division is shown, where a cluster of finishers ends with Red hitting Kiyoshi with the Red Eye for the pin.

After a commercial break, the lights of the Impact Zone cut out and Sting's music began to play and the lights around the tunnel began to flicker. The crowd started cheering, giddy with anticipation.

And, after around ten seconds, when Sting finally made his way out of the tunnel and onstage carrying his baseball bat, the crowd erupted, giving him a standing ovation. He wasn't wearing his face paint, but did have his sunglasses on. He had an old school Sting tee shirt on and a pair of blue jeans.

"Well, with this reception that Sting is getting, I think the roof of the Impact Zone may be in jeopardy." Mike Tenay said with a big smile, as Taz nodded.

"No doubt, Mike. There's a reason he's called The Icon and the people at the Zone love him."

Sting stood there, soaking in the cheers from the audience, and after about fifteen or twenty seconds he looked towards the tunnel and motioned for someone to come out.

Cayden walked out of the tunnel, wearing a long sleeve "Made in Detroit" shirt and a pair of jeans. The crowd, who no one thought could get any louder, exploded.

She walked over to Sting, who offered her his free arm. She hooked her arm through his, as he kissed the side of her head and led the two of them down the ramp, much to the joy of the fans and the announcers.

"Mike, I don't know about you, but I think I can speak for myself and all the fans when I say it is great to see Sting back here at the Impact Zone." Taz commented.

Mike nodded in agreement. "I agree Taz. And, honestly, that's the biggest smile we've seen from Cayden Daniels in a long while. And, that has to be because Sting, who is like her second father, is back at TNA."

Sting helped Cayden up the stairs then held the ropes for her so she could get into the ring easier. She smiled up at him as he asked got a microphone from So Cal Val and entered the ring himself.

He took off his sunglasses and was about to address the audience, who was still standing, but they would not calm down. They continued to cheer, starting chants of "Welcome Back" and "Finally."

Eventually, after two minutes of waiting, Sting motioned for them all to sit and calm down, which they slowly did. He looked around and smiled at them before he began to address the audience, as Cayden sat on a turnbuckle, watching.

"After Bound for Glory last year, I thought I was done with TNA, with wrestling. I thought I was ready to become one of those old retired people who goes to bed at 9 and wakes up at 4 just because that's what old people do. I thought I was ready to walk away from the glitz and the glamour of the business and just lead a regular life."

"But, I was wrong. See, it pained me to be away from you," you motioned to the fans, earning himself more applause, before he turned to Cayden. "And, my family in the back."

"You see, here's a little known fact. The Omega Rebellion, well, it started out as a family. First, it was Chris and Cayden way back before TNA was ever even dreamed of. Then, AJ and Chris became best friends and moved in together, raising Cayden since she was seven, making the family three. Once TNA started, Cayden adopted first the Founder of TNA, Jeff Jarrett…"

The mention of the man responsible for TNA's existence caused the crowd to cheer loudly. "And then, luckily, myself, as her fathers. Later, Samoa Joe, Tomko, and, of course, the Instant Classic Christian Cage entered the fold and the family grew bigger and stronger. Well, that is until Kurt Angle showed up, got some of us to leave and the rest of us to turn on each other."

"But, see, I thought the pain was just part of the process of leaving. I thought that was something everyone went through and it was just something I would have to push through. But, in doing that, I couldn't bring myself to talk to anyone from TNA or about TNA because it hurt me too much to know things would never be the same."

"Even now, things will never be the same, because you see, I screwed up. I thought the pain was a test from God, but really, it was him telling me I should have never left. But, instead of listening, I pushed everyone but my wife and three children away and hid out in California. Which worked, for a while, until I finally caved and listened to my voicemails and found out that Chris and AJ were at each others throats, and that Chris had joined the Mafia."

He glanced over at Cayden and could see the pain registering in her eyes. He took a step closer to her, hoping it would comfort her a little.

"I thought I had let everyone down and, instead of trying to make up for what I did, I thought I'd never be able to fix what I had done, so I dug myself a bigger hole by pushing everyone further away. As much as I hate to admit it, I didn't even watch TNA for months. Well, that is until my son, Garrett, Cayden's best friend, called me in the room when he turned the show on and, low and behold, there was Cayden in the TNA Knockout Battle Royal. And, let me tell you something, my heart swelled with pride, seeing my Hija wrestle like she was born to do this, which I think she was."

Cayden's eyes grew misty as she made eye contact with Sting. He smiled at her before he continued.

"And that's when, for the first time in seven months, I watched TNA on a little more regular basis, mainly just her matches, but still, it was more than I had been."

He took in a deep breath, before he gathered himself and continued. "But, that was before the attack on Cayden after Hard Justice." He explained, as the crowd let out a chorus of boos.

"After I got the call telling me what happened, I called Cay, but I didn't come out to Orlando." He continued, earning himself boos from the crowd. He nodded, understanding why they were upset. He let them get it out of their system before he continued.

"And why? Well, as much as it makes me look like a selfish jerk, I couldn't face what I saw as the consequences of my actions. I thought if I had been there, I would have been able to keep the assault from happening. And, I knew that if I saw her, I would go after Kurt blindly, without a plan, and get myself or someone from the family hurt. And, for those of you that know this girl right here, you know that her biggest fear is her family getting hurt."

"Taz, that's the truth if I've ever heard it. I've been in the back numerous times when Chris, AJ, or the others have gotten hurt and she's a wreck when it happens. Especially the night Christian was put through a glass table all those years ago." Mike commented.

Taz nodded his agreement as Sting continued.

"Of course, I didn't realize back then that I was opening a gaping hole for her to be hurt far worse inside than I ever imagined by not being there. Well... actually, a large part of me did see that it was possible, but in weighing two evils, I did what I thought was best for Cayden. And I made the wrong choice."

"I started to actually watch TNA more and more ever since then. I felt like I owed it to the family to root for them every step of the way from then on against the Main Event Mafia. And as their fight continued, my fire grew. My inspiration and my passion grew."

"It finally culminated last month, with TNA in Miami as I watched Bound for Glory at home with my wife and my sons. See, I've been around wrestling events and pay-per-views practically my whole adult life now, and for most of the past year I haven't even paid any attention to TNA. Yet on October 24th, 2010, I found myself anticipating Bound for Glory more than any wrestling event I've ever been a part of."

"And, I know most of you are probably wondering how, with all the historic matches I've had and the countless legends I've taken on that I could honestly say that this years Bound for Glory was the wrestling event that I anticipated most. Well, I don't know why, but I had this feeling that Bound for Glory was going to be instrumental to the future of not only professional wrestling as I knew it, but also the family."

"So, I watched and afterward, my son Garrett told me that he had never seen me that animated in my support for anything to do with wrestling and when Cayden came out, I was beyond ecstatic. I mean, let's face it, it was the first time I had seen her on air since the attack where she wasn't crying or getting attacked by one of those glorified dogs. And, it was the most alive and relieved I had felt in as long as I could remember." He said, glancing back at Cayden, who was watching him intently.

"But, then I saw her eyes and they looked…haunted. Empty. Like she had been through so much pain that she was this close," he said, holding up his thumb and index finger, "to shutting down. And the fact that I had been one of the primary causes of that broke my heart more than anything else in this world ever has. And, then, once AJ lost his title I knew, I _knew, _that I needed to do something, but I still wasn't sure if I wanted back in the game."

"But, my wife and son pointed out that if I still got that excited about wrestling and if it tore me up that Cayden was struggling than there was only one thing to do; come back to TNA and right my wrongs. So, I packed my bags, hopped on a plane, and flew out here to talk to Dixie. While I was here, I decided to have some…fun." He said with a slight chuckle and a smirk.

"And, if you cowardly thugs in the back think that this is over or that Old Man Sting has forgiven and forgotten what you did, THINK AGAIN!" He yelled, the anger growing in his voice as his demeanor changed and became much angrier.

"Kurt, you're a father so I don't know what in God's green Earth made you think that the father in me was going to just let the fact that you nearly crippled my daughter slide, but I'm coming for you and every single one of your Mafia thugs! You will pay!"

"Taz, I can't remember the last time I've seen Sting this fired up." Mike commented, as Taz nodded.

"I know what you mean Mike. I think Sting built up a lot of pent up aggression during his year off and, by the sound of it, he plans on unleashing all of it on the Mafia, and, for good reason."

Sting walked over to Cayden and pulled her off the turnbuckle so she was standing next to him.

"You see this girl here? She's like a fourth child to me and I would lay down my life for her just like I would for my other children. So, Kurt, if you and your little Mafia buddies ever try to come after her again, the only way you're going to get to her is over my dead body. And, if I catch any of you even looking at her funny, I will rain vengeance down on you so swiftly it'll make your head spin." Sting harshly spat, his protectiveness of Cayden clearly apparent.

However, his eyes softened as he looked down at Cayden. "And Cayden." He said softly, his demeanor taking a complete 180.

"I know that we already cleared this up, but I'm going to say it again right now in front of all these fans and cameras for all the world to see. I will never, ever, abandon you like that again. I was an idiot and I should have been here. From now on, though, I will be. I'm never going to cut my Hija out again. Ever." He said, the conviction in his voice would make even the most doubting skeptic believe him.

Cayden's eyes began to brim with tears as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Sting, hugging him tightly as he did the same to her. He kissed her on the top of the head and whispered comforting words off mic.

The crowd cheered loudly at the embrace, glad that Sting had come to his senses. However, the sentimental moment was cut short when Kurt Angle's voice came over the speaker.

"You know, as much as I _hate _to break up this Hallmark moment, this is SpikeTV, not Lifetime."

Kurt Angle came out of the tunnel, dressed in a suit with the TNA title over his shoulder. Cayden instantly tensed in Sting's arm, causing him to rub her back comfortingly. However, as Angle made his way down the ramp and closer to the ring, Sting instantly stepped in front of Cayden protectively, keeping himself between her and the Godfather.

"Now that we've cleared up all the channel confusion around here," Angle continued walking and talking, "Stinger, it seems you think you're ready to move on to the next stage of your master plan."

Sting mouthed, 'master plan?', thus opening the door for Angle to continue.

"Oh, come on Sting, its not like we all don't know what you're really doing here. It's the same thing you always do Steve! You're the biggest bleeding heart in this business, so you found the saddest story to rally behind to make _you _look good."

He was on the apron and entered through the ropes before he continued.

"Let's face it Sting, you're a Knight for Glory. You're joining the 'rebellion' in order to get all these people to love you, to reinvent yourself, and as soon as you do that, you're going to cast your so called 'family' to the side and go on your merry way as all of these idiots," he said, putting his arm out and spinning in a circle, "continue to cheer you."

"That's not your daughter and you don't consider the others in your back your family. You're just trying to look good, and that's the only reason you _ever _had anything to do with them. This is just like any Bound for Glory you've ever been apart of or, better yet, like the nWo. You disappear long enough to make us all think we've been abandoned, then, bam, you show up and save the day and get all the praise. Face it Sting, its your M.O. and if all these people, including your little group in the back, are too stupid to realize it, whatever, they're just going to keep getting burned by you." He finished, causing the crowd to boo loudly.

Sting chuckled without humor as he shook his head. "You know Kurt, I'm not surprised that you went there Kurt. Sticking your nose where it doesn't belong and trying to make Cayden and the others doubt how I feel about them. See, I know the night Cayden was upset at Impact and then AJ attacked you, Kurt, is because you used the same exact argument to try to break her down backstage when I was no where to defend myself!"

"Exactly my point Steve." Angle cut off. "Where were you? Nowhere to be found, that's where. But, low and behold, Cayden's back in contention for the title and all of a sudden, you're back as the big hero."

"The big hero?" Sting questioned, agitated. "Kurt... I never said anything about being the big hero. As a matter of fact, Kurt, your whole spiel sounds like something out of our broken national politics, because the only one touting how I'm supposed to be some kind of a Messiah is my enemy here in TNA – you, Kurt!" He stated, pointing an accusing finger at Angle as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Kurt, you seem to have a difficult time grasping the fact that I love TNA, but I love my daughter more." He said, glancing quickly at Cayden as the crowd applauded. "And _that_ is what got me fired up enough that my son's words brought me back here, Kurt. Like I said Kurt, until Jeff Jarrett called me and told me how you beat Cayden to within an inch of her life, I wasn't even paying attention to TNA like I should have been."

Angle was about to say something, but Sting continued quickly. "I'm well aware that this was my mistake, Kurt. But it's also why I can tell you with a straight face that how any of this could've been my 'master plan', I will never understand."

"And, as for being 'the biggest bleeding heart wrestler on the planet', Kurt? Well, Kurt; maybe I am. Maybe I do deserve that, Kurt. Maybe the fact that I like to stand up for what's right in this business has got me walking right into that one, Kurt! And maybe that should've made you think twice before you did what you did!" He shouted, causing Cayden to nod and the crowd to erupt.

"The fact is, Kurt, you know that I can't stand when scumbags like you run roughshod over my favorite brand in the business that's been my life, Kurt. You know how I stood up to the nWo, Kurt, you just said it yourself to try to build your case. Well, if I would stand up for my company so quickly, Kurt... can you imagine what I would do for my family?" He said, jerking his head towards Cayden.

"As a matter of fact, Kurt, you don't have to imagine it, Kurt. You felt it yourself at one time, Kurt, when you attacked my son after a really good football game three years ago, Kurt! So maybe, just _maybe_, there should've been a small little tinge in your mind, Kurt, reminding you that Sting was sitting at home talking retirement, Kurt, and that your problems with Cayden were not worth jeopardizing this opportunity for your Mafia, Kurt!"

"If it never occurred to you, Kurt, that maybe beating down Sting's daughter in the worst way possible without killing her might have been the _one_ thing you could possibly do that would push Sting back into the frontlines against you, Kurt, then not only are you a soulless virus which must be eradicated, but, Kurt, you're a pretty _brainless_ virus to go with it too!" He shouted, as the audience grew in volume

"You know Mike, Sting does have a point. He was gone for a year and we had no reason to think he was ever going to come back until the Mafia crossed the line and attacked Cayden. Angle, who claims to be a mastermind, should have known better." Taz concluded, causing the Professor to nod in agreement.

"I completely agree Taz. Angle should have never put his hands on a defenseless woman in the first place because it's wrong. And he definitely shouldn't have attacked the Icon's daughter, because if anyone will right that wrong, it's Steve Borden."

"And now." Sting said, silencing the crowd. "Now, you wanna _politicize_ my love for my daughter, Kurt, into your own personal tool to break her down some more, Kurt, is that right? To divide the family that we're a part of and take some of the heat off of yourself, am I reading the same book, Kurt! Well, tough luck, Kurt, because _you_ gave yourself this problem when you laid your dirty hands on Cayden Daniels!"

"There you go again, Sting! There you go again. Vowing how you love Cayden and you're gonna kill me, so that when you go to the back, A.J. Styles and all the other idiots in the little 'family' you're referring to back there will welcome you back with open arms and call you their hero, just like Sam Worthington in Avatar when he rode that red bird!"

Cayden rolled her eyes. "It's a Toruk, you idiot." Though she said it off-mic, it was still loud enough for the ring microphones to pick up her comment.

Angle narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Do you not remember what happened last time you mouthed off to me? Do you _want_ to take another trip to the hospital?" He threatened, causing Cayden to tense up behind Sting and take a step closer to her 'Seanathair'. Although she was pretty fearless, the attack was still fresh in her mind and she knew she could afford to be somewhat honest about her fear because Sting would keep her safe.

The Icon stepped towards Angle, his eyes drilling holes into him. "Kurt, this is between me and you right now. You don't talk to her, Kurt, because you have _nothing_ to say to her, understand? And, Kurt, if you ever, and I mean _ever_, threaten my daughter again, I'm going to take this bat and knock your teeth down your throat! Got it Kurt?"

"Oh no. I upset the big hero…" Kurt started, but Sting cut him off before he could continue.

"And there _you_ go again, Kurt calling me the big hero when I never ever said that about myself, Kurt. And it's a real oxymoron, considering the fact that the reason I didn't immediately rush back here even after what you did to Cayden was because I was afraid that I would try to be that big hero, fail miserably, and end up getting someone else hurt."

"So if anything, Kurt, the fact that TNA is still in one piece and you're still breathing, Kurt, to be able to make that big hero comment, Kurt, is proof that you're just talking out of your rear end, Kurt. Because I wanted, and still want nothing more than to take my bat and bash your skull in!" The crowd cheered loudly, wanting to see Sting back up his threats, but the Icon, not wanting to start something while Cayden was in the ring, restrained himself and continued his speech.

"But, back to your point, Kurt. If anything, the big hero, and I mean that sincerely, Kurt, is the man that's been standing with TNA since day one and with Cayden for years before day one was even thought of."

"He's the man I passed the torch to last year when I left, Kurt. He's the man that stood up to you when you abused your ex-wife, Kurt! He's the man that beat you over a year ago to become TNA World Heavyweight Champion and eventually the longest reigning world champion of all time, Kurt! He's a man who's never abandoned or manipulated TNA, and more importantly, Kurt, who's never done it to Cayden." He continued, as the crowd applauded, having a good idea of who Sting was referencing.

"In case you haven't figured it out by now like these fans have; I'm talking about her brother, the guy you cheated at Bound for Glory, Kurt - 'the Phenomenal' A.J. Styles! He's the big hero, Kurt, not me! And if you don't believe me, Kurt... then ask yourself this: out of all those who've raised arms against you in the last 40 months, Kurt, who has been the one person keeping all this from dying out like 2001 all over again?"

Kurt looked at Sting, confused and irritated. "All this, like what, like TNA?"

"TNA, the family- _everything_, Kurt!" Sting shouted, as he took another step forward. A.J.'s done just fine carrying the family without me! The only reason I'm standing here this moment is because I wanna kill you for what you did just the same and I need to be here to let Cayden know that I care about her! And the Knockout title has _nothing_ to do with that either, or else I would've been back when she was champion!"

He countered, as Angle rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like I believe that. Unlike these idiot fans, that worthless piece of trash hillbilly you keep talking about, AJ Styles, who couldn't even protect his sister..."

"Hey!" Cayden shouted, stepping forward. Sting instinctively held his arm out to stay between Cayden and Kurt, as she grabbed his arm and moved it so she could talk into the microphone.

"I don't know what show you've been watching, but AJ is ten times the man and the champion that you are, _Dr. Evil_!" She yelled, defending her brother, much to the glee of the fans.

The crowd cheered loudly at Cayden's response to Angle, even going as far as to start a "Dr. Evil" chant. Cayden continued to glare at Angle as Sting desperately tried to hold his laughter back, but it still came out in slight snicker.

Angle looked irate and waited until the crowd calmed down before he continued.

"And, then, of course," Angle continued, narrowing his eyes at Cayden. "You'd have no problem getting the jailbait ginger slut with Daddy issues to believe…"

Angle's words were cut off as Sting took the bat and shoved it into Angle's throat forcefully, forcing the Godfather to back into a turnbuckle. Sting kept the bat firmly in place as he glowered at Angle and began to talk into the microphone, his voice dropping a few octaves.

"Really Kurt? Are you that stupid Kurt? Do you have _that_ much of a death wish? If you ever talk about Cayden like that or lay your hands on her again, you're going to get up close and personal with my bat. Understand, Kurt!"

Sting lowered the bat, never letting his gaze leave the man responsible for hurting Cayden. "You know, I ought to just end you now for everything you've done to her."

He lunged forward, acting like he was going to hit him, which caused Kurt to yell in panic and cower in the corner, covering himself. Sting stopped short though, and smiled evilly while chuckling.

"No, Kurt, I'm not going to do this now, with her in the ring. It'll happen on my time Kurt, not yours!" He said, putting the bat at his side, signifying that it was time for Kurt to leave the ring and that the two would fight another day.

Cayden smirked at Angle, before glancing at Sting with a smirk. "I think he wet himself." She said, loud enough for the ring mics to pick up."

"Oh, go back to the street corner, you stupid whore." Angle mumbled, but grew wide eyed as he realized he had said his thoughts out loud.

In one swift motion that Angle didn't even see coming, Sting whipped around and slammed the baseball bat into Angle's gut, causing the Olympic Gold Medalist to double over in pain as the crowd went wild.

"Taz, I think Angle's finally going to get what's coming to him!" Mike yelled, as Sting hit Angle in the back, sending him to the floor. He was about to hit him again, when he heard Cayden yell.

"Stinger!"

He turned around and saw that Booker had come out of the audience and was about to enter the ring behind the two. He ran towards him, swinging the bat over the rope so Booker wouldn't get in the ring and near Cayden.

While Sting was doing this, Bubba and Devon came from the back tunnel and pulled Angle out of ring, helping him get up the ramp quickly, away from Sting. Booker quickly circled the ring and joined them.

Sting stayed between them and Cayden as they backed up the stage, yelling threats of revenge and payback the entire time.

The cameras cut to the back, showing Matt Morgan, Hernandez, Bobby Lashley, and the Global Champion D'Angelo Dinero standing in the hallway talking, when Dinero proposed a bet with the others. Before he could explain it, though, Eric Young interrupted and made his own wager: that he would pick up the pin in his six-man tag later on, then defeat the Pope in five minutes at _Turning Point_ for the Global title.

Dinero accepted and decided to put his next paycheck on the line for it, forcing Young to do the same if he lost either match.

The camera showed Kurt come into the Mafia locker room with Booker, Bubba, and Devon, and he was angry.

He grabbed a bag and flung it across the room, startling Angelina and the other Mafia members.

"UGH!" He screamed, angry that he had been embarrassed in the ring twice that night.

"Not only do I get attacked by Sting with a freakin' bat, but that stupid Brit has the audacity to interrupt me then start running his mouth about my girlfriend and about how he's going to beat me."

"We could go take both of them out." Booker suggested, as Angle shook his head.

"Yeah, because Sting won't be completely surrounded by 'the family.'" Angle said with an eyeroll.

"They're actually called the 'Omega Rebellion' now Kurt." Rhino corrected, earning a glare from the Olympic Gold Medalist.

"Does it _look _like I care?" He hissed, as Bubba shrugged.

"Well, Desmond's a loner. We could take him out." He suggested, as Angle shook his head.

"Yeah, then I have to take on Daniels and Styles by myself_._ That would end _so _well."

"We could always go after that little skank again." Steiner reasoned, earning an eyeroll from Nash.

"Dude, you really are dumber than you look. I don't know how well you remember Sting, but I've known him for years and if you think he was bluffing about killing anyone who even looked at Cayden wrong then your memory must really, really suck."

Kurt through his hands in the air. "I'm surrounded by idiots." He yelled.

Angelina walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his chest.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. You have a match tonight and you need to get focused. Look, you guys will take out the family or rebellion or whatever they're called in due time. Tonight was nothing. As far as Wolfe is concerned, let me go talk to Chelsea. I'll talk her into getting Desmond on the right page, alright?" She said, as Angle looked around before nodding.

"That's good idea." He said. "Go for it." He said, as she nodded and kissed him quickly before she walked out of the room.

After a commercial break, it was time for the six man tag team match, pitting the British Invasion (with Rob Terry) and Eric Young facing Beer Money and their surprise tag team partner, Big Rocco, who brought Sally Boy to the ring with him to neutralize Rob Terry.

Young and the Brits acted as though they didn't take their opponents seriously during the first few minutes, until Beer Money knocked them out of it, after which they put their heads together and took control on Storm.

Eventually, Storm got to his corner and managed to tag in Rocco, who tore down the house until Big Rob went around and attacked Sal. This drew Rocco out of the ring and allowed the foreign rogues to take advantage of Beer Money, which culminated in Young hitting Roode with a piledriver for the pin.

After another commercial break, Chelsea was seen alone in Wolfe's locker room when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She yells, as Angelina Love walks into the room.

"Hey Chelsea." She said.

Chelsea tensed up. "Angelina. What can I do for you?" She asked, as Angelina smiled a fake smile, letting Chelsea know she was up to something.

"Look, we both saw what happened tonight in the ring. And, honestly, there's no point in it. Kurt and Desmond, they can get along easily and they should if they want to make it through tonight, since that ginger slut's little bodyguards are probably going to try to kill them both."

"I don't want Kurt hurt, you don't want Desmond hurt, so why don't you talk your boyfriend into being a team player tonight, alright?" She asked.

Chelsea sighed. "I don't know Angelina."

"Chels, come on."

"I don't know if I want to get Desmond to go along with Angle. That'll put him on the Rebellion's radar and…"

"Chelsea, just do it." Angelina said as she started to walk out the door.

"No."

Angelina turned on her heels.

"Excuse me." She said slowly, as Chelsea crossed her arms.

"I said no."

Angelina shook her head, clucking her tongue.

"You shouldn't have said that Chelsea." She said, before she looked towards the door.

"Girls."

Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky walked into the locker room, arms crossed as they started to surround Chelsea, walking towards her menacingly.

Chelsea backed up wide eyed. The Beautiful People looked like they were about to do some damage when Desmond came in.

"Chelsea." He called, before his eyes fell on the scene before him. "What are you hussies doing? Get out of here." He said, rushing forward and shooing them away from his girlfriend and out the door.

He then looked at Chelsea, and, seeing how shaken up she was, he gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

The cameras went back to the ring where Roxxi had was in the ring, waiting on her tag team partner.

_I'm back by popular demand_

_But not really but my optimisms grand._

The crowd erupted as Cayden came out for the second time that night, wearing an orange and blue outfit. Down the right leg of her pants was the word "Rebellion" written in white amongst the designs. The hood of her vest, which was flipped up, hiding her face, said "Flying Phoenix" and the ankh symbol was still donned on the back.

"Well, Taz, this is the first time we've seen Cayden in a _real _match, since she's only fought Sharmell since her return, so I'm really anxious to see how she holds up against a real challenge." Mike commented.

Taz nodded. "Yeah Mike, I am too. And, she's sure going to be challenge tonight when she takes on the woman she won the Knockout Title from, ODB, and her mystery partner."

Cayden made her usual entrance and entered the ring as her and Roxxi started talking strategy when ODB came out with her surprise partner, Trinity.

"Wow Mike. We haven't seen Trinity around in a long, long time!" Taz said, as the two women made their way to the ring and squared off with the other two.

ODB and Roxxi began the match and started hitting each other with all they had.

The shock of the TNA Original's wrestling return helped Trinity and ODB early on, but the team broke down as ODB grew frustrated at Trinity's fair play spirit toward her opponents.

In the end ODB ended up attacking Trinity by mistake, leaving herself open for a Voodoo Drop, Cardiac Arrest, and pin by Roxxi.

After the match, as the victors celebrated in the ring, the Beautiful People ran down to the ring and Angelina Love directed traffic as Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne attacked the winning girls, but Trinity recovered and helped fend them off.

Afterward, James Mitchell came out and announced that Roxxi and Cayden will fight in a number one contender's match this Sunday at _Turning Point_. Trinity raised Roxxi and Cayden's arms to celebrate.

The cameras went backstage again and captured Desmond Wolfe, Chelsea, and Homicide talking outside a locker room.

"I feel ya, man. They got no respect if you ain't kickin' 50 like them. Lemme tell ya, that's my girl they come after, I turn TNA into Columbine on those gringos. Wolfe, I got your back to live and die. What you need me to do?" Homicide asked.

"No, calm down. We're not going there," Wolfe dissuaded, confusing Homicide. "Listen, I just need you to take care of my girl for a few minutes while I give those ignorant plonkers a piece of my mind."

"Protect your squeeze? It's done. Still think you should kill 'em, though," Homicide still offered.

"Thanks, but I prefer the sound approach. My revenge is coming complete this Sunday when I take the title," Desmond said, before turning to Chelsea. "Now, listen. This chap's here to look after you, okay? Don't worry. I trust him. And he knows he likes that."

Chelsea chuckled and nodded, accepting his reassurance. "Okay."

"And you're not a Bella Swan," Desmond continued, to which Chelsea groaned.

"I get it, Des, just go!" she hurried him off now. He nodded his understanding and walked away quickly, as the TNA camera followed him to see where he was storming off to. Soon he found his way to the Main Event Mafia locker room, and rather than bother to knock, he immediately barged in and entered the room, taking away the attention of the members who were talking amongst themselves.

"What the hell is this, man? What you doing over here?" Booker T quickly demanded as he stood up and started to walk up to the Englishman, only for Devon to hold him back. Wolfe chuckled, unimpressed.

"So that's how the Main Event Mob Ring of Ignorant Sods does its business, huh?" he quickly hurled at the others.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second," Kevin Nash stated, placing his hands up defensively as he stood up. "I don't get it. First, you interrupt Kurt in the ring to call us… wait, what was that thing you said again? I think it was… old whiners?"

"Old wankers," Wolfe corrected.

"Oh, yeah," Kevin said nonchalantly. "First that, now you come barging in and talking smack at us? I'm not sure you notice how much bad business you're getting into."

"Speaking of bad business, Nash-clown, you all have some bloody nerve sending those wrestling Barbies to intimidate my girl," Desmond defiantly redirected, letting them realize this was about Angelina's conduct with the Beautiful People minutes ago. He soon caught side of Kurt Angle with Angelina Love in the back of the room.

"Hey Angle! If you want me to do something or not do something, get some stones and come to me yourself, instead of having bimbos and lackeys do your dirty work for you!"

"Whoa! Hold it! Please, just calm down," Kurt spoke up as he and Angelina both stepped forward and approached the Cockney Assassin.

"So, I take it this is all about Bella Swan?" Angle asked, as fellow Mafia members chuckled and Wolfe's glare deepened.

"You say that again and-"

"Hey, you called Angelina a slut. I get to have some fun too," Angle interrupted Wolfe's threat before he could get it out.

Angelina would back him up proudly by adding, "That's right!"

"Anyway, let's get serious. The truth is, Angelina came up with the idea," Angle said, earning a sharp nudge from his girlfriend.

"Did you seriously have to tell him that?" Angelina asked incredulously.

"Well, it's true," Angle maintained, to which she looked at him with shock. "But that doesn't matter. It was a good idea, and I wouldn't take it back. Because we got your attention."

"My attention!" Desmond questioned.

"Yes, your attention," Angle replied. "You see… I think, we may have gotten off on the wrong foot in the ring tonight. I may have been a little presumptuous about your respect for me, and your motives for last week. So we wanted to get you in the same room so we could talk this out."

Desmond started to open his mouth, but Kurt would cut in first.

"And, I know you're wondering why I couldn't just come to you. Well, that's because we're the Main Event Mafia. And I'm the Godfather. And there's a protocol that comes with that, which can't be broken just for one match." Kurt stopped then, allowing Desmond to mull it over for a second.

"Alright," Wolfe conceded ."I guess I'll allow you one minute to state your case."

"Thank you. Well, you know how you said that you helped me last week to make sure that I'm at a hundred percent at Turning Point?" Angle recalled, with Wolfe's nod allowing him to continue. "Well, it's the same thing. AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels want both of our heads. Moreso mine, because it's a more valuable head for the Great TNA War, which you clearly don't care about, but still both nonetheless."

"The point is, if they have their way, our match this Sunday won't come with no excuses. They'll ruin the main event before it gets started, so they can use that time to declare Cayden Rules, a strict moral code where people like you and me, who won't bend to their will, have no chance in this company."

"I don't need to tell you what they intend to do to TNA. But I do need to tell you, that if you can't defend this main event, eventually they'll have you walking on eggshells around Cayden. You won't be able to do anything, even win a match, without consulting her first."

At that point, Wolfe decided to cut in.

"You know what? Stop. This whole… Cayden thing. It's below me," he said. "See, I never understood why you asked me to lay verbiage on that bird last week. In fact, I think your whole feud with her is a load of bollocks."

"But, like I said, I intend to become champion at Turning Point without all of you crying to me after I do it. So for tonight, you get a pass."

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement," Angle stated, extending his hand to Wolfe. To Kurt's surprise, the number one contender shook his head in decline.

"Don't push your luck," Desmond warned in conclusion with a devious grin. "You don't want it to fall over a few days early."

He then released the handshake and walked out of the room just like that. Rhino would close it, as Angle turned again toward his Mafia.

"Well, that worked out pretty good, I think," the Godfather said.

After a commercial break, AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels were seen backstage with Jeremy Borash.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm here with AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels, who are moments away from facing Kurt Angle and Desmond Wolfe in a tag team match. Gentlemen, can I get your thoughts on the match?"

AJ shrugged. "Well, JB, it's a match. And, you see, unlike Dr. Love and Twilight boy, me and Chris, we're a unified front, we have been for as long as I can remember. We're brothers, so, obviously, we've had our differences, but the thing is, anytime we need to stand together, either for each other, or, more importantly for Cayden, we did so in a heartbeat. So tonight, it'll be no different."

Chris nodded. "Exactly AJ. You know JB, they say that revenge is a dish best served cold. Well, I say that our vengeance is nice and icy by now and we're ready to finally serve out the beatings that have been coming for months. See, we don't have a huge problem with Desmond, other than the fact that he's jumped on the 'let's blame Cayden for everything' bandwagon. But, whatever, see, the fact is that Angle, he's our primary target tonight. He's still trying to play his game, making AJ the special guest referee on Sunday for the title match. Whatever. Let him play his games, because at the end of the day, he's going to lose them."

"Speaking of losing, I'm pretty sure Kurt's going to lose tonight, because quite frankly, Desmond doesn't give two licks about Angle and as soon as the baldy steps on his toes, Wolfe is going to tuck tail and run, leaving Angle at our mercy. And, when that happens, me and Chris, well, we're going to knock the Olympic Champion's pedestal down a foot or two tonight. And that was the gospel according to the Phenomenal One, AJ Styles." AJ declared, earning a playful smack upside the head from Daniels.

"Stop stealing my lines and let's go." He said, as he shook his head and the two walked off camera.

Then, it was time for the main event. Angle and Wolfe were in control much of the match, but Angle couldn't stop barking orders and instructions at Wolfe, irritating him more and more as time went on.

Eventually, he got tired of it and started fighting Angle inside the ring, concluding with a rebound lariat for Kurt, and then telling their opponents he was all theirs before leaving the ring. AJ and Daniels both hit flying finishers before Daniels pinned Angle.

As the official raised their hands in victory, Angle and Daniels glared at Angle, contemplating beating him more as he withered in pain on the mat. They started stalking towards him, sizing up their prey.

AJ and Chris exchanged looks and nodded, as they stepped closer. They were about to continue their assault, but the crowd soon erupted into a chorus of boos, letting them know the other Mafia members were running down the ramp.

AJ and Chris, deciding they didn't want yet another brawl that night, rolled out of the ring and headed backstage without using the ramp. The Impact closed with Tenay going through a list of matches for Turning Point that Sunday as the Mafia members helped Angle to his feet in the ring.

**Well there it was. Next chapter is Turning Point, so stay posted. And, I haven't had any reviews in a long time, and that makes me super sad, so if you guys would start reviewing again, I'd really appreciate it. I feel like no one is reading this or likes it, so I'm losing my motivation. So, please, review. Reviews = Love.  
*Casey*  
~Matthew 19:26~**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for all the reviews over the last two chapters guys! It makes me SO happy when you guys leave reviews. Seriously! Thank you so much! Here's chapter 35. Sorry it took so long, but classes just started back up, and if you didn't know, I run cross-country and track and field at my university and I'm facing surgery right now, so I've just got a lot on my plate. But, I hope the delay isn't as long between chapters next time! Thanks for sticking with this.**

**Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it and hope its up to par! I only own Cayden! And, as always, a special shout-out to Instant Classic Superstar Pac, who, as we speak, is cleaning up one of the messes I've made of a promo. Thanks so much Pac! :D**

It was Sunday morning before No Surrender and Alex and Chris were in Alex's Mustang as they headed towards the 'family's' house.

Chris, who was seated in the passenger seat, groaned and threw his head against the seat.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Alex asked from behind the wheel.

"What's my problem? What's my problem? My problem is that we have an open challenge match tonight and instead of focusing on it, we're heading to Church. Church, a place where no one wants us because apparently, we don't belong there, or no one thinks we do."

"Chris…" Alex started, but Sabin cut him off.

"What, you know it's true Alex. Did you see that old lady that kept staring at us last week? She honestly looked at us like we were Satan himself, like we should have burst into flames as soon as we walked into the building! And she wasn't the only one!"

"I mean, I get that I'm not exactly John the Baptist and you aren't Paul, but come on. It's not like we're bad guys! But yet, they were looking at us like we were the worst pieces of scum to ever walk God's green Earth!"

Alex sighed. "Come on Chris, it wasn't that bad…"

"Dude, you are lying through your teeth if you tell me you didn't feel like we were getting the stink eye or that this feels natural, normal. Face it Alex, we _don't _belong there."

Alex stopped at a stop sign and looked over at Chris, somewhat angrily. "What do you want me to say, Chris? That those people have already made their minds up about us because of our reputation? That it's not exactly clockwork? Because you're right. It doesn't feel natural and I hate getting those stares like I'm a lesser person than those people."

"Then why are we going?" Sabin practically yelled.

"Because I can't lose Cayden!" Alex shouted back, slamming his hand against the wheel.

Chris sighed, regretting upsetting his friend. "Alex, she isn't going to break up with you if you tell her this church deal just isn't for you. She's been with you for how long? She's crazy about you. This won't change anything." Chris reasoned as Alex shook his head.

"I know that, but Sting…" He started before trailing off, not needing to finish his thought.

"You really think he'd start something if you refused to go?" He asked.

Alex shrugged. "I know he won't be happy about it and I know that Cayden will pick up on that, even if he doesn't say anything. I don't want to put her in the middle of anything or have Sting making things difficult on me when it comes to her." Alex explained, as a car behind them honked, causing Alex and Chris to snap out of their conversation and turn down the road where the house was.

"So, what are we going to do?" Chris asked causing Alex to shake his head.

"I'm really not sure. Look, why don't we try it for a couple more weeks, and if it doesn't work, at least you can bail."

"And you?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know yet dude. But, I'm not going to risk losing Cayden over this."

They pulled into the driveway and put the car in park as they looked at each other. "Well, time to put on our happy faces." Sabin said. Alex nodded in reply as the two exited the car and headed towards the door.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

*Turning Point*

"Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for joining us for Turning Point here tonight. We have an outstanding show in store for you that's bound to be worth the price of admission." Tenay started.

Taz nodded in agreement while Amazing Red's music hit. "And, without further adieu, let's get this party started with our six man ladder match for the X-Division championship."

The other players, Austin Creed, Jay Lethal, Kiyoshi, Suicide, and of course, the champion, Homicide, all made their way to the ring one by one and the match was underway.

It came to be what was expected in an X-Division title with lots of high flying, high risk moves. Eventually, though, the match reached its high point as Jay Lethal and Homicide squared off on top of a ladder, fighting to gain control of the title.

Eventually, Homicide won the battle and knocked Lethal to the mat below before reaching up and removing the Championship, retaining his title.

The cameras cut to the backstage area where Christopher Daniels was outside of Desmond Wolfe's locker room, looking somewhat conflicted.

He reached up and knocked on the door, waiting patiently until Chelsea opened it. Somewhat startled at who was there, she stood in the doorway, not sure what to do until Desmond came up behind her.

"Love, who is it?" He asked, before looking over her shoulder to see Daniels standing there. Desmond instantly tensed, glaring at the Fallen Angel.

"What do you want?" He spat, as Daniels put his hands up and shook his head, nonverbally telling Desmond he wasn't there to fight.

"Look, I have a message from Mitchell to pass along and I also wanted to talk to you for a minute."  
"Why would Mitchell give you a message for me?" Desmond questioned.

Daniels shrugged. "I was on my way here to talk to you anyway and Mitchell was too. He asked me to pass along a message so he could go ahead to the Mafia's locker room."

Wolfe thought for a moment before nodding. "Darling, why don't you run down to catering and see if there's anything for you to snack on, alright?"

Chelsea nodded and left he room as Desmond stepped away from the door and motioned Daniels inside. Once there, the number one contender leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Alright, talk." Desmond demanded.

Daniels nodded before clearing his throat.

"Well, first, Mitchell wanted me to tell you that if Chelsea, Homicide, or any of Homicide's old buddies from World Elite show up at ringside tonight during the match, you're suspended indefinitely."

"Are you serious?" Desmond yelled. "Oh, so I can't have anyone at ringside, but the codgers and Barbies get free reign! That's ridiculous!"

Daniels rolled his eyes. "Dude, the Mafia, Love included, are all banned as well. If they show up, title gets vacated and he gets suspended as well. That's what Mitchell's going over to tell them right now. It's his game, we're all just playing it." He offered.

Desmond sighed and nodded, content with the situation. "Now, you said you had something to talk to me about. What's on your mind, mate?"

"I'm just gonna come straight out with it. It's Cayden," Daniels replied.

Desmond furrowed his brows. "Now what business do you think I could have with your sister?"

"Exactly, none. That's actually why I'm a little confused," Daniels pointed out. "See, I've been watching the tapes over the past few days, and I saw your little argument with Kurt in the Mafia's room."

"I couldn't help but notice you, not only saying that you didn't understand why Kurt wanted you to join him in insulting her, but also that you can see what he's saying about her is pure crap. You and I used to be pretty cool at one point, so you know how important my sister is to me."

"Why would you get involved in Kurt's games against her when you don't even believe in it? That's just disappointing," He finally finished, as Wolfe listened to him intently. The Cockney Assassin couldn't help but to laugh a little as his visitor's closing remark.

"Disappointing, huh? Well, it was never really about your opinion, Daniels," Desmond openly replied. "But since you asked with a little respect, I guess I'll tell ya. Reason one was the same as when I hit you with that chair. I wanted Angle at a hundred percent for tonight. He needed solidarity. I gave it to him."

"Reason one? Okay, so what's reason two? And then three, if you have that?" Daniels asked.

Desmond shook his head in response. "Just two. And reason two was my personal amusement, at the expense of your chum AJ Styles." Daniels looked at him incredulously, to which he chuckled and grinned.

"Wow, for people so involved with wrestling as to have built a company, you're all too blind to the fun there is in riling a wanker up when they can't do a thing about it."

"You know what? You're insane," Daniels quickly shot in anger at the Englishman. He couldn't believe that the guy had agreed to potshots at Cayden just to get at AJ for fun. Then again, knowing how Wolfe danced to his own beat, this should have come as no surprise. "But… you're also honest. And, I _think_ I can respect that."

Daniels then started to leave, but turned back as soon as he had a hand on the doorknob.

"Matter of fact, I almost hope you really do leave Kurt mangled tonight. Cause after we end him, 'we' being the Rebellion, I could stand to see you and AJ go a few rounds for the title."

As Chris opened the door and took a step out, Desmond offered a smirk.

"Should I take that to mean you're cheering me tonight?" he inquired.

Now it was the Fallen Angel's turn to smirk as he looked back again.

"No."

Daniels finally stepped out, closing the door behind him. Wolfe nodded to himself, generally amused by how that meet went down

As the camera faded from Desmond Wolfe, it showed a determined looking James Mitchell knocking on the door to the Mafia locker room door. The door opened with Kevin Nash standing on the other side.

"Can I help…" He started, but Mitchell brushed past him and into the locker room before he could finish.

Nash, somewhat shocked by Mitchell's boldness, took a moment to close the door before announcing "Mitchell's here."

Angle looked up from lacing his boots and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Mr. Mitchell, it's good to see you! Is there something I can help you with?" Angle asked in fake politeness.

James rolled his eyes. "Oh, please Kurt, just cut the crap. We know you don't like me being here and that's fine. At least have the guts to act out how you're feeling, because, quite frankly, you being polite and sucking up isn't going to have any effect on me."

Kurt was slightly taken aback by Mitchell's brashness, which soon turned to him being offended by his words. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. What do you want?" He asked through gritted teeth. Mitchell smirked slightly.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that if any of your Mafia buddies, or Angelina or her little minions show up at ringside tonight, you'll be immediately stripped of the title and suspended indefinitely."

Angle looked at Mitchell in astonishment. "What! Are you kidding me right now! How is that fair? What about Wolfe and his little posse! I mean, I'm the only Olympic Gold…"

Mitchell rolled his eyes at Angle. "Oh, for Pete sake Angle, you've been using that line for fourteen years! Get a new argument. And, just for your information, Wolfe's woman and Homicide and all his World Elite buddies have been banned from ringside as well. I just sent Daniels in with the message. So, why don't you stop complaining and get ready for your match, because not only do you have to deal with Desmond Wolfe tonight, you also have to deal with a ticked off AJ Styles, due to your own hand. So, good luck with that." He said, before patting him condescendingly on his shoulder and walking out of the room.

In the ring, Matt Morgan, Bobby Lashely, and Hernandez stood with microphones in hand. Morgan started off by explaining that due to the Mafia-Rebellion war, none of them had seen a good fight in a long while.

Lashley quickly clarified that that wasn't a knock on Cayden Daniels or the Rebellion. He told the audience that all of the men in the ring really thought highly of all the members of the Omega Rebellion and had taken a liking to Cayden. They personally hoped that the Rebellion would exterminate the Mafia, because what they did and are continuing to due, in their minds, just wasn't right.

With that, Hernandez stepped forward and quickly gave the disclaimer that this wasn't a Mafia bashing or Rebellion praising segment. All the three in the ring wanted was a fight, a good, old fashioned scrape, and they really liked the Guns idea from Impact. So, they issued an open challenge; the three in the ring versus any three guys in the back.

They waited patiently, with urges into the microphone for someone to "come on" and "step up". However, no one came out to the ring. Morgan sighed and then, after telling the audience and the guys in the back that they'd be back later, the three left the ring.

Cameras capture the eldest two members of the Omega Rebellion, Jeff Jarrett and Sting, along with Samoa Joe watching Matt Morgan, Hernandez, and Lashley retreat up the ramp, no one having taken them up on their challenge.

Joe sighed. "You know, I was just thinking that I haven't had a good fight in a while." He said, a somewhat evil twinkle in his eye, popping his knuckles as he glanced over at Jeff and Sting. Sting shook his head.

"Don't look at me Joe. I mean, I love a good knock out, drag out as the next guy, but I came back to destroy the Mafia for what they did to Cayden. I'm not going to lose focus until that's done. You ask me, this match would just give the Mafia an opening to do what they do best, try to take us out."

Jeff nodded in agreement. "I'm with Sting. I'm mainly here for moral support anyway. I'm getting too old for this crap." He said with a slight chuckle, causing Joe to sigh. He really wanted to fight, but obviously couldn't without a couple of tag team partners.

At that moment, Daniels walked into the locker room looking at the three. "Cayden with the Guns?" He asked, as the others nodded.

He nodded as well before seeing the depressed look on Joe's face. "Who killed your puppy?" He asked, causing Joe to roll his eyes.

"Real cute Daniels." He sneered.

"Dude, seriously, what is your problem?" Daniels questioned.

"Oh, Joe's just upset because he wants to take Morgan and them up on their challenge and can't find any partners." Jeff explained, causing a small smile to creep across the Fallen Angel's face.

"You know, we've all been so focused on this Mafia thing that I haven't gotten to actually have a match and enjoy it in months." He paused before looking up at the larger man. "Count me in Joe."

Joe grinned widely at the prospect of actually getting in a fight that night, nodding at Daniels before Jeff cleared his throat.

"Boys, I hate to burst your bubble, but there are three of them and two of you. And, there's no way you guys can go out there and have a handicap match with the war we got brewing right now." Jeff pointed out, as Joe sighed, now frowning.

"He's right. We need a third guy if we're going to do this."

Chris smiled wider. "I think I may have an idea about that." He said, locking eyes with every guy in the room one at a time before the camera cut back to the ring where the Motor Machine Guns were making their entrance.

Once in the ring, Alex grabs a microphone and began to address the crowd and the Mafia.

"Well, it seems like some of the other guys in the back liked our idea about issuing a challenge. But everyone already knows about ours, so Mafia, you guys have had since Impact to figure out who is going to face us and we're not going to take 'no' for an answer. So, its real simple, two of you get down here or we're coming back there." He threatened.

Alex and Chris waited in the ring for a few moments, with Chris yelling 'come on' off mic. They were about to exit the ring, thinking no one was coming out whenever the Mafia's music hit and Rhino along with Scott Steiner made their way out of the heel tunnel.

Alex instantly focused his gaze on Steiner, nonverbally destroying him with his eyes, while Sabin stared down Rhino, who had a microphone already in hand.

"Cut the music, cut the music." Rhino ordered. As soon as the music was quieted, he brought the microphone up and began to talk.

"You know, Machineguns, we will gladly accept your challenge. But not because we feel sorry for you and how much you want a fight. And not even all because of our commitment to the Main Event Mafia, either. See, it's mainly because we have a commitment to the great city of Detroit. A city which you have misrepresented in every way for a long time now!"

Shelley rolled his eyes. "Really? _We've_ misrepresented Detroit? I'm curious, how did you two pea-brained meatheads come to that little conclusion?"

"Shut up! Nothing you say is gonna convince me that you're doing our city right. Because I've seen enough out of you two to know otherwise!" Rhino yelled, pausing as the crowd booed. He glared at them before he continued.

"When I look at the two of you, all I see is a couple of little pretty-boys, with your little video games, your little internet fans, and your little rock bands, with some microcosms in your little brains telling you that you don't need to respect the guys that even paved the way for you to be here because of who you know behind the scenes. And that's not the Detroit way that I grew up from!"

Sabin rolled his eyes. "Know people behind the scenes? I don't know what show you've been watching, but we were in this company a long, long time before we joined the Rebellion and we were headlining in the tag team division, so don't even act like that's how we got to the top."

The crowd cheered loudly, and the Sabin paused and allowed them to cheer before he finished his arguement. "And, secondly, you know, Momma Sabin always told me that to get respect you've gotta earn respect, and last I checked, pension padding women beaters don't fall into that category. So, why don't you two tools drop the mic and get down here so we can knock some sense back into you Detroit style."

Rhino and Steiner glared at them, before dropping their mics and heading down to the ring to cause the match to get underway.

To start off the match, Chris Sabin faced off against Rhino. The two tied up and began the bout. Sabin used his speed to keep Rhino off his feet, hitting multiple leg kicks and a few other fast paced strikes. He ran tried to hit Rhino with a Hurricanrana, but the larger man ended up countering and slamming him to the ground.

From there, Rhino began to stomp Sabin and hit him with a variety of slams and other grappling moves. He then tagged in Steiner, who came in and continued the assault on Sabin, isolating him in the corner and hitting him with chops before hitting a superplex.

He then went for the pin, but, luckily, Sabin kicked out after two. Steiner lifted him to his feet and Irish Whipped him into the ropes, but when Sabin came back, he ducked under Steiner's clothesline, bounced off the opposite rope, then hit Steiner with a swinging neckbreaker.

Both competitors were on the ground, as the crowd began chanting "Motor City" loudly, while Alex rallied them even more, trying to will his tag team partner and best friend to the corner.

Finally, as Steiner made it to his feet, Alex got the tag and came in on fire. He took Steiner out with a low drop kick, then ran to the corner and knocked Rhino off the apron before turning back to Steiner.

Remembering all the things his opponent had done to and said about his girlfriend, Alex let loose on him, hitting him a flurry of moves that kept Steiner reeling. However, Steiner caught Shelley when he attempted a cross body from the top rope and turned it into a body slam.

This allowed Steiner to tag himself out and a semi-fresh Rhino to enter. After hitting Shelley with a Belly-to-back suplex, he set him up for the gore, but Shelley saw it coming, jumped over him and tagged in Sabin.

Sabin climbed their turnbuckle, and when Rhino turned around, hit him with a missile dropkick. Then, after Shelley had recomposed himself, he ran to Steiner's corner, stood on the second rope with one foot, then kicked him in the back of the head, sending him to the ground below.

He turned to see that Sabin had Rhino set up for the Skull and Bones, so he climbed to the top and executed the move before Sabin pinned the War Machine.

1, 2, 3. Guns win!

Shelley and Sabin raised their hands in victory, gathering their belts from ringside and holding them up.

As the Guns' hands were raised in victory, the cameras cut to Christy Hemme who was standing next to Roxxi and Cayden, the latter of whom was smiling ear from ear. Sting was seen for a split second in the background before he quickly stepped out of the camera's view. He wasn't there to be in the spotlight or cut a promo, he was just sticking close to Cayden to make sure the Mafia didn't try anything with her.

"I'm standing by with Roxxi and Cayden Daniels, who, in a matter of moments, will face off against each other in a match to determine the number one contender for Angelina Love's knockout title. Ladies, can I get your thoughts on the match?"

Roxxi stepped forward first. "Well, honestly, I can't wait. Back a few months ago, I remember talking about how I wish that someone or something would shake up the Knockout Division. And then, during a number one contender battle royal, this redhead spitfire known as Cayden Daniels came down to the ring and, quite frankly, stole the show."

Cayden smiled at Roxxi as the hardcore Knockout continued. "And, after the show, I took the time to introduce myself to the 'newbie' and congratulate her and right then and there I knew that she was something special. So, I wasn't surprised at all when she won the title. She's been nothing but respectful since she got her and, quite frankly, if I wasn't wearing the title, I was glad someone like her was. And I know she's hungry to get the title that she never lost back and so I know this is going to be a great match. I really respect Cayden and I can't wait to face her tonight." Roxxi concluded after praising Cayden and showing the respect she had for her opponent.

Cayden flashed a quick smile at her opponent before turning to Christy. "First off Christy, how 'bout them Guns?" She asked, earning a large cheer from the crowd.

"They did really well tonight." Christy replied with a smile, causing Cayden to giggle a little before she grew somewhat more serious.

"Sorry, just had to throw that out there. But, now its time to focus on the manner at hand; the number one contender match. Roxxi's right, I never lost my title. It was taken from me because the Mafia has a problem with my brothers and decided to take it out on me."

"But, I'm back now and I'm ready to prove that I haven't lost a step." She looked over at her opponent.

"You know, I remember when I first started getting serious about my training while up at Notre Dame and one of the Knockouts I really admired was my opponent tonight, Roxxi."

Roxxi raised an eyebrow as Cayden continued. "You see, Roxxi wasn't like most of the other knockouts. She didn't rely on her appearance or snotty attitude to get ahead. Instead, she climbed up the ladder because she's an incredible competitor. I mean, for crying out loud, she's the only Hardcore Knockout in TNA history!"

"So, to me, it's almost like facing one of my role models, one of those guiding lights in the business. I really respect her and I think the best woman will win tonight and go on and beat that skank Angelina Love for the Knockout Title."

Christy smiled, glad to see the show of respect between two of her friends. "Well, there you have it folks. Up next, we'll see these two ladies face off for a shot at the Knockout Championship."

Cayden and Roxxi nodded and headed towards the ring, Sting following close behind, but as they were walking towards the tunnels, Matt Morgan's music hit again, and he, Bobby Lashley, and Hernandez came down the ramp and to the ring.

Morgan demanded a microphone as he looked towards the back. "Alright fellas, seriously. We came out here earlier and we gave it to you straight. A six man, no tricks, no hard feelings. We don't care if we're facing friends or foes. We just want to fight. And we know we're not the only ones. So, come on, who's it going to be?" He asked, as the three men looked towards the back in anticipation.

The crowd soon erupted as Samoa Joe's music hit and he and Christopher Daniels came through the face tunnel out onto the ramp. Joe and Daniels both had microphones in hand and looked at the men in the ring, who were slightly confused.

Joe looked at the big men in the ring before he nodded. "Fellas, you know, early tonight I was kinda worried you were going to just let this open challenge go. But, I, well, we're really glad you came back out. You see, we understand the whole 'wanting a fight' thing, because, quite frankly, we're at the same place. With this whole Mafia thing, we haven't just gotten to fight lately, just for the fun of it. So, what do ya say? You in?"

Hernandez cocked an eyebrow and chuckled a little. "Well guys, as much as we want to say yes, there's only two of you, which would make this more of a beating than a fight, and we respect you guys too much for that. So, unless you've got a third guy…"

Daniels nodded, a small smirk on his face as well. "Oh, don't worry about that, because, well, we found another guy who was really itching for a fight." He paused briefly for dramatic effect. "Someone with a gift involving problem solving."

The crowd cheered loudly, getting the hint as Tomko's music hit and he came out to join Joe and Chris on the ramp. Although some of the fans were still a little upset at Tomko for him being one of AJ's attackers, the majority of the fans seemed to have felt that he made up for it in the past weeks.

The men in the ring nodded as Lashley looked at the others, then said into his mic, "Alright, let's do this."

The three on the ramp smirked as they headed towards the ring, ready for a fight.

To start of, Hernadez squared of with Tomko. The two fought back and forth repeatedly, momentum shifting back and forth with multiple tags for each team.

The majority of the match was hard hitting big man tactics, except for Daniels though, who used his high flying abilities to gain the upper hand while he was in the ring against Morgan then Hernandez.

Towards the end of the match, the non-Rebellion members had gained the advantage and Morgan had just hit Joe with a Carbon Footprint, when suddenly, the Mafia members, minus Kurt Angle ran into the ring and started attacking everyone.

Steiner targeted Tomko while Nash went after Daniels. Booker squared off with Hernandeaz while both Dudley's took on Lashley and Rhino faced off with Hernandez.

The referee quickly called for the bell, ending the match in a No Contest, while the Mafia, with not only the number's advantage, but also the element of surprise, quickly beat down all of their victims.

Steiner had Tomko in the Steiner Recliner and Nash was setting Daniels up for a Powerbomb, when the sound of Machineguns filled the air and the Guns came sprinting from the back with steel chairs in hand, followed by an also lead pipe armed AJ Styles and finally, a belt wielding Sting.

Jeff had stayed in the back with Cayden, not wanting anything to happen to her while the rest of the Rebellion went to vtheir brothers in arms. The Mafia, seeing the numbers and weapons coming towards the ring, quickly rolled out of it as the others rolled in.

They backed up the ramp, yelling threats and obscenities as the Rebellion members helped the others up while keeping an eye on the Mafia.

Cameras cut to the back where JB was standing with Kurt Angle.

"Kurt, tonight you face off against Desmond Wolfe for the TNA World's Heavyweight Title and, not only that, but due to a stipulation you yourself put into place, AJ Styles, the man whose sister you brutally beat down just a few months ago, is the special guest referee. And, despite your attempts of solidarity with your opponent tonight, you both seem to be at each other's throats. Not only that, but tonight, if any of your Mafia members or any of the Beautiful People so much as show up at ringside, then you will be vacated of your title and suspended indefinitely. Can I get your thoughts on the situation?"

Kurt looked at JB, a look of annoyance and disbelief on his face.

"What are my thoughts? What are my thoughts?" He asked loudly before throwing his hands in the air.

"What do you think my thoughts are Borash! I try to do the fair thing for Desmond and AJ in this match, giving them both a chance to be in the match, then after Wolfe wins, I try to extend an olive branch to him. And how does he repay me?"

Before JB could answer, Angle quickly continued. "He ends up rebelling and by the end of the last Impact heading into the pay-per-view has abandoned me to be destroyed by said guest referee AJ Styles along with Christopher Daniels!"

"On top of that, Sting's suddenly shown up and, apparently, he wants to kill me too! And then tonight, James Mitchell comes to my locker room and tells me that my guys can't even so much as show their faces during the match or I'll get stripped of my title and suspended indefinitely.

"And when I ask about Chelsea, Homicide, and possibly even some of the old World Elite guys, Mitchell says he's got none other than Christopher Daniels sending Wolfe that message."

"Do you really think Christopher Daniels doesn't watch over tapes of TNA Impacts? You expect me to believe Christopher Daniels doesn't know what Desmond Wolfe said last week, that he doesn't believe amything he said the week before, or even a word of what I've been saying about Cayden?"

"No!" He yelled. "I don't believe that. That's an insult to my intelligence! For all I know, Sting, or Christopher Daniels, or someone like that, could easily come out to 'interfere' in the match and 'distract' AJ Styles, so that Desmond Wolfe can hit me with a steel chair or a low blow or something to steal my World Heavyweight title, and they can all get away with it!" He said, exasperated.

"It's starting to look like Jeff Jarrett's still in power around here. Or maybe this is Cayden Daniels's handiwork, I dunno. Cause I'm pretty sure there's a conspiracy going on to trump Kurt Angle and the Main Event Mafia, and someone at the top is in on it."

"You want my thoughts on the situation? Well, put this down; I will be watching AJ Styles like a hawk tonight. And if he makes one wrong move, I will kill him. I will take him to the back, and I will sacrifice him to my Mafia."

"Then his 'brother' Chris Daniels will be massacred next, while my girlfriend and the Beautiful People eliminate that gingerbread princess everyone's so man-at-arms about. Follow that up with those little Internet pretty-boys, the Motor City Machineguns. Then we move on to three big turncoats called Samoa Joe, Tomko, and Sting." He growled.

"Until finally, Jeff Jarrett is the only one left standing. He talks about being the Founder of TNA, how he created a 'land of opportunity' for the young guys, the '21st century wrestlers'. Always forgetting to mention how he used TNA to pad his championship numbers with six world titles."

"Well, Jeff; you won't have to worry about kissing up to young guys and selling them a great bill of goods. Because we will eliminate you. And then it won't be you, or your daughter anymore. It will be us. The Main Event Mafia. _We_, will own TNA. Oh, it's real. It's-"

Suddenly, a female voice from off camera authoritatively said, "Excuse me."

Angle and JB's eyes followed the voice, and suddenly grew shocked as the camera panned over to see none other than the President of TNA: Dixie Carter.

She stood with her arms crossed, staring holes into Kurt before she turned to JB and asked for the microphone, which he quickly gave her.

"Kurt." She said as calmly as she could.

Kurt, being shaken back to reality, looks at her, still in shock. "Oh, uh... hi, Dixie. What's going on?"

Dixie raised an eyebrow. "I just came here with a major announcement pertaining to the future of this company, TNA."

"What's the announcement, Dixie? That you're finally gonna cut Jeff Jarrett and Cayden Daniels loose from the power circle around here?" Kurt asked hopefully, but that was hidden by the sarcasm in his voice.

Dixie rolled her eyes before continuing. "However, it seems I also have something to say to you." She said, pointing at Kurt, who audible gulped.

"You know Kurt, when Jeff and I first flew out to ask you to join TNA, we expected a lot out of you. I expected you to take this company to new heights, to bring in a large fan base with you, and, most importantly, I expected you to be a leader in the back to all the young talent we've acquired."

Kurt nodded, knowing all this, as Dixie's eyes narrowed. "However, I did not expect you to create a faction of veterans around here and think that you could go around doing whatever you want, whenever you want. I thought you of all people knew the importance of continually earning respect."

"And, I surely didn't expect to get a call from the head of security here at the Impact Zone telling me that one of my top main-eventers had destroyed our TNA Knockout's Champion in the middle of the ring nonetheless."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, for the love of…has everyone drank the kool-aid around here! Listen, Dixie…"

"No, you listen." She said, pointing at him. "This company cannot exist if the employees are scared to go to work and if you keep trying to squash the younger talent. Kurt, you are honestly the last person I expected all this from and I don't know what has gotten into that head of yours, but you need to figure it out, because I do not like what I'm seeing right now."

She shook her head. "I'm so disappointed in you right now Kurt. Part of me wishes we never would have signed you." She stated sadly before handing the microphone back to JB and walking towards the ring.

Her music hit and she walked out of the face tunnel, causing the crowd to cheer loudly, knowing something big must be about to go down. Once in the ring, she got a microphone from So Cal Val, and addressed the TNA fans.

"As you all know, we here at TNA are all about you, the fans. We believe in giving you what you want and in being the best wrestling company in the world. You've heard us talk about change for a while now. Change in the roster, change in management. But, we're about to make the biggest change in the history of TNA."

The crowd cheered loudly, and Dixie allowed them to quite before she continued. "And, out of a show of respect, I've already discussed these things with Jeff Jarrett on the phone and, while he's somewhat nervous about the changes, he thinks it will only help TNA as a whole."

"Now, as I'm sure most of you have heard, there's rumor's going around that Hulk Hogan is going to be coming to TNA. Well, let me be the first to officially tell you that those rumors are one hundred percent."

She paused.

"True."

The crowd went nuts and even started a Hogan chant before Dixie quieted them down. "And, from what I've heard, he isn't coming alone. So, mark this date down. Monday, January 3rd, 9pm. Hulk Hogan comes to TNA and we go live on Monday nights."

"WHAT!" Mike yelled.

"Whoa! Big news from the President!" Taz said.

Dixie smiled at the crowd's reaction. "We here at TNA believe we have the best product out there, and we think the best way to prove that is to go head to head with our competition. Its time to take TNA to heights its never known and we need and want each and every one of you fans along for the ride. Thank you."

She smiled as she left the ring and a TNA chant started.

"Well, there you have it Taz. Big news. TNA, live, Monday nights, with Hulk Hogan!" Mike exclaimed, as Taz nodded, too shocked to comment.

Finally, after being interrupted twice, it was time for Cayden and Roxxi's number one contender matches. Both competitors got big pops from the crowd as they made their entrances. As the referee called for the bell, the two shook hands, showing the mutual respect they had for one another, before tying up.

Roxxi started off the match with the advantage, hitting Cayden with a few good grappling moves, and went for a cover, but barely got a two count. She whipped the redhead into the corner and tried to hit her with a running knee, but Cayden ducked out of the way, and when Roxxi turned around, Cayden bounced off the middle rope next to the turnbuckle, grabbed the back of Roxxi's head and bulldog her into the mat.

She went for a cover, but only got a two. Cayden then went on the offensive, hitting Roxxi with a wide variety of kicks and fast paced moves using the ropes.

"Taz, I don't know a lot about Cayden and Alex's relationship, other than that they're dating, but it seems to be benefiting Cayden's in ring abilities, because it sure looks like she's learned a thing or two from Sabin and Shelley."

Taz nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean, she's always had a sorta high flying, fast paced style about her wrestling, but you can definitely see a little bit of Motor City along with some Phenomenal One and Fallen Angel in there." He commented, as Roxxi countered an Irish Whip by Cayden and flung her over the top rope.

Cayden, however, grabbed the top rope and regained her balance on the apron. She waited for Roxxi to turn around, then springboarded herself off the top rope and hit her opponent with a flying forearm.

"Wow!" Mike yelled.

"See, that's the influence from her brothers I'm talking about!" Taz added, as Cayden went for a cover, but only got a two count.

She sighed and frowned before going for a Half Boston Crab, but Roxxi kicked her back and then quickly got to her feet, going on the offensive, hitting Cayden with a suplex.

She picked her opponent up off the ground and hit a monstrous Torando DDT.

"Mike, that DDT from Roxxi might just be it! That was a great move." Taz commented, as Roxxi went for the cover.

Cayden barely kicked out before the three count, causing Roxxi to sigh. She again brought Cayden to her feet and tried to set her up for the Voodoo Drop, but Cayden wiggled free, then used the middle rope as a springboard again, and hit Roxxi with a tornado DDT of her own.

She stood in the corner, waiting for Roxxi to make it to her feet, and as soon as she did, she grabbed ran towards her and hit a big spear.

Taz couldn't help but chuckle at the incorporation of styles in Cayden's game as she went for the cover, but, to the shock of everyone, she only got a two. She got onto her knees, looked at the ref as if to say "Are you sure?"

The referee held up two fingers, causing Cayden to run her hands through her hair before she stood up, climbed the turnbuckle and jumped off, hitting the Cardiac Arrest beautifully on her opponent. She then hooked the leg.

1, 2, 3. Cayden Daniels is the new number one contender for the TNA Knockout's title.

She sat up, trying to catch her breath, as the ref walked over, helped her to her feet, and raised her arm in victory. She climbed a turnbuckle and smiled with glee as the fans cheered her loudly.

She climbed down and turned to see Roxxi sitting up, shaking her head in disappoint. Cayden walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder before extending her hand to help her up. Roxxi accepted and once pulled to her feet, Cayden raised her arm and pointed to her, earning a loud cheer from the fans in the Impact Zone.

"Well, it's nice to see some good sportsmanship around her Taz." Mike commented, as Cayden and Roxxie hugged in the ring.

However, the Kodak moment was cut short when ODB ran into the ring, blindsiding both of the knockouts. After knocking them both down, she began to focus on Cayden, but Roxxi quickly got back on her feet and pulled ODB off of the Flying Phoenix and the two exchanged blows.

Once back on her feet, Cayden helped Roxxi try to clear ODB from the ring, but Angelina Love came rushing down the ring and when Cayden turned to face her, clocked her with the Knockout's title, sending her to the mat.

She then turned and clocked Roxxi as well. She smirked up at ODB before the two began to stomp and punch the two face knockouts.

On the big screen, The Beautiful People were seen beating down Taylor Wilde and Sarita, throwing them into lockers and anything else they could so they couldn't get down to the ring to help their friends.

The camera's cut to split screen where the beat down in the ring was seen along with Sting standing by the face tunnel. He would take a few steps forward, but then stop and walk back, conflicted as to what to do. He took a few steps towards the tunnel again, but stopped walking and sighed.

As he stopped moving, a chuckle could be heard behind him. He turned to see Kevin Nash with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Steve, long time no see." He said, earning a glare from the Icon.

"What are you going to do Stinger? Go down there and attack two chicks to protect Cayden?" He chuckled more. "You know, that'll make you no better than us."

Sting's eyes narrowed before he lunged at Kevin and the two began a brawl of their own. Luckily, security was nearby and pulled the two apart almost immediately, while in the ring, ODB hit Roxxi with the TKO while Love hit Cayden with a Botox Injection.

Afterward, ODB left the ring while Love celebrated with her title, getting in Cayden's face and mouthing off before finally leaving the ring as the screen showed the other face knockouts chase the Beautiful People away from Taylor and Sarita.

A few moments after Love had disappeared through the heel tunnel, Sting came rushing out to the ring. He slid into the ring and hurried over to Cayden as a few TNA officials came into the ring as well.

"Hija, are you okay?" He asked, concerned, as she nodded slightly, then groaned and grabbed the back of her head.

"I'm really starting to dislike that woman." She said hatefully, as Jeff Jarrett slid into the ring next to Sting.

"You okay Sugar?" He asked, as she nodded. He looked at Sting.

"She really okay?" He questioned, earning an eyeroll from the redhead.

Sting nodded. "Yeah, she'll be fine. Just sore in the morning."

"Okay, good. I'm going to go help Roxxi, unless you need me here." He said, as Cayden shook her head. "Nah, go check on Roxxi." She instructed, as the King of the Mountain did as he was told.

The crowd stood and cheered as both women made it to their feet and walked slowly up the ramp with the help of Jeff, Sting, and some officials.

Off camera, Alex was waiting on the other side of the face tunnel. As soon as Cayden made her way through, he rushed up to her, taking her from Sting.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry etched in his features. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Seriously, it was Angelina-freaking-Love. I'm okay guys. Stop worrying."

Alex nodded then smiled really big at her before dipping his head down and kissing her passionately, causing Sting to roll his eyes and chuckle quietly, before shaking his head.

After a few seconds, the two pulled apart, and Alex, resting his forehead on Cayden's and grinned down at her. "Congratulations Ms. Number One Contender." He said, causing her to smile up at him.

"Chris! Seriously, I'm fine! Stop mother-henning!" They heard Taylor Wilde yell. They turned to see her sitting on a crate with Chris Sabin standing in front of her, freaking out about her possibly being hurt.

He continuing ranting something that Cayden and Alex couldn't quite make out, until finally, Taylor leaned forward and kissed him, effectively silencing him.

Five seconds later, Taylor broke the kiss, then jumped down from the crate and walked away from a shocked Chris Sabin and back to the Knockout's locker room.

Sabin turned around and, after facing Cayden and Alex, fist pumped and grinned widely, causing Cayden and Alex to laugh at him before Alex shook his head, wrapped his arm around Cayden's waist, and led her back to the locker room.

While this was going on backstage off camera, in the ring the Pope retained his Global Title after hitting the Express on Eric Young. Afterward, Homicide came out and got into Dinero's face, they ended up talking smack and raising their titles to one another before Homicide left.

The camera showed JB chasing down AJ Styles who was in a referee shirt and almost to the tunnel. "AJ! AJ!" JB yelled, earning AJ's attention. AJ turned around and Borash was about to say something, but AJ cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. JB, there's only two things you could be coming to me about. One, I hear, is Angle's shootin' off like a wild man again with accusations and threats. Well, tonight, I'm not even gonna dignify that, because I'm the referee, and he's the one who created this whole situation for himself. By the way, Kurt; nice going, huh?" He said with a smirk while cocking an eyebrow.

"As for the match... it's plain and simple. I'm going out there right now, I'm going to wait for him and Wolfe to come out, and I'm gonna call it right down the middle. And we're all gonna find out whether I'll get _my_ TNA World Heavyweight Championship back when I finish Kurt, or after that against Desmond. That's it."

With that, he walked off, effectively ending the interview. The scene on the big screen then cut to Christy Hemme who was standing with Desmond Wolfe.

Christy asked him how his strategy's changed with tonight's events. He basically deflected the topic by saying that clearly "Mr. Mangled" is the one in need of a strategy change, and starts mentioning how Kurt created this grand plan expecting him to be the second hand in his showcase, but he just took the opening and said thanks but no thanks to the honor among thieves.

He also mentioned how everyone is so focused on "the Great TNA War" and who's gonna "own" TNA, but "all these wankers" are forgetting the grand prize: the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. And no matter who wins the war, if he's champion when Hogan comes to TNA on First Monday, January 3rd, there is no power and they're all still just wrestlers "drawn like a gentleman to a stripper" who will bow to his howl.

It was finally time for the main event. AJ came out first to a big pop, with Wolfe than Angle following, both getting booed left and right by the crowd. AJ smirked as he saw a sign that said "AJ's the true champ" and the crowd started a "You screwed Styles" chant directed at Angle.

AJ called for the bell as the two opponents faced off. AJ made sure it stayed a clean fight throughout, not willing to put up with either man's crap. However, that didn't stop either man from mouthing off to him repeatedly.

Once, after Angle had gotten a near fall after hitting a few suplexs, he got into AJ's face and screamed, "Do they not teach you how to count in Georgia?"

AJ glared at Angle as Wolfe attacked him from behind and went on the offensive. He had Angle cornered and was hitting him repeatedly with closed fists, so AJ pulled him off and Wolfe yelled at him to do his job.

Angle then got momentum and got Wolfe in the Angle Lock, but it was right next to the rope, so AJ called for a ropebreak once Wolfe grabbed on. Kurt screamed at AJ to "fall in line" and reminded him that by screwing Angle, he only screwed himself.

Angle constantly taunted AJ, reminding him wasn't fighting for the title and was powerless. AJ tried his best to keep his composure, but everyone could tell he was about to explode.

Wolfe gained control again, and after a near fall, yelled at AJ to get in the game. He went for a rebound lariat, but Angle dodged it, then hit an Angle Slam.

He pinned Wolfe.

1, 2, 3. Angle retains.

Kurt started celebrating in the ring, and when AJ hatefully tossed him his title, he demanded AJ raise his hand in victory. AJ refused at first, but finally, gave in, knowing he had to.

Kurt smiled evilly as his hands were raised, then turned to climb a turnbuckle, but as he did, AJ turned him around and him with the Styles Clash.

AJ smirked down at Kurt, before grabbing the title in his hands and raising it in the air as Turning Point ended.

**Welp, there was chapter 35. Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 36, well, I got really motivated about something that's going to happen, so some of it is already written out. So, if I were to get a lot of reviews over the next few days, I could get it posted like Sunday or Tuesday (I'm going to Raw Monday, so I don't think it'll be then). But, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll write. Remember, reviews = love. Until next time.  
*casey*  
~James 1:12~**


	36. Chapter 36

**Well, I got really motivated (and y'all can thank Instant Classic Superstar Pac for that one, and for the awesome Mitchell promo in this chapter), so here's the next chapter. I really hope you like it and that it's up to par. The next chapter probably won't be up until at least this weekend, just becuase you got, what, two chapters in two days? Sorry, but I need to do *some* homework so my Momma don't kill me for flunking out of college.**

**So, hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I only own Cayden and as always, thanks to Instant Classic Superstar Pac! Seriously people, check out his stuff, he's awesome!**

Alex frown from where he stood in front of Cayden, his hands wrapped around her waist. He looked aroundthe airport terminal and his frown grew even more pronounced.

"Ugh, I can't believe I have to go to Japan." He complained, pulling his girlfriend closer to him. "I need to be here, with you, not halfway around the world wrestling!"

Cayden managed a weak smile. "Babe, you have to go, you told them almost eight months ago that you'd be there. You can't back out now."

"Then come with me." He begged.

She frowned. "Alex, we already talked about this. I have a match tonight and I'm the Number One Contender. I have to be at Impact."

He groaned. "I just don't like you being there when I'm not there to protect you." He said, his grip on her instinctively growing tighter.

She rubbed his back gently. "Casanova, I'll be fine. I've got X, Supes, Poppa Jay, Seanathair, Fat Man, and Tomko all looking out for me. Not to mention there are quite a few guys in the back who would help out if it came right down to it." She reminded him, as he nodded.

"I know, it's just, I just don't want to be 18 hours away from you." He complained. She nodded while the loud speaker announced that they were ready to board Alex's flight.

Cayden frowned and snuggled close to Alex. She rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms tighter around him as he rested his check on top of her head. Alex frowned and rubbed her lower back comfortingly, kissing the top of her head as she sighed sadly.

"Hey, hey. Don't you start that. I'll be back before you know it." He said encouragingly. She nodded and pulled back, smiling as best she could before wrapping her arms around Alex's neck and kissing him.

He gently pulled her closer by two of the belt loops on her jeans, deepening the kiss as he wrapped one arm entirely around her waist and the other cupped her face as they kissed.

They stayed like that for a few moments until, over the loud speaker, the final call for the flight was made. Alex groaned as he pulled away from Cayden and hugged her tightly to him again.

"Are you sure you can't come?" He asked again. She sighed and started to say something but he cut her off.

"I know, I know. Can't blame a guy for trying though, can you?" He asked. She shook her head and smiled before she pulled back from him.

"You need to get going or you're going to miss your flight." She said sadly. He nodded, knowing she was right.

"Call me when you land in LA and then before you take off again and then when you get to Tokyo."

"Babe, it'll be like 2 AM or something crazy like that when we get there." He told her, but she shrugged.

"Don't care." She informed him, raising an eyebrow as if daring him to challenge her.

He sighed, admitting defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll call when we land, okay?"

She nodded before he hugged her one last time. "You be safe tonight, alright? Stay close to the others and don't go _anywhere _by yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you my boyfriend or my babysitter?" She asked, causing him to chuckle slightly before he kissed her again quickly.

"I love you." He said, kissing her one last time. She smiled up at him as best she could.

"Love you too." She said, as he finally broke contact with her and looked over at Chris Sabin, who was a few feet from them making out with his now "official" girlfriend, Taylor Wilde.

Alex rolled his eyes as he tapped Sabin on the shoulder. "Dude, we gotta go." He said, earning a frown and glare from Chris.

"Next time, we do _not_ sign up for trips to Tokyo eight months in advance." He complained, as Alex rolled his eyes.

"Sabes, it was your idea." He pointed out, as Sabin frowned before turning back to Taylor.

"I'll call you when we get to L.A.?" He asked as she nodded.

"You'd better."

He smirked at her before kissing her again, then walked over to Cayden and gave her a hug.

"Don't you go getting all moopy now. Alex is always a pain to put up with when he knows you're sad." He said, noting the frown on her face. She nodded and pulled away from the hug, giving him a half smile.

He smirked down at her. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him. We'll be back before you know it." He pointed out before he and Alex looked at each other, sighed, and walked away, waving goodbye to their girlfriends.

Chris looked over at Alex and saw the frown on his face. "You okay dude?" He asked, as Alex shrugged, glancing back at Cayden and Taylor, who were watching them leave.

"Yeah, it's just…this is like the second longest I'll have been away from Cayden since the attack and if something happens, we're 18 hours away and…."

Chris shook his head before patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Lex, seriously, she'll be fine. She's got like an entire army watching out for her. And, Taylor already promised that she'd make sure Cayden always had someone with her, so no worries bro. Everything's handled." Chris assured him, as Alex nodded, somewhat more comfortable with the situation.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

*Impact*

The night started with James Mitchell already in the ring. As the show came on air, the crowd started chanting "TNA" and going crazy.

"Wow! If it wasn't for all the insanity that I've seen since I've been back here, I would almost be surprised at how lively this place is. I could've sworn that TNA had moved _out_ of the Asylum over six years ago, not back _into_ it."

The crowd cheered at the mention of the Asylum, but Mitchell quickly shhsed them and continued. "Now. Ladies and gentlemen, and assorted others; when Dixie Carter asked me to become the Director of Authority and to help bring some control into this place, and then I made a sort of Faustian deal out of it to guarantee that I will be back later after this is all over, I'm not sure if she quite expected everything that's gone down so far."

"But I figured, as soon as I walked into the powder keg with all the facts, that things were going to get to the point eventually where it would soon have to blow over. I never expected for a second that things would become peaceful at my say-so; only that when it came time for all this to come to an end, that there would be a little structure to add up to a little finality."

"And it looks like that day is fast approaching."

He paused for dramatic effect before continuing.

"The family resistance against the Main Event Mafia has not only got a name now, it's got the return of none other than 'the Icon' Sting fueling its ranks. The Mafia, meanwhile, has added Team 3D and Rhino to their ranks."

"Some people are getting delusional. Others are shooting to make their marks. Tempers are flaring worse than ever, both male and female. Everyone is looking for a fight now in TNA, and security's being given multiple jobs at once more often than not around here."

He got very animated, moving his hand in a giant sweeping motion. "And on top of _all _that, our own President Carter came through the Impact Zone this past Sunday at Turning Point to reveal the double-edged bombshell simply called TNA's First Monday. January 3rd, 2011. Hulk Hogan will be here, and TNA Impact will hit live Monday nights."

The crowd started going nuts with a "Hogan" chant that was loud and clear. Mitchell chuckled slightly and shook his head in astonishment.

"Wow. Just…wow. After all this time, the old Hulkster still draws a powerful chant. I don't know how he does it, quite frankly, but I digress."

"The fact of the matter is, all this has told me that things are finally set to come to an end around here. Which makes it very apropos that our next pay-per-view, my last in charge, coming December 26th, the day after Christmas, is called Final Resolution: The Last Stand. Because on that night, I promise you, the war between the Omega Rebellion and the Main Event Mafia will finally be over!"

The crowd applauded loudly, hoping that the Mafia would finally get their just deserts, before starting a "TNA" chant.

"Now, I haven't quite mapped out exactly how this finish will come about. But that's exactly why I will be watching, and monitoring the situation very closely, with the watchful eyes of a red hawk, over the next few weeks heading into the pay-per-view. And during this time, I will find the ultimate solution." He said with finality, letting the fans in the Impact Zone know that he meant business, and they applauded his dedication to setting things right at the Impact Zone.

"As for the rest of the TNA roster: let me assure you all that I am James Mitchell and I forget nothing. I'm well aware that everyone wants to be heard, and that it's not just the Rebellion and the Mafia jockeying for position in the last moments leading up the day Hulk Hogan, along with whoever he may bring with him, finally arrives here in TNA."

"Therefore, the first match I will make for Final Resolution, will be a Feast or Fired match. There will be sixteen of TNA's best and brightest stars outside the war, and five briefcases."

The crowd went nuts at the announcement, cutting Mitchell off with their cheers before he could finish. He waited, somewhat patiently, for them to calm down, then continued.

"Four will hold contracts with guaranteed title shots. One, will hold a different kind of contract. A contract which may, yes, I said _may_, mean the end for the holder's time here in TNA."

"One of these title shots will be for the World Heavyweight Championship. One will be for the Global Championship. Another will be for the X-Division Championship, and yet another will be for the Tag Team Championship titles. And because there is only one briefcase for a tag team title shot, no two partners from the same registered tag team can participate in this match." He explained.

"See, I've decided to modify the rules of the match so as to implement a little fairness into the picture. I've been around, I've done my research, and I know the common complaint with the Feast or Fired scenario is how unfair it is because multiple men can get free Money in the Bank style openings for a championship while one man gets fired, all for winning the same match."

"Therefore. Those with a championship match contract may cash it in for a title shot any night they choose. However…that night must be a different night in advance from the decision itself, so that the champion may have a chance to be ready for their challenger. And the pink slip has been replaced. It's been replaced with a contract that its holder will sign in order to _fight_ to keep their job."

The crowd cheered at Mitchell's decision. They had seen many wrestlers, whom they liked, be made unemployed in what they saw as an unfair manner.

"And if this person wins to keep their job, they're entitled to a nontitle match against any champion of their choice." He added, earning more applause from the audience.

"Talent can announce their decision to enter Feast or Fired any time they choose leading up to the pay-per-view, and of course, no current champions, nor any members of the Rebellion or Mafia, will be allowed to compete in that match."

"TNA Wrestling superstars; tonight is the beginning of the rest of your careers! Make the most of it, gentlemen. And now, without further ado; let the games begin!"

Mitchell's music hit as the crowd cheered and Mitchell smiled at his handiwork as he exited the ring.

In the Rebellion locker room, the Christy Hemme was standing by with the members of the Rebellion.

"I'm here with the Omega Rebellion. Now guys, we just watch James Mitchell announce that he's going to bring an end to the war you and the Mafia are in right now, at our upcoming pay-per-view, Final Resolution. Guys, what are you thoughts on the announcement."

Sting looked at the others, and after receiving a nod, stepped forward.

"Christy, honestly, we're really hoping that this is a truly definitive and not a false alarm as so many promised conclusions have been over the years. We want to believe that on December 26th, the Mafia will finally be done and out of this company and our lives. See, the Mafia, they're a cancer eating away at the very fabric that is TNA. And, as with any disease, the sooner you can cure it, the better, and that goes for the family and TNA as a whole."

"I have no doubt that, when it comes down to it, the Omega Rebellion is going to be the group that is left standing at the end of the day. And you want to know why? Well, Mafia, heck, even James Mitchell himself; just watch Cayden and Samoa Joe's match later tonight and they'll show you exactly why we have all the confidence in the world that we will be the victors in this war."

The first match of the night pitted Matt Morgan and Hernandez against the British Invasion, who were accompanied to the ring by Rob Terry.

Morgan and Hernandez dominated in the early goings of this match, until Hernandez went up top near Rob Terry and was distracted, allowing Doug Williams to take advantage. The Brits then used their teamwork to keep Hernandez grounded and cornered for minutes, until he countered their attempt at a double team suplex and tagged in Morgan, who cleaned house.

Hernandez cleared Williams after he broke up a cover, and both members of Beer Money, Inc. come out and attacked Terry to keep him out of play, allowing Morgan to cleanly pin Brutus Magnus after a Hellevator.

After the pin, Beer Money was heading up the ramp when So Cal Val chased after them with a microphone. She started to ask them a question, but before she could finish asking why they just got in the British Invasion's business, Robert Roode cut in and pointed out the "obvious" three reasons: they don't like the Invasion, they consider Rob Terry a waste of space, and they have no desire to start being overlooked now that things in TNA are getting critical.

James Storm said he will represent Beer Money in Feast or Fired, and for anyone else in that match, "Sorry about your d*** luck."

Once Beer Money and the others cleared the ring, it was time for the mixed tag match. Raven and Daffney, with Doctor Stevie accompanying them, made their way to the ring, amidst a roar of boos and jeers from the crowd.

_I'm back by popular demand.  
Well not really but my optimism grand._

Cayden Daniels came out, dancing around and flipping her hood before throwing up the 'X' with her arms as Joe came out behind her, shaking his head at her upbeat-ness as he trudge the down the ring as angry as he could to her music.

When they made it to the ring, they were trying to decide who would start the match, but Raven ran over and attacked Joe from behind, effectively taking the decision from them.

The ref called for the bell and the match was underway. Raven went on the offensive, hitting hard and repeatedly. Joe fought back, but just as it looked like he was going to turn the table, Daffney distracted the ref, allowing Dr. Stevie to climb up on the apron and pull Joe down on the ropes, hard.

He stumbled back into Raven, who hit him with a hard slam and went for the pin, but luckily only got a two.

Raven put Joe in a sleeper, as Cayden started pounding the turnbuckle, getting the crowd to start clapping to will Joe on.

Joe feed off the crowd and made it to his feet, before flipping Raven over his shoulder in a snapmare. He then hit him with a few more moves before making it to his corner and tagging in Cayden, automatically sending Daffney in too.

Cayden tackled Daffney and the two started a pure brawl, until finally, they got back to their feet and started a grappling bout. Daffney put up a good fight, but Cayden ended up with the momentum.

Eventually Daffney, after ducking out of the way of a clotheslined, ran to the corner and tagged in Raven.

Cayden immediately stopped chasing after her and ran towards her corner, sliding out of the ring under the bottom rope as Joe came in.

Momentum finally set in for the Rebellion members as Cayden eventually sent Daffney to the outside before taking her out with a flying move over the top rope, as Joe got Raven to tap to the Coquina Clutch for the win.

Joe's music hit as Cayden slid back into the ring, hugging Joe tightly before the ref raised their hands in victory. While they were celebrating in the ring, Angelina Love slid in the ring behind them, undetected. She held up the title belt, poised to strike as soon as Cayden turned around.

She did, and Angelina came at her with the belt. But this time, Cayden saw it coming, dodged out of the way, and when Love turned around to face her after the failed attempt, Cayden hit her with a vicious spear. Cayden looked down at her, smirking, as her music began playing instead of Joe's.

She bent down and picked up the title, pointing into the camera and saying, "this is mine."

Backstage, on camera, JB was seen knocking on the Mafia's door. As usual, Nash answered the door.

"Hey Kev. I was hoping to get an interview." JB said, as Nash nodded and stepped out of the locker room.

"I'll take care of this. You've annoyed Kurt enough lately." He said, causing JB to sigh, sick of having to deal with hateful people in the back.

"Well, Kevin, earlier tonight James Mitchell announced that he plans on bringing this "War for TNA" to an end at Final Resolution. Now, given the dominate victory by Samoa Joe and Cayden earlier and just given how effective the Rebellion has been as of late, how does the Mafia plan to win this war.

Kevin rolled his eyes and chuckled without humor. "Well, JB, here's the deal. The Rebellion may think they're impressive, but, you know something, they've been impressive for what, a few years? Maybe? Some of them only a few months? However, those of us in the Mafia have been dominating whatever company we've been in for decades. We know what it takes to win, to survive. These little kids don't' know anything about that. They've had it easy up to this point, they haven't had any real opposition against them. So, we're not too worried. We're going to win this war and, tonight, we'll show you why."

Then, the cameras cut back to the ring where Team 3D, Rhino, and Booker T, along with Sharmell, were waiting on their opponents. The crowd booed loudly at them, earning eyerolls and angry remarks from the Mafia members.

Then, Lashley's music hit and him, along with D'Angelo Dinero and Lethal Consquences made their way to the ring and the match was underway.

The Mafia members struggled to gain control of the match for the first few minutes, until Booker T took advantage of Consequences Creed being overzealous. They isolated Creed for a long while until he fought off a hold by Rhino and tagged in Lashley.

A soon-ensuing cluster of finishers found Dinero in position to hit Booker with the DDE, but Sharmell distracted the referee while Homicide came through and nailed Pope with a slapjack. Booker capitalized by nailing a scissors kick on Dinero for the pin.

As Homicide retreated through the crowd and the Mafia went up the ramp, the cameras showed the backstage area, where Roxxi was talking with the Knockout Tag Team Champions, Taylor Wilde and Sarita.

Roxxi assured the tag champs that she's perfectly fine with not being in their eight-Knockout tag match up next because they have good friends for partners and she knows they're gonna be kicking "those four trashy blondes" around the arena. Motivated, Wilde and Sarita joined Tara and Hamada and headed to the ring.

The crowd cheered loudly as the four face knockouts came out to the ring, high fiving fans and playing up to the crowd.

The crowd did a complete 180, however, whenever Angelina Love, ODB, and the Beautiful People came out.

Throughout the match, Love could still be seen favoring her ribs from Cayden's spear. Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne ran to tag ODB whenever they looked like they were about to be in trouble. This strategy eventually backfired when Hamada is tagged in by Tara as well, leading to the faces clearing out the heels and Hamada pinning ODB after a Hamada Driver.

Backstage, Christy Hemme was standing with Homicide, Desmond Wolfe, and Chelsea. Christy questioned Homicide on making an enemy out of the Pope out there when he and Wolfe have a big match against AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels next. Homicide replied that he was making sure he got Pope's attention because he's ready to try and "make big things pop" now in TNA.

Wolfe pointed out that they know how good Styles and Daniels are, but they don't sweat the brothers because the "common wankers at home" seem to be forgetting what they can do.

With that, the two made their way to the ring, amidst the boos and jeers of the crowd. They waved them off, yelling at the fans of the Impact zone, who were waiting with anticipation for the team of "brothers."

The fans cheered loudly as "Get ready to fly!" sounded through the arena and both AJ Styles and Christopher made their way to the ring, AJ flipping down his hood and Daniels tearing his off.

Before the match even began, the referee sent Chelsea to the back, not wanting to risk her interfering. To start off, Daniels faced off against Homicide and both used their high flying capabilities to create an insanely faced paced match with the crowd chanting numerous times "TNA" and "this is awesome."

AJ and Wolfe were eventually both in the match and, due to Wolfe doing his best to keep AJ grounded; it turned into a more technical wrestling match.

It was pretty evenly match all around, but, towards the end of the match, AJ gained the upperhand and was setting up to hit a 450 springboard, but it was interceded by Homicide who hit a Gringo Cutter on AJ. However, before he could set Wolfe up for the pin, D'Angelo Dinero ran into the ring and assaulted Homicide, ending the match in a disqualification.

Homicide was getting chased up the ramp by the Pope, who was using multiple lefts and rights to help him along. Wolfe, not wanting to be left in the ring with the brothers, quickly rolled out and chased after the other two, hoping to help out Homicide and get away from Daniels and Styles.

Daniels rolled back into the ring and walked over to AJ, who was slowly making his way back to his feet. After AJ got his bearings back, the two, being somewhat confused and shocked as to what had just happened, turned to exit the ring.

As they were leaving, however, Booker, Steiner, and Angle all came in through the crowd, slid into the ring, and started beating the two down.

"What in…what in the world is going on!" Mike yelled, as Taz shook his head.

"Well, Mike, earlier tonight Mitchell said he was looking for a way to end this war and it appears that Angle and his troops are looking to take the offensive."

As Booker and Steiner were making quick work of the guys who had just finished a match, Angle produced two pairs of handcuffs.

"Oh, come on now. Is this really necessary?" Mike asked, disgusted, as Angle took the arm of a groggy AJ and cuffed him to the rope then did the same to Daniels before taunting them with the keys and tossing them to a far corner of the ring.

The crowd booed loudly until erupting as Samoa Joe came running to the ring. He slid in the ring, but was soon overtaken by the three in the ring. He was kicked out of the ring by Steiner as the two handcuffed men started to become coherent and aware of their surroundings. They immediately knew they were in a bad way.

AJ and Chris looked at each other, shocked. "We are so screwed." AJ muttered, as Chris pulled against the handcuff before Steiner and Booker started kicking them repeatedly again while Joe laid on the outside, practically unconscious. The crowd booed loudly at yet another planned, underhanded assault by the Mafia.

"Oh, come on!" Mike Tenay yelled into his head set.

Angle grabbed a mic and smiled at the two. "Well, let's see if we can't get some more people out here to join this party. Nash, Bubba!"

Suddenly, Bubba and Nash came out of the heel tunnel, with Bubba carrying a screaming Cayden over his shoulder, causing the crowd to jeer even louder, unable to believe the Mafia was about to go there again.

"Alright guys, enough is enough. You made your point. There's no need to do this again." Taz pleaded, as Mike nodded in agreement.

"Taz, this just went from bad to worse."

"Cayden!" Chris screamed in the ring as he and AJ pulled against the ropes, trying desperately to get to their sister.

"Kurt! If you don't let her go, I will kill you. I will kill you all!" AJ threatened.

Angle smiled evilly at them. "I'm sure you're wondering where your friends are. Well, of course, the Guns are in Japan right now, and God only knows where Tomko is. So, when Joe came running out here, that left her with Stinger and Jeff? Really? Those old guys?" He said, as Bubba handed Cayden to Nash, who held her still.

"Well, The Icon and the King of the Mountain are bleeding in the back, so that leaves just you guys. And seeing as you two have your 'hands tied,'" he said the last part with a chuckle, "that leaves just Cayden for us to have our fun with."

Nash restrained her while she tried to fight free from him, all the while screaming for her brothers. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at Nash.

"Would you shut her up!" He demanded,. Nash nodded before turning Cayden around and smacking her across the face. She yelled out in pain as she plummeted to the floor.

Chris and AJ fought harder against the handcuffs, as they started yelling at the Mafia.

"Cayden!" Chris yelled, reaching for her with his free arm. A look of concern covered his face before he glared at Angle. "Kurt, you got us. Let her go!"

"Nash!" AJ shouted. "I'm going to knock your teeth down your throat!" He said, pointing at Big Sexy before he two reached for an out of reach Cayden.

Kurt looked at them and smirked while Nash grabbed Cayden off the ground and restrained her again. "I don't think so. I actually have a better idea. See, I know one of the few things that scares Cayden, keeps her up at night. Heck, I bet she even has _nightmares_ about it."

Cayden's eyes got as big as silver dollars as she started squirming again. "No." She muttered.

He grinned evilly. "That's right", he said, before he looked at towards the back. "Devon! Get the glass table!"

At his orders, Devon came from the back with Rhyno, the two of them carrying a glass table out to the ring. The crowd had practically fallen silent, already being able to put together the pieces of Angle's plan.

"Taz, this doesn't look good." Mike stated the obvious, as Taz nodded.

"Yeah, seriously, Tomko and some of the others need to get their butts out here and stop this before the Mafia picks up where they left off all those months ago." Taz said worriedly as AJ and Chris looked at each, fear covering their faces, as they contined to try to get free.

Cayden started freaking out, and hit Nash in the groin, causing him to release her. She then took off towards her brothers, but was pulled back by her hair at the last possible moment.

"Chris! AJ!" She screamed, tears beginning to stream down her face as reached out for her brothers, but she couldn't get away from Big Sexy.

Her brothers continued to struggle, reaching out for her and yelling her name while Devon and Rhyno set the table up in front of a turnbuckle.

"What? Do you want her? You want me to let her go?" Angle asked them, as he took her from Nash, holding her upperarm extremely tight as he drug her over in front of the brothers, right out of their reach.

They pulled tighter as Angle smirked and continued to taunt them.

"This little slut..." He yelled, forcing her back towards him and away from the brothers, "has been the source of nearly _all _of my pain the last few months. And, if you ask me, its time to put her out of _my_ misery. So, here's what I'm going to do…"

He was cut off, however, when the crowd began to cheer loudly. The Mafia members looked up the ramp and saw Sting and Jeff Jarrett start slowly jogging down to the ring, Jeff's head having a rather large gash on it and Sting was holding his ribs. However, both were armed, Sting having his baseball bat and Jarrett his guitar.

"Thank God. Finally, the Calvary has arrived!" Mike yelled, confident that Cayden's two 'fathers' would save her.

They rolled into the ring, but the combined efforts of Rhyno, Devon, Nash, Booker, and Steiner kept them from even being able to stand up in the ring. The Mafia continued to stomp them after they had already knocked them to the ground.

Cayden screamed at the Mafia members to stop as she struggled against Kurt, trying desperately to get away from him and to her fathers. However, Angle kept his grip on her tight, not allowing her to get fee.

Joe had regained his bearings and tried to come to the rescue, but he was hit with a gore than Nash held him up so Booker could hit him with a scissor kick while the other Mafia members targeted the rest of the Rebellion.

Tears started flowing from Cayden's eyes as she watched her family be decimated in front of her. She finally stopped struggling against Angle and just closed her eyes, praying over and over that God would somehow send a miracle to save her family.

Angle chuckled at Cayden's emotional distress before he took the microphone and held it up again.

"Like I was saying, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to take Cayden here and I'm going to have Bubba powerbomb her off the top turnbuckle through that glass table, just like he did to Christian. After that, well, I don't think we're going to have to put up with this little ginger slut for a long, long time. And, without her here to be the glue, her little rebellion is going to fall apart at the seams."

He chuckled at his plan, but stopped short when he saw that his words hadn't had the desired effect on Cayden. Instead, she was watching in tears as Nash powerbombed Sting.

"Seanathair!" She shouted as he hit the ground with a hard thud. She started shaking as she struggled to get to him. "Stop! Please, leave him alone!" She shouted, worried she was going to lose her "father" again.

Angle smirked evilly as a new idea formed in his head. "You know, scratch that, because, quite frankly, Cayden here doesn't care what I do to her, do you? You're more concerned about all of the others in his ring. So…" He said, shoving her towards Scott Steiner, who grabbed her around the waist, making her cringe.

"I'm going to have Steiner here hold you, and Scotty, feel free to let your hands roam." He said, causing Steiner to smile sickeningly as Cayden struggled to get free and AJ, who was slowly recovering, glared at Angle than Steiner.

"Steiner! Keep your hands off of her!" He screamed, earning a kick to the gut from Devon, effectively silencing him.

Steiner chuckled as he grabbed both of Cayden's wrist in one of his hands and pulled her repulsively close to him, wrapping his other arm around her waist, pressing her so close that Cayden could hardly breathe. Cayden locked eyes with AJ and then Chris, and they could see her silently pleading with them to save her, causing both to continue to fight against the handcuffs holding them yet again, but to no avail.

Steiner's hand lowered to Cayden's butt, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut and pray, once again, for a miracle as tears continued to flow.

"Oh, for the love of…would someone please get that Neanderthal's hands off of her!" Taz shouted, disgusted by the situation.

"And, while Cayden is…busy with Steiner, we're going have Bubba here send her precious _Seanathair _plummeting through that glass table. Then, I bet he won't ever be back at the Impact Zone again. Looks like you're about to loose another Dad, Cayden"

Cayden's eyes shot open at Angle's threat and she looked at the others, petrified, as Angle turned to the others.

"Do it." He said, as Nash and Rhino forced a barley coherent Sting to his feet and walked him over to the corner to Bubba, before picking him up and handing him to the Dudley.

"No, no, please no. Bubba don't do this! Don't do this please!" Cayden screamed, as she fought against Steiner with tears pouring out of her eyes. She was so focused on Sting's safety that she didn't even realize that Steiner's free hand was roaming her body.

"Oh no Taz. This really, really doesn't look good. This could end Sting's career, even his life." Tenay added, concerned.

The Mafia, however, ignored Cayden pleas, and bounced around excitedly, as Kurt Angle gave Bubba Ray a thumbs up, then a thumbs down. Bubba nodded, and prepared to send Sting plummeting into the table.

Cayden sobbed violently against Steiner, unable to even scream for Sting because she was crying so hard. She looked around the ring, and seeing that, while all the others were stirring, they'd never make it to their feet in time to help Sting, let alone be able to take out the other Mafia members to save him. She closed her eyes, giving up all hope.

Suddenly, the lights went out in the Impact Zone.

The crowd started yelling as a loud crash was heard before a scream, that could only be Cayden's, came from the ring,

The lights were out for nearly an entire minute, and, when they came back on, the crowd was shocked by what they saw.

Kurt, Devon, Booker, and Nash had been cleared out of the ring and were standing on the ramp, looking shocked and beaten pretty badly. Rhyno and Steiner were both laid out outside the ring, as Bubba Ray lay unconscious in the middle of a shattered glass table, blood trickling from various cuts throughout his body.

Tomko stood in the middle of the ring, pipe in hand, as a shorter hooded man stood next to him, armed with a steel chair.

Cayden was already kneeled down next to Sting, who was slowly started to regain his awareness.

AJ and Chris had been freaking out wondering what was happening, but after seeing the scene in front of them, they collapsed with relief, sitting down as Tomko picked up the discarded keys and walked over to them, while Joe and Double J slowly began to pull themselves up.

After moving some hair out of Sting's face and resting a hand on his chest to feel it rise and fall, Cayden was convinced he was alright and decided to look around the ring.

When she saw the hooded man looking her way, she instantly got into a defensive stance in front of Sting, not willing to let anyone else hurt him as she continued to look from Sting to her rescuer. The hooded man cocked his head to the side, watching her for a few moments as Jeff slowly walked over to Sting's side as well, patting Cayden on the shoulder to let her know he would take care of the Icon.

Cayden looked from Jeff then back at her savior, taking a timid step forward, not knowing who the man was. Finally, feeling he had built up the moment long enough, the man reached up and pulled his hood down, revealing himself as the one and only Instant Classic.

Christian Cage.

The crowd went completely nuts, causing the building to shake, as Cayden looked up at Christian, shocked.

"Oh my word! It's Christian Cage! It's the Instant Classic!" Tenay shouted, as Taz looked on shocked.

"Holy heck…" was all he could think to say.

"What the…" Chris muttered, as he and the others froze in the ring, staring at Captain Charisma.

As soon as the surprise wore off, which took a few seconds; Cayden threw herself into Christian's arms. He held her tight to him as she buried her face into his shirt, sobbing loudly into his chest as she gripped his shirt with both hands.

He kissed her on the top of the head. "It's alright Leaf, its okay. You're safe. I'm here now and no one is going to hurt you." He said comfortingly, rubbing calming circles in her back as she shook against him.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, as he pulled her back slightly, but she kept a tight grip on his shirt. He gently held her chin to examine her face from where she had been slapped. She shook her head at his inquiry.

"Just freaked?" He questioned further. She simply nodded, tears still flowing from her eyes. He hugged her again, cradling the back of her head with one hand as the other wrapped her, keeping her close to him and safe.

Chris ran over to his sister and Christian as soon as Tomko undid his handcuffs, with AJ following suit moments later.

"Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Chris asked, as he carded his hand through his sister's hair. Christian shook his head.

"She's fine, just really freaked out." He rested his chin on top of her head while AJ looked at his former mentor, shocked.

"C, what are you doing…"

Christian shook his head. "Later." He cut off, wanting to focus solely on getting Cayden calmed down at the moment. AJ nodded in agreement.

"Want me to take her?" He asked. Christian lightly shook his head.

"Nah, I've got her." He then turned his attention back to Cayden, as he started to try to calm her, assuring her that they were all safe.

AJ nodded. "Good. In that case, I'm going to go kill Steiner." He growled angrily as he started towards the Mafia member who had violated his sister, yet again.

Cayden's hand shot out and grabbed AJ's arm though, holding him back.

He looked at her, confused. "Cay?" He questioned softly. She shook her head against Christian's chest.

"Kid, let it die tonight." The Instant Classic told him, knowing Cayden well enough that he knew what she was thinking. "She's worried that if you go after him you'll get hurt worse. She's already shook up. Just, save it for next week, for her, okay?" He asked.

AJ sighed, not wanting to let Steiner, who was now being helped up the ramp by Booker, off the hook. But, after taking in the shaken up state of his sister, he nodded.

"It's okay Munchkin. I'm not going anywhere, alright." He promised her, as she turned her head so she could face him. After seeing he was telling the truth, she sniffled.

"C-check on S-Seanathair." She begged.

"You got it kid." He said, kissing her temple before walking towards the Icon. Cayden buried her head back in Christian's shirt while he held her.

"You sure you're okay?" Chris asked her. She nodded as she continued to shake against Christian due to her sobs.

Christian frowned. "Leaf, sweetie, you've got to calm down, alright. You're starting to worry me."

She shook her head against him as she cried into his shirt. "Sea-sea-seanathair." She sobbed out. He sighed before looking over at AJ and Jeff who were helping the Icon, who wasn't all that hurt, stand up as Joe and Tomko kept an eye on the Mafia members. Trainers rushed into the ring to check on Bubba and the others.

"Borden!" Christian yelled gruffly, causing everyone to look at him questioningly.

"Get over here and let her know you're alright so she'll calm down." He ordered sternly.

Sting blinked rapidly, as if trying to regain his composure, before finally focusing on Cayden.

"Hija." He muttered softly, before he shook the others off and walked over to her uneasily. He rested a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump in Christian's arms. The Instant Classic glared at Sting.

"Smooth." He hissed, tightening his grip on Cayden as he rubbed her back calmly.

"Hey, it's alright. Do you really think that I'd let someone who would hurt you this close, Leaf?" He asked softly, as she shook her head before he slowly started turning her in his arms so she was facing outwards.

"Come on now." He urged.

When she saw Sting, she launched herself out of Christian's arms and into her Seanathair's.

He held her tightly, reaffirming her that he was alright, as Christian walked by him towards the others, who were by the ropes by the ramp.

"We'll talk later." He growled dangerously low so only Sting could hear and sent a look of death his way.

The Icon nodded before turning his attention back to his daughter.

Christian climbed up to the top of a turnbuckle, glaring at Angle and yelling threats off mic before he looked at the camera, mouthed "I'm back" and Impact went off the air.

The Mafia tucked tail and ran, leaving Bubba a bloody mess being attended to by trainers in the ring, as the Rebellion slowly simmered down and walked over to Sting and Cayden, the latter of whom was now slightly calmer.

"Maple Leaf, you okay?" Christian asked, as she shook her head no, turning around and facing him before she hurried into her arms again, burying herself into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as Joe smiled.

"You're always one of the first one's she looks for whenever she's upset."

Christian chuckled slightly, a smirk forming on his face, as he shrugged. "What can I say? Us Canadians are good at giving hugs, eh."

"C-cap?" Cayden whispered quietly, causing the whole group to look at her. A look of relief covered most of their faces, seeing as she had finally calmed down somewhat.

"Yeah Leaf?" He answered softly.

"What are you d-doing here?" She asked, confused.

He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead before glancing over at Jeff, who looked like he was about to kill Christian for being on air while under contract with the WWe.

"We'll talk about it at the house, alright?" He asked, as she nodded, before Christian jerked his head towards the tunnel.

"Let's blow this popsicle joint." He said, as he led Cayden out with the others, his arm staying around her shoulders up the entire ramp.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

The caravan of cars pulled into the driveway of the house. Tomko stepped out of his Escalade, while Cayden and Christian stepped out of the back. Cayden instantly looked around until she saw Sting step out of Jeff's Dodge Avenger.

She sighed in relief as Christian put his arm around her and led her towards the house.

AJ unlocked the door and as Christian and Cayden walked in, he gave Christian a look that asked how Cayden was. Christian nodded and smirked, letting the brothers know she was okay.

AJ, and Daniels who was watching as well, nodded, relieved, before they followed the two into the house.

Once in the living room, Jeff walked over and put a chair in the middle of the room, much like the set up with Alex a few months earlier.

"Sit." He ordered Christian. Cayden still had a tight grip on the Instant Classic, who smiled warmly down at her then wiggled her off.

"It's okay Cayden. Go sit down next to Stinger and Daniels until we're done." He urged.

She sighed and nodded before sitting down between her brother and her Seanathair. Still somewhat freaked by the earlier events, she sat super close to Sting before grabbing Chris's arm and pulling him right next to her as well.

AJ walked over to the three and sat in front of Cayden's leg, knowing she'd also want him close by. Jeff sat down in the recliner as Joe took the loveseat. Tomko leaned against the wall behind all the family, facing Christian.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments until finally, Christian chuckled.

"Well, Cay, now I know how we make all of your boyfriends feel."

"You think this is funny? Christian, do you have any idea what you've done. You're under contract with the WWE! McMahon is going to sue all of us blind! TNA is _done!_"

Christian looked at the older man, somewhat irritated, rolling his eyes. "One, the Mafia had you all _cornered_. AJ and Chris were beat down and Steiner had his hands all over Cayden, so screw McMahon and screw TNA because I did what I had to and I'd it again." He said, demonstrating his loyalty to his former Coalition members, both official and unofficial.

A smirked formed on his face before he continued. "And, you don't need to worry about Vinnie Mac. He won't be doing anything."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "You forget, I worked for the man Christian. He's going to bury us because of this."

Christian shook his head. "Vince isn't that bad of a guy, Jeff."

Jeff scuffed. "How do you figure that Christian?"

"Well, you see, after Cayden got attacked while I was in Europe, I went to see Vince, who was actually touring with us for a change. I explained the situation and told him I had to get back state side immediately. He understood and let me come back."

"I get that Christian, but you can't base your views of that man on him committing one class act. He's still going to bury us and you just gave him…"

Christian shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Jeff, how long have you known me?"

He paused, but not long enough for Jeff to answer before he continued. "I'm one of the best schemers you know. Do you really think I would do something as stupid as show up at Impact, on air nonetheless, while under contract with the E?"

The others looked at each other while Tomko chuckled in the back. "What are you trying to say C?" AJ asked, causing the Canadian to grin insanely widely.

"All I'm saying is that TNA is about to, once again, become _Instantly Classic_."

Everyone in the room, with the exception of Tomko, grew wide eyed in shock before Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that you signed with TNA again?" He asked for clarification.

Christian nodded, a big smile on his face, while AJ looked at him, bewildered, then shook his head, as if trying to shake the cobwebs free.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second…you're supposed to be reuniting with Adam in January. What happened to that?"

He chuckled. "Well, I couldn't just take 90 days off without a cover story and you guys not suspect anything."

"So, you're really back? 90 day no-complete clause not withstanding?" Chris questioned, still trying to catch up with what he was hearing.

Christian rolled his eyes. "Guys, Maple Leaf got beat half-to-death by Angle and the Mafia. Did you really think that I was just going to let you guys kill them without me?"

He shook his head. "Once I explained the situation to Vince, I told him I needed out of my contract. He understood, released me then I called Dixie up and we drafted a contract while I was in London waiting on my flight."

Slowly as it set in, smiles crept onto everyone's faces, as Christian stood up and stretched.

"I'm gonna go get a dr…"

He was cut off, however, whenever Cayden, finally recovering from the shock of Christian being back, launched herself off the coach into literally tackled him in a hug.

He laughed loudly as Cayden landed on top of him, still hugging him tightly.

She quickly rolled off of him and sat, cross legged, next to him. He sat up too and looked at her.

"You're back? Like really, really, legitimately back?" She asked.

He nodded, as she squealed in excitement, clapping her hands. "Alright, story time from the top."

He chuckled. "Leaf, there really isn't much left to tell. You got attacked, I got the call. Youtube-d the video, which a fan had already posted, and when I saw it, I walked down the hall at the hotel, knocked on Vinne Mac's door, which let me tell you, that man does _not_ like being woke up. But, basically, I explained the situation and he remembered me talking about you in the back occasionally, Adam too."

"So, he asked how he could help, and I told him I need to go back to TNA, that, knowing Angle, this was only the beginning. Although he wasn't happy about it, he understood that I had to do what I had to do. So, he drew up the paperwork right then and there. That's what took me so long to get to the hospital." He explained.

"And then you called Dixie and she got you a contract while you were waiting?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yep. I told her I was coming back, but under one condition: she didn't tell anyone I was coming back. I wanted to make my return be classic." He explained.

Cayden nodded, before she slugged him in the arm, hard.

"Ow!" He yelled. "What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

"You should have told me you were coming back, jerk!" She told him.

The others chuckled, as Christian raised an eyebrow. "Well, I could always tell Dixie to forget it." He said, causing Cayden to yell "NO!" and wrap him in a bone crushing hug again.

"I'm just kidding, Maple Leaf. I'm not going anywhere. And, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming back. I wanted it to be a big surprise and I really didn't want it to somehow get back around to Angle and the rest of the Mafia."

She nodded, still wrapping him in a hug. "It's okay, but that's only because I love you." She informed him with a big smile, before questioning him further.

"What about what happened tonight?"

He smirked. "Well, if you didn't know, last night marked the ninetieth night after the attack. So, tonight was the first night I could come back. After Tomko helped out with Sting's return and it seemed that you guys were pretty cool again, I called him up and let him know what was going on, since I needed someone to get me in without anyone seeing me and to pick me up at the airport, since my car is still in Tampa."

She turned around to face Tomko. "You knew too?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

He nodded from his spot in the back of the room. She jumped up, walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Kratos." She said, causing the other men in the room to smile, especially AJ and Christian.

"You're welcome kid. I take it this means you forgive me?" He asked, hugging her tightly, as she nodded.

"Yeah, plus, you know, now that Cap is back, he'll keep you in line." She said with a wink.

She then turned to look at Christian, who had now stood up as well. "When are you headed back to Tampa."

"Well, I figure since your boy is in Japan and you have a ton of free time, we'll go get my car and some of my things tomorrow, then head back here."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Cap, don't you think that Denise will want you home?" She asked, as he shook his head.

"Well, Denise's sister, who lives up in Toronto, just had her baby yesterday, which is why I was so late getting to the Zone tonight. She's staying up there with her family for a few weeks, so as long as it's okay with you guys, I figure I'll just crash here for a while."

Cayden smiled even wider and hugged him again. "Of course its okay!" She said, as he glanced over her shoulder at the brothers for their okay. They smiled and nodded as well, before Tomko stretched and cleared his throat.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want some ice cream. Cayden, why don't me, you, Daniels, and Styles go get some."

Cayden shook her head as she continued to hug Christian. "Nope."

Christian shook his head. "Leaf, I know you. You love ice cream. Like, seriously, have an unhealthy obsession with it. Go with these guys to get some ice cream. I need to call Denise anyway and you know how hard it is to get off the phone with her."

Cayden sighed and frowned, causing Christian to roll his eyes.

"When you get back we'll watch 'D2: The Mighty Ducks', okay?" He asked.

That got her to agree before looking over at Sting. "Seanathiar, you're coming with us, right?" She asked. Since she was facing him, she didn't see Christian glare at Sting and mouth _You stay here._

He shook his head. "No, I'm pretty tired Hija. You go without me. Plus, I need to call Sue and let her know I'm okay just in case she knows I'm okay before she hears about what happened."

Cayden frowned at him before nodding. "Okay, are you sure?" She asked, as he nodded. "Joe, Jeff, you two coming?" She asked, and they shook their heads.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. We'll see you when you get back." With that, they all stood up and hugged her bye.

With that, the four left the house. Christian stood in the living room, waiting impatiently, until the car was out of the driveway. As soon as it was, he directed his glare at Sting.

"You stupid, arrogant, ignorant, chumpstain!" He growled, walking towards him.

Joe and Jeff exchanged looks. "Um, we're going to go get something to drink." Jeff muttered, as the two quickly left the room.

Christian backed Sting to a wall and then shoved him into it. "What in God's name were you thinking? Huh? Are you that selfish? Are you that self-centered that you abandoned her? How could you? After everything she's been through?"

Sting sighed. "Christian, we've already worked past this." He tried to explain, but Christian shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

"You and Cayden may have talked this out, and the others may have talked to you about it, but I haven't, so I'm going to let you know what I think, right here, right now."

Sting nodded, knowing Christian had the right to get what he wanted off his chest.

Christian intensified his gaze before he continued. "Do you realize I flew all the way from Europe, _Europe_, to check on her, to be here with her when she needed all of us the most? She didn't have to call, she didn't have to ask; no one did. I was gone the minute I found out about it. But, she called and _begged_ you to show up, and you didn't."

"Now, I've seen my Maple Leaf upset, but I've never, ever, seen her like that before. I was in the room right after she got off the phone with you and she was a wreck, like someone had ripped a hole through her heart. I never want to see her like that again, and if she's even remotely that upset because of you again, I will personally end you." He said, pointing at Sting angrily.

"That girl, she's my little sister as much as she is your daughter. You know her past as well as I do, so how in God's name you thought not showing up was the lesser of two evils, I have no idea. And, Cayden, she's not the only one who needs you. You've been like a father to not only here, but AJ and Chris as well, especially AJ. They needed you here too, all of them, and getting you here was like pulling teeth! You're supposed to be one of the leaders of this family. You should have been on that plane, not Garret. It's sad that your son knew someone should be here, but you couldn't realize that."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You know, the strength of a family isn't based on how happy they make each other but on how much they're willing to sacrifice for the others. Now, you seemed to have forgotten that for a while. Thank God you finally got your head out of your rear end to realize that you were single handedly killing Cayden from the inside out before we lost her forever."

"I've said my peace, I know she still loves you to pieces, and that AJ and the others still look up to you, so I'm going to leave it at this. But, I'm dead serious Steve. You even think about pulling anything similar to this again, I'll take you out. That's my Maple Leaf and I won't sit by and let someone hurt her."

Sting nodded his understand. "I won't Christian. You know I love that girl like my own child. I thought I was doing the right thing, but you know what they say about the road to Hell. I screwed up and I'm doing everything I can to make up for that."

Christian nodded his understanding. "Good. Like I said, I'm going to let it die. She doesn't need us at each other's throats. I won't do that to her, so as long as you don't hurt her again, we're good."

Sting nodded again, before Christian informed Sting that he was going to go call Denise and that he should call Sue before he turned to leave.

"Christian." Sting called, causing the Instant Classic to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming back." He simply said.

"Your welcome, and Steve?"

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Same to you."

**:D Fooled y'all didn't I! You thought that Christian was in the E with Edge. I hope you found that a good suprise! I've been planning that since like week 1. You don't know how hard it was to hold back and not bring him back sooner! It KILLED me! Hope you're glad he's back and that the chapter was good. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I write. Reviews = Love. Thanks everyone! Have a great day!  
*casey*  
~James 1:12~**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry about the delay guys, but I've had a ton of homework and doctor's apointments because of my leg. Anyway, to tie you over until I get another full Impact done, which will hopefully be sometime this week, I've made a chapter of about three home scenes, so, yeah. Hope you enjoy and that its up to par.**

**I only own Cayden and thanks Instant Classic Superstar Pac.**

Screams filled the hallway at the boys Orlando house as AJ and Chris's doors swung open almost simultaneously. After hearing the screams, the boys knew they were Cayden's and hurried to her room.

They were almost certain that this would happen. Angle had brought back the glass table in probably the most dramatic and traumatic way possible for Cayden, thus making her nightmares that night practically inevitable.

Chris and AJ had talked about it whenever Christian had carried Cayden up to her room after she had fallen asleep while they were watching television. They knew the nightmares would probably come and Chris had volunteered to take care of her if something happened. However, after hearing the severity of the screams, AJ felt he needed to go also.

Sting loudly ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, as he came up from the floor below, Jeff only a few feet behind him. Joe and Tomko had went to Joe's house for the night so there was enough guest rooms for everyone.

Sting looked at them as they all reached the room. "Nightmares?"

Chris nodded. "I thought we all agreed I would handle this?" The others shrugged or shook their heads.

"Sugar needs us. Besides, we're all awake anyway. Might as well make sure she's alright." Jeff explained as AJ looked around and chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, everyone except Christian. I swear that man could sleep through a tornado or a hurricane." He said, his mind going back to the time when Christian had slept through a fire alarm going off at the hotel they were at. Luckily, the fire was only in an isolated area of the hotel and wasn't anywhere near them.

Daniels chuckled back slightly before he looked at the others. "You ready for this?" He asked, as they all nodded before he opened the door.

As they stepped inside the room, they heard muffled sniffling.

Cayden was sitting up in the bed, her head buried in Christian's chest as he carded a hand through her hair and hugged her tightly against him, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Shh. It's alright Leaf. I'm right here. You're okay. I'm right here." He repeatedly whispered as Cayden sobbed violently against him.

As if to reinforce the fact that Christian was there and was okay, Cayden reached up and gripped his shirt in her hands and her tears began to soak through his tee.

AJ looked over at him slightly confused. "Christian? What are you doing in here?"

Christian rolled his eyes. "Well, Leaf is upset, so I'm taking care of her." An understood 'duh' could have practically been added at the end.

"Christian, hotel fire alarms don't even wake you up. How in God's name did you hear her?" Jeff asked, as the Instant Classic got his signature smirk on his face.

"Well, you know, whenever I'm doing the whole Captain America thing, I can hear when people need help, especially Cay here. Heard her screaming from my room and got over here." He said, as he tightened his grip around her, and, noting she was calmer, decided to question her a little.

"Leaf, sweetie, you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head as she continued to shake in Christian's arms.

Chris sat down on the edge of the bed next to Cayden and moved some hair out of her face so he could at least see the side of her face.

"Short Stuff, was it the glass table again?"

She slowly and reluctantly nodded into Christian's chest.

"Did Christian make it?" Jeff asked, as she shook her head.

Christian sighed deeply and moved his hands up and down her arm

"Maple Leaf, look at me."

When she refused to move from against him, he grabbed her by the sides of her face and pulled her away from him and looked her in the eyes.

"Cay, honey, I'm right here. And I'm okay. I promise you. I'm Captain America, I'm pretty much indestructible." He reassured, causing a slight smirk to cross her face.

"You know, Captain America just died in the comic books C." AJ chimed in, as Jeff and Sting both smacked him on the back of the head before Christian shot daggers at him with his eyes.

"Shut up AJ." He hissed. "Besides, have you read anything in the last two years, AJ? He didn't die, he got stopped in time for a bit."

Christian then turned his focus back to Cayden. He kissed her on the forehead before pulling her back into the hug. "I'm alright Leaf. I'm alright." He cooed.

He held Cayden for a few minutes, until she calmed down considerably. After she had, he looked down at her. "Are you okay?" He asked, as she nodded slowly, pulling away from him slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I woke everyone." She apologized. They shook their heads, telling her not to worry about it, and, after hugging her goodnight, the boys all filed out of the room one-by-one.

Christian was the last to leave and noticed how tense Cayden got as he was about to get up. Looking down at her, he could see fear forming in her eyes. He sighed before leaning back on the bed.

She raised an eyebrow. "Cap? What are you doing?"

"You're freaked. I'll stay in here until you fall asleep." He offered.

"You don't have to do that." She told him, shaking her head.

He shrugged. "I know. Now, get some shut eye, okay? Tomorrow we start planning our next big prank."

She smirked back at him before lying down next to him, feeling much safer than before and falling into a deep sleep.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Cayden sat next to her brother Chris, leaning against his side. Since the events that had transpired the night before at Impact and the nightmare she had had, she stayed super close to her brothers. Joe sat on the other end of the couch as the three of them watch Supernatural.

It was about nine in the morning when Cayden's phone started going off.

_Just a city boy. Born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere._

Cayden smiled momentarily, before the anxiously look she had previously had came back. She sighed before she grabbed her phone from the coffee table and pressed it to her ear.

"Hey babe." She said quietly into the phone.

"_Hey sweetheart."_ Not missing his girlfriend's greeting that was far less chipper than usual, he continued. _"What's wrong?"_

"Oh, nothing. It's just morning and you know how much I hate the A.M." She said, with a big fake yawn before changing the subject. "Sorry I wasn't up when you called last night. It was a long night and I was beat."

"_Don't even worry about it. Why was it such a long night?"_ He asked. Cayden shot a worried glance over to her brother. She had been contemplating whether or not to tell Alex about the attempted attack. She knew that as soon as he found out what had happened, he'd be on the next thing smoking from Japan back to the States, and once he landed, he'd be headed straight to Steiner to kill him.

"Oh, just a regular old Impact." She lied, before Chris nudged her.

"You'd better at least tell him about Christian. It'll be all over the websites by now." He whispered. She nodded.

"And, um…Christian's back in TNA now."

"_Wait, what? He's under contract with the 'E. How…?"_ Alex trailed off, thoroughly confused.

"Before he left Europe to come see me in the hospital, he had McMahon release him, then he had Dixie draft up a new contract while he was waiting on his flight in London. He's just been waiting for the 90 days to end." She explained.

"_Why didn't he tell anyone though?"_

Cayden chuckled. "Oh, you know Cap. He wanted his return to be 'Instantly Classic.'"

"_Well, how did he make his come back?"_ Alex asked, as Cayden looked around as if searching for an answer.

"Um…well…you know what? I can't do the story justice. I'll just show you the tape whenever you get back. How were the flight and your first match?" She asked.

"_Well, the flight sucked. Sabin snored pretty much the entire time and the flight attendant was singing. Seriously. For hours. Thank God for iPods."_ He said with a chuckle. _"And we won our match against Taka Michinoku and Kaz Hayashi but, they want a rematch for Thursday and then, depending if we win that, they might have us take on Taiyo Kea and Akebono Friday and do a whole 'clash of the champions' type deal."_ He explained.

"So, you'll be headed back on Friday then?" She asked.

"_If everything goes according to plan, then yeah. We'll leave Friday after our match and get home Saturday morning, like super early." _He told her.

"_So, how was Impact? Did you and Joe win your match?"_

"Yeah, we won. Joe picked up the pin." She said, before going through the rest of the match results, giving the bare minimum of details.

"_And, the Mafia, didn't try any of their usual crap?" _He asked for clarification.

She hesitated and looked around the room, looking for a good reply that wasn't a lie. "I…well, um…no. They didn't. Nothing bad happened."

Cayden could hear Alex sit up straighter in his chair. _"What happened?"_ He asked, as she shook her head..

"Nothing. Just, seriously…nothing."

"_Cayden, what aren't you telling me?"_ He asked, as she shook her head.

"It's nothing Alex. Don't worry about it." She pleaded.

"_Don't worry about what? Cayden, what haven't you told me? Did the Mafia try something?"_

She stuttered. "A-Alex, it's nothing big. I'll tell you when you get back."

"_Tell me what? What happened? Are you hurt?"_ He said, growing concerned, as she frowned.

"No…well…I'm fine Alex. Everyone's fine. Just drop it" She tried to convince him, but he wasn't buying it.

"_No, Cay, I'm not going to drop it. Now, tell me what happened."_ He said, growing somewhat frustrated and scared.

Cayden looked up at Joe and her brother, not sure what to say. She was about to continue her lie whenever Joe stuck his hand out for the phone. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Fat man?"

"I'll handle this." He offered, as she shook her head.

"We need to wait until he gets back to tell him. He'll freak out." She said, covering the mouthpiece with his hand.

"Skinny Mini, he's already freaking out. If we don't tell him, he'll call someone who will. At least if we tell him we can get him to calm down." Joe calmly explained.

Cayden looked at him, not convinced for a moment, before she finally conceded and handed him the phone. She then got up and walked into the kitchen, not wanting to be in the room when Joe told Alex what the Mafia had done the night before.

"Hey Alex." Joe said into the phone.

"_Joe. Why are you on the phone? Is Cayden okay? What happened?"_ He demanded, his heart pounding in his chest and his throat tightening.

"Alex, I need you to calm down, alright. Cayden's fine. But, I'm not going to tell you what happened if you're already freaking out this much."

"_Joe, just tell me what the hell happened!"_

Joe sighed. "Well, last night the Mafia tried some stuff." Alex began to interrupt, but before he could say much of anything, Joe cut him off. "Everyone's fine Alex, Cayden's fine, it just really shook her up."

"_What did they do?_" Alex questioned, unable to hide the slight tremor in his voice.

"Well, after AJ and Chris's match, Angle, Booker, and Steiner snuck in through the crowd and roughed them up a bit before handcuffing them to the ropes."

"_Was Cay ringside?"_

"No, of course not. Mitchell had announced earlier that night that he was planning on trying to end this at Final Resolution. We knew the Mafia would be looking for a way to get a step ahead, so Sting, Jeff, and I kept her in the back with us. But, once the attack happened, I ran out to try to fight the three off. They got the better of me though and kicked me out of the ring."

"_What happened to Cayden?"_ He continued to question, knowing full well that if the Mafia had only attacked the guys, Cayden would have called him the minute it happened and left him a voicemail upset at what had happened. The only reason she would try to hide what had happened would be because the Mafia had done something to her.

"I'm getting there Alex. But, you need to calm down…"

"_I'll calm down as soon as you tell me what the hell happened to my girlfriend!"_ Alex bit back, angry that Joe wasn't just getting to the heart of what had happened.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Well, if you'd stop interrupting I'd get there."

Alex bit his tongue and allowed the Samoan Submission Machine to continue.

"Well, after I ran out there, Nash and Bubba went to the locker room and attacked Sting and Jeff before they carried Cayden out to the ring. Once out there, Angle had Nash hold her still while he mouthed off."

"_Did he hurt her!"_

"He smacked her across the face, but other than that, no."

Alex growled. _"I'm going to kill him."_ He said, before pausing to compose himself. _"What else?"_

"Well, then Angle had Rhino and Devon bring out a…" Joe paused.

"_A what!"_ Alex practically screamed, his nerves on edge.

"A glass table." Joe said quietly before hearing Alex take in a sharp breath.

"_They were…they didn't…is she…?_" He rapidly shot off, panic gripping at his entire being as the image of his girlfriend going through a glass table filled his mind. He quickly shook his head from side to side as if to get the image to go away.

"Bro, did she sound like she went through a glass table when she was talking to you just now? Listen, she's fine. She's okay. They didn't put her through." He quickly responded, trying to calm the younger man.

Alex sat down heavily on the bed in the hotel room, letting out a deep sigh of relief. _"Thank God."_ He muttered.

"But, they were going to until Sting and Jeff ran out to the ring. They got beat down again, but as Angle was mouthing off about how he was going to send Cayden through the table, he realized that sending Sting through the table instead would hurt her worse."

Alex was about to say something, but Joe kept going. "So, he passed her over to Steiner and let him hold her while they set Sting up to go through the table."

"_That freak put his meaty hands all over my girlfriend?"_ Alex questioned angrily, knowing Steiner well enough to predict what had happened, his hands balling into fist at his sides.

Joe sighed. "Sadly, yes."

Alex growled in pure hatred at Steiner's utter inability to take a hint when it came to his girlfriend. _"That a**hole just signed his ****ing death warrant!"_

Over the phone, Joe could hear Alex letting loose a flying string of obscenities and things being thrown.

"Hey, Alex, you've got to calm down man." He urged.

"_How am I supposed to freaking calm down! That roid-pig bastard put his nasty hands on my girlfriend and I'm halfway across the world!"_

Joe sighed. "I know that and that's all the more reason why you need to calm down. She's freaking out, has been since last night, and she needs you to reassure her it's going to be okay."

Joe heard Alex growl in response and rolled his eyes. "Alex, I don't want to have to do this, but I will not tell you the rest of what happened or give this phone back to Cayden until you calm down. She's worked up enough and you don't need to add to that."

Despite the fact that Alex's anger was boiling over and he wanted nothing more than to beat Steiner to a bloody pulp, his need to console and take of his girlfriend outweighed his desire to kill. Alex took a few moments to compose himself and calm down. Joe heard him let out a long breath before he nodded. _"I'm okay. I'm calm, I'm calm."_

"You sure?"

"_Yeah Joe, I'm freaking sure."_ He snapped off. _"Now, hurry up and tell me what happened so I can talk to my girlfriend."_ He ordered.

Joe nodded and quietly chuckled, glad that Alex was so concerned about Cayden's safety and well being.

"Well, basically, right as Bubba was about to send Sting through the table, the lights cut out and when they came back on, Tomko and a hooded guy, who we later found out was Christian, were standing in the ring and they had put Bubba through the table instead of Sting. And, if it makes you feel any better, C said he socked Steiner one good right in the face."

"_It doesn't."_ Alex replied plainly.

"Figured as much. Anyway, that's about it. Everyone's fine, we're just sporting a few bruises."

"_How's Cay holding up?"_ He asked.

"You want an honest answer?"

"_Duh."_ Alex said, the eye roll being heard in his voice.

Joe sighed. "Not so good kid. She's attached to one of our hips at all times, maybe two of us. She's being super clingy, constantly looking over her shoulder, and every little noise makes her jump a little." He paused, sighing again before he finished.

"And, last night, she woke up screaming bloody murder because she had a nightmare about the glass table."

Alex ran a hand through his hair while audibly letting out a breath.

"_Let me talk to her."_

"You sure you're calm enough? She doesn't need you…" Joe started, but Alex hatefully cut him off.

"_Joe, I swear that if you don't go get Cayden right now, I'm going to come through this phone and knock every single one of your teeth down your throat!"_ He threatened as Joe rolled his eyes.

"Okay, jeesh, no need to get nasty. She's in the other room, I'll go get her."

Joe walked in the kitchen, where Cayden was sitting at the table. He lightly put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around and face him, before handing her the cell phone.

"Here. He wants to talk to you." He told her before walking out of the room.

"Hey." Cayden said into the phone quietly.

Alex almost instantly responded back. _"Are you hurt?"_

"No, Casanova, I'm fine."

"_You sure?"_

"Yeah, Alex, I'm sure." She reiterated.

"_Alright, good. Anyway, I'm taking the next plane back."_ He told her. She frowned and shook her head.

"Alex, no. You still have some matches over there. I'm fine, really."

"_Cayden, Angle almost put you through a glass table, not to mention that Nash smacked you and that freaking punk Steiner had his hands all over you again! I'm coming home and taking care of this."_

"Honey, I'm not hurt or anything." She tried to reason with him, but Alex shook his head.

"_They still put their hands on you. Even if you aren't physically hurt, you're freaked out to no end. I'm coming home."_

"Alex, I'm fine, seriously. I'm fine, everyone's fine. It didn't even bother me that much." She lied.

"_Cayden, Joe told me about the nightmare last night."_ He informed her as she gulped.

"Jerkface." She muttered towards Joe under her breath before she sighed. "That was nothing. I'm fine, I promise."

"_Sweetie, why are you lying to me?"_ He asked.

"Because I know how much you and Chris love wrestling in Japan and I don't want you to miss out on that because of me." She explained.

"_Cay, you are my girlfriend. I don't care what I'm doing or how much I enjoy it. You come first. Period."_

She half-smiled over the phone. "And I know that. You don't have to prove it. I know that if I asked, you'd be over here as fast as you could be. But, I have all the others here. Supes, X, Cap, Seanathair, Poppa Jay, Fat Man, Kratos. They'll take care of me until you get back. I've got a small army. And, you'll be back Saturday morning at the latest, right? I think I'll be okay until then."

He frowned. _"Are you sure?"_

She nodded, as she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them with her free arm, her eyes blinking back tears. As much as she didn't want to admit it, last night had freaked her out tremendously and she really just wanted to have Alex wrap her in a giant hug and make her feel like she was safe again. But, she didn't want him to throw away something he loved so much, so she wouldn't ask him to come home.

"Yeah, I'm positive." She lied, her voice almost betraying her, but not completely. "But, you need to get off of here. I'm sure you have things to do tonight before you go to bed."

Alex sighed, not wanting to break contact with his girlfriend. _"Okay, but, I want you to promise me two things. One, you call me if you change your mind and I'll be on the next plane out okay?"_

She muttered her agreement before he continued. _"And secondly, if you have a nightmare tonight or get freaked out, or anything, you call me. I don't care what time it is, how silly you may think you are for freaking out, it doesn't matter. You call me, alright?"_

"Alright, now go get off of here and get some sleep or something. I'm sure you're still exhausted from the plane ride."

"_Okay. I love you Cay."_ He said, regretting that he wasn't there for her.

"I love you too Alex. Goodnight." She said sadly, before hanging up on him.

She frowned and sniffled, then felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little before she turned around to see Jeff standing behind her.

"Sorry Sugar, didn't mean to scare you." He apologized, before he frowned at her expression.

"You okay?" He asked, as she shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. I just, I don't know. It's selfish, but I wish Alex were here. He just, he makes me feel safe and protected. Not saying that you guys don't" she quickly continued. "It's just…" She tried to explain, but couldn't quite grasp the words.

Jeff smiled at her. "I know what you mean. And, he'll be back soon. Until then though, it looks like you're stuck with us old guys." He joked before pulling her up in a hug.

"I'm sorry we didn't do a better job of keeping you safe last night. We won't let anything like that happen again." He promised, as she nodded.

"It's okay Poppa Jay. I know you guys will do all you can to keep me safe." She said, as Jeff nodded, still hugging her, trying to make her feel safe again.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Alex slammed the door open that separated the living room of the hotel suite from the bedroom area. Sabin, who was sitting watch a movie, glanced over his shoulder at his best friend. He was about to ask what was wrong, having heard the yelling and seeing the look on his friend's face. However, Alex beat him to the punch.

"We gotta do something. I'll tell you about it on the way. We've got business to take care of back home. And we're going to hurt some people."

Sabin looked at his best friend, raising an eyebrow. "Whose car are we taking?" An evil smirk filled his features, letting his best friend know he had his back.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Alex waved goodbye to Taylor and Chris as they drove away in Taylor's car. It was around 5 in the morning on Wednesday and Taylor had just picked the two up after they had flown in. Taylor and Chris were going back to the Gun's apartment while Alex was staying at the house.

He got his phone out of his pocket and texted AJ before he adjusted his duffle bag and walked up to the porch. He stood outside the door for a minute or two before a sleepy AJ Styles opened the door.

"Hey Alex. Glad you made it back okay." AJ said, shaking Alex's hand. Alex had called him from the airport in Tokyo to let him know he was coming back. AJ and the others had kept it hush-hush from Cayden, knowing she would throw a fit because she'd feel guilty if he left early.

"Yeah. Me too." Alex said with a yawn, the dark circles under his eyes making him look exhausted.

AJ chuckled. "You look like crap."

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, well, flying 24 of the past 70 hours and having a wrestling match on top of all that will do that to ya." He explained, as Sting came out of his room, baseball bat in hand.

AJ raised an eyebrow. "Stinger, what the heck are you doing?"

Sting sighed seeing who it was and lowered the bat. "It's just you two." He looked at Alex.

"Keiji Mutoh didn't give you guys any trouble about leaving early, did he?" Sting asked, worried that the Great Muta may have gotten hateful with the Guns.

Alex shook his head. "Nah, he was really understanding. He just said that we owe him and next time, I bring Cayden with me so I won't leave early."

AJ chuckled. "Even if he would have gotten angry, you would have came back, anyway, wouldn't you have?" He asked, knowing Alex well enough to already know the answer.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Duh. Just don't tell her that." He motioned up the stairs. "She in her room?"

The others nodded. "Well, I'm going to go up there." He said, anxious to see his girlfriend. The others nodded as Alex quickly headed up the stairs.

He tiptoed into Cayden's room, quietly as possible, closing the door silently behind him before he sat his bag down. The tension in his body visibly left once he saw his girlfriend sleeping safe and sound in her room.

He contemplated waking her up, but decided against it. Instead he pulled the covers down and began to crawl in next to her. He stopped short, however, as the moonlight coming in through the window illuminated a bruise on her face from Nash's slap. He could also see a hand print bruise on her arm from where Angle had held her, not to mention a thin band of a bruise around her wrists where Steiner had restrained her.

Alex growled quietly, shaking with anger. He turned to leave the room, planning on going and killing all the Mafia members. However, he stopped in his tracks when he heard Cayden whimper in her sleep. He faced her and saw her starting to slightly shake in her sleep, a scared and nervous expression on her face.

He sighed, promising himself that he'd kill them tomorrow, before he walked over to the bed, crawling in behind Cayden. He pulled the blankets around them both tightly before he wrapped one arm around her.

"Shhh. Shhh. I'm here." He whispered into her ear as he ran a hand through her hair. He kissed her gently and as if she subconsciously knew he was there, she relaxed while still asleep. He kissed her on the temple before he laid down in the bed, pulling her close to him, his arm staying tight around her as exhaustion took over and he almost instantly feel asleep.

Around 7:30, Cayden quietly awoke and slowly started to register her surroundings. She began to stretch, then realized someone was lying right next to her and their arm was wound tightly around her. She froze, too scared to look and see who it was before she tensed up and took in a sharp breath.

Alex woke up as Cayden started stretching, feeling her move next to him. After sensing her tense up and hearing her gasp, he tightened his arm around her and shifted his position, growing even closer to her before whispering in her ear.

"It's just me." She instantly recognized the voice as Alex, quickly turning around to face him, shocked he was there.

Her eyes grew misty with tears before he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close to him, letting her rest her head on his chest, as he kissed the top of her head.

She sniffled into his chest, a few tears falling down her face, while she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"Shhh. Shhh. You're okay." He reassured her, rubbing her back soothingly. After a few moments, she calmed down and looked up at him, confused.

He bent his head down and kissed her gently, as she sat up. While Cayden wrapped her arms around his neck, he tightened his grip around her, kissing her more urgently.

A few moments later she pulled away and looked up at him, still thoroughly confused.

"Wait, what are you doing here? You have a match tomorrow."

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I told Muta I had to come home early."

"Alex!" She said, sitting up straight, threatening to leave his arms. But, Alex refused to relinquish his hold on her.

"You have a match tomorrow! And maybe Friday too! Muta was probably so upse…"

"Hey, hey. Calm down." He urged, before lacing his fingers through hers and tracing calming circles on the back of her hand. "Muta was completely cool with it. He just told me and Chris that we'd have to make it up to him later. And, that next time, you come with me to guarantee that I don't leave early." He said with a chuckle.

"You still shouldn't have come back." She said sadly, as he shook his head.

"Yeah I should've. Muta was cool with it and you needed…_need _me here. I _should _have been here on Monday to protect you and I wasn't." He said, looking down at their hands, before he looked back up at her.

"I won't let you down again." He promised, as she shook her head.

"You haven't let me down yet Alex." She told him.

He smiled down at her before kissing her on the forehead.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm fin…" She started, but stopped short when Alex raised an eyebrow at her.

"Cay, I'm here now. You don't have to lie to me to try to keep me in Japan anymore." He said, giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

Cayden was about to protest, still willing to argue that she was fine, before a car horn honked down the street. Cayden jumped in Alex's arms, instinctively moving herself closer to him.

He sighed. "That great, huh?"

"I'm just really scared. I mean, Angle trying to hurt Seanathair and then Steiner…" She shuddered at the memory as Alex's body tensed at the mention of Big Poppa Pump.

"Don't you worry about Steiner. He's going to get what's coming to him real soon."

"Don't do anything stupid." She urged. "Just…stay here, with me? Please? I'm not scared when I'm with you." She explained as he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"You ask that like you have a choice in the matter." He said with a chuckle. "I'm staying here, with you, and there's not a lot you can do about it." He said with a playful grin.

She smiled, before, for the first time, Cayden noticed the baggies under his eyes and the drained look on his face.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? You look sick."

He shook his head. "Nah, it's just the jet lag."

Cayden raised an eyebrow, as she silently configured the hours Alex had been on a plane. She grew wide eyed as she realized the amount he had flown in such a short period of time for her.

"Alex…"

He cut her off, kissing her again. "Hey, don't worry about it. But, I know that I'm exhausted, and I'm sure you are too. So, let's get some shut eye and we'll talk more about this later, alright?" He asked.

"Speaking of later." He continued. "Since I'm home from Japan early, my Mom and Pops want me home for Thanksgiving. I talked to Daniels before I flew in and he thinks it'd be a good idea for you to come with me to Detroit."

She looked up at him, frowning. "I don't know Alex. I mean, I promised Chris I would spend Thanksgiving with him and I don't want to just bail on him."

Alex nodded. "I know. But he just said since I haven't seen you in three days and since we're both on edge because of what happened that you should come with me. And, for Christmas, we'll go to whoever's house you want." He offer, knowing that Cayden didn't want to hurt her brother's feelings.

"You sure Chris is okay with this? And your Mom and Dad won't mind me being there?"

Alex shook his head. "It was Chris's idea. I was going to tag along with you to California, but he just thought with everything that happened, being smothered by the kids and everything might not be the best option. And Mom keeps bugging me about bringing you up to the house again. Everyone is fine with it. So, what do you say? Detroit for Thanksgiving and wherever you want for Christmas?" He asked.

She looked up at him and nodded, before smiling widely, causing him to do the same.

"Alright, well, in that case, we're going to have to fly to Detroit here in a bit, so you'd better get some more sleep." He said, kissing her temple.

She nodded, before curling against Alex's side, resting her left hand right above his heart. He wound both his arms around her, keeping a tight grip as if to remind both of them that she was safe.

"Alex?" Cayden whispered.

Alex yawned before answering. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for coming back." She whispered, as he smiled and kissed the top of her head in response before they both fell back asleep.

**Whelp, there it was. Isn't Alex like honestly, the sweetest guy ever? Yeah, thought so. Anyway, no one reviewed last chapter which makes me REALLY REALLY sad. I mean, I brought Christian back and no one left a review. It kinda zapped my motivation. So, if you guys would let me know what you thought about that chapter and this one, I'd really appreciate it. It'd probably help me write faster. Until then, remember, reviews = love.  
*casey*  
~James 1:12~**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry its taken me so long to update guys. I've just been super swamped with assingments and Doctor's appointments. And, there's not a lot of signs of it slowing down. Next week alone, I have a midterm test, another test, a lab report, a lap proposal, a Greek quiz and assignment, an uber amount of readings with quizzes over all of it, a presentation, and a cross-country meet. And, you never know when they're going to randomly schedule another doctor's appointment. So, I'm really going to try to update again as soon as possible, but I'm not sure when that will be. Thanks for being patient with me. Hope you guys like it and that its up to par.**

**I own Cayden. That's it.**

**Special shout out to Instant Classic Superstar Pac! He wrote the promo at the end of this one. So, basically, he's pretty awesome. If you haven't checked out his stories yet, you should! They're awesome!**

To start off Impact, Dinero came out to the ring and talked a bit about Homicide having some sort of problem that he has no idea about, before demanding the Homicide come out and explain himself to "the Congregation".

The Notorious 187 came out with Desmond Wolfe and Chelsea. The trio stayed at the ramp with Wolfe announcing that he will be involved in Feast or Fired.

Homicide then took the mic and explained that since there's "big change poppin'" right now in TNA, he needed a way to show that he "run the streets at the heart o' the company", referring to the X-Division and to his title, and the best way to do that was to take down everybody's favorite new champ; the Pope.

Dinero stated Homicide should've just asked if he wanted a match, but instead he's managed to tick the Pope off, and when you do that, your backup can get compromised.

"Like this." Hernandez' music came on, earning a big pop from the crowd and Super Mex came out and started attacking Wolfe and Homicide. Pope quickly shot up the ramp and joined him, causing a two-on-two brawl on the stage that got broken up by security.

James Mitchell appeared on the big tron and quipped that apparently what Pope preaches isn't worth practicing, before making a tag match between the four men later that night.

Backstage, Christy Hemme was standing alongside the Icon and the Instant Classic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm here with the Icon, Sting, and the Instant Classic himself, Christian Cage." She said, as she was pulled into a sideways hug by Captain Charisma.

"Hey Christy, how have you been?" He asked with a big smile. She smiled back and nodded. "I've been good. How about you C?"

He flashed a big grin himself. "Better now that I'm back, but we'll get to that in my return speech later tonight." He explained. Christy nodded before turning to Sting.

"Well, Sting, tonight you make your in ring return. This will be your first match in over a year, so are you expecting ring rust to play a hand in your match tonight against Eric Young?"

Sting sighed. "Well, you know Christy, you're right. I haven't wrestled in over a year and so, of course, I'm going to have some ring rust. And, it doesn't help me that I'm going against a young guy as talented as Eric Young. But, I have been working out and this is pretty much all I've done since I can remember, so I'm hoping I'll hold my own."

His eyes narrowed slightly before he continued. "But tonight isn't about the Icon making a big statement about how 'I've still got it.' Heck, it isn't even about _winning_ Christy. Tonight, well, tonight is about showing the Mafia _exactly _what they have in store for them come Final Resolution. And, as if that wasn't enough motivation, I seem to recall my opponent tonight taking a pot shot or two at Cayden during an interview not too long after she was attacked." He explains, resting his baseball on his shoulder as Christy nodded and turned to the newest member of the TNA roster.

"Now, Christian, you mentioned early that you will be making a return speech tonight, right here in the Impact Zone. Care to give us any specifics that you're going to address?" She questioned. He chuckled a little.

"Come on Christy. You know me well enough to know that I'm not going to give away the punch line this early."

He grew serious, an angry look on his face, before he continued. "But, I can tell you that tonight, I'm going to let some suits know _exactly _what I think."

The cameras then cut to James Mitchell, who was sitting at his desk, looking through some files. He was startled when his door suddenly swung open with excessive force, bouncing against the wall as an irate Alex Shelley came storming into the room.

"What the he…?" He started, but was cut off by Alex, who had crossed the room to stand across the desk from Mitchell, leaning over it to appear even more intimidating than he already was.

"I want Steiner in a match, tonight! I'm going to kill that son of a b****." He stated, causing Mitchell, who had regained his composure, to sigh and shake his head.

"So, you want me to book a match between you and Steiner when you just admitted that your sole intention is murdering him? I don't know what kind of ship you think I'm running, but it's not that kind. I'm not going to just let you go out there and…"

Alex reached over the desk so fast his hands were a blur as he grabbed Mitchell by the shirt and hauled him to his feet, causing the long haired man to grow wide-eyed.

"Listen here Mitchell. I don't give a s*** what kind of ship you're running. That ape Neanderthal put his hands on my girlfriend for the last time. Now, unless you want me to take my anger out on you, and I probably should since you couldn't keep that bastard in line and away from Cayden, I suggest you freakin' book the match!" He growled, his eyes fierce with hatred.

Mitchell looked in shock for a second, before his eyes grew just as intense. "And I suggest that if you want a job come tomorrow you get your hands off of me."

Alex hesitated, not backing down from the threat, until Mitchell continued. "And think about it Alex. What happened last week while you weren't here? Imagine what Steiner and the others would do if you weren't _ever_ here."

Alex thought for a split second, then instantly dropped his hands, not willing to put Cayden in any more danger.

"That's what I thought." Mitchell said, straightening out his clothes. "I know you're upset, but I'm not going to set someone up to get incapacitated and that's exactly what's going to happen if I give you Steiner tonight. After the glass table last week, I refuse to sanction another injury so close to Final Resolution. So, the answer is still no."

Alex sighed angrily, running a hand through his hair. He turned around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him for effect.

In the hallway, Cayden was leaning against the wall across from Mitchell's door. She had heard from Taylor and Chris that Alex had stormed off to Mitchell's office, something she knew was inevitable, seeing as Alex had been on the warpath since he got back from Japan.

After he saw Impact on Thanksgiving, it took Alex's cousins and father standing in the doorway keeping him inside to keep him from storming out of the house, getting on a plane, and killing Steiner.

She pushed herself off the wall whenever she saw Alex storm out of the office, the look on his face telling her all she needed to know.

"Alex, what are you doing?" She asked in a warning tone.

"Cayden, go back to the locker room." He said, barely glancing at her, as he headed down the hallway in the opposite direction of the Rebellion locker room.

"Alex…" She said, following quickly behind him. "I'm fine, just let it die."

Alex kept on the warpath, not even acknowledging that he had heard his girlfriend.

"Alex, this is stupid. Please, just stop." She begged, as he shook his head.

"Cayden, locker room." He ordered, not missing a step as he did.

"Alex, stop!" She said, fear slightly coming through in her voice as she yelled at him. She grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Cayden! Go back to the locker room now!" He yelled angrily, causing her to jump at the tone of his voice.

"Alex, no, you are not going to the Mafia locker room! They'll destroy you!"

"At least I'll take a few of them out with me." He said. He took a step to leave, but Cayden grabbed his arm again and spun him around.

"Alex, come on. We have a plan! Christian and the others have all went over it with you a million times. Just calm down and wait. Please." She pleaded, eyes wide with fear.

"Wait! I've been waiting for a whole freakin' week since I called you guys from Japan and heard about what happened! That bastard put his hands on you and I don't care if it's with my dying breath, I'm ending him!" Alex yelled, pointing towards the Mafia locker room.

"Yeah, and it will be your dying breath if you go in there right now. You won't even get to Steiner. The others will jump you before then! Come on Alex, think this through. I'm fine, so there's no need to do this." She reasoned, but her case was falling on deaf ears.

He looked at her with his jaw set sternly, telling her that he wasn't changing his mind. She looked at him and shook her head before throwing her arms up. "Fine, you want to go get yourself killed? That's fine with me! Go ahead."

He turned to leave, but was stopped in his track by the rest of Cayden's sentence. "But, I'm going with you."

Alex turned around, his face red with anger. "Like Hell you are."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not letting you go in there by yourself."

He shook his head. "It's my job to take care of this. Go back to the locker room Cayden." He ordered sternly, before he turned to leave. He walked a few steps and heard her right behind him walking.

He spun around sharply and glared at her.

"Why the hell will you not listen to me! Go back to the freakin' locker room!" He shouted.

She shook her head as angry tears built up in her eyes. "No." She stated, arms crossed.

"Why are you being so stubborn!" He continued to yell, unintentionally taking out some of his anger on her.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt! I love you too much!" She shouted, as tears began to find their way down her cheeks.

The sight of Cayden crying snapped Alex out of his angry tunnel vision and his features visibly softened.

"I've already lost enough people. I won't lose you too!" She said, shaking her head. "I can't." She said the last part quieter, as more tears started coming out.

Alex sighed, mentally cursing himself for being so hateful to his girlfriend. He instantly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, allowing her to lean against his chest.

He frowned as he felt her shaking in his arms. He rubbed her back comfortingly before he whispered to her. "Shhhh. Shhh. It's okay. You aren't going to lose me. I won't go, okay?"

"Promise?" She asked quietly, the fear still heard in her voice. He nodded.

"I promise. I'll stick to the plan."

He felt her relax in his arms, tension leaving her body as she rested her head on his chest. He kissed her on the top of the head, before resting his chin there.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He apologized, knowing he had no right to yell at her like he had. "I just…I want to kill him so badly and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

She nodded against him, letting him know she had forgiven him. The camera focused on the embrace before it cut back to the ring where the Beautiful People were waiting for their opponents while being jeered by the crowd.

Tara and Hamada came out to a mass of cheers to get the match underway. Tara and Hamada put up a tough fight, but the Beautiful People's team camaraderie and underhanded tactics helped them through, as Velvet Sky was able to distract the referee. While she was, Madison Rayne used a can of hairspray to blind Tara on the outside, then Hamada in the ring, before hitting the latter with the Rayne Drop for the pin.

After the match, the Beautiful People continued the beating on their enemies, until Taylor Wilde and Sarita came out to make the save.

ODB came sprinting out next, and she and the Beautiful People began to overwhelm the Knockout tag champs, until Awesome Kong's music hit and the Woman Destroyer made a surprise return.

Sky and Rayne kicked Wilde and Sarita out of the ring as they and ODB stood their ground against Kong. However, the Beautiful People quickly deserted ODB as soon as Kong got into the ring. ODB attempted to fight Kong but ended up planted with an Awesome Bomb. Roxxi made her way out to attack Kong as well, only to end up victim to an Implant Buster as Kong stood tall.

Right before a commercial break was taken, a short scene was shown backstage with Erich Young talking to Kevin Nash. The two seemed to be on good terms, even exchanging a fist pound before Nash walked off.

Once the return was made from the commercial break, Eric Young was making his way to the ring as the cameras showed Sting and Jeff Jarrett standing by the face tunnel.

"You ready for this Steve?" Jeff asked, as Sting nodded, a big smile finding its way to his face.

"Actually, yes I am. I've forgotten how much I've missed this." He said, causing Jeff to nod and smile.

"Well, you know, knowing the Mafia like I do, they're probably going to try something tonight, so you keep your eyes open and if they do try something, then I've got your back."

Sting nodded, smiling at his friend. "I know Jeff. Thanks." He said, as the music changed. He gave Jeff a quick hug, before he walked towards the tunnel to make his entrance.

As the Icon's music began playing and the crowd went completely nuts, standing on their feet, cheering loudly as they could. Sting came out onto the ramp, baseball bat in hand as he looked out to the crowd, soaking in the energy. A small smirk formed on his face as he made his way down the ramp.

"Well, Taz, I think it's safe to say that the Impact Zones are excited to see the Icon back in the ring."

"You can say that again Mike. This place is completely electric. I swear the roof is going to blow off this place!" Taz yelled back, before the two commentators continued to hype up Sting's return match.

The match started out and the two tied up, ready for the bout to be underway. Young's scrappy opportunism proved a challenge for a few minutes, but Sting proved he still had it as he emphatically secured control of the match and got Young in a Scorpion Death Lock.

Before a submission could come about, however, Booker T rushed into the ring and attacked Sting, causing a DQ, and Kevin Nash followed suit.

"Oh, for the love of…do these guys have to get involved in _every _match we have on Impact now?" Mike asked, throwing his arms in the air.

Taz shrugged. "Well, Mike, you'd have to be a fool to not have seen this coming. The Omega Rebellion got the better of the Mafia last week and with the end of this war in sight, everyone is looking to gain the upper hand."

The two Mafia members, along with Young, who got back up, started to stomp on Sting, until Samoa Joe, Jeff Jarrett, and Christopher Daniels made it out to the ring to an uproar from the crowd.

Young quickly left through the crowd while the Mafia members retreat up the ramp, none of them wanting to mess with the Rebellion.

Joe and Daniels leaned against the ropes, yelling at the other three men to "come on" while Jarrett helped Sting, who wasn't hurt all that bad, to his feet.

"You okay?" He asked, as Sting nodded, holding his ribs.

"You sure?" Jarrett questioned further.

"Yeah." Sting replied, a groan escaping his lips, before he stood up straight. "Just gonna feel it in the morning." He explained.

Joe looked over at the two. "You good to walk Stinger?" He asked.

Sting nodded. "I'm good."

"Well, then we'd better get to the back." Daniels suggested. "I bet the others got their hands full keeping Cayden back there."

Sting nodded, knowing they were right, as the four men slowly made their way backstage as a commercial break began.

During the break, the four, off camera, finally got to the locker room, where Cayden was sitting between Alex and Christian, her knee bouncing nervously, one hand resting on it while the other gripped Alex's hand tightly.

Normally, she wouldn't have been so nervous due to such a mile beatdown, but with the events of the week before, she was still pretty on edge, especially when it came to Sting.

When the door opened, her head snapped up and looked up excitedly, breathing a sigh of relief as Sting and the others stepped in. She instantly stood up and rushed over to him.

"You okay?" She asked, stopping short, not wanting to hug him if he was hurt.

Sting, however, didn't care and reached out and hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine Hija." He said, as she sighed with relief.

"You sure?" She asked, as he nodded.

"Yep, I'm just fine."

Christian chuckled. "See, I told you Leaf. Sting is too old and too ugly for that to have hurt him.

Sting sent a stern look towards the Instant Classic as the rest of the Rebellion chuckled at Christian's comment.

After the commercial break, the ring was cleared and Beer Money, Inc., Bobby Lashley, and Jay Lethal were waiting on their opponents, the British Invasion trio and Kiyoshi, who came out to a loud chorus of boos. During the match, the commentators confirmed that Lashley, Lethal, Doug Williams (representing the British Invasion), and Kiyoshi are all joining the Feast or Fired match at Final Resolution.

The eight-man tag match more resembled a free-for-all, as things got heated up and out of control pretty quickly with the two teams fighting all over. After a break, structure did return to the match, and Rob Terry became useful to the Brits and Kiyoshi's control, until he and Lashley both ended up the legal men. The UK Version of Guile went down to a running power slam from the Boss, then Lethal was tagged in and hit a Diving Dynamite head butt on Terry to finish the job for the pin.

As the victors celebrated in the ring, the cameras cut to the back where Hernandez and D'Angelo Dinero were standing next to Jeremy Borash, ready for an interview. JB began to ask Pope and Hernandez how their union tonight came about, but Pope quickly interrupted by going on a rant about how disrespectful it was to him and his "Congregation" that Homicide felt the need to jump Pope from behind and cost him some business in order to get in the ring with him. The tirade lasted for about a minute, before Hernandez continue by explaining that his "old friend" Pope called him up, and he agreed to help due to some history with Homicide, and Wolfe is a problem because Hernandez is joining the Feast or Fired match before the two headed to the ring.

At the tag match, both Pope and Homicide had to be restrained by their partners at the start of the match, but throughout the match Homicide began to play a more opportunistic style in the match, allowing Desmond Wolfe to do more of the brunt work and chipping in to help him out. After Hernandez got tagged in and took control, Chelsea eventually played a hand, coming up on the apron and distracting the referee from counting a pin on Wolfe.

The crowd cheered loudly as Matt Morgan came out and removed Chelsea from the apron, but her struggling against the Blueprint kept the referee distracted, allowing Homicide to attack Dinero on the outside, take his slapjack back from within the Pope's jacket, and even strike Hernandez with it. This enabled Wolfe to steal the pin for the victory.

After the match: Hernandez began to argue with Morgan a bit after the Blueprint got in the ring to check on him, until Bobby Lashley came out to break it up and keep their heads level.

Christian's entrance music, the original version that he first came to TNA with, began to go on and the lights went dark and flickered like they usually did during his entrance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, making his official return to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, please welcome 'the Instant Classic' Christian Cage!"

As ring announcer Dave Penzer stated this announcement, Christian was out in one of his "Cage" jumpsuits, with the hood on over it this time, making his usual pose with his arms stretched out as Cayden stood right next to him. He quickly turned and the two walked to the ring together as the commentators Tenay and Taz hyped up the fact that Christian was back in TNA.

Both made it into the ring and Christian did all of his usual gestures on both of his usual turnbuckles while Cayden stood next to him performing the X each time (both for Extreme Days, still bieng a fan of the song, and for her brother's former stable Triple X), resulting in the hood coming off and the jacket being open as he took a microphone.

"For the past week," Christian began as the music quickly subsided, "I've had friends call me up on the phone, I've had fans bombard me as I walked the streets at home, I've had people buzzing me left and right, and they all wanna know the same thing; why did I decide now to come back to TNA Wrestling?" Christian's question stirred the fans' interest as he now had everyone's eye fixed on him.

"Well, I'm gonna make it really clear right now. I could lie that I came here because of Hulk Hogan and the fact that he's coming to TNA soon, but then again, that would be all that is - a lie!" Christian was forced to pause, as all of the peeps in the Impact Zone cheered in approval, giving the obvious sense that they knew why he did come back.

"So as far as I can tell, I don't see any reason to waste any time with this, as there is one man who I need to confront face to face and tell exactly why the Instant Classic is back in TNA," Christian continued, ready to call out said person. "And that's why I need…no, I _demand_ that you come out here so that I can tell you, **Kurt Angle**, why I came back to TNA, man-to-man, face to face, in front of all my peeps!"

"Whoa! Christian is not wasting any time. He wants to get straight to the matter at hand!" Mike Tenay marked out, along with all the fans, who'd erupted in cheers the second Christian said Kurt's name.

"That's no surprise to me, considering what happened last week," Taz pointed out.

Angle's music finally blared on a moment later, Kurt not wasting any time either. The TNA World Champion made his entrance through the elevated center stage and invoked his pyro, before making his way down the ramp and into the ring very businesslike to a huge chorus of boos. He already came with a mic of his own, and quickly used it as soon as he got into the ring.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in this week," Angle commented, his own music fading out. "Ladies and gentlemen; Christian Cage. One of the first to be physically owned by the Main Event Mafia!" The disparaging "introduction" earned Kurt a rousing chorus of boos.

"Wow, you're certainly popular," Christian noted in a coat of sarcasm, making sure that he stayed between Angle and Cayden at all times, taking a slightly protective stance.

"Very funny, Christian. Especially considering the Main Event Mafia was never about winning popularity contests," Kurt replied. "And before you make any sort of wisecrack about that, let's face facts. You turned tail on all of TNA two years ago, and even after we completely punished and humiliated you to the ends of the earth, you never came back to even say anything about it."

"Which is extremely weird to me, considering how much you love to run your mouth. Have you finally found your cajones or something? What in the world made you choose now to come back for revenge? Did you score a few wins up north and finally find the stones to confront us? Or did you see a new group to use as your 'Christian Coalition'?"

"Angle is just completely rubbing it in Christian's face what he's taken from him in the past," Tenay analyzed as the fans jeered Kurt's scathing remarks.

"You know, it's funny you mention that, because you see, I do love to run my mouth, and I did enjoy leading the Christian Coalition," Christian openly admitted. "But the fact of the matter is, Kurt; I don't, like, you."

"Well, the feeling's mutual," Kurt stated obviously.

"Glad to know that. But you see, this goes back a long way between you and me. All the way as far back, in fact, as the year 2000. See, that year I was a tag team partner with one of my closest friends that I came up with in this business, and we took a shine to you and ended up helping you out. It got to the point where the three of us became known as a team. To be exact, Team ECK." The reminder of this team earned cheers of respect.

"You won the King of the Ring trophy that year," Christian continued, "and the year after that we wound up being joined by another close friend of mine. You might've heard of him, he's a member of your weak excuse for a mob right now." Notwithstanding the "weak excuse for a mob" comment, Angle understood that Christian was referring to Rhino with that one.

"The four of us were a dominant force in the industry, so dominant in fact that we even got ourselves in all four semi-final spots in the King of the Ring tournament the following year. But instead of being a good sport, and agreeing that may the best man win, you decided to come out and boast that your friends had no chance of beating you. It's like you were crowning yourself the king for the second time before you even got to the final round!"

"As I recall, I was just coming out to the ring and saying what everybody knows; that I am the greatest wrestler in the world," Kurt replied, his ego still running on overdrive.

"Well, aside from the fact that my friend not only beat ya for the trophy, but almost a year later ended up shaving that head of yours, producing the cue ball that I'm speaking to today," Christian pointed out, flustering Angle must to Cayden's laughter and the approval of the crowd, "that was the day that I officially made up my mind that I didn't like you."

"You see, two pricks can get along with each other and actually be the best of friends, as long that they didn't both first know each other as alpha pricks. Let's face facts. You're an alpha prick. I'm an alpha prick. And for six years after that I considered you, I thought of you, as one of the biggest pricks I've ever met in my life."

"I think the fans agree with that assessment of Kurt Angle perfectly," Tenay pointed out, noting the crowd's cheers.

"I think Cayden does too," Taz added, noting the wide grin and nod of the Flying Phoenix.

"But that was until you came to TNA, got lucky, and stole the World Heavyweight Championship at _Slammiversary_ three years ago," Christian stated. "See, ever since then, you didn't just let me think you were TNA's biggest prick; you had to prove to everybody that I was right. You had to build yourself a bigger army week after week to keep you at the top, and you had to do it by monkeying around with and manipulating everybody whose name has been worth a lick in TNA!"

"I mean, Kurt; I know it's been said over and over and over again to ya for the last few months, but I think all my peeps agree that you need to hear it again. Let's just call a spade a spade!" he went on, ready to hit the laundry list.

"You monkeyed around with me, you monkeyed around with AJ Styles, you monkeyed around with Tomko and ruined his career, you monkeyed around with Christopher Daniels, you monkeyed around with Samoa Joe, you especially monkeyed around with 'the Icon' Sting…matter of fact, you even manipulated your own wife, earned your divorce, and then used that to monkey around with the position of Jeff Jarrett in the very company that he founded with his own blood, sweat, and tears!"

The Instant Classic had to take a moment to pause, not just to soak in the adulation of the cheering crowd of fans that knew he was right, but also to catch his breath.

"Now that's what you call speaking truth to power!" Tenay proclaimed his own approval toward Cage's stand.

"And to top it all off; you've done all that right in front of Maple Leaf," Christian stated, referring to his nickname for Cayden - something he knew would confuse Angle and give Cayden a moment to get over on him.

"Wait, who?" Angle asked, just a clueless as Christian suspected he would be.

"Maple Leaf. You know…" Christian vaguely overtured, once again as if Kurt was supposed to know when he knew all too well there was no way that was possible. The Captain was clearly enjoying this, and even moreso Cayden, as she just couldn't stifle the laugh coming over her at the moment.

"No, I don't know. Now stop playing games with me! You did that enough last week when you drove one of my guys through a glass table with the lights out! Now come on! Out with it! Who the heck is Maple Leaf?" Kurt demanded, to which Christian quickly gave Cayden the microphone.

"Maybe I can give you a clue, seeing as how my family name for Christian is Captain America!" Cayden finally, loudly, proclaimed, and much to hers and Christian's glee, the fans immediately understood that correlation as proven by their applause.

"So they give each other their own countries in their nicknames for each other?" Tenay stated his assessment.

"Just another sign what a close knit group they are, Tenay," Taz remarked.

"Great. So you guys have nicknames for each other? That's cute. That's all well and cute. But that still doesn't answer my question," Kurt replied, driving the crowd atmosphere downward. "I asked you what finally got you to come back here and try to get me back for the way that the Mafia has completely owned you in TNA, and apart from mentioning Team RECK, you haven't said anything that everyone else in your little 'family' hasn't already said to me!"

"And I know that that wasn't enough to get you to come back, because if that was enough, then we would be seeing Christian Cage back in TNA weeks ago, if not months ago! So what did it, huh? Did you finally come to realize that everything I've done in TNA has put me miles higher than you on the totem pole?"

"That's where you're wrong, Angle!" Christian cut him off immediately as he held his and Cayden's mic again. "You see, it all started clicking for me the Impact after Hard Justice! The Impact where you fired Christopher Daniels from the Mafia by giving him the night off, beating on his sister, telling everybody the Daniels family secret, and putting Maple Leaf in the hands of somebody who's got twice as much a one-track mind as Nappa from _DBZ_ and Michael Kelso put together! The Impact where you proved yourself to be nothing more than an Olympic gold _coward_! That's the night it all clicked for the Instant Classic!"

"See, that was the point where I decided to send notice and leave the WWE the first chance that I got, so I could have enough time between contracts, to bide my time until I could see the final countdown coming along, and that's when I'd pull out my magic bullet."

"Your magic bullet?" Kurt replied, prompting Cayden to take the mic from Christian.

"I'm pretty sure he's talking about the magic bullet that says the Instant Classic is back in TNA and the Omega Rebellion is gonna take you and your crime mob out for good!" Cayden pronounced, the confidence in her voice responded to by an erupting crowd as Angle shook his head.

"There you again, guys. There you go again. And yes, I'm talking to both of you," Kurt simply replied. "First of all, Christian; keep talking yourself up. One of these days, that's gonna get you put on the shelf permanently, and no Unabomber outfit's gonna save you this time. And Cayden…"

The crowd instantly halted Kurt in his tracks by letting him know what they thought of his threat on Christian's career by booing him relentlessly. Noting the somewhat tense expression on Angle's face, Cayden and Christian turned to each other for a brief off-mic sidebar.

"Should he really be surpised?" Cayden asked.

"Um…no," Christian replied.

"As for you, Cayden," Kurt finally continued when the jeers subsided, "you just don't know how to keep your kid nose out of grown folks' business where it belongs. You cost your brother his place in the elite group of wrestling, the Main Event Mafia, you cost yourself two months off your own career, and you cost all of TNA, including multiple former World Heavyweight Champions, unnecessary grief, because you couldn't just do what any sensible person would do and stay in your place."

"Yet somehow, all of TNA - not just each and every single one of these morons in the Impact Zone," he went on, earning himself the chorus of boos again, "but also all the workers, all the stage hands, most of the guys in the back, even down to the front office that's supposed to be running this place, they all love you! They're ready to hand you, some cute-looking useless b****, who the wrestling wor-"

The Godfather could go no further with his tirade, because before he knew it, Kurt found his mic snatched away from him without warning, as Christian practically flash-stepped up to him and took it away, much to Cayden's surprise and the crowd's uproarious glee.

He stood toe to toe with Kurt, getting right into his face. "In case you missed it, a**hole, you're on thin ice! So say that again and you're dead!" Christian shouted in a quick protective rage, not standing for that kind of comment towards Cayden from the man who had already done so much harm to her over the years.

"Cap, hold on!" Cayden quickly yelled, catching his attention. "It's okay. I can handle it."

"Leaf, are you sure?" Christian asked quickly, his Captain's instinct shining through during this exchange.

"Yes! I've got it!" she insisted. After a moment or two of thinking about it, Christian accepted this, hostilely shoving the microphone back to the Olympian and staggering him back a few steps. It took a few seconds before Kurt got his bearings straight and prepared to speak again.

"You just proved my point exactly, Christian! The idiots in this building have all gone gaga, like they're ready to turn the keys to this company over to some cute-looking _little girl_," he went on, correcting himself, the deepening of Christian's glare indicated he still earned some ire from the Instant Classic, "who the wrestling world has never even heard of until _Victory Road: Breakthrough_, and they won't even show respect to the only Olympic Gold Medalist that's ever set foot in this industry!"

"Oh my god- Kurt! Would you _please_ just do everyone here a favor and shut your mouth!" Cayden quickly demanded, tired of Angle's diatribe at this point. The crowd would go wild in approval once again, as was the established cycle.

"You tell 'em, Cayden! I've been wanting to say that to Kurt for years!" Tenay proclaimed with child-like glee. But the prodigal comeback kid wasn't done yet. Knowing this, and satisfied now that she had it covered, Christian would let a small smirk creep onto his face and prepare for the fireworks.

"Every time you open your mouth, it's the same drivel that comes out! How your Mafia's the most elite group to walk this earth since the Apostles or the great philosophers. How your Olympic gold medals are the greatest thing since sliced bread, you're the king of the universe, and we may bow at will. And recently, how I'm nothing but some bimbo, or nosy brat, or whatever other silly little punk card you can come up with in that beady little head of yours - which is actually pretty hypocritical considering you're now Frenching the former official Barbie doll of Saving Abel!" Cayden shouted scathingly, referring to Love's former relationship with the hardcore band's lead singer Jared Weeks. She was ready to unleash on Angle now and there was nothing that he or anybody could do about it.

"Speaking of your Barbie doll - how many months ago was it, when before you guys even outed your relationship, she started off about how I need to start showing respect to 'legends' like you guys? Really, I didn't know woman beaters and con men deserved respect!"

"Back to the victim card, huh?" Angle condescendingly replied in the hopes of quelling her argument.

"No; back to the fighter card!" Cayden announced venomously. "See, you may think that I'm used to being the popular girl in school, and you may use that to try and make it sound like I'm manipulating things to end your career in disgrace, but I'm not, and it's not working, so shut your mouth."

"Little known fact; these people chanting my name, it's kinda new to me. I've had more than my share of being picked on in my school days, and dealing with people who were no good for me on a human level. But then, after some advice I got five years ago from a fat friend I think you know, I decided to stand up and fight, both hard and smart. And that's the way I've been ever since!"

"That's why I've known in my heart for a good while now that once I graduated from Notre Dame, I was gonna come to TNA, and I was gonna stand up and fight, to stop you from manipulating my family to meet your ends anymore!"

"Manipulating your family? Who the heck are you talking about?" Angle asked ignorantly, as the jeers and incredulous boos came back, though he had a "point" to it. "You certainly can't be talking about Christopher Daniels; your bratty behavior cost him his place in the Mafia."

"More to the point, you certainly can't be talking about your parents; your mother died in that car accident because of you, and your father, who knew then that he was right to never want you or love you, did himself a favor and moved on to Colorado without you!" He hissed, earning himself a look of pure hatred from Christian, but, the Instant Classic knew that Cayden had been waiting a long time to give Angle his, so he bit his tongue.

The glare that found its way onto Cayden's features when Kurt showed his true level of temerity with that comment was one that, if such could kill, would've had Kurt decomposed within two seconds. But it wasn't one that gave off the air of an angry lion that had to hold herself back from trying to massacre him. Rather, she was like a fire-breathing dragon who knew that she could char him up for everything he was worth right then and there, but wasn't going to…yet. And only because this wasn't the most meaningful time to do so. She was in complete control, and deep down, even he could sense it.

"You know, Palpatine," she said, which had him taken back briefly, "you really should stop making the huge mistake of going back there. What would you say if somebody came at you like this about your dad, who, in case anyone didn't know, died from a construction accident?"

The question, which she calmly asked with the serenity of the same powerful dragon, surprised Kurt somewhat, as he hadn't expected this. But then again he's spoken publicly of his father's death before so it wasn't exactly a secret, not to mention he'd long come to grips with the facts in his own way.

"I would say that my father sacrificed himself because he was able to recognize my greatness at an early age," Kurt contended calmly, with all the composed ego of his usual stance.

"Even now, this guy is just full of it," Tenay pronounced in disgust. "It never stops." Once again, the Professor's sentiments would be echoed by the wind-like booing of the crowd.

"This is who's representin' TNA as our champion?" Taz pointed out derisively. "Good God."

"Well, a human being would say that your father put his life on the line every day to put food on your table because he loved you," she replied. "But then, you're not exactly a human being now, are you? I mean, physically, you're still human, but it's pretty clear what you've become at heart."

"Which is…?" Angle asked, giving Cayden the floor to finish.

"A demon," was her response. "And anybody who's ever watched _Supernatural_ or even _Charmed_ knows exactly what core families like the Winchesters and Halliwells do to demons. Which means at _Final Resolution: The Last Stand_, that title is coming back to AJ and your act is coming to an end."

The fans once again burst in cheers, this time the volume seemingly unbearably loud for the World Heavyweight Champion.

"Mike, I don't know if I've ever heard the Impact Zone like this!" Taz announced, the energy of the crowd clearly taking over.

"Impact Zone? I know you're not used to it, Taz, but when Christian Cage is around, the Impact Zone becomes the Peep Zone!" Tenay corrected him in earnest, while the Olympian groaned incredulously.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Angle finally burst out in a seemingly drunken rage. "Now you're coming at me with TV shows with fantasy creatures that you'll never see in your life, and I'm supposed to be scared because that's what you watch every night! I'm begging you, please, don't insult my intelligence!"

"Tell me it's a fantasy when Booker and Steiner stop overcompensating for getting pinned by Phoebe and Prue ten years ago," Christian quickly pointed out, much to the humor of the crowd and the humiliation of the Olympic Gold Medalist and his Mafia.

"That's it- you punks have officially stepped over my line of tolerance!" Angle declared, still trying to sound like a distinguished boss even in his flustered state. "Clearly none of you are gonna learn respect as long as you still have wrestling careers! Therefore, when I'm done with you two and your whole little band of idiots, I will make sure that none of you will ever wrestle again!"

"Especially you, Christian Cage! I am going to put an end to you, like I should've done two years ago when I first had the chance instead of being merciful and just sending you packing to WWE!"

Christian promptly signaled for Cayden to give him their mic back, which she of course obliged before taking her spot of safety behind Captain Charisma.

"Well, I can see that you're getting a little red in the face right now, Kurt! So you're finally feelin' froggy! Well, then come on! Jump! The Instant Classic is standing right here and I'm not going anywhere!" the Canadian furiously bellowed his daring challenge to Angle, hoping to goad him in by his pride.

"You say you wanna end my career! Angle, there's nothing between us but air and opportunity, so come on and take your best shot! Be a man for once in your life after 1996, Kurt, and go for it, **right now**!"

"Nothing but air and opportunity, Christian's right! What's Angle waiting for?" Tenay asked, seeing that Kurt's reaction consisted of a lot of angry posturing, such as a scowl and getting into a fighting stance with his belt, but never once an actual motion towards taking a physical shot at Christian.

Finally, after what seemed like minutes of wondering will he or won't he, Kurt Angle decided he wouldn't. He stepped throough the ropes onto the apron, much to the displeasure of the Peep Zone, and put on a conceited grin while holding the mic up with one hand and putting the free arm out defensively to keep Christian back from coming up to him.

"Nice try, Cage, but you don't get to dictate the conditions of your demise. I'm gonna end your career, don't get it twisted, but I'm gonna do it on my terms, not yours," Angle stated, before finally getting off the apron and backing his way up the ramp.

"Can't say I'm surprised, Mike, but I am disappointed. I wanted to see 'em duke it out!" Taz stated. After briefly looking back and forth between Angle and each other, Cayden and Christian turned to the crowd as Christian spoke up.

"There you have it, peeps. The first ever Olympic shining chicken in global history; Kurt Angle, a bald man with no balls," Christian stated, humorously presenting Angle to the crowd.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Christian! Don't mistake my discretion for cowardice. I could say the same to you because of the smoke and mirrors you made your comeback through. Instead, you'd do better to think about it as a sign of my sheer unmitigated Olympic genius!" Angle proclaimed, slowly allowing a devious smile to creep onto his features. "You see, Christian, you've been overlooking something very important."

"And what's that?" Christian asked. At the exact same moment, cameras showed none other than Rhino leaping over the guardrail and sliding into the ring behind him.

"Simple. I've got two words for you, Christian Cage," Kurt began. "Turn around." Unfortunately for him, the problem with that warning was that Captain Charisma saw no need whatsoever to heed it, because the big tron showed the scene in the ring with Rhino stalking away at Christian and seizing him up for the Gore. So instead, Christian merely leaned casually on the turnbuckle in front of him like there was nothing bothering him. Cayden, however, missed the boat for a second and immediately decided to try to warn him.

"Mad stampeding rhinoceros behind you," she stated, making sure to be quiet enough so that only Christian could hear her over the crowd noise.

"Yeah, I can see him, he's on the big tron," he replied off-mic without turning around, instead nodding his head to the side. When Cayden understood the motion and left for ringside, Christian held the mic up and began to address Angle.

"Wrong again, Kurt. See, I don't need to turn around because that screen behind you is actually pretty big, so I can see your jealous paranoid mook Rock-A-Bye Rhino behind me just fine," Christian corrected him to the amusement of the crowd, as the surprised and flustered War Machine suddenly stood himself upright from the spear position. Meanwhile, at the same time, three certain people were coming out of the face tunnel while Kurt continued to back his way up the ramp.

"And Kurt- Kurt, hold on a second! Instead of giving me your advice, maybe you should try doing with it what you try to do with everything else in TNA…and take it for yourself." Cage then slowly turned to meet Rhino's attempt to rush over and attack him by knocking Rhino upside the head with the microphone!

"Look at that! Christian Cage just knocked Rhino right on his rear end with that microphone!" Tenay marked out in adulative disbelief of Christian's utter genius.

"The guy saw Rhino comin' in a mile off and he just showed it!" Taz stated, while Christian shifted his gaze from his downed former friend and shot it towards Angle with that classic Cage grin covering his features.

"What was Cage talking about, though when he was telling Angle to turn around?" Tenay asked as Christian signaled for Cayden to follow him. The Instant Classic, with Cayden close behind, then stepped out of the ring and slowly walked towards Kurt Angle, making sure that Cayden stayed a few feet behind him keeping himself between her and Angle yet again.

"I don't know, but I think there's some people behind him, Mike," Taz guessed. The oblivious Olympic Gold Medalist was suddenly now posturing like a tough guy, getting into a fight stance and commanding Christian to give him his best shot, only for Christian to point behind Angle.

"Wait…hold on, what's he talking about?" Mike asked, a bit confused.

"Up there! Look up the ramp, behind Kurt!" Taz instructed. Angle would do so at the same time as if he'd heard it himself, with the world title hitting the floor and a look of fear soon permeating his features after the fact.

"Holy cow, you're right!" Tenay stated, finally noticing the Phenomenal One, the Fallen Angel, and the Man of Principles behind the Olympic Gold Medalist. "Kurt Angle has been caught in a trap! He's surrounded on one side by the Instant Classic and Cayden Daniels, and on the other side by Tomko, Christopher Daniels, and the former TNA World Champion AJ Styles!"

"Angle's just been set up! Hook, line, and sinker! This has gotta be the revenge of Christian's Coalition!" Taz stated, with all five persons continuing to close in on Angle with grins on their faces and the roof of the Impact Zone in clear sudden jeopardy from the fan volume.

"Well, in that case, this is one gangland-style beatdown from the Christian Coalition that I would LOVE to see!" Tenay declared openly, not at all ashamed of his ultimately justified bias against the Mafia. "Kurt Angle is about to suffer a beating like's he's never been beaten before!"

"Hold on a minute!" the voice of Brother Devon suddenly blared through a microphone in the ring, as he and Booker T stood on either side of Rhino, the mic that dropped the War Machine now held up in Devon's hand.

"Oh, no! Just when we thought Kurt's day of reckoning had finally come, here come Booker T and Brother Devon to mess it all up," Tenay lamented.

"Angle always comes wit' a contingency plan, and this is no different," Taz pointed out.

"Christian Cage, I don't know what makes you think you're any better than Kurt Angle. Because if you think he's a scumbag that stabs people in the back and monkeys with them on a regular basis, then I think anybody in TNA would have to be blind to deny the fact that you've done the exact same thing your entire career!" Devon argued.

"For example, let's look at those two friends from 2001 that you talk about! The guy that won the King of the Ring. You got so jealous of the man's success, that within months of him winning that trophy, you stabbed him in the back in both of you's own hometown, and picked a beef with him that didn't get resolved between you two for over three years!"

"Would somebody tell Brother Devon that that's ancient history!" Tenay burst as Devon turned the mic over to Booker.

"Hey, Christian! We ain't done! That wasn't even the last time ya stabbed somebody in the back. What about that other guy from Canada back in '04? The scam you and Trish Stratus pulled when started lookin' at her?" Booker continued, the Mafia members sparing no expense in bringing up Christian's own checkered past as a wrestler.

"The Canadian dollar bet! The open door! The crocodile tears! The Battle of the Sexes! The false injury! _WrestleMania_, the embarassment! Huh? Remember 'dat? Cause after last week, I know ain't nothin' change, Christian. Not, one, thing!"

"Well, for once I think they might just have a pont. I was there when this stuff was going down, you know," Taz conceded, while still hesitant to do so as the fans started actually giving out a "That's not here!" chant.

"And the TNA fans have deconstructed that point," Tenay declared.

"You can all shut it!" Devon ordered, to which the fans only booed at him even louder. "You wanna talk about what's been here? What was in TNA? Hey, Christian! Let's talk about Rhino! Your other old friend from your long-haired past. Matter of fact, let's talk about Sting! You quit on Sting and turned on him in the middle of a world title match in '06! Rhino questioned you, and then you dropped him like a bad habit too!"

"And I could've sworn that Christian had done everything in his power to make up for that since then. In fact, Team 3D and Rhino even used to stand against the Mafia at one time for laying out Christian Cage!" Tenay reminded the viewers at home, guiding them into seeing right through the Mafia's games as Rhino finally took the mic to say what he had to say.

"You see, Christian," Rhino stated as he picked himself up off the canvas, "this is what you can't understand. You're fighting, the wrong, fight."

"Oh my god, here we go again," Mike groaned at the announce table as the fans continued to jeer.

"You just don't understand what's going on here, Christian. The Main Event Mafia, our fight is for the good of all that we call wrestling," Rhino continued to proclaim proudly while Kurt put on a wicked grin and Christian and his Coalition issued death glares.

"We are figthing to preserve respect, and to make sure that the veterans who paved the way for your friends to even have a place in this business still and forever will have a place in this business themselves."

"I'm talking about guys like you, Christian, and Sting, the other misguided veteran in your group. Guys like those two blonde Canadian friends up north that you first betrayed and made amends with. Guys like me, guys like Kurt Angle, the Godfather himself, and guys like my friends, my _real_ friends, Team 3D - the greatest singles wrestler and tag team respectively that have ever laced up a pair of boots in our industry!"

"Guys like us, who've had to scratch and claw all over the world for everything we've earned in this business, instead of being given a free TNA with no better wrestler than Jeff Jarrett to get in the way!"

"Now they're accusing TNA of giving people a free ride? Just how is _this_ the group that talks about respect!" Tenay shouted in outrage from the announce table.

"True colors of the Main Event Mafia, right now, are showin' big time," Taz agreed completely as Christian continued to look at Rhino like he couldn't believe his old friend was this stupid. Rhino noticed the stare, and this was enough to set him off completely.

"Stop looking at me like I'm some poor put-upon child!" Rhino shouted into the mic. "The put-upon children are the guys standing behind you ready to jump Kurt Angle like a pack of vultures! You really think that Christopher Daniels is your friend, or that AJ Styles even respects the fact that you helped put him on the map? You really think that their little whore of a sister Cayden could care less about you? You really think that Tomko even gives a crap about the fact that you and Trish Stratus got his foot in the door!"

The War Machine's proclamation only continued to be met with boos from all over the Impact Zone and looks from AJ, Daniels, and Tomko that would have him pushing up daisies in two seconds if looks could kill.

"This isn't just gettin' psyched up anymore, Tenay, I'm telling ya. In all the years I knew Rhino, I've never seen him be so paranoid about his career," Taz stated in wonder and disappointment at the same time as Christian asked SoCal Val to get him a microphone.

"The answer is no! They don't respect you, they don't care about you, and they're not your friends! All they care about is their careers, and the second they see that you can't help them anymore, they're gonna drop you like a bad habit and take you out!" Rhino finished up, before finally dropping the microphone in the ring.

"I've seen some pretty wicked, whacked out people back in my day, and in my professional opinion, that guy needs help. Trust me," Taz commented as he shook his head in disappointment at Rhino.

"Yeah, thank God he just dropped the microphone, because that was sickening to listen to," Tenay agreed. The Instant Classic, meanwhile, now holding up another mic in his hand, could only laugh at what he'd been hearing his old friend spout in that ring.

"First of all, I'd like to address Whoopi T and the black Dudley stepchild standing on your two sides," Christian stated, his words once again erupting the Impact Zone in cheers, and both Boooker and Devon jawing off with off-mic threats about beating his head in.

"You see, Reverend and Royal T, you're missing the point!"

"The point is you put my brother through a glass table before even showing your face! You proved that you're still the same coward you've always been, and I will make you pay for it!" Devon shouted, as Christian rolled his eyes at the broken record the Mafia were becoming about last week.

"Considering you guys brought that table out to ringside to put a helpless young woman through it, I don't see why any of you are complaining. Now quit shouting so I can get to the point," Christian quickly cut in.

"See, I never called myself perfect. I don't think I'm an angel. I never denied that I've stabbed some friends in the back several times in my career, or that I've often committed myself to master plans, used my peeps, or worked with others to help me get to the top. So all that is is a red herring to throw people off the fact that Kurt Angle has been TNA's version of Ethan Zomelle for the last three and a half years!" With Angle complaining off-mic, the fans continued to go nuts at Christian's _Sons of Anarchy_ reference and were soon chanting his name, as Chris Daniels gave his wide grin of approval.

"Now Rhino…Rhino, my old pal, that leads us, to what right there is the difference between me and you," Christian stated clearly. "See, unlike you, I can actually come to terms with the fact that my time to step aside and pass the torch to the next generation is gonna come at some point before the year 2025."

"And unlike you, your fellow beat hookers, and your bald pimp up there," he continued as the crowd moaned in shock and the Mafia members issued their own death glares, "when I use my peeps, I actually try to elevate 'em at the same time, instead of just expecting them to sacrifice their careers for mine."

"That's what makes me smarter than you, a better friend than you, a bigger star than you, but more importantly that's the main reason why I've always had more respect than you in this industry. So maybe if you actually paid attention to the Instant Classic for once in your life, you might actually learn something!" Finally, he quickly turned to the others behind him. "Tomko! Daniels! Let's go!"

As Christian finally dropped his own microphone, AJ came right after Kurt with a right hand, starting the fight between the two captains in this war for TNA, and Daniels and Tomko ran by them to meet Christian.

"I think the time for talking is over, Taz. Things are about to come to a head out here in the Impact Zone!" Tenay commented as Christian, Daniels, and Tomko all rushed into the ring.

"Oh yeah. It's on, Mike!" Taz exclaimed as Christian trading blows with Rhino, Daniels got into it with Devon, and Tomko brawled with Booker T. "You just knew that at some point it had to come to this."

"If you look at the dynamic of this battle, Taz, take a look at who it is. Team 3D and Booker T, now with Rhino, were the most prominent sidekicks of Angle's original army of self-described 'bad guys' after the Angle Alliance, and then course there's the Instant Classic and his former Coalition, of which the Daniels duo were sort of unofficial members!" Tenay noted.

"You're right, it's Christan's Coalition against Angle's Bad Guys! A fight that's been years in the making! This is pretty sweet," Taz stated euphorically in agreement as he saw Tenay's point. Meanwhile, the fight between Styles and Kurt Angle was spiraling off the ramp and heading backstage, and the other three fights had already spilled outside the ring, with Christian just knocking Rhino over the security rail into the crowd.

The rest of the Rebellion would not miss out on the action, as they had Mafia in trouble in the parking lot. The Motor City Machineguns had Scott Steiner a cornered victim on a wall, Alex Shelley coming with a vicious flurry on the man's face as Chris Sabin helped out with a few kicks to the midsection. Meanwhile, Kevin Nash was stuck between a bat-wielding Sting, who just struck him in the gut with it, and a 2x4-wielding Samoa Joe, who reared back and was about to him in the back with that object, until it was suddenly snatched away from him and then used on him by none other than Eric Young.

"Would you look at this Taz! Nobody's sitting this one out! Rebellion, Mafia, even Eric Young! Look at the carnage in the parking lot! This is insane!" Tenay shouted into the mic.

"Pandemonium's breakin' out all over TNA!" Taz added for emphasis.

"Wait, let's take you back to ringside quick!" Tenay suddenly requested, as Angelina Love was coming out of the crowd and heading right towards Cayden. However, the Flying Phoenix saw it coming and dashed at Angelina, taking her down with a vicious spear!

"Whoa! Look at that spear by Cayden Daniels!" the Professor shouted as Cayden teed away at Angelina with right hands. It wasn't much longer, however, until running through the heel tunnel and down the ramp were Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky, the Beautiful People.

"Mike, look who's comin'!" Taz proclaimed.

"Oh my god, it's the Beautiful People, the mercenaries and friends of Angelina Love!" Tenay announced with a groan as Madison and Velvet grabbed Cayden by the hair and pulled her off of Angelina, leaving her screaming as Love got back up and ordered her friends to put Cayden in the ring. They would roll her into the ring, following which Angelina slid in, but before they could follow into the ring, the crowd would erupt and they would soon be stopped and confronted by Taylor Wilde and Sarita!

"Look at this! Taylor and Sarita come to the rescue!" Tenay announced, as Taylor attacked Rayne with right hands and Sarita sent Sky into the guardrail. "Their rivalry with the Beautiful People has been renewed ever since they took back the Knockout Tag Team Championship from Awesome Kong and Hamada at _Victory Road: Breakthrough_!"

"Oh my god, the craziness continues! With tomatoes!" Taz replied in ecstacy, with Cayden and Angelina jockeying for position in a rolling catfight, the issue now deeply personal between the two.

"The action's spiraled out into the crowd with Christian, Daniels, and Tomko against Rhino, Devon, and Booker T!" Tenay went on, as Christian and Rhino exchanged right hands near one of the back exits, before Rhino changed the game with a knee to the gut and rammed him into the wall.

Daniels fought Devon in a small open area near a perch, with Devon charging at Chris with a chair, only for Daniels to kick him in the midsection, pick up the chair which he dropped on the ground, and hit him in the back with it. Tomko and Booker fought near the wall with the pay-per-view posters, where Booker went for a right hand on Tomko, who ducked and let Booker hit the wall and cry in pain before giving him the arching big boot which took him down.

"Don't forget about AJ Styles and Kurt Angle, they're goin' at it in the back!" Taz shouted. At the entrance area near the face tunnel, Angle had Styles down on the ground and was stomping him in the chest.

"There's nothing you can do, AJ! At _Final Resolution_, I'm putting you and your 'core' out of TNA!" Kurt declared, before turning him over by kicking him in the side. "Maybe you can find a job carrying groceries somewhere so you don't have to sit around and watch your wife come home every day from being fetish fuel for young redneck boys!"

"Kurt Angle has absolutely no respect for humanity, and now look at AJ!" Tenay screamed, as Styles reacted with vengeance to the insult against his wife, charging up and tackling Angle by the legs before wailing on him with a flurry of rights!

"I tell ya, the whole building's outta control, Mike!" Taz shouted.

"It's all broken loose here in TNA, and no one is safe!" Tenay declared finally as the end of show logo came on, but all the fights continued.

In the ring, Cayden had Angelina Love mounted and was unleashing on face with her fist, before Brown, Al Snow, and a number of TNA referees came jogging down to the ring.

grabbed Cayden while Al kept Angelina back. The referees went to work seperating the other knockouts. Cayden smirked to herself when she saw the blood trickling from Angelina's nose.

The Knockout's champion swiped at her nose and, seeing the blood that made its way onto her hand, she glared at Cayden. "You're going to pay for that, you whore!"

"Bring it on!" She yelled back, struggling against .

"Cayden, calm down." He urged, as Snow and the others led the Beautiful People away from the ring and up the ramp while Sarita, Taylor, and Cayden all glared after them.

Security quickly rushed into the crowd, ready to break up the mulitple bouts going on there. Tomko was stomping on a downed Booker whenever TNA officals reached him. Once he was reached by security, he put his hands up innocently and backed up without incident, knowing they'd get to fight another day.

Daniels, who had just taken Devon down with a chair, was yelling at him between swings.

"You want to carry a glass table out to put my sister through?" He asked, swinging the chair at Devon, hitting the man who was already laying on the floor.

"Don't you ever…" Chair shot. "Ever." Another chair shot. "Put your hands on my sister again!" He said, hitting him with an especially vicious shot. He went to hit him again, but security quickly got in the way, restraining him.

"Come on Chris. Chill out!" One of them told him, while forcing him back. He looked like he was going to fight against them, but Tomko put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Final Resolution. Let's not screw that up." He suggested, knowing that Mitchell probably wasn't going to be happy with what had just happened, and they probably shouldn't push the envelope anymore.

Daniels looked at the heap that was Devon Dudley on the floor, then nodded before dropping the chair and taking a few steps back.

Christian and Rhino were tearing into each other, exchanging lefts and rights, when security reached them. Both man tried to get free from the men restraining them, but TNA officials kept tight grips on them as they fought to get free.

In the back, officials had already gotten Kurt and AJ seperated and shoved into their respective locker rooms, security guards standing post outside the rooms to make sure they caused no more trouble.

Sting and Joe had been taken by surprise by Young coming to help Nash, thus allowing Nash to get away.

In another area of the backstage area, Sabin and Shelley were completely anhilating Steiner. They had him on the ground and were stomping him repeatedly. The man was barely conscious when Shelley shoved Sabin away from him, before bending down and grabbing Big Poppa Pump by his shirt and lifting him up and pushing him against the wall, causing a groan of pain to escape the larger man, before Alex began pounding on his face repeatedly, hearing a crack as blood began pouring from Steiner's nose.

Shelley continued to pummel the other Detroit man, until each of his arms was grabbed by a security guard, pulling him backward. He continued to fight them, even breaking free for a few moments, hitting Steiner a few more times before another security guard grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back while the others grabbed his arms and kept him restrained.

"Alex, chill out man." One said.

Another nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you made your point."

Alex struggled for about 20 more seconds before he relaxed in their grips and glared at the man who had manhandled his girlfriend.

"Now don't you dare come within ten feet of my girlfriend ever again, you meat-headed bastard!" He shouted so intensely that the vein in his forehead stuck out slightly.

While security was holding his tag team partner back, Chris Sabin took the opportunity to walk over to Steiner and kicked him in the face, before pulled back by more TNA officials who had just arrived on the scene.

"That's what you get for disregarding Motor City rules, d***head." He hissed, before he and Alex were pulled away from the scene and the medics tended to the downed man.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Back in the Rebellion's locker room, all the Rebellion members, minus the Guns who had yet to make it back, and Sarita and Taylor Wilde were tending to their injuries.

Cayden was sitting on a bench, holding an ice bag on her shoulder, while the others were patching up various cuts and icing various body parts. Cayden looked up at Chris, concerned.

"Are you sure that Alex and Chris are okay?" She asked for seemed like the hundredth time.

Daniels nodded patiently. "Yes Short Stack. Sabin said in the text message that Alex just needed to cool down for a bit before he came back."

Cayden nodded. "Well, he needs to hurry up and get his butt back here." She muttered, her knee bouncing nervously.

As if on cue, the door opened and Sabin and Shelley walked through the door. Cayden and Taylor stood up and walked to their boyfriends.

Sabin began checking on Taylor as Cayden hurried to Alex. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Instead of answering, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. After a few moments, Sting cleared his throat loudly, causing the two to pull apart.

"Are you okay?" She asked again, resting a hand on his chest. He nodded.

"Are you?" He questioned, noting the ice on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, as she followed his gaze. "It's just a little sore from the spear. What happened with you?"

He sighed, looking away.

"You got ahold of Steiner didn't you?"

He nodded.

"Did you kill him?" AJ asked, a little too excited at the prospect.

Alex shook his head. "Not for a lack of trying. Security got there before I could finish him off."

Cayden raised an eyebrow. "What took you so long to get back here?"

"You don't need to see me like that." He explained quietly.

She nodded her understanding before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back, looking over her shoulder as he received nods from the rest of the Rebellion.

"Guys," Jeff started, gaining the attention of the room. "I don't want to rain on everyone's parade, but this makes two weeks in a row that we've ruined a Mafia planed beatdown and made Kurt look like a fool. He's going to be out for blood from this point forward."

Christian nodded. "I agree. We're going to have to be extra careful. That includes you two." He said, motioning to Sarita and Taylor, who nodded.

"And especially Cayden." He added, causing Alex to wrap his arms around her tighter. "She seems to be their favorite target, so next week, you go no where without one of us." He said, pointing to the men in the room. "Taylor, Sarita, I'd feel better if you'd stick close by us also. I don't think the Mafia would go after you two, but better safe than sorry."

The Knockout tag team champions nodded in agreement, somewhat concerned by the Instant Classic's words. Joe placed a comforting hand on Sarita's shoulder as Chris reached over and held Taylor's hand, squeezing it tightly and reassuring her that he would keep her safe.

Sting looked around. "Guys, as if it wasn't before, this is getting serious. We're going to have to be extra careful from this point forth."

All the members in the group nodded solemnly, knowing that even though they had won the battle, the war was far from over.

**Hope you guys liked it! Remember, review = love. I'll try to upsdate again as soon as I can, but it may be a while. But, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be. Just sayin. Until next time.  
*casey*  
~James 1:12~**


	39. Chapter 39

**Well, its been a while. And, for that I'm sorry! I've been uber, uber busy with assignments, cross-country meets, and doctor's appointments. I'm actually having surgery on Thursday, so if you guys could keep me in your prayers, that'd be great! But, its looking like the rest of the semester *should* be somewhat calmer, but I can't say that with any certainty. But, anyway, I'm hoping that I'll be able to update more often than I have been.**

**This chapter, well, its kinda slow, if you ask me, but I can't just keep killing you guys with crazy awesome stuff all the time, now can I? But, next chapter is gonna be pretty epic, then it'll be one more chapter before...FINAL RESOLUTION! So, hang with me folks, we're almost there! :D Anyway, hope this chapter is up to par and that you enjoy reading it. Also, I live for feedback, and I haven't gotten any recently, so...some sort of review would be great folks, just saying. ;)**

**Special shoutout to Instant Classic Superstar Pac for writing the Christian Coalition interview and for helping me SO MUCH with this story thus far and for helping me sort out what we have planned. I only own Cayden! :D**

It was Thursday, and all the Rebellion, minus the Knockout Tag Team Champions were there. The group was having a good time watching, until the scene from Impact where Alex had screamed at Cayden aired, and Alex could feel the glares of all the men in the room weighing into him.

He sighed, squeezing Cayden tightly as he kissed her on the top of the head before he got his cell phone out and began to text away.

A few moments later, Chris Sabin also got his phone out and sent a questioning look to Alex, which was not caught by the others in the room and to which Alex nodded. Chris silently sighed.

"It's Thursday. Isn't that stupid show, Supernatural, on tonight?" He asked, inwardly cringing as Cayden whipped her head to the side and glared at him.

"What did you just call Supernatural?" She asked, narrowing her eyes, causing Sabin to inwardly gulp.

"Sabin…no." Tomko tried to warn him, but the Detroit native shook his head, ignoring the hint, before he continued.

"I called it stupid. I mean, it's honestly the dumbest show I've ever seen. And, that guy who plays Dean, Jensen Ackles…terrible actor."

Cayden stood up.

"Ah crap." Sabin said, before he too stood up and darted out of the room, Cayden right on his heels.

"I'm gonna kill you Sabes!" She yelled after him.

All the men in the room exchanged confused looks before Sabin came rushing back through the room, glaring at Alex as he ran by.

"You owe me so big." He informed him as he screeched through the room.

Moments later, Cayden came through the room on the warpath.

"Which way did he go?" She demanded, looking at the different men in the room, who, in an attempt to spare Sabin, pointed different ways. Cayden growled lowly before she looked at Joe.

"Fat Man?" She asked, knowing he would be honest. He chuckled, before he pointed the way Sabin had gone. She nodded, before making a beeline in the direction of Sabin.

Jeff looked over at Alex. "What in God's name was that idiot thinking? Cayden is going to claw his eyes out."

Alex cleared his throat before he sat up straighter. "I, uh, I actually had him get Cayden out of the room." He admitted sheepishly, causing Tomko to raise his eyebrows.

"Now, why would you do something crazy like that?"

Alex sighed before nervously scratching the back of his head. "Well, because I saw all the looks you guys were giving me after you saw me yelling at Cayden and I kinda wanted to clear the air with you and I figured you wouldn't want them in here with me if you had something to say, seeing as they'd immediately jump to my defense."

"You're darn right we've got something to say!" AJ growled, eyes narrowing to slits as he glared at Alex. "How dare you raise your voice to her like that! I'm gonna…" He began to stand up as he ranted, but Jeff placed a calming and restraining hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down to the couch.

"Alright AJ, just calm down now."

"Calm down?" AJ questioned angrily. "Calm down? Did you see how he yelled at her? She was already scared and upset, and then this…this…"

"Idiot?" Alex finished sorrowfully for him, as AJ nodded.

"Yes, idiot. He…wait, no. You…don't answer when I'm trying to insult you." He said, slightly confused as to why Alex was helping him scold him. He shot a look towards Daniels, who was also glaring at his sister's boyfriend.

"Alex…we're not unreasonable guys, but _that shouting_ is _not_ what you're here for. What were you even thinking?" Daniels questioned.

Christian's glare rested hatefully on Alex. "You better start watching yourself, kid."

"Alright, alright, everyone calm down." Jeff said, causing everyone to look at him. AJ was still glaring at Alex until Jeff rolled his eyes.

"AJ, stop trying to kill Alex with your eyes." He ordered, causing AJ to sigh and soften his gaze slightly, but not a lot.

"Now, Alex, look, you shouldn't have yelled at Cayden like that, but, I've got to admit, you really handled the aftermath well."

"Excuse me?" Christian, Daniels, and AJ all yelled simultaneously, looking at Jeff in shock.

"Oh, stop acting like I've lost my mind. You heard what I said. You know I'm right. And you all need to calm down." He ordered, before he looked back to Alex, leaning against the wall behind the couch as he sighed.

"Look, Alex, I'm by no means condoning what you did. Cayden was more freaked out than anyone else about what happened and you took your anger out on her. And that, well, that better never happen again."

"Darn right." AJ hissed, as Sting slapped him lightly upside the head.

"Enough AJ. Let Jeff finish." Sting ordered, causing the Gainesville native to hush.

"But, I understand. You wanted to kill Steiner, and for good reason. You were trying to get him back for what he did to Cayden, and you know I respect that, a lot actually. You got all worked up because he hurt her. And then, you realized what you had done not too long into the conversation and you fixed it. Later that night, when you got into the same mindset, you stayed away from the locker room so she wouldn't have to see you like that again, which I respect, a lot."

"I also appreciate you manning up and facing the music without Cayden or Chris being in here. But, I'm warning you right now. You ever, and I mean ever, talk to her like that again, well, I'm going to let these three loose on you." He explained, motioning towards Daniels, Christian, and AJ.

Sting, who was sitting on a nearby couch, nodded.

"And Alex, I understand that you were ticked. Heck, we all were, but you had to have been the angriest. But, we had a plan, and you promised us that you'd stick to that plan. There's a reason we didn't just go kill the pervert. This lone ranger act can't happen again, okay? It'll cost us too much."

Alex nodded. "I understand, and I am sorry I yelled at her. It's bothered me all week. I've apologized to her…a lot, and it won't happen again, I can promise you that. And I know that if I would have went in there, it would have taken away from our chances to end the Mafia and put us in hot water with Mitchell. I'm sorry I put us all in that position."

AJ raised an eyebrow and shook his head, his eyes much softer. "You think that's what he was talking about when he said it'd cost us too much?"

Alex looked slightly confused as he nodded. "Yeah." He said, as Daniels rolled his eyes and Christian shook his head, their anger seemingly gone.

"You don't get it, do you?" Daniels asked, as Alex shrugged.

"I guess I don't."

"We mean it'd cost us you, genius." AJ said, startling Alex, who still had a perplexed look on his face.

Daniels continued. "Alex, do you remember how upset Cayden was when Sting wasn't here?" He asked, causing a frown to form on Alex's face as he nodded and Sting looked towards the ground ashamed.

Daniels continued. "You kept her sane. No matter how upset she was, you could calm her down, at least a little. And, even with how freaked she got after the Mafia's last attack, you got her to calm down more than any of us could. You make her happier than she's ever been."

Christian nodded in agreement. "Alex, we're not worried because we need Alex the wrestler, we're worried because we know Cayden needs you. And, we know you'll take care of her, so in turn, that means we've got to watch your back and make sure you don't do anything stupid, like get yourself killed and upset Cayden." He said with a chuckle.

Sting nodded. "You're a part of this family now Alex, Chris too." He said, causing Alex to nod, his face full of emotions.

Joe looked around, and, noticing all the guys seemed to feel uncomfortable with the emotional turn of the conversation, cleared his throat.

"Well, if we're done with this chick flick moment, some of us better go save Sabin, seeing as we've decided to keep him around." Joe said with a chuckle.

Tomko stood up, along with Jeff, Christian, and Daniels. As they were walking by Alex, Joe smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" Alex yelled out, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't act like that to Skinny Mini again. Idiot." He said with an eyeroll.

Alex nodded, as the standing men left the room, with Joe calling down the hall.

"Skinny, don't kill Sabin! Your boyfriend needs him to keep the tag titles!"

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

*Impact*

Cameras showed Mike Tenay and Tazz sitting at the annouce table.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, and thank you for joining us for Impact. I'm Mike Tenay, alongside Taz, and boy, do we have a show for you tonight."

Taz nodded in agreement. "You've got that right partner. Tonight is going to be off the hook. We've got Desmond Wolfe and his fellow countrymen, the British Invasion, teaming together for the first time against Matt Morgan and Beer Money, Inc. Plus, we've got the TNA World Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle squaring off against 'Super Mex' Hernandez."

"And, Taz let's not forget about tonight's main event, which has been years in the making." Tenay pointed out. "We're going to see Christian's Coalition along with Chris Daniels taking on Angle's Bad Guys, including a returning Brother Ray."

Taz nodded. "You got that right Tenay, and don't forget that Cayden Daniels will be ringside for said match, seeing as her and Chris were both pretty much unoffical members of the Coalition back in the day. And, with Brother Ray coming back from being put through that glass table all those weeks ago, well, things are looking to get mighty interesting."

Before Tenay could respond, the Mafia's music hit and Scott Steiner slowly made his way out to the ring, his head slightly banadaged. He yelled at fans who jeered him before stepping into the ring, demanding a microphone from a reluctant So Cal Val.

"Alright. Alright. All of yas just shut your mouths so I can talk!" He demanded, causing the fans to boo louder. He waited until they came down before he continued to talk.

"I don't knows how many of yous was watching last week, but if ya were, ya saw that I got jumped by those two young punks, the Motor City Machineguns."

The crowd cheered, fondly remembering the week before, as Steiner glared at the crowd.

"Oh, you like that? You like the fact that they jumped me for no reason? That I hadn't done nothing wrong and they did this," he pointed to the bandages on his head and the scars on his face, "to me?"

Tenay scoffed. "Yeah, you hadn't done anything except put your hands all over Alex Shelley's girlfriend, Cayden Daniels, against her will."

"But, according to this here doctor's note, those two girly mens gave me a concussion, along with busting me open so bad that I had ta get 13 stitches. So, I can't compete tonight."

"Oh, isn't that Convenient? He's got a match tonight against two really tough opponents in Suicide and Samoa Joe, but he can't wrestle?" Tenay shouted.

Taz looked at his partner. "Well, what do you want him to do Mike? Concussions are serious business and are not safe to wrestle with. What do you want him to do? Risk his safety? As much as you may not like the guy, he's got a doctor note and watching last week, it's very believeable that Chris and Alex messed him up."

The fans booed Steiner, who rolled his eyes. "But, my partner tonight was s'posed to be Eric Young, who helped us all out last week. And, the Mafia remembers that, and we're not going to just leave him high 'nd dry. So, tonight, taking my place will be Kevin Nash."

The crowd booed as Big Sexy made his way to the ring, before Eric Young comes out. Then, Suicide came out, and then, the seemingly always angry Samoa Joe stormed down to the ring while Steiner stayed at ringside.

Nash and Joe started off the match and Joe, being ticked off at the excuse, quickly went after Nash and took the heat to him. He hit him with a few big suplexs and slams.

After a while of working Nash, Joe decided to back up and attempt to hit Nash with a big splash in the corner. However, Nash countered with a big boot, sending Joe to the floor, as well as himself.

Nash finally got to the corner and tagged in Eric Young, who came in and tried to work Joe. However, Joe quickly found an opening to make a tag himself.

Suicide and Young squared off for a bit, until Suicide tagged Joe in and he and Young faced off again, with Joe gaining the upper hand and really working Young. However, while the ref was distracted by Steiner, Nash came in and hit an unsuspecting Joe with a clothesline, taking him down.

It was all Young from there, working on Joe. But, as Nash tried to get involved again, Suicide rushed in and hit him with a dropkick that sent him out of the ring, thus making it a fair fight, as well as cause a distracting.

However, after Suicide had rushed in, Steiner jumped up onto the ring arpon and powerbombed Suicide off the apron and onto the floor below, causing the ref to almost instantly call for the disqualification.

"Yeah, he's real hurt alright." Tenay sarcastically hissed.

After the bell rang, Nash, Steiner, and Young all began pounding on Joe in a triple team attack.

Taz threw his hands up at the annoucer's table."Oh, come on!"

But, before they could get very far into the beatdown, the crowd cheered excitedly as the Motor City Machineguns and Amazing Red came rushing down the ramp. As they slid into the ring, however, the three other men quickly left and exited through the crowd.

Alex Shelley followed them to the safety barrier, yelling threats at them, as Joe and Red helped Joe back to his feet as the cameras cut backstage where the Beautiful People were in their dressing room.

They were going over the specifics of a plan to gain some revenge on Cayden, Taylor Wilde, and Sarita because of the previous week, but ODB abruptly barged in, calling them skanks in the process.

When she saw that Love was in there with Velvet and Madison, she tells the Knockout Champion to "stay out of this," before turning to Velvet, telling her that the way she and Madison abandoned her last week when Kong came out was "a little girl move."

Velvet scowled and challenged her to do something about it right then, causing an argument to break out. Angelina rolled her eyes, quickily growing tired of the conversation in front of her.

"I'm leaving." She said, shaking her head, as she stood up and stromed out of the room. Velvet and Madison quickly follow her out, the latter telling ODB this is her fault as a parting shot.

After a short commerical break, the cameras showed the backstage area again, only this time, it was the parking lot. Kurt Angle was shown standing next to a cab, as Scott Steiner came running through the back.

Kurt yelled for his Mafia "brother" and waved him over, as Steiner sprinted over to him.

He leaned against the cab, out of breath, before looking over his shoulder petrified.

"Shelley didn't follow me, did he?" He asked, remembering the assault from last week. Despite the fact that one half of the Tag Team Champions had beat him senseless, Steiner was pretty sure that Alex Shelley was still pretty mad about what had went down with Cayden and would have no problems creating a replay of the week before.

Kurt shook his head. "Nah. I'm pretty sure he's still in the ring for his match. Thanks again for coming out tonight Scotty and risking your life for the team. That's what family does."

Steiner nodded. "Thanks Kurt, but if it's all the same to you, I think I'm gonna get outta here."

The Godfather nodded, as Steiner got in the cab. "Take me to the hotel, now!" He was heard yelling through the now closed door. The drive quickly complied as Angle hit the roof twice as the cab pulled away.

The camera went back to the ring, where Alex and Chris were watching the scene that was taking place backstage with amused smiles on their faces. Alex outright laughed at the look on Steiner's face when he asked if Alex was behind him.

JB annouced that the next match was scheduled for one fall and then introduced the Guns, who proceeded to get on the turnbuckles and point to Detroit, before shedding their jackets, smiles on their faces.

Alex's smile grew even bigger whenever "The Comeback Kid" hit and Cayden made her way to the ring, somewhat skipping down the ramp and high fiving fans before sliding into the ring under the bottom rope. She climbed up a few turnbuckles and made an 'X' before she climbed down and stood between the Guns. She quickly gave Alex a kiss as they stood facing the ramp, waiting for their opponents to come out.

From the crowd, the psych ward residents, Dr. Stevie, Raven, and Daffney snuck up behind the three, rolling in the ring and attacking them from behind.

Dr. Stevie took it to Sabin while Raven squared off against Alex, clearing them out of the ring and giving Daffney, who had tackled Cayden and now had her pinned to the mat, the upper hand.

After eventually hitting Cayden with a rolling neck snap and an inverted DDT, the Scream Queen went for the pin, but only got a two. She growled at the ref before putting Cayden in a Seated Armbar, working Cayden's left shoulder.

Cayden bit down on her bottom lip in pain, even crying out once or twice, but she refused to tap. Alex and Chris were standing on the apron by then, cheering her on, as Alex rhytmically hit the turnbuckle, causing the crowd to clap along with him, cheering Cayden on.

Eventually, she was able to break free of the hold. She pulled herself up in the corner, an when she turned around, Daffeny tried to hit her with a running elbow, but Cayden dodged it, causing Daffney to hit the turnbuckle. After a few moments, she turned around to face Cayden, and was met with a spear.

Both knockouts laid in the ring, as their partners reached out to be tagged in. Soon, Shelley and Raven were tagged in and went at it while Sabin checked on Cayden, who was still laying on the apron, but kept a close eye on his tag team partner too.

Eventually, Shelley ended up fighting both Raven and Richards with a major flurry of offense, knocking the latter of the apron after mounting a pretty heafty offense agaisnt Raven. He then hit Raven with a vicious kick to the head.

He went for the pin, but Richards broke it up, bringing in Sabin, which basically turned the match into a brawl that the ref had no control over and he eventually got knocked down.

While this was going on in the ring, Angelina Love came running out from the back and pulled Cayden off the apron. She began to scuffle with her on the outside, and Daffney soon ran around the ring and joined in.

Cayden was getting stomped before Tara came out and helped fight off Angelina. Daffney tried to pull Tara away, but Cayden tackled her to the ground and the two began to roll around at ringside.

Back in the ring, after clearing Raven out, the Guns hit their signature Skull and Bones on Dr. Stevie, as the groggy ref slowly counted to three, naming the Guns and Cayden as the victors.

Angelina had retreated up the ramp, and Tara was at the bottom, making sure she didn't come back, as Cayden rolled back into the ring. The referee raised their hands before Cayden gave Sabin a quick hug, then kissed Alex.

While they were celebrating in the ring, the big screen went backstage, where Christy Hemme was standing with Booker T, Sharmell, Brother Ray, Brother Devon, and Rhino.

"I'm here with the four men who will face off against the Christian Coalition tonight in the main event." She turned to Brother Ray, who was clrealy favoring his back.

"Brother Ray, after going through that table two weeks ago, you have your return match tonight? How is your back doing and how do you feel about the match?"

Brother Ray rolled his eyes. "How is my back? How do I feel about the match? Wow, you can tell you got this look because of your looks and not your brains, because those are ridiculous questions!" He exclaimed, causing Christy's eyes to widen at the harshness of his words.

"How do you think I feel? That spineless punk, Christian Cage, and his little minion, Tomko put me through a glass table! I can still feel the splinters from the table in my back. And, I still have yet to hear about how the hell what was going down two weeks ago was any of that stupid Canadian's business! He should've stayed up North instead of getting involved in a war he has no part of! What makes him think this is his fight?" Bubba shouted.

"Well," Christy sighed. "It's pretty evident that he considers Cayden and her brothers to be family, so when you messed with his Maple Le…"

"Shut up! No one asked you!" Bubba shouted, continuing before Christy could continue.

"Once again, everyone just comes running in and attacking people from behind all in the name of that little ginger slut, Cayden Daniels, who, honestly, myself, my brother Devon, and Rhyno felt sorry for there for a minute before we realized how she manipulates people. And, quite frankly, I don't care who we were going after, if it was the first daughters or if it was Dixie Carter herself. We are Team 3D, and I am Brother Ray, and I will not take being disrespected inside of _our"_ he motioned to him and Devon, "ring like that."

"Fact: we are living legends. Fact: we've won titles all over the world. Fact: We define tag team wrestling. And you're going to attack us from behind and try to end my career? Don't think so. Christian, there was no target on your back. But now, now you painted a big bullseye on yourself, pla!" He paused, poiting to the camera, before continuing.

"But, despite the fact that those cowards tried to end my career and that I shouldn't even be out of bed right now, I'm here because I'm one half of Team 3D, the greathes and baddest tag team that has ever lived! And tonight, we're going to show Christian Cage and his little punks whose boss. We're going to have to beat them down, even though they shouldn't even be here right now because James Mitchell should have suspended all of them for what they did! They're punks!"

Christy shook her head and looked at Brother Ray in annoyance. "Well, if that ain't the pot calling the kettle black." She muttered.

"What was that?" He questioned hatefully.

"Its ironic. Wasn't it _you _who put Christian Cage through a glass table a few years back? And, if I'm not mistaken, you were going to put a knockout, then a living legend through a glass table before Christian and Tomko showed up and put your fat carcass through got a double standard, don't you think?" She asked, standing up for her friends, as Devon snatched the microphone from her.

"Last I checked, no one asked, you. Actually, your services are no longer required for this interview, so scarm." He said, causing Christy to roll her eyes.

"Sounds great to me. I could find better company in a jail cell." She hissed, before storming off camera.

"Tramp." Bubba muttered, as Booker grabbed the microphone.

"Gentlemen! Bubba, Devon, Rhino. Thank you. Thank all three of ya, that you guys got the picture as quick as you did. That it ain't take gettin' burned too long for y'all to see the light as to what's goin' on in this piece," Booker began in earnest toward his teammates.

"You see, Christian, you and that entire Coalition are blinded by the red. We might as well call it Cayden's Coalition. Because apparently, the quickest way to get your head busted around here is to have a problem with that kid! And for what? Why? How is it that a whole circle of fools is wrapped around the finger of one, 5-foot, 2-inch, 15-year-old rapscallion?" Devon laughed as the obvious embellishments of facts, and the even more blatant implication that Cayden was nothing but a child.

"Compare that little ring rat to any of us in the Mafia. She has done nothing! You could find any girl off the street and be who she is," Booker stated. "Anybody could take Cayden Daniels' place in wrestling history just by getting hot one time for about a month. To ever replace a member of the Mafia, you have to build, and build, and build onto success, for decades. Something that this society of peasants will never understand."

"All these young guys, only know instant gratification. We in Mafia, we're the last of a dying breed. We are warriors! We forgot more about this business than everybody else in this arena put together even knows. And all we ask, is proper respect. For every single prole in the back to know, their, place! But even that seems too much to understand. Cause these little boys are so absorbed with Cayden on the brain, that they would look down on legends, except for a couple fools they got brainwashed. And then one of said fools would lower himself, to have to put the lights out so he could use a glass table!"

Booker shook his head in disgust now. "The sad truth is, there's not one peasant in this audience willing to admit it, but they all know deep down that it's the truth. But if they ain't gonna admit it, that only leaves us one choice. To make Christian Cage, and his weak-a** Coalition, feel the wrath of Booker T, _the Royal T_, along with Team 3D, the War Machine, Angle's Bad Guys, the Main Event Mafia, and every single legend that's ever been crapped on by punks for the favor of rodents! Now, can, you, dig, that!"

"Preach on, Bookerman! Preach on!" Sharmell cheered aloud as she vivaciously clapped in approval next to her husband.

Once he saw that Booker was done, Rhino took the microphone. "You know, I've never considered myself a 'bad guy.' Actually, I stood up agaisnt Kurt Angle and his group, for Christian Cage nonetheless. But, you know, now, things have changed, because time and time again I've been tossed aside for the younger guys. And, even by men who I thought were some of my best friends in the business.

"AJ Styles, a man I went to war with for a good half a year, cost me a chance to be in a title match at Bound for Glory because of some Cayden Daniel crocodile tears. Christian Cage, a man who I consdired to be my _best _friend in this industry blindly chose some little redheaded whore over me!

"We were trying to break into this business at the same time and went through more than most people can imagine! But yet, he's willing to throw all that friendship away because some little girl he hasn't even know half as long as he's known me bats an eyelash or two and puts on a pouty face."

Rhyno shook his head. "Christian, bud, it didn't have to be this way. We didn't have to end up on opposite sides of the fence. But, you've forced my hand. So, tonight, I'm ready to go to war! Sorry CC, but you've made your bed, and tonight, you too will feel my Gore! Gore! Gore!"

Sharmell clapped approvingly once again, the others smiling and nodding, as Devon once again grabbed the microphone.

"Oh my brother! Testify!" He shouted.

After the interview, the next match was set to begin. It saw Desmond Wolfe, being accompained by Chelsea of course, and the British Invasion, also having Rob Terry with them, taking on the team of Matt Morgan and Bear Money, Inc.

During the match, the announcers revealed that both Desmond and Morgan have registered to be a part of Feast or Fired at Final Resolution. Magnus started out a victim of Beer Money's excellent double teaming at first, but a distraction by Chelsea enabled the Englishmen to take the advantage by triple-teaming on Roode.

Roode then became a victim of the Brits' methodical assault, until he got Williams with a spine buster and was able to tag in Storm for his momentum surge.

When Magnus saved Wolfe from a pin and Terry went up on the apron, Morgan got in the ring and first went after Terry, knocking him off, then went for a Carbon Footprint on Magnus, who ducked and allowed it to hit Storm. Magnus attacked Morgan, who inadvertently threw him into Roode, knocking both down to ringside, and Wolfe capitalized by hitting Morgan with a rebound lariat. He tagged in Williams, who waited for Storm to get up before quickly catching him in the Chaos Theory for the pin.

After the match, the Englishmen celebrated and the losing team recovered. Roode got back in the ring and got in Morgan's face for his various screw-ups. Morgan, soon tired of being jawed at, pie-faced Roode and was attacked by both of Beer Money until Bobby Lashley and Jay Lethal both come out, pulling them off, and got cooler heads to prevail.

As the men exited the ring, SoCal Val walked over to the winning team and asked the group how that victory just felt out there, and Magnus spoke up by stating that it felt fabulous, fantastic, and incredible, and that this just showed perfect proof of what mentally sound British gentlemen are capable of. Val then asked Desmond and Chelsea if this means they'll be seen with the British Invasion more often from now on. Desmond gave a vague answer about the three being the same class of wolves, then stated he would be feasting on a world title shot come Final Resolution. Doug brought up that he could easily end up with the world title briefcase, and Wolfe began to get testy, until Magnus got in between and reminded the men that that's a long way away, and they have a club to hit tonight. This got them all back on the same page as they walked off.

After a commerical break, Knockout Champion Angelina Love made her way to the ring, where her opponent, Sarita, and her tag team partner, Taylor Wilde waited. Taylor stepped outside and went to ringside as the referee called for the bell.

Love immediately complained to the referee about Taylor being ringside, but Sarita, knowing this was to leave her unprotected from a Beautiful People attack, quickly turned her around and attacked her, starting the match with a pretty good flurry. Love was able to counter a Tiger Bomb attempt with a back body drop to take the offensive for a few minutes, before Sarita found an opening to get back in the driver's seat.

However, right as she started getting fired up the Beautiful People appeared and assaulted Taylor Wilde on the outside. Roxxi came out to even the odds, and the Beautiful People quickly backed off, but the distraction was enough for Angelina to turn Sarita around into Lights Out to get the pin.

As the ref raised Love's hand in victory, Roxxi rolled into the ring to confront the champion, which led to a brawl between the two. The fight, however, was cut short when ODB appeared and got a cheap shot on Roxxi from behind. Briefly surprised at ODB's help considering earlier backstage, Love soon got over it and started stomping on Roxxi. When ODB didn't join in, Love questioned her, but ODB suddenly clocks Love with a right hand, sending her down and rolling to the outside.

Velvet and Madison rushed in and attack ODB immediately, only for Hamada to come out and attack them both, taking them out of the ring. Awesome Kong's music hit, and Kong made a bee-line to the ring, pointing to Hamada before actually attacking her. Hamada put up a good fight, even taking Kong to the outside, but soon Kong palmed her former championship partner into the steel steps. Seeing Roxxi get up, Kong got back in the ring and hit her with an Implant Buster. She noticed Angelina Love stumbling up the ramp now with the Beautiful People and just stared at them menacingly for awhile, before turning to ODB and hitting her with an Awesome Bomb.

As TNA officials checked on the downed Knockouts, Beer Money was shown with Hernandez in his locker room talking about Matt Morgan. Hernandez assured them not to worry and that he'd talk to the Blueprint. A stage hand came in and told Hernandez his match was up next. Roode wished him luck, but reminded him to be careful; as much as he hoped Angle got the crap beat out of him tonight, he's worked with Kurt before, "and they don't call that guy the greatest wrestler in the world just because it makes dollar signs." Hernandez smirked and told them he understood and he intended to bring it to Kurt, making sure the whole world remember the name "Super Mex". Beer Money wished him good luck as he left.

The next to last match saw World Heavyweight Champion Kurt Angle vs. Hernandez. Angle and Hernandez fought a hard match, with Hernandez using his strength and uncanny agility to offset some of Kurt's better wrestling grabs and throws and gave him a challenge, forcing Kurt to escape a Border Toss attempt and then chop block Hernandez in order to get control on him.

Kurt centered his offense on Hernandez' legs for the majority of the match for the about ten minutes of dominance he enjoyed, until Hernandez was able to fight out of a Boston crab and pick himself up. During Hernandez' hot surge, he ended up accidentally hitting the referee with a flying shoulder block when Kurt dodged the move. Super Mex later got the champ with the Cracker Jack, but the ref bump allowed X-Division champ Homicide to take advantage and strike his former LAX partner in the back of his calf, which took Hernandez down screaming in pain.

Angle, picking himself up and seeing the damage, took advantage and locked in the Ankle Lock. Hernandez had no choice but to tap out. The referee, just recovering his bearings, saw the submission and tiredly called for the bell.

As Angle celebrated, Global champion D'Angelo Dinero went around the ring and tackled Homicide, as the two get involved in an outright street brawl which got broken up by several security personnel. As Kurt Angle looked on, the lights suddenly went out, and once they return, Sting was in the ring behind Angle, stalking him.

"Oh my word, Taz! There's Sting! There's the Icon!" Tenay yelled, causing Taz to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, I know Mike. I have eyes too. And, judging by the events that took place two weeks ago, I'm sure that Sting is not happy with the Godfather."

Hearing the crowd suddenly begin to cheer, Kurt gulped before he slowly turned around, and that's when the Icon attacked the champion with multiple vengeful hits using his black bat, earning a big pop from the crowd.

While Sting was wearing out Kurt, Kevin Nash ran down the ramp and quickly got into the ring. Sting, seeing numerous members of the crowd point behind him, quickly turned around and was nailed with a big boot. Kevin used the opportunity to quickly get Kurt out of dodge as Sting slowly made his way to his feet with the help of the Pope and Hernandez.

The camera went backstage to the interview area, where Jeremy Borash stood with Christian Cage and the rest of the Coalition behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am standing by with none other than the Instant Classic himself, Christian Cage!" JB announced as Christian put an arm around him.

"And of course, behind us are the fine folks who will be teaming tonight for the first time in years, and the first time ever as this foursome, Christian's Coalition; 'the Phenomenal' AJ Styles and 'the Man of Principles' Tomko, featuring 'the Fallen Angel' Christopher Daniels, with 'the Flying Phoenix' Cayden Daniels. How you doing, Christian!"

"Feeling like a champ, JB. How's life been treating ya?" Christian greeted.

"Doing pretty well myself, but Christian, first of all - wow! If anyone has made an impact returning to TNA, my friend, it's you," JB replied.

"Hey, thanks, but uh, I kinda owe a lot of credit to these guys right here," Christian replied. "So go ahead and ask a question, pal, what do you have for me?"

"Oh, so it's right down to business now? Okay, then, I can deal with that," JB started as Christian removed his arm from around him. "So, after that huge riotous brawl that took the wrestling world by storm last week, I had to do some eavesdropping around both locker rooms to see how things were gonna look today, and you wouldn't believe the brawl was even, because there is a completely opposite dichotomy between your Rebellion and the Mafia."

"Whoa, hold your horses Jeremy, cool off for a second! Complete opposites? What are you talking about?" Christian surprisingly interrupted him. "I mean, let's just cut to the chase and face the facts. We and our Omega Rebellion friends, along with the Main Event Mafia, we're pretty much the same."

"I mean, we're both big groups here in TNA; we both call ourselves families; we've both used a lot of gang warfare tactics, including the use of a door and a forklift, I might add; we're both trying to one-up each other each and every week; we both have a major stake in what happens to this company; we both haven't been screwed over unfairly by James Mitchell, which in my book is actually a big surprise; and we're both ready to fight like hell at Final Resolution. So complete opposites? I don't think so. In many ways, our two groups are really the same." As he went on, the others, especially Cayden, started looking at him a little confused.

"As a matter of fact, enough about the two groups, let's look at me and Kurt Angle," the Instant Classic went on. "We're both great athletes; we're both great wrestlers; we both have charisma; we're both alpha pricks; we've both been world champion here in TNA; we've both led key factions which have included AJ Styles and Tomko; we've both used the help of others to get to the top; and we both think, no, we both **know**, that we're the best."

"Not to mention we used to be cool ten years ago like I eluded to last week. If anything, we're like two birds of the same feather, peas of the same pod, philosophers of the same stone!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Christian, hold on a second," AJ finally cut off the Instant Classic, who turned around to face him. "Wait, just- I don't understand. Philosophers? Stone? Wh- what are you talking about?" Christian just stood there and stared at AJ for a second, before breaking out in a chuckle and grin once he realized what AJ had interrupted him about.

"Don't worry, AJ. It's from _Fullmetal Alchemist_," Christian replied.

"What's _Fullmetal Alchemist_?" AJ asked, still perplexed.

"It's an anime. Cartoon from Japan, just like _Bleach_. Ask Sabin or Tomko, they'll fill you in," Christian said, as he turned back to the microphone and camera while AJ and Tomko broke into a brief sidebar.

"Anyway, so like I said, Kurt Angle, the so-called TNA titleholder, and yours truly, the champ, are very much alike. But you see, there's one big difference, and I'm not talking about his shiny head. You wanna know what that difference is, JB? It's called loyalty."

"Loyalty?" JB repeated in question form.

"Yeah, that's right. Loyalty. You didn't forget the talk we had about it three years ago already, did ya?" Christian reminded JB, to which he shook his head. This was referencing an interview they once had on TNA Today. "See, to Kurt Angle, loyalty is nothing more than a tool to be used and tossed aside at his convenience. The second you can't help him anymore, loyalty isn't worth the mouth that can say it and he'll toss you out like yesterday's garbage!"

"But to the Instant Classic, loyalty is _everything_. Loyalty, is a code of life. Loyalty as in, my guys know that I have their back, that I support their success over mine, just because it's that important that they know they're my peeps!" The others could be seen nodding in earnest in the background.

"Loyalty that says that even though I'm one of the world's biggest pricks, as soon as one of mine is in a real tough jam, I'll drop whatever I'm doing to help them out of it! That's the difference right there. He abuses that loyalty, but me; I live it!" The rest of the group was still nodding in agreement behind him, but AJ and Cayden were also clapping now, as he took the mic from JB and told him he's got this.

Once Borash nodded, gave him the mic, and left, Christian stared straight at the camera. "You know…I couldn't help but notice Angle's Bad Guys running their mouths about Cayden once again."

"And you know, Booker…I don't need to go through why we're here. Why all of us are back together and why, just like you guy Bubba Ray said, we want your heads on a platter! We don't have to go through that lesson again, because if you haven't registered any of it beyond Cayden's name by now, you're so caught up in shilling your voice acting talents for Funimation and Hollywood and placing your head right up Kurt Angle's a$$ that you never will!"

"But I can talk about three paranoid idiots who decided to sell South Philly's soul to a criminal from Pittsburgh," Christian continued, chuckling now as a dark smirk took hold. "And I hate to break it to the fat pig half-brothers, but I don't feel sorry for them one bit!"

"Team 3D…you've gone back and forth about the fans a hundred times. You've probably put over 9000 people through tables. You've been to every big wrestling show that exists, and you've won and lost every major tag belt at least once! You're really going to play conspiracy victim now because you lost one match, especially when I can argue that Cayden isn't any more responsible for it than the guys who you just turned to? Get over yourselves. You have no respect."

"And in defense of putting Spider-Pig through a glass table in the dark, I say this: who's the guy that brought it out to try to kill people with in the first place?" He paused for a few seconds. "Case pretty much closed, I'd say."

"As far as you, Rhino…this isn't the first time we've been rivals, is it?" Christian shook his head after raising the question. "I can answer that. No, it isn't. In fact, isn't it true that every time we fell out, it was because I had problems with someone else and you sided with the other guy over me?"

"You sided with Kurt against me and my 'brother' when Team RECK split up. You questioned me and sided with Sting when I gave up on him four years ago. And now…you've fully turned against my friends by joining the Main Event Mafia before I even showed up again! And then you're going to stand there in front of a TV camera and say that _I_ forced _your_ hand?"

"After everything I've done for you, everything we've been through, all the years of friendship, all the fun times we had in the past - are you really that stupid that you want to try to insult my intelligence like that again!" Christian shouted, his anger with the War Machine becoming very palpable at the moment. "Here's facts for ya. If I don't stand up and do the right thing, your paranoia's going to kill this business, and last I checked, I can't be the champ if we don't have a business. So you and I, we've got problems. And tonight, I own you."

"A rapper called Trademarc once said these legendary words: 'A man's measured by the way that he thinks, not clothing lines, ice links, leather, and minks.' Well, if a man's measured by the way that he thinks, then they need bigger sticks for each of us standing here and each member of our Rebellion than for every single one of you Mafia chumpstains put together!"

"That's the one key difference between the two sides in this game! And that's why tonight, Christian's Coalition, the fantastic full crew at last, is gonna teach Kurt Angle's Bad Guys what it means to be a successful unit! And if you don't know…" he paused and turned to AJ, holding the microphone up for the Phenomenal One.

"Ho ho, now you know!" AJ giddily followed along before Christian brought the mic back.

"It's because that's…" he stopped, toss the mic aside, then put his right hand up and used those five fingers for a countdown.

**"How we roll!"** the entire quintet finished up, before walking off all smiles. Clearly, Christian's Coalition was confident and ready to go tonight.

After a commerical break, Rhino, Booker T, Brother Ray, and Brother Devon, being accompained by Sharmell, made their way to the ring, Mafia music blaring throughout the zone. They taunted the fans, rolling their eyes as the jeers, before the lights dimmed, almost going completely black, as a countdown started on the screen.

The crowd cheered deafeningly loud as Christian Cage's original TNA theme played and Christopher Daniels, Tomko, AJ Styles, and of course, the Instant Classic himself, Christian Cage came out of the face tunnel, smiles on their faces, glad to be working together again.

Cayden followed closely behind, smiling as she saw Christian close his eyes at the top of the ramp, no doubt soaking in the atmosphere. She placed her hand lightly on his shoulder when he hadn't moved for a few moments in order to snap him out of this trance. He looked down at her, smiling, as he walked down to the ring, his hood still up.

The Coalition members had stopped at the bottom of the ramp, waiting for Christian to join them. They were turned, facing him, as the Mafia members jumped them, not even letting them get into the ring to start things.

Sharmell looked like she was about to jump Cayden, but the red head turned and saw her, narrowing her eyes, giving Sharmell a look that said _try it._ Sharmell quickly backed up and stayed out of the action, as did Cayden.

Eventually, Rhino got Christian into the ring to start the match. From there, the match became an intense affair, where both teams were able to take offensive advantages and making multiple tags.

The action picked up when Tomko was able to get Brother Ray with a sidewalk slam, then tag in AJ Styles,a nd from there, the Coalition did not turn back. However, during a cover on Booker by AJ, Sharmell interfered, pulling the referee out off th ring.

This, of course, got the attention of the Flying Phoenix, who ran around the ring, jumped on the apron, and, when Sharmell turned to face her, hit her with a dropkick to the face. She smiled at her handiwork, before seeing Angelina Love and the Beautiful People rush out the heel tunnel and towards her.

Cayden quickly jumped over the guardrail as the trio met her, but they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw that Cayden was now standing next to Sarita and Taylor Wilde.

Back in the ring, it was Christian and Booker. The Instant Classic set up the self proclaimed King of TNA for the Unprettier. His teammates tried to rush in, but were quickly dealt with by the rest of the Coalition.

Christian hit the move, then looked at the others and smirked before he said something that couldn't qutie be made out, to the others, who smiled and nodded in response.

Tomko then picked up Booker and hit him with a Backbreaker Rack/Neckbreaker combo. AJ, who was on the apron, then delievered a beautiful 450 springboard, before Daniels connected with the B.M.E. To top everything off, Christian hit a , with the exception of Booker. Christian set him up and hit a frog splash before hooking the leg and the ref counted the pin, naming the Coalition as victors.

"Wow, Taz. It doesn't look like the Coalition, or Christian Cage specifically for that matter, has missed a step." Tenay commented, as Taz nodded in agreement.

"I know, those guys were like well oiled machine out there." He added, as the winning team celebrated in the ring, and the knockouts in the audience did the same.

While this was going on, a very displeased Kurt Angle came out of the heel tunnel and stood at the top of the ramp, his arms crossed a scowl across his face, an stature that was almost mimicked perfectly by his girlfriend and her friends.

"And there you see the Godfather and Taz, he does not look pleased."

"You can say that again Mike. I know Angle thought he had this thing in the bag, but if I were him, I'd be finding a few more tricks up my sleeves because now that Christian Cage is back, the odds, and the momentum, are squarely on the Rebellion's side." Taz informed the viewers, as Mike noddeed.

"Well, folks, that's our show. Make sure you tune in next week to see how Angle responds to the Rebellion being able to outdo him and his Mafia three weeks in a row. Goodnight everyone."

**Welp, there it was. A little slow? Maybe? Worth the wait? Hope so! Anyway, next week's Impact should come sooner than this one did and it'll have a lot more stuff that'll make your head spin! Just stick with me, cause with what I have planned, you don't want to miss this. Until then, I'm off to homework, chapel, practice, and surgery! Remember, reviews = love!  
*casey*  
~James 1:12~**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys. I want to say "I'm sorry" for how long it's been. I've been SO super busy with my surgery and school and just craziness. So, I made this chapter SUPER DUPER extra long to make up for the wait. Another reason it's been so long, and hopefully this excites you, is that myself and Instant Classic Superstar Pac have been hard at work putting together a new story. A WWE one to be exact and if I do say so myself, it's shaping up to be pretty awesome. Chapter one is done, but I want to get some more progress done, and figure out a title, before we post, so keep your eyes peeled for that. Anyway, here is a Christmas present from yours truly and I hope you enjoy. Thanks as always to you readers (especially for your patience) and Instant Classic Superstar Pac for being so awesome! Thanks y'all! MERRY CHFRISTMAS!**

It was Saturday afternoon and the Rebellion members were all hanging out at a local Starbucks. They had just gone to see the Rock's new movie "Faster" and were chilling out, all wanting to just relax before the Impact taping in two days.

They were sitting around, many conversations going on at once. Cayden, Sarita, Taylor, and Tomko were talking about the movie; AJ, Daniels, and Jeff were discussing what they got their kids for Christmas, while Christian, Sting, and Joe were trying to develop another plan to continue to keep the upper hand on the Mafia.

The Guns, however, were being uncharacteristically quiet. They would randomly insert short thoughts into a conversation around them and would answer when spoken to, but they never went out of their way to be involved or start a conversation.

Taylor looked over at her boyfriend, who had a frown on his face, causing one to cover hers as well. She sighed before she stood up. "Hey Chris?" She said, causing him to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute or two…outside?" She clarified, making sure it was clear that it was to be a private conversation.

He nodded before he stood up as well.

"We'll be back in just a minute." Taylor informed her friends, before she grabbed Chris' hand and led him out the door.

Alex raised an eyebrow as he watched them leave then turned his gaze to his own girlfriend.

"What was that about?" He asked, as Cayden shrugged.

"No clue." She said, before a frown formed. "You're being awfully quiet today. Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

Alex gave her a weak smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" She said, resting her hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze.

His small smile grew a little wider, before he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Yeah babe. I'm fine, just tired." He explained, producing a clearly faked yawn.

Cayden sighed, not believing him for a minute, but decided not to push it. She was about to ask him if he wanted to get out of there so he could take a nap or something, but before she could, the door swung open and Chris Sabin stuck his head inside the building.

"Yo, Alex, can you come out here for a second? Taylor and I are trying to decide something and we'd like your opinion."

Alex looked over at Cayden, who nodded, before he kissed her on the temple and walked outside with the other two.

Christian looked at Cayden skeptically. "Leaf, what's going on?" He asked, as she shrugged before taking a sip of her double chocolate chip frappuccino.

"No clue." She said, and looked at Sarita, who had overheard Cayden and Alex's conversation.

"Hey." She said quietly noticing the frown on Cayden's face. "I'm sure everything's fine. He probably is just really tired. It's been a rough couple of months for everyone." She patted the redhead on the shoulder, causing her to smile.

"Thanks 'Rita." She said, as the Mexican woman winked at her before Christian cleared his throat.

"Did I ever tell you guys about the time I fell into a frozen lake and almost drowned?" He asked, earning an eyeroll from everyone but Sarita and Joe, seeing as they were the only ones who had not heard the story quite possibly a million times.

Tomko, unable to go down memory lane with this particular story again, stood up. "I'm gonna go make a phone call." He said, earning nods from the others as Christian immediately dove into this story.

As Tomko stepped outside though, he froze and hid behind a vehicle as he heard a heated discussion taking place amongst the Motor City Machineguns and Taylor Wilde.

"Guys, seriously, you're miserable. Just talk to them. Talk to him! He's not an unreasonable guy." Taylor pleaded.

"And tell him what Taylor? 'Sorry that one of the most important things in your life, church, is full of hypocrites and judgmental people?' Or how about we tell him that we'd rather take a suicide dive off the nearest skyscraper than step foot in that building again? Yeah, that'd go over _so _well." Alex hatefully bit back.

"Dude, don't get hateful with her." Chris scolded.

"Well, then she just needs to mind her own business."

"Alex, I'm just trying to help…" She started, but Alex raised his hand, cutting her off.

"Well, its not. I hate going on Sundays…"

"Then don't go Alex. You're 27 years old! You're a grown man and can make your own decisions." Taylor urged.

Alex threw his arms in the air before running a hand through his hair.

"Look, I don't know how many times I have to explain this. Sting wants a good, church going guy to date Cayden, as do the others, but he's the most vocal about it. If I stop going, that just opens the floodgates to start pointing out my every flaw. He'll make my life miserable, and probably try to convince Cay to break up with me."

"Alex, I honestly don't think he'd go that far." Chris started, but Alex cut him off.

"But you don't know that for sure, do you?" He pointed out, as Chris shook his head in defeat.

Taylor sighed. "Alex, none of us know. And, we won't until you two man up and say something to Sting. You're miserable and have been since you started going to church. That's not fair to you."

Alex shrugged again. "Look, I've told Chris from the get-go that he could do what he wanted. He can come with or he can stay home. It really doesn't matter to me. But, I'm going, plain and simple. I mean, we both believe in God and Jesus and everything, so the Church thing will work itself out…hopefully." He explained, not convincing anyone, including himself.

"Alex…" Taylor started.

"Taylor!" Alex said hatefully back, cutting her off. "We've already talked about this. It's not worth the risk. I'd rather go to church for two hours a week and be miserable and uncomfortable than not go and risk losing Cayden or causing a rift between her and me, or her and Sting."

Now it was Chris' turn to try to talk to his friend. "Alex…"

"Chris! Seriously, stop. Cayden means too much to me to screw this up. I pulled a lot of crap back in the day and it's a wonder the family didn't really throw a fit when they found out about me and her dating, but I guarantee you there's still _some _animosity there. I'm not going to rock the boat anymore than I have to. I can live with church, so long as it keeps me and Cayden together. So, let's just drop it, okay?"

Taylor and Chris sighed, nodding in defeat as Tomko quickly stepped back inside before they saw him, sighing to himself as he realized he had yet another problem to solve.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

A while later, the family pulled into the house. As all the rebellion members walked towards the house, Cayden looked between Taylor, Chris, and Alex, noting the awkward silence between the couple and her boyfriend. She had quietly asked Alex what was going on, but he had just told her not to worry about it before changing the subject. She allowed him to avoid the question, but it still worried her. She frowned, noticing his frown, before slipping her hand into his and entwining their fingers. He looked down and forced a weak smile as he led them into the house, the others close behind.

However, once they got to the porch, Tomko gently grabbed Sting by the arm and turned him around. "Hey Steve, can I talk to you?" He asked, motioning with his head a few feet from the house.

Sting raised an eyebrow at him, confused. "Um…sure?" He said, walking away from the house with the Problem Solver. "Everything okay, Tyson?" He questioned.

Tomko sighed and shook his head before looking at the Icon.

"Nah, its not." He said, rubbing a hand over his bald head. "It's about Alex and Chris."

"What about them?"

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Tomko walked into the living room, and seeing that Cayden, AJ, Daniels, and Christian were all partaking in a very intense game of _Mario Kart Wii_, he walked over to the couch where Sabin, Taylor, and Alex were sitting. He put his hands on the shoulders of the tag team champions.

"Hey. Can I talk to you two?" He asked, motioning with his head towards the other room.

The Guns nodded, Sabin giving Taylor a quick kiss on the cheek before they followed the Problem Solver into the kitchen, where Sting was waiting at the table.

The Guns looked at each other, confused, as Sting managed a small smile up at them.

"Sit down, please." He said politely, trying his best to not be intimidating. Chris and Alex slowly sat down as Sting looked up at Tomko.

"You can go into the other room, big man, I got this."

Tomko raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

The Icon nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about it Tyson. And thanks, for everything."

Tomko nodded, giving a slight salute before he walked out of the room, leaving the TNA Tag Team Champions alone with Steve Borden.

The three men sat in silence for a few moments before Sabin cleared his throat.  
"Um…do you need something Steve?"

Sting sighed before he sat up straighter. "Well, I guess I'd better just come out and say it. Tomko overheard you two and Taylor talking this afternoon…"

Alex and Sabin both grew wide-eyed, the fear obvious in Alex's eyes as he immediately began to try to backpedal.

"I…we…um…" He started, scratching the back of his head nervously, shooting a worried glance to his best friend.

Sabin gulped, before verbalizing the question Alex was trying to communicate. "What exactly did he hear?"

"Everything." Sting informed then, causing some of the blood to drain from Alex's face.

"I'm sorry. I was just..." Alex started, finally able to form a sentence despite his hand being caught in the cookie jar. However, he was once again cut off by Sting, who shook his head.

"Alex, please, just stop." He ordered. Alex ran a hand down his face as he nodded, his nervousness clear in his actions.

"Would you shake off the cobwebs, already? I am not going to punish you. If anything, I should be taking some heat for what's going on here," Sting said, causing both of the Guns, who were avoiding eye-contact with the older man, to look at him in pure confusion.

"…Wait, come again?" Alex asked, as Sabin started moving his finger back and forth while mouthing things, as if he was trying to complete a complicated math problem. Sting sighed again as he noted the reactions of the two younger men.

"Going to church every possible Sunday and being a good choir boy isn't what makes a good human being or a good Christian," Sting stated, leaning back in his chair as he saw the disbelief in the Tag Team Champions' eyes. "In fact, if I know my Bible, which trust me, I do, those who make following God be all about that aspect of it, are actually paving the fastest road to Hell."

Sabin, with a look on his face which practically appeared like a warning sign floating over it, quickly looked to Alex and whispered, "It's a trap."

" 'Woe to you, scribes and Pharisees, hypocrites! For you are like whitewashed tombs which on the outside appear beautiful, but inside they are full of dead men's bones and all uncleanness.' " The Icon recited, a word for word recall of Matthew 23:27. The Guns now gave Sting their undivided attention, though Sabin would retain a more confused gaze than Alex.

"I don't have to tell you who said those words, because even if you don't know, you know," Sting continued.

Alex quickly nodded his agreement. "Oh, yeah, trust me. We know. He's a really awesome guy, I kinda love Him."

"Hold on a second," Sabin interjected, a light bulb going off in his head. "There's a good reason you're subtly painting yourself as a Pharisee, isn't there?"

"Quite so, Chris, and I was hoping you'd catch on to the reference," Sting answered with a smile. "See, I'm not sure if you guys have read my book in order to know this, but back when I was living life on the fast lane, my family was trying to get me into church. Do you know how long it took me to get the message, to finally realize that God was trying to get my attention?"

The Guns both looked at each other as if to ask for the answer, but within seconds they each realized they didn't have it. They quickly turned to Sting again, shaking their heads and wondering where he was going with all of this.

"Fifteen years, gentlemen," Sting answered instead, much to the shock of both Detroit natives. "Fifteen years."

"Whoa, really? That long?" Alex burst in surprise before he knew what he was even saying. As soon as he did, though, he caught himself, putting a hand over his mouth for a second before continuing. "I mean, it's just…you always seemed like you were natural as this legendary virtuous hero guy. Pretty much your entire career you've been the guy that would stand up and do the right thing. It really took you fifteen years to get yourself in tune?"

"I don't like to brag, but I know what you mean. Despite the…base, unguided life I lived back in the day, I like to think I did always try to do right by the business whenever possible. I guess that's got something to with why they never gave up on me," Sting admitted.

The Guns could see in his face and hear in his voice that he must have been revisiting memories in his mind at the moment, some positive, some not so much, but all indicative of the growth he'd taken in his life.

"When Tomko told me about what you guys said to Taylor, it actually started to hit me. It reminded me of all my first experiences with really trying out the church lifestyle," Sting said, as Alex and Chris both attentively looked at him, eager to hear the rest of his take.

"It reminded me of how out of place I felt. How I looked around, and I saw all the seats, the multi-colored stained-glass windows, the people singing hymns and shouting 'Amen' and listening to the preacher like they were in a heavenly trance…and I just, I couldn't find my way around it. I completely didn't know what to do."

"And then, out of the corner of my eye, I'd catch sight of some old woman sitting a few rows in front of me looking at me like I was a form of demonic interloper, and…I'd be totally overwhelmed." As he went on, the Guns appeared to be in total shock that he actually seemed to be on their side.

"I'd be wondering, just, why was I even here? Like, I was destined to either fail miserably, or lose myself and go insane. At one point I even actually questioned in mind if that's what was meant by 'truly following God', 'that' being ritual insanity."

Sting cocked his head to the side. "And that's how you guys feel, isn't it?"

The Guns reluctantly nodded, earning a sigh from the Icon. "But, that was twelve years ago, and, apparently, in that time, I've forgotten how awkward it all was." The older man chuckled at this thought. "Yeah, you guys definitely remind me of when I was a bit closer to your age."

"Is that bad?" Sabin asked, as Sting shrugged.

"Depends on how you look at it." He said with a chuckle, before he grew serious.

"Boys, I don't want you to keep going to church if it's fake. That's worse than not going at all. And, I'm sorry I put you into a position where you thought you had to be there. I should have been more considerate and saw how much this was bothering you a while ago."

The boys nodded, letting him know they accepted his apology.

"So, that means tomorrow…." Chris let his question trail off. Sting gave him a small smile and nod.

"That means that tomorrow morning if you don't want to go to church or feel uncomfortable going and don't come, none of us are going to hold that against you or think less of you."

Sabin let out a breath of relief. "Thanks for understanding Steve. And," he exchanged a look with Alex, who nodded, before Chris continued.

"We're sorry that we didn't just come to talk to you about this and everything had to happen this way. We have a lot of respect for you, more than enough that we should have just come to you with this."

Sting smiled. "I appreciate that. And, if you boys ever decide that you want to try the church thing again or want to talk more about anything along mat or anything else for that matter, you can come talk to me anytime." He offered.

"Thanks Steve." They both said with smiles on their faces. Sting smiled too, but it slightly flattered as he looked at the two younger men in front of him, who were standing up from the table to leave.

"Um, Alex." Sting said, causing both of the Detroit natives to freeze and look at him. "Can you stick around for a few more seconds?" He asked. Chris glanced at Alex, who nodded, before leaving the room.

Alex sat back down nervously. He and Sting sat in a tense silence for a few moments before Sting leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"Alex, there's just…there's something that really bugged me about what Tomko overheard in the parking lot. He overheard you tell Chris and Taylor that you were worried I would try to drive some kind of wedge between you and Cayden if you didn't come to church with us, pointing out your flaws and pretty much forcing her to chose between us and you?"

Alex gulped and reluctantly nodded, respecting the Icon too much to lie to him.

Steve nodded. "I see."

He placed his palms together, resting his thumbs under his chin while looking down the younger man.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear Alex; in this little Rebellion family we have, Cayden's happiness comes before any ideas we have for her life. So, I don't know why you think we'd put our own pictures of what her boyfriend should be like in front of her feelings."

He leaned back in the chair. "Alex, let's look at what all you've done for Cayden since you guys started dating. You were by her side her entire hospital stay, you jumped down my throat for hurting her, you've tried to kill Steiner more times than I can count. You stuck around after the others gave you the third degree and pretty much threatened to kill you, you've stood up for her repeatedly, and, let's not forget how you flew from Japan to America to see her because she was upset."

Sting leaned his head to the side. "Now, what, of the things that I've mentioned, would make us want to run you out of town?"

Alex sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know. It's just…I've done a lot of stupid stuff, especially back before I started teaming with Chris. The things I did to you and your family and Christian and Denise. I just, I figured you guys would be looking for a way to get rid of me."

Sting chuckled. "Well, you're right about you doing some stupid stuff back when, but, quite frankly, you couldn't be more wrong about the rest. See, before you, Cayden brought a few other guys around and, you know, she cared about them and they cared about her. But, when they broke up, I honestly wasn't all that shocked and Cayden always bounced back pretty quick actually. But I have never, ever, seen her as happy as she is with you. Even with all this crap and garbage that the Mafia has put us all through, she's handling it all in stride because you're by her side."

He raised an eyebrow at the younger man. "Why in God's name would we want to 'get rid of you' when every last one of us know that it would completely crush her?"

Alex began to say something, but Sting cut him off, sitting up straight in his chair as he pointed across the table at one half of the tag team champions. "You aren't going anywhere kid. And, if you even think about it, you're going to have to answer to us."

Sting tried to keep a serious face, but cracked a smile a few moments later, chuckling, causing Alex to do the same, visibly much more at ease than he was before.

"Thanks Steve. That means a lot."

The Icon shook his head. "Oh, don't thank me yet. You're still going to have to tell Cayden why you aren't going to be going to church with us anymore."

Alex took in a sharp breath at the thought, as Sting stood up and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll send her in here."

Alex sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair, his brain on rapid fire as he tried to figure out how to explain to his girlfriend why he wasn't going to be going to church with her anymore.

A few moments later Cayden came through a door, a big smile on her face. Her face dropped whenever she saw Alex sitting at the table, pinching his temples in his hand.

"Hey." She said quietly, resting a hand on his shoulder, her frown growing more pronounced as she felt the tension in his muscles.

He looked up at her, forcing a half smile.

"You okay?" She questioned, moving her hand to the back of his neck and rubbing comfortingly.

He waited a few moments, allowing his girlfriend to rub some of the strain out of his muscles before he sighed. "Want to go get some air?" He asked, as Cayden hand dropped to her side and she nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

He stood up from the table and grabbed her hand, leading her outside and to the back porch, sitting the two of them down on the swing. It was slightly chilly for a Florida December, so Alex shrugged off his zip-up hoodie and placed it around Cayden, leaving him in his long sleeve tee-shirt. He rested his arm on the chair behind Cayden so it was resting around her.

They sat in a tense silence for a few long minutes. Alex was about to say something, but stopped short as Cayden beat him to it.

"You know, if you're going to dump me or something, you should just do it because I don't think you've got the kind of evil in you to freeze my heart and then step on it." She said in a very Kitty Foreman like fashion, trying to pass it off as a joke, but despite her forced laughter, it was clear that it was bothering her.

Alex studied his girlfriend for a moment before she looked away, avoiding eye contact with him. He knew her well enough to know that she was truly bothered but was just trying to hide it behind a joke.

He shook his head as if to clear it, before he looked down at her, a slight look of bewilderment on his face. "Cayden." He said, pausing until she looked over at him. He started to say something, letting a few syllables out before pausing, as if he was still trying to process what he was going to say, before he finally managed to get his sentence to come out.

"Why in God's name would you think I'm going to break up with you?"

She rolled her eyes. "That was a joke." She lied.

He narrowed his eyes. "No, it wasn't. Now, why would you think that?" He asked again, letting her know he wasn't going to let it go.

She met his gaze for a few moments before she sighed. "Okay." she started. "It's just, you've been acting really weird and quite lately. And, whenever you're here, you act really uncomfortable and like you don't want to be here or around me." She admitted.

Alex mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. In his mind, he hadn't been acting all that weird, and most people would have overlooked his actions, passing it off as him just having a bad week.

But, he had been acting weird, at least a little, and he knew it. And, given Cayden's past, he should have known better than to let it go on this long. She had abandonment issues, that was for sure. He loved her in spite of it, but he knew that he had to be careful around her, especially with all the stress they had all been under due to the Mafia, because she could easily fall into 'you're going to leave me' mode.

He quickly placed his arms around her and pulled her close to him, and, much like she had done earlier, frowned when he felt the tension in her shoulders. He kissed the side of her head. "I told you I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I made you think I was. I should have told you why I was acting weird instead of making you worry." He said quietly into her hair.

"Well, what's been going on with you then?" She asked, causing him to sigh.

"Well, you know how me and Chris have been going to church with all of you guys lately?" He asked. She nodded slowly before he continued.

"Well…I don't think that we're going to be going with you anymore." He admitted, causing her to look at him questioningly. She began to say something, but he cut her off. "Now, that's not say that we don't believe in God or Jesus, because we both do, but, we just feel really uncomfortable."

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, it's just…it feels like a big show to me. The only reason I've been going is because I thought it'd keep Sting and the others off my case and it'd make you happy and those aren't good reasons to be going. Plus, I just feel out of place."

She cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I just, there are these older ladies in who just give me and Chris looks like we're Lucifer's demons or something and it really bothers us."

She narrowed her eyes. "Who are they?"

Alex chuckled and shook his head. "You aren't going to beat up a bunch of old women."

"Wanna bet?" Cayden challenged, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Cayden…"

She threw her hands in the air and huffed. "Fine. But can I at least have Mama Cage beat them up? Or Sue?" She said, referencing Christian's Mom and Sting's wife.

"No."

"Fine." She complained jokingly, causing Alex to smile, but his expression then turned serious.

"Are you okay with all this?" He asked.

"Okay with old ladies giving my boyfriend the stink eye? No. Okay with you and Chris not going to church? Yeah."

"Are you sure?" He asked, as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, who's paranoid about 'us' now?" Cayden joked, before she scooted closer to Alex, lifting his arm up so she could cuddle against his side and smiled up at him. "Alex, you not going to Church isn't an issue. If you didn't believe in God or Jesus, that'd be a different story, but that's beside the point. Would I rather you be there? Of course, but that's just because I'm selfish and want to spend all the time I possibly can with you. But, as far as I'm concerned, this isn't going to cause any problems between us."

He smiled down at her and was about to say something, but she stopped him. "But, next time I'm dragging you along to someplace you don't want to be at, speak up and say something, okay? Don't just mope around the house because that worries me."

Alex nodded in agreement before bent his head down and kissed his girlfriend. After a few minutes, he planned to break the kiss, but stopped whenever Cayden wrapped her arms his neck and pulled him close, deepening the kiss, and before long, Cayden was sitting on Alex's lap, facing him as the two made out.

"EW!" AJ suddenly screamed from the back porch, before he yelled back into the house. "Guys! They're making out again!"

Alex and Cayden broke the kissing, laughing quietly before Alex shouted over her shoulder.

"Sorry AJ."

AJ scoffed. "That's what you said last time." He complained, before turning around and heading into the house, but not before mumbling. "Told you I don't want to see that."

"Then why are you looking?" Cayden yelled after him, causing AJ to back pedal to the porch again and look at her and Alex for a second, trying to think of a comeback before he just shook his head.

"Shut up!" He bit back in a whiny voice before storming off, complaining to the other men in the room, primarily Christian and Tomko, as he went down the hall, loud enough for the couple to hear.

Cayden rested her head on Alex's chest, laughing, as Alex shook his head, laughing himself.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

To begin Impact, the fireworks went off as Taz and Tenay began to hype the night's matches, including the main event; a tag match pitting Desmond Wolfe and Homicide versus AJ Styles and a mystery partner. As if on que, the Phenomenal One's music hit, causing the fans at the Impact Zone to come to live, cheering loudly as he came out onto the ramp and made his way to the ring.

Finally, after the Impact Zone had quieted some, AJ asked for a microphone from So Cal Val before clearing his throat.

"Well, what a way to start off Impact; with the former champ. Taz, do you have any ideawhy the Phenomenal is out here?" Mike questioned, as the other announcer shook his head.

"I can't be sure, but I think that we might be about to find out who AJ plans to team with tonight." He pointed out, noting the microphone in Styles' hand.

"Earlier this week," AJ started. "I found out that I needed to find a partner for tonight to take on Desmond Wolfe and Homicide. I was told that I could pick any X-Division wrestler of my choice."

The crowd cheered at the prospect of the match and AJ allowed them to for a few moments before he continued. "Now, a little known fact about me is that I do not like to make decisions."

"I mean, this is a big decision, and I have a lot of options for a partner. There's Chris Daniels, Samoa Joe, Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, and those are just the guys in the Rebellion. Then, there are guys who have nothing to do with the Rebellion-Mafia war like Jay Lethal and Amazing Red. Honestly, I still don't know who to pick. I obviously feel loyal to the other rebellion members, but I don't want to just overlook all the other guys in the back.."

His speech was cut off by the Mafia music playing through the Zone, instantly resulting in the booing from the fans and AJ Styles rolling his eyes and shaking his heads at the TNA World Heavyweight Champion.

Angle stepped out onto the ramp, shaking his head at the Georgia man.

"Well, whaddya know? It's 'the great' AJ Styles, ladies and gentlemen. 'The Phenomenal' AJ Styles. And, as you can see, he can't even make a decision on a tag team partner for one match on his own."

Angle chuckled at himself. "What? Did Christian not give you instructions yet?"

AJ threw his hands in the air and glared at him. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"No, Styles, I'm not. I'm completely serious. I think everybody knows by now just who the brains of this whole 'Rebellion' outfit really is."

He scoffed. "I mean, sure AJ, you're held up as the figurehead leader because you were here since day one, and your little sister's been built up as not only the core of your team, but the core of TNA altogether, which I think is a little ridiculous."

AJ narrowed his eyes at the mention of Cayden, letting Angle know he was on thin ice, before the champion continued his rambling.

"But let's face facts. This whole time you guys have been raging about what I did to Cayden, it's a wonder you haven't tried to go for an ever-predictable all-out desperate attack. In fact, you've managed to cleverly maneuver your way into absorbing the damage from me and my Mafia comfortably sitting on your throats for the past three and a half months."

He rested his chin on his fist, as if he was pondering something, before he continued. "It's almost as if…you guys have been biding your time all along for a certain couple of returns. Tomko to give the Rebellion steel to your purpose by earning his way back into the fold. Sting to give you guys an electric spark. And finally…Christian, to provide the direction for your group."

AJ gave Angle a look that said "get to the point" from the ring, annoyed by Angle's presence as he continued to address the former champ, must to the displeasure of the TNA fans. "Really, did you think I wouldn't catch onto the fact that your momentum has kept spiking with every single one of those returns? More to the point, did you think I wouldn't realize how you guys have been acting more and more clearly with each of those returns, like you actually have some clue what you're doing besides taking pages out of leaflets from the Nation of Violence."

"It is painfully obvious that you guys have been slowly but certainly taking direction from one 'Captain Charisma'. Because you were never so sharp before Christian Cage came back to TNA. Quite frankly, if you guys never had Christian around, AJ, either now or in the past, there's no way you're able to think on your feet long enough to survive here."

AJ rolled his eyes. "Really Kurt? Is that what you think? Well, in that case, explain something to me. If Christian is the brains of the outfit, how come the Rebellion was kicking the Mafia's butts long before Christian showed back up here at TNA?"

Now it was Angle's turn to glare as the TNA fans cheered loudly at the memories of the Rebellion getting the upper hand on the Rebellion. "Now, I'm not saying I'm the leader, because God knows I'm not. The Rebellion doesn't have a leader. We're all working together as a unit with, quite frankly, one goal: Destroying you."

"And Kurt, you want to know why we didn't just do that right after the attack? Do you want to know why we keep coming at you without going for the kill? It's simple. That'd be too easy for you."

"Oh really?" Angle mouthed from the ramp as AJ nodded.

"See, while we were all sitting around at the hospital waiting on Cayden to wake up, we decided that we wanted to make you suffer. We wanted you to feel helpless, scared. We wanted you to be looking over you shoulder for months waiting on the next strike, wondering if today was the day that the Rebellion was finally going to take you to the gallows and rid TNA of you and your Mafia for good."

"And, you want to talk about others coming in and joining the fight? Well, you brought that all on yourself. You knew how close Cayden and the others were, not to mention how much they love TNA and hate what you were doing to it. We didn't call them, we didn't ask them to come back and help us. They did that on their own accord because they wanted a piece of you after of what you did."

"Now, for once in your career, everything you've done is coming back to haunt you. So, keep talking all the smack you want and keep trying to cause trouble within the Rebellion, because, guess what, it's not going to work. And come next Sunday, at Final Resolution, we're going to take back TNA once and for all."

Angle rolled his eyes at the comment and the now cheering crowd. "You're going to take TNA back, huh? So, what is this now, the Justice League of professional wrestling? You guys are going to _save TNA from the big bad mob_, is that it? How cute. Too bad I didn't come out here just to have a verbal joust."

"Then what do you want, Angle?"

Angle's face formed an evil smirk. "Simple. Speaking of taking things back, I'm about to put the family back in reaction mode."

The crowd started booing loudly as Booker T came behind the ring, through the crowd. AJ heard the fans and looked behind him in time to see Booker slide into the ring. The two exchanged blows back and forth with AJ finally managing to fight him off and into the corner. However, right as it looked as though the Phenomenal One was getting the upper hand, Angle rolled into the ring and, coming up behind him; hit him with a low blow, taking him down.

With their prey now in a vulnerable state, Booker and Angle attacked, stomping him mercilessly.

However, the attack was short lived because before they could do much damage, the WCW theme track "Kid Krusher" filled the arena, and out came…

Billy Kidman.

"Billy Kidman! What is he doing here?" Tenay practically shouted as Taz shook his head in disbelief.

"No idea Tenay, but I can't say I'm not glad to see him."

The former Cruiserweight champion ran down the ring and fended the two off who were in such shock that they couldn't get a hit in on him. Some of the fans were cheering, but most were too shocked to even cheer.

After clearing the ring of the Mafia members, Kidman extended his hand to AJ, helping him up, before raising his arm in victory as a show of respect. The fans, now able to react, cheered loudly at the duo.

Kidman then began to leave the ring, but AJ stopped him by grabbing his arm and telling him to wait a moment. Kidman waited as AJ picked up the disregarded microphone and looked at the former wrestling star.

"First off, I have to say thanks for the save, but, I think that myself, along with all of these fans, are wondering the same thing. Why are you here?"

Kidman nodded before walking over to So Cal Val, receiving a microphone of his own before he smiled at the crowd.

"Well, AJ, over the last couple of months, I've been tuning into TNA, keeping tabs on what's going on and everything. And, I've seen what's been going on. The games Angle has been playing and what he did to your sister."

Kidman paused, thinking for a moment as the crowd booed at the mention of the attack before he rested a hand on his own chest. "I could only imagine what I'd do or want to do if someone did that to my sister. So, I understand why this vendetta started. But, it's taken on a life of its own since then."

"See, if the Mafia isn't stopped, they're going to ruin everything good and pure about this company. The guys up North already did that with the other company and TNA is the only pure wrestling left on television. And Angle and all his little minions are looking to corrupt it and that, well, that just can't happen AJ. Not only will TNA just become another political playground where, without the right name or connections you never succeed, it'll also be the end of the highfliers."

"See, I've watching you in the ring AJ, and, you truly are phenomenal. You and guys like Chris Daniels and Amazing Red and even the Motor City Machineguns have taken cruiserweight style wrestling and brought it to levels that myself and the other guys who put that style of wrestling on the map here in the US couldn't have dreamed of. And, I think I speak on behalf of everyone who I wrestled with when I say that we're pulling for you because if Angle gets to Hogan, he knows he can't fly like you and the others can, and he's going to try to shut the X-Division down. So, I decided I'd come over here from Orlando and wish you and the other Rebellion members good luck and let you know I'd be cheering you on in ten days at Final Resolution."

The crowd cheered loudly at Kidman's support as he extended his hand to AJ. AJ nodded and mouthed "thank you" before he shook hands with the man. Kidman then began to turn and leave, but AJ refused to let go of his hand, waiting until Kidman stopped moving, showing he wasn't leaving, before he released his hand and began to talk into the microphone.

"You know Kidman, I really appreciate everything you've done and said tonight. From saving me from those two goons to all the respect you've shown and offering your support. And I think that I can speak on behalf of all the X-Division guys when I say thank you."

He paused as the fans cheered loudly, even going as far to break into a 'thank you Billy' chant for a few moments, bringing a smile to the former wrestlers face. AJ allowed the fans to cheer for a good while before he continued. "Thank you for being a pioneer in this business for us and for our style of wrestling. Without you and guys like you, there would have never been an opening for an X-Division."

AJ paused for a moment, in deep thought, before a grin formed on his face. "You know Billy. I still need a partner for tonight and if anyone could be considered an X-Division wrestler, it's you. So, what do you say? Feel like lacing up the boots one more time?"

The crowd went nuts as Kidman looked around thinking for a moment before he returned AJ's grin and nodded, shaking AJ's hand once more.

"You got yourself a deal." He said, as the fans erupted, putting the roof of the building in jeopardy. AJ grabbed Billy's arm and raised it in victory, pointing to him as the crowd continued to cheer.

"Whoa! Tonight, we get to see one of the all time greats get back in the ring. I don't know about you Mike, but I, for one, am excited." Taz commented.

"I am too Taz, and this is just the first ten minutes of the show! This night is shaping up to be one to remember."

After a commercial break, it was time for the lovely Knockouts to shine. It was a six woman tag match, pitting Hamada, ODB, and Angelina Love vs. Roxxi, Awesome Kong, and Cayden Daniels. The first team was already in the ring while the remaining three Knockouts all came to the ring, their own music playing.

The bell rang as the teams decided who would start off the match. Love spent the first twenty seconds of the match imposing her "captaincy" on her team, thinking it was her right since she's the champ, and telling both Hamada and ODB to sit back and let her handle this. Unbeknownst to her, however, was the fact that Kong was the first legal player of the other team.

Once the blonde turned around, she grew wide-eyed, realizing her mistake, and quickly hurried back to her corner, trying to tag out and save herself from a world of pain. However, ODB and Hamada both quickly jumped off the apron, abandoning her, which created a nice, hearty laugh from Roxxi and Cayden in the opposite corner, as Kong grabbed Angelina by her hair and proceeded to pound on her.

The skinnier Knockout was able to put up a fight for a minute or two, relying on her quickness and cattiness to get a few good shots in. However, the size and strength advantage of Kong eventually caught up with her, and she was destroyed with an Implant Buster, with Kong covering her for the 3-count after.

Once the bell had sounded, ODB rushed back into the ring and attacked Kong from behind with relentless flurry, actually succeeding in taking the dominate Knockout down for a spell. Suddenly, a chorus of boos sounded throughout the audience as the Beautiful People rushed down the ramp and attacked Hamada from behind, on the outside. They knocked her down and began to stomp on her.

However, just like in weeks past, Sarita and Taylor Wilde came rushing out to even the odds. When the two blondes saw them coming, they quickly ran towards the back, with the Knockout Tag Team Champs right on their heels.

While ODB celebrated in the ring, and Cayden and Roxxi watched from the apron with amused and somewhat confused expressions, Tara came out from the back, attacking ODB and clearing her from the ring. Almost immediately afterward, Daffney tried to join the mix and get in the ring but Tara clotheslined her over the ropes before she got a chance.

Cayden and Roxxi looked at one another and exchanged a few quick words before Roxxi nodded and entered the ring, walking over to Tara to try to calm her and everyone else down and get a handle on things. However, Tara, assuming Roxxi was an enemy, hit her with a clothesline as well. Cayden immediately entered the ring as a result, rushing over to Tara and explaining that Roxxi and her weren't trying to join in the fight and tried to get her to calm down.

While the two were talking, both Kong and Roxxi made their way to their feet, which led to an intense stare-down between the four women. Kong suddenly let out a loud growl and charged at the three women, who quickly moved out of the way before triple teaming the larger woman, hoping the numbers game would work to their advantage.

"This is complete chaos, Taz! Almost every week it seems we have a brawl including the entire Knockout division!" Tenay exclaimed.

"I know partner, but hey, I'm not complaining. As far as I'm concerned, the more tomatoes fighting, the better. And look, there goes Kong over the top rope!" Taz yelled as the triple team worked and cleared Kong out of the ring.

The three women in the ring stared each other down, not sure of what their next move should be, but before they could, James Mitchell, armed with security, came walking out from backstage.

"Alright, that's enough. Everyone stop this. Stop this right now!" He demanded as he walked down the ramp and into the ring, instantly killing all of the action taking place there, much to the displeasure of the male fans in attendance.

"Look, ladies, I love a catfight as much as the next guy, but this is getting plum ridiculous. This madness has to stop. I'm having enough of the headache dealing with the Rebellion and the Mafia that I do not have the time nor the patience to worry about controlling the _ladies_ of TNA. Enough is enough. I thought I'd just let you girls work this out of your systems and just be done with it. But, seeing as you can't stop driving each and every Impact into chaos, it's time to raise the stakes and end this madness."

The Knockouts, all of whom were slowly making their way to their feet (if they weren't already standing) looked at Mitchell intently, waiting on him to continue.

"In ten days, at Final Resolution, we will have a resolution to this craziness that has taken over the Knockout division, and it will come in the form of two matches. First, Angelina Love and the Beautiful People will take on Cayden Daniels, Taylor Wilde, and Sarita in a "winners-take-all" six-Knockout Tag Team Match. The stipulation is quite simple; the Knockout Tag Titles and the Knockout Title itself will be up for grabs. The winners get them all."

While the fans showed their approval in the form of applause, Cayden smiled at this, nodding her head as she glared at Angelina, who had rolled out of the ring and was now using the safety barrier to prop herself up. She glared back at Cayden, both knowing that in ten days, it would be war.

"And, as for the other match," Mitchell continued, "it will be a gauntlet battle royal with all the other Knockouts taking part in it to determine the next Number One Contender for the single's belt. Also, to add to the suspense, if any Knockout fails to last at least two minutes in the match, she will be fired on the spot."

The crowd cheered loudly at this as the Knockouts exchanged looks, nodding at the announcement before Mitchell cleared his throat. "Now, will you ladies please try to control yourselves for the next ten days? I don't want to have to come back out here next week." He informed them before his music hit and he exited the ring, security hanging back to make sure there was no more trouble.

"Whoa Mike. It looks like all the Toma...I mean Knockouts will be taking part in Final Resolution next Sunday."

"I know Taz! Huge announcements from James Mitchell here tonight, and this is just the first match folks. Stick around folks, there's plenty more to come!" Tenay informed the audience as cameras cut backstage to where Jeremy Borash was standing by with the Global Champion D'Angelo Dinero.

JB asked the champ his thoughts on upcoming battle with Booker T that night. Dinero declared that it was a divine opportunity, saying that the Congregation has been waiting for the Pope to take a stand on the Mafia situation, and unfortunately he's had to deal with a rough piece of work in his "old friend" Homicide – but now he has been given a chance, and he promises to the fans and to the Rebellion, some of whom he says are good friends of his, that he would make the most of this moment and make Booker T realize that "Pope is pimpin'" to the tune of an "Amen."

After a commercial break, cameras showed Tomko grabbing a bottle of water before walking down the hallway when he noticed Christian leaning against the wall. Tomko walked over to him, receiving a nod from Captain Charisma as he approached.

"Boss, look, I know we haven't really worked together for a while, but I've got the strategy for my match with Rhino down and we really don't need to go over it again." Tomko told Christian, to which the shorter man smirked and nodded again.

"I know you know what to do out there, so that's not why I'm here." Christian assured him.

"Okay then, what's up?"

"Look, I know how crazy everything has been as of late and how Kurt has been running his mouth and playing his games. I just wanted to let you know that if the Mafia tries anything, myself and the rest of the guys have your back, especially the other Coalition members."

Tomko smirked and patted Christian's shoulder. "Thanks C. I know you guys have my back and Angle's games aren't going to work. I've bought into his line of BS before and I'm not about to go down that road again. And, I also know that you have a score to settle with Rhino, and while I plan on taking care of the War Machine tonight, I'll do my best to leave you a piece for later."

Christian grinned at his friend and former bodyguard. "Thanks Tomko. Good luck out there tonight and keep your eyes open for anything. We'll be standing by in the back just in case." He reminded the Problem Solver one last time before he walked off and the scene changed to the ring, where Booker T and Sharmell were already in the ring, waiting on the Pope, who then proceeded to make his entrance.

As soon as the referee had made it into the ring, Booker wasted no time getting into his face and talking smack to him, goading Dinero into attacking him and chasing after him on the outside in order to get in the ring first and caught Dinero with a jumping calf kick to take control. Taking control of the match, he demonstrated his athletic street fighting style to Dinero first hand while his wife cheered along. This lasted until Pope was able to dodge a spinning crescent kick and then hit a pimp slap, angering Booker into charging after him and getting caught and hung on the second rope for Pope's Coronation move. A minute into Pope's momentum surge, with Booker in position for the DDE, Sharmell got on the apron and shouted at her husband to get out of the way. Not only did Booker dodge the attack, but the distraction to the referee allowed Booker to follow up with a low blow, which he finished up with his scissors kick, covering Pope for the win.

After the match, Booker started posing in the ring, as Sharmell got some obligatory stomps in on Dinero, both oblivious to Samoa Joe rushing out until the Samoan Submission Machine turned Booker around and got to attacking him with a furious flurry. Kevin Nash hit the ring next to attack Joe, leading to a double team for a short while with Kurt Angle, who had followed Nash out, barking orders at ringside, until the lights went out, and ten seconds later came back on with Sting in the ring as well. He proceeded to attack both Nash and Booker with his bat, forcing them to clutch their ribs in pain and roll out of the ring for safety, while the Icon's music started as he helped up both Joe and the Pope up.

After another commercial break, it was time for Rhino vs. Tomko match, which started off with Rhino jumping Tomko from behind while he was posing on the turnbuckle. The War Machine put an angry hurting on Tomko for awhile until Tomko was able to counter an Irish whip with a clothesline, taking the momentum away. Soon Rhino escaped Tomko's torture rack hold before he could execute his Argentine neck breaker, countered with a belly-to-belly slam. He then stalked away to try to hit the Gore, but ended up running into Tomko's arching big boot for his troubles.

Before Tomko could cover the downed man, however, Team 3D came out and attacked him from behind, causing the disqualification and getting Tomko a win, although, one who didn't know a lot about wrestling wouldn't have been able to tell, because instead of getting his hands raised in victory, Tomko got stomped on by Rhino, Brother Ray, and Brother Devon.

Their beatdown didn't last long, however, because Christopher Daniels and Christian Cage came rushing out of the back to save the day. The three standing men quickly exited the ring, not wanting to be near anything that resembled a fair fight, as their music hit. Christian leaned over the ropes, trading shouts with Rhino and 3D while Daniels checked on Tomko, helping the larger man to his feet, before the scene went backstage where Christy Hemme was with Homicide, Desmond Wolfe, and of course, Chelsea.

The redhead asked how big a curveball the return of Billy Kidman to become AJ Styles' tag team partner must be, before Homicide cut her off and set out to mock the Pope for his loss earlier that night. Wolfe brought him on point, talking about how Kidman is "just another veteran come along for the TNA ride", yet still stupid enough to give himself away as AJ's partner and think that it's helping anybody. Wolfe contended that whatever curve Kidman's return may be, it works both ways, as Kidman hasn't wrestled in any relevant organization in years, not to mention he doesn't know how anyone in the match works anymore than they know how he works…including his own tag team partner. So tonight, Billy Kidman will be just another ignorant sod forced to bow to his howl.

The next match of the night was Bobby Lashley, Robert Rood (with James Storm), and Amazing Red versus Brutus Magnus (with Doug Williams), Kip James, and Eric Young. As the match starts, Amazing Red and Kip James are revealed to have entered the Feast or Fired festivities for _Final Resolution_. Kip quickly attacked Lashley with a low dropkick to take him off his feet to begin the match, as Magnus and Young took out Roode and Red to ensure Lashley is the legal man, allowing all three men to periodically work on his legs. This forced Lashley, once he finally breaks out with a power move, to get to his corner and make a tag for his team to have any momentum. Said tag ended up going to Roode. When Williams interfered, pulling the referee out of the ring to save Kip from a cover after a Payoff, Storm went after Doug and chased him around ringside and halfway up the ramp, before Rob Terry appeared and clotheslined Storm out of his boots, leading to a two-on-one attack on the outside. Hernandez and Matt Morgan soon came out to equalize matters, with Hernandez putting much more energy into brawling with Terry and Morgan letting Williams come to him. In the ring, Roode stopped being distracted and charged at Kip James, who got out of the way and let Roode go headfirst into an exposed turnbuckle. This caused Roode to double over in position for Kip to hit the Famouser on him to get the pin.

Once the bell had rung, things really hit the fan. After Morgan had taken care of Williams, he went over to where Hernandez and Terry were brawling, but Terry ducked a Hernandez clothesline which ended up hitting Morgan, then struck the shocked Super Mex from behind as well, with Williams getting back up. Lashley and Red came down with intent to do something, but Magnus, Kip, and Young attacked them as well. About a minute later, the British Invasion, Kip James, and Eric Young were standing victorious at the top of the stage, were their enemies strewn about the ramp.

Another commercial break was taken, and when Impact came back on the air, AJ Styles and Billy Kidman were in the interview area with Jeremy Boarsh.

"I'm here with The Phenomenal AJ Styles and AJ, buddy, I've got to ask, what inspired you to chose Kidman who, with all due respect to one of the greats, hasn't been wrestling, at least on television, in a long while? Aren't you at all worried about possible ring rust or partnering with someone you've never worked with before?"

AJ nodded at the question, having anticipated something along those lines. "Well, JB, you're right, you're absolutely right when you point out that these things are all things that need to be worried about. But, you know, wrestling is a lot like riding a bike; you never forget and it comes natural as soon as you step back on that bike, so I'm not worried about that. Billy Kidman has wrestling in his heart and always has, so I have no doubt that he'll do great out there tonight."

"As for why I chose him, well, it gives the match a nice "past, present, and future" element, don't you think? Billy is a past pioneer of the high-flying art, while I'm part of the present and future of it. What has been one of the main focuses of this war been? Keeping the future of TNA safe, and it's great to have pioneers like Billy here step up and help out the cause. And, I'd just like to say that it's great that there are still a few legends that haven't drank Kurt Angle's milk about the Rebellion being at fault for whatever's 'wrong'," he said with airquotes, "with TNA. And, in retrospect, it's a great move, because it means more Rebellion members are free to watch our backs and make sure the Mafia doesn't try anything." AJ explained, causing JB to nod before he turned to Billy Kidman.

"Now, Billy, I know you explained yourself out in the ring tonight. Do you have anything to say about the match tonight, the Rebellion, or the Mafia?"

Billy smiled and shook his head. "Not really. I mean, I didn't come here expecting a match, but you know, in this business, you never know what you're going to get yourself into when you step into an arena. And, I know some guys who have worked with AJ in the past and they all say the same thing; the guy is phenomenal. So, I, for one, am very excited to wrestle with a man who is spoken so highly of in the wrestling circles. As far as the Mafia goes, I think they've really lost sight of what got them into wrestling in the first place and are just seeing dollar signs. Hopefully the Rebellion, who all seem to have a pretty good handle on that, can knock a few screws lose and get them to see the light at Final Resolution."

JB was about to respond when the Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley, the latter of whom had his arm draped around Cayden Daniels' shoulders stepped into the camera shot.

"Whoa! Billy Kidman!" Sabin exclaimed. "I can't believe you're actually here in TNA."

"Yeah, you've been such an influence on Chris and me. We've studied some of your moves and matches to improve our style. It's an honor to meet you and even more of an honor to have your support." Alex offered as AJ smiled at the exchange.

"Hey guys. Sorry I didn't have a chance to introduce y'all earlier. Billy, these are the TNA tag team champions, the Motor City Machineguns. That's Chris Sabin," he said pointing, "And the other one is Alex Shelley, my sister's boyfriend. And that of course is Cayden."

They all shook hands as Cayden looked between the two men about to wrestle. "Sorry we couldn't get her earlier, but I had a match and Alex is adamant on someone walking me to Guerilla position and then back to the locker room because of the Mafia." She explained "So, are we ready to head out to the ring?"

Billy raised an eyebrow. "We?"

AJ stepped forward and nodded. "Yeah, I guess it slipped my mind to tell you. Cayden has pretty much insisted on being in our corner tonight. Desmond will have his girlfriend out there, so Cay's going to be out there to make sure they don't get an unfair advantage. Is that alright with you?"

Kidman nodded. "I've watched Impact, I've seen her fight. I'm not arguing with her and I know she can handle some random girlfriend, so let's do it."

Cayden smiled as Alex looked down at her, giving her a quick hug and kiss. "Okay, we're heading to the locker room with the others. Be safe out there, alright?"

She winked at him. "Always Casanova." She gave him another quick peck before she skipped over to AJ and laced her arm through his. "Ready to fly." He shook his head at her enthusiasm as the three headed to towards the ring.

Camera cut to the ring where Desmond Wolfe's music hit and he and Homicide, along with Chelsea, made their way to the ring amongst jeers from the crowd as a commercial break ensued.

Once back from break, the crow was still booing the three in the ring, when the lights dimmed and _Get Ready to Fly_ echoed throughout the arena, causing a completely 180 in crowd reaction, with the fans rising to their feet, cheering loudly as AJ made his usual entrance with Cayden following a few feet behind.

Once at the ramp, the siblings waited for the old "Kid Krusher" theme to hit and Billy Kidman stepped onto the ramp, garnering an even larger pop than AJ had, as he walked down the ramp and he, AJ, and Cayden entered the ring, taking their turn at different turnbuckles as Cayden stood between them and pointed at them.

After the music died out, Cayden gave AJ a quick hug before exiting the ring and glared across it at Chelsea, letting her know that her normal tactics weren't going to fly that night. However, referee Andrew Thomas, sensing that the two would cause trouble, immediately sent them back stage, not wanting to deal with the two.

Chelsea argued with Thomas as Cayden merely looked towards AJ, who gave her a wink and nod, letting her know everything was alright. She nodded back before she headed up the ramp and backstage, where, unknown to the Impact Zone fans, Alex Shelley was waiting by the tunnel to walk his girlfriend to the locker room.

After Chelsea finally went backstage, Thomas called for the bell and the match was underway. It started with AJ facing off against Homicide. There was a lot of high flying action between the two, AJ generally having the upper hand, until a distraction by Wolfe allowed Homicide to hit a low blow on AJ behind the referee's back and gain the momentum.

Homicide and Wolfe then isolated Styles, tagging in and out and wearing him down in their corner, as Kidman tried desperately to get AJ to get to their corner to tag him in, but AJ couldn't until finally, he hit a Pele Kick on Wolfe, leading to both competitors lying on the mat. Finally, mercifully, AJ made it to his corner, tagging in Kidman as Wolfe tagged in Homicide.

Kidman came in like a bottle rocket, knocking Homicide down with a clothesline before he continued running to his opponents' corner and knocked Wolfe off the apron with a dropkick. He then let lose on Homicide, using his traditional Billy Kidman high-flying style to maintain the advantage.

Eventually, Kidman hit the BK bomb on Homicide, then quickly tagged AJ in before going after Wolfe who was still on the outside. Styles quickly got in position, then hit a Superman Splash on the X-Division Champion, before pinning him and getting the 1, 2, 3.

After the pin, Styles' music hit and he and Kidman began to celebrate in the ring. The crowd went nuts, loving every second of it.

"Well, Mike, I know there's always a lot of talk about ring rust whenever a guy who hasn't wrestled in a while steps foot in the ring, but I have to say, Kidman didn't show much tonight. Him and AJ looked, well, pun intended, phenomenal out there tonight." Taz said from the announce table as Tenay nodded.

"And Taz, this has to be a huge momentum builder for the Rebellion with only ten days until Final Resolution."

While the two men raised each other's hands in victory, the Mafia music hit, causing them to stop dead in their tracks and stare towards the ramp, getting into fighting stances as they prepared for the Mafia to come out.

However, no one came out on the ramp, much to AJ's shock. Suddenly though, Kidman turned AJ around and hit him with the BK bomb.

"Oh my word, what is he doing?" Tenay yelled, as Taz shook his head.

"I have no idea Mike, no idea.'

With the fans still in shock, Kidman mounted AJ, hitting him with punch after punch as the Main Event Mafia finally made their way to the ring, all standing around it, as if to guard it as Kidman continued his assault.

As Kidman made his way to the top turnbuckle, no doubt to set up for the Shooting Star Press, when finally, the Omega Rebellion all came shooting out like a powerful wave after the Mafia.

While the rest of the Rebellion men took on the men standing around the ring, Christopher Daniels slid into the ring and went after Billy Kidman, who quickly exited the ring on the other side, causing Daniels to take chase after him. Kidman, however, was so far in front of him that the Fallen Angel didn't see the dark haired man grab a chair and was unaware that he had one until it smacked him in the face, taking him down hard.

While all this was going on, Cayden Daniels had walked halfway down the ramp, staying out of harms way but still close enough to see all the action. She looked on in concern for the two downed men and the other Rebellion members who were still scuffling with their adversaries. She was so focused on the men by ring that she didn't see Angelina Love come up behind her. The Knockout Champion spun her around before clocking her in the face while wearing a pair of brass knucks, sending the redhead to the floor in a daze. She then began to stomp on her repeatedly.

The other Rebellion members were holding their own against the Mafia members, but Kidman began to pick them off one by one with the steel chair, allowing the Mafia to double team their opponents and gain the upper hand, rolling them back into the ring, where AJ was starting to get up.

While this was happening, Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne came out from the back, dragging Taylor Wilde and Sarita with them, having jumped them in the back. They placed the Knockout Tag Team Champions in the ring along with the battered Rebellion members while Angelina continued to wail on Cayden on the outside.

Back in the ring, Booker hit a wobbling AJ with a scissors kick, before Kidman made his way to the turnbuckle, climbed to the top, and this time, actually got a chance to hit the Shooting Star Press, nailing AJ with it, causing the man to clutch his ribs in pain and roll over.

Angelina rolled Cayden into the ring, following closely after as she circled the barely conscious woman, a sick smile forming on her face as she thought of something. She lifted up the hem of her shirt and undid the thick leather belt around her jeans.

"Taz, she isn't about to do what I think she's going to do, is she?" Tenay questioned worriedly.

"Mike, I think things just went from bad to worse for the Rebellion."

Angelina's smile turned to a growl as she ordered her minions to lift Cayden's shirt up, exposing her back, before Love started viciously whipping her, the crowd falling silent for the most part, a few of them freeing themselves of the shock enough to boo at the knockout's actions.

She got about ten or eleven whips in and stopped to celebrate for a moment, taunting the fans as the barely conscious Cayden Daniels laid motionless on the mat, except for her foot moving up and down slightly.

Despite the fact that he had just gotten worked over by Scott Steiner and was only slightly more awake than Cayden, Alex Shelley saw what was going on in the ring and crawled over to her as quickly as he could in his given state. Once he reached her, he laid over her, covering her protectively.

"And look, now, Alex Shelley is trying desperately to protect his girlfriend from yet another onslaught." Tenay commented.

"Well, I don't know about this move, Mike. I mean, I understand he's trying to keep his girl safe, but I think the best thing Alex Shelley could have done for Alex Shelley was just stay down."

Angelina looked down and scoffed at the tag champ before looking at the others, as if wanting one of them to do something. Billy Kidman stepped forward, chair still in hand as he shook his head. "Idiot." He muttered loud enough for the ring microphones to pick, before he raised the chair over his head and began to pound on him relentlessly.

"Oh, come on! Enough is enough! They've proved their point!" Tenay shouted.

"Mike, what that we've seen from the Mafia makes you think they're above this? This is what the Mafia does. And with Mitchell promising to end this war in ten days, we should have known they would be looking for any chance to gain the upper hand and it looks like this is what they came up with." Taz pointed out.

After nine chair shots, Kidman finally got bored and dropped the chair, allowing it to hit the mat with a thud before he evilly smirked at the Mafia members. As soon as he backed off, Angelina stepped forward and pointed at Alex before shouting at the others, much like she had done earlier, although the ring mics were unable to pick up clearly what she had said.

Steiner got a sick smile on his face, as he and Bubba Ray stepped forward, pulling a now unconscious Alex's shirt up his body, exposing his back like the Beautiful People had done to Cayden earlier. Once they were finished, Angelina proceeded to whip the Detroit man repeatedly, much to the chagrin of the crowd, who booed loudly.

She hit him a half dozen times before the Mafia music hit. She stopped whipping him and walked over to Angle, kissing him, as Scott Steiner hoisted Billy Kidman onto his shoulders, as if they had just won some huge match. The Mafia members looked on in approval as they and the Beautiful People all raised their hands in victory as Impact went off the air.

After celebrating for a few minutes, making it impossible for medial personnel to check on the Rebellion members, the Main Event Mafia finally, and mercifully, left the ring.

The EMTs and TNA officials instantly entered the ring, primarily focusing on Alex, but with some making their rounds to all the injured wrestlers. They slowly flipped Alex off of Cayden and onto a stretcher, bracing his neck and securing him to the device.

While this was taking place, the other Rebellion members were slowly making their way to their feet and checking on one another. Sabin was over by the EMTs who were helping Alex, trying to figure out how his best friend was.

Christy Hemme came rushing down to the ring and ran over to Sabin, looking over the medics' shoulders to try to catch a glimpse of Alex. "Chris." She said, resting a hand on his shoulder, seeing the worried look in his eyes. The Detroit man nodded. "He's fine." Christy was unsure of who he was trying to convince, himself or her, but she let it slide. "Can you go over there with Jeff and Sting and make sure that Taylor is okay, please?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yeah, of course." She said, patting his shoulder comfortingly before she walked over to where the two older men where helping the Knockout Tag Team Champions sit up. Tomko had gotten Christian up and the two were now beside AJ, helping him back to his feet while Joe was looking around, taking in the scene and figuring out where he was most needed as Christopher Daniels knelt beside Cayden and next to the EMT checking on her.

"Cay." Chris said as his sister started blinking rapidly and the glazed look in her eyes slowly went away. She shook her head from side to side before rolling over on her back, wincing as her back made contact with the mat.

"Hey Short Stack, you okay?" He asked as she took the heel of her hand and rubbed her eye. She muttered a bit before she finally asked, "what happened," as Chris and the EMT helped her sit up, Daniels keeping his hand on her back to keep her from falling back.

"What do you remember?" He asked her. She stared off into space a little bit before she sighed, shook her head from side to side and blinked rapidly again.

"I…I remember AJ and Kidman won their match and…and then Kidman turned on AJ. We all came running out and I waited on the ramp. I saw you get hit with the chair by Kidman and…and…."

She ran a hand down her face and took in a shaky breath before looking up at her brother, wide eyed. "I don't remember."

He smirked down at her sadly, moving his arm so it was resting around her shoulders. "It's okay. You just got knocked silly for a minute or two." She looked up at him, her eyes telling him to tell her what had happened. He nodded.

"You got jumped from behind by Angelina, and, from the welt forming on your face, it looks like she had brass knucks or something, which would explain why you don't remember anything. Anyway, Kidman used the chair to level most of us and the Mafia tossed us in the ring while Love kept pounding on you. Velvet and Madison drug Sarita and Taylor out and threw them in the ring too."

She slowly moved a hand to her back, wincing as she made contact with the welts that were left by Angelina. "Okay…why does my back feel like I did a Swanton off of a skyscraper and how is everyone else?" She asked, looking around the ring for the first time. Although her older brother tried to stop her, she still caught sight of the EMTs surrounding a gurney on the outside, but couldn't make out who was on it. A lump formed in her throat that she finally swallowed enough to formulate words, worry in her green eyes.

"Who?" She asked quietly, as Daniels sighed and squatted lower so he was eye level with his sister.

"Once we got in the ring, Angelina started whipping you with a leather belt and she got quite a few licks in. She had stopped to celebrate and…" He paused, causing her to roll her eyes in frustration.

"What?"

"Alex saw what was going on and crawled over to you. He covered you up and Kidman laid him out with a chair for it before Angelina got him with the belt a few times…"

He had barely gotten the words out of his mouth and Cayden was already scrambling to her feet and pushing past him and the paramedics, making a beeline out of the ring and towards the gurney.

"Cay!" Daniels called after her, worried her feet wouldn't be stable under her yet, and he was right. She wavered on her feet, stumbling and she would have fallen had Joe not caught her by the arm and steadied her.

"Easy Skinny Mini." He said gently, as he helped her find a small opening though the EMTs and to the gurney where her boyfriend lay, unconscious and motionless. One hand instantly shot to her mouth, covering it, while she gently laid her other shaky hand on his chest.

"Oh God." She said quietly, her eyes pooling with tears. She took in a loud, shaky breath before feeling an arm go around her shoulders. She glanced over just long enough to know it was her brother before he pulled her into a hug. She buried her head into his chest as a medic looked at him.

"We need to get him out of here. Is someone riding with him?" He questioned as Daniels nodded then looked at Sabin and jerked his head towards the back.

"Chris, go with him. We'll follow right behind."

Sabin nodded, not having to be told twice and he quickly followed behind the EMTs and towards the back as Daniels sighed and ran a hand through his sister's hair.

"Shh. It's okay." He comforted as he looked at the others. "Everyone else okay?"

The others nodded before Daniels kissed the top of her head. "Come on. Let's get you to the hospital."

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

*An hour and a half later*

The Rebellion members, minus the Daniels siblings, were all crammed in the little waiting room at the hospital, waiting on word about how Alex was doing. Sabin was sitting an a corner, his worry obvious in his body language, as Taylor massaged his neck comfortingly with her hand, trying to get him to relax, while Sarita and Christy sat around them, offering their support to the couple.

Christian was talking to Tomko and Joe, an angry look on his face, no doubt planning out the coming revenge on the Mafia, while Jeff and AJ talked quietly with Sting in another part of the room.

"Stinger, I don't know how I feel about all of us leaving once we get word that Alex is okay. I mean, I think that we should be here when he wakes up." AJ pointed out.

Jeff nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean, the kid has been nothing short of spectacular for the Rebellion and if we leave, won't he feel like we don't really care about him? You said it yourself, Steve; 'He's part of this family now'. I think we should stay here."

Sting sighed. "Guys, I understand, but we got worked over tonight. And, if we stay, everyone is going to be cramming into that little room and right now, honestly, what everyone needs is rest, especially Alex and if we're all trying to visit with him, he isn't going to get any. Look, I'm staying with Cayden, Chris, and Taylor. I'll make sure he knows that I sent everyone home and that you'll be here tomorrow. Besides, Cayden is going to be worried about him, she doesn't need to see us limping around and in pain and start worrying about us too."

Then he smirked a little and shrugged. "Besides guys, what do you think Alex is going to say when he wakes up? He's going to tell us all to go home. Anyway, we need to start thinking about next week and how we're going to respond to this."

AJ and Jeff nodded and were about to say something, but at that time, the elevator dinged and the two Daniels siblings exited and began walking towards them, Chris' arm around Cayden's shoulders, dried tear tracts on her face.

The conversation between the three men instantly stopped, as AJ moved towards the two, taking Cayden away from Chris and wrapping her in a hug as Christian also parted company with Tomko and Joe and walked over to the two, giving Cayden a hug after AJ as Daniels headed to Sting and Jeff, while Tomko and Joe went over to where Sabin and the girls were.

"How is she holding up?" Jeff asked her older brother as he nodded and smiled. "A lot calmer now than she was. Taking that walk to get her out of the waiting room and get some air helped a lot."

"Good." The two men said, glad she had calmed down. Daniels motioned towards Sabin. "I'm going to go check on Sabes," He said, patting the two men on the shoulder as he walked past. Jeff motioned towards the red head, who had a small smile on her face as Christian told her a funny story to try and lighten the mood.

"And, I'm going to go check on Sugar." He said, walking towards the group. Sting was about to follow when the doctor walked into the room.

"Family of Alex Shelley?" The wrestles all quickly moved around the doctor as Cayden and Sabin stepped in the front of the group.

"How is he?" Cayden asked as the doctor smiled weakly.

"He's suffered a concussion and a mild case of whiplash. We'd like to keep him overnight for observations, but he should be fine to leave tomorrow. So long as he takes it easy the next couple days and takes the pain medication and muscle relaxers we give him, he should be fine by next week."

Sabin nodded. "Can we see him?"

"Of course. Mr. Shelley woke up sometime ago while we were taking MRIs and X-Rays, but the pain medication in the IV made him drowsy and he fell asleep. Please keep in mind that he needs the rest."

Sting shook hands with the doctor while Cayden headed down the hallway, not waiting on goodbyes, with Sabin and Taylor Wilde close behind him. "Thank you, Doctor, we'll make sure he gets his rest."

Sting then turned to the others. "Guys, head back to the house and get some rest. I'll let you guys know how he's doing once he wakes up.

The others nodded and said their goodbyes before they turned to leave the hospital, trusting that Sting could handle any situation that might arise at the hospital.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Alex eyelids slowly fluttered open, but he instantly regretted as even the minuscule light that illuminated the dark hospital room he was in caused a wave of pain to shoot through his head. He slowly moved the palm of his hand to his temple, wincing as the movement irritated his sore shoulder muscles.

After a few seconds of deliberating with himself and building up the resolve to do so, he opened up his eyelids again, and after another failed attempted, finally managed to keep them open. Once aware he was in a hospital room, he started to slowly turn his neck from side to side, but stopped short, the pain causing him to hiss semi-loudly in pain.

"Alex?" He heard from around the right corner of the foot of his bed. He was about to attempt to move his head to get a better view but Sting stepped into his line of sight before he could. "Easy son. You've got whiplash. Move your neck and you'll regret it." He informed the tag champ, stepping forward before he looked towards the other side of the room.

"Chris, he's up." Sting loudly whispered.

"Yeah, I heard you talking to him." Chris groggily answered before walking over to the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"How you feeling buddy?" Chris asked quietly, resting a hand on Alex's shoulder, as Alex groaned.

"I'll live…maybe."

Chris nodded as a small smile formed before he raised an eyebrow at Sting. "Where's Taylor?" He asked.

"After you fell asleep she went to go get some coffee and try to find some Tylenol. She's got a pretty nasty headache from the attack."

Alex looked at the two in confusion for a minute, before his eyes grew wide and he shot up in the bed as much as he could jerking his head to the side to look around, before his hands flew up to his neck and he took in a sharp breath, his face a mask of pain.

"Dude, what did Sting just tell you? You've got whiplash. You can't be moving your neck like that, you big dummy." Sabin scolded quietly with an eyeroll before he and Sting gently helped Alex lean back against the pillows.

"You okay?" His tag team partner asked. Alex nodded ever so slightly, before he looked from his partner to Sting, then back to his partner.

"Where's Cayden?" He asked, a slight tremor in his voice.

Sting smiled weakly. "She's right there Alex." He said, motioning with his head towards the chair next to his bed. "She's fine." He confirmed. Alex gently propped himself onto his elbow and rolled over onto his side. He sighed with relief as he saw Cayden curled up in the chair next to his bed, asleep, wearing his zip up Detroit Red Wings hoodie. She had forming bruises on her face, as well as drying tear tracts, but she still looked to generally be okay.

"You sure she's okay?" He asked, his voice quieter than it had been earlier. Both the men standing by the bed nodded.

"Yeah, after about an hour of arguing with her, we finally got her to agree to let a doctor look at her. She's got some welts on her back and she's gonna have a shiner in the morning, but otherwise, she's good. Just really shook up and worried about you being hurt. Sting sent everyone else home because we're all pretty beat up after the attack." Sabin informed his best friend.

Alex nodded in relief before he pushed himself back onto the pillows, groaning quietly at the pain shooting through his body at every movement.

"Hey Sabin, why don't you go find Taylor and let her know Alex is awake and then I'll drive her back to the house so you can stay here."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Guys, no one needs to stay here. Why don't you take Cayden back to the house? She needs to be resting, and you got beat down pretty bad too Sabes. You go ahead with them and take care of your girl. I'll be fine."

Sabin raised an eyebrow at his friend. "One; Cayden isn't going to let anyone move her from that chair. Two; I'm your best friend and I'm not leaving here until you do, plus Cayden hates hospitals, so I'm not leaving her here to be the calm one. And three; Taylor already knows I'm staying, but she doesn't need to be here because she's still reeling from the attack, so Sting can take her back to the house with the others to get some rest."

"Chris…" Alex started, but Sabin raised his hand to cut him off.

"Yeah, you're in a hospital bed and can't even turn your head. There's really nothing you can do about, is there?" He said, before patting his friend's shoulder.

"I'm going to go find Taylor. We'll be right back." He said, earning a nod from the Icon before he left the room.

"Stubborn jerk." Alex muttered, causing Sting to roll his eyes.

"Hi pot. Have you met kettle?" He sarcastically commented, earning a slight chuckle from Alex, before he sat down on the edge of Alex's bed and sighed.

"Alex…I must say that I am completely blown away by what you did tonight. The way you put yourself directly into harm's way to protect Cayden, even though you knew there wasn't a chance in God's green earth that you were going to do any damage to the Mafia or not get hurt yourself."

"Sting, I…" Alex started, prepared to tell the older man it wasn't a big deal, but the Icon shook his head.

"Alex, please." He said, silencing the younger man. "You sacrificed yourself and put your body on the line to protect her. And this is after we already talked about how you are definitely a part of this family, so it's not like there was ever anything in it to prove that you had to do this for."

"Dude, I…I wasn't trying to prove anything, I just wanted to-" Alex began.

"It's okay. I know. Tell you the truth, though," Sting went on as he ran a hand down his face, "the fact that you were so willing to give your back like that for someone else, regardless of who it was, shows how mature you've become since you first came to TNA, and also the depth of your loyalty. A few years ago, I wouldn't have expected that from you in the least."

"Yeah, me neither," Alex quipped, showing that he'd indeed come to terms with his past, and that even while bedridden by the extreme damage he still had his wits about him somewhat. A smile came onto the older man's face, as he continued to be impressed with the growth of the Detroit native.

"Well, frankly, a wise captain reminded me once that the strength of a family is in how much they're willing to sacrifice for each other," the Icon stated, recalling the conversation he had with Christian upon the latter's return.

"Now, even just a year ago I honestly never thought I'd say this, but Alex, going off that, you're not just family; you're actually one of the strongest links we have in our camp, and by intent or not, you've just proved that."

Alex shrugged. "It was really nothing. My girl was in trouble and I protected her. I just did my job."

"Yeah, it was something Alex. None of us could get to Cayden tonight, and there you were, putting yourself directly in the line of fire for her sake. That's huge. I don't know if I can thank you enough. I don't know if any of us can."

Alex shook his head as much as he could tolerate. "You don't need to thank me for that. I've seen Cayden hurt enough and there hasn't been anything I could do about it. I could do something tonight, so I did."

"Yeah, and got whiplash and a concussion for your troubles. Pretty hefty price to pay." Sting commented, as Alex shrugged and glanced toward Cayden.

"Point taken, but doing nothing would've cost a lot more, too much for me." Alex replied.

Sting smiled down at the younger man. "Well, I guess when we were talking Saturday and I told you you'd better not go anywhere, I should have mentioned that upsetting Cayden by winding up in the hospital was also frowned upon."

"Again. Considering the alternative?" Alex retorted in no expense of time while motioning towards Cayden with his eyes.

Sting then chuckled quietly. "You have my respect. And if anyone tells you otherwise after you get back up and running, because I know you will…let's just say they'll have to take it up with me."

This earned a grin from Alex. "Thanks, Bats."

"No problem, Wing," Sting grinned back in response, having no problem catching onto the comic reference as he'd been hearing it on and off for years, before the two shook hands as the door opened quietly and Taylor walked in, Sabin a few steps behind her.

"Ale-" She started, somewhat loudly, but Alex instantly shhsed her and pointed to a still sleeping Cayden. She instantly covered her mouth, muttering a quiet apology before she walked over to Alex.

"Hey Alex, how are you feeling?" She asked, giving him a gentle hug. He smiled up at her.

"I'm feeling okay. Did you convince Chris here to get out of this dump?" He asked with a smirk.

Taylor shook her head and smiled. "No such luck."

Chris rolled his eyes at the two trying to run him out of the hospital. "Come on, I'll walk you two to the car." He offered, as Taylor nodded, bending down and giving Alex a peck on the cheek.

"Feel better Alex."

Sting nodded towards him. "Take care Son. We'll see you tomorrow."

With that the three left the room and Alex rolled onto his side again to look at Cayden, but he got a little too careless in his movements, causing a pain to shoot through his neck as he took in a sharp breath and muttered, rather loudly, "Son of a…"

He stopped mid-sentence, hoping that his outburst had not awoken his girlfriend. However, the noise had disrupted the girl's slumber and she began to stir in the chair. Her eyes fluttered open and, upon seeing Alex awake, she shot up straight in her chair, eyes wide.

"Alex." She said, jumping out of the chair and taking the half step to his bed, her hand shooting to his cheek as tears pooled in her eyes and her other hand hovered over him, as if she was scared to touch him. He smiled up at her as best he could.

"Baby, are you okay?" She asked, a tremble in her voice.

"Yeah Sweetheart, I'm fine." He tried to comfort her, reaching up to grab her hand and squeezed it tightly. She nodded before she bent her head down and gently and passionately kissed him.

After the need to breathe took over, Cayden pulled back from him slightly, still resting her forehead on his, as she ran a hand down his face and rested the other on his chest.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yes Cay, I'm fine." He tried to nod to reiterate that he was okay, but it sent a pain through his neck, causing him to wince and take in a sharp breath.

Cayden frowned and ran a hand through his hair, her other hand still holding his. "No you're not, Alex. Look at you." She said, as she gently moved him back in the bed, fluffing his pillows so he was more comfortable.

She then reached behind her and grabbed a cup with a straw, holding it up to Alex so he could get a drink. She ran a hand through his hair and smiled at him. "Are you alright? Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?"

He flashed a weak smile at her before lacing his fingers through hers. "I'm great." He said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Taking in the dark bruise forming on her check, as well as the black eye, he grinned.

"Look at us; I'm in a hospital bed and you look like you've went twelve rounds with Ali. We make a wonderful couple."

She rolled her eyes at him before smiling back at him. "Yeah we do." Her smile then dropped as she looked at their hands and she fidgeted a bit before she looked up at him.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "For tonight. You…"

He shook his head and squeezed her head. "Sweetheart, there is no need to thank me."

"But you took a bullet tonight that was meant for me and now you're in a hospital bed. I…" She started, but he shook his head.

"Cayden, when you got hurt by the Mafia when this all started, I swore that I'd never let anything like that happen again. Tonight, I just made good on my word. I don't regret it. You're safe and that's all that matters. I'll get over this whiplash a lot sooner than I would bounce back from seeing you hurt again. There's no need to even bring it up."

Cayden smiled down at him, tears building in her eyes, as she squeezed his hand tightly. "You're seriously like the world's best boyfriend."

Alex shrugged as much as he could. "Meh, I'm mediocre at best." He said with a big grin, causing Cayden to chuckle as she leaned over and kissed him again.

"I'd beg to differ, but, in all seriousness, how do you feel, really?"

"I'm fi…"

"Alex." She scolded.

"Okay, I'm a little sore, but the pain meds they got me on are making things better, but, I'm just really tired." He said, blinking rapidly as his eyes began to droop. Cayden smiled back at him.

"Okay, well, get some rest. The doctor said that you'd probably get out of here tomorrow. And, I've already decided that I'm staying at the apartment with you this week to take care of you and make sure you don't overdue it."

"Cay, seriously, you don't need to be put out because of me."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because spending the week with my wonderful boyfriend is such an imposition." He grinned up at her before she gave him another quick kiss.

"Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." She said before moving off the bed and back to her chair, before taking his hand and holding it until they both fell back asleep.

**Well, there it was. Hope it made the wait worth it. I promise not to take so long next time! Thank you all for sticking with this story thus far. It'll wrap up in the next few chapters and then, we have a pretty epic sequel planned out! So, please stick with this story and check out the new one once it's posted. Again, thanks for reading! Love y'all. Please, in the spirit of Christmas, leave a review and let me know I have SOME readers still! Thanks y'all. Reviews = Love. MERRY CHRISTMAS! And remember, Jesus is the reason for the season!  
*Casey*  
~John 3:16~**


	41. Chapter 41

**Okay...I am a horrible person. A horrible, horrible, horrible person. I know, I *know* I promised to have this chapter up sooner than the last, and what happened? IT TOOK LONGER! I am so so so so so so sorry. I'm taking 18 credit hours, trying to come back from an injury (which takes longer at practice than if you're healthy), and just started a part time job, so I've been uber swamped. However, thanks to the wonderful Instant Classic Supersar Pac (who is phenomenal by the way, if you haven't checked out his stuff yet, you should! Okay, enough shameless pandering. ;) ) I have the layout for Final Resolution, meaning the next chapter should be up much sooner than this one (I know you probably don't believe me, but it should be!). Again, I am really sorry.**

**In other news, my new story is nearing the point of being posted. Again, it won't be finished when I post it, but the first few chapters will be so I'll definitely be able to update sooner rather than later. It'll be a WWE one and will be titled "A Bitter Place and a Broken Dream." I'll let you know when I post it. Please check it out. And, without further adu, Chapter 41.**

Alex rubbed his eyes tiredly as he made his way outside of his room. He sighed, annoyed. It was Thursday night, and he felt like all he had done since the taping on Monday was sleep. He didn't feel too awful about it though because it was primarily the painkillers and muscle-relaxers that made him want to do nothing but sleep all day. He still felt bad though. The "great war for TNA" would be coming to an end in ten days and he hadn't stepped foot in a gym or a ring since Monday night.

But, he had been assured by the other Rebellion members that the best way to get him ready for the upcoming Pay-Per-View was to take it easy until he was feeling back to a hundred percent. And Cayden, staying true to her word, had stayed at the apartment with him and Sabin (Taylor was there quite a bit too) and she hadn't allowed him to lift a finger. She waited on him hand and foot, kept the apartment spotless, and made him and Sabin three square meals a day, and if he was being honest, it was the best he had eaten since he lived at home.

He smiled at the thought as he headed to the living room where he heard his girlfriend and his best friend's voices but frowned, slightly confused, when he realized they were arguing about something.

"No, no, no! That's a horrible idea. You need to go this way." Cayden argued as papers rustling could be heard.

He heard Sabin's thinking "hmm" before he commented. "You know, that's actually a really good idea." The smile was clear in his voice.

"And, Sabes, I mean, I know this isn't what you guys do for a living or anything, but this is stupid. Why would you hole up there? I mean, an armory or military base is a great idea and all at first glance, but it's so big that you'll never be able to defend the entire thing. The Impact Zone is where you should go."

"I don't know…"

"Chris, come on!" Cayden exclaimed. "Think about it. The only place you'd find crazier, tougher men is in the WWE and we could easily get them there somehow. We send a convey out when we need supplies, barricade all the entrances the rest of the time, and just live it up there. It's got bathrooms, showers, fridges, medical tables, a wrestling ring, and big screen TVs."

There was silence for a few moments, before Sabin responded. "Cayden?"

"Yeah, Sabes?"

"Will you please marry my best friend?"

Cayden laughed loudly as Alex walked into the room behind the two who were sitting on the couch, eyebrows raised. "Um, Chris, buddy, I know we're close and all, but, last I checked, I'm still supposed to be the one to ask that."

Cayden smiled at him as he walked over to the coach, leaning her head back as he bent down and kissed her. "Hey baby. Feeling better?" She asked, before she scooted over and allowed him to sit on the couch next to her, resting his arm behind her as she leaned against his side.

"Yep. What are you two doing?" He asked, looking at the table in confusion, before he groaned and ran a hand down his face and looked at Sabin.

"What, are you just trying to scare her away? What in God's name possessed you to show her this? _This,"_ he said exasperatedly, pointing wildly at the table. "Is like chick repellant!" He complained.

Cayden pointed a finger at him. "Calm down. You're moving your neck around too much."

Sabin rolled his eyes next to his friend. "Dude. We were watching _Zombieland_ while you were sleeping. _She_ started talking about what she would do if the Zombie Apocalypse ever happened. That's when I showed her this." He explained, motioning towards the maps, plans, and list that he and Alex had made and/or marked up in preparation for the potential event.

Alex began to say something, but Chris raised his hand, stopping him. "Dude, I explained to her that we aren't just freaky losers and that this all came about because we each had like half-a-dozen red bulls and some skittles while we watched _Zombieland_. And then, we had nothing else to do and were too wired to sleep, so we went, got some maps, and planned out what we'd do if the zombies came, for both here and Detroit, where we'd go, what we'd need, and how we'd get where we needed to go."

"And, in all honest," Cayden said with a disapproving look. "With how awful these plans were, you'd think you were under the influence of something other than Red Bull. I'm kinda ashamed." She muttered, shaking her head before looking up at Alex.

"I'll go make us something to eat. Does Spaghetti sound okay?" She asked, earning a nod from both boys. She quickly gave Alex a kiss on the cheek. "Alright, I'll go get it started then bring you your medicine.

With that, she left the room and Alex looked over the table, more closely than he had before, and examined the changes his girlfriend had made to the Gun's "End-of-the-World" plans. After looking over them closely, he looked up at Chris wide-eyed.

"Holy crap." He commented, as Chris nodded, a similar expression on his face.

"I know. That chick would be a better zombie killer than us." He commented, but Alex quickly shook his head.

"Dude, she's not a chick." Alex commented, causing a baffled expression to form on his best friend's face. "Think about it. She can out wrestle all the girls in the back, and, I bet even a few of the guys. She hates watching chick-flicks and would rather watch _Fight Club_ or _300_. Instead of complaining when we watch hockey or football, she complains when we don't. In the past couple of days, we've found out she can cook. And, oh, did I mention she's super hot?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "You're complaining why?"

Alex threw his hands up in frustration. "Don't you see?"

"See what?"

"Dude!" He harshly whispered, looking over his shoulder to make sure Cayden wasn't coming in the room, an expression of mock fear on his face. "She's got to be a robot."

"You are ridiculous." Chris shook his head smiling and sighed before standing up and heading out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked, as Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm going to go tell the robot that we should probably cut down on your meds, seeing as they're making you delusional." He said, earning a chuckle from his friend before he left the room.

Alex leaned back on the couch and smiled. Despite his current injuries, he didn't have a lot to complain about. He had the tag belts with his best friend, a girl who, in his opinion at least, was so close to perfect she could be a robot, and was getting along with the majority of the locker room better than he ever had before. He sighed, contently, with a smile on his face.

He began to slowly drift off to sleep again, when he heard someone sit a glass on the coffee table next to him. He opened his eyes to see his girlfriend squatting in front of him with a worried expression.

"You still not feeling good?" She asked, running a hand through his hair. He shot her a weak smile in return.

"I'm fine. Just really tired."

She frowned. "Do you want to go lay back down? I can bring your dinner to you."

He shook his head lightly. "I've been sleeping all week. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" She asked, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"Yeah babe. I'm sure."

"Alright. Well, I told Sabin to get some things started in the kitchen, so I better get in there before he burns down the apartment complex. Will you be alright in here?" She questioned.

He smiled and nodded before she stood up, gave him a quick kiss, and headed back into the kitchen, but stuck her head back into the room moments later. "Oh, by the way, it's gonna be just you and Sabin tonight, I got somewhere to be."

He gave her a quizzical look. "Where you going, honey?"

"Terminator meeting. We're sick of you humans." She said with a smirk and wink, leaving the room before her boyfriend could respond.

Alex shook his head at her with a smile before he began to flip through the channels on the TV, trying to find something on, when there was a knock on the apartment door. Alex slowly stood up, rubbing his sore neck as he trudged over to it, and looked through the peep-hole before opening the door.

He was met by a smiling AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels, and Christian Cage. Walking up behind them were Tomko and Samoa Joe, each carrying a handful of pizza boxes and breadsticks, with Sting bring up the rear carrying soft drinks.

"Alex, buddy, how you feeling?" Christian asked, lightly patting him on the shoulder.

The Detroit native shrugged. "Been better." He admitted, as the group began to hear Cayden in the living room, searching for Alex.

"Alex, honey?" She said loudly as she looked around the room and finally made her way to the small area in front of the door.

"Alex, what are you doing up? Oh. Hey guys." Her concern shone through as she looked from the others back to her boyfriend. "Baby, you really shouldn't be up and about like this."

AJ rolled his eyes. "Cay, it was his neck, not his legs or anything. I'm pretty sure he can walk around just fine."

The redhead gave the former TNA Champion a "you really just went there" look. "And you guys…did you even think that maybe just popping up without warning might not be the greatest idea? Alex has been sleeping pretty much all week. He needs to be resting, not hosting half the TNA roster."

Alex put his arm around Cayden's waist and gently kissed her temple. "Sweetheart, it's fine. I'm fine, okay? I promise."

She looked between the men and muttered something under her breath about making it impossible to take care of people, before sighing. "Fine, follow me, let me show you where you can put that stuff." She turned to Alex and pointed at him. "You. Go sit down. I'll bring you pizza."

With that, the men followed her into the kitchen where Sabin was hanging up his cell-phone. "Hey, that was Taylor. Her and Sarita are coming over for din…hey guys." He finished, seeing the rest of the Rebellion. "Where's Jeff?"

Sting looked over his shoulder as he put the pop on the counter. "He's on his way, just running a little behind."

"Which is kinda weird since he's the one who suggested we all come over." Daniels pointed out, as he walked over to his sister and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a side-hug. "How's your week been?"

"It's been good, just worried about Alex."

"How's he holding up?" Joe asked. She shrugged slightly.

"He's doing okay. The medicine has been making him really tired but other than that, he's alright."

Just then, there was another knock on the door. "I'll go get that." Cayden offered, as she stuck her head in the living room. "Alex Shelley, sit your butt back down." She shouted, causing a groan to be heard in the kitchen as Alex Shelley sat back down on the couch.

Tomko looked at one half of the tag team champions after Cayden was in the other room. "How is he really?"

Sabin sighed. "He's doing as well as anyone could hope, just really tired and sore. His main concern is that he won't be back for Final Resolution."

"If he isn't, we'll figure something else out. We're not letting him get hurt worse for this." Sting informed everyone as the others nodded and Chris scoffed.

"Good luck getting Alex to agree to that." He said, jerking his head towards the other room. "He's still like apocalyptic p***ed about what the Mafia did to Cayden. If you think that he's not going to be a part of ending them, you're sadly mistaken."

Back at the door, Cayden looked through the peephole, smiling as she saw Jeff and opened it.

"Poppa J…" She started, but stopped short when she saw Jeff Jarrett standing there with a plastic bag of napkins, cups, and paper plate.

And Karen Angle on his arm.

Jeff saw the shocked expression taking place on Cayden's face and quickly gave her a hug.

"Please be nice." He whispered.

"You should have told me she'd be here." She quietly argued before she pulled back and glanced over to Karen, who had a small smile on her face. However, her eyes showed her nervousness, almost a hint of fear, as though she was worked her past and ex-husband's recent actions would be held against her.

Jeff looked from Karen to Cayden and smiled. "Well, Karen, this is Cayden. Cayden, you remember me telling you about Karen, right?"

Cayden inwardly sighed before she formulated the biggest smile she could muster and stuck her hand out.

"Hi Karen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too Cayden. Jeff's told me all about you."

Cayden looked at Karen, trying to think of something to say, but couldn't. She glanced at Jeff, hoping he would see her distress. They all stood in silence for a few moments before Tomko's voice could be heard breaking through.

"Yo, kid, tell Jeff that the pizza is gonna get…" He said, turning the corner and walking into the hallway, growing wide eyed and stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Cold." He said after regaining his composure, before turning on his heels and heading back towards the kitchen. "Boooss!" He could be heard calling, before much hushed mumbling could be heard.

Jeff ran a hand down his face at Tomko acting similarly to a five year old tattling to his mother on a sibling. "I am so sorry about all this." He muttered, as Karen shook her head.

"Don't be. We knew me being here wouldn't go over too well." She muttered back as Jeff grabbed her hand and pulled her to his side, allowing her to bury her head in his shoulder for a moment as many footsteps could be heard coming towards them.

Christian, Daniels, Sabin, and AJ stopped short in the hallway, staring at the three. The tension was so tangible it could be cut with a knife. After a few brief moments, AJ finally stepped forward, a small smile on his face.

"Karen, it's nice to see you again." He said, having buried any hatchet he had with her long ago, stepping forward and giving her a friendly hug. "How have you been?"

She smiled at him before shooting a quick glance towards Jeff. "A lot better." She said, before frowning. "How about all of you guys? I just…I feel so awful about Kurt and what he's been doing and…"

Daniels shook his head behind AJ. "It's not your fault Karen. We don't blame you for this."

She nodded, a weak smile in place. "Thank you." She paused, and was about to say something further when Cayden turned around.

"I need to go take care of Alex." She muttered, leaving the room, causing Karen and Jeff to sigh.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Jeff said with a groan, as Sting walked into the hallway.

"She'll come around, just give her time." He offered a nod. "How are you Karen?"

"I'm pretty good Steve. You?"

"Can't complain." He said as the couple walked into the apartment. "It's going to be a tight fit, just to warn you." He explained.

"Yeah. We weren't exactly expecting an extra person." Christian remarked, causing Sting to narrow his eyes.

"She's skinny. She'll be fine." He said, as the group went into the living room, where an obviously tense Cayden was talking to Alex in a hushed tone. Sting grabbed Christian by his arm and held him back gently before turning to him.

"Look, I know you don't trust her..."

"Understatement of the year!" Christian hissed back. "She is the foothole in the door that got AJ to side with Kurt over the Coalition. You realize that right?"

"Yeah, and a lot of that was probably due to Kurt and his influence. And you saw Jeff with her. Even with the obvious tension, I haven't seen him that happy since Jill. Now, for his sake we need to let this go. You can't very well forget what Joe, Tomko, Daniels, Shelley, and myself did and not her."

He sighed. "I don't know Stinger…"

"Christian, you know as well as I do that Cayden's main issue with Karen is what she did to you. If you don't get over it, she never will either."

The Canadian sighed. "Fine. Fine. You're right." He commented, before glancing over at him. "But, you're probably going to need to have this conversation with Joe, maybe Tomko too."

The Icon nodded. "I will." He said, as the two walked into the living room together, where an uncomfortable tension was still present, Joe and Tomko leaning against the wall with their arms crossed, as Cayden sat dangerously close to Alex, almost protectively. Karen and Jeff sat on the loveseat as Daniels and Styles took two folding chairs that had been brought into the room while Sabin looked around, unsure of what to do. Sting motioned with his head towards the two bigger men who then followed him into the other room.

After a few moments of AJ trying to make small talk, the doorbell rang.

"Thank God." Sabin said somewhat loudly, before bolting out of the room and answering the door.

"Hey sweetie." Taylor Wilde's voice could be heard as she walked inside the tiny apartment. "Is Alex in the living room still? How is he…"

She stopped mid-sentence in the threshold of the room, staring at the scene in front of her, Sarita beside her doing the same. She was about to say something when Sabin grabbed the two by the arms and led them into the kitchen, no doubt to explain Karen's presence.

Karen looked at Jeff. "And you thought this would be awkward." She said in a joking manner, earning a chuckle from the group, who now seemed to be loosing up.

As dinner began, the tense aura could still be felt. However, the more the group talked to Karen and realized she was truly there for the right reasons and was a good person, it started to dissipate, especially after seeing the way her and Jeff acted around each other; like two teenagers.

By the time the pizza was gone, the entire group seemed to be joking and talking rather openly amongst each other. Joe, Tomko, Christian, and Sarita were all still somewhat wary of the Pittsburgh woman, it was obvious. However, they were slowly warming up to her as well, realizing that she wasn't there with bad intentions.

However, Cayden was still very hesitant to trust her, not talking much throughout the meal and not leaving Alex's side, as if she was worried Karen would somehow take him from her, like, in her mind at least, she had done with AJ, Christian, and Tomko. Cayden was polite and would answer questions when asked, but anyone who remotely knew her would be able to tell how uncomfortable she was.

Finally, the tension got to be too much for her. She looked at the others and sighed. "I need to go get some laundry out of the dryer." She explained, standing up and walking out of the room. The others exchanged looks before Alex stood up, earning nods from the other men as he followed her.

He walked into the laundry room as Cayden was tossing clothes into the dryer from the washer. As she closed the door and moved to begin focusing on folding the clothes in the full laundry basket, Alex wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek rested his chin on her shoulder.

She glanced over at him, startled at first, then relaxed as she rested her arms over his. "Babe, what are you doing up? You…"

He rolled his eyes as he tightened his grip on her and she leaned back against his chest. "Cay, sweetheart, for the last time, I'm fine. Please, stop worrying about me, cause you're starting to drive me insane." He said with a chuckle, causing her to nod.

"I know, I know. I'm just concerned about you." She explained, before looking up at him. "Anyway, what are you doing back here? Why aren't you visiting with the others?"

"I was just worried about you." He muttered into her hair. "You okay?"

She sighed and shrugged. "I guess."

He frowned. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her.

"There's not a lot to talk about." She told him. "I mean, I want to trust Karen. Do you see the way Jeff just glows around her? I haven't seen him that happy since Jill…"

She took in a shaky breath, remembering Jill, causing Alex to once again tighten his grip around her. "I know." He said. "But, we've got to try. We can't very well just let Tomko, Joe, Sting, and even your brother off the hook and not do the same for her, seeing as a lot, if not all, of what she did was probably due to Kurt."

She nodded. "You're right. It's just…it was AJ's…crush, or whatever that was, on Karen that her and Kurt manipulated to get the opening to convince him to stab Christian in the back. I lost both of them because of her."

He nodded. "I understand, but, Jeff is very smart guy and a good judge of character. If Karen hasn't changed, do you really think he'd be with her?"

She stood there contemplating what he said when someone cleared their throat behind the couple. They turned around to see Karen standing there, a small, nervous smile on her face. "Sorry…I don't want to interrupt, but…I was wondering if I could talk to Cayden for a minute."

Alex nodded as Cayden sent him a look that said "you'd better not leave me in here alone with her." He reached his hand to his neck and rubbed it gently, before producing a clearly fake wince. "Wow. All of a sudden, my neck just started killing me. I'd better go sit down." He lied, earning another look from Cayden.

"Alex…" She said lowly so only he could hear, as he quickly kissed her cheek.

"Love you." He whispered back, as he left the two women in the room together. They stood in an intense silence for a few moments, until Cayden turned away from her and absentmindedly began to fold the clothes from the basket.

"You hate me, don't you?" Karen abruptly asked, causing the redhead to turn around, a shocked expression on her face.

"What?"

"You hate me. I mean, it's okay. I don't blame you. I've heard how close you and Christian are and it's really been driven home over the last few weeks on Impact. And, I helped Kurt pull him and AJ, your family, apart without a second thought. And I am so sorry for that."

Cayden sighed as she sat the shirt she was folding down. "Karen, I don't hate you." She said softly. "It's just…it's hard for me to trust you after all that." She paused for a moment. "But, I want to trust you."

Karen looked at her, taken aback. "You do?"

Cayden nodded. "Yeah, I do. It's been too long since I've seen Jeff this happy, and I'm not even going to think about doing something to screw that up for him. I owe that to him. When I first started dating Alex, I knew he wasn't happy about it, no one was because Alex hasn't always had the best reputation in the back. But, they saw that he made me happy so they let it be and didn't try to stop anything from happening. I'll return the favor."

Karen nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem." She said, then held up a shirt. "I'd better get back to this laundry." She explained, earning a nod from Karen, who took her cue to leave the room. However, before she could make it past the doorway, Cayden cleared her throat.

"Hey Karen."

The brunette turned around and looked at Cayden, who smiled sheepishly and held up a mattress cover. "Um…no one ever taught me how to fold these things and the scrunchy edges always give me fits. Can you give me some pointers?"

Karen chuckled in response, smiling brilliantly at Cayden's subtle attempt to accept her before nodding. "Yeah, here, let me show you."

She took the cloth from Cayden and began to fold it as the Knockout watched intently, before she looked up at the brunette. "You know…the boys have grown to love Alex. And not just because he's my boyfriend, but because, despite any issues they used to have with him, they realize he's an amazing person now." She said, a smile gracing her lips. "I'd like to think that could happen here."

Karen smiled back at her. "Do you really mean that?"

Cayden nodded. "Yeah. I do," before raising an eyebrow. "But, since they got to do this to Alex, I guess I'll return the favor…"

Karen looked at her quizzically for a moment before Cayden continued. "If you break Jeff's heart, I'll break your face." She warned, a seriously look on her face, before her mask of seriousness melted away and she gave Karen a big smile, letting her know that she was, to some extent, joking.

Karen smiled back at the young redhead and nodded. "I don't plan on doing anything of the sort." She said, as the two continued folding the laundry.

In the other room, Jeff gave Alex a questioning look when he walked back in.

"Where are the girls?" He asked, as the Detroit native motioned with his head towards the other room.

"In the laundry room."

Jeff grew wide eyed and looked at the others. "I'd better go make sure there's no bloodshed." With that, he stood up and headed towards the room. He was about to go inside when the sound of laughter filled his ears. Without being noticed, he stuck his around the doorway and saw the two women folding clothes and joking around with one another.

He smiled to himself and nodded, glad that the two were getting along so well. He quickly walked back towards the living room, not wanting to interrupt them.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

The opening fireworks kicked off Impact as always, earning a large pop from the crowd.

"Hello everybody and welcome to TNA Impact. I'm Mike Tenay alongside Taz and we are just 72 hours away from Final Resolution, a Pay-Per-View that may become the most important event in the history of TNA."

Taz nodded. "You're absolutely right, Mike. In just three nights we will see what James Mitchell has said will be either the end of the Main Event Mafia, or Saigo's Rebellion. And, tonight we have a huge match in store to set the ball rolling."

"You said it partner." Tenay started. "Tonight, we will see a huge ten-man tag match, setting Team 3D, Booker T, Desmond Wolfe, and X-Division Champion Homicide against Global Champion "The Pope" D'Angelo Dinero, "SuperMex" Hernandez, and Saigo's Rebellion's own Christopher Daniels, Samoa Joe, and Tomko. Also tonight, we will see former best friends "The War Machine" Rhino and "The Instant Classic" Christian Cage."

"We also are anticipating a phone call from Alex Shelley, one-half of the Tag Team Champions, to discuss the vicious assault he was a victim of last week. Ladies and Gentlemen, stay glued to your seats and don't blink, because this is a show you don't want to miss." Taz encouraged, as James Mitchell's music started and he made his way down the ramp, garnering a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"And, here comes James Mitchell, no doubt to start this show with what he has dubbed a "blockbuster" announcement regarding the pending showdown to end the "great war for TNA."

Once in the ring, Mitchell received a microphone from So Cal Val, waiting on his music to fade and the crowd to calm. Once they did, he cleared his throat from the middle of the ring.

"Last week, I, as well as all of you, was shocked to see Billy Kidman inside this very ring. The Mafia fooled everyone during Impact, finding the ultimate mole, and then the ultimate opportunity, in Kidman's arrival. At first, I was slightly upset the Mafia, seeing as we had a man not under contract with TNA in the ring and that can lead to medical hoopla and lawsuits to which you wouldn't believe. But, after thinking about it and looking past that, I've found that this sets the stage for the final showdown between the Mafia and Saio's Rebellion, a "Last Stand" if you will."

The crowd cheered, excited at the prospect, before Mitchell continued. "This Sunday, at Final Resolution, it will be a winter-take-all-8-on-8 tag team elimination match." This created an even bigger pop from the crowd.

He gave them a moment to calm down. "If Saigo's Rebellion wins, AJ Styles takes back the World Heavyweight Championship, and they get to choose an independent third party to fire three members of the Main Event Mafia. However, if the Main Event Mafia wins, Scott Steiner, Booker T, and Team 3D all share the tag team titles under the "Mafia rule," and they get to directly fire three members of Saigo's Rebellion. No matter who wins, the members of the losing faction who keep their jobs can never unite in groups of anything more than three of them as long as they remain employed by TNA."

The crowd went wild as Tenay looked over at the other broadcaster. "Wow! Taz, did you hear that?"

The commentator nodded quickly. "I sure did! That's a huge announcement."

Before the crowd could even calm down, the Motor City Machineguns' music shot on and Sabin came out, his spiked hoodie over his head and title belt around his waist as he stormed down the ramp.

Mitchell, recalling how his last few encounters with angry Machineguns had went, quickly held his free hand up. "Sabin, Sabin! We are not going to have a repeat of the last few encounters I've had with you and your little buddy. If you touch me, I will vacate those titles and fire you both!" He shouted.

Sabin stopped on the outside of the ring, glaring up at him, before letting out a large puff of air and nodding, calming down considerably, before grabbing a microphone stepping into the ring.

"You know, I was standing in the back with the others, listening to this announcement and I couldn't help but notice that when you were going on about the Mafia's little scheme from last week, you seemed to have forgotten to mention the aftermath of it. See, Billy Kidman waltzes into TNA on his freakin' high horse and decides he wants to side with Angle. Fine, whatever, we'll take him down with the others. No problem."

"But…" He paused for a moment. "He has no history with us. He has not beef with anyone in the Rebellion. And yet, he goes out of his way to viciously assault my tag team partner, Alex Shelley. And for what? Because Shell was protecting his girlfriend? How the hell does Kidman justify that? My tag team partner isn't even healthy enough to be here tonight because of what happened last week." He stated angrily.

"Alex is my best friend. I consider the man my brother. And in Detroit, when people hurt your family, you hurt them back. So tonight, I want Billy Kidman in a no-holds-barred match!"

The crowd cheered loudly, clearly wanting Kidman to pay for injuring one-half of the beloved tag team.

Mitchell nodded as he waited for the crowd to calm down. "I figured that was what you wanted. And, seeing as you, unlike the other numskull, didn't attempt to mess up my suit while making your demand, I'll grant the match."

Sabin nodded and smirked, the crowd obviously supportive of him. He turned to exit the ring, but Mitchell called him back in.

"However, I cannot make this match no-holds-barred." He said, earning a boo from the crowd and Sabin to step forward angrily. "What? Do you want me to throw arguably the biggest main event in TNA history out the window so you can settle your issues? That's not why I was brought in. I'm not going to play favorites, I'm not going to do favors. You've got your match, so just be happy with that."

Sabin glared at him for a moment before nodding and exiting the ring, Mitchell following a few moments behind to his music.

After a commercial break, Chris Sabin was seen walking into the Rebellion team members, besides an injured Alex Shelley, and Taylor Wilde and Sarita were.

The men of the group all nodded at him as Taylor walked over, concerned. "Chris, honey, do you really think you taking on Kidman tonight is the best idea?"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt." She replied plainly.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "You don't think I can take him?" He asked incredulously.

She shook her head quickly. "No. No. That's not it at all. It's just…you're so upset about what he did to Alex last week and that's going to keep you from thinking straight. And if Kidman or one of the other Mafia members capitalizes on that, they might hurt you."

He nodded his understanding, giving her a small smile as he kissed her on the top of the head and hugged her. "Don't worry. I've got this."

Sting looked over at Sabin as the Detroit native put his arm around Taylor's waist. "You know Chris, I really don't trust the Mafia and I'd hate for something to happen to you too. So, if you want, I can be ringside at your match."

"Hey…thanks Stinger. Really. But, I'll be fine, okay? You can trust me. I don't need anybody ringside for this. That was my brother Kidman attacked last week, and our respect he betrayed. This is my fight to win, my business to take care of. And I'm gonna kick his a**." Sabin vowed, his eyes sparkling with a hint of evil.

"You sure about this?" Jeff asked from where he was leaning against a locker.

Sabin nodded. "Yeah guys. I'm sure. I've faced down guys a lot worse than Billy Kidman for a lot less back home. I've got this."

"Alright." AJ said as he cleared his throat. "Well, I'm still going by the tunnel during your match, just to be safe."

The tag champ shrugged. "Alright, fine."

The Phenomenal One nodded, then turned to the others. "Anyway, speaking of taking care of business, that's exactly what we're here for tonight. We got big matches on our plate, guys. This is the last Impact before Final Resolution. We need this night to take the driver's seat heading into the pay-per-view."

"Yeah, you're right." Christian said in agreement, standing up. "Guys, tonight…tonight is the night. Tonight is when we make our mark. Tonight is when we show that we aren't going to give them an inch to turn into a mile. Tonight we show them that we're willing to get down in the trenches just like they are and that we aren't afraid to put it all on the line."

"Is he trying to channel Lombardi or something?" Cayden whispered to Tomko and AJ, causing Tomko to try to suppress a chuckle and AJ to put a finger to his lips and silently ssh her.

"Guys, we need the momentum going into Sunday, because if we don't win, three of us are gone and the others are going to wish they were because Angle will get to Hogan and then he and the others will be calling the shots and making our lives hell, more so than they already have. Sunday, we put the nail in the coffin. We get them back for everything they've done. For what they did to Maple Leaf." Christian said, motioning towards the redhead, who nodded. "For trying to take out Alex. For stealing AJ's title. For…" He was stopped mid-sentence when a knock was heard on the door.

"I got it boss." Tomko said, going to the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Big Daddy Pope and Supermex himself." Pope said loudly through the other side. The Problem Solver opened the door and the two men walked in, exchanging nods with the other men.

"Hey guys. We just came to get Daniels, Joe, and Tomko since our match is second." Hernandez explained.

Daniels looked at Sting, Jeff, Christian, and AJ. "You guys think you can hold down the fort while we're gone?"

They nodded in response, exchanging goodbyes with everyone, receiving good luck wishes and happy thoughts before leaving.

"Hey Fat Man!" Cayden called after them, causing the Samoan to turn around.

"Normally, I'm all for the whole 'Joe's gonna kill you thing.' But, try not to tonight, at least with the other Mafia members. Can't beat them Sunday if they're dead. So, just maim them at the most." She suggested, earning a chuckle from Joe.

"You got it Skinny." He said with a wink before he left with the others.

The remaining men began to talk amongst themselves, as Cayden exchanged knowing looks with the Knockout Tag Team Champions, who nodded their understanding. She put on a fake smile and looked at the others.

"Hey guys." She said, getting their attention. "The girls and I are going to go get something from catering. Do you want anything?"

They said no as Sting raised an eyebrow. "Want one of us to go with you and make sure the Mafia doesn't try anything?" He suggested.

She shook her head. "Nah. They won't risk ticking Mitchell off by messing with us tonight. Besides, we're just going straight there and straight back. No worries."

With that, the three women left the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Cayden's face instantly turned to a scowl as she looked from Sarita to Taylor. "We've got our own business to take care of. Let's go." With that, the three stormed off down the hallway and cameras cut back to the ring.

The first match of the night was a six-Knockout tag team match, pitting ODB, Daffney, and Awesome Kong against Roxxi, Hamada, and Tara. Daffney and Tara started off the match, and both proved to be able to hold their own in a grapple showdown, but, in the end, it was Daffney that was able to gte th upper hand with a sharp kick to the gut. She and her partners quickly made a target out of Tara, until, ODB got slightly too cocky at one point and starts taunting at Roxxi for too long.

Tara as able to take advantage with a rollup, which ODB kicked out of after a near fall, which lead to a stereo clothesline moment. As both women crawled over to make a tag, and Hamada rushed into the ring, cleaning house with Daffeny and then receiving help from her partners once a cover got broken, but while everyone was fighting on the outside, Kong was able to clear out both Roxxi and Tara, then get back in the ring just as Hamada set ODB up for the Hamada Driver. Kong stopped Hamada, then hit her with the Awesome Bomb, allowing ODB to cover her for the pin.

After the match, ODB tried to celebrate with Kong, but only got an Implant Buster for her troubles, as Daffney looked on while their opponents recovered.

After a commercial break, Impact started back up, seeing the middle of a Kurt Angle speech about preparing the Rebellion for it's own annihilation.

"We already started last week taking out that punk, Shelley. Even if he's healthy enough to show up Sunday, he won't be at a hundred percent and should be an easy pin. So, let's try to soften up the others tonight so we can keep tipping the scales in our…"

He was cut off by a knock on the door. Everyone looked at the Godfather, who nodded to Nash, telling him nonverbally to open the door. Diesel complied, and in walked Wolfe, Chelsea, and Homicide.

Booker crossed his arms across his chest. "Can we help you?"

Homicide stepped forward. "Look, me and Des here haven't forgotten how dirty you guys and the Beautiful People did my homie's girl last month. But, we know we've got a tag match tonight and we're ready to put that aside for just a lil' bit to work together if you guys are."

The Mafia members nod, as Chelsea takes Desmond's hand, squeezing it tightly and somewhat hiding behind him. "I don't see the girls." She muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Desmond nods and looks around. "That's a great point, love. Where are your birds at? Planning on having them jump my gal from behind while I'm in the…"

Angle puts his hand up, silencing him. "Okay, easy Des. Calm down. Now, no offense or anything, but we have bigger fish to fry tonight than getting on your bad side anymore than we already are. The girls just have their own dressing room tonight. I give you my word that the Mafia has your back tonight. No funny business. No underhandedness."

Desmond and Homicide exchange looks before nodding. "Alright."

Angle nodded back. "Good. Okay, Booker, Dudleys. Go out there and take care of business."

The three Mafia members nodded, Booker giving his wife a quick kiss before the five men headed out the door with Chelsea and towards the ring.

The cameras go back to the ring, where Christopher Daniels, Tomko, Samoa Joe, Hernandez, and Global Champion D'Angelo Dinero all make their way out to the ring to the Pope's music, followed by the entrance of their opponents; Booker T, Team 3D, Desmond Wolfe, and X-Division Champion, Homicide.

Daniels and Wolfe started the match as the legal men, sharing a few words before getting into a collar-and-elbow tie up, which shortly ended up leading to an exchange of holds between the two, which lasted abut a minute and got a standing ovation.

Wolfe tried afterward to sneak attack Daniels with a lariat, but the Fallen Angle saw it coming and ducked as Wolfe hit a turnbuckle headfirst, turning around to see Daniels running at him and hitting him with the STO. Homicide's team members all rushed into the ring, but this only led to the entire opposing team coming in and driving them to the outside to pose to the crowd before the commercial break.

From there, Pope's team was able to take control and isolate Wolfe during the break, quick tags and all, until shortlyafter the commercial return, Tomko went for the arching big boot and Wolfe, thanks to a brief distraction from Chelsea giving him enough time to recover, caught him and got him down with a dragon screw. From the, the tables were turned and team Homicide were the ones in control of Tomko for several minutes, until eventually, he snap-marred his way out of a Bubba Bomb attempt before hitting the Dudley with a clothesline.

Soon afterward, tags were made to both Dinero and Booker T, and the Pope took the momentum and almost got a pin. After that, the action deteriorated, with everyone fighting on the outside when Pope hit the Dinero Express on Booker, leading to a cluster of finishers as people got back in the ring. This ended with Homicide attempting the Gringo Killa on Joe, but only getting thrown off Joe and then set up for a Muscle Buster, until Kiyoshi rushed in and clipped Joe from behind, resulting in the disqualification.

The winners by DQ: Christopher Daniels, Samoa Joe, Tomko, Hernandez, and D'Angelo Dinero.

After the match, Homicide and Kiyoshi both started beating on Joe while everyone else was still down. However, before the beat down could become too serious, Matt Morgan rushed out to make the save with a steel chair. Joe picked himself up as Morgan checked on him, in concern, only for Wolfe to get into the ring from behind and knock Morgan – and the chair – into Joe. Hernandez, seeing this from a bad angle, got back up and into the ring, confronting Morgan. Joe soon joined in as soon as he was able to stand back up.

The confrontation got heated and was about to come to blows, but before it could get that far, Tomko, Pope, and Daniels all rushed in and convinced cooler heads to prevail, as their opponents slowly walked up the ramp backwards.

The camera's then cut to the announce table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are being joined at this time via telephone by one-half of the TNA World Tag Team Champions, Alex Shelley. And Alex, the first question we've got to ask is, how are you feeling after that hellacious assault by Billy Kidman last week?"

Alex could be heard sighing. "Well, Mike, I felt awful earlier this week. I'm still feeling pretty banged up and not a hundred percent, so we all thought it'd be best if I sat out Impact this week. But, I am feeling better each day."

"Well, we're glad to hear you're doing better Alex, but, you said yourself you aren't back to a hundred percent. So, I've got to ask, will you even be able to make it to Final Resolution?" Tenay wondered.

"Without a doubt. I've got a score to settle, as does all of Saigo's Rebellion. Those guys have put a lot of faith in me and are depending on me to be there on Sunday, so I'll be there. And, trust me, I'll be coming with a vengeance."

"Okay, Alex. Now, that being said, are you sure that was such a good idea, coming into this huge pay-per-view, Final Resolution: The Last Stand, to just leave yourself wide open to 'da Mafia's attack like that? Have you ever thought in hindsight at least over the past week that it may not have been your best judgment call?" Taz asked.

"Well Taz, at the time, I didn't even know what exactly Mitchell had planned for Final Resolution. But, even if I had, it wouldn't have changed anything. We all saw the attack on Cayden by the Mafia that kick started this whole thing. I had to watch helplessly as she was attacked. I had to sit by her hospital bed. I had to watch her be miserable for weeks and I wasn't willing to do that again. Yeah, it was just Love attacking her, but I didn't want to take the chance that it might escalate into anything more. Kidman apparently has a beef with me or something, but I did what I had to do, what any good boyfriend would do, and I'd do it again."

Behind his sunglasses, Taz's eyes widened in appreciation and pleasant surprise. "Wow. Well, that's very noble of you Alex. Now, last week Kidman seemed to really have a bone to pick with you. He was kind of standing down until you made your move to protect Cayden, then he went crazy on you with a chair and called you an 'idiot.' Any idea why the sudden lashing out?"

"I don't know Taz. I honestly don't know. I mean, when I met Kidman before his match last week, I showed him the utmost respect, as did my tag team partner, and then, he helped blindside all of us and basically went Pearl Harbor day on my upper back and head with the chair. I don't understand. I wasn't even making a move on him. I was just trying to protect my girlfriend."

"Maybe he's mad because I'm a champion and this is the first time anyone has seen his washed up self on TV in years. Maybe he's bad because I have fangirls and he doesn't? Or I have a full head of hair while he's balding." Alex wondered aloud, earning a chuckle from the two announcers.

"But, honestly, it doesn't matter. Come Sunday, we're both going to be in the same ring together. And, I'm gonna get my hands on him and I'm gonna hurt him. And, when I'm done with him, I'll finally finish off that pervert Scott Steiner for everything he's done. After that, we're just going to pick off the Mafia members one by one until there's nothing left." He promised.

"Well, Alex, I don't even know if Kidman will make it to Sunday, because at the top of the show, your tag team partner stormed down to the ring and demanded a match with Kidman." Tenay pointed out.

"Yeah he did." Taz confirmed with a chuckle. "And, if the look on Chris's face was any indication, there's a good possibility one of them won't be in any shape to compete on Sunday."

"Sabes would storm out to the ring like that." Alex said, the smile clear in his voice, as was the eyeroll. "Sabin and I are like brothers. We look out for another, so I'm not surprised. And Chris knows what he's doing in the ring. It'll definitely be a Gun show tonight. He'll be fine come Sunday. Kidman on the other hand…well…I'd be worried about him."

"Well, Alex, our time with you is coming to a close. Do you have any final words or messages for the Mafia?" Tenay asked.

Alex cleared his throat. "Yeah, I do. Kurt, Sunday at Final Resolution, there's no more running, no more hiding, no more games. There's just us and you. And, mark my word, you're going to pay for everything you've done. For screwing with TNA, screwing with the guys in the back, stealing AJ's belt, trying to have your new lacky take _me _out…" He took in an angry, shaky breath. "And most importantly, for ever hurting Cayden. You're going to get yours and TNA will finally be free from _you._"

"Wow. Well, powerful words from on-half of the TNA tag team champions Alex Shelley. Thank you for your time." Taz said as the line disconnected.

Backstage, the Beautiful People were in their dressing room, doing one another's hair, gossiping with each another and putting down their opponents for Final Resolution.

Velvet scoffed. "I mean, come on, have you seen them? You have that fatty Sarita, the ginger slut Cayden Daniels, and don't even get me started on that horse-faced bimbo Taylor Wilde. Have you seen her? Seriously, I heard when she was little, her mom had to tie a pork-chop around her neck just to get the dog to play with her."

The other two blondes laughed as a knock was heard on the door. Madison headed to the door, the camera following her as the continued belittling by Love and Sky could be barely made out in the background. As soon as Rayne opened the door a crack, it was forced open and she found herself on the ground, being shoved there by Sarita, Taylor, and Cayden, who then forced themselves into the room, the redhead instantly locking sites on the Knockout champion, spearing her as she stood up.

As Wilde and Sarita went after Velvet Sky, Cayden pinned Love to the ground and began hitting her with a flurry of lefts and rights. "You want to put your hands on my boyfriend, you b***h?" She screamed, picking up Angelina's head by the hair and slamming it against the ground.

Before she could do anymore damage. Madison Rayne recovered from being knocked to the ground and axe handle slammed Cayden from behind, before turning her around and began to exchange blows with the redhead. It looked as though the Flying Phoenix was going to gain the upper hand, but Angelina had slowly made her way to her feet and soon joined Madison, helping her take out their adversary.

Sarita glanced over and, seeing that Cayden was getting double team, went over to the three and turned Madison around, hitting her with an echoing smack before taking her by the back of the head and running her into the wall, knocking a shelf off in the process.

Velvet Sky, now with only Wilde to worry about, hit the tag team champion with a knee to the gut, gaining the advantage for a few moments before Wilde took her legs out from under her and the two were soon rolling around on the ground in typical catfight fashion, knocking over tables and chairs.

Back by the make up table, Cayden and Love were fighting still, exchanging blows. Love tried to hit an uppercut, but the redhead dodged it, then slammed the blonde's head into a wall.

"You like whipping people with belts, huh? How do you like this?" She hissed, taking a compact of powder foundation and throwing it into the champion's face. She was about to go for another shot, but she was grabbed around the waist by TNA security, members of whom were now rushing into the room and separating the six women, who were still trying to get to one another, especially Cayden and Angelina.

"You little whore! You're going to pay for that!" The champion screeched, trying to get the powder out of her face while attempting to break free.

"Yeah? Come over here and do something then. I'll show you what happens when you put your nasty hands on my boyfriend!" She screamed in response.

The women continued to try to fight, hurling insults at one another, until James Mitchell walked into the room, and taking in the destruction the brawled had just caused, sighed angrily and looked at the women.

"My office. And don't touch one another." The knockouts all looked at him for a moment before he threw his hands in the air. "Now!"

After a commercial break, the six Knockouts and their security escorts, who were separating the two "teams" were seen in James Mitchell's office, the man in charge of Impact sitting behind his desk with a scowl on his face.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm stuck in here with this ginger slut and her

'little friends.' I'll probably catch something just by…"

The other three were about to respond, but Mitchell's frown grew more pronounced as he held a hand up. "Enough. All of you. I don't want to hear another word from any of you. And, if I do, I'll fire all six of you."

With that, the women instantly hushed and glared at the other side before looking forward, awaiting Mitchell's announcement.

"The fact that you two," he said, pointing at Angelina then Cayden, "And your little 'minions' still can't even at least try to retain some sense of sanity around here has led me to change up the dynamic of this Sunday's Pay-Per-View in hopes to regain some control around here. First, all of you are now officially eligible for termination under the conditions of the Last Stand match. Meaning if the Mafia wins, they can fire any of these three" he explained, motioning to Cayden and the tag team champions. "And vice versa."

The women all grew wide eyed like they were about to protest, but he held his hand up. "Hey, you ladies seem to keep dragging yourselves into this war, it's only fitting. Now, secondly, whoever the Knockout Champion is after your match can legally interfere in the Last Stand match. However, if she enters the ring during the match, she will also become legal tender to be pinned, and if she gets pinned in the match, then entire team she represents loses by default. Understand?"

The Knockouts all exchanged glances with their teammates before nodding their understanding. Mitchell gave them a smile, much like a principal who had just finished scolding children would.

"Good. Now, go be good girls and marinate on this latest twist, because if I have to deal with any more chaos involving them tonight, you won't even make it to Final Resolution, because you will all be fired tonight. Now, get out of my office, Beautiful People first, then the others."

The security guards nodded and dismissed the women as he had instructed and the knockouts turned separate ways after leaving the office.

Back in the ring, Rhino had made his entrance and was anxiously awaiting his opponent. The lights went out and the crowd cheered loudly as Christian's music and the countdown on the screen started. He made his usual entrance, hood and all, and stood on three turnbuckles, looking for his peeps, but keeping a wary eye on the War Machine.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the match, and a very personal battle between two former best friends ensued, with many stiff physical shots issued along with quite a bit of trash talking from both sides.

Christian gained the momentum after dodging a clothesline, then hitting a dropkick. He went for a DDT, but Rhino shoved him off, then threw him, shoulder first, into the turnbuckle. Christian rolled out of the ring, and Rhino followed, and, as soon as the Canadian stood up, charged in for a Gore.

However, Christian was able to get a drop toe hold instead with Rhino landing headfirst into the steel steps.

From there, it became all Christian for a minute or two, allowing him to get Rhino back in the ring and size him up for the Unprettier. Rhino knew what was coming though, and countered the finisher into a German Suplex. He then set up for the Gore again, but missed, and this time, it was his shoulder that went crashing into the ring post.

Christian stalked him from behind and finally set him up and hit the Unprettier, getting the pin.

As Christian had his hands raised in victory, Team 3D rushed to the ring, hoping to take out the Instant Classic before the Pay-Per-View. However, Christian saw them coming and was able to evade them, sliding out of the ring and heading into the crowd, celebrating among his Peeps.

After a commercial break, it was time for a big tornado tag team match pitting Jay Lethal, Suicide, Amazing Red, Shark Boy, and Robert Roode vs. Eric Young, Raven, Brutus Magnus, Jesse Neal, and Kip James. While Robert Roode and Brutus Magnus started off the match, putting on a grappling clinic, the action soon got out of hand, with everyone breaking into brawls all over the place. Roode and Magnus, were battling on the outside, Suicide and Raven were on the ramp, Shark Boy and Neal were also on the outside by the safety barriers, while Red and Young were fighting in the ring along with Lethal and Kip.

"I don't even know who the legal men are anymore Taz!" Tenay commented, unable to keep up with the action.

Moments later, Douglas Williams rushed out to help Magnus against Roode, but James Storms was only seconds behind, evening the odds and the two tag teams ended up fighting into the backstage area.

Back at ringside, Neal nearly incapacitated Shark Boy with a clothesline, then tossed him into the ring, as Raven snot-ragged Suicide on the outside and then ran into the ring to evade the chasing Dark Savior. Raven used Shark Boy by ramming him into the Suicide's gut, then hit him with the Evenflow DDT to get the pin for the three-count.

As the bell rang, Lethal and Red looked into the ring, shocked, and Young and Kip, who they were brawling with, took advantage and rammed them into the wall. While Raven celebrated in the ring, Bobby Lashley came out to his music, standing face to face with Raven until Dr. Stevie Richards rushed out and jumped Lashley from behind, leading to a two-on-one assault between Stevie and Raven. However, Lashley was able to fight both men off, clean house, clothesline Raven over the top rope, and, when Stevie persisted on fighting him, hitting the Dr. with the Dominator.

As the Boss celebrated in the ring, the camera cut backstage where Christy Hemme was standing with Billy Kidman.

"I'm here with the newest member of the Main Event Mafia, Billy Kidman. Now, Billy, last week you shocked the world, leading everyone to believe that you were aligning yourself with Saigo's Rebellion, but turned on AJ Styles after the match before viciously assaulting Alex Shelley. And, the question on everyone's mind is…why?"

"Christy, I understand your questioning completely, because, to the naked eye, I definitely seem like the bad guy. That's what you, as well as most of these fans and guys in the back believe. But, let me paint a picture for you. I was sitting at home in Allentown when I got a call from Kurt Angle, wanting to talk. At first, I didn't want anything to do with him because I had seen what his Mafia had done to Cayden Daniels, but, everyone knows how convincing Kurt Angle can be, so I eventually agreed to meet him in Tampa. Once there, he showed me a tape of several Rebellion attacks since the Mafia's, such as the assault on an already-unconscious Scott Steiner, AJ Styles' assault on Angle costing Rhino a World Title shot, all the times the Motor City Machineguns hit Team 3D when they were trying to be friends, and the attacks Sting and Christian Cage carried out while hidden in shadow. And, last but certainly not least, Cayden's own return address, where she stated that people who messed with the baby got dealt with."

"Even after all this, I saw where Kurt was coming from, but still couldn't bring myself to agree with or even justify their attack on the girl. But, then, Kurt helped me see the light. He showed me that since the original attack that set this whole thing into motion, the actions of the Rebellion in their quest for revenge have been no better than many of the things the Mafia normally did, and Cayden's speech showed clear signs of her knowing she has some degree of control over the group due to her 'baby' status."

"Yet…" He said, holding a hand up in a questioning manner, "Dixie Carter, the boys in the back, and the TNA fans have continue to show them unconditional support as if they could never do wrong. Ever. Essentially, the Rebellion has just proved there are two groups of monsters in TNA, one just has management and fans on their side and would thus be harder to stop. So, I chose to help the lesser of two evils…"

"Lesser of two evils?" A deep voice said behind the two with a scoff, causing the camera to pan out and show the Icon himself standing there, face paint and trench on, and a scowl upon his face. Christy quickly realized she was surrounded by combustible elements and stepped away, allowing the two men to face off.

"So, that's what you think, huh Billy? We're the greater of two evils, Billy, is that right?" He asked, arms crossed, as he shook his head and let out a condescending sigh.

"Did you forget just how bad the attack on Cayden was, Billy?"

"I didn't…" He tries to protest, but Sting glared at him, raising his voice.

"Shut up, Kidman. I'm not finished talking yet." He said, earning a pop from the audience watching on the big screen. "Billy, that garbage you're spewing makes me sick to my stomach. Let me tell you something, Billy. I don't appreciate you judging my family for sticking up for one of our own. And I especially don't appreciate you relentlessly attacking a man whom I've grown to consider family with a chair, Billy, and putting him on injured reserve days before this 'great war for TNA' is due to have it's final battle."

Kidman threw his hands in the air. "Oh, so you respect someone for beating on an unconscious man? You're proud of someone constantly attacking guys who try to be his friends out of respect because he's angry at pe…"

Kidman's tirade was cut short, however, when Sting interrupted loudly. "I respect a man, Billy! I am proud of a man that willingly gave his back, Billy, to protect someone he cared about!" He then stepped forward threateningly. "Don't presume to know Alex Shelley based on the bias lies that Kurt Angle has fed you after you drank his koolaid, Billy." He paused for a moment, before furthering his point.

"You were married, once, Billy, to a really sweet girl. Let me ask you Billy; how would you feel if, while you were together, someone did that to her? You'd be out for blood Billy, don't deny it. And, Billy, didn't you do the same thing to Alex that you're accusing him of doing to Steiner? Viciously assaulting an already helpless man? How does that make you any better than him, Billy? At least he had a vendetta, Billy, a reason for doing what he did. What do you say to that? How do you justify your actions now, huh Billy."

Kidman remained silent, causing Sting to scoff. "That's exactly what I thought, Billy. You're no better than those other pension padding dogs in the back looking to stay in the spotlight. And, I have to be honest, that disappoints me Billy, because I remember when you were one of the younger guys in WCW, Billy. And, despite the youth movement being unpopular with just about everyone, you still took a stand against the Millionaires Club, not wanting them to do to WCW what you're helping the Mafia attempt to do to TNA."

He shook his head. "You know, Billy, I was hoping if you ever stepped back in the ring, it'd be to cement your legacy as a pioneer in this industry, one who selflessly put his company and friends first, Billy, not a self-righteous prick gleefully repeating my own previous misjudgments of character. I'm disappointed, Billy. Very disappointed."

He turned to walk off, but stopped, turning around again and looking at the man. "I just wanted you to know something, Billy. A year ago, I figured the shoe would be on the other foot, but in the words of Alex Shelley, 'I saw the light and you revealed yourself to be a total tool.' So, I'd just like to say, despite the flawed reasoning behind your attack on Alex, you were wrong in what you did. And, Billy, Alex Shelley has earned more respect from me than a sell-out like you could ever hope to."

Kidman just watched, dumbfounded as the Icon walked off and a commercial break was taken.

Once Impact returned, Sabin was in the ring waiting on his opponent. The Mafia music hit and Kidman made his way down the ramp to a chorus of boos. Sabin, upset at the attack on Alex from the week before, took a suicide dive outside of the ring before Kidman could even get in the ring.

The tag team champion began to beat on the former cruiserweight on the outside, sending him into the safety barrier and stomping him a bit before picking him up and whipping him into the ring. Sabin entered the ring after, looking to continue the beating, until Kurt Angle's music hit.

The World Heavyweight Champion came sauntering out in his suit and shades, his belt over his shoulder and a steel chair and hand.

Sabin watch warily as the gold medalist headed towards the ring, turning his back to his opponent. Kidman capitalized on the distraction, attacking him from behind and throwing him to the outside as Angle unfolded the chair and took a seat, watching the action.

Kidman then took control of the match for several minutes, constantly taking verbal shots at Sabin, telling him that he and his best friends were on the true "dark side." During one of these moments, Sabin was able to fight back and take the momentum from him, eventually getting a near fall after a tornado DDT. Sabin maintained control after the two count, setting Kidman up for the Cradle Shock, but let go and attacked Angle when the Champion got on the apron facing him.

Kidman again took advantage of Angle's distraction and got a quick rollup on Sabin for the win.

Billy stood up to raise his hands in victory, but quickly slid out of the ring and ran through the crowd as Sabin took chase, not satisfied that he had made Kidman pay enough.

Angle watched the two, an amused smirk on his face as he stepped into the ring from where he had been knocked off the apron. The crowd booed as he entered, causing him to frown and glare at them, holding up his belt as he began to mouth, off mic, to a few fans in the front row wearing different Rebellion members' shirts and holding signs supporting them.

As he had his back turned towards the ramp, AJ Styles, who had been watching from the tunnel, making sure he didn't try anything with Sabin, quickly dashed down to the ring to get in Kurt's face.

They started each other down for mere seconds before the situation reached a boiling point and fist started flying. AJ began to gain the upper hand as Kevin Nash came down the ramp as fast as he could, no doubt to help out the Godfather.

However, as he was trying to get into the ring, Sting ran up behind him, hitting him with a running ax handle to the back of the head, causing him to stumble into the apron. The Icon then turned him around and the two began brawling on the outside.

The cameras cut to the parking lot, where Tomko and Chris Daniels were fighting with Team 3D, Christian not too far away finishing where he left off with Rhino earlier that night. Security came sprinting into the frame, pulling Rhino and Christian apart, despite their attempts to break free, before more forces showed up and separated the other four men.

In the hallway, Jeff Jarrett and Samoa Joe were squaring off with Scott Steiner and Booker T respectively. A noise was heard down the hallway, as the cameras cut that way, showing Sabin throwing Kidman into a wall. However, security quickly rushed in, and separated all the fighting duos.

The cameras showed the ring again, where Styles and Angle were both being held back by security and TNA road agents as they tried to get free. Sting rolled into the ring and attempted to talk AJ down as Nash attempted to check on a fuming Kurt Angle.

As the scene closed and Impact finished, Mike Tenay could be heard commenting on the action. "Taz, this is getting out of hand. Thank God this is ending on Sunday. Who will control the landscape after Final Resolution when Hulk Hogan arrives in TNA!"

After the TNA logo flashed, a music video to "Honor" by Atreyu played. The video captured sound bytes and clips from all the main feuds and players surrounding the pay-per-view, including the red tape, the rumors, and the official confirmation of Hulk Hogan in TNA. It ends by echoing the same final sentence that Tenay ended the night's show with.

**Well, there it was. Again, SO SORRY for the wait. I'll try to do better, promise. And, this story only has a few chapters left, like 3. But, do not fear, there *WILL* be a sequel. Myself and Instant Classic Superstar Pac have already set up the storyline, and, if I do say so myself, it's pretty epic. So, please stick when this story. It'll be worth it. Promise. Hopefully this was worth the wait. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think and that I still have some readers out there. Love you guys.  
*Casey*  
~James 1:12~**


	42. Chapter 42

**Well, here it is, Final Resolution. The big dance. I'm horrible at writing matches and that's what a lot of this is, so I feel like that's why it took so long and I don't feel all that great about it. However, I'm very overly critical, so it might not be so bad. Hope you enjoy and that's its up to par.**

**I own Cayden, that's it. Special shout out to Instant Classic Superstar Pac" for dealing with my super slow progress in these stories and for writing the Jeff Jarrett-Scott Steiner promo you will find in this chapter. Thanks dude!**

Alex was slowly brought out of his slumber when he felt Cayden fidgeting next to him, although he could tell she was trying, without success, to not move too much. He cracked his eyes open and glanced at the alarm clock in the room.

6:07 AM.

He closed his eyes and rolled them lovingly at his girlfriend. "Morning beautiful." He said, before he smirked and opened his eyes.

She smiled up at him. "Hey baby. It's early. Go back to sleep"

"Well," he said with a playful grin. "It's kinda hard to sleep when someone is squirming around under your arm."

She looked down guiltily. "Sorry. I just…Christmas is my favorite." She said, a child like sparkle in her eyes as she moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest above his heart.

He chuckled. "I can see that." He ran a hand through her hair. "It's kinda surprising that an anti-morning person such as yourself is so bright-eyed and bushy tailed this early."

Shrugging, she looked up at him. "It's Christmas; normal rules go out the window." She explained. "I've been up for a while now. I normally go down to the living room and grab some coffee and just soak it all in before everyone gets up."

"Why didn't you today?"

She smirked. "Staying here with you sounded much more appealing."

"Well," he kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad. I actually kinda like this, waking up next to you on Christmas."

She smiled brightly and was about to say something when the door swung open and her five year old nephew, Josh, rushed in.

"Aunt Cay! Aunt Cay!" He yelled, climbing up on the bed before jumping up and down excitedly. "Get up! Get up! Santa came! Santa came! Get up!"

She chuckled before sweeping the small child into her arms, tickling him mercilessly. "Oh he did." She asked, as the boy squealed between giggles. She continued to tickle him before looking up at the door, seeing an extremely tired Christopher Daniels standing there.

"Jerrica already woke you, I see." Cayden said with a slight chuckle, as the dark haired girl quickly ran into the room and grabbed her Dad's arm.

"Come on Dad! I want to open my presents! Mom's already making your coffee, let's go. Josh, come on!" She ordered, trying to pull her Dad out of the room. Josh jumped off the bed and ran over to his Dad, launching himself into his arms.

"Alex, come on!" Jerrica yelled, before Josh chimed in as well. "Yeah, A'ex! Hurry up!"

"Guys, they'll be there in a minute. Come on, you can open your stockings in the meantime." He suggested, as the kids squealed in delight. "Stockings!"

He chuckled before looking at the couple. "I'll see you guys downstairs in a minute." He said, and despite the eyeroll he gave, he smiled brightly, his children's happiness outweighing any discontent he had about his lack of sleep.

After Daniels left the room, Cayden giggled and rested her head against Alex's shoulder as they both were sitting on the bed. "Well, it's official. My niece and nephew adore you."

He shrugged and smirked. "Of course they do. A winning personality, charming good looks; what's not to love?" She rolled her eyes and pushed him playful before he continued. "Come on, we'd better head downstairs before those two drive Chris nuts cause they're stuck waiting for us."

"Wait." She said, getting out of the bed. "I want to give you your present up here. I'm worried the kiddos might tear it up." She explained, before she practically skipped out of the room.

Alex smiled to himself and shook his head in amusement before he too got off the bed and walked over to his bag, rummaging through it until he pulled out the envelope he was looking for. He sighed, anxiously, hoping that his present choice was up to par.

A few moments later, Cayden stuck her head around the door, a big smile on her face. "Close your eyes." She said, causing Alex to roll his eyes.

"Do I have to?" He asked, fake annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, you do. So, if you want your present, you're gonna have to close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

Alex put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine." He agreed, covering his eyes. He could hear Cayden walk into the room, sensing the happiness in her steps. He waited a few moments for her to say something. When she didn't, he chuckled.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?" He said, the corners of his lips turning upwards into a smile at the pure joy in his girlfriend's words.

"Are you ready?" She asked, as he nodded.

"Yes."

"You sure?" She asked.

He nodded again and chuckled, a large smile on his face. "Yes, Cay. I'm ready."

"Alright," she said. "Open your eyes."

Alex dropped his hands from his face and looked at Cayden, his jaw dropping in astonishment. Before him, his girlfriend stood holding a 50th Anniversary 1960 Les Paul Standard Cherry Sunburst guitar with a bright red bow on the neck of it.

"Merry Christmas." She said, as he stared at her in silent amazement.

"Holy…" He finally muttered, reaching forward and gently taking the guitar from her, holding it with great care. He ran his hands over it, admiring it, as she looked at him anxiously.

"Do you like it?" She asked, as he looked up at her, wide eyed in shock.

"Babe…" he breathed quietly, moving his transfixed eyes from the guitar to his girlfriend. "You didn't have to get me this. It must have cost you a fortune."

She smiled up at him. "I know, but I wanted to. Now, do you like it? I don't know a lot about guitars, so if it's not right or something you can take it back…" She started, but he quickly shook his head.

"No, Cay it's perfect. I love it." He said, looking at the guitar appreciatively one last time before setting it gently on the bed then wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her to him and giving her a kiss. "Thank you." He said, giving her another slightly longer kiss.

After breaking the kiss, he hugged her tightly before she smiled up at him, her eyes telling him she was anxious to get her present. He sighed before reaching behind him and grabbing the envelope he had sat on her dresser.

"Alright, well, um…Merry Christmas." He said, handing her the card. "It's not money or anything. I know better than that." He said quickly with a wave of his hand, as if knowing better than to get his girlfriend money for Christmas. "I just…" he scratched the back of his head. "It isn't up to par with a Les Paul. I…um…I kinda suck at picking out gifts."

She shook her head at him. "Babe, I'm sure it's fine. Besides, you're here with me on Christmas. That's more than enough." She said with a big smile before opening the envelope. Inside was a customized Christmas card with a picture of the two of them on it. She smiled brightly at it, adverting her gaze to him for a moment before looking back at the card.

"To the most beautiful girl in the world, Merry Christmas." Cayden read aloud, before opening the card. Inside were two small, rectangular tickets. She flipped them over and as soon as she read the words on them, she screamed and closed the card, running over to Alex and jumping into his arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said, kissing him long and hard afterward.

After they broke apart, Alex looked down at her, a grin on his face. "So, I take it I did well?" He asked, as she nodded vigorously.

"Are you kidding me? Front row tickets to the New Kids on the Block-Backstreet Boys tour? This is the greatest Christmas present I've ever gotten! Thank you." She exclaimed, kissing him again.

He smiled down at her, a goofy grin on his face. "What?" She asked.

"I just, I love seeing you happy." He told her, causing her to grin even bigger.

"I love you." She said, before he gave her another kiss.

"I love you too. Now, we'd better get downstairs before your niece and nephew come up here and murder us for making them wait on their presents."

Cayden nodded in agreement before lacing her fingers with his and the two walked downstairs.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

*The next morning*

Alex rubbed his eyes as he groggily walked down the stairs, stumbling into the kitchen. He slowly opened up the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water, downing a few gulps with a contented sigh.

He glanced at the clock on the stove and frowned at the time, 5:23. After having difficulty falling asleep, he was dead tired. He sighed as he headed back towards the stairs.

"Alex?" A voice sounded from the living room.

Alex jumped slightly, startled, before he turned and saw Sting sitting in the living room, the soft glow of the lamp illuminating him as he sat his Bible and devotional book on the coffee table.

"What are you doing up, son?"

Alex shrugged as he walked further into the room. "Woke up about 45 minutes ago, couldn't fall back asleep. Decided to come get a drink. What are you doing awake?"

"I always get up pretty early on Sundays so I can do my devotional before Church. Now, what's on your mind?" He asked, able to tell that something was bothering the Detroit native.

"Just worried about the pay-per-view tonight." He admitted, sitting down on the couch adjacent from Sting's chair. "It's just such a big match."

"You've been in big matches before." Sting pointed out, trying to calm him.

"Not this big." Alex said, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, this is it. This match is going to determine the entire future of the makeup of TNA. If we don't win, TNA goes to the Mafia and they're going to destroy everything good about it. And, you know they're going to fire Cayden if they can. I just, I'm so sick of bad things happening to her, to all of us, and now that there's finally something I can do about it, I'm just worried that it is not gonna go our way today."

Sting gave a small smile. "I understanding, but I think things are going to go our way tonight. In all the years I've been doing this, it seems like the good guys generally end up on top when it's all said and done." He gave a small chuckle. "The Mafia only cares about their own goals and pockets, not about each other. We're a family and that's gonna show tonight and give us the edge."

Alex nodded and scratched his jaw. "Yeah, speaking of the Mafia, I saw where you and Kidman were talking about me on Impact."

Sting shrugged. "Kidman was spewing a bunch of garbage and you weren't around to stick up for yourself, so I decided to put a stop to it."

"Well...thanks a lot, man. Really. Meant a lot to know you've got my back." Alex said, a small smile forming on his face.

The Icon shrugged once again. "I kinda owe you anyway, Alex, for a lot of reasons. Wouldn't be a man if I couldn't at least do that in return. Besides, family stands up for one another."

"Right."

Sting nodded, patting Alex on the shoulder. "Okay. Now, try and get some sleep for the time being. We've got a big night tonight and you need to be rested and ready for it."

A look soon developed on Alex's face, as if he had a question he was somewhat nervous to ask. "Um…about that…"

"Hm?" Sting asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alex scratched the back of his neck. "I think...well, Sting, I'm just going to come out with this."

"Okay. Go on..." Sting gently pushed, hoping to find out what was on the younger man's mind.

"Well...I kinda feel like it might help me out some if you and I could pray together for a minute. At least, if that's alright with you."

Sting smiled warmly up at the man he was gaining more and more respect for everyday. "Yeah, of course." He said, causing Alex to smile back and nod before they both closed their eyes and bowed their heads.

"Father God," Sting started, "we come to you today seeking your peace…"

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

In the hour before the show, a pre-show program was hosted by SoCal Val and Christy Hemme at ringside in front of the front row fans. The formula essentially ran that they would hype up a video montage showing the lead-ups to each match, said montage would play in the arena and on the PPV channel, and then they would make their own opinions clear as well as give some of the fans around them an opportunity to make their own voices heard.

They had gotten through the Knockout battle royal, the Feast or Fired match, and the D'Angelo Dinero vs. Homicide match this way, and had just now closed out viewing of a special video documenting their travels throughout Orlando over the past few days (closer to a week than TV airings would have it appear) with Jeremy Borash as the three surveyed the people and asked for what matches they were looking forward to the most.

Following said survey documentary finishing up, Val and Christy stood in front of a camera and cheering fans at ringside.

"Wow. That just brings back so many memories, Val. I tell you, I've just been having a blast talking amongst our TNA fans!" Christy recalled excitedly.

"Yeah, especially that cute guy who told JB how lucky he was to have the two of us on his arm that one time," Val added to the memories.

"The funniest part about that was when JB said he's not even touching us. You looked SO upset when he said that!" Christy pointed out with a giggle as Val pouted.

"Not funny, girl!" Val shouted.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Christy backed off, before clearing her throat. "Anyway-"

"Anyway, on a serious note," Val butted in, humorously stealing her thunder, "I just love the fact that some of the fans actually said they were most looking forward to the Pope vs. Homicide match. Because there's just been so much emphasis on the Rebellion and the Mafia, and the Knockouts are so popular, especially when they're going crazy all over each other, that honestly, that was just really a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah, but that emphasis is pretty justified. The group that wins pretty much determines the direction of TNA," Hemme pointed out. "Unless you think there's something to the whole 'too-much-attention-is-being placed-on-'"

"No, no, no, that's got nothing to do with it. Trust me, this isn't a knock on anyone involved. I'm just saying that there is a full pay-per-view card here with matches involving other guys looking to stand up for a second. And I really think Pope and Homicide could steal the show, so I'm glad to see some fans that agree with me," Val clarified her stance.

Unfortunately, their exchange could go no further, thanks to a familiar loud siren interrupting them.

"Huh? Scott… Steiner?" Christy questioned, her voice gradually coming down to a mumble as some members of the crowd began booing in anticipation of soon seeing the Genetic Freak.

"Um, Christy, I think you and I may want to get out of here!" Val quickly instructed, understandably wanting no part of whatever Steiner would have to do here, as the siren transitioned into his theme music. The two girls would drop their mics and presumably be let through the guardrail in order to leave for backstage.

Finally, Steiner did come out, dressed in his black and gold Main Event Mafia tracksuit complete with sunglasses. He was met with a rousing chorus of boos, of course, because of his actions within the Mafia and particularly in offense of Cayden, but he didn't seem to be bothered around any of that at all. The Big Bad Booty Daddy appeared serious and businesslike in his walk to the ring, during which he got a microphone from a stage hand near the announce table down the ramp. Wasting no time on poses or fanfare, he walked into the ring.

"Jeff Jarrett!" was the first thing that left Steiner's lips once he was in the ring. For this, the music faded out and the jeers against Scott became the main sound in the arena. He took his pause and allowed for the fans to continue booing for a small while before it faded out.

"Jeff Jarrett! I know you're back there, with your little friends, those young punks who're about to eat the most meaningful asskicking in TNA's history tonight," Steiner began, resulting in the boos coming back full force.

"Now, Jeff," Steiner resumed his address. "I know you can hear me. I've got somethin' that I wanna say to you face to face, man to man, in the middle o' this ring, and I suggest you come out here and let me say it. You've been duckin' me for a long time now, Jarrett, and I think it's time that you finally listened to what I got to say!"

The man in the ring paused as the crowd continued to boo him and a small "Steiner Sucks!" chant even broke out.

"Now, I know what you're thinkin', Jeff. It's just like your guys are probably thinkin' right now, just like all these redneck white trash dumb***es all over this crowd must be thinkin'," he went on, only earning further ire from the people. "You don't trust me, right? You think this is a trap?" A few fans started cheering at this truth being acknowledged, seemingly on cue for the viewers at home.

"Well, before I came out here I actually talked to James Mitchell, and we worked out a deal to where I could come out and talk to ya, but if the Mafia tries anything, we forfeit the big Last Stand match tonight automatically by default. And if I were lyin', he'd get the idea from me just sayin' it right now and he'd do it anyway."

He then took off his sunglasses, as if to say he was serious now. "So, Jarrett! If you're any kind of a man, if you got any guts in you whatsorever, you're gonna come out here, you're gonna get in this ring, you're gonna look me in the eye, and you're gonna listen to what I got to say!"

The crowd let out a moan of shock before booing at Steiner again. noting how shockingly angry the guy was. Before anything further could happen, the infamous guitar riff sounded off, signaling that the King of the Mountain was coming with a bone to pick, and the King of the Mountain finally came out. His stare was completely fixed on Steiner even as he did the double peace sign and his pyro sparked up, then as he high-fived fans and got a microphone while walking down the ramp on the way to the ring. Jarrett walked in and the two of them briefly exchanged a glare as his music faded.

Jeff looked at the crowd and saw that they were cheering in appreciation of him, then looked behind himself, still not fully convinced that the Mafia wasn't going to rush down the ramp and jump him from behind. When he saw nothing, he turned to Steiner again. "Alright, Steiner. I'm here now. You've got something to say to me? Go ahead; say it. This is your last chance anyway, before you and the Mafia get beat down tonight and removed from my company permanently."

Jarrett's confident assertion found quick support among the audience in the Zone. However, it also brought a small smirk to Steiner's face as Big Poppa Pump put his sunglasses back on and put his mic up to speak.

"I was beginnin' to think you'd gone chicken on me, Jeff. But hey, a bit o' guts is the least you could show to an old friend," Scott commented. Jeff's face immediately grew into a deep frown at the sound of the words "old friend". "Oh, you don't look too happy that I said that, do ya, Double J? Huh? You let that fact get shoved into the backseat on purpose cause you weres hopin' you didn't have to mention it again, huh Jeff?"

Jarrett was beginning to get irritated. "Just get to the point, Steiner!"

"See, I'd like to remind the world once again about the history between you and I, just to bring everybody back up to speed," Scott went on in spite of Jarrett's demand. "Y'see, the names 'Scott Steiner' and 'Jeff Jarrett' go together from way back in this business." Jeff had a look on his face that clearly gave off his discomfort.

"We've been up and down the roads together. We've known each other for over 20 years. We used to run around, ride down the highway, as part of the nWo together. When you needed somebody to take care o' your business for ya, when you needed someone to have your back, you called on me. It was me that had your back. It was me that helped you out! It was me that handled your lightweights, Jeff!"

"You and me, man, we were friends even when that meant it was us against the world. You know my brother Rick, you know my family. I know your wife - no, not the damaged goods you got at home nowadays, but your _real_ wife. The woman who you've still never been able to recover from. The lady who left this world to cancer and took the real Jeff Jarrett with her; _Jill_ Jarrett."

"That's enough!" Jeff finally shouted, officially tired of the trip through memory lane that Steiner was taking him on. He remembered the times that Steiner spoke of, and he did look back somewhat fondly, but that was over now. However, when Scott started talking about talk about his love life, and especially taking such a denigrating tone taken towards Karen, it took every fiber of his being not to come at Steiner and try to tear the bigger man limb from limb.

"Don't you think I see what you're doing, Scott? This is the same story as Lockdown in 2009. You're trying to take me back to the past in order to try and lure me into joining you and the Main Event Mafia. Well, I'm not buying it! As a matter of fact, the next time you mention anything about either Jill or my fiancée, you'd better prepare to get your proper lickin' for it, you ignorant meathead!"

"I'm pretty sure I got the right to talk about someone who trusted me with their kids when they were dyin'," Steiner brought up. Steiner's temerity, and even the truth of his message a bit, left Jarrett wide-eyed and speechless with shock, the same shock that drew a loud moan from the fans, who totally couldn't believe that Scott just went there.

"In fact, considering this whole thing between us has gone south because o' you, you have to listen to what I got to say," the Genetic Freak continued.

"Because of me?" Jeff questioned.

"Yeah, because o' you!" Steiner repeated.

"Are you serious?" Jeff asked incredulously.

"You're damn right I'm serious!" Scott reasserted.

"Okay, explain how! Just how in pray tell can this be my fault!" Jarrett demanded.

"Well, for one thing, when you called me up four years ago cause people were gunnin' for your title and for your head here, and your backup wasn't too dependable, I answered the call!" Steiner continued his argument. "I showed up on time. I beat people down. Anything you needed, I did! And if I ever had a chance at a title shot while you were the champ, I went for it, but I still considered you my friend."

"Unfortunately, turns out you didn't respect me the same way, cause you started jugglin' three problems all at once yourself and you even forgot to help me negotiate my contract to stay here! I had to get brought back by that dumb Canadian, Christian Cage, and when I got on his team at Lockdown, you decided to come back and side with the other guys and you cost my team the match!"

"You know damn well I didn't choose Team Angle or Team Cage based on friendship that year!" Jeff responded to the cheers of the crowd. "Between you and Christian's Coalition, and Samoa Joe, Rhino, and Sting, who I'd mended the fences with while I was gone, I had friends aplenty on both sides! What I was focused on at the time was how I could give back to the fans and make Jill proud before she died, and the fans weren't exactly all about Team Cage back then. Nor was Kurt Angle, to anyone's knowledge except maybe Christian, the monster that he is today - today, ironically, while you're serving him!"

The fans found themselves loudly cheering in support of this, as it had been the first sign of Jeff Jarrett turning a new leaf and doing the right thing for TNA over recent years, which was something they were all for.

Steiner didn't seem too visibly upset with that, however. In fact, he nodded as if conceding the point. "Alright. I got'cha. I actually let that one slide back then, especially after Jill passed away, I pretended it never happened. Then we fast forward a couple years. You mentioned this already. 2009."

"I'm in the Lethal Lockdown with my brothers in the Main Event Mafia. We'd spend the last six months kickin' around the young punks in the Frontline to the point guys like Rhino and Team 3D had to step in for 'em and save their a**es. You got Mick Foley givin' you fits cause he wanted to go after the TNA title, which Sting was holding for us. And the young punks kept questionin' you at the time."

"But then again, at Lockdown, you picked the young punks over 20 years of our friendship. Not only that, you chose the young punks over Kevin Nash, and even Sting, too!" he continued again. "Jeff, that proved to me that you lost your mortal…_moral_ vacuum after cancer beat Jill. You didn't have the b***s to go against the crowd no more, eve if it was our friendship!"

"Just what the hell are you getting at, Scott! That you know it's over! That somehow you're gonna use that as motivation! That you guys are gonna fire me if you win!" Jeff made guesses, finally irritated.

"Where I'm gettin' at is where we're always gettin' at, Jeff! It's where we've _been_ gettin' at ever since a certain little ginger kid came into TNA and started stickin' her nose in Mafia business," Steiner stated.

"Oh, so you want to tell me how you intend to have your way with Cayden sexually after your victory, then! Is that it!" Jarrett continued accusingly. Steiner merely shook his head and chuckled.

"I don't need to come on to that piece o' JB ginger meat. Never have, never will," Steiner said plainly with a straight face.

"That's interesting, Steiner. Coulda fooled me. If only you hadn't been looking to sexually harass her every chance you've gotten lately!" Jarrett shot in response.

"You ever asked yourself why, Jeff! Why in the world would Freakzilla ever need to set his eyes on lowly Cayden Daniels!" Steiner suddenly asked, giving Jarrett immediate pause. "You know d*mn well, you've seen it before, that I could hit up any club I want to, find a hoochie five times hotter than Cayden in there, walk up to her, pop my biceps, and have her singin' and hoppin' to the Big Bad Booty Daddy all night long. And that's on a normal day!"

"You are disturbed, Steiner. Deeply disturbed." Jeff commented, still barely able to believe what he was hearing.

"Cayden Daniels is a hundred pecent ordinary when it comes to my needs as a Genetic Freak. Believe me or not, that's the damn truth. And it's too bad that's the only way she's even been looked at as an ordinary girl and had to actually prove herself different around here," Steiner proclaimed now, drawing a death glare from Jarrett.

"You said a few months ago that she earned her place as a Knockout and earned her place as the champ, right? Well, I never heard of her ever wrestling anywhere, under any name, under any banner, before she got here. Yet her first match, her TNA debut, was a #1 contender match for a title shot!"

"And she won that match!" Jarrett shot in Cayden's defense.

"Everybody was lookin' at her like she was the hottest thing on wheels. Those two dumba**es Taz and Tenay sat there puttin' over what a prodigy she is more'n they talked about the match. All the other Knockouts got so caught up on how 'Kid Daniels is here' that even Stevie Wonder could see that they were way off their game!" Steiner reminded him.

"Trust me; she's good, but there's no way she throws most all the other girls out by herself like that."

Steiner shook his head as he continued. "You can't hide it no more, Jeff. From day one, everybody went ga-ga over somebody who's never wrestled a match in front of even a gym or a bingo hall crowd in her life, all because AJ Styles and that little b***h Christopher Daniels made sure everybody saw their 'cute little sister' so much so nobody could help wanting to take their word for it when they call her a prodigy. And it worked, too. It worked on all of 'em, but most importantly, Jeff; it worked on you."

"See, it didn't take too long until you started taking her side, baliing her out by putting Booker T's wife Sharmell, who's not even a wrestler, in the ring with her, whenever she stuck her nose in our business. When Angelina Love came back the way she did, by putting the little bimbo down, there you were a week later ready to jump down her throat about hurtin' Cayden, when you'd never done that for any other Knockouts gettin' knocked around like that. I ain't even seen you do that for Christy Hemme, and she's the SpikeTV money girl here in TNA!"

"Are you kiddin' me! Cayden is my family, Scott! She's like a daughter to me, and I would do anything to protect her!" Jeff steadfastly reminded Big Poppa Pump, who only rolled his eyes in return.

"And TNA be damned if she's gotta take a bump or two while you got sum'n to say about it! Right, Jeff?" Scott burst in frustration, as if he was restating the obvious or something. "Your dumb a** is supposed to be running this stinkin' company, meaning you don't get the luxury of playing Father Hero like that! Look how many people were already askin' how high whenever she said jump, you didn't even need to get involved! Yet for some reason, Big Rob gets banned from ringside during a three-way match sometime after Victory Road for the tag team titles per your orders, but your managerinal powers don't mean sh** when it comes Cayden ruining the British Invasion's clothes before the match!"

"So it didn't take me too long to connect the dots, Jeff. It wasn't just the fans who you got all caught up in trying to please to the point you'd toss your best friend aside. It was her, too," Steiner started to conclude. "See, Jeff, you've been trying to rebuild your trust with both the fans and Cayden for years 'cause you didn't have Jill validating you anymore, so you forgot that you could keep doin' what's _really_ needed to be done in TNA and still be a good man." Jeff's solemn expression told the whole story here; Steiner had just hit home.

Jeff Jarrett's trust had been damaged with the fans through his conduct in the early years of TNA. Sure, he founded this company that invented the X-Division, that gave both younger guys who were looking for a chance to make a name for themselves and established names looking to reinvent themselves the opportunity that they needed to succeed, while filling the void of a wrestling alternative to a certain big machine up north. But he wasn't always the modest owner he liked to be these days. No; he was both boss and wrestler, and it clearly showed. He'd won six NWA World Heavyweight Championships in TNA, in part because of his talent and in-ring knowhow, but also because of his resources and the people he could get to help him out. Sure, he never outright said he was the Founder and the boss of the company, and he never openly used any managing authority at the time, but knowing he even held a faction called "Planet Jarrett" was enough to tell he came pretty close.

"And you know what the biggest insult in all this is? You needed some way to protect Cayden so bad that you were ready to use your stroke inconsistedently in a heartbeat for the little trick, but you never once called me. Not one time. Like you forgot that you and I been through thick and thin together. Hell; you never even returned any of _my_ phone calls. And don't pretend you didn't get 'em, cause I called you like five times over a couple weeks," Steiner reminded him.

"If you'd only talked to me, ever, even one time through all this, and asked me to make sure she was safe or even threatened me that she was hands-off, then I would-a made sure she was safe. I would-a handled your business again, for old times' sake. I would-a put in a good word for her to the ol' Godfather so either she joined the Mafia or she was kept hands-off, and what happened the day after Hard Justice never would-a happened."

Fans definitely booed at that statement, not only because he reminded them of the August 26th attack, but also because of this assertion that he participated in it over one phone call, which they patently didn't buy.

"But instead, all's you did was ignored me, and didn't let me know jack, and continued to act like you were ashamed o' the fact that we were ever friends," he continued. "In fact, there was always a part o' you that acted like it, even as far back as when you called me to come to TNA. Cause if you weren't, you wouldn't-a hesitated to introduce me and her to each other. Instead, the truth is, you never did introduce us."

Steiner then took off his sunglasses. "Even when you were calling for my help for everythin' else, even when your wife trusted me with your kids when she died, you never trusted me enough to tell me who this girl is to you."

"So I finally realized it. You didn't throw away our friendship just because you were afraid of losing the fans after you lost Jill. No, they were part of it, but it went much deeper'n that. You considered Cayden to be like your oldest daughter, right? So in a way, takin' care o' her was like takin' care of a part o' Jill. Pleasing her was like pleasing a part o' Jill. You turned your back on me, you cut me out, and you stabbed me in the back the last four years, because all this time you were ashamed of embarrassing yourself to or in any other way going against whatever pleased that little girl."

"Once I figured it out, that's when the gloves came off. That's why, when Kurt Angle asked me to work my Pump-magic and make her uncomfortable with her true nature as a redheaded trick, somethin' that I wouldn't-a done even a year ago, I signed up for it in the same heartbeat you abused your power to protect her."

"You can try and sugarcoat it all you want, Jeff Jarrett. But you know that's the truth. The girl bein' outed for an attention whore? You lookin' like a bad Triple H, Vince Mac-Mahon wannabe? August 26th, Beatdown City? All of it could-a been avoided if you'd only trusted me to know her. Instead, you cut me off in shame to try to look good for her, you _pissed_ me off, and it's backfired on both o' you big time."

"Now even if your young punks and hers somehow beat me and my Mafia brothers, which they won't, it's still gonna hang over your head. Cause Hulk Hogan's watchin' this show, Jeff. He's watching _us_. He's seen every word, heard every look. And if I were him, I wouldn't trust you anymore as a partner right now neither."

Finally, he put his shades back on, so as to say he was getting finished. "So until you learn to accept the truth, that if she's gonna be a wrestler then certain things are gonna have to apply to her just like every other punk that gets in this ring, then trying to kill the Mafia, and everybody else has sum'n to say about the special treatment she gets around here, it won't end your problems, Jeff Jarrett. It'll just make 'em worse. Cause even these sheep have to catch on sometime, and when they do; she's done."

Steiner then dropped his microphone and began to walk away. But Jeff had known this man at one time; and now he was seeing through this man. His former friend had cast aspersions on his character using his love of family, and that wasn't going to slide. So, as Scott crossed the ropes, Jeff gave only three words:

"Scott Carl Steiner."

And that stopped Big Poppa Pump in his tracks.

And the fandom rejoiced.

Jeff and Scott both turned around to look at each other as Jarrett continued. "You may think that you've got this whole thing figured out because of all the little excuses you just gave to the fans, but let me have my turn to erase all of 'em so that it remains perfectly clear just who the bad guys are in this picture."

"First of all, you want to talk about Cayden and her first match being a title match? Cayden wasn't out there always wrestling because she went and got something called an _education_, but she's been training on-and-off since she was a child," Jarrett pointedly explained. "Furthermore, while she was getting that education, she still found time to come to a training facility in Chicago at least once a month to get lessons and work shows there, sometimes more often than that. So if you're trying to imply that she never paid any dues before making it to TNA, then you obviously forgot to do some research from Illinois."

"And as far as- hey!" Jarrett had to cut himself off as the fans started cheering, giving him a few seconds' pause. "And as far as her first match being a title shot opportunity? That wasn't under my control. You seem to have conveniently forgotten that Dixie Carter had been running the place and handing down decisions through the TNA management committee for some time back then, so if you had an issue with Cayden being in that match, then you should've taken it up with Dixie back then, not me right now."

"But that's beside the point. The point is, she was put in a match with all the other Knockouts, and she won. Was it luck? Maybe. Skill? Who knows? But, the fact of the matter is, she won a match with _no_ outside help and made an impression on these fans, something they obviously appreciate, unlike how you and your 'family' does business." And the fans responded in kind, showing that appreciation Jarrett talked about by cheering his words.

"Furthermore, speaking of Knockouts. Angelina Love wasn't under contract with TNA when she attacked Cayden. By law, that's called assault. She should've been arrested for what she did," Jeff moved on, addressing the mention of the current Knockout Champ. "But because this is pro wrestling, where people get attacked and respond with physical receipts, and because Dixie decided against my better judgment that rehiring Angelina was good for business, I set the stage for the two of them to meet in good time so that Cayden could get her chance for some revenge. If you've got a problem with that, maybe you should've complained recently when James Mitchell let Chris Sabin have a shot at your boy Kidman on Impact for attacking his partner a week ago, because the exact same precedent applies here." Fans applauded yet again.

"The next point I shouldn't even have to say, cause it's been brought up before and it'll be brought up again," Jeff declared, getting everyone ready for the obvious statement, "but since you're still on the same train about who's secretly in power around here, here goes. You and your Mafia brothers are the one who thrust Cayden Daniels into the limelight in the first place. If, as you eluded to, August 26th had never happened, she would've just been another Knockout, albeit with a couple connections. Nothing more, nothing less. People have both succeeded and failed in droves getting their feet in the door that way."

"Just another Knockout? You wouldn't-a let her fail! You were doin' everything to help her and lettin' her get away with murder!" Scott complained.

"Did I convince Christopher Daniels and Samoa Joe to turn their backs on the Mafia? Did I get Tomko to see the light about what he became for Kurt's favor? Did I p*** off Christian Cage enough to get him to come back here and settle his score with you guys from two years ago? And do I look like it was anything I said that ever get through to Sting about how he needed to be here when he was practically set on contemplating retirement?" Jeff asked, obviously rhetorically, giving Scott a confused, curious expression.

"Unless my name is August 26th, 2010, the answer to that question is no!" he replied, to the obvious cheers of the crowd. "And need I remind you, that it's all _your_ sick, perverted, obssesive-lite shenanigans involving Cayden, that's got Alex Shelley hell bent on tearing you limb from limb right now! Frankly, Scott, you created your own hell. You and the Mafia. We're just the demons that crawled up out of it."

"In that whole speech, Jeff, you still never explained to me what the heck the Mafia was supposed to do about Cayden stickin' her nose in our business all the time," Scott questioned.

"Maybe, try…stop messing with her brother?" Jarrett offered.

"Oh, okay! So, we got two choices now! One; let's just hand over the keys to AJ Styles and all the other young punks without a fight just because they can fly, which goes against the whole way our business works, by the way. Or two; let's constantly have to deal with the little ginger kid who's protected by Planet Jarrett gettin' in our faces every week!" Steiner quickly shouted, the frustration starting to take over him.

"You think she's protected to do whatever she wants by my place in the company? Fine. Talk to me about it like a man! Don't leer at her. Don't try to molest her half the time you see her. And by God, if you value your life, professional and period, don't attack the woman to the point of her being in a coma for days! That alone should be reason enough for all of you to be blacklisted from ever wrestling again!"

"Scott, you say you've called me a few times over a period of two weeks. That may have been when my phone was a bit on the fritzy side, cause I didn't get those calls. If you really did call me, I'm sorry. But you would think that you of all people would know that I have an office around here. It ain't that hard to find, Scott. Says "Jeff Jarrett: Founder of TNA" right on the front door."

"Besides that, why would I need to call you before the attack? I didn't think that you guys would stoop _that_ low that Cayden ever needed protection from you, so unless there's a crystal ball somewhere that actually works, how was I supposed to know that was the case?"

"Last but certainly not least, I would hope on both counts, I can just as easily turn something you said on its head. Cause like you said, you've already inferred how important Cayden is to me. And you knew about the attack that was coming. So, logically, Scott, if _you_ valued our friendship one tiny bit, you should've done what Tomko did despite the fact that he'd betrayed us and become persona non grata for two years. You should've looked out for her all from your own will."

"Valued our friendship? What friendship? I'd already given up on the idea of us having a friendship ever since_ you _cut _me_ out!" Scott exclaimed, again using vocal force for his argument.

"So what, you're upset, so that means you attack someone I care for in every way a lady can be attacked? What are you, twelve?" Jeff quickly retorted, to a decent round of applause. "I repeat: I have a phone. I repeat: I have an office. If you really had such a problem with how I run things, there are ways to reach me to take it up with me. Hell, this big promo you're doing in here tonight to call me out before the pay-per-view even starts? You could've done this a long time ago and I'd still be fine. But throwing temper tantrums, taking out Cayden, and trying to kidnap and violate her repeatedly? That's only a good way to go about getting yourself registered as a sex offender and p*** me and the rest of the Rebellion off."

"And what about her making the British Invasion wear sparkle-crap to that tag title match where her Guns got the gold?" Steiner drudged up, still not quitting his case, and making sure to point out 'her Guns' in order to paint his picture.

"Scott, I would give you that point, but since when do you even give a d*mn about the British Invasion?" Jeff asked him right back. "As a matter of fact, how in blue hell can you possibly convince me that we'd even be hearing about this today if you and Book had pulled those 'sparkle-crap' tights you're talking about during a pinfall and you won those tag titles that night instead?"

The glum, cookie-jar look on Steiner's face in response said it all; his point had just been silenced.

"That's right. You can't. So, just to spare these fans any more of the trouble of having to hear your nonsense," Jeff stated, earning yet another nice pop, "I'm gonna just sum up my thoughts on it real nice. You're saying all this not only on the last night of this war, but after you've been beaten senseless by Christopher Daniels, Alex Shelley, Samoa Joe, and Tomko, altogether I don't know how many times."

"What this looks like for you goes one of two ways. Either you're a real pitiful excuse for a vindictive moron, or you know you've just been a scumbag for the hell of it and you're trying to save face. Now, both of those conclusions are actually possible, considering who I'm talking to, but that doesn't exactly say anything good about you, now does it?"

Jeff stared a hole into Scott in spite of the applause, seemingly ready to conclude his point. "So, you can take your little crybaby case you just had to interrupt a pre-show for, shove it where the sun doesn't shine, go back to the Mafia with it, and tell them that Jeff Jarrett said you better be ready for war."

"And you can take a message back to your locker room for me too," Scott stated all of a sudden. Jeff's eyebrows perked up in curious interest. "If you dare try to get yourself involved in this match, Jeff, in any way, the Mafia's got people in the city that are gonna come by and show you what happens when you mess with a real family."

Steiner then dropped his mic, and left the ring, with the Mafia music coming on as a result of his final threat. However, Jeff had enough time after this to pose for the crowd, who fully rooted him on, and have his music take over loudspeakers, before being told by a worker that the pay-per-view was about to begin and leaving into the crowd before the fireworks.

To start off the show, the announcers recapped what had just happened in the ring, giving a few clips from the showdown between Steiner and Jarrett, before hyping up the rest of the matches, especially the main event.

The first match of the night had Global Champion D'Angelo Dinero squaring off against the X-Division Champion, Homicide.

The match was pretty evenly matched, with the momentum changing between the competitors through the match. Homicide took to high flying, while Pope tried a more grappling, technical approach to the match, giving the championship bout a unique feel that anyone wrestling fan could appreciate.

Towards what everyone assumed would be the end of the match, Dinero had Homicide set up for the DDE in the corner. However, while in the corner, the challenger undid the top turnbuckle, and, when Pope came rushing towards him, dodged out of the way, leaving the champ to crash into the exposed steeling, bruising his knee and slightly cutting it.

Pope went to the ground, clutching it in pain, as Homicide climbed up to the top, hitting a frog splash before going for the pin, getting the win.

The second match of the night was the Knockout Battle Royal in which the Knockouts could be eliminated by pinfall, submission, or being thrown over the top rope. Hamada, ODB, Roxxi, Tara, Daffney, and Awesome Kong made their entrances in that order, as the referee turned to signal for the bell to be rung. However, before he could, familiar music sounded throughout the Impact Zone and Jacqueline Moore made her way onto the stage, earning a big pop from the crowd as JB announced her return.

"Whoa! This show keeps getting better and better." Tenay pointed out as Jacqueline made her way onto the turnbuckles to celebrate her return with the fans. She jumped down and started bouncing in the corner, when, out as Jacqueline made her way onto the turnbuckles to celebrate her return with the fans. She jumped down and started bouncing in the corner, when, yet again, long forgotten music hit.

Traci Brooks ran onto the stage, earning another huge pop from the crowd.

"Oh boy Tenay! I'm in Heaven! More tomatoes! Pinch me.' Taz exclaimed excitedly as the Professor rolled his eyes. Traci made an entrance much like Jacqueline had done before the bell rung and the match was underway.

The Knockouts all eyed one another up before they glared at Kong. Suddenly, they rushed her, ganging up on the larger woman and throwing her over the top rope.

J.B. announced that Kong was eliminated, and, reminded everyone of the stipulation that stated any Knockout eliminated within the first two minutes would be terminated.

Realizing she had lost not only the match, but her job as well, Kong feel into a fit of rage, getting back into the ring and destroying the other Knockouts one by one with Implant Busters and Awesome Bombs.

Shortly after everyone got back to their feet, Tara was using the ropes for support. Daffney yelled, running towards her, but got back-body dropped out of the ring for her troubles.

ODB was eliminated next by the returnees Jackie and Traci, who were working together for the time being to overpower ODB and throw her over the top.

As soon as the blonde was eliminated, Traci surprised Jackie by sweeping her over the top while she celebrated. An excited Brooks then got onto the top turnbuckle to do a highflying move, but ended up crotched by Roxxi, then pushed over and out of the ring by Tara.

Tara then tried to clothesline Hamada over the top, but the Japanese sensation was able to skin the cat, then used her legs to grab Tara mayorana-style, then came back over and sent her over and out.

Then Hamada and Roxxi squared off, and, after a short battle, Roxxi countered a Hamada Driver into a Voodoo Drop, getting the pin.

The excited Knockout celebrated in the ring as her number one contendership was announced before the camera's cut backstage to the Rebellion locker room where Christy Hemme was standing by with the group.

"I'm here with Saigo's Rebellion. And guy, today may be the biggest night of your careers, possibly the biggest night in TNA. What are your thoughts going into the Last Stand match against the Main Event Mafia that will not only determine your futures, but also the future of TNA?"

Christian nodded towards the others and began to move forward to talk, as was agreed upon earlier, but before he could say anything, AJ stepped up.

"Hold on a second C. I've got this."

Christian looked at him confused, but after looking AJ in his eyes, he saw the Phenomenal One's purpose and passion and stepped back to the others, allowing AJ to address the interviewer and the TNA fans all around the world.

AJ cleared his throat. "You know, Christy, this is our last chance to talk before the biggest match ever in the history of pro wrestling as well as the biggest test of all our lives. Heck, if we don't win, this is our last chance to talk to the TNA fans period, so we have to make the most of this time so the fans will be able to see past all the lies Angle and the Mafia have been spewing and will be reminded of why we're taking up this fight. Why we're so dead set on ending the Mafia one and for all. And, normally, the best person to do that is Christian, which is why before today, that's who was understood would be doing the talking here."

He paused and looked at the camera thoughtfully, determined. "But that was before today. That was before I turned on the radio in my truck as I was driving here with Cayden and Chris and a song that was a hot single a few months ago came on the radio. You know that song with B.O.B and Hayley Williams, 'Airplanes'."

He stopped, a small smile forming on his face before he started singing. "Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now , wish right now, wish right now."

Christy smiled and joined in. "Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish…"

"Yeah. That one." He said, cutting her off. "In that song, B.O.B. talks about how much he loved rap music and how fun it used to be. But, then, all of a sudden it became complicated; messed up and full of politics."

He made a wide sweeping gesture with his arms. "And that's what happened to TNA. It used to be simple and fun. Wrestlers of all kinds came, hungry for the opportunity to prove they were the best. Yeah, there were guys who played clean and ones who wrestled dirty. Wrestlers went back and forth a lot. Heck, every guy here has turned his back on the fans to loving the fans more time than I can count." He said with a chuckle. "But, no matter what side of the coin guys were on, everyone was here to prove they were the best or becoming the best. And, TNA grew from that, as did friendships. Look at me, Chris, and Joe and our feud for the X-Division title. We would get in the ring and practically try to kill each other, but then chill out after the shows." Daniels, Joe, and Cayden could all be seen in the background, nodding in agreement.

"But," AJ continued, a frown forming on his face. "Then Kurt Angle came along in late 2006. Olympic Gold Medalist, multiple-time World Champion, one of the greatest wrestlers this business has ever seen. Myself and Christian were both going through frustrated ego phases at the time, but even I felt like Kurt would have been another great competitor for us to fight against in the ring and maybe chill out with sometimes outside of it. That all changed, however, after Kurt got _lucky _at Slammiversary's King of the Mountain in 2007 and became the first ever TNA World Heavyweight Champion when Christian got speared off a ladder."

Christian frowned as AJ continued. "Right away Kurt started barking at fans, saying how nobody was going to take the title away from him. That was when everything started to change here in TNA. He had his wife, Karen, stage a separation so they could screw Joe here out of the title." He said, jerking his thumb towards the Samoan Submission Machine.

"He pulled all sorts of ridiculous crap to steal everyone's airtime. He started talking about how this was 'Total Nonstop Angle.' The Coalition, as well as Sting, were so caught up in our own issues over Abyss that we missed what was happening right underneath our noses."

AJ shook his head sadly. "Before anyone could blink, Kurt held every title in TNA and then some and he used that fact to send out Karen to worm her way through the Coalition and to find out who was the weakest link among us to tear us apart." He looked down at the ground sheepishly. "Guess we all know who the weak link ended up being. Me." He frowned, obviously embarrassed by his past actions.

Christian reached out and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly, causing the Phenomenal One to give him a weak smile before looking back to the camera, his resolve back in place. "And, later on, Kurt used that knowledge and kept pimping out his wife in order to systematically break the Coalition apart and from there he became the true puppet master. He shot a glance with Daniels. "Turning brother against brother."

His gaze shifted to Christian. "Friend against friend."

Finally, he locked eyes with Tomko. "Even turned guys against their own principles and careers."

"You see this family standing before you has been splintered and screwed in every way possible by Kurt Angle for over three years. There isn't a single person in this group who wasn't turned or pitted against the others at some point thanks to 'The Godfather.' Even the Guns." He added, glancing towards Alex and Sabin, who had their arms around Cayden's waist and Taylor's shoulder respectively.

"See, until Cayden came along and her and Alex got together, he and Chris weren't involved in the war all that much except for being a part of Frontline, but this problem was so bad that in the beginning of Frontline, apart from each other, they didn't trust anybody, especially Joe. And the Guns ended up being right not to trust Joe, because not only did he turn on everyone in a few months, but by the time Cayden made it out of college and was able to come to TNA, the Mafia had already faked it's death and used Joe to turn her brother Christopher Daniels too."

Daniels glanced over his shoulder at Cayden, giving her a wink when he saw the small frown forming on her face. She flashed him a weak smile as AJ continued. "Cayden valiantly put herself in the middle of everything, trying to help me and the Guns fight this for a couple months, but even she couldn't stop it. Until," he paused, gathering himself as his eyes grew dark and cloudy with anger. "Until Angle made the critical mistake of opening season on the girl, my sister, and thinking everybody was just gonna break down or turn tail and give TNA up to the ungodly power of the Main Event Mafia. But you were wrong Kurt. You were all so wrong, because attacking her, all that truly did was open the gates and let everyone see what Angle and his Mafia were truly made of all along."

"Chris Daniels saw the light. So did Samoa Joe. So many TNA wrestlers came to the hospital, showed support for Cayden, stood firm in the face of the Mafia in the Impact Zone. But most importantly, that was when the wounds in the family that stands here today as the Rebellion finally began to heal. Tomko and Sting came back and made up for all their past faults. Christian was so upset he left WWE to return and help right the wrongs that had been plaguing TNA." The men mentioned nodded and Cayden's smile grew as she looked at the people surrounding her.

"Of course, even after all this, Angle still had some gambits left, what with Angelina Love on his arm, convincing Rhino and 3D that the Mafia was best for them, and then bringing Billy Kidman into the mix, making everyone think he was here for the right reasons, only to send Alex here to the hospital his first night in a TNA ring."

"But now, now it's Final Resolution. How aptly named. Because tonight's the night we _finally_ put the Mafia out for good. _Finally_, the Olympic Palpatine and his Empire of old guys following him to protect their spots and pad their pockets are gonna get theirs. And when it's over, everybody gets to celebrate."

Christian looked at AJ, a smile on his face clearly showing how proud he was of his former protégé as he got into full promo rant mode. "Because this Rebellion is gonna own this fight for all the wrestlers in the back, whether they're smart enough to know it or not. This Rebellion is gonna own this fight for everyone who cares about this business, and especially about TNA. This Rebellion is gonna own this fight for everyone who's ever had people turn on them. This Rebellion is gonna own this fight for anyone who's ever wanted to take anything back to when it was all about the fun. This Rebellion is gonna own this fight for each other. And this Rebellion is gonna own this fight for anyone who's ever been part of a true family, earned by trust in time, crime mobs do not count, biology makes no difference."

Sting exchanged looks with Tomko and Jeff, all nodding in approval at AJ's words as the Phenomenal One continued without missing a beat. "Tonight, it all ends. Tonight, we make it clear that destroying families, especially this one, to try to play God is not welcome in TNA. Tonight, the airplanes in the night sky will be like shooting stars. Tonight, our wish will be granted. Tonight… we're bringing the fun back. For good."

While AJ looks to the camera now that he's finished and receives a congratulatory pat on the shoulder from Christian, Christy directed the viewers back to the action in the ring, where the Feast or Fired match was about to get underway.

In the ring, Jeremy Borash is discussing the rules of the upcoming match, telling the audience that there would be five cases up for grabs, four with contracts to wrestle for a specific title; the other being a contract that the person with the case must fight for their job, having to win to keep their contract at TNA. The cases would be opened on the following Impact.

The competitors then made their way to the ring, starting with James Storm, then Desmond Wolfe, Bobby Lashley, Jay Lethal, Douglas Williams, Kiyoshi, Hernandez, Matt Morgan, Amazing red, Kip James, Raven, Shark Boy, Eric Young, Jesse Neal, Suicide, and finally, the surprise return of Sabu, the last of which earning a big pop from the crowd before the bell rang to signal the start of the match.

The first briefcase was initially retrieved by Red, who somersaulted down past most of the competitors on the way to running out with it.

Neal, however, was there to intercept him with a spear. Kip won the footrace to pick up the case, then scampered out with it. His closest chaser was Storm.

Suicide and Sabu both grabbed one case from opposite sides, then, after failing to fight each other off, both voluntarily dove off with it through a table that Suicide had earlier set up on the outside. Neither ever completely let go of the case, and since there was no clear answer as to who hit the ground first, the case was declared between both of them.

Williams was able to grab a briefcase, but when several of the competitors caught up to him, he threw it to Rob Terry on the outside for safety. Terry struck several wrestlers off of Williams by swinging the briefcase through the ropes, but Wolfe went down to the outside and got it from Terry before the muscleman realized who he just gave it to.  
The fourth and fifth briefcases were won by Lashley and Hernandez after they and Morgan finally decided to work together and set to cleaning house on the rest of the field. Morgan began to pose in the ring, while both Lashley and Hernandez grabbed the two remaining cases and left before he realized what was going on.

After the match, Morgan realized what happened, became upset, and started complaining in the ring, while Hernandez and Lashley both laughed in good-natured humor while apologizing at ringside. Eventually, both men turned their backs and began to walk away, following which Morgan left the ring, pulled out a lead pipe from under it, and attacked both Lashley and Hernandez with the pipe. He focused a violent minute-long assault on Hernandez, finally being pulled off by security and whisked away.

The big screen then showed a dark office room, with the only light coming from a large open window where the sunlight was shining through. All the Mafia members were there, their dark suits and shades in place. Angle was in the center of the group, sitting behind a desk. He cleared his throat and began to talk to the camera.

"So, apparently AJ and his little Rebellion think that I've been working behind the scenes in TNA since I got here to run this place. To tear it down and make it what I want to be. Well, I hate to break to everyone, but the kid is absolutely right. Yeah, I've been trying to change TNA. Yes, I've manipulated a bunch of nobodies, but that's because I had a vision."

"Imagine this. I go from winning an Olympic Gold Medal to headlining for the biggest professional wrestling promotion in the world, to being disrespected by no names like AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels when I come here. This company was nothing before I got here. It wouldn't have lasted six months if I wouldn't have come aboard. And then, those never-will-bes who are here disrespect me? I don't think so. That's not how wrestling companies work, and if they kept acting like that, no wrestler worth his weight in salt would have came to this company."

"So, I soon developed a dream, a vision of a TNA run through respect and strength, where only the most powerful superstars survive, not ones who ride on Christian Cage's coattails or get in good with the founder because they're willing to be part of his "planet." He shook his head.

"And, when the Mafia first started, that's what we were accomplishing. These nobodies were falling left and right and we were running the show. We had a set back for a while, but we came back full force and we were finally get TNA where it needed to be to be able to compete with the big machine up North. Champions worthy of their belts, legends worthy of respect getting the airtime and opportunities they deserved."

He scowled, taking off his sunglasses. "But then that little ginger slut shows up and proves exactly what I've been saying; that in TNA you just have to know someone to get on top. You don't have to pay your dues like everyone in this room did. You don't have to put in the years of chasing a title like all of us did. It gets handed to you, all of it. And that, that wasn't going to fly with us. So, we made her pay her dues and took the title from here that she didn't deserve."

"I don't regret what we did. None of us do. We did it to open the eyes of everyone in TNA that so long as you're in bed with Jeff Jarrett or the golden boys of TNA themselves, AJ Styles and Sting, you can do no wrong. Not to the fans, not to the boys in the back, and definitely not to management. But yet, no one seems to be willing to focus on that, and instead insist on not giving us the respect we deserve because we tried to remove a distraction."

He shook his head again. "So go ahead AJ. Sing your little song. Talk about how you're a family. Because, you know what, until we gave you a common enemy, you didn't give a rat's a** about each other. Until we hurt the precious baby girl, you were all at odds. This whole united front is all only surface deep, and that's going to show tonight, and the thorn in my side will finally be removed when we beat you and realize the dream I've always had for TNA."

The Mafia members grinned and nodded before the cameras cut back to the ring where Taylor Wilde and Sarita's music began to play and the crowd cheered loudly as the Knockout Tag Team Champions made their normal entrance.

"Well, it's time for our first match with implications towards the 'Great War for TNA,' pitting the Knockout Tag Team Champions Taylor Wilde and Sarita alongside Cayden Daniels versus the Beautiful People in a winner take all match." Tenay informed the viewers at home.

Taz smiled. "You've got that right, partner. The winning team gains all the Knockout gold. We're sure to see some great wrestling. And tomatoes!" He explained.

Tenay rolled his eyes as the camera cut to the tunnel area were Cayden was standing with Alex. He gave her a quick kiss before smiling and winking at her. "Knock 'em dead." He said quietly before quickly before kissing her again as B. Reith's "Comeback Kid" started playing. She flipped her white and baby blue hood jacket up and made her way to the stage, making her usual entrance before joining her partners in the ring, hugging them both as they waited on their opponents.

The Beautiful People's music started and the three blondes made their usual entrance on the stage. They made their way down the ramp, looking smugly at their opponents, even scowling at them at times.

Cayden looked from Taylor to Sarita, tapping them both in the gut lightly with the back of her hand before she said something quietly, nodding ever so slightly towards the blondes with her head. The tag champs nodded, and, moments later, the three women took off running towards the ropes, with Taylor and Sarita diving between the top and middle rope, taking out Madison and Velvet respectively. Within the blink of an eye, Cayden launched herself out of the ring, using the top rope for momentum, before landing a cross-body on Angelina Love.

"Whoa! Look at the ladies from the rebellion not wasting anytime getting this thing underway!" Tenay exclaimed, before glanced over at his broadcast partner, who appeared to be moping. "What?"

"We didn't get to let the pigeons fly." He said. "I mean, I understand there's a lot of bad blood between these Knockouts, but couldn't they have waited just a little bit longer?" He asked, eliciting an eye roll from Mike Tenay.

While Taylor and Madison were rolling around outside the ring fighting, Sarita attempted to slam Velvet into the steps, but the blonde put her foot up, catching herself, before grabbing the back of Sarita's hair and slamming her faced first into the steps.

Angelina Love managed to elbow Cayden before making it to her feet, kneeing her in the gut, then bolting into the ring, trying to scramble away. Cayden slid in moments later, however, grabbing her at the feet, taking her down as the bell rang.

Angelina managed to wiggle away, kicking the red head int eh face before diving to her corner, tagging in a waiting Velvet Sky, who hurried into the ring, grabbing an almost standing Cayden by the hair and throwing her back to the matt before stomping her a few times. She then took her palm and shoved Cayden's face to the side, heaping insults at her.

She then attempted to slap her, but the Flying Phoneix grabbed her by the arm, flipping Velvet over her before rolling on top of her, hitting her with a few good shots. After picking her up, she whipped her into the corner and tagged in Sarita.

The two Knockouts double teamed her for a moment before Cayden got onto the apron. Sarita managed the matching, hitting Velvet with some clotheslines and shoulder-blocks, as well as some other offensive moves. She attempted to go for a hurricanrana, but Velvet managed to counter, hitting a seated powerbomb instead.

Both women laid on the mat, exhausted. Finally, Velvet was able to get to her corner and tag in Angelina Love. The Knockout Champing managed to grab Sarita before she could tag in either of her partners. It was then the Beautiful People's turn to control the match.

Angelina picked Sarita up, hitting her wit a DDT before bouncing off the ropes and hit her with an elbow. She went for a cover, but only got a two. The blonde put Sarita back on her feet and, after mouthing off to Cayden, hit her with a DDT, going for another pin, but only getting a two count.

She then whipped Sarita into the corner, tagging in Madison Rayne. The two blondes beat up on the tag champ for a moment before the ref pulled Love off. When he did, Velvet reached over and pulled Sarita's head down over the top rope, slamming into her throat. She went down hard and Madison pounced.

She mounted her, grabbing her by the hair and slamming her head against the mat a few times. She then allowed Sarita to make it to her hands and knees before she punt kicked her into the ribs. The petite blonde then climbed to the top rope, looking to go high risk. However, when she made it to the top, Sarita hurried to her fee and flipped Madison over her head.

The crowd cheered loudly as the two Knockouts tried to catch their breath. Finally, mercifully, Sarita made it to the corner, tagging in her tag team partner.

Taylor Wilde came in like a rocket, cleaning house, clotheslining Madison before elbowing Angelina and dropkicking Velvet off the apron. She then turned around and began to control the match, hitting Madison with a flurry of offensive moves as Cayden tried to rally the crowd from the corner.

After a minute and a half of being in the match, Taylor hit a big tornado DDT and went for a cover, but Velvet came into the ring, breaking up the pin after a two count by kicking Taylor in the back of the head.

Sarita rushed into the ring, clotheslining Velvet and herself over the top rope. Cayden rushed towards Angelina, dropkicking her in the thighs, taking her legs out from under her, causing her to spill out onto the floor at ringside. Moments later, Cayden launched herself over the top rope, looking to hit Love with another crossbody. However, this time the Knockout Champion saw it coming and moved out of the way, causing the redhead to hit the mat beside the ring with a sickening thud.

Taylor rushed to the ropes, peering over them to see If Cayden was okay, but as she did, Love grabbed a can of hairspray from under the ring, spraying it directly into the fellow blonde Canadian's face, blinding her as the refree was distract by Sarita and Velvet still brawling on the outside.

Taylor turned around and was hit by a Rayne Drop from Madison, who quickly covered the TNA Tag Champ and went for the pin.

1, 2, 3.

Madison rolled off Taylor, a big smile on her face. She looked as though she was going to celebrate in the ring, until Sarita rushed in, causing the Beautiful Person to quickly to roll out of the ring, being met on the ramp by her tag team partner, as well as the referee handed them their belts. The held them over their heads, hugging and smiling as the camera's cut back to the ring. Inside, Sarita and Cayden were kneeling next to Taylor, with scowls on their faces. Sarita helped Taylor sit up as Cayden punched the mat angrily, mad that Angelina had once again cheated to get the upperhand.

The Beautiful People celebrated the entire way up the ramp, before the big tron was filled with images of Abyss camping out and walking through a dark forest. The effects, lighting, and surroundings looked like something from a horror movie. At the end, a scream that sounded eriely reminiscient of Abyss sounded as a chiller type font with red writing said "ABYSS IS COMING!"

"They have spoken to me." Abyss near-whispered as the now quite Impact Zone watched in stunned silence.

Finally, it was time for what everyone had been waiting for; the Last Stand Match. First, the Mafia made it's way to the ring, all wearing their normal ring attire, Angelina Love walking down with them, no doubt prepared to use her legal interference clause. They glared at the fans, who were booing them loudly. They made it to the ring, and began to bounce around, attempting to stay lose, before the lights dimmed.

The long forgotten intro to the original version of AJ Styles' "I am" theme music hit. The Rebellion members came out one by one, most wearing attire that reminded everyone of brighter days. Christian was wearing his "4 the Peeps" jumpsuit, AJ the red with blue writing jumpsuit from Bound for Glory 2007, Daniels had his tribal paint around his eye. Sting came out in a regal-looking jacket while Joe wore his old two-color tights and white towel.

The crowd cheered loudly as the Rebellion all walked down to the ring, Cayden and Jeff alongside. They all had their game faces on and looked ready for war. They entered the ring and bounced around before the referee singled for those not participating to exit the ring. Cayden gave Alex a quick kiss. "Be careful." She said, and he nodded, giving her a wink.

"I will be. Watch yourself at ringside. I don't know what they have up their sleeves, but I'm sure it's something, so, if anything starts to go down, just get out of here." He encouraged seriously. She nodded, hugging a few of the others on the way out, as Jeff held the rope open for her. The two then stood on the outside as the bell rang and the match was underway.

Daniels started the match against Nash. It was a mixture of different wrestling styles, with momentum shifting back and forth between the two repeatedly. Finally, after about four minutes in, Daniels hit a hurricanrana off the top rope and, after fully taking control of the match, tagged in Tomko. The Kratos look alike attempted to lift Nash onto his feet, but Diesel punched him in the gutThe two locked up and the match became a showdown of strength. It went back and forth for a while, until Tomko finally got the upperhand, hitting a big DDT then going for the pin. However, before he could, Booker came in and broke it up.

Joe rushed in and clotheslines Booker over the top rope. He turns around and says something to Tomko, who nods. The two then set Nash up and hit him with a Tornado-Plex. Once hit, Joe rolled out of the ring. Tomko looked up and saw an excited looking Alex Shelley leaning over the ropes, wanting to be tagged in. Tomko looked at the others, before nodding and tagging the younger man in.

Shelley quickly climbed onto the top turnbuckle and hit a big frogsplash on Nash before pinning him.

1, 2, 3. Nash was eliminated.

As soon as Shelley got the pin, Brother Ray rushed in and ax-handle slammed him in the back of the head before picking him up and sidewalk slamming him into the ground. He quickly went for the pin, but Shelley kicked out after two. Ray picked him and bullied him around for a bit, before whipping him into the corner and going for a splash. However, Shelley moved out of the way and the bigger man slammed into the turnbuckles.

Alex took a moment to catch his breath before crawling over to his corner and tagging in Sabin.

The tag team champion came into the ring like a bull in a china shop, hitting Ray with a clothesline before dropkicking Booker off the apron at ringside as he attempted to come in to help. He then took control of the match easily and continued to hit Ray with a mixture of kicks and X-Division style moves, using his speed to stay on the offensive the entire time.

Sabin then tagged in Tomko, who rushed in and instantly took it to Bubba. However, as it looked like Tomko was setting Ray up for a big DDT, Rhino attempted to rush in, gaining the referee's attention. When he did, Ray hit Tomko with a low blow, taking the taller man down before he hurried over to his corner and tagged in Devon. The two set Tomko up before effectively delivering a 3D. Devon quickly covered the gotteed man, while Ray stood next to them, making sure no one interfered in the count.

1, 2, 3. Tomko was eliminated.

The Dudleys celebrated in the ring, taunting the Rebellion who exchanged glances before Christian stepped into the ring and tied up with Devon. Christian quickly gained control of the match, being the more technically sound wrestler of the two. He whipped him into the ring, hitting him with some hard chops before hitting a big DDT off of the second rope.

He went for the cover, but Devon kicked out after two. Christian picked him up and whipped him into the Rebellion's corner, splashing into him before tagging in Sabin. The Detroit native instantly took the offensive, alternating between fast chops and kicks. He then pushed Ray out of the corner and attempted to hit a bulldog, but Ray caught him and slammed him to the ground, before hurrying to his corner and tagging in Kidman. Kidman rushed in and hit him with a mixture of moves, ending with a wheelbarrow suplex and a slingshot leg drop. He then climbed up to the top rope and hit a shooting star press onto Sabin before pinning him.

1, 2, 3. Sabin was eliminated.

Quick as a flash, Shelley rushed in the ring before anyone else can, clearly wanting to gain vengeance for himself and his fallen tag team partner. He dropkicked Kidman right in the face before raining down on him with a flurry of left and rights. He was punishing the former WCW wrestler, until Kidman hit Shelley across the face with an elbow, sending the man staggering back.

With the momentary breathing room, Kidman hurried to his corner and tagged in Devon. Shelley stood up and looked as though he was about to lock horns with his long time adversary, but turned around as Joe called out to him, holding out his hand, knowing Shelley wasn't as fresh as he was.

The tag champ nodded before tagging in the Samoan Submission Machine. He circled around the ring, he and Devon sizing each other up, before tying up. The two had a good bout, battling back and forth for a good while, before Joe gained the upper hand. After about a minute of having control of the match, he hit a Muscle Buster and pinned Devon.

1, 2, 3. Devon was eliminated.

Rhino rushed in and began to beat down Joe. The two teams went through a good round of tagging people in and out, until it was Kidman and Sting, who had been more than willing to get a few good licks in on Kidman for what he had done in the previous weeks. The two tried to utilize their different wrestling styles, with Kidman trying to move at a faster pace while Sting tried a more grapple based approach. Finally, after Kidman had gained control, Kidman went for a springboard moonsault off the middle turnbuckle, but Sting got his knees up, effectively shifting the momentum back to himself.

He quickly capitalized and locked Kidman in the Scorpion Death Lock tap. Angelina quickly climbed on the apron, distracting the referee as Angle tried to rush in and break up the submission. However, Shelley climbed up to the top rope, hitting a dropkick on the Godfather before he got to Sting.

While this was going on in the ring, Cayden rushed around the ring and was about to take out Angelina Love, but the Knockout Champion saw her coming and jumped off the apron, quickly distancing herself from Cayden as the redhead pointed at her threateningly, yelling at her to "keep her distance."

The referee turned around, refocusing on the action in the ring just in time to see Kidman begin tapping furiously.

The ref called for the bell, Kidman was eliminated.

Cayden cheered loudly on the outside, exchanging a high five with Jeff while Sting looked over at Alex, nodding his thanks. Shelley winked as he returned to the apron.

That momentary exchange, however, gave the Mafia enough of a distraction for Rhino to come in and hit Sting from the side, gaining the upper hand.

Rhino controlled match, hitting Sting with repeated knees in the corner before hitting him with a snapmare. He tried for a pin, but Sting kicked out before the two count. Rhino then set hit a big belly to back suplex, taking the Icon down. The War Machine went for a Gore, but Sting moved out of the way just in time, causing Rhino to go straight into the turnbuckle.

Sting took a moment to compose himself, before crawling to his corner and tagging Joe in. The Samoan came in with a vengeance, shoulder blocking Rhino to the ground before hitting him with an elbow drop. He went for a quick pin, but Rhino kicked out.

Joe lifted him off the ground and hit him with a devastating Atomic Drop. He then placed Rhino in a seated position and hit him with a chop to the back, followed by a football kick to the chest and finished with a jumping knee drop.

He went for the pin, but Brother Ray rushed in and broke it up before he could get the three. While the referee tried to get the Dudley out of the ring, Angleina handed Scott Steiner a lead pipe. Big Poppa Pump waited until Joe used the ropes down the ring from them to lean against, then rushed over and hit him in the back of the head with a lead pipe.

The Samoan went down, hard, as his teammates all tried to urge him to tag out. He used the corner to pull himself up, but as soon as he was upright, he was hit with a devastating gore from the War Machine, who quickly went for a pin.

1, 2, 3. Samoa Joe was eliminated.

AJ exchanged glances with the others before nodding. He waited for Rhino to turn around, and then, as soon as he did, he springboarded over the top rope, hitting him with a flying forearm, causing the crowd to erupt. AJ quickly went on the offensive, using his agility and superior wrestling abilities to his advantage.

He had just hit a front Russian leg sweep and went to bounce off the ropes to capitalize with a running dropkick to the face, but as he did, Angelina Love grabbed his ankle, keeping him in place. It took Styles a few moments to get his leg free, which was enough time for Rhino to tag Steiner in.

Cayden looked as though she was about to go tear Angelina limb from limb, but Jeff grabbed her arm gently, keeping her in place, not wanting a brawl to break about between the two, distracting the referee which would inevitably lead to a full out brawl in the ring, which was something they wanted to avoid at all cost.

AJ looked as if he was going to go after Steiner, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alex Shelley's eyes narrow with the complete hatred. He looked around the ring, thinking for a moment. Steiner tried to capitalize on AJ inattentiveness, but when he rushed forward, AJ hit him with a drop toe hold, taking him down.

AJ stood up and glanced towards Alex, as the crowd went crazy.

"Well, Taz, it looks like the crowd is wanting Alex Shelley in this match." Tenay realized.

Alex exchanged a smirked and stuck his hand out, letting AJ know he was ready to get in the match.

Taz commented. "And it looks like Alex Shelley is wanting in the match too."

AJ lifted Steiner up, hit him with a big right hand then a big DDT before reaching over and tagging Alex in. He went to enter the match, but Cayden reached up and grabbed his leg, holding him back. He looked down at her confused.

"Be careful." She mouthed. He winked back and flashed a quick, reassuring grin before entering to the ring.

"And here, we, go!" Taz exclaimed as Alex pounced. He stomped him a few times, before lifting him up and hitting him with a large uppercut, causing Big Poppa Pump to stumble back into the corner. Alex then ran to the opposite corner, hitting Steiner with a running knee. Afterward, while Steiner was in a seated position, Alex attempted to choke him with his foot, but Steiner grabbed his leg and flipped him onto his back.

Then, it became all Steiner for a minute or two, with Steiner landing a bunch of hard hits and grapples. After a big tilt-a-whirl slam and a two-count, Steiner waited until Shelley was standing before attempting to hit him with a clothesline. But, Alex leapfrogged over him and, when Steiner turned around, hit him with a kick to the face, dropping the larger man.

Shelley grabbed him and ended up hitting Sliced Bread #2 on Big Poppa Pump and quickly went for the cover. Brother Ray tried to break it up, but Sting rushed in and knocked him down before standing between Alex and the remaining Mafia members, as if daring them to enter the ring, returning the favor from earlier.

1, 2, 3. Steiner was eliminated.

Alex stood up excitedly, exchanging a glance with this girlfriend who was smiling ear to ear. Needing to catch his breath, he tagged in Christian, who was facing the newly legal Rhino.

The two instantly faced off, exchanging hard lefts and rights as Jeff stood on the apron talking strategy with AJ and Sting.

At this time, Steiner exited the ring on the same side where Cayden was watching the match intently. She looked over at him, and chuckled at Steiner, rolling her eyes before looking back towards the ring.

"Are you laughing at me, you little ginger slut?" Steiner shouted, storming towards her. Cayden grew wide eyed and took a step backwards towards the safety barrier.

Shelley jumped down onto the outside, ready to rush over, but before he got a chance, a guitar slammed over Steiner's head, shattering on Impact and dropping him. He exchanged glances with Cayden, focusing on her as he stood over Steiner.

He was about to ask if he was okay, but before he could, Johnny Devine, Shane Douglas, Buff Bagwell, and Frank Trigg all jumped over the barricade and attacked Jeff, hitting him with repeated kicks and punches.

It didn't last long, however, seeing as Shelley, AJ, and Daniels all started over towards them, causing the four to jump back over the barricade and hightail it out of there.

"What was that all about?" Taz asked.

Tenay shrugged. "No clue, Taz, I guess that was what Steiner was talking about when he said that the Mafia had backup."

Cayden quickly bent down next to Jeff. "You okay?" She asked, as he nodded slowly, wincing.

"Yeah, just got my knee and, ugh, my head." He explained.

Joe and Tomko were soon rushing back to ringside to help Jeff. The ref eyed them warily. "Get out of here guys." He instructed, as Joe glared at him.

"We're just getting Jeff, alright, chill." He ordered, the tone in his voice causing the ref to nod in agreement.

"You going to be okay out here by yourself, Mini?" Joe asked, as Cayden nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just get him backstage." They nodded and helped the founder backstage. AJ and Daniels were back on the apron while Alex looked at Cayden.

"Be careful. You see anything that makes you feel nervous, get back to the others, okay?"

She nodded before he jumped back on the apron.

"Well, now that we got ringside clear of all unnecessary participants, let's try to focus back on the ring." Tenay suggested, where Rhino had just tagged Booker after hitting a belly to belly suplex. Christian moved out of the way of Booker's attempted scissors kick, before tagging in Sting.

Sting and Booker faced off, the momentum shifting back and forth for the better part of two minutes. Finally, Sting hit an inverted atomic drop before whipping Booker into the corner.

He then attempted a Stinger splash, but the Booker dodged it, then got a roll-up using the ropes for leverage.

1, 2, 3. Sting was eliminated.

The teams were now even, four-on-four. Cayden bit her bottom lip, glancing from Daniels, who was now the Rebellion's legal man, to the Icon, who was slowly moving out of the ring. He gave her a nod, letting her know he was okay.

Daniels quickly took control, hitting Booker with a running neckbreaker, then a reverse STO, going for a quick pin. However, Booker kicked out. Daniels went to pick him up, but Booker hit Daniels with a low blow that the referee didn't catch. He then dove towards the corner, and Angle came in.

The Godfather was on fire. Hitting technically sound grapple after grapple. However, when Angle went for the Olympic Slam, but Daniels pushed himself free, stumbling towards his corner, where Shelley reached over and tagged himself in.

Although it was clear throughout the exchange that Angle was the stronger and more technical wrestler of the two, Alex speed, innovativeness, and passion for fighting made it where he could easily hold his own.

The momentum went from Shelley to Angle to Shelley back to Angle back to Shelley. Alex had just taken Angle down with a dropkick to the knees. He then quickly climbed onto the turnbuckle, planning on hitting a hurricanrana. But, as he was, Brother Ray tried to come in, gaining the referee's attention.

While his back was turning, Angelina Love climbed up the steel steps, chair in hand, and hit Alex in his upper back and back of his head, hard, sending him plummeting to the mat below.

Angle quickly picked the down man up, hitting him with an Olympic Slam, jarring Alex's already throbbing back.

1, 2, 3. Shelley was eliminated.

"Ah, hell no!" Cayden yelled, running towards the other side of the ring. Love turned around just in time to see the red head jump towards her, taking her down. She grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her violently and causing her head to bounce against the ground repeatedly. The Knockout Champion managed to shift Cayden's weight, causing the two to roll over a few times, before they broke apart. Angelina went for a clothesline, but Cayden ducked and when Love turned around, she kicked her in the gut, then hit a quick Scorpion Death Drop.

"Well, it appears Cayden Daniels is none too happy about our Knockout Champion messing with her boyfriend." Taz pointed out as Tenay nodded in agreement.

The crowd cheered loudly, as Cayden stood over Love before getting a mischievous smile on her face. She quickly grabbed Love by her hair and started leading her towards the ring, preparing to throw her in.

"Pin her!" She yelled towards the remaining Rebellion men, but before she actually got the blonde into the ring, Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne came out of nowhere and shoved Cayden off, knocking her to the ground. Velvet stomped her a few times to make sure she stayed down while Madison slung Angelina's arm over her shoulder and the two hurried up the ramp, Velvet following moments after.

Christian was now back in the ring, staring down Angle, as Alex was sitting against the steel steps on the opposite side of the ring, holding the back of his neck and lower back, his face showing the pain he was in as he slowly stood up and tried to make it backstage.

She exchanged a quick glance with AJ, who nodded, before she rushed over to her boyfriend, as he slowly stumbled onto one knee, his back killing him.

"Baby, you okay?" She asked, placing her hands on both sides of his face, as he tried to nod, but grimaced instead.

She bit her bottom lip in concern. "Your neck and back?"

"Yeah." He breathed out through a hiss of pain.

"I knew you weren't ready to come back yet." She said in a concerned manner, her eyes growing dark. "I'm gonna kill her." She muttered, before refocusing on Alex. "Do you think you can make it to the locker room if I help you or do I need to flag some trainers down?"

He let out a groan of pain before answering. "I'll be fine."

She raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah." He said quietly, causing her to nod and give him a quick kiss.

"You did great out there." She stood and gently helped him back to his feet, draping his arm over her shoulders. "Put as much weight on me as you need to." She offered, and despite the fact that he didn't want to, he ended up putting most of his weight on her. She struggled to help him up the ramp, but luckily, as soon as she reached the tunnel entrance, Sting, Tomko, and Sabin were waiting on them.

"We got him, Hija." Sting offered, as he and Sting both moved forward to take Shelley from her.

"Be careful, alright?" She ordered, before releasing her grip on him and letting Tomko take him.

"Here, take these." Sabin offered, handing him some pain meds and the water bottle, which he gladly took before he put his other arm over Sting's shoulders and was led backstage, Cayden and Sabin following.

Back in the ring, after a short, intense battle, Angle tagged in Brother Ray and Christian tagged in Daniels. The next few eliminations went fairly rapidly.

First, Ray was eliminated by Daniels after he hit a B.M.E, then Rhino was eliminated by Christian after the Canadian reversed an attempted belly to back suplex into an Unprettier.

But, then the Mafia drew blood, taking out Daniels after he tapped to the ankle lock.

It was now two on two, Christian and AJ for the Rebellion, Angle and Booker for the Mafia.

Christian and Booker were in the ring as the legal men and it was a long, hard battle between the two, both showing why they were big names in the world of professional wrestling. Booker went for a superkick, but Captain Charisma ducked out of the way before hitting a tornado DDT.

He then climbed to the top rope, wanting to hit a headbutt, but Angle shook the ropes, causing Christian to fall, crotching him. The blonde fell to the mat in pain and Booker capitalized, punishing him with a mixture of moves before finally hitting the scissors kick and getting the pin.

1, 2, 3. Christian was eliminated.

And AJ Styles was all alone.

He looked up, mouthing a quick prayer before entering the ring, keeping his distance between himself and King Booker.

Angle shouted instructions at Booker, causing the man to look away from his opponent, and that's when Styles pounced, taking the offensive of the match. Since he hadn't been in very much up to that point, he was fresher than Booker, and it showed. That, plus Styles agility allowed him to take control.

Booker got a few good shots in, even hitting a sunset flip and a running leg drop. But, Styles recovered, reversing a spinning heel kick, then hitting a rackbomb, then the Styles Clash. He then dropkicked Angle off the apron before going for the pin.

1, 2, 3. Booker was eliminated.

"Whoa, ho, ho. It looks like it's going to be Styles and Angle finishing off this war." Taz commented.

Tenay nodded. "And, how poetic, Taz. I mean, honestly, could it be any other two people and us feel like we had an actual resolution to this match?"

"I don't think we could, partner, this is only right. And here we go!" Taz exclaimed, as Angle came rushing in and the two exchanged hard shots back and forth.

Blow after blow, the two kept coming after one another, never letting up, never backing down. There was no momentum, no shifting. Styles would hit a neckbreaker, Angle would hit a suplex. Styles hit a cliffhanger DDT, Angle answered back with a backbreaker. Neither man gained the upperhand, until Angle accidentally pushed AJ into the referee, momentarily knocking him down. The two stood up, and, both having the same idea, double clotheslined each other.

The ref was done, the competitors down, and the crowd was on the edge of their seats.

Suddenly, Kevin Nash came "running" from the back, a pipe in hand, no doubt to help Angle. He was almost to the ring, but right as he reached it, out of the corner of his eye, he saw two figures jump the barrier.

He turned and saw Scott Hall and Sean Waltman standing there, big smiles on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" The ring mics picked up him asking, as the two moved towards him, saying something. Not much of the conversation could be heard, but Waltman could be distinctly heard saying "us over them. Friendship over business" before Hall said "let's go."

Nash looked from them to Angle, who was now standing in the ring, looking at him expectantly. Finally, Nash looked to his two friends, dropped the pipe, and followed them out of the arena, looking back just long enough to shrug at Angle as he screamed at him from the ring.

As soon as the Godfather turned around, he was met with a strong right hook from AJ, then a Pele kick, taking him down to the ground. The Phenomenal One then hurried to the turnbuckle, climbing to the top. He looked at the crowd anxiously, then the ref who was now standing unsteadily, then jumped, hitting a Spiral Tap.

"Whoa! Spiral Tap!" Taz exclaimed.

"And now AJ is going for the pin!" Tenay screamed. "One, two, three! NEW CHAMP! The Mafia is done! New champ!" He yelled excitedly as the crowd erupted in such applause that the building shook.

AJ stayed on his knees, burying his face in his hands in joy, the fans chanting "AJ Styles" as the camera's cut backstage to the face tunnel, where the Rebellion had relocated to when they saw Nash at ringside. They were going crazy. Sabin was spinning Taylor around in a hug, Sarita had a huge smile on her face as Joe and Tomko exchanged high-fives. Jeff looked upward, letting out a sigh of relief while Christian pumped a fist in the air and Sting clapped, how proud he was of AJ clear in his features.

Cayden was engulfed by a hug so tight from her brother that she couldn't even breathe. "You guys did it." She said, as he shook his head.

"No, we did it." He replied, before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and released her. "Go see your boy." He said, giving her a gentle push towards her boyfriend, who had just received a man hug from Sabin and was currently being hugged by Taylor then Sarita as he leaned against the lockers for support.

He saw his girlfriend walking towards him and a huge smile crossed his face before he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her deeply as he rested his other hand on her cheek. Finally, they broke apart and he rested his forehead on hers.

"It's over." She said, tearing up a little bit out of happiness.

He smiled back at her. "Thank God." He said, kissing her again before wrapping her in a tight hug, as Daniels looked around.

"What are we doing back here? Let's go celebrate!"

They all hurried out to the ring, their ears being filled with the Impact Zone audience's chant of "Finally," as AJ stood on the turnbuckle, holding his title belt up high above his head.

He jumped down as the others entered the ring. Cayden ran up to him first, launching herself into his arms as he spun her around, a huge smile on his face. "We did it Munchkin!" He yelled to be heard over the crowd. "We killed the Mafia!" He said, causing her to smile.

"The title is back where it belongs." She smiled up at him. He kissed her on the forehead before Tomko lifted him onto his shoulders and paraded around the ring with AJ, causing the TNA fans to change their chant to a mixture of "TNA" and "AJ Styles."

"Well, there you have it folks. The Rebellion did what they said they were going to do. They shut Kurt Angle and his Mafia down, and starting now, a new chapter in TNA is about to begin. Be sure to tune in next week where we'll find out what the exact fallout of all this will be! Goodnight everybody!" Tenay said, as a shot of the Rebellion members hugging and celebrating in the ring was the final scene from Final Resolution.

**Well, there it was. Hope it wasn't *too* awful. This story has 2 chapters left, that's it. But, have no fear, there will be a sequel. It will pick up right where this one leaves off and it's gonna be oh so epic, as will my new story "A Bitter Place and a Broken Dream," which is pretty much co-authored by Instant Classic Superstar Pac. I will shamelessly plug and advertise that story when I post it, don't worry. Until then, I stayed up until 3:30 to post this for y'all, so I'm going to bed. If you'd like to leave a review, I'd probably love you forever! Thanks for reading. Happy St. Patty's Day!  
*Casey*  
~James 1:12~**


	43. Chapter 43

**Well, here it is. The long awaited (and hopefully anticipated) 43rd chapter of this story! Sorry it's been so long, but my grandmother has been in and out of the hospital. That, on top of complications with my leg, finals, moving back home for the summer, and two stained glass windows I'm working on, and, whelp, I've been a very busy girl. I apologize for the wait of this chapter, but hopefully the added length and quality of this chapter will make up for it.**

**Now, there is only one more chapter left in this story (awwww. I know). BUT, fear not! There will be a sequel! (YAY!). I don't know the name yet, I'm sure I'll have it by the next chapter posting so y'all can find it easily. (Or you could just add me to favorite author/author alerts. Whatever. ;)) Until the next chapter gets posted however, you could keep yourself entertained with mine and Pac's other story, "A Bitter Place and a Broken Dream." If I do say so myself, heads and shoulders better than this one, so I mean...I think it'd be worth the time it'd take to read it. So, please check it out. **

**Speaking of Pac, he wrote the Jarrett and Styles promos, as well as the outline for this chapter and the dialouge for the ending segment. So, thanks partner! Seriously, Instant Classic Superstar Pac, check out his stuff. This guy is where it's at.**

**I still own nothing but Cayden. And with that extremely long introduction/disclaimer, I proudly present to you, the extremely long, chapter 43. :D Enjoy!**

As Impact started, instead of the normal fireworks, the zone was pretty dark with only a few lights on, a somewhat creepy atmosphere in place. The rest of the light suddenly went out as the big screen lit up and the beginning of "God's Gonna Cut You Down" by Johnny Cash sounded throughout the arena.

_You can run on for a long time_

_Run on for a long time_

_Run on for a long time_

_Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

_Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

On the screen, black and white images of the Mafia-Rebellion War started playing, beginning with Christopher Daniels and Samoa Joe joining Angle's ranks before showing clips of the Mafia getting the upper hand on AJ and the Motor City Machineguns before the verse changed.

_Go tell that long tongue liar_

_Go and tell that midnight rider_

_Tell the rambler_

_The gambler_

_The back biter_

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

As it changed, it showed, still in black and white, the attack on Cayden, with close ups of the faces of the Mafia members during the attack, with Angle's order of 'hurt her' was heard, as well as the chuckling of Steiner before the Guns were seen running out, getting Cayden away from the them. The video stayed on the scene of Alex holding Cayden's limb body longer than most scenes before the next lines of the song were heard.

_Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news  
My head's been wet with the midnight dew  
I've been down on bended knee talkin' to the man from Galilee  
He spoke to me in the voice so sweet  
I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet  
He called my name and my heart stood still  
When he said, "John go do My will!"_

It then showed clips of the Daniels, Chris, Alex, AJ, Jeff, and Joe on their Impact appearances directly after the attack, showing close ups of their faces, as well as the Mafia's reactions to their emotional outburst. Soundbytes of Joe yelling, "allow me to make it personal", AJ's claim that the Rebellion had "two goals in mind; destroying the Mafia and ending you (Kurt)," and Sabin's shouting proclamation that "there will be blood!" were heard in the clip.

_Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

Clips were seen from when Steiner broke into the house and the locker room, attempting to kidnap Cayden, only to be stopped by a hooded Tomko and then beaten senseless by an infuriated Alex Shelley. Alex shouting "You're going to die bloody," to Steiner echoing over the song.

_You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

Snippets of the summit where Tomko returned to the group were shown, as was the acceptance of Team 3D and Rhino into the Mafia and the subsequent brawls and in ring promos that took place because of it.

_Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand  
Workin' in the dark against your fellow man  
But as sure as God made black and white  
What's done in the dark will be brought to the light_

The events surrounding Sting's return, as well as Christian were shown, seeing the Rebellion gaining the upper hand on the Mafia. Then, Kidman's return was shown, and the resulting beatdown on the Rebellion, some remarks from Taz and Tenay dubbed over the song.

_You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

The Knockouts then got a little recognition, showing clips from their brawls, starting with Love's intial return to Impact and finally reaching the brawl in the Beautiful People's locker room the Impact before Final Resolution. During the last two verses of the song, it went between scenes of the groups as wholes before, during the last line, it showed AJ Styles and Kurt Angle staring each other down, both of them being heard saying "I am TNA."

The song changed, however and a quick succession of drums was heard as the song changed to "This Is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars. A logo from Final Resolution was seen as color burst forth from the middle, quickly filling the black and white picture. It was followed by quick flashing still shots between each of the Mafia member and pitch black, followed by a still of all of them on the stage in their entrance, which faded to black again.

There were then short clips of the end of the Mafia and Rebellion interviews from Final Resolution, then clips of the Rebellion were shown just as the Mafia stills had just been.

_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands up to the sky_

The knockouts were shown in their six-way match, the hatred they had for one another tangible even through the video. It showed different clips from the match, up to the end, as the Beautiful People's hands were raised in victory.

_The fight is done_

_The war is won_

_Lift your hands_

The other winners from Final Resolution were quickly shown with arms raised , then a dark studio shot of Hulk Hogan, then the graphic display in the bleachesr with the TNA logo and the lights behind it in the background.

_Towards the sun_

_Towards the sun (It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)_

_Towards the sun (The moment to live and the moment to die)_

_Towards the sun (The moment to fight, the moment to fight)_

_The war is won (to fight, to fight, to fight)_

It then faded to white and finally got into the action of the Last Stand match, showing the fight between the groups and then the different eliminations that had taken place. Finally it ended with Booker's elimination before the next section of the song was reached.

_Ohhhh!_

As the music lulled and became almost silent, it showed Styles, who had just pinned Booker, and Angle staring each other down again, before the chorus started up again.

_To the right_

_To the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right_

_To the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

Angle and Styles proceeded to beat the tar out of each other. It then showed Nash running down to the ring, only to be called away by Sean Waltman and Scott Hall. During the last "Brave New World" line, Angle could be heard screaming "Nash!" after the retreating figure.

_A brave new world_

_The war is won_

_The war is won_

_A brave new world_

It then showed AJ hit the spiral tap. "Whoa! Spiral Tap!" Taz exclaimed as the crowd and Mike Tenay were heard counting along with the referee.

"1, 2, 3! NEW CHAMP! The Mafia is done! New Champ!" Tenay shouted before the scene changed to a few of the Rebellion celebrating in the ring with AJ.

Following the video, the cameras turned on and the lights came back in the Impact Zone, whose fans were cheering. The first clear visible truth was that all the members of Saigo's Rebellion were standing around, the ring, with the exception of Jeff Jarrett and AJ Styles, and they were all wearing mostly casual attire involving shirts, jeans, and suit jackets. On the straight left side close by the steel steps, Alex Shelley stood with Cayden and Christopher Daniels. On the far side, from left to right, were Samoa Joe, Sting, Chris Sabin, and Taylor Wilde. And on the straight right side stood Sarita, Tomko, and Christian Cage.

The loud guitar riff that signaled for the arrival of the King of the Mountain was soon heard in the Impact Zone, which found itself the host of some loud applause. After the first 19 seconds of "My World", including the evil laugh, Jeff Jarrett came out looking the same part as the rest of the group, but with a bright smile and a pair of his old-style sunglasses that made him appear somewhat silly but also quite dapper. After observing the cheering crowd for a minute then doing a bowing gesture toward them with his arms (like Hulk Hogan usually did), Jarrett walked a bit down the ramp, then did his usual peace sign gesture on the stage, invoking the usual fireworks. He finally came down the ramp, high-fiving some fans along the way, and going up the steel steps. He briefly stopped and exchanged a look toward Alex, Cayden, and Chris Daniels next to him, before finally going up on the apron and entering the ring. He then did the sign again in the ring, before gesturing back towards the stage, at which point the lights went dark again and a missile sound was heard.

"_Get ready to fly!"_

A waterfall of pyro soon covered the stage, followed by the return of the lights. A pair of jeans and black shoes could be seen standing behind the pyro. After it finally died out, it became clear that the person they belonged to was AJ Styles, sporting a dark suit coat of his own, wearing some fairly large sunglasses, and holding his TNA World Heavyweight Championship high in the air with a nod as his eyes scanned around the Impact Zone.

Seeing their champion on the stage, the Impact Zone came unglued with applause, and the Rebellion members seemingly swelled with pride. Cayden, along with Chris and Alex, heard a fan shouting, "Whoo! Go AJ! You da man!"

She turned to the black male in the audience. "Oh yeah, that's right!" They promptly proceeded to exchange a high-five, right on camera.

As he walked down the ramp high-fiving front row fans, cheers and chants of "AJ! AJ! AJ!" could be heard almost as profusely as the music itself. He walked past the steel steps over to where Alex and the Daniels duo were, exchanging a warm and happy embrace with Cayden. The crowd marked out for this moment, and a close-up view came on of Sting, although he wasn't the only one, clapping in approval with a warm pride in his eyes. As that embrace broke, AJ found himself in an equally hearty man-hug with Chris Daniels, to which the crowd cheered even louder, and a few signs were seen in the audience saying such things as "AJ Styles: Heaven Sent, TNA Approved!", and "TNA Wrestling: The House That AJ Styles Built!".

After letting go of his "brother", Styles also shared a man-hug with Alex, albeit brief, and followed by some encouraging words: "Alex, I gotta say this, thank you. Cause we couldn't have done it without you."

"Hey, I'm just a guy waiting for the right call," Shelley replied modestly, albeit half-facetiously, which the sibling house trio understood as shown by the smiles on their faces.

AJ patted Alex's shoulder and then pointed to him with a grin, which was returned, before going up the steps, entering the ring, and getting in a handshake and quick hug with Jarrett, who briefly rested a hand on his shoulder.

"This is a new day in TNA, my friend," Jarrett happily said, as indicated by his bright smile.

AJ smiled and nodded back. "That it sure is."

He stepped to the center of the ring and raised his championship high in the air again, this time surrounded on practically all sides by Rebellion members and/or fans all showing their appreciation for the Phenomenal One.

He put the belt back down and just looked around the audience, even doing Christian's hand-over-eyes motion and winking to the Instant Classic, who got a good chuckle out of it. Finally, he pointed up towards the flashing TNA logo graphic up high in the rafters. A lively bursting show of fireworks started up from the ceiling, but stopped in about five seconds. Then AJ pointed back toward the center of the stage with the big screen and another quick live display of pyro followed.

It was the Impact opening fireworks, actually saved for this moment in his entrance tonight.

The fans saw it accordingly and were off their feet, as if anticipating a great program to come. Meanwhile, AJ got on a turnbuckle, with belt on shoulder, and did his traditional arms-out pose as the adulation and celebration continued. Soon, people were chanting the name of "AJ!" as he pointed across that section of the crowd and then placed a hand on his chest, showing how moved he was by the amazing show of support by the people.

Coming down from the turnbuckle, he walked around the ring and pointed all around the Impact Zone, and the audience continued to respond now, with both cheers and chants. He then rushed onto another turnbuckle and raised the title up with both arms, with a bright, happy smile now on his face, before coming down and approaching the area where Christian and Tomko were.

He raised the belt up high again with one arm and pointed with the other towards someone who was now standing up and clapping in the front row almost directly behind the two: TNA owner Dixie Carter, alongside her husband Serg. TV cameras caught onto this and took a few seconds on Dixie, who upon realizing this was beaming herself.

As the song finished, the feed came back to AJ as he took off his sunglasses and tossed them into the crowd, leaving major cheers for both the end of the magnificent entrance and the fan who caught the shades whooping and hollering in celebration.

AJ now had a microphone in his hand and brought it to his mouth, but before he could speak, chants of AJ's name came up again, mixed in with "TNA!" chants. It was all so awesome to AJ's eyes; they seemed to shine at that moment like they never had before, outside of moments perhaps with his wife and kids. Cameras scanning around ringside showed the entire Rebellion, whose faces and postures showed various ranges of proud, happy, and impressed.

When the applause finally died down, the TNA World Heavyweight Champion. put his mouth to the microphone again, and this time was allowed to speak.

"First of all, let me just start off by saying that I _love_ the Impact Zone!" AJ shouted happily into the microphone, then took in the resulting explosive cheers of the crowd. "Tell you the truth, I actually love just about anywhere that we could perform for this company, because this right here, TNA? This is the place to be!"

And once again, the crowd came unglued, but at the same time, many of the Rebellion members could be seen on camera smiling and clapping their hands in agreement.

"Growing up as a kid, I- I had it pretty rough. I lived my first fifteen years in what was both literally and figuratively a broken home. You guys know the story. Living in the projects. Overbearing drunk father comes home, beats his wife, beats his kids. You've heard it all a billion times from a million different people. Well, I lived it. Until one day, when I was fifteen years old, I had enough. I stood up to the old man, and he kicked me out of my own house," he began, chronicling his story, resulting in the old man getting booed. "That turned out to be a blessing in disguise, because…shortly after that point, I ran into a couple people that had just recently moved to the area. A guy called Christopher Daniels, and his baby sister Cayden."

"They saw this guy, this kid who looked like hell, and they took him. They took _me_ in, treated _me_ like one of their own. By God, I feel blessed to know the both of them. They've been my brother, and my sister, ever since that day. They've been my best friends. And come to tell you the truth, after finding out that Chris was a wrestler on the side, and that he basically "trained" Cayden, well as much as he could train a six year old, every chance he got… really, they motivated me, they inspired me, to finally decide that I wanted to be a wrestler. I've been a fan for a long time, but I'm not here if it's not for them, trust me on that," AJ stated openly, many fans cheering in moved fashion at the heartfelt approach as Cayden beamed, tearing up slightly, and Chris smiled and nodded in appreciation for the love before sharing a grin with his sister.

"I ended up joining the family training not too long after that, and after graduating high school, I went with a few friends to get some amateur tryouts. Turns out, both Chris and the guys at Gainesville Vocational will tell you, I'm pretty much a natural. I picked things up pretty quick, and soon, I went from student to co-teacher, if you will, in the house."

"Chris and I both got a couple tryouts and brief jobs in the two big companies a couple years later, and we both became pretty major on the indy circuit. Chris was one of the 'founding fathers' of a company started in Philadelphia called Ring of Honor…" He paused as some of the fans cheered at the name of that company. "And I found myself a something of a breakout star on the scene in the NWA brand. But things _really_ started to open up for us, and for a lot of other people, when this guy right here, Jeff Jarrett, decided to open up a company called Total Nonstop Action!" The crowd came unglued at the words he said.

"Jeff gave people opportunities to do something in this business. He made sure that the monopoly at the top was not all there was to being relevant as a professional wrestler. Now, granted, part of it was for his own interests. He did win the NWA World Title six times." He quickly turned to Jeff. "No offense, Jeff, but I'd be remiss not to mention that after some morons decided to bring it up as a case. But we all know that you made up for that by making sure that Dixie Carter, who we all saw me point to right over there during my entrance, God bless her…"

He stopped to point the fans and everyone in the direction of Dixie and Serg again, where they were seated behind Christian and Tomko.

With the camera's focus and the crowd's cheers directly going Dixie's way, Christian urged her to "Go ahead, stand up and look around to the peeps," which they did so with smiles on their faces, Dixie being touched greatly by the love of the people. Chants of "Dixie Carter!" with a five-clap rhythm soon followed, and she started to get all choked up, resulting in a tear of joy.

"Alright, back to business," AJ interjected quickly, letting the crowd die down. "Jeff. Before you sold her TNA, Dixie gave you her word that she would put people in charge who were gonna protect these opportunities and even make sure that you yourself didn't go in too far over your head or get drunk with power. You founded TNA, but you wanted to still wrestle. So you made sure that you were a wrestler with some stroke, but not the outright boss who signed everyone's checks and wrestled at the same time."

"Because of that, I was able to meet a lot of interesting people, in a lot of different situations. Some of them were nice guys. Others not so much." AJ turned to the side with Joe, Sting, Taylor, and Sabin, shooting a glance at the founder of the Nation of Violence. "Lots of guys I've been on their good _and_ bad sides very often. Joe? Joe; yeah. I'm lookin' at you." A small laugh came from the fans, as well as the Samoan Submission Machine, before AJ faced forward again.

"Good guys, bad guys, clean, dirty, it didn't matter. It was all about competition. It was about the fun. It was all about being the best. And there was always, behind all the one-ups, the showmanships, the competitive hatred, there was always mutual respect, and very often there was a spirit of kinship to go with it. And this company grew from that spirit. It was built from the ground up because of guys of many different walks of life who came in, ready to do, their, thing, in this ring!"

The applause was tremendous in favor of that statement, which soon led up into loud chants of "TNA! TNA! TNA!" Several members of the family around ringside, particularly the Daniels duo, the Guns, Taylor, and Sarita, would punch the apron and chant in rhythm with the fans.

"Everyone out here is representing for a bunch of guys and girls who came into TNA, and helped to either build the place, give it the credibility that it needed to go over the top, or even just make it more fun to be here. To me, this company was already supposed to be at the top of the business," AJ said, producing another pop from the audience. "And a lot of people would like to point their finger in many different places for why we're not even better than we already are. But I can tell you for certain one guy who was supposed to be the rocket ship, but instead he's done nothing but stunt TNA's growth and use the company for his own portfolio since he's been around. That guy's name, is Kurt, Angle."

The fans gave off a loud mixed reaction, with some fans cheering either out of some shred of respect for the Olympic Gold Medalist in the ring or out of recognition of the truth that AJ was speaking, but most of it was a heavy jeering at even the sound of Kurt's name.

"Kurt Angle came into TNA, and he broke a lot of codes. He set an unhealthy atmosphere in the company. He broke many bonds of trust, respect, and friendship, with everything he's done in the company. I'll get into the specifics later, but right now, I can say for a _**fact**_ that despite the whole platform of 'respect' that the Main Event Mafia ran on, and for all the credibility of their past success in this business, Kurt Angle, in everything he's done, has taken respect _away_ from TNA and from this industry as a whole!" AJ shouted, channeling the fury that he'd felt during many of Angle's shenanigans.

"Then, four months before Final Resolution… Angle led the Mafia in crossing the line not once, not twice, but about four times over and then some. He had them beat my munchkin, my little sister, to within an inch of her life then proceeded to terrorize and antagonize her over and over again."

"Then…" he paused, to convey the gravity of his next words. "Then something else happened. Something _amazing_ happened. Everyone stood up. Everyone said enough. And it all came undone."

"From Tomko redeeming himself of his past sins and reclaiming his principles. To my sis, Cayden Daniels, remaining strong and coming back in full despite the hell that she was put through. To Sting putting his retirement on hold, albeit a couple months later than I would've liked, but still, coming back to make the Mafia pay for what they'd done. To Taylor Wilde and Sarita being absolute role models for what a TNA Knockout tag team is supposed to be, both as wrestlers and as people."

"To those two headstrong rebels, the Motor City Machineguns, being _the guys_ who not only kept gold for us, but held everything together when most of us were just fixing to come apart. To Christian Cage, who was in a bigger company when this all hit the fan and so he didn't even have to be here, but he _still_ came down to help us finish it because he truly is the champ of his Coalition…!" AJ stopped in his tracks, taking notice now that the fans were cheering louder and louder with every Rebel example cited.

He briefly nodded in amazement, before continuing when they quieted. "To last but not least, Christopher Daniels and Samoa Joe, who I just can't thank enough. Cause they both went to bed with the Hollows but never lost their souls, and when it all went to hell, they woke up and they helped us to nail the Mafia devils down!"

"Without both of them…without _all_ of them…Kurt Angle is the guy standing in this ring right now." This statement received a rousing set of boos, as the 'Angle-stands-as-God' scenario was not at all pleasing to any of the fans. As it died down, AJ nodded in glad acknowledgement. "Thank you."

"Without…everyone, really," he continued, "we're not talking about the Rebellion anymore. And TNA, as we know it? That's over. Instead, these people all stood up, and said 'enough is enough!' And because of that, Hulk Hogan's walkin' in next week to a _free_ TNA, _not_ a New World Order, so help me God!"

The fans and the Rebellion members wholeheartedly applauded that statement.

"A free TNA, the kind that you the people have always been loyal to and welcome to! A free TNA, where you the people always dictated to us, the wrestlers, what you liked, what you didn't like, and what you thought was awesome! A free TNA, where the spirit of competition and the passion for this business brought out the best in every athlete that ever came through those tunnels! You guys recognized what we were fighting for, and the kind of old-establishment monsters we were fighting against, and you guys rallied behind TNA! You the people!"

It was noted that the crowd came unglued at the amount to which AJ acknowledged them just now, but they weren't alone. Pretty much the entire Rebellion was clapping in approval, some of them hollering in approval, to every word that AJ was saying. It took almost a real 30 seconds for them to come down to Earth again.

"You the people," he continued as the volume decreased, "rallied behind all the guys and girls that helped build this company, and now, behind the group that formed a family, that became the Rebellion. But it's not just you guys, and it's not just us. It's also a group of guys backstage, a TNA locker room, that generally saw through all of Angle's games. Every time Kurt and the Mafia opened their mouths to try to call attention to Cayden, accused her of secretly being some sort of hooker and of controlling TNA through all of us behind the scenes," Cayden could be seen mock-cringing at this, "most of the guys in the locker room never ever bought it. That includes a couple guys on the other side of the good guy/bad guy fence, and even one guy in particular who played along with Angle's games for a minute, just to try and get in my head."

Quick proof came that the crowd recognized this as well. That quick proof? A chant of the name: "Desmond Wolfe!".

To which AJ soon earnestly nodded. "Exactly. Even Desmond Wolfe figured out, and I hope he has the world title case, by the way, cause he and I owe each other a match, that the group that came together under the name of the last true samurai in order to take out the Main Event Mafia couldn't have possibly come about just because the Mafia offended Cayden Daniels. No, if that were the case, the Mafia would've been _finished_ four months ago, and that whole argument they've been playing would be one hundred percent right." A few of the people received this comment a bit badly, but most were standing in marked approval.

"No; this group came together because the Mafia did the unspeakable. They betrayed the trust of two guys that they themselves had brought in, destroyed a woman right in the middle of this ring, and never once stopped either gloating about it or casting aspersions on her character to justify themselves. This Rebellion, stood up because the Mafia were nothing but glorified hell hounds working for a complete monster! If they had done this to any other Knockout; Taylor, Sarita, even others in the back like Tara, Roxxi, Hamada- just, anyone; maybe the exact forces and even the numbers would've been different, but the story would have remained exactly the same. A group of guys and girls just like this would've stood up, said enough is enough, and eventually ended the Main Event Mafia for the sake, for the good, of all things TNA! Because that's the kinda stuff that we're made of here in TNA! That's what this company is all about!"

Another electric crowd pause soon followed, with another "TNA!" chant right behind it.

"But…then again, it wouldn't exactly be consistent with everything Kurt's done over the years if it was anyone else, now would it?" AJ asked rhetorically. The Impact Zone mostly becoming silent now, as people paid attention to the angle AJ was taking with this. "See, Kurt's been trying to rip away at the fabric of TNA by going straight for the heart of the people that have made this place what it is."

"That's why he stole all the airtime there was to be had backstage for months after he first won the TNA title. That's why he pimped out his own wife to destroy the bond between myself, Christian, and Tomko. That's why he never let Karen move on quietly when she wanted a divorce, but instead used that to pull a gambit on me, and eventually on Jeff Jarrett. That's why he assembled the Main Event Mafia on a platform of respect so that the Stinger could come to their side. That's why he had Scott Steiner try to turn Jarrett to their side with a trip to memory lane some twenty months ago."

"And when Cayden came to TNA, it became a pretty quick fact that she did indeed have a place in that heart," he continued to elaborate, pausing for a bit as some of the fans cheered in appreciation of Cayden's place. "And it seemed her presence was a little too annoying to the Mafia for their liking. That's why the attack, and that's why all the games involving her. Really, if they'd controlled themselves enough to _not_ do the attack, and they just tried to bury her name, and I hate to admit this, but maybe the games would've actually gotten a little further by now. But, that's not what happened. Kurt let his ego get ahead of himself, he underestimated the bonds between people here in TNA, and that became his undoing."

"With all the help from friends and family, and from all you guys out here showing support, I closed the final curtain on the Main Event Mafia, and on **all** of Kurt Angle's schemes, with that Spiral Tap last night. We have altogether ensured that when Hulk Hogan walks into TNA next week to start the new year, he will walk into a company that has regained the spirit of competition, respect, and the desire to achieve great things!" he proclaimed loudly and proudly. "I am 'the Phenomenal' AJ Styles! I am the TNA World Heavyweight Champion! This **IS** TNA, and this is our home!"

As the fans applauded his impassioned, absolutely real speech, AJ gave Jarrett the microphone and raised his title belt high in the air once more. However, enough time had been taken up that we needed to go into a commercial break.

About three minutes later, the show was back, and the fans were just quieting so that the Founder of TNA could speak again.

"Thank you. Everyone, thank you," Jarrett said simply, giving them a modest cue to allow him his say. "Everybody, let's hear it once again for the new and _real_ TNA Heavyweight Champion, in his house! This **is** the house that AJ Styles built!"

The crowd cheered raucously at his presentation of the man, and this time, it was a grinning Samoa Joe that took it upon himself to start up a chant. He started pounding the mat in concert with a shout of "AJ!", which slowly but surely caught on with both the fans and the group members, the latter of whom were all now pounding the mat and shouting along with it to help the chant along. Eventually energized by it all beyond his own limits, AJ put the belt back around his own waist, stood with both feet on the second rope, and did his trademark pose again, to which the crowd exploded once more. They were full of energy for a new day in TNA, something Jeff noticed with a swell of pride.

The King of the Mountain soon cleared his throat to continue some more. "You fans make me proud to be here. Anyway," he paused, the people shouting their approval again briefly before he could and did resume.

"Now, the first thing I want to do is to address some of the talk that's been going around lately, and I'm not talking about any of the talent," Jeff began. "See, I've also been looking around and paying attention to some of the scuttlebutt going around through the wrestling community, and I've come to find out that some people have been really critical lately about this company."

His disclosure of this did not fall on deaf ears. Nor pleased ones. The crowd seemed to be jeering a bit viciously. "Yes. I know. Apparently some folks have been buying into Kurt Angle's Kool-Aid a little bit…or maybe this ain't Kurt's Kool-Aid, cause it doesn't make him sound good either. Anyway, there's this idea circulating around a couple coolers here and there that the people in this company are somehow very pathetic. There seems to be this idea that apparently some little sister fangirl can just walk right into TNA and save everything within a 20-mile radius of it just by being cute, perky, and confrontational, or whatnot."

"Responding to that, I'd like to take a page from something that AJ said before and put my own personal take on it," Jeff said, before taking off his sunglasses and looking the camera straight in the eye as if speaking to these critics. "The fact is this: absolutely nothing that's occurred here over the past four months has ever just been about Cayden Daniels saving TNA from the big bad boys she didn't like." Some of the fans cheered, but most were wondering exactly where he was going with that.

"First of all, Cayden can be Cayden all she wants, and all we want her to be, but I really don't think that we are standing here today in victory if it isn't for absolutely _everyone_ that's ringside right now. The efforts, courage, sacrifice, talent, so on and so forth, of all the members of the Rebellion, was absolutely vital to our success. Not to mention the unity with which these men and women all stood up and said enough is enough when the Mafia beat Cayden to within an inch of her life hoping to inspire terror in the entire TNA locker room," he began to elaborate. This got more of the crowd back behind him.

"And that locker room itself is pretty incredible. Like AJ said, it wasn't even just the Rebellion, either. We have plenty of guys back there who stood tall and showed no fear when the mob came calling. It was guys like Matt Morgan and Hernandez, who volunteered a couple times to take the fight to the Mafia when they could. Morgan himself kept Tomko resolved not to give up even after we all hated his guts for a minute. It was guys like the Pope, D'Angelo Dinero, who's had our backs at least once when our guys were being verbally ganged up on by a petty idiot or two, and who even freed the Guns to help clear the ring on that fateful night."

"It was guys like Beer Money, who came to our locker room to give us support before a few shows. It was guys like, yes, even Desmond Wolfe, who played Kurt Angle's little game for a week but then turned around and told him to his face in front of cameras for the whole world to see that he never bought a d*mn thing Kurt's been selling about Cayden. And I'd love to say it was guys like Rhino and Team 3D as well, but then they lost all their marbles and turned over to the dark side to the point where Kevin Nash was closer to this than they were," Jeff continued, his last bit a slight lamentation but the general tone being a positive which the fans caught onto.

"The point is, this wasn't about Cayden coming in and saving TNA from guys she didn't like just off her personality alone. This was all about several men right here standing up for a woman who'd just been beat to death by a pack of wild thugs, and for a company that was being dragged all the way down to hell, all under the orders of a complete bastard, and finally saying, 'We're not gonna take it anymore!'" The crowd started getting really live again as he went on.

"If it wasn't for these guys standing ringside right now, if it wasn't for the fact that most TNA talent, even those without fan-friendly moral codes, have some form of conscience, heart, soul, and love for what they do in this ring, if this were at some other company that this had happened in, then Cayden getting destroyed like that would've been met with a small resistance, but the group responsible would've still been dominant and had to self-destruct after committing major damage in order to die out. Cayden Daniels didn't save TNA Wrestling. These guys saved TNA Wrestling. These guys _are_ TNA Wrestling, and by God, TNA Wrestling saved itself!"

That was all. Once again, screams and shouts and hollers of approval became deafening in the Impact Zone. This time, it only seemed like half the fans were able to stop simply screaming long enough to start chanting "TNA!", but the rest never quite caught on. It was an incredible sound in the building.

"Also, speaking of our little group here. AJ, he's gone through the list already. But I can't help but go back to a couple of guys. The Motor City Machineguns." The sound of mostly screaming ladies could be heard, as the Guns, everyone else at ringside, and most of the male fans, all perked up in attention wondering what he had to say to or about the Detroit native tag team.

"You two kids have always been a bit on the impetuous side. Actually, a lot of the time you've been quite the arrogant young boys. But if the two of you ever cared about anyone or anything, you would be sure to defend it with your lives if need be," he stated. "We've seen it before in how you guys stood together, and even when you helped Jay Lethal defend the X-Division from Team 3D a few years back. As a matter of fact, the way you guys have always competed with the intent to steal the show even in recent years when things didn't look like they were turning your way shows that you've generally been like this about this company, TNA, in general."

"But it never caught through and registered with us until Alex Shelley had spent awhile with Cayden, and to an extent Chris Sabin with Taylor Wilde as well," Jarrett admitted. "They've been rumored to be quite active and loose when it comes to both their women and their tact, but let me tell you, when they find someone that they're really into, they can be better gentlemen than most guys who always stay on the straight and narrow. Why? Because it's pure genuine. And we've all seen the way these guys are furious when it comes to protecting their women. In that regard, when it comes to 'pure genuine', it gets no better…okay, let me rephrase that, no truer to the core, than when Alex sacrificed his own back and took Cayden's place in being flogged all the way back into a hospital bed."

Resting her hands on the apron, Cayden bit her bottom lip, try to keep her emotions in check at the mention of the sacrifice her boyfriend had made as the crowd cheered in approval at the praising of the Guns. She suddenly felt a hand cover hers, and glanced up to see her boyfriend standing beside her. He cast a smile at her, causing her to smile as well before she scooted over and leaned against his side. He kissed her on the forehead, resting his arm around her shoulders.

"Alex; Chris;" he said, directly calling the duo's attention, "without you guys, as much as anyone else, not only is Cayden Daniels doomed, but my company is doomed along with her. I give you all my thanks and respect for not letting that happen." That respect was extended through the crowd's stamp of approval of both the Guns and Jarrett, the audience starting a resounding "Motor City" chant, as the other Rebellion members joined in. Sabin was even starting to get choked up for a moment.

"Aww, Chris…are you crying?" Sarita lightly teased him, as she didn't miss a beat.

He quickly covered his mouth, clasped his throat, and swallowed, before speaking somewhat gingerly. "Nah. Mild food poisoning. I think it's the burger." He looked to his girlfriend, who was seeing all this, for help. "Right, Tay?"

"Yeah, I think so too. Kinda does that sometimes," Taylor seconded him.

"Okay. Ew," Sarita recoiled in small disgust. Seeing her friend back down, Taylor offered her boyfriend a wink. He returned the gesture with a thumbs up. That conversation took place off-mic, but was mildly heard due to camera proximity.

"Most people don't know this, but, Alex, we gave you what we could call a 'talk', back at the house, shortly after Cayden was attacked. You remember that, right?" Jeff mentioned suddenly. Most everyone was caught off guard by that statement, especially the fans, who had no idea this even happened.

Alex, though, soon recovered from the shock enough to nod to Jeff that he did remember, allowing the King of the Mountain to continue. "See, I was just thinking about this on the way to the arena, but a few things really came to mind about that which made me realize that just maybe, it was a little unfair."

"We were the ones who played right into Kurt's hands over the years and basically allowed that horrible night to happen in the first place. You were the main person keeping Cayden from giving up all hope, at a time when you could've just took off and got with someone else before we could even get you in that seat if you didn't care about her and you were only with her for bad intentions. And most if not all of us had already talked to you individually about not hurting her. Yet here we were, when you needed to continue to be that rock, putting the fear of God in you just to feel like we were doing something right. You do know exactly why we did what we did, and I still stand by the fact that we needed to make sure you knew not to hurt her, but the way we went about it…I was about to say it was a little unfair, but I can't help but feel like I'm sugarcoating the truth on that. It was **very** unfair. And for that, I have to apologize to you, and to all your fans out here."

Another heartfelt moment was about to be met with well-due appreciation from the audience, until suddenly, a loud piece of music came on. It was the theme music of the British Invasion. As Brutus Magnus, Doug Williams, and Rob Terry made their way out to the stage, it didn't take long for them to be met with a plethora of boos. Nor for Jeff Jarrett to put back on his shades. _Nor_, it turned out, for Magnus to use his microphone to apply his gift of gab.

"Well isn't this a lovely little party?" Magnus started, the boos only seeming to worsen for it. "Now, before anybody out here gets their knickers in a twist because of how this was all supposed to be 'the Rebellion's time' and all, which is quite frankly no excuse considering how _much_ time you're all taking up, we just wanted to come out here and say that we agree with you." Some of the fans simmered down after hearing that last part.

"Yeah, that's right. You see, just like our compatriot and good pal Desmond Wolfe, the British Invasion agrees that all the political spin that Kurt Angle and his little dancing suit squad tried to bury your mates' character with doesn't quite stand up on its own two feet. However," he backpedaled, "there is one piece of material that does beg to question."

With that, Magnus handed the microphone to his partner Doug Williams. "Last night, in the middle of all his gab and bollocks before the pay-per-view, Scott Steiner actually managed to produce one valid mental point for himself, which I'll give him credit for."

"And what's that?" Jarrett immediately question, though he had a feeling where they were going with this.

"You see, it is quite true that about five months ago, we were the TNA Tag Team Champions. We were forced to defend these titles in a three-way match against Steiner and his chum Booker T, as well as the two Machineguns down there," Williams began the duo's case. "We were forced to wrestle that match under unfair conditions. It's been under good authority that the sparkly glittering American flag tights we were forced to defend our tag team titles in were indeed commissioned by Cayden Daniels. And if you try to deny it now, we can easily get those sparkly pants traced back to whoever she got to make them, and all bets are off there."

Cayden had a bit of a sheepish look on her face, like her hand just got caught in the cookie jar as a laugh could be heard from Christian, despite him trying to hold it back.

"Dude, shut up! This is serious!" Tomko scolded. Christian nodded, trying to calm himself down.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He said, although the mischievous twinkle in his eyes showed that he still found the prank hilarious.

"Yet at the same time, under your orders, Jeff Jarrett, the only person that was banned from ringside was our big muscle man, Rob Terry. Booker T's bird Sharmell wasn't banned from ringside. And neither was Cayden Daniels. And their shenanigans, which easily could've been prevented had your orders been distributed evenly, were directly responsible for the Machineguns beating us for the tag team titles," Williams argued, the duo getting jeered once again, before he handed the mic back to Magnus.

"The only reason we haven't come back and invoked our rematch clause earlier is because with all the chaos surrounding the big war here in TNA, we were never going to get a fair shot to get our titles back no matter who the champions were," Magnus continued. "James Mitchell still tried to get us a fair shake at Bound for Glory, and I appreciate the props he gave by saying we're good for ratings, but the fact still remains that that shot was in a four-way, where we didn't get pinned, and it was decided by shenanigans on the part of six people who had no business being anywhere near the match. Especially considering that once again, Rob Terry stayed in the back."

"That wasn't per orders," Jarrett proclaimed.

"The fact still remains that six people came out to ringside, their shenanigans had a decisive hand in the outcome of this match, three were Mafia, three were Rebellion, two of them were once again Cayden and Sharmell, and none of them were Rob Terry," Magnus restated again, the Invasion's argument appearing quite strong at the moment as Terry nodded behind him. There was still audible booing, but it was decidedly quieter than before, as if some of the fans were starting to see the picture that the Brits were talking about. Many of the Rebellion members were seen becoming visibly uncomfortable. Magnus handed his mic to Doug, in the meantime.

"Now, we're not saying that we believe in any way, shape, or form, that you lot have been actively disingenuous toward us," Williams once again maintained, though there weren't many that would give away that they believed him. "We just think that the match in which we lost our titles, along with the only opportunity we've had to get them back, were so pointedly affected by the war for control of TNA that the two of us never truly had a chance to retain those belts to begin with."

"And AJ; don't worry. I haven't forgotten the welcome to TNA that you gave me back in our home country shortly after I signed." This was a reference to a moment at a UK live event in 2008, during one of Doug's first matches as a member of the company but before he'd officially made the TV roster and formed the British Invasion. Styles chuckled and nodded, seeing that Williams remembered their good spirits. "By mentioning this, I only mean to appeal to your phenomenally keen sense of true sportsmanship. Now, I understand that you're tempted to protect your assets, especially after that rough night at Final Resolution. But you do know what the sportsmanlike recommendation would be to make to Jarrett on the last night of TNA Wrestling before Hulk Hogan comes to power in all his fine fickle."

"I think he does know what the sportsmanlike recommendation is," Jeff finally cut off the argument from the Brits. "More importantly, though, I think _I_ know what the sportsmanlike recommendation is." A few of the fans were actually cheering in respect, having a feeling what his decision would be and what they would get to see because of it.

"See, after what Steiner said in the pre-show Sunday night, I was afraid that you guys would catch on and make this request to invoke your rematch clause," Jeff replied. "And I could've gone back in the TNA rulebooks, found some code by which to count the Bound for Glory match as your rematch, and denied you the match right now, but I actually took the liberty of adopting some other measures. So, tonight, you'll get your rematch. It'll be the Motor City Machineguns defending their tag team titles against the British Invasion."

The fans cheered, indeed being pleased at the truths that were brought home and the way Jarrett responded to them. "And, as an overture, to make up for all the shenanigans, and for my judgment lapse of only banning Rob Terry in your first title match, I'm gonna try and do this. All members of the Rebellion, which includes Cayden, and the former Mafia, which includes Sharmell, along with Beer Money, Inc., will be banned from ringside. And any form of tampering involving anybody who's not a part of this match towards anyone who _is_ in this match before the match starts will be met with severe consequences."

This second ruling, on the other hand, brought about some questioning, both from a slight jeering section of the fans, and from the Guns, who shared a look before they got in the ring and walked up to Jarrett. Shelley asked for the microphone, which Jeff gave to him.

"Okay, hold on a second," the injured Detroit native began. "Now, I'm no stranger to working hurt, seeing how this isn't a soft business, and I have a tag team partner who I could trust with the world. So before you ask, yes, I think I'm good for this match. But, if you're gonna ban our girlfriends from ringside, Jeff, I think we'd like a little insurance, so would these people, most likely, that that big, oafish, broke-Englishman's-ripoff version of Guile standing behind the Union Jacks won't be their key to hitting gold tonight!"

Alex gave Jeff the mic back as the fans cheered in approval of this point, while Doug and Magnus both had to hold back and calm down an upset Rob Terry. Sabin walked over to his partner, patting his shoulder, and Cayden nodded in chipper accord with her boyfriend.

"Wait a minute," Jarrett responded, putting a hand up chest-height defensively. "Hold on a second, guys. I think you might like the next part." He turned back to the Brits.

"Now, just to make sure that no shenanigans get played into this match, since you guys have indeed aptly pointed out the shenanigans," Jarrett replied, gaining some laughter for the repetition, "I actually called in a favor to somebody who used to be a part of TNA. And don't worry; he is a guy who I respect deeply in this business, who I go a long ways back with, but it's not someone who anybody'll tell you that I've necessarily always seen eye to eye with over the years. So you can rest assured that this person is coming back to TNA for one night only to make sure that this match goes right down the middle."

The Brits huddled and whispered a short discussion amongst themselves, before disassembling with Magnus holding the microphone.

"One problem, blokes. Rob Terry's not English; he's from Cardiff, Wales. Other than that, you've got yourself a deal," Magnus stated simply, leaving the crowd cheering as he dropped the microphone and left back through the heel tunnel with his cohorts. The Guns went back to ringside, while Jeff nodded and smiled, generally satisfied with how that went down. Although he wasn't the biggest fan personally of sending the Guns to another title match, this was the fair thing to do, and the fact that they took it in stride was the best he could ask for.

He put the microphone back on, ready to turn to the next article of business.

"Now, as part of the stipulation for this Sunday's victory, three members of the Main Event Mafia will be fired here tonight, and all others must disband into separate units of no more than three for as long as they're still in TNA," Jarrett reminded the fans. "This makes it clear that the war is over and the Mafia has been beaten. Because of this, there's no longer any need for all of us here to be aligned in one faction anymore. Therefore, I am officially disbanding Saigo's Rebellion as a group, right here, right now."

This received an understandable mixed reaction; many of the fans understood and respected Jeff's commitment to breaking even fairly to end the war, but others saw the move as unnecessary, really liked the group, or maybe just didn't want to see it splintered into something for anyone like Angle to take advantage of again.

Jarrett went on, though. "This disbandment, unlike the Mafia's, won't restrict how many of us can be seen together at once. It won't be under 'strict enforcement or else you're fired'. And if another large threat develops, this group can be called back up at any time. However, we've all agreed to a pact. A pact that we will always have each other's backs like a family does, but we will try to separate our careers."

"Meaning, separate locker rooms. More than two, by the way. At least four separate cars to arrive to the building in, one of those being only for my own use as long as I'm partnering with Hulk Hogan in the coming future. And each of our members will strive to prove once again that they can stand on their own two feet, or four feet in the case of tag teams. We will not all crowd an area unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Basically," Jarrett got set to sum it up, "what we're trying to say is, we are family. That won't ever change. We will always be just one big branch of the TNA family as a whole. However, at the same time, we are not a faction. And we will make sure not to act like a faction. Because you people deserve better than that."

Many of the family members nodded in appreciation for this, as did the fans clap and cheer. They could all see now just how serious Jarrett was about establishing a clean slate after the end of the war.

"The person who I've called in to fire three members of the Mafia, he is a close personal friend of ours. He is _not_ the person who I've called in to be the guest referee for the tag team title match, although you guys have seen him before as well. But I've given him absolutely no specifics to decide who to fire from the Mafia. I'm trusting his judgment to make the decisions that he thinks is best for TNA," Jeff added now, leading to yet another even further round of applause.

Then, he looked down and scanned across the members at ringside. "Now, I'm gonna need one last order of business. Christopher Daniels; Samoa Joe; I need you guys to come on up and get into this ring."

Daniels and Joe both looked around to the others, as if confused what Jeff could possibly want from the two of them, before finally deciding to do so. Each found the steel steps closest to himself, climbed them, and entered through the ropes.

"Stand next to AJ, please," he instructed. The three lined up next to one another as he asked. He nodded and looked to the people. "Take a good look, at these three champions, ladies and gentlemen! Samoa Joe, Christopher Daniels, and the TNA World Champion, AJ Styles!" The crowd appreciated his presentation and showed that some more.

"Some of you guys might remember a match that these three men had in September of 2005, at a pay-per-view called 'Unbreakable'." He could go no further before the roof was blown off the Impact Zone. Most of the fans there had seen the match-up in some form or fashion, either live on pay-per-view, from inside the Zone, on a purchased DVD, or posted on TNA's own YouTube channel. AJ and Daniels couldn't help but to grin happily at the fans' incredible recall, noting that their greatness had not been forgotten.

Joe, on the other hand, tried to play it cool with a nonchalant smirk and turn to the side to speak to his comrades. "I see they remembered."

To them, that was enough to know he was touched.

Jarrett nodded, seeing the fans clap to their hearts' content. God, they were making this segment so much longer than he or AJ ever thought it would be. But it was well worth it, it seemed. "Since then, they've had several matches that they were a part of, all as opponents, the most recent of those being the match that they had at last year's Turning Point for the TNA World Heavyweight title. Now, that match was selected to follow up Bound for Glory, the passing of the torch as AJ beat Sting, and the supposed end of the Main Event Mafia, in order to usher in a new day for TNA and a bright future, with the spirit of respect restored to TNA."

"However, as we know, the Mafia was still secretly very much alive, and there were still deep-seated issues between some of us out here which made the transition a false alarm." He stopped there, as the fans jeered enough to interrupt him yet again. It at least felt like they were running a bit past thirty minutes at this point, which he noted as the people died down once more. "I can assure you now that with the Mafia officially disbanded, this family united by its pact of friendship, and Hulk Hogan coming into TNA apparently with plans to make good things happen for the company, that we will restore the spirit of respect in TNA, and we will move on to a bright future!"

"We have a pay-per-view approaching, on Sunday, January 23rd. Normally our January pay-per-view is called Genesis, but a special tweak to that title has been made for this year. The next pay-per-view isn't just TNA Genesis 2011. No; it goes much bigger than that. The next pay-per-view will be known as TNA _Hulkamania_ Genesis!"

"And at TNA Hulkamania Genesis," Jarrett pronounced, "we will try this again. It will be AJ Styles, defending against Christopher Daniels and Samoa Joe, in a three-way main event for the TNA World Heavyweight title!"

As the crowd burst into glorious noise yet again and now all united to chant "TNA! TNA! TNA!" at the top of their lungs, few noticed Tomko getting on the apron and stepping into the ring until he finally approached Jarrett and asked for the microphone. The TNA chants slowly faded from that point, as a confused Jeff gave Tomko the mic.

"You know, Jeff, it's funny that you should say all that, because it's all true," the Man of Principles stated, getting himself some of the fan love as well. "However, at the same time, if we're talking about settling past issues, you seem to be forgetting something a little bit."

"You see, I've actually been owed a TNA World Championship title shot for a very long time now. Ever since I beat Samoa Joe one time for Christian. Christian was the champ. He said he'd give me a title shot. About a year later, a short time before I lost my marbles back in 2008, I actually beat Kurt Angle once when he was the champ in a match that AJ was the referee of. And he actually slow-counted that one, too, cause he didn't want to be the guy to take out Kurt or myself back then. He was in Angle's web at the time," Tomko pointed out. "Point is, though, I still haven't gotten that title shot."

Cue small jeering and the whole group being confused what he was getting at. Finally, he turned to AJ. "Now, I'm not saying all this just to rain on anybody's parade. AJ, I realize that both of those matches were years ago. So my case for a title shot isn't really that very good. However, I want to see if I can do something about that."

"Really?" AJ asked off-mic.

"Yeah, really," Tomko said on the mic. "See, the way I figure it, is now that TNA's starting anew again, I'm kind of itching for a piece of the pie myself. However, I want to earn it. So tonight, what I suggest, is that you and I have a match. And if I beat you, I get to enter the three-way match at Hulkamania Genesis and make it a four-way."

The fans cheered at that proposition, as AJ motioned for the mic, ready to make his decision. Tomko gave it to him.

"You sure you want this, then?" AJ asked.

Tomko nodded off-mic. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"Alright, then," AJ decided. "I'm a fighting champion. You're a good sport. You came to me face to face and actually asked for this shot for once." Tomko grinned and bore the potshot at some of his past decisions; it was well-deserved, after all, and AJ was just getting into the competitive spirit. "Let's do it, then! You versus me, and if you win tonight, you get in the title match at Genesis! You're on!"

Tomko grinned and the fans cheered. They loved the fact that this family wasn't just willing to sit on its laurels and control the scene even though they had every right to do so after winning this war. They were making sure people knew it was an even, competitive playing field from now on. Even if it was taking a long time.

"But, since you had to put yourself in the ring with me," AJ started, obviously getting set to issue a jestful warning, "don't blame me if I come at you full stop for this. Considering I do kinda owe you a year-old receipt, and all."

Tomko gently grabbed the microphone, still smiling. "Couldn't agree more. So, I guess it gets settled tonight, then?"

AJ took the mic back and gave a wide grin. "I guess it does." He then turned to the crowd. "TNA Wrestling, welcome to the beginning of the rest of our lives! This is Phenomenal Styles speaking, and by God, get ready to fly!"

AJ's music came back on again, as this time, he, Daniels, and Joe all got on a turnbuckle and did one of their usual poses. Tomko and Jarrett clapped in approval in the ring, and the other members all followed suit and got in the ring, before lining up together for a group photo, AJ hoisted atop Tomko's shoulders in the back. Professional and fan cameras were all taking this shot heartily. This was one of the most meaningful moments in the history of TNA. And there was nobody that could take this away from them.

Embraces followed suit off-camera as AJ's music continued and the cameras turned away from the segment and to the interview booth, where Christy Hemme was standing by with James Mitchell, who was spending his last night as Director of Authority for TNA.

"I'm here with the man who has been running TNA for the past few months, James Mitchell. Now, James, we all know this is your last night as Director of Authority here in TNA, seeing as Hulk Hogan will be taking over next week. Is there anything you'd like to say or any matches you'd like to make on the way out?"

He looked at her with a small smile before shaking his head. "None at all, Christy. I have a feeling that tonight, the show is under control. All I have left is to oversee Feast or Fired, and then I'm done here for now. Besides, did you forget about the deal I made with Dixie Carter in order make sure I behaved and made sure everyone else behaved? Well, that's turned out to be quite fulfilling for me, and not just because I get to return, once again, with a monster, but because reining in all the 'animals' here has been an exhilarating challenge for me, but this war, whichever way it when, was a fitting point for me to step down, as well as the end of this job being entertaining. Because of this, I'm glad to be able to take this opportunity to step down. But, I promise you all will see me again very, very soon. Take care, Christy."

Which that he walked off camera, cane in hand, as he whistled. Once he was out of earshot, Christy shook her head. "I almost want to say I'm looking forward to that day, but even when he's being nice he still gives me the creeps." She remarked, offhand, before a commercial break was taken.

Back from the break, Dixie Carter was seen backstage making a phone call. "Kevin, Kevin, listen to me…" She says in a somewhat anxious and stressed voice. "We need more time." She paced back and forth nodding. "I understand that, but there's no way we're going to get through everything that needs to be done tonight in two hours." She stopped, sighing, before nodding again. "I know Kevin, but Hulk Hogan, _Hulk Hogan, _is coming here next week, and everything that's being set up here tonight goes into letting him know what he's walking into." She walked down the hall and towards her office. "We can't afford to get cut off the air unfinished here…" She was heard saying as she closed the door to her office, her muffled voice still barely being heard."

"Wow." Taz said back the announce desk after cameras had cut back to ringside. "I'm not sure what that was all about, but it almost sounded like Dixie Carter was trying to get us some more airtime tonight."

Tenay shrugged. "We can't be a hundred percent sure on that Taz, but we promise all of you at home that we'll continue to monitor the situation and keep you updated."

The first match of the night was the X-Division Champion Homicide and one-half of the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions, Velvet Sky versus Amazing Red and Roxxi. Homicide and Velvet used dirty street tactics from the get-go, with Velvet going to the apron so Homicide could start the match, only to converse with her partner for an annoying length of time. This ticked off Red into rushing over, to which Homicide receded in between the ropes on the other side of the post. Sky took the opportunity to slap Red in the face, giving Homicide the window he needed to hit a clothesline from behind. As Velvet laughed, Homicide took control and uses gritty offense and suplexes to keep Red grounded, having a counter for the redhead's every second move several times.

Eventually Red was able to turn a scoop slam attempt into an inverted DDT and steal some high momentum off that, but Homicide dodged a diving clothesline from Red and allowed the referee to get caught in it instead. He then went outside to get his slapjack, but, suddenly, Sabu came rushing out and kicked it under the ring just before he can grab it, much to the glee of the crowd.

The Notorious 187 looked under the ring for a bit, but came out empty-handed and looking shocked, and got up only to be caught by a diving corkscrew moonsault Amazing Red executed out of a cartwheel. Suicide emerged from the other side of the ring with the slapjack, before leaving through the crowd. From there, the match was left up to Velvet Sky and Roxxi, and after a little spurt of offense from Sky, Roxxi was able to take control.

Angelina Love and Madison Rayne came rushing out, both holding hairspray cans, but Taylor Wilde and Sarita quickly came through both ends of the crowd to intercept them, fending them off in a quick fight and not allowing them to use the spray on Roxxi, who ended up catching Sky with the Voodoo Drop as the ref recovered for the pin.

The winners: Red and Roxxi.

As Taylor and Sarita raised Red and Roxxi's hands in celebration inside the ring and Homicide and the Beautiful People mouthed off outside, D'Angelo Dinero's voice was soon heard over loudspeakers calling Homicide's name.

He asked Homicide if he honestly thought that Pope was going to let him get away with what happened at Final Resolution. As the camera view found Dinreo in the stands along with his Congregation, he reminded Homicide that he is "the Pope" D'Angelo Dinero, and that this is his Congregation out here in the Impact Zone. He told Homicide that while he has to give him credit for his shrewd move with the turnbuckle that cut Pope's knee up a bit, he can't just let it slide. So he called up two ladies who can't stand the Beautiful People, and two crazy guys who are sharing a contract that they hope is for Homicide's X-Division title, and got them all on the lookout to stop any hijacks tonight. Pointing out that TNA's _Hulkamania Genesis_ will take place in the state of New York, both men having grown up in the streets the state of New York, Pope reasoned that since Homicide wants to take it to the streets, he challenged him to a rematch at the pay-per-view, in the form of "a New York street fight, daddy!"

Homicide grabbed a mic and, with a wide grin on his face, said that he can tell by what just happened and see in Dinero's eyes that the Pope really does know the streets, before going into a short speech about how that's how he lived all his life and vehemently accepted the Pope's challenge.

There was another commercial break and Impact came back on the air, James Mitchell was standing alongside the briefcase winners from the Feast for Fired match: Kip James, Suicide, Sabu, Desmond Wolfe, Bobby Lashley, and Hernandez. Mitchell explained that it was his last night running anything in TNA, but since everyone has already heard what he's had to say about that, he suggest they just get onto the show without wasting any more time.

Quickly segueing back to the matter at hand, he then explained the process for how the five cases would be opened: in the same order they were picked up at Final Resolution, the first three cases being opened one at a time and the last two would be opened together.

Kip's case was up first, and it was revealed that it is for the X-Division title.

The case shared by Suicide and Sabu was next revealed to be for a shot at the Global Championship.

Desmond Wolfe's case turned out to be for a chance at the World Heavyweight Championship, which he highly celebrated.

This left Hernandez and Lashley with the final two cases, to be revealed simultaneously. It turned out Hernandez's case was for the Tag Team championship title shot, and Lashley's case was the pink slip titled "Fight For Your Job".

Matt Morgan's music suddenly hit and the Blueprint came out, gloating about the fact that Hernandez and Lashley double-crossed him and now karma seems to be paying them back for it. He mocked Hernandez for actually gaining the tag team title shot case by proving that he can't be trusted by anyone, and Lashley for even more just desserts with his job on the line, before finally promising that he will get TNA rid of "the 'so-called Boss'", Bobby Lashley.

Backstage, Dixie Carter was seen once again on her phone, only this time she was in her office. "Yes, I'm willing to do that." She said with a nod. "Another half hour. I understand. Thank you so much." She paused for a moment, before a small smile formed on her face. "Okay, same to you. Bye."

She pressed the end button as a knock was heard on the door. "Come in."

Jeremy Borash entered into the office with Beer Money. "Hey Dixie. We were just standing around backstage and heard some rumors that we might not have enough time for everything tonight, what with the promos and the Tomko-AJ match, not to mention the Guns and British Invasion match, and, well, we're just little concerned."

She nodded. "I understand. But, trust me when I tell you that you have nothing to worry about. It's all been taken care of."

"How so?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I actually just got off the phone with the network president Kevin Kay, and I managed to negotiate for the show to get an extra half hour to make sure everything that needs to get done to prepare TNA for Hulk Hogan gets done in adequate time."

"Really?" J.B. asked, slightly taken aback. "How did you get that done?"

She looked at them, contemplating what to tell them, before she sighed. "Alright, well, I had to agree to get a half hour taken from next week's show in return."

Storm looked at her, a contemplative look on his face. "You know, Hogan might not be too thrilled about you taking TV time away from his arrival. In fact, he's probably going to be down right p***ed."

"I'm willing to take that chance." She said with a shrug. "I know this is my own neck on the line here, but I need to do what's best for TNA, and for that to happen, I have to be willing to make that sacrifice for next week so Hogan isn't entering into complete chaos. But don't you guys worry about that. None of this is going to fall on you. If it gets bad, it's on me. You let me worry about Hogan, that's my department. You just go out there and do what you do best."

The others exchanged worried looks before nodding. "Okay. Good luck." J.B. said, as Beer Money nodded in agreement before leaving.

In the now empty room, Dixie sighed and slumped back in her chair. "It never ends."

After a brief commercial break, the British Invasions music hit and the two Brits, along with Rob Terry, of course, made their way to the ring. Cameras cut backstage where the Guns were standing by the face tunnel entrance with Cayden.

Alex looked down at Cayden who had a worried and guilty frown on her face. "Cay." He said, giving him a small smile as they locked eyes. "I'm gonna be fine. I've wrestled hurt before."

"But this is all my fault." She exclaimed, wringing her hands. "If I hadn't done that to the British Invasion or if you wouldn't have protected me then…" She argued sadly, becoming visibly upset.

"Hey, hey." He gently interrupted, reaching forward and pulling her to his chest.

"I'm sorry." She said into his jacket before taking in a shaky breath.

"Shhh. Don't be, okay?" He said, carding a hand through the end of her hair. "You couldn't have known this was going to happen half a year later. And I don't regret what I did. Not for a minute. I'll be fine. Promise." He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin there.

"Don't worry about us Cay. I'll keep loverboy here from getting hurt." Sabin said, jerking his thumb towards Alex while patting Cayden on the shoulder. Machinegun firing was suddenly heard throughout the arena.

"That's us." Sabin said, winking at Cayden before heading to the ramp. "Wooo! Wooo! Wooo!"

Alex shook his head as Cayden chuckled quietly. "I love you" He said, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Love you." She said, as he jogged towards the tunnel, she whispered, "be careful."

After the Guns made their entrance as well, all eyes became fixed on the stage, waiting anxiously to see who the special guest referee would be. After a few seconds of silence, suddenly "It's me. It's D. D. P." was heard. The "Self High Five" theme came on **and **Diamond Dallas Page walked onto the stage with a referee's shirt, much to the shock of everyone and to the glee of the crowd.

After he made it to the ring and the initial shock wore off, Sabin and Williams stepped into the ring to start the match. Douglas extended his hand to Sabin for a handshake, which Sabin accepted, then quickly tried to go for a kick to the gut. Sabin blocked, however, and countered with a spinning wheel kick, taking him down. From there, the Guns were able to take advantage, hitting several of their rush combo attacks, each time making sure Sabin ended up as the legal man due to Alex still feeling the effects of Kidman's attack and the match from the pay-per-view.

At one point Sabin, with Doug seated on the top rope, tried to go for his Sabin Edge iconoclam, however thanks to Magnus coming over and distracting Sabin while Terry got on the apron and distracted Page, Williams was able to turn him around and instead hit a tornado DDT instead. He went for a cover and Sabin kicked out, but as Williams drug Sabin into the corner, he and Magnus were able to take control of the match, isolating Sabin with quick tags, hitting a couple double team moves of their own, and even once using the "point to Detroit" gesture to tick off Shelley into distracting DDP, allowing them to get off illegal double teams.

However, when the Brits went for their patented double straitjacket neckbreaker, Sabin was able to duck underneath, run past them, and springboard off the ropes to hit both of them with a big dropkick. He then tagged in Shelley, who came in like unstoppable great balls of fire for about a minute or so, to the point of hitting the Shellshock on Magnus, although he clearly was seen favoring his back afterward.

When DDP tried to make the count, Terry pulled him out of the ring, but Page didn't take kindly to this. After five seconds or so of Terry arguing to him, he hit the Freak Train with a Diamond Cutter, flashed his diamond pose to the crowd, and got back in the ring. Meanwhile, the Brits tried to hit both Guns with clotheslines, which the Detroit men ducked before hitting their opponents with clotheslines themselves.

Shelley kicked Williams out of the ring, as Sabin set Magnus up and Shelley climbed the ropes and got off to hit Skull and Bones, resulting in a 1, 2, 3, and the Guns retaining their titles.

Alex's hands instantly went to the back of his neck, holding them while wincing slightly as he and Chris' entrance song filled the zone, amongst the cheers of the fans. Sabin stood, raising his hands in victory, before he glanced over his shoulder and saw Alex still on his knees, holding his neck. He quickly walked over and knelt in front of him.

"You okay?" He asked. Shelley nodded.

"Yeah. Help me up?" He asked, as Sabin nodded before gently placing his hands on his partner's elbow and tricep and pulled him to his feet.

"You sure you're okay?"

Alex nodded again as DDP walked over and looked at them both. "Good match boys." He said, grabbing one of each of their arms and raising them in victory. The crow cheered loudly at the sight, but, this feel good moment was cut short when Johnny Devine, Buff Bagwell, Shane Douglas, and Frank Trigg came out of the crowd, the first three rushing into the ring as Trigg shouted instructions.

Douglas tossed Page out of the ring and allowed Bagwell and Devine to focus on the Guns. They stomped on them for a bit until it looked like Devine was going to go for a powerbomb on Shelley, but before he could, Kevin Nash's music hit and Big Sexy came running out with a steel chair, fending off the assailants, who then rush through the crowd to get away from Nash.

After being satisfied that they had gone, Nash left the ring, allowing DDP and the Guns to get up as Taz and Tenay introduced a commercial break.

Back on Impact, Booker T and Sharmell came out to the ring amidst many boos from the Impact Zone crowd. They "royal couple" did their best to ignore the audience and their obvious disapproval while Booker got a microphone for So Cal Val.

"Sunday…Sunday many of you saw what you thought was the destruction of the Main Event Mafia. You thought that what you saw was an ending." He said, as the crowd cheered loudly at the destruction of the Mafia.

Sharmell scowled at the crowd as Booker cleared his throat. "But, you peasants would all be wrong. See, Sunday was not an ending, but rather, a beginning. It was the beginning of a new day in TNA, a new faction that will change the very fabric of TNA and will bring the talent in the back to its knees."

Sharmell took the microphone her husband. "Peasants, please rise to your feet and show the proper respect to King Booker and the newest, most dominate faction in TNA, the 'Brotherhood of the Knights of the Royal T.'

From the back came Billy Kidman, Scott Steiner, and Team 3-D, in that order, Booker introducing them all. They stood in the ring, hugging each other and patting one another on the back before Kurt Angle's music hit. They all froze in the ring, making it obvious they didn't expect him to come out. Booker tried to recover and introduce him.

"And, of course, what faction would be complete without the Olympic Gold Medalist, the biggest name to ever come to TNA, Kurt Angle."

Angle, however, didn't look very happy and stormed down to the ring, snatching Booker's microphone from him.

"Booker, Booker, Booker…you are a sad, pathetic, desperate, and stupid excuse of a man." Booker looked at him perplexed and slightly angry as Angle continued. "See, Booker, had we won Sunday at Final Resolution, next week, we would have welcomed Hulk Hogan into TNA and we would have had all the power. We wouldn't have been the Main Even Mafia anymore, and we sure wouldn't have been the 'Brotherhood of the Knights of the Royal T.' No, we would have been the Illuminati of professional wrestling!" He shouted. "We would have controlled this world." This earned a large amount of boos from the TNA fans who didn't even want to think of the possibility of Kurt Angle being in charge.

"See, Booker, Kidman, Dudleys, Steiner…Sunday was right in our hands. Everything was right in our hands." He then turned and glared at Booker, stepping towards him. "But then you let me down, Booker. You let us all down and because of it, we're all on the chopping block. But yet, Booker, you seem to think that this lame excuse and insult to anybody's intelligence is going to be taken seriously, when really, it probably just sealed your fate in TNA."

Before he could continue or anyone could respond, Mick Foley's music hit, earning a huge pop from the crowd as the Hardcore Legend came back on stage, receiving shocked looks from the former Mafia members.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but it's great to be back in the Impact Zone!" He said loudly. "You see, although I haven't been around here in a good while, the last time I checked, I'm still the executive shareholder around here, and since I've been away the past few months doing some goodwill PR for the company as well as spending time at home with my family, it was determined that I would be the perfect person, already armed with full enough authority and not too much emotional investment to make and carry out the proper decisions in these proceedings."

The crowd cheered, showing their approval of Foley being selected for the job before he continued. "But, I'm slightly confused. See, I seem to recall that after Final Resolution, if they lost, which they did, than no more than three of the former members of the Main Event Mafia could act together unless specifically authorized. However, apparently Booker and Sharmell here think either their above the law or that we're all stupid. So, you've both made one of the firings very easy. Booker T, for breaking the edict put in place, you're fired, and, by the very nature of how her contract is set up, Sharmell you're gone too."

The crowd cheered loudly as Booker started yelling off mic and Sharmell began to cry. However, Mick ignored them and kept going. "Then there's Scott Steiner. Scotty, you almost made my job too easy too, having witnessed all your various indiscretions with both Cayden Daniels and Bobby Lashley's wife, you've proven yourself to be a liability to TNA due to the possibility of a sexual harassment suit coming your way. So, if you hadn't guessed, you're fired too!" The crowd cheered even louder at this, as Steiner stood in shock for a few moments before he too began to yell alongside Booker.

Mick rolled his eyes before facing Team 3D. "Ray. Devon. I've known you both a very long time, so I don't know how you got lost in this mess. See, I'd like to think that you're just a bit misguided and need to get your heads screwed back on straight. But, there's no way I can overlook you directly shattering protocol that was in place, especially since it was in place because of you, by bringing back that glass table and trying to do it worse. However, you weren't involved in the August attack on Cayden and there is some, not a lot, but some, validity to you turning to the Mafia. So, instead of firing you, instead, I'm going to suspend you both for three months and hope that time will help you see the error of your ways."

Team 3D looked at each other, a somewhat relieved look on their faces, and, knowing better than to rock the boat, nodded their understanding as Foley continued his way down the list.

"And Kurt, Kurt. I don't quite understand how you can come out here and talk to all these guys like you're somehow magically exempt from being potentially fired. I mean, if anyone from your little groups should be, it's you. You came in, used your wife to trick Joe, then tore about the Christian Coalition the same way. You've attacked helpless women, used underhanded tactics and treated the other wrestlers, not to mention the fans, like crap. So, you should be concerned. But, then again, you are good for ratings and ticket sales. Let's face it, every Batman needs a Joker or the movies would suck. And, Hogan will likely see it that way and give you a second…third…probably more like fifth chance based of your name alone anyway, so firing you would be pointless. However, you're going to be joining Team 3D in their suspension for the next three months." The crowd cheered at this, although their disappointment in Angle still being employed was obvious.

"Ironically," Foley continued, "I need to thank you, Booker, for making this really easy on me and bringing out everyone I wanted to address tonight. That means that there's still one more person in the ring that I need to get to…Billy Kidman."

The crowd booed the former WCW superstar, causing him to glare at them. Foley continued, however not missing a beat.

"You know, while watching your arrival seemingly out of nowhere Billy, and despite saying that you were just 'passing through,' you still managed to get yourself in the main event match, turn to the side of the Mafia and get yourself involved in the match to end all matches in TNA wrestling history. Yet, despite this and you putting one-half of our tag-team champions on the shelf, I never once heard any mention of you being under contract with TNA. So, when I came through today between browsing through office files and folders and contract papers, I still didn't see one with your name on it. So I asked James Mitchell about it and found out that you did in fact have a contract Billy: a Main Event Mafia contract. This was obviously supposed to be transferred to a TNA contract after the Mafia's planned 'Illuminati of professional wrestling' takeover. However, with the loss on Sunday and the dissolution of the Main Event Mafia, your contract with them is equally null and void, meaning technically Billy, you aren't even supposed to be in the building right now. However, just to keep up with the motif, I'm just gonna declare your contract valid for TNA." He said, earning confused looks from the crowd and Billy, whose look soon turned into a smile.

"Billy, I wouldn't get too excited about that. I'm only doing that so I can do this: Billy Kidman, you're fired from TNA!" The crowd erupted as Billy's face dropped. "Have a nice day!" Foley ended before leaving the ramp.

The former Mafia members all exchanged sad glances with one another before security came out and escort all of them to the back and out of the building.

Backstage, Christy was standing by with Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, who was rubbing his neck, and Diamond Dallas Page. "Ladies and Gentlemen, DDP and the Motor City Machineguns have requested this time to address what happened earlier tonight. Guys?"

Page stepped forward first, taking the microphone from her hand. "You know, I don't appreciate getting jumped from behind by Devine, Bagwell, Douglas, and Trig, especially seeing as I didn't come here to start anything. I had every intention of coming here to give the fans a treat and make sure that a match between two of the most talented tag teams in the business today was called straight down the middle. But now, well, if those four guys who have nothing to do with this company want to mess with me, fine. I'm perfectly willing to stick around and for a minute or two and show them that unlike the barkers on the Shore, this dog from Jersey's still got the bite to make people feel the bang."

As the crowd in the zone could be heard cheering, DDP handed the microphone to Sabin, who looked into the camera angrily. "You know, I find it kinda ironic that these four guys first reared their ugly heads as Scott Steiner's little insurance policy at Final Resolution. That's a role that Bagwell has gotten used to in life it seems. You attack Jeff Jarrett from behind then and us from behind tonight. And honestly, I have no freakin' clue why. So how about this? Next week, why don't you four show up, face us like men and tell us what the hell your problem is and then we can kick your teeth down your throats?"

Alex was next to grab the microphone. He glared into the camera and was about to say something, but a female voice yelling his name cut him off. His face softened as Cayden practically ran onto camera and right towards him, stopping in front of Alex and glancing over him quickly, as if checking for injuries. Taylor Wilde could be seen in the corner as well, checking over Sabin for injuries as he nodded his assurance that he was alright.

Cayden placed a tentative hand on Alex's chest. "Are you okay?"

He flashed her a smirk as he continued to gently rub the back of his neck. "Yeah babe, I'm fine."

"You sure?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow, the concern evident in her voice.

He nodded gingerly, failing to hold back a slight grimace as he did. "I'm sure. I'm just gonna need to ice after I'm done here.'

She nodded, unconvinced, before stepping off to the corner, keeping an anxious and worried look on her face as she was joined by Taylor. Alex turned back to the camera, his anger back in place.

"You know, despite Kidman's attack two weeks ago and being in two wars this week alone, me and my best friend here are still the TNA Tag Team Champions." The crowd could be heard cheering this fact in the background as Sabin slapped his belt repeatedly for emphasis. "So, regardless of the fact that I'm banged up, I'm feeling pretty confident. So, I've got an idea. How about next week, you tools come back to the Zone and we'll settle this. And, I know you guys don't have a contract, but I'll personally get this cleared with Dixie, Jarrett, and Hogan. All you have to do is be there with your tickets to the Gun Show."

Alex handed the mic back to Christy as the three men continued to glare into the camera. "Well, there you have it. The Motor City Machineguns and Diamond Dallas Page have called out the men who attacked them tonight. Guess we'll have to wait until next week to see what happens." Christy said as Impact cut to a commercial break.

Once off camera, Alex turned to face Cayden, who was biting her bottom lip nervously. He took a step towards her and opened up his arms, as Cayden stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist in a gentle hug, careful not to hurt him.

"Hey. I'm fine." He said softly, giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head as he hugged her with one arm, letting the other go to the back of his neck.

Cayden looked up at him and shook her head. "No, you're not. You're lucky you didn't get powerbombed tonight and hurt worse! Alex, you can barely move your neck. Do you really think calling four guys out right now is the best idea you've ever had?"

"Cayden, I'll be fine." He rubbed a comforting hand up and down her back as he tried to calm her.

She frowned. "That's what you said at the pay-per-view and Seanthair and Tomko had to help you to the locker room after the match. I don't want to see you hurt anymore. If you don't let yourself heal up, something's going to happen and it's all going to be my fault because you shouldn't have even gotten hit with the chair in the first place." She said, biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him fearfully.

He sighed. "Babe, it's not your fault."

"Cay." Chris called her attention to him as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist. "We've got an entire week to heal up before our match next week. We're all gonna be fine." He encouraged as Diamond Dallas Page walked over.

"Cayden, I know Alex here is banged up right now, so I promise you that next week, myself and Chris will do most of the heavy lifting. We won't let anything happen to him."

Cayden looked around nervously, biting her bottom lip before she nodded. Alex shot her a smirk before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and giving her a quick kiss. "Alright. How about we go get that ice now?" He asked, as Cayden nodded and the group headed to the trainers.

Back from the commercial break, Tomko was in the ring, awaiting the TNA World Heavyweight Champion. Suddenly, the light dimmed as "Get ready to fly" was heard and the crowd erupted as the shower of pyro feel and AJ made his entrance, hood and all, the TNA World Heavyweight title back around his waist.

"Well, Taz, I don't know about you, but it sure feels nice seeing that belt back on AJ." Tenay commented.

Taz nodded his agreement. "Yeah Mike, it does seem fitting. AJ just doesn't look right without having that belt."

AJ continued to the ring amongst heavy fanfare. Once inside the squared circle, he stood on a few turnbuckles before handing the belt to the referee and lining up with Tomko. The competitors soon shook hands and the match was underway.

First, they locked up in a collar-and-elbow tie-up, with Tomko pushing AJ back into the corner and breaking cleanly. Another tie-up soon followed, with AJ this time turning it around at the last minute so Tomko ended up in the corner. He too had a clean break.

Then a third tie-up was turned into a headlock by Tomko, who got pushed into running the ropes by Styles but ended up giving him a shoulder block for the trouble. He continued running the ropes as AJ quickly got up, leapfrogging over and ducking under the running Tomko at separate run-throughs, before hitting him with his usual phenomenal dropkick, causing Tomko to roll to the outside.

AJ then went for a cross body over the top on Tomko, but the Man of Principles caught him and rammed him back-first into the steel post. Putting him back in the ring, Tomko now had control through the commercial break and for a few minutes thereafter, using some of his power moves and often countering any of AJ's offense with strikes such as clotheslines or shoulder blocks.

Eventually, AJ fought his way up out of a headlock on the ground and got Tomko with a back suplex. As both men slowly got up and traded punches, Styles won the exchange and took the momentum in the match. After being forced to kick out of something twice, Tomko was able to counter AJ flying up for his patented forearm with a big boot that struck the Phenomenal One right in the chest.

Tomko went for the pin, but AJ was able to kick out. He soon slipped under Tomko to get to the apron and ended up actually hitting the forearm before going for the pin. It was then time for Tomko to kick out. Styles got caught with a double-handed choke slam, and countered a power bomb attempt into a hurricanrana, both resulting in kickouts.

AJ then put Tomko in position for the Styles Clash, but it was countered by Tomko with a back body drop, leading to AJ being hoisted up for the Argentine neck breaker. The champ wiggled out, however, and hit a Pélé kick. AJ picked himself up and headed to the apron, but Desmond Wolfe ran down the ramp and grabbed his leg. AJ kicked him off, then did the springboard moonsault into the Stylin' DDT on the outside on Wolfe, earning a large cheer from the crowd.

He then got back into the ring as Tomko was just back to his vertical base with his back turned shaking the cobwebs, clearly not having seen the interference attempted. AJ ran at Tomko as he turned around and tried to do some kind of jump over his head, but Tomko caught him and nailed him with the Argentine neck breaker, picking up the cover for the pin and the win.

The bell rang as Tomko was announced by J.B. as the winner.

The Problem Solver's music hit and he began to celebrate in the ring, until he saw Desmond Wolfe clapping on the outside in approval while sitting on the ramp. He developed a confused expression, unsure of why Desmond was out there, as Christopher Daniels and Samoa Joe came out on to the stage, staring the British Assassin down. Shocked at seeing them, he immediately ran into the crowd as soon as they started giving chase.

Back in the ring, Tomko, after helping Styles up, started questioning what had happened as Joe and Daniels got into the ring and explained it to him. Tomko sighed, clearly frustrated by what had happened. The champion, however, soon raised Tomko's hand, as if signaling to the fans that he still felt the big man earned his way into the title match at Hulkmania Genesis, earning a big pop from the crowd and claps of approval from Joe and Daniels.

Backstage, Christian was walking through the building, a big smile on his face due to the match that had just take place between his former Coalition members. His smile soon flatted, however, as he saw Rhino leaning with his and back turned and head resting against the wall.

"Rhino." The Instant Classic called, approaching him.

Rhino rolled his eyes before hatefully muttering. "Go away."

"Why the long face?" Christian asked. "I mean, you lucked out. You still have a job, you aren't on anyone's hit-list anymore. You should be happy, man."

"What is it about being treated like a piece of trash by people I once fought for and being lucky to escape a firing squad that I should be happy about?" He snapped, as he turned to face Christian, his face seething. "Huh, Christian? Answer me that."

"Hey." Christian started, slight agitation in his voice. "You put yourself on the chopping block to begin with by ever joining the Mafia."

Rhino rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and until AJ Styles barged into the ring and cost me not only a world title shot, but a spot a Bound for Glory altogether, I'd been either against or independent from the Mafia the whole time, hadn't I?'

"Rhino, come on. You know from hanging out with me and the Coalition how overprotective of Cayden AJ is and how much he can't stand Angle. You should understand why he did what he did, especially considering you started fighting the Mafia before all this to get payback on them for what they did to me."

Rhino sighed. "Christian, after you left, Frontline decided to cast me aside for Bobby Lashley. The people at the heart of TNA stopped respecting me long before I ever turned on them and now every day I'm fighting just to survive.

"Rhino, why do you keep doing this to yourself man?" Christian wondered aloud, shaking his head.

"Because," Rhino said looking down at the ground, before meeting Christian's eyes. "It's the only way I know to still be able to feed my daughter."

Christian too frowns as he solemnly pats Rhino on the shoulder. "That's rough, buddy." He then walks off as Rhino is seen just looking back at him.

Afterward, the same Abyss vignette from Final Resolution showed on the big screen before a commercial break.

As Impact came back on, Christian's lighting and music hit as Dave Penzer announced that the audience please welcome to the ring, the Instant Classic, Christian Cage. The crowd gladly complied with the request as Christian made his way tot eh ring, doing his usual entrance to pretty heavy fanfare, complete with the "CC" hand gesture on a couple of turnbuckles.

"Well, Mike, I wonder what the Instant Classic is doing out here? I thought everything that needed to covered already was in the segment earlier tonight with AJ and Jeff Jarrett."

Tenay shrugged. "I'm not sure Taz, all I know is that Christian specifically requested this time, promising that whatever is about to take place in the ring will in fact be instantly classic."

After the music stopped, the fans continued to chant Christian's name to the point where he had to stall for about 15-20 seconds before they calmed down enough for him to talk.

"What a night it's been, huh?" He asked, causing the crowd to erupt again, making him chuckle.

"I tell ya, this has been pretty great. We've got people making statements, we've got upcoming events, we've got a celebration worth the occasion in the middle of the ring. Personally, this is the most I've felt like part of a real wrestling organization since my plan to come back here started late this past summer."

"I mean, it's been pretty electric, folks. Already tonight, we saw two matches get set up for the next pay-per-view, _Hulkamania Genesis_, that I'm really looking forward to seeing. There's the street fight between 'the Pope' D'Angelo Dinero and Homicide. Then there's the four-way main event for the World Heavyweight Championship between Tomko, Christopher Daniels, Samoa Joe, and the Phenomenal One himself, AJ Styles!" The crowd cheered loudly in anticipation of two matches that were bound to be worth the price of admission as Christian continued.

"However," He paused. "I've been doing a little bit of thinking about something. It's been in the back of my mind for a good little while lately, and now that we seem to have a little extra time on our hands, I figure it's now or never."

"You see, everybody knows that I am the Instant Classic. Everybody knows that when TNA management needed someone to let people know that they were serious about making their way up the ladder, they called me. When TNA was knocking on the door to the map room, I kicked down that door and broke TNA in, and what a decision that turned out to be!" The crowd exploded in agreement, even busting out a "Instant Classic" chant to show their appreciation of Christian, causing him to pause and bust out in a big grin.

"But enough about me. See, I wasn't alone. It wasn't just me that kicked down the door and helped TNA get on the map. There was somebody else involved…there was somebody else that really made that point clear around the same time I did. You might've heard of him. The Icon, Sting?"

The crowd once again cheered loudly, showing their support of the statement before Christian continued. "I know you're listening back there, Stinger. I'd really like you to come out here. I've got something that I need to get off my chest."

A few moments later, Sting's music and lighting hit, causing about the same pop as Christian had received moments earlier, as Captain Charisma grinned and Sting made his way down the ramp.

"First the Instant Classic, Christian Cage, now the Icon Sting. Do you have any idea what this about Taz?"

The other man shook his head. "No partner, I really don't. I mean, the Mafia is fired, everything seems to be right within TNA, so I really have no idea."

Sting got a microphone from So Cal Val before he smiled widely and began to address the crowd. "WHOOOOOOOO!" He yelled, causing the fans to erupt in applause yet again.

"Man, I've gotta tell you. I love the feeling in the air tonight! The feeling of electricity! The feeling of freedom! The feeling of Total Nonstop Action!"

"Tonight has indeed been…one incredible night. This is the one night of Impact between the end of the war, the end of the Main Event Mafia, and the arrival of Hulk Hogan here in TNA, yet it doesn't feel for a second like we've been standing still." He pointed out.

"Feast or Fired's new changes have panned out excellently, and I really wish Christopher Daniels could've had such fortune back when he was the man with the pink slip in the briefcase. Diamond Dallas Page kept up his end of the bargain and kept things fair, did not take any shenanigans in the tag team championship title match tonight, in which the Machineguns just proved why they truly are the best tag team here in TNA." He had to pause for a few moments when the crowd once again cheered loudly. "And if I may say so myself, I think Mick Foley, taking _everything _into account, made some fine choices as far as who to fire amongst the Mafia."

Sting paused for a moment as he turned to the Canadian in the ring with him. "But Christian…I have to say, your perspective about TNA being on the map seems a bit…interesting. I don't know exactly how to take it, Christian, or even where you're going with it, but I assume that's part of what you came here to tell me. The floor is yours, Christian. So go ahead and tell me. What's on your mind?"

Christian smiled and nodded, liking Sting's straight forward approach, something he had always appreciated. "You know, Stinger…there's a lot of talk surrounding the fact that Hulk Hogan is soon coming to TNA. And rightfully so. In fact, most people are even putting over his upcoming arrival as the greatest, most important acquisition in TNA history. And the ones that aren't, well, most of those people usually tend to point to Kurt Angle by about a hair."

"But see, you know the truth, Sting. All the Peeps out here in the Impact Zone know the truth." A few of the audience members cheered, knowing where he was going with this, but most looked on in anticipation.

"It's like this. There were two guys who came to TNA at a really crucial time in its history. A time that in my opinion, was make or break. A time that I believe was the difference between TNA making it to this point and falling down flat on its back forever."

"It was over five years ago, in late 2005, when TNA first started out on SpikeTV."

"See, these two guys, the first big names to come to TNA when it came to Spike, these two guys are the ones that truly got not only the regular household fans, but some of the big-name and even more up-and-coming wrestlers to start paying attention to TNA. These two guys started the final railroad that took TNA to the mainstream!"

"Without them, Scott Steiner doesn't get called to come here. There is no Kurt Angle or Booker T coming to TNA."

At the mention of the dreaded Mafia members, the crowd booed loudly, as Christian nodded and motioned with his hand that he understood. "I know, I know. They suck as people. I've never made bones about it, and they've proven it lately. But they do represent some of the biggest names in wrestling."

"Another big name, this guy doesn't suck, in fact you mentioned him earlier, Sting- Mick Foley. The guy bought stake in TNA and became an executive shareholder. He doesn't take that kind of interest without those first two guys, and neither…does Hulk Hogan."

"Without those first two guys making people pay attention, there's no two-hour TNA Impact on Spike Thursday nights. There's definitely no chance of a move to Monday nights. And maybe…for all we know, maybe TNA no longer even has a TV deal. Those two guys, Stinger, they were the ones that started it all."

"And those two guys, as you and I know, as all the Peeps out here in the Peep Zone know…those would be you, 'the Icon' Sting, and me, 'the Instant Classic' Christian Cage!"

The crowd once again erupted in applause, agreeing wholeheartedly with Christian.

"Mike, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure Christian is on to something here."

Tenay nodded. "I know Taz, and I think the peeps here at the Impact Zone can see it too."

The Instant Classic smiled widely at the fans' reaction before he continued. "You and I, Stinger, we made that impact here before anybody else. Which makes us the _real_ most important acquisitions in the history of TNA!"

"H-hold on, Christian." Sting started, waving his hand to signal that he had something to say. "I'm not the man that's gonna brag about being the greatest acquisition in company history, but I think I understand where that idea comes from, and Christian, you are a very convincing man."

"But I know, Christian, that there is an actual a reason you decided to bring this up now. So let's get to the point, shall we, Christian?"

Christian nodded again. "Thanks. I, uh…I guess I needed that to keep me from trailing off point. You see, I actually have a proposition to make that you might find interesting."

"Really, now? Do tell." Sting said, his curiosity clearly showing through.

"I propose, in front of all my peeps, that the true greatest acquisitions in TNA history…should band together as a unit, to make sure whatever Hogan's intentions really are, TNA still keeps on going in the right direction." The crowd cheered loudly at the proposition as Christian continued.

"See, it's like this. There's a lot of guys in the back that are big on comic books, and I'm guessing a lot of you guys out here in the Peep Zone are too."

"In the Marvel Comics imprint, there's a superhero group called the Avengers. The Avengers are basically what happens when all the superheroes come together to defend their universe from even the biggest threats, that no singular force of heroes can stand up against on their own."

"That's what you've been about for the last fifteen years in this business, being that kind of a stand-up hero against impossible odds. And with everything that's happened…I think now is the time for me to step up to the plate and help you take that stand." He offered with the peeps applauding in the background.

"Now is the time for the two greatest acquisitions in the history of TNA to band together and become the Avengers of TNA!" He said, causing the crowd reaction to grow in volume anymore.

"So I guess there's only one thing left to ask."

Christian stuck his hand out and looked at Sting. "Are you in?"

Sting looked at him for a moment before sighing. "Christian, that's really…no, that really _should be_ a tough question. See, we have actually spent a lot of time, you and I, on opposite sides of the fence last time you were here in TNA. So much time, Christian, that in fact it might seem a little cumbersome for you and I to be forming the Avengers alliance that you speak of."

A quite boo could be heard throughout the zone, but Sting quickly continued. "But at the same time, Christian, it seems you and I have finally come on the same page for good, thanks to some realizations that you and I both have had to make. It's a two way street that's taken us here."

"So, I agree, Christian. The whole 'Avengers' concept is something that would come pretty handy here. TNA needs a unit now more than ever with the impending Hogan regime to ensure that the ship stays going in the right direction."

He paused before looking at Christian sternly. "But, let me turn this around on you for a second, Christian. See, like you said, Christian, I know what it's like to walk on the avenger's path. It's a very serious commitment that you have to be really dedicated to. It's not just about taking a stand for what's right, it's about leading by example as well. It's about making the right choices, Christian, both in the ring and in the locker room, so as to represent what you stand for proudly."

"So, I'm going to have to ask you this one time. Christian Cage, are you truly ready to make that commitment? Are you ready to dedicate yourself to this path, Christian, not to follow nor to lead, but to work as a team, for the betterment of TNA?"

This time it was Sting who stuck his hand out and looked at the younger man in anticipation.

Christian looked the Icon square in the eye, a seriousness not often present in him clear on his face. "Yes."

With that, the two officially shook hand and raised their arms in victory as the crowd went completely insane, cheering so loudly the building shook as Christian and Sting faced each side of the zone.

"Partner this is certainly history in the making right now." Tenay commented as Taz agreed.

"Mike, tonight is truly a monumental night here in TNA. Not only did we see the end of the Main Even Mafia, we've also just seen the first two major acquisitions of TNA join forces as the guardians and defenders of the company the very last show before Hulk Hogan takes his place here in TNA."

As Christian and Sting celebrated in the middle ring, many of the members of the TNA locker room made their way to the ramp, including TNA World Champion AJ Styles, Tag Team Champions the Motor City Machineguns, Global Champion D'Angelo Dinero, Diamond Dallas Page, Taylor Wilde, Sarita, Christopher Daniels, Cayden Daniels, Samoa Joe, the Amazing Red, Tomko, Roxxi, Robert Roode and James Storm of Beer Money, Suicide, Sabu, Hamada, Tara, Shark Boy, Hernandez, Bobby Lashley, Jay Lethal, and at the center, the longtime business partners Jeff Jarrett and Dixie Carter, all applauding in approval.

Christian looked up the ramp, his eyes setting on his former Coalition, both official and unofficial members Tomko, AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels, and Cayden. He shared smiles with Tomko, a nod with Chris Daniels, and received a thumbs up from AJ. When he locked eyes with Cayden, who was leaned against Alex's side, she gave him a wink while smiling widely.

With the camera showing Christian and Sting standing in the ring, the talent from the locker room seen on stage in the background, Impact came to a close, the last time it would do so before 2011 and Monday nights with Hulk Hogan at the helm."

**Well, there it was. Hope it was worth the wait. Chapter 44 has already been started, but I still need to update my other story before this one, but hopefully it won't take too long to get both of them written. One chapter left, guys! Thank y'all so much for sticking with me thus far! I really appreciate it! I love y'all. Now please, hit that little button and leave a review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :D God bless!  
*casey*  
James 1:12**


	44. Chapter 44

**Okay guys, I know I said this would be the last chapter, but I was getting a little antsy to put something out and this chapter was turning extremely long, so I decdied to split it into two smaller sections. So, here's just some light, fun-loving party go lucky happiness for you all to enjoy, with a few suprise apperances sprinkled in here or there. Hope you enjoy.**

**Special thanks to Instant Classic Superstar Pac for being just amazing! Dare I say as amazing as that CM Punk Promo on Raw! And, dreamsofhardyz, if you ever get around to reading this story, there are a few suprise people in here that I added for you! Well, Pac suggested them and I ran with it because of you. ;)**

"Party!" Joe yelled as he walked into Christian's house for the annual New Year's Day party. Every year, the "family" would fly all the wives and children out for New Year's Eve and have a smaller, low key party, but then, after the families flew out the next afternoon, have a party with just the wrestlers and a few other people they worked with.

However, this part was a little different then years past, seeing as they were combining their victory celebration from Final Resolution with this gathering, thus giving everyone even more of a reason to celebrate.

Normally, the people that Christian had been close to in the WWE would swing by for the party as well, but neither Jericho nor Edge could make it that year. They were currently working together in a stable, alongside Curt Hawkins and Natalya Neidhart. But, because of their schedules, they wouldn't be able to attend.

Cayden rolled her eyes at him from where she was sitting on Alex's lap in the lazyboy. "Hey Joe."

Across from them on the couch, Taylor Wilde was cuddled against Sabin's side. Jeff and Sting were talking by the chips and other things that had been sat out in the kitchen. By the pool, Tomko, Daniels, and AJ were gathered around the grill where Christian was frying burgers and hot dogs while Sarita and Christy Hemme, who had shown up to celebrate with the others, were dancing to the music pulsing through the house.

"Did you get the wife and kids to the airport okay?" Shelley asked, as Joe nodded. "Yep. They're on their way back to L.A. as we speak." He said, as Christian walked back in and through the group, knocking Sabin's feet off his coffee table.

"Keep your feet off my furniture, kid. Didn't your Momma teach you any manners?" He said in a seemingly joking manner as he walked into the kitchen, AJ right behind him with the food.

"Foods up! Come get it!" He yelled throughout the house.

Tomko rolled his eyes from just inside the door. "He does know we're all right here and can hear him, doesn't he?" He shook his head and walked into the kitchen with the others.

Cayden looked at Alex. "You want anything?"

"I could take a burger and a water." He said. She nodded before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, I'll go grab them. You guys want anything?" She asked, looking over at Sabin and Taylor, who both shook their heads. "Not right now, maybe in a minute." Taylor said.

Cayden stood up and went into the kitchen. Alex looked over at Chris. "Can you believe the war is actually over?" Sabin smiled back at him.

"I know, feels great to be able to focus on our titles and having fun again, right?"

Alex nodded back as the doorbell rang. Christian came out of the kitchen and walked towards the door. He opened it and smiled widely at the two blonde Canadians on the outside- Chris Jericho and Natalya Neidhart.

"Hey, ya hosers, you told me you weren't coming!" Christian said, giving Jericho a quick man-hug.

"Well, come on. You can't have a party without the Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla."

Jericho rolled his eye before looking at the former Diva's champion. "Hey Nattie. How are you doing, kiddo?"

She smiled up at him widely, giving him a hug. "Doing pretty good." She said, as Christian looked around behind them.

"Where are Edge and Hawkins?"

Jericho shrugged. "They both talked like they couldn't make it." He said, before they stepped inside and he looked around. "Where's is everyone?" Christian motioned to the other room with his head.

"In there. Burgers just came up."

Jericho and Natalya follwed Christian into the other room, where Cayden had just sat back down and the others were gathered.

"Hey guys. Look who decided to show up."

Everyone turned around, and, when Taylor saw Natalya, she looked up excitedly. "Nattie?"

"Taylor? Oh my gosh!" She squealed, as Taylor jumped over the couch and hugged the other girl as they bounced up and down excitedly.

Cayden looked at Jericho with a raised eyebrow. "CJ! I...I can't believe you're here! I mean, I totally didn't think _you_ would want to start the New Year seeing all us lowly parasitic tapeworms."

He chuckled. "Really? Because, I wasn't told there would be any tapeworms here. You didn't happen to see any cheesy-smiling Mexican guys in white suits, by any chance, did ya?"

She shook her head. "No, but I mean we're stocked full of lowly TNA talent. Not exactly the high class society members you're used to being around." She snipped back as Taylor excitedly introduced Natalya to Chris.

Jericho narrowed his eyes, chuckling at Cayden as he realized she was testing him to make sure after all his time mocking the fans he was legitimately turning a different leaf. "Well, I mean, I'm used to putting up with a dork in a purple shirt who thinks he's a solider." He commented with a wink, clearly joking. "Besides, I watched Final Resolution. There's some serious talent in this room, in some ways more so than the WWE locker rooms at time."

"By 'at times' you mean…"

"When Edge and I aren't there, of course." He said, a sarcastic expression on his face. "Now, can I have a hug or do you want to try your best to subtly grill me some more to make sure I'm not here to cause trouble?"

"That obvious, huh?" She asked, as he nodded.

She stood up and walked over to him, wrapping him in a tight hug. "It's good to have you back, Moongoose."

"Good to be back kid. Now, how have you been?" He asked as they broke the hug.

"I'm doing great. How about you?"

He smiled back at her. "My book is a best seller, Fozzy had a great tour, and some of the guys in the back can actually stand the sight of me now, so I guess I'm doing alright." He looked over her shoulder. "This the boyfriend?"

She nodded, a bigger smile forming on her face. "Yeah." She said, motioning towards him as Alex stood up. "Alex, this is Chris Jericho. Chris, this is my boyfriend and one half of the TNA Tag Team Champs, Alex Shelley."

Alex smiled and stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you Chris. I'm a big fan."

Jericho shook Alex's hand and smirked. "I could say the same thing, Alex. I've been watching TNA these last few months. You and your partner here are pretty impressive in the ring."

"Thanks."

Christian cleared his throat. "Jericho, you remember Christy and Tomko from their time in the 'E and Sting and Jeff from WCW, right?" Y2J nodded as Captain Charisma continued. "Well, that's Taylor Wilde, her boyfriend and the other half of the tag champs Chris Sabin, Taylor's tag partner Sarita, Samoa Joe, Christopher Daniels, and the TNA champ and my former protégé AJ Styles."

"Nice to meet you all." Jericho said with a little wave.

"Everyone, this is Chris Jericho and, of course, this is Natalya Neidhart, the prettiest member of the Hart family. Nattie, do you remember Jeff and Sting?" Nattie nodded, waving at everyone as Sarita raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I'm confused. How do you two know each other?" She asked, motioning between the two blonde women.

"Well, before she came to TNA, Natalya and I used to team together in Deep South Wrestling."

Nattie nodded in agreement, letting out a chuckle. "Yeah, we used to wrestle Angelina Love. She's always been a slut."

The others laughed as they sat around eating and talking, completely at ease with one another.

A half hour later, the party was in full swing. Out by the pool, Cayden and Alex were dancing, as were Sabin and Taylor, Natalya, Sarita, and Christy.

Inside, Jericho and Christian were sitting around talking with Jeff and Sting while AJ, Daniels, Joe, and Tomko were playing Mario Kart Wii.

"I still can't believe you're engaged, man. Congratulations." Jericho offered to Jeff, who nodded his thanks.

"I know, thanks Chris. I'm still surprised she didn't find out I was planning on purposing. I figured there was no way I'd keep it a secret until Christmas morning." He said with a chuckle.

"Are the kids excited?" Sting asked.

Jeff nodded again with a smile. "Yeah. My girls love Karen to pieces. Kody is really too young for it to bother him. Kyra was a little more hesitant to get on board with the relationship when Karen and I first started dating, but now, she's just like another daughter to me." He said with a smile, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, yeah, ye-ah. It's a party in the Tampa Bay. And I throw my hands up, they're playin' my song, the butterflies fly away." Someone sang from the hallway right inside the front door, gaining the attention of everyone in the house.

Adam Copeland, AKA Edge, turned the corner, a New Year's party hat lopsided on his head, with giant sunglasses on and a six pack in one hand, a noise maker in the other. "Noddin' my head like yeah. Movin' my hips like yeah." He said, complete with the dance moves that went along with the song.

"Hey!" Christian said, quickly walking over to his best friend, who sat down the beer and gave him a man hug. "Good to see you man, but what are you doing here? You said you couldn't make it! And how did you get inside? The door was locked."

Adam shrugged, flashing his pearly whites. "I know. I lied. Sounded like more fun. And you've got to find a better place to hide your spare key." He said with a chuckle, patting his friend on the shoulder before handing him said key. "How are you doing baldy?" He laughed, messing with Christian's hair.

The Instant Classic smirked back before lightly slapping Edge's stomach with the back of his hand. "I'm doing great. How about you, Fatso?"

"I'm doing good. I'll be better though once Jericho or I take out that Mexican punk, Del Rio."

"I still think you guys should just send Nattie after him. She's clearly the toughest out of the four of you." Tomko quipped, eyes still focused on the game, earning a laugh from the others.

"Speaking of four," Jericho said with slight concern. "Have you heard from Hawkins?"

"Yeah. He's cool. Doing his own thing. He'll meet up with us soon." Edge glanced over at Christian. "Where's Mini-C?"

Jeff pointed through the glass where the younger members of the group were dancing. "Out there."

"Leaf!" Christian shouted, but wasn't heard over the music. "Leaf!" He tried again, louder. "Cayden!"

"MUNCHKIN!" AJ finally screamed from the couch, causing the others around him to jump.

But, he accomplished his goal and Cayden turned around to see what all the fuss was about. She gave AJ a weird look, but his attention was turned back to the game. She then scanned the room quickly, and she glanced over Adam at first, but did a double take as her eyes grew wide and a smile covered her face.

"Bucky!" She exclaimed, running out of a confused Alex Shelley's arms and into the house. She jumped into Edge's arms as he caught her and spun her around in a hug, almost kicking Joe in the head.

"Watch it!" The Samoan scolded as he ducked out of the way.

"Mini C!" He sat her back down on the ground, squeezing her tightly. "How you doing sweetie?"

"I'm great. But what are you doing here? You said you couldn't make it."

He broke the hug and smirked down at her. "Hey, give me some credit. C here isn't the only one who can set up a surprise. Besides, this is gonna be the biggest party we've ever had. The Mafia is dead, it's 2011, you're finally in the biz. How could I miss it?"

She smiled up at him before a light bulb went off in her head. "Oh! You need to meet everyone!"

She pointed towards the coach. "Those are my brothers; AJ, who I think you already met, and Chris. That's Steve or Stinger, Joe, and you know Tomko, Jeff, and Christy from the E." She motioned towards the door where everyone was coming in from the pool. "And those are my girls Sarita and Taylor, that's one-half of the tag team champs, Chris Sabin. And this…" She smiled widely as Alex walked up behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist. "Is my boyfriend, Alex. Everyone, this is Adam Copeland, or Edge." She introduced, as Alex extended his free hand.

"Ah. So this is the boyfriend I've been hearing oh so much about." Edge asked as he shook Alex's hand. "Pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise."

"So, I've been watching TNA closely. Saw that you got pretty banged up. You bouncing back okay?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Still riding on the high from Sunday."

"Glad to hear it." Edge offered. "Sorry I'm going to be taking your little caretaker off your hands for a few days the week after next." He motioned towards Cayden who raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about Bucky?"

"Toronto? Leaf games?" He asked incredulously. "Don't tell me you forgot already."

"I thought that was just some ruse to throw us off Christian's trail while he was coming back?"

Christian gave her a stern look. "I never joke about the Toronto Maple Leafs, Cayden."

Edge mimicked the look. "Never."

She smiled at them as a knock sounded on the door. "I'll go get it." She said, giving Alex a kiss on the cheek as she headed to the door.

Cayden smiled widely as she opened the door to see Frankie Kazarian and his wife, Traci Brooks, standing in the doorway.

"Traci! Frankie!" She quickly hugged them both. "Glad you guys could make it!"

"Are you kidding me? No way were we missing this party." Frankie offered with a smile. "How've you been kid?"

"I've been really good. How about you guys?"

"We've been pretty good. He's still annoying me to death with _Sons of Anarchy_ in the house." Traci rolled her eyes.

"It's a great show." Frankie protested. "That reminds me, have you gotten a chance to check it out yet Cayden?"

"Yeah. X and Supes had me watch Season 1 with them while I was healing up and couldn't move around too well. I really liked it. Haven't gotten a chance to check out all of Season 2 or the current season yet."

"You should. It just gets better and better." He encouraged as she rolled her eyes and the trio made their way to the living room.

"I know. You've told me that like 456 times, Frankie. Speaking of, you seem to have Cap hooked to the show too. He even made an Ethan Zobelle reference last month on Impact."

"Oh yeah. I should probably thank him for that." Kazarian smiled.

"You haven't done that yet? Must be that stuffy ghost-faced mask holding you back." She quipped.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Whatever." She mimicked, sticking out her tongue. "Speaking of ghost, you still have to check out Supernatural."

He rolled his eyes. "I know. I know. Geez, talk about me reminding people of things 456 times."

"Guys, look who is here!" Cayden yelled as they entered the living room.

"Frankie! Traci!" AJ said as he and Daniels stood up and walked over to the couple, exchanging hugs with them.

AJ smiled at them. "So glad you guys could make it. Wouldn't be the same without ya."

"I told you you didn't call me for nothing, didn't I?" Frankie said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Looks like you were right about that one." Daniels commented, before raising an eyebrow. "Now, please tell me you didn't bring any reindeer suits."

AJ narrowed his eyes. "Not funny, Chris!"

Kaz chuckled loudly. "Trust me, if I'd have brought one, there's people here that would've made sure _I_ wore it this time." He predicted, causing Traci to shake her head.

"No, I think I'd have a little something to say about that."

AJ smiled. "I'm sure you would Traci. How have you been?"

"Oh, we've been pretty good. How about you guys?"

"Good now that that war is over and we can get back to our normal lives." Daniels explained, earning a raised eyebrow from Kazarian.

"Normal? Dude, you're talking about TNA."

The Fallen Angel rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Christy, who was talking to Tomko and Joe, looked over and saw Traci. She quickly hurried over to her and Kaz, greeting them both with hugs.

"Traci, come on." She said after exchanging the typical greetings of asking how the others were, leading the former Knockout away.

The raven haired woman glanced over her shoulder at her husband, who was chuckling at the two, before looking at Christy. "Where are we going?"

"Girl talk. Cayden, Sarita, Nattie, Taylor, come on." She encouraged. They smiled before standing up and joining the two, the two with boyfriends giving them a quick kiss before walking away.

Alex said something to Chris before heading over to the food. He was grabbing some chips when Jericho and Edge came over to him, standing on either side of him, as they too started to get some food off the table.

"So…" Jericho started. "You're the boyfriend, huh?"

Alex sat his plate down and blew out a puff of air angrily. "Um, I know where this is going, and quite frankly, it sucks. See, while you two were nursing WWE injuries and one of you was still too busy calling fans tapeworms, I've been standing by Cayden through the absolute worst time in her life, yet still I've had the same riot act read to me ten times over from everyone else in this house."

"And I'd like to think that I've proven myself to everyone, and I mean _everyone_, enough that I _don't_ have to sit through the same lecture yet again, especially from two egocentric WWE guys who likely don't even see Cayden more than six times a year."

Edge looked over at him, confused, before putting his hands up.

"Wait. Let me see if I got this right, cause you just lost me for a minute there, kid. Really. Do you even remember who you're talking to? Do you really think we're that stupid? Listen, I don't know if there was something in Jericho's tone that maybe threw you off that way, but I'm thinking you're forgetting who this Jericho is, and more to the point, just who _I_ am." He pointed to himself.

"I'm Edge. Okay? Ultimate Opportunist? Master Psychologist? I make it my business to know what I'm talking about. So's this guy, who in case you forgot, he's still mostly concerned about calling himself the best in the world at what he does. We're not hypocrites, and we're not idiots. If we were, we wouldn't have the right to take up the fight against stupidity."

"Point is, we know Christian. And we have a good idea what the rest of these guys are all about. And we've been keeping tabs on TNA recently. So we know you've been read the riot act. And we know you've proven yourself. You can officially calm down now."

Alex sighed, relieved that someone finally got it, but before he could say anything, Jericho spoke up.

"But…since you brought it up. If by any chance Christian does give us a call about you, and it turns out to be for a good reason, we'd pretty much have to turn your way. Because doing something to Cayden which would antagonize everyone here sort of counts as stupid, don't you think?"

Alex started to say something, but Jericho put his hand up, cutting him off. "I wouldn't have said anything, but, again, you brought it up. Now let's get to what we were really going to talk about."

Alex raised an eyebrow, slightly concerned. "Which is…?"

"Fozzy, my friend. Fozzy." He put his arm around Alex and turned toward the couch with him as Edge laughed loudly. "Here we go again."

"See, I'm pretty sure you've been through Japan, so you probably know how awesome it is, but I wonder if you've ever been told about a legendary rocker there called Mongoose McQueen…"

A bit later, the doorbell rang again as Christian looked towards the door questioningly. "Geez. How many people did we invite?"

Tomko stood up and motioned for a now standing Christian to sit back down as he walked to the door. "Welcome to Fiesta del Casa de Cage." He could be heard saying as the person or persons on the other side walked inside.

Pope turned the corner first, holding his arms out and to the side. "Pope is pimpin'!" He said, taking off the sunglasses he had been wearing, even though it was dark outside.

"Hey D'Angelo." Multiple people welcomed as he caught sight of Kazarian and Traci. "Kaz! Trac!" He walked over to them, hugging them and catching up.

"Ooooo." Came from the door way as James Storm and Robert Roode walked in, looking down, shaking their hands at their sides before Storm jumped up and threw his hands into the air. "BEER!"

Roode followed suit. "MONEY!"

Sabin and Shelley, who were now sitting on the couch with their girlfriends, listening to Edge, Christian, and Jericho tell stories, proceeded to throw their hands in the air while yelling "SUCKS!"

Cayden giggled next to Alex as did Taylor.

Roode narrowed his eyes at them. "Not cool."

"Yeah, see if we give you any beer." Storm said with arms crossed before he turned around the corner and grabbed two 24-packs of beer and walked towards the kitchen.

Christian looked over at him. "James. You didn't need to bring any beer. We've got plenty to drink."

"You can never have too much beer." Storm pointed out causing his tag team partner to chuckle.

"With how much he drinks, you'd think he was Canadian." The three blonde men on the couch all laughed in agreement before Edge turned back to the others. "Now, where was I. Oh, yes. So, after Lita made Jericho tap…"

"She didn't make me tap!"

"Yeah she did, Chumpstain." Both Edge and Christian said together, causing Cayden to smile widely.

"I love it when they talk in stereo." She said to her boyfriend as she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her as Edge continued his story.

"Anyway. The room was so freakin' hot, so we opened up a window and, I don't know if it was the alcohol or what, but all I could think as I looked through the screen and at the snow bank two stories below was that _I needed to be in that snow._ So, I looked at the youngest of the Hardy clan and asked the immortal question: 'If I jump, will you?"

Sabin shook his head. "No way."

Jericho laughed. "Kid, if you had any idea of half the crazy stunts these two pulled back in the day, this would just seem like a normal day at the office."

"No need to tell everything you know, Chris." Christian said with a raised eyebrow. "And don't get us started on you, McQueen. We got some stories that…"

"Hey!" Edge cut off. "Trying to tell a story here. Rude-osity."

Both of the men sitting on either side of him muttered an apology before Edge continued. "Well, of course, Jeff said yes, so I jumped, making a perfect Superfly Splash impression in the snow bank. Jeff followed suit and pretty soon, everyone had jumped out of the window and we were all wrestling, half-naked in the snow."

"Do you remember the old lady who was working at the front desk as we walked back inside? The look on her face was priceless." Jericho laughed, as Christian nodded.

"Yeah, it was like this." He offered, mimicking the woman with a shocked and slightly disgusted appearance. "But, then again, who could blame her? How would you react if six half-naked wrestlers covered in snow just waltzed in the front door of your hotel?" They all chuckled as the storytelling continued.

Around a half hour later, the doorbell rang as Pope stood up. "The Pimptacular one will get the door." He offered, as the others rolled their eyes before he opened the door to the three people on the other day.

Ki looked at Pope with a curious expression. "Dinero?"

The Pope smiled. "Welcome to the party, daddies! I am your Pope, and host of virtue for the evening-"

"That's odd."

Now it was Pope's turn to look excused. "Come again?"

"I was told that this was Christian Cage's house. Which would make him the host of the evening. Did I get something wrong in translation, or…"

"Nah," Dinero chuckled. "You came to the right place. This is Christian's home. Pope's been told about all three of you, by the way." He looked at Ki. "Low Ki. World Warrior. Brooklyn-based, world-traveled. Major student of the game. Seen you recently as Kaval, by the way. Too bad it didn't work out up there."

Ki waved it off. "Hey, my traveling alias finally made it to light. Love and respect from the people even trumped the machine for a minute. All things considered, it went pretty well."

"I can respect that." Pope nodded then turned to Skipper, who was standing next to him. "And you must be "Prime Time" Elix Skipper."

"Right, right, that's me." Skipper said with a nod and smile.

"Best known today as the guy that walked the cage to do a hurricanrana. Not sure how you feel about your name being defined by a single moment, but I've seen the clip a hundred times now, and it was sensational, Daddy."

"I don't mind. I could've died there if something went wrong, you know? So getting it perfect was just, biggest rush I ever got. If I gotta be defined by a moment, I'd rather that be it." Skipper shrugged. "Besides, moments are part of what makes wrestling special, ain't that right?"

"True, true." He then turned to the Hispanic girl next to them. "Now for you, little lady. If Pope got this correct, you would be Sarita's cousin Rosita."

She smiled. "That's right. I had to come and kick off the New Year partying with my _prima_. It's just been too long."

"Yeah, she misses you too. Pope has actually been taking to her a lot lately, make of it what you will." Pope offered to which Rosita smiled wider.

"Oh you can count on it."

"I'd expect no less. So, you're just starting out now in the business?"

"Actually, I'm about a year in." She corrected. "My goal is to join Sarita in TNA and one day become the Knockout champion."

"That might take a couple of years now for you, just so you know." Pope pointed out, to which she shrugged.

"Maybe. Can we go in now?"

The Pope stepped aside. "Oh, yeah, sure." The three guest entered as Skipper turned to Pope for a second.

"Yeah, she's crazy, but she's kinda cool too. You'll see."

"Right." Pope nodded before yelling through the house. "Daniels! Sarita! We got some people for ya."

As they entered, Skipper saw Daniels and smiled before shouting. "Triple X in the house!"

"Gonna give it to ya!" Daniels stood in shouted in response as all the former Triple X members smiled and threw up X'es with their index and middle fingers before getting into a group man-hug.

Daniels shook his head, still smiling. "It's been so freaking long since the three of us were together like this."

"Feels pretty good, don't it?" Skipper asked.

The Fallen Angel nodded. "And Ki. I know, you told me over the phone you're not mad at how it turned out up north, but-"

"Hey, don't start feeling sorry for me, Daniels."

"I was actually going to say that now that you've got yourself a little more exposure, maybe another run in TNA could be your best yet?" Daniels suggested.

"I'll think about it." Ki agreed before Skipper pointed to Rosita.

"She seems a little more sure about it, though."

"Is that so?" Daniels asked before turning to the girl. "I take it you're Rosita?"

"Yeah, you got me." She said.

The male Daniels extended his hand. "Fallen Angel, Christopher Daniels. Gospel and truth of TNA."

"Wow, the first people I see walking in here are the pimping pope and the angel with the guyliner. Way to remind me how weird the company is." Rosita pointed out.

Daniels looked at her, slightly taken aback. "Oh, well, um…"

Rosita grinned. "Don't worry. I like it."

Daniels was stunned into silence for a moment then broke into a chuckle. "Oh! Right. In that case, let me introduce you to our crazy cast of characters-"

Sarita came through the door with Christy, who went to get her from by the pool, smiling widely as she saw her cousin. "Oye, Rosita! ¡Por aquí!"

"Te tomó bastante tiempo!" Rosita yelled before jumping into Sarita's arms, clearly happy to see each other. When the hug broke, Rosita quickly scanned her cousin head to toe.

"¡Mire tú! Que has estado luchando por un año, y no creo que usted alguna vez pareció mejor."

Rosita grinned back. "Lo que sea, estoy enojado ahora mismo. Tú y el chico ángel deberío haber sido a la puerta, no el papa de proxenetismo."

Sarita playfully pushed her cousin. "Oh, basta. No es tan malo. Y yo estaba junto a la piscina con Taylor y Cayden."

"Oh, sí, tus amigos. Parecen muy bonitas, aunque es un poco estúpido, la forma en que ustedes perdieron los campeonatos."

"Es la lucha. Lo que pasa." Sarita said with a shrug.

"Cierto. Y tú eres Sarita. Se requiere más para te mantener abajo, ¿no?"

Sarita nodded. "Exacto."

"Asi que, ¿cuándo son ustedes ellos ganando detrás?" Rosita asked.

Sarita thought about it for a minute. "Francamente ... no sé." She shrugged. "Come on. Let's go out by the pool so you can meet everyone."

*Translation for Spanish at the end of the chapter!*

Cayden walked into the room from the pool and saw Skipper and Ki. "Skip! Ki!" She said, hurrying over to them as she hugged them both. "How have you guys been?"

"Good. Good" Skipper answered as Ki looked at her.

"You look good kid. How's TNA been treating you?"

"Thanks. And, TNA's been treating me good. The Mafia, not so much, but we don't have to worry about that anymore." She said with a big smile. "I miss seeing you guys backstage though." She frowned. "You guys ever think about giving TNA another run?"

"Never say never." Ki offered with a smile as she looked over her shoulder and saw Alex leaning against the wall, talking to Sabin and looking at her.

"Well, I've kinda been neglecting the boyfriend with catching up with everyone, but I'll talk to you guys in a bit?" She asked. They nodded as she hugged them again. "It's so good to see you guys again."

The three members of Triple X watched her walk over to her boyfriend, who she gave a quick kiss to before leaning into his side as he wrapped his arm around her and they both laughed at something Sabin had said.

"So, how's that going?" Skipper asked, motioning towards the couple.

Daniels nodded. "Good. Actually, really good. At first I was really weary about it, just, you know, given Alex's reputation and all, but, I gotta tell you, that kid's been nothing short of spectacular since he and Cayden started dating."

Ki raised an eyebrow. "The Motor City Machineguns…class acts. Who knew?"

Daniels chuckled and smiled. "Right?" He took a swig of his beer off the nearby table. "But I'll tell you this much. I'd much rather have the kids on my side than not. We're actually pretty fond of them."

The doorbell rang yet again as Edge looked around. "Nose game!" He yelled as everyone sitting around quickly put their fingers on their noses, except for Samoa Joe who looked at them all and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I'll get the door…_children_."

He stood up and made his way, opening it in silence. The others looked towards the door when they heard no greeting and watched as Samoa Joe backed up to where he was visible to them. The door could be heard closing as footsteps closed towards him and soon the party guest could see the new arrival, wearing a zip-up Chicago Cubs jacket.

None other than CM Punk.

"Punk." Joe said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Joe." Punk replied in an equally low voice.

The two stared each other down in silence as everyone in the living room watched intently, occasionally turning to face the others in the room to see their reaction to the situation at hand.

Joe took a menacing step forward, as did Punk before the two broke into wide grins and quickly hugged one another.

"Punk, what are you doing here man?" Joe asked.

"Well, every year you talk about how awesome this party is. I had a few days off, figured I'd come check it out. How you been man?"

"I'm doing pretty good. You?"

"Ah, living the dream. How's your wife and my kids?" Punk said, wiggling his eyebrows as Joe shoved him in the shoulders, causing him to stumble back as Punk laughed.

"They're good. Not as good as your girlfriend was after I left her place last night." Joe sarcastically replied, earning an eye roll from the Straight Edge Superstar before he swung his arms around Joe's shoulders as they walked into the living room.

"It's good to see you buddy."

Everyone stared at the two before Sabin looked around and put his hands on his temples. "Wh…what just happened?" He asked, flustered, causing Joe to laugh.

"Punk and I go way back. Like, ROH back. We've been good friends since." He confessed before looking at his friend. "You know everyone, right?"

Punk looked around and nodded before seeing Alex. "Shell?" He asked, as the Detroit Native stood up, walking over to the man and giving him a high-five before pulling him into one-armed man hug.

"Hey Punk. How have you been?"

"Good. Good." Punk replied quickly. "You?"

"Never better." He smiled before looking down at Cayden. "I don't think you've ever met my girlfriend." Cayden stood up as Alex began the introduction. "Cayden, this is CM Punk. Punk, this is my girlfriend Cayden."

Punk nodded as the two shook hands. "Nice to finally meet you. I've been watching Impact. Glad to see you guys ended up on top of that whole Mafia-Rebellion mess. I was rooting you."

Cayden nodded. "Thanks. Now, how do you two know each other?" She asked confused as Punk looked at Alex, a somewhat shocked expression on his face.

"You haven't told her about your Indy days?" He asked, as Alex shook his head quickly.

"No…I mean…some. Not everything." He said with a pointed look causing Punk to bust out in an ear to ear grin before looking at Cayden.

"We teamed together a few times way back when. But, come talk to me later, alright? I've got some stories I can tell you on this guy. Joe too." He patted Alex's shoulder before he walked over towards the others as Cayden raised an eyebrow at Alex, who quickly shook his head.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, hoping to take Cayden's mind off Punk's comments, knowing the Chicago man had some embarrassing stories on Alex he'd rather no one know about.

She smiled up at him. "Sure." She said, as the two started towards the pool side area.

Punk headed towards the food table, chit chatting with Nattie, who was heading the same way. He started filling up his plate and went to get a drink as James Storm did the same.

"Hey. Want a beer?" He asked, as Punk looked at him incredulously.

"What?"

"Do. You. Want. A. Beer?" Storm asked slower and louder as Punk exchanged looks with Nattie before turning back to James.

"You're serious?"

"Well, I never joke about beer, city boy. Do you want one or not?"

Robert Roode walked over and patted Storm on the shoulder. "Jimmy. He's Straight Edge."

"He's what?"

"Straight Edge. No drugs. No tobacco." Roode held up his beer. "No booze."

James looked from Roode to Punk and back, shocked, before looking back at the tattooed man. "No booze?"

Punk shook his head. "No. No alcohol."

"None?"

Punk shook his head again.

"Not even a little?"

"Not even a little."

James started to say something else, but just shook his head as he turned around and walked away. "Joe! You've got some weird friends." He could be heard shouting as Roode shook his head and chuckled.

"Sorry about that." He offered. "I'm Bobby Roode. That's my partner, James Storm. He's…a little wasted…generally. But harmless. I'll make sure he doesn't bother you about drinking anymore tonight. I think there's some Pepsi in the next cooler over."

Punk nodded. "Appreciate it." He then glanced over at saw Natalya and Jericho at a table, and, knowing them fairly well, decided to join them. After a few moments of chatting, he looked out by the pool and saw Shelley and Cayden dancing at laughing with one another. He then glanced towards the others. "You know…out of all the few times I've gotten to see Shelley over the past few years, this is actually the most I've seen him look just… you know, blissful. Like he couldn't have a care in the world."

Jericho nodded. "Funny. Throw Cayden's name into the hat instead, and I've made pretty much the same observation."

"Actually…I won't lie. I kinda saw the same thing tonight with Taylor. Guess that Sabin guy must be treating her well." Natalya observed, before pausing to think for a second. "Hey…come to think of it, you guys. Did I usually look that way with TJ?"

Punk & Jericho both nodded together and answered quickly. "Yes."

"Very much so." Punk continued on his own.

Joe, who had been leaning against the wall nearby, cleared his throat.

"You know," he took a step forward. "As someone who's actually been around to see both of those relationships form, I think I can vouch safely for the happiness of all involved. They're all good for one another." He pointed out, as Natalya smiled weakly.

"I think I'm going to go call TJ later, just….to, you know…" She sighed. "I need a drink, excuse me." Jericho patted her on the shoulder as she stood up and walked into the other room. Punk raised an eyebrow as the Canadian explained.

"TJ and DH are fighting right now. The Hart Dynasty split was really hard on her. She's just feeling like she has to pick between her family and TJ right now and she doesn't like it. It's really put a strain on a lot of her relationships, the one with TJ included," he explained.

There was yet another ring at the door to which Jericho looked towards Christian. "I didn't know you had this many friends, CLB." He yelled across the room.

Christian narrowed his eyes. "You totally don't want to go there." He said, as Christy stood up. "Want me to get it Christian?"

He nodded as she stood up and headed towards the door. A few minutes later, a tired and annoyed Mick Foley walked into the room, scanning the crowd before his eyes landed on Edge. "You owe me buddy. You owe me big time."

Jericho was about to ask what he had done, when someone could be heard making a techno-rave type sound effect as Zach Ryder came fist-pumping into the room, Curt Hawkins following behind in a more mild fashion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the party has arrived. Long Island Ice Z in the house with his broski, THE Curt Hawkins. Woo, woo, woo, you know it!"

Hawkins gave an upwards nod. "Sup."

"Like I said Edge…big time." Foley said before heading off towards Sting and Jeff, muttering something about being around people his own age.

Jericho walked over to Edge from the table he was sitting at. "So, that's what you meant by 'doing his own thing', huh?"

"Yeah, he and Ryder were hanging out, said they were bored and flying out so I had Mick pick them up from the airport on his way here. In retrospect, I probably should have done that myself."

Jericho nodded. "Yeah, maybe you should've. You're used to these guys and, last I checked, Mick's been used to saying he's not like them."

Edge waved him off. "Oh, they're not that bad." He looked over at the new arrivals and saw Ryder yelling obnoxiously loud about something and fist pumping yet again. The Rated-R Superstar cringed. "Remind me to get Mick something really nice for his birthday this year."

"Good idea."

Sabin looked at the new arrivals and shook his head. "At this rate, who's going to show up next? Lex Luger?"

"Huh? What's that mean?" Hawkins asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look around you, dude. Look at all the people here. Mick Foley, Triple X, Sarita's cousin. Then all you WWE guys coming over. There's a lot of people here that basically don't even come up in talk most of the time but they have history or at least kinda know a few of us or whatever."

"I'm actually surprised DDP isn't here." Alex pointed out.

"So you invited him?" Sabin questioned to which Alex shook his head.

"Nah, I just…I thought Jeff would've, or something."

Ryder put his hand on his chin. "Hmm…you're right. You got a point. So, let's see, who could've been here, humm…"

Alex shrugged. "How 'bout Lenny Lane?"

"No, wait, Gangrel?" Hawkins wondered aloud, causing Ryder to look at him incredulously.

"You serious, bro?"

"Storm and Roode are here." Alex continued. "What about Chris Harris?"

"Who, that Braden Walker guy? He's not bro enough for this party!" Ryder argued.

Hawkins looked at the others. "Ten bucks says Big Show shows up and we have a JeriShow reunion."

"Big Show shows." Sabin said with a chuckle.

"Well, I got ten bucks on Edge calling Randy Orton over." Ryder offered.

"…dude. And you just said Chris Harris is 'not bro enough'? Orton doesn't know the meaning of 'bro'." Sabin pointed out to which Hawkins nodded.

"Nah, a 'bro' to Orton is a guy whose blood is wired like yours in a way so you keep 'em close when they can help you but when they start having trouble you kill them with RKOs. That's what a 'bro' is to Randy Orton. Just ask Legacy."

"It was just a guess, man." Ryder said defensively.

"Yeah. Pretty terrible one, though." Alex quipped. "You should look for something more realistic, like…Air Paris."

Ryder and Hawkins looked at him confused, before simultaneously asking "Who's Air Paris?"

Sabin ignored them. "Maybe Sirelda?" Alex shook his head.

"No, wait, Mortimer Plumtree."

"Austin Aries?" His tag team partner wondered aloud.

"Hey, that would be pretty sweet." Alex admitted.

"Who's Austin Aries?" Ryder asked.

"Only one of the best wrestlers in the Indies." Hawkins answered as the others looked at him surprised. "See? I do my homework."

"So do I, I'm guessing Trent Barreta could be here." Alex said with a evil smile as Hawkins glared at him.

"How many times do I have to say it? The dude is not only my level."

"Luke Gallows. What if he was here?" Ryder quickly tried to change the subject.

Hawkins raised an eyebrow at him. "Um…I'm gonna pretend that you didn't just forget that Punk kicked him out of SES just a few months ago, and I'm gonna wonder why you didn't invite Big O here like you said you would."

"But I did invite him. He should be here any minute now." Ryder corrected.

"Okay, Zack. Did you at least give him directions? Tell him where to go?" The former Major Brother asked.

Ryder stood in stunned, silent disbelief before panicking. "Oh, crap! I knew I forgot something! Man…" He suddenly got depressed. "I really wanted to get him here so he could meet Edge…instead he's probably freezing up in Canada…"

"Hey, is this guy a wrestler? With a name like Big O, Maybe he makes it to the 'E next year. It's still possible." Sabin tried to cheer up.

"I'd be pretty stoked." Hawkins admitted as Ryder nodded.

"It would be one of the most 'Woo Woo Woo' moments in sports entertainment history, and you know it. Anyway, What about Vance Archer?"

"Come on, Zack Why would I invite someone to a party who was last seen holding me back with his stupid generic theme and tramp stamp? Seriously?"

"Nah Curt, it's actually a good idea. He used to be with Christy Hemme over in TNA. They can catch up on old times."

Hawkins shook his head. "So? I know at least three people here who could catch up on old times with, say, Lita or Trish Stratus. Both of whom I would really love to talk to, by the way. If we were gonna bring somebody else to the party, it wouldn't be Vance Archer."

"Speaking of people's exes, how about this one? Goldy Locks." Sabin asked as Alex glared at his tag team partner.

"…dude! No!"

Hawkins looked at them confused. "Goldy Locks? You mean, like, the fairy tale character? What, she used to be his imaginary girlfriend or something?"

Sabin shook his head. "Nah, I'm talking about a rock singer who used to interview in TNA."

"And a crazy impossible psycho harda**." Alex continued. "So you can see why I'm not so glad to remember her."

"Hey, don't worry. I like your new girlfriend a heck of a lot better, but I was out of ideas. It's either her or Roderick Strong."

"Then pick a spot to say Strong instead. He's a good dude to know."

Sabin nodded. "Yeah, but outside the ring he tends to get pretty boring."

"Boring, would be the Major Brothers." He pointed to Hawkins and Ryder. "I remember seeing these two more and more over the first couple years and they just grew more and more into the role of boring Edges."

Ryder ripped off his sunglasses. "That was so not funny! Are you serious, bro! Really?"

Hawkins quickly put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Okay, okay, Zack! Seriously, come on. Let's go, before you bro a ga- I mean, _blow_ a gasket or something…"

With that, Hawkins and an embarrassed Ryder walked away. Off near the direction they were heading, Edge and Christian Cage watched the interaction, actually grinning a bit in spite of it.

Edge looked at his best friend. "Yeah, they kinda remind me of us. You know? Like, back in our old days?"

"Who's "they"? Who are you talking about? Hawkins and Ryder?" Christian asked confused.

"Well…sure. But, I actually mean the Guns. I mean, look at them. Great tag team, get into awesome matches, and they're pretty funny goofballs outside the ring…"

"Oh! Oh, I'm starting to get it." Christian said, the light bulb going off in his head.

"It's like, they're us, just without the long blonde hair and the big, crazy ass sunglasses."

"Or the trench coat." Captain Charisma pointed out.

Edge nodded. "Or the chainmail shirt."

"That wasn't chainmail!"

"Hey, I'm pretty sure that shirt was chainmail." He argued.

Christian shook his head. "Dude, Scott Steiner's atrocious-looking headpiece is chainmail. That shirt wasn't chainmail. That was mesh."

Jericho walked over to them and rested his hands on their shoulders. "I see. And, you know what else is different about those two kids?

"What?" The Rated R Superstar asked.

Jericho smiled. "They never thought they were Edward Cullen."

Edge and Christian turned to Jericho, dumbfounded at first before they glared at him and simultaneously yelled. "We didn't sparkle!"

"You can't fool me, Edge. I still remember your shiny trench coats. In fact, you just mentioned them." Jericho argued.

Hawkins, who had overheard the conversation, walked over to them. "Actually, I was watching since way back then. I remember somebody else," He nodded towards Jericho, "constantly wearing by _far_ the most glittery attire in the whole WWF."

Jericho glared at him. "Shut up!"

Christian and Edge chuckled before Christian looked around. "Does anyone know of anyone else who is coming?" He asked, and everyone shook their heads. "So, everyone is accounted for?" When everyone nodded, he looked towards Cayden. "Maple Leaf!" She turned to face him from the poolside as he motioned towards the other room.

She nodded before looking at the others girls she was chatting with. "I'll be back in a bit guys." She said before following Christian into the other room.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

"Alright, listen up!" Christian yelled about a half-hour later, making his way onto the Karaoke stage, Cayden close behind. "It's time to announce the teams for the 4th annual Lazer Tag End of the Year Reeking of Awesomeness Blow-Out Extravaganza."

"Now, for those of you who have never been to one of these parties before, let me explain to you how this works. Every year we rent out the local lazer tag place. We have two different tournaments, each four games long. The first set of games will be 14 teams of two, the second game will have 7 teams of four. The winners of the first game will get this traveling trophy, as well as their names engraved into it." Cayden said, unveiling a foot and a half tall; trophy with a small gun on the top.

"And the winners of the four-person tourney will get this one." Christian finished, pulling a blanket off the trophy that was hidden behind him and underneath it, revealing itself to be around four feet tall, four lazer guns on top all pointing different directions with random star wars characters etched into it as well.

The party guest, especially the ones who hadn't been there before, ooh and ahhed at the trophy.

"Now, before we get started with the teams, can everyone make it tomorrow?" Cayden asked, looking around the room. Everyone nodded, so she looked at Christian. "Alright, good. Now, Captain America and I here have already made up teams for everyone, as well as their names, so…" She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Christian.

"Teams are as follows. _Gospel Sidekicks: _Skipper and Ki."

"_Han Solo and Chewbacca: _Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin." Alex looked at Sabin and smiled. "You're Chewie." Sabin rolled his eyes. "I know. I mean…shut up!"

"_Drinking While Investing: _Storm and Roode." The men of Beer Money clanked their beer bottles together.

"_Homo Superior: _Samoa Joe and CM Punk."

"_The Major Broskis_: Curt Hawkins and Zach Ryder." "Woo woo woo! You know it!" Zach Ryder shouted giving a fist pump.

"Our two all girl teams. _Pink and Black Attack_: Nattie and Taylor and _The Rita Cousins: _Sarita and Rosita."

"_Future House of Mirrors: _Frankie Kazarian and his lovely wife, Traci." The couple smiled at one another before sharing a quick kiss.

"_Jacksonville Knights_: Tomko and Pope. _Senior Citizens_: Sting and Double J." The Founder of TNA and the Icon's heads snapped up simultaneously. "Hey." They said, causing Cayden to shrug and smirk. "Sorry."

"Anyway…" Christian continued. "_The Good Time Love Squad_: Christy Hemme and Mick Foley. And for our never-changing teams. _The Super Mountie Bros_, Chris Jericho and Edge." Both of the men stood up and placed their hands over their hearts. "Oh Canada. Our home and native land…" They sang, as everyone rolled their eyes.

Robert Roode glanced over at AJ and Daniels. "What is going on right now?"

AJ chuckled. "They do this every year when teams are announced. You get used to it, trust me."

"Hey, we're in America! Shut up!" CM Punk yelled over them, causing all the Canadians in the room to turn and look at him. "What?" He asked with a shrug as Christian looked at two of his best friends.

"Are you guys through? Can we finish now?" The two men nodded. "Thank you. Now, our final two teams. Last year's runners up for the 2-person team tournament…_ The Phenomenal Angels: _AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels." The two exchanged a fist bump.

"And finally. The four time, and soon to be…." He glanced over at Cayden before they both put their hands in front of their faces and shook them.

"The five-time, five-time, five-time, five-time, five-time Lazer Tag Tourney Champions…." They said together.

"The fightingest champions since Edge and Christian themselves. _The Reekers of Coolosity…"_ Her and Christian exchanged smirks before motioning between themselves and finishing together. "Us."

Two pillows came zipping through the air, each hitting one of the people on stage in the face.

"Reekazoids." Christian muttered as Jericho and Edge laughed on the couch.

"Canadian Chumpstains!" Cayden yelled as Taylor Wilde, Natlaya, Robert Roode, and Christian all turned to look at her. "Sorry." She said in a fake Canadian accent.

Christian rolled his eyes. "Anyway, four person teams. _Destination X4: _AJ, Christopher Daniels, Skipper, and Ki." The four men shared nods.

"_Gun Money, INC: _Shelley, Sabin, Storm, and Roode."

"_Revolution Brigade: _Joe, Punk Hawkins, and Ryder." Zack smiled again. "Woo, woo, woo…" Joe cut him off. "Yes, we know. Hush."

Zack frowned. "That really hurt bro."

Punk smiled before patting Zack on the back. "Angry Samoan. If you're going to be on our team, you're gonna have to get used to it…bro."

"_Scorchcakes:" _Christian continued, ending the bickering between the others. "Rosita, Sarita, Taylor, and Nattie." The four girls all exchanged high-fives.

"_Vast Cool Valor: _Tomko, Pope, Traci, and Frankie." Pope nodded his head. "This team be pimpin' Daddy!"

"_Motivationalism: _Christy, Mick, Sting, and Jeff."

"And the two time champs…"

"It would have been three had it not been for _some _people." Cayden commented, sending a pointed look Jericho's way. The WWE superstar rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry that me getting food poisoning that weekend was such an inconvenience for you Cayden." He quipped back as Christian rolled his eyes and continued.

"_Champions of the Universe: _Jericho, Edge, me, and Leaf."

"We leave at 12 sharp tomorrow. Be there or be square. Now, let's get this party started."

She cranked up the music as she jumped off the stage and walked over to Alex, who frowned at her jokingly.

"So, we're not teaming together?" He asked, as she shook her head.

"Nope, sorry babe. Trust me, if I don't team with the three of them, they get all crabby and pouty, and you know Sabin would do the same thing if you weren't teaming with him."

"Yeah." He said, as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"I'll make it up to you."

"Promise?" He asked, a playful pout on his face. She nodded, giving him another kiss.

"Promise."

"Mini-C!" Edge yelled, gaining her attention. "No kissy face with the enemy until after the game tomorrow.

She narrowed her eyes. "You've heard of friendly fire, right Bucky?"

He nodded, confused as to where she was going. "Yeah…what does that have to do with anything?"

Jericho rolled his eyes. "I think she's trying to tell you that if you don't shut up, _you're _going to be a victim of friendly fire tomorrow."

"Oh." He said, before looking back at them. "Carry on."

She smirked and rolled her eyes as Christian came over to her, grinning ear to ear.

"Leaf…how would you feel about pulling a prank with your favorite Canadian?"

"What does Edge want to do?" She asked, as Captain Charisma narrowed his eyes.

"I'm just kidding, Cap." Her eyes then began to twinkle with an evil glint in them. "What did you have in mind?"

TNA~TNA~TNA~TNA~TNA

*-the Spanish was accomplished using Google translator, and lots of tweaking and rearranging of words. For all I know it probably sucked. Here's what I had in mind for it in English, btw.  
Sarita: "Look at you! You've been wrestling for about a year now, and I don't think you've ever looked better."  
Rosita: "Whatever, I'm mad at you right now. You and the angel guy should have been there to get the door, not the pimping pope."  
Sarita: "Oh, stop it. He's not that bad. And I was out by the pool with Taylor and Cayden."  
Rosita: "Oh, yeah, your friends. They seem really nice. Although, it kind of sucks the way you guys lost the titles."  
Sarita: "This is wrestling. It happens."  
Rosita: "True. And you're Sarita. It's going to take more than that to keep you down, right?"  
Sarita: "Exactly."  
Rosita: "So, when are you going to get them back?"  
Sarita: _[thinks about it a bit]_ "Honestly…I don't know."

**Alright, next chapter, you'll get to see what the prank is, and you might get to see some singing and other craziness unfold. I should have it up in a day or two, seeing as most if it is already written, so stay posted! Thanks again for reading! You guys are amazing and I love you all! Please leave me a review and let me know that you're still reading! Until then...  
*Casey*  
~James 1:12~**


	45. Chapter 45

**Well, here it is. 45 chapters and we're DONE! I can't believe. I was really starting to doubt that this day was ever going to come. So, I really, really, really hope you've all enjoyed the story thus far because, guess what...THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL! I don't have a title yet. I have about 4 one-shots and 2 other chapter stories I'm going to get a little more work done with before I contine, but, I honestly believe that the sequel will be better because I'll have the wonderful Instant Classic Superstar Pac helping me out.**

**So, for the last time this story, I do not own anything but Cayden, so please do not sue me. I'm a poor college student who has no money anyway.**

A while later, the party was in full swing with music blaring from the sound system as people scattered throughout the house and pool area. At least a few drinks had been had by all but a few party guest, so people were acting just a bit crazier than they usually did.

As the current upbeat, dance song came to an end, Traci Brooks looked over at her husband. "We should go up and sing something."

Frankie raised an eyebrow at her. "You think?" He asked as she nodded her head chipperly. He looked at her unsure before finally sighing. "All right, all right, but I'm going to pick the song."

She clapped a few times before standing up and heading up to the makeshift stage that had been set up for the occasion.

Alex, who was sitting on the couch next to Cayden, set up a little straighter. "Things are about to get interesting." He commented as Cayden looked over at him before following his gaze to the stage and chuckled as Kaz grabbed the microphone as upbeat music started.

"_This here's a tale for all the fellas  
Try to do what those ladies tell us  
Get shot down cause you're over zealous  
Play hard to get and females get jealous" _He pointed towards Traci, who gave him a stern look before he continued.

"_Ok smartie, go to a party  
Girls are scantly clad and showin' body  
A chick walks by you wish you could sex her  
But you're standin' on the wall like you was Poindexter  
Next days function, high class luncheon  
Food is served and you're stone cold munchin'  
Music comes on, people start to dance  
But then you ate so much you nearly split your pants  
A girl starts walkin', guys start gawkin'  
Sits down next to you and starts talkin'  
Says she wanna dance cus she likes the groove  
So come on fatso and just bust a move"_

Traci started singing the female vocals, just repeating "Oooh, yeah." A few times until the next verse hit and Frankie continued.

"_You're on a mission and you're wishin'  
Someone could cure you're lonely condition  
You're lookin' for love in all the wrong places  
Not fine girls just ugly faces  
From frustration first inclination  
Is to become a monk and leave the situation  
But every dark tunnel has a lighter hope  
So don't hang yourself with a celibate rope  
New movie's showin... so you're goin  
Could care less about the five you're blowin  
Theatre gets dark just to start the show  
When you spot a fine woman sittin in the front row  
She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello,  
Come sit next to me you fine fellow"  
You run over there without a second to loose  
And what comes next, hey bust a move"  
_

Traci quickly took over the female vocals for the song. _"If you want it you've got it_

_If you want it, baby you've got it._

_If you want it, you've got it_

_If you want it, baby you've got it."_

The two finished up the song, earning applause and holler from around the room as they bowed, smiling widely as they soon shared a kiss on stage, earning cat calls and whistles. After they had cleared the stage, Frankie looked around. "Anyone else?"

Joe looked over and gave a wave of his hand before nodding. "I think I've got something."

Everyone looked at Joe, slightly taken aback, causing him to roll his eyes. "Guys, I'm not always out to kill people. I can have fun too. But, I need two more people." He looked around the room. "Christy!" He yelled at the redhead who was currently talking to the Pope, Sarita, and Rosita.

"Yes?"

"You're the lead singer in a band, right?"

She nodded, causing the Samoan to smile. "Wanna join me on stage for a song then?"

"Sure!" She said excitedly before practically skipping up to the stage. Joe chuckled slightly before glancing over at Punk, who locked gazes with him before the larger man nodded towards the stage.

"Hold on, me?" Punk asked, as Joe nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes." Joe answered.

Punk looked uncertain. "You're sure you want me up there?"

"Yes."

Punk glanced around the room before sighing and shrugging. "Alright. Suit yourself."

The two men soon joined Christy on stage. The redhead looked at Joe and smiled. "What song are we singing?"

He smiled from over at the karoke machine where he was finding a song. "Found it." He muttered under his breath before glancing over at Christy. "Don't worry. You'll know it." He then glanced at the Straight Edge man. "Punk, you'll know what line you're supposed to sing."

Punk nodded as Joe hit play and the familiar tune of _Good Vibrations _by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch started playing.

"_Yeah, can you feel it baby  
I can too_

Come on swing it  
Come on swing it  
Come on swing it  
Come on swing it"

Joe sang, causing chuckles throughout the room. 

Christy herself laughed before she began to sing her part. "_It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation  
It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation"_

"Yo it's about that time  
to bring forth the rhythm and the rhyme  
I'm a get mine so get yours  
I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores  
On the house tip is how I'm swinging this  
strictly hip hop boy I ain't singing this  
Bringing this to the entire nation  
black, white, red, brown  
feel the vibration"

"Please tell me you're recording this somehow." Cayden whispered in Alex's ear, as he nodded, smiling.

"Technical messiah, honey" he pointed to himself, "I've got this." He explained before showing her his phone that was hidden from view but was capturing everything on camera.

The song continued until Joe yelled "Punky Punk break it down!" The beat picked up and broke down a little before it mellowed out and CM Punk stepped to a microphone.

"_CM Punk's on the back up  
Drug free so put the crack up  
No need for speed  
I'm anti d-r-u-g-g-i-e my  
body is healthy  
And rhymes makes me wealthy  
And the funky bunch helps me  
to bring you a show with no intoxication  
Come on feel the vibration"_

All the party guest cheered and applauded the three as the song ended, causing them to smile as they stepped off stage. Christian glanced over at Edge, who nodded, then did the same to Cayden.

Captain Charisma then tapped Tomko on the shoulder. "Tyson…buddy…Edge and I need to talk to you out by the pool real quick. That cool?"

The Man of Principles nodded. "Yeah, of course." He sat down his beer before following the former tag team. However, once halfway across the room, they stopped and turned to face him. He looked confused as Cayden handed Edge a chair, which he quickly stood up on.

"Attention everyone. It is my pleasure to bring you the completely awesome freestyle stylings of the coolest enforcer of all time, Tomko!"

Tomko looked at the two confused. "Wha-?"

Christian clapped him on the shoulder. "Consider this payback for not giving me a beat." He referred back to the time when he was trying to battle rap Cena and his enforcer had left him hanging.

Tomko rolled his eyes. "Well, it's the same answer as last time: No."

"Ah! Come on Tomko! Please." Cayden pleaded, pouting out her bottom lip in her best puppy dog face. "You'd be my favorite goat goateed enforcer ever." She blinked a few times, causing him to sigh and continue his protest when Christy chimed in.

"Yeah Tomko, we want to see it!"

Traci nodded. "Please Tyson?"

"_Please!" _Taylor and Nattie pouted together.

Tomko threw his hands in the air. "Oh, come on. This isn't fair."

Cayden smirked, sharing knowing looks with the other girls, having clued them in on the prank.

Jericho shrugged from his chair. "Come on, big guy, loosen up. It's a party. It's the perfect time to go crazy and have some fun, which, no offense, you kind of need to do. Besides, 'MC Tomko' sounds much better than 'goat boy,' doesn't it?"

Sabin got a big grin on his face as an idea popped into his head. "Goat boy." He said rhythmically. "Goat boy. Goat boy."

Alex quickly caught onto the chant his best friend was trying to start and quickly joined in. "Goat boy! Goat boy! Goat boy!"

"Alright! Alright!" Tomko quickly cut off. "I'll do it. Just…shut up!"

The Guns high-fived, as did Edge, Christian, and Cayden, while Tomko took the stage. He looked through the song selection before he made his choice and clicked the song on.

"_If only we could fly  
Limp Bizkit style  
John Otto  
Take em to the Matthews Bridge  
Can you feel it?"  
_

Cayden looked over at her boyfriend again. "Alex…"

"Already recording it." He assured her, holding up his cell phone briefly, as they both turned back to Tomko up on the stage.

_My g-g-generation  
Get up!  
My g-g-generation_

Are you ready?  
Do you know where you are?  
Welcome to the jungle punk  
Take a look around  
It's Limp Bizkit  
F***in' up your town  
We downloaded the Shockwave  
For all the ladies in the cave  
To get your groove on  
And maybe you're the one  
Who flew over the cuckoo's nest  
But guess who's next? (who?)  
Generation X  
Generation Strange  
Sun don't even shine through our window paine

He continued until reaching the end of the song, at which he got a standing ovation from his friends and fellow party members, as well as a hug from Cayden, glad Tomko was such a good sport about it.

Jericho walked over to Alex and patted him on the shoulder. "Alex. You're the frontman in a band, right?"

The Detroit man nodded. "Yeah, the High Crusade. Sabin's the bass player." He pointed out. Y2J raised an eyebrow. "Can he sing?"

Alex shook his head and chuckled. "No, not really."

"Okay, well, I just need you then."

"For what?" Alex asked confused.

"Just come on stage with me and follow my lead."

Alex looked skeptical at first, but finally nodded his agreement and followed Jericho to the stage.

"Alright, alright, everyone hush." Jericho demanded, causing the crowd to roll their eyes before he continued. "Now, I know generally myself, Edge, Christian, and Cayden come up here and belt out this song, _but _I thought this year with everything in the company that I'm not supposed to mention by name per Vincent Kennedy McMahon." He explained with an eyeroll.

"TNA" Edge said loudly through a cough, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Well, with the death of the Mafia and the rise of true wrestling, I thought that, well, everyone should be included this year, and, since Cayden's dating a singer, well, I brought him up here with me to help me out."

He looked over his shoulder at Christian, who nodded and hit play on the radio and a song by all started filling the room.

"_I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime" _Jericho belted out before looking at Alex, who nodded and stepped up to the other microphone.

"_And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through" _Alex sang loudly before Chris joined in as, did the other party guest._  
_

"_We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions" _Christian, Christopher Daniels and AJ all put their arms around each other's shoulders with Cayden standing in the middle, grinning at the scene.

"_No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world" _Sabin could be seen throwing his head back and yelling the last part of the chorus, as Taylor Wilde sang along beside him and the two shared a quick kiss.

Jericho took the lead again, singing solo. "_I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
I thank you all"  
_

"_But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose" _The other guest could be heard cheering, Cayden loudest of all, as Alex led them back to the chorus._  
_

"_We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end" _Joe and Punk could be seen moving their cell phones back and forth as though they were lighters.

_"We are the champions –  
We are the champions" _Roode, Pope, Kaz, Traci, and Storm all cheered loudly, the latter of which was holding up his beer as he shouted along to the classic song._  
_

"_No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world"_ Sting, Jeff, and Mick all watched from the back, nodding and smiling at the others before Chris started motioning the Rebellion members, as well as on stage. They all got on stage rather quickly as the last chorus started up.

"_We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions" _Edge stood in front of the stage, snapping a picture as Christopher and Cayden Daniels, AJ Styles, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Taylor Wilde, Sarita, Samoa Joe, Sting, Jeff Jarrett, Tomko, and Christian stood on stage, their arms around each other and bright smiles on all their faces.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Rosita, Sarita, and Cayden were standing around the pool chatting as Sarita looked at the pool and a smirk formed on her face. "You know…someone needs to be in that pool before the night's up."

Cayden looked at her, a devilish smirk forming on her face. "Why stop at one? I mean, the more the merrier, right?"

Rosita looked over at her raising an eyebrow. "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret listening to whatever is going on in that head of yours?" Cayden shrugged with the same grin before motioning the girls closer so she could whisper something to them.

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

Rosita and Sarita had walked over to where Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins were now standing, and the four started chatting. Their conversation was interrupted though by Cayden squealing as the two members of Beer Money cornered her and started dragging her towards the pool.

"No! Jimmy! Bobby! Don't you dare!" She yelled, struggling against them. "Help! Let go of me! Help! No!"

Sarita looked inside and frowned. "Crap. Cayden took forever to do her hair for this party. If they throw her in, she's just going to be all kinds of ticked off. Guys. Go stop them."

Hawkins looked towards the water skeptically before turning back to the Knockout. "Isn't she dating that Shelley guy? Where's he at?"

Rosita shook her head after glancing inside. "He's talking to the guys. He won't get out here in time and, trust me, if she gets thrown in, the rest of this party is going to suck. Just, do something guys. Please."

Ryder observed the scene before nodding and looking at his friend. "Dude. Let's go."

"What?"

"I'm serious bro. She's like…a damsel in distress. The hero always gets the girl."

Hawkins sighed. "I don't know, dude."

"Come on bro!" Ryder argued before Hawkins finally nodded. "Fine, fine. Let's go."

The two took off towards the TNA tag team and the knockout. She looked over her shoulder as she struggled to get free. "Zack! Curt! Help!" She yelled as the two WWE Superstars ran over and wrestled her out of the grip of the Beer Money members.

"We got you Cayden." Zack said as they pulled her free.

"Thanks." She said, moving back a few steps. "And, sorry, by the way."

Curt raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"This." Bobby said as he and James shoved the two unsuspecting men into the pool.

Cayden laughed loudly as the two Beer Money members exchanged high fives with her. "That worked perfectly." Bobby commented.

Zack splashed the water as he saw the three celebrating and Cayden moving so she was standing on the right side of both men. "Aw, man! So we're jobbing to TNA guys, now! Come on, this is _so_ not fair and you know it!"

"Hey. Sorry about your d…" James started, but before he could finish, Sarita and Rosita ran up behind the two and shoved them into the pool as well.

The two emerged sputtering and splashing as the girls celebrated on the edge.

"No, that worked perfectly!" Rosita said as the girls all exchanged high fives as well.

"Hey! What gives?" Bobby asked as Sarita shrugged.

"Sorry about your d*** luck guys!" She said, earning a narrowed glare from the Tennessee cowboy and a laugh from the other two women.

However, none of them saw Christy run up behind them and basically spear the two cousins into the water, sacrificing herself to the pool as well. "Not cool Christy!" Rosita yelled as the two Beer Money members came up behind them.

"So, you decided to trick us, huh ladies?" Bobby said, as the two splashed and hurried away.

Christy looked towards Cayden, who was laughing loudly, before winking in that general direction. Cayden looked at her, confused, before she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pick her up.

"Sorry sis." She heard her older brother laugh.

"Chris, no-AH!" She was cut off as she went flying through the air and into the pool. She emerged a few seconds later and looked between her older brother and Christy before sighing. "I got got!" She exclaimed in her best R-Truth voice.

Chris laughed as his sister before four strong hands shoved him into the pool next to her. He broke the surface, spitting out water, before looking up at Pope and AJ who both shrugged at him. Cayden looked up at them and smiled.

"Thanks Bub! Thanks D'Angelo."

"No problem sis." AJ responded, before he looked over at a now grinning Christopher Daniels. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Daniels said nonchalantly. "Just…get ready to fly."

AJ looked at him perplexed, before Edge and Christian came up behind him and Pope and shoved them both into the pool.

The two put their hands together at the finger tips and wiggled their fingers, laughing loudly. "Dude. That totally reeked of awesomeness." Edge said as Christian nodded.

"Come on. Let's go get a soda." Christian suggested as Edge nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, sodas rule!"

The two turned around, but as they did, the Motor City Machine Guns were right there and used the element of surprise to shove them in the pool.

Further away from the pool, Jericho, Punk, Skipper, Ki, Tomko, and Joe all sat watching the chaos unfold. Punk rolled his eyes. "See. This…this is why I'm Straight Edge. This is what happens when people start letting alcohol be the voice of reason in their heads." Tomko, Joe, Skipper, and Ki all rolled their eyes as Jericho nodded.

"I'll drink to that." He said, taking a sip of his smoothie, just to be facetious.

Punk shot him an annoyed glare. "I will throw you in that pool."

"I dare you to try."

The two started each other down before Punk shrugged. "Okay." He said, standing up as he and Jericho started wrestling towards the pool, each trying to gain the upper hand. They were dangerously close to the edge when finally Jericho countered a shove from Punk and the Chicago born man ended up in the pool instead.

Punk emerged as everyone turned to Jericho, who cleared his throat. "See Punk. This…this is why you don't underestimate me. I am Chris Jericho. I am in the best in the world at what I do. I don't need…"

As he started his rant, Edge and Christian both rolled their eyes before looking towards Tomko, who caught their glance, knew exactly what it meant, and nodded before walking up quietly behind Jericho, who was still ranting.

"I am the man of 1004 holds! I am the first ever Undisputed WWE Cham…" He was cut off by Tomko shoving him from behind into the pool right next to Punk who started laughing.

"Yeah. You're the best in the world Chris." He said, as Jericho splashed at him.

Skipper and Ki ran up behind Tomko and shoved him in before he could even react, causing Sabin, who was still watching from the side of the pool, to smile. "GOAT BOY!" He yelled, before jumping back as Tomko sent a big splash their way.

Ki and Skipper then turned on each other, both trying to get the other in the pool as the other party guest watched closely, cheering for one or the other. Suddenly, Frankie Kazarian came up behind them and shoved Skipper in before he and Traci get Ki in.

Traci then decided to get ambitious for one reason or another and went after Sabin. But, the Detroit native saw it coming and played keep away, managing to still stay out of the pool.

Taylor saw this from her seat at pool side and quickly hurried over, coming up behind Traci as she was still trying to get to Sabin, and shoved her in. Kaz then went after her, but Sabin stepped in and returned the favor, sending him in for his troubles.

"Thanks babe." She said, causing him to smile.

"Right back at ya." He gave her a quick peck on the lips as Nattie walks over to her. "Yeah girl! Canadian power!" She yelled, opening her arms for a hug. Taylor went for it, but it was just a ruse and the two were soon wrestling on the side of the pool, both trying to get the other in. The Guns watched this for a few moments, before Shelley shrugged and shoved them both in the pool.

Sabin then charged at Shelley, but he merely side-stepped and his tag team partner went flying into the pool as well.

The younger Detroit native glanced over his shoulder and saw that Jeff, Sting, and Mick were all standing there, laughing at the current happenings in the pool, before getting a mischievous look on his face.

"Stinger splash." He said slowly, enunciating each syllable in a chant like fashion. "Stinger Splash!"

The Icon raised an eyebrow at him. "Alex…don't you do it."

"Stinger Splash! Stinger Splash!" He continued, as others in the pool started to hear him and joined in. "Stinger Splash! Stinger Splash!"

Steve rolled his eyes before glancing at Jeff. "You think we should join the children?"

The King of the Mountain chuckled and nodded. "Sure." He replied, as the two men removed their shirts. Alex smiled where he stood, seeing that his plan worked before he too removed his shirt and jumped in.

Jeff followed into the pool, the crowd still chanting "stinger splash" before the Icon hushed them. "Alright, alright." He said, before taking a few steps back. He did his signature howl, getting a running start before he jumped into the pool.

Mick walked towards the pool, shaking his head at the others, before shooting a sideways glance to Joe, who was leaning against the wall.

The Samoan Submission Machine shook his head. "Don't look at me. I'm just a spectator." He then took out his phone and started taking pictures, muttering something about dirt sheets having a field day with this.

Foley shrugged. "Well, I guess that makes me the winner of the Casa de Cage Pool Rumble." He joined his hands together, shaking them on opposite sides of his head as he made a victory lap. However, Joe took the opportunity to grab a nearby banana peel and threw it in Mick's path. The Hardcore Legend stepped on it and slipped into the pool.

He submerged a few moments later and glanced towards the now chuckling Samoan. "Oldest trick in the book, Foley, yet even you fell for it." He said, as he glanced around. "I the only dry one?"

Everyone nodded, as he sat his phone down and started taking his shirt off.

"Crap!" Punk said, shoving his way past people.

"What?" Hawkins asked as the Straight Edge superstar hurried by him.

Cayden looked up wide-eyed before turning to Alex and started shoving him back. "Move! Move!"

He did as he was told but looked down at her confused. "Why?"

"CANNONBALL!" Joe yelled, drawing all the attention towards him as he ran towards the pool and jumped into a now unoccupied spot, causing a large wave and splash.

Edge looked over at Christian and laughed. "Only at one of your parties."

"Who wants to play Chicken!" Rosita yelled, as Alex looked down at Cayden.

"Wanna be my partner? Or are you going to ditch me for a bunch of blonde Canadians again?"

She looked at him, thinking. "Hmm. Depends. Are you any good at Chicken?" She asked, before breaking out into a smile, reaching up on her tip-toes and kissing him. "Of course I'll be your partner, Casanova." She then turned to Rosita. "Alex and I are game! Who are our first victims?"

TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA-TNA

*The next day*

Christian, who was dressed in all black, came back inside the house, a sad smile on his face.

"Bucky and Jericho gone?" Cayden, who was the dressed in a near identical fashion, asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, they just left with Natalya and Edge said to keep that trophy safe until next year and that you'd better not plan to ditch us in two week for the boyfriend."

She rolled her eyes. "He has a name. It's Alex…and I won't. Although, next year, we should seriously consider swapping him for Jericho next year in the tourney."

"Chris would be crushed if he heard you say that." The Canadian mocked, to which Cayden shrugged. "What can I say? I'm in it to win it."

Daniels looked around from the couch. "It's kinda weird, it being just the TNA guys again, you know?"

AJ, who was sitting next to him, raised an eyebrow before he too looked around. "Are they all gone?"

Joe shrugged as he walked into the room. "Punk's gone. Headed to the airport after the tourney, which he still claims, is rigged."

"Oh, he's just upset because you guys, got, what 5th in the two man tourney and 4th in the four person?" Alex asked, as he walked into the room, sitting down next to Cayden and resting his arm around her as Sabin and Taylor stood in the back.

"I just got a text message from Rosita. She said her, Ki, and Skipper made it to the airport okay. They actually saw Frankie and Traci there too." Sarita informed everyone as she walked into the room, the Pope in tow.

"And Jackie just called. Said congratulations to all of us for surviving the Mafia, and that next time we're having a party that involves pool fights and beer, she'd better be invited." Roode said with a chuckle as Alex turned to Cayden.

"Speaking of…next time I think we should invite Austin Aries."

AJ clapped and pointed at Alex excitedly. "Yes."

"But not that Ryder guy." Sabin said with a shake of his head.

"Oh, stop it." Christy rolled her eyes. "He wasn't that bad. You're just jealous he had a better score than you at lazer tag."

Sting, Mick, and Jeff laughed as Sabin scowled. Before he could respond, however, Tomko and James Storm walked in with enough beers for everyone.

"I think…" James said as he stopped to hand one to Roode, "That this whole thing. The party, the locker room-old and new- coming together, the death of the Mafia, Hogan coming to Impact which is moving to Monday nights…live…it calls for a toast."

"I think you just look for any reason to drink, James." Daniels pointed out and the others laughed in agreement.

"Well, who's doing the honors?" Tomko asked as everyone looked around, beers in hands.

"I think Christian should, since it's his place and all." AJ suggested, but the Instant Classic shook his head.

"No. I meant what I said when I came back AJ. Same thing Sting said, same thing Daniels said, hell, the same thing the fans have been saying for years: You're the heart and soul of TNA. You're one of the main reason's this company lasted long enough to have the Main Event Mafia and you're the glue that holds that locker room together. You do it."

AJ looked around uncertainly, but was met with nods and warm smiles from everyone so he nodded and stood up.

"Well…" He paused, trying to develop the words. "I remember when TNA first started. No one gave us a second glance, a second thought. We were just another upstart, young wrestling promotion that wouldn't last for 6 weeks. But we proved everyone wrong. Time and time again we proved them all wrong. And, not just me, but every single one of you standing in this room right now and every guy and gal in the locker room."

He saw the others nod, knowing that his words were true, before he continued. "But, the best thing about TNA isn't how talented our roster is, which, I might add, is stacked. It isn't the fans, even though they're the best in the world. It isn't even the fact that TNA is an alternative to a watered-down, politically corrupted company. It's the fact that wrestling still matters here. It's that each and every single person in this room and nearly all the guys in the back, are willing to bleed and sweat, even die, for what this company stands for. No one in this room is afraid to stick to their guns and stand up for what they care about. Whether it be defending a young woman attacked for no reason, a founder unwilling to let Kurt Angle's politics drive him out of his company, men who had chose to move on with their lives and careers coming back to protect what they care about, or people wanting nothing more than to go back to the days of old, where wrestling was something to love, not something to use to manipulate people."

AJ looked around, seeing the smiling faces of Cayden and Christopher Daniels, and couldn't help but think about how those two were there when it all started for him. They were the reason he ever laced up a pair of boots: The encouragement to keep going when things go hard. And now, here they sat, watching him talk about the company he helped build, that he sweated for, cried over, bled for, still his family, after all these years and all the manipulating and games in the world couldn't change that: just ask Kurt Angle.

AJ grinned, before regaining focus and finishing up his speech. "We have shown that TNA will survive anything that is thrown at it. Whether it be finical trouble, critics, the political scheming of a bald man from Pittsburgh, or Hulk Hogan himself, TNA will prevail. TNA will stand its ground because of the men and women in this room and the others in the back just like us who aren't afraid to say 'this is our house. This is our company and _you will not ruin what we have built_."

Scattered applause could be heard throughout the room, as well as a few hoops and hollers of agreement.

"To the future!" He said finally, raising up his glass as the others joined in.

"To the future." The all agreed, clanking their glasses together, believing the darkest days of TNA were behind them.

**Well, there it was. Hope you all liked the story and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING IT! It means more than you'll ever know to have readers. Please let me know what you think and REVIEW! Please don't make me beg. And, keep an eye out for the sequel. The working title is "The Impact of Changing Tides," but all that could change. Just add me on author alert and you'll know when I post! :D Thanks again guys. I love you all so much.  
*Casey*  
~James 1:12~**


End file.
